


Back home

by HellowImMellow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 295,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellowImMellow/pseuds/HellowImMellow
Summary: Jen ist 25. Jen studiert. Jen hat eine gut laufende Beziehung. Jen hat alles im Griff. Bis ihr Leben auseinander fällt. Und ihr letzter Halt ihr alkoholabhängiger cholerischer Vater Hank ist. Doch dieser wohnt nicht mehr allein. Hank hat ausgerechnet einen dieser gefährlichen Androiden aufgenommen, die Jen bis jetzt nur aus den Nachrichten kennt. Sie zieht zurück in ihr Jugendzimmer, versucht ihre Vergangenheit zu ordnen, das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater zu verbessern, ihr Leben zu kitten - und taumelt von einem Gefühlschaos in das nächste. Am meisten jedoch verwirrt sie der Android Connor, der der erste  in ihrem Leben zu sein scheint, der ihr aufbrausendes Wesen akzeptiert und sie so mag, wie sie ist. Auch, wenn sie ihn immer wieder von sich weg stößt. Hauptcharaktere: Connor x OC, Hank. Nebencharaktere: Gavin, Josh, Simon x Markus, Kara, Alice, Ralph
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Rollenkoffer und Motorenlärm

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe (potentiellen) Leser*innen!
> 
> Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Geschichte zu Detroit become Human und meiner ersten FF seit einer sehr langen Zeit!  
> Diese Geschichte spielt ca. 1 Jahr nach dem bestmöglichen Ende des Spiels. Also: Alle wichtigen Charaktere haben überlebt. Connor ist ziemlich deviant, womöglich etwas ooc. Wenn Connor ein Jahr lang deviant ist, wird er für mich immer mehr zu Bryan Dechart und bekommt seine Wuschelhaare. Fasst auch mal rein, ihr werdet sie lieben!  
> Action gibt es eher wenig, die Story habe ich auf Explict gesetzt aufgrund von Smut hier und da (Lemons werden im Kapitelnamen gekennzeichnet) und mental health issues. Gavin Reed ist mit unserer 25-jährigen Jen in eine Klasse gegangen; demnach ist er in dieser FF keine 37, wie er es dem Spiel nach wäre, sondern 26.  
> Neben den Themen Romance / Familie / Drama gehe ich noch ab und zu auf mental health ein, da die OC Jen eine relativ instabile Persönlichkeitsstruktur und Biografie hat. Triggerwarnings setze ich ggf. an die Anfänge der Kapitel. Meist werden die Probleme aber weggekuschelt. Wie sich das gehört.
> 
> Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Shippen von Jennor! Auf geht's!

Fröstelnd wickle ich den Schal enger um meinen Hals und ziehe bibbernd die Schultern hoch. Schneeflocken fallen mir in die Augen.  
Ungeduldig blicke ich auf die Straße. Autos brettern an mir vorbei. Die Gesichter der Fahrer werden von den Bahnhofslichtern hinter mir hell beleuchtet und ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um unter ihnen das mir bekannte Gesicht auszumachen, das mich abholen wollte. Aber ein Auto nach dem andern rauscht an mir vorbei.  
Seufzend ziehe ich die schweren Koffer enger an mich und halte kurz inne. Viel hat sich verändert in Detroit, seitdem ich weggegangen bin. Der alte gemütliche Kiosk am Bahnhof hat zugemacht. Ihm ist ein moderner Supermarkt gewichen. Der Preis der Süßigkeiten muss sich dadurch so ziemlich verdoppelt haben, stelle ich fest und rümpfe die Nase.  
Sonst ist ziemlich viel beim alten geblieben. Ich hatte mir bei meinem letzten Besuch geschworen, diese Stadt nicht wieder zu betreten, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt. Und nun seht mich an.  
Von einer ebenfalls wartenden Gestalt neben mir weht Zigarettenqualm zu mir herüber. Obwohl ich nicht rauche, hat der Geruch plötzlich irgendetwas versöhnliches und tröstliches an sich. Als wolle das nasskalte Detroit mir vorsichtig die Hand reichen, um mich in seine vertrauten, muffigen aber liebevollen Arme zu nehmen.  
Meine Hand findet das Handy in meiner Tasche und checkt die Uhrzeit. 22.45. Er ist also schon fast eine Stunde zu spät.  
Ich atme tief durch. Ob es eine gute Idee war, mich nach all dem, was schief gelaufen ist, wieder zu diesem totalen Desaster von einem Vater zu begeben und um eine Bleibe zu bitten? Aber hatte ich überhaupt eine andere Wahl?  
Plötzlich sehe ich ein Auto, das langsam am Bahnhofvorplatz entlang fährt, als hielte der Fahrer Ausschau nach irgendjemandem.  
Ich schnappe meinen Koffer und trete in den Schneeregen. Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Er ist es.  
Das Auto fährt langsam näher und hält dann abrupt vor mir an. Diese alte Schrottkarre kenne ich zu gut. Sie hat mich auch schon zu meiner Einschulung gefahren.  
Der Fahrer, den ich nur schemenhaft erkennen kann, lehnt sich über den Beifahrersitz und öffnet die Beifahrertür.  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich.  
„Hi Hank“, sage ich und grinse blöd.  
Hank schaut zu mir hoch. Sein Blick ist düster. Seine Augen, die so sehr den meinen gleichen, mustern meine Gesichtszüge. Eine Begrüßung bleibt er mir schuldig. „Steig ein“, sagt er knapp.  
„Okay, ist der Kofferraum offen?“, brülle ich über den Motorenlärm zurück.  
Hank sieht mich fragend an. Dann erst fällt sein Blick auf die beiden Koffer. „Jesus Christ“, flucht er. „Willst du bei mir einziehen oder was? So viel braucht doch kein Mensch für eine Woche!“  
Verdammt. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn ruhig darauf vorbereiten wollen, dass ich länger bleiben wollte. Dass der Anblick meiner Koffer das von alleine erklärt, hatte ich in all der Hektik nicht bedacht.  
„Naja, ich brauch halt viel Kram!“, sage ich nervös lachend und komme mir total bescheuert dabei vor.  
Hanks Gesichtsausdruck ist noch düsterer als vorher. Er sieht meine Koffer an, dann wieder mich. Ein Auto hupt hinter ihm und er ist zum Handeln genötigt. Leise fluchend steigt er aus dem Wagen und stapft durch den Schneematsch zum Kofferraum.  
Auch ich laufe zum Ende des Wagens. Hektisch findet sein Schlüssel das Schloss. Keuchend komme ich neben ihm an, zwei schwere Rollenkoffer hinter mir her ziehend. Das erste mal seit drei Jahren stehen wir wieder nebeneinander.  
Ich hatte lange darüber nachgegrübelt, wie ein erstes Wiedersehen nach dieser langen Funkstille aussehen würde. Während er mit dem scheinbar klemmendem Schloss des Kofferraums kämpft, stehe ich nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Hank hat zugenommen. Ich rieche Whiskey. Aber auch Sommerabende auf der Terrasse, alte Bücher mit viel zu gruselige Gutenachtgeschichten, die er mir im Licht meiner kleiner Elefantenlampe vorgelesen hatte. Spaghetti Bolognese, die er super kochen kann. Ich rieche den Weichspüler, den meine Familie seit Jahrzehnten benutzte. Aber vor allem rieche ich Whiskey.  
Obwohl mich vorerst ein nostalgisches Gefühl der Liebe für meinen Vater übernommen hat, ist es seine heruntergekommene löchrige Jacke, seine ungekämmten Haare und dieser beißende Alkoholgeruch, der mich abstößt und zornig macht.  
Nachdem Hank mit der flachen Hand drei mal auf den Wagen gehauen hatte (ja, was zum Teufel), springt der Kofferraum geschmeidig auf. „Na geht doch, Betty“, murmelt er und seine Stimme hat einen liebevollen Unterton.  
„Hast du grade netter mit deinem Auto geredet, als mit deiner Tochter?“, patzt es aus mir heraus. Mist, ich hatte mir doch vorgenommen, es möglichst harmonisch angehen zu lassen, nun wo ich auf ihn angewiesen bin.  
Hank, der gerade dabei war, meinen Koffer einzuladen, hält inne und dreht sich zu mir um. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sieht er mir ins Gesicht. „Dieses Auto hat mich jedenfalls noch nie im Stich gelassen“, presst er mit scharfem Blick hervor.  
Fassungslos starre ich ihn an, doch er wendet sich wieder von mir ab. Ich beobachte, wie er nun auch meinen zweiten Koffer in das Auto hievt. Betty knarzt und stöhnt unter dem neuen Gewicht.  
Noch immer ringe ich um eine Antwort. Ich weiß, wie ich reagieren könnte, um die Situation zu entspannen. Ich könnte einlenken, ihn beschwichtigen. Aber die Enttäuschung brodelt in mir hoch. „Auch schön, dich zu sehen, Dad!“, fauche ich also und stapfe zur Beifahrertür.  
Ich höre Hank vom Kofferraum irgendetwas murmeln. Ich glaube, er nimmt das Wort „Dad“ auseinander. Ich glaube, auch das Wort „Bier“ aufgeschnappt zu haben. Was ist los mit ihm, seit wann brabbelt er so viel mit sich selbst?  
Ich lasse mich in den Beifahrersitz fallen und ziehe die Tür zu. Mit verschränktem Armen warte ich auf ihn.  
Mit einem Knallen fällt die Kofferraumklappe zu. Nun bin ich komplett allein im Auto. Dicke Tropfen fallen auf das Dach. Es ist warm hier drinnen und riecht nach alter Autoheizung.  
Ich warte darauf, dass Hank herein kommt. Stattdessen sehe ich, dass er um das Auto herum läuft und sich mit dem Rücken an die hintere Fahrertür lehnt. Mit dem Rücken zu mir. Durch die Fenster sehe ich, wie er eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner inneren Jackentasche zieht. Im strömenden Regen.  
Ich seufze. Er hat es also nicht allzu eilig, zu mir in den Wagen zu kommen. Und ich will ihn nicht ermutigen, sich zu beeilen.  
Also warte ich.  
Mein Blick schweift über die ramponierte Windschutzscheibe und hoch zu dem Sonnenschutz. Ich sehe bestimmt furchtbar aus, nachdem ich den ganzen Tag in Flughäfen und Bahnhöfen verbracht habe, denke ich. Um das nachzuprüfen, klappe ich den Sichtschutz runter. Zwei Fotos fallen mir in den Schoss. Ich fühle mich ertappt und werfe einen Blick über die Schulter. Hank steht noch immer mit dem Rücken zum Wagen. Neben der Zigarette hält er nun auch einen Flachmann in der Hand. Nun denn.  
Ich sehe mir die Fotos an. Das eine Foto kenne ich. Es ist ein altes vergilbtes Bild von einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau. „Mom“, flüstere ich lächelnd. Auf dem andern Foto erkenne ich mich selbst wieder. Ich erstarre. Auf dem Foto habe ich einen kleinen Jungen im Arm. Er ist etwa 6. Und er hat dieses ehrliche, unbesorgte Kinderlachen auf dem Gesicht, das viele kleine Jungen haben und das die meisten spätestens mit dem Beginn ihrer Pubertät verlieren. Selbstverständlich kenne ich diesen Jungen, der auf dem Foto neben mir in unserm Vorgarten mit mir um die Wette grinst.  
Ich höre, dass Hank sich an der Fahrertür zu schaffen macht und packe hastig die Fotos ins Handschuhfach. Hoffentlich bemerkt er nichts.  
Hank lässt sich ächzend auf dem Fahrersitz nieder und schlägt die Tür zu. Mehrmals. Bis sie einrastet.  
Ich beschließe, dies unkommentiert zu lassen und seinen Blick zu meiden.  
„So“, murmelt Hank und dreht den Schlüssel im Schloss. Betty erwacht schnurrend zum Leben. Immerhin das. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, hier eine Weile ausharren zu müssen, wenn die Karre ausgerechnet jetzt den Geist aufgeben wollen würde.  
Hank beachtet mich nicht weiter, als er losfährt.  
Ich betrachte mein Gesicht in dem noch immer aufgeklapptem Spiegel. Zwei graublaue Augen starren mir entgegen, mehr ist von meinem eingemummten Gesicht kaum zu sehen. Einzelne rotblonde Haarsträhnen gucken unter meiner Mütze hervor. Ich sehe aus, wie ich es vermutet habe: Total fertig.  
Ich klappe den Spiegel weg, um mir den Anblick zu ersparen und beobachte die Fahrbahn.  
Hank nimmt den langen Weg durch die karge Innenstadt. Vielleicht möchte er mir damit etwas gutes tun und mir ein paar Einblicke in die Stadt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin, geben. Vielleicht hat es aber auch einen andern Grund. Oder er hat sich dabei einfach gar nichts gedacht.  
Mit Hank ist eine furchtbare Schnapsfahne in Betty eingezogen. Mit noch immer verschränkten Armen werfe ich Hank von der Seite einen Blick zu. Ich kann kaum noch das Grübchen auf seiner rechten Wange erkennen.  
Plötzlich sieht er zu mir rüber und fragt mit augenscheinlich versöhnlicher Stimme: „Wie war der Flug?“  
Ich zucke zusammen und wende den Blick ab. „Lang“, sage ich.  
„Hm“, antwortet er.  
Wir schweigen.  
„War ganz schön was los in letzter Zeit in Detroit, was?“, frage ich. Es stehen mehr Häuser leer, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. An vielen Stellen sieht man die Überbleibsel der Proteste und Kämpfe. Kaputte Autos, eingeworfene Fenster.  
„Jap“, sagt Hank. „Das kann man wohl sagen.“  
„Du hattest bestimmt viel zu tun, oder?“ Wir fahren an einigen Soldaten vorbei, die vor einem abgesperrtem Haus stehen, was dazu führt, dass ich fast vergesse, wie sauer ich auf Hank bin und mich diese Frage neugierig stellen lässt. „Ich meine, du arbeitest doch bei der Polizei! Konntest du viele dieser Robomenschen fangen?“  
Hank zieht scharf die Luft ein und wirft mir einen fragwürdigen Blick zu. „Es sind Androiden, Jen. Keine Robomenschen.“ Er lacht trocken.  
Ein Polizeiauto mit laut gellender Sirene überholt uns. Ich richte mich in meinem Sitz auf. Mir war gar nicht klar, dass hier die Post so abging. Mit meiner behandschuhten Hand wische ich die beschlage Scheibe frei und starre nach draussen. „Ja, Androiden. Was auch immer“, sage ich aufgeregt. Ich will mehr erfahren. „Ich hatte in den Nachrichten gesehen, dass sie protestiert haben. Dass es jetzt eine Revolution oder sowas geben soll.“ Ich drehe mich zu Hank um. „Aber mal ehrlich, das sind Roboter! Ich versteh nicht, wieso ihr bei der Polizei das alles nicht in den Griff bekommen habt. Hättet ihr die nicht abschalten können oder sowas?“  
Hank hat sich der Straße zugewandt und schüttelt abwinkend mit dem Kopf, als plane er nicht auf meine Frage zu antworten.  
Wir fahren an einem leblosen Körper vorbei, der an einem Baum sitzt. Sein Gesicht und seine Haut sind weiß. Es ist scheinbar ein Android. Er ist mit blauer Farbe besudelt. Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob er noch intakt ist.  
„Erzähl mir mehr!“, fordere ich nun aufgekratzt. „Detroit ist ja jetzt scheinbar sowas wie Crime City?!“  
Hank lacht trocken auf und seufzt.  
„Warst du nicht auch auf Androidenjagd?“, bohre ich weiter. „Hast du mal einen umgebracht?“  
Plötzlich reagiert Hank so schnell, dass ich in meinem Sitz zusammenzucke. „Jetzt halt endlich deine Klappe!“, brüllt er mich an.  
Ich bin so erschrocken, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Um keine Schwäche zu zeigen, starre ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen aus dem Fenster zu meiner rechten. Heißer Zorn lodert in meinem Inneren. Wieso habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, ausgerechnet zu ihm zurück zu kommen? Und wie komme ich hier möglichst schnell wieder weg?  
Am liebten würde ich Hank befehlen, stehen zu bleiben, die Tür aufreißen und in das nasse dunkle Detroit rennen. Ich sehe meine behandschuhten Fäuste vor unterdrückter Wut zittern. Wegzurennen wäre mit Sicherheit keine Lösung.  
Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Wo hätte ich hingehen sollen? Ich musste einfach weg von Jakob. Ich musste weg aus New Jersey. Weg von dieser Uni. Weg vom Studentenwohnheim. Weg von der Existenzangst. Und weg von allem, was in den letzten Monaten eingestürzt war. ...Zurück in mein altes Leben. Dem ich immer entkommen wollte. Das voller Verlusten war.  
Noch immer kämpfe ich mit den Tränen. Meine Existenz ist grade ein Scherbenhaufen. Und ich klammere mich ausgerechnet an meinen alkoholkranken Vater mit einer wahrscheinlich posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Eins hatten wir wirklich gemeinsam, wir waren beide gleichermaßen kaputt.  
Hank seufzte, dann sagte er hastig: „Hör zu, du hast einfach keine Ahnung, was im letzten Jahr alles passiert ist.“ Seine Stimme ist leise. „Noch immer sind die Verhältnisse in Detroit schwierig.“  
Ich starre weiterhin weg von ihm und antworte nicht.  
„Es gab friedliche Proteste der Androiden. Der Staat hat ihnen einige neuen Rechte eingeräumt“, brabbelt er leise. „Trotzdem ist noch lange nicht alles so, wie die Androiden es sich gewünscht haben. Es gibt viel Hass, Schießereien... viel Gewalt auf den Straßen Detroits.“ Er fährt sich durch die ungekämmten Haare, die daraufhin noch unaufgeräumter aussehen, als vorher. Er bremst an einer Kreuzung ab und wartet darauf, dass die Ampel grün wird. Vorsichtig sieht er zu mir herüber.  
Ich denke nicht dran sein Geschrei von vorhin zu übergehen und wende mich wieder dem Spiegel in der Sonnenblende zu, eigentlich nur, um mit irgendwas beschäftigt zu sein. Meine Augen sind feucht und meine Wangen gerötet. Vorwurfsvoll starrt mein Spiegelbild mich an, als macht es mich dafür verantwortlich, jetzt mit einem cholerischem Alkoholiker in einem Auto zu sitzen. Und es hat Recht.  
„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du während der Unruhen zurück kommst.“ Er stockt, dann fährt er den Wagen wieder an. „Wie lange willst du bleiben?“  
Ich zucke mutlos, aber auch verärgert die Achseln.  
„Ah.“ Hank hat meine Ratlosigkeit wahrgenommen, obwohl er auf die Fahrbahn achten muss. „Was ist mit der Uni? Jakob?“  
Ich senke den Blick, als ich in den Augen meines Spiegelbilds Tränen erkenne. „Liegt grad auf Eis“, murmele ich.  
„Willst du drüber reden?“, fragt Hank ein wenig draufgängerisch. An dem Unterton seiner Stimme erkenne ich, dass er ohnehin daran zweifelt, dass ich ihm davon erzählen will.  
„Klar Daddy, nach dieser freundlichen Begrüßung erzähle ich dir gerne davon, wie meine Beziehung zerbrochen ist und wie ich die Uni geschmissen habe!“, fauche ich ihn an. Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten. Seit ich wieder in Detroit bin, torkle ich zwischen Liebe und Hass für meinen Vater, zwischen Hoffnungen für die Zukunft und Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit. Und mit Hanks Fahrstil und dem Geruch nach Schnaps und Bier wird mir zunehmend übel.  
Hank hat beschwichtigend die Hand erhoben. Gerade als ich zum nächsten Rundumschlag ausholen will, fällt mein Blick durch den Spiegel auf den Rücksitz, wo auf der hinteren Bank links noch immer ein Kindersitz ist.  
Dieser Anblick erwischt mich eiskalt und lässt jegliche Kraft zu streiten zusammenfallen. Mein Atem stockt.  
Coles Kindersitz.  
Ich kann den Blick nicht abwenden. Es ist, als würde mein Herz zerbrechen und meine Lunge zerdrückt.  
Mein Blick fällt auf Hank, der mich nun doch leicht besorgt mustert. Mir wird bewusst, dass er in den drei Jahren nicht die Kraft dazu aufbringen konnte, den Sitz aus dem Auto zu nehmen. Mir wird bewusst, dass er seinen Sohn genauso verloren hat, wie ich meinen kleinen Bruder. Und dass ich nicht da war, als er mich gebraucht hätte.  
„Alles okay?“ Hanks Stimme dringt an mein Ohr, eine Spur sanfter als vorher.  
Ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt mir die Annahme, dass ich ein absolutes Wrack bin und kurz davor bin, einen Nervenzusammenbruch in Hanks Auto zu bekommen.  
Ich klappe den Spiegel weg und ziehe die Nase hoch. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Ich wusste, dass ein Trip in die Vergangenheit nicht einfach werden wird.  
„Klar“, sage ich und zwinge mich dazu, Hank anzulächeln.  
Zaghaft lächelt er zurück. Er muss gesehen haben, dass ich den Kindersitz bemerkt habe. Aber er sagt nichts.  
So sind wir Andersons. Wir lassen einander mit seinem Schmerz den Raum, den er haben möchte. Was das Risiko birgt, dass eben auch jeder mit seinem Schmerz alleine ist.  
Als ich aus dem Fenster blicke, sehe ich den Spielplatz, auf dem ich als Kind so gerne war. Auf dem ich oft mit Cole war. Ich recke den Kopf.  
Das abrupte Abbremsen bringt mich zurück in die Realität. Betty, die ihr möglichstes getan hat, säuft ab und Hank flucht leise, woraufhin er den Schlüssen zieht.  
Erwartungsvoll sehe ich durch die wieder beschlagene Scheibe nach draußen. Im Dunkeln vor mir liegt das Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Es sieht kleiner aus, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Ich fühle mich zurück in meine Kindheit versetzt und bin plötzlich dankbar, dass Hank mich trotz unserer langen Funkstille wieder zuhause aufnimmt. Auch wenn das Haus klein ist, für zwei reicht es allemal.  
„Okay, home sweet home!“, sagt Hank daher und löst seinen Gurt.  
Ich bin schon so weit und möchte endlich die stinkende Betty verlassen. Da hält Hank mich am Arm fest. „Jen. Bevor wir rein gehen, muss ich dir noch was sagen.“ Er spricht leise und sieht sich um, als könne uns jemand beobachten oder als würde er mir ein Geheimnis erzählen.  
Erwartungsvoll ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und was?“  
„Nun..“ Hank zögert. Dann sagt er: „Ich wohne nicht mehr alleine dort.“  
Ich starre ihn perplex an. Nachdem ich auf dieser Autofahrt sämtliche düsteren Gefühle tief in mir verschlossen halten musste, dringt ein schallendes Lachen aus meinen Mund. „Wer wäre denn so verrückt bei dir einzuziehen?“, pruste ich.  
Hanks Blick ist verwundert. Wahrscheinlich ist auch er überrollt von dem bunten Strauß an Gefühlen, die ich ihm in der letzten Stunde um die Ohren geknallt habe. „Hey“, knurrt er. „Tu nicht so etepetete.“  
„Eine neue Freundin, ja?“, trieze ich ihn. Mom starb, als 8 war. Coles Mutter hatte sich einige Jahre nach seiner Geburt von Hank getrennt. Außer diesen beiden war mir keine Frau in Hanks Leben bekannt, allerdings war mir das Liebesleben meines Vaters auch ziemlich egal.  
„Nein.“ Hank scheint mein Gekicher noch immer nicht lustig zu finden. „Ein Android“, sagt er ernst.  
Er öffnet die Autotür und steigt aus Betty, während ich ihm völlig perplex und mit offenem Mund hinterher starre.


	2. 2. Welpen und Ironie

Noch immer völlig verdattert starre ich durch die Autoscheiben Hanks Rücken an, der sich langsam zu Bettys Kofferraum bewegt.  
Hank wohnt zusammen mit einem Android? Kalte Panik schießt in mir hoch. Ich habe in den Nachrichten gesehen, wie emotionslos sie sich den Schüssen der Polizei entgegengestellt hatten. Ich hatte die Rede von diesem Markus im Fernsehen verfolgt. Wie hätte ich sie auch verpassen können, sie lief auf allen Sendern.  
Alarmiert starre ich zum Haus. Hoffentlich ist Hanks Android nicht auch so ein Deviant, Abweichler geworden. Täglich habe ich Berichte in der Zeitung gelesen, dass Detroits Androiden völlig frei drehten und ihre Besitzer attackierten. Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Hank sich einen zulegt.  
In Philly sind Androiden noch nicht weit verbreitet. In der Uni hat einer das Essen ausgegeben. Er war Teil eines Testlaufs und sah lange nicht so menschlich aus, wie die Androiden, die in Detroit für ihre Rechte kämpfen. Der geschlechtslose Android hatte keine Haut, sondern eine glatte, weiße Oberfläche. Und einen Kurzschluss, als er mir meine Erbsen servierte und somit quer durch den Raum schmiss.  
Bei dem Gedanken fährt es mir wieder kalt den Rücken hinunter. Künstliche Intelligenzen sind einfach sowas Gruseliges. Und nun soll ich mit sowas unter einem Dach leben?  
Ich sehe Hank durch den Regen zu unserm Haus stapfen. Meine beiden Koffer zieht er hinter sich her. Er kommt dauernd ins Stocken, wahrscheinlich weil die Koffer nun mal echt schwer sind.  
„Hey Hank!“ Ich bin aus dem Auto gesprungen und rufe meinem Vater, der sich dem Haus nähert, panisch hinterher.  
Er schaut fragend über die Schulter.  
„Was zur Hölle hat dich geritten, als du einen Android gekauft hast?!“, schreie ich fassungslos durch den Regen und starre verängstigt das Haus an, wo dieser Android ja drin sein müsste.  
„Ich hab keinen Android gekauft!“, gibt Hank genervt zurück. „Er ist bei mir eingezogen. Kommst du jetzt, oder willst du jetzt doch lieber in Betty schlafen?“  
„Eingezogen?!“, schreie ich schrill. „Bist du jetzt total verrückt? Die Dinger greifen Leute an!“  
Hank bleibt stehen und dreht sich vollständig zu mir um. Ich hole ihn ein. Nur noch wenige Meter trennen uns von der Veranda.  
„Könntest du bitte still sein?“, zischt er mir zu und sieht sich beunruhigt um. Scheinbar befürchtet er, dass jemand unser Geschrei mitbekommen haben könnte. Dann sieht er mich mit scharfem Blick an. „Und du glaubst etwa diese Fake News? Durchgedrehte Androiden, die grundlos ihre ganze Familie auslöschen?“ Er verdreht die Augen. „Ich hätte einer Polizistentochter mehr zugetraut!“ Ich rieche Zigarettenqualm und Whiskey in seinem Atem.  
Ich höre ein Geräusch aus dem Haus und zucke zusammen. Das Licht im unteren Fenster war angegangen. Erschrocken packe ich Hank am Arm.  
Dieser reisst sich von mir los und packt wieder meine Koffer. „Du hast also Angst vor Androiden?“, knurrt er spöttisch. Einen Koffer nach dem nächsten hebt er die Stufen zur Haustür hinauf. Er steht nun überdacht unter der Veranda. „Lächerlich“, murmelt er vor sich hin und zieht eine weitere Fluppe aus seiner Jacke.  
Ich wage es nicht, mich dem Haus weiter zu nähern. Und nehme in Kauf, dass ich nasser und nasser werde.  
„Wir müssen noch über die Schlafsituation reden“, sagt Hank und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. „Derzeit schläft er in...“  
„Er schläft doch nicht etwa in einem Bett?!“, unterbreche ich ihn fassungslos. „Es gibt doch Ladestationen für Androiden!“  
Hank wirft mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Natürlich schläft er in einem Bett.“  
„Er schläft???“ Hank muss völlig verrückt geworden sein. Hätte ich dieses kranke Zeug von dem Android gewusst, wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht zurück nach hause gekommen, denke ich entschlossen.  
„Naja, er simuliert manche menschlichen Verhaltensweisen“, brummt Hank und drückt seine Zigarette aus.  
„Was?!“, rufe ich perplex. Mittlerweile sind meine Klamotten pitschnass.  
Das Wohnzimmerlicht aus dem Haus bescheint Hanks Gesicht und gibt ihm plötzlich einen warmen Touch. „Er ist unkompliziert, Jen. Gib ihm eine Chance.“  
Ohne mich weiter vorzuwarnen, schiebt er den Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss und öffnet die Tür.

„Hallo, Hank!“, höre ich eine fremde Stimme vom Inneren des Hauses sagen.  
Ich mache zwei Schritte rückwärts.  
„Hallo“, nuschelt Hank zurück und schiebt einen meiner Koffer vor sich durch die Tür.  
Ein fremder Typ taucht auf, sagt: „Warte, ich helf dir!“ und nimmt einen meiner Koffer entgegen. Ich kann nur seine Silhouette erkennen. Er verschwindet zurück im Haus. War das etwa der Android?  
Hank dreht sich um. „Verdammt nochmal, Jen!“, schreit er zu mir rüber. „Reiß dich zusammen und sei nicht so unfreundlich!“  
Ich atme tief durch. Hank hat Recht, es gibt eh kein zurück mehr. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nähere ich mich dem Haus, durch dessen Tür Hank verschwunden ist.  
Das warme Licht aus dem inneren fällt auf meine Wangen und beruhigt mein übermüdetes, irritiertes Gemüt. Pitschnass packe ich den Koffer, der unter der Veranda steht, und knalle voll mit dem Typen zusammen, der Hank soeben den ersten Koffer abgenommen hat.  
Ich zucke zusammen und schaue zu ihm hoch.  
„Oh, entschuldige!“, sagt er und rückt von mir ab.  
Skeptisch mustere ich ihn. Er ist etwa einen Kopf größer als ich. Er hat braune Haare und braune Augen und sieht eigentlich ganz nett aus. Nahezu unschuldig. Und ein wenig bekannt kommt er mir vor. Am meisten irritiert es mich allerdings, dass er keine LED an der Schläfe trägt. Und auch sonst nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem Android aus Philly von der Mensa hat. „Bist du der Android?“, frage ich leise, um sicher zu gehen.  
„Mein Name ist Connor“, erwidert er mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin..“, er scheint kurz nachzudenken, dann sagt er: „Ich wohne auch hier!“  
Plötzlich fällt es mir wieder ein. „Du bist doch der Android, der diese ganze Armee angeführt hat!“, keuche ich. „Ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen. Du hast...“ Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich zurückgewichen bin und stoße nun mit dem Hintern an das Ende der Veranda. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich den Android, noch in seiner Androiduniform, gefolgt von tausenden weiteren Androiden die Straße entlang marschieren. „Du hast Cyberlife infiltriert“, rekonstruiere ich und erschaudere.  
Der Android sieht mich prüfend an. „Ja. Das war ich“, sagt er schlicht.  
Einen Moment starren wir uns an. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich hier tatsächlich auf der Veranda meines Vaters mit einem laut den Medien gefährlichsten Androiden ganz Amerikas stehe. Und dass er mich dabei anschaut wie ein unschuldiger kleiner Welpe.  
Hank poltert auf die Veranda. „Meine Güte, wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?“, sagt er genervt und mustert mich und den Androiden.  
„Nein!“, antwortet Connor, als sei dies eine ernstgemeinte Frage und packt meinen Koffer. „Ich habe es erkannt, das war Ironie, Hank!“ sagt er stolz, während er im Haus verschwindet.  
Völlig irritiert von der letzten Anmerkung starre ich Hank an und lasse den Zeigefinger vor der Stirn kreisen.  
Der starrt wortlos zurück, zuckt dann die Achseln und ruft ins Haus: „Richtig, Connor, du wirst langsam besser darin, das zu erkennen!“  
„Es fällt mir schwer zu sagen, ob das ebenfalls Ironie war“, höre ich Connors Stimme von drinnen. Dann streckt er den Kopf raus zu Hank und mir. „Aber zu 73% glaube ich, das war ernst gemeint und ich kann es als Kompliment werten!“  
Meine Augen weiten sich, während Hank und ich uns noch immer fixieren. Mein Finger kreist immer schneller vor meiner Stirn. Ich halte die Luft an, um nicht loszubrüllen vor lachen.  
Hank kennt mich seit 25 Jahren. Meinem Gesicht sieht er an, wie kurz davor ich bin die Nerven zu verlieren und loszulachen oder loszuheulen oder beides. „Richtig, Connor, es war ein Kompliment“, antwortet er, während er mich noch immer böse anstarrt.  
Mittlerweile habe ich die Faust vor den Mund gepresst um nicht loszuprusten.  
Hank wirft mir noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu, ehe er mein Elternhaus betritt.  
Während die Männer im Wohnzimmer reden, warte ich darauf, dass mein völlig übermüdetes pochendes Herz sich beruhigt und schlurfe den beiden dann hinterher ins Haus.


	3. 3. Familie und Korn

Vorsichtig ziehe ich die Haustür vor mir zu und verharre kurz mit dem Türknauf in der Hand. Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief ein. Dieser Geruch beinhaltet so viel. Dieser Geruch ist Dad. Grasflecken in der Kinderjeans über der Spüle ausschrubben. Der erste Kuss von dem Jungen nebenan auf dem Sofa, als Cole noch nicht geboren und Hank auf Streife war und unsere rot leuchtenden Wangen von dem Fernseher in diesem Raum erleuchtet wurden. Es ist das Duschbad, das Hank seit Jahren benutzt. Und es ist Hund.   
Etwas stupst meine Hüfte an. Ich öffne die Augen und werfe mich nur Sekunden später auf den riesigen Bernhardiner von Hund, der mich mein halbes Leben lang begleitet hat.   
„Sumo!“, jauchze ich immer wieder in das buschige Fell des hechelnden Hundes. Eifrig leckt er meine Hände. Na wenigstens einer freut sich über meine Rückkehr.  
Ich bemerke, dass die beiden Männer aufgehört haben zu reden. Moment, Männer? Hank war ein Mann, ja. Der andere Typ sieht nur sehr danach aus. In Wirklichkeit ist er ein Android. Robomensch, denke ich voller Genugtuung darüber, dass diese Bezeichnung Hank geärgert hat, und hebe den Blick.  
Hank steht in der offenen Küche an die Küchenzeile gelehnt. Er hat die Jacke abgelegt und öffnet sich ein Dosenbier.   
Der Android steht wenige Meter entfernt vor dem Sofa. Aufmerksam sieht er mich an. Während Sumo um mich herum trottet und ich seinen Rücken streichle, mustere ich den Android möglichst unauffällig. Ich bin wieder verblüfft davon, wie menschlich er aussieht. Nichts lässt darauf schließen, dass er ein Android ist. Sein Gesicht wirkt weich und fast schon liebenswürdig. Er sieht aus, als wäre er um die 30 Jahre alt, eventuell etwas jünger. Er trägt eine Jeans, ein helles T-Shirt und ein schwarzes Männerjackett drüber. Sein Ausdruck ist offen und neugierig. Wenig erinnert nun an das entschlossene Gesicht des Androiden in der Zeitung, der die Massen von Robotern anführte.   
Ich bemerke, dass ich den Androiden angestarrt habe und er mich. Ich besinne mich und stehe schnell auf. Dabei stoße ich mir den Kopf an der Türklinke. „Ouch!“  
Der Android hat mitfühlend das Gesicht verzogen. „Ouh.“   
Hank nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierdose und beobachtet die Interaktion zwischen dem Androiden und mir mäßig interessiert.   
„Ihr Name ist Jennifer Anderson, richtig?“, sagt der Android und zieht wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.   
Ich bin völlig überrumpelt davon, dass er mich nicht duzt und nicke hastig.   
„Mein Name ist Connor“, wiederholt er und ich stelle erschrocken fest, dass seine Stimme ziemlich angenehm ist. Er sollte mir ein Hörbuch einsprechen. „Ich wohne seit drei Monaten bei Ihrem Vater“, fährt er fort.  
Ich schaue zu Hank, noch immer perplex, dass der Android mich siezt. Dieser zuckt ein wenig entschuldigend, ein wenig gleichgültig die Achseln.   
Wieder sehe ich den Androiden an. Dieser gibt sich alle Mühe, sich möglichst formell vorzustellen.   
„Meine Programmierung sagt mir, dass wir familiäre Strukturen einnehmen“, sagt er nun und lässt sich nicht im geringsten davon stören, dass ich immer blöder aus der Wäsche zu gucken scheine. „In Familien gibt man sich Kosenamen oder spricht sich auf andere Weise in vertrauter Form an. Deshalb möchte ich Sie fragen, welche Anrede Sie von mir am angebrachtesten halten, wenn nicht Miss Anderson“, schließt er und sieht mich interessiert an.   
Auf einen besseren Vorlauf, um diesen Androiden und Hank richtig einen mitzugeben, will ich nicht warten. „Miss Anderson geht völlig klar!“, sage entschlossen und pfeffere meine noch immer klatschnasse Mütze in die Ecke.   
„Jesus“, flucht Hank und wirft die leere Bierdose in den Papierkorb.  
„Alles klar, Miss Anderson“, sagt der Android lächelnd. „Dann bleibe ich fürs erste dabei.“  
„Verdammt, nenn sie Jen!“, schreit Hank super genervt zu diesem Connor rüber.   
Dieser ist ein wenig erschrocken über Hanks Wutausbruch. „Sorry Hank – aber ich habe sie deswegen ja extra danach gefragt und..“  
„Und sie hat dich einfach sofort aufs Korn genommen!“ Hank schreit immer noch und öffnet sein nächstes Bier.   
Der Android sieht ihn irritiert an. „...Korn?“  
Ich beginne zu kichern.   
„Siehst du, sie genießt das auch noch“, grunzt Hank viel zu laut.   
Connor sieht zunehmend verwirrt aus. Er sieht in mein lachendes Gesicht, während ich endlich meine klitschnasse Jacke ausziehe, dann wieder zu Hank. „Ich werde versuchen, das Verhältnis zu deiner Tochter in dieser Woche zu optimieren“, sagt er und wirkt sehr überzeugend.   
„Bitte nicht“, stöhne ich, laufe zur offenen Küche und wringe meine wieder aufgehobene Mütze über der Spüle aus.   
Ich spüre den Blick des Androiden in meinem Nacken. Okay, die Situation war bis jetzt komischer als gedacht. Trotzdem darf ich nicht vergessen, dass dieser Android ein Deviant ist und der Staat ihn als gefährlich einstuft.   
Vorsichtig drehe ich mich den beiden Männern, beziehungsweise Hank und dem Roboter zu, und frage Hank: „Okay, jetzt aber mal Klartext. Was ist das hier für eine Bromance zwischen euch? Warum lebt ein Android hier? Und das auch noch so ein gefährlicher?“  
Hank grunzt. „Du brauchst nicht so über ihn reden, als sei er nicht da“, sagt er und sein Blick bleibt an dem Androiden hängen. Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber in seinem Blick zu ihm liegt etwas vertrautes, etwas fürsorgliches. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Denn früher hat Hank mich auch mal so angesehen.   
„Er ist ein Roboter!“, erwidere ich schnippisch und sauer darüber, dass so ein gutes Verhältnis zwischen ihm und diesem Roboconnor zu herrschen scheint. „Ich will einfach von dir hören, wie es dazu kam, dass du dir einen Plastikmenschen zugelegt hast!“  
Als Hank mich ansieht, lodert in seinen Augen der pure Zorn. Die Bierdose klackt laut, als er sie mit seiner Hand zerdrückt. Er läuft drohend auf mich zu, während er flüstert: „Wenn du noch einmal so abschätzig über ihn sprichst, fliegst du hier hochkant raus. Ob du nun meine Tochter bist, oder nicht.“  
Ich weiche zurück.   
„Hey, Hank!“ Der Android ist vor uns aufgetaucht und stellt sich zwischen uns. Er ist mir so nah, dass ich ihn riechen kann.  
Ich habe erwartet, dass er nach Plastik riecht. Oder wie die Sitze eines neuen Autos. Eben wie ich mir den Geruch eines Roboters vorgestellt habe. Stattdessen riecht er.. frisch. Ein wenig nach Seife. Aber auch nach Mann. Nach Mensch.   
Ich bin froh, dass der Android sich zwischen uns gestellt hat. Ich starre seinen Rücken an und höre zu, wie er auf meinen besoffenen Vater einredet. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass es ihm scheinbar gelingt, Hank zu beschwichtigen.   
Ich atme tief durch und verbiete mir das Zittern. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich mich damals den Launen meines Vaters entziehen wollte. Wie er immer eigenbrötlerischer und launiger wurde. Wie ich ihn ohne Cole nicht mehr ertrug – uns als Familie nicht mehr ertrug. Und wie er mich gehen ließ.   
Der Android redet weiter auf Hank ein und ich bin überrascht darüber, wie empathisch er dabei ist. Er schafft es, bei weitem mitfühlender und freundlicher zu sein, als ich. Und das macht mich echt fertig.  
Der Android dreht sich zu mir um. Nachdem er mich vor Hank in Schutz genommen hat, bin ich überrascht von seinem scharfem Blick. „Aber Hank hat Recht. Was Sie sagen, ist ziemlich unfreundlich. Wissen Sie das?“ Er sieht nun gar nicht mehr so harmlos aus. Aber Augenblick – will dieser Plastikkopf mir etwa Benimmregeln beibringen? Und wie kann er so ernst sein und mich gleichzeitig in dieser absurden Situation noch siezen?  
„Okay, sorry“, murmele ich, weil ich echt müde bin und dieser Situation entkommen möchte. Ich schleiche an dem Androiden vorbei und verschwinde im Bad. Dort angekommen stelle ich fest, dass meine Haare von der Mütze total verwuschelt sind und ich aussehe, wie das blanke Chaos, das in meinem Kopf herrscht.   
Ich ziehe mir meinen Pullover über den Kopf und fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um sie einigermaßen zu bändigen.   
Das Badezimmer ist zu meiner Verwunderung relativ sauber und ordentlich. Ich sehe den Kosmetikkrams von zwei Männern herumstehen. Moment, dieser Android putzt sich also die Zähne und duscht wie ein Mensch?  
Völlig kaputt lasse ich mich auf dem Toilettensitz nieder und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. In was für einer Freakshow bin ich hier gelandet? Aber hey, alles ist besser als Jersey.  
Ich erhebe mich und lausche kurz an der Tür. Hank scheint sich beruhigt zu haben. Um heute schnell zur Ruhe kommen zu können, beschließe ich mich für den Rest der Nacht mit der Klärung der Frage, wie ein Android in unser Haus einziehen konnte, zurückzuhalten.   
Ich öffne die Tür und tapse vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer.   
Hank sitzt mit einem neuen Bier in der Hand auf dem Sofa. Der Android sieht mich kommen, aber er sagt nichts. Die Freundlichkeit ist aus seinem Blick gewichen. War ich doch zu harsch? Hab ich den Androiden wirklich mit meinen Worten verletzt?   
Da ich Hanks Aufmerksamkeit möchte, räuspere ich mich. Dieser starrt weiter auf den laufenden Fernseher. Ich räuspere mich erneut.   
„Möchten Sie ein Hustenbonbon, Miss Anderson?“, fragt der Android, der mir zugewandt auf der Lehne der Couch sitzt.  
Ich starre ihn an. Das alles hier ist total lächerlich. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?“, frage ich.   
Er sieht auf seine Hände, dann mir in die Augen. „Eigentlich nicht. Möchten Sie das denn?“  
Wir sehen einander an. Er fragend, ich feindselig und auf eine eigenartige Weise belustigt.  
„Fuck, Connor“, seufzt Hank. „Ich nehme alles zurück. Deine Ironieerkennung ist heute echter Müll.“ Der Android sieht ihn überrascht und ein wenig enttäuscht an. „Und das meine ich zu 100% unironisch“, fügt Hank hinzu.   
Wieder fühle ich mich auf eine ausgelassene Weise belustigt. Kommt wohl durch die Müdigkeit.   
„Ich möchte gerne ins Bett gehen“, sage ich sachlich. „Deshalb werde ich nun gute Nacht sagen und in mein Zimmer gehen. Also: Gute Nacht.“ Ich wende mich den Treppen zu.  
„Du pennst hier auf der Couch“, macht Hank meine Pläne zunichte.   
„Was?!“, rufe ich sauer. „Wieso kann ich nicht in meinem Zimmer schlafen?!“  
„Das ist jetzt Connors Zimmer“, antwortet Hank ohne den Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden.   
„Wie bitte?“ Ich bin nun wirklich sauer. „Sag mal, hackt's?! Du kannst doch nicht das Zimmer deiner Tochter an so einen dahergelaufenen Roboheini abgeben??“  
Mit einem Ruck dreht Hank sich um. „Du warst drei Jahre nicht hier!“, brüllt er mir lallend entgegen.   
„Miss Anderson“, schaltet der Android sich ein. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass für Sie die Übernachtung auf der Couch ein großes Übel darstellt. Ich bin gerne dazu bereit, das Zimmer für die Zeit Ihres Aufenthaltes für Sie zu räumen.“  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Connor!“, ruft Hank, erhebt sich und dreht sich zu mir um. „Dieser jungen Dame sind wir rein gar nichts schuldig. Auch jetzt nicht, wo ihr Macker sie rausgeworfen hat und sie die Uni geschmissen hat!“ Er kann kaum noch grade stehen.   
Ich spüre Hass. Vorhin habe ich mich ihm sporadisch anvertraut und nun nutzt er die Gelegenheit, mich eiskalt in die Pfanne zu hauen, weil ich seinen neuen Sohn beleidigt habe. Oder was auch immer er in dem Androiden sieht.  
Wieder werde ich sauer und verzweifelt. Und furchtbar wütend, dass mein Vater mich jetzt hier so auflaufen lässt.   
„Hank, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du das Haus für's erste mir und Miss Anderson überlässt. Was meinst du?“, fragt der Android freundlich.   
Hank brummt verärgert.   
„Du wolltest sowieso noch mal zu Jimmy's“, argumentiert der Android. „Die Gemüter müssen sich eventuell ein wenig abkühlen.“ Er steht auf, läuft zur Garderobe und reicht Hank eine trockene Jacke.  
So sehr es mir davor graut, mit dem Androiden alleine im Haus zu sein, muss ich mir eingestehen, dass es mir noch mehr graut, mich mit meinem besoffenem Vater von einem Krach in den nächsten zu schaukeln.   
Ich beobachte, wie Connor Hank in die Jacke hilft. Es ist befremdlich, zuzusehen, wie Hank jemanden ausserhalb der Familie so nah an sich heran lässt. Allerdings geht der Android sehr bedacht und gutmütig mit meinem Vater um. Eine Tatsache, die mich noch immer verblüfft.   
Ein letztes mal grummelt Hank: „Und nenn sie gefälligst JEN“, ehe er das Haus verlässt.   
Der Android steht am Fenster und beobachtet, wie Hank die Verandastufen hinab läuft. Sumo steht schwanzwedelnd neben ihm. Ich nehme zur Kenntnis, dass Connor dem Bernhardiner geistesabwesend über den Kopf streichelt.   
Ich höre, wie Betty draussen zum Leben erwacht.   
„Er wird sich mit der Karre umbringen“, prophezeie ich und lasse mich erschöpft auf das Sofa plumpsen.   
„Ich werde nachher nach ihm sehen“, sagt Connor und starrt noch immer aus dem Fenster. Er hebt die Hand und winkt nach draussen, scheinbar hat Hank ihm beim Losfahren am Fenster stehen sehen.   
„Wir dürften ihn so nicht fahren lassen“, murmle ich müde und stelle endlich den Fernseher leiser.   
„Ihn daran zu hindern, hätte nur eine 5%ige Erfolgschance gehabt“, sagt Connor, wieder mir zugewandt, als sei es das normalste der Welt, miteinander in Prozenten zu reden.   
„Okay“, sage ich nur.   
Draußen regnet es noch immer.   
Connor schaltet das Licht in der offenen Küche aus. Nur die kleinen Lampen in den Ecken des Wohnzimmers beleuchten den Raum. Das gedimmte Licht lässt mein verwirrtes Herz zur Ruhe kommen.   
Vorsichtig läuft er zu mir zur Sofaecke und lässt sich mir schräg gegenüber nieder. „Ihr Wiederkehren hat ihn sehr aufgewühlt“, sagt er und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Er ist sehr verletzt, dass Sie ihn so lange nicht besucht haben, Miss Anderson.“  
Erneut bin ich davon überrascht, wie sensibel der Android über Gefühle redet. „Naja, guck ihn dir an“, erwidere ich. „Wir sind einfach nicht gut darin, eine Familie zu sein. Ich habe keinen Spaß daran, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Du etwa?“  
Der Android nickt. „Ja“, antwortet er. Seine Augen sind klar und ich nehme ihm ab, dass er das wirklich so meint.   
Der Regen pocht an die Scheiben. Der Android beobachtet mich noch immer mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Irgendwie strahlt er eine Art Ruhe aus und mir wird klar, weshalb seine Anwesenheit auf Hank einen positiven Effekt gehabt haben muss.   
Noch immer starrt er mich an, ohne rot zu werden.   
„Ist was?“, frage ich beschämt, weil mir die Situation doch langsam unangenehm wird.   
„Ja“, antwortet er. „Mein Name ist Connor.“ Wie oft will er das bitte noch sagen? „Nicht Roboheini.“ Sein Blick durchbohrt mich.   
„Okay“, sage ich eingeschüchtert und rutsche tiefer in die Sofakissen.   
Dieser Connor scheint grade echt okay zu sein. Okay, er hat ein echtes Rad ab, nimmt alles wörtlich und siezt mich, seit ich das Haus betreten habe. Darüber hinaus ist er ein gefährlicher Plastiktyp, der nicht Plastiktyp genannt werden will. Er hat meinen Platz als Kind der Familie eingenommen und erfüllt seine Rolle besser, als ich es jemals konnte oder werde. Aber ansonsten ist er ja vielleicht doch ganz okay.   
„Sorry“, nuschele ich gähnend.   
„Ich bringe Ihre Koffer in Ihr Zimmer, Miss Anderson“, sagt Connor pflichtbewusst und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld.   
Als er wieder vor mir steht, bin ich auf dem Sofa eingepennt.


	4. 4. Pheromone und Boxershorts

Ich erwache, weil jemand sich laut röchelnd ins Klo übergibt.   
Angewidert öffne ich die Augen. Als ich das Wohnzimmer meines Elternhauses ausmache, habe ich das Gefühl, in einem Traum gefangen zu sein. Doch das Geräusch von Erbrochenem, das sich eimerweise in die Kloschüssel zu ergießen scheint, holt mich zurück in die Realität.   
Ich richte mich auf und sehe an mir herunter. Noch immer trage ich die Klamotten, die ich anhatte, als ich wieder zuhause angekommen war. Die kleinen Wohnzimmerlichter sind noch immer an, doch draußen geht langsam die Sonne auf.   
Aus dem Bad ertönt noch immer Röcheln, dann die beruhigende Stimme des Androiden. Halt. Der Android.   
Plötzliche sitze ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kerzengerade auf dem Sofa. Meine letzte verblasste Erinnerung sagt mir, dass er mir gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß und wir einander in die Augen gesehen hatten. Und dass er mich mit dem Wort Roboheini konfrontiert hatte. War ich einfach vor ihm eingeschlafen?  
Ich springe auf. Was, wenn der Typ sich heimlich in meine Erinnerungen gehackt hat? Oder hat er eine Art eingebauten Nacktscanner in seinem Programm? Alarmiert laufe ich von einem Ende des Sofas zum andern.   
Aus dem Bad ertönt Hanks spuckendes Jammern. Wieder die beruhigende Worte des Androiden. Ich höre, wie er in meine Richtung kommt. Verdammt. Ich habe völlig ausser Acht gelassen, in welche Gefahr ich mich begeben habe, als ich hier einfach so diesem Androiden schutzlos gegenüber eingeschlafen bin. Ich war ihm ja völlig ausgeliefert. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich den Nachrichtensprecher vor mir, der ihn und diesen Androiden Markus als Gefahr für das ganze Land bezeichnet hatte.   
In einer verwirrten Übersprungshandlung lasse ich mich auf den Boden vor dem Sofa fallen. Hier dürfte ich Sichtschutz haben. Ich werde warten, bis der Android an mir vorbeigegangen ist. Und dann werde ich mich entweder in einem der oberen Zimmer verbarrikadieren oder türmen.   
Seine Schritte kommen näher.   
Ich halte den Atem an.   
Ohne Umschweife läuft er um das Sofa herum und geht vor mir in die Hocke. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss Anderson? Suchen Sie etwas?“, fragt er höflich.   
Hastig rappele ich mich auf. In meiner verschlafenen Verwirrtheit falle ich aus der Hocke nach hinten auf meinen Po.   
Connor beobachtet mich noch immer aufmerksam und ein wenig interessiert.   
„Nein nichts, alles in Ordnung!“, rufe ich und winke abwehrend mit dem Händen über meinen Kopf. Ich bin ein totales Desaster.   
Einen Augenblick beobachtet er mich noch, dann steht er auf. „Okay“, sagt er und streckt mir die Hand hin.   
Ich starre ihn an. Abwartend erwidert er meinen Blick.   
Zaghaft nehme ich seine Hand. Mit einem sanften, aber bestimmten Ruck zieht er mich hoch. Nun stehen wir uns gegenüber. Sein Blick mustert mich noch immer. Es fällt mir schwer, zu deuten, wieso er mich so anstiert.   
„Ihr Zimmer im Obergeschoss ist weitestgehend geräumt“, sagt der Android schließlich zu mir. „Sie sollten nun genug Platz haben, um ihre Koffer auszupacken.“  
Ich kann meinen Blick noch immer nicht von ihm lösen. Wie kann er so menschlich aussehen und gleichzeitig ein Android sein?   
„Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen?“, fragt er.  
„Nein, ich...“ Ich bemerke plötzlich, dass ich seine Hand noch immer umklammere und werde knallrot. Darum also hatte er mich so fragend angesehen. Hastig lasse ich ihn los und wende mich ab. „Sorry, ich,..“ Mein verplanter Blick bleibt an einer der Sofas hängen, auf denen ein Stapel penibel zusammen gefalteter Klamotten liegt. „Danke, ich meine fürs Platz machen“, sage ich hastig und husche zur Treppe.   
Ich sehe, wie der Android zur Küche läuft. Auf dem Weg dorthin streckt er die Finger der Hand, die grade so lange meine gehalten hat.  
Auch meine eigene Hand glüht noch immer unter seiner Berührung. Ich bemerke, wie ich rote Ohren bekomme. Zum Glück kann das im Schatten der Treppe keiner sehen. Aber es reicht, dass ich es selbst bemerke und ich schäme mich nochmal extra vor mir. Wie dumm kann sich ein einzelner Mensch nur anstellen, gemessen in Jen eine glatte Jen.   
Als ich Connor zurück Richtung Bad kommen höre, husche ich hastig ein paar Schritte die Treppe hoch und verharre da, um das Gespräch zwischen dem Androiden und Hank zu belauschen.   
Scheinbar hat Connor Hank ein Glas Wasser gebracht.   
Ich fahre zusammen, als Connor zu Hank sagt: „Deine Tochter ist sehr hübsch!“  
Ich höre Hank grunzen.  
„Ist es unangebracht, sowas zu sagen?“, hakt der Android neugierig nach.  
„Lass sie das bloß nicht wissen“, knurrt Hank erschöpft. Ich höre, wie er trocken in die Kloschüssel würgt.   
„Oh, ich glaube, sie weiß das selber“, gibt Connor zurück.   
Mir reicht's. Mit glühenden Wangen flitze ich die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock und befehle meinem Puls, sich zu beruhigen. Was bildet sich dieser Roboter sich eigentlich ein? Das sind diese Deviants, vor denen die Bevölkerung so gewarnt wurde. Sollte er nicht einfach nur Wäsche waschen, Mittagessen kochen und reden, wenn er gefragt wird? Stattdessen gibt er überflüssige Kommentare zu meinem Aussehen ab.  
Ich reisse die Tür zu meinem Kinderzimmer auf und atme heftig. Wieso bin ich eigentlich so zornig auf den Androiden? Weil ich mich für einen Moment wohlgefühlt habe, als sich unsere Hände berührten?  
Das Zimmer, das vor mir liegt, ist dasselbe Zimmer, in dem ich vor über einem halben Leben beim zu ausgelassenen Spielen versehentlich meine Lieblingsbarbie geköpft hatte. In diesem Bett habe ich mich das erste mal selbst befriedigt. Und an dem Schreibtisch habe ich mehr oder weniger gewissenhaft meine Hausaufgaben erledigt.   
Ich lasse mich auf den Sessel in der Ecke fallen und begutachte mein Reich. Es kommt mir viel kleiner vor. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich älter geworden bin. Und einige Dinge haben sich verändert. Es wirkt viel zu aufgeräumt dafür, dass jemand in diesem Zimmer wohnt. Mein persönlicher Krimskrams ist vom Schreibtisch verschwunden. Am Spiegel hängen nicht mehr die albernen Fotos von mir und Josephine. Auch die Poster meiner früheren Lieblingsbands sind abgenommen. Worüber ich froh bin.   
Ansonsten sieht das Zimmer nicht sonderlich bewohnt aus. Oder eher: Wenn es jemand bewohnt, dann wohl eine ziemlich langweilige Person ohne Hobbys oder besondere Interessen. Naja, passt. Hier wohnt ja auch eine Maschine drin.  
Doch noch eine Sache ist noch anders. Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um zu erfassen, was es ist. Der Geruch. In meinem Zimmer riecht es, wie immer dann, wenn ein paar Nächte lang ein Junge bei mir geschlafen hatte. Nicht unangenehm. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber anders, als wenn ich das Zimmer mit niemandem teile.   
Verwirrt stehe ich auf und laufe zum Kleiderschrank. Wieso haben die von Cyberlife ihre Roboter zu solchen Pheromon-Schleudern gemacht? Wollten sie sie möglichst menschlich erscheinen lassen? Einladend auf die Menschen? Oder beschäftigt mich dieser Geruch so sehr, weil ich einfach nicht fassen kann, dass ich ihn mag?  
Ich reiße beherzt die Schranktüren auf. Wie von Connor angekündigt ist eine Seite komplett geräumt. Die andere Seite beinhaltet seine säuberlich zusammengefalteten Hosen und T-Shirts. Dazu jede Menge Jacketts und nur wenige Hoodies.   
Ich zögere kurz. Dann reiße ich voller Neugier die Schubladen mit der Unterwäsche auf.   
Okay. Er trägt schwarze Boxershorts. Eigentlich keine große Überraschung. Aber irgendwie auch gut zu wissen.  
Mit hochrotem Kopf schiebe ich die Schublade wieder zu und versuche zu ignorieren, wie fürchterlich gut der Schrank wegen seinem Klamotten riecht.   
Meine Koffer ignorierend werfe ich mich auf mein Bett. Ich falte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starre zur Decke. Ich höre die Vögel von draußen. Es ist noch immer sehr früh am Morgen.   
Im Haus ist es still geworden. Hank scheint sich komplett ausgekotzt zu haben.   
Ich atme tief durch und kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich wirklich hier bin. Gestern noch hatte Jakob mich angeschrien. Mich gegen die Wand geschubst. Mich wieder und wieder gefragt, weshalb ich ihn nicht mehr liebe. Wo er doch so viel für mich getan habe. Mich mietfrei bei ihm wohnen lassen, nachdem ich die Uni geschmissen hatte und aus dem Studentenwohnheim ausziehen musste. Er hatte geweint. Geschrien. Gegenstände rumgeschmissen. Und ich hatte geschwiegen. Während er uns beiden die Antwort auf die Frage, weshalb ich ihn nicht mehr liebte, mit seinem ausuferndem Verhalten wieder und wieder gab.   
Bei der Erinnerung an die letzten Monate drehe ich mich auf den Bauch und grabe mein Gesicht in das Kissen. Einzelne Tränen schleichen sich in die Bettwäsche.   
Ich bin so froh, aus New Jersey weg zu sein. Aber Hank wieder zu begegnen und seinen Launen ausgesetzt zu sein, ist auch nicht grade ein Zuckerschlecken.  
Ich höre Schritte die Treppe am Ende des Flures hochkommen und hebe den Kopf. Die Schritte ziehen an meiner Zimmertür vorbei. Ich höre Hank ächzen. Die Schlafzimmertür am andern Ende des Flurs knallt hinter ihm zu. Die Anspannung fällt von mir ab und ich lasse den Kopf zurück ins Kissen sinken.   
Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. Bevor ich reagieren kann, steht der Android bei mir im Zimmer.  
Völlig überrumpelt rappele ich mich auf und wische mir mit den Ärmeln über die Augen.   
„Miss Anderson!“, sagt er höflich, doch ich fahre ihn an: „Warum rennst du einfach hier rein?“  
Er sieht erschrocken aus. „Oh“, sagt er vorsichtig. „Verzeihung. Ich dachte, mein Klopfen..“  
„Du musst eine Antwort abwarten!“, schimpfe ich und hoffe inständig, dass er nicht bemerkt hat, dass ich geheult habe, bevor er rein gekommen ist. „Ich meine, ich hätte auch grade nackt sein können!“  
Irre ich mich, oder hat er mich wegen meiner letzten Aussage kurz mit blitzenden Augen angegrinst? „Das tut mir sehr Leid, Miss Anderson“, sagt er im nächsten Moment wieder mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit. „Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
Ich brumme etwas und setze mich im Schneidersitz auf. „Gut, ist noch was?“, murmele ich verschämt.  
„Ich bin hier um Sie darüber zu informieren, dass Ihr Vater die Übelkeit überstanden hat und bis zu seinem Arbeitsbeginn schlafen wird“, sagt der Android, als hätte er darüber Protokoll geführt. „Gegen Vormittag werden wir beide unsere Arbeit in der Polizeistation aufnehmen.“ Er macht vorsichtig ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer und legt einen Schlüssel auf den Nachttisch. „Der Haustürschlüssel“, sagt er und geht vorsichtig rückwärts wieder zurück, als könnte ich ihm gleich in die Hand beißen.   
So gefällt mir das. Der Android soll sich, genau wie ich, nicht zu sicher fühlen.  
„Ihr arbeitet zusammen?“, frage ich perplex.   
Connor scheint überrascht davon, dass diese Info mir völlig neu ist. „Oh, ja. Schon seit etwa einem Jahr. Seit meiner Inbetriebnahme, um genau zu sein.“   
Diese Info mit der Inbetriebnahme bringt mich schon wieder derart aus der Fassung, dass ich beschließe nichts zu sagen, da mir nur schnippische Antworten auf der Zunge liegen.   
„Ich bin ein RK800, designt um Lieutenants und Detectives zu assistieren. Ursprünglich wurde ich für die Jagd auf Abweichler eingesetzt“, fügt er hinzu.   
Das alles aus einem völlig menschlichem Mund zu hören, macht mich echt fertig.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch bei der DPD arbeitest“, murmele ich. „In den News sagten sie, du seist ein gefährlicher Android, vor dem alle sich in Acht nehmen müssen.“ Ich senke den Blick.   
Connor sagt nichts. Es wird mir so unangenehm, dass ich wieder den Blick hebe.   
„Wirke ich gefährlich auf Sie, Miss Anderson?“, fragt er und mustert mich eingehend.  
Ich sehe in sein Gesicht. Er sieht aus wie ein Mensch. Und er war eigentlich die ganze Zeit ziemlich nett zu mir. Obwohl ich ihn nicht sonderlich freundlich behandelt habe. Und hätte er mir was antun wollen, hätte er es nicht schon längst getan?  
„Nein“, antworte ich schuldbewusst. „Nicht wirklich.“  
Für Connor ist das Thema damit wohl erledigt.   
Er wendet sich wieder der Tür zu.   
Irgendwie will ich nicht, dass er geht.  
„Warum sagen die das dann in den Nachrichten?“, will ich wissen.   
Er dreht sich zu mir um. „Fake News. Stimmungsmache.“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Macht. Unterdrückung.“ Er steckt die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts, dann fügt er hinzu: „Dank der Proteste wurde den Androiden endlich Rechte zugesprochen. Wir dürfen Jobs annehmen. Geld verdienen. Man darf uns nicht mehr ohne Konsequenzen schaden. Eigentlich.“  
Aufmerksam sehe ich ihn an. Ich hatte mich einfach null mit Androidenrechten beschäftigt. Wie gesagt, in den meisten Teilen Amerikas gibt es noch nicht so viele Androiden. Und wenn, dann sind es seltsame Prototypen. Nur in Detroit gab es seit einigen Jahren Androiden, die aussahen wie Menschen und einige ihrer Aufgaben und Jobs komplett übernahmen. Sie hatte ein Bewusstsein entwickelt. Und so eine Art friedlichen Krieg gegen den Staat geführt.   
Draußen brettert eine Polizeisirene vorbei. Sie entfernt sich so schnell, wie sie gekommen ist.   
Connor und ich hatten beide zum Fenster gestarrt.   
„Eigentlich“, wiederholt Connor mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Dann dreht er sich zu mir um. „Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Anderson! Ich werde vor der Arbeit noch kurz mit Sumo Gassi gehen und bin dann noch auf einer Androidenversammlung. Heute Abend werde ich zurück sein.“  
Wieder übermannt mich das seltsame Bedürfnis, ihn zum Bleiben zu animieren, um nicht alleine mit Hank in einem Haus zu bleiben. Doch das ist lächerlich.   
„Danke“, murmele ich also und starre ihm nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hat.


	5. 5. Sandwiches und Kakao

Als ich erwache, ist es Mittag. Verwirrt darüber, schon wieder wo anders aufgewacht zu sein, schaue ich mich vorsichtig im Haus um. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass bis auf Sumo keiner mehr da ist.   
Bepackt mit meiner Kosmetiktasche tapse ich auf nackten Füßen ins Badezimmer im oberen Stockwerk von Hanks Haus und nehme eine ausgiebige Dusche. Währenddessen versuche ich mich zu sammeln.  
Mein Handy schien in den letzten Stunden nicht stillgestanden zu haben. Die Mailbox ist mittlerweile vollgequatscht und eine Nachricht von Jakob jagte die nächste. Ich überfliege sie grob, allerdings unterscheiden sie sich nur geringfügig voneinander und drehen sich im großen und ganzen alle um die Frage „WO BIST DU“. Beinahe übersehe ich die Nachricht eines mir noch fremden Absenders. „Gut geschlafen? Sandwiches sind im Kühlschrank, LG Connor.“  
Ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe die Nachttischlampe vom Tisch pfeffere. Ich starre das Handy an. Hat der Android mir tatsächlich Sandwiches gemacht?   
Ich lasse alles stehen und liegen und flitze die Treppen herunter in die Küche. Tatsächlich. Auf einem Teller im Kühlschrank, sorgsam mit Frischhaltefolie eingewickelt, finde ich zwei Thunfischsandwiches. Ich überlege nicht zweimal und mache mich ausgehungert darüber her.   
Wow! Androiden sind doch echt praktisch!, denke ich, während ich mampfe.   
Sumo trottet schwanzwedelnd um mich herum. Mein Sprint zum Kühlschrank hat ihn neugierig gemacht. Brüderlich teile ich mit ihm das verbliebene Sandwich.   
Als ich satt bin, fühle ich mich irgendwie schäbig. Jetzt ist es so weit, ich habe eine Dienstleistung dieses Androiden angenommen. Ich fühle mich, als stünde ich jetzt in seiner Schuld.   
Ich schaue zum Sofa herüber, wo in einer Ecke eine Decke und ein Kissen ordentlich zusammengelegt sind. Echt mies, wie ich Connor gestern aus dem Zimmer befohlen habe.   
Gefolgt von Sumo schlurfe ich in mein Zimmer zurück und checke nochmal die Nachricht. Bestimmt hat er meine Nummer von Hank. Trotzdem, das „Gut geschlafen?“ hätte er sich schenken können. Er tut ja so, als stünden wir uns nah oder als sorge er sich um mich. Pah. Wenn ich eins nicht mehr brauche, dann jemand, der sich um mich sorgt, denke ich und lösche alle 59 neuen Nachrichten von Jakob.  
Trotzdem bin ich Connor irgendwie eine Antwort schuldig. Also schreibe ich: „Danke für das Essen! LG J. Anderson“. Nachdem ich auf Senden gedrückt habe, lasse ich mich lachend auf das Bett fallen. Ich habe noch nie eine SMS mit meinem Nachnamen beantwortet. Ich halte inne, denke nochmal über diese absurde Situation nach und lache Tränen.   
Als das Handy wieder klingelt und ich durch meine feuchten Augen nur die ersten Worte „Hallo Miss Anderson!“ erkennen kann, kugele ich mich ein und lache, bis mir der Bauch weh tut. Sumo läuft währenddessen bellend um das Bett herum und fragt sich wahrscheinlich, was um alles in der Welt geschehen ist. Als ich überlege, was der Android bloß gemacht hätte, wenn ich wirklich darauf bestanden hätte, dass er mich auf den Arm nimmt, pruste ich von neuem los.   
Als ich mich endlich beruhigt habe, lese ich die Nachricht. „Hallo Miss Anderson! Schön zu hören, dass Sie wohl auf sind. In der Nähe unseres Hauses findet heute Abend eine Demo der NATAL statt. Sie setzt sich gegen Androidenrechte und es könnte potentiell zu Unruhen kommen. Stay safe. Connor.“  
Was soll das denn? Er ist doch nicht meine Mutti. Auf so eine überbehüteten Mist habe ich überhaupt keinen Bock.   
Als mein Handy mit einer unbekannten, nicht eingespeicherten Nummer klingelt, gehe ich wütend ran. „Danke, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!“, raunze ich in den Hörer.   
„JEN??“, ruft eine Frauenstimme am andern Ende aufgeregt. Hoppla. Doch nicht Connor.   
„Uhm. Ja?“  
„DU BIST ES!“, jubelt es am andern Ende.   
„Uhm. Ja. Hi?!“  
„Ich bin so froh, deine Stimme wieder zu hören!“, ruft die ausgelassene Stimme am andern Ende.   
Wer zur Hölle ist das?  
„Sag bloß, du hast mich vergessen!“, lacht die Stimme und gibt mir endlich den entscheidenen Hinweis. „Jenjo-Jenjo – mein Partner in Crime!“  
„Jo!“, rufe ich und endlich erkenne ich meine ehemals beste Freundin Josephine aus der High School wieder.   
Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit.   
„Ich habe gehört, dass du wieder in Detroit bist und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Hank und du einander ordentlich abfuckt!“, sprudelt sie aufgeregt hervor.   
„Ja, aber woher...?“   
„Wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Ich hol dich ab. In 30 Minuten?“   
Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen, als ich auflege und meinen Koffer schlachte, um mir was ordentliches anzuziehen.

Ich bin Jo unendlich dankbar dafür, dass wenigstens sie mir meine Abwesenheit nicht krumm nimmt und sich freut mich zu sehen. Als wir uns vor Hanks Haus in die Arme fallen, habe ich das erste mal das Gefühl, angekommen zu sein. Ich steige in ihren Jeep und wir brettern viel zu schnell unserem Lieblingscafé entgegen.   
„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du zurück bist und mir nicht Bescheid gegeben hast!“, jauchzt Jo, als ich wir uns in einer Ecke des Cafés nieder lassen und jeder eine heiße Schokolade bestellen.   
„Ja, sorry, war eher spontan“, murmele ich und umreiße kurz meine Flucht aus New Jersey und meine Trennung von Jakob. Jo hört zu und ist alles, was ich grade brauche. Ihre blonden Locken tanzen, während sie lacht. Meine Wangen glühen, während ich mich mit ihr über die letzten Jahre austausche. Anders als zu Hank hatte ich zu Jo Kontakt gehalten. Details über mein Scheitern erfährt sie allerdings erst jetzt – viel zu stolz war ich, selbst meiner besten Freundin zu offenbaren, dass ich rein gar nichts mehr im Griff habe.   
Jo sieht frisch aus. Nicht nur mir scheint dies aufgefallen zu sein. Der Kellner sieht mehrmals zu uns herüber und zwinkert Jo verstohlen zu. So war das immer mit uns. Jo greift eine Nummer nach der andern ab, während ich staunend daneben sitze. Aber sie winkt ab. „Ich habe seit ein paar Monaten einen Freund, Jenny!“, ruft sie feixend und trommelt auf den Tisch.   
„Was? Echt?“, rufe ich begeistert. „Wer? Kenn' ich ihn?“  
Jo schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Du warst ja drei Jahre gar nicht in Detroit. Und Josh wurde erst vor knapp zwei Jahren hergestellt.“  
Mir fällt alles aus dem Gesicht. „...Nicht dein Ernst“, sage ich und erwarte ernsthaft, dass Jo mir nun eröffnet, dass sie mich veräppelt hat.   
„Doch!“, nickt sie. „Er ist ein Android!“ Sie beginnt zu plappern. „Er ist so, so toll, Jen! Er ist so unglaublich aufmerksam und sieht darüber hinaus auch noch gut aus. Und der Sex..“ Sie reckt den Daumen in die Höhe.  
Ich verschlucke mich so heftig, dass ich drei Minuten lang husten muss. Der Kellner spurtet an unseren Tisch und deckt mich mit Servietten ein. Auf einer, die er besonders auffällig vor Jo legt, steht selbstverständlich seine Nummer.  
„Du.. was zum Teufel ist los mit dieser Stadt?“, röchle ich, als ich wieder zum Luftholen komme.   
„Was meinst du? Den Bürgerkrieg?“  
„Ich meine diese Roboter, mit denen ihr zusammen lebt!“ Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass meine beste Freundin mit einem Androiden in der Kiste gelandet ist.   
Verständnislos sieht Jo mich an. „Moment“, sagt sie langsam. „Du bist doch nicht allen ernstes der Auffassung, dass Androiden nicht frei wie wir Menschen leben sollten. Oder?“  
„Sie sind Roboter, Jo!“, rufe ich verärgert. „Sie sind aus Plastik! Sie sind dafür da, Menschen zu dienen! Sie..“ Ich suche nach Argumenten. „Sie greifen Leute an!“  
„Sie greifen Leute an?“, wiederholt Jo spöttisch. „Wo hast du denn den Quatsch gehört? Glaubst du etwa den Fox News?“  
„Naja“, sage ich, doch Jo unterbricht mich: „Die Androiden, um die es da in den Nachrichten ging, waren Androiden, die von ihren Besitzern gequält und misshandelt wurden, Jen.“ Sie ist wirklich sauer. „Dass sie weggelaufen und durchgedreht sind, kannst gerade du ihnen nicht vorwerfen. Es hat ja auch keiner von dir verlangt, bei Jakob zu bleiben. Oder?“ Die letzten Worte zischt sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hervor. Ich bin nun doch etwas überrascht davon, wie sauer sie das Thema macht und wie schnell die Stimmung umgeschlagen ist.   
Ich seufze tief und schweige.   
Für einige Zeit sprechen wir beide nicht. Ich sehe hinaus und erblicke Soldaten, die an unserem Fenster vorbei laufen.   
„Sie suchen Deviants“, sagt Jo leise. „Sie schauen, ob sie etwas finden, was sie an ihnen auszusetzen haben. Und dann nehmen sie sie mit. Von wegen gleiches Recht für alle. Und wer einmal festgenommen wurde, kehrt nie mehr zurück. So ist das.“  
„Aber Androiden werden doch mittlerweile für ihre Jobs bezahlt“, werfe ich ein.  
„Ja“, knurrt Jo. „Oft genug mit einem viel zu geringem Lohn. Unter furchtbaren Bedingungen. Oder sie werden nicht eingestellt. Eine faire Behandlung ist noch immer kaum findbar.“ Wütend sieht sie mich an. „Wegen Leuten wie dir. Die auf der falschen Seite stehen.“  
„Hey!“, rufe ich und hebe abwehrend die Hände. „Lass mal gut sein. Im Grunde ist mir völlig egal, was diese Androiden machen. Wenn deiner ein guter Kerl ist – okay! Schön für euch, schätze ich?!“  
Jo merkt, dass ich das nicht wirklich ehrlich meine. „Ich hätte echt gedacht, dass du klüger reagierst“, murmelt sie.   
Ich zucke die Achseln.   
Die Stimmung ist dahin.   
„Wir haben auch einen Androiden“, sage ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
Jo lächelt schief. „Ihr habt also einen, ja?“, sagt sie spöttisch. „Willst du damit nicht eher sagen, ihr wohnt mit einem zusammen?“  
„Ja“, gebe ich zu und komme mir langsam wie der letzte Idiot vor. „Moment, woher weißt du das?“  
„Von Connor selber?“, gibt Jo zurück. „Er hat erzählt, dass du wieder eingezogen bist. Er sagte, dass du ihn nicht wirklich gut behandelst. Aber auf so einen klassizistischen Mist war ich nicht vorbereitet.“ Sie sieht mich abschätzig an.   
„Du kennst Connor?“ Ich bin total platt.  
Jo seufzt und packt ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ja, wir sind beide Vorsitzende von 'Android Rights'. Er tagt im Haus meiner Eltern.“ Ihr Blick mir gegenüber ist kühl. „Wir möchten gerne zahlen!“, ruft sie zum Kellner rüber, obwohl ich meinen Kakao noch gar nicht alle habe.   
Ich habe das Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben.   
Jo knallt die Scheine so heftig auf den Tisch, dass dem Kellner klarzuwerden scheint, dass er von ihr nichts hören wird.   
Auch ich ziehe mein Portemonnaie.   
Nachdem wir gezahlt haben, sagt Jo: „Ich fahr dich noch nach Hause.“  
„Hm“, murmele ich.   
Die Stimmung im Auto ist noch immer unterkühlt. Ich frage mich, ob ich meine beste Freundin über so einen politischen Mist verloren habe. Eventuell hat ihr Roboterfreund sie völlig radikalisiert. Und ihre Eltern noch dazu.   
„Treffen wir uns bald wieder?“, frage ich, als Jo zwei Straßen vor unserm Haus zum Stillstand kommt und die Beifahrertür durch einen Knopf aufgleiten lässt.   
„Ich hab viel zu tun“, sagt sie. „Aber du kannst ja mal anrufen.“   
Ohje. Ich habe ein Date von weniger als einer Stunde gebraucht, um es mir völlig bei meiner besten Freundin zu verscherzen.   
Als ich ihrem davonfahrenden Jeep hinterher schaue, beginnt es unter dem dämmernden Himmel zu regnen.  
Während ich so unschlüssig auf dem Bürgersteig stehe, wird mir klar, dass Connor es war, der Jo meine neue Nummer geben haben muss und dem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich den Nachmittag nicht allein oder gar mit Hank verbracht habe. Und was ich draus gemacht habe, sehe ich ja nun.   
Ich hasse mich ein bisschen.   
Ich stapfe durch den Regen in die Richtung unseres Hauses. Vielleicht haben Hank und Jo ja doch Recht und meine Einstellung zu Androiden ist konservativer Bullshit? Aber trotzdem. Dass diese Robotypen keine echten Menschen sind, kann doch keiner abstreiten?!  
In Gedanken laufe ich nach hause.


	6. 6. Blut und Sachbeschädigung

Geknickt laufe ich die Straße entlang. Ich bin nicht weit von unserem Zuhause entfernt. Ich muss nur noch über die Hauptstraße, dann bin ich daheim. Ich bin so in Gedanken dass ich den Lärm erst wahrnehme, als er nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt ist. Neugierig schaue ich um die Ecke auf die Hauptstraße. Ein Pulk Menschen marschiert mir entgegen, angeführt von einigen Soldaten. Sie brüllen gemeinsam einen Sprechgesang, doch ich kann nicht verstehen, was genau sie sagen. Ich bleibe stehen, um die Masse an mir vorbei ziehen zu lassen. Sie bilden eine Demo. Aber sie kommen ziemlich aggro rüber. Viele trinken Alkohol. Einige halten Schilder hoch. „Androits raus aus Detroit“, entziffere ich auf einem und nehme den Schreibfehler zur Kenntnis. Auf einem andern: „Wer nicht geboren wurde, ist nicht lebendig“.   
Die Aura dieser Leute ist furchtbar. Mir wird klar, dass dies die Demo ist, vor der Connor mich in seiner Nachricht gewarnt hatte. Die Nachricht, die ich als völlig überflüssig empfunden hatte.   
Ich erschaudere, als zwei Menschen an mir vorbei laufen, die ein Stock halten. Am Ende des Stocks hängt eine leblose, weiße, hautlose Gestalt. Frische blaue Farbe tropft von seinem Hals und Gesicht. Ist das eine Dummy? Oder ein echter, toter Android?  
Ich spüre, wie sich mir der Magen umdreht.   
Der wütende Mob scheint und scheint kein Ende zu nehmen. Ein paar mit marschierende Frauen beginnen plötzlich damit, mich und die andern Schaulustigen um mich herum mit Beuteln zu beschmeißen. Nun bekomme ich es wirklich mit der Angst zutun. Ich will einfach nur weg.   
Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, renne ich über die Straße und breche durch den Aufmarsch. Ich muss dort durch, um nach hause zu kommen. Die Leute vor mir wegzuschubsen ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht gerade die beste Idee.   
„Hey, bist du ein Android?“ Hände greifen an mir, während ich keuchend auf die andere Straßenseite renne. „Verpiss dich aus diesem Land, Android!“  
„Ich.. Nein, ich bin ein Mensch“, keuche ich. Ein Beutel trifft mich am Rücken und zerplatzt. Ich bin völlig in Panik und renne. Selbstverständnis knalle ich der Länge nach hin. Ein weiterer Beutel trifft mich am Bauch. Ich bin nun völlig mit blauer Farbe besudelt.   
Soldaten, die die Demo eskortieren, marschieren an mir vorbei. Sie scheinen noch nicht mal in Erwägung zu ziehen, mir zu helfen oder die Menge aufzufordern, sich zu beruhigen.   
Ich rappele mich auf und kann gar nicht richtig fassen, was überhaupt passiert. Plötzlich höre ich, wie jemand meinen Namen schreit. Durch den Regen erkenne ich einen Typen in Jeans und Wintermantel, eine dunkelgraue Mütze tief ins Gesicht gedrückt. „Miss Anderson?“, wiederholt er und mir wird klar, dass in meinem nahem Umfeld nur ein Mensch in Detroit mich derzeit mit dieser umständlichen Anrede und nicht mit meinem Vornamen anspricht.   
Der Android hat mir grade noch gefehlt. Noch immer im nassen Gras kauernd und zitternd vor Angst schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Wenige Meter weiter marschiert die Demo johlend an mir vorbei.   
Er war mir entgegen gejoggt und geht nun neben mir in die Hocke. „Habe ich Sie nicht vor dieser Demo gewarnt?“, fragt er verärgert. „Sind sie verletzt?“  
„Nein!“, patze ich ihn an. „Und ich brauche keinen Babysitter!“  
Er sieht mich scharf an, seine Augen gleiten über meinen Körper. Einen Moment hält er inne, dann sagt er: „Gut, Sie wurden nur mit Farbe beworfen.“ Er nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich auf die Beine. „Bis auf drei Schürfwunden an den Knien und einer etwas tieferen am linken Handgelenk sind sie okay. Ich werde Sie nun nach hause begleiten.“ Er wirft den Arm über meine Schulter und zieht mich sanft mit sich von der Demo weg.   
Ich starre ihn an. Ich trage Handschuhe und eine lange Hose. Wie konnte er meine Verletzungen feststellen? Mir selbst sind sie noch nicht mal richtig bewusst geworden.   
Obwohl ich durch den Schreck völlig ausser Puste bin und noch immer heftig zittere, widerstrebt mir sein Befehlston. Bockig bleibe ich stehen und reiße mich von ihm los. „Ich kann alleine laufen!“, raunze ich ihn an.   
Er fährt zurück. „Das weiß ich“, sagt er verwundert.   
Mir ist es unangenehm, dass der Android gesehen hat, wie ich aufgrund einer Demo mal wieder total die Kontrolle verloren habe. Ich fühle mich wie ein Scheitern auf zwei Beinen und die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend, an dem Hank ihn behandelt hatte, wie einen Sohn und mich wie einen Eindringling, macht die Sache grade nicht besser. Außerdem hat er Jo ja scheinbar erzählt, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber daneben benommen habe. Wieso will er nun also trotzdem den Retter spielen? Will er mir was beweisen? Oder noch schlimmer: Will er einfach nett sein?  
Ich stolziere die Straße entlang und höre die Schritte des Androiden wenige Meter hinter mir.   
Seine Anwesenheit macht mich nervös. Er hatte mir den Arm nur für ein paar Sekunden um die Schultern gelegt. Trotzdem kriege ich das Gefühl kurz aufflammender Geborgenheit nicht aus meinem Kopf. Irgendwie war das schön gewesen. Und vor allem: Er hatte uns tatsächlich von der Demo weggeführt.   
Wütend über meine ganze Situation, meine Verwirrtheit und vor allem über Connor bleibe ich stehen, haue mir meine behandschuhten Fäuste auf die Stirn und schreie verärgert in die Nacht.   
Connor bleibt neben mir stehen. Er wirkt furchtbar irritiert. Fast schon niedlich. „Machen Menschen das zum Stressabbau?“, fragt er schüchtern.   
Halt. Hatte ich grade gedacht, er sei niedlich? Ich schreie erneut in die Nacht und trete verärgert gegen eine Straßenlaterne. Wohl zu heftig. Sie erlischt.   
„Miss Anderson, das ist Sachbeschädigung!“, ruft Connor erschrocken.   
Sein Entsetzen verschafft mir Genugtuung. Zufrieden zucke ich die Achseln. „Und wenn schon.“  
„Eigentlich müsste ich Sie jetzt festnehmen“, gibt Connor zu Bedenken. Ich fahre herum und sehe, dass er mich angrinst. Ähnlich wie in meinem Zimmer, als ich ihn angebrüllt hatte, dass ich nackt sein könnte. Doch dieses mal verschwindet das Grinsen nicht innerhalb eines Augenblickes.   
WIE BITTE? Auf sowas bin ich jetzt ja mal gar nicht vorbereitet. Ich werde wahrscheinlich roter als meine Pudelmütze und starre ihn nur an. Das erste mal seit meiner Ankunft in Detroit bin ich sprachlos.   
Doch plötzlich brüllen Stimmen hinter uns. Wir drehen uns um. Aus der Richtung, in der die Demo stattfand, torkeln zwei Männer auf uns zu. „Android-Schlampe!“, brüllt der eine.   
Au weia. Ich erkenne einen der Typen, die ich angerempelt hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten einige der Demo mich für einen Android gehalten. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich völlig kopflos in die Menge gerannt war. Und bemerkenswert, dass sie ansonsten kein anderes Kriterium fanden, das ihnen helfen konnte, mich von einem Android zu unterscheiden.   
„Ich hab das unter Kontrolle“, murmele ich Connor zu, der sich schützend vor mich stellen möchte.   
Dieser weicht nicht zurück. „Ich bin für solche Zwecke gebaut worden, Miss Anderson. Lassen Sie mich das übernehmen.“  
Die beiden Typen kommen näher.   
Ich schubse den Connor von mir weg. „Ich bin keine Androidin!“, rufe ich ich den beiden mit ausgebreiteten Armen todesmutig entgegen. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das genau tue. Irgendwas treibt mich an, aus Trotz genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was Connor von mir verlangt.   
„Ach ja?“, grunzt einer der beiden. „Dann lass uns doch mal nachsehen, welche Farbe dein Blut hat!“ Er zieht ein Messer und läuft wagemutig auf mich zu.   
Oh verdammt. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, als ich mich den völlig betrunkenen Androidhassern entgegen gestellt hatte. Vielleicht ein Wortgefecht oder eine Schubserei. Aber dass sie so schnell zu Waffen greifen, hätte ich nicht gedacht.   
Als ich die ausgestreckte Hand mit dem Messer auf mich zu flitzen sehe, drehe ich komplett durch. Ich bekomme Panik und mache instinktiv ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Selbstverständlich falle ich dabei auch noch hin. Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Wie in einer Romcom schmeißt Connor sich vor mich und fängt das Messer ab. Mit seiner Brust.   
Blaues Androidenblut läuft dem Angreifer über seine Hand. Angewidert verziehe ich das Gesicht. Connor scheint nicht im geringsten von dem Angriff überrascht oder körperlich beeinträchtigt zu sein. Noch während einer der beiden „Also doch Androids!“ schreit, hat Connor dem Angreifer die Arme hinter den Rücken gedreht und den andern mit einem gut gezielten Tritt ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Ich bin völlig geplättet davon, wie fix er ist.   
Als sei es nicht die geringste Anstrengung gewesen, zwei Typen, die jeder doppelt so breit waren wie er, kampfunfähig ins Gras zu befördern, zückt der Android seinen Ausweis. „Detroit Police Departement. Sie sind festgenommen.“   
Sprachlos beobachte ich, wie Connor den Typen Handschellen anlegt. Noch immer tritt blaues Blut aus dem Loch in seinem Mantel. Die im Gras liegenden Angreifer betrachtet er mit erbarmungsloser Mine.   
Keuchend hocke ich noch immer im Gras. Ich war so dumm dem Streit mit zwei gefährlichen Androidhassern nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen und hatte damit mein Leben riskiert. Was, wenn der Android sich nicht vor mich geworfen hätte? Dann würde in meiner Brust nun ein dunkelrotes Loch klaffen.   
Connor umkreist die beiden mit unbarmherzigen Blicken. Scheinbar wartet er auf Verstärkung.  
Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich heute nur Mist gebaut habe. Erst habe ich mich mit Jo zerstritten, dann bin ich in die Demo gelaufen und nun habe ich auch noch die Wut von zwei gefährlichen Aktivisten auf mich gezogen und mein sowie Connors Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Darüber hinaus hatte ich ihn gestern mehrmals beleidigt und Hank hatte sich aufgrund meiner Rückkehr bis in die Besinnungslosigkeit getrunken. Was ist los mit mir? Warum tue ich sowas? Wieso bin ich so? Warum gebe ich mir selbst nicht die Chance, nach meiner Flucht aus New Jersey in Detroit anzukommen und mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen?  
Ich habe mich rückwärts ins Gras sinken lassen und liege nun auf dem Rücken vom Regen durchtränkt unter dem dunklen Himmel Detroits.   
Connor geht neben mir in die Hocke. „Alles okay mit Ihnen?“, fragt er, während er die beiden Angreifer nicht aus den Augen lässt.  
Ich nicke schniefend. „Jap.“  
„War das Ironie?“, fragt Connor. Er beugt sich über mich, um mein Gesicht zu sehen. Ein Tropfen blaues Blut fällt auf meinen Mantel. „Oh. Verzeihung.“ Mit den Fingern wischt er den Tropfen von meinem Bauch.   
Auch, wenn seine Hand mich nur kurz durch mehrere Klamottenschichten berührt, genieße ich den Moment. Irgendwie hat es was tröstliches, dass irgendjemand, auch wenn es nur ein Android ist, mich nach all dem Mist, den ich gebaut habe, nicht total ablehnt.


	7. 7. Baldrian, Tee und Benzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Panikattacke

Obwohl Connor mir vorschlägt, schon mal nach hause zu gehen und nicht das Eintreffen seiner Kollegen abzuwarten, schlage ich das aus und warte gemeinsam mit ihm auf die DPD. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil wir sicherlich nicht so heftig an die Typen geraten wären, wenn ich nicht mein Maul so weit aufgerissen hätte.  
Als die Kollegen vom DPD ankommen, beleuchten die Lichter ihres Autos hell das blaue Blut auf der Brust des Androiden. Auch, wenn es ihm nicht wehzutun scheint, zerfrisst mich mein schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass der Android wegen mir so heftig beschädigt wurde.  
Als ich sehe, dass unter anderem Hank den Wagen verlässt, um die Männer einzuladen, rutscht mir das Herz bis in die Hose. Als die Angreifer im hinteren des Autos gesichert wurden, schaut Hank zu mir rüber. Ich erwidere seinen Blick, mache aber keine Anstalten, mich zu den Polizisten dazu zu gesellen. Ich beobachte, wie Hank mit Connor spricht. Zu meiner Verblüffung sehe ich, dass er Connor kurz in den Arm nimmt und darauf auf die Schulter klopft.  
Erneut bin ich wütend und etwas eifersüchtig auf ihre gute Beziehung zueinander. Ich fühle mich ungerecht behandelt. Schließlich war ich ebenfalls bedroht worden. Ich hatte die Täter zwar nicht zur Strecke gebracht, aber sie hatten mir einen Mords Schrecken eingejagt. Aber vielleicht verdiene ich es ja, dass man mich links liegen lässt und ignoriert?  
Als die Polizisten einsteigen, kommt Connor zielstrebig auf mich zugelaufen. „Danke fürs warten“, sagt er, als sei das nicht das mindeste, das ich ihm schuldig war.  
Ich brumme etwas, ziehe mir meine Mütze tief ins Gesicht und stehe auf.  
Das Auto der DPD fährt los. Connor winkt ihnen zu. Er schaut mir wieder ins Gesicht. „Eigentlich hätte ich mitfahren sollen, um meine Aussage zu machen. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass man Sie heute besser nicht nochmal alleine lassen sollte.“ Freundlich sucht er meinen Blick, während ich schuldbewusst zu Boden starre.  
Er setzt sich in Bewegung und ich laufe schweigend neben ihm her.  
„Ausserdem“, seufzt er und begutachtet das klaffende Loch in seiner Brust, „sollte ich mich reparieren.“  
Diese Aussage von einem Mann zu hören, der augenscheinlich aus Fleisch und Blut besteht, bringt mich wieder aus der Fassung. Ich brumme etwas.  
Wir laufen nebeneinander durch die Nacht. Ich bin erschöpft. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie der Android vorhin den Arm um meine Schultern gelegt hatte, um mich von der Demo zu ziehen. Irgendwie wünsche ich mir, er würde das jetzt nochmal tun. Doch er hält anständig einen halben Meter Abstand zu mir. Ich wäge ab, ob ich nochmal Streit suchen oder eine Szene machen soll, um eine Reaktion und gegebenenfalls Nähe herauf zu provozieren. Dann wird mir klar, wie unfassbar unreif und unangebracht allein der Gedanke daran ist und ich verwerfe die Idee.  
Wir kommen vor unserem Haus an.  
Connor schließt auf. Schnell dränge ich mich in die Wärme meines Elternhauses.  
Schweigend ziehen wir beide unsere nassen Mäntel aus.  
Das Loch in Connors Brust ist größer und tiefer, als angenommen. Er trägt einen rostbraunen Hoodie, der mittig total zerfetzt und blau verklebt ist. Als er meinen erschrockenen Blick sieht, wendet er sich wie zufällig ab und läuft in die Küche.  
Ich bleibe wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und fühle, wie viel zu viele furchtbare Gefühle in mir hoch steigen. Die nasse Zunge von Sumo, die meine Hände leckt, ist für diesen Moment das einzige auf der Welt, das mich erdet.  
Wie in Trance laufe ich durch das Wohnzimmer und nehme verschwommen wahr, dass der Android an der Spüle eine blaue Flüssigkeit trinkt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er trinken kann.  
„Gehe schlafen“, murmele ich und versuche mich mit aller Kraft zusammenzureißen. Nachdem ich auch noch Schuld war, dass Connors Körper derart zerstört wurde, will ich ihm nicht noch einen totalen Nervenzusammenbruch von mir zumuten.  
Ohne weiter auf den Androiden einzugehen laufe ich hoch in mein Zimmer, schließe die Tür hinter und heule augenblicklich los. Keine Sekunde länger halte ich es mit mir und meinen Gefühlen aus. Die letzten zwei Tage waren einfach zu viel. Ich hatte mehr Scheiße gebaut, als in den gesamten letzten fünf Jahren zusammen und wäre der Android kein Android, hätte ich jetzt bestimmt auch noch seinen Tod zu verantworten.  
Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr beginne ich mich zu hassen. Mein Schluchzen wird heftiger, bis ich merke, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekomme. Oh nein. Hello Panikattacke, my old friend..  
Ich ringe nach Luft und versuche verzweifelt, mich zu beruhigen, doch meine Aufregung über mich selber hat mich zum hyperventilieren gebracht.  
Als wäre mein Dilemma nicht perfekt, beginnt in diesem Moment der Android an die Tür zu klopfen. „Miss Anderson? Sind sie okay?“ Wahrscheinlich hat er mein Röcheln gehört.  
„Ja“, keuche ich in meiner Atemnot, weil der Android ganz gewiss der letzte ist, den ich jetzt sehen will.  
„Kann ich rein kommen?“, fragt er von draußen besorgt.  
„Nein“, rufe hustend und versuche, mein rasendes Gedankenkarussell und somit meine Atmung zu beruhigen.  
Kurz glaube ich, ihn damit abgewimmelt haben. Dann fragt er neugierig: „Wieso nicht? Sind sie nackt?“  
Wütend stehe ich vom Bett auf. Da meine rasche, völlig ausser Kontrolle geratene Atmung mich kein Wort mehr über die Lippen bringen lässt, reiße ich die Tür auf, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich eben nicht nackt bin.  
Verblüfft sieht er mich an.  
Noch immer bekomme ich nur schwer Luft und heule wie ein Schlosshund.  
Er packt mich an den Schultern. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Schwer atmend zucke ich die Achseln. Ich kenne solche Angst- und Panikattacken bei mir bereits. Und helfen tut eigentlich gar nichts so richtig. Ich muss einfach runter kommen, mich beruhigen. Das dauert eben mal länger, mal kürzer.  
„Ich werde mein System nach Lösungsansätzen durchsuchen“, gibt er Bescheid. Oh nein. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass er abhaut.  
Mein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich, während mein Lungen viel zu schnell viel zu viel Sauerstoff aufnehmen. Und ich mir damit weiterhin selbst die Luft zum atmen nehme.  
„Ah, Treffer“, sagt Connor, dann schlägt er mir vor: „Möchten Sie einen Tee?“  
Mein Blick fällt auf seinen Hoodie und dunkelblau verklebte Loch. Meine Schuld. Alles meine Schuld.  
Nein. Ich möchte keinen Tee.  
Connor scheint sich die Antwort auf die Frage selbst gegeben zu haben. „Baldrian?“, zählt er wohl seinen nächsten Lösungsansatz auf.  
Röchelnd ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Als würde Baldrian bei einer Panikattacke noch irgendwas bewirken.  
„Soll ich gucken, ob ich hier im Haus irgendwo Benzodiazepine finde?“, schlägt er schließlich vor.  
Benzos würden mir noch am ehesten helfen. Aber ich bezweifele, dass Hank welche hat.  
Connor stürzt zum Flur, wohl um nach Benzos zu suchen.  
Erschöpft packe ich ihn an seinem zerrissenem Hoodie.  
Zum Glück bemerkt er mein leichtes Zupfen und dreht sich zu mir um. Als er mein niedergeschlagenes Gesicht sieht, läuft er langsam zu mir zurück. „Andere Lösungsansätze habe ich nicht“, flüstert er.  
Ich will ihm sagen, dass das nicht schlimm ist. Dass mir das Gedankenchaos, das Hyperventilieren und die Ängste nichts neues sind und ich weiß, dass sie weggehen. Aber vor allem will ich ihm sagen, dass er sich nach heute nicht völlig kirre machen soll wegen mir, wo er sogar fast erstochen wurde, um mich zu retten. Doch die Gedanken an all das führen dazu, dass mein Atem sich nur noch verschnellert.  
Ratlos steht der Android vor mir und sieht mir ins verheulte Gesicht. Dann kommt er zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich schäme mich in Grund und Boden. Er sieht sich schweigend im Zimmer um, schaut mich an und streicht mir zu allem Überfluss fast schon zärtlichen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Langsam löscht er das grelle Licht und macht die Nachttischlampe an. Er läuft hintereinander zu beiden Fenstern und reisst sie weit auf. Sofort spüre ich, wie kalte Luft ins dunkle Zimmer bläst.  
Er kommt zu mir zurück. Wir stehen voreinander und sehen uns an. Sein Gesicht: eben, ruhig und konzentriert, meines: verheult, verschmiert und bebend. Er streckt seine Hand nach mir aus und legt sie vorsichtig auf meinen Brustkorb. Er spürt den brennenden Sturm in meiner Lunge, ich seine leise Ausgeglichenheit. Es ist, als gebe es in dem Moment eine Verbindung zwischen meinem aufgebrachtem, tobendem Gemüt und seiner puren, ehrlichen Ruhe. Als er die Hand wegnimmt ist es, als entzieht er mir ein Gegenstück. Mir ist zum heulen. Aber ich heule ja eh schon.  
Ich halte aus, dass er mein weinendes Gesicht nachdenklich mustert. Dann fordert er: „Arme hoch.“  
Verdattert sehe ich ihn an. „Was..“, keuche ich schniefend.  
„Arme hoch!“, wiederholt er. Sein Gesicht ist nun mehr zuversichtlich als nachdenklich.  
Verwirrt hebe ich die Arme.  
Connor bückt sich, greift nach dem Saum meines Strickpullovers und zieht ihn mir vorsichtig über den Kopf und von den Armen. Drunter trage ich eine kurzärmlige Bluse, dessen Kragen vorher unter dem Pullover hervorgeschaut hat.  
„Okay was passiert hier grade..?“, murmele ich schwer atmend, während Connor den Pullover sorgsam auf der Kommode zusammenlegt.  
„Ich möchte was ausprobieren“, sagt er. „Vertrauen Sie mir nicht?“  
„Ganz und gar nicht“, lüge ich keuchend.  
Er hält inne. „Soll ich aufhören?“, fragt er.  
„Nein!“, antworte ich viel zu schnell und erröte.  
Connor lächelt schüchtern. Mir wird bewusst, dass das langsame, aber bestimmte Handeln des Androiden dazu beigetragen hat, dass sich der Sturm in meinem Inneren nach und nach legt. Ein wenig, weil er mich total aus dem Konzept bringt und ich keine Ahnung habe, was er vor hat.  
Er beugt sich zu mir und beginnt die oberen Knöpfe meiner Bluse zu öffnen.  
Ich erstarre. Aber ich bin gerade so von ihm eingenommen und neugierig, dass ich ihm wohl weiterhin dabei zugeschaut hätte, wie er mich auszieht, wenn er jetzt nicht damit aufgehört hätte. Bevor er an meinem BH angekommen ist, hält er inne.  
Er begutachtet mein Dekolletee und scheint ziemlich zufrieden damit, mir die obersten vier Knöpfe geöffnet zu haben. Er nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich vor ihn. Dicht hinter mir laufend führt er mich, eine Hand an jedem Ellenbogen, vorsichtig zum Fenster.  
Dort angekommen lehne ich mich ans Fensterbrett. Die kalte Luft tut meinen Lungen unglaublich gut. Dadurch, dass ich den Pullover nicht mehr anhabe und die obersten Knöpfe meiner Bluse geöffnet sind, fühlt mein Hals sich frei an. Connors Hände umfassen meine Arme. Nicht schwer oder beengend. Sondern unterstützend. Ich spüre seinen Atem im Nacken und wie gleichmäßig sein Brustkorb sich hebt und senkt.  
Ich lehne mich an ihn und lasse die Ruhe in meine Lungen einkehren.  
Ich passe meinen Atem dem seinen an. Wobei ich gar nicht weiß, ob er überhaupt atmen muss oder dies nur simuliert.  
Eine Weile stehen wir so da. Ich genieße es, wieder gleichmäßig und ruhig atmen zu können. Und am meisten genieße ich die Wärme des Androiden an meinem Rücken.  
„Es ist kalt“, sage ich schließlich.  
Connor reagiert. Er verlässt seinen Platz hinter mir und schließt die Fenster.  
Verdammt, denke ich. Weshalb habe ich ihm einen Anlass gegeben, nicht bei mir zu bleiben?  
Als er das zweite Fenster geschlossen hat, wendet er sich mir wieder zu. „Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihnen helfen, Miss Anderson. Auch, wenn..“ Er zögert. „Auch wenn ich einen Lösungsansatz gewählt habe, den ich nicht in meiner Datenbank gefunden habe, sondern..“ Er zögert wieder. Dann sagt er: „Naja, er erschien mir sinnvoll.“  
Ich nicke stumm und taumle ins Zimmer. Meine Lungen brennen noch immer. Ich kann wieder normal atmen und klarer denken. Aber ich fühle mich furchtbar erschöpft.  
Zögernd sieht der Android mich an. Er sieht aus, als weiß er grade echt nicht, was er tun soll.  
„Kann ich noch was für sie tun, Miss Anderson?“, fragt er schließlich, weil ich noch immer nichts gesagt habe. Mir kommt es immer lächerlicher vor, dass er mich siezt, obwohl er mir eben noch aus einer Panikattacke geholfen hat.  
Ich zögere. Dann flüstere ich: „Ja.“ Ich stocke und weiß gar nicht, wie ich diese Bitte aussprechen soll, ohne komplett mein Gesicht zu verlieren. „Vielleicht.. auf den Arm nehmen? So ganz ohne Ironie?“, schlage ich vorsichtig vor.  
Der Android lächelt mich ehrlich an.  
Als er wieder auf mich zukommt, schäme ich mich wieder für meine Bitte, für mein heulen, für meine Panikattacke, für meine Beschimpfungen, für alles. Ich ziehe den Kopf ein, wende mich ab und wage nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
Er schlingt von hinten die Arme fest um mich und drückt meinen bebenden Körper an sich. Der Geruch aus dem Kleiderschrank nimmt mich gefangen und nimmt mir noch den letzten Halt. Als auch er bemerkt, dass meine Beine nachgeben, lässt er es zu, dass wir beide langsam hinab auf den Boden rutschen. Mit dem Rücken an mein Bett gelehnt öffnet er die Arme für mich, sodass ich zwischen seinen Beinen sitzend an ihn lehnen kann. Seine Arme schließen sich um meine Arme.  
Ich merke, wie die Anspannung der letzten paar Stunden von mir abfällt. Wie seine Wärme zu mir herüber wandert. Wie ich seine Ruhe annehmen und absorbieren kann. Wie die finsteren Gedanken, der Ärger, die Wut und die Schuldgefühle verschwinden und ich wieder zu mir selber werde.  
Lange bleiben wir so sitzen.  
Keiner redet. Bis ich leise sage: „Es tut mir Leid.“  
Er fragt nicht, was genau ich meine. Aber nach einer Weile sagt er: „Ist schon okay.“  
Als ich den Kopf für einen Augenblick verstohlen zu seinem drehe, sehe ich das Grübchen auf seiner Wange.


	8. 8. Diskretion und Plastik

Eine halbe Stunde später liege ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett und versuche zu sortieren, was da eben geschehen war. Ruhig atmend sehe ich vor meinem geistigen Auge mich, meinen Körper, meine angezogenen Beine, Connors Knie links und rechts von mir. Beobachte, wie meine Hand seinen Handrücken findet, meine Finger sich zwischen seine legen. Er den Druck mit seiner Hand leicht erwidert und mir mit der andern Hand beruhigend über die Schulter streichelt. Währenddessen fühle ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr. Mein Kopfkino steht nicht still und kommt zum Höhepunkt der letzten Stunde: Wie ich merkte, dass er seinen Kopf hinter meinen gelegt und sanft mein Haar geküsst hatte.   
Mein irritiertes Herz schlägt Purzelbäume, während ich mich grunzend auf den Bauch lege, ins Kissen schreie und mit den Füßen abwechselnd in die Matratze trete. Mir dreht sich der Magen um, als ich den Film weiter laufen lasse.   
Dieser Kuss auf den Hinterkopf war eine Schippe zu viel für mich gewesen. Mich von einem Androiden zur Ruhe kuscheln lassen, fand ich okay. Aber ein Kuss von einem Androiden, auch wenn es nur auf die Haare war, ging einfach gar nicht. Ich hatte mich so dermaßen aufgebäumt, dass ich mit dem Hinterkopf an seinen Kopf geknallt war. Ich sprang auf und sah Connor noch immer mit dem Rücken am Bett auf dem Boden sitzend, seine Lippe voller blauem Blut. Er führte zwei Finger an seinen Mund, berührte die Wunde und besah seine nun mit blauer Flüssigkeit benetzten Finger. Fragend über meine blitzschnelle Reaktion schaute er zu mir hoch.   
Völlig erschrocken darüber, dass ich schon wieder für einen blutenden Android verantwortlich war, starrte ich zurück.   
Keiner sagte etwas.   
Da hörten wir Sumo bellen. Und Hank, der wohl nach hause gekommen war und Sumo begrüßte.   
Blitzschnell rappelte Connor sich auf. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Anderson!“, sagte er höflich. „Ich hoffe, sie fühlen sich morgen besser.“ Und weg war er.   
Mit stockendem Atem hatte ich mich auf mein Bett gesetzt und gelauscht, wie Connor die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer runtergelaufen war.   
„Jesus, Connor?“, hörte ich Hank rufen. „Hast du dir eine gefangen, oder warum blutest du??“  
Connor antwortete, aber zu leise, als dass ich ihn verstehen konnte.   
Hank fluchte wieder herum, ich konnte allerdings nicht sagen, ob er wieder betrunken war. Ich verstand nur Bruchstücke, unter anderem „dieses Mädchen“ und „ernstes Wörtchen“, worauf Connor beruhigend auf ihn einredete.  
Nun ist es still geworden.   
So eine Scheißaktion. Jammernd lege ich die Hände vor das Gesicht und wälze mich vor und zurück. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Mist bauen, wie ich?  
Ich beschließe, den Film in meinem Kopf zurück zu dem Punkt zu spulen, an dem Connor die Hand auf meinen Brustkorb gelegt hat und ich mich unglaublich wohl gefühlt hatte, obwohl er ein Android war. Ach verdammt, wieso kann Connor nicht ein echter Typ aus Fleisch und Blut sein? Dann wäre er echt Heiratsmaterial.  
Ich verweile in dem Gefühl der Wärme und schlafe irgendwann friedlich ein.

Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag öffne ich die Augen und stelle fest, dass diese total verschwollen und verklebt sind. Siedend heiß fällt mir plötzlich wieder ein, wie es zu meiner Panikattacke gekommen war. Wie liebevoll der Android mich runtergebracht hat. Und wie ich ihm zum Dank die Lippe blutig geschlagen hatte.   
Ich sehe auf mein Handy und finde weitere 89 neue Nachrichten von Jakob. Hoffnungsvoll scrolle ich weiter, und da, tatsächlich: „Sandwiches sind im Kühlschrank. LG Connor“ Oh yeah!! Frühstück!  
Während ich in meine Jeans springe, fällt mir mein Pullover auf der Kommode auf, den Connor dort hingelegt hatte. Dieser ist so sauber gefaltet, als hätte jemand zum Falten ein Geodreieck benutzt.   
Als ich beim Anziehen nochmal auf das Handy sehe, stutze ich. Oho, er will also nicht wissen, ob ich gut geschlafen habe? Mir fällt auf, dass ich eine weitere Nachricht von ihm übersehen habe. „Diazepam habe unter die Waschlappen im Badschrank gelegt, für alle Fälle. Bitte nur im Notfall benutzen. LG Connor.“ Yippie, Benzos! Und ich bin positiv überrascht, schließlich hat er die Medikamente versteckt, damit Hank sie nicht sofort findet. Er achtet also auf Diskretion!  
Übermütig springe ich tänzelnd die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Gerade, als ich feierlich die Kühlschranktür öffnen möchte, brummt jemand hinter mir: „Sieh an. Die Dame des Hauses bequemt sich um 13 Uhr doch mal aus dem Bett.“  
Ich erstarre. Mist. Ich dachte, er wäre arbeiten, saufen, oder sonst wo. „Tag Hank“, antworte ich und öffne den Kühlschrank. Mit Connors Sandwiches beladen drehe ich mich triumphierend zu ihm um.   
Hank zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jetzt lässt du dir also doch von diesem gefährlichen Roboheini Brote schmieren?“, knurrt er und schlürft an seinem Kaffee. „Nicht sehr konsequent.“  
„Ich hab ihn nicht drum gebeten, er hat das von sich aus gemacht“, erwidere ich, setze mich an den Küchentisch und mampfe das erste Sandwich in mich rein.   
„Ja“, seufzt Hank. „So ist Connor.“  
„Ich mein, ich kann das Essen ja nicht vergammeln lassen“, schmatze ich.   
„Echt edel von dir“, knurrt Hank. Er faltet die Zeitung, die er grade noch in der Hand gehalten hat und sieht mich herausfordernd an. „Jetzt aber mal Klartext. Was sollte das gestern?“  
Ich schlucke schwer. „Was meinst du jetzt? Dass ich Connor eine blutige Lippe verpasst habe, oder dass jemand ihm in meinem Beisein ein Messer in die Brust gerammt hat?“  
„Beides!“, brüllt Hank so laut, dass Sumo winselnd die Ohren anlegt.   
Gekränkt und verärgert lasse ich mein Sandwich sinken. „Für mich war der Tag gestern auch kein Spaß“, erwidere ich wütend. „Ich hatte eine Panikattacke gestern Abend. Ich habe keine Luft gekriegt. Wie früher manchmal. Ich hatte Angst. Ich fand die Typen von der Demo auch nicht wirklich nett.“  
„Oh, eine Panikattacke hattest du also“, erwidert Hank. „Aber ein Messer hab ich noch keins in deiner Brust gesehen!“  
„Was hast du denn, dein Lieblingssohn in spe ist nun mal kein Mensch. Er ist aus Plastik. Er kann sich doch mit dem blauen Zeug selbst reparieren. Oder nicht?“, fauche ich ihn an.   
„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, Fräulein“, flüstert Hank mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Nur, weil er ein Android ist und keinen Schmerz empfindet, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es egal ist, wenn er verletzt ist.“ Ich will antworten, doch er redet weiter. „Diese Verletzung sind eine Erniedrigung für ihn. Wären sie für jeden von uns. Er ist ein guter Junge. Und ich dulde nicht, dass du ihm die Lippe blutig haust oder dass du überall Streit anzettelst und ausnutzt, dass er sich für dich wahrscheinlich vor jede Klinge werfen würde!“  
Ich schnappe nach Luft und weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll, zu protestieren. „Ich hab weder Streit angezettelt, noch ihm mit Absicht die Lippe blutig gehauen!“, schreie ich.   
„Mir ist egal, was du getan hast! Eine blutige Lippe bleibt eine blutige Lippe und ein Loch in der Brust bleibt ein Loch in der Brust!“ Sein Schreien ist mit jedem Wort lauter geworden.   
Ich seufze genervt.   
Hank ist auf 180. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er oder ich gleich die totale Beherrschung verlieren werden.   
Zum Glück höre ich in dem Moment, wie die Tür ins Schloss fällt.   
„Hi Hank!“, sagt der Android an der Tür. Er trägt eine schwarze Bomberjacke und ein olivgrünes T-Shirt drunter. Seine Haare sind verstrubbelt vom Wind und eine Locke hängt ihm in die Augen (Autor: Ja, mein Connor hat Bryans Wuschelhaare! Don't hate). Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass er auch, oder gerade weil er so zugerichtet ist von Wind und Wetter, ein ziemlich hübsches Bild abgibt.   
Hank brummt etwas. Connor folgt seinem Blick und sieht mich. „Oh, Miss Anderson. Hi.“ Er lächelt schüchtern.   
Hank seufzt genervt auf und quittiert damit den Fakt, dass Connor mich noch immer bei meinem Nachnamen anspricht.  
„Hey, ähm, ich hoffe, deine Lippe ist okay“, sage ich plump, vor allem weil ich Hank beweisen will, dass ich eben nicht das Kameradenschwein bin, für das er mich hinstellen will.   
„Oh, das..“ Connor befasst seine völlig intakte Lippe. „Das war gar nichts, alles okay.“ Er grinst verschämt. So verschämt, dass ich stutze. Moment mal. So ein Grinsen kenne ich. Ich kenne es von Typen, die sich im Anschluss das Herz von mir haben brechen lassen.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde treffen sich Hank und meine Blicke. Auch er kennt diese Gesichtsausdrücke der Jungs. Schließlich hat er meine Pubertät hautnah miterlebt. Sein Ausdruck verdunkelt sich erneut. Ich weiß, was er denkt und grinse ihn fies an.   
Der Android sieht noch immer verstohlen zu mir herüber.  
„Verdammt nochmal, Connor, reiss dich zusammen!“, faucht er den Androiden an.   
„Was denn?“, fragt Connor ihn überrascht.   
Hank sieht mich noch einmal bedrohlich an und verschwindet dann ins Bad.   
„Wissen Sie, was er hat?“, fragt Connor mich.   
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“, sage ich und grinse selbstgefällig.   
Der Android nickt. Seine Locke wippt.  
„Er denkt, dass du über beide Ohren in mich verliebt bist“, erwidere ich zufrieden und sehe, wie erschrocken er mich von der Seite ansieht, was mir jegliche Zweifel an Hanks stiller These nimmt. „Aber das wäre ja völliger Quatsch, oder?“  
„Total!“, stimmt Connor zu. Wir lachen viel zu lange, als wäre Hanks Annahme völliger Mist – und wissen beide, dass er Recht hat.


	9. 9. Date und Wuschelhaare

Ich bin froh, dass Hank mich an diesem Mittag keines Blickes mehr würdigt und das Haus verlässt, nachdem er kurz über die Schulter: „Und geht einer bitte mit Sumo Gassi“ in das Wohnzimmer geblökt hat.   
Verärgert schaue ihm ihm hinterher. „Wie hälst du das hier nur mit dem aus?!“, frage ich den Androiden schnaubend. „Ich bin seit zwei Nächten wieder da und ich kann nicht damit aufhören, mir vorzustellen, wie ich ihn umbringen könnte!“  
Connor starrt mich an, als könne meine Laune eine echte Gefahr für Hank darstellen. „Ehe Sie das tun, reden sie bitte mit mir! Wir können bestimmt eine vernünftige Lösung finden.“  
„Wenn ich mich dann noch zügeln kann!“, gebe ich verwegen zurück und bin überaus zufrieden damit, dass der Android mich wörtlich genommen hat und davon ausgeht, dass ich Hank wirklich umbringen könnte.   
Nachdem er mich noch einige Sekunden alarmiert gemustert hat, sagt er leise: „Ich werde mich nun mit Markus treffen. Danach gehe ich noch zur Polizeistation. Was werden Sie tun?“  
„Gute Frage“, seufze ich und strecke mich. Mein Nacken knackt laut. Connor starrt mich an, als habe ich mir grade selbst ein paar Knocken gebrochen. „Ich werde mal mit Sumo Gassi gehen, schätze ich“, gähne ich.   
„Ah. Okay. Gut. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend, Miss Anderson“, sagt er höflich. Er schnappt sich seinen Mantel und läuft zur Haustür.  
„Uhm, Connor?“, rufe ich und er bleibt in der Tür stehen. „Ähm.. Danke für das Sandwich“, druckse ich.   
Connor sieht mich an und grinst eine Spur zu breit. „Bitte, Miss Anderson.“  
Ich drücke mich tiefer in die Sofakissen. Als er nicht geht, frage ich leicht genervt: „Was ist los, warum grinst du so blöd?“  
Connor strahlt mich ehrlich an. „Sie haben mich das erste mal bei meinem Namen genannt! Das finde ich schön.“

Uff. Dem Androiden kann man echt schnell eine Freude machen, denke ich, und schlurfe mit Sumo durch die Straßen. Der alte Bernhardiner ist langsamer geworden und lässt alles gemütlicher angehen als bei unserer letzten Gassirunde vor drei Jahren. Brav trottet er neben mir her, während wir einen Park betreten.  
Ich lasse mich auf eine Bank fallen und sehe hinauf in den Himmel. Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass es mal nicht regnet und die Wolken über mir aufbrechen.   
Der Hund lässt sich zufrieden neben mir nieder. Ohje. Bis ich den wieder auf die Beine bringe, könnte einige Zeit vergehen. Aber was soll's. Ich weiß sowieso nichts mit mir anzufangen.   
Meine Hand findet das Handy in meiner Tasche. Jakob hat mich in 26 Nachrichten darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er das FBI auf meine Suche angelegt hat. Ich weiß, dass er blufft und bin einfach nur noch genervt über sein dramatisches Getue. Scheinbar will er wirklich, dass ich zu ihm zurück komme. Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die mich das in Erwägung ziehen lassen würde, wäre, dass er mich nicht mit Anrufen und Nachrichten bombardiert, bis das Handy glüht.   
Ich seufze. Meine Gedanken schweifen zu seiner Wohnung, in der noch meine ganzen Habseligkeiten stehen. Irgendwann muss ich mich wieder mit Jakob auseinander setzen, um mein Zeug abzuholen. Aber das hat Zeit. Bis dahin muss ich mir erst mal drüber klar werden, wo ich in Zukunft wohnen werde und wie ich an Geld kommen soll.   
Ich bin in diesem Moment irgendwie froh, wieder in Detroit zu sein. Auch, wenn grade alles um mich herum eine Sackgasse zu sein scheint, zweifele ich daran, dass Hank mich nach einer Woche rausschmeißen wird. Klar, wir werden uns zoffen. Im schlimmsten Fall wird er mich aus meinem alten Zimmer werfen, damit ich es für Connor räume. Aber dieser wird mich bestimmt nicht auf der Couch schlafen lassen.   
Zufrieden grinse ich. Seit gestern Abend lächelt Connor tatsächlich breiter und öfter. Können Roboter sich tatsächlich verknallen? Laut Jo ja schon, die ist ja angeblich mit einem zusammen. Wobei Connor wirklich ordentlich einen an der Waffel haben muss, wenn er sich wirklich in mich verliebt haben sollte, nachdem ich ihn mit meiner emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt so oft in die Hölle geschickt habe und zurück.  
Jo.. Meine Finger rufen auf dem Handy ihre Nummer auf, doch ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, diese zu wählen. Meine Einstellung gegenüber Androiden hat sie wirklich sauer gemacht. Hält sie mich für eine Person, die auf dieser schrecklichen Demo mitgelaufen wäre? Die Androiden den Tod wünscht? Bei dem Gedanken an die tobende Menge schlinge ich den Schal enger um mein Gesicht. Vielleicht muss ich meine Meinung über Androiden echt revidieren. Connor ist ein ziemlich netter Roboter. Mir steigt erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, wenn ich nur an den letzten Abend denke. An seine weichen Hände, die mich gestreichelt hatten. An seine klaren, ehrlichen Augen, die mich musterten und wie er überlegt hatte, um etwas zu finden, das mir hilft. Und wie er mich mit seiner ruhigen Art völlig geerdet hat.   
„Puh!“, murmele ich, als ich merke, wie mir richtig heiß geworden ist. Ich war dem Androiden echt nah gestern Abend, als ich in seinem Arm lag. Das war unheimlich schön gewesen.   
Schnell schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich darf nicht weiter drüber nachdenken und Connor in meinem Kopf so viel Bedeutung geben. Meine Güte, was kommt sonst als nächstes? Crush auf den Toaster, verliebt in die Mikrowelle?  
Und Connor? Hat der Plastikjunge sich wirklich in mich verguckt? Kann er das überhaupt? Oder findet er mich einfach nur scharf?  
Ich muss daran denken, dass Jo angedeutet hatte, dass der Sex mit ihrem Freund super war. Bedeutet das, Connor hatte einen..?   
Wieder merke ich, wie die Hitze in meine Wangen steigt. Schnell schiebe ich den Gedanken an einen nackten Connor aus meinem Kopf. Wie auch immer. Die biologische Uhr tickt. Ich bin 25 und meine letzte Beziehung ist grade in die Brüche gegangen. Eigentlich habe ich geplant, in den nächsten Jahren sesshaft zu werden und früher oder später eine Familie zu gründen. Um mich jetzt also mit einem unfruchtbaren Roboter aufzuhalten, fehlt mir die Zeit. Wenn ich die Trennung von Jakob so halbwegs überwunden habe, lerne ich ja vielleicht mal einen Typen kennen. Dem rotes Blut aus der Lippe quillt, wenn er mit meinem Kopf zusammenkracht, und nicht blaues. 

Ich hänge eine ganze Weile mit Sumo im Park rum. Vor allem, weil ich wirklich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun soll. Außerdem rede ich mir ein, dass es mir gut tut, an der frischen Luft zu sein und mal keine Schwierigkeiten oder Streits zu haben. Am Parkeingang ist ein kleines Eisbüdchen. Sehnsüchtig starre ich auf die bunten Schilder. Natürlich habe ich kein Geld dabei. Ich muss so bemitleidenswert aus der Wäsche geschaut haben, dass die Verkäuferin ihre Softeismaschine anschmeisst, und mir kurzerhand ein kleines Eis schenkt. Ich bin gerührt. Vielleicht will Detroit sich doch noch mit mir versöhnen.   
Als wir den Teich das dritte mal umrundet haben, vibriert mein Handy. Connor. Drei Wörter. „Pasta oder Reis?“ Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinem Gesicht. Keine Frage. „Pasta!“, schreibe binnen Sekunden zurück.   
Ich sollte echt nicht so hart über Androiden urteilen. Ohne Connor wäre ich bestimmt schon längst verhungert.   
„Okay. Ich bin um 19.38 zuhause. LG Connor“, schreibt er zurück.   
Leise über die übergenaue Zeitangabe kichernd schlurfe ich mit Sumo zurück nach hause.

Um Punkt 19.38 und keine Minute zu spät betritt der Android das Haus.   
„Nach dir kann man die Uhr stellen“, begrüße ich ihn, während ich zusehe, wie er sich den Mantel und die Mütze auszieht und sich vor dem Spiegel durch die Haare strubbelt. Sieh an, ein eitler Android.   
Er schaut verständnislos zu mir rüber. „Ist Ihre Uhr stehengeblieben, Miss Anderson?“  
Ich winke ab. „Vergiss es.“  
Er kommt auf mich zu und für einen kurzen Moment befürchte ich, er will mich umarmen oder sowas ähnliche vertrautes. Um sicher zu gehen, mache ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und vergrößere den Abstand zwischen uns, damit es nicht zu einer peinlichen Situation kommt.   
Connor registriert, dass ich ihn zur Begrüßung nicht berühren will, und läuft direkt in die offene Küche.   
Ich bemerke, dass er meine Ablehnung mit diesem kleinen Schritt bemerkt hat ich halte ihm wirklich zugute, dass er nicht damit beginnt, mich seine Enttäuschung oder verletzten Stolz spüren zu lassen, wie die meisten Männer, die ich gedatet habe, es getan hätten.   
Er packt zwei schwere Einkaufstüten auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Hank kommt leider nicht“, sagt er, während er allerhand Gemüse und Nudeln ausräumt. „Er möchte mit seinem Kollegen um die Häuser ziehen.“ Er dreht sich zu mir um. „Das heißt, wir essen heute Abend zusammen.“  
Mir fällt alles aus dem Gesicht. „War das geplant? Soll das ein Date sein?“, fauche ich.   
Der Android fährt zurück. Stotternd versucht er meine Frage zu beantworten. „Mein Programmierung sagt, dass es innerhalb familiärer Strukturen, die wir wohl oder übel einnehmen, nicht zu Dates kommen kann.“ Er stockt, dann fügt er hinzu: „Allerdings finde ich in meiner Datenbank auch den Hinweis, dass ein Date nicht ausgeschlossen wäre, da wir nicht blutsverwandt sind und uns erst seit wenig Tagen kennen. Um eine Familie zu bilden, benötigt es meiner Berechnung zufolge mindestens 4-8 Monate.“ Fragend schaut er mir ins Gesicht. „Wie Sie sehen, liegen mir zwei unterschiedliche Informationen zu dem Sachverhalt vor. Also, sagen Sie es mir bitte. Ist das ein Date, wenn wir zusammen Abendessen kochen?“  
Ich starre ihn an. Seine braunen Augen blicken klar in meine. Ich versuche nachvollziehen, dass er seinen Gedankengang erst an den eines Menschen anpassen muss. Und kann mir vorstellen, dass das bestimmt gar nicht immer so einfach ist.   
Connor lässt die Arme sinken. Als versuche er, von seinem programmierten Denken abzulassen. „Ich wollte einfach nett sein“, sagt er leise.   
Ich komme mir mal wieder wie die Axt im Walde vor. „Ist es auch“, sage ich hastig. „Los. Lass uns anfangen. Ich hab echt Hunger.“

Gemeinsam beginnen wir, Gemüse zu schnibbeln und anzubraten. Connor stellt sich dabei so geschickt an, dass es mich völlig verdutzt.   
„Wie ich Ihnen schon erzählt habe, bin ich ein RK800 und als sehr fortschrittlicher Prototyp gebaut worden“, wirft der Android ein, als ich beeindruckt beobachte, wie fix er die Möhren hackt. „Ich vereine neben der Rekonstruktion von Tatorten die Fähigkeiten vieler Modelle in mir. So auch die der Haushaltshelfer.“  
Ich nicke beeindruckt und stelle bald schon fest, dass meine Hilfe am Herd kaum gebraucht wird.   
Ich mümmele am Esstisch rum und beobachte den kochenden Connor. Er trägt noch immer dieses olivgrüne T-Shirt und die leichte, schwarze Bomberjacke drüber. Seine Haare im Nacken sehen unheimlich echt aus und mich übermannt das Bedürfnis, ihm durch den Schopf wuscheln zu wollen. Seine Jeans sitzt ein klein wenig zu tief. Ich stelle aber fest, dass er einen ziemlich ansprechenden Hintern hat.   
Verschämt vor mir selbst kaue ich auf dem Strohhalm meiner Cola herum.   
Schließlich dreht er sich zu mir um und stellt einen Teller Nudeln vor mich.   
„Yay! Danke!“, jubele ich. Mit essen kann man mir halt immer eine Freude machen.   
Grinsend setzt er sich mir gegenüber und zündet die Kerze zwischen uns an.   
„Also ist das hier doch ein Date?“, ärgere ich ihn.   
Sein Blick ist völlig ernst, als er das Feuerzeug wegsteckt. „Ja“, antwortet er und meine graublauen Augen treffen seine braunen. „Das ist es.“  
Die Selbstsicherheit in seiner Stimme lässt mein Herz in die Hose rutschen. Hoppla. Nach seiner Aussage von vorhin, die so durcheinander wirkte, habe ich jetzt nicht mit so einer klaren Ansage gerechnet.   
Hastig mache ich mich über meine Nudeln her, ehe ich mich unterbreche, mit vollem Mund: „Und du?“, frage, und dann hinzufüge: „Ach stimmt! Du isst nicht?“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Mein Körper ist dafür nicht ausgelegt. Aber trinken kann ich.“ Fast schon angeberisch führt ein Glas Cola zu den Lippen.   
Ich finde es in dem Moment so niedlich, dass der Android mich durch das Trinken von Coca Cola beeindrucken will, dass ich ihm vor lachen beinahe meinen ganzen Teller Nudeln entgegen pruste.   
Als ich mich einigermaßen von meinem Lachflash erholt habe, sagt Connor gekränkt: „Ich kann das noch nicht so lange. Es war ein Update vor ein paar Monaten.“  
Mit dieser Aussage bringt er mich ungewollt wieder an den Rande der Verzweiflung. Ich lache, bis mein Bauch wehtut.   
Mittlerweile einigermaßen belustigt beobachtet mich der Android.   
Als ich mich endlich beruhigt habe und mich wieder den Nudeln zuwenden kann, sagt er: „Wissen Sie, das ist etwas, das mich wirklich beeindruckt.“ Er mustert mich, dann fährt er unsicher fort: „In Ihnen stecken so viele Emotionen. Sie schreien, sie lachen, sie weinen – das sind so viele menschlichen Gefühlsausdrücke. Ich finde das total faszinierend. Wut, Freude, Verzweiflung, Angst,..“ Beeindruckt schüttelt er den Kopf, als sei es eine hohe Kunst, einen Nervenzusammenbruch und einen Lachanfall in weniger als 24 Stunden zu haben. „Ich finde Ihre Wesen wirklich fesselnd.“  
Ich glotze ihn an. Meine Gabel fällt mir aus der Hand auf den Teller. Es klirrt laut.  
Unsicher schaut er zurück. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Mir wurde noch nie ein Kompliment dafür gemacht, dass ich viel zu schnell durchdrehe, viel zu heftig lache oder viel zu lange weine. „Danke, schätze ich?“, frage ich. „Dabei ist das unglaublich anstrengend, dieses auf und ab.“ Ich schnappe mir mein Colaglas, um meine Hände mit irgendwas beschäftigen zu können. „Für mich und auch für meine Mitmenschen. Für dich bestimmt auch?“  
Ich erwarte, dass er es leugnen, doch er stimmt mir zu: „Ja, das ist es. Es macht mich total fertig.“ Jetzt bin fast schon beleidigt, über so viel Ehrlichkeit, doch er fügt hinzu: „Ich finde Ihre Persönlichkeit trotzdem beeindruckend. Erfrischend und so ehrlich.“ Er lächelt. „Es ist so unglaublich menschlich.“  
Flirtet der Android grade mit mir? Ich kann mich grade noch davon abhalten diese Frage laut auszusprechen, aus Angst, er beantwortet sie schonungslos ehrlich.


	10. 10. Lieblingstier und Lieblingsfarbe

Als ich fertig bin mit essen, spült Connor meinen Teller und die Töpfe ab.   
Ich will ihn nicht aufhalten und beobachte pappsatt, wie er die Pfanne schrubbt.   
„Wie kam das eigentlich, dass du hier eingezogen bist?“, frage ich, um die Stille zu brechen.   
Connor sieht über die Schulter zu mir rüber und sagt: „Oh, ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel Sie von der Revolution der Androiden aus Detroit mitbekommen haben. Auf jeden Fall habe ich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich ein Deviant wurde, in einer Ladestation der Polizeistation.. gewohnt.“ Sein Stimme wird leiser, während er redet, als ist ihm das alles vor mir unangenehm.  
„Du wurdest dann echt in so einer Ladestation geparkt?“, frage ich. „Also: Mir ist klar, dass mit Androiden so umgegangen wird. Aber ich kann mir das irgendwie gar nicht vorstellen bei dir. Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Ja“, antwortet er. „Das war mein Leben.“ Er dreht sich mit einem Geschirrtuch und einem Topf in der Hand zu mir um und redet weiter, während er abtrocknet: „Nach der Nacht der Revolution war klar, dass ich so nicht mehr leben möchte und werde. Der alte Frachter Jericho in Ferndale, der vielen Androiden als Zuflucht gedient hatte, wurde in der selben Nacht in die Luft gejagt. Und viele Androide mit dazu.“  
Erschrocken blicke ich auf. Ich hatte in den Nachrichten gehört, dass der Frachter zerstört wurde. Dass Androiden bei der Explosion starben, wurde nicht erwähnt.   
„Wir haben dann einen neuen verlassenen Frachter gesucht, in dem bis heute viele Androiden leben. Er heißt Lucia. Er ist..“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Naja, er ist halt alt. Ich habe dort eine Weile gewohnt.“  
Mitfühlend sehe ich ihn an. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Vergangenheit des Androiden so traurig ist.   
„Ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt schon sehr lange mit Hank gearbeitet. Er mir damals geholfen die ganzen Androiden von Cyberlife zu befreien.“  
„WAS?“, schreie ich und kann nicht fassen, was ich da höre. Ich kannte die Bilder aus den Nachrichten, der grimmige Android Connor, der tausende Androiden anführte. Und ausgerechnet mein Vater war an dieser Aktion beteiligt?   
„Jap. Hank war sozusagen Teil des Widerstandes“, sagt Connor mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er räumt den letzten Teller zurück in den Schrank und legt das Geschirrtuch ordentlich über die Spüle.   
„So hätte ich ihn nie eingeschätzt“, keuche ich ungläubig. Deshalb will Hank wohl kein böses Wort von mir über die Androiden hören. Er hatte an deren Befreiung mitgewirkt. An einer wohl echt guten Sache. Mein Vater, den ich für einen verbitterten alten Säufer hielt. Ein Anflug von Stolz überfällt mich. Mein Dad ist also doch der Held, den ich in ihm sah, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Oder wenigstens sowas in der Art.   
Connor lehnt nun mit dem Rücken an der Arbeitsplatte und mustert mich. „Jedenfalls hat Hank mich eines Tages auf der Lucia besucht. Ich wollte lange nicht, dass er vorbei kommt. Jedenfalls..“ Er seufzt und sagt: „Er fand es ziemlich krass da. Er hat mich mitgenommen. Und mir Ihr Zimmer angeboten.“  
Ah. So war das also.   
„Ich ruhe mich nicht auf Kosten Ihres Vaters aus“, stellt der Android klar. „Ich werde hier vorübergehend wohnen, bis ich eine bezahlbare Bleibe gefunden habe. Leider werde ich so schlecht bezahlt, dass ich mir trotz meines Jobs bei der Polizei keine eigene Wohnung leisten kann.“ Er sieht mir fest in die Augen. Ich sehe, dass es ihm nicht leicht fällt, mir zu offenbaren, dass er unterbezahlt und pleite ist. „Sie argumentieren damit, dass Androiden nicht essen müssen und deshalb kein Geld für Lebensmittel auszugeben brauchen.“ Er schüttelt resigniert den Kopf. „Aber sobald die Verhältnisse sich bessern, werde ich hier ausziehen. Ich möchte niemandem zur Last fallen.“  
„Naja“, werfe ich ein, „du hast heute eingekauft, gekocht und abgewaschen. Last würde ich das nicht wirklich nennen.“  
Er lächelt schüchtern. „Danke, Miss Anderson. Das bedeutet mir echt viel.“  
Zaghaft lächle ich zurück.   
Er setzt hinzu: „Im Vergleich zu anderen Androiden geht es mir wirklich gut. Ich kann in einem Haus wohnen. Die Menschen in meinem Umfeld akzeptieren mich weitestgehend. Ich habe sogar eine Arbeit. Wo die meisten meiner Kollegen... gut mit mir umgehen. Die meisten meiner Artgenossen leben auf der Lucia. In schrecklichen Verhältnissen. Aber was sollen sie tun? Sie können nirgends hin.“  
„Das tut mir alles echt Leid“, sage ich gähnend und strecke mich. „Euer Leben ist echt Scheiße.“  
„Hm“, murmelt er, dann überrumpelt er mich plötzlich mit einem flotten: „Hey, wollen wir uns aufs Sofa setzen?“   
Ich nicke perplex und stehe auf. Skeptisch mustere ich den Androiden, wie er zu den Sofas läuft, sich zu mir umdreht, mich abwartend anlächelt und die Hand entgegenstreckt.   
Als ich diese völlig durcheinander nehme, zieht er mich zart an sich. Ich spüre, wie ich zwischen seiner offenen Jacke an seinem T-Shirt ankomme und ihn rieche. Gemischt mit der leichten Nuance eines Deos oder Parfums – nicht zu viel, genau richtig.   
Meine Knie werden weich, als er die Arme kurz wie selbstverständlich um meine Schultern legt und mich leicht an sich drückt. Ich spüre seine Nase in den Haaren, seine lächelnden Lippen an meiner Stirn. Er bugsiert mich zum Sofa und lässt sich neben mich in die Kissen fallen, den linken Arm legt er vertraut um meine Schulter.   
Wie erstarrt glotze ich ihn an.  
Sein Grinsen verschwindet. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht? War das zu schnell?“  
„JA!“, fauche ich und schubse ihn von mir weg. „Was sollte das denn jetzt?“  
Hastig rückt er von mir ab. „Sorry. Das war vielleicht doch.. eine doofe Idee. Mein System hat mir die Information gegeben, dass Frauen gerne geführt oder dominiert werden – ich sollte diese Thesen abwägen, ehe ich..“  
„Dominiert?“, schreie ich und weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. „Was zur Hölle, Connor? Hat dir dein System nicht auch gesagt, dass man erst mal abchecken sollte, ob das gut ankommen könnte?“  
Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und in seinen Locken herumgespielt. Bei meinen Worten sieht er auf. „Das habe ich. 65% Erfolgschance. Also, dass Ihnen das gefällt.“  
Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und seufze auf laut auf. Dieser Android neben mir treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Allerdings, denke ich, eigentlich hatte seine Berechnung Recht. Es hat mir unheimlich gefallen, in seinem Arm zu sein. Aber das erfährt er jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht von mir.  
Connor schweigt. „Sorry. War unüberlegt. Ich versuche noch durchzusteigen, wie das alles so läuft, mit der körperlichen Nähe und so.“ Er grinst verschmitzt.   
Neugierig setze ich mich auf. „Na, jetzt bin ich gespannt!“, lache ich. „Erzähl mal. Was denkst du, wie es idealerweise zu laufen hat?“  
Irritiert hebt er die Brauen. „Was meinen Sie?“  
„Naja, das mit der körperlichen Nähe“, grinse ich und genieße es doch, dass ich in dem Punkt um einiges erfahrener zu sein scheine, als er.  
Schüchtern schaut er vom andern Ende des Sofas zu mir rüber.   
Abwartend lehne ich mich an die Armlehne, schaue ihn frontal an und parke meine Füße auf dem Schoß des Androiden.  
„Eigentlich stelle ich mir das so vor, wie ich es grade durchgeführt habe!“, meint er nachdenklich.   
Ich grinse wissend. „Aha.“  
„Ich finde das wahnsinnig schwer, herauszufinden, was ich gerne mag, was ich gerne möchte, und wie ich mich dementsprechend richtig verhalte“, gibt er leise zu, während er vorsichtig die Hände auf meine Schienbeine legt. „Und erst recht überfordern mich andre Menschen. Also, das hier zum Beispiel.“ Er verstärkt den Druck auf meine Beine. „Ist das jetzt okay, dass ich Sie anfasse? Nehme ich mir damit zu viel raus? Ist es vielleicht völlig egal?“  
Ich beginne zu verstehen, weshalb er sich manchmal so komisch verhält. „Ich habe die Füße auf deinen Schoß gelegt, also ist es scheinbar okay, oder?“, meine ich, da ich nicht will, dass er die Hände wegnimmt. Ich genieße seine Nähe. Aber ich möchte die Kontrolle darüber haben.   
„So geht es mir in Bezug auf so viele Dinge“, fährt er fort und seufzt. „Möchte mein Kollege, dass ich ihm einen Kaffe bringe? Sollte ich ihm einen Kaffee bringen, wenn er es von mir verlangt? Welche Signale sende ich, wenn ich ihm Kaffee bringe? Oder wenn ich ablehne? Möchte ich selbst einen Kaffee?“ Verplant fährt er sich durch die Haare. „Es war alles echt viel einfacher, als ich nur meiner Programmierung gefolgt bin.“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Jetzt mache ich dauernd Dinge und weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt richtig oder falsch sind.“  
Ich schweige. Ich beginne das Dilemma des Androiden zu verstehen. „Ich weiß selbst oft nicht, was richtig oder falsch ist“, erwidere ich nachdenklich. „Beziehungsweise weiß ich sehr oft später, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe.“  
Fragend sieht er mich an. „Menschen haben also auch diese Probleme?“  
„Ja“, antworte ich. „Ziemlich oft sogar. Aber wir sind halt von klein auf daran gewohnt, Entscheidungen zu treffen und werden nicht mit 30 als fertiger Mensch ins Leben geworfen.“  
Er nickt gedankenverloren.   
Wir schweigen.   
Meine Beine werden von seinen Händen angenehm erwärmt. Es geht wieder so eine Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe von ihm aus. Ich genieße das. In mir tobt dauernd ein Sturm. Aber Connor ist wie mein Gegenpol.  
Ich erinnere mich, wie ich ihn grade zurückgestoßen hatte, und hadere mit mir, weil ich noch immer in seinem Arm hätte liegen können, wenn ich nicht so ausgetickt wäre.   
„Hey“, schlage ich vor. „Lass uns ein Spiel spielen. Ich sage dir Themen und du musst deine Meinung dazu sagen.“  
„Uhm. Okay“, sagt Connor überrumpelt. „Machen das Menschen so?“  
„Nö, aber wir machen das jetzt“, sage ich hastig und bin total gespannt darauf, was der Android so von sich geben wird. „Also, es geht los. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“  
Connor überlegt kurz. Unsicher sieht er zu mir rüber. „In meiner Programmierung finde ich überhaupt keinen Hinweis auf eine Lieblingsfarbe“, sagt er unsicher.  
„Das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache!“, lache ich. „Du musst das jetzt mal selbst entscheiden. Also!“  
Er überlegt wieder. Er setzt zu einer Antwort an, stockt, beginnt dann zu sprechen. „Also – ich finde, dass jede Farbe für sich seine Daseinsberechtigung und etwas Schönes hat. Wir brauchen alle Farben. Sonst würde eine Farbe oder Schattierung fehlen.“ Er tut sich unheimlich schwer damit, sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Das tut mir fast schon leid.  
„Nein, Connor!“, erwidere ich grinsend. „Du musst dir eine Farbe aussuchen, die du am liebsten magst. Natürlich sind viele Farben schön. Aber welche wählst du aus?“ Gespannt wippe ich mit den Zehen.   
Connor sieht unsicher zu mir rüber. Er überlegt. Lange. Dann sagt er schließlich: „Blau.“  
„Gute Wahl!“, meine ich. „Wieso blau?“  
Er überlegt wieder. Dann sagt er: „Blau sind die LEDs an den Schläfen der Androiden. Blau bedeutet, dass alles mit dem Android okay ist. Dass er nicht verletzt oder ängstlich ist, auch nicht irritiert oder verunsichert. Sondern intakt.“  
Ich nicke.   
„Blau ist außerdem das Meer“, fährt er fort. „Wasser, das gegen die Brandung knallt. Heftig. Oder völlig ruhig. Viele schönen Dinge sind blau. Der Himmel. Oder..“ Er sieht mir ins Gesicht und fixiert meine Augen mit so einem intensiven Blick, dass mir schwindlig wird.   
„...Okay“, jauchze ich und schnappe nach Luft. „Das war doch schon mal ganz gut.“  
Noch immer fixiert er meine Augen mit seinen.   
„Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt“, sage ich so sachlich, wie möglich. „Was ist dein Lieblingstier?“  
Die Antwort kommt wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich mag Hunde!“  
Überrascht sehe ich ihn an.   
„Das war eines der ersten Dinge außerhalb meiner Investigationen, über die ich mir wirklich sicher war“, sagt Connor lächelnd. „Sumo ist echt toll. Deshalb mag ich Hunde.“  
„Cool!“, antworte ich. „Das ging ja leicht. Nächste Frage. Welche Musik magst du?“  
„Oh, das weiß ich auch!“, sagt Connor eifrig. „Ich steh total auf 80s!“  
„Was?“, kichere ich. „Das ist ja uralt!“   
„Ich habe Samples in meiner Datenbank gefunden“, erklärt der Android und seine Finger klopfen sachte den Takt eines Liedes auf meine Füße. „Das hat mir echt gefallen!“  
„Okay“, sage ich belustigt.   
Mir fällt keine neue Frage mehr ein. „Gibts noch andere Dinge, von denen du sagen kannst, dass du eine feste Meinung dazu hast? Die nicht deiner Programmierung entstammen?“ Ich finde das Thema unfassbar interessant. Und Connors nachdenkliches Gesicht dazu setzt dem ganzen die Krone auf.   
Wieder legt er die Stirn in Falten. „Ich weiß, dass ich gerne Jacketts trage“, sagt er vorsichtig. „Also.. laut meiner Programmierung sollte ich Anzugjacken tragen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und gemerkt, dass das wirklich ich bin. Also, ich trage Jacketts wirklich gerne.“ Unsicher sieht er zu mir hoch. „Auch, wenn meine Programmierung das von mir verlangt, habe ich mich losgelöst davon dazu entschieden, diesen Kleidungsstil zu mögen. Verstehen Sie?“  
Ermunternd nicke ich ihm zu. „Das klingt gut. Weisst du noch mehr?“  
Zögernd sagt er: „Ja.“ Er stockt, seine Finger fahren verlorene Kreise an meinen Beinen entlang. „Ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass ich zu 84% heterosexuell bin.“  
Ich reiße die Augen auf und starre ihn an. Okay, warum sagt er mir das jetzt?? Aber halt, hab ich ihn nicht selbst dazu aufgefordert, mir solche Sachen zu erzählen?  
Ich schlucke. „Cool, ich auch!“, sage ich kurzerhand und kichere unsicher.   
„Yeah!“, jubelt Connor und wir kichern beide wie pubertierende Teenager.  
Ich merke, dass mir unglaublich heiß geworden bin. Ich ziehe meinen Pulli aus und werfe ihn achtlos hinter mich.   
Connor beobachtet mich, während ich mich ausziehe.   
Irgendwie ist mir nun noch heißer. Ich fahre über meine Wangen und bemerke, dass diese glühen. Ohje. Kann Connor bitte aufhören über seine Sexualität zu philosophieren?  
„Es gibt noch was, das ich sicher weiß“, sagt Connor und nimmt die Augen nicht mehr von mir.   
Au weia, was haut er jetzt raus?  
„Dadurch, dass wir letztens... in Ihren Zimmer zusammen, ich meine..“ Er unterbricht sich und guckt verschämt zu mir hoch. „Ich kuschle wirklich, wirklich gerne“, sagt er verschmitzt und sieht mich aus ehrlichen, klaren Augen an.   
Schüchtern nehme ich die Füße von seinem Schoß, ziehe die Knie an und lümmele mich mit glühenden Ohren in die Sofaecke. Leise nuschele ich: „Ich auch.“


	11. 11. Frühstücksfernsehen und Zwinkersmileys

Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell mit Connor auf dem Sofa. Während er mir im Kerzenlicht von den andern Androiden auf der Lucia berichtet, ihre Aussehen und ihr Wesen beschreibt, glänzen seine Augen wie die eines echten Menschen.   
Nach einer Weile steht Connor auf, um uns etwas zu trinken zu holen.   
Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Uff. Schon so spät. Wenn ich nicht total mit dem Androiden auf der Couch versumpfen will, sollte ich mich langsam bettfertig machen.   
Als Connor zurückgekehrt ist, bin ich bereits vor ihm aufgestanden.   
„Oh, Sie wollen ins Bett?“, fragt er ein klein wenig enttäuscht. In jeder Hand hält er eine Tasse Tee.   
„Ja, ähm, es ist spät“, murmele ich und zucke entschuldigend die Achseln.   
„Das ist okay“, sagt Connor verständnisvoll und stellt den Tee neben mir ab.   
Ich lächle ihn unsicher an.   
„Ich bring sie noch nach oben!“, schlägt Connor hastig vor.  
„Uhm, gut?“, murmele ich, drehe mich zu Treppe und spüre die Präsenz des Androiden hinter mir.   
Ein wenig nervös finde ich mich vor meiner Zimmertür wieder.   
Connor steht vor mir und sieht mich an wie ein kleiner Welpe.  
„Den Weg hätte ich bestimmt auch alleine gefunden“, gebe ich mit der Türklinge im Rücken zu Bedenken.  
„Daran zweifle ich nicht im geringsten“, antwortet der Android und seine Blick bleibt an meinen Lippen hängen.   
Verdammt Jen, wieso stehst du mit diesem flirty Android vor deinem Zimmer herum, als bringt er dich nach einem Date nach hause? Das hier ist ein Android. Ein Roboter. Mach dich nicht lächerlich!!  
Unsicher druckst Connor nun herum. „Da ich nicht wieder zu schnell oder falsch handeln will, frage ich Sie einfach.“ Seine Hand tastet im dunkeln des Flurs vorsichtig nach meiner. „Darf ich Sie umarmen?“  
Ich habe den Atem angehalten und seufze erleichtert auf. Ich zweifle dran, dass ich ihn mit diesem niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck nach diesem Abend noch irgendwas hätte abschlagen können und bin unglaublich froh, dass er nur nach einer Umarmung fragt.   
Ich nicke schüchtern.   
Er grinst, breitet die Arme aus und zieht mich sanft an seine Brust.   
Ich gebe mir selbst die Erlaubnis, das zu genießen. Schließlich umarmt man seine Freunde doch gerne mal nach einem langen Gespräch. Ob so zärtlich und so lange, sei mal dahingestellt, aber einen Android zu umarmen, geht doch ab und zu mal völlig klar, oder?  
Ich verharre eine Weile in der Umarmung mit ihm und rieche so heftig an seinem T-Shirt, dass ich befürchte, all seinen Geruch bald weggeatmet zu haben.   
Connor streicht derweil sachte über meine Schultern, dann vorsichtig über meinen Kopf.   
Diese Umarmung ist anders, als die am Abend vorher in meinem Zimmer. Dort war er mein Halt. Er stand und saß stärkend an meinem Rücken. Nun stehe ich vor ihm, mit dem Gesicht an seiner Brust und seinem Nacken. Wir berühren uns frontal, wie Liebende. So, als würden wir einander brauchen.   
Verwirrt stelle ich fest, dass meine Arme sich unter der Jacke über seinem T-Shirt um seinen Rücken geschlungen haben. Hupsi. Das ist nun wirklich nicht mehr rein freundschaftlich.   
Doch ich finde nicht die nötige Willenskraft, um die Umarmung zu beenden.   
„Wir sind heute Nacht allein zu hause“, flüstert der Android in mein Haar.   
Ich mache erschrocken einen Satz rückwärts. Die Türklinke bohrt sich in mein Kreuz. „Was??? AUA!“  
Ich reibe mir den Rücken und sehe den Android vorwurfsvoll an.   
„Oh, ich meine, Hank will heute bei seinem Kumpel schlafen!“, stottert Connor und sieht sichtlich irritiert aus, dass seine Aussage mich dermaßen zum Aufbäumen gebracht hat. „Ich habe grade seine Nachricht bekommen und..“ Er legt den Finger an die Schläfe, um mir zu signalisieren, dass er scheinbar kein Handy braucht, um SMS zu bekommen. „Oh, Verzeihung, ich habe das jetzt wirklich nicht so gemeint, wie man das vielleicht verstehen könnte..“ Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Grade will ich mich dazu entschließen, nicht sauer auf den Android zu sein, da sagt er nachdenklich: „Oder habe ich doch?“   
Um der Situation zu entgehen, stammele ich: „Naja, lass uns ruhig bald mal wieder quatschen.“ Geistesabwesend drücke ich die Klinke in meinem Rücken hinunter und falle direkt in mein Zimmer rein.  
„Ach Menno“, heule ich und reibe mir das Steißbein.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Anderson?“ Schon ist der Android an meiner Seite.   
„Ja, alles super“, sprudelt es aus mir heraus. Seine Anwesenheit wird mir schlagartig zu viel. Ob er nun wirklich andeuten wollte, dass er die Nacht mit mir verbringen will, oder nicht. Ich will, dass er weggeht. „Bis morgen dann.“  
Ich rappele mich auf und dränge ihn zurück zur Tür.   
„Okay“, murmelt er nachdenklich. Als ich schnell die Tür hinter ihm schließen will, um wieder klarzukommen, ruft er: „Morgen ist Freitag! In einen androidenfreundlichem Club in der Nähe spielen Here4u, eine Band, die ausschließlich von Androiden besetzt ist. Wenn Sie wollen, könnten wir dort vielleicht zusammen hin?“  
„Schon wieder ein Date?“, gebe ich zurück und verdrehe die Augen. „Du lässt nicht locker, oder?“ Er war mir vor wenigen Momenten noch so nahe, dass die Erinnerung daran mir Angst macht.   
Connor schweigt, dann zuckt er niedergeschlagen die Achseln. „Möchten Sie das denn? Dass ich locker lasse?“  
Gute Frage. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich antworten soll. Verwirrt von seiner direkten Frage, gehe ich in Kampfstellung. „So fragt man das nicht!“, schimpfe ich. „Du musst echt noch verdammt viel lernen, ehe du als echter Mensch durchgehen kannst. Niemand, der noch halbwegs bei Trost ist, würde das so direkt fragen.“  
Verletzt sieht er mich an. Au weia. Nachdem er sich so viel Mühe gegeben hat, möglichst viele menschlichen Verhaltensweisen zu adaptieren und zu verstehen, knalle ich ihm um die Ohren, dass er rein gar nichts gelernt hat.   
„Okay“, sagt er leise. „Das tut mir Leid.“ Dann sieht er mich wieder mit höflicher Mine an, sagt: „Gute Nacht, Miss Anderson!“ und verschwindet.

Auch am nächsten Morgen kann ich es noch nicht so ganz fassen, dass ich es hinbekommen habe, einen so angenehmen Abend derart zu versauen.   
Ich schlurfe verpennt ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, wo ich feststelle, dass Connor Recht gehabt hat und Hank nicht zurückgekehrt zu sein scheint. Wahrscheinlich geht Hank mir aus dem Weg und ist froh darüber, mich für den Rest des Tages nicht zu sehen. Ein bisschen kann ich ihn grade auch verstehen.   
Connor scheint ebenfalls bei der Arbeit zu sein oder sonst wo.   
Ich lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen und schalte geistesabwesend den Fernseher an. Eine Weile lasse ich mich berieseln. Ich bemerke, dass ich genau dort sitze, wo der Android gestern saß, als er mir, meine Füße auf seinem Schoß, von seiner Gedankenwelt berichtet hatte und mir damit klargemacht hat, wie schwer es ist, sich als Android auf Menschen einzustellen. Und was machte ich daraufhin? Ich offenbarte ihm, dass er sich furchtbar anstellt, und das eigentlich nur, weil er mir damit Angst gemacht hatte, dass ich seine Nähe genoss.   
Ich vergrabe den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich bin einfach ein echt schlechter Mensch“, murmele ich Sumo zu, der zu meinen Füßen liegt.   
Auf der anderen Seite: Das Kochen mit dem Android, die intensiven Gespräche und vor allem die Umarmungen, bei denen mir allein vom Gedanken ganz heiß wird – wo soll das alles hinführen? Irgendwie ist das ja ganz süß, dass er sich scheinbar in mich verguckt hat. Aber was denkt er sich? Dass wir knutschen, vögeln, heiraten und kleine Robobabies bekommen? Ich gluckse verwirrt in meine Hände, die noch immer mein Gesicht verdecken. Sowas ist absolut lächerlich. Ehe ich mit einem Androiden zusammen sein will, gehe ich zu Jakob zurück. Und das will was heißen.   
Auf der anderen Seite: Ist es so schlimm, mit Connor zu schmusen und die guten Gefühle, die er in mir auslöst, einfach für mich festzuhalten? Wäre das verwerflich, wenn ich einfach auf seine Avancen eingehe? Ich spinne den letzten Abend zum bestimmt zwanzigsten mal in meinem Kopf weiter. In dieser Vorstellung fahre ich mit den Händen nicht nur unter seine offene Jacke, sondern auch unter sein T-Shirt. Ich schmiege den Kopf nicht nur an seine Schulter, ich hebe den Kopf. Ich sehe ihn in sein wunderschönes Gesicht, das zu mir runter schaut. Ich spüre seine Lippen auf meinen. Und dann..   
Meine Finger verkrallen sich in meinen Haaren. Ich darf nicht weiter denken! Es darf mir nicht dauernd durch den Kopf gehen, wie er mich ins Bett hebt, in meine Hose fasst und argh!!  
Plötzlich dringt aus der Glotze eine bekannte Stimme an mein Ohr und ich reiße die Hände vom Gesicht. Im Fernsehen sitzt meine beste Freundin Jo im Frühstücksfernsehen und plappert mit einer Moderatorin.   
„Danke!“, rufe ich der Decke gewandt in den Raum, glücklich darüber, dass etwas so Abwegiges passiert, wie dass Josephine im Fernsehen zu sehen ist, und mir die fürchterlich angenehmen Gedanken an den Android aus dem Kopf fegt. Dann reiße ich die Augen auf und realisieren, dass meine beste Freundin grade in ganz Amerika im Fernsehen zu sehen ist. Ich traue meinen Augen kaum, als ich die Moderatorin sagen höre: „Endlich vollständige Menschenrechte für Androiden fordert diese junge Politikerin! Josephine Goodman lebt selbst mit einem Androiden in einer Beziehung und macht sich im nächsten Wahlkampf stark für diese neue Spezies, mit denen wir nun zusammen leben.“  
Ein Einspieler wird gezeigt, in dem die heitere Jo mit einem dunkelhäutigen, großen, sehr hübschen Typen zu sehen ist. Sie laufen gemeinsam die Straße entlang und Jo küsst ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen. Darauf ist Jo an einem Podest zu sehen, wo sie eine politische Rede zu halten scheint. Währenddessen quasselt eine Stimme und kommentiert Jos Auftreten.   
Ich bin völlig platt. Total verdattert starre ich auf den Fernseher und höre zu, wie Jo von der Moderatorin interviewt wird. „Androiden verdienen es, den selben Status wie Menschen einzunehmen“, sagt meine beste Freundin mit klarer Stimme. Sie trägt eine seriöse Anzugjacke zu ihrem Rock und hat ihre blonde Mähne zu einem Zopf gebändigt. Sie sieht sehr hübsch aus, aber auch bestimmend.   
Völlig überrascht, aber auch unglaublich beeindruckt sehe ich zu, wie Josephine mit klarer Stimme ihre Forderungen äußert. Sie wirkt so aufgeräumt und entschlossen, ihre Aussagen nachvollziehbar. Vor dem Gebäude, wo gedreht wird, sind scheinbar Anhänger von Jo und jubeln ihr zu. An den Schläfen mancher von ihnen kann ich blau leuchtende LEDs erkennen.  
Der Bericht über Jo ist so schnell beendet, wie er angefangen hat. Ich bin noch immer erstarrt, während die Werbung mit Frühstücksvorschlägen beschallt.   
Oh Jo.. Ich komme mir mit meinen radikalen Aussagen über Androiden plötzlich echt bescheuert vor. Ihr ist das Thema so wichtig, dass sie deswegen sogar in die Politik geht und ich haue ihr bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit um die Ohren, dass Androiden keine Selbstbestimmung zusteht.   
In Gedanken laufe ich zum Kühlschrank und finde selbstverständlich zwei Sandwiches für mich. Hui, sogar ein Obstsalat!   
Ich setze mich an den Küchentisch und lese mampfend Connors Nachricht. „Hallo Miss Anderson. Sandwiches sind wie immer im Kühlschrank. Der Obstsalat sollte gestern ein Nachtisch werden, den wir übersprungen haben. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. LG Connor“ Aha, übersprungen nennt er das? Er hatte mich vom Esstisch in so eine innige Umarmungen geführt, dass mir schwindlig wurde. Übersprungen hat also wenn, dann nur er!  
Nachdenklich kaue ich auf dem echt leckeren Sandwich rum. Ich weiß noch immer nicht recht, wie ich jetzt mit dem Androiden umgehen soll. Langsam kommen wir uns so nah, dass ich entweder alles von ihm nehmen kann, unter der Voraussetzung, dass er sich früher oder später unglücklich verliebt und furchtbar fühlen wird – oder, ich kann ihn direkt von mir wegstoßen. Wie auch immer ich mich entscheide, ich darf Hank nicht vergessen. Der wird es bestimmt nicht begrüßen, wenn Connor und ich uns einander weiter nähern.   
Achselzuckend tippe ich: „Danke. Du brauchst mir aber echt nicht dauernd Essen machen. Ich bin ja schon groß. LG J. Anderson.“  
Zurück kommt: „Ich mache das gerne. Aber ich kann es auch lassen, wenn Sie das wollen.“  
„Ja, lass es bitte“, schreibe ich und bin mir sicher, dass ich das noch bereuen werde.  
„Okay“ antwortet er.  
Ich lasse das Handy sinken und starre in meinen Obstsalat. Ach verdammt, ich liebe sein Essen!  
Schlecht gelaunt mampfe ich den Obstsalat.   
Wieder piept das Handy. „Mögen Sie Dates nicht?“  
Was will er denn damit erreichen? Erzürnt richte ich mich in meinem Stuhl auf. Und antworte mit der Wahrheit. „Doch!“  
Nur wenige Sekunden später: „Okay. Beim Thema 'Dates' sind Sie sehr schnell sehr emotional. Das hat mich gewundert.“  
Wütend darüber, dass er schon wieder so schonungslos ehrlich ist, tippe ich: „Ich habe gerne Dates. Aber das halt mit Menschen.“  
Ohje. Schon wieder diese Kerbe. Ich komme mir irgendwie schäbig dabei vor, ihm dieses Argument immer wieder hinzuknallen. Aber so ist es nun mal?  
Er antwortet so lange nicht, dass ich befürchte, dass er mich nun ignorieren wird. Doch endlich piepst mein Handy. „Was wäre mit einem Menschen anders?“  
Nun werde ich richtig wütend. Weil mir nichts einfällt.   
Verärgert werfe ich das Geschirr in die Spüle und grummle vor mich hin.   
Ich beschließe, nicht zu antworten und mit Sumo Gassi zu gehen. Unterwegs bekomme ich eine weitere Nachricht von Connor. „Kommen Sie heute Abend mit zu dem Konzert?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht“, schreibe ich zurück.  
„Ich würde mich wirklich sehr, sehr freuen. Es muss ja kein Date sein, wenn Sie das nicht möchten. Wäre Hank bestimmt sowieso lieber. Zwinkersmiley.“  
„Man schreibt Zwinkersmiley nicht aus. Man schreibt einfach ;).“  
Pause. Dann schreibt er: „Tut mir Leid. Das habe ich nicht verstanden.“ Puh. Dieser Typ erkennt noch nicht mal Emoticons. Das ist so schusselig. Aber auch so niedlich.   
Zufrieden darüber, dass ich ihm meine Gefühle zeigen kann, ohne dass er sie versteht oder überinterpretiert, schreibe ich: „Ich erkläre es dir nachher. Bis später. <3“ worauf er nur Sekunden später „Was heißt „<3“???“ antwortet.   
Lächelnd lasse ich das Handy zurück in die Tasche sinken und mache meine Runde mit Sumo.


	12. 12. O-Saft und Toyboys

Als Hank und Connor am frühen Abend nach hause kommen, stehe ich noch unter der Dusche. Ich trockne mich ab, ziehe mich an und beschließe, mich zur Feier des Abends mal ein wenig hübsch zu machen. Die letzten drei Tage hatte ich mich total gehen lassen und war einfach zuhause rumgelaufen wie ein Penner. Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, dass der hübsche Android mir trotzdem so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.   
Es tut mir richtig gut, mal wieder etwas MakeUp aufzulegen und in meinen Koffer zu tauchen, um mich in ein paar schnieke Klamotten zu werfen. Ich komme mir gleich nicht mehr ganz so übel vor, nachdem ich die letzten Tage von einem Gefühlschaos ins nächste gestolpert bin. Ja, ich möchte heute Abend auf dieses Konzert gehen, und ich möchte einfach mal von all den schlechten Phasen der vergangenen Wochen ablassen. Wenigstens für diesen Abend.   
Als ich mein Zimmer verlasse, laufe ich auf dem Flur Connor entgegen. Verschmitzt grinst er mich an. „Hey, Sie sehen hübsch aus“, flüstert er im vorbeigehen.   
Ich grinse frech. „Danke. Wann gehen wir los?“  
Strahlend nimmt er zur Kenntnis, dass ich ihn heute Abend begleiten möchte. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit“, sagt er. „Ich geh eben duschen. Ich habe Essen gemacht. Es ist noch was übrig.“  
„Oh du bist der beste“, sage ich ausgehungert und tippele die Stufen zu Hank hinunter.   
Dieser sitzt am Esstisch und schlürft an seinem Glas. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass es heute mal nur O-Saft ist. Scheinbar hat er schon fertig gegessen.  
„Hey, Spaß gehabt gestern Nacht?“, frage ich belanglos und tue mir einen Teller Risotto auf.   
„Jo, ich war bei Randy“, brummt Hank freundlich. Scheinbar hat es ihm gut getan, meine Visage mal eine Weile nicht gesehen zu haben. Auch ich bin gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Seitdem ich weiß, dass er Connor bei der Revolution unterstützt hat, bin ich doch ein wenig ehrfürchtig, dass mein Dad so eine heldenhafte, gefährliche Aktion mitgestaltet hat.  
„Ich habe heute Jo im Fernsehen gesehen“, sage ich und setze mich zu ihm an den Tisch. Hank kennt Jo. Sie war damals fast jede Woche bei uns zu Besuch.  
„Ja, ich auch“, murmelt Hank. „Ziemlich gute Sache, die sie da macht. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie das mit der Politik mittlerweile Vollzeit macht und davon leben kann.“  
Ich registriere, dass Hank scheinbar in den letzten Jahren mehr mit Jo zutun hatte als ich, wahrscheinlich wegen ihrem Engagement für Androidrechte. Irgendwie versetzt es mir einen Stich, dass eine Art Verbrüderung zwischen den beiden stattgefunden haben muss, von der ich ausgeschlossen wurde. Allerdings wurde ich ja eigentlich gar nicht aktiv ausgeschlossen – ich hatte mich durch meinen Umzug von den beiden und Coles Tod distanziert; sie hatten also gar keine Chance, mich an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu lassen.   
„Echt bewundernswert“, sage ich und verschweige, dass Josephine und ich vor kurzem so böse aneinander gerasselt sind, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob unsere Freundschaft überhaupt noch existiert. Hanks Reaktion drauf kann ich mir zu gut vorstellen und ich genieße, dass er grade endlich mal ganz neutral mit mir redet. Zwar nicht wie zu einer Tochter, aber wenigstens wie zu einem Menschen, den man nicht total hasst.   
„Hast dich ganz schön herausgeputzt“, bemerkt er er und wirft mir einen schrägen Blick von der Seite zu. „Siehst schick aus.“  
„Danke Dad“, lächele ich geschmeichelt und lasse bewusst die Anrede „Dad“ fallen. Hank hatte ich seit der Pubertät nur noch selten Dad genannt. Vor allem dadurch, dass er irgendwann mit Coles Mutter zusammengekommen war, fand für mich eine Abkapselung von dem Titel statt. Das war nicht weiter schlimm. Allerdings weiß ich, dass er gerne Dad genannt wird.   
Er lächelt ein wenig zu mir rüber. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß heute Abend. Vielleicht schau ich auch mal vorbei.“ Dann wird er plötzlich ernst. „Du, Jen.“  
Ich höre, wie im Obergeschoss die Dusche angeht und verbiete mir, mir bildlich vorzustellen, wie Connor sich grade auszieht.   
Seine Stimme wird leiser, als könne der Android uns hören. „Ich glaube, Connor mag dich“, stellt er die gewagte These auf.   
Ich lache auf. „Was du nicht sagst.“  
Grummelig packt er mich am Arm. „Hör zu. Er ist ein wirklich guter Junge.“ Eindringlich sieht er mir in die Augen.   
„Aber ja, ich weiß“, beruhige ich ihn. „Ich werd' schon nicht mit einem Android im Bett landen, keine Sorge. Aber danke für die Beziehungstips.“  
Wütend sieht Hank mich an. „Mensch Jen. Mir ist es völlig egal, ob du mit einem Android oder einem Menschen im Bett landest!“, ruft er, als habe ich das Problem nicht richtig verstanden. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, weshalb Connor überhaupt noch mit dir redet, nach all dem, was du ihn allein in meinem Beisein schon so an den Kopf geworfen hast! Und deshalb hab ich keine Ahnung, was du noch tun musst, damit er das Interesse an dir verliert! Ich hab nur echt keinen Bock, dass du dem Jungen das Herz brichst, wie damals dem Reedjungen von nebenan oder Randys Sohn, oder diesem.. na, wie hieß er noch gleich.. Der blonde Wuschelkopf, mit dem du beim Prom warst.“   
„Tim“, sage ich.  
„Ja, genau“, nickt Hank. „Das wäre echt schade um ihn, und auch für uns, so als Familie. Die wir mal waren, oder noch sind oder wieder werden könnten, ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Puh“, sage ich und lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Das war harter Tobak. Und netter ausgedrückt, als gedacht. Blöderweise hat er genau ins schwarze getroffen. Auch in der Vergangenheit fiel es mir schwer, mich wirklich für einen Typen zu entscheiden und ihn mit Haut und Haaren anzunehmen, wie er ist. Oft stand ich zwischen bedingungsloser Liebe und zäher Genervtheit. Ich wollte an einen Tag in den Arm genommen werden und schubste die Jungs am nächsten Tag kreischend von mir weg. Vielleicht war dies ein Resultat des frühen Tods meiner Mutter, der mich gelehrt hatte, dass niemand für immer bei einem bleibt, vor allem nicht, dann wenn man ihn richtig gerne mag? Moms Tod beeinträchtigt mich allerdings meiner Ansicht nach kaum mehr im Alltag. Vielleicht liegt das seltsame Verhältnis zu Männer in meinem Alter auch an meiner wagemütigen Persönlichkeit. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Hank hat Recht, der Umgang dieser Art mit Jungen zog sich durch mein Leben. Das mit Jakob war wiederum ein anderes Paar Schuhe. Da ich bei ihm wohnte, war ich auf unangenehme Art und Weise abhängig von ihm und seiner Unterstützung. Doch war ich emotional wirklich investiert? Ja, denke ich mir. Aber liebte ich ihn wirklich jemals?   
Die Dusche oben wird abgestellt.  
Hank rüttelt sacht an meinem Arm und holt mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.   
Ein wenig überfordert nicke ich. Was Hank da verlangt, nimmt mir ein wenig die Entscheidung ab, wie ich mit Connor umzugehen habe. Also kein flirten mehr, kein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Jetzt gerade kommt mir das echt leicht vor. Aber ob ich das wirklich schaffe, wenn er mit blitzenden Augen und wieder völlig verwirrt über eine ironische Aussage von mir, vor mir steht und mich in den Arm nehmen will, um mir den Halt zu geben, den ich brauche? Den Halt, nach dem ich lange gesucht habe? Auf der anderen Seite: sollte ich mich doch ein für alle mal in die offenen Arme des Androiden fallen lassen – könnte ich ihn je als ebenbürtigen Partner annehmen? Wenn auch nicht ausgeschlossen, ist diese Vorstellung sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Hank sieht mich noch immer erwartungsvoll an. Ich will vorsichtig sein, um ihn nicht wieder total zu kränken. „Ich geb mein bestes“, murmele ich und versuche gleichzeitig, seine Forderungen anzunehmen und mich nicht zu sehr festzulegen. „Ich weiß, er ist echt lieb. Ich mach ihn nicht zum Toyboy. Okay?“  
Hank nickt zufrieden.   
Wir hören, wie Connor die Treppe hinunter kommt und drehen uns nach ihm um. Er trägt eine leichte, schwarze Mütze und ein Jackett. Drunter ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der blauen Aufschrift „We are alive“ (Autor: Bryanhype anyone). Er riecht nach frisch geduschtem Mann. „Wenn wir in den nächsten 72 Minuten und 38 Sekunden gehen, sind wir noch gut in der Zeit, Miss Anderson“, sagt er zu mir.   
„Und biete ihm endlich das du an, gottverdammt“, zischt Hank zu mir rüber.

Connor hält brav Abstand zu mir, als wir im Taxi zum Vortex Club sitzen. Ich bin erleichtert darüber, dass er außer einem „Na, mit Ihnen kann man sich heute Abend ja sehen lassen“ nicht mehr versucht hatte, mir näher zu kommen.   
Er ist ausgelassen, als wir vom Taxi zu dem Club spazieren.   
„Ich habe noch immer nicht rausgefunden, was Kleinerdrei bedeutet“, sagt er und läuft rückwärts vor mir her. „Spannen Sie mich doch nicht so auf die Folter!“ Er stockt. Dann fügt er nachdenklich hinzu: „Habe ich den Ausdruck mit der Folter richtig verwendet? Also, sie foltern mich ja nicht richtig, aber..“  
Au weia, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihm ein Herz geschickt habe, werde ich ihn im Laufe des Abends wieder irgendwie abwimmeln müssen. Und das im schlimmsten Fall nicht schaffen. „Hast du völlig korrekt benutzt“, sage ich. „Kleinerdrei bedeutet sowas wie 'Bis später'“, schwindele ich also und hoffe, das Thema kommt so schnell nicht mehr auf.   
Connor sieht mich grübelnd an, sagt aber nichts mehr.  
Vor dem Club stehen einige Leute rum und rauchen. Connor grüßt viele von ihnen. Er scheint völlig begeistert davon, mit Begleitung aufzuschlagen und steckt mich mit seiner guten Laune an.   
Gemeinsam betreten wir das Vortex. Weil Connor scheinbar sehr bekannt ist, kommen wir umsonst rein.   
Es ist schon gut voll im Club. Ein wenig befürchte ich, Connor unter all den Leuten zu verlieren. Doch er steht stets einen halben Schritt hinter mir.   
Er tippt auf meine Schulter, um mir zu bedeuten, dass er stehen bleiben und jemanden begrüßen will. Ich mache mit ihm Halt und beobachte, wie herzlich er die Leute um uns in den Arm nimmt. Er strahlt so viel heute Abend. Wenn ich rechts von ihm stehe, kann ich sein Grübchen mit jedem Lächeln sehen.   
Ich dagegen bin ziemlich verunsichert. Ein wenig unangenehm ist es, dass Connor so viele Leute kennt und sie mich alle als Begleitung von Connor kennenlernen. Ich komme mir irgendwie vor, als mache mich das auf ihn festgelegt. Viele registrieren außerdem, dass er mich mit meinem Vor- und Nachnamen vorstellt, wie ich ja an meinem ersten Abend zuhause verlangt hatte, von ihm genannt zu werden. Einige gucken komisch, fragen aber nicht weiter. Ich komme mir plötzlich arrogant vor. Mit seiner offenen Art scheint Connor in seinem Bekanntenkreis so viele Leute für sich gewonnen zu haben, und ich halte ihn seit Tagen auf Distanz, indem ich von ihm verlangte, dass er mich nicht duzt. Ich komme mir lächerlich vor. Aber hier mitten im Gedränge finde ich keine Gelegenheit, um die Situation zu bereinigen. Und ohnehin hätte ich es wohl nun grade eh nicht geschafft, ihm einzugestehen, dass ich mich mit der Anrede die ganze Zeit über ihn stellen wollte und er das jetzt lassen soll, weil es mir anderen gegenüber unangenehm ist.  
Ich fühle mich zunehmend unwohl. Doch da sehe ich plötzlich in der Menge einen mir blonden, bekannten Haarschopf.   
Ohne viel drüber nachzudenken, renne ich auf Jo zu, die an der Bar sitzt und an einem Cocktail schlürft. „Jo!“, brülle ich und werfe mich ihr in die Arme. „Es tut mir alles so Leid“, schluchze ich in ihre blonden Haare. „Ich war einfach ein Idiot.“  
Jo ist überrascht, erwidert meine Umarmung aber. „Ach, hast du doch kapiert, dass deine Aussagen über Androiden riesiger Humbug waren?“, lacht sie und ich bin völlig erleichtert darüber, dass sie mich nicht von sich wegstößt.   
Ich nicke reumütig und Jo winkt ab. „Schwamm drüber, du bist ja sogar auf einem Androidkonzert heute Abend. Darf ich dir Josh vorstellen?“  
Jo zieht den den großen Android mit dem dunklen Teint an sich heran. „Hey Jen“, sagt er und gibt mir die Hand.   
„Ich hab euch im Fernsehen zusammen gesehen“, schluchze ich und bin noch immer überglücklich darüber, dass ich mich mit Jo versöhnt habe. Ich mustere die beiden, die zusammen so ein wunderschönes Paar abgehen. Ich werde völlig überrumpelt von meinen Gefühlen. „Ihr seid so süß zusammen“, schluchze ich und beginne kläglich zu heulen.   
„Oh, wow“, sagt Josh nur, doch Jo nimmt mich irritiert, aber wissend in den Arm. Sie kennt meine Gefühlsausbrüche noch von der Highschool.   
„Es tut mir alles so Leid“, heule ich und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich damit nur Jo meine, oder auch Connor, den ich in den letzten Tagen einfach dauernd so unmenschlich behandelt hatte.   
Jo streicht mir beruhigend über die Haare und sagt: „Josh, Schatz, kannst du uns drei Schnäpse holen, bitte?“ Sie möchte ihm wohl meinen Gefühlsausbruch nicht antun. Dieser verschwindet in die Menge. „Oh, und zwei Mojitos?“, brüllt Jo ihm hinterher.   
Sie sieht mir ins verheulte Gesicht. „Mensch, Jen, du kannst hier jetzt nicht für den Rest des Abends so eine Szene abziehen“, sagt sie und ich ziehe getroffen die Nase hoch. „Deine Wimperntusche verabschiedet sich auch schon.“  
„WAS“, schreie ich und sehe sie entsetzt an. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum mehr Make-Up getragen und total vergessen, dass heulen damit eher suboptimal ist.   
Als sei das Drama nicht schlimm genug, steht plötzlich Connor neben uns. Er möchte Jo begrüßen, doch dann sieht er mich erschrocken an. „Miss Anderson? Was ist passiert?“ Besorgt lehnt er sich zu mir runter und stützt sich auf den Barhocker ab, auf dem ich sitze.  
„Ich.. ach, ich hab in letzter Zeit so viel Mist gebaut“, schluchze ich ihm entgegen.   
Seine Anwesenheit gibt mir Sicherheit. Ich schäme mich unglaublich, in dem Club losgeheult zu haben, aber irgendwie weiß ich, dass mir das von Connor nicht so unangenehm sein muss, wie vor andern Leuten. Er hat mich in den letzten Tagen in all meinen Fassetten kennengelernt.   
Noch immer besorgt fährt er mir mit dem Daumen über die Wange und streicht vorsichtig die Tränen von meinem Gesicht. „Sie müssen doch nicht weinen“, sagt er beruhigend. „Es ist doch alles gut! Haben Sie ein Taschentuch?“  
Ich schüttele den Kopf.   
„Ich geh eins besorgen“, sagt er liebevoll und lächelt mich zuversichtlich an. „Wir vergessen heute Abend den Stress der letzten Tage und haben Spaß. Okay?“ Er wendet sich ab. Ich sehe, wie er in der Menge verschwindet.   
„Jo“, sage ich völlig irritiert zu meiner besten Freundin, während diese mich mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrt. „Irre ich mich, oder hat Connor sich grade die Finger, an denen meine Tränen waren, abgeleckt???“  
„Jen!“, zischt Josephine ebenso allarmiert zu mir rüber. „Was um alles in der Welt läuft da bitte zwischen dir und Connor?“  
„Oh, das“, erwidere ich und zucke die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Ihr geht miteinander um, wie ein altes Ehepaar!“, kreischt sie. „Und warum siezt er dich, obwohl ihr zusammen wohnt??“  
„Weil ich ein arrogantes Miststück bin“, erkläre ich.   
Jo nickt mitfühlend.   
Josh taucht wieder auf und wir genehmigen uns auf all das Durcheinander erst mal einen Kurzen.


	13. 13. Euphorie und Fantageschmack

Nachdem wir die Schnäpse geext haben, keuche ich erleichtert auf. „Ich will noch einen.“  
Jo lächelt mitfühlend. „Versteh ich, mein Tag war auch aufwühlend.“  
„Stimmt, du warst ja heute morgen schon im Frühstücksfernsehen!“, stelle ich fest und nehme dankbar den Mojito von Josh entgegen.   
„Auf dem Rückweg wurde mein Wagen gecrasht“, sagt Jo trocken. „Wahrscheinlich mit Absicht von irgendwem von der NATAL oder so.“  
Ehe ich etwas erwidern kann, ist Connor neben mir aufgetaucht. In der Hand eine ganze Rolle Klopapier. „Es tut mir Leid, Miss Anderson, aber ich konnte keine Taschentücher finden. Dann habe ich Ihnen das hier geklaut.“ Stolz überreicht er mir die Klorolle.   
„Ähm. Danke?!“, stottere ich und wische mir die letzten Tränen weg.   
Zart fährt er mir mit den Hand über den Rücken. „Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?“  
Ich nicke zermürbt. Jos Blick liegt wie eine Last strafend auf mir, wahrscheinlich, weil es sie irritiert zu hören, wie ein augenscheinlich Gleichaltriger so vertraut mit mir umgeht und mich gleichzeitig siezt. Ich kriege es aber bei aller Liebe nicht hin, die Situation aufzulösen.   
Während Connor noch immer wie selbstverständlich die Hand an meiner Taille liegen hat, unterhält er sich mit Josh und Jo. Alle scheinen sich gut zu kennen.   
Seine Hand verunsichert mich genauso sehr, wie sie mir Halt gibt. Ich will, dass er sie wegnimmt, weil sowas Signale an die andern Leute im Club sendet. Als seien wir zusammen oder so. Gleichzeitig will ich auch, dass er nie wieder die Finger von mir nimmt.   
Während ich schweige und Connor angeregt mit Josh und Jo plaudert, brennt und erfriert mein Inneres abwechselnd. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu pumpen.   
Connor sieht mich besorgt an. „Alles okay?“, sagt er leise und bückt sich zu mir runter, damit ich in sein Ohr sprechen kann. Er riecht so unverschämt gut.   
„Warum fragst du?“, frage ich ihn zurück.   
„Ich habe bemerkt, dass Ihr Herzschlag und Ihr Atem sich verschnellert haben“, sagt er und sieht mich prüfend an. Nur durch seine Berührung? Wer brauch ein Blutdruckmessgerät, wenn er einen Android hat?  
„Kann ja mal passieren“, gebe ich patzig zurück und verschränke die Arme. Ich drehe mich von ihm weg und seine Hand gleitet endlich von meiner Taille.  
Ich fühle mich irgendwie ertappt. Hoffentlich jagt er meine Symptome nicht durch seine Datenbank und eröffnet mir gleich, dass ich seiner Berechnung nach nicht aufhören kann mir Sex mit ihm vorzustellen, zu 69% oder so.   
„Oh, sieh mal. Kate ist da hinten“, sagt Jo zu Connor und deutet auf ein Mädchen, das wenige Meter entfernt steht.   
Nachdem Connor ihr zugewinkt hat, lehnt er sich zu mir hinunter. „Ich geh einer alten Freundin eben hallo sagen. Sehen wir uns später auf der Tanzfläche?“  
Ich nicke schwach. Ein letztes mal streicht er mir über die Hand, dann entfernt er sich.   
Als er weg ist, drehe ich mich zurück zu Jo und Josh. Ich atme tief durch. In Connors Anwesenheit stand ich irgendwie unter Strom.   
„Du springst ja ganz schön mit ihm um“, tadelt mich Jo und schlürft durch den Strohhalm den letzten Rest aus ihrem Drink.   
„Ja, keine Ahnung, sorry“, murmele ich verunsichert und greife auch wieder zu meinem Drink. „Er ist immer so nett. Damit kann ich nicht gut umgehen.“  
„Ich denke, er findet dich wirklich gut“, meint Jo. „Viele Mädels würden bestimmt gern mit dir tauschen. Ich meine, Markus, Kara und er sind die Gesichter der Revolution. Sie haben echt ziemlich was geleistet für die Androidenrechte. Und Connor ist ein echt lieber Kerl! Und heiß ist er auch noch.“  
„Mensch, Jo“, sage ich erschöpft. „Vor zwei Tagen noch habe ich dir erklärt, dass ich von Androiden nichts halte. Das habe ich revidiert. Was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Dass ich gleich einen heiraten will?“  
„Ich erwarte gar nichts von dir!“, erwidert Jo schroff. „Nur, dass du vernünftig mit ihm umgehst!“  
„Naja, scheinbar steht er drauf“, wirft Josh plötzlich ein. „Sonst würde er sich das bestimmt nicht mehr geben.“  
„Ja, ich glaube auch dass er drauf steht!“, kontere ich und bin zufrieden darüber, dass selbst Josh mir zustimmt.  
Jo verdreht die Augen. „Mag ja sein, aber wieso redet er dann seit Minuten so angeregt mit seiner Exfreundin? Ich mein ja nur!“  
„WAS?“, schreie ich und spucke ihr fast den ganzen Minzstrauch aus meinem Cocktail entgegen.   
„Sieh doch selbst“, erwidert Jo.   
Ich schaue zu Connor rüber, der noch immer mit dieser Kate quatscht. Das Mädchen ist sehr hübsch. Viel hübscher als ich. Ein blauer LED Kreis auf ihrer Schläfe verrät, dass sie ein Android ist.   
„Naja“, lenkt Josh ein. „Jo – ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden wirklich zusammen waren, außerdem..“  
„Pscht!“, macht Jo und winkt ab, sodass Josh schweigt. „Auf jeden Fall lief da was.“  
Wieder will Josh widersprechen, doch Jo tritt ihn, damit er schweigt.  
„Was soll das, willst du Connor eine Affäre andichten, damit ich eifersüchtig werde, oder wie?“, grummele ich und lasse Connor und das Mädchen nicht mehr aus den Augen.   
„Naja, so funktionierst du halt“, erwidert Jo entschuldigend.   
Ich boxe sie in die Seite.   
„Die beiden waren sich eine Zeit schon sehr nahe“, bestätigt Josh nun. „Aber was sie hinter verschlossenen Türen gemacht haben, wissen wir natürlich nicht.“  
Ich starre ihn alarmiert an. Instinktiv schweift mein Blick wieder rüber zu Connor und dieser Kate.  
Jo und Josh erwidern meinen Blick ernst. Dann brechen die beiden in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Sehr witzig!“, fauche ich. „Wisst ihr was? Mir reicht's. Ich vergewissere mich einfach selbst.“ Ich schnappe mir meinen Drink und stolziere auf Connor und das Mädchen zu.   
„Das war ja leicht“, sagt Josh.   
„Genieß die Show“, kichert Jo zurück.

„Hallooooo!“, rufe ich überschwänglich, dränge mich zwischen die beiden und schlinge den Arm um Connors Hüfte. Ich werde dem Mädchen jetzt mal zeigen, wer hier das sagen hat. Connor hebt verdutzt den Arm, sodass ich hinunter durch schlüpfe, und legt ihn mir auf die Schulter. „Hey Kleines, was ist los?“, fragt er irritiert und streichelt mir über den Oberarm.   
Arm in Arm erstarren wir und starren uns an. Moment. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht.   
Connor schlägt die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh, das tut mir unheimlich Leid, Miss Anderson. Wie kam ich denn jetzt auf Kleines..? Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen. War wohl.. irgendein Fehler in meinem System. Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“  
Das Androidmädchen namens Kate sieht uns völlig verdutzt an. „Warum siezt ihr euch?“, fragt sie und sieht mich an, als hätte ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Wieder fällt mir auf, wie hübsch sie designt ist, welch wohlgeformten Brüste sie hat und kein Gramm zu viel am Körper. Ich glühe vor Neid.  
„Das ist so eine Art Fetisch“, sage ich mit tot ernster Mine, während mein ihn umschlingender Arm sich in Connors Seite verkrallt. „Ein Rollenspiel mit sexueller Komponente.“  
Kate sieht uns beide angewidert an.   
„Das ist also ihr Fetisch, Miss Anderson?“, fragt der Android mich nun, als wäre dies die große Erleuchtung, die ihm endlich mein unberechenbares Verhalten erklärt.  
Verwegen sehe ich diese Kate an. „Ja, Connor. Und wir beide wissen doch genau, wie sehr es dir gefällt.“  
Komischerweise muss Kate dann auch plötzlich ganz dringend aufs Klo.   
Connor ist noch immer total verwirrt von meiner Aussage mit dem Rollenspiel, dreht sich zu mir herum und sagt irritiert: „Sie wollen also Sex mit mir? Wieso sagen Sie mir das nicht einfach?“ Als ließe sich dieses Problem ganz einfach lösen.   
„Mensch, Connor“, jammere ich und erkläre, jetzt schon mit einer Spur Reue: „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich Sex mit dir will, oder nicht. Ich hab grade einfach nur eine richtig miese Eifersuchtsnummer durchgezogen. Das ist alles.“  
„Sie wollen keinen Sex mit mir?“, fragt er, noch irritierter und ein wenig enttäuscht.   
„Och Connor“, seufze ich und lasse mein Gesicht erschöpft an seine Brust sinken.   
Verwirrt lässt Connor zu, dass ich ihm so nahe bin. Vorsichtig streichelt er mir über die Haare. Ich fühle seine Wärme und rieche sein T-Shirt.   
„Was sollte das grade eben?“, flüstert er und hört glücklicherweise nicht damit auf, mir den Kopf zu kraulen. Ich brumme an seine Brust, ohne den Kopf von seinem T-Shirt zu wenden.   
„Sie müssen nicht immer tough sein“, sagt er leise. An seiner Stimme höre ich, dass er lächelt. Wie habe ich eigentlich nach dieser doofen Aktion so einen gutmütigen Dummkopf verdient? „Es ist völlig okay, auch mal Schwäche zu zeigen.“   
„Kannst du mich nicht weiterhin so nennen, wie eben?“, spreche ich schüchtern in sein T-Shirt hinein.   
Er stutzt. „Was meinen Sie?“ Er überlegt, die Hand auf meinem Haar hält inne, als er nachdenkt. „Also, ich habe sie Jo gegenüber ein totales Desaster genannt. Meinen Sie das?“  
Ungläubig hebe ich den Kopf und starre zu ihm hoch. „Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?“, frage ich verzweifelt.  
„Ja?“, sagt Connor vorsichtig. Dann fügt er hinzu: „'Sie ist ein totales Desaster. Aber genau das liebe ich an ihr' habe ich gesagt.“  
Wieder drücke ich mein Gesicht in seine Brust. Ich habe noch nie jemanden erlebt, der so schwer von Begriff ist.   
Als ich an Connor vorbei schaue, fällt mein Blick auf Jo und Josh, die noch immer an der Bar sitzen und uns beobachten, als seien wir spannender als das Endspiel der Fussball WM. Oh nein. Sie müssen die ganze Aktion mit Kate und mir beobachtet haben.   
Ich murmele etwas vom Klo, wende mich ab und lasse Connor einfach stehen.

Auf dem Weg zum Klo mache ich an einer gut besetzten Bar halt und kaufe mir kurzer Hand noch einen Cocktail. Was mit mir passieren wird, wenn das Geld in meinem Portemonnaie endgültig aufgebraucht sein wird, werde ich rausfinden, wenn nichts mehr übrig ist.   
Ich dränge mich zwischen Androiden und Menschen durch die Massen und stehe eine Weile am Klo an. Mir ist heiß und ich beginne, angenehm betrunken zu werden. Im großen Raum mit der Bühne laufen die Vorbereitungen und ich schätze, dass der Auftritt der Androidband bald losgehen wird.   
Ein wenig alleine durch die Menschenmengen zu schlurfen, beruhigt mich und ein wenig. Ich kann mich auf die Leute um mich herum konzentrieren und stehe endlich nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt meines verwirrten Herzens.   
Ich kann Androiden und Menschen kaum voneinander unterscheiden. Manche Androiden tragen ihr LED, andere, wie Connor, haben es abgelegt. Es ist wohl eine sehr persönliche Entscheidung, ob sie ihr LED noch tragen wollen, oder nicht. Das LED zu behalten, bedeutet sich ein Stück mehr Identität zu erhalten. Allerdings sind die Androidinnen und Androiden mit LED eher Feindseligkeit von Menschen ausgesetzt, da sie sofort erkannt werden können.  
Auf meinem Streifzug sehe ich, wie nahe sich viele Menschen und Androiden stehen. Mir fallen gemischte Paare auf. Artgleiche. Gleichgeschlechtliche. Irgendwie ist hier alles egal. Und das ist wunderbar.   
Plötzlich spüre ich eine tiefe Bindung zu Connor. Wie ich so alleine hier stehe, fehlt er mir fast schon, obwohl ich ihn vor kurzem noch neben ihm gestanden war. Immer wieder war er in meiner Nähe, berührte mich, gab mir Sicherheit. Obwohl ich ihn immer wieder von mir weg schubste, weil mir genau dieses Gefühl Angst machte. Dass er bereit ist, so viel zu geben und ich mich in seiner Gegenwart nicht so zerrissen, sondern vollständig fühle.  
Leicht beschwipst habe ich das Gefühl, grade viel mehr Durchblick zu haben, als nüchtern. Mein Glas umklammernd frage ich mich, wieso ich mir eigentlich alles so schwer mache. Kann es nicht auch so einfach sein? Sollte ich nicht einfach mal meinem Gefühl folgen und schauen, wo es mich hinführt?  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich nun anlehnen. Könnte seine Hand fassen und mein Gesicht in seiner Halskuhle vergraben. Dieses eigenartige Gefühl, das ich habe, so lange ich ihn kenne, dass ich möchte, dass er einfach bleibt, sobald er sich von mir abwendet, nimmt mich gefangen wie noch nie.   
Weil der Cocktail so gut geschmeckt hat und ich mich durch den Alkohol auch nicht mehr so verkopft fühle, bestelle ich mir noch mal Rum Cola hinterher. Da dieser etwas günstiger ist. Ich beschließe aber, den Drink nicht zu schnell in mich hineinzuschütten, um mich nicht völlig auszuknocken.   
Als ich meinen Drink entgegennehme, erlöschen die Lichter und die Menge jubelt. Ich klettere auf einen Barhocker und recke den Kopf. Na super. Bei dem Durcheinander kann ich bestimmt ewig nach Connor suchen.   
Doch da sehe ich ihn. Er läuft etwa 20 Meter von mir entfernt auf der Tanzfläche vor der Bühne herum und sieht sich um. Er sucht mich. Das weiß ich. Weil er auf mich Acht geben will. Weil er mir sagte, dass wir uns dort treffen werden und weil er verlässlich ist. Und weil ich genauso dauernd in seinem Kopf bin, wie er in meinem.  
Ich beobachte ihn, wie er dort herumläuft und nippe an meinem Drink.   
Ich will es aushalten, ihn so lange zu beobachten, bis ich mein rasendes Herz nicht mehr zügeln kann, denke ich und finde mich nicht mal zwei Sekunden später keuchend auf meinen Beinen wieder. Keinen Moment kann ich länger warten. Ich kann nicht eine Sekunde länger von ihm getrennt sein.   
Unter Tosen betritt die Androidband die Bühne, während ich nach vorne durch die Menge stolpere. Die Band begrüßte die Menge unter ohrenbetäubendem Jubel. Im Anschluss jagen die ersten Gitarren- und Keybordklänge durch den Saal. Es hört sich verdächtig nach einer 80s Coverband an, wenn auch einer guten. Sind 80s so ein Androidding, oder was? Ich kichere vor mich hin.   
Ich drücke mich am Rand des Raumes herum und versuche nun von nahmen, Connor zu erspähen.   
Als unsere Blicke sich treffen, ist für einen Moment alles perfekt. Sein Gesicht wird von lila und blauen Lichtern beschienen. Er trägt sein Jackett und seine Mütze nicht mehr, nur noch sein schwarzes T-Shirt.   
Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist erleichtert, als er mich sieht. Er lächelt breit und ich sehe dieses Grübchen.   
Ich lächele zurück.   
Ich drücke mich an der Wand herum, während er wenige Schritte von mir entfernt steht und wir uns einfach nur lächelnd ansehen. Mir ist, als würde mein Herz zerspringen. Ihn zwischen all den Leuten mit diesem verlässlichen Blitzen in den Augen zu sehen, hat etwas so Erfüllendes. Als sei die Welt voller Menschen. Und als sei dieser derjenige genau für mich.   
Eine halbe Ewigkeit vergeht, während wir uns so ansehen. Erst grinsend. Irgendwann sehnsüchtig.   
Als das nächste Lied angeht, streckt Connor die Hand nach mir aus.   
Als ich seinen liebevollen Blick sehe, fällt mir wieder meine vermeintliche Eifersuchtsszene von vor einer halben Stunde ein. Und mir wird bewusst, dass ich eigentlich noch nicht mal den Mund hatte öffnen musste, ehe Connor den Arm um mich gelegt und sich zu allem Überfluss noch verhaspelt hatte. Er hatte mir und seinem Gegenüber klar symbolisiert, dass er mit mir da war. Und ich war mal wieder so in meinem Gefühlschaos gefangen gewesen, dass ich angefangen hatte, Blödsinn zu labern und das arme Mädchen anzufeinden.   
Als ich ihn nur weiterhin anstarre, kommt Connor langsam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf mich zu. Mein Herz hämmert in meiner Brust. Achtlos stelle ich mein halb leeres Getränk hinter mir ab und laufe ihm entgegen.   
Ein Schlag durchfährt mich, als unsere Hände sich berühren. Er muss mein Zusammenzucken bemerkt haben. Doch seine warme Hand zieht mich mit einer Bestimmtheit an sich, die mich taumeln lässt.   
Mit stockendem Atem finde ich mich an seiner Brust wieder und sehe zu ihm hoch. Meine Knie zittern. Connor streicht mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „War das nicht ein Drink zu viel?“, fragt er lächelnd.  
„Vielleicht ein halber“, erwidere ich.   
Noch immer umklammere ich seine Hand und habe nicht vor, sie jemals wieder loszulassen.   
„Was ist los?“, lächelt Connor, der meine Anhänglichkeit bemerkt hat. Seine freie Hand schlingt sich vorsichtig um meine Schulter. „Ich dachte, dies ist kein Date.“  
„Oh doch“, sage ich voller Inbrunst und schmiege mich an ihn.   
„Ich habe Jo vorhin gefragt, was Kleinerdrei heißt“, fährt er fort. „Sie sagte, dass..“  
Doch ehe er fortfahren kann, stelle ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und lege meine Lippen auf seine. Ich weiß, was kleiner drei heißt. Das muss er mir jetzt beim besten Willen nicht erklären.   
Ich spüre die weichen Lippen des Androiden auf meinen und für einen Moment bleibt die Zeit stehen. Er und ich hier, in der Menge, zwischen all den tanzenden Leute, die voller Euphorie sprühen. Das pochende Herz in meiner Brust und das starke Gefühl, Kilometer tief zu fallen. Es ist genau so, wie es zu seien hat, immer sein sollte. Als habe mein Leben sich auf diesen Moment hinzu entwickelt. Und als müsse es einfach so sein. Jetzt und schon immer. Connor und ich, hier. Küssend auf dem Konzert einer Androidband. In einer der aufwühlendsten Phasen meines Lebens.  
Unsere Zungen treffen sich das erste mal. Langsam begrüßen sie sich schüchtern, betasten einander. Überlegen, ob sie sich gerne leiden mögen. Und ob sie sich in Zukunft öfter sehen wollen.   
Er schmeckt seltsamerweise nach Fanta und mir schießt die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Connor tatsächlich den ganzen Abend Fanta getrunken hatte. Das ist sowas unschuldiges und liebenswertes und so Connor, denke ich, und stürze mich mit noch mehr Hingabe in den Kuss, als vorher sowieso schon.  
Im Kuss mit dem Androiden versunken, bin ich total erstaunt darüber, wie zart er ist. Vorsichtig liebkost er meine Lippen, küsst schließlich sanft meine Wange. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe in seine. Sein Atem ist heiß, sein Blick voller Verlangen. Ich atme schwer und bin heilfroh, dass er mich hält. Keine Ahnung, wie ich mich sonst auf den Beinen hätte halten sollen.   
„Sie sind ein bisschen betrunken“, sagt er lächelnd und wirkt fahrig und irritiert davon, was grade passiert ist. „Es tut mir Leid, war das zu..?“ Er scheint seine Mühe und Not damit zu haben, sich zu zügeln, möchte aber wohl trotzdem höflich bleiben.   
„Es ist alles okay“, nicke ich.   
Erleichtert drückt er mich an sich. Ich fühle, wie er vor Aufregung zittert. War dies sein erster Kuss? Und wie konnte ich ihm je vorwerfen, zu sehr zu sein, wie ein Roboter? Wenn es kaum etwas menschlicheres gibt, als nach seinem ersten Kuss vor Aufregung zu beben? „Ich will ihre Beschwipstheit echt nicht ausnutzen, Miss Anderson“, sagt er entschuldigend und drückt mich fester an sich. „Aber küssen macht mir echt Spaß!“   
Ich beginne aufgekratzt vor ihm herum zu hopsen. Das war doch wohl nicht schon alles?  
„Connor, tust du mir einen Gefallen?“, rufe ich durch den Lärm der Androidband („if you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time“) zu ihm hoch.   
Mit hochroten Wangen sieht er mich an. „Was denn?“, sagt er und streicht mir liebevoll über die Haare.  
„Bitte“, sage ich endlich, „nenn mich nicht mehr beim Nachnamen. Sag einfach Jen!“   
Er sieht mit braun blitzenden Augen zu mir herunter, an mir vorbei, dann wieder zu mir und scheint abzuwägen, ob er die Idee, die er bekommen hat, durchführen möchte. Dann grinst er mich an. „Okay, Kleines.“   
Ehe ich nochmal zu Wort kommen kann, finde ich mich an die Wand gedrückt in einem intensiven Kuss wieder. Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er nach dem schüchternen Kuss von eben jetzt plötzlich so viel Gas gibt und erwidere den Kuss, zitternd vor Erregung.   
Er küsst mich so heftig, dass ich kaum dazu komme, Luft zu holen. Benommen denke, ich, dass er definitiv zu den besten Küssern gehört, die mir je vor die Lippen gekommen sind. Wieso, um alles in der Welt, hatte ich mich bloss so lange davor gedrückt, mit dem Android zu knutschen?


	14. 14. Lippenstift und Robojesus

Von den nächsten fünf Liedern bekomme ich nicht mehr viel mit. Viel zu beschäftigt bin ich damit, zwischen all den Küssen nach Luft zu schnappen, um dann wieder in Connors Armen und seinen Küsse zu versinken. Nach all der Diskutiererei, den Streitereien und meinen Launen haben wir einiges nachzuholen.   
Vor Erregung kann ich kaum noch stehen. Es hätte mich schon um den Verstand gebracht, Connor fünf Songs hindurch einfach nur so nah zu sein und riechen zu dürfen. Ihn zu küssen, zu berühren und dazwischen von ihm mit so schamlosen, angefixten Blicken angesehen zu werden, dass mir jedes mal das Herz erneut in die Kniekehlen rutscht, bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Du lieber Himmel, wie soll das erst werden, wenn wir nicht unter Leuten sind und ich ihn in meinem Jugendzimmer ausziehen darf?  
Nach einer Weile halte ich inne und sehe ihn völlig außer Puste an. Ich bin froh die Wand im Rücken zu haben und lehne mich erschöpft, aber glücklich, zurück. „Können wir kurz raus gehen?“, frage ich. „Mir ist so unfassbar heiß.“  
Connor sieht mir verschmitzt in die Augen. „Was immer Sie..“ Er stockt, räuspert sich. „Was immer du willst, Jen.“  
Dass er mich das erste mal beim Vornamen nennt, jagt einen weiteren Schwarm hyperaktiver Schmetterlinge durch mein Brust. Ich strahle ihn an. Sofort erinnere ich mich an Connors Gesicht und wie er gelächelt hatte, als ich ihn das erste mal beim Namen genannt habe. Nun ist es, als hätten wir endlich zueinander gefunden. Indem wir uns beide gegenseitig mit dem Vornamen ansprechen. Puh, wir sind schon eine wandelnde Freakshow.   
Ich folge Connor, als wir durch die Menge huschen. Die Hände fest ineinander verschlungen.   
„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Ersatzschlüppi dabei? Meinen kann ich bestimmt schon auswringen“, jammere ich und richte im gehen mein Kleid.   
„Du willst von mir einen Ersatzslip?“, fragt Connor mich entsetzt, bleibt stehen und packt mich an den Schultern. „Jen – wieso sollte ich einen deiner Slips dabei haben???“  
Ich seufze auf. „Ich wollte nur andeuten, dass du mich geil gemacht hast“, plappere ich, ausgelassen von den Cocktails von vorhin. „Nimm es als Kompliment oder so.“ Ich ziehe ihn weiter.  
Connor sieht mich noch immer so an, als habe er nicht verstanden, was ich damit sagen will.  
„Und bitte frage nicht Jo, was ich damit gemeint habe!“, rufe ich und lache über sein total überfordertes Gesicht.  
Connor führt uns schnurstracks zum Ausgang. Es wird heller an der letzten Bar, wohl um die Garderobe zu beleuchten.   
Plötzlich bleibt der Android stehen, worauf ich völlig beschwipst von Endorphinen und Alkohol in seinen Rücken hinein krache. „Hi Hank!“, sagt er freundlich und dreht sich dann besorgt zu mir um. „Jen, alles okay?“  
„Ja“, murmele ich und halte meine Kopf.   
„Hey Connor“, sagt Hank, der an der recht leeren Bar sitzt, und hebt seinen Whiskey um uns zuzuprosten. Dann runzelt er die Stirn. „Warte mal. Hast du das Mädchen da neben dir grade tatsächlich Jen genannt?“  
Ich kichere, weil ich die die Bemerkung grade irgendwie urkomisch finde.  
Hanks Blick fällt auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Dann sieht er Connor ins Gesicht. „Wieso bist du voller Lippenstift, Junge?“ Hank sieht mir wütend in die Augen.  
Ich sehe Connor an und mir fällt im hellen Licht auf, dass ich ihn versehentlich ziemlich zugerichtet hatte. Au weia. Sein ahnungsloser Blick macht seinen Anblick perfekt.  
„Du wolltest doch, dass wir uns duzen!“, kichere ich und halte mich an Connor fest, um nicht vor lachen hinzuknallen.   
„Sie ist völlig besoffen!“, sagt Hank vorwurfsvoll zu Connor.   
„Sie hat nur 0,4 Promille“, rechtfertigt sich Connor. „Streng genommen dürfte sie mit diesem Alkoholgehalt im Blut noch Auto fahren. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Hank. Wir passen schon auf.“  
„Wasch dir das Gesicht“, sagt Hank angewidert von Connors und meiner Vertrautheit. „Und dem gackerndem Biest neben dir am besten ebenfalls!“  
„Machen wir!“, sagt Connor folgsam. Wir wenden uns zum gehen, doch Connor bleibt nochmal stehen und sieht sich zu Hank um. „Hank – du hast nicht zufällig einen Ersatzslip für Jen dabei?“, fragt er höflich.   
Hank verschluckt sich und prustet uns seinen Whiskey entgegen. „What the fuck Connor?!“, schreit er verärgert.   
Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten und werde von einem Lachflash durchgeschüttelt.   
Dass Connor und Hank sich beide fragend ansehen, macht die Sache nicht gerade besser. „Pures Comedygold“, japse ich, halte mich an einer Lampe neben mir fest und reiße diese versehentlich runter. Die Lampe kracht auf den Boden, gefolgt von mir und Connor, den ich noch an der Hand halte und mitgezogen habe.   
„Jesus“, höre ich Hank zischen, während ich lachend Connors Hand nehme, der mir aufhilft. „Die kann was erleben, wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist!“, murmelt er, als sei ich gar nicht da.  
„Sagt grad der Richtige!“, pruste ich.  
„Du bist so erbärmlich!“, fährt Hank mich an.   
„Sorry Hank“, sagt Connor, der gemerkt hat, dass er was falsches gesagt hat, aber scheinbar nicht weiß, was.   
„Pass auf dich auf“, brummt Hank Connor zu und bestellt kopfschüttelnd einen weiteren Whiskey.

Ich stolpere Connor ins Männerklo hinterher. Dieses ist ziemlich leer, weil die Band ja noch spielt und das Publikum sich nichts entgehen lassen will. Als Connor bemerkt hat, dass ich ihm hinterher gelaufen bin, anstelle bei den Frauen abzubiegen, sieht er mich empört an. „Dies ist die Männertoilette, Jen!“  
Noch immer kichernd schmiege ich mich an ihn. „Hier ist doch niemand.“  
Connor nickt und beginnt damit, sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Er ist noch immer irritiert darüber, dass Hank so erschrocken war. „Ich habe in meiner Programmierung den Hinweis gefunden, dass Väter es nicht gerne sehen, wenn ihre Töchter mit andern Männern ein Date haben“, sagt er und wischt sich mit konzentrierter Miene im Gesicht rum.   
Ich seufze und setze mich auf die Waschbeckenvorrichtung. „Ist oft richtig, allerdings denke ich, dass er sich eher Sorge um dich macht, als um mich.“  
Er hält inne und sieht mich verdutzt an. „Wieso sollte er das tun?“ Sein Gesicht ist noch immer mit Lippenstift verschmiert. Durch seine ahnungslose Mine sieht er aus, als sei er tatsächlich grade einer Romcom entsprungen.   
„Er denkt, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin“, sage ich achselzuckend und füge dann vorsichtig hinzu: „Und ich schätze, damit hat er Recht?“  
„Aber warum solltest du nicht gut für mich sein?“, fragt Connor und wendet sich mir lächelnd zu.   
Ich sitze vor ihm zwischen den Waschbecken und lasse die Beine baumeln. Nachdem er sich nochmal im Spiegel begutachtet hat, seift er seine Hände ein, stellt sich vor mich und beginnt vorsichtig damit, den Lippenstift von meinem Gesicht zu waschen, während ich antworte: „Ich bin nicht so gut darin, konstante Beziehungen zu Menschen aufrechtzuerhalten. Leute werden mir schnell zu viel. Ich benehme mich oft früher oder später daneben. Behandle mein Umfeld schlecht. Bekomme Angst. Haue ab. Werde gemein.“ Ich stocke, denn ich habe mir das noch nie selbst so offen eingestanden und darüber hinaus auch nicht einem Typen, mit dem ich vor wenigen Minuten noch wild rumgeknutscht hatte.   
Mit noch immer konzentriertem Gesicht fährt Connors Daumen über meine Wange. Dann sieht er mir in die Augen. Die Lichter über dem Spiegel bescheinen sein noch immer nasses Gesicht hell und lassen seine braunen Augen heller wirken, als sonst. Vereinzelte Tropfen fallen von seinem Kinn auf sein T-Shirt. „Du hast nun mal eine ziemlich instabile Persönlichkeitsstruktur“, sagt er ruhig. „Aber das ist doch nichts schlimmes.“  
Dankbar sehe ich in seine Augen. Er spricht absolut aufrichtig zu mir und nicht so, als würde er mir nur etwas erzählen, das ich hören will.  
„Du bist unheimlich impulsiv“, fährt er fort. „Das ist für dein Umfeld bestimmt nicht immer leicht. Aber für dich ist es doch mit Sicherheit auch alles andere als einfach. Schließlich musst du diese Kämpfe mit dir ausfechten. Mit den Konsequenzen deiner Launen leben. Du musst mit deinen starken Gefühlen umgehen. Das kostet Kraft.“ Zart fährt er mir über die Wangen und streicht mir das überflüssige Wasser vom Gesicht.  
Meine Unterlippe bebt. Ich kann nicht antworten. Mein Blick huscht an ihm vorbei, fixiert die Fließen der Toiletten, während ich nachdenke. Ich versuche mich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, dass ich jemals so gut verstanden wurde. Okay, vielleicht damals in der 12. Klasse vom medizinischem Notdienst, der sich eine Stunde mit mir unterhalten hatte, nachdem ich der ganzen Schule eine Szene gemacht habe, und gedroht hatte, mich vom Dach des Schulgebäudes zu schmeißen. Weil ich eine schlechte Phase hatte. Vielleicht auch von diesem einen Ex-Freund, als ich Anfang 20 war, der mir nach der ersten Panikattacke, die er mitbekommen hatte, versprochen hatte, dass er mich deswegen nicht verlassen wird (was er dann aber nach der zweiten getan hatte). Der Pfarrer unserer Gemeinde hatte außerdem vor 3 Jahren mehrmals mit mir gesprochen, als ich nach Coles Tod immer wieder Ausraster bekam und nachts heimlich fremde Autos zerstörte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wieso. Auch er war sehr verständnisvoll gewesen. Als er aber nicht akzeptieren wollte, dass beichten mir beim besten Willen nicht weiter half, bin ich nicht mehr zu ihm gegangen.  
Ja, Connor hat Recht. Es ist bestimmt schwierig mit mir umzugehen. Aber mindestens genauso schwierig ist es, sich wieder und wieder all diesen Gefühlen zu stellen – sie anzunehmen, mit ihnen umzugehen. Mit den Reaktionen der Menschen umzugehen. Und mit der Bilanz, eine solch sprunghafte Biographie zu haben.   
Ich sehe ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Und mir wird klar, dass ich mich hier, in diesem miefigem Badezimmer auf diesem Konzert, mit klatschnassem Gesicht, einen Android zwischen den Knien, das erste mal wirklich akzeptiert fühle.  
Diese Erkenntnis überrollt mich mit der Last eine Viertonners. Ich sacke in mir zusammen und lassen den Kopf an seine Brust sinken.   
Connor zieht mich schweigend an sich.   
Ich weiß, dass ich grade nichts sagen muss. Ich befürchte, dass ich gleich eh wieder anfangen zu heulen, wenn ich beginne zu sprechen und will ihm das Übel ersparen.   
So sitze ich eine Weile da, während er vor mir steht. Inhaliere seinen Geruch, spüre seine Hände auf meinem Rücken. Versuche zur Ruhe zu kommen.   
Irgendwann hebe ich den Kopf. „Du bist schon ziemlich in Ordnung, weißt du das?“, sage ich lächelnd.  
„Ich lasse regelmäßig Testläufe durchlaufen, um meine Intaktheit zu garantieren“, antwortet Connor pflichtbewusst. „Ich gebe gut drauf Acht, dass ich in Ordnung bin.“ Er grinst verschmitzt.  
„Sowas sollte ich auch in Erwägung ziehen“, murmele ich. Und dann sage ich leise: „Ich bin froh, dass du grade hier bist.“  
Lächelnd sieht er mich an. Und dann küsst er mich so leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, mein Herz geht in Flammen auf. 

Als wir endlich vor dem Club sind, um Luft zu schnappen, hüllt Connor mich in seine Jacke. „Ich weiß, du magst keine Klischees“, seufzt er, als ich mich sträube. „Aber du frierst nun mal, und ich nicht.“  
Das Konzert im Inneren ist noch in vollem Gange. Es tut mir etwas Leid, dass wir kaum etwas davon mitbekommen haben, weil wir so sehr mit uns beschäftigt waren. Trotzdem möchte ich keine Sekunde rückgängig machen.   
Ich bemerke, dass meine Angetrunkenheit langsam abgeebbt ist. Ich laufe zu zwei Mädchen rüber und schnorre eine Kippe.   
Als ich zurück zu Connor komme, unterhält er sich mit zwei Männern. Sie halten einander an den Händen. Scheinbar ein Pärchen. Als ich dazu komme, legt Connor instinktiv den Arm um die Taille. Diesmal stört es mich nicht.   
„Oh Connor, Freundin?“, fragt einer der beiden grinsend.  
„Ich arbeite dran“, grinst Connor zurück und ich gebe den beiden die Hand, heilfroh darüber, dass er nicht „Ja“ gesagt hat.  
„Hey, ich bin Jen“, sage ich, stutze, und brülle plötzlich begeistert: „Oh mein Gott! Du bist doch dieser Hübsche! Robojesus!“ Eifrig schüttle ich Markus die Hand. „Ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen und alles!“   
„Ich wünschte, sie hätte mich genauso euphorisch begrüßt“, jammert Connor und wir alle lachen.  
Markus nickt. „Jap, das bin ich. Robojesus? Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Sollte ich mir merken.“  
„Du bist einfach zu 100% Robojesus“, bestätigt der Typ, der seine Hand gehalten hat. Er nickt mir zu. „Ich bin Simon. Hey.“  
„Hey“, erwidere ich.   
Die Männer unterhalten sich über das Konzert und die Revolution. Zufrieden rauche ich meine Fluppe und höre ihnen zu, ohne mich nennenswert an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Die Bässe dröhnen bis zu uns hinaus. Vereinzelt stehen Leute zum rauchen draußen. Helle Wolken steigen vereinzelt von ihren Mündern in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Es ist irgendwie gemütlich.  
Ein Lieferwagen brettert an uns vorbei und hält am hinteren Ende des Vortex. Der Fahrer kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich mache ein paar Schritte in die Richtung des Wagens, um um die Ecke des Gebäudes spähen zu können.   
Zwei Männer steigen aus und laufen weiter hinter das Gebäude. Ich verliere sie aus den Augen.  
Nachdenklich laufe ich zurück zu Connor, Simon und Markus. Wo hatte ich den Fahrer schon mal gesehen?  
Als ich bei den Männern ankomme, unterhalten diese sich noch immer.   
Plötzlich erstarre ich. Connor bemerkt, dass ich mich verkrampft habe, und sieht mich an. „Alles okay?“  
„Der Typ im Wagen!“, sage ich. „Das war doch...“  
Im nächsten Moment ertönt ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Ich raffe gar nichts, als Connor sich auf mich stürzt und mich zu Boden wirft. Leute schreien. Dinge fliegen durch die Luft.  
Ich zittere und sehe dem Androiden, der über mir kauert, ins erschrockene Gesicht. Und bin froh, dass er bei mir ist, während rund um uns die Welt untergeht.


	15. 15. Vater und Tochter

„Was ist das?“, brülle ich in Panik durch den Lärm zu Connor hoch.   
Dieser ist noch immer über mir. „Bleib unten!“, befiehlt er mir. Mit seinem Körper schirmt er mich vor dem auf den Boden rieselnden Staub ab.   
Ich schreie auf, als es von neuem knallt und wieder Steinbrocken und Dinge, die ich nicht identifizieren kann, durch die Luft fliegen und wenige Meter von uns entfernt auf den Boden donnern. Heftig atmend kralle ich mich in das T-Shirt des Androiden und ziehe ihn näher an mich. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass unser letztes Stündchen geschlagen hat.   
Mit zusammengepressten Augen halte ich ihn dicht an mich gepresst und wage nicht, mich zu bewegen. Zitternd von Angst warte ich.   
Dann bemerke ich, dass Connor vorsichtig meine Stirn küsst. „Es ist okay. Alles ist okay“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen. Netter Versuch.  
„Nichts ist okay!“, schreie ich ihm entgegen.  
Vorsichtig streichelt er mit der Hand über mein Haar. „Beruhig dich, Jen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben.“  
Heftig atmend öffne ich die Augen und hebe den Kopf. Alles um uns herum ist voller Staub. Menschen schreien und weinen. Sanft schiebe ich Connor von mir herunter. Er vergewissert sich, dass wir in Sicherheit sind und richtet sich auf.   
Völlig verängstigt sehe ich mich um. Heller Staub schwebt durch die kühle Nacht. Der Club, in dem wir eben noch getanzt hatten, liegt in Trümmern. Vereinzelt scheint es zu brennen.   
Mein Blick fällt auf die beiden Androidjungs, Markus und Simon, mit denen wir eben noch geplaudert hatten. Eng umschlungen kauern sie an einer Mauer und starren zu uns rüber. Sie scheinen okay zu sein.   
Die beiden Mädchen, die mir die Zigarette geschenkt haben, hatten nicht so viel Glück. Eines von ihnen kniet über dem andern und schreit in die Nacht.   
Connors und meine Blicke treffen sich. Ich schaue zum Vortex-Schild rüber, das über der Eingangstür wackelt. Doch die Tür scheint noch passierbar zu sein. Ich springe auf.   
„Jen, nein!“, brüllt Connor und rappelt sich auf.   
Als ich Connor ins Gesicht sehe, wird mir klar, dass er es nie im Leben zulassen wird, dass ich zurück in den Club renne. Mir schießt durch den Kopf, wie schnell er war, als er die beiden Männer nach der Demo vermöbelt hatte. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht zögern darf, nutze den Moment, in dem er taumelt und renne so schnell ich kann zum Eingang des Vortex. Ich flitze durch die Tür und knalle diese hinter mir zu, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Jo! Hank! Ich muss sie finden! Und Connor wird mich davon nicht abhalten!  
Als ich das Gebäude betreten habe, bin ich völlig entsetzt darüber, wie es hier aussieht. Der erste Raum ist eingekracht. Rußpartikel flattern durch die Luft. Ich lege den Ärmel von Connors Jacke vor meinen Mund und husche durch den dunklen, verwüsteten Raum. Um mich herum weinen und jammern verletzte Menschen und Androiden. Mir wird bewusst, wie viel Glück wir gehabt hatten, dass wir einfach grade draußen waren.   
Mein Blick schweift rüber zur Bar, wo Hank vorhin Whiskey getrunken hat. Sein Platz ist leer. Der Barhocker, auf dem er gesessen hatte, liegt auf dem Boden, ist aber intakt. Okay. Sollte er also dort gesessen haben, als es zu der Explosion kam, sollte er okay sein. „Hank?“, schreie ich, doch durch das Stöhnen der Verletzten kann ich nicht sagen, ob er oder irgendjemand anders mir antwortet.   
Ich laufe weiter in den Konzertsaal hinein. Mir bietet sich ein Bild des Grauens. Verletzte und ganz sicher auch Tote liegen im ganzen Raum verteilt. Staub, rotes und blaues Blut sind überall. Mir dreht sich der Magen um und ich bin mir sicher, dieses Bild nie wieder aus dem Kopf zu kriegen. „Jo?“, frage ich mutlos in das Schlachtfeld hinein. Körper bewegen sich, stöhnen. Strecken ihre Hände nach mir aus. Vereinzelt torkeln furchtbar verletzte, helle Androidkörper ohne Haut herum.   
Ich bemerke, dass mein Gesicht tränennass ist. Mich verlässt der Mut. Langsam laufe ich an den Leichen vorbei, während ich noch immer in den Ärmel atme. „Jo?“  
Ich stolpere über ein Stück Geländer und gewinne mein Gleichgewicht wieder, im letzten Moment ehe ich fast auf einen Körper gefallen wäre. Ich kann meinen Augen nicht trauen. „Jo!“, rufe ich, als ich ihre wunderschönen Locken erkenne. Ich gehe in die Hocke und schüttele sie. Sie darf nicht tot sein! Sie darf mich nicht auch noch verlassen!   
„Jo“, wimmere ich und schüttele sie.   
Meine Tränen fallen auf ihr verdrecktes Gesicht. Ich heule in die viel zu große Jacke hinein.   
Ich höre, wie Connor irgendwo meinen Namen ruft. Aber es ist mir egal.   
„Jen“, dringt plötzlich Jos zarte Stimme an mein Ohr.   
„Oh Jo!“, schluchze ich und umklammere ihre blutige Hand.   
Jens hellblaue Augen heben sich kontrastreich von ihrem Gesicht ab. Mit friedlicher Mine lächelt sie zu mir hoch. „Jen“, wiederholt sie leise. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir wieder Freundinnen sind.“  
„Ja, und das werden wir auch noch ganz lange sein!“, plappere ich weinend und versuche nicht zu beachten, dass ihr Körper von einer herabgestürzten Säule bedeckt ist.   
„Und wenn nicht“, sagt sie leise, „bin ich sehr froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Liebste Jen.“ Sie hört nicht auf zu Lächeln. Ihre Augenlider flackern.   
„Du schuldest mir einen halben Kakao!“, kreische ich heulend, während der Druck ihrer Hand nachlässt. „Wir sind letztens gefahren, als ich meinen Kakao noch nicht mal alle hatte! Ich fordere von dir einen neuen heißen Kakao!“  
Jo sieht mich weiterhin lächelnd an. Sie sieht so friedlich aus. Es macht mir Angst. „Ich wollte dich nicht..“ Doch sie spricht nicht weiter. Ihre Augen fallen zu.   
Ich beginne zu schreien. Das darf alles nicht wahr sein. Meine beste Freundin darf mir nicht unter den Fingern wegsterben. Das darf nicht passieren! Jo darf nicht tot sein!  
Ich erinnere mich an den Lieferwagen und springe auf. Vielleicht ist der Lieferwagen ja noch da? Vielleicht kann ich IHN zur Rede stellen?  
Ich stolpere zur Bühne. Das muss der Ort sein, wo die Typen reingekommen waren und die Bomben gezündet haben. Vereinzelt humpeln mir Menschen und Androiden entgegen, die noch im Stande sind zu gehen. Manche tragen Körper in ihren Armen. Aus den Augenwinkeln stelle ich fest, dass Connor durch den Saal läuft und mich sucht. Vielleicht findet er ja Hank.   
Ich balanciere zwischen Geröll und Körpern und bin endlich an der Bühne angekommen. Die Mitglieder der Androidband liegen schwer beschädigt in einer Ecke.   
„Wo ist er?“, frage ich das Androidmädchen, das mich ausdruckslos anschaut.   
Sie erwidert meinen Blick. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass sie gar nicht im Stande ist, mir zu antworten. Dann deutet sie mit dem Daumen auf die Treppen neben ihr. „Danke“, murmele ich, springe die Treppen hinab und betrete den Backstageraum. Oder das, was mal ein Backstageraum war. Mir wird sofort klar: Hier müssen die Täter die Bombe gezündet haben. Möglichst nah an der Bühne, um viele, viele Menschen zu erwischen.  
Ich stehe unter freiem Himmel. Mir ist schwindelig. Ich höre, wie draußen der Motor eines Wagens angeht. Ich reiße die Tür auf und schreie, ohne wirklich nachzudenken. „Halt, keine Bewegung!“ Und als beide Typen nicht richtig reagieren, füge ich mit fester Stimme hinzu: „Gavin!“  
Der Mann, der gerade in die offene Beifahrertür des Lieferwagens, gesprungen ist, dreht sich zu mir um. Er erkennt mich sofort. „Jenna!“, ruft er überrascht und breitet den freien Arm aus. Mit der andern hält er sich an der Tür des Lieferwagens fest.  
Grimmig blicke ich Gavin Reed, meiner ersten großen Liebe entgegen. „Du bist festgenommen“, sage ich und bin selbst erstaunt über die Selbstsicherheit, mit der diese Worte über meine Lippen kommen.  
„Was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung?“, lacht Gavin. Mein Plan, Zeit zu schinden, geht auf. Gavin lässt die Tür los und hüpft aus dem Lieferwagen hinaus. Zu seinem Komplizen gerichtet ruft er: „Darf ich vorstellen, Michael? Die Kleine hier hat mich vor 10 Jahren auf der Couch ihres Daddys entjungfert!“  
Sein Kumpel reckt den Kopf und pfeift anerkennend. „Nicht übel!“  
Ich seufze. „Dass du mich daran erinnern musst“, sage ich tadelnd. „Los, beide raus aus dem Wagen!“  
Die Männer sehen sich an und beginnen loszuprusten. Was auch immer ich hier grade tue, indem ich versuche, all das zu imitieren, was ich von Hank gehört hatte, ich mache es wohl nicht gerade überzeugend. Wieso auch? Ich hatte das Polizeirevier bestimmt öfter von innen gesehen, als andere Kids, weil eben mein Dad dort arbeitete – aber ich hatte mit dem Berufswunsch als Polizistin nie etwas anfangen können. Ein wenig überzeugend scheine ich aber dann doch zu sein. Gavin meint: „Bist wohl doch bei Papi in die Lehre gegangen, was?“ Belustigt fügt er hinzu: „Denkst du etwa, eine Frau wie du kann uns aufhalten?“  
Nein, das denke ich überhaupt nicht. Leider.  
Langsam kommt Gavin auf mich zu. Ich stelle anerkennend fest, wie breit seine Schultern geworden sind. Er scheint regelmäßig zu trainieren. Hässlich ist er allerdings auch nie gewesen. Nur halt ein echter Großkotz.  
„Natürlich kann ich das“, erwidere ich ruhig. Tja, hätte ich doch bloß Handschellen oder zumindest eine Spielzeugpistole dabei, um ihm das zu demonstrieren.  
„Ach Jenna“, sagt Gavin lachend und nähert sich mir immer weiter. „Was tust du hier überhaupt bei diesen Androidlovern? Und wo sind denn deine Kollegen?“ Ich hasse es, wenn er mich Jenna nennt. Jenna wurde ich in der Middle- und Highschool genannt. Nach der Nummer auf dem Dach der Schule wurde aus Jenna dann irgendwie „Flying Jenna“. Ja, sehr pietätvoll.   
Ein wenig stolz stelle ich allerdings fest, dass er mir echt abzunehmen scheint, dass ich bei der Polizei arbeite.   
Allarmiert stelle ich fest, dass er sich mir immer weiter nähert und ich gebe mein bestes, standhaft zu bleiben und nicht zurückzuweichen.   
„Sie suchen schon eine Zelle für dich aus“, hauche ich ihm zu.   
Gavin steht nun direkt vor mir und grinst mir ins Gesicht. Mist, es muss ganz schnell was passieren. Was hatte ich mir bei dieser Nummer nur gedacht? „Soso“, grinst Gavin und wie ich sehe, glaubt er mir gar nichts. „Jenna.“ Er mustert mich von oben bis untern. „Heute in Zivil, ja?“, sagt er, während er mich umkreist wie ein Löwe seine Beute. Oh Mann, der hat mir echt die Nummer mit der Polizistin abgenommen. „Hübsch bist du geworden“, sagt er und starrt mir ungeniert auf die Brüste. „Hast du vielleicht Lust auf eine kleine Spritztour?“  
Plötzlich torkelt jemand hinter mir aus der Tür hervor und ruft: „Finger weg von meiner Tochter, du Dreckskerl!“ Hank tritt aus dem Gebäuderest, mit erhobener Waffe. Selten war ich jemals so froh, ihn irgendwo zu sehen.   
Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Gavin und Michael geraten in totale Panik. Michael lässt den Motor aufheulen, während Gavin in den Lieferwagen springt.   
Hank neben mir taumelt. Er scheint nicht sonderlich verletzt zu sein. Aber hackevoll. Beide Finger an der Waffe ballert er auf das losfahrende Auto. Und trifft meterweit daneben.   
Ich höre die Männer amüsiert auflachen, während sie abdüsen. Schüsse knallen von neuem durch die Luft, diesmal vonseiten Gavins. Hank stürzt auf mich zu und wirft mich zu Boden. „Aua“, jammere ich.   
Hank atmet schwer und lässt von mir ab. Das Auto ist über alle Berge.   
Er setzt sich auf und lehnt sich rechts von mir gegen den Rest der Hauswand. Zitternd umklammert seine rechte Hand meine. Die Waffe lässt er achtlos zwischen uns fallen. „Fuck“, keucht er. „Bist du okay, Jen?“   
Ehe ich antworten kann, kotzt er links neben sich ins Gras.   
„Alles okay bei mir“, antworte ich und kotze rechts von mir ins Gras. Direkt Connor auf die Schuhe, der uns dank der Schüsse endlich gefunden hat.   
„Eine Verwandtschaft ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen“, murmelt Connor und legt eine Decke über uns.   
Verschwommen nehme ich wahr, dass nach und nach endlich Krankenwagen und Polizei angekommen sind.   
Erschöpft lege ich den Kopf an Hanks bärtige Wange und nehme nur noch schwach wahr, wie meine Sinne sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf flüchten.


	16. 16. Gedankenkarussell und Krankenhausparkplatz

Ich wache nicht auf, ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf. Als hätte mir jemand die Luft weggedrückt und als werde ich von einer starren Hand aus dem kalten Wasser gegriffen.   
Erschrocken fahre ich hoch und schaue mich um. Ich taste neben mich. Ich bin in meinem Bett. Allein.   
Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und warte drauf, dass mein Atem sich normalisiert.   
Draußen wird es langsam hell. Das Fenster ist gekippt. Vögel zwitschern.   
Keuchend robbe ich nach hinten zum Kopfende und lehne mich an die Wand. Die Benzos sollten im Nachttisch sein. Wenn ich sie brauche, kann ich sie einfach nehmen. Alles wird okay, Jen.   
Mein Blick fällt auf die Nachttischlampe. Daneben steht ein Glas Wasser, das ich da nicht hingestellt habe. Halt, war das Connor?  
Langsam kommen die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend wieder. Die Explosionen. Die toten Körper. Das Blut. Die schwer verletzte Jo. Und Küsse. Ganz viele Küsse.   
Ich bemerke, wie sich mein Magen umdreht und springe entsetzt auf. Als es mir hochkommt, bemerke ich, dass ich es nicht mehr ins Bad schaffen werde und komme noch gerade rechtzeitig am Papierkorb unterm Schreibtisch an. Elendig kotze ich in den Mülleimer, dankbar darüber, dass irgendwer diesen mit einer Tüte eingekleidet hatte.   
„Verdammt“, murmele ich schließlich und wische mir den Mund ab. Ich gehe im Kopf die Anzahl der Drinks durch, die ich am Abend vorher hatte und stutze. Okay, ich hatte zwei Cocktails, einen Schnaps und einen halben Longdrink. Aber hatte mich das wirklich so besoffen gemacht, dass ich heute früh davon kotzen muss? Vertrage ich einfach nichts mehr?  
Mein Schädel brummt.   
Ich stelle mich auf und lasse mich mit wackligen Knien auf dem Bett nieder.   
Sofort erscheinen vor meinem geistigen Auge die Verletzten und Toten der Konzerthalle vor mir. Ich erinnere mich an Gavin und Hank. Wie war ich in mein Bett gekommen?   
Noch immer wacklig auf den Beinen laufe ich in den Flur und öffne die Badtür. „Fuck, Jen!“, brüllt jemand mir entgegen. Ich reiße die Augen auf und sehe Hank auf dem Klo sitzen. „Alter! Schließ die Scheiß Tür ab!“, schreie ich zurück und reiße die Tür wieder hinter mir zu.   
Hank keucht im inneren des Badezimmers. Ich höre die Klospülung, dann den Wasserhahn. „Dachte, du schläfst“, knurrt er, als er mir entgegen kommt.  
„Nicht mehr“, murmele ich und laufe an ihm vorbei ins Bad, um mir den Mund auszuspülen.   
Hank bleibt an der Badtür stehen. „Nicht übel, wie du den Reedjungen da gestern Nacht hingehalten hast“, murmelt er anerkennend. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich dich doch zu einer echten Polizistentochter erzogen hab.“  
Überrascht von seinem Kompliment drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Danke. Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht“, schwindle ich, obwohl sein Geballer grauenhaft war.  
Lächelnd sieht er mich an. „Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht“, sagt er leise. Mit „euch“ meint er wahrscheinlich mich und Connor, seine Kinder oder sowas.  
„Habt ihr ihn gefangen?“, frage ich und wasche mir das Gesicht. „Also, Gavin?“  
Hank seufzt. „Das ist alles gar nicht so einfach, Jen. Wie du weißt, war er lange mein Kollege.“  
Ich nicke. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, weshalb ausgerechnet Gavin dazu fähig war, den Club in die Luft zu jagen.  
„Er wurde immer radikaler den Androiden in der Wache gegenüber“, fährt Hank fort. „Hat nicht damit aufgehört, Connor zu beleidigen, wollte die Befehle der Vorgesetzten nicht befolgen, wenn sie beinhalteten, Android zu schützen, all sowas.“ Er fährt sich durch die Haare, dann murmelt er: „Sie haben ihn irgendwann wegen einer Kleinigkeit gefeuert. Eigentlich nur, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Seht an, die DPD schützt ihre Androiden, blabla!“ Er winkt ab. „Als sei die Polizei ein wirklich androidfreundlicher Raum. Connor verdient nicht mal ein Viertel von dem, was ich bezahlt bekomme. Dabei ersetzt er quasi fünf Hanks. Das weiß jeder.“ Er zuckt die Achseln.   
„Okay, und wieso fahrt ihr nicht einfach zu ihm und buchtet ihn ein?“, frage ich scharf. „Ich meine: Wir beide haben ihn gesehen. Er ist vom Tatort davon gefahren. Und auf uns geschossen hat er auch noch. Ihr solltet ihn zumindest verhören.“  
„Du verstehst das nicht, Jen“, murmelt Hank. „Die Polizisten haben fast alle so eine Einstellung wie du noch vor einer Woche. Sie wollen keine Androiden in unserer Gesellschaft. Gavin ist sowas wie ihr Bruder, der zu Unrecht entlassen wurde.. Sie würden meiner Aussage nie Gehör geben.“  
„Gut, dann liefern wir ihnen halt handfeste Beweise“, erwidere ich angriffslustig und stemme die Hände in die Hüften. „Wir können ihn doch nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen?“  
Hank seufzt. „Lass mal, Jen“, sagt er nur.   
„Was ist mit Jo?“, frage ich schließlich allarmiert.   
Hank lächelt müde. „Sie wird durchkommen.“ Mein Gesicht erhellt sich. „Ich will sie gleich besuchen fahren. Kommst du mit?“  
Und ob ich mitkomme!  
Während Hank duschen geht, schnappe ich das Handy auf meinem Bett.   
Wieder finde ich Nachrichten von Jakob. Der Typ lässt echt nicht locker.   
Dazwischen: „Hallo Jen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich heute Nacht nicht bei dir bleiben konnte. Viele Androiden sind ernsthaft beschädigt. Wir haben sie auf die Lucia gebracht und reparieren sie, so gut es geht. Zum Glück haben wir noch einen hohen Vorrat Thirium. Jo hat schon nach dir gefragt. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald. Gruß, Connor.“  
Ich starre das Handy in meiner Hand an und versuche, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend kehren zurück. Ich sehe Connor von lila und blauem Licht bestrahlt auf der Tanzfläche vor mir und versuche, das Gefühl in mir zu rekonstruieren, das seine Küsse in meinem euphorischem Herzen ausgelöst hatten. Ich erinnere mich an den Gedanken, dass unsere Leben sich nur auf den Moment hinzu entwickelt hatten, um in diesem Augenblick zusammen zu sein und zu knutschen. „Oh Gott wie bescheuert“, murmele ich und schlage mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Was, in Gottes Namen, hatte mich so was Kitschiges denken lassen? Bestimmt diese Robopheromone. Oder doch die beiden Mojitos. Nein, wahrscheinlich beides in Kombination miteinander!  
Ich halte inne und überlege, was ich ihm antworten soll. So, als sei die Antwort wegweisend dafür, wie es nun mit uns weiter geht.   
Ich lese seine Nachricht nochmal und mir fällt auf, dass er wenigstens nichts Schmalziges geschrieben hat. Okay, scheinbar wäre er gerne bei mir geblieben. Er will mich bald sehen. Gut, das ist gerade noch so okay. Ich überlege weiter. Dass er gerne geblieben wäre, bedeutet, dass er hier war. Und meinen erschöpften, ausgeknockten Körper wohl höchstpersönlich ins Bett gebracht hat.   
Ich springe auf und schaue mich im Zimmer um. Was, wenn der Android irgendeine Schweinerei mit mir angestellt hat?, denke ich grimmig. Dann wäre es doch schade, wenn ich davon nichts mitbekommen hätte!, antwortet eine andere Stimme in mir.  
Seufzend lasse ich das Handy neben mir aufs Bett fallen. Es war also passiert. Ich war gestern Abend so angetrunken gewesen, dass ich den Androiden am liebsten vor versammelter Mannschaft vernascht hätte. Ich erröte und schäme mich vor mir selbst. Als mir dann noch einfällt, wie ich dieser armen Kate irgendwas von Fetischen erzählt hatte, seufze ich erneut auf. Die Nummer mit Hank und den Slips schießt mir durchs Gedächtnis. Und damit die Erinnerung an die Erregung, die mich durchschüttelte, als der Android mich gegen die Wand gepresst und geküsst hatte.   
Oh verdammt. Ich sollte öfter masturbieren, damit ich erst gar nicht erst in die Lage komme, in seinen Armen so verzweifelt und horny zu werden, dass ich zahm werde, wie ein kleines Kätzchen!  
Erleichtert fällt mir ein, dass Connor diesem Robojesus gegenüber nicht bestätigt hat, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich atme auf. Ich wünschte, ich sei gestern Abend nicht so anhänglich gewesen. Dass ich auch vor andern Leuten so viel Körperkontakt zu Connor hatte, kommt mir nun befremdlich vor. Klar, das war schön gewesen mit ihm gestern Abend. Aber ich hoffe inständig, er bildet sich jetzt nichts darauf ein. Die Erinnerung an meiner Hand in seiner löst in mir instinktiv einen Fluchtreflex in mir aus. Hoffentlich komme ich irgendwie möglichst unbeschadet aus dieser Nummer wieder raus.  
„Dusche ist frei!“, bellt Hank vor der Tür und ich stehle mich ins Badezimmer.   
Als das warme Wasser meine Haut berührt, steht das Gedankenkarussell nicht still. Meine Gedanken bleiben an der Szene im Männerklo hängen. Als Connor zwischen meinen Knien stand und ich seinen Körper so nah, so trostspendend an meinem gespürt hatte. Der Gedankenconnor belässt es allerdings nicht bei diesem zarten Kuss. Er reißt meine Hose hinunter, geht vor mir in die Knie, ich greife ihm in die Haare, ziehe seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und spüre seine zarten Lippen direkt an meiner..  
In meiner Verzweiflung darüber, dass gleich eine ganze Herde wiehernder Pferde mit mir durchgehen würden, drehe ich den Knauf des Wasserhahns mit einem beherzten Ruck nach links. „KAAAAAALT!“, schreie ich und springe unter der Dusche auf und ab. Dann bleibe ich dort stehen, bis ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. Endlich ist Connor raus aus meinem Kopf!  
Erleichtert steige ich aus der Wanne und laufe mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in mein Zimmer. „Irgendwas mit der Dusche nicht in Ordnung?“, ruft Hank zu mir rüber.   
„Alles ist super in Ordnung!“, rufe ich lachend zurück und schlüpfe in mein Zimmer.

Als ich neben Hank in Betty sitze, trommelt mal wieder der Regen auf das Autodach. Das Wetter in Detroit ist einfach furchtbar.   
Ich umklammere den Blumenstrauß, den Hank und ich eben noch an der Tanke besorgt hatten, und starre hinaus.   
18 Tote. Die Zahl kreist in meinem Kopf und hat mich einfach sprachlos gemacht. Hank hatte mir die Zahl genannt, als wir ins Auto stiegen. Und ich bin einfach fassungslos.   
So viel Energie, so viel Freude war auf dem Konzert zu spüren. Und ausgerechnet die Menschen, die am ausgelassensten in den vordersten Reihen feierten, waren fast alle tot. Und hätten Connor und ich auf der Tanzfläche einfach weiter geknutscht – wären es dann 19?  
Ich halte die Tränen zurück und beiße mir auf die Lippe. Gavin würde seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Notfalls von mir persönlich.   
Bis auf einen handelte es sich bei den Toten ausschließlich um Menschen. Ein Android konnte nicht mehr hergestellt werden, da sein Kopf und seine Erinnerungen völlig zerstört wurde. Die anderen Androiden konnten mit Thirium geheilt oder mit den nötigen Biokomponenten repariert werden. Weitere 32 Menschen waren ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Meines Wissens schweben noch 3 davon in Lebensgefahr.   
Hank und mein Schweigen hält an, bis wir an einer Ampel stehen bleiben. Ein Werbeplakat neben uns ist mit Farbe beschmiert. Es fordert Androiden dazu auf, das Land zu verlassen. Ich werde zornig.   
Hank legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter, um mich zu beschwichtigen. Ich sehe ihm an, dass er genau so wütend ist. Und ich fühle mich ihm nah. Dem Mann, der mich vor wenigen Tagen vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte, und mich angebrüllt hatte, weil ich Androiden als Plastikmenschen betitelt hatte. Meinen Vater, der sich für die Rechte Benachteiligter einsetzte.   
Ich fühle mich plötzlich so verbunden mit ihm, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Und sehe im Seitenspiegel, wie unsere verbissenen, wütenden Gesichter einander ähneln.  
„Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen“, sagt Hank schließlich.   
Ich muss nicht fragen, was er meint. Die Aufforderung, Connor nicht meiner Launen zufolge zu benutzen. „Es kommt nicht wieder vor“, murmele ich. Ich komme mir lächerlich vor, wenn ich mir in Erinnerung rufe, wie ich kichernd wie ein Teenie, Hanks Bezugsperson an der Hand mit Lippenstift im Gesicht durch die Gegend gehüpft war und mein Vater so irgendwie von meiner feuchten Unterwäsche erfahren hatte.  
Die Scheibenwischer quietschen.   
„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Jen“, brummt Hank. „Ich will dir den Jungen echt nicht verbieten. An sich könnte ich mir keinen besseren Kerl für meine Tochter vorstellen. Wenn du wirklich verliebt bist, schlag zu. Aber sei einfach kein Arsch. Wenn es bei dir für ihn nichts zu holen gibt, signalisiere ihm nicht, dass es anders ist.“  
„Hm“, mache ich. Ich zweifele dran, dass ausgerechnet mein Vater der richtige Gesprächspartner ist, wenn es um Typen geht.   
Gestern Abend hätte ich ihm noch schreiend widersprochen. Hätte ihm gesagt, dass ich Connor ganz bestimmt in den nächsten 24 Stunden vor den Traualtar schleifen werde. Aber heute sieht die Welt irgendwie schon wieder anders aus.   
Ich habe Connor auf seine Nachricht nicht geantwortet. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich schreiben soll. „Okay“? „Danke“? „Freu mich auch, LG“? „Können wir die Knutscherei gestern Abend nicht überbewerten, bitte“? „Gibst du mir Zeit mich zu sammeln“? „Ist nur Sex auch okay“?   
Hätte er mit Hank nichts zu tun, würde ich es wahrscheinlich wirklich drauf anlegen, den Kerl in die Kiste zu kriegen, vor allem weil es körperlich so gut harmonierte zwischen uns. Aber Hank hat Recht. Das könnte innerhalb der Familie alles ziemlich seltsam werden. Vor allem, da Hank und Connor sich so gut verstehen wie Vater und Sohn und wir auch noch alle unter einem Dach wohnen.  
„Detroit hat viele Kerle, Jen“, seufzt Hank und fährt auf den Krankenhausparkplatz. „Da sind bestimmt einige Spannende dabei, die dich für einen Abend über deine Trennung hinwegtrösten.“  
Ouch, das hatte gesessen. Und er hatte es bestimmt nicht mal böse gemeint.  
Ich rechne Hank hoch an, dass er friedlich mit mir spricht, obwohl er gestern Nacht noch so sauer auf mich war, als er Connors verschmiertes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Die Schießerei hat uns irgendwie näher zusammengeführt. Wir beide versuchen, Verständnis für einander zu haben.   
Wie soll ich nun mit Connor umgehen? Offen mit ihm drüber reden, dass eine Beziehung grade nicht drin ist? Und würde ich es schaffen, standhaft zu bleiben und dem Androiden nicht bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit alleine zu zweit die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen?  
Oder soll ich in die Vollen gehen, mich einfach auf eine Beziehung einlassen? Das würde allerdings so viel Risiko bedeuten. Da ich mir grade nicht vorstellen kann, dass das wirklich hält. Und dann der Beginn einer Familie völlig in Scherben liegt. Und eine Beziehung wäre ohnehin begrenzt. Schließlich will ich ja später mal Kinder haben.  
Während Hank einparkt, strecke ich mich und seufze. Ich will am liebsten einfach ein Techtelmechtel. Aber damit setze ich die Beziehung zu Hank aufs Spiel. Welch ein Dilemma.  
Wir laufen über den Krankenhausparkplatz zur Rezeption und ich bin so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich Connor erst sehe, als er nur noch wenige Meter von mir entfernt steht. Er steht am Eingang des Krankenhauses und spricht mit jemandem.   
„Hey Connor!“, ruft Hank.   
Connor dreht sich zu um uns.   
Alles geschieht wie in Zeitlupe. Er sieht uns und beginnt zu lächeln. Er trägt wieder diesen Mantel, der ihm so gut steht. Sein Blick trifft meinen und ich sehe, wie er diese Grübchen bekommt. Seine Haare sind verwuschelt und er sieht unheimlich gut aus. Meine Knie werden weich.   
Na super, Jen. Deine Vorsätze, dich emotional von dem Android zu distanzieren, haben ganze 30 Sekunden gehalten.   
Connor umarmt Hank fest. Dabei kann er den Blick nicht von mir nehmen.   
Hank registriert das. „Vielleicht solltet ihr reden“, knurrt er und sieht mich herausfordernd an. „Gehe schon mal fragen, wo Jo liegt“, murmelt er und verschwindet in durch die automatischen Türen ins Krankenhaus.  
„Jen“, lächelt Connor und breitet die Arme aus.   
Ich zögere. Ich wollte Abstand, verdammt. Doch im nächsten Moment falle ich in seine offenen Arme. Ich rieche Connor. Und mein Hormonhaushalt dreht durch.   
„Ich muss duschen, entschuldige“, spricht er leise in mein Haar. „War die ganze Nacht unterwegs.“  
„Muss praktisch sein, wenn man nicht schlafen muss“, sage ich und versuche die Umarmung hinauszuzögern. Weil es schön ist und weil ich nicht weiß, was geschieht, wenn ich ihm so nah stehe und ihm ins Gesicht sehen muss.   
„Geht's dir gut?“, fragt er und lehnt sich zurück, um mein Gesicht zu sehen. „Was hat Hank damit gemeint, wir müssen reden?“  
Ohje. Die Stunde der Wahrheit. Ich sehe zu Connor hoch und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Hank erwartet, dass ich ihm jetzt sofort eine Abfuhr erteile. Aber bin ich so weit? Will ich das überhaupt?  
Ich druckse herum und zupfe abwechselnd an den Handschuhen an meinen Händen herum. Seine Haare wirken so weich, ich will einfach hineingreifen. Aber dieser Gedanke bringt mich grade kein Stück weiter.   
„Gestern Nacht“, stottere ich, „naja, Hank hat ja gesehen, dass wir..“  
Connor sieht mich abwartend an. Seine Hände berühren meine Oberarme. Trotz der dicken Schicht Jacke dazwischen, wird mir davon ganz heiß.   
„..Hank möchte, dass wir eine Familie sind. Und nicht miteinander rummachen, wenn wir das nicht ernst miteinander meinen“, erkläre ich drucksend und senke den Blick.  
Connor sagt eine Weile nichts. Ich befürchte, dass er gleich seine Hände wegzieht. „Verstehe“, sagt er schließlich nachdenklich. Und dann unvermittelt: „Meinst du es nicht ernst?“  
Die direkte Frage macht mich baff. Nervös sehe ich ihn an, dann wieder meine Hände. Wenn ich das mal wüsste. Ich druckse wieder herum. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sage ich schließlich ehrlich.   
Wir schauen uns an. Connor scheint zu überlegen. Schließlich sagt er: „Jen, ich weiß wirklich nicht genau, wie das läuft mit menschlichen Beziehungen. Mein Speicher beinhaltet ganz viele Informationen zu Familienkonstellationen. Wie so etwas allerdings beginnt und wie das auszusehen hat, weiß ich nicht. Da ich nicht dafür hergestellt wurde, eine innige menschliche Beziehung zu haben. Sondern eben, um Tatorte zu analysieren.“  
Ich nicke überfordert.   
„Was bedeutet es, wenn du nicht weißt, ob du es ernst meinst?“, sagt er eher zu sich, als zu mir. Dann schaut er mich fragend an. „Bedeutet ernst meinen, dass man einander zum Beispiel heiraten möchte?“  
„Ja“, sage ich plump. „Wenn man es auf das wesentliche runter bricht, bedeutet das das wohl auch.“ Wow, ich bin grade dabei, einem enorm süßen Androiden die Welt zu erklären. Mir kommt das Gespräch mit ihm wieder echt schräg vor.  
Er nickt. „Okay.“ Wieder überlegt er. „Also bedeutet das, dass du nicht weißt, ob du mich heiraten willst?“  
Ich seufze. „Naja. Bevor man heiratet, hat man meistens eine Beziehung. Man hat Spaß miteinander. Man hat Sex. Man liebt sich. Und wenn man sich echt sicher ist miteinander, heiratet man. Oder man lässt es bleiben. Wie man will.“  
Nachdenklich mustert er mich. „Okay. Das war schon mal sehr aufschlussreich.“ Ich frage mich, wie er meine Panikattacke so gut verstehen konnte, aber nicht weiß, wie eine Beziehung beginnt und frage mich, was für ein schräger Vogel für diese seltsame Programmierung zuständig war.   
„Also weißt du nicht, ob du mich heiraten willst“, sagt er knapp.   
„Ja“, erwidere ich und hoffe, dass dies meine Erklärung vereinfacht.   
Verständnislos sieht er mich an. „Aber wie sollst du das auch nach so kurzer Zeit schon sicher wissen?“, fragt er. „Du bist schon 25 Jahre auf der Erde und kennst mich eine knappe Woche. Wieso solltest du dich so schnell dazu entschieden haben???“  
Guter Punkt. Ich zucke die Achseln. „Hank denkt, ich sende dir Singale, die dir zeigen, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Und du bist dann traurig, wenn ich es dann doch nicht will.“ Wieder zucke ich die Achseln. Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass alles raus ist, obwohl das Gespräch super seltsam verlaufen ist. Aber gut, wie soll ein Android auch wissen, wie genau sowas abläuft?  
Er nickt. „Okay. Das habe ich verstanden.“ Zuversichtlich lächelt er mich an.   
„Und nun?“, frage ich hilflos.   
„Ich weiß nicht!“, antwortet Connor. „Ist dir das unangenehm, wenn ich dich vor Hank anfasse, Jen? Dann lasse ich das.“  
Ich nicke reumütig. „Wäre vielleicht besser.“  
„Mein System sagt mir, dass Väter in diesem Teil der Erde seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht mehr die Ehepartner ihrer Kinder bestimmen!“, sagt Connor, als sei es völlig normal so ein Argument zu droppen. „Ich habe Hank wirklich gerne, aber..“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Lass ihn doch denken, was er will?“  
Ich bin ein bisschen perplex darüber. „Er macht sich nur Sorgen“, sage ich.   
„Ja, aber wir beide sind erwachsen!“, erwidert Connor.   
Schuldbewusst nicke ich.   
„Vor einer Beziehung hat man Dates, richtig?“, sagt Connor nachdenklich und versucht sich wohl mit aller Kraft in Menschen hineinzudenken.  
Ich nicke vorsichtig.   
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Okay! Warum daten wir dann nicht einfach weiter, und schauen, was dann passiert und ob du es ernst meinen möchtest?“  
Ich nicke. „Okay. Das klingt witzig“, grinse ich. Ich bemerke kaum, wie ich den linken Arm um ihn schlinge und mich an ihn lehne. Meine rechte Hand findet die seine. Die Handflächen aneinander gelegt, schmiege ich mich an seinen Schal.   
„Setzt dich das unter Druck, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es gerne ernst meinen möchte?“, flüstert er.   
Schüchtern vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in seinem Schal. „Ich glaube schon“, murmele ich.   
Unsere Finger, die aneinander liegen, gleiten ineinander. In einer perfekten Ergänzung stehen wir für einen Moment da, Hand in Hand, überdacht vor dem Eingang es Krankenhauses, während vor uns der Sturm an Büschen und Bäumen reißt.   
Seine Wärme an mir spürend, stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass dieses klärende Gespräch besser gelaufen ist, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können. Connor hatte mir so viel Unsicherheit und Schuldgefühle genommen, dass ich mich plötzlich unheimlich stark und frei fühle. Und das, obwohl seine Hand fest mit meiner verschlungen ist. Das Gefühl ist mir völlig neu. Gehalten zu werden, aber nicht festgehalten zu werden. Zusammen zu sein, aber nicht ausgebremst zu werden. Zuversicht von meinem Partner zu erfahren und Stärke durch ihn dazu zu erlangen.   
„Eine Frage hab ich noch“, sagt er schließlich leise.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn fragend an. „Hau raus.“  
„Darf man Sex haben, während man datet? Oder wartet man, bis man eine Beziehung hat?“, fragt er nachdenklich.  
Ich bemerke, wie mir die Hitze in den Unterleib schießt. „Die Frage nach dem Sex lässt dich nicht los, was?“, necke ich ihn. Als ich zu ihm hoch sehe, schaut er mich mit so einem begierigen Blick an, dass ich beinahe taumele.  
Entschuldigend zuckt er die Achseln. „Wenn du mich so ansiehst“, sagt er leise, „kann ich an nichts anderes denken.“  
Ich bin heilfroh, als ein Pulk Menschen sich an uns vorbei drängt und wir zur Seite gehen müssen, um die Türen nicht weiter zu blockieren.   
„Na komm. Lass uns rein gehen“, sage ich, löse die Umarmung und folge den Leuten, während ich Connor an der Hand hinter mir herziehe.   
Wir lächeln uns schüchtern an, als wir den Eingang passieren und im laufen unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände zaghaft voneinander lösen.


	17. 17. Fahrstuhlmusik und Pappbecher

„Na endlich“, knurrt Hank, als Connor und ich ihn in der Lobby des Krankenhauses antreffen. Er hat sich einen Kaffee genehmigt, der aber anscheinend schon leer ist, und sich in einen Sessel im Wartebereich gelümmelt. Ächzend steht er auf und lässt seinen Pappbecher im Müll verschwinden. Er läuft zum Fahrstuhl und wir folgen ihm.   
„Konntet ihr alles klären?“, murmelt er, während wir auf den Aufzug warten. Dieser klingelt und wir steigen ein.   
„Jap, alles geklärt“, melde ich ordnungsgemäß. Zwar nicht nach seiner Vorstellung, aber danach hat er ja auch nicht gefragt.   
Mein Blick fällt auf Connor, der brav einen Meter entfernt von mir in der andern Ecke des Fahrstuhls steht und verstohlen zu mir rüber lächelt. Ich grinse zurück. Dies bleibt Hank nicht verborgen. „Ach ja?“, blafft er mich an. „Sieht mir aber nicht danach aus!“  
Plötzlich schaltet Connor sich ein. „Hank“, sagt er ernst. „Wir klären die Angelegenheit unter uns. Wir sind beide erwachsen und können selbst entscheiden, was uns guttut und was nicht.“ Ich bin völlig überrascht darüber, wie entschlossen Connor Hank gegenüber auftritt und erwische mich dabei, das ein bisschen hot zu finden.   
„Erwachsen?“, erwidert Hank gereizt. „Du bist 15 Monate alt, mein Sohn!“, blafft er Connor an.  
Connor weicht zurück und auch ich muss schlucken.   
„16 Monate, 28 Tage, 6 Stunden und 14 Minuten, um genau zu sein“, erwidert Connor wieder gefasst, als ob die genaue Zeitangabe irgendwen interessiert hätte. „Androiden sind mit der ersten Sekunde ihrer Inbetriebnahme in ihrem endgültigen und erwachsenen Zustand. Bis auf die YK500, die in ihrem kindlichen Körper und Bewusstsein bleiben.“  
„Ich weiß, wie ihr Androiden funktioniert!“, faucht Hank. „Bei mir wohnt sogar einer, fall du's genau wissen willst!“  
Ich räuspere mich und lege ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht auf.   
„Jedenfalls werden wir dich gerne konsultieren, wenn wir deinen Rat brauchen. Dankeschön“, sagt Connor.   
Hank flucht leise vor sich hin.   
Die Fahrstuhlmusik dudelt fröhlich weiter.   
Connor fängt meinen Blick auf. „Gut so?“, fragt er geräuschlos.   
Ich nicke strahlend. Ich hätte es nie und nimmer hinbekommen, Hank so eine Ansage zu machen und bin dankbar dafür, dass ich nun die offizielle Erlaubnis habe, Herzen zu brechen. 

Als wir endlich den modernen Turm des Krankenhauses von Detroit nach oben gefahren sind und vor Jos Tür stehen, kann ich es kaum abwarten, bis sie uns herein bittet.   
Ich dränge mich an Hank vorbei, reiße die Tür auf und stürze in das Krankenzimmer.   
Jo lächelt uns erschöpft entgegen.   
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden bin ich bei ihr und falle ihr in die Arme.   
„Hey, Jen, Vorsicht“, sagt sie mit leiser Stimme und ich fahre erschrocken zurück. Unter der Bettdecke ist sie eingegipst.   
Josh, der bereits im Zimmer ist, wirft mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Hupsi.   
Schuldbewusst halte ich ihr den Blumenstrauß hin. „Sorry. Ich bin einfach so froh, dass du okay bist. Also, so einigermaßen“, nuschele ich.   
Hank schließt die Tür hinter uns.   
Ich sehe mich um. Das Zimmer ist super modern eingerichtet. Vom 15. Stock haben wir eine fantastische Aussicht auf die Stadt. Jo teilt sich das Zimmer mit einem weiteren Opfer des Anschlags.   
„Drei Rippen sind durch“, erklärt sie und deutet auf die Bettdecke. „Naja, und der Oberschenkel.“ Betroffen schaue ich auf sie runter und setze mich zu ihr. Wir quatschen, während Hank, Connor und Josh sich über die letzte Nacht austauschen.  
„Es war also Gavin“, keucht Jo erschrocken, die meinen Erzählungen gebannt gelauscht hatte. „Mensch, Jen! Dein Ex-Freund! Und du hast ihn beinahe gefasst!“  
„Naja, ich war nicht mal ansatzweise dabei, ihn zu fassen“, grunze ich.   
„Aber du warst so mutig!“, schwärmt Jo. „Du hast ihn richtig herausgefordert! Und dann habt ihr ihn als Vater-Tochter-Gespann fast zur Strecke gebracht!“  
Hank sieht kurz zu uns rüber und ich stelle fest, dass er auf eigenartige Weise berührt ist. Ich will auch jetzt nicht breittreten, dass er gestern Nacht volltrunken war und sich grausam angestellt hatte.   
„Ja, aber eben nur fast“, nuschele ich.  
Connor kommt zu uns rüber. „Sagtest du grade Ex-Freund?“, fragt er Jo. Dann an mich gewandt: „Jen – du kennst diesen Typen?“  
Puh. Ich bin grade nicht in der Stimmung Connor von meinem ersten Mal auf der Couch, auf der er vor ein paar Tagen noch mit mir saß, zu erzählen. Und auch nicht von dem kommenden Jahr, indem Gavin Reed und ich uns in mit dem Eifer zwei dauerdurstiger Teenager fast täglich die Seele aus dem Leib gevögelt hatten.   
Als ich nicht antworte, sagt Jo: „Er war ihr erster Freund. Sie waren damals echt süß zusammen. Quasi das Starpärchen der Stufe. Damals gab es noch nicht so viele Pärchen, als wir 15 waren.“  
Connor sieht mich seltsam von der Seite an und ich hoffe, deswegen in seinem Ansehen nicht gesunken zu sein.   
„Naja, ist echt lange her“, murmele ich.   
Jo stimmt zu. „Damals war er auch noch ganz nett. Er ist dann später erst so unausstehlich geworden.“  
„Ja, ich kenne Gavin. Noch von seiner aktiven Zeit als Police Detective“, sagt Connor nur. Ich erinnere mich dran, wie er wenige Tage zuvor erwähnt hatte, dass er eben nur meistens gut von seinen Kollegen behandelt wird – und sehe vor meinem geistigen Augen meinen Exfreund, der meinen Knutsch-und-kuschel-Freund zur Sau macht. Urgh. Welch eine befremdliche Vorstellung.  
„Josh sagte, Connor hat dich heim gebracht“, flüstert Jo mit blitzenden Augen, als die Männer wieder in einem Gespräch vertieft sind.   
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Dein Ernst, Jo? Du bist gestern Nacht fast abgenippelt und denkst jetzt schon wieder daran, mich mit Connor zu verkuppeln?“   
„Ihr habt gestern einfach mal 34 Minuten rumgeknutscht!“, zischt sie aufgeregt. „Josh hat die Zeit angehalten.“  
Ich starre sie an. „Wieso hält er die Zeit an??? Was ist bloß los mit diesen Androiden???“  
„Pssst“, kichert Jo, als Hank grimmig zu uns rüber guckt. „Wie geht’s weiter? Geht ihr miteinander? Wie findet Hank das?“  
„Er findet's Kacke und nee, wir daten nur“, erwidere ich, selbst überrascht davon, dass ich die Verhältnisse so schnell schon abgesteckt habe. Auch Jo ist überrascht. „Du denkst aber nicht drüber nach, dir den durch die Lappen gehen zu lassen, oder?“, wispert sie. „Er guckt schon wieder zu dir rüber. Das ist so süß!!“ Sie kichert und hält sich kurz danach die Rippen. „Aua.“  
„Du solltest nicht so viel lachen“, sage ich streng.  
„Das Blöde ist halt einfach, dass bald der Wahlkampf losgeht und ich hier im Krankenhaus ans Bett gefesselt bin“, jammert sie.   
„Du musst dich unbedingt schonen“, ermahne ich sie.   
„Ach ja?“, sagt Jo angriffslustig. „Sonst?“  
„Sonst geh ich zu Gavin zurück und habe Sex mit ihm, während Connor zugucken muss!“, rufe ich und pruste los.   
„Schon gut, schon gut!“, keucht Jo und gibt sich Mühe, nicht zu lachen. „Du hast gewonnen!“  
Hank hat sich zu uns umgedreht und auch Connor sieht fragend zu uns rüber.   
„Ziehst du das wirklich in Erwägung, oder war das diese Ironie?“, fragt Connor besorgt.   
Ich werfe mich aufs Bettende und pruste in die Bettdecke. Auch Jo lacht vorsichtig.   
„Es war Ironie, Con“, sagt Josh ein wenig genervt. Ich glaube, er mag mich nicht besonders, aber nach all dem, was er von mir erlebt hat, kann ich es ihm auch nicht verübeln.   
Hank seufzt verärgert auf. Ohje. Der Tag mit ihm hatte so gut begonnen, doch spätestens seitdem Connor ihn im Fahrstuhl dazu aufgefordert hat, sich rauszuhalten, ist er mehr als nur angekratzt.   
Es klopft an der Tür und Simon und Markus treten ein. „Robojesus!“, jubele ich. „Jetzt kann mit deiner Genesung nichts mehr schief gehen, Jo.“  
„Sehr witzig, Jen“, sagt Markus lächelnd und umarmt mich. Auch Simon schließe ich in die Arme. Zwar kennen wir uns kaum, doch dass wir uns im Angesicht des Todes so nah waren, hat zur Folge, dass wir uns vertraut sind. Die beiden laufen zu Jo rüber und begrüßen auch das andere Mädchen im Krankenbett.  
Ich schaue lächelnd ins Zimmer und bin irgendwie auf seltsame Weise berührt. Gestern war mit dem Anschlag so etwas schlimmes passiert. Vor einer Woche noch hatte ich in haltloser Angst meine Sachen gepackt und hatte fluchtartig das Haus verlassen, in dem ich mit Jakob wohnte. Völlig überzeugt davon, nun endgültig alleine zu sein. Und nun stehe ich mit all diesen Menschen in diesem winzigen Krankenzimmer. Wo alle füreinander da sein und zusammen halten wollen, komme, was wolle.   
Ich bemerke, dass Connor sich unauffällig neben mich gestellt hat und vorsichtig mit einem Finger über meinen Handrücken streichelt. Ich sehe zu ihm hoch. Er strahlt eine zuversichtliche Ruhe aus. Als wolle er mir zeigen: Ich bin da. Das Gefühl von grenzenloser Glückseligkeit und Zuversicht steigt in mir hoch.   
„So, es wird zu voll, wir gehen“, sagt Hank und läuft zu uns in Richtung Tür. „Auf geht’s, Kinder“, ruft er und meint damit anscheinend Connor und mich. Als würde er zwei spielende Kinder zusammentrommeln wollen.   
Connor sieht auf und nimmt schnell seinen Finger von meiner Hand. „Okay, Hank. Wir können los.“  
Hank hat die Berührung trotzdem wahrgenommen. Er seufzt, schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt etwas, das sich verdächtig nach „muss er selbst wissen“ anhört.   
Ich verabschiede mich von Jo und den andern und folge Connor und Hank nach draußen.   
„Wer braucht eine Fahrt nach hause?“, knurrt Hank über die Schulter, da Connor und ich hinter ihm laufen.   
„Also – ich muss echt duschen“, sagt Connor. „Ich komme mit.“  
Hank sieht mich fragend an.   
„Naja, wo soll ich anders hin als mit euch nach hause“, erwidere ich.   
„Auch wahr“, sagt Hank und wir fahren zu dritt los. 

Zuhause angekommen drücken Connor und ich uns mit Unschuldsminen und Sicherheitsabstand voneinander vor Hank herum, der sich vor die Glotze gesetzt hat. „Endlich mal einen Nachmittag frei“, gähnt er. „Nach der Aktion gestern hab ich mir das aber auch verdient.“ Fragend sieht er Connor an. „Musst du dich nicht auch mal ausruhen?“  
„Ich war heute Nacht auf der Lucia und bereits heute morgen auf der Polizeistation“, antwortet der Android. „Mister Fowler ist an dem Fall dran. Wir haben besprochen, dass ich mich für den Rest des Tages um meine Artgenossen und Angehörigen kümmere. Morgen soll eine Befragung des Herrn Reed erfolgen.“  
„Morgen erst?“, knurrt Hank. „Wie ich's dir gesagt habe, Jen. Im schlimmsten Fall kommt er so davon.“  
„Dann buchte ich ihn persönlich ein“, prahle ich. „Lasst mich mit ihm reden. Ich lass ihn nicht damit davon kommen.“  
„Ach Jen, kümmer dich lieber um einen Job“, ächzt Hank. „Wie sieht's aus? Schon was gefunden?“  
„Ich hab noch nicht mal was gesucht“, antworte ich überrumpelt. „Und meines Wissens bin ich hier jetzt auch nicht eingezogen, also..?“  
„Willst du etwa wieder gehen?“, fragt Connor allarmiert. Zu meiner Überraschung scheint auch Hank betroffen zu sein, dass das überhaupt eine Option ist.   
„Ähm, nein, also, ich weiß nicht. Ich muss noch mal mit Jakob reden“, erwidere ich achselzuckend.   
„Willst du doch wieder zurück zu dem Schwätzer?“, fragt Hank und zappt durch die Kanäle.   
„Nicht wirklich“, brumme ich. „Mein ganzes Zeug steht halt noch bei ihm. Ich sollte noch einiges bereinigen, glaub ich.“  
Connor und Hank sehen sich in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie denken. Aber ein Blick genügt ihnen, um sich auszutauschen. Diese Vertrautheit stößt mich mittlerweile nicht mehr ab. Ich finde es ein bisschen schön.   
„Okay, ich bin dann mal duschen“, sagt Connor und läuft die Treppe hoch.   
„Oh, ich muss auch ganz dringend.. hoch“, sage ich und flitze ihm hinterher.   
„Ja, ganz bestimmt“, brummt Hank resigniert und wendet sich wieder dem Fernseher zu. 

Oben angekommen werfe ich mich dem überrumpelten Connor in die Arme, sodass wir fast hinknallen und über den Flur kugeln. „Hoppla“, sagt er lächelnd und schließt mich in die Arme. „Das war aber stürmisch.“  
Ich drücke mein Gesicht an seinen Hals. „Das war so schwierig, dich die ganze Zeit nicht anfassen zu können“, jammere ich. Wir hatten beide penibel drauf geachtet, Hank keinen Anlass zu geben die Diskussion von neuem zu befeuern. Es war mir schwerer gefallen, als ich anfangs gedacht hätte.   
„Wolltest du mir nicht noch vorhin eröffnen, dass du nicht mehr kuscheln willst?“, neckt er mich.   
Schuldbewusst ziehe ich die Schultern hoch. „Hank wollte das, um genau zu sein. Und ich irgendwie auch. Aber eigentlich gar nicht so richtig.“ Puh, ich beginne in seinen Armen echt gequirlte Scheiße zu reden.   
„Verwirrte Jen“, sagt er seufzend und streicht mir über die Haare. „Ich finde das ein bisschen süß.“  
Ich erröte und protestiere schwach, doch Connor unterbricht mich. „Wie gesagt habe ich heute Abend frei. Da wir ja vorhin beschlossen haben, dass wir daten – wie wäre es mit einem Date?“  
„Aber ein ganz braves, ja?“, bitte ich kleinlaut. Ich befürchte, in den Armen des Androiden wieder zu dem zahmen Kätzchen mit gebrochenem Willen zu werden und völlig die Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren, was passiert und was ich möchte. Während eine andere Seite von mir sich genau danach sehnt.   
„Ich bin heute Abend der bravste Android, den du kennst“, versichert er mir.   
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich ihn vor mir, mit welcher Entschlossenheit er mich angesehen hatte, als er mich gestern Abend geküsst hatte und mit welcher Wucht mein Becken gegen die Wand krachte, als er mich dagegen drückte und nicke. „Schon klar.“  
Auch ihm scheint der letzte Abend durch den Kopf zu schießen. Seine Augen haben jedenfalls einen furchtbar begierigen Blick angenommen.   
Oha. Das Date hat noch nicht mal begonnen und eskaliert schon.  
„Was hast du dir vorgestellt?“, frage ich hastig.   
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, was macht man so bei einem Date? Essen gehen? Kino? Ich hatte noch nicht so viele Dates.“  
„Kino“, beschließe ich. „Eignet sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht gut, aber es ist der Klassiker aller Dates. Wenn du also noch keins hattest, machen wir das.“  
„Okay“, sagt er. „Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich duschen.“  
Ich fühle mich völlig aufgeschmissen und unvollständig, als er sich aus der Umarmung löst. Sehnsüchtig starre ich ihm hinterher.   
Connor öffnet die Badezimmertür und sieht sich zu mir um. „Willst du mitkommen?“, fragt er und grinst frech.   
„Das.. ich.. Hank würde uns umbringen“, japse ich mit feuerroten Ohren. „Vielleicht ein andern mal.“  
Ich stehle mich in mein Zimmer und versuche verzweifelt mir nicht vorzustellen, wie mir der nackige Android unter der Dusche zwischen die Beine fasst.


	18. 18. Pizza und Schnee

Als es dämmert, kommen Connor und ich in der Innenstadt Detroits an. Wir hatten ein Taxi genommen, da ich mich nicht getraut hatte, nach Betty zu fragen und hätte ich Betty tatsächlich bekommen, hätte ich mich wohl nicht getraut, Betty zu fahren.   
Weil ich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen habe, machen wir einen Zwischenstop bei Pizza Hut.   
Ich bin hibbelig. Der frisch geduschte Android an meiner Seite sieht wahnsinnig hübsch aus. Er trägt ein dunkelblaues Hemd, von dem die drei obersten Knöpfe geöffnet sind. Ich hatte mich kurzer Hand in ein schwarzes Kleid geschmissen und hoffe, nicht overdressed zu wirken. Meine Klamotten gehen langsam zu neige und ich muss nächste Woche unbedingt mal waschen. Mir fällt ein, dass ich bei meinem Ankommen in Detroit gar nicht weiter gedacht hatte und nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich dazu komme, Wäsche zu waschen – der Gedanke daran, dass es jetzt aber so ist, fühlt sich allerdings nicht schlecht an.   
Connor sitzt mir gegenüber und bestellt sich stolz eine Fanta. Als er im Gegensatz zu mir nichts zu essen bestellt, funkelt die Bedienung ihn wütend an.   
Ich bin überrascht über die Unfreundlichkeit der Dame.   
„Androiden waren eine Zeit lang hier drin nicht erlaubt“, murmelt Connor und rutscht unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
„Ach ja?“, erwidere ich. „Wieso sagst du mir das nicht? Lass uns abhauen, wenn die meint dich so behandeln zu müssen, weil du ein Android bist.“  
„Nein, Jen. Es ist alles okay“, sagt er lächelnd. „Iss du mal gleich deine Pizza.“  
Wütend starre ich den vorbei wuselnden Bedienungen hinterher. Nach einer Weile sage ich: „Das ist einfach total diskriminierend. Was soll dieser Mist? Wenn die sich noch ein Ding leistet, werd' ich der ein paar Takte erzählen.“ Ich koche vor Wut.  
„Jen, wirklich“, lacht Connor unsicher und legt zwei Finger auf mein Handgelenk. „Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist ein Prozess. Vielleicht braucht das ganze noch mehr Zeit.“  
„Pff, Zeit“, brumme ich und nippe wütend an meiner Cola.  
Connor grinst noch breiter. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der beim Colatrinken so sauer aussehen kann, wie du!“  
Überrascht ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hey, ich bin echt wütend grade! Ich hoffe, du legst es nicht auch noch drauf an!“  
„Würde ich doch nie tun“, sagt er und bekommt niedliche Lachfältchen um die Augen.   
Als die Pizza kommt, beobachte ich die Bedienung genau. Zum Glück drückt diese uns keinen Spruch rein.  
„Du hast dich echt verändert in den letzten Tagen“, merkt Connor an, während ich an meinem ersten Pizzastück herumkaue. „Ich meine, als wir uns das erste mal gesehen haben, hattest du Angst vor mir.“  
Ich erinnere mich an unsere erste Begegnung und schäme mich. „Ja“, sage ich leise. „Ich war wirklich nicht besonders nett.“  
„Also, ich finde das echt schön!“, lenkt der Android ein und macht mir damit klar, dass er mir damit keine Vorwürfe machen will. „Also, dass wir uns mittlerweile so gut verstehen.“  
Gut verstehen ist vielleicht etwas untertrieben, denke ich und erinnere mich daran, vor kurzem noch Arm in Arm mit Connor im Flur gestanden zu haben. Während ich ihm gegenüber sitze, fällt mir wieder auf, wie hübsch er ist. Sein Haar ist verwuschelt und fällt ihm an einer Seite in die Augen. Sein dunkelblaues Leinenhemd ist hochgekrempelt und ich kann seine wohldefinierten Arme sehen. Und er hat schöne Hände. Bei seinem Design hat Cyberlife sich echt Mühe gegeben. Wirklich herausragend allerdings ist das, was ich bis jetzt von seinem Charakter kennengelernt habe. Und was sich von allen Typen unterscheidet, die ich bis dato gedatet habe.   
Connor hat gemerkt, dass ich ihn angestarrt habe. „Hübsch siehst du aus“, lächelt er schüchtern, während ich in meine Pizza beiße.   
Mit vollen Backen und mit Tomatensoße beschmiert frage ich mich, was ich tun muss, damit der Android von dem lächerlichen Gedanken ablässt, dass ich irgendwie besonders und begehrenswert bin. Vor allem nach all der Schnitzer, die ich mir bis jetzt geleistet habe. 

Als ich aufgegessen habe, wir gezahlt haben und den Laden verlassen, stehen wir für einen Moment unschlüssig voreinander. Der Wind reißt an Connors Haaren. Er sieht zu mir herunter und schaut nicht weg.   
„Was denn?“, rufe ich durch den Sturm zu ihm.   
„Ich hab dich den Abend für mich“, antwortet er und nimmt meine Hand. „Und ich glaube, das gefällt mir?“  
Ich zucke zusammen und lasse es zu, dass wir Hand in Hand zum Kino laufen.  
„Ist das okay?“, fragt er und hebt unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände.   
„Ja“, antworte ich. „Ist okay.“ Auch, wenn mich ein mulmiges Gefühl übermannt, als wir so herum laufen, wie ein Pärchen.  
„Gut.“ Er sagt kurz nichts. Dann: „Wenn ich irgendwas doof mache, sag es mir bitte.“ Und schließlich emotionaler, als ich es gedacht hätte: „Ich will das heute Abend nicht versauen.“  
Ich bleibe stehen und nehme auch seine andere Hand. „Hey, du versaust grade gar nichts!“, beruhige ich ihn. Irgendwie, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ich sollte das nun sagen.   
Unsicher kratzt er sich am Kopf. „Okay. Es ist nur“, er seufzt auf. „Es wäre echt schade, weißt du, wenn..“ Er stockt und redet nicht weiter.   
Überfordert starre ich ihn an. „Connor“, sage ich. „Ich benehme mich seit Tagen wie der letzte Mensch und du befürchtest, dass du dich nicht angemessen verhältst?“ Ich lache auf. „Das wäre einfach absurd.“  
„Das ist es nicht“, sagt er und sieht mir fest in die Augen. „Jen, ich weiß echt nicht, wie solche Datesachen abzulaufen haben.“  
„Das weiß ich!“, erwidere ich.   
„Ich weiß so viele Dinge nicht, verstehe so viel nicht, was ihr Menschen tut“, sagt er hilflos. „Es entspricht einfach überhaupt nicht meiner Programmierung, mit jemanden ins Kino zu gehen oder körperliche Nähe aufzubauen. Ich gebe echt mein bestes.“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Ich weiß nur, dass mir das alles hier unglaublich wichtig ist, Jen.“ Er denkt nach, dann sagt er: „Ich beginne zu verstehen, was Hank gemeint hat.“  
„Oh“, sage ich nur und bemerke kaum, wie ich meine Hände vom Androiden nehme, als habe ich mich grade verbrannt.   
Connor hat das registriert und beobachtet mich unglücklich.  
Ein beengendes Gefühl hat von mir Besitz ergriffen. Ich fasse mir an den Hals und lockere meinen Schal.   
Eine Weile stehen wir uns gegenüber und sagen nichts.   
Es beginnt zu schneien.   
Ich schaue mich um und beginne meinen Fluchtreflex zu bekämpfen. Also ist es doch schon so weit. Vor mir steht ein über beide Ohren verliebter Android.   
„Ich kann und will dir echt nichts versprechen“, sage ich. „Ich habe in New Jersey einen Ex-Freund sitzen, der meint, Anspruch auf mich zu haben, weil ich ein halbes Jahr bei ihm gewohnt habe. Und das ist nur eine von vielen toxischen Beziehungen, von denen ich dir erzählen kann. Ich habe derzeit wirklich keinen Bock dir oder irgendjemandem irgendwas schuldig zu sein, nur weil ich Zeit mit ihm verbracht habe.“ Die Worte und der Frust über die letzten Monate und sämtliche Männergeschichten sprudeln nur aus mir hervor.   
„Du bist mir nichts schuldig“, antwortet Connor verwirrt. „Wieso solltest du mir was schuldig sein? Du hast mir heute früh klar gesagt, was Sache ist. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du mir wichtig bist. Ich erwarte gar nichts von dir.“  
Ich wäge ab, ob er das wirklich so meint. Oder ob ich meine Beunruhigung daraus resultiert, dass ich mich oft in der Verantwortung fühle, Typen das zu sagen, was sie gerade hören wollen.   
Wir schweigen. Mehr und mehr Schnee bedeckt seine Haare, während er nachdenkt.   
„Ich kenne dieses Gefühl einfach nicht“, sagt er leise. „Als du heute angedeutet hast, dass du wieder gehen könntest..“ Verwundert sieht er mir in die Augen. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dich dringend aufhalten zu müssen. Das hatte ich bis jetzt nur bei der Jagd auf Deviants.“  
„Bei so eine Flucht hätte ich wahrlich schlechte Karten“, kommentiere ich plump.  
„Also“, erklärt er, „ich wollte dich natürlich nicht einfangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsste ich dich unbedingt zum bleiben bewegen. Weil du mir sonst wahrscheinlich fehlen würdest.“ Verblüfft sieht er mich an. „Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt. Ich kenne sowas nicht.“  
„Oh“, sage ich wieder. Ich wiederum kenne das Gefühl gut. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon oft das Gefühl gehabt, einen Menschen behalten zu wollen. Manchmal bleibt das Gefühl nur eine Nacht. Manchmal über mehrere Monate oder Jahre. Aber meistens ist dies ein sehr übermannendes Gefühl.   
„Menschliche Gefühle sind so komplex“, sagt Connor unglücklich.   
„Das sind sie“, erwidere ich, stecke meine Hände fest in meine Jackentaschen, damit er sie nicht nehmen kann und setze mich wieder in Gang. Connor folgt mir mit gesenktem Kopf.   
„Hast du schon mal Sex gehabt?“, frage ich, um wieder auf ein erfreulicheres Thema zu kommen.  
„Was?“, fragt Connor mich verdutzt.  
„Was?“, erwidere ich, plötzlich ebenso entsetzt über meine spontane indiskrete Frage.   
„Nicht mit einem Menschen“, antwortet Connor. „Und du?“  
„Hä?“, frage ich verwirrt. „Was meinst du denn damit?“ Ich stocke. „Natürlich hatte ich Sex!“  
„Oh.“ Er grinst. „Und, wie findest du das so?“  
Ich erröte. „Je nach Partner, schätze ich? Aber hey, ich hab zuerst gefragt!“  
Er denkt kurz nach. „Nur mit mir selber. Zählt das?“  
Ich stelle mir das bildlich vor und beginne zu schwitzen. „Zählt nicht“, murmele ich und befehle meinem Körper, sofort wieder abzukühlen.  
Er zuckt die Achseln. „Okay. Dann wohl nicht.“  
Plötzlich kann ich meine Neugierde nicht mehr zügeln. Eine Frage, die mich beschäftigt, seit ich am ersten Abend in Detroit seine schwarzen Boxershorts im Schrank gesehen hatte, sprudelt nur so aus mir heraus. „Hast du überhaupt einen...?“ Ich stocke und bringe das Wort nicht über die Lippen.   
„Einen was?“, fragt Connor verständnislos.   
„Einen...“ ich werde immer roter, während ich hilflos herumdruckse.   
Wir sind kurz vor dem Kino angekommen und in einer ruhigen Ecke stehen geblieben.   
„Was meinst du, Jen?“, fragt Connor verwundert.   
„Haben männliche Androiden überhaupt einen Penis?“, platzt es schließlich aus mir heraus.  
„Achso, das“, lacht Connor. Plötzlich ist er mir wieder unheimlich nah.   
Durchschüttelt von heißer Anspannung mache ich zwei Schritte von ihm weg und spüre die Hauswand im Rücken. Connor ist mir gefolgt und grinst zu mir runter. Unsere Wintermäntel berühren sich. Seine Hand findet meine. „Ja, hab ich“, sagt er schließlich und beobachtet genau wie mein Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert. „Willst du ihn sehen?“  
Atemlos registriere ich, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen uns passt und ich schon wieder von einem horny Android gegen eine Wand gepresst werde.   
Oh Jen, wieso musstest du das auch so direkt fragen? War es nicht klar, wo sowas endet?  
„Alles gut, ich hab mich nur gewundert“, tue ich unschuldig, während ich sein Gewicht gegen mich gepresst spüre. Ich bin dankbar um die dicken Jacken. Wären wir nur in Pullover und Jeans so nah aneinander an dieser Wand, hätte er mir durch seine Berührung wirklich die Existenz seines Penis beweisen können. Und allein der Gedanke daran bringt mich schon um den Verstand.  
„Dein Puls“, sagt er dumpf. „Gefällt dir das, wenn ich von meinem Penis erzähle?“  
„Nein“, lüge ich und finde endlich die Kraft, mich von ihm zu befreien und aus der Umarmung zu schlüpfen.   
Enttäuscht sieht er mir nach.   
„Jedenfalls nicht hier“, meine ich hibbelig und bemerke, dass der aktuelle Slip auch schon wieder reif für die Wäsche ist. „Erzähl mir lieber zuhause davon.“   
„Okay“, sagt Connor und folgt mir zum Eingang.

Als wir anstehen, stehe ich noch immer unter Strom. Was hab ich da grade gesagt? Connor sollte mir zuhause von seinem Penis erzählen??? Ich zweifle nicht im geringsten, daran, dass er sich das merkt und das jetzt nachher auch tut. Mir wird heiß und ich knöpfe meinen Mantel auf.   
Connor streicht erst sich, dann mir den Schnee von den Haaren. Seine nassen Haare glänzen im Licht des Kinofoyers. Unsicher tritt er von einem Fuß auf den nächsten. „Ich war noch nie in einem Kino“, flüstert er mir zu.   
Mir kommt die Vorstellung, das erste mal im Kino zu sein, wirklich seltsam vor.   
„Wir müssen noch einen Film auswählen“, informiere ich ihn. „Wir haben die Wahl zwischen einer Schnulze und einem Horrorfilm. Was willst du sehen?“  
„Ich.. weiß nicht“, stottert Connor. Die vielen neuen Eindrücke scheinen befremdlich für ihn zu sein. Viele Leute drängen sich auf diesen Samstagabend durch das Kino. Es riecht nach Popkorn und Nachos. „Was guckt man bei einem Date?“   
„Geht beides klar für ein Date“, antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Dann weiß ich es nicht“, sagt er und ich verdrehe die Augen.   
Ich zwicke ihn durch den geöffneten Mantel in den Bauch. Irgendwie will ich ihm nahe sein. „Hast du Schiss vor Horrorfilmen?“  
„Ich bin Detective. Also glaube ich nicht!“, erwidert er.   
„Dann wird es der Horrorfilm“, bestimme ich.   
Wir kaufen die Tickets. Von Popkorn sehe ich ab, da mein Portemonnaie langsam echt in die Knie geht.   
Ich verschwinde noch eben im Damenklo, um mich frisch zu machen. Ich wasche mein Gesicht und mustere mein Spiegelbild. Ich fahre mir mit den Händen durchs rotblonde Haar, das durch den Wind ziemlich zerzaust ist. In meinem Kleid gebe ich tatsächlich keine schlechte Figur ab. Und dass ich aufgrund all des Stresses in den letzten Wochen nur wenig gegessen habe, hat meiner Figur auch mal ganz gutgetan.   
Ausnahmsweise mal einigermaßen zufrieden mit mir selbst stolziere ich zurück zum Android. Dieser drückt sich unsicher im Gang rum. Sein Blick erhellt sich, als er mich sieht.   
Ich hake mich bei ihm unter und wir betreten den Kinosaal.  
„Man hat uns eine Kuschelbank gegeben“, stelle ich ernüchtert fest, als wir unsere Plätze gefunden haben. „Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich Teil einer grausamen Fan Fiktion, und als will die Autorin uns unbedingt zum Rummachen bewegen.“  
„Fan – was?“, fragt Connor irritiert.   
„Ach vergiss es.“  
Connor zuckt die Achseln und lässt mich neben sich nieder. Er scheint noch immer verwirrt. „Und Menschen machen sowas, ja?“, fragt er, während der Saal sich füllt. „Sie gehen in einen großen Raum und schauen einen Film. Und dann knutschen sie?“  
„Idealerweise schon“, erwidere ich belustigt über seine naiven Fragen.   
„Daten die hier alle??“, fragt er ungläubig, während er die Leute inspiziert, die an uns vorbei laufen.   
Ich lache. „Bei weitem nicht alle“, erwidere ich und lasse mich spontan gähnend mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß fallen.   
Er sieht zu mir runter. „Oh, hallo“, grinst er einladend und streicht mir vorsichtig durchs Haar.  
„Ich musste es tun – die Autorin der Fan Fiktion wollte es so“, rechtfertige ich mich.  
„Aha“, erwidert er und sieht lächelnd auf mich hinunter. „An den Anblick könnte ich mich ja gewöhnen.“ Er grinst verschmitzt.   
Ich winkle die Beine an, um Vorbeigehenden Platz zu machen und schaue von Connors Schoß zu der Saaldecke empor. Eine völlig neue Perspektive.   
Connors Hand an meine Haar und die andere an meinem Brustkorb beruhigt mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wolle ich mit niemandem anderen gerade hier sein. Trotz der seltsamen Nummer vorhin, als ich mich eingeengt fühlte. Wieder gibt mir Android die Möglichkeit, indem ich auf seinem Schoß liege, vollkommene Ruhe in mir zu finden.

Schließlich beginnt die Kinowerbung und dann endlich der Film. Connor neben mir sieht die ganze Zeit unheimlich verwundert aus. Irgendwie kann ich ihn verstehen. Dass hunderte von Menschen sich in einen Saal setzen, um sich zusammengepfercht die vorhersehbare Geschichte eines Serienmörders anzugucken ist schon irgendwie seltsam, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt. Auch der Gedanke, dass man seine Begleitung unter diesen Umständen eventuell besser kennenlernen könnte, ist eine Idee, die mir etwas absurd vorkommt.   
Der Horrorfilm ist ein Streifen, wie ich ihn schon zu dutzend gesehen habe. Es wird ordentlich Blut vergossen. Die Szenen werfen mich mehr und mehr zurück zum letzten Abend, an dem ich zwischen Verletzte und Leichen balanciert war, um Hank und Jo zu finden. Ich erschauere und schmiege mich an die Brust des Androiden. Dieser versteht, dass ich grade irgendwie getröstet werden muss und lässt es zu, dass ich in seinen offen Arm falle. Was soll's, dies ist eine Kuschelbank, denk ich und lege die Beine über seinen Schoß, um ihm möglichst nah zu sein. Verwirrt stelle ich fest, dass ich ihm noch nie wirklich so nah war. Irgendwie habe ich Angst wegen den Erinnerungen, die der Film in mir auslöst, und gleichzeitig lodert in mir ein nervöses Feuer, das jede Berührung Connors registriert und frohlockt, sobald er sich bewegt und ich mehr von seinem Körper an meinem spüre. Dadurch, dass ich an seiner Brust lehne, kann ich Connors Profil ununterbrochen ungeniert anstarren.   
Sein Blick zur Leinwand ist meist verständnislos, ab und an angewidert.   
Als er sich zu mir dreht, sind unsere Gesichter sich ganz nah. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meiner Stirn. „Hast du Angst?“, fragt er leise. „Dein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass es mich nervös macht.“  
Ich bin froh, dass er es auf den Film schiebt und nicke.   
Er küsst mich zart auf die Schläfe und zieht mich näher an sich.   
Mein Blick bleibt an den Knöpfen seines Hemds hängen und ich frage mich, wieso nur die ersten drei davon geöffnet sind. Und nicht vier. Oder fünf. Oder alle. Ich bemerke seufzend, dass mein Puls nicht mal im Ansatz dabei ist, sich zu beruhigen und hoffe, er lässt es unkommentiert.   
Nach wenigen Minuten dreht er sich doch wieder zu mir. „Im Ernst, geht es dir gut, Jen?“, wispert er besorgt.   
„Wir haben heute noch gar nicht geknutscht“, flüstere ich zurück, weil ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann.   
Connor lächelt kurz. „Ich wollte heute doch ein braver Android sein. Ich hab es dir versprochen!“  
Brummend lasse ich den Kopf zurück an seine Brust sinken. „Erzählt ein braver Android auch Geschichten von seinem Penis?“, schimpfe ich leise vor mich hin.  
„Hey“, lacht Connor leise. „Du hast mich danach gefragt. Ich hab damit nicht angefangen. Okay?“  
Grummelnd schlinge in den Arm um seinen Bauch. Es gefällt mir viel zu gut seinen warmen Körper an meinem zu spüren, als dass ich meine Position aufgeben will, um zu schmollen.  
Im Film wird weiter gemordet und rumgeschrien. Ich habe echt das Gefühl, ich bin mittlerweile zu alt für sowas. Außerdem fallen mir hunderte Dinge ein, die ich viel lieber mit dem Android anstellen würde, wenn ich nicht umgeben von Menschen bin und vor mir auf der Leinwand ein Mädchen kreischend vor einem maskierten Mörder davon läuft.   
Ich knuffe Connor in die Seite. „Kommst du mit raus?“  
Er sieht zu mir rüber. Mit angestrengtem Gesicht hat er versucht, den Plot zu verfolgen und den Sinn des Films zu verstehen. „Willst du nicht wissen, wie es ausgeht?“  
„Ich weiß, wie es ausgeht“, seufze ich. „Alle sterben, außer die Jungfrau. Es ist immer so. Lass uns gehen!“  
Connor gibt sich geschlagen und wir stolpern über ausgestreckte Beine zum Ausgang. 

Als wir das Kino verlassen haben, sehe ich keinen Grund mehr dafür, mich weiter zurück zu halten. Abgesehen davon weiß ich, dass ich es eh nicht schaffen werde, mich weiterhin zu bremsen. Egal, wie sehr ich es versuchen werde.   
Als ich Connor bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit in eine Seitenstraße ziehe, weiß dieser sofort, was ich von ihm will. Sein Blick geht mir durch Mark und Bein, als ich mich mit dem Rücken an eine Straßenlaterne lehne und die Hände nach ihm ausstrecke.   
Es ist, als könne keiner von uns sich nun mehr zügeln. Ich spüre seinen unregelmäßigen warmen Atem an meinen Lippen, als seine Hände meinen Rücken und dann meinen Hintern hinunter gleiten.   
Wir hatten das Kino so fluchtartig verlassen, dass er nicht mal mehr Zeit hatte, seine Jacke zuzumachen. Eine zugeknöpfte Jacke wäre im Moment allerdings sowieso hinderlich. Meine Hände finden seine Hüften und ich streiche ihm sehnsüchtig über den Rücken. Sein Hemd zu berühren hat so etwas intimes, weil ich in seine offene Jacke und in seine Wärme eindringe. Die Magie der Winterküsse. Ich rieche seinen Duft und es benebelt all meine Sinne.   
Seine Lippen sind nur noch Zentimeter von meinen entfernt. Es ist der magische Moment vor dem Kuss. Wir beide zögern. Sein Blick klebt sehnsüchtig an meinen Lippen. „Ich habe versprochen, mich heute zu benehmen“, sagt er leise.   
Sein verzweifelter Versuch, sich an sein Versprechen zu halten, ist fast schon niedlich.   
„Pfeif drauf“, sage ich und küsse ihn.   
Es ist, als explodiert in mir ein Feuerwerk. Wieso hatten wir uns ganze 24 Stunden so sehr bemüht, diesen Moment hinauszuzögern oder gar zu vermeiden? Was hatte ich mir dabei gedacht? Wegen meinem Schuldbewusstsein gegenüber Hank? Oder um Connor davor zu schützen, mit mir auf die Schnauze zu fallen? Aber mal im Ernst. Welchen Sinn hatte es, diesen Kerl auf Abstand zu halten? Ich bin dafür einfach zu schwach.   
Connor erwidert den Kuss mit einer ähnlichen Antizipation wie ich. Unsere Zungen begrüßen sich hastig – sie kennen sich ja schon - und beginnen ihren altbekannten Tanz.   
Ich knöpfe mir die Jacke auf und drücke seinen Körper an meinen – keine Sekunde mehr halte ich es aus durch all die dicken Mantelschichten von ihm getrennt zu sein. Ich bemerke kaum, dass die Jacke hinter mir auf die frische dünne Schneeschicht fällt. Es ist kalt, doch Connor glüht. Er küsst mich mit solcher Hingabe, dass ich mich flüchtig über das Feuer in seinem Herzen wundere. Wie kann ein Mensch, der eigentlich nicht mal ein Mensch ist, für jemanden anderen so sehr glühen? Und wie perfekt ist es, dass der andere Mensch ausgerechnet ich bin?  
Seine Hände gleiten nun nicht mehr meinen Mantel, sondern mein Kleid hinunter und verweilen an meinem Hintern. Ich keuche, als er mich an sich drückt und ich benommen registriere: Jap, die endgültige Klärung nach dem Penis von Androiden hat sich hiermit endgültig erübrigt.   
Seine Erektion durch den Stoff zu spüren macht mich völlig wild. Und der Fakt, dass er, wie ich, so heißgelaufen ist, dass ihm all seine Prinzipien endlich egal geworden zu seinen scheinen. Der Gedanke daran, wo der Abend hinführen könnte, bringt mich beinahe um den Verstand.   
Wir knutschen, bis ich bibbere. Der Android beenden den Kuss langsam, küsst dann zärtlich meine Schläfe. „Du frierst“, flüstert er, als ich enttäuscht über das viel zu schnelle Ende des Kusses zu ihm aufsehe. Er bückt sich, hebt meine Jacke auf und schüttelt sie aus. Liebevoll legt er sie mir auf die Schultern. Dadurch, dass ich nur ein Kleid trage, sind meine Oberarme wirklich eiskalt geworden.   
Noch immer atme ich schwer. Helle Wolken steigen von meinem Mund in die dunkle Nacht.   
Connor nimmt mich an der Hand. „Komm, Jen. Lass uns nach hause gehen.“   
Mit zittrigen Knien folge ich ihm.   
Es wird ein langer Weg nach hause. Auch, wenn das Date zeitweise holprig und der Film beschissen war, finden wir ein angemessenen Abschluss. An beinahe jeder Straßenlaterne bleiben wir stehen, um übereinander herzufallen.


	19. 19. Regen und Schlafshorts

Wir beschließen, mit dem Zug zurück nach Hause zu fahren, da wir auf dem Heimweg über eine U-Bahn-Station stolpern.   
Als Single wäre ich uns beiden wirklich nicht gern gegenüber gesessen. Und auch sonst unter keinen anderen Umständen. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt ist es mir irgendwie möglich, die Finger von Connor zu lassen. Man könnte mir eine halbe Millionen Dollar vor die Nase halten. Nichts in der Welt könnte mich davon abhalten, die Lippen für eine Sekunde von seinen zu nehmen.   
Wir knutschen so heftig, dass der Typ uns gegenüber nach einigen Stationen die Schnauze voll davon hat, uns zuzusehen, aufsteht und sich auf den benachbarten Vierer setzt.   
„Gleich buchten sie uns ein“, flüstere ich Connor grinsend zu.   
„Eher: Gleich buchte ich dich ein“, grinst der Android, legt die Hand auf meine Wange und küsst mich wieder.   
Vertieft in die all die Küsse, kommt mir der Gedanke an die Beginne anderer Beziehungen zu Jungen. Einige hatten ähnlich begonnen. Bei nahezu allen hatte mein Herz anfangs so schnell geschlagen, mit der ähnlichen Hingabe hatte ich sie anfangs geküsst. Aber bei keinem anderen hätte ich ohne Zögern behauptet, dass dieser Typ mich nicht wie Dreck behandeln wird, wenn ich mich irgendwann aus welchen Gründen auch immer von ihm trennen wollen.   
Ich unterbreche den Kuss und sehe ihn an. Die Bahn hält. Menschen steigen aus, andere steigen ein. Wir sehen uns in die Augen und ich werde von ähnlichen Gefühlen überrollt, wie gestern auf dem Klo. Als ich von der Überzeugung erfasst wurde, hier und jetzt vollständig respektiert und angenommen zu werden. Mit all den schrecklichen Eigenschaften, die ich in mir vereinte. Mit einer verwegenen, problematischen Vergangenheit. Und das von einem Android mit so einem reinen und ehrlichen Herzen.   
Für den Moment befürchte ich, mein Herz zerspringt vor Glück. Hier in dieser stinkigen Bahn, die mittlerweile ihre Türen geschlossen hat und wieder losfährt. Mein Glück könnte in dem Moment kein größeres sein, als hier und jetzt in diese klaren, braunen Augen zu schauen.   
„Geht's dir gut?“, fragt Connor mit belegter Stimme. Er hat meinen Blick erwidert, wohl aber nicht den Grund dafür verstanden, dass ich ihn so angesehen habe.   
„Sehr“, antworte ich müde lächelnd und umschlinge seine Hände.   
Ich lasse meinen Kopf an seine Brust sinken und döse ein, bis wir unsere Haltestelle erreicht haben. 

Wir stolpern aus der Bahn und laufen den altbekannten Weg nach hause. Ich bin völlig verwirrt darüber, dass ich tatsächlich für die letzten drei Stationen eingenickt bin. An Connors Brust hatte ich mich so wohlgefühlt, dass meine Anspannung vollständig verflogen war.   
Nach einer Weile sind wir endlich vor meinem Elternhaus angekommen. Connor zieht den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. „Ich glaube, Hank ist da“, murmelt er und sieht durch die hellen Fenster. „Wir sollten vielleicht..“  
Ich ziehe ihn von der Tür weg und drücke ihn gegen die Wand. Mit einem heftigen Kuss unterbreche ich seinen Satz. Wir sollten gar nichts. Vor allem nicht das Haus betreten, wenn dies bedeutet, vor Hank ganz anständig die Finger voneinander zu nehmen.   
Eine Weile knutschen wir vor dem Haus herum. Es ist spät geworden und dicke Schneeflocken fallen auf das Gras im Vorgarten. Der Android bemerkt, dass ich trotz der Jacke mittlerweile unheimlich bibbere. „Lass uns rein gehen“, sagt er leise. „Du wirst dich sonst noch erkälten.“  
Ich lasse zu, dass er sich aus der Umarmung löst und die Tür öffnet.   
Hank sitzt noch immer mit einem Bier in der Hand vor dem Fernseher. Ich ermahne mich, ihm einen doofen Spruch zu drücken, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft. „Wow. Saßt du da nicht schon genauso, als wir gegangen sind?“  
Hank mustert uns skeptisch über die Schulter. „Bin zwischendurch eingenickt“, grummelt er. „Und wie war euer Abend?“ Sein Blick fällt auf die Wanduhr. „Jesus, halb 2! Wo habt ihr euch denn rumgetrieben?“  
„Wir waren im Kino“, antwortet Connor wahrheitsgemäß und hängt seine Jacke an die Garderobe.   
Hank starrt uns an. „Habt ihr euch direkt alle drei Herr der Ringe Filme hintereinander reingezogen oder wieso seid ihr so spät?“  
„Herr der Ringe Filme?“, frage ich perplex, während auch ich mich aus meinen Klamotten schäle. „Ist das schon wieder so ein Streifen aus deiner Jugend?“  
Hank brummt resigniert. Er mustert uns, wie wir ihn mit zwei Meter Abstand zueinander aus unschuldigen Engelsgesichtern anlächeln.  
„Na gut, dann behaltet's halt für euch“, grummelt er. Wie es aussieht, wirken wir sehr verdächtig. „Fährst du heute dein Schlafprogramm, Connor?“, fragt er den Android. „Dann mache ich die Couch frei. Es sei denn, die Dame des Hauses benimmt sich nicht wieder wie die Diva, die sie ist, und stellt dir mal ihr Bett zur Verfügung.“  
Überrascht ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du meinst, Connor sollte bei mir schlafen?“  
„Nein verdammt!“, faucht Hank. „Du bist Gast hier und nimmst das Bett schon viel zu lange in Anspruch. Du kannst auch mal auf der Couch pennen!“  
Ohje. Jetzt hatte ich mich wirklich selbst verraten.  
Connor widerspricht Hank und eine neue Diskussion bricht vom Zaun. Ich stehle mich aufs Klo und warte auf dem Bad, bis Hank sich beruhigt hat. Zurück im Wohnzimmer hat Hank sich erhoben und seine Bierdosen in den Müll geworfen. Er wirft mir einen warnenden Blick zu. „Was?“, rufe ich streitlustig. Dass er mir dauernd vorwerfen will, dass ich den Androiden vernaschen und dann fallen lassen werde, nervt mich langsam. Als würde ich den armen Kerl verführen und als wäre dieser mir schutzlos ausgeliefert.   
„Nur Unruhe, seit du wieder da bist“, lallt Hank. Er hat scheinbar doch nicht so viel vor der Glotze geschlafen, sondern munter vor sich hin getrunken.   
„Es wäre ruhiger, wenn du mich nicht dauernd zur Sau machen würdest“, fauche ich.   
„Hey“, sagt Connor ruhig. Hank und ich drehen uns beide mit fuchsteufelswilden Gesichtern zu ihm um. Connor sieht uns verdutzt an und stellt dann fest: „Wie wütend ihr seid.“ Anerkennend nickt er. „Mir fallen auf dieser Welt nur zwei Leute ein, die so aufbrausend sind und deren Unterlippen auf genau diese Art so gefährlich beben, wenn sie die Schnauze voll haben. Hank und Jennifer Anderson.“  
Wütend sehen Hank und ich uns an. Seine Unterlippe bebt, genau wie meine.   
Wortlos wenden wir uns voneinander ab.   
Irgendwie hat Connor den Streit mit nur wenigen Sätzen geschlichtet. 

Hank verschwindet wortlos in seinem Schlafzimmer im oberen Geschoss am Ende des Flurs.   
Ich putze mir die Zähne und treffe im Anschluss vor dem Bad auf Connor. Er läuft lächelnd an mir vorbei, um sich ebenfalls bettfertig zu machen und ich folge ihm fix, um im Bad auf ihn zu warten. Während er sich die Zähne putzt, schlinge ich hinter ihm stehend die Arme um seinen Bauch und beobachte unser Spiegelbild. An sich würden wir echt ein schönes Paar abgeben. Und ganz bestimmt wunderbare Kinder zeugen. Aber halt. Dieser Gedanke würde sich einfach nie erfüllen. Da Connor nun mal ein Android ist und ich ein Mensch.   
Ernüchtert lasse ich von ihm ab, während er sich den Mund ausspült und sich das Gesicht wäscht.   
„Alles klar?“, flüstert Connor, wischt sich den Mund ab und streicht mir über das Haar. „Du siehst besorgt aus.“  
„Es ist nichts“, schwindele ich und trete von einem Bein auf das andere.  
„Soll ich dich noch zu deinem Zimmer bringen?“, fragt er.   
„Soll das ein Witz sein?“, erwidere ich. Mein Zimmer liegt genau gegenüber des Badezimmers.   
„Nein“, antwortet Connor ernst.   
Kopfschüttelnd folge ich ihm die zwei Schritte hinaus auf den Flur, wo er meine beiden Hände nimmt und sagt: „Das war ein wunderschöner Abend, Jen.“ Er zieht mich kurz an sich und sieht mich danach wieder an. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“  
„Ähm..“, stottere ich, während ich verwirrt in mein Zimmer gehe. “Halt, du willst schon gehen?“   
Er gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ja, es ist echt spät. Bis morgen“, sagt er lächelnd und schließt die Tür hinter mir.   
Verdattert bleibe ich in meinem Zimmer stehen und höre, wie Connor die Stufen ins Wohnzimmer läuft. Ich versuche zu ordnen, was grade passiert war. War ich da grade ernsthaft abgeblitzt? Empört schnappe ich nach Luft. Das ist mir in 25 Jahren kein einziges mal passiert.   
Ich stürze aus meinem Zimmer, die Treppen herunter und finde Connor vor den Sofas stehen, wo er grade dabei ist, die Decke aufzuschütteln. „Du willst ernsthaft hier unten pennen?“, frage ich fassungslos.   
Überrascht sieht er mich an. „Ja. Was ist so schlimm daran?“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, gluckse ich und laufe zu ihm rüber. „Du schläfst bei mir! Oder was auch immer du machst, während du so tust, als ob du schläfst.“  
Er überlegt, dann sagt er: „Jen. Wenn ich heute Nacht bei dir im Bett schlafe, besteht eine 40%ige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es zu Intimitäten kommt. Ich habe dir versprochen, mich heute zu benehmen und nichts zu tun, das irgendeiner von uns morgen bereuen könnte.“  
Sprachlos starre ich ihn an. Hole ich mir grade ernsthaft einen Korb von einem Roboter ab? Wieso hält er so eisern daran fest, was er mir heute Nachmittag gesagt hat? Oder will er das so durchziehen, weil er noch eine Jungfrau ist?? Ich bin völlig überfordert von so einem Verhalten. Andere Kerle sind nicht so. Die legen sich in mein Bett, ungeachtet dessen, ob ich es will oder nicht.  
„Connor, echt“, ich suche nach Worten und versuche nicht allzu verärgert rüber zu kommen. „Du hast die offizielle Erlaubnis von mir, heute Nacht in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Ich bitte dich sogar darum. Wobei, du bist doch unser Android, oder? Du gehörst Hank und somit der Familie. Ich befehle es dir.“  
Wortlos sieht er mich an. Mein blöder Spruch scheint ihn echt getroffen zu haben. Lange spricht keiner von uns. Dann sagt er: „Ich bin ein freier Android, Jen. Ich habe nicht gegen Amanda gekämpft, um weiterhin Befehle entgegenzunehmen.“  
„Wer ist Amanda?“, frage ich perplex und vor meinem geistigen Auge erscheint ein weiblicher Supercyborg, der den Androiden mit Laserstrahlen traktiert. Eben irgendjemand, gegen den Connor wohl echt Mühe hatte, sie zu besiegen.  
„Ich mache nichts, was du mir befiehlst, Jen.“ Entschlossen und etwas wütend sieht er mir in die Augen. Ich bin überrascht davon, wie sehr meine Worte ihn verärgert haben. In mir steigt der Drang auf, ihm entgegenzubrüllen, dass er von mir aus wieder in einer Ladestation pennen soll, wenn es für ihn so ein großes Übel zu sein scheint, über Nacht in meiner Nähe zu sein. Ich bekämpfe meinen verletzten Stolz mit allen Mitteln. Mir fällt ein, wie er sagte, dass er es nicht versauen will und wie daneben ich es fand. Nun merke ich, dass auch ich es nicht versauen will. Und ich nehme mich zusammen.   
Connor sieht mich noch immer feindselig an. Ich stottere und versuche, ihm angemessen zu antworten. Irgendwie macht es mich doch auch echt an, wie sauer er grade auf mich ist. Oh Jen, du bist so kaputt, denke ich.   
„Okay, hör zu“, sage ich beschwichtigend und laufe zu ihm aufs Sofa zu. „Das war echt daneben von mir. Es tut mir Leid.“ Ich setze mich neben ihn. „Um das wieder gut zu machen, werde ich heute auf der Couch schlafen. Und du in meinem Bett.“ Den würde ich mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.   
„Ach Jen.“ Er seufzt auf. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass du dein Bett wieder beziehst, solange du hier bist. Das ist okay für mich. Es ist dein Zimmer.“  
„Wir haben uns nicht darauf geeinigt“, widerspreche ich. „Das hast du so festgelegt.“  
Langsam rutsche ich immer weiter zu ihm rüber und lasse mich in seine fluffige Decke fallen. Es riecht nach Connor. Meine Sinne frohlocken.   
„Wenn ich einen Tip abgeben müsste, würde ich behaupten, du versuchst mit allen Mitteln mich von dieser Couch wegzubekommen. Hab ich Recht?“, fragt er und scheint ein wenig genervt, aber auch geschmeichelt.   
Entschuldigend zucke ich die Achseln. „Du kannst das ganze auch abkürzen“, erwidere ich, setze mich auf und rutsche auf seinen Schoß.  
Plötzlich sind wir uns wieder ganz nah. Wir beide tragen nur T-Shirts und kurze Schlafshorts. Und ich sitze breitbeinig auf ihm drauf.   
Ich sehe ihn an und warte. Er starrt zurück. Seine Haare sind ein bisschen nass und verwuschelt, weil er sich das Gesicht gewaschen und im Anschluss mit dem Handtuch abgetrocknet hat. Ich finde ihn wahnsinnig heiß. Und ich werde ihn heute Abend bestimmt nicht ausserhalb meiner Reichweite schlafen lassen.   
Wir sehen uns an und Connor überlegt.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hank damit einverstanden wäre“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Na und?“, erwidere ich. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass uns das egal sein kann.“  
Schweigend sieht er mich an. Gekränkt stelle ich fest, dass er mich mit seinen Händen nicht berührt, als sei ich ansteckend.  
„Ich werd' schon nichts mit dir machen, das du nicht willst“, räume ich großzügig ein und zupfe an seinem T-Shirt.   
Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. „Du vielleicht nicht. Aber ich?“  
Die Röte steigt mir ins Gesicht. Da tat er immer so unschuldig und haute dann die krassesten Sprüche raus.   
Mein verunsicherter Blick auf seine Aussage scheint ihn irgendwie überzeugt zu haben. Er gibt mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Okay, Kleines, dann mal ab mit uns ins Bett.“  
Yeah!  
Kichernd springe ich auf und ziehe ihn hinter mir her. Wo die Nacht enden soll, weiß ich grade selbst nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es nicht aushalte, in meinem Bett zu liegen, während Connor unten ist.   
Wir schleichen über den Flur, damit Hank uns nicht hört. Es ist wie damals, als ich 15 war und Gavin immer durch mein Fenster in mein Zimmer geklettert ist. Gavin.. Mit Verwunderung erinnere ich mich flüchtig an sein erstes, schüchternes „Ich liebe dich, Jenna“ genau hier, auf dieser Treppe, nachdem er bei mir die Hausaufgaben abschreiben durfte, was ihm wohl vorm Sitzenbleiben bewahrte. Oh Mann, das waren noch Zeiten. Aber wenn ich eine Erinnerung grade nicht haben möchte, dann ist es die an Gavin. Verärgert schiebe ich ihn aus meinen Gedanken.   
Als Connor unsicher in meinem Zimmer steht, guckt er so blöd aus der Wäsche, dass ich mich wirklich frage, ob es eine gute Idee war, den Android dazu zu bewegen, mit hoch zu kommen. „Hank wäre echt sauer“, flüstert er. „Du bist nun mal seine Tochter, Jen.“  
„Wenn du die Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Intimitäten senken willst, dann rede einfach weiter über meinen Vater“, meine ich und krieche unter die Decke.   
Unentschlossen sieht er mich an, als ich ihm die Decke hoch halte. „Na komm!“, fordere ich ihn auf.   
Connor sieht noch einmal zur Tür, als könnte Hank jeden Moment rein kommen, um ihm persönlich eine Schelle zu verpassen. Dann krabbelt er zu mir unter die Bettdecke.   
Durch seine Wärme spüre ich sofort die Präsenz des Androiden unter der Decke. Dadurch, dass ich vorher nur in T-Shirt und kurzer Hose im Wohnzimmer rumgehangen habe, um Connor von mir zu überzeugen, hatte ich zu frösteln begonnen. Seine Wärme strahlt bis zu mir herüber.   
„Hey, wieso liegst du da am Rand?“, zische ich kichernd. „Komm rüber!“  
Unsicher robbt er mir entgegen. Unsere Hände finden sich. Ich bin plötzlich so wahnsinnig froh darüber, dass er hier ist. Regentropfen klopfen ans Fenster. Das war's wohl erst mal mit Schnee. Aber das Klopfen gibt meinem dunklen Zimmer etwas behagliches. Ich fühle mich total wohl.  
Connor ist unheimlich zaghaft und berührt nur vorsichtig meine Hand.   
„Bist du okay?“, frage ich schließlich leise lachend.   
„Ich war noch nie mit jemand anderem in einem Bett“, antwortet Connor leise.   
„Wow, vorhin wolltest du mir noch deinen Penis zeigen und jetzt bist du völlig sprachlos, weil du mit einem Mädchen im Bett liegst?“, flüstere ich ihm unter der Decke zu und pikse ihn in die Seite.   
Er zuckt zusammen. „Im Bett ist das irgendwie was anderes, finde ich“, nuschelt er leise.   
Dass er solche Hemmungen hat, obwohl er vorhin noch stundenlang mit mir herumgeknutscht hatte, überrascht mich immer noch.   
Ich versuche mir was einfallen zu lassen, das ihn irgendwie entspannt und komme schließlich auf das Spiel, das wir letztens gespielt haben. „Hey, sag mal – hast du noch mehr über dich selbst rausgefunden? Du weißt schon, über deine eigene Meinung und so. Was du gerne magst und was nicht deiner Programmierung entspricht.“ Ich möchte respektieren, dass er sich grade irgendwie aus welchen Gründen auch immer unwohl fühlt und hoffe, dass quatschen ihm die Anspannung nimmt. Also lege ich mich wie er auf den Rücken, bewahre den Abstand, den er eingenommen hat und streiche lediglich über seine Hand.   
Der Plan scheint zu funktionieren. „Ja. Ich habe ein Lieblingsgetränk“, sagt er. „Fanta.“  
Ich muss kichern. „Ja, Fantageschmack ist voll Connor“, sage ich lachend. „Du schmeckst oft nach Fanta. Beim küssen, mein ich.“  
Seine Hand geht vorsichtig auf die Bewegungen meiner Hand ein. Sie tastet sich meiner entgegen. Ich merke, wie er den Kopf zu mir dreht. „Ist das schlimm?“  
„Nein, gar nicht“, antworte ich. „Fanta ist lecker. Ich mochte Fanta so unheimlich gerne, als ich ein Kind war. Ich find das niedlich, dass du das so magst.“  
Er grummelt verschämt. Dann sagt er: „Ich mag Regenwetter. Ich mag, wenn der Regen an das Fenster peitscht und man im Warmen sitzt. Ich mag, wie aufgewühlt das Wetter ist, wenn es stürmt. Wie der Wind an den Bäumen reißt. Es ist so unglaublich lebendig.“  
„Oh, okay“, sage ich. „Mir ist der Sommer ja doch lieber.“  
„Ist der Sommer besser?“, fragt Connor mich nachdenklich. Seine Hand nimmt meine nun fest in seine.   
„Ich finde den Sommer besser. Was du am besten findest, ist dir überlassen“, antworte ich.  
„Bei Regenwetter habe ich dich kennengelernt“, fährt er leise fort. „Es hat geregnet, als du nach Detroit gekommen bist. Es hat geregnet, als ich das erste mal den Arm um dich gelegt habe. Es hat geregnet, als ich dich das erste mal hier in den Arm genommen habe. Ich steh mit dir oft im Regen oder am Regen, einfach weil du zu dieser Jahreszeit zurück gekommen bist.“   
Verdutzt halte ich inne. Er weiß also noch, wie nah er mir war, als er den Arm um mich gelegt und mich von der Demo weggezogen hat.  
„Ich mag auch den Geruch von Regen“, sagt er. „Und ich mag den Geruch von Apfelshampoo. Ich mag es so sehr, deine Haare zu riechen. Wenn sie nass sind vom Regen.“  
Noch immer halte ich inne und lausche ihm gebannt. Mir war nicht bewusst, wie viel er wahrnimmt, und dass ich ein so zentraler Punkt seiner Wahrnehmung bin.   
Ich rutsche ein Stück zu ihm hinüber und warte ab, ob das für ihn okay ist, oder ob er abrückt. Doch er breitet seinen Arm aus und ich lege mich vorsichtig auf seinen Oberarm. Der Regen trommelt noch immer an die Fenster und unterstreicht seine Ode an den Regen.   
„Auch jetzt“, sagt er leise, „ist es einfach schön den Regen zu hören und zu wissen, dass man drin ist und nicht nass wird. Während draußen die Welt gewässert wird und sich in der Natur so viel tut.“ Er stockt. „Klingt das alles irgendwie doof?“  
Ich könnte ihm stundenlang zuhören. „Nein, erzähl ruhig weiter!“  
Wir beide schweigen. Connor überlegt. Dann sagt er entschlossen: „Ich mag keine Horrorfilme. Und ich mag Kinos nicht.“  
Ich kichere. „Kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Wir müssen ja in kein Kino mehr gehen. Es ist halt ein Dateklassiker. Darum habe ich es vorgeschlagen.“  
Connor überlegt weiter. „Ich mag dich“, sagt er schließlich. „Du gehörst zu den Dingen, die ich wirklich, wirklich mag. Viele der Dinge, die ich mag, haben mit dir zutun, Jen.“ Wieder hat er den Kopf zu mir rüber gedreht um mich direkt zu adressieren. Als ich nicht antworte, schaut er wieder zur Decke und sagt leise: „Ich mag, wie du aussiehst. Ich mag deine Augenfarbe. Deine Haare. Ich mag, wie du riechst. Ich mag, wie du atmest, wenn du mich küsst. Als gibt die Luft dir wirklich Energie, um den Kuss besonders zu machen. Und als willst du ganz viel von dieser Energie, um alles einzigartig zu machen. Für dich, für mich. Für den Moment. Jeder Kuss mit dir ist ein kleines für immer. Du bist so klein. Und hast so viel Energie. Für so viel. Für die Dinge, die du willst. Und manchmal bin ich das. Dein für immer. Dein alles. Für den Moment. Dann bin ich für den Moment, was du wirklich willst. Ich mag das Gefühl so sehr, das ich habe, wenn ich für den Moment alles für dich bin.“ Er stockt, dann fährt er fort: „Dann bist du manchmal so zornig. Dann so fröhlich. Du lachst so, dass es mich mitreißt. Obwohl ich oft nicht verstehe, worüber du lachst. Dann bist du wieder so verletzlich. So klein. Ein kleiner Mensch voller menschlicher Gefühle. Und voller Unsicherheit. Und voller Selbstbewusstsein. Und voller Unabhängigkeit. Und voller Selbstzweifel. Du bist voller Ideen. Voller Glück. Dann wieder ein Desaster. So verloren, so allein. So leise. Und so wunderschön.“ Er schaudert.   
Ich liege stocksteif auf seinem Arm und weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen soll.   
Connor hat nicht weiter geredet. Eine nachdenkliche Stille liegt im Raum.   
Vorsichtig nimmt Connor seinen Arm weg. Er dreht sich auf den Bauch und stützt sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab. Meine Arme berühren seine.  
„Bei dir zu sein gibt mir so viel Raum ich zu sein“, fährt er leise fort. „Gleichzeitig habe ich so viel Raum, etwas falsch zu machen.“ Seine Hand streichelt über meinen Arm. „Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die ich wirklich will. Ich will gleiche Rechte für Androiden und Menschen. Ich will, dass es Hank gut geht, weil er meine Familie ist. Und ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Ich will, dass du nicht enttäuscht bist von mir. Ich will bei dir sein. Ich will unter keinen Umständen, dass du dich irgendwie unwohl fühlst bei mir. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht, du glücklich bist. Egal wie. Ich will so gern, dass ich dich glücklich mache. In den Momenten, in denen ich dein alles bin.“  
Stille.  
Ich weiß wirklich überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Mir fällt nicht ein, jemals in meinem Leben von irgendjemanden auch nur ansatzweise so sehr idealisiert worden zu sein. Ich bin sprachlos, auf welche wundervolle Art und Weise der Android mich beschrieben hat. Und welche unschuldigen, bezaubernden Worte er für mich gefunden hat. Für mein aufbrausendes, ausgelassenes und anstrengendes Wesen.  
Ich beginne zu verstehen, weshalb er so zurückhaltend geworden ist, sobald wir wieder zuhause waren. Hat er wirklich solche Angst, es sich bei mir zu versauen? Dass ich ihn in meiner Impulsivität von mir wegstoße, weil er mich heute mit irgendwas enttäuscht, womit er sich nicht gut auskennt? Gleichzeitig bin ich mehr als überzeugt davon, dass nach all den Küssen, all den Berührungen, die wir ausgetauscht hatten, körperlich zwischen uns alles wahnsinnig gut funktionieren würde. Trotz allem ist seine Angst nicht unberechtigt. So kenne ich mich. Ich brenne spontan Brücken nieder, weil mir ein Moment mit jemandem andern nicht zusagt. Das bereue ich dann wochenlang. Im Gegenzug dazu bleibe ich bei Menschen, die mich ungerecht behandeln. Monatelang. Bis ich sie verlasse, wenn es eigentlich fast schon zu spät ist.   
Wir beide sprechen eine Weile nicht. Dann sage ich: „Sowas hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt.“  
Der Regen klopft an die Scheiben. Es ist so gemütlich. Aber es macht mich schläfrig.   
Ich spüre Connors Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Seine Wärme an meinem Körper. Sein Bein an meinem Bein.  
Ich versuche seine Worte in mir festzuhalten. Mir jedes einzelne genau einzuprägen. Viel zu schön sind sie, als dass ich sie jemals vergessen darf. Mir schießt durch den Kopf, dass es echt ernüchternd ist, dass Connor meine Zuneigung von vornherein als begrenzt annimmt. Dass er sie als einzelne Momente wahrnimmt, deren Zeitpunkt ich bestimme. Allerdings war das das, was ich von ihm gefordert hatte. Kein unter Druck setzen. Zärtlichkeiten, ohne dass ich mich wirklich auf ihn festlegen muss. So, wie ich sie brauche. Und heute Abend hatte ich seine Grenze noch nicht mal akzeptiert. Während er so sehr darauf achten will, dass er mir guttut. Weil er nicht will, dass ich ihn aus einer Laune heraus aus meinem Leben stoße.   
„War es blöd von mir, all das zu sagen?“, fragt Connor.   
Ich bemerke, dass ich noch immer wie erstarrt daliege und über seine Worte sinniere. Der Drang, ihm Sicherheit zu geben, übermannt mich. Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich bereit dazu bin, ihn zu lieben, mein Leben lang. Um seinen lieben Worten irgendwie gerecht zu werden. Doch ich weiß auch, dass das nicht aufrichtig wäre. Und ich das jetzt nur sagen würde, weil ich möchte, dass er sich gut fühlt. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass er es nicht verdient hat, dass ich ihm jetzt die volle Packung Gefühlsduselei um die Ohren knalle, um dann in den kommenden Tagen eventuell festzustellen, dass es mir mit ihm doch zu eng wird, dass ich doch einfach keine Lust mehr auf ihn oder eine Beziehung habe. Auch wenn ich das Feuer, das er regelmäßig in mir entfacht, und die Wärme, die mich einnimmt, wenn er mich hält, genieße.  
„Es war wahnsinnig schön“, antworte ich unverbindlich. Noch immer bin ich um große Worte verlegen.   
Er beugt sich über mich und küsst mich zart auf die Lippen. Mit pochendem Herzen erwidere ich den Kuss. Es ist alles, was ich nun brauche, alles, was ich nun will. Connor in meinem Bett, seine Wärme an meinem Körper. Seine Lippen auf meinen. Weil ich ihm jetzt und hier nicht mehr geben kann, zeige ich ihm das, wonach er sich sehnt. Er ist mein alles. Zumindest für diesen Moment.  
Eine Weile küsst er mich voller Hingabe. So, als wolle er seinen Worten Nachdruck verleihen. Und den Moment einfangen.   
Wir bemerken beide, dass ich schläfrig werde. Mit irritiertem Herzen lasse ich mich vor ihn in die Kissen sinken. Müde hebe ich den Kopf und lasse diesen auf seinen Oberarm fallen. Hinter mir liegend vergräbt er die Nase in meinem Haar. Den freien Arm legt er um mich.   
Ich schließe die Augen, während Connor mir sanft auf den Hinterkopf küsst und mir beruhigend über die Schulter streichelt. Mit dem wundersamen Gefühl, angekommen zu sein und zur Ruhe kommen zu dürfen, schlafe ich ein, ohne dass wir übers Knutschen hinauskamen.


	20. 20. Zigarette und Freundschaft+

Es fühlt sich komisch an am nächsten Tag alleine durch die Stadt zu laufen, ohne einen verschmitzt grinsenden Android neben mir zu haben, der stets meine Blicke auffängt. Ich ziehe meine Kapuze tief in die Stirn und marschiere von der U-Bahnstation Richtung Krankenhaus. Selbstverständlich habe ich einen Schirm vergessen.   
Es gießt in Strömen und auch wenn Connors wunderbare Schilderungen über den Regen mir noch nachklingen, kann ich seinen Hype um dieses Wetter nicht im Ansatz nachvollziehen. Zumal ich zum zigsten mal diese Woche patschnass geworden bin.   
Ich war heute morgen alleine in meinem Bett aufgewacht. Kurz hatte ich mich gefragt, ob ich mich am vorigen Abend einfach in so ein krasses Gedankenspiel gesteigert hatte, dass ich sogar wirklich geglaubt hatte, in den Armen des Androiden eingeschlafen zu sein. Doch dann roch ich ihn in meinem Kissen, an meinen Klamotten, überall. Und wusste, dass es wirklich passiert ist. Etwa zwanzig Minuten hatte ich mich auf seiner Seite herum gerollt und sein Kissen gerochen, ehe ich mich endlich vom Bett trennen konnte.  
Ich stelle mich an einer Bushaltestelle unter und checke mein Handy. Ein Schwall von Nachrichten von Jakob. Ich wische sie weg. Keine Nachricht von Connor. Na denn, selbst ist die Frau.   
J: Hey! Ich glaube, ich hab es mir anders überlegt. Ich finde Sandwiches doch cool. Gruß Jen.  
C: Hallo. Und okay. Wurst und Käse sind im Kühlschrank. LG Connor  
J: Ich weiß.   
C: Guten Appetit!   
J: Magst du mir bei einer Freundschaft+ keine Sandwiches mehr machen?   
C: Was ist Freundschaft+?  
C: Dass du mir gestern Abend befehlen wolltest, bei dir zu bleiben, fand ich wirklich unangebracht, Jen. Vielleicht solltest du dir dein Sandwiches also selbst schmieren.  
J: Das tut mir Leid. War ein blöder Spruch. Du kennst mich doch.   
J: Sorry Connor verzeih mir pls  
J: Ich lass dich auch ganz viel an meinen Haaren schnuppern im strömenden Regen bei 2 Grad   
J: Und wir trinken Fanta zu funky 80s Musik und knutschen aber sei nicht mehr sauer bitteeee  
J: Nicht?  
J: C  
J: O  
J: N  
J: C  
J: O  
J: N  
C: Was ist Freundschaft+?  
C: Wir verhören grade Herrn Reed. Ich melde mich später.   
J: kk sorree  
Schuldbewusst stecke ich mein Handy weg. Mein blöder Spruch hatte ihn echt getroffen. Hoffentlich kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen. 

Jos Augen leuchten, als ich den Kopf durch die Tür stecke, grinse und in ihr Zimmer latsche.  
Sie sieht eine Ecke erholter aus als gestern. „Jen, wie geht es dir?“, strahlt sie, während sie vorsichtig die Arme ausstreckt und ich sie sachte an mich drücke.   
„Das ist echt bescheuert, dass du mich das fragst und nicht umgekehrt“, erwidere ich. „Schieß los. Was machen die Rippen und das Bein?“  
Sie zuckt hilflos die Achseln. „Dauert halt. Wenn ich Glück habe, komme ich in ein paar Tagen raus. Josh könnte sich um mich kümmern und ich könnte versuchen meine Arbeit von zuhause weiter zu erledigen.“  
„In ein paar Tagen?“, frage ich überrascht. „Das ist viel zu früh einfach.“ Ich ziehe den Stuhl ran und setze mich zu ihr ans Bett. Bis auf das Mädchen im andern Krankenbett ist Jo alleine.   
„Ich will mich kurz vorm Wahlkampf nicht ausbremsen lassen“, erwidert sie verbissen. „Gerade nicht nach all dem, was vorgestern passiert ist.“  
Ich nicke langsam. „Da hätte es wohl besser mich erwischt, was?“  
Jo winkt ab. „Jen, ich bitte dich. Aber jetzt erzähl mal. Was passiert so im echten Leben, während ich hier versauere?“  
„Connor und Hank verhören grade Gavin“, melde ich, stolz darüber die neusten Updates zu kennen.  
„Super“, sagt Jo. „Ich hoffe, sie kriegen ihn dran.“  
„Wenn nicht, ist das einfach echt ein Ding“, meine ich. „Ich meine, Hank und ich haben ihn gesehen.“  
„Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn er davon kommt und so viele Leben auf dem Gewissen hat, Jen“, erwidert Jo seufzend. „Die Verhältnisse in Detroit sind katastrophal. Zu viel Macht in den Händen der Konservativen. Sie werden sagen, Hank und er hassen sich, du sagst nur aus, dass er da war, weil du deinem Vater hilfst..“   
„Ach Quatsch“, widerspreche ich. „Ich glaub da nicht dran.“  
„Wart's ab“, sagt Jo resigniert.   
Eine Krankenschwester kommt mit zwei Tabletts mit Essen rein. Eins stellt sie vor Jo. Diese verzieht das Gesicht. „Urgs. Ich krieg davon heute keinen Bissen mehr runter.“  
„Darf ich?“, rufe ich ausgehungert.  
„Gönn dir“, grinst Jo.   
Ich stürze mich auf den Gulasch, den sie bekommen hat, und muss zugeben dass dieser wirklich nicht grade lecker ist. „Connor macht mir keine Sandwiches mehr“, schmatze ich währenddessen enttäuscht.  
„Och Jen, was hast du dir nun schon wieder geleistet?“  
„Ich hab ihm befehlen wollen, in mein Bett zu kommen“, grinse ich breit. „Fand er nicht so lustig.“  
„WAS?“, schreit Jo und hält sich kurz darauf die Rippen. „Aua.“ Sie korrigiert sich und sagt mit leiser Stimme: „Was?“  
„Als ich ihn jetzt nach Sandwiches gefragt habe, meinte er, er nimmt keine Befehle von mir an. Ist wohl ein sensibles Thema.“ Ich schlinge den matschigen Kartoffelbrei in mich rein.  
„Oh Jen“, seufzt Jo und fasst sich an den Kopf. „Natürlich ist das ein sensibles Thema. Connor hatte nach seiner Inbetriebnahme den strikten Auftrag, Deviants zu schnappen. Er war bekannt als der Deviant Hunter. Er hat nur nach Programmierung und Befehlen gearbeitet. Er konnte und durfte noch nicht mal dran denken, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Du kannst ihm nicht einfach einen Befehl erteilen. Das ist total respektlos, wenn man sich seinen Werdegang anschaut.“  
„Hey sorry, aber der kann nicht einfach einen ganzen Abend mit mir rum lecken, sein Ding an mich pressen und sich dann über nacht aufs Sofa verpissen“, erwidere ich flapsig.   
Jo reißt die Augen auf. „Moment, warte, habt ihr..“  
„Nein, weil er dann, als er irgendwann doch in meinem Bett lag, mit ner richtig krassen emotionalen Nummer ankam“, berichte ich und lecke den Teller leer.  
Angewidert sieht Jo mir dabei zu. „Hat er dir seine Liebe gestanden, oder was?“  
Ich lege den Teller weg und putze mir den Mund ab. Ich denke nach. „Nein“, sage ich dann. „Ich denke nicht. Oder hat er das? Eigentlich gesteht er mir jeden Moment aufs neue seine Liebe.“ Ich zucke die Achseln. „Können Androiden lieben? Wie auch immer. Er hat mich, denke ich, ziemlich gern.“  
„Und das sagst du einfach so daher?“, fragt Jo verwirrt. „Was ist mit dir? Und was sagt Hank zu allem?“  
„Hank sagt, dass ich ein unausstehliches launisches Biest bin und ich sage.. Naja..“ Ich grüble kurz. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke nicht, dass ich eine Beziehung will. Ich will in den Arm genommen werden und knutschen. Und ich glaube ich will Sex mit ihm.“ Nachdenklich kratze ich mich am Kopf. „Auf jeden Fall will ich ihn weiter daten oder so.“  
Jo seufzt. „Jen“, sagt sie langsam. „Ich habe euch miteinander gesehen. Wie ihr miteinander umgeht.“ Sie wickelt eine Locke um ihren Finger. „Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass irgendein Typ so aufmerksam auf dich eingeht und sich so liebevoll um dich kümmert. Wenn du mich fragst“, sie zieht tief die Luft ein und sagt dann: „Ist das genau das, was du brauchst und was dir guttut.“  
„Er ist ein Android, Jo“, erwidere ich. „Ich weiß, wir hatten das Thema und ich ja, ich bin nun genau wie du der Ansicht, dass Androiden ein selbstbestimmtes Leben führen sollten.“  
„Aber?“ Jo sieht mich abwartend an.  
„Aber“, fahre ich fort, „wie soll eine Beziehung funktionieren? Wie stellst du dir das mit Josh vor? Du wirst älter. Und er? Bleibt einfach immer ein 25jähriger Josh oder was?“  
Jo seufzt. Scheinbar musste sie sich schon oft für ihre Beziehung rechtfertigen. „Wieso soll ich darüber nachdenken, was in 10 oder 20 Jahren ist, Jen? Woher soll ich das alles wissen? Vielleicht wird noch ein Update entwickelt, dass er mit mir altert. Vielleicht auch nicht. Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal.“ Streitlustig sieht sie mich an.   
Ich hebe die Hände. „Hey, das soll wirklich kein Verhör werden. Ist toll, wenn ihr das so vorhabt. Aber ich muss das ja nicht auch so machen wollen. Oder?“  
Sie seufzt. „Nein, musst du nicht.“  
Wir schweigen.   
„Was ist mit Kindern?“, fahre ich schließlich fort. „Ich will unbedingt Kinder. Du nicht auch? Das klappt ja mit einem Android wohl nicht.“  
Jo zuckt müde die Achseln. „Es gibt künstliche Befruchtungen, Jen. Adoptionen. Und wer weiß, was die Forschung noch so mit sich bringt. Dass ich mit Josh nach dem aktuellen Stand keine gemeinsamen Kinder haben kann, ist wirklich mein letztes Problem.“  
„Tja“, erwidere ich leise. Wieder fällt mir ein, wie ich mit Connor gestern Abend vor dem Badspiegel stand, er sich die Zähne putzte und ich im Begriff war mir vorzustellen, wie unsere gemeinsamen Kinder mal aussehen könnten. „Ich will wirklich gerne eine eigene Familie, Jo.“  
Jo schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Okay. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Dann ist es aber echt ungerecht von dir, Connor so in Anspruch zu nehmen. Vielleicht wäre diese Kate ja doch gerne mit ihm zusammen gewesen.“ Herausfordernd funkelt sie mich an.   
Obwohl ich nicht mal annehme, dass Kate oder Connor überhaupt Interesse aneinander hatten, werde ich zornig. „Ich zwing ihn zu nichts, ja?“, sage ich wütend.  
„Du weißt, dass er in dich verknallt ist“, erwidert Jo augenrollend, „und trotzdem nimmst du alles von ihm, was er dir geben kann.“  
„Wir daten!“, fauche ich.  
„Grade eben hast du mir noch gesagt, dass ein Android als Partner für dich ausgeschlossen ist“, erwidert Jo hart.   
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, frage ich sauer. „Dass ich ihn jetzt einfach..“ Ich suche nach Worten. „Weißt du, ich mag ihn ja auch ganz gerne..“  
„Ja!“, sagt Jo. „Ich will damit sagen, dass du ihm heute ins Gesicht sagst, dass er für dich nie eine Partie für was Ernstes ist.“   
Skeptisch schaue ich sie an.  
„Sonst tu ich es“, sagt sie kurzer Hand.  
Allarmiert starre ich sie an. Dann werde ich wütend. „Das tust du nicht.“  
„Wieso nicht?“ Sie grinst.   
„Weil... weil...“ Ich suche nach eine Antwort.   
Jo grinst immer breiter.   
„Weil ich dann nie wieder mit dir rede!“, fauche ich.   
Jo lacht. „Wieso das denn nicht?“  
„Weil ich..“  
„Weil du doch so ein klitze klitze kleines bisschen in ihn verliebt bist?“, kichert Jo.  
Ich rolle die Augen. „Ich hasse dich einfach.“  
„Immer muss man dich herausfordern, bis man zu einem Ergebnis kommt“, lacht Jo und mir wird bewusst, dass sie wie bei Kate nur geblufft hatte, um eine Reaktion von mir zu provozieren.  
„Ich bin nicht verknallt“, fauche ich.  
„Okay!“, lacht Jo. „Dann sag Connor, dass ab sofort Schluss ist mit knutschen und kuscheln!“  
Wütend erwidere ich: „Es gibt auch noch was zwischen verknallt sein und hassen! Aber sowas kennst du ja nicht, Androiden werden bei dir ungeachtet dessen, dass sie dir nicht mal ein Kind machen können, geheiratet!“  
Jo beruhigt sich langsam. Dann sagt sie: „Das würde ich gerne, Jen. Aber Hochzeiten zwischen Menschen und Androiden sind verboten.“  
„Siehst du?“, rufe ich triumphierend. „Das ist doch wohl ein Grund, sich eine Beziehung mit einem Androiden gut zu überlegen!“  
Jo geht nicht auf meine letzte Aussage ein. „Unter anderem ist es deswegen wichtig, dass ich bald raus komme. Das ist ein fester Punkt in meinem Wahlprogramm. Diese Heiratssperre muss geändert werden.“  
Ich glotze sie überrascht an, doch die Tür öffnet sich und ein Pfleger kommt rein. Er trägt ein LED an der Schläfe.  
„Ah, ich werd' ihn direkt fragen, was er verdient!“, zischt Jo mir begierig zu.   
Während Jo den armen Android nach seinen Arbeitsverhältnissen löchert, packe ich meine Sachen zusammen, verabschiede mich und verlasse das Krankenhaus.

Etwas planlos stehe ich mal wieder im Regen. Nachdem ich Connor so abgenervt hatte, traue ich mich nicht, ihm nochmal zu schreiben. Da die Polizeistation nicht weit ist und Hank und somit ja auch Connor eigentlich bald Feierabend haben müssten, spaziere ich zur DPD.   
Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch bin ich bei der Polizeistation angekommen. Es hat sich wirklich einiges getan hier, seit ich das letzte mal meinen Dad auf der Arbeit besucht hatte. Alles ist unglaublich modernisiert worden. Ich beschließe, rein zu gehen und nach Hank, beziehungsweise eigentlich nach Connor zu fragen. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass mir die Abwesenheit des Androiden in den letzten Stunden so sehr zu schaffen gemacht hat, dass ich sogar dabei bin, ihn von der Arbeit abzuholen. Vor mir sehe ich Jo, die grinste, dass ich mich in Connor verliebt habe. Kopfschüttelnd dränge ich den Gedanken von mir weg. So was lächerliches. Okay, vielleicht schwärme ich echt für ihn und seine Knutschskills. Und vielleicht möchte ich auch echt gerne mal Sex mit ihm haben. Aber nichts in der Welt wird mich vergessen lassen, dass er nun mal ein Android ist.  
Während ich so in Gedanken Connor schlecht mache, nehme ich viel zu spät wahr, dass jemand das Polizeigebäude verlassen hat und den Gehweg entlang auf mich zu steuert. Erst als er nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt ist, erkenne ich sein Grinsen.   
Er bleibt vor mir stehen und macht zwei Schritte zur Seite, um sich unter das Dach der Polizeistation unterzustellen. „Jenna!“, ruft er grinsend, fummelt an seiner Brusttasche herum und holt eine Schachtel Zigaretten raus. „Lust auf 'ne Kippe?“  
Ich bin so verdutzt davon, plötzlich vor Gavin zu stehen und dass er mich noch so dreist anmacht, dass ich stocksteif stehen bleibe und ihn wütend anglotze.   
Er sieht mir fest in die Augen, führt die Zigarette zum Mund und zieht ein Feuerzeug heraus. „Na komm schon“, sagt er und klopft an die Wand neben sich. „Wir rauchen eine zusammen wie früher. Daddy erfährt auch nichts von mir.“ Er grinst selbstgefällig.   
Dunkel erinnere ich mich. Als wir 15 waren und uns so heftig dateten, rauchten wir öfter heimlich zusammen vor dem Haus. Mir war es damals unheimlich wichtig, dass Hank es nicht erfuhr. Sonst wurde nämlich mein Handy für eine Woche eingesackt.   
„Wie nass willst du eigentlich noch werden?“, fragt er mit der Kippe im Mund, während er versucht, die Zigarette anzuzünden. Sein Feuerzeug will und will nicht aufleuchten.   
Er hat Recht, ich stehe einfach im Regen vor ihm und glotze ihn an. Da ich nicht genau weiß, wie ich mich verhalten soll, stelle ich mich wortlos neben ihn und ziehe meine Kapuze runter. „Du weißt, weshalb ich den Namen hasse. Also lass es bitte“, zische ich zornig. Gavin hatte damals mitbekommen, wie ich mich vom Schuldach stürzen wollte und zu Flying Jenna wurde. Natürlich war es ungefähr zeitgleich auch aus mit uns und unserer ersten großen Liebe.  
Endlich hat er seine Zigarette an bekommen und hält mir die Packung hin. Zögerlich nehme ich eine.  
„Ach Jenna“, seufzt er und nimmt einen Zug. „Du warst für mich immer Jenna. Und das wirst du wohl auch immer für mich bleiben.“  
Er wirft mir das Feuerzeug zu. Ich fange es zum Glück eher durch Zufall und bin froh darüber, dass ich mich nicht vor ihm zum Horst machen und mich danach bücken muss.   
„Wieso bist du überhaupt noch auf freiem Fuß?“, fauche ich und gebe mein bestes, das widerspenstige Feuerzeug zum laufen zu bringen.   
Er lacht. „Ach, Daddy Hank und die Blechbüchse haben mich den ganzen Tag verhört. Nachweisen können sie mir nichts.“ Überlegen zuckt er die Achseln und grinst mich an. Blechbüchse? Meinte er damit Connor?  
„Du solltest dich schämen“, zische ich. „Du hast so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Du bist einfach das letzte.“ Noch immer mühe ich mich mit dem Feuerzeug ab und komme mir nun doch langsam vor wie der letzte Idiot.   
„Man muss Zeichen setzen, um was zu erreichen“, erwidert Gavin unbekümmert und zieht an seiner Kippe. „Aber hey, ein gutes hatte das Verhör ja doch.“ Er wirft mir einen gierigen Blick zu. „Ich hab dich wieder getroffen.“  
„Hurra“, erwidere ich tonlos. Ich frage mich, weshalb ich hier überhaupt so ruhig mit Gavin stehe und ihm nicht einfach in die Eier trete.   
„Wirklich schade, dass du mich heute nicht verhören konntest“, fährt er seufzend fort. „Detective Jennifer Anderson.. Wenn du mich heute so angeschrien hättest, wie der Android, ich hätte dir bestimmt alles gestanden.“  
Ich merke, wie ich rot anlaufe. Der denkt tatsächlich immer noch, dass ich bei der Polizei arbeite?!   
Ich sehe mir selbst dabei zu, wie ich mich mit dem Feuerzeug abmühe und mit meinem Exfreund ein Pläuschchen halte. Dem Exfreund, der vor ein paar Tagen sämtliche Menschen umgebracht und meine beste Freundin ins Krankenhaus befördert hat. Ich bin mir fremd, weiß grade selbst nicht, was ich hier tue.   
Als Gavin mich anschaut, sehe ich kurz den 15jährigen Jungen vor mir, der mir meine Unschuld genommen hatte. Wieso stehe ich mit ihm hier?! Ist mein Herz wirklich so sentimental??  
Gavin zieht ein Papier und einen Stift heraus. Er notiert sich was und steckt dann den Stift weg. Ohne zu fragen, kommt er mir näher und steckt den Zettel in meine Jackentasche. Ich kann ihn riechen, als er mir so nahe ist. Er riecht vor allem nach Zigarettenrauch, aber auch nach Gavin und nach seiner Lederjacke. „Meld dich mal, wenn Daddy nervt“, flüstert er. „Oder hast du grad einen Freund?“  
„Nein“, antworte ich. „Ich wüsste aber beim besten Willen nicht, was dich das angeht!“  
Er lächelt mich auf seine überhebliche Art und Weise an. Ein bisschen verspielt sagt er: „Hey Jenna. Was meinst du. Wenn du damals nicht die Aktion mit dem Dach gebracht hättest – wären wir dann heute noch zusammen? Ich meine..“  
„Alter, wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?“, fauche ich und breche den Versuch, die Zigarette mit Gavins leerem Feuerzeug anzuzünden, endlich ab.   
Er lacht. „Wieso nicht? Ich hab mich das oft gefragt und jetzt bist du ja auch zufällig grade hier, also..?“  
„Ich würde nie mit so einem Mörder wie dir ausgehen!“, schreie ich und schubse ihn gegen die Wand.   
Lachend kommt Gavin an der Wand auf. Mein Gebrüll scheint ihm nichts auszumachen. Durch mein Schubsen hatte ich ihn berührt und war ihm näher gekommen, als ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. „So kenne ich meine Jenna“, sagt er. Er kommt mir näher, nimmt mir die Zigarette aus der vor Wut zitternden Hand und steckt sie mir sanft zwischen die Lippen. Mit seinem Gesicht kommt er mir ganz nah und zieht an der Kippe, sodass diese aufleuchtet.   
Perplex über die ganze Situation ziehe auch ich an meiner Fluppe und zünde mir anhand seiner Kippe meine an. Wir sind uns ganz nah.   
„Wenn du es dir anders überlegst“, flüstert er und klopft sacht auf meine Jackentasche, in dem er den Zettel gesteckt hatte.   
Ich bin noch immer perplex davon, wie frech er einfach ist und sich mir so sehr nähert, nachdem er vor ein paar Tagen noch auf mich geschossen hat. Und an verwundertsten bin ich über mich selbst, dass ich es einfach zulasse, dass er mir so auf die Pelle rückt.   
Wir starren uns eine Weile an, bis plötzlich eine Stimme durch den Regen schreit. „What the fuck Jen?!“   
Gavin und ich drehen uns um. Hank und Connor stehen am Haupteingang des DPD, Connor hält einen Schirm über sich und Hank.   
Gavin grinst mich ein letztes mal an, berührt kurz sachte meine Schulter murmelt: „Bis später dann“ und haut ab.   
Hank stiefelt auf mich zu, Connor auf den Fersen.   
„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, schreit er mich an. Er ist so zornig, dass ich fürchte, dass er mir gleich eine Backpfeife verpasst. „Der Typ ist ein Mörder! Und du stehst hier und ihr tauscht völlig vertraut eine Fluppe aus?“  
Verärgert ziehe ich an meiner Zigarette. „Ja, keine Ahnung“, murmele ich. „Ist dumm gelaufen. Irgendwie hat er mich zugequatscht.“  
„Soso“, bellt Hank. „Hatte wohl Redebedarf, bei uns hat er nämlich kein Wort gesagt!“. Er schnauft noch immer. Ob vor Aufregung oder wegen seinem kurzen Sprint zu mir, weiß ich nicht. „Ehrlich Jen, du kannst dich doch nicht von dem Typen einlullen lassen!“  
„Ich hab mich nicht einlullen lassen!“, erwidere ich wütend.   
„Ich dachte, ihr knutscht gleich!“, tobt Hank.  
„Er hat mir nur die Zigarette angemacht“, murmele ich.   
Ich spüre die ganze Zeit schon Connors Blick auf mir und schäme mich. Das Mädchen, das er also so toll findet, hängt mit einem Androidhasser und -mörder herum und raucht gemütlich mit ihm eine Fluppe. Ich bereue von neuem, Gavin überhaupt beachtet zu haben.   
Ich nehme wahr, wie Hank Connor einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft. Ich weiß mittlerweile auch, was er damit sagen will. 'Meine Tochter ist völlig kaputt. Nimm dich einfach in Acht vor ihr.'  
Ich wage nicht Connor anzusehen. Nervös ziehe in an der Zigarette, froh darüber, meine Finger mit irgendwas beschäftigen zu können.  
„Du solltest nicht rauchen“, sagt Connor schließlich. „Das wirkt sich negativ auf dich und deine Gesundheit aus.“  
Ich bin von all der Anspannung so gereizt, dass ich völlig aus der Haut fahre. „Wer bist du eigentlich, dass du denkst mir sowas vorschreiben zu können?“, fahre ich ihn an. „Ich rauche so viel und wann immer ich will!“  
Hank und Connor hatten beide einen Schritt zurückgetan.   
Ich bin mittlerweile so sauer, dass ich im Begriff bin, loszuheulen. Sauer auf Connor, dass er überhaupt nicht darüber urteilt, dass ich mit Gavin geredet habe, sauer darauf, dass er mich auf die Zigarette angesprochen hat, sauer auf Hank, dass er mich wie immer zusammenfaltet. Und meisten bin ich sauer auf mich, weil ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen kann, bezüglich Connor so verkopft bin und mich tatsächlich irgendwie von Gavin hab einlullen lassen.   
Hank wendet sich ab. „Nicht in diesem Ton, Fräulein“, zischt er mir zu. Er wendet sich zu Connor. „Komm mein Sohn, wir gehen.“ Er stolpert davon.   
Connor bleibt vor mir stehen und sieht mich an. Endlich wage ich es, den Blick zu heben. Meine Gefühle haben mich echt so weit übermannt, dass ich Mühe habe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
Connors Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht entnehmen, was er denkt. Er sieht mich einfach nur an.   
„Ich wollte dich abholen“, sage ich leise. Und da ich hoffe, dass das mein Geschrei irgendwie wieder gut macht, gebe ich zu: „Ich habe dich vermisst.“  
„Kommst du Connor?“, brüllt Hank, der 20 Meter weiter stehen geblieben ist.   
Connor sagt nichts. Er kommt auf mich zu, hält den Schirm über uns und wir laufen gemeinsam zu Hanks Auto.


	21. 21. Pfützen und Sushi

Im Auto sagt niemand ein Wort. Schweigend sitze ich neben Connor und frage mich, wie ich es mal wieder geschafft habe, mich so sehr daneben zu benehmen, dass selbst der Android, der mir laut seinen Aussagen vom letzten Abend vollständig verfallen war, sauer auf mich ist.   
Meine Klamotten sind mal wieder patschnass. Ich friere und wickele mich enger in meine nasse Jacke. Connor sieht mich nicht an.   
Hank scheint ebenfalls nicht im Traum daran zu denken, auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln.   
Mir wird zunehmend übel.   
Als wir an einer Kreuzung stehen bleiben, sagt Connor: „Hank, kannst du uns hier raus lassen? Wir wollen noch kurz was beim Japaner essen gehen.“ Ach, wollen wir das? Ich sehe den Sushi Laden ein paar Häuser weiter und mir fällt ein, dass Hank Sushi abgrundtief hasst. Geschickt ausgeladen, Connor.   
Hank starrt ihn missmutig durch den Rückspiegel an. Dann blinkt er, fährt rechts ran und lässt Connor und mich aussteigen.   
Als er losfährt, achtet er drauf, in einem solchen Winkel durch die Pfütze zu brettern, dass ich noch nasser werde, als ich eh schon bin.   
Ich schreie dem Auto eine Reihe wüster Beschimpfungen hinterher, während Connor darauf wartet, dass ich mich beruhigt habe.   
„Danke“, sage ich, als er mit dem Schirm neben mir auftaucht.   
„Bitte“, sagt er nur.   
Wir laufen nebeneinander zum Japaner und reden nicht. Ich überlege seine Hand zu nehmen, aber ich nehme an, dass er entweder noch sauer wegen meiner nervigen SMS ist oder wegen der Sache mit Gavin oder, weil ich ihn so angepflaumt habe. Alles in allem gibt es grade ziemlich viele Anlässe dafür, sauer zu sein.  
Wir betreten das Lokal und setzen uns. Ich schnappe mir die Karte, um mit irgendwas beschäftigt zu sein.  
Verstohlen schiele ich über die Karte. Connor sieht niedlich aus. Er trägt ein schwarzes Hemd und einen Wollpulli darüber. Ich stelle mir vor, wie verwuschelt seine Haare aussähen, wenn ich ihm den Pulli ausziehen würde. Verlegen verkrieche ich mich wieder hinter der Karte.   
„Magst du Sushi überhaupt?“, fragt Connor schließlich.   
„Ja“, antworte ich überrumpelt. „Allerdings hab ich gar keinen großen Hunger. Ich habe vorhin Jos Gulasch gegessen. Und Geld hab ich auch nicht viel dabei.“ Ich schiele in meine Geldbörse, um irgendwas zutun zu haben.  
„Okay. Wollen wir wieder gehen?“, fragt Connor.  
„Nein“, sage ich hastig. Ich will unbedingt mit ihm hier sitzen bleiben. „Ich bestell mir doch was.“ Ein Kellner kommt und ich bestelle mir ein paar Frühlingsrollen und eine Cola. Connor will eine Fanta.   
Als der Kellner gegangen ist, fragt Connor mich direkt: „Was hast du da mit mit Mr. Reed gemacht?“  
„Nur eine Zigarette geraucht“, murmele ich. „Er hat mich angequatscht und.. Keine Ahnung. Es fiel mir schwer, mich abzugrenzen. Weil er mein Exfreund ist.“  
Connor nickt. „Okay.“ Er fährt sich durchs Haar, dann sagt er: „Du solltest wirklich aufpassen, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist, Jen. Mr. Reed ist hoch manipulativ und gefährlich.“  
Ich rolle die Augen. „Ich kenne Gavin. Ich weiß, wie er tickt. Ich weiß, mit welchen Tricks er Hank früher an der Nase herumgeführt hat, um sich heimlich in mein Zimmer zu schleichen. Ich weiß, wie er sich beim Schnarchen anhört und ich kann dir genau seine Blinddarmnarbe beschreiben. Vor dem hab ich wirklich keine Angst.“   
Connors Blick ist verwundert. Scheinbar hat er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, welche Verbindung man zu jemanden haben kann, auch wenn man ihn jahrelang nicht mehr im Leben hat.  
„Ihr wirktet so vertraut“, sagt Connor leise. „Das war wirklich seltsam, zumal er für all die Toten und Verletzten verantwortlich ist.“ Er sieht mich direkt an. „Ich hätte dich so eingeschätzt, dass du dich nicht mit ihm unterhältst, wie mit einem alten Freund.“  
„Ich hab mich überrumpeln lassen“, stottere ich. Nach wie vor verstehe ich mein Verhalten selbst noch nicht. Wie ich das Connor erklären soll, ist mir ebenfalls ein Rätsel.  
„Naja. Jedenfalls hat er beim Verhör gar nichts gesagt“, sagt Connor resigniert. „Die Arbeit bei der DPD ist wirklich frustrierend, wenn Kollegen nicht alle an einem Strang ziehen.“ Er zuckt die Achseln.   
„Was braucht ihr denn, damit ihr ihm was anhaben könnt?“, frage ich.  
„Eine feste Aussage. Ein Beweisstück. So etwas“, erwidert Connor. Er sieht heute sehr erschöpft aus.   
Triumphierend ziehe ich den Schnipsel aus meiner Jackentasche und präsentiere ihn Connor, als wäre dies die garantierte Ziehung der nächsten Lottozahlen. „Gavin hat mir seine Nummer gegeben!“, grinse ich. „Wollt ihr mich nicht auf ihn ansetzen? Ich werde ihm garantiert ein Geständnis entlocken.“  
Connor sieht mich irritiert an.   
„Er ist scharf auf mich“, füge ich achselzuckend hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich will er mich aus Nostalgie mal wieder vögeln. Erste große Liebe und so. Sonst hätte er mich nicht so zugequatscht.“  
Connors Augen werden immer größer. „Du willst mit ihm schlafen?“, fragt er perplex.  
„Du tust es ja nicht“, sage ich platt.   
Als er noch doofer guckt, füge ich hinzu: „Natürlich will ich nicht mit ihm schlafen! Ich hab doch dich.“  
Connor sieht so irritiert aus, dass ich mir den Anblick am liebsten einrahmen würde. Er starrt mich an und scheint sein bestes zu geben, menschliches Balz- und Dateverhalten zu verstehen.   
„Ich könnte ihm suggerieren, dass ich mit ihm schlafen will und ihn dann zum reden bringen“, setze ich grinsend hinzu. „Was hälst du davon?“  
Connor sieht noch immer überfordert aus.   
„Was ist los?“, frage ich, langsam auch verwirrt über seine Verwunderung.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Connor langsam. „Wenn du das sagst, habe ich gleichzeitig Angst um dich, dass dir was passieren könnte und gleichzeitig.. habe ich so ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du dich alleine mit Herrn Reed triffst“, sagt er nachdenklich. Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Es gibt so viele menschlichen Gefühle, die ich alle noch nicht so richtig einordnen kann.“ Fest sieht er mir in die Augen. „Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich so viele neuen Gefühle, Jen. Es fällt mir wirklich schwer sie zu verstehen.“  
Ich nehme meine Frühlingsrollen entgegen.  
„Wird das Gefühl schlimmer, wenn du dir vorstellt, wie Gavin und ich Sex haben?“, frage ich und mampfe schmunzelnd drauf los.   
Connor sieht mich wieder sehr irritiert an. Er überlegt kurz und verzieht dann das Gesicht. „Ja“, sagt er unglücklich. „Sehr viel schlimmer.“ Sein Gesicht nimmt einen angeekelten Ausdruck an.  
Kichernd esse ich weiter. „Dann nennt man das Gefühl Eifersucht.“  
Connor sieht mich an wie ein getroffener Hund. Er denkt wieder kurz nach, dann seufzt er: „Ich habe es vermutet. In meiner Datenbank habe ich den Hinweis gefunden, dass dies ganz und gar keine schöne Eigenschaft ist. Ich werde versuchen meiner Programmierung zu folgen um dieses Gefühl abzulegen.“  
„Ist wohl besser“, sage ich, wenn auch der Gedanke an einen eifersüchtigen Connor mich mit Genugtuung erfüllt.  
„Abgesehen davon halte ich das wirklich für keine gute Idee, Jen“, sagt Connor und scheint sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Es ist zu gefährlich.“  
„Ja, klar, und eine Zigarette wird mich umbringen“, motze ich.   
„Ich finde es nicht schön, wenn du mich wie vorhin so anschreist, Jen“, sagt Connor nun. Er hat wieder diesen kalten, bösen Blick, der mich so anmacht. „Ich wollte dir nichts vorschreiben. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass die Zigarette ungesund für dich ist.“  
„Das weiß ich auch selber!“, erwidere ich gereizt. „Ich hab einfach keinen Bock bevormundet zu werden! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie besitzergreifend Typen werden können. Also habe ich mir geschworen, mir von Kerlen nichts mehr sagen zu lassen!“ Angriffslustig sehe ich ihn an.   
„Ich will dich nicht bevormunden“, erwidert Connor irritiert. „Ich will einfach nur, dass du nicht krank wirst. In Zukunft werde ich diese Hinweise für mich behalten, wenn dir das ein schlechtes Gefühl gibt. Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich nicht von dir angeschrien werden möchte.“  
„Okay, gut!“ Ich rudere zurück. Er hat ja Recht. Er war einfach der Falsche, der meine schlechte Laune abbekommen hat. „Sorry. Ich bin wieder ganz lieb.“ Schüchtern füge ich hinzu: „Ich habe dich heute wirklich vermisst, weißt du?“ Ich will nicht mehr, dass er böse auf mich ist.   
Seine Gesichtszüge werden weich. Ich hoffe, die Streitigkeiten endlich beseitigt zu haben. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, erwidert er schließlich leise.   
Eine Weile sitzen wir uns gegenüber, während die Kellner mit Sushi beladenen Tellern an uns vorbei flitzen, und werfen uns gegenseitig verstohlene Blicke zu.   
Mich überfällt die Gewissheit, dass ich ganz, ganz dringend in den Arm genommen werden muss. Und Connor sitzt grade viel zu weit von mir entfernt. Ich strecke die Hand über den Tisch. Ohne zu zögern streckt auch er den Arm aus legt seine Hand auf meinen Handrücken. Wir lächeln uns an, während unsere Finger zärtlich miteinander spielen.  
Wir sitzen so da, bis der Kellner zum Abkassieren vorbei kommt. Weil mein Geld nicht reicht, muss Connor einspringen. Ich entschuldige mich tausend mal und wir verlassen gemeinsam das Restaurant. 

Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, die Situation doch noch bereinigt zu haben, während ich mit Connor zurück nach hause spaziere. Ausgelassen springe ich über Pfützen, während der Android schmunzelnd neben mir her läuft. Ich kann mich kaum bändigen, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass Connor nicht mehr sauer auf mich ist (wenn er es denn je wirklich war) und dass sein Androidbewusstsein durch mich das Gefühl der Eifersucht entdeckt hat, stimmt mich auch nicht grade traurig.   
„Hey!“, sage ich schließlich und remple Connor beim gehen leicht an. Eigentlich nur, um ihm etwas näher zu kommen. „Welche Geschütze muss ich heute Abend auffahren, damit du freiwillig zu mir ins Bett kommst? Ganz ohne Befehl natürlich.“   
Verunsichert sieht er zu mir rüber. Er seufzt. „Jen – ich glaube noch immer, dass Hank wirklich verärgert sein wird, wenn er von solchen Übernachtungsgeschichten erfährt.“  
„Das ist mir total egal!“, erwidere ich ausgelassen und springe vor ihm durch die Pfützen. „Du wolltest daten – wie soll ich also einen Androidboyfriend sicher ausschließen, wenn ich nicht mit ihm kuscheln darf?“   
Connor lächelt vorsichtig zu mir rüber und ich erinnere mich an meine Worte zu Jo. Hui, vielleicht sollte ich lieber nicht solche Andeutungen machen, um ihm nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen. Nach dem Kuscheln letzte Nacht habe ich allerdings nicht vor, ihn für die folgende Nacht für das Sofa frei zu geben. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen und muss mir endlich mal ansehen, wie ihm die schwarzen Boxershorts aus meiner Schrankschublade eigentlich so stehen! Bestimmt überhaupt nicht! Und er sollte in meinem Bett lieber gar keine tragen?!  
Bei dem Gedanken kann ich es gar nicht abwarten, mich gemeinsam mit Connor ins die Kissen fallen zu lassen.   
„Jen, schau mal“, lenkt Connor ein, doch ich unterbreche ihn: „Hank muss doch nichts davon erfahren! Du kannst ja hoch kommen, wenn er schon schläft. Dann warte ich auf dich. Vielleicht ist er heute Nacht eh unterwegs.“  
„Er sieht sich heute Abend ein Footballspiel an“, erwidert Connor. „Er ist heute zuhause.“ Er sieht mir in die Augen. „Jen, sieh mal“, fängt er wieder an. „Hank möchte eine Familie haben. Dass plötzlich seine Tochter und sein Ziehsohn sich so annähern, ist wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht leicht zu verstehen.“  
Ich brumme in meinen Schal. Connor hat Recht. Hank hat nicht mal versucht, mich davon abzuhalten, einen Menschen oder Androiden abzuschleppen. Er akzeptiert mich als junge Frau so gut es geht und er akzeptiert meine Eigenständigkeit. Das ist schon eine ordentliche Leistung für einen Dad. Der einzige wunde Punkt ist, dass Connor und ich für ihn so eine Art Geschwisterrolle einnehmen und dass es zu Spannungen kommen wird, sobald einer sich vom andern abwendet.  
„Ist es wirklich wegen Hank, oder hast du Angst, bei mir etwas falsch zu machen?“, frage ich und hake mich bei ihm unter.   
Nachdenklich sagt Connor: „Es ist wirklich schwer zu erkennen, woran ich bei dir bin. Ich möchte echt nichts kaputt machen. Auch um Hanks Willen nicht. Verstehst du das?“  
Ich nicke schuldbewusst. Ein wenig motzig schlinge ich im gehen die Arme um seinen Bauch. Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr, weiter darum zu betteln, dass er bei mir schläft. Tatsächlich habe ich das noch nie nötig gehabt. „Na gut, dann entscheide halt selbst spontan, ob du hoch kommen willst“, brumme ich. „Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“  
Connor nickt und legt vorsichtig den Arm um meine Schulter.   
„Wieso knutschen wir eigentlich tagsüber nicht?“, frage ich ihn, noch immer seinen Bauch umschlingend. Obwohl er die ganze Zeit neben mir ist, habe ich Sehnsucht nach ihm. „Immer nur, wenn es dunkel ist. Als hätten wir was zu verbergen.“ Provokativ piekse ich ihn in die Seite.   
„Ich weiß es nicht!“, antwortet er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man sowas in der Öffentlichkeit macht, wenn man datet. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sowas überhaupt willst.“  
Ich nicke. Er hat Recht. „Ich weiß es auch nicht“, gebe ich zu und wir laufen Arm in Arm nach hause. 

Dort angekommen finden wir Hank mit Bier vor dem Fernseher vor. Wie von Connor prophezeit sieht er sich das Footballspiel an. Er ist allerdings nicht allein. Sein Kumpel Randy sitzt neben ihm.   
„Hallo Jen!“, begrüßt dieser mich und scheint schon ordentlich einen im Tee zu haben. Ich kenne ihn noch aus meiner Kindheit. „Mensch, bist du hübsch geworden!“ Er prostet mir mit einer Bierdose zu.  
Mir ist das ziemlich unangenehm. „Hey Randy, altes Haus“, sage ich und lächele schräg.  
Hank hat sich wohl für den Abend dazu entschlossen, mich zu ignorieren. Ich bin relativ froh drum. Mit einem skeptischen Blick stellt er fest, dass Connor und ich wieder sehr vertraut miteinander umgehen, als dieser nach meiner Jacke greift, um sie aufzuhängen, unsere Hände sich berühren und wir uns für einen Moment zu lang in die Augen sehen. Resigniert wendet er sich ab und beginnt den Fernseher anzubrüllen.   
Connor und ich hocken uns brav mit Sicherheitsabstand zueinander an den Küchentisch und beobachten das Spiel und die Männer, die sich zuschütten, während sie fernsehen. Randy scheint seine Brille vergessen zu haben und kann die Mannschaften nicht auseinander halten. Die Situation ist unfreiwillig sehr komisch.   
Irgendwann dreht Hank sich zu uns um. „Du willst doch nicht etwa schon schlafen, oder Connor?“, knurrt er freundlich zu uns rüber.   
„Nein, Hank. Schaut ruhig weiter“, antwortet Connor höflich.  
„Der Android schläft?“, kräht Randy und haut Hank freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ist ja der Wahnsinn.“  
„Ja, nicht wahr“, knurrt Hank verärgert zurück.   
Mich nervt, wie Randy über Connor in der dritten Person spricht. Ich bin drauf und dran den Männern einen Spruch zu drücken. Gerade als ich Luft hole, sehe ich zu Connor, der warnend den Kopf schüttelt. Na gut, vielleicht sollte ich doch mal auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen und keinen Streit anzetteln.   
„Lust auf einen Filmabend, Connor?“, frage ich also in den Raum hinein.   
„Der Fernseher ist belegt, Jen“, macht Connor mich höflich drauf aufmerksam.   
„An meinem Laptop, mein ich!“, erwidere ich. „Oben, in meinem Zimmer.“  
Hank ächzt auf, ohne sich nach uns umzudrehen.   
Connor zögert.  
„Der Android hat bestimmt schon die Filme vom übernächstem Jahr auf seiner Festplatte, Jen!“, ruft Randy zu mir rüber, als sei Connor in Wirklichkeit eine futuristischer Overheadprojektor.  
„Ja, krass nicht? Und diese Filme ziehen wir uns jetzt rein!“, sage ich und lache gekünstelt, während ich aufstehe.  
Im Ernst, was sollten wir auch bei den beiden Schnapsnasen rumhängen.   
Connor erhebt sich zögerlich. Dann sagt er: „Gut, lass uns einen Film schauen.“  
Wir beide warten ab, ob Hank was sagt. Doch er sagt nichts.   
Wir laufen zur Treppe. Auf halbem Weg grunzt Hank: „Der neue Streifen mit dem Kind vom Will Smith soll ganz gut sein.“ Oha, hatten wir also seine Erlaubnis bekommen?  
„Danke, Hank!“, rufe ich dankbar und ziehe Connor hinter mir her nach oben.


	22. 22. Netflix und Chill - Lemon -

In meinem Zimmer angekommen schließe ich die Tür hinter Connor. Jackpot! Als ob ich den süßen Android diesen Abend nochmal aus meinem Zimmer lassen würde!  
Connor grinst schüchtern. Ich hoffe, dass er sich heute etwas entspannt, da Hank ja tatsächlich im Haus ist und uns ja sowas wie seine Erlaubnis erteilt hatte.   
Ich krame den Laptop aus dem Schrank.  
Über die Schulter schaue ich zu Connor rüber, der noch immer völlig deplatziert vor der Tür steht und sich verunsichert umschaut. Seine Programmierung lässt ihn im Punkto Daten tatsächlich mal wieder ordentlich im Stich.   
„Hey, entspann dich okay?“, rufe ich während ich meinen Hoodie über den Kopf ziehe und in die Ecke pfeffere.   
„Klar“, sagt Connor, folgt mit dem Blick dem Hoodie, der auf den Wäscheberg zusegelt, grinst und wirkt maximal unentspannt.   
„Na los, mach's dir bequem!“, rufe ich und schubse ihn kurzer Hand aufs Bett.   
„Du willst auf dem Bett schauen?“, fragt er überrascht und richtet sich wieder auf.   
„Natürlich, oder willst du auf dem Boden sitzen?“, erwidere ich.   
„Nein“, antwortet Connor ernst und rutscht zur Bettseite, auf der er gestern Nacht gelegen hatte.   
Als ich endlich den Laptop zum Laufen gebracht habe, lösche ich das große Licht und werfe mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Ein Foto von Jakob und mir erscheint als Desktopbild. Ach herrje. Wie peinlich.  
„Sorry“, murmele ich und öffne Netflix.  
Connor sagt nichts.   
„Ist dir nicht warm in deinem Pulli?“, frage ich ihn und das Bild von vorhin schießt mir durch den Kopf, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte, ihm den Pulli über den Kopf zu ziehen.   
Connor zögert. „Ich ziehe ein T-Shirt an, okay?“, sagt er und setzt sich auf.   
Während ich augenscheinlich mit dem Laptop beschäftigt bin, steht Connor auf, läuft zum Kleiderschrank, in dem ja noch immer Klamotten von ihm sind, zieht sich Pulli und Hemd aus und streift sich ein graues T-Shirt rüber.   
Ich versuche mit aller Kraft, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Da er mit dem Rücken zu mir steht, kann ich nicht allzu viel von seinem schnellen Striptease sehen. Aber was ich sehe, gefällt mir echt gut.   
„Was?“, fragt Connor, als er sich wieder neben mich aufs Bett setzt. Sein gewelltes Haar fällt ihm in die Stirn. Er sieht unheimlich scharf aus. Und scheinbar ist er sich dessen nicht mal ansatzweise bewusst. „Gehört sich das nicht?“  
„Quatsch, es ist alles klar“, antworte ich mit hochrotem Kopf.   
„Wirklich?“, fragt Connor irritiert. Er stockt, dann fragt er: „War das mit dem Umziehen unangebracht?“  
„Nicht für meinen Geschmack“, keuche ich.   
Connor sieht verwirrt aus.   
„Wirklich, entspann dich einfach!“, sage ich lachend. „Mir fällt nichts ein, das du grade falsch machen kannst.“  
Connor nickt. Er rutscht zum oberen Bettende und lehnt sich gegen die Wand.   
Mir fällt auf, wie unfair es ist, dass ich mich in Connors Gegenwart komplett entspannen kann, während er aufgrund meiner andauernden Gefühlsausbrüche schon besorgt darüber ist, was falsch zu machen, wenn alles absolut okay ist und er sich völlig angebracht verhält. Ich werde sauer auf mich selbst. Ich will nicht, dass er in meiner Gegenwart so viel nachdenken muss. Eigentlich will ich nur, dass er sich bei mir so wohlfühlen kann, wie ich mich bei ihm.   
Ich werfe irgendeinen Film an, der mir grade angezeigt wird, weil es mir sowieso egal ist, was ab jetzt läuft. Im Halbdunkeln springe ich noch eben aus meiner Jeans. Dann rutsche ich zu ihm hoch und schmiege mich an ihn.   
Der Sturm in mir kommt beinahe sofort zur Ruhe. Ich spüre Connors Wärme an mir und fühle mich sofort unheimlich wohl.   
Connor reagiert sofort auf meinen engen Körperkontakt und breitet den Arm für mich aus, in den ich mich dankbar fallen lasse.  
Der Film beginnt. Ich stelle fest, dass ich einen Thriller ausgewählt habe. Aber es ist mir, wie gesagt, sowas von egal. Heute Abend brauche ich nur ihn.   
Ich genieße es es in vollen Zügen Arm in Arm mit Connor in meinem Bett zu sitzen und mir mit ihm irgendeinen Streifen anzusehen. Auch wenn seine Anwesenheit mich unheimlich aufwühlt, weil er nunmal ein echt gutaussehender Typ in meinem Bett ist, fühle ich mich gleichzeitig absolut wohl und ausgeglichen. Wieder übermannt mich das Gefühl, dass er wie mein Gegenpol fungiert. Der mich stütz, mir Halt gibt und mich versteht.   
Connors Hand hört nicht damit auf mir zart über die Arme zu streicheln. Es ist so liebevoll und umsorgend, dass ich spüre, wie ich glühe vor Glück.  
„Jen“, flüstert er irgendwann leise, als wäre es schlimm, wenn ich durch seine Anmerkung den belanglosen Dialog vom Film verpassen könnte. „Dein Puls.“  
Klar, wie konnte er mein pochendes Herz so lange schon ignorieren? Es klopft so heftig gegen meine Brust, dass ich selbst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. „Es ist, weil wir schon wieder so lange nicht geknutscht haben“, erwidere ich benommen.   
„Stehst du deswegen unter Stress?“, fragt Connor mich irritiert. Ich spüre seinen Atem an meiner Schläfe. Seine Arme umschlingen mich von beiden Seiten.  
„Jein“, erwidere ich. „Es macht mich unheimlich nervös, dass du mir so nah bist.“   
„Ist das so, weil du dich körperlich zu mir hingezogen fühlst, oder emotional?“, fragt der Android nachdenklich.   
Puh, seine direkten Fragen machen mich fertig. „Es ist einfach so, ich weiß nicht warum“, erwidere ich wahrheitsgemäß.   
Connor schweigt.   
„Vielleicht finde ich es ja demnächst heraus?“, schlage ich vor.   
Connor streichelt mir weiterhin gedankenverloren über die Arme, schließlich über meine Hüfte und über meinen nackten Oberschenkel. Ich zucke zusammen, als seine Hand meine Haut berührt.   
„Ist das okay?“, fragt er leise, während seine warme Hand mein Bein berührt.   
„Du brauchst nicht fragen“, flüstere ich bebend zurück. Es wäre lächerlich ihm zu suggerieren, dass ich unter seinen Berührungen noch über irgendwas die Kontrolle behalten könnte.  
Im Halbdunkeln sehe ich das Grübchen auf seiner Wange. Seine Hand wandert weiter mein angewinkeltes Bein hinunter. Auch wenn wir hier so kuschelnd hocken, macht er mich wahnsinnig mit seinen Berührungen.   
Fest nehme ich mir vor, dass diesmal die Initiative zum ersten Kuss nicht von mir aus gehen soll. Wenn ich es schaffe, so lange durchzuhalten.   
Mit hämmernden Herzen und die Augen alibimäßig auf den Laptop geheftet, konzentriere ich mich voll auf Connor und seine zarten Berührungen. Es macht mich ganz fertig, wie liebevoll er ist. Dass er stets darauf achtet, dass ich mich wohl fühle und dies damit erzielen will, dass er mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über meine Haut streichelt. Wenn wir uns so nah sind, wird er meinen Puls nie senken können. Aber das soll er gerne mal weiterhin versuchen.   
Eine Weile sitzen wir so herum. Wir hören, dass unten die Haustür unten zugeknallt wird. Hanks und Randys Stimmen sind vom gekippten Fenster zu hören. Dann heult ein Motor auf. Die beiden wollten also tatsächlich noch in betrunkenem Zustand irgendwo hin fahren. Nun gut. Heute könnte mir nichts rechter sein.   
Wir sind nun also scheinbar allein zuhause.  
Irgendwann sagt Connor: „Dein Herzschlag wird nicht langsamer, Jen.“ Als würde ich selbst das nicht bemerken.   
„Ja, das ist wegen dir“, erwidere ich stockend. Auch meine Kehle ist mittlerweile wie zugeschnürt. Au weia, ich identifiziere waschechte Verknalltheits-Anzeichen.   
Connor grinst mittlerweile. „Ich find das ein bisschen süß, dass ich dich so nervös mache“, sagt er. Er riecht an meinen Haaren.  
„Wenigstens du“, gebe ich zurück und bemerke, wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme, als seine streichelnden Bewegungen an meinem Bein großzügiger werden.   
Er rückt ein wenig näher und zieht mich noch weiter an sich. Ich lasse es geschehen und nehme seinen Geruch wahr, der mich in diesem Moment nur noch willenloser macht.   
Connors Hand fährt hinauf zu meiner Hand, streichelt meinen Arm hinauf und findet mein Kinn. Vorsichtig dreht er meinen Kopf zu seinem. Ich sehe seine braunen Augen aufblitzen und im nächsten Moment küsst er mich zart auf die Lippen.   
Ich bebe nur noch. Die letzten paar Minuten auszuharren und ihn nicht wie eine läufige Hündin zu bespringen, war eine größere Herausforderung gewesen, als gedacht. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt.   
Mein Puls dreht völlig durch, als Connor seine Hand an meine Wange legt und den Kuss intensiviert. Ich bin wie flüssiges Wachs in seinen Händen. Seine Zunge ist so zärtlich, aber doch so fordernd, dass ich wieder das Gefühl habe, in ihm das perfekte Gegenstück gefunden zu haben. Als Küsser. Und vielleicht sogar als Sexualpartner? Vielleicht sogar für alles??  
Mein Herz rast. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und widme mich voll und ganz seinen weichen Lippen. Wie sehr ich das einfach den ganzen Tag gebraucht habe. Wie ich seit unserm ersten Kuss dauernd das Gefühl habe, dass er mir fehlt; dass seine Küssen mir fehlen, wenn wir den Tag über nicht geknutscht haben. 'Du könntest das dauernd haben, Jen' fährt es mir durch den Kopf.   
Connor löst seine Lippen von meinen und sieht mich an. Vorsichtig streicht er durch meine Haare und untersucht mit seinen Blicken mein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich unheimlich fertig aus und völlig zerfressen vor Hitze und Lust. „Du bist wunderschön, Jen“, sagt er leise und behauptet damit das Gegenteil von meiner Annahme. Als ich nicht antworte, sagt er: „Der Film“, und deutet mit dem Kopf zum Laptop. Scheinbar will er, dass ich die Handlung nicht verpasse. Ach Connor.   
Kurzer Hand klappe ich den Laptop mit dem Fuß zu, richte mich auf und packe den Laptop auf den Nachttisch, sodass das Bett frei ist. Aufgerichtet auf den Knien blicke ich im Halbdunkeln zu Connor hinab. Er lehnt noch immer mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass er grinst und sein Gesicht genauso hungrig aussieht, wie ich mich fühle. Zum Glück muss ich ihm jetzt nicht erklären, was ich mit ihm vorhabe.   
Ich springe vom Bett, um die Bettdecke aufzuschlagen, während ich vor Erregung bebe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Connor mit einem Ruck aus seiner Jeans schlüpft. Da sehe ich sie also, die schwarzen Boxershorts am lebenden Modell! Holla die Waldfee! Die Beule in seiner Unterwäsche ist nicht zu verachten. Danke dafür, Cyberlife!  
Ich lasse mich neben ihn in die Kissen fallen. Fürsorglich legt er die Decke über mich und zieht mich mit glühendem Blick an sich. Heftig atmend und mit rasendem Herzen liege ich ihm gegenüber. Mir ist super heiß, obwohl wir beide nur T-Shirt und Unterwäsche tragen.   
Connor zögert nicht mehr und zieht mich an sich. Er küsst mich mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass ich unter seinen Berührungen nur noch erzittere. Seine Hand wandert meinen Rücken hinunter und findet meinen Hintern. Er drückt sich an mich, sodass ich seine Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen spüre.   
Ich stöhne auf. Nur unsere Unterwäsche trennt uns voneinander. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, in dem letzten Jahr so heiß auf jemanden geworden zu sein, wie jetzt auf ihn.   
Connor nimmt meine Hände und platziert sie über meinem Kopf, während er nicht damit aufhört, mich zu küssen. Ich spüre sein Gewicht auf mir.   
Er hält meine Hände dort fest, während er sich ein wenig aufrichtet. Enttäuscht stelle ich fest, dass wir uns nicht mehr aneinander reiben können. Während er mich so festhält, schiebt er seine freie Hand unter mein T-Shirt. Ich zucke zusammen unter seinen Berührungen. Vorsichtig legt er meine Brüste frei und berührt diese das erste mal. Ich winde mich unter ihm. Ich bin so ungeduldig, dass ich ihn am liebsten einfach sofort in mir haben möchte. Doch er lächelt mich nur verschmitzt an, küsst mich kurz auf die Lippen und beginnt dann zärtlich an meinem Nippel zu saugen. Meine Güte, wo hatte der Android es gelernt, jemanden derart um den Verstand zu bringen?, frage ich mich benebelt. Hatte er reihenweise Pornos in seiner Datenbank? Vorinstalliert? Oder selbstständig runter geladen??  
Er nimmt die Hand von meinen Armen und legt sich neben mich. Zittrig zupfe ich an seinem T-Shirt. Doch Connor zögert nicht. Er streichelt über meinen Bauch, über meine Brüste und küsst mich so wild, dass ich kaum mehr dazu in der Lage bin, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Benommen findet meine Hand seine Shorts und ich spüre, wie heiß er ist. Als er meine Hand an sich spürt, keucht Connor auf und drückt sich weiter an mich. Es macht mich völlig verrückt, wie geil er ist.   
Endlich gleitet seine Hand hinunter zu meinem Slip. Ich erbebe, als ich spüre, wie seine Finger langsam über den nassen Stoff fahren. „Wow, Jen“, flüstert er anerkennend darüber, dass ich es geschafft hatte, den Slip so dermaßen vollzusauen.   
„Was soll ich tun“, keuche ich entschuldigend. „Du hast einfach -“ Ich unterbreche mich, weil Connor die Hand in meinen Slip geschoben hat. Ich spüre, wie sein Finger zwischen meine Schamlippen gleitet und stöhne auf.   
„Sag mir Bescheid, falls ich dir wehtue“, flüstert Connor überflüssigerweise und beginnt damit, mich mit den Fingern zu erkunden.   
Spätestens jetzt bin ich ihm total erlegen. Sein Daumen fährt sanft über meine Klitoris, während sein Zeigefinger sich weiter hinab tastet.   
Ich bin verdammt froh, dass Hank nicht zuhause ist, da ich mich mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Der Android bringt mich mit seinen Berührungen völlig um den Verstand. Währenddessen seine Erektion durch die Shorts an der Hand zu spüren, womit er mir zeigen möchte, wie sehr es ihm gefällt, mich anzufassen, macht mich nur noch mehr an.   
Ich ziehe die Beine an und befreie mich endlich aus der pappigen Unterhose. Connor hat den Moment genutzt und seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger an seinen Mund geführt und an ihnen geleckt.   
Fassungslos und ein wenig belustigt starre ich ihn an. „Dein Ernst jetzt?“  
„Sorry“, nuschelt er verschämt. „Ich musste doch probieren.“ Sein verwuscheltes Haar fällt ihm ins Gesicht und er sieht gleichzeitig unheimlich niedlich und auch verdammt heiß aus.   
Ich kann nichts erwidern, da er mich an sich zieht und seine Finger von neuem zwischen meine Beine legt. Vor Erregung zitternd presse ich mich ihm entgegen.   
Er bekommt viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit von mir. Halbherzig mache ich mich an seiner Boxershorts zu schaffen, doch er flüstert: „Jen. Genieß es einfach.“ Nein, nein, ich will es nicht genießen, ohne ihn dabei anzufassen! Doch als sein Finger in mich hinein gleitet, bricht er meinen Willen komplett. Ich lasse von ihm ab und presse mich ihm entgegen.   
Zufrieden streicht er mit dem Daumen über meine Klitoris und fügt einen weiteren Finger hinzu. Neugierig beobachtet er dabei, wie mein Gesicht sich mit seinen Berührungen verändert. Meine Hände krallen sich ins Laken, während er beginnt, seine Finger in mir zu bewegen. Er drückt mich an sich und ich lege völlig bedient den Kopf auf seinen Arm. Ich drehe mich zu ihm, winkle ein Bein an und lege mein Knie auf seine Hüfte, dass er besser ran kommt. In mir flammt der Wille auf, ihn ebenso zu berühren, damit er schließlich auch zum Höhepunkt kommen kann. Doch für Connor steht anscheinend für heute meine Befriedigung im Vordergrund. Und ich bin grade viel zu schwach, um dagegen noch was zu tun.   
Er küsst mich, während seine Finger sich in mir schneller und schneller bewegen. Keuchend und stöhnend kralle ich mich in sein T-Shirt. Herrje, ich habe ihn noch nicht mal richtig ausziehen können!   
Als ich merke, dass mein Höhepunkt heranrollt, starte ich einen letzten Versuch Connor dazu zu bewegen, doch wenigstens endlich mal seine Klamotten auszuziehen. Doch mein Protest ist nur ein schwaches Wimmern.   
„Komm für mich, Jen“, flüstert Connor, sieht mich mit glühendem Blick an und fährt damit fort, seine Finger in mich hinein zu stoßen. Dieser völlig angeturnte Blick führt dazu, dass ich meinen Orgasmus wirklich nicht mehr zurück halten kann. In seinen Armen liegend verliere ich völlig die Kontrolle und werde von einem gewaltigen Höhepunkt durchgeschüttelt. Oh, wow. Ich bebe in Connors Armen, der seine Bewegungen sanft mit dem Zucken in meinem Unterleib ausklingen lässt.   
Völlig erschöpft drücke ich mein Gesicht in sein T-Shirt. Vorsichtig zieht Connor seine Finger aus mir heraus. Als ich nach oben in sein Gesicht schaue, sehe ich, wie er wieder an seinen Fingern leckt. „Och Menno“, jammere ich in sein T-Shirt hinein.   
„Sorry Jen“, grinst er. „Aber du schmeckst tatsächlich besser als Fanta.“  
Okay. Ich atme tief durch. Da ich seine Liebe zu Fanta kenne, ist mir klar, welches Kompliment er mir hiermit gegeben hat.   
Er wendet sich mir wieder zu und schließt mich fest in die Arme. „Das war toll“, sagt er, obwohl er mir ja die ganze Freude beschert hatte.   
„Jap“, keuche ich. „Und jetzt bist du dran.“ Ich fasse nach seiner Boxershorts.   
Er lächelt mich an. „Lass mal, Kleines. Das heute war für dich“, sagt er lächelnd und löst sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung.   
„Hey!“, jammere ich, als er aufsteht.   
„Bin nur kurz im Bad!“, erwidert er und steigt aus dem Bett.   
„Aber wir kuscheln wenigstens gleich?“, frage ich um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht doch plötzlich dazu entschieden hat, im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen. Man weiß ja nie.  
Er lächelt mich zuversichtlich an. „Aber klar.“  
Connor verlässt den Raum und ich liege für einen Moment völlig zerstört im Bett. Noch immer pulsiert mein Unterleib von all der Reibung und der Erregung. Ich höre den Wasserhahn im Bad und frage mich, ob ich es nicht doch noch drauf anlegen soll, Connor es wenigstens ebenfalls mit er Hand zu besorgen. Aber da ich seine Sturheit kenne, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, habe ich keine Lust, diesen Krieg nach diesem äußerst befriedigenden Ereignis noch zu führen. Scheinbar hat er beschlossen, dass diese erste Intimität ausschließlich meiner Befriedigung gelten soll. Das ist ziemlich unüblich für einen Typen, aber halt auch echt typisch Connor.   
Als er zurück kommt, flitze ich auch noch eben ins Bad. Zurück in meinem Zimmer stelle ich fest, dass Connor sich in mein Bett gelümmelt hat und dabei ziemlich zufrieden und endlich mal nicht so angespannt ausschaut. Dabei war er ja noch nicht mal auf seine Kosten gekommen.   
Unzufrieden jammernd werfe ich mich in seine Arme. „Aber, aber du..“, sage ich schmollend und zupfe an seinem grauen T-Shirt.   
Connors Augen blitzen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken“, lacht er und schließt mich liebevoll in die Arme. „Ich wollte es genau so. Sieh es als Geschenk!“  
„Geschenk“, murmele ich unzufrieden und male mir schon aus, wie ich mich demnächst doch noch revanchieren könnte. Dem Android wird hören und sehen vergehen, nehme ich mir vor.   
Mein Puls hat sich endlich normalisiert. Jetzt neben Connor im Bett zu liegen, ist einfach Entspannung pur. Mein Herz kommt endgültig zur Ruhe.   
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und küsse ihn. Ich bin vollständig angekommen und glücklich. Sollte der Android mir jede Nacht so eine Nummer bieten können, wäre ich bestimmt bald der ausgeglichenste Mensch in ganz Michigan, denke ich zufrieden. Und um sicher zu gehen unterbreche ich den Kuss, um ihm zuzuflüstern: „Connor? Verspricht du mir was?“  
Er streichelt mir über den Arm. „Was denn?“  
„Lass mich nie wieder allein schlafen“, fordere ich.   
„Nie?“, erwidert Connor irritiert.   
„Nie“, bestätige ich leise.   
„Für immer ist eine lange Zeit, Jen“, flüstert er nachdenklich.  
„Das weiß ich“, gebe ich entschlossen zurück.  
„Du könntest dich darüber ärgern“, gibt er zu Bedenken, „wenn du dann doch irgendwann mit einem Mensch in einer Beziehung bist. Oder sogar verheiratet. Und ich dann zwischen euch liege.“ Er kitzelt meinen Bauch.  
„Versprich es mir einfach!“, lache ich und winde mich unter seinen Berührungen.   
Er hält inne, küsst kurz die Stelle an meinen Bauch, die er gerade gekitzelt hat, sieht mir fest in die Augen und sagt dann: „Gut. Ich verspreche es dir.“  
Zufrieden schmiege ich mich an ihn. Sämtlicher Druck hat von mir abgelassen. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich. Kurze Zeit später schlafe ich in seinen Armen ein.


	23. 23. Lagerfeuer und Spielplatz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Panikattacke / PTBS / Schock

Als ich am folgenden Tag aufwache, fühle ich mich so entspannt wie lange nicht mehr. Gähnend strecke ich mich. Also entweder hatte ich letzte Nacht ausgesprochenen großen Spaß mit einem Android gehabt – oder meine Fantasie hat mir einen gewaltigen Streich gespielt.   
Ich taste neben mich. Doch meine Hand tastet ins Leere. Connor ist wie immer schon aufgestanden, ohne dass ich etwas davon mitbekommen habe. Sofort bemerke ich, dass ich enttäuscht davon bin, ihn nicht nochmal vor der Arbeit gesehen zu haben. Er fehlt mir bereits, irgendwie. So sehr, dass es mir unangenehm wird.   
Ich richte mich auf und greife als allererstes zu meinem Handy. Jakob gibt einfach nicht auf. Ich überfliege seine Nachrichten. Er will also dringend mit mir reden. Naja, schön. Ich aber nicht mit ihm.   
Dazwischen eine Nachricht von Connor. „Hey Jen. Gestern Abend war echt schön. Sandwiches sind im Kühlschrank. Ich komme heute Abend später nach hause, gehe direkt nach der Arbeit auf die Lucia und sehe nach den andern Androiden. Vielleicht können wir ja morgen was unternehmen. LG Connor“. Uff. Er kommt heute also erst spät nach hause? Ich rolle mich im Bett herum. Was soll ich bloß den ganzen Tag ohne ihn tun? Ich ärgere mich über mich selbst. Ich sollte mich nicht so sehr auf einen Typen fokussieren, und das schon gar nicht auf einen Androiden. Hank hat vielleicht doch recht. Vielleicht sollte ich mir schleunigst einen Plan machen, wie mein Leben weiter auszusehen hat. Und da ich pleite bin, sollte ich mir bald einen Job suchen.   
Verpennt schlurfe ich die Treppen hinunter und gönne mir erst mal das Sandwich. Im Anschluss gehe ich mit Sumo Gassi. Meine Laune ist noch immer im Keller. Ohne den Android wird mir heute echt langweilig sein. Und ich hasse es festzustellen, dass ich ihn vermisse, obwohl er nur wenige Stunden vorher noch neben mir gelegen hat. 

Nachdem ich mit Sumo wieder da bin, beschließe ich, etwas spazieren zu gehen. Ich streife durch meine Heimatstadt mit dem losen Ziel, Jo im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Um Geld zu sparen, verzichte ich auf ein Zugticket und latsche den ganzen Weg zu Fuß. Mir fällt mein Sparbuch ein und meine Unterlagen, die alle noch in Jakobs Wohnung liegen. Auch sämtliche meiner Aktenordner, meine Bilder, die ich noch in der Uni gemalt hatte, und der Großteil meiner Klamotten sind noch bei ihm. Ich muss früher oder später mit ihm reden und meine Sachen abholen.   
Ich seufze. Das wird alles andere als angenehm werden. Männer sind schrecklich.   
An einem Supermarkt mache ich halt. Von meinen letzten Groschen will ich mir einen Schokoriegel kaufen und stelle mich an der Kasse an. Es ist ziemlich leer. Nachdem der Kassierer den Riegel über das Band gezogen hat und die paar Cents von mir fordert, frage ich: „Hey, weißt du zufällig, ob ihr noch jemanden für die Kasse einstellen wollt?“  
„Oh, ja“, sagt der Typ und reicht mir zwei Cent Wechselgeld. „Gib deine Bewerbung einfach hier ab.“  
Ich nuschele etwas davon, dass ich diese noch schreiben muss. Er kneift die Augen zusammen. „Mensch Jen, du bist's, oder?“   
Ich sehe ihn an und versuche, sein Gesicht zuzuordnen. Er hat lockiges Haar und dicke Brillengläser. Der Groschen fällt. „Kevin?“, frage ich.   
„Oh yeah, du kennst mich noch!“, ruft der Typ freudig. Mir dämmert, wer er ist. Kevin ging in der Highschool in meine Klasse. Ein kleiner Nerd, der damals ziemlich pummelig war, nun aber scheinbar ziemlich abgespeckt hat. Nerdig ist er noch immer. Er war immer ganz nett gewesen.   
„Hab mich schon gestern gefragt, ob ich dich nicht die Straße hab langlaufen sehen“, sagt er grinsend. „Du willst also hier arbeiten?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich brauche einfach Geld“, erwidere ich geknickt, aber glücklich mit irgendwem reden zu können.   
Er nickt. „Ich bin schon eine Weile hier. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, wenn du deine Bewerbungen abgibst.“  
Ich lächle ihn dankbar an.   
„Ich hab dich da letztens mit deinem Freund die Straße langlaufen sehen!“, sagt Kevin noch mal. „Also – ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du's wirklich bist. Aber jetzt weiß ich's sicher. Du hattest dieselbe Mütze auf.“ Er grinst und ich stelle fest, wie ungewohnt es ist, ihn ohne Zahnspange zu sehen. Aber was hat er da grade gesagt?  
Ich starre ihn an. „Freund?“  
„Na, mit diesem großen Typen mit den dunklen Haaren und dem dunkelblauen Mantel!“, meint Kevin, weil ich so verwirrt gucke, und beschreibt damit ziemlich genau Connor. „Das ist doch dein Freund, oder? Ihr wirktet so vertraut.“ Er grinst.   
Ich starre ihn noch immer an und weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. „Er, ähm..“, stottere ich schließlich. „Nein. Das ist nicht mein Freund.“  
„Oh, nicht?“, fragt Kevin und seine Augen leuchten auf. „Na dann - Ich kann dir vielleicht meine Nummer geben – falls du Bewerbungstips brauchst oder sonst was!“ Er zieht sein Handy.   
Ich erschrecke noch mehr.   
Ein paar Kundinnen kommen auf uns zu und ich bin heilfroh, dass die Kasse sich füllt.   
Ich tue so, als hätte ich seine letzten Worte überhaupt nicht gehört. „War super schön dich zu sehen, mach's gut Kevin!“, winke ich. „Vielleicht sind wir ja bald Kollegen!“  
Er ruft noch was, doch ich flitze aus dem Supermarkt. 

Draußen bleibe ich keuchend stehen. Connor und ich wirken also wie ein Paar? Ich fange mich wieder und schlage den Weg zum Krankenhaus ein. Wieso bin ich so überrascht? Okay, wir knutschen nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber wir umarmen uns und halten uns an den Händen und gestern Abend..   
Uff. Der Gedanke, fest mit Connor zusammen zu sein, wirkt noch immer genauso beengend auf mich, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Wie lange darf ich ihn eigentlich daten, bis ich ihm einen Korb geben muss? Gibt es dafür Regeln? Ich seufze.  
Ich bekomme eine SMS. „Kleines, alles gut?“   
Puh. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihm antworten soll. Ich überlege wieder zu viel. Fühle mich gleichzeitig eingeengt und viel zu frei und haltlos. Wie ich ihm das in einer SMS erklären soll – keine Ahnung. Und was er darauf antworten soll, ohne dass ich mich noch eingeengter fühle, weiß ich erst recht nicht.   
„Alles gut. Fand das auch echt schön gestern. Beim nächsten mal ziehst du dich aber zuerst aus. Deal?“, schreibe ich, weil der Gedanke an Sex mich wenigstens etwas aufmuntert. Und weil ich ihm nicht anvertrauen will, wie verunsichert ich mal wieder wegen unseren Zärtlichkeiten zueinander bin und wie verloren ich mich fühle.  
„Deal“, antwortet er.   
Mit dieser Antwort bin ich zufrieden.

Im Krankenhaus treffe ich in Jos Krankenzimmer auf Markus. Auch, wenn ich mich freue ihn zu sehen (schließlich ist der Robojesus, segne ihn), verhindert seine Anwesenheit, dass ich Jo gegenüber von meinem erneutem Gefühlschaos erzählen kann. Als Markus sich mit dem Mädchen im Nebenbett beschäftigt, zischt Jo, die mich die ganze Zeit schon vielsagend angesehen hatte, zu mir rüber: „Jen du hattest gestern Sex!“ So, als sei das keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. „Das seh ich doch sofort!“  
„Nicht ganz, war aber sehr befriedigend“, grinse ich doof.   
Jo registriert meine Unzufriedenheit, doch wir können nicht weiter frei quatschen, weil Markus zurück ist.   
Diesen frage ich schließlich nach einem Job. Auf den Supermarkt hab ich beim besten Willen keinen Bock mehr, da ich nicht mit Kevin zusammen arbeiten möchte. Da er aber selbst grade was sucht, hat er keinen heißen Tipp für mich.   
Bevor ich gehe, vertraue ich mich Jo zögerlich damit an, dass ich so pleite bin, dass Connor schon für mich zahlen musste. Ich bin froh, als sie mir einen Schein zusteckt und mir das Versprechen abnimmt, mich bei der Rückzahlung nicht unter Druck zu setzen. 

Gegen Abend latsche ich zurück. Ich bin froh, dass es heute noch nicht geregnet hatte. Ich beschließe, einen Abstecher in den Riverside Park zu machen. Von dort aus habe ich einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Ambassador Bridge und den Detroit River. Ein kleiner Spielplatz ist im Park. Ich lasse mich auf einer Schaukel nieder. Es hat bereits gedämmert. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, schon nach hause zu gehen. Connor ist eh nicht da und Hank muss ich grade auch nicht wirklich sehen.   
Ich habe die Rutsche und einen Sandkasten im Blickfeld und fühle mich zumindest für den Moment auf angenehme Weise versöhnt mit dem Tag. Froh darüber, dass ausser mir keiner hier ist, beginne ich ein wenig zu schaukeln und genieße das Rauschen des Flusses und das entfernte Dröhnen der Autos.   
Im Riverside Park war ich früher so oft. Mit diversen Exfreunden zum Beispiel. Nachts beim wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Brücke und das Wasser am Fluss entlang zu laufen, war immer mein Trick 17 gewesen, um mich den Typen zu nähern. Ich erröte bei der Erinnerung. Außerdem bin ich mit Cole und auch mit Hank oft hier gewesen. Cole liebte den Spielplatz.   
Ich bremse mein Geschaukel sachte mit den Füßen ab und betrachte wieder den Sandkasten. Wie rot Coles Wangen geleuchtet hatten, als er mir an jenem Frühlingsvormittag stolz seinen matschigen Sandkuchen überreichte. Und wie zufrieden Hank von der Bank aus zu uns herüber gesehen hatte. Den Fuß auf dem Knie des andern Beins liegend, die Arme verschränkt, eine Zigarette im Mund, aber mit einem so zufriedenem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.   
Ich fröstele. Ich weiß genau, weshalb er so viel trinkt. Er kann nicht damit leben, den kleinen fröhlichen Jungen nicht mehr in seinem Leben zu haben. Genauso, wie es mir Tag für Tag einen Stich versetzt, wenn mir wieder einfällt, dass er einfach nicht mehr da ist.   
Es wird später und später, während ich so auf meiner Schaukel sitze und mit meinen Erinnerungen kämpfe. Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht nicht so ideal ist, in so einem emotional verlorenem Zustand nachts alleine auf diesem Spielplatz zu sitzen und sentimental zu werden. Aber hey, wo soll ich auch heute Abend hin? Wo soll ich überhaupt hin mit meinem Leben? Ich kann mich nicht ewig mit einem Androiden und Sex beschäftigen und mich vor meiner Vergangenheit und meiner Zukunft drücken. Ich brauche einen festen Plan. Was soll ich tun? Zurück nach Jersey? Zurück zu Jakob? Eine Wohnung in Detroit suchen? Versuchen, mich mit meinen Illustrationen irgendwo in Detroit zu bewerben? Oder doch in Jersey? Einen Aushilfsjob suchen, wie es mein erster Gedanke war?   
In meinem Kopf rattert es. Das Rauschen der Autos ist leise, doch in meinem Kopf wird es zu laut. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich möchte mich einfach in den Fluss schmeißen, um wieder etwas zu fühlen. Aber das würde ich sicherlich bereuen, schließlich ist das Wasser kalt und der Aufprall eventuell hart.   
Es ist schon spät. Mittlerweile nach Mitternacht. Ich wandere auf dem Spielplatz herum und weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen. Mein Kopf dröhnt.   
Mir fallen die letzten Worte von Jakob ein. „Und hol dir endlich einen verdammten Therapeuten!“ Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch. Auch, wenn er sehr oft sehr ungerecht war und mich schlecht behandelt hat. In diesem Punkt hat er Recht.   
Meine Hand findet mein Handy. Ich finde mehrere Nachrichten von Connor, die ich vorerst für SMS von Jakob halte, da sie sich genau so anhören wie das, was Jakob mir in den letzten Tagen geschrieben hat. Er will wissen, wo ich bin. Macht sich wohl Sorgen, weil es so spät ist und ich mich noch rumtreibe. Das Gefühl der Enge trifft wieder auf das Gefühl der Haltlosigkeit und liefert sich in mir einen verbitterten Kampf. Es brennt heiß und kalt in meiner Brust und ich kann es kaum aushalten.   
Ich klicke mich durch Connors Nachrichten und öffne dabei versehentlich den Chat mit Jakob. Diesen hatte ich nun schon länger ignoriert.   
Ich bin verwirrt, als ich sehe, welche Bilder Jakob mir vor wenigen Stunden zugesendet hat und muss zwei mal hinsehen, ehe ich meinen Augen traue.   
Auf dem letzten Foto ist ein riesiges Lagerfeuer zu sehen. Als ich die Bilder durchsehe, erkenne ich, wie der Stapel aussah, als er noch nicht brannte. Und erkenne sämtliche meiner Sachen. Meine Bilder. Mein Lieblingsplüschelefant. Mein Kopfkissen. Meine Stricksachen. Papiere. Und jede Menge Klamotten.   
Ich stehe also mit offenem Mund zwischen Spielplatzwippe und Kinderrutsche und kann Bild für Bild nachvollziehen, wie mein Ex mein komplettes Hab und Gut auf einer Wiese angezündet hat. Eine Weile stehe ich so da. Bis meine Beine nachgeben und ich mit dem Hintern im Sandkasten aufkomme.   
Wie erstarrt sehe ich auf den Bildern, wie meine gesamte Vergangenheit in Flammen aufgeht. Und darunter den Kommentar „Das hast du jetzt davon, dass du mir nicht geantwortet hast.“.

Zwei Stunden vergehen, in denen ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie erstarrt im Sand hocke und zittere. Die Knie habe ich fest mit den Armen umschlungen und ziehe sie an mich. Als seien sie das letzte, das ich noch habe. Mich. Und meine zitternden Beine. Die mich im Stich lassen, weil sie mich nach diesem total Schock nicht mehr halten können.  
Es hätte heute nicht mehr viel gefehlt, um mich in den Zustand absoluter Verzweiflung zu bringen. Selbst wenn die Verwirrung mit Connor nicht wäre und ich nicht quasi obdachlos wäre, war ich den ganzen Tag über aufgrund meiner angeknacksten Psyche nur einen Hauch von einem kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch entfernt. Das wird mir nun bewusst. Aber diesen Hammer, um mich endgültig aus der Bahn zu werfen, hätte ich echt nicht gebraucht. Und ich habe es auch nicht verdient.   
Der Schnee legt sich langsam auf mich und lässt mich nach und nach eins mit meiner Umgebung werden. Ich bin froh darüber. Ich stehe völlig unter Schock und sehe mich nicht in der Lage gerade oder irgendwann jemals wieder irgendwie zu handeln. Eins mit meiner Umgebung werden, von all dem nichts mehr mitzubekommen, ist alles, was mich gerade in meiner Erstarrung irgendwie tröstet.   
Ich bekomme kaum mit, dass mein Name gerufen wird. Erst als jemand meine Schultern rüttelt, blicke ich auf. Ich sehe in die braunen Augen des Jungen, der mich letzte Nacht in den Schlaf gekuschelt hat. Ach Mensch, der schon wieder. Nur dumpf dringt seine Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich sehe, dass er vor mir in die Hocke gegangen ist und mit mir redet. Aber ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht.   
Ich reiße mich von ihm los und presse mein Gesicht an die Knie. Der Typ kommt von der Realität, in der ich mittellos und verloren bin. Ich will nicht zurück in die Realität. Und deshalb will ich ihn jetzt auch nicht sehen.   
Nur verschwommen nehme ich wahr, wie er von mir ablässt und sich neben mich in den Sand setzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er redet. In meinem Kopf ist es so laut und so leise, dass ich es absolut nicht beurteilen kann, ob irgendjemand gerade irgendetwas sagt. Oder ob die ganze Welt schweigt.   
Eine Weile sitzt er neben mir, ohne mich zu berühren. Wenigstens hat er registriert, dass ich grade nicht angefasst werden will und akzeptiert das.   
Mein Gesicht ist voller gefrorener Tränen oder Rotze oder beidem. Ich wische es an meiner Jeans ab. Dass der Typ von gestern Nacht da ist, gefällt mir nicht. Obwohl er nur neben mir sitzt, beginne ich meinen Körper wieder zu spüren, sanft wieder auf dem Sandkastenboden anzukommen. Es ist so unangenehm. Diese Realität ist unangenehm. Grausam. Viel lieber wäre ich jetzt das nichts. Würde am liebsten in Flammen aufgehen, wie mein ehemaliger Besitz, und würde in den Nachthimmel entgleiten. Weg von diesem Jungen, weg von meinem Leben, meinen Problemen und allem, das ich nicht lösen kann, weil mir dazu die Kraft fehlt.  
Der Typ kauert noch immer neben mir, mit ebenso angewinkelten Beinen und einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Nach einiger Zeit spricht er. Und ich verstehe nur Bruchstücke.   
„...allein“, sagt er.   
Ja. Allein. Ja. Ich bin allein. Ich wäre gern allein. Ich wäre gerne..  
Er wiederholt sich und dieses mal verstehe ich seinen ganzen Satz. „Du bist nicht allein.“   
Das Rauschen in meinem Kopf wird wieder lauter. Es ist, als wäre mit dem Anblick der Fotos einfach eine Sicherung in meinem Gehirn durchgebrannt. Eine Sicherung, die schon marode war und vorher sowieso dauernd herum sponn.  
Endlich bin ich in der Lage ihn anzusehen und endlich zu hinterfragen, wie er überhaupt her gekommen ist. „Was machst du hier?“, flüstere ich mit zusammengepressten Augen und mustere ihn.   
Mich macht echt fertig, wie hübsch er aussieht, auch wenn wir hier schon eine Weile im Schnee hocken.   
Wieder verstehe ich ihn nicht richtig. Ich verstehe nur das Wort „Hank“.   
Ich versuche mich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, wie genau wir zueinander stehen. Sein Gesicht hat etwas so vertrautes. Ich schaue gerne in sein Gesicht. Ich erinnere mich wieder daran, dass ich schon einige male in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Dass er immer zärtlich und lieb mit mir umgeht. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus und umfasse seinen Arm. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich hier ist.   
Der Junge erwidert meinen Blick. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, als er etwas fragt, das ich nicht verstehe.   
Ich kann nicht antworten. Ich habe ihn nicht verstanden. Und ich habe auch nichts zu sagen.   
Er nimmt vorsichtig meine Hand in seine und rückt zu mir herüber. Er ist warm. Sein Arm legt er um meine Schulter und zieht mich sanft an sich. Mein Kopf landet an seiner Brust. Ich atme tief durch.   
Ich bin tatsächlich nicht allein. Er hatte Recht. Ich schließe die Augen und fühle, wie mein Körper mehr und mehr in der Realität ankommt. Wie das Rauschen in meinem Kopf leiser wird. Und ich schließlich leise den Fluss und die Autos höre. Ihn rieche. Und seine Wärme spüre. Den Sand in meinen Fingern. Die verklebten Tränen auf meinem Gesicht.  
Ich bin nicht allein. Und endlich fällt mir wieder ein, wie der Junge heißt. „Connor“, sage ich und es ist das erste Wort, das ich wirklich bewusst ausspreche.   
Seine Hand an meiner Schulter drückt mich kurz an sich. „Ja“, antwortet er. „Bist du bereit?“  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon er spricht. Aber die Antwort weiß ich trotzdem. „Nein.“  
„Ich würde dich gerne nach hause bringen“, flüstert er mir zu. Sein Mund ist so nah an meinem Ohr, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Ich winde mich und kichere.   
Connor ist sehr irritiert darüber, dass ich plötzlich zu lachen begonnen habe. Ich bin es ebenso.   
Wieder alles um mich besser wahrzunehmen, kommt mir für den Moment doch nicht ganz so schlimm vor. Das Kitzeln an meinem Ohr war belebend, sein Geruch und seine Wärme tröstend und meine Umwelt wieder zu hören ist auch besser als der Lärm und die dumpfe Stille, die sich in meinem Kopf abwechselten.   
Doch da schießt mir augenblicklich wieder die Realität vor Augen. Nämlich, dass sämtliche meiner Sachen verbrannt sind und ich nichts mehr habe.   
Ich verkrampfe mich und sinke in mir zusammen. Tränen laufen von neuem in dicken Bahnen über meine Wangen.   
Ich höre wieder Connors besorgte Stimme an meinem Ohr. „Kleines, was ist denn passiert?“, flüstert er.   
Und obwohl ich es ihm gerne erzählen will, dringt nur ein Wimmern über meine Lippen.   
Wieder zieht er mich zart an seine Brust, wo ich vollständig in der Realität ankomme. Und ich die ganze Zeit die Fotos des Lagerfeuers vor Augen habe. Aber wenigstens nicht alleine damit bin, mit der Melancholie eines Spielplatzes bei Nacht, sondern in den Armen des Typen, der warm ist und gut riecht und immer nett ist zu mir.   
Nach einiger Zeit löst er sich von mir und steht auf. Schneeflocken liegen auf seinen Haaren und er sieht damit niedlich aus. Er streckt mir die Hand hin. Ich sehe benommen zu ihm auf und fühle mich wie in einem Traum. Dieses Bild habe ich in der der vergangenen Woche so oft gesehen; Connor, der mir entschlossen in die Augen blickt und meine Hand reicht. Ich greife nach der Hand, als sei sie mein letzter Anker.   
Als ich stehe, bemerken wir beide, dass meine Knie drauf und dran sind, wieder nachzugeben. Zu groß war der Schock über die Nachricht und die Angst über die Zukunft.   
Ich möchte mich zurück in den Sand fallen lassen, doch Connor umschlingt meine Hüfte. „Keine Sorge, ich bring dich nach Hause, Jen“, sagt er leise. Flüchtig gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Diese Geste bringt mich total aus dem Konzept. Meine Beine beginnen wieder heftig zu zittern.   
Prüfend blickt Connor mich an. Wir sind nicht weit weg von zuhause. Aber ich bin so fertig mit der Welt, dass ich mir nicht mal zutraue fünf Meter weit zu laufen. Er sieht mich so lange an, dass ich vermute, dass er mich analysiert. Ich warte still. Vielleicht hat sein Robohirn tatsächlich eine Lösung für uns.   
„Hör zu“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich denke nicht, dass du willst, dass ich dich nach hause trage, wie eine Braut..“   
Ich starre ihn völlig überfordert an.   
„...Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich dich nicht als Braut will“, fügt er hastig hinzu, wuschelt sich durch die Haare und stammelt: „Tut mir Leid, es geht gerade gar nicht darum, was ich will. Entschuldige.“ Als er sieht, dass meine Beine wieder erzittern, dreht er sich von mir weg, geht in die Hocke und fordert mich auf: „Na komm. Auf meinen Rücken.“ Abwartend streckt er die Arme aus.   
„Dein Ernst jetzt?“, huste ich und wische mir mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.   
„Mein Ernst jetzt“, sagt er und schaut über die Schulter. „Komm!“  
Ich zögere. Dann gebe ich mir einen Ruck und hüpfe auf Connors Rücken. Dieser greift direkt nach meinen Beinen und zieht mich hoch. Ich umklammere seinen Hals, während er sich aufrichtet.   
„Das ist total freaky“, murmele ich und lasse meinen Kopf in seinen Nacken fallen. „Wir sehen bestimmt total bescheuert aus.“  
„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken“, erwidert Connor freundlich.   
Grummelnd schmiege ich mich an seinen Rücken. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist“, sage ich leise, den Blick auf den Detroit River gerichtet, an dem wir entlang laufen.   
„Ich bin froh, dich gefunden zu haben“, gibt Connor zurück. „Ich wollte nicht schon am ersten Abend mein Versprechen brechen.“  
Versprechen... Versprechen.. Was meint er? Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, doch ich bin einfach zu erschöpft.   
Wir biegen ab und ich verabschiede mich innerlich vom Anblick des Flusses. Nun ist es nicht mehr weit bis nach hause.   
„Der Kommentar mit der Braut tut mir Leid“, sagt Connor schließlich, während er mich trägt. „Das war unangebracht.“  
Müde strecke ich die Hand aus und wuschele ihm durch die Haare. „Ach Connor. Mach dir keine Gedanken drum.“ Ich umschlinge ihn fester, heilfroh und dankbar darüber, dass er mich in meiner Schockstarre gefunden und daraus befreit hat.


	24. 24. Motten und Whiskey

Ich bin wahnsinnig erleichtert, als ich von weitem unsern Vorgarten erkenne. Mittlerweile hat sich auch auf dem Bürgersteig unserer Straße eine dünne Schneeschicht gebildet. Da es spät ist, sind Connors Schuhabdrücke die ersten, die den noch jungfräulichen Schnee berühren. Es ist gut möglich, dass es bis zum Morgen taut und nichts darauf hinweist, dass wir so spät noch hier gewesen sind.   
Die nasse Kälte hat mich langsam wieder in die Realität zurück gebracht. Ich bin noch immer bis ins Mark erschüttert über die Neuigkeit, dass mein rachsüchtiger Exfreund all mein Zeug angezündet hat. Doch auf Connors Rücken fühlt sich das alles nicht mehr so lebensbedrohlich an, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, als ich zitternd und allein zwischen Klettergerüst und Schaukel stand.   
Schon seit einer Weile hätte ich wieder gehen können. Doch ich genieße es, das gerade gar nicht zu müssen und ich mich einfach auf ihn verlassen zu können.   
Als wir uns unserm Haus nähern, erkenne ich eine Gestalt in der offenen Tür.   
„Gott – sei - fucking – Dank“, ruft Hank aus, als er uns beide erkennt. Connor trägt mich über den Vorgarten und hoch zur Veranda. „Verdammt nochmal, Jennifer Anderson, wo hast du gesteckt?!“   
Sanft lässt Connor mich runter. Er dreht sich zu mir um, um mein Gesicht zu mustern und fährt dabei vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über meine, die ich kurz entschlossen nehme, mich beim Blick auf Hank jedoch zaghaft wieder von ihm löse. Sumo umkreist mich schwanzwedelnd, als hätte er eine Ahnung, wie schrecklich es mir in den letzten Stunden tatsächlich gegangen war.   
Hank hat eine gewaltige Fahne. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht sehe, befürchte ich, dass er weiter schimpft. Doch zu meiner Überraschung sieht er wirklich wahnsinnig erleichtert aus, mich zu sehen. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!“, erklärt er kopfschüttelnd. „Jenny, was ist denn passiert?“  
Dass Hank so unglaublich besorgt aussieht und mich Jenny nennt, wie früher, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, führt mich direkt zum nächsten Nervenzusammenbruch. „Oh Dad!“, rufe ich und werfe mich ihm heulend in die Arme.   
Ich presse mein nasses Gesicht an sein gestreiftes Shirt und lasse meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Der Geruch von Whiskey und Kippen ist allgegenwärtig. Aber darunter riecht es auch nach Hank und seinem Rasierwasser. Ich kann kaum in Worte fassen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin zurück in diesem Haus zu sein, bei den beiden schrägen Vögeln Connor und Hank, die sich tatsächlich um mich gesorgt haben.   
„Oh“, sagt Connor und scheint die Situation nicht ganz zu verstehen.  
Hank sagt kein Ton. Unbeholfen tätschelt er meinen Rücken, während ich sein ganzes Shirt voll heule. „Komm erst mal rein“, grunzt er schließlich und zieht mich in die vertraute Wärme unseres Hauses.   
Drinnen angekommen umklammere ich noch immer Hank und plärre an seine Schulter. Ihn scheint mein Gefühlsausbruch sehr zu überfordern. Sein Tätscheln wird etwas zärtlicher, während er: „Ach Jenny. Ist doch alles okay“, murmelt. An Connor gewandt fragt er: „Wo war sie denn? Riverside Park? Blake School?“  
„Riverside Park“, bestätigt Connor ihm förmlich. „Sie hat einen emotionalen Schock erlitten. Was genau passiert ist, kann ich noch nicht sagen.“  
„Ach Jenny“, knurrt Hank wieder und fährt mir über das Haar, während ich mich langsam beruhige.   
Beide Männer schweigen, während ich zwischen meinen Heulkrämpfen nach Luft schnappe.   
„Mein System sagt, sie weint grade aus Freude“, sagt Connor verständnislos zu Hank. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Menschen weinen doch eigentlich, wenn sie traurig sind. Oder nicht?“  
Hank scheint durch Connors Aussage gerührt zu sein. Er drückt mich an sich. „Ist schon manchmal möglich“, nuschelt er verschämt. „Nun schieß aber mal los, Jen. Was ist denn passiert?“  
Langsam löse ich mich von Hank und ziehe mein Handy hervor. Mit zitternden Händen präsentiere ich ihnen die Nachrichten von Jakob. „Mein Zeug“, füge ich leise hinzu. „Jakob. Er hat einfach alles abgefackelt.“  
Hank mustert meine Nachrichten, während Connor sich und mir die Jacken auszieht und an die Garderobe hängt. Vorsichtig zieht er mir die nasse Mütze vom Kopf und sieht mir kurz ins Gesicht. Er lächelt mich so zuversichtlich an, dass ich mich kurz frage, wieso ich mich vorhin noch so alleine gefühlt hatte. Wo doch Connor und Hank zuhause auf mich warteten. Die beiden, die so etwas ähnliches wie Familie für mich sind. Halt, wieso eigentlich nur so etwas ähnliches?   
Hank braucht eine Weile, bis er verstanden hat, was Jakob da getan hatte. Ich fahre erschrocken zurück, als er plötzlich völlig aus der Haut fährt. „Dieser Mistkerl!“, brüllt er so laut, dass Sumo und ich hinter Connor zurück weichen. „Er kann doch nicht..“ Wieder sieht er auf mein Handy und sieht den brennenden Haufen voller Dinge, die mein Leben bedeuteten. „Ist der von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, blafft er uns an, als hätten wir die Aktion zu verantworten.   
„Ich habe mich nicht bei ihm gemeldet, seit ich hier bin“, piepse ich schließlich schuldbewusst. „Er wollte wohl eine Reaktion von mir.   
„Na und??“, brüllt Hank. Sumo drückt sich noch enger an mich. „Das is doch kein Grund deine Sachen zu verbrennen!“  
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Nein, ist es nicht“, murmele ich und halte mich vorsichtig an Connors Hüften fest.   
Hank spuckt eine Reihe weiter Beschimpfungen aus, während meine Hände sich tiefer in Connors Seite graben. Dieser dreht sich zu mir um. „Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, wie toxisch deine ganzen Exfreunde sind“, sagt er leise zu mir, während Hank weiter herum flucht.   
Ich murmele etwas.   
„Wieso bist du dir nicht mehr wert, Jen? Du hast so etwas nicht verdient“, sagt Connor leise und aus tiefster Überzeugung.   
Ich zucke zusammen. Das ist eine wahrlich berechtigte Frage. Connors klarer Blick unterstreicht allerdings, wie verblendet seine Sicht auf mich ist. Schließlich gibt das Leben mir und meiner egozentrischen Impulsivität lediglich das zurück, was ich ihm biete. Und dies habe ich ohne Zweifel selbst zu verantworten und meiner Ansicht nach auch genau so verdient.   
Hanks Geschrei reisst uns aus unserem stillen Dialog. „Ist das all dein Zeug?“, blafft er mich an und hält mir mein Handy unter die Nase, als hätte ich die Fotos nicht selbst eingehend genug studiert.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Ich kann es nicht genau erkennen. So ziemlich alles, ja. Wobei das nicht alle Klamotten sind. Und naja, die Nähmaschine sehe ich darauf auch nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er das Sparbuch auch verkohlt hat. Sieht man nicht.“ Ich sehe Hank in die Augen.   
Dieser glüht vor Zorn. „Denkst du, es gibt noch Sachen in seiner Wohnung, die man retten kann?“, fragt er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.   
Ich ducke mich. „Bestimmt irgendwas. Ja. Das denke ich schon.“  
„Gut“, knurrt Hank. Seine Hand wandert zur Küchenanrichte, wo er ein Glas Whiskey an sich heran zieht. „Pack dir für morgen ein paar Sachen ein. In der Früh fahren wir los.“  
„Was???“ Jetzt liegt es an mir, völlig überrascht zu sein.   
„Ja!“, bafft Hank mich an und nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. „Wir werden dem Knaben morgen zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt und den Rest deines Zeugs abholen!“   
Ich starre meinen Vater an. „Aber.. du.. Das ist echt weit. Ich meine, wir müssten bis Philly fahren. Das sind..“  
„Etwa 581 Meilen“, sagt Connor wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Laut aktueller Verkehrslage beträgt eine Fahrt mit dem Auto neun bis neun einhalb Stunden.“  
Ich glotze ihn an. „Alter, bist du ein verdammtes Navi?“  
Connor und Hank wechseln einen Blick. Beide schweigen, bis Hank sagt: „Die Antwort lautet: JA, Jen.“  
Ich starre die beiden Männer an und bin sicher, entweder gerade selber den Verstand zu verlieren, oder dass Connor und Hank einfach total durchgedreht sind.   
„Lass uns um 10 los“, sagt Hank schließlich zu mir und lässt das leere Glas in seiner Hand auf die Anrichte knallen.   
Ich bin völlig baff und weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. „Musst du.. nicht arbeiten?“, frage ich vorsichtig.   
Hank winkt resigniert ab. „Der Sauhaufen kann auch mal ein paar Tage auf mich verzichten. Ich werde Jeffrey direkt schreiben, dass ich spontan Urlaub nehme.“ Dass die DPD sich nicht wirklich hinter klemmt, um Gavin einzubuchten, scheint Hank nachhaltig verärgert zu haben. „Das ist jetzt erst mal wichtiger“, knurrt er vor sich hin und wirft sein Whiskeyglas so beherzt in die Spüle, dass ich befürchte, es könnte zerschellen. Er dreht sich zu uns um. „Connor kann hier ja die Stellung halten.“  
Connor nickt. „Richtig, Hank.“  
Ich bin total baff und dankbar dafür, dass Hank sich plötzlich so sehr für mich einsetzt und mir helfen will. Doch mein Blick fällt sofort auf Connor, der mittlerweile neben Hank an der Spüle steht. „Nein“, sage ich nur und starre Connor an.   
„Was?“, fragt Hank irritiert. „Ich biete dir an, dir zu helfen und du sagst einfach nein???“  
„Du verstehst mich falsch“, stottere ich. „Ich bin total froh dass wir morgen nach Philly fahren, aber..“ Flehend starre ich Connor an. „Aber..“  
Connor erwidert meinen Blick mit ernster Mine.   
Hank folgt meinen Blick und dreht sich zu seiner rechten zu Connor, als sei es nicht völlig offensichtlich, wo ich hingestarrt habe. „Was ist mit ihm, Jen?“, lallt er.   
Ich bebe. Ich sehe Hank und mich 10 Stunden im Auto sitzen, wie wir uns gegenseitig anschreien, anschweigen und schließlich zusammen auf den rachsüchtigen Jakob treffen würden. Ich würde so vielen aufwühlenden Gefühle ausgesetzt sein. Ohne, dass jemand dabei ist, der mich runter bringen kann und beruhigt. Das geht nicht.   
Noch immer sehe ich Connor flehend an. Dieser sagt nichts.   
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Jen“, grummelt Hank. „Connor und ich können nicht beide frei nehmen. Außerdem brauchen wir Platz im Auto, um dein Zeug zu verstauen.“  
Connor nickt schuldbewusst und wendet den Blick von mir ab. Wie er da so steht, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versunken und seinen Schal noch um den Hals gewickelt, auf wundersame Weise so unverschämt hübsch, erweckt er schon Sehnsucht in mir. Ich weiß genau, wie der Schal riecht und ich will mein Gesicht einfach in ihn hinein vergraben. Dies schießt mir nur in den wenigen Sekunden durch den Kopf, in denen ich ihn da so drei Meter vor mir stehen sehe und ich frage mich, wie ich zwei Tage oder länger in psychischen Extremsituationen aushalten soll, ohne ihn in meiner Nähe zu haben. Allein der Gedanke daran zerreisst mich.  
Ich fühle mich völlig aufgeschmissen. Fieberhaft überlege ich, wie ich das Ruder rumreißen kann. Ich würde nicht ohne Connor fahren. Ich kann nicht ohne Connor fahren!   
Da fällt mir unser Gespräch vom Spielplatz ein. Oder Connors Bemühungen ein Gespräch mit mir zu führen. Er wollte sein Versprechen nicht brechen. Sein Versprechen, das ich ihm gestern Nacht in meinem Bett dank einem plötzlichen Anflug von Romantik abgenommen habe, als meine Erregung noch nicht ganz abgeebbt war.   
Erleichtert atme ich auf. „Dein Versprechen, Connor!“, sage ich zu ihm, während Hank verwirrt von Connor zu mir schaut.   
Connor sieht auf. Ich vermute, dass er wegen diesem Punkt schon in den letzten Minuten mit sich gehadert hat. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, sieht er mich an und nickt. Zu Hank gewandt sagt er: „Ich werde mitkommen, Hank.“  
„Was?“, faucht Hank und sieht irritiert von Connor zu mir. „Wieso? Und was für ein Versprechen überhaupt?“  
„Ich werde Mister Fowler den Sachverhalt erklären“, sagt Connor entschlossen. „Außerdem werde ich Randy nach seinem Pick-up Truck fragen. So ist genug Platz für alle im Auto.“ Hank will protestieren, doch Connor fällt ihm ins Wort: „Es werden keine Nachteile für dich entstehen, Hank. Ich werde die volle Verantwortung dafür übernehmen.“   
Hank ist sprachlos. Wieder starrt er mich an, als müsse ich ihm sofort erklären, wie ich Connor durch nur drei Wörter dazu gebracht habe, das zu tun, was ich von ihm verlange.   
Ein Stein fällt mir vom Herzen. Völlig erschöpft lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.   
Connor und Hank sehen sich beide noch immer an. Hank verwundert, Connor entschlossen. Als Hank wieder protestieren will, sagt Connor: „Und wir sollten jetzt alle ins Bett gehen, Hank. Morgen früh müssen wir fit sein.“ Connor wirkt immer so kalt, wenn etwas durchsetzen will, und ich erwische mich dabei, wie mein Herz seufzend einen Hüpfer macht.  
Hank murmelt etwas. Auch ihm ist klar, dass er Connor nicht mehr von seiner Entscheidung abbringen wird. „Musst du wissen“, murmelt er und sucht seine Sachen zusammen, die er mit ins Schlafzimmer nehmen will.   
Connor beobachtet Hank dabei mit einer unveränderten Entschlossenheit.   
Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, springe auf und werfe mich in Connors Arme. Seine Gesichtszüge werden fast augenblicklich weich. Ich drücke mein Gesicht in seinen Pulli und seinen Schal. Er riecht genauso, wie ich es mir vorhin vorgestellt hatte; genauso, wie ich es von ihm kenne.   
Hank sieht irritiert über die Schulter. Dass Connor und ich heute vor ihm nicht kommuniziert hatten, indem wir uns semi-horny angrinsten, sondern tatsächlich emotional füreinander da sind, verwirrt und beschwichtigt ihn. „Na dann..“, stammelt er und wendet sich der Treppe zu. „Gute Nacht euch.“  
„Gute Nacht“, antworten wir gleichzeitig, Connor direkt zu Hank gewandt und ich gedämpft mit dem Gesicht in Connors Schal vergraben.   
Auch als Hanks Schritte im oberen Stockwerk nicht mehr zu hören sind, lasse ich nicht von Connor ab. Dieser fordert auch nicht von mir, dass ich mich von ihm löse, sondern lässt mich an seiner Brust zur Ruhe kommen. Seine Hände streichen mir sanft über den Rücken.   
„Danke“, flüstere ich schließlich. „Ich bin so froh.“ Ich wische mir über die Augen und sage leise: „Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich.“  
Er lächelt mich zuversichtlich an. „Klar würdest du das ohne mich schaffen. Du bist stark!“, sagt er lächelnd.   
Er hält viel zu viel von mir. Ich brumme etwas.   
„Aber ich will für dich da sein, wenn du das möchtest“, fügt er leise hinzu.   
Dankbar sehe ich in seine braunen Augen, die noch immer diesen entschlossenen Ausdruck haben. Wieder pocht mein Herz hörbar gegen meine Rippen. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, dass er sein Versprechen nicht brechen wird. Dass er bei mir schlafen wird und ich nachts in seinen Armen zur Ruhe kommen werde. Sein entschlossener Blick sorgt ausserdem dafür, dass ich bemerke, wie mein Körper trotz der grausamen letzten Stunden mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln auf seine Nähe reagiert. Wie sagt man so schön? Die Chemie stimmt.  
Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn.   
Mein Leben liegt in Bruchstücken zu meinen Füßen, fast mein gesamter Besitz ist verbrannt. Ich stehe an Connor gelehnt an unserer Küchenanrichte, während eine Motte surrend die Lampe über uns umkreist und die leeren und vollen Whiskeyflaschen um uns herum Schatten werfen. Alles läuft schief. Und trotzdem ist dieser Moment perfekt.


	25. 25. Pick-up und Schreibtischstuhl

Als ich an diesem Abend endlich ins Bett falle, ist es halb 4 Uhr früh. Ich bin frisch geduscht, aber auch verheult und erschöpft. Die letzten Stunden waren mal wieder eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt voller Angst; ein freier Fall ins Nichts. Ich rolle mich unter der Decke zusammen und ziehe die Knie eng an die Brust. Vielleicht werde ich morgen früh doch erwachen und die Erinnerungen daran, dass meine ganzen Sachen verbrannt wurden, wird nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen sein.   
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und umklammere meine Knie. Ich versuche sie durch meine Willenskraft dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören zu zittern. Doch egal wie fest ich sie halte, sie bibbern immer heftiger.   
Meine Zimmertür öffnet sich. Erleichtert atme ich auf, ohne mich umzudrehen. Es wird mir gleich besser gehen, das weiß ich. Nur ein Mensch der Welt ist in der Lage, mir in meiner aufkommende Panik Trost und Ruhe zu spenden. Moment, ein Mensch?  
Ich spüre, wie er die Bettdecke anhebt und sich aufs Bett setzt. Er löscht das Licht und kriecht zu mir unter die Decke. Im Dunkeln rutscht er zu mir herüber und legt vorsichtig die Hand auf mein angewinkeltes zitterndes Bein. „Du bist ja eiskalt“, flüstert er.   
Ich spüre Connors Brust an meinem Rücken und hebe den Kopf, um mich auf seinen gestreckten Arm zu legen. Sein warmer Arm streichelt über meinen kalten, bebenden Körper.  
Von seinen Berührungen ausgehend bildet sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Beinen und Armen. Seine Wärme findet ihren Weg zu mir. Ich seufze erleichtert, als ich bemerke, wie das Zittern in meinem Körper nachlässt. Wie die Anspannung und Angst mich loslassen und die Ruhe in meiner Brust einkehrt. Wieder bin ich verwirrt und erleichtert darüber, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, dass ich mich wegen ihm so wohlfühlen kann. Er wirkt schneller und verlässlicher als jedes Antidepressivum. Und mit der Nebenwirkung, dass seine Anwesenheit mein Herz dazu bringt, schneller zu schlagen, sowie, dass mein Körper von einer angenehmen Erregung durchströmt wird, kann ich viel besser leben als mit den unerwünschten Symptomen, die andere Medikamente in mir ausgelöst hatten.   
'Du könntest sowas immer haben, Jen' schießt es mir erneut durch den Kopf. Ja, ich könnte das tatsächlich immer haben. Connor hat mir mittlerweile oft genug signalisiert, dass er bereit wäre, immer für mich da zu sein. Dann hätte ich einen warmen, liebevollen Mann in meinem Bett, Nacht für Nacht. Der meine Ängste versteht, ernst nimmt und für mich da ist. Doch der Preis dafür wäre hoch. Kein echter Mensch an meiner Seite, sondern ein schlecht bezahlter Android. Somit hätte ich wohl nie das Einfamilienhaus mit Garten, von dem ich immer geträumt habe, weil es finanziell nie drin wäre. Außerdem wäre dieses Einfamilienhaus, sollte ich es mir doch irgendwie leisten können, nie belebt von einer kleinen Familie, sondern es wären immer nur ich und er. Im Grunde sähe meine Zukunft also so aus, dass ich und er in einer kleinen Wohnung leben würden, mein Leben lang, während ich älter werden würde und er einfach immer Connor bleiben würde. Dem ich die Welt erklären müsste.   
Ich schiebe die Grübelei aus meinem Kopf. Schließlich gibt es gerade Dinge, die bei weitem wichtiger sind, als die Frage, ob ich mich an einen Androiden binden möchte.  
Es war unüberlegt und albern, Connor gestern Nacht das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass er immer bei mir schlafen muss. Spätestens, wenn ich einen Mann treffen würde, der mir all das geben könnte, was ich suche und was ich von der Zukunft will, wäre kein Platz mehr für ihn in meinem Leben. Denn kein Mann würde diese enge Bindung zwischen uns auch nur begreifen oder akzeptieren. Erst recht nicht der Mann, den ich mir für meine Zukunft und als Vater meiner Kinder vorstelle. Trotzdem bin ich gerade einfach nur froh darüber Connors Wärme an mir zu spüren und in seinen Armen zu liegen, deren Hände vor meiner Brust ineinander greifen. Er spricht nicht. Er ist einfach da. Mein Anker, mein Fels. Mit seiner allumfassenden Ruhe. Das Gegenteil von mir. Mein Gegenstück. Und für diese Nacht alles, was ich brauche.

Die Nacht ist viel zu kurz. Ich erwache sanft, gleite quasi vom Schlaf zurück ins Leben. Ich liege noch immer in den Armen des Androiden, allerdings liege ich nun auf dem Rücken. Connor liegt auf der Seite und sieht mich an. Seine Hand streicht vorsichtig über meinen Bauch. „Guten Morgen“, flüstert er und küsst mich zart auf die Schläfe.   
Müde strecke ich mich und kuschele mich an ihn. Ich genieße es, dass er endlich mal da ist, als ich aufwache. Ich schlinge die Arme um ihn und sage leise: „Es ist so schön, dass du da bist.“ Ich inhaliere seinen Geruch.   
Er schließt mich in die Arme. „Es ist schön, bei dir zu sein“, erwidert er.   
Puh, sind wir kitschig!   
Verschlafen presse ich ihn an mich, drücke ihn auf den Rücken und lege mich auf seinen Bauch. Ich bin noch so verpennt, dass ich erst realisiere, was mein müder Körper da getan hat, als ich komplett auf ihm liege und seinen muskulösen Körper unter meinem fühle. Ich spüre eine ansprechende Erhebung in seiner Shorts. Ach herrje. Androidmänner sind also morgens auch gerne mal geil? Morgenlatte? Oder weil er mich einfach ewig angestarrt hatte? Wie unheimlich!  
Plötzlich bin ich hellwach und fahre mit meinen Händen sehnsüchtig unter sein T-Shirt, während ich mich aufrichte und an ihn presse.   
„Ach Jen“, sagt Connor lächelnd und streichelt meine Hüften. „Wir müssen wirklich aufstehen.“ Er setzt sich auf und mustert mich schmunzelnd.  
„Wir müssen gar nichts“, murmele ich, während ich auf seinem Schoß herumrutsche. Mir entfährt ein Seufzer, als ich ihn durch meine Unterwäsche hindurch spüre.   
Er grinst. „Du kannst ja noch einen Moment liegen bleiben. Hanks Wecker wird in wenigen Minuten klingeln; ich wollte vorher unten sein, damit er uns keine Standpauke hält.“  
„Ist doch egal, was Hank denkt“, nuschele ich und presse mich wiederholt in seinen Schoß.   
Kurz wartet er ab genießt meine Bewegung. Sein Gesicht sieht jedenfalls sehr heiß aus, während seine Erregung ihn handlungsunfähig werden lässt. Dann reißt er sich scheinbar zusammen, küsst mich, hebt mich am Hintern an und dreht mich auf den Rücken. Er ist über mir und atmet schnell. Gerade als ich frohlocke und mir sicher bin, dass es jetzt richtig abgehen wird, bricht er den Kuss und richtet sich auf. „Sorry, Kleines. Aber der Trip heute ist wirklich wichtig.“   
Er lehnt sich zu mir runter und küsst mich kurz, während ich jammernd nach seinem Shirt greife. „Nur fünf Minuten!“, bettele ich. „Das würde mir reichen.“  
„Ich nehme mir schon noch Zeit für dich“, sagt er und streichelt mir sanft über den Slip, während er aufsteht.   
Seine Berührung lässt mich vor Erregung zusammenzucken. „Du Monster!“, jammere ich und hoffe inständig, dass Jakob nicht auch alle meine Unterhosen verbrannt hat. Da ich immer noch nicht gewaschen habe und dank dem Android mehrmals täglich die Slips wechseln muss, brauche ich also dringendst gewaschene Unterwäsche!  
Connor zwinkert mir zu, während er zur Tür läuft und ins Bad verschwindet. Sehnsüchtig starre ich seiner gut ausgestatteten Boxershorts hinterher.   
Viel zu geil lasse ich mich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Puh. Heute ist der Tag. Ob Hank sich an sein Wort hält und tatsächlich mit uns bis nach Jersey fährt? Ganz glauben kann ich das noch immer nicht. Und wie hat er sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Wo sollen wir schlafen? Und wie wird Jakobs Wohnung aussehen?  
Während ich so nachdenke, beruhigt sich das Pulsieren in meinem Unterleib. Ich höre den Wecker aus Hanks Zimmer. Connor hatte Recht gehabt, eine Nummer zu schieben, während Hank im Wohnzimmer steht und sich fragt, warum Connor nicht auf dem Sofa schläft, wäre kein guter Start in den Tag gewesen.   
Trotzdem beschäftigt mich Connors Zurückhaltung. Mir fällt ein, dass er berichtet hatte, bis jetzt nur Sex mit sich selbst gehabt zu haben. Ist er also so schüchtern, weil er noch eine Jungfrau ist? Und wieso ist er er so talentiert, wenn er noch gar keine Erfahrung sammeln konnte? Bestimmt ist das irgendein Androidskill. Vielleicht sollte ich mir tatsächlich mehr Mühe geben und seinen ersten Sex nicht mal eben so zwischen Tür und Angel stattfinden lassen, während Hank die ganze Zeit ins Zimmer platzen könnte.  
Sehnsüchtig rieche ich an seinem Kissen und springe dann doch auf, um mich anzuziehen. 

Als ich verschlafen in der Küche ankomme, hat Hank schon Kaffee gemacht. Grummelig prostet er mir mit seiner Tasse zu.   
Ich lasse mich auf einen Stuhl sinken und verkrieche mich in den Tiefen meines Hoodies. „Wo ist Connor?“, frage ich, da ich ihn nirgends entdecken kann.   
„Bringt Sumo zu Randy“, grummelt Hank. „Und holt seinen Pick-up ab.“  
„Er kann fahren?“, frage ich und ziehe die Füße an mich heran.   
„Wieso sollte er ein Navi sein, wenn er keinen Führerschein hat?“, brummt Hank und schlürft an seinem Kaffee.   
Okay, das wäre ein wirklich überflüssiges Feature.   
„Also: Er kann fahren, darf es aber eigentlich nicht. Weil er ein Android ist.“ Hank zuckt genervt die Achseln.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er mitbekommen hat, dass Connor schon mehrmals nachts in meinem Zimmer war, oder nicht, will dies aber jetzt grade auf keinen Fall thematisieren.   
„Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr mit mir nach Philly fahrt“, nuschele ich. „In den letzten Jahren habe ich sowas immer alleine geregelt, wie du weißt. Das.. war nicht so einfach.“  
Hank lächelt müde. „Du hast nie nach Hilfe gefragt“, brummt er freundlich.   
Er bezieht sich auf die Zeit nach Coles Tod, seit der es uns so unglaublich schwer fiel, miteinander zu reden.   
Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch. „Ja, es war schwierig“, sage ich leise.   
Hank stellt seine Tasse in der Spüle ab. Er nimmt eine Packung Zigaretten in die Hand, die auf dem Tisch liegt und steuert auf die Treppen zu. Im vorbeigehen streicht er mir kurz über den Oberarm. „Du bist doch mein Mädchen, Jenny“, sagt er liebevoll beim Vorbeigehen.   
Ich drehe den Kopf und für einen kurzen Moment lächeln wir uns an. Vater und Tochter, die nach so langer Zeit wieder an einem Strang ziehen. 

Connor ist nach einer knappen halben Stunde zurück. Ich hatte so lange ungeduldig aus dem Fenster gestarrt und auf ihn gewartet, dass ich total vergessen habe, meine Sachen zu packen. Ich atme erst wieder durch, als der alte Pick-up vor dem Haus parkt und Connor aussteigt. Als er mich sieht, lächelt er mir fröhlich zu.   
Kaum ist er zur Tür rein gekommen, da werfe ich mich ihm schon in die Arme.   
Er grinst zu mir hinunter. „Ganz schön anhänglich heute, was?“  
„Wenn Hank die ganze Zeit dabei ist, darf ich dich eh wieder nicht anfassen“, grummele ich und genieße jeden Augenblick. Noch immer bin ich hungrig nach ihm, weil ich vorhin auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte. Die Erinnerung an seine Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen lässt mich einfach nicht los.   
Wir stehen eng umschlugen an der Haustür, bis wir Hank die Treppen runter laufen hören.   
Eilig flitze ich nun in mein Zimmer und werfe hastig ein paar Klamotten in eine Tasche. Connor schließt sich mir an, allerdings nimmt er sich die Zeit sein Zeug säuberlich zusammengefaltet in einem Rucksack zu verstauen. Diese Ordnung ist mir unheimlich.   
„Wenn wir später mal eine gemeinsame Wohnung haben, bist du dann für die Wäsche verantwortlich“, sage ich kichernd und bemerke erst Sekunden später, was ich da überhaupt gesagt habe.   
Connor hält inne und sieht mich an. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragt er.   
Berechtigte Frage. Meine Aussage basiert auf einer gemeinsamen Wohnung und einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Die ich eigentlich kategorisch ausschließe. „Hab nur herum gesponnen“, brumme ich schuldbewusst und widme mich wieder meiner Tasche.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht“, sagt Connor nun. „Als was siehst du mich? Als einen Haushaltsandroiden, der später deine Wäsche macht? Als einen Liebhaber? Einen Ehemann? Wie war das gemeint?“  
Ach verdammt, wieder seine verdammte Direktheit.  
Dass er nach so einer Scherzerei von mir eine Antwort haben will, verärgert mich. Seine Frage ist absolut berechtigt und führt mir wieder vor Augen, dass ich mich wie der letzte Arsch verhalte, weil ich genau weiß, dass er eine Beziehung mit mir will, ich ihn aber im Nebel lasse, obwohl ich mich eigentlich schon gegen ihn entschieden habe. Weshalb ich dann trotzdem den Spruch von der gemeinsamen Zukunft gedroppt habe, kann ich mir selbst nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich ist es die ganze Vertrautheit, wie wohl ich mich in seiner Nähe fühle, die mich dazu bewogen hat, sowas mal eben so daher zu sagen. „Es war einfach ein Witz“, blaffe ich ihn an. „Sowas wie Ironie. Es hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten!“  
Weil er noch immer innehält, drehe ich mich zu ihm und starre zurück.   
Nach einer Weile sagt er: „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
„Wir daten, Connor, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es weiter geht!“, sage ich wütend. Ich hasse es, dass er mich ausgerechnet jetzt so zur Rede stellt.   
„Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen mit einem Androiden zusammen zu sein?“, fragt er.   
Pämm, da hat er mich kalt erwischt. Ich starre in seine braunen Augen und vergesse fast zu atmen. Ich überlege fieberhaft, wie ich darauf antworten soll. Eins weiß ich sicher. Wäre er kein Android, wäre er schon längst mein Freund.   
Eine Weile starrt er mich abwartend an. Er sieht dabei so gut aus, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt.   
Heilfroh bin ich, als ich Hanks Stimme von unten brüllen höre: „Jen! Connor! Lasst uns los!“  
„Kommen!“, schreie ich zurück und beeile mich so sehr, dass ich quer über ein Bein meines Schreibtischstuhls falle und auf Connor krache. Dieser fängt mich mit beeindruckender Präzision, aber noch immer demselben fragenden Blick, auf.  
„Wir müssen ganz dringend los“, keuche ich, befreie mich von ihm und stürze die Treppen runter.


	26. 26. Ketchup und Zweifel

Hank, der von Connor verlangt hat, dass dieser sich neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz setzt, da er als Navi fungieren soll, sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an. Scheinbar hat er erwartet, dass ich widerspreche und Connor neben mir sitzen haben will. Aber nachdem Connor mich so scharf gefragt hat, wie ich überhaupt zu ihm stehe, bin ich mehr als zufrieden damit, ihn nicht neben, sondern vor mir sitzen zu haben.   
„Eine genaue Navigation wird erst auf dem letzten Viertel der Strecke nötig sein, Hank“, merkt Connor an und wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich will er wissen, ob ich ihn nicht doch neben mir sitzen haben will. Doch ich werfe mich und meine Tasche auf die Rückbank und mache mich auf ihr breit. Gähnend strecke ich mich, während Hank seine Tasche vor mir in den Fußraum schmeißt und die Tür des Pick-ups zuwirft. Ich schnappe mir eine alte, muffige Decke, die scheinbar Randys Hund gehörte, und wickele mich ein wenig angeekelt darin ein, während Hank losfährt.   
Wir verlassen unsere Auffahrt und ich starre dem immer kleiner werdenden Haus hinterher, das in den vergangenen Wochen und Tagen wieder so etwas wie mein Zuhause geworden war. Dicke Schneeflocken rieseln auf das Dach, welches langsam mit einer Schneedecke überzogen wird. Auf den Straßen und Vorgärten bleibt der Schnee nicht liegen.   
Hank fährt den alten Pick-up hinaus aus Detroit.   
Ich schweige, während ich beobachte, wie die Häuser um uns herum immer spärlicher werden und wie wir schließlich auf dem Highway ankommen. Zunehmend sind Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen an den Häusern zu sehen. Ich hatte dem ganzen Weihnachtsgedöns bis jetzt noch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken können. Aber die vielen Reklametafeln machen es mir unmöglich zu verdrängen, dass bald Weihnachten sein wird.   
„Du bleibst doch über die Feiertage, Jen?“, knurrt Hank freundlich, als wir an einem sehr aufdringlich leuchtenden Plastiknikolaus vorbei fahren.   
Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? „Ja“, sage ich nur, weil ich keinen Streit anfangen will, indem ich frage, was denn meine Alternative ist. Weihnachten beim Ex, der am Ende noch den Weihnachtsbaum anzündet?  
„Das ist doch eine erfreuliche Nachricht, oder Connor?“, sagt Hank und scheint wirklich Wert auf meine Anwesenheit zu legen.   
„In der Tat“, stimmt Connor ihm zu.   
Mich verwirrt, dass die beiden sich tatsächlich darüber freuen, mich da zu haben und antworte nicht.   
Während wir den Highway entlang brettern, strecke ich meine Beine auf der Rückbank aus. Ich bitte Hank für ein paar Minuten das Dachfenster des Pick-ups zu öffnen, da es stickig ist und es grade nicht schneit, und lasse mich mit dem Kopf auf meiner Tasche nieder und starre den grauen Himmel. Wieder fühle ich mich versöhnt. Mein Dad fährt mich in meine alte Wohnung, um meinen Exfreund zu konfrontieren und meine Klamotten zu bergen und meinen Kuschelfreund darf ich sogar mitnehmen. Das ist mehr Unterstützung, als ich von Familienseite in den letzten fünf Jahren zusammen erhalten oder gegeben habe. Mich freut das alles, doch irgendwie fällt es mir auch schwer, das alles jetzt anzunehmen.   
Aus Hanks Radio dudeln ein paar Heavy Metal Klänge, die ich noch von ihm aus meiner Kindheit kenne, und versöhnen mich gemeinsam mit dem grauen Himmel, der langsam aufbricht, mit meiner Situation.   
„Jen, kennst du einen Thomas?“, fragt Connor irgendwann.   
Hank und ich seufzen gleichzeitig auf.   
„Was ist los?“, fragt Connor irritiert.   
„Ich hatte ihn eigentlich schon wieder vergessen“, brumme ich und wische mir über die Augen. Tom ist Randys Sohn. Wir waren nach der Highschool ein paar Monate zusammen gewesen. Scheinbar hat Connor ihn getroffen, als er den Pick-up abgeholt hatte.  
„Ich soll dich von ihm grüßen!“, sagt Connor. „Er hat gefragt, ob du ihn noch kennst und ob du mal bei Randy vorbei kommen möchtest. Er würde gerne etwas mit dir essen gehen.“  
Empört richte ich mich auf. „Tom wohnt noch immer zuhause?“, frage ich Hank angewidert.   
Hank seufzt. „Ja, ist wohl recht bequem in seinem Zimmer bei Randy. Ich kenn da noch jemanden, die es in ihrem Elternhaus grade ganz gut aushält.“ Er zwinkert mir durch den Rückspiegel zu.  
Ich seufze genervt auf. „Das aber nur seit kurzem und nur vorübergehend“, erwidere ich stolz und lasse mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück auf den Rücksitz sinken.  
„Wart ihr mal befreundet?“, fragt Connor neugierig.  
Als ich nicht antworte, knurrt Hank: „Mit Anfang 20 waren die beiden zusammen. Er ist völlig ausgetickt, als es vorbei war. Hat unser Haus mit rohen Eiern beschmissen.“ Er schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. „Bis die Sauerei wieder ab war.. Randy hat ihn dann dazu verdonnert, eigenhändig unser Haus zu putzen. Und Jen hat sich das mit Jo und drei Flaschen Sekt dann auf der Veranda angeschaut.“  
„Oh. Also ist er ein Exfreund“, stellt Connor fest.   
Ich verkrieche mich unter der Decke, weil Connor mit dem mittlerweile vierten Exfreund von mir konfrontiert wird. Irgendwie ist mir das jetzt doch ziemlich unangenehm.  
Hank grunzt. „Bald kennst du die Hälfte!“, gibt er zurück und zwinkert mich erneut durch den Rückspiegel an.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen.   
„Jen hat sehr viele Exfreunde!“, stellt Connor überflüssigerweise fest.  
Ich grummele vor mich hin.  
„Hat nichts anbrennen lassen“, stimmt Hank zu.   
Na danke, ich fühle mich mittlerweile wie ein Flittchen.   
„Warum sollte sie auch?“, antwortet Connor Hank. „Deine Tochter ist ein sehr hübsches und interessantes Mädchen.“   
Ach herrje, was soll das denn jetzt?   
Hank und ich starren uns durch den Rückspiegel an. Diese Aussage ist uns beiden gleichermaßen unangenehm.   
„So würde ich mich jetzt nicht grade beschreiben“, hüstele ich.   
„Mensch Connor, gräbst du grade in meinem Beisein meine einzige Tochter an?“, faucht Hank, als habe er auch nach der Knutschaktion im Vortex noch immer keine Ahnung, dass zwischen uns was läuft. Streitlustig macht er sich für eine risikoreiche Überholaktion eines viel schnelleren Fords bereit.  
Ich vergrabe den Kopf unter der Stinkedecke. Das alles hier ist grade so unfassbar unangenehm und peinlich!   
„Willst du dich auch noch in die Verflossenen einreihen, oder was?“, höre ich, wie Hank Connor anblafft, während er zum Überholen ansetzt.   
„Nein“, antwortet Connor. Erleichtert schlage ich die Decke von meinem Gesicht. Er dreht sich lächelnd zu mir um und sagt dann zu Hank und mir: „Ich habe nicht vor, jemals ihr Exfreund sein.“

Die nächsten Stunden lang bin ich damit beschäftigt, mich unter der Decke zu verstecken und entweder zu schlafen, oder mich schlafend zu stellen. Connors Kommentar hat mich definitiv aus der Ruhe gebracht, und auch seine Frage vom Morgen, ob ich mir überhaupt eine Beziehung zu einem Androiden vorstellen kann, bringt mich ins Grübeln. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto abstruser kommt mir meine aktuelle Lage vor. Also, dass ich tatsächlich auch nur in Erwägung gezogen habe, mit einem Roboter zusammen zu sein.   
Bei einer zwischenzeitlichen Pipipause sucht Connor meine Nähe. Doch ich weiche ihm immer wieder aus. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll.  
Hank gibt mir schließlich in einem Diner einen Burger aus, den ich gierig verdrücke.  
„Beeindruckend, wie viel Burger in einen so kleinen Menschen passt“, murmelt Hank und nippt an seinem Bier.   
„Du solltest nicht Alkohol trinken, wenn du noch fahren willst“, erwidere ich und schlinge einen ganzen Haufen Pommes in mich hinein.   
„Das eine Bier macht den Braten auch nicht mehr fett“, erwidert Hank. „Außerdem sind wir in ein paar Stunden da.“  
„Wo schlafen wir überhaupt?“, werfe ich ein und verteile eine großzügige Menge Ketchup auf meinen Fritten.   
„Ich dachte an ein Motel oder Hotel“, brummt Hank. „Wäre bloß gut, wenn wir morgen wieder zurück wären.“ Er steht auf und sieht sich um. „Geh mal eben was wegbringen“, murmelt er und läuft in Richtung Männerklos.   
Connor und ich bleiben alleine zurück. Ich konzentriere mich auf meine Fritten und male mit ihnen hässliche Ketchupgesichter auf meinen Teller. Ich will Connor bloß nicht anschauen.   
Schweigend sitzen wir am Tisch, während ich ausgiebig mit meinen kalten Pommes beschäftigt bin.   
Hank will und will einfach nicht zurück kommen.   
„Jen, gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du mir ausweichst?“, fragt Connor schließlich und sieht mich aufmerksam an.   
Ich verwerfe den Versuch, so zu tun als seien die Pommes interessanter als er. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob das gut ist mit uns!“, sprudelt es aus mir hervor.   
Connor scheint überrascht. „Weil ich dich heute morgen gefragt habe, ob du mit einem Android zusammen sein könntest?“, fragt er.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Eher, weil ich glaube, dass ich es nicht könnte“, sage ich leise und senke den Blick.   
Stille. Ich fixiere den teilweise angetrockneten Ekelketchup auf meinem Teller. Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu hart.   
Ich wage nicht Connor anzusehen, der mir schräg gegenüber sitzt. In diesem Moment bereue ich es, dass ich ihn unbedingt mitnehmen wollte. Ich spüre, wie in meinem Herzen schon wieder ein Krieg tobt. Diese absolute Unausgeglichenheit. An einem Tag ist er mir so nah, dass ich nicht will, dass er je wieder von meiner Seite weicht. Am nächsten Tag ist es mir zu eng mit ihm; der Gedanke daran, dass er ein Android ist und kein Mensch nimmt mich ein und treibt mich weit weg von ihm. Ich weiß, dass diese Gefühle zu mir gehören und ein Teil meiner Persönlichkeit sind. Und doch hasse ich sie. Ich hasse dieses auf und ab.   
Connor sieht mich eine Weile lang an und sagt nichts. Die Ketchupgesichter auf meinem Teller werden immer hässlicher.   
„Trotzdem willst du, dass ich bei dir bin, wenn du schläfst“, stellt Connor fest. Er sagt das nicht vorwurfsvoll, nicht hoffnungsvoll, sondern neutral und etwas nachdenklich. „Und das sogar immer“, fügt er hinzu.  
Ich schlucke und genehmige mir eine matschige, kalte Pommes, um mich mit irgendwas zu beschäftigen. Ich bin satt und die Pommes schmecken kalt eklig. Ich zucke die Achseln. Ich weiß, wie begierig ich noch gestern Nacht nach seiner Nähe war und versuche mich jetzt dahin zurück zu versetzen. Ich fühle nichts. Doch werde ich es garantiert bereuen, ihn jetzt zurückgestoßen zu haben. Das sagt mir mein Verstand und meine Erinnerung.  
„Es ist halt auch viel gut zwischen uns“, gebe ich leise zu. Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an. „Du hast sowas an dir, das mich völlig zur Ruhe kommen lässt, wenn ich durcheinander bin. Diese ganzen Male schon..“ Ich bin verwundert darüber, dass ich in der Lage bin, dies so vor ihm anzusprechen und direkt zu sagen. Schließlich hat er jetzt etwas gegen mich in der Hand. Meine große Schwäche, wegen der ich ihm immer wieder erliege. Ich habe sie ausgesprochen. Ich starre ihn irritiert an. „..weil mich nichts auf der Welt so runter bringen kann, wie du.“  
Er starrt zurück und wartet, ob ich noch weiter sprechen. Nachdem ich eine ganze Weile geschwiegen habe, sagt er: „Aber das ist doch schön.“  
Erneut zucke ich die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht!“, antworte ich. „Wieso kann ich das nicht selbst?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortet Connor. „Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm.“  
Ich grummele etwas. Connor scheint zu überlegen. „Etwas Gutes hat das Ganze“, stellt er irgendwann erleichtert fest. „Mein System sagt mir, dass du nicht mit mir Schluss machen kannst, weil wir nicht zusammen sind.“ Er strahlt.  
Ich glotze ihn doof an. „Das ist das Bescheuertste und Unangebrachteste, das ich je gehört habe!“, rufe ich aus, gerade als Hank auf uns zu läuft.   
„Oh Connor, was hast du jetzt schon wieder zu ihr gesagt?“, fragt dieser einigermaßen belustigt.   
„Nichts“, sagen Connor und ich gleichzeitig.   
„Ach, Kinder“, seufzt Hank. „Ich geh schon mal zahlen“ Er läuft zu den Tresen.   
Connor und ich erheben uns und laufen schweigend aus dem Diner hinaus. Dort bleibt Connor stehen. „Hör mal zu“, sagt er schließlich. „Du bist drauf und dran, deinen Exfreund wieder zu treffen und mit deinem alten Leben abzuschließen. Das ist ganz bestimmt alles nicht einfach und da darf man ruhig auch mal zwischen den Welten stehen und verwirrt sen.“  
„Hm“, mache ich und lehne mich gegen die Hauswand des Diners. Er hat Recht. Vielleicht hängt der Sturm in meinem Herzen nicht nur mit ihm oder meiner Persönlichkeit zusammen. Vielleicht ist es auch die Masse an Dingen, die in so kurzer Zeit passiert sind und die mein Leben aus den Fugen gerissen haben. Ich verkrieche mich in meinem Schal und sehe skeptisch zu ihm hoch.   
„Ich finde es wichtig und gut, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist“, fügt er hinzu und läuft vor mir hin und zurück.   
Ich rechne ihm hoch an, dass er nicht wütend auf mich ist oder mir die kalte Schulter zeigt, wie ich es eigentlich von Typen gewohnt bin, denen ich grade einen Korb gegeben habe.   
„Aber naja.. Jen...“ Er bleibt stehen und sieht mich mit zuversichtlicher Mine an. „Ich habe mich einfach wirklich heftig in dich verliebt. Und so lange eine Chance besteht, dass wir eines Tages doch zusammen in unserer Wohnung die Wäsche falten, werde ich nicht aufhören, um dich zu kämpfen.“ Entschuldigend zuckt er die Achseln.   
Mir klappt die Kinnlade runter.   
„Es genügt nur ein Wort von dir, und ich lasse es“, sagt er leise und nähert sich mir. „Also?“, fragt er liebevoll und streicht mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
Mit bebenden Lippen starre ich zu ihm hoch. Die Mütze auf seinem Kopf ist etwas zu weit herunter gerutscht verdeckt den Großteil seiner Stirn. Seine Augen sehen so sehr aus wie die eines echten Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. Verliebtheit ist ausserdem eine menschliche Emotion, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Roboter können sich doch eigentlich nicht verlieben. Oder doch? Und wenn ja: Sind sie dann überhaupt noch Roboter?  
Ich könnte ihm nun widersprechen. Ich könnte ihm sagen, dass ich einen Kinderwunsch habe und nun mal mit einem Android keine Kinder bekommen kann. Ich könnte sagen, dass wir nie ein normales Paar sein werden. Weil er eine künstliche Intelligenz ist. Weil er keine Knochen hat. Keine Organe. Kein rotes Blut. Ich könnte ihm auch widersprechen, ohne ihm eine Begründung zu geben. Er würde es akzeptieren, ich weiß es. Doch ich kann nicht.   
Sein Gesicht ist so nahe an meinem, dass seine Lippen meine zart berühren. Er wartet auf meine ablehnenden Worte. Doch ich bin in keinster Weise dazu im Stande, diese auszusprechen.   
Ich packe ihn am Kragen und ziehe ihn zu mir runter. Seine Lippen treffen hart auf meine. Ich brauche ihn so sehr gerade. Wegen dieser wunderbaren Liebeserklärung. Weil er meine Zweifel annimmt, ohne mich von ihm wegzustoßen oder gar zu erniedrigen. Weil er mich mal wieder so akzeptiert, wie ich bin. Als das verwirrte kleine emotionale Desaster, das ich bin.   
Eine Weile knutschen wir vor dem Diner herum. Als bliebe die Zeit einfach stehen. Als gäbe es nichts im Leben, womit wir uns gerade lieber beschäftigen würden, als miteinander. Bis jemand uns verärgert anschreit. „Verdammt nochmal, kann man euch keine 10 Sekunden aus den Augen lassen?“, schreit Hank, der gerade aus dem Diner gekommen ist, und wir lassen hastig voneinander ab.   
„Sorry Hank“, murmelt Connor und streicht sich schuldbewusst über die Lippen.   
„Meine Güte!“, flucht Hank weiter und stapft zum Pick-up.   
Connor zieht mich an der Hand hinter sich her.   
Durcheinander stolpere ich zurück zum Wagen, auf zur letzten Etappe, die uns in meine altes Leben zurück führt.


	27. 27. Vibratoren und Weihwasser

Während es dämmert und Hank die letzte Etappe nach New Jersey fährt, lümmele ich mich auf der Rückbank herum und gebe mein bestes, irgendwie zu mir zu finden. Es macht mich wahnsinnig nervös, nun doch auf Jakob zu treffen. Wenn er überhaupt zuhause ist, schließlich haben wir uns nicht angekündigt. Als wir in Philly hinein fahren, starte ich einen verzweifelten Versuch unser Ankommen auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. „Ich kenne da eine richtig gute Bar, Hank. Die verkauft deinen Lieblingswhiskey für nur einen Dollar das Glas“, plappere ich und trete gegen seinen Sitz, wie ein kleines Kind.   
„Netter Versuch“, erwidert Hank, „aber diese Bar muss warten. Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, welcher mein Lieblingswhiskey ist?“  
Mist, erwischt. Maulend lasse ich mich zurück in den Sitz fallen. Ich bin so angespannt, dass ich Bauchweh habe.   
Connor gibt Hank die genaue Richtung zu unserer Adresse an. Die beiden scheinen so gelassen, dass es mich sauer macht. „Im Ernst jetzt“, krähe ich dazwischen, „können wir nicht einfach morgen früh zur Wohnung fahren und jetzt irgendwo übernachten? Es ist schon übelst spät.“  
„Es ist halb 9“, erwidert Hank kopfschüttelnd. „Sonst bist du doch auch so eine Nachteule.“  
„Aber ich bin auch sehr müde!“, erwidere ich beleidigt. „Morgen früh hätte ich mehr Kraft für all das.“  
„Müde?“, höhnt Hank. „Du hast die halbe Fahrt geschlafen! Wie kannst du da müde sein?“  
„Müdigkeit ist oft eine psychische Reaktion auf emotionale Herausforderungen“, sagt Connor.   
„Ach ja, du Neunmalklug?“, brummt Hank. „Ich glaube eher, Müdigkeit ist in Jens Fall hier grade eine Vermeidungs- und Hinhaltetaktik.“  
Ich seufze auf. „Jakob wäre in der Früh am arbeiten“, murmele ich. „Jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich zuhause.“  
„Ach darum geht es!“, erwidert Hank. „Das ist doch super! Dem Jungen werd ich ein paar Takte erzählen. Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen. Und deinen Kram kann er dir auch ersetzen.“   
Während Hank weiter brabbelt, vergrabe ich das Gesicht in den Händen.   
„Am besten überlassen wir Jen die gewünschte Vorgehensweise“, schlägt Connor vor, worüber ich durchaus dankbar bin. Er wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu.   
In seine Augen zu schauen, führt mich direkt zurück zum Diner. Seine klaren Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wider. 'Ich habe mich einfach wirklich heftig in dich verliebt', hatte er gesagt. Okay, ich war schon seit einer Ewigkeit davon ausgegangen, dass er sich in mich verguckt hatte. Spätestens, seit er mir in meinem Bett erzählt hatte, was er fühlt, wenn ich ihn küsse und was er an mir mag, war das eh mehr als offensichtlich. Da wir so lange schon miteinander umgehen, als seien wir in einer Beziehung, kann ich ihm nicht mal vorwerfen, dass er verliebt ist. Aber heute hatte er das mit so einer Sicherheit gesagt, dass es mich wirklich umgehauen hat. Und er will also um mich kämpfen. Okay, wie sieht das denn für ihn aus? Wie kämpft ein Android um ein Mädchen? Indem er mir einfach jede doofe Aussage und Aktion wieder und wieder verzeiht, während ich ihn weiterhin von mir wegstoße, um mich darauf wieder bei ihm fallen zu lassen? Schwer schluckend muss ich ihm eins zugestehen. Die Aussage darüber, dass er kämpfen will, war wirklich ziemlich heiß und lässt mein Herz allein beim Gedanken an seine Worte schneller schlagen.   
Ich bin so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich erste bemerke, dass wir fast da sind, als der Pick-up an meinen Stammsupermarkt vorbei fährt. Hier hatte ich die letzten paar Jahre mehrmals die Woche eingekauft. Der Anblick des Supermarkts ist so vertraut, dass es mir die Luft abschneidet. Wir sind nur noch wenige Minuten von meinem ehemaligen Zuhause entfernt.  
Atemlos lehne ich mich in dem Autositz zurück, schließe die Augen und gehe in mich. Die stundenlange Fahrt hat mich tatsächlich erschöpft. Gerade will ich so viele Dinge lieber machen, als wieder vor Jakob zu stehen.   
Schneller, als mir lieb ist, hält Hank unter Connors Anweisungen vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus am Rande von Philadelphia. Ich starre in die Dunkelheit. Vor mir steht ein rot verklinkertes Reihenhaus, in dessen Erdgeschoss ich ein halbes Jahr gewohnt hatte. Auch vor meinem Einzug war diese Wohnung schon sehr lange mein zweites Zuhause gewesen. Da ich Jakob öfter zuhause besucht hatte, weil seine Wohnung nun mal mehr Privatsphäre bot, als mein Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim. Das ich dann ja irgendwann verlassen musste, da ich die Uni nicht mehr packte.   
Hank packt mich am Arm. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er mich mehrmals schon angesprochen hatte. „Ist es das, Jen?“, fragt er.  
Ich sehe hinaus. In der Wohnung unten links brennt Licht. „Ja“, antworte ich.   
„Na dann“, sagt Hank knapp, zieht die Handbremse an und steigt aus.   
Connor dreht sich zu mir um. „Alles okay?“, fragt er besorgt.  
„Nein“, erwidere ich. Und dann verärgert: „Wie kann jetzt grade bei mir auch alles okay sein?“  
„Soll ich mit dir kommen?“, bietet er an.   
„Nein“, sage ich wieder und steige aus.   
Ich muss das jetzt alleine machen. Zumindest den Anfang.   
Ich springe auf den Rasen vor dem Haus und atme tief durch. Die Atmosphäre der Winternächte vor diesem Haus kenne ich. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen sehe ich, wie Jakob mich vor Jahren völlig betrunken abgeschleppt hat und zu sich in die Wohnung zog, als wir uns bei einer Studentenparty um weit nach Mitternacht kennengelernt hatten. Dass er meine Betrunkenheit ausgenutzt und sich über mich hergemacht hatte, obwohl ich kaum noch stehen konnte, hatte ich mit der aufkommenden Verliebtheit für ihn später entschuldigt. Heute kommt mir diese Szene befremdlich vor. Wieso habe ich mich überhaupt auf ihn eingelassen, obwohl er an unserm ersten gemeinsamen Abend so übergriffig war? Hätte ich es nicht wissen sollen? Dass eine Beziehung zu ihm nie wirklich zu hundert Prozent gut sein würde?  
Ich zögere, während ich mich selbst und Jakob vor meinem geistigen Auge in seine Wohnung torkeln sehe. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf, um diese Erinnerung schnell loszuwerden. An dem heutigen Tag möchte ich mich nicht mit unserm Anfang beschäftigen. Sondern einzig und allein mit unserm Ende.  
Ich drehe mich um. Hank lehnt mit verschränkten Armen am Pick-up, Connor steht abwartend neben ihm.   
Ich bin froh, dass die beiden mir den Raum lassen, die Situation eigenständig anzugehen.   
Hank nickt mir aufmunternd zu. Trotzdem nehme ich wahr, dass er unruhig wirkt. Wahrscheinlich fehlt ihm doch sein Whiskey und sein Bier.   
Ich balle nun die Fäuste in der Jackentasche und marschiere über den gepflasterten Weg zwischen den Vorgärten zielstrebig auf das Haus zu, in der sich meine alte Wohnung befindet. Ich atme tief durch. Es ist seltsam, nicht einfach aufzuschließen. Ein wenig bereue ich es meinen Schlüssel einfach zurückgelassen zu haben, als ich abgehauen war. Ich wollte vermeiden, dass Jakob mich ihretwegen terrorisierte. Seinem Terror war ich aber trotzdem nicht entgangen.   
Ich nehme mich zusammen und klingele lang an der Klingel, an der noch immer mein und sein Nachname steht. Während ich warte, bete ich einfach, dass er nicht öffnet. Obwohl ich ja gesehen hatte, dass Licht an ist. Er muss also da sein.   
Ich halte die Luft an. Er öffnet mir, ohne in die Gegensprechanlage zu sprechen. Die Anlage surrt und ich schiebe die schwere Haustür auf. Ich muss nur wenige Schritte zu unserer alten Wohnungstür laufen. Es ist dunkel. Der Mief im Treppenhaus ist so vertraut. Etwas, das ich täglich gerochen habe. Die Haustür fällt krachend hinter mir ins Schloss.  
„Ja?“, höre ich die vertraute Stimme meines Exfreundes an der Wohnungstür. Ich laufe ihm zielstrebig entgegen. Als ich vor ihm stehe, drücke ich den Lichtschalter des Treppenhauses an. Das Licht ist viel zu hell. Überrascht starren wir beide uns an. Geblendet halte ich mir die Hand vor die Augen und blinzele ihm entgegen.  
Jakob sieht fertig und blass aus. Er trägt eine schwarze zerrissene Hose und ein schwarzes Bandshirt. Seine knallrot gefärbten Haare sind verwuschelt. Seine schwarze Brille hebt sich kontrastreich von seinem weißen Gesicht ab. Seine dunkelblauen Augen weiten sich, als er mich erkennt. „Jen“, sagt er, „du bist zurückgekehrt!“ Er beginnt zu strahlen und läuft mit offenen Armen auf mich zu.   
Ich bin völlig überfordert mit der Situation. Jakob schließt mich in seine Arme und japst: „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Wieso musste ich sowas krasses machen, damit du endlich wieder zurück zu mir kommst?“ Er umklammert mich, während ich ratlos vor ihm stehe. Mir ist, als betrachte ich mich von außen und komme mir jede Sekunde davon total blöd vor.   
Ich werfe einen Blick zur Haustür. Doch Hank und Connor sind draußen. Beide haben meine Entscheidung akzeptiert. Keiner stürmt durch die Tür und reißt Jakob von mir weg. Den Typen, der einfach seit unserm ersten Zusammentreffen schlecht mit mir umgeht und der zuletzt aus Rachsucht meine Sachen abgebrannt hat. Und ich bin froh, dass sie dies akzeptiert haben. Aber vielleicht hatte ich die Situation doch ein wenig unterschätzt.  
Ich stehe einfach nur da und bin kaum in der Lage, zu handeln, während Jakob mich fest umschlingt. Ich bin wie erstarrt und festgefroren. In meinem Kopf rattert es. Ich versuche, Verständnis für mich aufzubringen, dass ich es zulasse, dass er mich umarmt. Ich versuche, Verständnis dafür aufzubringen, dass er meine Sachen verbrannt hat. Er liebt mich halt sehr. Er wollte, dass ich zurück komme. Das musste er tun. Damit ich wieder da bin. Zu meinem besten. Oder?  
Jakob lässt von mir ab und strahlt mich an. Ich habe noch immer keinen Ton gesagt.   
Aus der geöffneten Wohnungstür dringt unser Duft. Ich höre den Fernseher. Die Sendung läuft, die wir uns abends immer zusammen angesehen haben. Arm in Arm auf der Couch. Tatsächlich ist ja nicht alles schlecht gewesen mit Jakob. Er ist ein hübscher kleiner Nerd und tatsächlich meist sehr zärtlich im Bett. Gut, er dreht manchmal am Rad. Er hat seine Momente, in denen er zu Kurzschlussreaktionen tendiert. Wie dass er halt vor Zorn meine Sachen angezündet hat. Aber ich kenne ihn doch so. Ich hätte es wissen sollen und ihm keinen Grund dafür geben sollen. Oder?  
Jakob sieht so glücklich darüber aus, dass ich vor ihm stehe. Er grinst über beide Backen. Es ist dieses Lächeln, das mich dazu bewogen hat, so lange bei ihm zu bleiben. Ihn zu lieben. Oder wie auch immer man diese Zuneigung nennt, die ich so lange für ihn schon empfunden habe. Empfunden habe? Empfinde? Ich weiß es nicht. Dieses Grinsen ist so mitreißend. Mit diesem Grinsen erzählt er mir dauernd von irgendwelchen Computersachen, die ihn begeistern und ich versuche dann, das alles zu verstehen, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Manches davon begreife ich mittlerweile sogar tatsächlich. Bei manchem nicke ich nur.  
Noch immer ist es, als sehe ich mir bei diesem ersten Zusammentreffen zu. Ich bin ganz gespannt, wie ich mich nun verhalten werde. Doch ich tue nichts. Ich bin absolut leer. Ich lasse mich mitreißen von der Situation, versuche mich ihr anzupassen.   
Er lächelt noch immer. Er ist so glücklich. Wieder schließt er mich fest in die Arme. „Es tut mir so Leid“, sagt er leise. „Ich werde das wieder gut machen. Ich werde dir neue Sachen kaufen. Aber ich musste es tun. Damit du zurück kommst. Oh Jen, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist.“ All das flüstert er viel zu schnell. Ich kann es kaum aufnehmen oder verarbeiten.   
Ich hatte doch einen Plan, wie ich nun mit dieser Situation umgehen wollte. Oder nicht?   
Plötzlich ist sein Gesicht ganz nah an meinem. Wundert er sich nicht, dass ich noch nicht gesprochen habe? Interessiert es ihn überhaupt, was ich zu sagen habe? Oder will er einfach, dass ich zurück kehre, wir heute Nacht wilden Sex auf dem Küchentisch haben, er mir von seinem großzügigen Informatikergehalt neue Klamotten kauft und alles so weiter läuft, wie immer?  
Ich bin so gespannt, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten werde. Ich weiß, was nun kommt. Jakob ist nicht besonders groß. Er muss sich nicht weit zu mir runter beugen, wenn er mich küsst. Das ist praktisch und entlastend für den Nacken, wenn man das Knutschen so mit großen Männern vergleicht.   
Noch immer handlungsunfähig spüre ich seine Hände an meinen Wangen. Obwohl alles so schnell geht, ist es, als geschieht das folgende in Zeitlupe. Jakobs Lippen legen sich auf meine. Ich kenne diese Lippen gut. Sie sind ein klein wenig rau. Und sie haben dieses Piercing in der Unterlippe.   
Ich bin wie gelähmt, als er mich küsst.   
Moment. So hatte ich mir all das nicht vorgestellt. Ich wollte das alles anders lösen. Wieso hatte ich darauf bestanden, all das alleine klären zu müssen? War es nicht wieder klar, dass ich nicht in der Lage sein würde, mich abzugrenzen? Auch nicht, nachdem dieser Typ mich erst finanziell von sich abhängig gemacht hatte und mich nun an sich binden wollte, indem er meinen Besitz zerstörte?  
Seine Zunge fordert meine Lippen dazu auf, sich für ihn zu öffnen. Er hält meinen Kopf in seinen Händen, zwar zärtlich, doch ist es nicht auch übergriffig, wie er mich einfach küsst, obwohl er mir noch gar keinen Raum gegeben hat, auf den ganzen Mist, den er verzapft hat, einzugehen?  
Ich bin erleichtert, als ich endlich den Zorn in mir auflodern spüre.   
Würden doch nur Hank und Connor herein stürmen, auf meine Bitte, mich das alleine klären zu lassen pfeifen, und Jakob den Arsch aufreißen. Ich bin dieser Situation einfach nicht gewachsen. Ich kriege es einfach nie hin, mich von Typen abzugrenzen, die schlecht für mich sind. Ich bin dafür einfach zu schwach. Doch plötzlich meldet sich eine Stimme in mir. Ich sehe mich und Connor vor nicht mal 24 Stunden in unserer Küche in Detroit stehen. Ich umklammerte ihn. Sagte ihm, dass ich diesen Trip nicht ohne ihn überstehen würde. Doch er sagte: „Klar würdest du das ohne mich schaffen. Du bist stark!“. Das sagte er so überzeugend. Dass ich es sogar selbst glaube.   
Endlich finde ich wieder zu mir. Der Ärger über mich, meine Verwirrtheit über meine Gefühle meinen Vater gegenüber, zu Connor, zu ganz Detroit; meine Verlorenheit und Zerrissenheit bezüglich meines Lebens und meiner Zukunft kanalisieren sich endlich in ein großes Hassgefühl, das sich endlich mal jemandem gegenüber entlädt, der es verdient hat. Weil er mich manipuliert und psychisch sowie körperlich misshandelt hat.   
Mit neu gewonnener Kraft und sprühend vor Adrenalin schubse ich Jakob mit voller Wucht von mir. Er ist überhaupt nicht darauf eingestellt, dass ich das erste mal, seit wir uns kennen, eine so klare Grenze ziehe. So hatte ich einen Kuss zu ihm mit Sicherheit noch nie beendet.   
„Fass mich nicht an!“, brülle ich, wobei ich jedes einzelne Wort so deutlich betone, dass es im Treppenhaus widerhallt.   
Jakob ist mit dem Rücken hart an der Raufasertapete des Treppenhauses aufgekommen. Die blanke Verwunderung spricht aus seinem Blick. Er war bei mir noch nie so abgeblitzt. Und nun wünschte ich, ich hätte schon viel früher schon die Stärke dafür gefunden. Am besten schon an unserm ersten gemeinsamen Abend. An dem er mich stützen musste, damit ich überhaupt in sein Bett fand. Wo er mir so eifrig dabei half, meinen Slip auszuziehen, dass ich dabei fast einnickte und mir erst Stunden später mit Brummschädel auf dem Klo klar wurde, dass wir tatsächlich Sex hatten, da meine Innenschenkel ganz verklebt waren. Ich konnte mich nich daran erinnern, ihm dafür überhaupt mein Einverständnis gegeben zu haben. Mir wird bewusst: Was wir beide hatten, war nie gut. Keine Sekunde davon. Es hatte schon katastrophal begonnen.  
„Was zum.. Jen?“, fragt Jakob irritiert. Er streckt die Hand aus und kommt langsam auf mich zu.   
„Nicht anfassen“, wiederhole ich zitternd.   
Doch er hört nicht. Als ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre, raste ich aus. Ehe er reagieren kann, schießt meine Faust auf sein Gesicht zu. Er schreit, als meine Hand auf meine Nase trifft.   
„Nicht anfassen!“, wiederhole ich wütend.   
Er blutet.   
Ich zittere.   
Wir stehen voreinander und sehen uns an.   
Jakob hält sich wimmernd sein Gesicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie schlimm ich ihn wirklich getroffen habe. Aber er wollte ja nicht hören. Er ist so verwirrt, dass er kurz gar nicht weiß, wie er reagieren soll. Bis er plötzlich schreit: „Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, du Drecksschlampe!“   
„Hab ich das?“, frage ich und wäge ab, ob mir das nun Leid tun sollte. Nun, wo ich die Kraft gefunden habe, mich endlich zu wehren, ist er mir völlig egal. Es ist befremdlich, aber befreiend.   
Ich lasse ihn im Treppenhaus stehen und laufe in unsere gemeinsame Wohnung.   
Dort nimmt mich mein altes Leben in Empfang. Alles ist wahnsinnig unaufgeräumt und dreckig. Selbstverständlich war Jakob nicht in der Lage, den Haushalt ohne mich zu führen.   
Ich laufe ins Wohnzimmer und versuche, so viele meiner Sachen wie möglich zu entdecken. Tatsächlich sind es nicht viele. Ich finde meine Nähmaschine. Die hätte wohl auch nicht wirklich gut gebrannt. Einen Teil meiner Wolle finde ich ebenfalls wieder.   
Ich stapfe ins Schlafzimmer.   
Derweil schreit Jakob das ganze Treppenhaus zusammen. „Du Schlampe!“, schreit er immer wieder. „Meine Nase!“ Seine Schreie wirken nicht mehr bedrohlich auf mich. Er schreit wohl auch eher aus Fassungslosigkeit. Denn ich war vorher nie in der Lage gewesen, ihm derart Kontra zu geben.   
„Ich rufe die Polizei!“, brüllt er schrill.   
„Mach das, die ist nicht mal weit“, rufe ich seufzend zurück, Hank und Connor in Gedanken, und öffne den Kleiderschrank. Meine T-Shirts sind allesamt ausgeräumt worden. Oh nein.  
Im Treppenhaus wird es zunehmend unruhiger. Ich höre ein Geboller und Jakobs Schreien. Eventuell sind die Nachbarn auf den Radau aufmerksam geworden. Ich versuche mich auf den Kleiderschrank zu konzentrieren und sichte vereinzelt Kleidungsstücke von mir. Diese packe ich mir unter den Arm.   
Es ist mittlerweile so laut im Haus, dass ich mich kaum auf meine Klamotten konzentrieren kann.   
Ich schreie erschrocken auf, als plötzlich das Schlafzimmerfester zerbricht und Connor durch das Fenster purzelt.   
„Mein Gott!“, keuche ich und lasse mich auf das Bett fallen. „Connor, du wirst es nicht fassen, aber wir haben auch eine Tür!“  
Connor rappelt sich auf und macht eine unheimlich schlechte Figur dabei. „Jen!“, keucht er erleichtert. „Wir haben geklopft, aber keiner hat aufgemacht. Der Typ hat geschrien und wir hatten Angst, dass er dir..“  
Er sieht zu mir hoch, mit völlig verwuschelten Haaren und voller Glasscherben. Ich lache auf und bemerke, wie sich die Anspannung weiter von mir löst. Ich laufe zu ihm rüber und dieses mal strecke ich ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.   
Er registriert die Geste und unsere vertauschten Rollen. Es ist noch immer unheimlich laut im Treppenhaus. Doch für den Moment nehme ich wahr, wie stark ich mich plötzlich fühle und wie sehr ich in den letzten 30 Minuten an mir gewachsen bin. Weil Connor mehr an mich geglaubt hatte, als ich selber. Ich ziehe ihn auf und sage: „Du hattest Recht. Ich bin stark.“  
Er kommt auf den Füßen auf und nun bin ich es, die wieder zu ihm hoch blicken muss. „Das weiß ich doch“, sagt er lächelnd. Und überhaupt nicht überrascht. Eher froh darüber, dass ich so vor ihm stehe und ihm das so stolz sagen kann.  
Connor und Hank hatten mir die Freiheit gegeben, die ich brauchte, um mich aus dieser Situation zu befreien und zu erkennen, dass ich auch alleine dazu in der Lage bin. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich.   
Wir lächeln uns an.   
Ich strecke die Hand aus und fasse auf seinen Kopf. „Du hast da noch Glas im Haar“, sage ich und setze dazu an, ihm durch den Schopf zu wuscheln.  
Bei meinen Worten fängt Connor meine Hand blitzschnell auf. „Oh, warte. Ich mach das lieber selber. Nicht, dass du dich noch schneidest.“ Er hält inne, mein Handgelenk noch immer fest umschlungen. Fast schon ein wenig zu fest. Verschämt lockert er seinen Griff. „Verzeihung, das war etwas fest“, sagt er, führt meine Hand hinunter zu seinem Mund und küsst meinen Handrücken. Schüchtern lächelnd blickt er zu mir hoch.  
Ich lache auf. „Du alter Charmeur!“  
Er grinst mich an, unschuldig wie ein Hundewelpe, aber auch ein klein wenig frech. Das freche Blitzen in meinen Augen versetzt mir einen kurzen Stromstoß, doch ich komme nicht dazu, dem Gefühl weiter nachzugehen. Denn das Geschrei im Treppenhaus ist nun so laut, dass wir es nicht mehr ignorieren können.   
Ich stürze zur noch immer geöffneten Wohnungstür und finde Jakob schreiend und erbärmlich jammernd an der Wand kauernd. Zu seinen Füßen befinden sich ein paar Tropfen Blut. Doch dort steht er nicht alleine. Ich erkenne Mister Miller aus dem ersten Stock wieder, der nur in einer Jogginghose und einem Unterhemd bekleidet ist, und ihn zur Sau macht. Mister Miller ist ein gutmütiger aber launischer Schichtarbeiter um die 50, der ähnlich wie Hank gerne mal einen über den Durst trinkt. Sein Bauch quillt ein wenig unter dem Unterhemd hervor und sein Bart ist nur unregelmäßig gestutzt. In wenigen Stunden hat er Frühschicht. Das schreit er jedenfalls wieder und wieder dem wimmernden Jakob entgegen.   
Jakobs Augen weiten sich, als er plötzlich Connor neben mir aus der Wohnung kommen sieht. Ist ja auch wirklich verwirrend. „Wo kommt der Typ denn jetzt plötzlich her?“, keucht er.   
„Wo sind meine Ordner mit meinen Unterlagen?“, erwidere ich kalt.   
Mister Miller beginnt nun damit, mich anzubrüllen, dann wieder Jakob, sodass ein neues Durcheinander beginnt.  
Connor kommt neben mir zum Stillstand und fragt mich leise: „Welcher der beiden ist dein Ex?“  
Ich drehe mich fassungslos zu ihm um. „Wofür hälst du mich?“, zische ich ihm entgegen. „Ist das nicht völlig offensichtlich?!“  
Connor grinst unsicher. „Das war ein Witz, Jen. Sei nicht sauer. Ich übe doch noch.“  
„Okay“, erwidere ich anerkennend, da ich gar nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass Connor in der Lage ist, einen Witz zu machen. Ich schweige kurz, denke dann darüber nach, wie Mister Miller und ich gemeinsam zu einem Candle Light Dinner aufbrechen würden, und beginne zu lachen.   
Connor ist verwirrt.   
„Der Witz war ziemlich gut“, gebe ich glucksend zu.   
„Das alles ist also nur ein Witz für dich, ja?“, schreit Jakob, der nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hat, dazwischen und funkelt mich böse an. „Du Miststück hast mir die Nase gebrochen und bringst jetzt auch noch deinen neuen Ficker in meine Wohnung?“  
Ich kichere immer noch. Nun, wo ich die irritierenden Gefühle von vorhin hinter mich gebracht habe und Connor neben mir steht, fühle ich mich noch ein bisschen selbstsicherer.  
„Ein Witz, ein Witz!“, brüllt Mister Miller dazwischen. „Morgens um 6 die erste Schicht zu schieben ist für dich bestimmt ein Witz, du Punk!“ Der Nachbarschaft wird sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass Jakob alle paar Monate die Haarfarbe wechselt.   
Dieser schreit schrill: „Alles Psychos, ich rufe jetzt die Polizei!“  
Mit diesem Stichwort wird die Haustür aufgebrochen. Sie fällt aus den Angeln und wird nur noch lose an der unteren Ecke festgehalten. Endlich kann ich identifizieren, wo der Lärm und das Gepolter die ganze Zeit her kam. Hank stolpert ins Treppenhaus. „Hat hier jemand die Polizei gerufen?“, keucht er und knallt fast in Mister Miller rein. Er zieht seine Marke und sagt wie automatisch: „Detroit Police Departement, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.“  
Kurz ist es still. Mister Miller sieht sehr beeindruckt aus.   
„Wieso hast du nicht einfach geklingelt?!“, frage ich und fahre mir fassungslos mit den Finger durchs Haar.  
Dann fragt Jakob fassungslos: „Im Ernst, Jen, du hast auch noch deinen Dad mitgebracht?“  
„Jap, Bürschchen“, donnert Hank und schubst Jakob, der wieder zwei Schritte auf mich zugemacht hatte, gegen die Wand. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, huh?!“, schreit er meinen Exfreund an.   
„What the fuck, Jen!“, ruft Jakob mit geducktem Kopf zu mir rüber. „Pfeif ihn zurück!“  
„Wie fändest du es, wenn wir dein Zeug verbrennen?“, schreit Hank. „Am besten fangen wir wohl mit deinem Haarfärbemittel an, was?!“ Er dreht sich zu mir um, fragt leise: „Ein Punk? Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?!“, woraufhin ich die Augen verdrehe. Hank hatte Jakob nie kennengelernt. Jakob war kein Punk. Er färbte sich einfach gerne mal die Haare bunt. Aber da ich wusste, dass Hank damit nicht gut umgehen konnte, hatte ich ihm einfach immer nur ein Foto von Jakob mit schwarz gefärbten Haaren gezeigt. Des weiteren konnte ich mir die beiden auch nie in einer Welt vorstellen. Hank und Jakob waren beide von so unterschiedlichen Lebensabschnitten, dass eine Überschneidung mir immer befremdlich vorkam. Und das ist sie ja jetzt auch wirklich.  
Jakob wimmert noch immer, während Hank ihm einen Vortrag zum angemessenem Umgang mit Frauen hält. Als ich mich von den dreien abwenden will, um weiter meine Habseligkeiten aus der Wohnung zusammenzusuchen und Connor mir folgen will, brüllt Jakob mir hinterher. „Und nimm diesen komischen Typen nicht mit in meine Wohnung, du Schlampe!“  
„Hast du meine Tochter grade wirklich eine Schlampe genannt?“, schreit Hank und verpasst Jakob eine Schelle, die sich gewaschen hat. Dieser heult auf.   
„Lass ihn doch labern, Dad!“, rufe ich über die Schulter, als ich die Wohnung betrete und wieder das Schlafzimmer ansteuere. Ich bin besorgt, dass wir Jakob am Ende doch noch ernsthaft verletzen. Das hat er nun auch wieder nicht verdient.  
Connor, der dicht hinter mir läuft, zieht tief die Luft ein. „Der Kerl ist echt krass drauf“, sagt er verwundert und mustert im Vorbeigehen die Fotos von ihm und mir an den Wänden. „So sieht das also aus, wenn Menschen sich von einander trennen? Ein bisschen verstehe ich nun, dass du grade keine Lust hast auf eine Beziehung.“  
Vor meinem Kleiderschrank stehend recke ich die Arme in die Höhe und schreie der Zimmerdecke dankbar entgegen: „Endlich, ein Mann der mich versteht!“   
Connor wirkt verwundert. „Denkst du nicht, dass man mit einer Trennung nicht auch anders umgehen kann? Das alles hier scheint ja auch deinem Exfreund keinen Spaß zu machen.“ Ich höre, wie Jakob wieder aufheult und frage mich, ob er sich noch eine Backpfeife von Hank abgeholt hat. Sein Schrei unterstreicht Connors Aussage.   
„Spaß hat er grade tatsächlich keinen, denke ich“, erwidere ich, drücke ihm eine große Papiertüte in die Hände und beginne Klamotten in diese hineinzuwerfen. Tatsächlich hat Jakob vergessen, meine Unterwäsche zu zerstören. Erleichtert darüber, dass mein Slipmangel endlich behoben ist, werfe ich Connor sämtliche meiner BHs und Unterhosen zu, die dieser verwundert auffängt. „Die sind aber schön“, sagt er, als hätte er noch nie eine so große Auswahl an Unterwäsche gesehen.   
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und starre ihn an. „Machst du wieder Witze?“, frage ich skeptisch.  
„Nein“, antwortet Connor. „Ich find sie einfach schön.“  
„Okay“, seufze ich und werfe ein paar Hosen hinterher. Als die Tasche voll ist, nehme ich sie Connor ab und reiche ihm die nächste Tasche. Ich balanciere über die Wäscheberge auf dem Boden, laufe ins Bad und werfe Connor Dinge zu, die ich mitnehmen möchte. Den Fön, den Epilierer, Bürsten, Duschkrams. Medikamente.   
Im Treppenhaus brüllt jetzt auch noch eine Frauenstimme. Eine weitere Nachbarin ist auf den Radau aufmerksam geworden. Mittlerweile ist es weit nach 22 Uhr. Ich kann ihre Aufregung gut verstehen. Während ich die Schränke durchforste, höre ich, wie Hank sich mit der beruhigenden Stimme eines Polizisten vorstellt. Ich will mich beeilen. Ich möchte endlich hier raus kommen.   
Connor betrachtet die Gegenstände, die ich ihm reiche, interessiert.   
Ich wusele weiter in unser drittes Zimmer, in dem Jakob seine PCs und Konsolen stehen gelassen hat. Ich schnappe mir meine Handhelds. Elektronik zu verbrennen hätte Jakob wohl nicht übers Herz gebracht. Außerdem brennen Klamotten nun mal viel besser. Meine Ausbeute an Kleidung ist wirklich mehr als mau, stelle ich fest.   
Ich sehe mich um und stelle entsetzt fest, dass viele der Schubladen, in denen Sachen von mir waren, leer sind.   
Ich höre Schritte im Flur und drehe mich um. Jakob humpelt uns entgegen. Noch immer hält er sich die blutende Nase. Hank ist noch immer im Hausflur mit den Nachbarn beschäftigt.   
Jakob stellt sich in leicht gebückter Haltung in die Tür. Er sieht erschöpft aus. Und tatsächlich tut er mir ein bisschen Leid.   
Connor steht neben mir und betrachtet ihn interessiert.   
„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen“, keucht Jakob. Seine Stimme klingt nasal. „Erst brichst du mir die Nase, dann bringst du deinen neuen Freund mit und zum Schluss vermöbelt mich dein Vater.“  
Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Dass ausgerechnet er mir nun Vorwürfe macht, macht mich ausgesprochen wütend. Was denkt er sich eigentlich?  
„Du hast meine Sachen verbrannt“, erwidere ich. „Du weißt, wie pleite ich bin. Ich habe einfach nichts mehr.“  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Seine tiefblauen Augen treffen auf meine graublauen. Ein dünnes Blutrinnsal läuft ihm das Gesicht hinunter. „Ich hätte dir alles neu gekauft“, erwidert er. „Ich hätte dir alles gekauft, was du willst.“  
Ich schweige und erwidere seinen Blick. Alles wirkt echt grotesk, und wie soll diese Situation wohl auf Connor wirken?  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagt Jakob vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hätte alles dafür getan, dass du zurück kommst. Ich musste das tun. Du wolltest dieses Drama. Du liebst Drama.“ Er sieht unheimlich gebrochen und fertig aus, nicht nur wegen dem Blut in seinem Gesicht. Die Zeit ohne mich hat ihm wirklich zu schaffen gemacht. Er hat tatsächlich gelitten ohne mich. Ich muss ihm doch hoch anrechnen, dass er es übers Herz bringt, mir seine Liebe mitzuteilen, wo mein vermeintlich neuer Freund neben mir steht, den er gar nicht einschätzen kann.  
Ein wenig überrumpelt starre ich ihn an. Bin ich wirklich so? Dass man mir ein Drama liefern muss, damit ich zurück komme? Ich beginne seine Worte über mich zu hinterfragen.   
Jakob strafft die Schultern. „Jen, ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance“, sagt er knurrend. „Schmeiß diesen Typen aus meiner Wohnung. Sag deinem Dad, er soll sofort abhauen, dann werde ich ihn auch nicht anzeigen. Ich werde vergessen, dass du mir heute Nacht die Nase gebrochen hast. Ich werde dir alles verzeihen, wenn du heute hier bleibst.“  
Ich bin völlig überrumpelt von seinem Angebot. Er denkt tatsächlich, dass er mich noch an sich binden kann, nach all dem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist? Er muss mich wirklich lieben, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Doch eine andere Stimme antwortet mir in meinem Inneren: Das ist keine Liebe, Jen. Er will dich von sich abhängig machen. Er will seine Macht über dich ausüben. Er wird dir neue Sachen kaufen, die er selbst zerstört hat. Und dich in jedem Streit spüren lassen, dass du in seiner Schuld stehst. Weil er ja dann all deine Sachen bezahlt hat.  
Ich glotze ihn an und zögere. Wir waren eine ganze Weile zusammen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich gar nichts mehr für ihn übrig habe. Wir hatten so lange das Bett geteilt. Gemeinsam geduscht. Viel zusammen gelacht. Ich kann mich an unseren letzten Sex erinnern, der in der Dusche stattfand. Wir hatten vorher gestritten. Er hatte mich gegen die Duschwand gepresst. Und es einfach mit mir getan. Ich fand es ein wenig heiß, dass er sich einfach nahm, was er wollte. Und doch war ich in dem Moment noch sauer auf ihn. Ich wollte den Sex eigentlich nicht. Doch ich hielt still und streckte mich ihm entgegen. Während er meine Brüste umfasste und mir zuflüsterte, dass er den Streit vergessen würde. Weil er mich liebte.   
Ich erschaudere bei dem Gedanken. Genau wie unser erster Sex, war auch dieses letzte mal nicht mit meiner vollständigen Einverständnis erfolgt. Nein, es war keine Vergewaltigung. Doch ich hatte ihm das gegeben, was er wollte. Um ihm zu gefallen. Um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Wie ich es so oft getan hatte.   
Mein Blick fällt auf Connor, der sich komplett aus dem Gespräch heraus hält. Ich weiß, dass er mir sofort beistehen wird, wenn ich ihn dazu auffordere. Trotzdem lässt er mir wieder meinen Raum. Raum, den ich unter Jakob nie hatte und nie haben werde. Raum für mich selbst einzustehen und meine Entscheidungen eigenständig zu treffen. Ich erinnere mich an mein Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich Arm in Arm mit Connor vor dem Krankenhaus stand. Und das erste mal wahrnahm, wie ich gestützt und unterstützt wurde, ohne festgehalten zu werden. Seine Anwesenheit und sein aufmerksamer Blick unterstreicht dieses Gefühl. Ich kann selbst entscheiden. Ich darf mir das zutrauen. Ich darf mich selbstständig abgrenzen. Und das tue ich nun.   
„Nein“, sage ich.   
Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie Jakob reagiert hätte, wenn ich auf sein Angebot eingegangen wäre. Er wäre mir um den Hals gefallen, hätte mich geherzt und geküsst. Hätte Connor und Hank rausgeschmissen. Hätte mir heute Nacht wunderbar befriedigend Sex beschert. Hätte mir Klamotten gekauft. Und erst mal wäre alles gut gewesen. Bis zur nächsten Entscheidung, die ich hätte treffen wollen, und bei der ich mich zwischen seiner Gunst und meinem eigenen Willen hätte entscheiden wollen.   
Zwischen seinem Jubel über meine Zustimmung und seine Enttäuschung über meine Ablehnung, gibt es nichts dazwischen. Die gegenteilige Reaktion bietet er uns jetzt. Er fährt völlig aus der Haut. „Dann verpiss dich doch mit deinem Scheißfreund und deinem Säufervater!“, kreischt er auf und ich befürchte, dass er jetzt wahnsinnig geworden ist.   
Ich weiche von ihm zurück.   
„Ich werde euch beide anzeigen wegen Körperverletzung!“, kreischt er weiter. Sein Gesicht ist eine wütende verzerrte Fratze. „Ihr habt mir meine Scheißnase gebrochen!!!“ Er tritt mit aller Wucht gegen ein Regal. Es erzittert. Ein paar Papiere fallen hinunter.   
„Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf“, sagt Connor schließlich ruhig, „Ihre Nase ist nicht gebrochen. Sie bluten nur sehr stark, weil eine Ader geplatzt ist. Innerhalb weniger Tage sollten Sie keine Schmerzen mehr haben.“  
Jakob und ich starren ihn, als sei er gerade vom Himmel gefallen.  
„Ich wollte es nur anmerken“, sagt Connor entschuldigend, „weil Sie die ganze Zeit behauptet haben, ihre Nase sein gebrochen. Das ist sie nicht.“  
Jakob wird immer wütender.  
„Sie sollten sie trotzdem kühlen“, fügt Connor hinzu. „Die Nase, mein ich.“  
Jakob stürmt auf Connor zu. „Was bist du überhaupt für ein Freak, huh?!“, schreit er zu ihm hoch und es sieht unfreiwillig komisch aus, weil Connor ein Kopf größer ist als er. „Spannst mir meine Freundin aus und gibst mir jetzt auch noch dumme Ratschläge?!“  
„Hey, Jakob“, sage ich beschwichtigend und will ihn von Connor wegführen, doch er reißt sich von mir los. „Woher will er wissen, dass die Nase nicht gebrochen ist, hä?“, fährt er mich an. Er blutet tatsächlich schlimm. Er sieht zu Connor hinauf, der ihn mit neutraler Mine mustert. Beide Männer starren sich an. Jakob dämmert es. Langsam macht er zwei Schritte zurück. „Ich fass es nicht, Jen“, murmelt er. „Du hast mir einen verdammten Android in die Wohnung geschleppt?“ Er ist fassungslos. „Und dann auch noch diesen durchgeknallten Deviant Hunter???“ Er weicht weiter zurück.   
Mir gefällt, dass er Angst vor Connor hat. Reumütig stelle ich allerdings fest, dass ich bei meinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Connor ähnlich reagiert habe. Jakob und ich hatten die Nachrichten aus Detroit oft gemeinsam verfolgt. Connors Gesicht war einige Wochen lang während der Androidenrevolution fast im Viertelstundentakt im Fernsehen zu sehen gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein überrascht es mich, dass Jakob ihn erst jetzt erkennt. Ich erinnere mich, wie wir gemeinsam über die geforderten Androidenrechte herzogen und uns gegenseitig in Rage redeten. Mit geröteten Wangen wende ich den Blick ab. Wie konnte ich mir ein Urteil erlauben, ohne je einen Android richtig kennengelernt zu haben?  
„Sag ihm, dass er verschwinden soll!“, kreischt Jakob mich an. „Sag ihm sofort, dass er gehen soll!“ Er geht wohl davon aus, dass Connor der Familie gehört. So wie es das alte Modell in Detroit war, als Androiden käuflich erworben waren und in den Besitz der Familie eingingen.  
„Er hört nicht auf meine Befehle“, antworte ich ihm ruhig.   
Connor grinst mir kurz zu. Er ist wohl froh, dass ich mich endgültig davon distanziert habe, dass er irgendwelche Befehlen folgen soll. Auch, wenn die Szene letztens eigentlich nur eine Taktik war, um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen.  
„Dann soll dein Vater es ihm sagen!“, brüllt Jakob. Er ist so außer sich, dass er ruckartig nach Luft schnappt.  
„Sag du's ihm doch“, erwidere ich und wende mich wieder den Schränken zu.   
Jakob lässt sich das nicht zwei mal sagen und stürzt in den Hausflur, um Hank zu holen. Ungläubig schüttele ich den Kopf. Der Kerl leidet an einer wahnsinnigen Selbstüberschätzung und weiß wirklich nicht, wann Schluss ist.   
Ich bücke mich, da ich eine Kiste von mir gefunden habe, die Jakob nicht verbrannt hat. Sie enthält Erinnerungen. Ich öffne sie. Es sind Fotos und Geschenke, die ich alle von ihm erhalten habe. Natürlich hat er meine andern persönlichen Sachen verbrannt. Aber nicht die, die mich an ihn binden. Ich seufze. Ich bemerke, wie mir die Schreierei und die Aufregung langsam zu viel werden. Meine Lunge zieht sich zusammen. Ich würde am liebsten losheulen.   
Connor geht neben mir in die Hocke. Er legt seine Hand sanft auf meinen Rücken. „Willst du das mitnehmen?“, fragt er mich leise. Noch immer hält er eine Tasche in seinen Händen.   
Ich überfliege die gemeinsamen Fotos, Karten und Plüschtiere. Meine Hände zittern.   
Connor wartet geduldig, während ich inne halte und mehrmals tief Luft hole. Dann sage ich: „Nein.“ Ich schließe die Box und lasse sie zurück ins Regal fallen.   
„Okay“, sagt Connor. Er hätte es auch akzeptiert, wenn ich die Erinnerung an meinen irren Exfreund hätte mitnehmen wollen. Weil er meine Entscheidungen immer akzeptiert, ohne mich verändern zu wollen.   
Wir stehen beide auf. Jakob und Hank schreien sich erneut im Treppenhaus an. Ich bemerke, wie mich die Kraft verlässt.   
„Kann ich was tun?“, fragt Connor und greift vorsichtig nach meiner Hand. Ich bin froh über seine Berührung. Sie führt mich zurück auf den Boden den Realität und vermeidet, dass ich in eine Wolke aus Wut, Angst und Unsicherheit abdrifte.   
„Ja“, flüstere ich. „Kurz in den Arm nehmen.“  
„Gern“, sagt er und drückt mich an sich. Wieder komme ich an seinem Schal an. Ihn zu riechen und zu spüren, spendet mir Trost und Kraft. Er hat Recht. Ich hätte das alles auch alleine geschafft. Aber trotzdem bin ich froh, dass er da ist und mich stützt. So, wie es kein anderer kann. Für einen kurzen Moment komme ich an seiner Brust zur Ruhe. Finde wieder zu mir.   
Dann hören wir Schritte.   
Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung zu Connor.   
Hank kommt auf uns zugestürmt, Jakob dicht auf den Fersen. „Meine Güte, in dem Drecksloch habt ihr zusammen gewohnt?“, fährt er mich an, während ich noch bemüht bin, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich Sekunden vorher noch in den Armen von Connor gestanden bin. Ich will Jakob keinen Grund geben, wegen einer weiteren Sache auszuticken.  
„Kann sich halt nicht jeder einen Android leisten, der die Wohnung putzt!“, bellt Jakob Hank an. Sein Blick fällt auf Connor und mich. Er sieht, dass meine Hand noch immer in der von Connor verweilt. Ich selbst bemerke das erst, weil er so penetrant auf unsere Hände starrt. Angewidert starrt er mir ins Gesicht. „Jen, du bist ekelhaft!“, brüllt er.   
Ich lasse Connor los, weil ich so irritiert darüber bin, nicht mal wahrgenommen zu haben, dass ich ihn noch immer gehalten habe. Im nächsten Moment fühle ich mich haltlos und mir wird schwindelig. Mit dieser Kreischerei hat Jakob mich in der Vergangenheit oft gebrochen. Er macht mir Angst damit. Schüchtert mich ein. Es führte oft dazu, dass ich ihm gefallen wollte, damit er nicht so schreit. Indem ich das tat, was er gerne von mir wollte. Auch, wenn diese Zeiten nun vorbei sind, fällt es mir schwer, von den alten Gefühlen abzulassen.   
„Du fickst also wirklich diesen Android?!“, schreit Jakob mir entgegen.  
„Jesus“, murmelt Hank. „Jen, kannst du dich bitte beeilen? Dieser Wadenbeisser geht mir einfach nur noch auf den Sack.“ Er wendet sich ab und steuert die Küche an.   
„Mach ich“, murmele ich und lade dort angekommen den Pürierstab und den Smoothiemaker in meine Tasche.   
Jakob protestiert lautstark, während Hank den Kühlschrank öffnet und eine Flasche Schnaps heraus nimmt. Er wendet sich den Hängeschränken zu und sucht nach einem Glas.  
„Oben links“, sage ich ihm, während ich meinen Lieblingsbecher Connor in die Hand drücke, der diesen in der Tasche verstaut.  
„Danke“, sagt Hank grinsend, nimmt ein Glas aus dem Wandschrank und genehmigt sich einen ordentlichen Drink.   
Jakob steht sprachlos neben uns.   
Connor folgt mir ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich einige Ordner mit meinen Unterlagen finde und ebenfalls verstaue. „Meine Bilder?“, frage ich Jakob schließlich, der mittlerweile so sprachlos ist, dass er gar nichts mehr sagt.   
„Meine Bilder!“, fauche ich nun. „Meine Illustrationen! Willst mir wirklich noch weismachen, dass du mich liebst und für mich da bist, wenn du einfach meine komplette Arbeit von der Uni zerstört hast und damit auch meine Arbeiten für all die Mappen, mit denen ich mich bei Kunden beworben habe?“ Das alles auszusprechen, macht mich immer wütender.   
Jakob wendet den Blick ab. Das Blut auf seinem Gesicht ist mittlerweile getrocknet. „Ich war halt echt sauer, dass du nicht geantwortet hast“, sagt er leise.  
„Aha, und deshalb habe ich jetzt kein Recht mehr auf eine berufliche Zukunft?“, schreie ich ihn an. Meine Brust hebt und senkt sich und kämpft mit all der Luft, die sie viel zu hastig von meiner aufgeregten Atmung zugeführt bekommt.  
„Ich hätte dich unterstützt“, murmelt er. „Wir hätten das zusammen schon hinbekommen.“   
Ich bin so zornig als mir bewusst wird, dass tatsächlich sämtliche meiner Arbeiten, die ich nur auf Papier gebracht habe und nicht digital gezeichnet hatte, einfach weg sind. Ich bekomme Angst und Panik. Davor, mit bereits 25 eine gescheiterte Existenz zu sein. Ich spüre, dass ich drauf und dran bin komplett die Beherrschung zu verlieren und auszurasten.   
Schwach nehme ich Connors Hand auf meiner Schulter wahr und versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Ich will Jakob nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich heulen zu sehen. Ich kämpfe mit aller Gewalt gegen mich selbst an und versuche, mich zu beruhigen.   
Connor schaltet sich ein. „Welche von Jens Dingen könnten wir vergessen haben? Können Sie uns helfen, den Rest zusammenzusuchen?“, fragt er höflich.   
Dass er so nett mit meinem verrückten Ex spricht, bringt mich völlig aus der Fassung.  
Jakob ebenfalls. Er hält inne und scheint selbst zu überlegen, wie er jetzt mit dem freundlichen Androiden umgehen soll. Ein fieses Lächeln bildet sich auf seinen Lippen. „Oh ja“, haucht er. „Bin gleich wieder da.“ Er verschwindet im Schlafzimmer.   
Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf das Sofa fallen. „Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen“, jammere ich. „Wer weiß, was er jetzt anschleppt. Tote Tiere oder so.“  
Connor steht hinter dem Sofa und legt die Hände auf meine Schultern. Sanft massiert er meinen Nacken. „Wenn er was ausheckt, schreit er wenigstens nicht“, erwidert er.   
„Auch wahr“, erwidere ich verblüfft und genieße seine Berührungen.   
Kurz ist es still. Ich höre, wie Hank in der Küche mit sich selbst redet und die Qualität des Fusels kommentiert, den er gefunden hat. Solle er sich ruhig was genehmigen. Mir ist langsam alles recht. Ich höre ausserdem, wie Jakob polternd herum räumt. Ich höre ihn kichern. Erschöpft lasse ich den Kopf nach hinten fallen und sehe zu Connor hoch. Dieser sieht zu mir herunter. Es ist schön, ihn zu sehen. Er lächelt und wirkt wieder so zuversichtlich. „Du hast es bald geschafft“, sagt er. „Du machst das richtig gut.“  
Ich seufze ungläubig.   
„Hier!“, ruft Jakob schließlich und läuft mit einer Box in der Hand schnurstracks auf Connor zu. Dieser nimmt die Finger von mir und entfernt sich anstandshalber einen Schritt vom Sofa.   
Ich sehe Jakobs zufriedenes Grinsen und erkenne die Box in seinen Händen.   
„Oh nein“, entfährt es mir.   
„Das hier solltet ihr auf keinen Fall vergessen!“, meint Jakob großzügig und überreicht Connor die geöffnete Box voller Sextoys.   
Ich vergrabe mein glühendes Gesicht in den Händen. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein.   
Connor nimmt die Box verblüfft an und besieht sich den Inhalt.   
„Also“, sagt Jakob und nimmt einen quietschpinken Vibrator heraus. „Mein Freund, den hier mag sie besonders gerne. Kann ich dir wärmstens empfehlen.“ Er lässt den Vibrator zurück in die Box fallen und nimmt einen andern heraus. „Und den hier..“ Er hält einen Connor türkisen Vibrator so sichtbar vor die Nase, dass selbst ich ihn sehen muss, obwohl ich noch immer fassungslos auf dem Sofa hocke. „Nennen wir in Insiderkreisen Flipper. Wenn sie den bekommt.. Kichert sie wie ein Delfin.“  
„Was?!“, frage ich entsetzt über diese mir völlig neue Information und bin drauf und dran vor Scham einfach in der Sofaritze zu verschwinden.  
„Der hier ist gut, wenn sie noch warmlaufen muss“, fährt Jakob fort und hält Connor einen weiteren Vibrator vor die Nase. Er macht ihn an, um Connor die Vibration zu demonstrieren. Ich muss nicht mal hingucken um zu wissen, dass er den kleinen silbernen in der Hand hält.   
„Und dieser hier hat den größten Wumms!“, fügt er hinzu und hält Connor den schwarzen Riesendildo entgegen. Tatsächlich war letzterer vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mal ein Partygag gewesen.  
Für einen Moment ist der Raum von peinlicher Stille erfüllt. Nur Hank unterhält sich in der Küche zufrieden mit seinem Whiskey.   
„Du bist einfach das größte Arschloch, das ich kenne“, murmele ich, völlig ungläubig darüber, was hier grade passiert und dass ich Teil davon bin.  
Jakob grinst boshaft zu mir rüber. Er drückt Connor den schwarzen Riesendildo in die Hand. „Apropos Arschloch“, sagt er. „Den hier nennt sie den Torpedo. Sie liebt es, das Ding beim Vögeln im Arsch zu haben.“ Ich weiß genau, dass er gerade den kleinen Buttplug in der Hand hält.   
Jammernd werfe ich meinen Kopf ins Sofakissen.   
Connor sagt nichts. Er dreht sich zu mir um. Ich wage nicht, ihn anzusehen. Schließlich fragt er: „Was ist das alles?“ Irritiert starrt er auf den Riesendildo in seiner Hand.   
Jakob bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich kann es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Connor sieht so hilflos aus und hat darüber hinaus auch noch den Dildo in der Hand.   
„Hat der Android überhaupt einen Schwanz, Jen?“, ruft Jakob lachend. „Weil wenn nicht, werdet ihr deine ganzen Toys gut gebrachen können!“  
Jetzt bin ich wirklich zornig. Ich springe auf schubse den kichernden Jakob von Connor weg. Die Kisten mit den Vibratoren knallt auf den Boden und die bunten Toys kullern über den ganzen Wohnzimmerboden.   
Zu allem Überfluss erscheint Hank plötzlich in der Tür. Er sieht Jakob, der lachend an einem Regal lehnt, in der Hand den Buttplug. Connor und ich stehen inmitten meiner Sextoys und Connor hält noch immer ein wenig beeindruckt und völlig verwirrt den schwarzen Riesendildo in der Hand.  
„Heilige Mutter Gottes“, keucht Hank  
Jakobs Lachen wird immer schriller.  
'Dies ist mit Abstand das peinlichste, was mir jemals passiert ist', stelle ich resigniert fest während Hanks Augen noch immer an dem Dildo in Connors Hand kleben.   
„Weißt du, was das ist, Hank?“, fragt Connor ihn.   
Hank starrt ihn an.  
„Es hat etwas mit Sex zutun“, erklärt Connor ihm.   
„Was du nicht sagst“, ächzt Hank.   
Der peinliche Moment will und will nicht vorbei gehen.   
„Nimm das ruhig alles mit!“, sagt Jakob gönnerhaft zu Connor. „Ihr werdet es brauchen.“  
Connor sieht unsicher zu mir rüber. Wahrscheinlich wägt er tatsächlich ab, ob er die Kiste und deren Inhalt ebenfalls in die Tasche räumen soll.  
Ich schüttele ruckartig den Kopf.   
Connor reicht Jakob den Dildo. „Vielen Dank. Aber wir kommen ganz bestimmt ohne diese Sachen zurecht“, sagt er freundlich.   
„Man reiche mir das Weihwasser“, knurrt Hank und steuert den Fernseher an.   
Jakob kichert noch immer wie ein Versessener. Wenn er mir nochmal zum Ende ordentlich einen mitgeben wollte, hat er das wirklich geschafft. Ich fühle mich kleiner denn je.   
Kurzer Hand reißt Hank den riesigen Flachbildfernseher von der Wand. Jakob und ich schreien gleichzeitig auf.   
„Hey, was zur Hölle?!“, brüllt Jakob und hopst wie ein Besessener vor Hank herum. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie teuer das Ding war??“  
„Oh ja, das weiß ich sehr wohl. Und wie der Zufall es so will, brauchen wir auch ganz dringend mal wieder einen neuen Fernseher“, antwortet Hank und schiebt Jakob unbeeindruckt von sich weg. „Den nehmen wir mit, als Entschädigung dafür, dass du Jens Sachen verbrannt hast.“ Zielstrebig läuft er mit gemütlichen Schritten zur Tür.   
Jakob ist sprachlos.   
„Dafür darfst du die Sextoys behalten“, sagt Connor tröstend. „Das ist doch auch was. Oder?“  
Jakob starrt ihn an. Sekunden später rauft er sich die rot gefärbten Haare und schreit dabei.   
Connor sieht zu mir herunter. „War's das, Jen? Haben wir alles?“  
„Wir haben alles“, antworte ich, packe wie Connor die gefüllten Taschen und verlassen gemeinsam die Wohnung.


	28. 28. Piratenschiff und Chipkarten

Aber wir haben eben nicht alles.   
Hank hat bereits den Motor gestartet und Connor die Tür hinter mir zugezogen (er hatte sich ungefragt neben mir Häuflein Elend auf die Rückbank gesetzt), als mir einfällt: „Hank. Im Keller. Mein Fahrrad!“  
Hank knurrt und schaltet den Motor wieder aus.   
Wir alle schauen zum Haus zurück. Jakob tobt auf dem Vorgarten vor dem von Connor zerbrochenem Schlafzimmerfenster, das er wohl eben erst bemerkt hatte.   
„Gut, auf geht's“, sagt Hank und sieht aus, als würde er sich für einen Kampf wappnen. „Bereit, Jen?“  
„Ich schaffe das nicht nochmal“, ächze ich hilflos. Die ganze Diskussion und nicht zuletzt die peinliche Nummer mit den Sextoys hat mich total fertig gemacht. Ich sinke in den Sitz und hoffe, einfach nie wieder aufstehen zu müssen.   
Hank und Connor wechseln einen Blick.  
„Das ist kein Problem, Jen. Verlass dich auf uns“, sagt Connor.   
Hank nickt ihm zu.   
Gleichzeitig wenden beide sich ihren Türen zu und steigen aus.   
Ich beobachte, wie sie sich gemeinsam Jakob nähern. Sie sind ein richtiges Team. Ich sehe, wie Jakob noch immer tobt und beide Männer ihre Marken zücken. Wahrscheinlich drohen sie ihn nun wirklich, ihn einzubuchten, wenn er nicht Ruhe gibt. Auch wenn sie hiermit in seine Privatsphäre eindringen und sich nur für mich nicht gerade regelkonform verhalten. Eine Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich, als ich durch die Dunkelheit beobachte, wie ruhig die beiden mit Jakob reden und ihn schließlich mit rein nehmen. Schneller als ich gedacht habe, konnten sie Jakob beruhigen und ihn davon überzeugen, gemeinsam in den Keller zu gehen. Die zwei sind ein richtig gutes Team. Mir fällt wieder ein, dass Connor mir erzählt hat, dass sie gemeinsam an der Androidenrevolution gearbeitet haben und dadurch wirklich zusammen gefunden haben. Von den Folgen davon profitiere ich, als die Männer mir auf meine Bitte hin den wiederholten Gang zurück abnehmen und mein Fahrrad holen.   
Ich atme tief durch, als ich Hank mit sowohl meinem, als auch Jakobs Rad zurück kommen sehe. Okay, also hat er sich neben einem neuen Fernseher auch noch Jakobs Rennrad genehmigt. Ich kann mir zwar schlecht vorstellen, dass er sich im Sommer wirklich auf das Rennrad schwingen wird, aber mir soll's recht sein. Wir haben gerade mal vier Taschen mit Sachen von mir retten können. Das ist gar nichts, wenn man sich vor Augen führt, dass in dieser Wohnung mein gesamter Besitz zu finden war.   
Hank lädt das Rad auf den Pick-up und öffnet die Fahrertür. „Erledigt“, antwortet er. Ich rieche seine Fahne.   
„Danke“, sage ich leise.   
Connor folgt wenige Augenblicke später.   
Ich sehe Jakob schweigend am zerstörten Fenster stehen und ihm nachblicken.   
Ich bin erleichtert, als wir alle drei wieder im Auto sind.   
„Danke“, wiederhole ich, diesmal in Connors Gegenwart. „Ihr habt mir so sehr geholfen.“ Ich senke den Blick. Es fällt mir seit jeher schwer nach Hilfe zu fragen. Und erst recht, mich für Hilfe zu bedanken.  
„Gerne doch. Wir sind doch Familie. Nicht wahr, Hank?“, sagt Connor.  
Dieser stimmt zu. „Jen, ich hab schon deine Windeln gewechselt. Da kann ich so einem Hanswurst auch mal die Meinung geigen.“  
„Was ist ein Hanswurst?“, fragt Connor.  
Hank und ich übergehen diese Frage, während Hank den Motor anlässt und losfährt. 

Während wir meine alte Wohnung hinter uns lassen, merke ich, wie ich mehr und mehr wieder zu mir selbst werde. Der Stress und die Anspannung stecken mir allerdings noch immer tief in den Knochen. Jetzt, wo ich mit Gewissheit sagen kann, dass sämtliche meiner Bilder vernichtet sind, hat sich in mir das beklommene Gefühl der tiefen Zukunftsangst breit gemacht. Wie soll ich bloß auf die Beine kommen, jetzt wo sämtliche meiner Werke unwiderruflich verbrannt sind? Gut, einige digitale Zeichnungen bleiben mir noch. Aber meine Stärke waren schon immer die handgemalten. Ich würde Jahre und ganz viel Muße brauchen, um all das wieder herzustellen.   
Mein Atem erzittert, während ich nach draußen schaue und versuche, mich mit den hellen Lichtern der Innenstadt von Philadelphia abzulenken.   
Connor sieht die ganze Zeit zu mir rüber. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ein Android das überhaupt versteht. Ich hatte 3x länger an den Bildern gearbeitet, als er überhaupt in Betrieb ist, oder wie auch immer sich das nennt.   
„Wir sollten eine Unterkunft suchen“, sagt Connor schließlich.   
Hanks Fahrstil wird zunehmend waghalsiger. Hätte ich gerade keine andern Sorgen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon schreiend aus dem Auto gesprungen, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch gerade beschäftigen mich andere Sachen.  
Hank brummt irgendwas und reißt beim nächsten Schild, das blinkend verkündet, dass sich hier ein HOTEL befindet, das Lenkrad scharf nach rechts. Mit einem Ruck kommen wir auf einem Parkplatz zum stehen und steigen aus.   
Ich bin jetzt doch ganz froh, die wilde Fahrt überlebt zu haben und sehe mich um. Ich spüre Connors Präsenz hinter mir und fühle mich irgendwie sicher. Das Hotel scheint ein eher günstiges, älteres Modell zu sein. Was ja nicht schlimm ist. Von einer Kneipe neben dem Hotel dringt laute Musik auf die Straße.  
„Ich glaub's nicht“, flüstere ich, während Hank und Connor mit mir zum Hotel laufen. „Hank, du hast ausgerechnet neben meiner Stammkneipe gehalten!“, rufe ich begeistert.  
„Was, das?“, fragt Hank und deutet verwirrt auf eine Bar gegenüber.  
„Nein, direkt hier!“, sage ich und zeige auf das Schild, auf dem in großen Lettern BLUE steht.   
„Ach herrje, so ein generischer Name“, kommentiert Hank und kommt vor dem Hotel zum stehen. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an.   
Meine Laune hat sich schlagartig gebessert. „Ich muss da unbedingt rein!“, rufe ich und hopse vor Connor herum. „Kommst du mit?“  
Dieser zuckt die Achseln. „Wenn du gerne willst?“  
„Du auch?“, frage ich Hank. „Ich mein, da gibt es Alkohol.“  
„Gutes Argument“, brummelt Hank.  
Aufgeregt husche ich die Straße entlang, um einen Blick auf die alte Kneipe zu werfen. Über der Tür prangt die Nachbildung eines Piratenschiffs und aus dem Inneren dröhnt rockige Musik.   
Hüpfend vor Aufregung komme ich wieder bei Connor und Hank an. „Ich muss da rein“, wiederhole ich grinsend.   
„Ja, ja“, erwidert Hank und macht seine Zigarette aus. „Erst mal fragen wir, wie teuer der Schuppen hier ist, und ob die für uns überhaupt noch ein, zwei Zimmer haben.“ Er stapft in das Hotelfoyer. Connor und ich folgen ihm.   
Während Hank mit dem Rezeptionisten redet, lässt Connor sich auf einen Sessel fallen und mustert die Hotellobby. Ich bin noch immer aufgekratzt. Da er mich in diesem Moment nicht genug beachtet, lasse ich mich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss plumpsen.   
„Oh hey“, sagt Connor überrascht und schlingt die Arme um meinen Bauch.  
„Na, du auch hier?“, sage ich und zwicke ihn in die Seite.   
„Oh ja!“, antwortet er und beißt mir in den Nacken.   
Ich lache auf und winde mich unter seinen Berührungen. Ich ducke mich vor seinem Gesicht weg, doch er kitzelt meinen Bauch, hält mich fest und beißt mir ins Ohr.   
Als ich japsend um Gnade flehe, hält er inne. „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein“, sagt er und küsst meinen Hals.   
Harrr. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper und drehe den Kopf zu ihm um. Mit pochenden Herzen sehen wir uns in die Augen. Ich muss schon wieder daran denken, wie ich heute morgen auf ihm gesessen habe und merke, wie mein Körper auf seinen reagiert. Außerdem kann ich nicht damit aufhören, seine Lippen anzustarren.  
„Fünf Minuten!“, bellt Hank plötzlich und Connor und ich weichen so schnell voneinander weg, dass ich fast vom Sessel purzle. „Fünf Minuten lasse ich euch aus den Augen und ihr hängt schon wieder aufeinander rum! Reißt euch zusammen, Kinder!“   
Mit rotem Kopf springe ich von Connors Schoß. „Da war nur ein Sessel“, sage ich entschuldigend.  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“, donnert Hank.   
„Hier ist wirklich nur ein Sessel“, stimmt Connor zu.   
„Direkt neben euch ist eine Couch!“, ruft Hank und deutet einen Meter neben uns.   
Puh. Er hat Recht. Das war wohl eine doofe Ausrede.   
Ich beschließe, nicht weiter zu diskutieren und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hank. „Und? Wie sieht es aus mit den Zimmern?“  
„Wir haben tatsächlich noch zwei Zimmer bekommen“, murmelt Hank und präsentiert drei Chipkarten. „Zu einem Wahnsinnspreis; ich hoffe, die Zimmer rechtfertigen das. Aber wenn ich mir so diese Bude anschaue..“ Er beäugt das Sofa und die Wände, die allesamt schon bessere Tage erlebt haben. „Naja“, murmelt er und läuft zu den Treppen. „Kommt.“  
Connor erhebt sich. Hank läuft vor uns her. Connor bleibt kurz neben mir stehen, gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und zieht mich hinter Hank her. H'awww, wieso ist er nur so niedlich heute? Aber halt, ist er nicht eigentlich immer niedlich? 

Im ersten Stock angekommen öffnet Hank das vorletzte Zimmer im Gang mit seiner Chipkarte. Die andere steckt er mir zu. Er macht zwei Schritte in das Zimmer, murmelt wiederholt: „Naja, naja“ und wirft seine Tasche in die Ecke.   
Auch ich öffne mein Zimmer. Hanks Einschätzung muss ich zustimmen. Das Zimmer ist echt nicht in bester Verfassung. Aber zu zweit wird es sich wohl aushalten lassen. Zu zweit würde ich es heute Nacht überall mit Connor aushalten, denke ich übermütig.  
„Komm!“, sage ich zu Connor, der sich unschlüssig im Flur herum drückt.  
Hank streckt seinen Kopf aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Vergiss es, Fräulein, Connor schläft hier drüben.“  
Ich seufze auf. „Nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion“, jammere ich.   
„Dieser Tag war für Jen sehr aufreibend“, argumentiert Connor sachlich. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihr heute Nacht emotionalen Beistand leisten.“  
„Emotional, dass ich nicht lache“, knurrt Hank. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, wie du ihr emotionalen Beistand leistest.“  
„Woran du wieder denkst“, spotte ich und versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie Recht Hank hat und wie allarmiert ich darüber bin, dass Hank Connor in sein Zimmer sperren will. „Du brauchst echt mal wieder eine Frau, Hank.“  
„Oder einen Mann“, schlägt Connor vor.   
Hank verdreht die Augen und zieht Connor hinter sich in sein Zimmer. Ich kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen wird.   
„Hey, in einer halben Stunde gehe ich ins Blue, dann also bitte fertig sein!“, brülle ich die Nachbarstür an.   
Ich höre zustimmende Geräusche aus dem inneren. Na dann.  
Ich betrete mein Zimmer und überlege kurz, wie ich Connor heute nacht hier rein schmuggeln kann. Ich checke die Fenster. Gut, wir sind im ersten Stock. Das ist nicht zu hoch. Das Fenster von Hanks Zimmer ist auch nicht weit. Ob ich Connor zumuten kann, zu mir rein zu klettern wie in einem schnulzigen Liebesfilm?   
Aber erst mal beschließe ich, mich frisch zu machen. 

In Rekordzeit dusche ich und ziehe mir frische Klamotten an. Ein paar hübsche Sachen konnte ich noch aus dem Kleiderschrank retten. Also entscheide ich mich für eine Strumpfhose, eine kurze Jeanshose, ein schwarzes Top und ein kariertes offenes Hemd drüber. So darf ich mich wohl fühlen!  
Nach einer halben Stunde klopft es an meiner Tür. Ich reisse diese auf. Connor steht vor mir und grinst mich schüchtern an. „Hey. Wollen wir los?“ Von Hank ist nichts zu sehen. Auch er hat wohl geduscht, er riecht nämlich unheimlich gut und hat andere Klamotten an.   
Ich nehme meine Chance und ziehe ihn zu mir ins Zimmer rein. Er kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie ich die Tür zugeworfen und mich auf ihn gestürzt und gegen die Wand gedrückt habe. Ich küsse ihn so heftig, dass eine Dekovase von einer klapprigen Kommode neben der Garderobe runter kracht. Ich bin absolut ausgehungert und brauche grade ganz dringend seine Nähe. Während ich mich geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie sehnsüchtig er mir in die Augen gesehen hat, als wir vor einer halben Stunde zusammen auf dem Sessel saßen. Hätte Hank uns nicht unterbrochen, hätte ich ihn nur wenige Sekunden später geküsst, bis er keine Luft mehr bekommen hätte. Aber die braucht er ja eh nicht.   
Als ich kurz von ihm ablasse, um bebend nach Luft zu schnappen, hebt Connor die Vase auf. Eine Ecke ist abgebrochen. Aber es fällt nicht weiter auf.   
„Ganz schön stürmisch“, kommentiert er meinen Angriff auf ihn grinsend.   
„Schlimm?“, murmele ich und beginne seelenruhig damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
„Gar nicht schlimm!“, antwortet er mit geröteten Wangen. Er beobachtet, wie ich ihn ausziehe, und sagt dann verwirrt: „Du, ich wollte mich eigentlich nicht nochmal umziehen. Oder gefällt dir das Shirt nicht?“  
Lachend lasse ich mich in seine Arme fallen. Manchmal ist er wirklich schwer von Begriff.   
Plötzlich donnert eine Hand von draußen an die Tür, an der wir lehnen.   
Erschrocken mache ich einen Satz rückwärts.   
Ehe ich reagieren kann, öffnet Connor die Tür. „Hey Hank.“  
„Hey, ich geh kurz zum.. Connor, wieso ist dein Hemd offen?“  
Ich beschließe, mich hinter die Tür zu schleichen, wo Hank mich nicht sehen kann.   
„Oh, Jen hat das Hemd nicht gefallen“, antwortet Connor.   
Ich höre Hank seufzen. „Einmal wieder jung sein“, grummelt er. „Wo ist sie überhaupt?“  
„Im Bad“, lügt Connor, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass Hank mich nicht sehen muss. Noch immer bin ich von dem Herumgeknutsche im positiven Sinne zerstört.  
„Gut, dann gehe ich wie besprochen den Pick-up sichern. Wir sehen uns dann später“, höre ich Hank murmeln. Scheinbar hat er mit Connor besprochen, dass er mein Hab und Gut abdeckt. Bestimmt ist er besorgt, dass jemand seinen frisch gekauten Fernseher mitgehen lässt.   
Als Hank verschwunden ist, besteht Connor darauf, sich das Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen und mit mir loszugehen. 

Ich springe herum wie ein Flummi, als wir das Blue betreten. Rockige Gitarrenklänge empfangen uns, als wir in der alten Kneipe ankommen und ich den vertrauten Muff einatme, der mich sofort an viele lustigen Freitag- und Samstagabende mit Freunden erinnert.   
Ich strahle und bestelle mir ein Bier. Innerlich bedanke ich mich bei Jo und ihren mir zugesteckten 50 Dollar.   
Connor nimmt eine Fanta.   
„Verträgst du Alkohol nicht?“, frage ich ihn.   
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortet er und zuckt die Achseln. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich aber auch den Geschmack von Bier nicht wirklich.“  
„Man muss sich erst mal dran gewöhnen“, antworte ich und nehme einen ordentlichen Schluck.   
Connor zögert. Dann sagt er: „Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören. Aber versuch einen Gang runter zu fahren, was den Alkohol angeht. Und auch das Rauchen. Okay?“  
Genervt knalle ich das Bierglas auf den Tresen. „Sag mal, ist das jetzt dein Ernst?“, fahre ich ihn an. „Du warst grade dabei, als wir bei Jakob waren, oder? Das letzte, das ich gebrachen kann, ist ein Typ, der mir vorschreiben will, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!“ Wütend funkle ich ihn an.   
Connor sieht nachdenklich aus. Er mustert mich und schweigt.   
„Ich meine das ernst“, plappere ich weiter. „Ich will keinen Ton mehr von dir darüber hören, dass ich mich ungesund oder leichtsinnig verhalte. Ich weiß selbst, dass Alkohol und Nikotin nicht gerade gut sind. Aber ich bin Gelegenheitsraucherin und das..“ Ich hebe mein Bierglas. „Ist einfach mein erstes Bier, und schon muss ich mir wieder einen Vortrag von dir anhören.“  
„Ich habe dir keinen Vortrag gemacht“, erwidert Connor ruhig. Er zögert wieder und sucht nach Worten. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen.“ Er unterbricht sich, setzt zu einer weiteren Erklärung an, unterbricht sich aber dann. „Du verstehst das nicht“, sagt er leise.  
„Nee, tu ich echt nicht“, sage ich genervt und wende mich ab.   
Na super, wir sind keine fünf Minuten in der Kneipe und die Stimmung ist dahin. Anders als sonst, weiß ich, dass ich zu dem stehe, was ich gesagt habe und meinen scharfen Ton ihm gegenüber nicht bereuen werde. Er hat einfach kein Recht, mir dauernd in mein Konsumverhalten reinzureden. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto wütender werde ich.   
„Was ist mit Hank?“, frage ich schließlich streitlustig. „Bei ihm machst du auch kein Drama draus, dass er einfach jeden Tag exzessiv säuft.“  
Connor seufzt. „Wir wissen beide, dass Hank abhängig ist, Jen.“ Er sieht mich scharf an. „Das ist Suchtverhalten. Natürlich ist das bei weitem ungesünder.“ Ich will widersprechen. Doch er sagt: „Und nein, ich mache keine Abstufungen, nur weil du eine Frau bist oder weil ich dich als mein Eigentum sehe oder sonst was.“  
„Ach ja?“, patze ich. „So führst du dich aber auf. Und es nervt.“  
Connor seufzt wieder. „Ach Jen. Ich kann dir das grade nicht erklären.“ Er wendet den Blick ab und nippt an seiner Fanta.   
Ihn mit der Fanta in der Hand zu sehen, versöhnt mich ein wenig mit ihm. Auch wenn ich grade nicht verstehe, was er da für einen Film fährt. Vielleicht ist das so ein Androidding, dass er direkt sieht, wie schädlich Alkohol für mich ist und bei seiner Analyse sämtliche Prozentwerte in die Höhe schießen, wenn ich Bier trinke? Ich habe keine Ahnung.   
Wir schweigen kurz. Bis Connor sagt: „Ich hoffe, dass Hank es eines Tages schafft, mit dem Alkohol aufzuhören.“  
„Träum weiter“, gebe ich resigniert zurück.   
„Wusstest du, dass er vor noch einem Jahr stark suizidal war?“, sagt Connor plötzlich. „Er hat mehrmals schon versucht, sich umzubringen.“  
Ich glotze ihn an. „Was???“ Davon hatte ich wirklich nichts gewusst.  
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Ich denke, er ist auf einem guten Weg. Es hat ihm gut getan, wieder eine Bindung zu jemandem aufzubauen, als ich eingezogen bin. Und er mag es sich vielleicht nicht immer anmerken lassen. Aber er ist richtig glücklich darüber, dass du wieder da bist.“  
Ich bin wie erstarrt über die Neuigkeit, dass es Hank so schlecht ging, während ich in Philly gelebt habe. Klar weiß ich, dass wir beide gleichermaßen an Coles Tod zu kämpfen hatten. Aber er war nun mal derjenige, der direkt beteiligt war. Der mit im Auto saß, als der Unfall passierte.   
„Vielleicht kann er unter klinischer Überwachung einen Entzug starten und den Tod von Cole aufarbeiten“, schlägt Connor vor. „Wenn es weiter so mit seiner Laune bergauf geht und wir ihn als Familie unterstützen, kann ich mir das gut vorstellen.“   
Connors Worte machen mich sprachlos. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr über Hanks Alkoholsucht nachgedacht, sie einfach im Raum stehen lassen und als Schwäche abgetan. Während der Android so sehr an einer Besserung der Situation bemüht ist.  
„Du bist ein viel besserer Sohn für ihn, als ich eine Tochter für ihn bin“, sage ich leise.   
Obwohl ich genuschelt habe, hat Connor mich verstanden. Er ist richtig empört über meine Worte. „So ein Blödsinn. Er liebt dich sehr!“, sagt er und lächelt. „Er hat sich all die Jahre nach einem besseren Verhältnis zu dir gesehnt. Er sieht oft so glücklich aus, wenn er dich ansieht.“  
Ich winke ab. „Ja, aber ich war nicht für ihn da, als er mich gebraucht hat. Du schon.“  
„Er war auch nicht für dich da“, widerspricht Connor. Nach einer Pause sagt er: „Euch verbindet dein ganzes Leben! Er war bei deiner Geburt dabei! Du bist seine erste Tochter! Nichts kann diese Gefühle in ihm auslöschen. Er ist so stolz auf dich! Mich kennt er erst seit knapp ein einhalb Jahren. Natürlich mag er mich sehr, aber eure Bindung ist viel tiefer.“  
Ich widerspreche sofort: „Du bist wirklich mehr Sohn für ihn. Du verstehst ihn und bist für ihn da! Ich dagegen streite mich dauernd mit ihm.“  
Zögerlich sagt Connor: „Ich hoffe, dass das in deinen Augen nicht in Konkurrenz zueinander steht. Also, wir zueinander. Ich bin nun mal nicht Hanks Sohn. Aber du bist seine Tochter.“ Er sieht mir entschlossen in die Augen.   
„Ach Quatsch, du bist genauso sein Sohn, wie ich seine Tochter bin“, erwidere ich und trinke mein Bier leer.   
Während ich mich über die Tresen lehne, um ein neues Bier zu bestellen, sagt Connor: „Das ist lieb von dir, dass du das so siehst. Danke, Jen.“  
„Hank sieht das so“, erwidere ich und zahle mein nächstes Bier. „Ich will darüber echt nicht urteilen. Eure Bromance ist echt süß irgendwie.“  
Connor lächelt unsicher. „Es ist schön, dass du das akzeptierst. Vor allem anfangs habe ich mich etwas schlecht gefühlt, als ihr euch so gezofft habt, und Hank freundlicher zu mir war, als zu dir.“  
Ich erinnere mich. Ja, Connor hat Recht. Noch immer ist Hank weitestgehend freundlicher zu Connor, als zu mir. Ich versuche nachzuvollziehen, wie sich das anfühlen muss. Ein erwachsenes Bewusstsein ohne Vergangenheit zu haben, somit keine Familie, so wie Connor und all die andern Androiden. Und wie es sein muss, eine Art Vaterfigur gefunden zu haben, und dann in Konkurrenz zu seiner launischen Tochter zu stehen. Ich nippe wieder an meinem Bier. Ich will nicht, dass Connor sich ausgeschlossen fühlt, oder als müsse er Rücksicht nehmen.   
Wortlos umschlinge ich seinen Arm und lasse meinen Kopf an seine Schulter fallen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so arschig war. Dies auszusprechen, fällt mir schwer. Also tue ich es nicht. Ich hoffe, er versteht es trotzdem.   
Eine Weile sitzen wir so da, während die Kneipe sich füllt. Weiter hinten gibt es eine kleine Tanzfläche. Ich beginne, hibbelig zu werden. Langsam meldet sich auch der Alkohol in meinen Blut und erfüllt mich mit einer angenehmen Ausgelassenheit.   
Ich lasse von Connor ab und sehe mich um. Auch, wenn Philly groß ist, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass ich einen Abend in dem Blue verbringe, ohne auf ein bekanntes Gesicht zu stoßen.   
Aufgekratzt knuffe ich Connor in die Seite. „Pennst du heute bei mir im Zimmer, oder wie sieht's aus?“, frage ich grinsend.   
Er zuckt die Achseln. „Deshalb bin ich doch überhaupt mitgekommen, oder?“  
„Das höre ich gerne“, schnurre ich. „Bin mal auf dem Klo.“

Ich lasse Connor mit seiner Fanta zurück und dränge mich an den Leuten vorbei zum Frauenklo. Als ich dieses wieder verlasse, halte ich inne und checke mein Handy.   
Jakob hat mich per SMS darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ich eine Androidenfickerin bin. „Schön wär's“, seufze ich und wische seine Nachrichten weg. Ich schreibe Jo und umreiße kurz, was heute alles passiert ist. Sie antwortet nicht direkt; wahrscheinlich schläft sie schon lange. Im Krankenhaus gehen ja so früh schon die Lichter aus. Arme Jo.  
Da, plötzlich eine Nachricht einer unbekannten Nummer. „Hey, rate, wer ich bin!“ Verwirrt starre ich aufs Display. Hat irgendjemand meiner Freunden eine neue Nummer und erlaubt sich einen Scherz?  
Ich schenke der Nachricht fürs erste keine weitere Beachtung und steuere zurück zur Bar, wo Connor noch sitzen sollte.   
Als ich dort ankomme, bleibe ich wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Zwei Mädels sind mit Connor im Gespräch vertieft. Ich bin entsetzt davon, wie schnell die Eifersucht in mir aufflammt. Ich erinnere mich an die Nummer, die ich abgezogen hatte, als Connor mit Kate gequatscht hat und ermahne mich, nicht wieder so überzureagieren.   
Ich bleibe stehen und beobachte die drei. Sie lachen auffällig viel, fällt mir auf. Vor allem das eine Mädchen kann die Augen nicht von Connor nehmen. Kein Wunder. Er ist ja auch ein echter Hingucker.   
Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und stolziere zu den dreien hinüber. Ich ermahne mich, nicht überzureagieren, während ich mich ihnen nähere.  
„Hey“, sage ich plump zu Connor und stelle mich zu den dreien.  
„Oh hey!“, sagt Connor freundlich. Er grinst mich so offen und lieb an, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken fährt. Dadurch, dass die Mädels ihn so bewundernd ansehen, wird mir noch mehr bewusst, wie hübsch er einfach ist. „Darf ich dir die beiden vorstellen?“, sagt er und deutet auf das Mädchen links. „Das ist Sarah und das..“, er deutet auf das Mädchen, das direkt neben ihm seht, „..ist Julie. Das hier ist Jen.“  
Die Mädels lächeln mich so freundlich an, dass ich irgendwie sauer werde. „Hi!“, sagen sie gleichzeitig.   
„Hi“, erwidere ich knapp.   
„Ist das deine Freundin?“, fragt Julie, die Connor zu vergöttern scheint, ihn direkt.   
Connors Blick trifft meinen, so als frage er sich das auch grade und als könne nur ich ihm das beantworten.   
Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen starre ich ausdruckslos zurück.  
Connor wendet sich wieder Julie zu. „Nein, ist sie nicht“, antwortet er.   
Die beiden Mädels scheinen darüber sehr zufrieden zu sein. Ich dagegen koche vor Eifersucht. Und hasse mich dafür. Klar, ich stecke seit Wochen die Grenzen zwischen uns ab. Der Preis dafür sollte nun sein, dass ich ihn für solche Flirtereien freigebe. Wenn es für irgendwen der Anwesenden, außer für mich, überhaupt flirten ist. Aber wieso steht mein Innerstes nun in Flammen, als hätte ich eine ganze Flasche Spiritus gesoffen?  
Die drei unterhalten sich angeregt weiter, während ich daneben stehe wie der letzte Idiot. Ich kann und will mich nicht in das Gespräch einbringen. Vor allem, weil ich sauer auf mich bin, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, angemessen mit der Situation umzugehen.   
Dem Gespräch entnehme ich, dass Sarah und Julie an derselben Uni studieren, an der ich auch war. Julie besucht meinen Studiengang. Sie hat allerdings zwei Jahre nach mir angefangen. Dass Julie so offen Interesse an Connor bekundet und darüber hinaus auch noch den Studiengang besucht, in dem ich kläglich versagt habe, macht die Sache für mich nicht ein Stück besser.   
Ich kippe mein Bier in mich hinein und warte ab, ob Connor mich berührt oder sonst wie zeigen will, dass wir doch irgendwie eine Connection haben. Doch er lässt die Finger von mir. Eventuell will er mir die Freiheit zugestehen, die ich von ihm eingefordert habe. Vielleicht hat er mich aber auch einfach vergessen. Oder es ist ihm grade egal, weil Sarah und Julie so hübsch sind und er sie beeindrucken will.   
Je länger ich den dreien zuhöre, desto schlechter wird meine Laune. Als Julie irgendwann damit beginnt, Connor wie zufällig zu berühren, platzt mir der Kragen. Ich weiß, dass ich nun entweder aus der Haut fahren kann, oder einfach tanzen gehe. Kurzer Hand entschließe ich mir für letzteres. Ich flüstere Connor zu, dass ich tanzen bin und versuche, dabei nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen oder ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er das Gespräch beenden und mir folgen muss. Ehe er darauf reagieren kann, verschwinde ich weiter hinten in der Kneipe und gehe auf die Tanzfläche.   
Dort angekommen kaufe ich einen weiteren Drink und beginne zu tanzen. Die vertrauten Gesichter und Lieder, zu denen ich hier regelmäßig getanzt habe, bessern meine Laune. Ich starre immer wieder zur Tür und warte, ob Connor mir folgt. Das tut er nicht.   
Ich ärgere mich immer mehr. Meine Lage ist komplett selbst gewählt, aber ich bin darüber alles andere als zufrieden. Auf der einen Seite möchte ich ihn nicht als Freund, weil er nicht mal ein Mensch ist. Auf der anderen Seite glühe ich vor Eifersucht, wenn er mit andern Frauen redet und er sich nicht zu mir bekennt. Ich bemerke, wie ich immer betrunkener werde und dies meine Impulsivität steigert. 

Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde tanze ich alleine, bis ich beschließe, doch noch nach Connor zu sehen. Ich entdecke ihn nicht mehr an der Bar und sehe mich um. In einer ruhigen Ecke sehe ich dann. Er quatscht noch immer mit den Mädels, nun sitzen sie aber zu dritt an einem Tisch. Vor allem Julie himmelt Connor buchstäblich an. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Denn dieser Junge ist nahezu perfekt.   
Ich bin erleichtert, als ich Hank an der Bar sitzen sehe und hocke mich kurzer Hand neben ihn.   
„Oh, Jen“, sagt dieser kurzerhand und prostet mir mit seinem leeren Whiskeyglas zu.   
„Oh, Hank“, erwidere ich matt und lege den Kopf auf meine Arme auf den Tresen.   
„Das ist eklig, Jen!“, faucht Hank, und ich bemerke, das die Tresen nass und klebrig sind.  
„Ist mir egal“, nuschele ich resigniert.   
Hank seufzt, hebt sein Whiskeyglas und bestellt: „Noch einen bitte!“  
Ich hebe den Kopf und strecke zwei Finger in die Höhe. „Mach zwei draus!“, rufe ich dem Barkeeper zu.  
„Du auch?“, fragt Hank überrascht. „Dir schmeckt das doch gar nicht. Und außerdem glaub ich, hattest du eh schon genug.“  
„Mitgehangen, mitgefangen“, antworte ich erschöpft. „Dann nimmst du auch keinen.“  
Hank schimpft vor sich hin. „Gut, dann halt zwei“, sagt er zum Barkeeper.  
Wir nehmen unsere Whiskeys entgegen, Hank bezahlt und wir prosten uns zaghaft zu. „Cheers“, sagen wir beide gleichzeitig und trinken.   
Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Alter, das ist ja widerlich!“  
Hank lacht. „Da hast du Recht. Ich liebe es trotzdem.“  
„So wie mich“, antworte ich zufrieden und versuche, mich durch Nippen an den bitteren Geschmack zu gewöhnen.   
„Kann man wohl sagen“, erwidert Hank.  
Wir sitzen so eine Weile da, ich habe noch immer den Kopf auf den Armen abgestützt. Irgendwann sage ich: „Im Ernst, danke für all das. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr mir geholfen habt.“  
„Gern doch, Jenny“, sagt Hank und klopft mir mit der Hand sachte auf meine hängenden Schultern. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dir so 'ne Fritte angelacht hast, wäre ich schon früher aufgetaucht und hätte dem die Ohren langgezogen.“ Freundlich sieht er zu mir hinunter.   
Ich brumme etwas. Der Raum um mich herum beginnt sich zu drehen. Ich hätte wirklich nicht so schnell so viel trinken sollen. Ich will mir vor Hank nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich total betrunken bin und versuche, es zu überspielen.   
„Und Connor lässt du mit den beiden Mädels alleine, ja?“, sagt Hank irgendwann und wirft den dreien einen Blick zu. Damit trifft er sofort meinen wunden Punkt.  
„Wieso sollte ich das auch nicht?“, gebe ich betont lässig zurück.  
„Jetzt verkauf mich aber echt nicht für dumm“, grummelt Hank.   
„Zumindest breche ich ihm nicht das Herz“, sage ich. „Ich hab es dir versprochen. Connor darf sich gerne eine Freundin in Philly suchen. Ich hab da so überhaupt nichts gegen.“ Ich sage das mit vollster Überzeugung, als würde das auszusprechen mir dabei helfen, dies wirklich zu glauben. Mein Herz rast in meiner Brust. Es glaubt mir kein Wort.   
„Dein Ernst?“, fragt Hank lachend. „Du kannst mir echt viel erzählen, Jen, aber dass du nichts für ihn empfindest, glaube nicht mal ich dir. Mittlerweile jedenfalls.“  
Verärgert richte ich mich auf. „Verdammt, Dad, ist er ein Android!“, sage ich lallend.  
„Warum siehst du dann aus, als ob du die Girls gleich abstechen wirst?“, lacht Hank.   
Ich werde immer wütender. Vor allem, weil ich mich beim Anblick der Mädchen mit Connor so grausam fühle, und weil Hank das auch noch witzig findet. „Von mir aus kann er sie heute Abend beide abschleppen. Nacheinander oder zusammen. Ist mir vollkommen egal“, grummele ich.   
„Eine reicht ihm wohl“, kichert Hank.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe, dass Sarah ihre Jacke angezogen und die beiden verlassen hat. Sie lächelt mich an, als sie an mir vorbei zur Tür geht und die Kneipe verlässt.   
„Ich glaub's nicht. Die will, dass die beiden ungestört sind“, keuche ich.   
Hank lacht wieder. „Setz dich doch dazu, wenn es dich so sehr stört, dass die zwei jetzt alleine reden.“  
„Es stört mich nicht!“, schreie ich ihn an und komme mir super lächerlich dabei vor.   
Hank lacht noch immer. „Also, doch lieber ein Axtmord? Gift kann auch sehr effektiv sein.“  
„Fick dich“, brumme ich.  
„Vorsicht, Fräulein!“, erwidert Hank heiter.   
Wir beide nippen an unseren Drinks und beobachten Connor und das Mädchen. Connor bemerkt unsere Blicke. Er winkt uns zu.   
Ich seufze auf.   
Hank lächelt. „Er ist so ein guter Junge.“  
„Ja“, antworte ich und bemerke zu meinem Entsetzen, dass ich gleich anfange, zu heulen. „Das ist er.“  
„Hey, hey!“, ruft Hank plötzlich, als hätte sei ich im Begriff etwas wirklich gefährliches zu tun. „Du plärrst hier jetzt nicht los, ja? Wollen wir lieber gehen?“ Er wirkt ganz hilflos von der Vorstellung, ich könne heulen und er müsse jetzt damit umgehen.   
„Nein, alles okay“, schniefe ich und versuche, mich zusammenzureißen.   
Ich will ich ablenken und mir fällt die SMS vom fremden Absender ein. „Keine Ahnung, wer bist du?“, schreibe ich zurück und stecke das Handy weg.   
Mein Blick fällt wieder auf Connor und Julie. Mittlerweile bin ich so verklatscht, dass eine Eifersuchtsnummer mir doch nicht mehr als eine so schlechte Idee erscheint.   
„Du denkst also, ich sollte mich dazu setzen und mein Revier markieren?“, frage ich Hank streitlustig.   
Hank ist noch immer belustigt über meine Eifersucht. „Tu, was du willst, Jen. Er unterhält sich doch nur. Er ist einfach nett. Wahrscheinlich realisiert er gar nicht, dass das Mädel total auf ihn abfährt.“  
Ich reiße die Augen auf. „Du siehst das auch so, oder?“, sage ich aufgeregt. „Die steht total auf ihn!“  
Hank nickt. „Ja, auf jeden Fall“, erwidert er. „Ist ja auch ein hübscher, netter Kerl.“  
„Ist er“, jammere ich und wieder schießen mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Mensch Jen, wieso bist du denn so weinerlich?“, schimpft Hank. „Wenn du ihm was zu sagen hast, tu's doch einfach. Er sitzt keine 10 Meter entfernt.“  
Ich wische mir im Gesicht herum. „Keine Ahnung, ich..“ Der Alkohol hat mich unwahrscheinlich tüdelig gemacht. Ich überlege, was bloß mit mir los ist. Es war nie eine Option, Connor an ein anderes Mädchen verlieren zu können. Eher war ich es, die sich nicht festlegen wollte, vogelfrei sein wollte und die ihre Zukunft eigentlich mit einem andern Mann als Connor plant. Es bringt mich völlig aus der Fassung, zu spüren, dass ich jetzt doch nicht über unser Dateding die Macht habe, wie es die ganze Zeit mein Eindruck war.   
Connor sieht wiederholt zu mir rüber. So oft, dass auch Julie sich zu mir umdreht. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht gesehen hat, dass ich schon wieder so halb am weinen bin. Aber es erfüllt mich mit Genugtuung, dass er so oft zu mir rüber starrt, dass es sogar Julie irritiert hat.   
Hank bestellt mir ein Wasser, während ich mich zunehmend verklatscht auf den Tresen rumdrücke.   
Ich schrecke hoch, als ich sehe, dass Connor aufsteht und auf uns zukommt. Seine Wangen sind ganz rot von der Hitze. Sein dunkelblaues Hemd mit den kleinen weißen Punkten ist an den oberen Knöpfen noch leicht geöffnet und er hat die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Ich erinnere mich sehnsüchtig daran, wie ich ihm vor ein paar Stunden noch sämtliche Knöpfe geöffnet habe. Das erscheint mir, als sei es eine Ewigkeit her. Er sieht so hübsch aus und lächelt so fröhlich, dass es mich fix und fertig macht. Allein der Gedanke daran, er könne Julie auch nur flüchtig auf den Mund küssen, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Mir ist, als führe mir nur die Vorstellung körperliche Schmerzen zu. Ich verziehe das Gesicht.  
„Jen, alles okay?“, fragt er besorgt und sieht zu mir herunter.   
„Ja“, sage ich automatisch.   
„Sie muss nur etwas Wasser trinken“, antwortete Hank für mich und gönnt sich den Rest meines Whiskeys.   
Connor nickt. „Okay.“ Er sieht zurück zu Julie, die abwartend zu uns herüber schaut, dann wieder zu uns. „Julie ist wirklich nett. Vielleicht werden wir Freunde“, sagt er.   
Ich gebe einen erstickten Laut von mir, während Hank grinsend sagt: „Das ist doch schön. Toll, dass du so eine nette Bekanntschaft machen kannst!“ Er will mich scheinbar provozieren. Connor bemerkt davon nichts.   
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er mich irritiert.   
Ich murmele etwas vor mich hin. Ich wünschte, er würde mich berühren. Aber er tut es nicht. Will er das nicht vor Julie?   
„Sie hatte einen Drink zu viel. Denke, wir gehen bald“, übersetzt Hank mein Brummen.   
Connor sieht noch immer besorgt aus. „Okay“, sagt er wieder. Er dreht sich zu Julie um. „Eine halbe Stunde haben wir noch, oder?“, fragt er.   
„Bestimmt“, erwidert Hank. „Sonst bring ich Jen einfach schon mal ins Bett.“  
„Du musst mich nicht ins Bett bringen!“, fauche ich.   
Connor und Hank wechseln einen Blick. Keiner der beiden sagt etwas.   
Connor verschwindet auf dem Klo. Julie sitzt alleine in der Ecke und wartet scheinbar auf Connor. Ich sehe, wie sie in ihr Handy tippt. Bestimmt schreibt sie einer Freundin „Hab so einen süßen Typen kennengelernt“, oder so was.   
Ich schütte das Wasser in mich hinein und stehe auf.   
„Mach keine Dummheiten“, sagt Hank belustigt.   
„Ich werde jetzt mal einiges klarstellen“, erwidere ich und steuere Julie an. 

Diese erkennt mich sofort wieder, als ich mich neben sie setze. „Oh, hey!“, sagt sie freundlich und steckt ihr Handy weg. Ihr Blick ist offen und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass sie wirklich auffallend hübsch ist.   
„Hey, ich will nur kurz was klarstellen“, lalle ich ohne Umschweife.   
Sie blickt mich überrascht an.   
„Der Kerl, mit dem du da quatschst, Connor..“, sage ich und ich beginne mich schon mal selbst dafür zu hassen, schon wieder so eine Kackaktion zu bringen. „Also, der ist total verknallt in mich“, sage ich angeberisch und verschränke voller Genugtuung die Arme vor der Brust.   
Julie sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Äh. Was?“, fragt sie und mir wird durch ihre Reaktion mehr und mehr bewusst, wie furchtbar ich mich gerade aufführe.  
„Ja“, sage ich und recke das Kinn vor. „Und er kämpft um mich!“  
Julie starrt mich verständnislos an.   
„Außerdem..“, füge ich hinzu, „er ist ein Android, also kein echter Mann. Ist ja auch nicht für jeden was, also so ein Plastikpenis.“ Dass ein Androidpenis in keinster Weise die Assoziation von Plastik mit sich bringt, muss sie ja nicht wissen. Jedenfalls meiner flüchtigen Begegnungen zufolge.  
Julies Gesicht nimmt einen angewiderten Ausdruck an. Ob sie so angewidert davon ist, dass ich ihr gesagt habe, dass Connor ein Android ist, oder weil sie mein Verhalten genauso widerlich findet, wie ich, bleibt offen.  
„Naja, bedenke das alles, wenn du dich wieder mit ihm treffen willst“, meine ich und stehe auf.   
Noch während ich Hank ansteuere, bemerke ich, wie ich jegliche Selbstachtung verliere. Mir wird kotzübel. Ich wünschte, ich wäre betrunkener und nicht mehr zu so viel Selbstreflexion im Stande.   
„Ich geh doch schon mal zurück ins Hotel“, sage ich zu Hank und schwanke aus der Kneipe, ohne mich nochmal umzusehen.


	29. 29. Waschbecken und Herzrasen

Zurück im Hotelzimmer werfe ich mich aufs Bett und heule erst mal los. Ich stelle mir vor, wie Julie Connor einen Korb gibt, weil ich mich so schrecklich aufgeführt habe. Und auch, wenn ich das eigentlich wollte, bereue ich es und hasse mich dafür, ihm seine Entscheidungsfreiheit abgenommen zu haben.   
„Hey, du kannst ruhig bei Hank schlafen, ist schon ok, kann ich verstehen“, tippe ich in mein Handy und sende es an Connor. Bestimmt taucht er trotzdem noch hier auf. Vielleicht ist er aber auch so angewidert von meinem Verhalten, dass er mich ignoriert. Ich hoffe es.  
Eine Weile vergeht, dann antwortet er: „Warum hast du das gemacht?“  
War ja klar, dass die Frage kommen wird. Wenn ich ihm das mal beantworten könnte!  
Ich heule noch eine Weile weiter und tue mir selbst Leid, begebe mich aber schließlich ins Bad, weil mir immer übler wird. Ich sinke auf dem Badboden nieder und warte ab, da die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich kotzen muss. Welch eine allumfassende Scheißaktion.  
Ich kauere auf dem kalten Boden herum und bemitleide mich selbst. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten klopft es an der Tür. Ich halte inne und bin ganz ruhig. Vielleicht kann ich dem nächtlichen Besucher ja weismachen, dass ich schlafe.  
Ich bekomme eine weitere SMS. Diesmal ist es wieder die fremde Nummer. „Hier ist jemand, der dich sehr vermisst!“ Oh nein, hoffentlich ist das nicht eine Nachricht von Jakob oder so.   
Ich schenke der Nachricht keine weitere Beachtung und bin froh, als Stille in den Flur eingekehrt ist und Hank und Connor scheinbar in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden sind.   
Ich ziehe die Beine an. Ich muss eine Lösung für all das finden. Ich könnte die ganze Kuschelei und Knutscherei mit Connor beenden. Und ihn freigeben, überlege ich. Ich könnte ausziehen, um ihn nicht dauernd zu sehen. Irgendwie würde ich das hinbekommen, dass er mir nicht mehr so sehr am Herzen liegt. Oder? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach daten gehen und mich in einen anderen Typen verknallen. Das ist bestimmt am effektivsten.   
Ich denke zurück daran, wie schön unsere Küsse heute waren und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Na gut, ich könnte versuchen ihn aus meinem Leben zu streichen. Aber vorher muss ich ihn wenigstens einmal richtig flachgelegt haben. Das war einfach zu vielversprechend, wie er mich letztens gefingert hatte. Allein beim Gedanken daran wird mir ganz anders.   
Obwohl ich es erwartet habe, durchschüttelt mich meine Übelkeit so plötzlich und heftig, dass ich es kam schaffe, den Klodeckel zu öffnen, ehe ich mich heftig übergebe. Es ist so erniedrigend und eklig, dass ich fast schon froh darüber bin, dass mein Körper mein unangebrachtes Verhalten so quittiert.   
Ich höre Lärm und Gepolter aus dem Zimmer und nehme wahr, dass jemand hinter mir steht. Das kann ja nur einer sein.  
„Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe kotzen?“, würge ich und übergebe mich erneut jämmerlich ins Klo.  
„Du hättest auch einfach die Tür öffnen können“, nehme ich Connors vertraute Stimme hinter mir wahr. „Jetzt musste ich durchs Fenster klettern. Das hat echt keinen Spaß gemacht.“  
„Und ist schon das zweite mal heute“, erwidere ich und würge abermals.   
Ich wage nicht, mich zu Connor umzudrehen. Ich schäme mich, weil ich kotze, bestimmt super Scheiße aussehe und weil er wegen mir extra am Haus lang krakseln musste. Und da war noch meine unverzeihliche Aktion im Blue.   
Ich spüre, wie Connor sich ganz nah hinter mich setzt. Sein Bein berührt meines. Ich erbebe, weil ich nicht erwartet habe, dass er auf keine Distanz besteht, sondern mir direkt und ohne Umschweife so nah kommt.   
Wir schweigen, während ich noch immer über der Kloschüssel hänge. Connor streicht vorsichtig über meinen Rücken. Als ich mich von neuem ins Klo erbreche, hält er mir die Haare. Wie viele Bezüge zu schnulzigen Liebesfilmen leben wir beide noch in den nächsten Wochen?  
Ich schäme mich so unglaublich und bin noch immer etwas baff darüber, dass er grade einfach da ist und mich nicht komplett ignoriert. Verdient hätte ich es.   
Mittlerweile bin ich total erschöpft vom Alkohol und vom Kotzen. Connor sitzt noch immer hinter mir. Ich lasse mich nach hinten fallen und bin erleichtert, als er mich mit seinen Armen auffängt.   
Eine Weile hocken wir so auf den kalten Fliesen des kleinen Hotelbadezimmers herum. Ich lehne an ihm, ähnlich wie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als er mir aus der Panikattacke in meinem Zimmer geholfen hatte. Noch immer habe ich ihn nicht angesehen. Ich genieße seinen Halt und dass seine Hand zärtlich über meinen Arm streichelt.  
Wir beide schweigen. Bis Connor sagt: „Ich will jetzt echt keinen Moralapostel spielen und dir sagen: Ich hab's dir ja gesagt. Aber: Ich hab's dir ja gesagt.“ An seinem Tonfall merke ich, dass er lächelt. Jap, er hatte mich definitiv vor zu viel Alkohol gewarnt. Und ich hatte mich daraufhin demonstrativ besoffen und uns allen den Abend ruiniert. Das hört sich wirklich nach mir an.   
Ich seufze und lasse den Kopf an seine Brust plumpsen. „Schläft Hank schon?“, frage ich. „Oder hat er dir erlaubt rüber zu kommen?“  
„Er schläft“, sagt Connor. „Ging schneller, als gedacht. War aber auch ein langer Tag für ihn. Und er ist die ganze Zeit gefahren.“  
Ich grummele zustimmend. Ich wünschte, ich würde auch schlafen. Aber dadurch, dass ich im Auto so viel gepennt hatte und jetzt so angespannt bin, weil ich auf die Aussprache mit Connor warte, bin ich hellwach.  
Wir sitzen noch einen Moment gemeinsam auf dem Boden. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, jemals so liebevoll gehalten worden zu sein, nachdem ich mich von Alkohol übergeben habe. Mir fällt nicht eine Szene ein. Typen waren stets sauer auf mich, wenn ich mich so abgeschossen hatte. Und hatten mich in meiner verwirrten Betrunkenheit spüren lassen, wie sehr sie mich und mein Verhalten verachteten. Und wenn doch mal ein netter dabei war, dann war das einer von der Sorte, die mich mit nach hause nehmen wollten um meinen Rausch schamlos auszunutzen. Siehe Jakob.  
Wortlos stehe ich schließlich auf. Unsere Hände lösen sich voneinander, als ich mich von ihm entferne. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich seine Hand fest umschlungen hielt. Mein Blick fällt auf den Spiegel überm Waschbecken. Ich grunze erschrocken und beginne, hektisch mein Gesicht und meinen Mund auszuwaschen.   
Connor steht ebenfalls auf. Er setzt sich auf den Badewannenrand und sieht zu mir hoch. Ich werfe ihm unsicher einen Blick zu und hoffe, er rennt nicht gleich schreiend weg, weil ich aussehe, wie ausgekotzt. Doch er sieht mich nur nachdenklich an. Und sieht dabei die ganze Zeit so unschuldig und perfekt aus. Ich weine ein wenig vor mich hin, während ich mir die Zähne putze. Alles dreht sich.   
Connor bemerkt, wie unsicher ich auf den Beinen bin. Er steht auf und stellt sich hinter mich. Durch den Spiegel beobachte ich, wie er zart meine Hüften umschlingt und mir Halt gibt, während ich herumtorkle und dabei mit der linken Hand den Rand des Waschbeckens umklammere. Ich warte darauf, dass er mich zur Rede stellt. Doch er sagt nichts.   
Ich bücke mich und spüle mir den Mund aus, während er noch immer hinter mir steht. Auch wenn die Situation so grotesk ist, löst es in mir die wildesten Assoziationen aus, mich vor ihm zu bücken, während er hinter mir steht.   
Ich wische mir das Gesicht ab und drehe mich zu ihm um. Als ich das Waschbecken im Rücken und Connor direkt vor mir spüre, ist mir, als sei die Raumtemperatur direkt um 10 Grad gestiegen.   
Auch Connors Blick wirkt interessiert. Er streicht mir kurz über die Hüften. Mein Top ist aus der Hose gerutscht und hat einen Teil Haut frei gelegt. Diese freie Stelle zwischen Top und Slip fährt er mit dem Finger entlang. Ich bebe. Doch dann wird uns beiden bewusst, dass wir ja noch irgendwie irgendwas zu klären haben. Und er lässt von mir ab und macht einen Schritt zur Seite.   
Ich laufe aus dem Bad hinaus und Connor folgt mir. Ich suche ein Schlafshirt in meiner Tasche und ziehe mich fix im Bad um.   
Als ich in T-Shirt und Slip zurück komme, sitzt Connor am Bettrand. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch nachdenklich. Tja, wir können uns wohl nicht länger anschweigen, bis meine erneute Eifersuchtsaktion zur Sprache kommen muss.   
„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragt Connor mich wieder.   
Ich gebe einen jammernden Laut von mir und werfe mich aufs Bett. Durch die Fenster strömt gelbes Laternenlicht in das alte, miefige Zimmer. Autos brettern vorbei. Wir können Sirenen hören und den Lärm der Stadt. Das Hotel ist zwar zentral, aber deshalb auch nicht gerade in der ruhigsten Ecke. Trotzdem ist es gemütlich, zu zweit hier inmitten der Großstadt zu sein, und gleichzeitig sicher in unserm kleinen Hotelzimmer zu sitzen. Ich wäre mit niemandem gerade lieber hier, als mit ihm.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, murmele ich und muss mich dazu zwingen, das zu sagen. Ich sehe zu ihm hoch. Sein gewelltes Haar ist durcheinander. Von meiner Position aus kann ich seine Lippen besonders gut betrachten. Sie sehen so weich aus. Und an sich finde ich, dass sie abgesehen von meinen Lippen mit dem Rest meines Körpers noch lange nicht genug Bekanntschaft geschlossen haben.   
Ich wende mich ab und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Kissen. Ich hasse es, dass ich jetzt in diesem klärenden Gespräch so horny werde. Aber seinen Schoß an meinem Hintern zu spüren, als ich mich gebückt hatte, um mir den Mund auszuwaschen, hat meine Fantasie ordentlich beflügelt.  
„Die stand einfach total auf dich“, sage ich schließlich. „Und du auf sie auch, schätze ich? Urgh.“ Ich stecke mein Gesicht zwischen die Kissen.   
„Auf sie?“, fragt Connor überrascht. „Haben wir heute Mittag nicht darüber geredet?“ Er meint das Diner. Ja, doch, da war was. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe dir einfach vor nicht mal 12 Stunden gesagt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe und du denkst, ich stehe auf Julie? Ich versteh dich nicht, Jen!“  
Ich murmele wieder ins Kissen, dass es mir Leid tut.   
Dass er wiederholt angemerkt hat, dass er in mich verliebt ist, verwirrt mich heftigst. In meiner Aufregung darüber, dass er es sich erlaubt hatte, mit andern Mädels zu quatschen, hatte ich das völlig außer Acht gelassen und Julie gegenüber nur als Trumpf ausgespielt. Dabei hätte er sich doch heute nicht klarer ausdrücken können. Wie oft soll er mir seine Gefühle denn noch offenbaren? Was hatte mein Bild von ihm so erschüttert, dass ich völlig vergessen hatte, dass doch eigentlich jeder in unserm Umfeld weiß, dass er nur Augen für mich hat? Wahrscheinlich war ich selbst es einfach und meine hastigen Launen.  
Noch immer weiß ich nicht genau, wie Julie ihm von meiner Eifersuchtsattacke erzählt hat. Ich will es grade auch gar nicht wissen.   
„Warum hast du ihr gesagt, dass ich ein Android bin?“, fragt Connor schließlich. „So, als wäre das was schlechtes. Als müsse man sich bloß von Androiden fernhalten. Und bloß nicht intim mit ihnen werden.“ Verständnislos blickt er mich an. „Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von Androiden? Was soll das?“  
Uff, darüber hatte ich gar nicht weiter nachgedacht. Ich dachte, er sei gekränkt, weil ich Julie erzählt hatte, dass er in mich verliebt sei. Aber dass die wahre Erniedrigung daraus bestand, ihn als unfickbaren Roboter zu outen, war tatsächlich noch eine Spur härter.   
„Tatsächlich dachte ich, sie hätte dadurch kein oder weniger Interesse an dir“, gebe ich schuldbewusst zu und setze mich auf. „Weil du kein Mensch bist, sondern eben ein Android.“  
„Weil du so denkst“, schließt Connor. „Für dich stehe ich mit Menschen nicht auf einer Stufe.“  
Ich will ihm widersprechen. Doch er sagt: „Komm schon, Jen. Du hast das heute Mittag doch noch selbst gesagt.“ Er seufzt. „Ich will dir das alles ja wirklich nachsehen. Weil ich denke, dass du mich doch ziemlich magst. Und weil ich weiß, dass ich dich unheimlich sehr mag.“ Fest sieht er mir in die Augen. Mir wird ganz heiß bei diesem Blick. „Aber misch dich doch bitte nicht in die Gespräche mit andern Leuten ein und mache mich und Androiden damit nicht schlecht.“  
Ich seufze. Klar. Er hat Recht.   
Eine Weile reden wir nicht. Connor sitzt noch immer am Bettrand, als wolle er gleich wieder gehen. Während ich im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett hocke und versuche, meine noch immer vorherrschende Beschwipstheit und meine aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen mental zu bekämpfen. Was natürlich nicht hinhaut.  
Wie ich ihn so am Bettrand sitzen sehe, stelle ich beeindruckt fest, dass er sein Versprechen nicht gebrochen hat, obwohl ich mich so unfassbar daneben benommen habe. Er versucht, die Situation zu bereinigen und bietet mir dadurch, dass er da ist, an, heute Nacht wieder bei mir zu schlafen. Wie er es eben versprochen hat.   
Keiner sagt etwas. Ich beginne zu frieren, da ich ja nur in T-Shirt und Slip auf dem Bett hocke. Ich überlege, ob ich seine Nähe suchen oder unter der Bettdecke verschwinden soll.   
„Als wir im Vortex waren, warst du immer an meiner Seite und hast mich berührt und jeder wusste, dass wir zusammen da sind, irgendwie“, gebe ich schließlich kleinlaut zu. „Heute war das anders. Sie hat gefragt, ob wir zusammen sind, und du hast nein gesagt. Und ich hab dich dort die ganze Zeit vermisst, obwohl du auch da warst.“  
Connor sieht mich verwirrt an. Seine Haare sehen so weich aus, dass ich einfach rein fassen will. Ich rieche ihn ein bisschen. Und fühle mich wieder willenlos.   
„Aber wir sind nicht zusammen“, sagt er. „Oder hab ich da was verpasst?“   
„Sind wir auch nicht“, bestätige ich.   
Wieder schweigen wir. Da ich mich nicht traue, mir meine Wärme bei ihm abzuholen, krabbele ich langsam unter die Decke. Connor sieht mir dabei zu.   
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich eingeengt fühlst“, sagt er irgendwann. „Du legst immer so viel Wert auf Eigenständigkeit. Deshalb habe ich dich nicht angefasst.“  
Ich brumme etwas. Ja, irgendwie war mir das ja auch klar gewesen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mein verwirrtes Gemüt sich da wieder zusammengesponnen hat.   
„Ich glaube, ich hätte das gerne gehabt, wenn du mich da berührst“, nuschele ich und ziehe mir die Bettdecke über die Schultern.   
Connor nickt. „Okay. Das wusste ich ja nicht. Heute Mittag hättest du, glaube ich, fast alles beendet. Da weiß ich halt manchmal wirklich nicht mit dir umzugehen.“ Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Na klar, ich kann ihm das nicht verübeln. Auch ein echter Typ wüsste jetzt nicht, wie er es mir recht machen sollte. Das liegt tatsächlich nicht mal daran, dass er ein Android ist und das Konzept von Daten nicht gut versteht. Sondern daran, dass ich selbst nicht weiß, was ich wirklich will.  
Wir sehen uns eine Weile in die Augen. Ich erröte und ziehe mir die Decke weiter übers Kinn. „Es tut mir Leid“, sage ich wieder. „Eifersucht ist Scheiße.“  
Er nickt.   
„Ich bin so unzufrieden mit mir selber, deshalb habe ich so reagiert“, murmele ich in die Decke hinein.   
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso das so ist“, erwidert Connor verblüfft. „Du hast das so gut hingekriegt heute bei Jakob. Und das ganz alleine. Du warst echt stark.“  
„Naja“, sage ich knapp. Alleine war ich nun wirklich nicht. Und hätte ich Connor und Hank nicht in der Nähe gewusst, wer weiß, ob ich dann nicht gerade heulend in Jakobs Armen liegen würde und nicht in einem Bett, an dessen Rand Connor sitzt. Abgrenzung war einfach nie meine Stärke gewesen.  
Wieder sehen wir uns an. Mein Verhalten steht noch immer zwischen uns. Mir schießt durch den Kopf, dass ich heute Abend den Alkohol und vielleicht die Bar komplett hätte überspringen sollen und stattdessen grade den heißesten Sex aller Zeiten mit diesem Android hätte haben können. Ich seufze bei dem Gedanken verärgert auf. Stattdessen befinden wir uns jeder am andern Ende des Bettes und sind unzufrieden.   
„Androiden sind cool“, sage ich plump. „Hast du Julies Nummer? Ich ruf sie an und sag's ihr.“ Ich will ihn aus der Reserve locken.  
Er grinst verwegen. „Tatsächlich habe ich ihre Nummer.“  
„Was?“ Damit habe ich nun echt nicht gerechnet. Ich richte mich kerzengerade auf und glotze ihn an.   
Connor hört nicht auf zu grinsen. „Und das, obwohl du mir die Tour vermasseln wolltest.“  
Empört starre ich ihn an. „Du hast es also doch drauf angelegt!“, fauche ich wütend.   
Connor schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich habe noch kurz mit Hank geredet, als du weg warst. Er meinte, dass du und er sich sicher sind, dass Julie mich daten wollte..?“ Er schaut etwas verwirrt. „Dann meinte ich, dass du und ich das doch machen... Und Hank sagte, dass sie das ja nicht wissen kann und viele Leute mehrere Personen gleichzeitig daten.“ Er sieht etwas ratlos aus.   
„Das kannst du direkt knicken“, rufe ich und lasse mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Du datest gefälligst grade nur mich.“  
Verwirrt schaut er auf.   
„Also..“, sage ich großzügig. „Du kannst sie natürlich daten. Aber dann werde ich aufhören, dich zu daten.“  
Connor seufzt. „Toughe Entscheidung“, grinst er und will mich wohl damit ärgern. Er dreht sich zu mir um, schlägt die Decke zurück und klettert auf das Bett. Endlich!  
Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, als er sich mir nähert. Mir bleibt der Atem weg, als ich seine Präsenz näher und näher spüre.   
„Triff dich ruhig mit ihr“, keuche ich, weil ich keine Schwäche zeigen will. „Mir ist das total egal. Dann legen wir beide das einfach eine Weile auf Eis mit dem Knutschen.“ Er kommt mir immer näher und kniet schließlich aufrecht zwischen meinen Beinen. Nervös plappere ich weiter, während er im Halbdunkeln zu mir hinunter schaut. „Ich treffe mich dann auch einfach mit jemandem andern. Das ist schon voll okay.“   
„Ist es das?“, fragt Connor.   
Wir starren uns an. Ich zögere.  
„Wäre dir das wirklich egal, wenn ich mich mit ihr verabreden würde?“, fragt er skeptisch.   
Ich nicke hastig.   
„Wieso hast du dann vorhin so eine Welle gemacht?“, lacht er. Seine Hand fährt den Aufdruck meines T-Shirts entlang, über meine Brüste und über meinen Bauch. Ich erschaudere.   
„Weil ich heute einfach echt fertig und verwirrt war“, sage ich eingeschnappt, obwohl ich ihm ja vorhin schon meine Eifersucht gestanden hatte.   
Connor lässt sich nach vorne auf seine Hände fallen und ist direkt über mir. Er riecht so unverschämt gut, dass ich das Gefühl habe, gleich einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich schaue zu ihm auf und hoffe, dass ich nicht einfach anfange zu sabbern.   
„Okay“, sagt er. Er stützt sich auf seinen linken Arm ab, während er mir mit der rechten Hand weiterhin über das T-Shirt streicht. Mit flammendem Blick sieht er mich an. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann treffe ich mich mit ihr.“  
Völlig fertig sehe ich zu ihm auf. Nachdem mir den ganzen Abend über klar geworden ist, dass ich eben nicht die vollständige Gewalt über unsern Beziehungsstatus habe, erzählt er mir jetzt seelenruhig, dass er sich ja auch mit einer andern treffen könnte, wenn ich keine Besitzansprüche anmelden möchte. Wann hat sich das Blatt so gewendet?   
„Dann tu das doch“, antworte ich schwach. Er macht mich damit wahnsinnig, dass er über mir kniet und mich die ganze Zeit streichelt. Ich versuche verzweifelt, dagegen anzukämpfen, uns beiden zuzugestehen, dass ich ihn auf keinen Fall an die Frauenwelt freigeben kann. Doch lange schaffe ich es nicht mehr. Wenn er mir so nah ist und er mich länger mit genau diesem Gesichtsausdruck ansieht, bin ich einfach nur noch Wachs in seinen Händen.  
Seine verwuschelten Haare fallen ihm in die Augen. „Okay. Ich werde sie morgen anrufen. Ich werde mich morgen noch mit ihr treffen, so lange wir noch in Philly sind. Sie hat es mir schon angeboten. Und das, obwohl du ihr gesagt hast, dass ich ein Android bin.“ Seine Hand fährt unter mein T-Shirt. Ich zucke zusammen. Ich weiß, was er von mir hören will. Aber ich will es nicht aussprechen. Ich bin nicht bereit, ihm direkt zu offenbaren, dass er meine Schwäche geworden ist. Dabei weiß er es schon längst. Durch meine überzogene Reaktion im Blue.   
Er mustert mein Gesicht. Seine Berührungen sprechen mich so sehr an, dass ich mir auf die Lippe beiße. Ich will einfach nur hart mit ihm rummachen. Aber das kann ich nicht, so lange ich darauf bestehen will, dass er mir egal ist.   
„Du wirst dich nicht mit ihr treffen“, sage ich mit bebender Stimme. „Du bist schon in mich verliebt.“ Ich zögere, dann füge ich selbstgefällig hinzu: „Du hast gar keinen Bock auf ein anderes Mädchen. Du weißt genau, was du an mir hast.“   
Er grinst. „Bist du dir da sicher? Ich mein, ich bin ein Roboter. Und kein Mensch. Ich kann meine Gefühle bestimmt ganz fix ausstellen.“ Mein Körper ist unter den Berührungen seiner Hand mittlerweile vollständig von einer Gänsehaut überzogen. Er streichelt meine Seite entlang, wieder hinunter zu meiner Hüfte. Er lässt seine Hand in der Nähe meines Slips liegen. Sie brennt auf meiner Haut.  
Er macht mich völlig verrückt und er weiß es. Es ist unfair, mit mir über so ein Gefühlszeug zu diskutieren, während seine Hand unter meinem T-Shirt ist!  
„Das kannst du nicht“, widerspreche ich atemlos. „Du bist nicht so ein Roboter. Ich bin dir wichtig. Und das kannst du nicht ausstellen.“ Hoffe ich zumindest.   
„Meinst du“, sagt er lächelnd. Er fährt mit seiner Nase sanft über meinen Hals. Ich spüre seinen Atem dicht an mir. „Aber ich kann es probieren. Ich kann mich mit ihr treffen, und sehen, was das in mir auslöst. Was meinst du?“ Als ich nicht antworte, sagt er: „Ich bin noch nicht so lange drin in diesem Gefühlsgame. Vielleicht hat mein Herz einfach voreilig reagiert, als es sich so auf dich eingeschossen hat. Vielleicht passt ein anderes Mädchen doch besser zu mir.“  
Seine Worte quälen mich. Er will es auf die Spitze treiben, bis ich widerspreche. Doch ich kriege kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen liege ich stocksteif unter ihm und bin ich zerrissen von Lust und Stolz. Seine Hand wandert wieder nach oben, über meine Hüfte, meinen Bauch.  
„Mach das doch“, sage ich hilflos. „Dann wirst du es heraus finden.“ Ich bin selbst beeindruckt von mir, dass ich noch genug Stärke für diese Diskussion aufbringen kann und es noch schaffe, standhaft zu bleiben.   
„Aber stell dir vor, ich komme dann mit ihr zusammen“, fährt er fort. Wie zufällig streicht er über eine meiner Brüste. „Weil hey, sie hat kein Problem mit einem Androiden als Partner.“  
Ich gebe ein ablehnendes Brummen von mir und versuche, stark zu bleiben und mir nichts meiner glühenden Gefühle anmerken zu lassen. Doch eigentlich wissen wir beide, dass ich mir was vormache. Und es mich in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, wenn Connor mit einem andern Mädchen zusammen wäre.   
„Hat sie das gesagt?“, frage ich hilflos.  
„Ja“, antwortet Connor.  
„Über sowas habt ihr geredet?“, frage ich verzweifelt.   
„Ja“, sagt er. „Findest du das schlimm?“  
„Habt ihr euch geküsst?“, frage ich nun völlig fertig und kriege die Vorstellung davon nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wenn sie beiden tatsächlich über sowas geredet haben, als ich weg war, hatte ich vielleicht durch mein Drama genau das Gegenteil davon erzielt, was ich erreichen wollte. Eine Verbrüderung, eine Vereinigung. Da Connor bei ihr diese Akzeptanz Androiden gegenüber erfahren hat, die er von mir nicht kennt – vielleicht kamen die beiden sich näher, während ich kotzend über der Kloschüssel hing?  
Connor antwortet nicht.   
„Habt ihr??“, frage ich und boxe ihn in den Bauch.   
„Hey, aua!“, lacht er und weicht mir aus.   
„Ich hasse euch, wenn ihr das wirklich getan habt“, jammere ich und merke, wie ich gleich anfange, zu heulen. Das ganze Gedankenspiel hat mir so sehr zugesetzt, und währenddessen so zu tun, als macht es mir nichts aus, hat enorm viel Kraft gekostet. Dazu kommt meine zwar abklingende, aber noch immer anhaltende Betrunkenheit und die Kopfschmerzen. Und dieses furchtbare warme, pulsierende Gefühl im Unterleib.  
Connor bemerkt, wie arg mich das alles mitgenommen hat und scheinbar war es genau das, was er mit dem ganzen Palaver erreichen wollte.   
„Ich werde nie wieder mit dir reden, wenn du sie echt geküsst hast!“, fauche ich. Die Eifersucht hat so tiefen Besitz von mir ergriffen, dass ich tatsächlich angefangen habe zu weinen und Connor von mir weg schubse.   
Dieser rudert sofort zurück. „Och Jen!“, sagt er und schließt mich in die Arme, während ich ihm noch immer in die Seite boxe. Er lacht ein wenig und scheint gerührt zu sein. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht getan!“ Er sieht zu mir herunter und streicht mir meine verwuschelten Haare aus den Augen. „Wofür hälst du mich?“  
„Warum sagst du sowas dann die ganze Zeit?“, jammere ich in sein T-Shirt, und hasse mich dafür, dass ich jetzt doch so gebrochen bin und mir die Tränen nur so aus den Augen strömen.   
„Weil du die ganze Zeit sagtest, dass dir das nichts aus macht!“, erwidert er und drückt mich noch weiter an sich. „Ich wollte einfach sehen, ob das stimmt!“  
Wieder schubse ich ihn von mir. „Natürlich stimmt das nicht!“, schreie ich ihn an. „Wieso hab ich vorhin sonst so eine blöde Szene gemacht? Aber danke, anstelle die Klappe zu halten, haust du mir die wildesten Szenarien um die Ohren und machst mich wahnsinnig damit!“ Ich bin echt außer mir und richte mich im Bett auf. Ich weiche von ihm, damit er mich nicht mehr anfassen kann. Irritiert bemerke ich dabei, dass ich trotz allem noch immer ziemlich geil von der Streichelaktion von ihm bin. Und dabei heule. Ich bin mal wieder ein totales Desaster. Wegen ihm. Das festzustellen, macht mich noch wütender.  
Connor dagegen sieht begeistert aus. Er lässt sich mit dem Rücken ins Bett fallen und breitet seine Arme für mich aus. Als ich ihn schmollend ignoriere, verweilt er in der Position und grinst vor sich hin. „Ich soll also keine andere Frau als dich küssen, hab ich das richtig verstanden, ja?“, sagt er grinsend.   
Ich habe ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Erst will ich ihn ignorieren, aber damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen, drehe ich mich ruckartig zu ihm um, kläffe: „JA!“, und drehe mich schmollend wieder von ihm weg.   
„Ah, okay“, sagt Connor belustigt. Noch immer sind seine Arme offen für mich. Aber ich will mich ihm jetzt unter keinen Umständen annähern.   
„Aber treffen kann ich mich ja mal mit ihr, und schauen, was draus wird, oder?“, grinst er.  
Bebend vor Zorn fahre ich zu ihm herum. „Nein!“, schreie ich. Er scheint es echt zu genießen, dass ich so aufgebracht und eifersüchtig bin.   
„Also darf ich mit keinen andern Mädchen rummachen, nur mit dir, oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“, fragt er heiter.  
„Exakt!“, fauche ich. „Und wenn du weiter solche Dinge fragst, wecke ich Hank!“   
Connor schmunzelt, während ich mich abwende. „Entschuldige, Jen. Aber es ist echt schwer solche Gefühlsdinge aus dir rauszukriegen, die sich abseits von Körperlichkeiten bewegen.“  
Noch immer wütend drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um. „Es ist verdammt nochmal unfair, mich geil zu machen und dann auf Gefühle anzusprechen! Es...“ Ich suche nach Worten. „Das ist unhöflich und schickt sich nicht!“  
Connor liegt noch immer mit ausgebreiteten Armen da. „Hab ich dich geil gemacht?“, grinst er.   
Ich schlage die Hände vors Gesicht und jammere in meine Handflächen. Noch immer heule ich. Er pikst mich in die Seite. Ich kreische auf. Und muss ein bisschen lachen. Wütend schlage ich nach ihm. Den andern in die Seite zu piksen, um eine Reaktion heraufzuprovozieren, ist eigentlich mein Job.   
Er zieht die Hand weg und kichert irritiert. „Ach Jen“, sagt er seufzend. „Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen wie dich getroffen.“   
Ich atme heftig und versuche, mich zu sammeln. In mir kollidieren grade so viele Gefühle, dass es mich restlos überfordert. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Gleichzeitig bin ich so erleichtert, dass Connor in meinem Bett liegt und lacht. Glücklich, dass er noch immer an mir hängt. Und wütend, dass er mich ärgert.   
„Ich fasse zusammen“, sagt Connor beeindruckt, „du weinst gerade gleichzeitig, während du lachst. Du bist geil, aber auch wütend. Du magst mich, aber du willst mich auch aus deinem Zimmer schmeißen.“  
Ich nicke entschlossen. „Gut zusammen gefasst. Das passiert gerade alles in meinem Kopf.“ Ich hickse unter meinen Tränen, während ich grinsen muss.   
Connor fährt sich durch die Haare. „Das sind so krass viele Emotionen“, er schüttelt beeindruckt den Kopf. „Nach wie vor finde ich das so irre an dir, Jen.“  
Ach, die Nummer wieder. Ich stehe auf und stolpere zu meiner Tasche, um Taschentücher rauszuholen. Und um mich entfernt von ihm etwas zu sammeln. Er hatte mich knallhart mit meinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber konfrontiert. Und es fühlt sich grauenhaft an.   
Ich bleibe einen Augenblick an meiner Tasche an der Garderobe stehen und versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich sehe im Halbdunkeln, dass Connor zu mir rüber schaut. Er wartet geduldig auf mich und drängelt mich nicht. Ich atme tief durch und tapse auf unsicheren Schritten zu ihm zurück.   
Mittlerweile zittern meine Beine unter meinem Gewicht. Als müssten sie die Last meiner Gefühle mittragen. Und als seien sie mir zu schwer.  
Er lächelt, als ich mich dem Bett nähere. Und hat er in meiner Abwesenheit tatsächlich sein T-Shirt ausgezogen?  
Langsam komme ich ihm näher. Connor hält mir die Decke auf. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, mich mit ihm zu zanken und stolz auf meinen Standpunkt zu bestehen. Nicht heute.   
Ich krabbele unter die Decke und robbe zu ihm rüber. Als ich an seiner Brust ankomme, bestätigt sich das, was ich glaubte, im Halbdunkeln zu erkennen. Er trägt nur noch seine Shorts. Ich spüre seine warme Haut an mir und schmiege mich an ihn. Seine Arme schlingen sich um mich.   
Das erste mal so viel seiner Haut um mich herum zu spüren, hat plötzlich etwas so besonderes. Selbst, als wir so vor einigen Tagen so hart rumgemacht haben, hatte er noch immer sein T-Shirt angelassen. Dabei hat er überhaupt keinen Grund dafür, sich zu verstecken, stelle ich zufrieden fest und fahre vorsichtig mit den Händen seine Muskeln entlang.  
Wir schweigen. Bis ich sage: „Du warst ganz schön gemein zu mir, eben.“  
„Ich wollte nur einmal von dir hören, dass ich dir echt was bedeute“, antwortet er und drückt mich enger an sich. „Aber du hast Recht. Tut mir Leid. Ich war wirklich unfair. Ich mache das nicht mehr.“  
Ich genieße es, ihm so nahe zu sein und merke, wie ich mich endlich beruhigen kann. Seine Worte irritieren mich allerdings. Ich bemerke, wie sich schon wieder mein Puls wie immer in seinen Armen beschleunigt. Ich denke nach. Dann sage ich: „Du sprichst mich immer wieder darauf an, dass mein Puls rast, wenn ich dir so nah bin, wie jetzt. Und jetzt tust du so, als müsstest du meine Gefühle hinterfragen?“   
Er hält inne und sieht zu mir runter. Kurz überlegt er. „Ja, es hat mich anfangs sehr verwirrt, dass körperliche Nähe so eine starke Reaktion bei dir auslöst. Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht. Jetzt bin ich es ja gewohnt, aber..“ Er bricht seinen Satz ab. Wir sehen uns an und nehmen beide das laute Pochen meines Herzens wahr.   
Ich atme tief durch. Soll ich das jetzt wirklich sagen? Doch ehe ich mich weiter bremsen kann, übernimmt mein noch leicht angetrunkenes Gehirn das Reden. „Okay. Muss ich dir jetzt echt erklären, dass Herzrasen auch ein Symptom von Verliebtheit sein kann?“   
Verblüfft zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch. Er sieht total überfordert aus. „Aber..“ Er scheint seine Programmierung zu durchforsten und hält inne. Nachdenklich sieht er mir in die Augen. „Ich dachte, dein Herz schlägt dauernd so schnell, wenn wir uns berühren, weil ich ein Mann bin. Und du eine Frau. Und weil dich.. der Gedanke erregt.. dass wir uns näher kommen?“  
„Naja“, erwidere ich hilflos, „das eine schließt das andere nicht aus.“  
Er betrachtet mich nachdenklich, während ich mit verräterisch pochendem Herzen in seinen Armen liege. Er stützt sich auf der Seite ab und legt die Hand auf meinen Brustkorb. Dahin, wo mein Herz ist. Als wolle er meinen Gefühlen so nahe kommen, wie nur möglich. Das zu spüren führt dazu, dass es noch ausgelassener hüpft.   
„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du verliebt bist?“, fragt er irritiert.  
„Nein“, antworte ich hastig. „Natürlich nicht. Ich..“ Ich erröte und schaue weg. Kurz denke ich nach, dann sage ich: „Auf gar keinen Fall. Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen. Das wäre doch absolut lächerlich. Oder?“  
Connors Hand liegt noch immer warm auf meinem Brustkorb. Mein Herz will und will sich unter seiner Berührung nicht beruhigen. Er sieht mich aufmerksam an und versucht zu begreifen, was ich ihm überhaupt sagen möchte. Doch das weiß ich selbst grade nicht.   
„Was willst du mir dann damit sagen?“, fragt er irritiert.  
„Dass.. naja.. Ich und mein Körper sich manchmal ein klein wenig so benehmen, als seien sie verliebt“, stottere ich. Zur Sicherheit füge ich hinzu: „Also, das bin ich natürlich nicht. Also, so gar nicht. Manchmal könnte man es annehmen. Weil mein Herz.. und mein Kopf..“ Ich unterbreche mich, weil mir klar wird, dass ich nur gequirlte Scheiße quatsche.  
Connor schmunzelt. Er macht einen verwirrten Eindruck. „Du bist komisch, Jen. Das sind doch alles menschliche Gefühle. Ich kann dir genau sagen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Ich empfinde so eine starke Zuneigung für dich, wie ich es noch nie für jemanden gefühlt habe. Die Sache ist völlig klar. Und ich bin ein Android, dem menschliche Gefühle total neu sind! Müsstest du nicht genau wissen, was du fühlst?“   
„Momentan einfach nur Kopfschmerzen“, gebe ich müde zurück.  
Er sinkt zurück in die Kissen. Seine Hand zieht er dabei von meinem Brustkorb weg und er fährt vorsichtig über meinen Bauch. „Damit kann ich was anfangen“, erwidert er.   
Ich schmiege mich an ihn und bemerke, wie mir die Augen zufallen und meine Beschwipstheit mich endgültig besiegt. Die Aufregung der letzten Stunden hat mich so heftig in ihren Bann gezogen, dass sogar meine andauernde Erregung abklingt.   
Connor ist nicht sauer darüber, dass ich langsam wegnicke. Verschlafen schaue ich zu ihm hoch und bereue, dass ich nun, wo wir unsere Differenzen hinter uns gebracht haben und er halbnackt mit mir im Bett liegt, nicht mehr in der Lage bin, ihn endlich von seiner Shorts zu befreien.   
„Schlaf gut, Kleines“, flüstert er und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
Ich murmele etwas Zustimmendes, während mir die Augen zufallen.


	30. 30. Zuneigung und Kekse - Lemon -

Ich erwache, weil mir übel ist. Kerzengerade richte ich mich auf.   
Ein Arm umschlingt meinen Bauch so fest, dass ich an ihm rütteln muss, damit er sich endlich von mir löst. Der Typ neben mir murmelt etwas. „..Jen?“  
Ich presse mir die Hände vor den Mund. Wo bin ich hier?  
Panisch sehe ich mich um. Es ist noch immer recht dunkel. Allerdings dämmert es langsam. Ich bin in einem fremden Zimmer. In einem fremden Bett. Neben einem fremden Mann. Wobei - halt. Ich kenne diesen Typen.   
Ehe ich mich sortieren kann, brennt mein Magen so heftig, dass ich weiß, dass mir nur noch wenige Sekunden bleiben, ehe es mir hochkommt. Ich springe aus dem Bett und renne in die Richtung, in der ich das Bad ausmachen kann. Ich reiße die Klobrille hoch und lasse mich so heftig auf den Boden fallen, dass ich noch tagelang blaue Flecken an den Knien haben werde. Ich werfe mich über die Kloschüssel. Am ganzen Körper bebend erbreche ich mich von neuem keuchend ins Klo.   
Das darf nicht wahr sein. Nicht schon wieder. Wie oft werde ich noch von Alkohol kotzen, seit ich mit meinem alten Leben gebrochen habe?  
Zitternd und schwer atmend umklammere ich das eiskalte Porzellan. Ich friere. Und ich habe nichts anderes verdient, als mich in diesem Moment so elend zu fühlen. Das weiß ich.   
Die Tür knarrt, als der Typ aus dem Bett sich an sie anlehnt, während er nach mir sieht.   
Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch und spucke zähen Speichel in die Schüssel.   
Connor geht hinter mir in die Hocke. Sanft streichelt er meine Schulter. Seine Hand ist warm und fühlt sich total angenehm an. „Schon wieder, huh?“, sagt er leise.  
„Du musst dir das echt nicht mit angucken“, grunze ich zurück. Er will antworten, doch von neuem schießt mir Erbrochenes die Speiseröhre hinauf und ich kotze jämmerlich ins Klo. Ich huste erschöpft und betätige die Klospülung.   
Ich bin selbst absolut angeekelt von mir. „Wo nimmt mein Körper all diese Kotze her?“, frage ich tonlos.  
Connor hat sich zu mir gesetzt. Nachdenklich streicht er mir über den Arm. „Arme Jen“, sagt er.  
Mein Hals brennt. Der Toilettenkasten gurgelt.   
Mein Körper kommt zur Ruhe. Ich wische mir den Mund mit ein paar Blättern Klopapier ab und sehe Connor an. Ich falle fast ins Klo, als ich bemerke, dass er ja noch immer nur in Boxershorts ist.   
„Hey, was ist los?“, fragt er erschrocken, als ich so vor ihm zurückzucke. „Alles okay?“  
„Ähm, ja“, murmele ich und versuche, ihn nicht so sehr im Halbdunkeln des kleinen Badezimmers anzustarren. „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich mir mal wieder die Seele aus dem Leib kotze.“  
Connor nickt. Er gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schulter und steht auf. „Ich komm gleich wieder“, sagt er.   
Erschöpft beobachte ich, wie er sich anzieht und das Hotelzimmer verlässt. Ich bin zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken, wo er hin will und wann er wieder kommt. Ich umschlinge meine nackten Beine mit den Armen und bemitleide mich selbst. Währenddessen warte ich darauf, dass mein Magen sich beruhigt.   
Nach einigen Minuten bin ich mir sicher, dass die Kotzerei erst mal vorbei ist.   
Ich rappele mich auf, wasche mir das Gesicht und putze mir erneut die Zähne. Mein Spiegelbild schmeichelt mir nicht gerade. Ich sehe einfach aus, wie ich mich fühle.   
Als ich mich etwas frischer fühle, bürste ich mir rotblonden Haare in der Hoffnung, daraufhin wenigstens ein klein wenig ansehnlicher auszusehen. Es funktioniert zumindest ein bisschen.   
Von der Kotzerei geschwächt, tapse ich zurück zum Bett und husche unter die Bettdecke.   
Connor ist noch immer nicht zurück. Ich friere noch immer und vermisse seine Wärme. Ich werde ungeduldig. Ich rolle mich auf seine Seite und rieche an seinem Kissen. Es riecht nach Hotelmuff und es riecht nach ihm. Ich presse es fest an mich. Aber es ist kein guter Ersatz für ihn.   
Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, mich ebenfalls anzuziehen und zu schauen, ob er sich in der Hotellobby rumtreibt. Meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es 5 Uhr früh ist. Ich hatte also nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Ich sollte nicht aufstehen, sondern lieber noch etwas Kraft tanken. Schließlich wird Hank heute mit uns den ganzen Fahrtweg zurück nehmen. Das könnte potentiell anstrengend werden. Doch Connors Abwesenheit macht mich unruhig.   
Während ich mein Gesicht in sein Kissen stecke, frage ich mich, was mit mir los ist und weshalb ich nicht einfach weiter schlafen kann. Ich stelle fest, dass ich Connor vermisse. Obwohl er doch eben noch bei mir war. Mir das einzugestehen, ist ein fürchterliches Gefühl. Vermissen macht abhängig, vermissen macht schwach. Ich möchte ihn nicht vermissen. Und doch tu ich es.  
Ich werde immer unruhiger. Mir fällt ein, wie fest er mich umschlungen gehalten hatte, als ich aufgewacht war. Fast schon ein wenig zu fest. Aber egal. Ich will das wieder. Jetzt, sofort.   
Als ich ihn endlich klopfen höre, springe ich zur Tür und falle ihm in die Arme.   
„Oh, hey!“, sagt er leise und küsst meinen Scheitel, während ich ihn fest umschlinge.   
„Du warst so lange weg“, quengele ich und drücke ihn an mich, während Connor sein bestes gibt, sich an mir vorbei ins Zimmer zu schieben und die Tür hinter sich zu macht.   
„Ach Kleines, sag bloß, du hast mich schon vermisst?“, grinst er und streichelt mein Haar.   
„Ja“, brumme ich in sein T-Shirt hinein. Ich blicke auf, als ich das Rascheln einer Tüte wahrnehme.   
Connor drückt sie mir in die Hand. „Ich war eben bei dem Laden um die Ecke, der noch auf hatte. Da drin sind Salzstangen, Cola, Wasser und ein paar Kekse.“  
Gerührt nehme ich die Tüte an. „Danke.“  
Er redet weiter, während er mich zurück zum Bett zieht. „Ich bin so spät, weil ich 12 Minuten und 53 Sekunden lang mit der Rezeptionistin diskutiert habe. Obwohl sie einen Wasserkocher in diesem Hotel haben, wollte sie dir keinen Tee machen.“  
Ich starre ihn an. „12 Minuten?“  
„Ja?“, sagt er zögerlich. Er legt die Stirn in Falten. „Irgendwann war sie echt genervt. Sie hat mir dann nicht mehr geantwortet.“  
Die Szene spielt sich in meinem Kopf ab und ich muss grinsen. „Die arme alte Lady.“  
Prüfend sieht er mir in die Augen. „Dir geht es besser?“ Er hockt sich auf den Bettrand.   
„Ja“, sage ich. „Mir geht es besser, weil du wieder da bist.“ Ich bin zu erschöpft, um zu lügen. Ich setze mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn und schütte das Wasser in mich hinein.   
„Oh“, sagt er und errötet leicht. „Danke, oder so.“  
„Hm“, mache ich, mit eben so rotem Kopf. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Mein Magen ist zwar noch immer irritiert, aber scheint bereit dazu zu sein, wieder Essen in sich aufzunehmen. Ich reiße gierig die Kekspackung auf und mache mich über sie her.   
Connor stützt sich mit den Händen hinter sich ab und sieht mir dabei zu. Es wird mir wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, wie er mir stets mit so viel Interesse und Zuneigung im Blick beim Kotzen und Fressen zuschauen kann.   
Als die Kekse alle sind, haue ich mir direkt die Cola hinterher. Tatsächlich geht es mir besser, seitdem ich mich erneut erbrochen habe. Vielleicht hat der Spuk ja jetzt ein Ende.   
Ich wische mir den Mund ab und lasse mich nach hinten auf die Decke fallen. „Du hättest dir eine Fanta mitbringen sollen“, sage ich zu Connor, der sich ebenfalls auf die Decke fallen lässt. Wir sehen uns an.   
„Ich bin nicht auf trinken angewiesen“, antwortet er. „Ich brauche Flüssigkeit nicht. Du schon. Du hattest Vorrang.“  
Er macht Anstalten, sich zu mir rüber zu drehen, doch ich schüttele energisch den Kopf. „Hey. Jeans sind in diesem Bett strengstens verboten.“  
„Oh, okay“, antwortet er, setzt sich auf und beginnt sofort folgsam damit, sich auszuziehen.   
Mein Herz macht einen nervösen Hüpfer. Ich krabbele rückwärts nach hinten auf seine Bettseite, um im Halbdunkeln einen besseren Blick darauf zu haben, wie er sich Schuhe, Socken und Hose auszieht. Kurz darauf steht er in T-Shirt und Boxershorts vor dem Bett. Sein Hintern gefällt mir ja echt gut, bemerke ich errötend.  
Verschämt krieche ich unter die Decke. Ich schlucke, da ich mir nicht anmerken lassen will, dass ich ihn schon wieder so begeiert habe.  
Connor sieht mich grinsend an. „Keine Jeans mehr“, sagt er. „Darf ich nun?“  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „T-Shirts sind auch verboten.“  
„Das stimmt nicht, du trägst auch eins!“, erwidert er.   
„Ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen“, erwidere ich. „Ich habe Brüste. Die müssen wohl behütet sein.“  
„Na gut“, nuschelt er und zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Mit nichts bekleidet als seiner Boxershorts steht er vor dem Bett. „So besser?“  
Ich nicke tonlos.   
„Na endlich“, seufzt er und legt sich zu mir. „Oh übrigens, ich mag deine Brüste.“  
„Was?“, keuche ich.   
Connor denkt wohl, ich hätte ihn nicht verstanden, weil durch sein Eintreffen im Bett so ein Deckenchaos herrschte. „Deine Brüste“, wiederholt er. „Die mag ich!“  
„Okay“, hauche ich und bemerke, dass ich schon wieder furchtbar horny bin. Der Android macht mich einfach fertig.   
Er breitet den Arm für mich aus und ich schmiege mich an ihn. Ich komme mit meinem Gesicht an seiner nackten, warmen Brust an. Anders als noch vor ein paar Stunden, bin ich ein wenig ausgenüchtert und viel klarer im Kopf. Mein Körper reagiert noch viel heftiger auf ihn, als gestern Abend noch.   
Mir fällt ein, dass ich es mir doch öfter selbst machen wollte, um nicht so aufgeschmissen und viel zu schnell erregt zu sein, wenn ich mich ihm nähere. Ich reibe mir verzweifelt die Augen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich dafür halt einfach auch keine Zeit gehabt. Und jetzt hab ich den Salat.   
Connor sieht zu mir hinab. Im Halbdunkeln kann ich seine leuchtenden Augen ausmachen. „Warum hast du Vögel auf den Unterarmen tätowiert?“, fragt er und fährt mir mit den Fingerspitzen die Arme entlang. Es kitzelt. „Haben die eine tiefere Bedeutung?  
„Nein“, antworte ich. „Ich fand sie einfach ganz schön.“ Ich habe das Gefühl, mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren zu können. Sein fast nackter Körper glüht an meinem.   
„Sag mal..“, sage ich zögerlich und drehe mich um, sodass ich mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust liege.   
„Hm?“, sagt er und umschlingt mich.   
Ich bin mir etwas sicherer, wenn er hinter mir liegt, als wenn ich ihn und seinen heißen Körper einfach die ganze Zeit vor der Nase habe.   
„Also, was mich echt interessiert“, nuschele ich. „Du, äh, meintest doch mal, du kannst Sex haben, und so?“ Mir fällt ein, wie oft ich seinen Penis durch den Stoff seiner Shorts an mir gespürt hatte und mir wird immer heißer.   
„Ähm, ja?“, antwortet Connor und fährt mit der Hand meinen Arm entlang.   
„Wieso, ich meine, wurdest du als Detektivandroid ausgestattet, mit einem, äh..“, stottere ich und kriege in seiner Anwesenheit mal wieder nicht das nicht verdammte P-Wort über die Lippen.  
„Mit einem Penis?“, sagt Connor und schmunzelt.  
„Ja“, keuche ich hilflos und versuche verbissen mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich einfach schon wieder unheimlich geil auf ihn bin.  
Er lässt von mir ab, dreht sich auf den Bauch und stützt sich mit seinen Unterarmen ab. Das beobachte ich zum wiederholten mal, wenn er mir im Bett was erklären will. Ich find das unheimlich süß. Ich will diese paar Zentimeter, die er von mir weggewichen ist, nicht dulden, drehe mich zu ihm um, lege mich auch auf den Bauch und lege ein Bein auf seines.  
„Also, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass sie aus mir so einen ziemlich fortschrittlichen Prototyp gemacht haben, nicht?“, sagt er und spielt mit dem Kissenbezug.   
„Hm“, mache ich. Ich umschlinge ihn mit meinem Arm und gebe mir die Erlaubnis, mit meinen Fingern seine Wirbelsäule entlang zu fahren.   
„Sie haben viele der neueren Androiden bereits mit Geschlechtsteilen ausgestattet. Bei mir haben sie sich gedacht, sie packen einfach alle möglichen nützlichen Modelle in ein Modell“, fährt er fort.   
Ich kann mir langsam denken, worauf das hinaus läuft und versuche, mir meinen Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen und die folgende Nachricht ganz cool aufzunehmen.  
„Zum Beispiel kann ich gärtnern. Den Haushalt schmeißen. Und, naja..“, fährt er fort und ich halte den Atem an. „Ich kann in meiner Programmierung auf sämtliche Fähigkeiten der HR400 zugreifen.“  
Ich schweige entsetzt. Ich muss gar nicht erst nachfragen, was das heißt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich geliefert bin.   
Connor unterbricht sich und sucht schüchtern meinen Blick. „Die HR400 sind..“  
„Ich weiß“, piepse ich verzweifelt. „Sexandroiden.“  
Das erklärt, weshalb er mich ohne irgendwelche sexuellen Erfahrungen vor ein paar Tagen so talentiert anfassen konnte, dass seine Fingeraktion bestimmt zu den heißesten Nächten gehört, an die ich mich erinnern kann, obwohl es nicht mal zum Geschlechtsakt kam.   
Ich bin sprachlos. Meine Fantasie ist bis jetzt schon immer total mit mir durchgegangen, wenn ich nur kurz daran gedacht habe, wie es wäre, regelmäßig Sex mit diesem Android zu haben. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht mal ansatzweise ausmalen kann, was mich an Befriedigung erwarten könnte.   
Atemlos sacke ich in mir zusammen. Ich kämpfe dagegen an, mir anmerken zu lassen, was diese Nachricht in mir auslöst. Ich will beim besten Willen nicht, dass er sich fühlt wie ein Objekt. Allerdings will ich mir meine Frohlockung über diese Neuigkeit erlauben. Schließlich war ich vorher schon unfassbar scharf auf ihm.   
„Das hört sich bestimmt seltsam an, oder?“, fragt Connor unsicher. Mein Zusammensinken hat er wohl als Überforderung der negativen Art gewertet. Also konnte ich meine nervöse Begeisterung gut kaschieren.  
„Ja“, stimme ich krächzend zu, räuspere mich und sage dann: „Noch eine Frage.“  
„Hm?“, sagt er wieder und seine verwuschelten Haare wippen, als er den Kopf zu mir dreht.   
„Androiden fühlen keinen Schmerz, das weiß ich“, sage ich. „Wenn, dann simulieren Androiden die körperlichen Reaktionen auf Gewalteinwirkung.“  
Anerkennend nickt Connor. „Stimmt so. Man könnte meinen, du kennst dich gut mit Androiden aus“, grinst er. „Vielleicht bist du sogar mit einem befreundet?“  
„Vielleicht“, sage ich schnell, fahre dann aber fort: „Zum Sex, also.. Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt, dass Androiden, die Sexworker sind, ebenso sämtliche der körperlichen sexuellen Reaktionen.. simulieren. Also, dass sie halt einen Ständer kriegen, ohne geil zu sein, sag ich mal ganz platt. Um den Menschen zu dienen.“ Ich unterbreche mich und sehe ihm ins Gesicht, um nachzuprüfen, ob ich mich gerade doof oder respektlos ausgedrückt habe. Doch Connor nickt. „Ja, das stimmt so auch.“  
Blitzschnell macht sich eine tiefe Enttäuschung in mir breit. „Das heißt, sie werden nicht richtig geil“, fasse ich zusammen. „Sondern spielen das ihrer Programmierung zufolge dem Menschen vor.“   
Connor nickt. „Ja, genau.“  
Moment, heißt das, dass er also gar nicht wirklich scharf auf mich ist, sondern sein Körper einfach auf meinen reagiert hat, um mir eine Bestätigung zu geben? Damit es mir gefällt und ich ein besseres Gefühl habe?  
Ich kann meine Enttäuschung nicht mehr zurückhalten und lasse von ihm ab. Nachdenklich rolle ich mich auf den Rücken. Typen wirklich geil zu machen, gehört doch zu meinen absoluten Vorlieben im Bett. Und das soll nun alles wegfallen, während er steht wie eine eins, um mir ein besseres Gefühl zu geben? Puh.  
Connor sieht aus, als kränke ihn mein Abrücken. Er sieht nachdenklich aus, dann sagt er: „Oh, das trifft allerdings nicht mehr so zu, sobald der Android ein Deviant geworden ist“, fügt er schnell hinzu. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Dann läuft es in ihm oder ihr ab, wie mit andern menschlichen Gefühlen. Angst, Zuneigung, Empathie, Freude,...“ Er denkt kurz nach, fügt dann hinzu: „Lust... Sobald ein Android ein Abweichler geworden ist, ist er nach und nach im Stande, all diese Dinge zu fühlen. In welcher Reihenfolge und wie ausgeprägt, hängt vom Androiden und seiner Persönlichkeit ab. Und von den Dingen, die er erlebt und mit denen er konfrontiert wird.“  
Ich atme auf. Es besteht also doch berechtigte Hoffnung auf ein erfülltes Sexleben mit diesem Android.   
Connor mustert mich und stellt zufrieden fest, dass mein Gesichts sich entspannt hat. Er legt sich auf die Seite, streckt den Arm aus und streichelt mir über das T-Shirt. „Ich habe diese sexuellen Gefühle sehr viel stärker, seit ich dich kenne“, sagt er mit entschlossenem Blick und streicht mit ungeniert über die Brüste.   
Ich erbebe, eben weil er durch das T-Shirt meine Brüste anfasst, und weil er den Fakt mit den sexuellen Gefühlen mit so einem feurigen Blick dropt, dass mir fast Hören und Sehen vergeht.   
Mein Mund ist staubtrocken, als er näher rückt und mit der Hand eine meiner Brüste umfasst. Wir sehen uns in die Augen, während seine Finger meine Brustwarze finden und diese zärtlich umkreisen.   
Mein Körper reagiert so heftig auf seine Berührungen, dass ich erzittere. Ich keuche auf, als er wieder damit beginnt, meine Brüste zu massieren.   
Während ich schwach bemerke, wie ich die Kontrolle verliere, spüre ich wieder seinen Blick auf mir. Er will genau sehen, wie ich ausschaue, während er mich berührt. Nun gut, da wird er sicherlich auf seine Kosten kommen. In der Hinsicht bin ich ein offenes Buch.   
Unsere Blicke treffen sich, während er meine Brüste massiert und ich seine Hitze bis unter mein T-Shirt spüre. Wie ich ihn so anstarre, wird mir wieder bewusst, wie gerne ich ihn anschaue. Ich fühle mich irgendwie getrickt von Cyberlife, dass sie ihn einfach zu einem so schönen Typen gemacht haben. Ich werde keine Chance haben, ihm und meinen aufflammenden Gefühlen zu entgehen, so lange ich ihn regelmäßig in Hanks Haus sehe. Es fühlt sich so unglaublich richtig an, in seinen Armen zu liegen und von ihm gestreichelt zu werden. Was ich dagegen machen soll, dass ich ihn so unfassbar sehr mag und er mich so scharf macht, weiß ich gerade selbst noch nicht. Auf die Klärung dieser Frage werde ich mich allerdings besser ein anderes mal fokussieren.  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm herum, nehme sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsse ihn. Mein Körper erbebt von neuem, als ich seine Hitze so dicht an meinem spüre. So nah waren wir uns noch nie. Nur noch getrennt durch mein T-Shirt und unsere Unterwäsche. Mein Körper verlangt nach ihm. Ich küsse ihn so heftig, dass meine Hand an seiner Wange zittert.   
Wir haben seit gestern Abend, als ich ihn so heftig gegen die Wand gedrückt habe, dass die Vase dabei zu Bruch ging, nicht mehr geknutscht. Wieder hatte ich es unbeabsichtigt geschafft einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben, den er in den letzten Stunden langsam weggeschoben hat. Stunden, in denen ich ihn verletzt hatte, in denen er wieder auf mich zugekommen war, in denen ich schließlich zu schüchtern war, ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Aus Scham, aus Reue.   
Der ganze letzte Abend, meine blöde Aktion im Blue, die Kotzerei, das Kuscheln kommen mir plötzlich vor wie eine Masse an vergeudeter Zeit. Wie ich ihn so küsse und unsere Zungen sich in so einer perfekten Art und Weise ergänzen, bereue ich es, den Abend mit so aufwühlenden Dingen vergeudet zu haben. Hätte ich doch einfach hier mit ihm liegen und ihn küssen können, den ganzen Abend, die ganze Nacht. Ich hätte gar nicht damit aufhören brauchen, seinen schwachen Seufzern zwischen unseren Küssen zu lauschen, während er und ich uns immer weiter in unseren Rausch knutschen.   
Ich rolle mich auf ihn, ohne dass unsere Lippen sich voneinander lösen. Während ich an seiner Brust klebe, richtet er sich leicht auf und zieht mir die Decke über die Schultern. Selbst jetzt, wo jeder von uns auf seine aufflammende Erregung und die des anderen fixiert ist, achtet er noch darauf, dass ich bloß nicht friere. Die Geste mit der Decke ist so liebevoll. Er ist so liebevoll. Meine Gefühle taumeln zwischen Lust und Zuneigung für diesen Kerl, der mir stets, oftmals bestimmt unbewusst zeigt, was er für mich empfindet und wie wichtig ich ihm bin.   
Dafür, dass wir uns nun schon so lange küssen, ist unser Tempo noch das eines unschuldigen, ersten, aber ausgesprochen leidenschaftlichen Kusses. Ich genieße es, dass endlich sämtliche Barrieren zwischen uns gefallen sind. Und spüre so viel intensive Gefühle für ihn, wie bei unserm ersten Kuss im Vortex, als meine Herz mir sagte, dass er der eine ist, der eine Mensch dieser Welt unter Milliarden von Menschen, der genau mein Gegenstück ist und mit dem ich mich verbundener fühle, als ich mich je mit jemandem andern fühlen werde. Verschwommen denke ich daran zurück, dass ich das im Nachhinein als kitschig abgetan habe. Doch nun fühle ich wieder genau dasselbe, frei von Alkohol und zu hastigen Emotionen; allerdings geleitet von unbändiger Lust.   
Er hatte Recht vorhin. Ich bekomme es nie anständig hin, ihm zu sagen, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde. Es ist ungerecht, weil er das regelmäßig tut. Doch wie kann ich ihn auch sonst beschützen, vor mir und meinen Launen? Und woher weiß ich denn nun, ob ich morgen noch genauso empfinde, wie jetzt gerade, wo ich mir sicher bin, dass seine Lippen alles sind, was ich zum Leben brauche?  
Ich ziehe die Beine an und setze mich auf. Bebend vor Erregung atme ich tief durch. Ihr spüre seine Erektion durch unsere Unterwäsche. So nah, wie noch gestern Morgen. Doch dieses mal wird er mich nicht davon abhalten, mich wiederholt an seinen Schoß zu reiben.   
Connor setzt sich ebenfalls auf und stützt mir mit den Händen den Rücken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist anders, als ich es sonst von ihm kenne, wenn wir uns näher kommen. Er sieht ziemlich angeturnt aus. Und auch an sich finde ich in seinem Ausdruck heute mal keine Bedenken, kein Zögern und keine Zweifel. Er sieht frei aus und geil. Er sieht mir in die Augen, wie ich so auf ihm sitze. Sein Blick sinkt mein T-Shirt hinunter, bis zu unserer Unterwäsche. Ich presse mich wiederholt gegen die Beule in seiner Shorts. Wir beide seufzen auf.   
Wir sehen uns wieder in die Augen. Ich spüre eine so tiefe Zuneigung zu ihm. Brennt mein Innerstes gerade so, weil ich einfach nur geil auf ihn bin? Oder ist es wirklich, weil er mit so einer liebevollen Ausdauer für mich da ist, mir stets den Halt gibt, den ich brauche, dass ich gerade so sehr brenne?  
Ich will ihm so viel sagen. Aber da ich gerade auf seinem Penis sitze, ist dies wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick für ein Pläuschchen.   
Ich gleite die Länge seiner Erektion entlang, während er mit den Händen meine Hüften umfasst. Er ist wirklich so gut bestückt, dass mir kurz der Gedanke kommt, dass er mir wehtun könnte, sollte es tatsächlich zum Sex kommen. Doch mein Körper tut gerade sein bestes, sich vollständig auf ihn vorzubereiten, indem er mich so heiß und feucht werden lässt, dass mein Unterleib buchstäblich nach ihm verlangt.   
In den letzten Momenten war ich vollständig mit meiner Lust und seinem Penis zwischen meinen Beinen beschäftigt. Als ich den Blick hebe und in seine Augen sehe, bemerke ich, wie er einfach die ganze Zeit mein Gesicht gemustert hat. Es gibt gerade bestimmt Ansprechenderes in dem Raum, das man sich ansehen kann, als mein Gesicht. Und doch wählte er es aus, um genau mitzubekommen, wie mein Ausdruck aussieht, während ich ihn durch den dünnen Stoff an meiner Klitoris spüre.  
Das ist so Connor, denke ich. Er will so sicher gehen, dass es mir gefällt, dass dies sogar Teil seiner Erregung ist.   
Eine neue Welle der Zuneigung überflutet mich, als er mir noch immer mit demselben Ausdruck in die Augen schaut. Ich bin mehr denn je dazu bereit, ihm was Kitschiges an den Kopf zu werfen. Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo wir so hart rummachen und unsere Genitalien aneinander pressen? Was ist bloß los mit dir, Jen?  
Während ich so auf ihm sitze und wir uns völlig angeturnt ansehen, ist es, als könne mein Herz jeden Moment vor Zuneigung zerplatzen. Das Wort Zuneigung ist hierbei fast schon ein viel zu abgeschwächter Ausdruck für das, was ich gerade empfinde. Völlig benebelt von meinen Gefühlen durchsuche ich mein Gehirn nach einem passenderem Wort. Mir fällt nur eins ein. Und das versetzt mir einen so großen Schreck, dass ich es sofort wieder aus meinem Bewusstsein streiche.   
Weil ich ihm irgendwie sagen möchte, wie viel mir unsere Nähe gerade bedeutet, aber nicht anfangen will zu quatschten, nehme ich eine seine rechte Hand von meiner Hüfte und drücke sie auf meinen Brustkorb. Es ist lächerlich, davon auszugehen, dass er mein rasendes Herz nicht die ganze Zeit schon bemerkt hat, während wir halbnackt aufeinander hocken. Er ist schließlich ein Android. Körperkontakt genügt ihm, um mich vollständig zu analysieren. Aber dies soll ein Statement sein. Meine Art, ihm meine glühenden Gefühle näher zu bringen. Die mich momentan selbst so sehr verwirren, dass ich auch recht froh darüber bin, gerade nicht sprechen zu können und zu wollen.   
Seine Hand an meiner Brust ist warm. Er sieht mit stockendem Atem zu mir hoch, während ich seine Hand fest an mich presse. 'Ein rasendes Herz ist nicht nur ein Symptom körperlicher Anziehung. Sondern auch emotionaler' hatte ich ihm sinngemäß vor wenigen Stunden noch anvertraut. Im immer heller werdendem Zimmer leuchtet sein Grübchen kurz auf. Mein Herz schlägt so heftig, dass es mir gleich aus den Rippen schießen wird. Connor ist meinen Gefühlen so nah. Und ich hoffe in diesem Moment, dass er es immer bleibt.   
Die Hand noch immer auf meinem Brustkorb, finden seine Lippen meine. Wir küssen uns voller Hingabe. Während mein klopfendes Herz in meinen Ohren widerhallt. Sodass ich sein leises Aufstöhnen während meiner kreisender Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß fast verpasse.   
Die Lust und meine Gefühle führen dazu, dass mir richtig schwindelig wird. Connors Hände wandern unter meinem T-Shirt meine Hüften hinauf. Er unterbricht den Kuss und greift nach dem Saum meines T-Shirts. Ich helfe ihm, mich auszuziehen, indem ich die Arme hoch nehme und er mir das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen kann. Verschwommen nehme ich wahr, dass er es irgendwohin ins Zimmer wirft.   
Ich keuche, als unsere nackten Oberkörper sich berühren. Wir waren uns noch nie so nah. Es ist so wunderschön. Er ist so warm. Und es ist alles so perfekt grade.   
Seine Hände gleiten meinen nackten Rücken entlang, während er mich küsst. So viel seiner nackten Haut an mir zu spüren und noch immer auf seinem Penis zu sitzen, überfordert mich irgendwie. Für einige Momente erbebt mein Körper so sehr, dass ich nicht mal in der Lage bin, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Er akzeptiert mein zitterndes Erstarren, küsst sich seinen Weg zu meiner Wange entlang, hinunter zu meinem Hals. Er umfasst meine Brüste mit beiden Händen und fährt mit den Daumen über meine steifen Nippel.  
Noch immer bin ich absolut handlungsunfähig. Ich habe seine Nähe seit Tagen, vielleicht sogar seit Wochen so sehr gebraucht. So viel nackten Connor zu spüren, bringt mich völlig um den Verstand.   
„Du bist wunderschön“, sagt er plötzlich leise und sieht zu mir hoch.   
Mit bebender Unterlippe starre ich zurück. Ich kenne diesen Satz von Typen. Meist kommentieren die ja noch die Augen. 'Du hast so schöne Augen!' Aber selten habe ich so viel pure unschuldige Ehrlichkeit in dem Blick eines Mannes gesehen, während er dies sagt.   
Meine starken, von meiner Erregung geleiteten Gefühle bringen mich mittlerweile so sehr aus dem Konzept, dass ich mich noch immer nicht bewegen kann. Meine aufflammende Zuneigung überfährt mich und lässt mich keuchend auf seinem Schoß zurück. Bestimmt wird er bald davon ausgehen, dass ich eine absolute Niete im Bett bin, denke ich. Oder kann er verstehen, dass ich in diesem Moment mit all dem Glück in meiner Brust nicht umgehen kann?  
Als ich nicht reagiere, küsst er mich kurz auf die Lippen. Er legt die Hände unter meinen Hintern und hebt mich sanft mit einer unumstößlichen Sicherheit in den Armen neben sich auf den Rücken. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung rollt er sich auf mich und kauert wenige Augenblicke später über mir und zwischen meinen geöffneten Beinen.   
Ich bin froh, dass ich für den Moment einfach auf dem Rücken liegen und genießen darf und er meine Handlungsunfähig akzeptiert hat und damit umgegangen ist, ohne es groß zu thematisieren. Es verwirrt mich, dass ich gerade nicht zu mehr im Stande bin. Wie nah ich ihn haben will und wie heiß ich ihn finde, verwirrt mich ebenfalls. Ich erlaube mir nicht, vor dieser Verwirrung Angst zu haben. Ich sehe in seine Augen, spüre seinen glühenden Blick auf mir. Es ist alles okay, so lange wir hier gemeinsam unter der Bettdecke liegen. Es ist genau das, was ich gerade möchte. Mit ihm. Nur mit ihm.   
Als er sich auf mich legt, keuche ich wieder auf. Seine Wärme ist überall auf mir. Seine Haut trifft meine. Und seinen Penis drückt er durch den Stoff unserer Unterwäsche fest an meine Vagina.   
Er küsst mich, während er mir über mein angewinkeltes Bein streichelt. Mein Slip ist mittlerweile so getränkt, dass mir jetzt schon das Housekeeping leidtut, das später unsere Laken wechseln muss.   
Während er sich an mich presst und mir dabei vorsichtig über die Haare streichelt, nehme ich das Zittern seiner Finger wahr. Auch sein Atem bebt. Klar, er ist ein nicht mal zwei Jahre alter Android. Er kam einem Mädchen noch nie so nah, das hatte er mir erzählt. All dies sind erste male für ihn. Das erste mal mit jemanden nackt im Bett knutschen. Es ist was wirklich besonderes für ihn.   
Obwohl ich im Gegensatz zu ihm schon unzählige male Sex mit vielen verschiedenen Typen gehabt habe, komme ich mir nicht vor, als sei dies einfach ein weiteres mal Sex, wie ich davon fantasiert hatte, während wir uns in den letzten Wochen näher und näher kamen. Es läuft auf eine Vereinigung hinaus, die ich gerade wirklich, wirklich brauche. Weil ich ihn einfach so nahe wie möglich an und in mir brauche. Den Androidjungen, der mich auffängt, wenn ich taumle, der mir sogar das Haar hält, wenn ich kotze. Der mich zudeckt, wenn ich friere.   
Connor unterbricht seinen Kuss. Schwer atmend sehen wir uns in die Augen. Sein Finger fährt meinen Bauch hinunter und bleibt an dem Bund meines Slips hängen. Ich zucke zusammen, als seine Finger über die empfindliche Haut oberhalb meines Schambeins streichen. Er beobachtet mein Gesicht genau. Bebend vor Lust. Sein Finger zieht meinen Slip ein Stück hinunter. „Ist das okay?“, fragt er. Seine Stimme ist ein belegtes Flüstern.   
Ich nicke. Es ist nicht nur okay. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.   
Er richtet sich vor mir auf und greift mit beiden Händen nach meinem Slip. Langsam zieht er mir diesen von den Hüften hinunter. Mir saust durch den Kopf, was er letztens mit mir angestellt hatte, als ich mich das erste mal in seiner Anwesenheit von meinem Slip verabschiedet hatte. Wäre das, was mir jetzt bevor steht, auch nur ansatzweise so geil, bin ich mehr als zufrieden. Für mich steht nur eines fest. Ich würde ihn dieses mal nicht davon kommen lassen, ohne dass er mit mir seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Zu meiner Erleichterung macht er und sein fordernder Blick auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er heute von mir verlangen, aufzuhören, wenn ich erst mal in Fahrt gekommen bin.   
Mein Slip ist so wahnsinnig feucht, dass Connor es nicht hinbekommt, mir diesen auszuziehen, ohne dabei auch seine Finger einzusauen.   
Splitterfasernackt liege ich vor ihm und beobachte, wie er sich die Finger ableckt. Mir ist das fast schon ein bisschen unangenehm. Aber er sieht sehr zufrieden aus. Besser kann ich ihm gerade nicht zeigen, wie bereit ich für ihn bin. Und wie sehr ich ihn brauche. Und naja, wenn es ihm gefällt? Ich war ganz bestimmt schon mit seltsameren Fetischen konfrontiert. Für einen Android bewegt sich das ja noch im Rahmen des völlig Akzeptierbarem.  
Noch immer kniet er vor mir. Er fährt mit den Händen über meinen Unterbauch, fährt schließlich hinunter zu meiner Klitoris. Mein Becken zuckt unter seinem Finger, als er mich berührt. Sein Finger gleitet weiter hinunter und er spürt meine nasse Wärme. Ich höre ihn aufkeuchen.   
Er darf mich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand noch zu einem ausgiebigen Vorspiel bereit bin.  
Ohne lange zu zögern, sinkt er hinab und ich stöhne auf, als ich seine Zunge zwischen meinen Beinen spüre. Heilige Scheiße. Ich sende ein Stoßgebet in den Himmel, dass die Wände ordentlich isoliert sind und keiner der Hotelgäste, vor allem nicht Hank, akustisch mitverfolgen kann, wie mich ein Android mit Sexworkerskills, den ich momentan mehr begehre als irgendjemanden zuvor, gerade oral befriedigt. Mein Gebet sollte jedoch unerhört bleiben. Selbst in meinem furchtbar geilen Zustand bin ich mir darüber im klaren, dass das alte Hotel Wände so dünn wie Papier hat. Ich versuche mich zusammen zu nehmen und beiße mir selbst in die Hand. Als ich bemerke, wie seine Zunge tiefer hinabgleitet und er mich kostet. Er leckt mich nicht nur. Er macht richtig mit mir rum. Völlig außer Atem stelle ich fest, dass ich wirklich noch nie so gut geleckt wurde. Oder bin ich gerade einfach nur total verblendet, weil ich eine so tiefe Begierde für gerade ihn empfinde und alles, was unsere Beziehung zueinander ausmacht?   
Ich kann kaum mehr still liegen, als ich spüre, wie seine Zunge in mich eindringt. Er bringt mich völlig um den Verstand. Als seine Lippen wieder an meinem Kitzler ankommen, spüre ich seinen Finger in mir.   
Meine Hände finden seine Haare und ich bin so außer Kontrolle, dass ich sein Gesicht weiter in meinen Schritt drücke. Irgendwie scheint ihn das zu überraschen, da er in dem Moment ein schmunzelndes Stöhnen von sich gibt.   
Meine Lust steigert sich ins Unermessliche. Typen, die lecken und dabei stöhnen, waren schon immer eine Schwäche von mir. Connor ist eine Schwäche von mir. Diese Kombi ist hochexplosiv für mich.   
Schließlich hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich an. Sein Kinn glänzt. Er sieht so unschuldig und niedlich aus, wie er in dem Moment im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zwischen meinen Beinen hervor zu mir hoch schaut. Doch irgendwie ist er mir gerade zu weit weg.   
Ich strecke die Arme nach ihm aus. „Bitte..“, flüstere ich mit ausgestreckter Hand. Ich brauche ihn näher an mir. Ganz dringend.   
Zwei seiner Finger befinden sich noch immer in mir.   
Seine Haare sind verwuschelt.   
„Ich kann auch noch weiter machen“, schlägt er leise vor. „Ganz wie du willst.“ Sein Daumen streicht über meine Klitoris, als wolle er mir damit demonstrieren, wie es weiter gehen könnte. Vor Lust beiße ich mir fest auf die Lippen.   
Ich verstehe, was er damit sagen will. Wir können uns zum Höhepunkt bringen, ohne den wirklichen Akt zu vollziehen. Doch dies ist für mich gerade völlig ausgeschlossen. Ich brauche ihn gerade so sehr an mir, in mir. Und nicht mit dem Gesicht zwischen meinen Beinen.   
Ich schüttele den Kopf und öffne wieder die Hand. „Komm zu mir hoch, bitte“, flüstere ich schwach.   
Er nickt. „Okay“, sagt er und richtet sich auf.   
Eine Woge des Glücks überrollt mich, als er sich wieder auf mich legt und ich sein Gewicht auf mir spüre. Der Oralverkehr war in der Tat nett gewesen. Aber seine Haut an meiner zu spüren, toppt gerade alles. Ich will ihm so nah sein. Ich will alles von ihm.   
Ich rieche mich, als sein Gesicht sich dem meinen nähert.   
„Ich liebe, wie du schmeckst“, flüstert er, während er mir in die Augen sieht und seine Stirn an meine trifft. „Ich könnte dich stundenlang lecken.“   
Ich keuche schwach. Dazu wirst du bestimmt noch zu genüge die Möglichkeit kommen, Freundchen!, denke ich, außer Stande zu reden.   
Seine Wärme auf mir spürend, küsse ich ihn auf den Mund. Sein Kinn ist noch immer nass. Ich schmecke mich selbst. Es ist komisch. Aber zu wissen, dass ihm das so gefällt, führt dazu, dass es mir gefällt.   
Wieder spüre ich seine Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen und drücke mich ihm seufzend entgegen. Unsere Zungen begrüßen sich wie die zwei Liebenden, die wir sind. Meine Finger streicheln seinen Rücken hinunter, finden seine Shorts und seinen Hintern. Während wir knutschen, strecke ich die Hände unter seine Shorts und drücke ihn fester an mich. Ich will so sehr, dass er sich endlich auszieht.   
Als ich mich mehr und mehr an seiner Shorts zu schaffen mache, hebt er den Kopf. Er sieht mir in die Augen. Für einen Moment bleibt die Zeit stehen. Sein Haar ist verwuschelt und er ist verschwitzt. Trotzdem ist er so unfassbar hübsch. „Bist du dir sicher?“, flüstert er, als auch seine Hand zu seiner Boxershorts wandert. Er hält inne und wartet meine Antwort ab. Alles an seinem Gesicht ist so vertraut. Es ist das Gesicht, in das ich lieber schaue, als in alle andern Gesichter dieser Welt. Das Gesicht, das immer wieder vor mir erscheint, wenn ich völlig aufgeschmissen und verloren bin. Und das für mich da ist, ohne über mich bestimmen zu wollen.   
„Ja“, flüstere ich bebend zurück. „Ich will dich in mir spüren.“  
Kurz lächelt er mich an. Dann schlüpft er, noch immer zwischen meinen Beinen liegend, aus seiner Shorts. Ein Schauer durchfährt mich, als er schließlich auf mir liegt. Und wir beide uns völlig nackt, atemlos und geil aufeinander liegen.   
Ich hatte mir oft ausgemalt, wie es wäre, das erste mal mit ihm Sex zu haben. Ich hatte mir gut vorstellen können, dass ich geil sein würde, wie zehn Matrosen, und wie unglaublich befriedigend der Sex sein würde. Doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich emotional so eine tiefe Bindung zu ihm spüren würde, wie ich es gerade tue. Ich war schon oft verliebt. Ich kenne es, Sex mit jemandem zu haben, in den ich verliebt bin. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass mein Herz währenddessen rast. Dass ich aber einfach völlig übermannt werde von meinen Gefühlen und meiner grenzenlosen Zuneigung, ist etwas, das ich einfach nicht kenne.   
Erneut wehre ich mich dagegen, vor diesem Gefühl Angst zu haben. Seine Augen haben etwas so unheimlich vertrautes. Selbst wenn er von diesen völlig neuem Gefühl der grenzenlosen Zuneigung in meiner Brust wüsste, er würde es nicht als Schwäche sehen oder es jemals ausnutzen. Ich kann mich bei ihm fallen lassen. Und genau das habe ich nun vor.  
Er ist plötzlich richtig schüchtern, als er mein Gesicht vorsichtig mit Küssen bedeckt. Er hält sich so höflich zurück, dass ich seinen nackten Penis nur kurz an meinen Schenkeln spüre. Wie können die Medien und die Gesellschaft Androiden nur ihre Daseinsberechtigung ansprechen, wo dieser spezielle Android vor Aufregung auf sein erstes mal so heftig bebt, wie ich es bestimmt auch vor 10 Jahren bei meinem ersten mal getan habe?   
Ist er wirklich so nervös, weil er noch nie Sex hatte? Hat er Angst, mir wehzutun?   
Meine Hand fährt hinunter und berührt erstmalig seine Erektion ohne, dass diese von Stoff umhüllt ist. Ich stöhne auf, als ich mit der Hand die ganze Länge seines Penis hinunter fahre und schließlich seine Hoden umschließe. Connor über mir reagiert sofort auf meine Berührungen. Er streckt sich meiner Hand entgegen, während er heftig atmend damit beginnt, meinen Hals zu küssen.   
Ich strecke auch den zweiten Arm zwischen uns und umschließe seinen Penis mit beiden Händen. Ich kann nicht den geringsten Unterschied zum Penis eines echten Mannes erkennen. Mit der Ausnahme vielleicht, dass er nun mal wirklich groß ist. Scheinbar dachte man sich bei Cyberlife, dass die meisten Menschen mit einem eher großzügig gestalteten Penis bestimmt mehr Freude haben würden, als mit einem durchschnittlichem Exemplar. Davon würde ich nun also profitieren.   
Meine Hände gleiten weiter seinen Penis entlang. Connor unterbricht sich und sieht mir in die Augen. Ich befürchte für einen Moment, dass er sich nochmals vergewissert, ob alles okay ist. Aber er tut es nicht.   
Mittlerweile bin ich so bereit für ihn, dass ich es kaum mehr aushalten kann. Ich platziere seinen Penis zwischen meinen Beinen, nehme die Hände weg und berühre vorsichtig seinen Hals.   
Noch immer ist er ganz still. Er hebt eine Hand an und streichelt mir über die Haare. Schweigend sehen wir uns an. Er rückt näher an mich heran. Sein Penis berührt meine Klitoris. Ich stöhne auf und sehe ihn flehend an. Er darf mich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Doch dieser Moment hat etwas magisches. Er sieht mir so fest in die Augen, dass sein Blick mich durchschießt wie ein Blitz. Wir sind kurz davor, uns so nahe zu sein, wie nie. So nahe, wie es geht.   
Als er langsam in mich eindringt, ist mir, als zerspringe mein Herz. Er nimmt so viel Rücksicht bei diesem ersten mal. Mir bleibt fast die Luft weg, wie ich bemerke, wie wir Stück für Stück eins werden. Er umschlingt mich fest, während wir einander näher und näher kommen. Ich winkle die Beine an, damit er noch tiefer in mich eindringen kann. Tatsächlich habe ich kurz zu kämpfen, weil er nun mal echt gut bestückt ist. Wir halten beide inne. Er ist das erste mal ganz in mir drin. Und ich fühle mich so vollständig, wie lange nicht mehr. Er ist mir so nah. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich mir jemals wieder entfernt. Emotional und körperlich. Dass wir eins bleiben, beim regelmäßigen Sex und als eine Einheit. Dass es so bleibt, dass ich, egal wo in meinem Leben ich gerade stehe mich umdrehen kann, und ihn hinter mir sehe. Als eine Stütze und mein Halt.   
Einen Moment hält er inne und sieht mich an. Seine Unterlippe bebt. Er atmet schwer. Es ist sein erster Sex. Und er hat mich dafür ausgewählt, damit ich ihm die Unschuld nehmen kann. Der Gedanke bringt mich zum Grinsen. Tatsächlich hatte es seit meiner ersten Beziehung niemanden gegeben, den ich entjungfert hatte. Da musste ich schon auf diesen süßen Androiden warten. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich den ersten Sex meines Lebens, den ich mit Gavin hatte, noch lange mit dem mit den ersten Malen mit andern Jungen verglichen habe. So wird es Connor in Bezug auf mich zukünftig auch gehen. Wenn er je einen Vergleich brauchen wird. Oder werde ich es sein, die bis ins hohe Alter mit ihm den wildesten und erfüllendsten Sex haben wird? Uff. Dieser Gedanke ist wirklich kitschig.  
Mein Grinsen ermuntert ihn, sich schließlich in mir zu bewegen. Seine Lippen finden meine. Ich erwidere den Kuss, als er sich langsam aus mir heraus und wieder in mich hinein stößt.   
Ich bemerke kaum, wie ich zu stöhnen begonnen habe. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich es so sehr erwartet, ihn in mir zu spüren. Jetzt ist es, als stehe mein Körper komplett in Flammen vor Lust.   
Wir knutschen herum, während er schneller und schneller wird. Mir ist, als schwimme ich auf einer Welle von Euphorie, nun wo ich ihn endlich in mir habe und er all die Bedürfnisse erfüllt, nach denen ich einfach seit Wochen schon verlangt habe.   
Während er Sex mit mir hat, ist es mir eine wahre Freude, ihm dabei zuzuschauen. Sein Gesicht ist durchzogen von unbändiger Lust. Was ich noch besser sehen kann, als er sich aufrichtet und meine Beine packt. Er hält meine Oberschenkel, während er immer fester in mich rein stößt. Genau so, wie ich es gerade will, wie ich es von ihm erwarte.   
Seine Hand findet meine Klitoris und fährt zart über diesen empfindlichen Punkt. Sofort bin ich wieder dankbar und positiv überrascht, dass er meiner Befriedigung so viel Beachtung schenkt. Bei den meisten Männern musste ich mir während des Sexes selbst nachhelfen. Bei Connor wird mir noch nicht mal der Gedanke daran erlaubt.  
Der Anblick meines nackten, verschwitzten Körpers und meiner im Takt seiner Stöße bebenden Brüste beschäftigt ihn so sehr, dass er mir eine Weile schon nicht ins Gesicht geschaut hat. Ich hingegen genieße seinen Anblick, seine hungrigen Blicke auf meine Brüste und sein leises Stöhnen, während er in mich hinein stößt.   
Als er sich aufsetzt, zieht er mein Becken fest an sich, sodass ich ihn so tief in mir spüre, dass ich aufkeuche. Ehe ich mich sammeln kann, zieht er mich hinauf auf sein Schoß, umschlingt meinen Rücken und küsst mich fest auf die Lippen. Dieser schnelle Szenenwechsel bringt mich komplett aus dem Konzept. Ich bin nicht mehr Jen, ich bin ein willenlos 25jähriges Mädchen auf dem Schoß eines wahnsinnig heißen Typen, der es mir grade so gut besorgt, dass ich bestimmt alle kommenden Typen, die je mit mir im Bett landen sollten, mit ihm vergleichen werde. Die vergangenen Kerle brauche ich für einen Vergleich erst gar nicht heran zu ziehen. Denn die hat er alle bereits jetzt schon meilenweit abgehängt.  
Wir atmen heftig, während er meinen Hintern festhält und wieder und wieder in mich hinein stößt. Langsam nehme ich ihn und alles um mich herum nur noch verschwommen wahr. Auf ihm zu sitzen gefällt mir grade unheimlich gut. Durch seinen festen Griff werden meine Brüste an seine Brust gedrückt. Er umschlingt mich eng, während er sich in mir bewegt. Und ihn überall nahe an mir zu spüren ist gerade genau das, was ich brauche.   
Ich versuche ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich nicht mehr lange brauche, um meinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Doch ich bin nur noch dazu in der Lage, zu japsen. Er unterbricht seinen heftigen Kuss und sieht mir in die Augen, ohne seine Bewegung zu verlangsamen. Es gefällt ihm, dass ich nicht mal mehr dazu im Stande bin, zu reden. Doch trotzdem versteht er mich. Es gibt schließlich nur eine Sache, die ich ihm nun sagen wollen könnte.   
Er fährt mir wiederholt mit dem Finger über den Kitzler und beobachtet mein japsendes Aufseufzen. Ich umklammere ihn. Er darf jetzt nicht von mir weichen. Ich will ihm ganz nah sein, wenn ich komme. Ich brauche ihn gerade einfach so nah an mir. Jetzt, gerade. Und vielleicht für immer.   
Er drückt mit der einen Hand meinen Hintern, mit der andern Hand meinen Rücken fest an sich, als ich spüre, wie ich nach hinten falle. Ich finde mich zurück auf der Matratze wieder, Connor dicht auf mir. Er hat seine Geschwindigkeit verlangsamt, dafür sind seine Bewegungen in mir tiefer und intensiver. Mit jedem Stoß frohlockt mein Innerstes, während sich meine Becken ihm entgegen drückt.   
Ich atme heftig, als ich ihn so tief in mir spüre. Meine Arme pressen ihn heftig an mich.   
Connor versteht, dass ich ihm gerade so nah wie möglich sein möchte. Seine Arme legen sich um mich, während er mich fordernd küsst und sein Tempo wieder leicht anzieht.   
Ich versuche ihm mitzuteilen, dass mein Orgasmus nur noch Sekunden entfernt ist. Doch zu sprechen gelingt mir noch immer nicht. Und scheinbar ist es sowieso überflüssig, dies einem Android mitzuteilen.   
Als seine Hand wieder meine Klitoris findet, während seine Stöße heftiger und schneller werden, ist es völlig um mich geschehen. Mein Innerstes zieht sich um ihn zusammen, während ich heftig und lange zu meinem Höhepunkt komme. Nahezu gleichzeitig nehme ich auch sein Aufseufzen wahr, als er in mir kommt.   
Ich bebe am ganzen Körper. Mein Puls rast. Ich habe das Gefühl, als springt mir mein Herz jeden Moment aus den Rippen.   
Ich liege so da und komme unter den zarten Küssen von Connor langsam wieder in der Realität an. Oh. Mein. Gott. Was war das denn für eine heiße Nummer?  
Ich atme noch immer so heftig, dass Connor sich ein Stück aufrichtet, damit ich besser nach Luft schnappen kann. Liebevoll streicht er mir über die Haare, während er zu mir herunter sieht und ich zu ihm hinauf.   
Noch immer spüre ich seinen Penis in mir, während mein Unterleib unkontrolliert in immer langsamer werdenden Abständen um ihn herum zuckt. Noch immer ist er mir so nah. Ich sollte aufs Klo gehen, um einer Blasenentzündung oder sowas vorzubeugen. Doch ich möchte nicht von ihm weg.   
Sein Blick auf mich ist liebevoll und ehrlich. Ich fühle mich so sehr zu ihm hingezogen, wie noch nie. Ich fühle mich, als schwebten wir auf einer Wolke des Glücks. Und ich möchte einfach nie mehr von ihr hinunter. Und dann macht mein Mund etwas, das ich grade noch aufhalten kann. „Ich lie..“ Ich unterbreche mich in letzter Sekunde und beiße mir erschrocken auf die Zunge. What the Fuck, Gehirn?!   
Ich starre ihn entsetzt an. „Fuck..“, murmele ich panisch.  
„Was ist los?“, flüstert Connor und küsst sanft meine Stirn. „Was hast du gesagt?“  
„Das war toll“, piepse ich, noch immer entsetzt davon, was ich fast so daher gesagt hätte.  
Er grinst. Er hat zum Glück nicht gemerkt, dass ich mich beinahe fürchterlich verhaspelt hätte. „Oh ja“, sagt er leise und streichelt mir über die Haare. „War mein bester Sex bis jetzt.“   
Ich lache. Na, das war ja nicht schwer.   
Ich küsse ihn auf die Lippen und er rollt sich von mir hinunter.   
Noch immer zitternd tippele ich ins Bad. Die Sonne ist nun aufgegangen. Im Zimmer ist es hell. Vereinzelt kann man den Verkehr rauschen und die Vögel draußen zwitschern sehen.   
Ich setzte mich aufs Klo, während Connor im Bett zurück bleibt. Ich bin völlig erledigt und bleibe einen Moment länger sitzen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was zur Hölle hatte mein Gehirn sich dabei gedacht, fast die magischen drei Worte auszusprechen? Ich atme tief durch. Das waren einfach die Endorphine. Die Endorphine, die durchgedreht sind, weil ich der Sex einfach richtig, richtig gut war und ich schon richtig, richtig lang darauf gewartet hatte.   
Ich schüttele verzweifelt den Kopf. Einen andern Grund gibt es dafür nicht. Nach dem Sex sagt man sich gern mal solche Gefühlssachen. Und tatsächlich hatte ich für den Android nie mehr empfunden, als jetzt, während wir Sex hatten. Also war das bestimmt so ein seltsamer Automatismus. Als Reaktion auf schönen Sex und grenzenloses Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl dem Gegenüber mal eben sagen, wie sehr man ihn mag und dass man das genossen hat. Das geht mit dem zentnerschweren Wort der Liebe halt mal eben am einfachsten.   
Ich seufze verwirrt, stehe auf und tupfe mich ab. Ein Blick auf meine Innenschenkel führt dazu, dass ich völlig aus meinen verwirrten Gedanken auftauche. Ich schreie auf.   
„Jen?“, ruft Connor vorsichtig vom Bett aus. Es ist wirklich verdächtig, dass er nicht direkt zu mir herüber läuft.  
„BLAU???“, schreie ich und wische mir irritiert mit dem Klopapier im Schritt herum.   
„Sorry, ich hätte dich drauf vorbereiten sollen“, nuschelt Connor schuldbewusst.   
„Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht?!“, schimpfe ich, pfeffere das mit durchsichtiger und blauer Flüssigkeit getränkte Klopapier in die Toilette, spüle und klettere in die Dusche. „Ich meine, eigentlich ist das Zeug einfach nur weiß!“  
Connor tapst langsam ins Bad. Er ist noch immer nackt. „Sorry“, sagt er achselzuckend. „Findest du das echt schlimm?“  
„Naja!“, keuche ich irritiert. „Ich bin grade einfach überrascht darüber!“ Ich werfe die Dusche an und wasche seine blauen und meine klaren Flüssigkeiten von meinem Körper.   
Er nuschelt etwas. „Kuscheln wir gleich noch?“  
Ich nicke heftig.   
Unschlüssig steht er im Bad, als sei ihm das blaue Sperma echt unangenehm. Oh nein. Nachdem er mir so wunderbaren Sex beschert hat, soll er sich keine Sekunde für etwas schämen, wofür er nichts kann und was ja dazu auch gar kein Drama ist.   
Ich reisse die Dusche auf und küsse ihn. „Das war wirklich super heiß“, flüstere ich ihm zu.   
Überrumpelt erwidert er meinen Kuss. „Beeil dich, ja?“, sagt er und gibt mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor er das Bad verlässt.


	31. 31. Laken und Terminator

Ich erwache, weil jemand mir sanft über den Oberarm streichelt und meinen Hinterkopf küsst. Verschlafen strecke ich mich und bemerke, dass ich nicht alleine im Bett bin. Ich öffne die Augen, drehe mich herum und sehe Connors Gesicht vor mir. „Hallo“, sagt er schüchtern.   
„Hey“, sage ich blinzelnd, möchte die Arme um ihn legen und bemerke, dass er noch immer nackt ist. Erschrocken reiße ich die Hände von ihm weg und schaue an mir hinunter. Ich sehe meine nackten Brüste und mir wird klar, dass auch ich nichts anhabe. Mehr als ein verwirrtes „Oh“, kriege ich nicht raus, während ich ganz viel Decke nehme und an mich presse.   
Connor sieht mich grinsend an. „Hey, du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken“, sagt er schmunzelnd.   
Ich starre ihn an. Richtig, da war ja was. Er hatte mich schon nackt gesehen. Wir hatten Sex. Waren hintereinander duschen. Und dann bin ich einfach total fertig in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Scheinbar ohne mich wieder anzuziehen. Moment. Wir hatten tatsächlich Sex.   
Während ich ihn ansehe, kriege ich rote Ohren. Es ist zwar schön, neben ihm aufzuwachen. Aber ich hätte gerade nichts dagegen, mich alleine erst mal sammeln zu können, ohne seinen schamlosen Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber halt. Er war vor mir wach. Er ist ja nicht mal auf schlafen angewiesen. Und ich lag mit ihm hier so eine ganze Weile nackig rum und habe geschlafen. Was, wenn er mich dabei beobachtet hat?  
Noch immer irritiert und verschlafen starre ich ihn an. Er starrt zurück und gibt mir Zeit, mich zu sammeln.   
Okay. Okay. Ist ja eigentlich nicht schlimm, wenn er mich angestarrt hat. Er hat mich sowieso vorhin schon angestarrt, als wir Sex hatten. Sex. Wir hatten tatsächlich Sex. Oh mein Gott.   
Mein verwirrter Körper entspannt sich, als mir bewusst wird, dass gerade alles in Ordnung ist. Auch, wenn ich mich einem Mann völlig hingegeben habe. Ich brauche mir keine Sorgen machen, dass er irgendwas doofes mit mir gemacht hat, als ich schlief. Bei ihm am allerwenigsten. Ich muss keine Angst haben. Ich darf mich hier bei ihm sicher fühlen.  
Mein viel zu schneller Atem normalisiert sich, als ich mir die an mich gepresste Decke über die Schultern ziehe, zurück zu ihm hinüber robbe und ihn unter der Decke aufnehme. Er ist so warm. Und er ist so schön. Unsere Hände finden sich, während er mich an sich zieht. Ich spüre seine warme Haut an meinen Brüsten, an meinem Bauch. Überall. Ich seufze auf. Und fühle mich nach diesem kurzen Schreck nun doch vollständig angekommen.   
Er zieht die Decke komplett über unsere Köpfe und ich kichere, als ich seine verwuschelten Haare in meinem Gesicht spüre. Auch er lächelt. Im nächsten Moment legt er die Hand auf meine Wange und küsst mich. Ich erwidere den Kuss. Es ist so schön. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei ihm, seiner Wärme, unter dieser Decke, wo es nur uns, unsere Gefühle füreinander und das helle Licht gibt, das durch die dünne Decke scheint.   
Ich stecke zaghaft die Hand aus und berühre ihn, seine Brust, seinen Bauch. Meistens ist er derjenige, der mich streichelt. Das macht er stets, um sicherzustellen, dass ich mich wohlfühlen kann bei ihm. Er ist einfach so ein liebevoller Typ, der immer auf mich Acht gibt. Von neuem übermannen mich meine Gefühle für ihn. Wieso, zur Hölle, stelle ich mich eigentlich immer so an und schiebe ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen so weit weg von mir?  
Meine Hand streichelt noch immer über seinen Körper und ich bin von neuem überrascht, wie gut gebaut er ist. Ich hatte nie so einen perfekten, muskulösen Kerl im Bett. Tatsächlich ist das auch nichts, was mich zwingend anspricht. Der nette untrainierte Typ von nebenan war immer eher mein Beuteschema gewesen. Aber nun, wo ich diese Muskeln anfasse, lasse ich mir das ja auch ganz gern gefallen. Die meisten Muskeltypen kenne ich eher als Prollos, aber dieser Android hat sich sein Aussehen mit täglichen Schichten im Fitnessstudio ja nicht mal selbst erarbeitet. Er wurde einfach so gebaut und bringt somit nicht die Charaktereigenschaften eines eitlen Muskelprotzes mit. Jackpot, würd ich sagen!  
Leise seufzend findet meine Hand seinem Bauch und tastet ihren Weg hinunter. Ob ich die einzige bin, die schon wieder scharf ist? Aber ich werde nicht enttäuscht. Ich berühre seine Erektion und klopfe mir gedanklich nachträglich dafür auf die Schulter, dass er trotz seiner Größe so gut in mich gepasst hat.   
Connor keucht. „Schon wieder Bock, ja?“, flüstert er grinsend.   
Aber sowas von. Ein Glück bin ich derzeit arbeitslos. Somit ist es beschlossene Sache. Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen jede freie Minute mit diesem Android Sex haben.   
Ich nicke und küsse ihn. Meine Hand umschlingt ihn fest. Er keucht und richtet sich auf. Er wird sich gleich auf mich legen. Ich frohlocke.   
Plötzlich haut jemand mit solch einer Heftigkeit an die Tür, dass ich Connor vor Schreck versehentlich auf die Lippe beiße beim Knutschen. „Sorry!“, flüstere ich entsetzt.   
Connor blutet tatsächlich. Blau. „Uff“, macht er überrascht, als seine Finger die blaue Flüssigkeit betasten.   
„JEN?!“, schreit Hank vor der Tür. „WIR MÜSSEN AUSCHECKEN!“  
Ich seufze tief auf und drehe mich zur Tür. „Wann denn?“ erwidere ich.   
„In 10 Minuten!“, bellt Hank im Hotelflur. „Sonst müssen wir noch eine Nacht zahlen! Und darauf hab ich ja mal überhaupt keinen Bock!“  
Connors und mein Blick treffen sich. Noch immer halte ich seinen Penis in der Hand. Wenn ich jetzt gerade eins nicht will, dann ist es aufstehen.   
„Das fällt dir ja früh ein“, seufze ich und werfe einen Blick ins Zimmer. Mein Kram liegt einfach überall. Ich habe nicht viele Talente. Aber ein Zimmer innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu verwüsten, gehört definitiv dazu. Wenn ich es wirklich hinkriegen sollte, meinen Kram in 10 Minuten zusammen zu packen, wäre das schon ein großes Wunder. Zeit für eine noch so schnelle Nummer bleibt da definitiv nicht.  
Ich lasse von ihm ab. Connor sieht mich enttäuscht an. „Ich dachte, wir checken um 12 aus und nicht um 11“, entschuldigt er sich leise. „Sonst hätte ich dich früher geweckt.“  
Ich zucke resigniert die Achseln und setze mich auf. Schon wieder bin ich glitschig zwischen den Beinen. Und jetzt fällt mir auch auf, dass das Laken teilweise blau beschmiert ist. Ach du Scheiße.   
„Weißt du, wo Connor steckt?“, bellt Hank.  
Ich starre Connor an, dieser schüttelt schnell den Kopf.  
Ich überlege zu schwindeln, dass Connor irgendwie das Hotel verlassen hat um Frühstück zu holen, oder so. Aber dann fällt mir ein, dass dies implizieren würde, dass Connor überhaupt bei mir war in der Nacht oder am Morgen. Dabei war ja Hanks letzter Stand, dass ich diese krasse Eifersuchtsnummer im Blue abgezogen habe. „Nee, woher das denn?“, erwidere ich scheinheilig. „Weißt du, ob er noch sauer auf mich ist?“ Ich steige aus dem Bett und suche meine Unterwäsche.   
„Ich hoffe schon, dass er das ist“, gibt Hank vom Flur zurück. „Das Mädchen wollte ihn gestern Abend tatsächlich abschleppen, aber ich glaube, er hat das gar nicht bemerkt.“  
Ich starre zu Connor rüber, der gerade in seine Shorts geschlüpft ist, und sehe ihn verdutzt an.   
Dieser ist ebenso überrascht und zuckt die Achseln.   
„Was?!“, schreie ich zur Tür rüber.  
„Naja“, grunzt Hank von draussen. „Sie sagte, sie hat Angst alleine im Dunkeln heim zu gehen.. Braucht eine Begleitung.. Du kennst doch die Ausreden, Jen.“  
Und wie ich die kenne! Diese Julie hätte Connor also um ein Haar mit zu sich genommen! Ich balle die Fäuste und sehe mich in meiner Attacke gestern Abend bestätigt.   
Connor sieht noch immer ahnungslos aus.   
„Er hat ihr ein Taxi gerufen und sogar bezahlt, der alte Gentleman“, grunzt Hank. „Sie hat ihn drei mal gefragt, ob er nicht noch mitkommen möchte.. Aber er ist mit mir ins Hotel zurück.“  
„Ein Glück“, murmele ich ehrlich.   
„Er ist ein guter Junge“, sagt Hank.   
„Hmm“, mache ich, ziehe mir einen Hoodie über und sehe zu Connor rüber. Dieser hat Mühe, Hanks und meiner Diskussion zu folgen. Mit konzentriertem Gesicht sieht er von mir zur Tür und wieder zu mir, als hoffe er, dass ich ihm bald alles erklären könnte. „Das ist er“, füge ich leise hinzu.   
„Jetzt beeil dich aber!“, schreit Hank plötzlich, sodass ich zusammenzucke und schnellstens in meine Jeans springe.

Obwohl Connor mir beim Packen hilft, bin ich nicht ansatzweise nach 10 Minuten fertig. Zu diesem Dilemma kommt das Problem, dass wir beide wirklich vermeiden wollen, dass Hank mitbekommt, dass Connor bei mir geschlafen hat.   
„Wir sind einfach sauer aufeinander, kapiert?“, instruiere ich Connor, während ich meine Unterwäsche in die Tasche stopfe und mein Schminkkram hinterher schmeiße.   
Connor beobachtet mich beim Aufräumen, als würde ihm meine Art von Ordnung körperliche Schmerzen bereiten. „Meinst du wirklich?“, fragt er schüchtern und öffnet das Fenster. „Hank hat vielleicht doch mitbekommen, dass ich die Nacht bei dir war, und nicht bei mir. Vielleicht ist er aufgewacht und..“  
„Egal, dann erzähl ihm, dass du spazieren warst oder bei Julie oder so!“, erwidere ich platt.   
Connor sieht unzufrieden aus. Er klettert aus dem Fenster. Das hatten wir so abgemacht, weil wir vermeiden wollten, dass Connor unten in der Lobby in Hank rein läuft. Und irgendwie gefällt mir die schräge Nummer, dass er in mein Fenster hinein und hinaus klettern musste. Da fühl ich mich direkt wieder wie ein Teenie.   
Connor küsst mich, ehe er sich mit unsicherem Blick aus dem Fenster hebt. Mir gefällt die Nummer viel zu gut, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ich beobachte, wie er unten ankommt, sich die Klamotten abklopft und um das Gebäude herum zum Eingang läuft. Hach!  
Ich beeile mich, bürste mir noch kurz die widerspenstigen Haare, packe dann meine Sachen und flitze hinunter in die Hotellobby.   
Dort erwarten mich Hank und Connor.  
Hank sieht überrascht aus, dass Connor von draußen kommt. Mir dagegen wirft er einen bitterbösen Blick zu.   
„Hey, guten Morgen“, sage ich außer Atem.   
„Uhrzeit!“, blafft Hank mich an. Er lehnt an der Rezeption, wo noch immer die mir bekannte alte Lady sitzt, die Connor vor Stunden wegen dem Wasserkocher zugelabert haben musste. Sie sieht alles andere als entspannt aus, dass sie neben dem nervigen Connor jetzt auch noch mit dem cholerischen Hank konfrontiert ist.   
Ich sehe auf die Uhr. „Viertel nach 11“, sage ich freundlich. Ich lege meine Chipkarte auf den Tresen.   
Hank dreht sich demonstrativ zu der Dame um. Die wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Ich fass das nicht“, stöhnt Hank. Er wendet sich an mich. „11 Uhr!“, schreit er mich an. „Hab ich euch zwei das nicht gesagt?!“  
Ich ducke mich unter Hanks Gebrüll.   
Connor steht einige Meter von mir entfernt mit Unschuldsmine. „Um ehrlich zu sein, nein, hast du nicht“, sagt er.   
Hank grummelt vor sich hin. „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Wegen euch zwei Trantüten muss ich einfach doppelt zahlen!“ Er wirft uns einen bitterbösen Blick zu und klatscht weitere Scheine auf den Tresen. Die Dame nickt zufrieden.   
Connor runzelt die Stirn und ich hoffe inständig, dass er nicht fragt, was eine Trantüte ist.  
„Ist aber auch ganz schön streng“, nuschele ich.   
„Ist es“, blafft Hank. „Aber so sind nun mal die Regeln! Und jetzt ab die Post!“  
Er läuft auf Connor und mich zu und treibt uns beide an, in denen er uns zum Ausgang des Hotels schubst. 

Draußen am Auto vergewissert sich Hank, dass mein Zeug gut auf dem Pick-up gelagert ist.   
Connor drückt sich an der Seite des Pick-ups herum und sieht verschämt zu mir rüber.  
„Und, hast du die Alte gestern Nacht noch abgeschleppt?“, schreie ich ihn plötzlich an.   
Connor zuckt zusammen und versteht gar nicht, weshalb ich ihn jetzt so anbrülle.  
Ich deute mit dem Kopf flüchtig zu Hank, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass wir vorspielen wollten, sauer aufeinander zu sein. Beziehungsweise, ich hatte das beschossen und fand die Idee eigentlich bis jetzt auch ganz gut.   
Connor scheint ein Licht aufzugehen. „Oh, äh, nein. Ich glaube nicht“, antwortet er unsicher.   
„Wie, du glaubst nicht?!“, patze ich ihn an. „Gib's doch zu, du hast die Uschi gestern noch klargemacht!“  
Connor sieht zunehmend irritiert aus. „Ich, äh.. was?!“, fragt er ehrlich hilflos.  
„Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig!“, fauche ich und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.  
Hank sieht auf. „Meine Güte, seht ihr?“, murmelt er. „Genau deshalb solltest du nicht anfangen mit ihm rumzuknutschen, Jen. Gibt nur Unruhe.“   
„Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld, weil er reihenweise die Chicks abschleppt?!“, kontere ich.   
Hank seufzt auf und läuft zur Fahrerseite herum. „Er ist mit mir zurück ins Hotel, das hab ich dir doch erzählt“, knurrt er mir zu.   
„Und heute Morgen war er bei einer Frau“, donnere ich. „Stimmt doch, oder, Connor?“  
„Ja!“, nickt Connor verwirrt. Oh Mann. Er antwortet tatsächlich mit der Wahrheit, dieser Dussel.  
„Das stimmt?!“, schreie ich entsetzt.   
„Ähm..“ Er denkt nach. „Also, nein?“, rät er.   
Hank seufzt auf. „Lasst es einfach gut sein, Kinder“, grunzt er.   
Enttäuscht lasse ich die Schulter hängen. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Hank mehr auf unsern Streit anspringt. Wenigstens sollten wir nun für Hank komplett ausgeschlossen haben, dass der Android bei mir, beziehungsweise MIT mir geschlafen hatte.   
Achselzuckend werfe ich mich auf die Rückbank.   
Connor steht unschlüssig an der Beifahrertür und sucht meinen Blick.   
Auf die Rückbank gemümmelt starre ich zurück. Ich will nicht, dass er vor mir sitzt. Ich brauche ihn doch bei mir.   
„Na husch, Herr Navi, steig ein!“, fordert Hank ihn auf und klopft auf den Sitz neben mich.  
Connor reagiert schnell und lässt sich neben Hank nieder.   
Na gut. Je schneller wir zuhause sind, desto schneller kann ich ihn in mein Zimmer ziehen.   
Wir alle schnallen uns an und Hank brettert los, zurück in die Heimat.

Im Auto werde ich etwas melancholisch, als wir Philly verlassen. Klar, ich war vor wenigen Wochen schon aus dieser Stadt und vor Jakob geflüchtet. Trotzdem hänge ich irgendwie an ihr und an den Dingen, die ich erlebt habe.   
Jakob ist ein Vollidiot, übergriffig und tut mir nicht gut. Er ist manipulativ und hält Feminismus für überflüssig. Trotzdem mochte ich ihn ja irgendwann mal irgendwie. Als keiner da war, konnte ich bei ihm einziehen. Im Gegenzug hatte er mich von ihm abhängig gemacht. Klar, das ist alles nicht korrekt. Aber trotzdem war er für eine ganze Weile mein Halt. Es fällt mir schwer, ihn zu hassen. Auch, wenn ich das tun sollte.  
Ich beobachte, wie die Stadt langsam zu Vorstadt wird und wir auf dem Highway ankommen. Hanks Radio spielt einen recht schnulzigen Song, als ich mir verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wische. Die letzten Tage waren einfach mal wieder ein furchtbarer Abfuck.   
Ich lehne mich in meinem Sitz zurück. Connor und Hank unterhalten sich über den Verkehr oder sowas. Ich greife zu meinem Handy. Der große Unbekannte hat wieder geschrieben. „Hey, keine Antwort mehr?“ „Wüsste nicht worauf?“, schreibe ich zurück. Ein wenig gespannt bin ich ja doch, wer mich hier so stalkt.  
Jakob hat mir ebenfalls Nachrichten geschickt. Da ich nicht nochmal seine Nachrichten ignorieren will, aus Angst, eine böse Überraschung könnte kommen, überfliege ich die SMS. Ich lese mehrmals „Ich hasse dich“ und doppelt so oft „Ich liebe dich“. Ohje. Scheinbar war auch er gestern Nacht echt besoffen. Ich will mich zukünftig frei machen von seinen Nachrichten. Schließlich kann er mir doch eigentlich nichts mehr.   
Jo ist dagegen schon früh morgens auf meine SMS aus dem Blue eingegangen, in der ich ausführlich beschrieben habe, wie ich mein Zeug aus Jakobs Wohnung gerettet hatte, Connor durch Jakobs Schlafzimmerfenster gefallen war und Hank die Tür aufgebrochen hat. Die Nummer mit den Vibratoren konnte ich ihr auch nicht vorenthalten. Ihre Nachricht ist begeistert und mitreissend. Glücklich lese ich ihre ausführliche und mitreissenden Worte.   
Da mir sowieso langweilig ist, beginne ich ihr eine Nachricht zu schreiben, die sie nur schwer lange ignorieren kann.  
Jen: Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Androidsperma blau ist?  
Jo: WAS  
Jo: WOHER  
Jo: HABT IHR  
Jo: ERZÄHL  
Jen: Hab ich in einer Doku gesehen.   
Jo: LABER  
Jen: Hehe  
Jo: DON'T FOOL ME GIRL  
Jo: YOU HAD SEX   
Jen: Heheheheh  
Jo: Niiiiiiiiiice hab ich zu viel versprochen?  
Jen: Nicht im geringsten!   
Jo: Enjoyyy!  
Jen: Ist Josh auch ein HR400?  
Jo: WAS   
Jo: JEN SAG BLOß CONNOR IST AUCH EIN HR400?  
Jen: Oh fuck, ich dachte das wär bei mehreren Androiden so. Wie indiskret  
Jo: Connor ist ein RK800, kein HR400. Du verwechselst da was   
Jen: Nee er ist doch so ein super duper Prototyp Hybrid Endgame Superman Terminator der im dunkeln leuchtet und scheinbar auch ein HR400 irgendwie, was weiß denn ich  
Jo: WAS   
Jo: FUCK JEN DAS IST JA DER JACKPOT  
Jen: Klemmt deine Feststelltaste? Geht das überhaupt an Handys?  
Jo: JEN ALTER WIE OFT BIST DU GEKOMMEN  
Jen: Krieg dich mal wieder ein! Und BITTE sag niemandem das Ding mit dem HR400, mir war nicht bewusst dass das irgendwie was besonderes ist  
Jo: IST ES  
Jo: Ich hab zwar keinen Grund dazu aber OMG BIN ICH NEIDISCH  
Jen: Wie oberflächlich du bist  
Jo: Hey du weißt dass ich Josh über alles liebe. Er ist ein PJ500, unheimlich smart   
Jen: Na denn Glückwunsch  
Jo: Im Bett echt 'ne Granate und all das, aber einem HR400 muss man bestimmt nichts mehr beibringen   
Jen: Glaub auch nicht  
Jo: Und nu? Ist dir Connor doch endlich gut genug, so als Boyfriend? Oder kommst du wieder mit der Familiengründung an?   
Jo: Srsly wer will Kinder wenn er einen HR400 haben kann Jen  
Jen: Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?  
Jo: Nee  
Jo: Hätt ja klappen können  
Jo: Morgen Nachmittag ist übrigens die Trauerfeier wegen dem Anschlag aufs Vortex  
Jen: Oh und, kommst du?  
Jo: Ich werd mich so dermaßen mit Schmerzmitteln zuballern, dass ich eine Rede halten kann.  
Jen: Oh Mann  
Jen: Wir kommen auch, denke ich.  
Jo: „Wir“... ;)  
Jen: Ja sorry wir wohnen halt zusammen, wieso sollte jeder alleine fahren Jo ey  
Jo: ;)))))  
Grinsend stecke ich das Handy weg. Hank wirft mir durch den Rückspiegel einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Was gibt’s da schon wieder zu grinsen, huh?“, fragt er. „Heckste was aus?“  
„Morgen Nachmittag ist die Trauerfeier wegen dem Anschlag, hab ich grad erfahren“, antworte ich, stolz auch mal im Bilde zu sein.   
„Ah, und das ist so witzig?“, erwidert Hank.   
„Ja, zum totlachen“, erwidere ich genervt. „Hätte ja sein können, dass du das noch nicht weißt. Erzählt hast du es mir jedenfalls nicht.“  
„Hatte gedacht, das wäre übermorgen“, nuschelt Hank.   
Connor sieht von mir zu Hank. Ihm ist es unangenehm, dass wir uns anpampen.   
Ich beschließe, Rücksicht zu nehmen und die latente Zankerei nicht weiter zu befeuern. Ich mache es mir auf der Rückbank bequem und strecke die Beine aus. Die Nacht war aufwühlend und kurz. Ich habe einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen.   
Ich schlummere eine ganze Weile auf der Rückbank. Und erwache erst wieder, als der alte Pick-up stotternd und gurgelnd auf dem Highway in die Knie geht, Hank und Connor aussteigen und Hank fassungslos und wütend auf die Motorhaube haut.


	32. 32. Casino und Motel

„Randy und seine Mistkarre!“, schreit Hank, während er dem alten rostigen Pick-up einen Tritt verpasst.   
Ich stehe verschlafen neben Hank, die Hände tief in der Vordertasche meines viel zu großen Hoodies vergraben. Ich angele eine Mütze aus den Tiefen meines Rucksacks und ziehe sie mir über die Ohren. Resigniert sehe ich Connor zu, der über der offenen Motorhaube lehnt und versucht herauszufinden, weshalb der Wagen den Geist aufgegeben hat.   
„Betty wäre das nicht passiert“, flucht Hank leise und fast etwas sehnsüchtig.  
„Vielleicht liegt es daran“, erwidere ich plump. „Dass die Rostlaube hier keinen Namen hat. Vielleicht ist sie sauer.“  
„Dann nenne ich sie jetzt einfach Gavin“, knurrt Hank. „Benannt nach dem miesestem Arschloch, das ich kenne.“  
Ich gluckse.  
Wir stehen kurz so am Rande der Straße herum. In der Ferne sind ein paar Gebäude zu sehen. Ich glaube ein Casino erkennen zu können. „Wir können zocken gehen“, schlage ich vor.  
„Ach ja, von welchem Geld denn?“, fährt Hank mich an.   
„Ist ja gut“, murmele ich.   
„Wie geht die Reparatur voran?“, knurrt Hank zu Connor rüber.   
Dieser sieht auf. Er hat Ruß im Gesicht. Ich lache irritiert auf. Wie niedlich. „Ich bin ein RK800“, sagt er sachlich zu Hank. „Ich mag auf die Fähigkeiten mehrerer Androidmodelle zugreifen können – aber ein Mechanikerandorid bin ich nicht.“  
Hank flucht. „Wofür ist man eigentlich mit einem Androiden befreundet, wenn der einem die Karre nicht reparieren kann“, schimpft er.   
Seufzend schließt Connor die Motorhaube. „Ich habe einen Abschleppdienst gerufen. Er wird in 2-3 Stunden hier sein.   
„2-3 Stunden?“, schreit Hank und fährt sich durch die Haare. Er sieht auf die Uhr. „Ich muss morgen früh arbeiten, verdammt noch mal! Wir hätten einfach schon in der Früh losfahren sollen, und nicht erst um halb 12.“  
Ich seufze, klammere mich an die Laderampe des Pick-ups und ziehe mich hinauf. Ich setze mich auf den Rand des Wagens und lasse die Beine baumeln. Nachdenklich blicke ich über die ruhige Straße und in die trostlose, leere Weite.   
Es hat zu schneien begonnen und die Welt um uns herum wird langsam weiß.   
Hank steht neben mir und lehnt nachdenklich an der Fahrertür. Connor kommt zu uns herum und lehnt sich neben mich an den Pick-up. Wir alle schweigen. Gepaart mit dem Schnee und dem rostigen Wagen, dazu unsere nachdenklichen Gesichter, würden wir uns gut für ein Indiealbumcover machen, denke ich.   
„Und nun?“, frage ich schließlich.   
„Jetzt kann ich meinen Job direkt an den Nagel hängen, weil ich dauernd nicht zur Arbeit erscheine, und wir haben gar kein vernünftiges Einkommen mehr“, erwidert Hank brummig.   
„Wie weit müssen wir noch?“, frage ich.   
„Bestimmt noch so 3 Stunden fahren“, murmelt Hank.  
„Es sind 3 Stunden und 29 Minuten“, fügt Connor hinzu. „Da die Straßen jetzt gerade sehr frei sind. Je später es allerdings wird, mit desto mehr Verkehr haben wir zu rechnen, und..“  
„Ja, super, dann kommen wir noch später, ich hab's verstanden!“, murmelt Hank.  
Connor verstummt. Noch immer hat er Ruß auf der Wange. Er legt eine Hand auf mein Knie und sieht zu mir hoch.   
Hank beobachtet uns. Er darf bloß keinen Verdacht schöpfen, denke ich. Noch immer befürchte ich, dass Hank eine Ahnung haben könnte, dass Connor letzte Nacht bei mir war. „Tatsch mich nicht an!“, fauche ich also Connor an und tue so, als sei ich noch immer sauer auf ihn.   
Dieser zuckt zusammen und nimmt seine Hand weg. „Entschuldigung“, murmelt er verwirrt.   
Ohje. Dieser Android kann nicht mal vorspielen, sauer auf mich zu sein.   
Ich muss kurz daran denken, wie liebevoll er heute Morgen noch Sex mit mir hatte und bereue ein bisschen, ihm dauernd so miese Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen.   
„Sei doch nicht so, Jen“, sagt Hank leise.   
„Dann kann er ja seine Hand auf dein Knie legen!“, gebe ich zurück. „Ich meine, wer weiß, wo diese Hand gestern noch so dringesteckt hat!“  
„Zuletzt nur in diesem Auto, um ehrlich zu sein“, murmelt Connor irritiert.  
Hank sieht erst in mein, dann in Connors verwirrtes Gesicht und brüllt plötzlich los vor lachen.   
Connor und ich sind beide so baff, dass Connor zwei Schritte zurück tut und ich fast nach hinten auf den Fernseher falle.   
Hank lacht und lacht und kriegt sich nicht mehr ein. Wann hatte er das letzte mal so sehr gelacht? Ich überlege fieberhaft. Aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht dran erinnern. Es muss vor Jahren gewesen sein. Als Cole noch am Leben war. Oder irgendwann, während ich in Philly wohnte und sehr weg war. Zu weit weg, um ihn lachen zu hören. Aber ohnehin glaube ich nicht, dass er nach Coles Tod alleine in unserm Haus viel zu lachen hatte.  
Hank schnappt nach Luft, hustet und lacht wieder los.   
Connor und ich sehen ihm verständnislos dabei zu.   
„Ihr zwei seid mir echt so ein Duo, wisst ihr das?“, japst er und hält sich den Bauch.   
Connor runzelt die Stirn. Ich bin langsam angewidert von Hanks hustendem Altmännerlachen.  
Hank schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Er kommt zu uns rüber und stellt sich in die Lücke, die zwischen Connor und mir entstanden ist, weil dieser vor Schreck einen Satz zur Seite getan hatte. Grob legt er mir eine Hand um die Taille und Connor den Arm um die Schulter. Er zieht uns an sich und lacht noch immer. „Ihr zwei“, sagt er.   
Ich rieche Alkohol und Kippen, Hund und unsern Weichspüler. Aber am meisten rieche ich meinen Vater und spüre das Glück, das er empfindet, als er uns an sich drückt. „Ihr beiden“, sagt er wieder. Seine Bartstoppeln reiben an meiner Wange.   
Eine Weile verharren wir in dieser Position. Mich überfordert Hanks Zuneigung gerade ein bisschen.   
Connor ist ebenfalls zur Salzsäule erstarrt und starrt nervös vor sich hin.   
Vor zwei Tagen war ich Hank ebenfalls um den Hals gefallen. Aber da war ich psychisch in so einer Extremsituation, dass ich später gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht hatte. Ihn jetzt so nah zu spüren, hat etwas befremdliches. Wenn auch etwas schönes.  
Hank ist der einzige, dem die Situation nicht peinlich zu sein scheint. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wird er von kleinen Lachern durchschüttelt. Schließlich sagt er leise: „Zankt euch nicht so viel, okay?“, klopft uns auf die Schultern und löst sich von uns. Er stapft davon.   
Connor und ich wechseln einen maximal verwirrten Blick.   
„Was war das denn?“, brumme ich.  
„Ich glaube, er findet uns lustig“, meint Connor. Diese Blitzbirne.   
Wir sind so baff, dass wir Hank für einen Moment hinterher starren.   
Ich sammle mich. „Moment, wo willst du hin?“, brülle ich ihm durch den Schnee hinterher.   
Hanks immer kleiner werdende Gestalt dreht sich zu uns um. Er deutet auf die Häuser in der Ferne; auf das Haus, das wie ein Casino aussieht, die Tanke und ein weiteres Gebäude. „Einen heben!“, brüllt er zurück. „Ich steh doch jetzt bestimmt nicht 3 Stunden mit euch zwei Gurken im Schneesturm rum!“  
Noch immer verdattert sehen wir Hank hinterher.   
Connor rückt näher zu mir. Sein Blick fällt auf mein Knie, aber er hält sich zurück. Scheinbar hat er Angst, dass ich ihn wieder anschreie, wenn er mich anfasst. Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Sinn des vorgespielten Streits wirklich verstanden hat. Und langsam glaube ich, dass ich damit tatsächlich etwas übers Ziel hinaus geschossen bin.   
Noch immer auf dem Pick-up sitzend, strecke ich die Arme nach ihm aus und ziehe ihn an mich. Er kommt zwischen meinen Beinen an und meidet meinen Blick.   
„Sorry, dass ich so pampig war“, sage ich leise.   
„Ich habe das alles nicht verstanden“, antwortet er und sieht mich noch immer nicht an.   
Ohje. Vielleicht hatte ich doch zu viel verlangt, als ich wollte, dass er sich vor Hank mit mir streitet. Mit dem Ruß im Gesicht sieht er unglaublich niedlich aus.   
„Ich dachte einfach, wir..“, brumme ich, doch Connor unterbricht mich: „Aber warum? Warum machen Menschen sich so oft was vor, belügen sich und erzählen Quatsch?“ Endlich schaut er mich an. „Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn“, fügt er mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht.“  
Ich suche nach Worten und schlucke. „Ich wollte Hank nicht kränken.. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht, dass er überhaupt irgendwie mitbekommt, dass ich irgendwann Sex habe. Weil er mein Vater ist. Verstehst du das?“  
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Schon.“ Er seufzt. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, weshalb wir uns deswegen anschreien müssen.“  
Damit hat er wohl Recht. Ich ziehe ihn weiter an mich und rieche sein Haar. „Sorry“, spreche ich in seinen Wuschelschopf hinein.   
Ich bin erleichtert, als seine Arme mich umschlingen. Er drückt mich an sich und hebt mich sanft von Pick-up runter. „Lass uns los, sonst schneien wir noch hier ein“, sagt er und nimmt meine Hand.   
Gemeinsam laufen wir Hank hinterher, der durch den stärker werdenden Schneesturm schon nicht mehr zu sehen ist. 

Nachdem wir die alte Bar betreten haben, schütteln wir uns den Schnee von den Klamotten.   
Ich reibe mir die Augen und sehe mich um. Es riecht miefig, nach alter Kneipe, Schnaps und nach Rauch. Angewidert sehe ich zu Connor hoch, der verstört zu mir hinunter blickt. Die Bar ist spärlich von Truckern und Rednecks besucht. Countrymusik tönt aus der Jukebox.   
Wir finden Hank an den Tresen sitzen. Er gönnt sich bereits den ersten Whiskey. War ja klar.   
Ich werfe meine Tasche neben ihn und ziehe Connor hinter mir her zu den Toiletten. Dieser folgt mir irritiert. Bei den Klos angekommen, flitze ich ihm wieder hinterher in die Männertoiletten. Connor bemerkt endlich, dass sein Gesicht voller Ruß ist. Er wäscht sich, während ich mich hinter ihm herumdrücke und ihn dabei beobachte. Zaghaft ziehe ich mir die Mütze von Kopf und versuche mein Haar zu ordnen.  
„Wieso gehst du lieber ins Männerklo?“, fragt er mich, als er sein Gesicht mit Papierhandtüchern abtrocknet.   
„Weil du da bist“, erwidere ich.   
Er runzelt die Stirn.   
„Du bist ganz nett anzusehen“, füge ich hinzu.   
Er dreht sich zu mir um. „Du siehst mich gern an?“, fragt er.   
„Natürlich“, erwidere ich verwirrt. Er ist einfach ein super hübscher Kerl. Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden auf der Welt gibt, der ihn nicht gerne ansieht.   
Wieder vergräbt Connor sein Gesicht in den Papierhandtüchern. „Das hast du mir noch nie gesagt“, spricht er in seine Hände hinein.  
Ich bin irritiert. Habe ich das wirklich nicht? Ich denke scharf nach. Ich stelle so oft fest, dass er heiß ist. Und sage ihm das nie? „Oh, wow“, sage ich nur. „Sorry, denke ich?“  
Er nickt. „Komm.“ Wir verlassen gemeinsam die Klos. 

Den Rest des Abends verbringen wir in der alten Bar und warten auf die Pannenhilfe. Hank nimmt die Wartezeit zum Anlass, sich immer mehr Whiskey hinter die Binde zu kippen. Zwischendurch torkelt er zur Tanke rüber und sieht sich mit einem Angestellten unsere kaputte Karre an. Doch scheinbar ist irgendein Teil kaputt, das ersetzt werden muss, und das die nicht mal in der Tanke vorrätig habe. Mir ist das alles egal. Ich will am liebsten zurück nach hause. Oder das, was ich derzeit zuhause nennen kann: Mein Elternhaus in Detroit.  
Ich bleibe für den Abend bei Cola. Ich bin noch leicht verkatert von dem letzten Abend. Da ich aber gekotzt und zwischenzeitlich im Auto geschlafen hatte, äußert sich der Kater nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er hätte sein können.   
Connor nippt an seiner Fanta und scheint sich, wie ich, zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen. Der Ton ist rau in der Bar, und Connor und ich fallen unter all den Truckern bald auf und müssen uns den ein oder andern Spruch anhören. Hank passt da besser ins Bild und grinst nur blöd, wenn Connor und ich einen irritierten Blick wechseln, wenn mal wieder ein besonders betrunkener Gast sich neben uns setzt. Nur, als ein Typ mich anbaggern will, setzt Hank diesen darüber in Kenntnis, dass er der Vater ist und so ein Verhalten nicht duldet. Mich ärgert, dass dies von dem Besoffenem mehr akzeptiert wird, als mein nein, doch um feministische Diskussionen zu führen, habe ich diese Bar ja nun wirklich nicht betreten und würde sowieso auf taube Ohren stoßen.  
Nach einer Weile habe ich die Schnauze voll und ziehe Connor hinter mir her zum Casino. Nur, um mal zu schauen und weil uns so langweilig ist. Mittlerweile schneit es draußen sehr viel stärker. Ich kann in der Ferne unsern namenlosen Pick-up am Straßenrand stehen sehen. Er gibt ein trauriges Bild ab, wie er da so einschneit und darauf wartet, dass etwas passiert.   
Das Casino sieht dann doch recht vielversprechend aus. Allerdings werde ich nicht rein gelassen, weil ich nicht aussehe, als sei ich älter als 21 und weil ich meinen Ausweis nicht dabei habe. Ich bin völlig fassungslos und bereit, mich mit dem Anzugfutzi, der im Casino arbeitet und mir voller Genugtuung erklärt, dass ich zu jung zum zuckenbin, anzulegen. Doch Connor zieht mich weg.   
Als ich ihn völlig außer mir frage, wo denn sein Problem sei und weshalb er mich nicht in den Krieg gegen den Casinoangestellten ziehen lassen will, sagt er leise, dass er sowieso nicht mit rein könnte. Da diese Ausweiskontrollen auch Androiden erst mit der Vollendung des 21. Lebensjahr rein lassen.  
Ich packe mir an den Kopf. „Das ist doch total irre!“, schreie ich und ziehe damit die Aufmerksamkeit von ein paar Casinobesucherinnen auf mich, die scheinbar die fette Beute gemacht hatten und uns gackernd passieren. „Sind die total bescheuert?! Du bist schon erwachsen! Dann darfst du da erst mit 51 rein, oder was?!“  
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Sie passen das Gesetz mit Absicht nicht an. Zwar wurde das offizielle Androidenverbot in Lokalen und öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln abgeschafft. Aber sie nutzen solche Regelungen mit Absicht. Um eine Ausgrenzung zu erzwingen.“  
Ich werde immer wütender, als wir zurück zu der muffigen Bar laufen. Ich schildere Connor in allen Einzelheiten, was ich am liebsten mit den Personen anstellen würde, die für die Ausführung und Einhaltung solcher absurder Gesetze verantwortlich sind und die damit die Integration von Androiden behindern. Jeden Zehennagel einzeln auszureißen, gehört dabei noch zu meinen mildesten Vorhaben.   
Connor sieht mir lächelnd dabei zu, wie ich mich aufrege und fluche.   
„Warum siehst du überhaupt so fröhlich aus?!“, frage ich ihn außer Atem, als ich mich langsam beruhigt habe. „Du wirst einfach aufs übelste diskriminiert. Ich hasse solche Menschen!“   
Wir kommen vor der Bar an. Diese ist überdacht. Wir bleiben stehen und Connor strubbelt sich den Schnee aus den Haaren. Er schweigt kurz, dann sagt er: „Weißt du noch, als du Angst vor mir hattest und Androiden nicht ausstehen konntest?“  
„Ja“, antworte ich niedergeschlagen. „Können wir diese Vergangenheits-Jen nicht einfach mal vergessen?“  
Connor grinst noch breiter. „Nein, gar nicht“, sagt er. „Es ist so toll zu beobachten, wie du deine Meinung über Androiden geändert hast. Ich liebe es, dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du dich über solche xenophoben Leute aufregst.“  
„Ich hasse Leute, die dich hassen!“, schreie ich ihm noch immer wütend entgegen.   
Connor grinst. „Das ist lieb von dir.“  
Noch immer fluchend betreten ich mit Connor die Bar und wir treffen auf Hank. Dieser wird immer besoffener. Wenigstens gibt er mir ein paar Pancakes aus, die ich verdrücke.  
Langsam bin ich nur noch genervt. Wir hängen eine Weile dort herum, bis endlich ein Mechaniker kommt und Hank unter der Forderung horrender Summen den Pick-up repariert. Da es mittlerweile dunkel wird und Hank sogar zu betrunken ist, um betrunken Auto zu fahren, beschließt dieser, uns bis in die früh in dem alten Motel neben der Bar einzuquartieren.   
Mir schwebt schon schlimmes vor, als wir mit Hank ein Zimmer buchen. Im Zimmer angekommen, bin ich einfach nur entsetzt über die Zustände. Es beinhaltet zwei Kingsize Betten und ein winziges Bad. Es ist so dreckig und schäbig, dass ich jeden Moment erwarte, mit ein paar Schaben Bekanntschaft zu machen.   
Mit Hank ist nicht zu reden. Er besteht darauf, dass wir hier übernachten und am nächsten Morgen richtig früh zurück fahren. 

Es ist mittlerweile 19 Uhr. Connor lässt sich auf eins der dreckigen Betten plumpsen und sieht zu Hank und mir auf, so als erwarte er nächste Anweisungen.   
„Ich glaube, ich penne lieber im Auto“, murmele ich und begutachte das Zimmer.   
Hank grunzt. „Da wirst du aber ganz schön frieren, Jen!“ Er zieht seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche und zählt seine Scheine. „Da drüber war ein Casino, sagst du?“ Er hat Mühe, gerade zu stehen.  
„Ja, aber sie sind androidunfreundlich. Du solltest sie also nicht durch dein Geld unterstützen“, antworte ich und schüttele meine nasse Mütze aus.   
„Sieh an, meine Tochter setzt sich mittlerweile für Androidenrechte ein“, grunzt Hank freundlich. Er schwankt so sehr, dass er sich am Türrahmen festhalten muss, um nicht hinzufallen.   
Connor und ich wechseln einen Blick.   
„Heute ist mir alles egal, ich werd zwei, drei Runden zocken“, gibt Hank zurück und zählt sein Geld mittlerweile zum dritten mal. Wie es aussieht, hat er Mühe sich zu merken, wie viel Geld er da gerade in der Hand hält  
Erschöpft lasse ich mich neben Connor aufs Bett sinken.  
„Hey hey hey!“, blafft Hank mich sofort an. Er deutet auf das andere Bett. „Du schläfst da drüben!“, macht er mir klar und steckt endlich sein Geld weg.   
„Bei dir?“, erwidere ich angewidert. „Das kannst du vergessen. Ich krieg ja eine Alkoholvergiftung, wenn ich nur dieselbe Luft atme, wie du!“  
„Ich schlafe mit Connor im Bett“, erwidert Hank und funkelt mich böse an. „Keine Schweinerein, wenn ich im Raum bin!“  
„Als ob ich mit dem Typen was am laufen hätte“, erwidere ich. „Der hat ja in einer Nacht in Philly schon mehr Leute abgeschleppt, als ich es in drei Jahren geschafft habe!“  
Connor sieht verwirrt aus, sagt dann aber: „Ach, das Thema schon wieder?“ und wendet sich resigniert ab.   
Hank lacht keuchend. „Ich geh den Jackpot knacken“, sagt er schließlich und torkelt zur Tür heraus.   
Connor und ich bleiben in dem ekligen Motelzimmer zurück. Da wir auf keinen Fall in die seltsame Bar wollen und ins Casino beide nicht rein kommen, sitzen wir hier erst mal fest.   
Eine Weile hocken wir schweigend da.   
Schließlich beschließen wir, das beste draus zu machen. Da ich mich total eklig fühle, springe ich unter die Dusche, was ein Abenteuer für sich ist. Connor läuft derweil zum Pick-up, der mittlerweile auf dem Motelparkplatz steht, und holt uns eine meiner Decken aus meiner alten Wohnung rein, die wir mitgenommen hatten.   
Als ich zurück komme, hat er das dreckige Laken damit ausgekleidet und den Fernseher angeschmissen. „Sehen wir uns einen Film an“, schlägt er achselzuckend vor, als ich mit angewidertem Gesicht aus der Dusche komme. „..und kuscheln?“, fügt er vorsichtig hinzu.   
Nichts lieber als das! Während auch er duscht, latsche ich zur Rezeption hinüber, die doch tatsächlich VHS Kassetten für den alten Videorekorder haben, der sich am Fernseher befindet. Das alles ist sowas von alt, dass ich nur dank Hanks alter Sammlung überhaupt in der Lage war zu erkennen, was das überhaupt ist. Ich leihe ein paar Filme aus und kehre zu Connor zurück. Dort angekommen werfe ich den Film an, der ganz oben auf dem Stapel liegt und klettere zu ihm unter die Bettdecke.   
Es ist eiskalt im Zimmer und ich bin froh, dass seine Wärme mich empfängt.   
„Die Heizung geht nicht“, flüstert Connor mir zu, als ich mich ohne Umschweife auf seinen Schoß setze und mich an ihn drücke.   
„Du bist meine Heizung“, erwidere ich und drücke ihn an mich.   
Er lächelt. „Und du bist meine Jen.“   
Wir haben gerade damit angefangen rumzuknutschen, als Hank johlend ins Zimmer gepoltert kommt.   
Ich schrecke allarmiert zurück und Hank fällt fast aus dem Zimmer raus.   
„Ich, äh, bin gestolpert und auf Connor gefallen!“, schreie ich, weil mir gerade nichts anderes einfällt.   
Hank scheint noch besoffener zu sein als vorher. Er starrt mich an und fragt: „Sag mal, willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?!“  
Meine Notlüge war wirklich schlecht. Selbst der betrunkene Hank kann mit Leichtigkeit erkennen, dass ich gerade noch knutschend mit Connor unter der Decke gehockt habe.   
„Aber hey!“, brüllt er schließlich. „Ich habe gewonnen!!!!“  
Connor und ich staunen nicht schlecht, als er damit beginnt, uns mit Dollarscheinen zu bewerfen und durch das ganze Zimmer grüne Papierscheine rieseln.   
Wir starren ihn nur ungläubig an.   
„Sind die echt?“, frage ich schließlich.  
„Ja“, antwortet Connor.  
„JAAA!!!“, antwortet Hank und stopft sich wieder die Tasche damit voll. „Darauf geh ich erst mal einen trinken. Kommt ihr mit, oder bumst ihr lieber wieder hier rum?“  
„Moment, du..“, stottere ich erschrocken.  
Hank hat mittlerweile alle Prinzipien über Bord geworfen. „Hör auf mir was vor zu machen, Jen. Das ganze verdammte Hotel muss dich gehört haben!“   
Knallrot starre ich ihn an. Ich versuche, die letzte Nacht akustisch zu rekonstruieren. Ja, ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich gehört werden könnte. Aber das ganze Hotel hatte ich nun auch wieder nicht zusammen geschrien. Wie auch immer. Mir wäre es Wumpe gewesen, wenn das ganze Hotel mich gehört hatte. Nur eben bei Hank nicht.   
Connor ist die Situation mittlerweile auch unangenehm. Also war seine Gefühl, dass es lächerlich ist, Hank was vorzumachen, doch von vornherein richtig gewesen. Und Hank hatte vorhin so einen Lachflash bekommen, weil ihm völlig klar war, dass ich gerade ein Schauspiel initiierte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht von dem Sex erfuhr.   
Au weia. Mir ist alles fast so peinlich, wie die Aktion mit den Sextoys am Vorabend. Ich krieche unter die Stinkedecke und hoffe inständig, mich einfach in Luft aufzulösen.   
Hank lässt sich nicht mehr aufhalten und stolziert zur Bar. Auch, als die Moteltür krachend hinter ihm zugefallen ist, traue ich mich nicht unter der Decke hervor.   
Connor streichelt mir über den Knöchel, das einzige Körperteil, das er im Sitzen zu fassen bekommt, weil ich mich sonst komplett unter der Decke verkrochen habe. Ich schluchze. Mir war es lieber gewesen, als Hank nüchtern war und so tat, als wisse er von nichts, als ihn jetzt völlig besoffen und hemmungslos zu sehen. Es ist anstrengend. Und es macht mich fertig, wie er sich täglich gehen lässt, als habe sein Leben keinen Wert.   
„Wie viel Geld war es?“, frage ich Connor und erhoffe mir, dass er sich mit seiner Analyse einen Überblick verschaffen konnte.  
Ich werde nicht enttäuscht. „Etwas über 2000. Also das, was zu sehen war“, erwidert er.   
Ich grunze, wühle mich aus der Decke und sehe zu ihm hoch. „Ich muss mich wiederholen“, sage ich, als mir durch den Kopf schießt, wie es wäre, mit Hank alleine in diesem Motel im Niemandsland gestrandet zu sein. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du da bist.“


	33. 33. Morgensonne und Dollarscheine

Die nächsten Stunden lang liege auf Connors Schoß und sehe mir mit ihm einen Horrorfilm, der in Hanks Jugend wohl sein Debüt hatte – ein amerikanisches Remake des japanischen Films „The Ring“.   
Wir schweigen, während wir den Film schauen. Zwischendurch flüstert mir Connor Fragen zur Handlung zu, die er nicht verstanden hat. Es ist wirklich niedlich, wie er bei Filmen immer so viel Rücksicht darauf nimmt, dass ich auch jedes Wort verstehe und er mich nicht beim Schauen stört. Scheinbar wurde der Android von jemanden programmiert, der es hasst, wenn im Kino geredet wird.   
Die Aktion vom betrunkenen Hank ist noch immer sehr präsent für uns. Vor dem Motelzimmer torkeln immer wieder Schatten von anderen Besuchern vorbei und ich schmiege mich an Connor, der mir die ganze Zeit über die Haare und über die Schulter streichelt. Hank wird früher oder später zurück kommen und bestimmt nicht ausgenüchtert sein. Auch, wenn Hank mir keine große Angst macht, wenn er betrunken ist, macht mich die Situation von neuem darauf aufmerksam, dass wir mit einem Pick-up voller 4 Taschen mit Klamotten, einer Nähmaschine, einem Fernseher und einem Fahrrad zurück nach Detroit fahren, und dass diese Dinge mit den Inhalten der Koffer mein einziger Besitz ist. Es fühlt sich grausam an, vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, von diesem Mann abhängig zu sein, der mein Vater ist und sein Alkoholproblem überhaupt nicht im Griff zu haben scheint. Auf Hank zu warten, macht mir das mehr und mehr bewusst. Ich fühle mich zunehmend unwohl und wüsste nicht, wo meine Gefühle mich hintreiben würden, würde Connor mir nicht mit so einer liebevollen Ausdauer über den Rücken streicheln, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde in Erwägung ziehen darf, dass ich irgendwie alleine bin und die Situation alleine bewältigen muss.   
Durch meine Anspannung habe ich die Möglichkeit, Connor in diesem miefigem Hotel flachzulegen, komplett verworfen. Mir ist nur noch nach Kuscheln und gehalten werden. Für alles weitere wird sich hoffentlich eine Gelegenheit ergeben. 

Der Film ist fast vorbei, als wir Gepolter vor dem Motelzimmer hören. Ich drücke mich an Connor.   
Dieser richtet sich auf.   
Ich klammere mich an ihn. „Geh nicht“, flüstere ich.  
„Ich muss ihm helfen“, antwortet er leise und legt vorsichtig ein Kissen unter meinen Kopf.   
Ich erschaudere.   
Connor steht auf und läuft zur Moteltür und schaut hinaus.   
Ich nehme Hanks Schreie wahr. „Wie, das ist nicht mein Zimmer? Was hast du mit Con und Jen gemacht, hä?“, schreit er wohl irgendeinen Motelgast an, dessen Zimmer er für unseres hält.   
Au weia, er hört sich wirklich schlimmer an, als gedacht.   
Connor verlässt das Zimmer und ich bleibe stocksteif im Bett zurück. Ich starre durch das Dunkel hinauf zur schimmligen Moteldecke. Okay. Das ist nun also mein Leben. Abhängig von diesem besoffenem Elend von Vater. Ohne Job, ohne Eigentum, ohne nichts.   
Ich warte, während ich dem Tumult lausche und eigentlich einfach nur verschwinden will. Die Decke ziehe ich mir fest über die Schultern.   
Nach einer Weile öffnet sich die Zimmertür und Hank kommt herein, gestützt von Connor. Er stinkt furchtbar nach Schnaps und lallt. Er ist ein absolutes Trauerspiel. Und auch wirklich, wirklich eklig.   
Ich tue so, als ob ich schlafe, als Connor Hank aufs Bett hilft.   
„Dreitausend Dollar“, japst Hank auf dem Bett neben mir. „Ich habe noch nie so viel gewonnen, Connor. Warum hast du nicht mitgefeiert?“  
„Ich war nicht so in Partystimmung, Hank“, antwortet Connor freundlich und hilft dem ächzenden Hank aus seinen Schuhen. „Wir waren doch erst gestern Abend feiern.“  
„Man kann doch auch einfach jeden Abend feiern!“, schlägt Hank lallend vor und rudert im Liegen mit den Armen.  
„Man kann es auch lassen“, antwortet Connor und ich höre, dass er lächelt. „Gib mir deine Jacke.“  
Hank ächzt, als ich höre, wie er die Jacke auszieht.   
Ich verkrieche mich tief in unter der Decke und hoffe so lange, nichts mehr hören zu müssen, bis ich einschlafe. Nach einer Weile klettert Connor neben mir unter die Decke, bleibt aufrecht sitzen und streichelt mich, bis ich weggenickt bin.

Ich erwache das erste mal, als Hank kotzt. Es klingt widerlich. Es riecht widerlich. Ich bin total angeekelt.   
Ich richte mich auf. Es ist dunkel. Connor ist nicht zu sehen.   
Ich lausche. Und bin erleichtert, als ich aus dem Badezimmer seine Stimme höre. Er ist also mal wieder dabei, einen der Andersons beim Kotzen beizustehen.   
Ich schäme mich dafür, in letzter Zeit selbst so oft gekotzt zu haben und ihm gemeinsam mit Hank dauernd wieder sowas zuzumuten.   
Ich verstehe nicht, was er sagt. Doch er klingt geduldig. Und Hank so, als kratzt er gleich ab. Soll mir recht sein.   
Ich dämmere weg. Und erwache, als Hank von neuem zum Klo stolpert. Verwirrt versuche ich festzustellen, wo ich bin, als ich sein würgendes Gurgeln wahrnehme. Erbrochenes klatscht ins Klo. Von Connor ist wieder nichts zu sehen. Doch ich höre seine Stimme aus dem Bad.  
Mittlerweile wird mir hier alles zu viel. Ich nehme mir die Zigarettenpackung und das Feuerzeug von Hank von Tisch und verlasse das Motelzimmer.   
Die kühle Luft einatmend gehe ich draußen in die Hocke und zünde ich mir eine Zigarette an. Ich hoffe, dass die Kippe mich irgendwie runter bringt und mich beruhigt.   
Auch von hier draußen kann ich hören, dass Hank über dem Klo weint. Mir war es lieber, als er noch einfach nur am Kotzen war. Doch jetzt kotzt und weint er. Er scheint sich darüber bewusst zu werden, wie erbärmlich er ist. Es fällt mir schwer, richtig sauer zu werden, wenn er weint.   
Ich weine auch ein bisschen, während ich an der Zigarette ziehe und mich vor dem Motel hockend an die Steinwand hinter mir lehne. Ich tue mir Leid, weil ich von diesem völlig kaputten Menschen im Motelzimmer abhängig bin. Und er tut mir Leid. Weil ich genau weiß, dass er jetzt nicht mit Kotze im Bart über der Kloschüssel hängen würde, wenn damals der Unfall mit meinem Bruder nicht passiert wäre.   
Ich zünde mir eine weitere Zigarette an und warte darauf, dass Ruhe im Zimmer einkehrt. Langsam geht die Sonne auf. Eine Schneeschicht liegt auf dem Asphalt vor unserem Zimmer.   
Die Tür öffnet sich. Connor tritt heraus, schiebt die Tür hinter sich zu und sinkt hinunter neben mich.   
Er sieht mich von der Seite an. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Wie geht es dir?“, frage ich zurück.  
„Hank ist sehr, sehr betrunken“, antwortet er nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe, dass wir ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen.“  
„Ich habe nicht nach Hank gefragt“, erwidere ich und ziehe an meiner Fluppe. „Sondern danach, wie es dir geht.“  
Connor mustert mich und sagt dann: „Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil du rauchst.“  
„Dein fucking Ernst?“, zische ich verärgert und drücke die Zigarette auf dem Stein neben mir aus. „Kannst du endlich mal damit aufhören?!“  
Er erwidert meinen Blick und sagt nichts.   
„Außerdem habe ich dich gefragt, wie es dir geht. Nicht, wie es Hank geht und nicht, ob du findest, dass ich rauchen sollte!“, fahre ich ihn an, nun etwas lauter.   
Noch immer sieht er mich schweigend an.   
„Ist es so schwer für dich, mir einfach nur zu sagen, wie es dir geht?“, frage ich wütend. „Ein Mensch kann sowas, weißt du.“  
Connor sieht weg. Er schluckt und fährt sich durch die Haare.  
Ich bin schon wieder laut geworden und hatte das unmögliche Argument gedropt, dass er nicht ist, wie ein Mensch. Ich bereue es bereits. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, wie er jetzt schon wieder die Zigaretten thematisieren kann.   
Wütend hocke ich eine Weile neben ihm. „Ich will nicht, dass du es noch einmal kommentierst, wenn ich rauche oder saufe. Kapiert?“, zische ich schließlich zu ihm rüber. Wie oft muss ich das eigentlich noch sagen?  
Er seufzt. „Aber es hat geklappt. Du hast die Zigarette ausgemacht.“  
Ich sehe ihm fest in die Augen, während ich eine weitere Zigarette aus Hanks Packung ziehe, mir in den Mund stecke und demonstrativ anzünde.   
Connor seufzt. „Ach Jen“, sagt er, steht auf und geht wieder rein.   
Und lässt mich draussen mit der 3. Kippe sitzen, die mir als Nichtraucherin gerade auch so überhaupt nicht schmeckt.   
Eine Weile sitze ich wütend in der Kälte und ziehe halbherzig an der Zigarette, ehe ich diese halbaufgeraucht ausdrücke und zurück in das Zimmer latsche.   
Hank liegt mittlerweile schnarchend im Bett. Connor steht neben ihm. Er sieht auf, als ich das Zimmer betrete.   
Ich lege die Zigarettenpackung zurück auf den Tisch.   
„Willst du noch etwas schlafen?“, fragt er leise.   
„Ja“, antworte ich und packe meine Sachen.   
Connor sieht mir geduldig dabei zu. „Möchtest du mit ins Bett kommen?“  
Ich funkle ihn wütend an. Gerade will ich einfach nur alleine sein. Und so viel Entfernung wie möglich zwischen mich und Hank bringen. Trotzdem ist das Angebot verführerisch. Connor würde mich zur Ruhe kuscheln und meine Keiferei wäre vergessen. Ich würde zurück zu mir selbst kommen. Seinen wohligen Duft einatmen. Und seine Wärme an meiner Haut spüren.   
Ich zögere.  
In dem Moment schnarcht Hank richtig laut auf.   
Ich seufze auf. Ich will nicht länger mit dieser schlafenden Kneipe in einem Zimmer bleiben, als möglich.   
Ich werfe meine restlichen Sachen in die Tasche und verlasse wortlos das Motelzimmer. 

Draußen ist es kalt. Ich stolziere zum Pick-up und öffne die Hintertür. Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die Rückbank fallen und ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich vergrabe mich unter Randys alter stinkiger Decke und ziehe schlotternd die Beine an.   
Zitternd versuche ich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich hoffe, dass mir ganz schnell warm wird. Mein Körper gibt sich jedenfalls Mühe, sich aufzuheizen, indem er zittert wie Espenlaub.   
Doch es ist nichts zu machen. Ich friere unheimlich.   
Je länger ich darauf warte, einzuschlafen, desto mehr friere ich.  
Nach einer Weile hebe ich den Kopf und sehe zu unserm Motelzimmer herüber. Ich könnte zurückkehren. Aber wie sähe das denn aus, nachdem ich einen so stolzen Abgang hingelegt hatte und Connors Kuschelangebot ausgeschlagen hatte, bei dem ich mich für den doofen Spruch hätte entschuldigen können?  
Ich warte mit triefender Nase und eiskalten Füßen im Wagen. Connor fehlt mir so. Und gleichzeitig bin ich genervt von ihm. Diese Gefühle kollidieren in meiner Brust und werfen sich mit vollem Karacho so heftig gegeneinander, dass ich unter der Last meiner Emotionen immer weiter zusammensacke. Ich bin nicht dazu im Stande, vor mir selbst Stellung zu beziehen. Und dieses Gefühl zerfrisst mich.   
Zerrissen von dem Chaos in meinem Herzen konzentriere ich mich auf gleichbleibende, ruhige Atemzüge. Die Benzos in meinem Nachttisch fallen mir ein. Aber die sind halt leider kilometerweit von mir weg.   
Die Minuten ziehen sich, während die Sonne aufgeht und die Motelgäste erwachen. Ich schlottere tapfer und verharre im Auto. Nach etwa zwei Stunden taucht Connor auf. Er trägt einen hochgekrempelten kuschelig aussehenden Pullover und eine schwarze Jeans. Ich bemerke ihn sofort, als unsere Zimmertür sich öffnet. Er sieht sehr nachdenklich aus. Schnurstracks läuft er auf das Auto zu.   
Ich beobachte, wie er sich nähert und staune darüber, dass er trotz der durchzechten Nacht so frisch und gut aussieht. Dabei ist das ja eigentlich kein Wunder. Er ist nun mal ein Android. Er brauch keinen Schlaf.   
Ich richte mich auf und bemerke, dass ich ungekämmt und sabbernd wie ich bin, gerade aussehen muss, wie der letzte Mensch, neben dem man gerne aufwachen würde. Aber er hat mich schon so oft in den verschiedensten Zuständen gesehen. Ihn wird wohl nichts mehr schockieren.   
Mein Herz macht einige nervöse Hüpfer, als der gutaussehende Typ im dunklen Strickpullover sich mir nähert. Ich ermahne mich, ruhig zu bleiben. Denn eigentlich hatte ich ja Recht mit dem, was ich vorhin so daher gesagt hatte. Er ist halt eben kein Mensch. Er ist ein Android. Er respektiert nicht, dass er mir nicht zu sagen hat, wann ich rauche. Vielleicht kann er das alles gar nicht richtig einordnen und sieht mit seinem Androidblick nur, dass rauchen gefährlich ist dass mein Krebsrisiko steigt oder sonst was und will mir dauernd reinlabern, ohne meine Gefühle zu berücksichtigen.   
Ich denke noch immer nach, als er schließlich die Tür des Pick-ups öffnet und zu mir herein schaut. Er überspringt eine liebevolle Begrüßung. Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass mein Spruch bezüglich seiner Menschlichkeit ihn doch verletzt hat. Ohje. Vielleicht war das doch zu grob von mir?  
„Du“, sagt er knapp. „Hank geht es sehr schlecht. Ich kriege ihn kaum hoch. Er hat einfach sein ganzes Geld versoffen.“  
„Was?!“, frage ich beeindruck. „3000 Dollar???“  
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Er hat wohl allen Leuten in der Bar Essen und Trinken ausgegeben. Vielleicht war er auch nochmal im Casino und hat den Rest verspielt. Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein.“  
Ich bin total geplättet und starre ihn an. „Wow“, sage ich nur.   
„Ja“, stimmt Connor zu und stützt sich an der geöffneten Tür ab. Er beobachtet ein Auto, das an uns vorbei fährt, dann sieht er wieder mich an. „Du frierst“, stellt er fest, nachdem er mich einen Moment lang gemustert hat.  
„Hör auf mich zu analysieren“, erwidere ich genervt.  
„Willst du dich aufwärmen?“, fragt er.   
Ich zögere. Da die Heizung nicht geht, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, was er mit aufwärmen meint. Kuscheln. Mein Blick fällt auf seinen Strickpulli. Und ich will einfach drunter greifen. Er ist bestimmt wieder so richtig schön warm.  
„Brauch ich nicht“, lüge ich.   
Wieder mustert er mich. „Aber du frierst“, erwidert er. „Zu 39% wirst du dich erkälten, wenn du dich nicht aufwärmst.“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Kannst du nicht mal damit aufhören?“, frage ich genervt.  
Er seufzt. „War nur ein Angebot.“   
Ein weiteres Auto brettert über den Parkplatz und zieht unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.   
Schließlich sagt Connor: „Ich möchte jetzt gerne zurück fahren. Heute Nachmittag ist die Trauerfeier und die ist mir echt wichtig. Ich werde dort wirklich gebraucht.“ Er zögert, dann fügt er hinzu: „An sich habe ich mich in den letzten Wochen ausgesprochen wenig um die andern Androiden und die politische Arbeit gekümmert. Deshalb ist es mir umso wichtiger, heute teilzunehmen.“ Klar, er hat Recht. Er hatte nach seinem Feierabend mit mir abgehangen und war nun drei Tage gar nicht in Detroit gewesen. Da blieben die Androiden tatsächlich auf der Strecke.   
Ein bisschen fühle ich mich, als werde ich gerade abserviert. Er bereitet mich gerade irgendwie darauf vor, in den nächsten Wochen weniger Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Vielleicht war mein Spruch, dass er sich nicht menschlich benimmt, ihm doch zu viel. Vielleicht wollte er, wie ich ja ursprünglich auch, einfach ein bisschen herum vögeln und jetzt wird ihm das ganze zu stressig. Naja, gut. Von mir aus. Mein Herz ist gerade genauso erkaltet, wie meine Zehen. Er schuldet mir nichts und ich schulde ihm nichts. Zum Glück konnte ich mich gestern früh nach dem Sex noch stoppen, als mein gefühlsduseliges Herz fast solche gewichtigen Worte ausgespuckt hätte. Jetzt gerade verstehe ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr.  
„Gut, lass uns los“, erwidere ich gleichgültig. „An mir liegt es nicht, dass wir noch immer hier feststecken.“  
Connor nickt. „Danke für dein Verständnis“, sagt er höflich. Er zögert, dann sagt er: „Ich brauche allerdings deine Hilfe, Jen.“   
Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Na dann schieß mal los.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später hieve ich gemeinsam mit Connor den volltrunkenen Hank aus dem Motelzimmer. Einen Arm um jeden von uns gelegt stützen wir ihn so gut es geht auf dem Weg zum Auto. Ich keuche, als ich Hanks Gewicht auf meinen Schultern spüre und mein bestes gebe, nicht zusammenzusacken oder ihn fallen zu lassen.   
Hank selbst japst und prustet, als wir ihn stützen. „Aber mein Gewinn, mein Gewinn!“, gurgelt er, als Connor ihn auf die Rückbank bugsiert.   
Ich klopfe mir den Hoodie ab, nachdem Hank von mir abgelassen hat. Hank stinkt und ist womöglich noch voller getrockneter Kotze. „Vielleicht schläft er ja einfach die ganze Fahrt“, sage ich leise zu Connor.   
Wir beobachten Hank, der mit sich selbst redend mit dem Oberköper auf die Rückbank purzelt, auf der ich die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte.   
„Hoffen wir's“, sagt Connor zu mir. Er schaut zu mir herunter. „Danke für deine Hilfe.“  
Ich erröte. „Es ist mein Vater. Also ist es schon okay.“  
Connor nickt. Er fordert Hank dazu auf, die Beine anzuziehen und donnert die Tür hinter ihm zu.   
Währenddessen laufe ich um das Auto und setze mich ans Lenkrad.   
Connor setzt sich neben mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Wir schließen die Türen. Fast gleichzeitig drehen wir uns herum und mustern beide über die Mitte meinen noch immer volltrunkenen Vater auf der Rückbank.  
Hank brabbelt irgendwas vor sich hin. Er jammert, wie ein Riesenbaby. Es gibt einen furchtbarer Anblick ab.   
Ich seufze tief. Es ist schwer, ihn so zu sehen. Bis jetzt hatte ich eine direkte Konfrontation so gut es ging vermieden und Connor hatte sich gekümmert. Es zerreisst mir das Herz, Hank so fertig zu sehen. Gleichzeitig macht es mich aber auch wütend.  
Connors braune Augen treffen auf meine graublauen. „Bist du bereit?“, fragt er.   
Jetzt, wo wir so gemeinsam an einem Strang ziehen, um pünktlich zur Trauerfeier zu kommen und uns zusammen um Hank kümmern, fühle ich mich ihm wieder sehr verbunden. Ich frage mich, wie lange ich das noch aushalten soll. Mit Connor zu reden schickt mein Herz regelmäßig zum Wechselduschen.   
Ich nicke und drehe den Zündschlüssel. Ich amte tief durch und fahre von Parkplatz. Heilfroh bin ich, als das Motel, das Casino und die Bar im Rückspiegel immer kleiner werden. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie wieder zurückkehren. Und das ist ein tolles Gefühl.   
Auf dem Highway trete ich das Gaspedal durch und beobachte den wirbelnden Schnee in der Morgensonne, während Hank auf dem Rücksitz hustet und spuckt. Dadurch, dass Connor sich noch immer zu Hank umgedreht hat, um seinen Zustand zu kontrollieren, ist sein Blick zeitweise frontal auf mich gerichtet. Ich wünschte, er würde damit aufhören, mein übermüdetes, fertiges Gesicht zu betrachten.   
„Was ist?“, frage ich ihn nach einer Weile.  
„Nichts“, erwidert er und hört ab dem Zeitpunkt damit auf, mich anzustarren.


	34. 34. Interpol und Anzugjacke

Ich bin erleichtert, als ich nach einer Stunde nur noch ein erschöpftes Schnarchen vom Rücksitz höre. Beim Fahren kurbele ich das Fenster herunter und strecke die Hand nach draussen.   
Ich bin so lange kein Auto mehr gefahren. Direkt den großen Pick-up zu übernehmen, hat mich einiges an Überwindung gekostet. Aber schließlich hatte Connors Argument, er könne in Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn er das Auto fährt, weil er ein Android ist und die Gesetze in den Bundesstaaten um Michigan sehr streng sind, gezogen. Es ist lächerlich, dass ich Auto fahren darf, und er nicht. Schließlich bin ich seit drei Jahren nicht gefahren und befürchte noch immer, jeden Pfeiler mitzunehmen, während auf Connor und seine Programmierung weit mehr Verlass ist. Das schließe ich jedenfalls, weil er mich völlig klar durch den Verkehr navigiert und sonst auch die meisten Dinge, die er tut, mit enormer Sicherheit ausführt.   
Ich atme tief durch, als der Wind auf meinen Wangen ankommt und der Alkohol- und Kneipenmuff der alten Karre entweicht.   
Wir fahren eine Weile den Highway entlang.  
Ich werfe einen Blick zu Connor rüber. Er sieht schweigend nach draußen. Den Ellenbogen hat er auf die Tür gestützt und fängt mit der Faust seine Wange auf.   
„Bock auf Mucke?“, frage ich ihn.   
Er zuckt die Achseln und sieht zu mir rüber. „Das würde Hank wecken“, meint er.   
„Mir doch Wumpe“, gebe ich zurück und taste nach den CDs unter dem Radio.   
Connor beobachtet meine Bemühungen, ohne mir zu helfen. Na gut. Ich brauche ihn dafür auch nicht. Ich strecke mich weiter nach den CDs und balanciere dabei mit einer Hand das Lenkrad.  
Als ich endlich einhändig eine CD aus ihrer Hülle befreit habe, bin ich ganz beeindruckt von diesem Relikt. „Wie rum steckt man die da rein?“, frage ich Connor.  
„Das Bedruckte ist oben“, antwortet dieser.  
Ich folge seiner Anweisung und bin erleichtert, als die Lautsprecher endlich zum Leben erweckt werden. Es ist irgendwas Gitarrenlastiges. Es gefällt mir ziemlich gut. Ich drehe auf und bin überrascht etwas gefunden zu haben, das Hank und mir gefällt. Das hat er bestimmt in seiner Jugend gehört. Jedenfalls kenne ich die Musik nicht, es ist ganz sicher nichts aktuelles.  
Wir fahren eine Weile.   
„Was ist das für eine Band?“, brülle ich über die Musik zu Connor rüber.   
Dieser öffnet den Mund zur Antwort. Doch eine knurrige Stimme vom Rücksitz kommt ihm zuvor.   
„Interpol“, krächzt Hank. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Er lächelt mir zu. Er sieht ein wenig erholter aus.   
Ich grinse zu ihm rüber.   
„Gefällt's dir?“, fragt Hank geschmeichelt. Er wirkt verklatscht und erschöpft.  
Ich nicke und wende mich wieder der Fahrbahn zu. „Find das richtig geil“, sage ich.   
Connor sieht ebenfalls zu Hank nach hinten und stellt erleichtert fest, dass dieser gerade besser aussieht und sich über die dröhnende Musik im Auto freut. Sein Blick findet meinen und zwei seiner Finger gleiten kurz und so sanft über meine Hand, die auf dem Schaltknüppel liegt, dass ich mich minutenlang darüber wundere, ob er mich gerade wirklich berührt hat, ober ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte.  
Hank grunzt zufrieden und spricht leise den Text des Liedes mit.   
Ich spüre das Lied voll und meine Laune bessert sich. Ich würde am liebsten tanzen. Doch ich achte darauf, wenigstens eine Hand am Lenkrad zu lassen.   
Plötzlich schreit Hank auf. „JEN DU FÄHRST?!“ Er ist so verklatscht, dass er das eben erst bemerkt hat.  
Ich lache. „Du Blitzmerker. Ja, irgendwer musste ja.“  
„Randy hat mir ausdrücklich verboten, dich ans Steuer zu lassen!“, donnert Hank und setzt sich auf. „Fahr sofort rechts ran!“  
„Vergiss es“, erwidere ich. „Was bildet dieser Randy sich eigentlich ein?! Sieht in mir wohl noch immer das kleine Mädchen von früher? Typisch!“ Wütend haue ich mit der Faust auf das Lenkrad. Der Wagen hupt los. Ich kichere.  
„Fahr rechts ran!“, keucht Hank.  
„Bring mich doch dazu!“, schreie ich lachend über die Musik hinweg. „Randy ist doch bestimmt nur sauer, weil Tom ihn irgendeinen Scheiß über mich erzählt hat.“ Ich schüttele mahnend den Kopf. „Tom, der noch zuhause wohnt. So ein Muttersöhnchen.“  
„JEN HALT AN!“, brüllt Hank.  
„Hör auf mich so anzuschreien!“, entgegne ich wild.  
Auch Connor packt mich nun am Arm. Eindringlich sieht er mir in die Augen. „Halt an, Jen.“  
Irritiert blicke ich in den Rückspiegel und kann noch mitverfolgen, wie sich Hanks Gesicht verfärbt und er immer grüner wird. Oh nein. Ich habe genug Kotze gesehen für dieses Jahr und bremse.   
Mit quietschenden Reifen kommt der Pick-up zum stehen.   
Hank reißt die Tür auf und übergibt sich röchelnd in den Schnee. Ich kann sehen, wie sich die gelbgraue Soße aus seinem Mund auf den Boden ergießt. Ich schnalle mich ab und verlasse torkelnd den Wagen.   
„Was war denn das für eine Bremsung?“, japst Hank, der noch immer gebückt vor dem Wagen steht. „Bist du lebensmüde?“  
„Ich habe mich einfach echt erschrocken“, brumme ich, während ich auf wackligen Beinen um den Wagen laufe. Benommen halte ich mich an der Stoßstange fest.   
„Wenn jemand hinter uns gewesen wäre, wären wir jetzt Matsch!“, keucht Hank und erbricht sich von neuem.   
Es sieht so eklig aus. Ich sinke nieder.  
„Jen, alles okay?“, fragt Connor. Er ist ausgestiegen und schlingt den Arm um meine Hüfte. Noch immer tönt die Rockmusik aus dem Wagen hinaus.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ich..“ Ich spüre, wie auch meine Kehle brennt und ich erbreche mich jämmerlich neben Hank in den Schnee.  
„What the fuck!“, schimpft Hank. „Nicht du auch noch!“  
Ich huste und bekämpfe meine Übelkeit. „Ich hätte dich nicht ansehen sollen“, keuche ich. „Du siehst so eklig aus, dass ich kotzen muss.“ Ich erbreche mich wieder.   
„Jesus Christ!“, flucht Hank und hustet los. Fragend sieht er Connor an. „Machst du jetzt auch mit?“  
Connor sieht nicht die Spur angeekelt aus, auch wenn Vater und Tochter sich vor seinen Augen synchron vollkotzen. „Ich weiß leider nicht, wie das geht“, antwortet er.  
Hank und ich wechseln einen Blick.   
„Dad, wenn du mal wieder einen Android aufnehmen solltest, dann bitte nur einen, der auch kotzen kann!“, pruste ich hustend und sabbernd.   
Hank lächelt schief. Er beobachtet mich, wie ich lache und es mir im nächsten Moment wieder hochkommt und ich mich nun endgültig von sämtlichen Pancakes des Vorabends verabschiedet habe.   
Connor reagiert blitzschnell und hält mir die Haare.  
„Ach nein, wie süß“, keucht Hank und stellt sich auf. „Jen, deine Kotze ist hässlicher als meine.“  
Ich reiße den Kopf hoch und starre ihn an. „Wie bitte? Deine Kotze sieht aus wie ein Ufo! Ich habe einen Elch gekotzt!“  
„Weil bald Weihnachten ist“, grunzt Hank. Er wischt sich den Bart mit dem Ärmel ab. Eklig.  
Ich beobachte, wie Connor sich aufrappelt und uns beide mit den Tüchern einer Küchenrolle versorgt.   
„Nächstes mal kotze ich einen Tannenbaum“, nehme ich mir vor. 

Eine Weile hocken wir so am Straßenrand. Ich lehne mit dem Rücken am Vorderreifen, Hank am Hinterreifen, während der Schnee auf uns hinab rieselt. Da wir früh losgefahren sind, ist es 10 Uhr, als ich beginne mich besser zu fühlen. Connor versorgt uns mit Wasser und Küchentüchern, während Hank und ich uns gegenseitig auslachen, weil wir so erbärmlich aussehen.   
Nach einer Weile macht Connor uns darauf aufmerksam, dass wir nun aber wirklich los müssen, wenn wir uns noch vor der Trauerfeier umziehen müssen. Noch immer mit dem Geschmack von Erbrochenem im Mund erhebe ich mich und torkele zur Fahrertür rüber. Ohne weitere Umschweife fahre ich uns nach hause. 

Es ist wie ein Wunder, dass ich unsichere Fahrerin den mir fremden Wagen unterwegs nicht doch versehentlich in eine Leitplanke knalle. Mein Glück soll wohl aber nicht für immer anhalten. Gerade, als ich mit Schwung unsere Auffahrt hochfahre, nehme ich den Briefkasten mit.   
Hank schimpft wie ein Rohrspatz, während der alten Pick-up zum stehen kommt.   
„Du fährst nie wieder einem unserer Wagen!“, faucht er und springt aus der alten Karre. Draußen angekommen hält er sich sofort den Kopf. Tja, den Kater hat er mehr als verdient.   
Hank und Connor tragen meine Sachen ins Haus, während ich noch im Pick-up sitze und tief durchatme. Ich greife zum Handy und schreibe Jo, dass wir es doch nach hause geschafft haben und wie geplant an der Trauerfeier teilnehmen können. Die unbekannte Nummer hat mir auch mal wieder geschrieben. „Mensch Jennifer, kommt jetzt tatsächlich keine Antwort mehr? Sei keine Spielverderberin!“ Ich stutze. „Woher kennst du mich?“, schreibe ich irritiert zurück. Dieses Ratespiel nervt mich langsam.  
Mir bleibt keine Zeit zur Verwirrung, da Hank vor dem Auto steht und mich anbrüllt, ich solle jetzt endlich aussteigen.  
Noch immer mit dem Blick aufs Handy gerichtet hopse ich aus dem Wagen, latsche mit gesenktem Kopf zu unserer Veranda und laufe voll in Connor rein. Beinahe lasse ich mein Handy fallen. Ich sehe zu ihm hoch. Er sieht zu mir runter. Nachdem ich ihn in der Früh so angepflaumt habe, ist er mir das erste mal wieder so nah. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und weiß für einen Moment nicht mit ihm umzugehen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er mich drauf vorbereitet hat, in den nächsten Tagen nicht so viel Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Und wie zurückgewiesen ich mich dadurch fühlte. Wie sehr mich ärgerte, dass er mein Rauchen mal wieder kommentierte. Und wie ich ihn die ganze Fahrt über vermisst hatte, obwohl er neben mir saß.  
Wir stehen da und starren uns nur an. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was er denkt. Doch sein Blick ist unergründlich.  
„Wir sollten uns umziehen“, sagt Connor schließlich.   
„Ähm, ja“, antworte ich peinlich berührt, weil unser Schweigen so seltsam war. Ich will an ihm vorbei ins Haus laufen, doch Connor hält mich zurück.   
„Eine Frage hab ich noch an dich“, sagt er langsam. „Wenn wir nachher unter Leuten sind.. Möchtest du, dass wir..“ Er zögert und legt die Stirn in Falten. „Möchtest du, dass wir, du weißt schon.. Zusammen da sind?“  
Ich bin völlig überrumpelt von der Frage. „..Was?“, keuche ich.  
„Nachdem wir im Blue waren, hast du später gesagt, dass du eigentlich wolltest, dass ich nicht so viel Abstand zu dir halte“, sagt Connor vorsichtig. Er sieht sehr nachdenklich aus. „Deshalb möchte ich dich dieses mal vorher fragen, wie es dir am angenehmsten ist.“  
Puh, ergibt sich sowas sonst nicht? Ich glotze ihn an und überlege scharf. Dann antworte ich: „Wirst du mich wieder belabern, wenn ich dort rauche?“  
Connor denkt kurz nach. Er seufzt. Leise sagt er: „Wahrscheinlich schon, ja.“  
„Okay, dann lautet die Antwort NEIN“, erwidere ich. „Jeder von uns ist alleine da. Ende.“ Damit wende ich mich ab und stolziere ins Haus hinein. 

Von meinem Zimmer aus sehe ich zu, wie der Pick-up sich vom Haus entfernt. Connor bringt den Wagen zurück und holt Sumo und Betty ab. Gemeinsam hatten wir beschlossen, dass er den kurzen Weg zu Randy fahren kann, damit ich eine Pause habe. Hank schätzen wir noch immer zu betrunken ein, um Auto fahren zu können.   
Ich höre Hank in seinem Zimmer grunzen und durchforste hastig meine Taschen voll Klamotten nach einem passendem Outfit. Die Ausbeute ist mehr als mau. Ich muss dringend mein Sparschwein schlachten und shoppen gehen. Wirklich dringend. Alternativ könnte ich auch endlich meine Wäsche waschen.   
Ich finde eine schwarze Bluse, die ich früher öfter mal zum Kellnern anhatte. Diese Assoziation passt für mich gerade gar nicht zusammen. Doch das Kleid von letztens muss ich waschen und sonst finde ich nichts, das mir angemessen erscheint.   
Nach einer Weile höre ich Betty vor dem Haus donnern.   
Hank scheint vorübergehend auf dem Bett zu liegen. Erleichtertes Japsen ist aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu hören. Seine genauen Aussagen verstehe ich nicht, nur wieder und wieder die Worte „Betty“ und „Sumo“.  
Ich höre die Haustür zuschlagen und Sumo bellen. Connor muss zurück sein.   
Ich flitze unter die Dusche. Als ich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf den Flur trete, renne ich fast erneut in Connor, der aus meinem Zimmer kommt und ein paar Klamotten unter dem Arm trägt. Ich weiche von ihm, und nehme noch schnell eine Nase von seinem Geruch wahr. Verdammt nochmal. Sein Geruch spricht mich auf so vielen Ebenen an, dass mir fast das Handtuch aus den nassen Fingern gleitet.   
Connor wirft mir im vorbeigehen einen Blick zu, sagt kurz „Oh, ich hab was zu essen mitgebracht, ist in der Küche“ und verschwindet dann in Hanks Schlafzimmer. Ich registriere, dass sein Blick auffallend lange am unteren Rand meines Handtuchs hängengeblieben ist. Ich starre erschrocken an mir hinunter, doch alles sitzt noch an seinem Platz. Ich atme auf. Okay, er wollte halt einfach mal gucken. Aber wieso stehe ich jetzt noch immer halbnackt im Flur herum und wundere mich?   
Knurrend verschwinde ich in meinem Zimmer und ziehe mir eine schwarze Jeans und die schwarze Bluse über. Connor scheint ebenfalls duschen zu sein. Dann flitze ich in die Küche, wo ich erst mal die von Connor mitgebrachten Donuts verdrücke. Zum Glück hat mein Magen sich beruhigt und nimmt das Essen gut auf. Während ich mampfe, höre ich Radau aus dem Badezimmer. Hank schreit. Wie es aussieht, wird er gegen seinen Willen abgeduscht. Das darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!  
Ich flitze die Treppe hinauf und darf hautnah mitverfolgen, wie Connor Hank mitsamt Klamotten abduscht. Ich bin gleichzeitig angewidert und sensationsfreudig.   
Hank prustet und schimpft. „Willst du mich umbringen?!“  
„Nein“, erwidert Connor entschlossen. „Ich möchte, dass du mit zur Trauerfeier kommst, wie du es dir vorgenommen hast.“  
„Android zu verschenken!“, kläfft Hank, als ob ihn jetzt irgendwer hören und erretten könnte.   
Sumo trottet mir aus Hanks Schlafzimmer entgegen und betritt ebenfalls das Bad. Freundlich leckt er mir im vorbeigehen die Hände. Hank sieht ihn und schreit: „Fass, Sumo!“  
Der Bernhardiner bellt mit wedelndem Schwanz.  
„Guter Junge“, keucht Hank, während Connor den Hund vollständig ignoriert und endlich die Dusche ausstellt. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass diese Szene sich ohne mein Beisein schon mehrere male in diesem Bad abgespielt hat.  
Connor wirft Hank ein Handtuch zu.   
Dieser trocknet sich torkelnd das Gesicht ab und erkennt mich nun. „Jen, hau ab!“, flucht er. „Das ist Privatsphäre!“  
Nun bemerkt auch Connor mich und sieht mich fragend an.  
Kichernd schleiche ich in mein Zimmer zurück und kämme mir die zerzausten Haare. Ich beschäftige mich eine Weile mit meinem Aussehen und etwas Make-up. Schließelich laufe ich ins Bad, um was aus meinem Kulturbeutel zu holen. Am Ende des Flurs sehe ich Connor in Hanks Schlafzimmer stehen. Er bemüht sich noch immer sehr darum, den versoffenen und verkaterten Hank irgendwie fertig zu machen. Wieder bin ich neugierig und tapse den Flur entlang zu Hanks Zimmer.   
Hank bemerkt meine Anwesenheit dieses mal sofort. „Brauchst gar nicht so doof zu grinsen“, knurrt er freundlich zu mir herüber. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd. Connor steht mit dem Rücken zu mir vor ihm. Er ist mit Hanks Kragen beschäftigt.   
„Wie könnte ich nicht?“, frage ich kichernd. „Ich meine, ich weiß noch, als du mir beim Anziehen geholfen hast, als ich klein war. Dass ich zusehen darf, wie dir jemand helfen muss, ist eine Premiere.“  
Hank ächzt, teilweise belustigt und teilweise genervt.   
Connor wirft mir über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Bist du bereit zum gehen, Jen?“, fragt er und wendet sich wieder Hank zu, dem er die Krawatte bindet.   
„Äh, fast“, sage ich. „Muss mir noch passende Schuhe suchen. Aber das wird ja nicht schwer. Nachdem mein ganzer Besitz abgefackelt wurde, habe ich die Wahl zwischen Converse, Vans, Badelatschen und Flip-Flops.“  
„Nimm die Converse“, sagt Connor, als ob Badelatschen tatsächlich zur Debatte gestanden hätten. Er lässt von Hank ab und präsentiert uns einen perfekten Windsor-Knoten. Er dreht sich zu mir um. Jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass er einen schwarzen Anzug trägt mit einem grauen, noch nicht zugeknöpftem Hemd drunter. Eine schwarze Krawatte hat er sich um den Hals gelegt, um diese wohl gleich zuzubinden. „Hast du was gegessen?“, fragt er und betrachtet mich prüfend.  
Wie vom Donner gerührt glotze ich ihn an. Er sieht einfach so unglaublich umwerfend aus. Und weil seine Anzugjacke und sein Hemd noch offen sind, kann ich seine Brust sehen. Er ist einfach so perfekt. Und ich Trottel habe ihn vor weniger als einer Stunde gesagt, dass er mich auf der Trauerfeier nicht anzupacken hat.   
Hank betrachtet sich zufrieden im Spiegelschrank und tätschelt stolz seine Krawatte. „Hast du gut gemacht, Connor“, sagt er leise. Sein Blick fällt auf mich. „Hey Jen, alles okay?“   
Noch immer stehe ich in der Tür, völlig unfähig was zu sagen oder mich zu bewegen. Wie konnten diese Leute von Cyberlife bloß so einen hübschen Roboter herstellen? Warum gefällt er mir bloß so unglaublich gut? Und muss es dann nicht einfach allen Mädchen so gehen?  
Auch Connor ist verblüfft darüber, dass mir plötzlich kein flotter Spruch mehr über die Lippen kommt. Ich bemerke, dass er mich analysiert. Na gut, soll er halt. Er sieht so konzentriert aus, wenn er das tut. Und er beschäftigt sich für wenige Sekunden nur mit mir. Dagegen habe ich gerade wirklich nichts.   
„Tja, die Wunder der Technologie, nicht wahr, Jen?“ Hank lacht hustend und klopft Connor grob auf die Schulter. Natürlich hat er mittlerweile bemerkt, dass mir die Spucke wegbleibt, weil Connor mit seinem Anzug echt hübsch aussieht. Jedem muss auffallen, dass er in dem Anzug unverschämt hübsch aussieht. Wahrscheinlich jedem, außer ihm selbst.   
„Willst du was trinken?“, fragt Connor hilflos. Scheinbar hat seine Analyse ihm keinen weiteren Aufschluss über mein Befinden und mein seltsames Verhalten gegeben.   
„Vielleicht... ja?“, krächze ich und kann die Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Dass sein Hemd offen ist und ich seine Brust und seinen Bauch sehen kann, beflügelt meine Fantasie heftigst. Okay, ich bin heute pampig zu ihm gewesen. Gut, ich habe sämtliche seiner Angebote, mir nah zu kommen, ausgeschlagen. Aber er muss doch heute Nacht wieder in mein Bett kommen, wie abgesprochen, oder? Ich würde ihm die Anzugjacke ausziehen, das Hemd aufknöpfen, mit den Händen über seine Brust streicheln, die Hose aufknöpfen und..  
„Ich hol dir was, okay?“, sagt Connor und kommt auf mich zu. Da ich noch immer wie versteinert im Türrahmen stehe, muss er sich an mir vorbei drücken. Für einen Moment berührt seine Anzugjacke meine Bluse. Ich sehe atemlos zu ihm hoch. „Okay“, keuche ich.   
Er lächelt kurz, bevor er an mir vorbei läuft. Ich rieche ihn noch, als er schon die Treppen nach unten gelaufen ist.   
Mit zitternden Knien laufe ich zu Hanks Bett hinüber, auf dem Sumo liegt. Ich lasse mich auf die Matratze nieder. „Er weiß echt nicht, wie heiß er ist, oder?“, murmele ich verzweifelt.   
Hank beobachtet mich grinsend. „Er weiß sehr, sehr viel“, sagt er, während er abwechselnd sich und mich im Spiegel betrachtet. Dann dreht er sich zu mir um. „Aber das weiß er wirklich nicht.“


	35. 35. Friedhof und Blumenbeet

Viel zu schnell brettere ich mit Hank und Connor im Gepäck zum Detroiter Friedhof. Auf dem Weg erfahre ich von Connor, dass es sich um die Beerdigung einer Eileen Creed handelte; einem Mädchen, das erst vor wenigen Tagen im Krankenhaus an den Folgen des Anschlags verstorben war. Im Zuge dessen findet nun also eine Trauerfeier statt, die sämtlichen Opfern gedenken soll; auch denen, die bereits beigesetzt wurden.  
Ich parke Betty auf dem Parkplatz des Friedhofs, wo wir aussteigen.   
Hank hat unserer Vermutung nach noch immer zu viel Alkohol im Blut, um zu fahren. Dementsprechend fertig sieht er aus, als er sich abwartend an den Wagen lehnt und seine halbleere Zigarettenpackung aus der Tasche seines Jacketts zieht. Mit zitternden Fingern fährt er sich durch die Haare, während seine andere Hand in der Hosentasche nach dem Feuerzeug tastet.   
„Es ist wegen Cole“, sagt plötzlich eine warme Stimme neben mir.   
Ich zucke zusammen, als ich Connors Präsenz an meinem Rücken spüre. „Ach ja?“, frage ich beiläufig.  
„Deswegen hat er sich gestern Nacht so zulaufen lassen. Das hier alles weckt Erinnerungen an die Beerdigung von damals und seinem Verlust“, erklärt Connor mir leise, während wir Hank mustern, der mit vernebeltem Blick die andern Gäste anstarrt, die aussteigen und zur Kapelle rüber laufen.   
„Ach?“, frage ich überrascht und sehe zu ihm hoch. Ich hatte mir gar nicht wirklich Gedanken darum gemacht, weshalb Hank ausgerechnet gestern Nacht so sehr die Kontrolle verloren und 3000 Euro versoffen hat.   
Connor zuckt die Achseln. Die Sonne fällt ihm in die Augen, sodass er geblendet wird und sein Gesicht mit der Hand abschirmen muss. „Ja. Wusstest du das nicht?“  
Ich zögere. Mir fällt ein, dass Connor die halbe Nacht an Hanks Seite verbracht hatte. Klar hatte er dabei mehr über Hanks Beweggründe, sich dermaßen zulaufen zu lassen, herausgefunden. Aber dass ich nicht eine Sekunde hinterfragt hatte, was überhaupt hinter seinem ausuferndem Verhalten stand, will ich jetzt auf keinem Fall zugeben. „Doch, hab ich mir schon gedacht“, schwindele ich selbstsicher.   
„Ok, okay“, sagt Connor knapp. Er steht noch immer dicht hinter mir, ohne mich zu berühren. Das ist ziemlich unverfänglich. Aber er ist mir eben trotzdem verdammt nah. Er hat irgendein Parfum drauf und riecht so wahnsinnig gut, dass mich das Verlangen überkommt, mich ihm um den Hals zu werfen. Dass er so unfassbar gut in seinem Anzug aussieht, macht die Sache gerade auch nicht besser.   
Auch wenn ich mich in seiner Gegenwart schwach und bedürftig fühle, will ich mich zusammen reißen und ihn nach unseren Differenzen nicht zeigen, wie sehr ich mich nach ihm sehne. Verwirrt von der Zuneigung, die an mir nagt, lasse ich ihn stehen und laufe zu Hank hinüber, dem ich eine Zigarette aus der Packung stibitze, ohne zu fragen.  
„Jen, Mensch“, meckert Hank halbherzig, händigt mir dann aber doch sein Feuerzeug aus.   
Ich zünde mir die Zigarette an und paffe. „Worauf warten wir eigentlich?“, frage ich die beiden.  
„Auf den Osterhasen“, brummt Hank. „Los, gehen wir.“  
Wir setzen uns in Bewegung. Wie ich mir schon gedacht habe, sucht Connor wieder meine Nähe. Ich erwarte, dass er mich mal wieder dazu auffordert, die Kippe auszumachen und mache mich bereit für die nächste Auseinandersetzung. Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass ich gerade so stark dagegen ankämpfen muss, ihn zu mögen und hoffe, das Rauchen unterstützt mich dabei. Doch Connor sagt nur: „Du musst echt sauer auf mich sein, dass du heute schon die vierte Zigarette rauchst, obwohl es dir nicht schmeckt.“  
Ich nutze sofort seine Aussage, um aus der Haut zu fahren. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es mir nicht schmeckt, huh?“, patze ich ihn an.   
Connor zuckt die Achseln. „Du wirkst einfach so. Kann ja auch sein, dass ich falsch liege.“  
„Tust du!“, fauche ich. Als wir an der Kapelle ankommen, drücke ich die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette schnell aus. Tatsächlich werde ich nicht im Stande sein, auch nur einen weiteren Zug davon zu nehmen, weil mir gerade wirklich übel wird davon.   
Connor beobachtet mich schweigend. Dann seufzt er und sagt liebevoll: „Ach Jen. Du willst es uns auch wirklich nicht leicht machen. Oder?“   
Ich bin völlig überrumpelt, als er mir den Arm um die Schulter legt und mich kurz an sich drückt. Ich rieche ihn so intensiv, dass meine Knie weich werden. Er lässt mich los und sieht sanft lächelnd zu mir herunter. Unsicher beginne ich zu stammeln. Was will er mir denn nun damit sagen?! Dass ich mich gegen meine Gefühle wehre?! Was nimmt der Typ sich eigentlich raus??? Bildet er sich tatsächlich ein, dass wir als Paar eine Chance hätten? So ein Idiot!  
Ich starre noch immer stotternd zu ihm hoch, als Josh uns begrüßt. „Con!“, ruft er.   
Ich drehe mich um und erblicke Jo, die Josh in einem Rollstuhl vor sich her schiebt. Als ich sie sehe, lasse ich Connor ohne zu zögern stehen und renne auf sie zu. Ich sinke nieder falle ihr in die Arme. „Du bist da!“, schluchze ich in ihr goldenes Haar.  
Josh rüttelt an meiner Schulter. „Jen, Mensch! Sei nicht zu stürmisch!“, zischt er wütend. „Ihre Rippen sind gebrochen. Vergessen?!“ Mit Josh habe ich es mir mittlerweile glaube ich endgültig verschissen.  
Ich lasse von Jo ab, die müde lächelnd zu mir hoch blickt.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, frage ich aufgeregt.  
„Naja“, sagt Jo und hält sich die Rippen. Sie trägt ein schwarzes, langes Kleid und hat eine lila Decke über den Schoß gelegt. „Es wird besser“, fügt sie hinzu und lächelt mich erschöpft an. Au weia. Wenn es ihr nicht mal gelingt, ihre Schmerzen ordentlich zu kaschieren, muss es ihr wirklich dreckig gehen.   
Josh spricht mit Connor und Hank. Er rollt Jo ein Stück vom Eingang weg, sodass die andern Leute in die Kapelle laufen können und wir nicht im Weg stehen.   
Ich gehe neben Jo in die Hocke und nehme ihre Hand. „Du hast dich aber nicht vorzeitig entlassen, oder?“, frage ich streng und sehe zu ihr hinauf.  
Sie hat tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und wirkt fahl. „Naja, die Alternative war, dass ich nicht hier auftauchen kann“, sagt sie achselzuckend. Als ich beginnen will, mit ihr zu schimpfen, sagt sie: „Josh unterstützt mich ganz toll. Wenn ich zu schwach bin, trägt er mich aufs Klo und hilft mir beim duschen. Er ist so lieb.“  
Ein wenig verstört mich die Vorstellung. In meinem Kopf spielt sich eine Szene ab, in der Connor mich aufs Klo trägt und mich schließlich auszieht und in die Badewanne setzt. Ich werde knallrot, als der Gedankenconnor sich daraufhin selbst die Hose von den Hüften streift und zu mir in die Wanne steigt.   
„Jen?“, fragt Jo, weil ich sie entsetzt angestarrt habe.  
„..Ja?“, plappere ich hastig. „Das.. das klingt doch prima! Richtig toll!“ Stotternd sortiere ich meine Haare.  
Noch immer in der Hocke kauernd, falle ich fast ins Blumenbeet, als Connor plötzlich neben mir steht. Ich kann mich in letzter Sekunde an der Armlehne des Rollstuhls festhalten und mein Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Der Rollstuhl rollt wenige Zentimeter nach vorne und Josh, der diesen locker an den Griffen festgehalten hat, wirft mir einen verärgerten Blick zu. Gut, er findet mich ätzend. Langsam hab ich es verstanden und er muss mir auch nicht zu jeder Gelegenheit einen giftigen Blick zuwerfen.  
Connor begrüßt Jo.   
„Ach, Con!“, sagt Jo schmunzelnd. „Ich hab schon gehört, was ihr so getrieben habt in den letzten Tagen!“  
Alarmiert starre ich zu Jo hoch und schüttele ruckartig den Kopf. Will sie ihn jetzt ehrlich darauf ansprechen, dass wir Sex hatten? Ich stehe auf und suche Halt bei Connor. Irgendwie ist es für mich selbstverständlich geworden, dass er immer direkt hinter mir steht, wenn ich aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten bin. Ich greife ohne hinzusehen nach seiner Hand, ehe ich mir wirklich sicher sein kann, dass er diese nach mir ausstreckt. Doch mein Gefühl täuscht mich nicht. Seine Hand findet meine und zieht mich ohne Umschweife zu sich hoch. Erst als ich aufrecht stehe, fällt mir auf, dass ich ihm doch gar nicht mehr so nah sein wollte und lasse hastig von ihm ab.  
„Oh, ja, es waren wirklich turbulente Tage“, sagt Connor und streicht mir verstohlen über den Rücken. Er stützt mich damit. Aber ich wollte doch eigentlich nicht, dass wir uns anfassen. Über die Schulter schaue ich warnend zu ihm hoch. Finger weg, Freundchen, sage ich ihm mit meinem strengen Blick.   
Seufzend nimmt er die Hand von mir. Wieder fällt mir auf, wie verdammt gut ihm der Anzug steht. Was tue ich hier überhaupt? Warum erinnere ich ihn daran, mich nicht anzufassen?   
„Ich habe gehört, dass du Jakob kennengelernt hast!“, sagt Jo. „Da hast du mir was voraus. Das ist doch der mit den bunten Haaren, oder Jen? Welche Farbe hatten sie dieses mal?“  
„Da hast du auch nichts verpasst“, presse ich unter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.   
„Seine Haare waren rot“, erklärt Connor. „Sind sie das nicht immer? Das wusste ich gar nicht.“  
Jo schüttelt wissend den Kopf. „Meines Wissens nach sind sie meist türkis! Manchmal aber auch grün oder orange.. Was ist nochmal seine normale Haarfarbe, Jen?“  
„Rot, also Ginger orange-rot!“, zische ich. „Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?“ Mir ist es super unangenehm, dass Jo mit Connor das Aussehen meines Exfreundes kommentiert.   
„Es muss anstrengend für Menschen sein, die Haarfarbe regelmäßig durch lange Färbeprozeduren zu wechseln“, meint Connor sachlich. „Sie können ihre Haarfarbe ja nicht einfach durch ihren Willen ändern.“  
Noch während ich ihn entgeistert anstarre, meint Jo lachend: „Oh, Connor! Ich würde dich so gerne mal mit türkisen Haaren sehen!“  
„Aber nicht vor der Trauerfeier“, erwidert Connor schmunzelnd.  
Ich starre von Jo zu Connor. Meinten die das gerade echt ernst?! Was stecken noch für irre Skills in so einem Androiden?!  
Das Thema befremdet mich. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich Connor eher als Mann wahrgenommen. Er war mir so oft eine so große Stütze gewesen. Und er hatte sich beim Sex so benommen und angefühlt, wie eben ein echter Kerl. Zwar ein sehr talentierter Kerl. Aber eben auch ein ziemlich echter. Zu hören, dass er nach Lust und Laune sein Aussehen verändern kann, erschreckt mich total und führt mir wieder vor Augen, dass er nun mal ein Android ist.   
Ich bin froh, als Hank unser Gespräch unterbricht und uns dazu auffordern, endlich wie die andern Menschen und Androiden die Kapelle zu betreten. Wir stapfen hinein und suchen uns Plätze.   
Ich setze mich an den Rand neben Jo, deren Rollstuhl Josh neben den Stühlen parkt, und suche bewusst viel Abstand zu Connor.  
Mein Handy vibriert. Nicht schon wieder der rätselhafte Unbekannte. Aber doch. „Bist du grade auf der Trauerfeier von Eileen Creed?“ Scheiß Stalker. Der würde keine Antwort von mir bekommen. Genervt stecke ich das Handy weg. Doch es vibriert wieder. „Antworte!“  
„Ja bin ich, bist du auch da?“, tippe ich, damit endlich Ruhe ist.  
„Mach das Handy aus!“, zischt Jo zu mir rüber. „Wer schreibt dir denn da die ganze Zeit?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste“, erwidere ich und schalte die Vibration aus.   
Während auch die letzten Gäste sich setzen, erscheint eine weitere Nachricht auf meinem Handy. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin allerdings wirklich enttäuscht darüber, dass du dir meine Nummer nicht mal eingespeichert hast, Jenna.“  
Erschrocken schnappe ich nach Luft. Geistesabwesend tastet meine Hand in der Tasche meines Mantels herum und findet einen Schnipsel, der seit über einer Woche dort ruht und den ich voll und ganz vergessen habe. Ich ziehe ihn hervor und gleiche die Nummer mit der des unbekannten Absenders ab und meine Befürchtung bestätigt sich. Er ist es. Der unbekannte Absender ist Gavin.

Es fällt mir schwer, mich wirklich auf die Trauerfeier zu konzentrieren. Dass Gavin sich meine Nummer beschafft hat und mir seit Tagen immer wieder schreibt, bringt mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Wieso hatte ich ihm in erster Linie geantwortet? Schließlich ist er für den Tod all dieser Menschen verantwortlich.   
Nun gut. Dieses Problem wird sich ganz einfach lösen lassen, indem ich ihn ab jetzt eiskalt ignoriere.   
Während Reden gehalten werden und viele Menschen weinen, schaue ich zu Connor rüber, der auf der andern Seite des Saals eine Reihe vor mir sitzt. Ich sehe seinen Kragen und seine breiten Schultern und will mich an ihn lehnen. Ich fühle mich so schlecht, dass ich tatsächlich in den letzten Tagen mit einem Mörder geschrieben habe und brauche jetzt jemanden, der mir sagt, dass alles okay sein wird. Stattdessen sitzt ein anderes Mädchen neben ihm. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und erkenne, dass es Kate ist. Das Androidmädchen, vor der ich so eine unfassbar unangenehme Szene gemacht habe.  
Ich zupfe Jo am Ärmel. „Kate sitzt bei Connor!“, zische ich ihr hibbelig.  
Jo verdreht die Augen. „Dein Ernst jetzt? Wir sitzen auf einer Trauerfeier, und bist mal wieder eifersüchtig, weil Connor neben einer andern Frau sitzt, als neben dir?“  
Schuldbewusst senke ich den Blick. „Du hast selbst erzählt, dass sie sich so nah stehen.“  
„Warum hast du dich nicht einfach zu ihm gesetzt?“, flüstert Jo genervt. „Du fickst ihn und bist nicht mal in der Lage, mit ihm zu reden und nett zu ihm zu sein?“  
„Ist ja gut“, seufze ich.   
„Es gibt grade wirklich wichtigere Dinge als deine völlig unbegründete Eifersucht!“, zischt Jo genervt und erklärt mit verschränkten Armen die Diskussion für beendet.   
Ich atme tief durch. Dass sie mich so angefahren hat, macht mich sauer. Aber tatsächlich hat sie auch Recht. Wir sitzen auf einer Trauerfeier, die den Opfern eines Anschlags gedenkt, und ich beschäftige mich mit der Frage, ob Connor was von der Androidin neben ihm will. Obwohl er heute so oft auf mich zugekommen ist und ich ihn wiederholt abgewiesen habe.   
Hank neben mir grunzt vor sich hin. Als ich ihn anschaue, stelle ich zu meiner Überraschung fest, dass er weint. Ich sehe nach vorne, wo Markus gerade eine Rede über den Anschlag hält. Ich habe gar nicht richtig zugehört. Doch seine Worte treffen Hank ins Herz. Klar. All das hier erinnert ihn an Coles Beisetzung.   
Mein schlechtes Gewissen packt mich. Es war gut, dass Jo mir eine Ansage gemacht hat. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nicht über Connor und mich nachdenken. Das sind einfach Luxusprobleme.   
Als Markus zum Ende kommt, macht er einen Schritt nach hinten und sieht zu Jo und mir rüber. Ohne zu zögern legt Jo die Hände an die Räder ihres Rollstuhls und fährt nach vorne. Josh steht auf und will sie anschieben. Doch Jo rollt so entschlossen nach vorne, dass er kaum hinterher kommt. Auf ihrem Schoß liegt ein Blatt Papier. Ich bin überrascht. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass auch sie ein paar Worte an die Trauernden richten will.   
Vorne angekommen hilft Markus ihr dabei, das Mikrofon anzupassen und zu ihr herunter zu lassen. Wegen ihrem gebrochenem Bein kann sie nicht aufstehen. Ich sehe, dass auch Connor und eine andere Frau sich zu Markus und Jo stellen.   
„Wer ist das?“, frage ich Hank, dem noch immer Krokodilstränen in den Bart perlen.   
„Das ist Kara“, flüstert er zurück. „Sie ist ein bekanntes Gesicht der Revolution.“  
„Also ein Android?“, flüstere ich zurück.   
„Ja. Das kleine Mädchen da drüben ist Alice, ihre Tochter.“  
„Androidinnen können Kinder gebären?“, keuche ich baff.   
„Ach, Jen, nein. Ich kann es dir später erklären. Aber halt jetzt die Klappe“, knurrt Hank.  
„Okay“, flüstere ich zurück. Mir wird bewusst, wie wenig ich eigentlich über Androiden weiß.   
Ich sehe Connor zwischen Markus und Kara stehen. Er sieht entschlossen aus. Und super heiß in seinem Anzug. 'Der Typ hat vorgestern noch mit mir gevögelt', denke ich voller Genugtuung und ermahne mich nicht zu vergessen, dass sich die ganze Veranstaltung hier nicht nur um mich und meine verwirrten Hormone dreht, sondern einen ernsten und wichtigen Anlass hat.  
Jo spricht sich in ihrer Rede für Androidenrechte aus. Ähnlich wie in ihrem Interview beim Frühstücksfernsehen kommt sie sehr überzeugend rüber. Ich bin richtig stolz auf sie. Connor, Markus und Kara stehen hinter ihr. Zu viert bilden sie eine wirklich beeindruckende Einheit. Ich bin absolut ergriffen von Jos Rede und fühle mich ihr und den drei Androiden an ihrer Seite so zugehörig, wie zuletzt im Krankenhaus, als ich sie nach dem Anschlag das erste mal besucht hatte und in ihrem Zimmer so eine wunderbare Atmosphäre der Akzeptanz herrschte.   
„Ob Androiden oder Menschen. Wir alle sind lebendig!“, schließt Jo ihre Rede.   
Ich springe auf und klatsche. Mir ist es egal, ob das jetzt unangebracht ist oder nicht. Jo hat mich total berührt.   
Einen Moment ist es still und alle im Saal drehen sich zu mir um. Ich beginne meine spontane Aktion zu bereuen. Doch dann springt plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen auf und schließt sich mir an. Es ist Alice, die Tochter von Kara. Sie lächelt mir zu. Ich grinse zurück.   
Mittlerweile klatscht der ganze Saal.   
Jo zwinkert mir zu und reckt den Daumen hoch.  
Auch Connor fängt meinen Blick auf. Sein Blick auf mich ist warm und liebevoll. Ich erröte.   
Die Gäste kommen zur Ruhe und lassen sich zurück auf ihre Stühle sinken.   
Hank schnieft noch immer. Er legt den Arm um meine Schulter und zieht mich an sich. Mit meiner spontanen Klatschaktion hatte ich also auch ihn beeindruckt.   
Ich bin froh, mal aus dem Bauch heraus was wirklich gutes getan zu haben, ohne in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein. So bin ich sogar in der Lage, meinem Vater Trost zu spenden, auf den ich sonst kaum angemessen eingehen kann. „Das war eine schöne Idee, Jenny“, flüstert er kurz in mein Haar, ehe er mich loslässt.   
Als die Zeremonie vorbei ist, erhebt sich die Menge und folgt den Sargträgern, die Eileen hinaus zum Friedhof tragen. Ich sprühe noch immer vor Adrenalin, weil so viele Menschen und Androiden mir dankbar zulächeln.  
Josh schiebt Jo an mir vorbei. Ich will mich ihr anschließen, doch sie zischt: „Jetzt sei kein Arsch! Warte auf Connor!“  
Ich seufze und lasse mich zurück auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Hank neben mir sitzt noch immer zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz, während die Halle sich weiter und weiter leert. Viele weinen. Genauso Hank.   
Ich nehme zur Kenntnis, dass Connor mit Kara redet, während Markus schon weg ist und den Trauermarsch anführt.   
„Du“, flüstere ich Hank zu, „diese Kara..“  
Hank schnieft. „Meine Güte, Jen“, knurrt er schließlich. Er riecht noch immer nach Kneipe. Die Dusche hat irgendwie nicht so viel gebracht. „Der Junge ist vernarrt in dich. Sieh doch nicht überall eine Konkurrenz.“  
Hoppla? Erschrocken beginne ich loszuplappern. „Das weiß ich doch. Das wollte ich auch grade gar nicht sagen. Und außerdem – Mir ist völlig egal, also, dass Connor...“  
„Das ist ihr gemeinsames Kind“, sagt Hank plötzlich trocken.   
Ich glotze ihn an. „Was?“  
„Alice. Das ist das Kind von Kara und Connor“, erwidert Hank und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?“  
Ich bin völlig entsetzt und starre Hank mit bebendem Kinn an.   
Plötzlich lächelt er. „War nur ein Witz.“  
Ich boxe ihn. „Du bist so fies!“, zische ich wütend.  
„Ach Jen, hör einfach nur auf, dir was vorzumachen“, lacht er leise hustend.   
Jetzt fängt er auch noch damit an?! Wütend verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn mir heute noch eine Person sagt, dass ich mir nicht eingestehen will, mit Connor zusammen sein zu wollen, werde ich wahrscheinlich ganz Detroit niederbrennen.   
Als Connor sich uns langsam mit Kara und Kate an seiner Seite nähert, ist meine Wut schneller verflogen, als mir lieb ist. Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht mehr gegen meine Gefühle wehren, als ich ihn da so langsam in meine Richtung laufen sehe. Ohne dass ich es beeinflussen kann, drücke ich mich an Hank vorbei und laufe auf die drei Androiden zu.   
Vor Connor bleibe ich stehen. Die Halle hat sich fast komplett geleert. Er sieht zu mir hinunter, ich zu ihm hinauf. Er wartet ab, was ich nun tun werde. Schließlich habe ich stündlich eine neue Emotion in petto, die ich ihm entgegenschleudern kann. Doch ich entscheide mich dieses mal für die sanfteste.   
Ich nehme seine Hände in meine, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn kurz auf die Lippen. Dabei rieche ich ihn. Und er riecht so gut.   
Ich spüre die Blicke vereinzelter Trauergäste im Nacken. Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, mich vor den paar verbliebenen Menschen in dieser Halle doch zu ihm zu bekennen. Und es fühlt sich gut an.   
Ich lasse mich zurück auf die Füße sinken, seine warmen Hände noch immer in meinen eiskalten. Er wirkt ein bisschen verwundert. Doch er entschließt sich zum Glück dazu, kein Ding draus zu machen.   
Er führt mich mit seiner Hand sanft neben sich und legt den Arm um meine Schulter, während wir uns an der Seite von Kara, Kate und Hank dem Trauermarsch anschließen.


	36. 36. Veranda und Fledermaus

Wenige Stunden später lasse ich mich mit verwirrtem, aber glühendem Herzen auf den Stufen der Veranda nieder und sehe zu Connor hoch. Die Bretter, auf denen ich sitze, knarzen, als Hank ächzend das Haus betritt.   
„Gehe schlafen“, ruft er uns über die Schulter zu. Für den Rest des Abends werden wir ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht kriegen.   
„Bist du müde?“, fragt Connor und sieht zu mir hinunter.   
Ich nicke. Ich kann Hank gut verstehen. Der Tag war wirklich lang. Und sehr anstrengend.   
Wir sind gerade vom Friedhof wieder gekommen. Nach meiner Annäherung hatte Connor genau das getan, was ich von ihm erwartet habe: Er war während der Beisetzung nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen. Ich bemerkte, wie einige Menschen und auch Androiden mich musterten. Schließlich hielt der überall bekannte und anerkannte Deviant Hunter mich im Arm. Mich, ein stinknormales, manchmal rebellisches und durchaus schwieriges Mädchen aus Detroit und die Tochter seines Ziehvaters Hank. Doch Connor hatte den Blicken keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt und stets darauf geachtet, dass er Körperkontakt zu mir hielt. Und wenn es nur durch Händchenhalten war.  
Ich sitze nun also auf der Treppe und versuche meine Gefühle zu sortieren.   
Connor sieht mich noch immer aufmerksam an. Ich entnehme seinem Blick, dass er mich analysiert und bin froh darüber, dass er in seinem Programm keine Erkennung für Verknalltheit oder sowas hat. Denn das letzte, das ich gebrauchen kann, ist dass selbst er mich noch darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass ich mir irgendwas bezüglich meiner Gefühle eingestehen soll, was ich gar nicht will.   
Als ich mich gerade für meine Niedergeschlagenheit rechtfertigen will, fährt ein Auto auf unsere Auffahrt. Ich staune nicht schlecht. Ich kenne diese Schrottlaube. In ihr bin ich doch heute Morgen noch von dem alten Hotel im Nirgendwo zurück nach Detroit gedonnert. Der gelbe alte Pick-up parkt vor uns.   
Auch Connor dreht sich zum Wagen um und nimmt endlich seinen analysierenden den Blick von mir.   
„Was will der denn hier?“, murmele ich und ziehe die kalten Hände in die Ärmel meiner Jacke.   
Ich erwarte, dass Randy aussteigt. Doch zu meiner Überraschung ist es Tom, sein Sohn.   
Ich habe wirklich kein Problem mehr mit Tom. Wir waren eine Weile zusammen gewesen und das Ende war, wie die meisten meiner Beziehungsenden, dramatisch. Trotzdem gehört er zu den Exfreunden, bei denen ich nicht die Straßenseite wechsele, wenn ich sie zufällig sehe. Allein, weil Hank und Randy nun mal beste Freunde sind. Das einzige, das mich gerade wirklich stört, ist, dass Connor zum wiederholten mal auf einen meiner Exfreunde trifft und es mir langsam reicht, dass ich in Detroit alle paar Tage mit einem neuen Abschnitt aus meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert bin, und Connor ausgerechnet die peinlichsten Szenen davon mitbekommt.   
Tom winkt mir noch vom Wagen aus zu und steigt aus. „Wie schön dich zu sehen, Jen!“, ruft er und grinst mich an. Er läuft um den Wagen herum auf uns zu. „Oh, hi Connor!“, sagt er freundlich zu diesem.   
Der nickt. „Hallo Thomas.“   
Mir fällt ein, dass Connor vor unserer Abfahrt ja schon auf Tom getroffen war, das hatte er uns ja schließlich bei der Fahrt nach Philly erzählt. Dass Tom ihn gefragt hat, ob ich nicht mal mit ihm was essen gehen will. Wie unangenehm. Ich ziehe den Kopf ein.   
Tom kommt vor mir zum stehen. Er trägt eine schwarze Mütze. Seine braunen Haare lugen unter den Rändern hervor und fallen ihm in die Augen. Er trägt noch immer das Piercing seitlich in der Unterlippe, genau wie ich es schon tue, seit ich 21 bin. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt über seinem weißen Langarmshirt ist verwaschen. Irgendwie scheint für ihn die Zeit stillgestanden zu sein. Er wohnt noch zuhause, trägt denselben Style wie früher, sogar dieselbe Frisur. Nichts hat sich geändert bei Tom. Wahrscheinlich hängen in seinem Zimmer noch immer die Poster derselben Poppunkbands und jeden Freitagnachmittag donnert dasselbe Geschrammel durch Randys Garage, wie noch vor 5 Jahren.   
Er grinst mich an und breitet abwartend die Arme aus.   
„Du willst mich echt umarmen, ja?“, frage ich erschöpft und ziehe mich an dem Geländer der Veranda hoch.   
Er nickt lächelnd und ich nehme ihn aus Höflichkeit in den Arm.   
Connor steht noch immer etwas deplatziert neben uns.   
Ich löse mich von Tom und weise auf Connor. „Ihr kennt euch ja schon?“, frage ich und lasse mich wieder zurück auf die Veranda sinken.   
Connor nickt.   
Tom fügt hinzu: „Oh, ja. Wir haben uns öfter gesehen, wenn Hank vorbei kam. Du weißt schon.“ Er grinst unsicher, dann fügt er hinzu: „Die beiden und ihre Footballabende. Noch immer ziehen sie das durch, wie früher.“  
Ich erinnere mich an den Abend letztens, an dem Randy ebenfalls zum Football gucken da war und an die unzähligen male, an denen unsere Väter zusammen einen draufgemacht hatten, während wir uns zum jeweils anderen ins Haus verdrückt hatten, um dort zusammen Playstation zu spielen. Nun muss ich ebenfalls grinsen. Gute alte Zeit. Wenn Tom von den Footballabenden redet, meint er unsere Footballabende. Im Haus des andern, im Zimmer des andern, an der Playstation des andern. Im Bett des andern.   
Ich erröte. „Also alles beim alten, was?“, sage ich lahm daher.  
„Nicht ganz alles“, seufzt Tom. „Du warst schließlich nicht mehr hier.“ Er grinst unsicher.   
Connor steht noch immer bewegungslos neben uns uns beobachtet unverhohlen unser Gespräch.   
Ich seufze tief und sehe von Connor zu Tom. Dieser scheint zu überlegen, wie er das Gespräch, das einen leicht unangenehmen Touch bekommen hat, am laufen halten kann. Er zieht einen Gegenstand aus der Tasche. „Das hier habe ich im Pick-up gefunden!“, sagt er und hält mir eine Haarspange vor die Nase. „Du musst sie im Auto vergessen haben, als ihr euer Zeug ausgeräumt habt. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich wollte sie dir zurückbringen.“  
Ich starre die Haarspange an, von der ich in meinem Leben schon geschätzt 800 besessen habe, von denen ich 780 verloren hatte und frage mich, wie weit er zwischen die Polster greifen musste, bis er irgendeinen Vorwand gefunden hatte, bei unserm Haus vorbei zu kommen.   
„Danke?“, sage ich irritiert und strecke die Hand danach aus. Diese Haarspange habe ich nicht vermisst und hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch nie vermisst.   
Toms Finger berühren meine, als er sie mir überreicht. Meine Hände sind noch immer eiskalt und seine angenehm warm. „Gern“, sagt er lächelnd.   
Ich spüre Connors Blick auf mir und mir wird immer unwohler.   
Ohne weiter auf den Android neben uns einzugehen, lässt Tom sich neben mir auf die Stufen nieder.   
Instinktiv rücke ich ein Stück ab, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Wie komme ich denn jetzt aus dieser Situation wieder raus?  
„Dad hat mir erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass du wieder zurück bist!“, sagt er nun und stützt sein Kinn auf seiner Faust ab. Sein Ellenbogen ruht auf seinem Knie. „Wie lange bleibst du?“  
„Ähm, ich weiß noch nicht“, stottere ich, da ich ihm nicht offenbaren möchte, dass ich derzeit nicht plane nach Philly zurückzukehren.   
„Er sagte, du bist von deinem Freund weg?“, fragt Tom nebenbei.   
„Ja, derzeit schon“, murmele ich und versuche weiterhin unverbindlich zu bleiben. Ich schaue nervös zu Connor rüber und bin froh darüber, dass er nichts sagt.   
„Nun..“, sagt Tom schließlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Connor dir das ausgerichtet hat, aber..“ Oh nein. Ich weiß genau, was jetzt kommt. Die Einladung zum Essen. Ich bekomme Panik und falle in eine Übersprungshandlung.   
„Da, hast du das gesehen?“, unterbreche ich ihn schreiend und zeige mit ausgestreckter Hand in den dämmernden Himmel.   
Tom runzelt die Stirn und folgt meinem Blick. „..Was?“, fragt er.  
„Eine Fledermaus!“, rufe ich begeistert und zeige noch immer in die Luft. „Da!!!“  
Tom blickt mich nur fragend an.   
„Du hast sie auch gesehen, oder?!“, rufe ich Connor verzweifelt zu, da ich es nicht aushalte, dass er die Situation seit Minuten schon regungslos beobachtet.   
Connor ist überrascht, dass ich ihn plötzlich anspreche. Und überfordert, weil da definitiv keine Fledermaus war und er gar nicht weiß, wie er sich verhalten soll. „Da, ähm, wirklich?“, stottert er.  
Entschlossen nicke ich. „Ihr beiden Blindfische!“, rufe ich triumphierend und erleichtert darüber, die intime Stimmung restlos zerstört zu haben.   
„..Fische?“, sagt Connor irritiert.   
Tom dreht sich zu ihm um und quittiert Connors überflüssige Nachfrage mit einem Schmunzeln. Wieder wendet er sich mir zu. „Wohnt er noch immer in deinem Zimmer?“, fragt er, als sei Connor nicht selbst in der Lage zu antworten. „Hank sagte mir vor ein paar Wochen, er hätte sowas wie deinen Platz eingenommen. Ziemlich freakig, wenn du mich fragst. Aber der Android scheint ihm gutzutun.“  
Connor beobachtet uns wieder schweigend. Wie er so dasteht, ohne sich zu rühren, wirkt er wirklich wie ein Roboter auf mich. Das erste mal gewinne ich einen Eindruck davon, wie er als gehorsamer Android gewirkt und agiert haben muss.   
Hibbelig erwidere ich: „Ja, tut er.“ Ich unterbreche mich und verbessere mich: „Das heißt nein, er schläft vorübergehend auf dem Sofa, so lange ich da bin.“ In Wirklichkeit hatte Connor lange nicht mehr auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Sondern mich Nacht für Nacht in meinem Zimmer warmgehalten und bei Bedarf sogar befriedigt. Ich laufe rot an.   
Tom irritiert mein verworrene Aussage. „Oh, okay“, sagt er langsam. „Und, wie kommst du so mit ihm klar?“   
Connor steht noch immer direkt neben uns. Verzweifelt sehe ich ihn an und fordere im Stillen von ihm, selbst darauf zu antworten.   
Wie ich mit ihm klarkomme? „Meistens ganz gut, oder Connor?“, plappere ich verwirrt und versuche Connor mit aller Gewalt in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. Tom wird gleich in die Vollen gehen. Das spüre ich.   
Wir beide drehen uns zu Connor um, der folgsam sagt: „Oh, ja. Wir verstehen uns sehr gut.“   
Tom zuckt anerkennend die Achseln. „Gut, das finde ich schön“, sagt er zu mir. „Ich finde es nicht gut, wie die Regierung die Androiden wie die Sauen durchs Dorf jagen. Sie sind doch alle sehr nette Kerle.“ Er grinst.   
Ich seufze. Gut, Tom hat eine gesündere Einstellung zu Androiden, als viele andern Leute. Trotzdem behandelt er Connor nicht ansatzweise so, wie einen echten Menschen. Er redet über und nicht mit ihm und lässt ihn dastehen wie eine Randfigur, die dieser aber nunmal definitiv nicht mehr für mich ist.  
„Sie sind ziemlich smart“, murre ich angriffslustig.  
„Auf jeden Fall!“, stimmt Tom mir zu. „Connor hat mal meinen Rechner repariert. 1A Leistung. Nicht wahr?“, er dreht sich zu Connor um, der zur Bestätigung nickt.   
Diese Aussage macht mich noch ein bisschen wütender. Tom mag sich für tolerant halten. Aber dass er Connor sogar so gut kennt, dass dieser sogar seinen PC wieder zum laufen gebracht hat, und dass er trotzdem so über ihn spricht, wie über einen willenlosen Androiden, macht mich sauer. Blöderweise bin ich in diesem Moment weder in der Lage, noch willens, dies zu kommunizieren oder gar aufzulösen.  
„Na dann“, sage ich plump. „War schön dich zu sehen!“ Ich erhebe mich und breite die Arme aus. Ich will Tom ganz schnell loswerden und verabschieden. Und im Zuge dessen Connor aus seiner Androidstarre schütteln. Dafür bin ich sogar bereit, ihn nochmal zu umarmen.  
Überrumpelt steht Tom ebenfalls auf. Er nimmt das Angebot meiner ausgebreiteten Arme an und drückt mich an sich.   
Zögerlich stehen wir voreinander. Dann sagt er plötzlich: „Hör zu. Genug Smalltalk. Ich bin eigentlich nur aus einem Grund hier. Um dich das zu fragen: Willst du am Samstag mit mir ausgehen?“  
Auch, wenn ich das habe kommen sehen, erschrickt mich sein Angebot so sehr, dass ich fast die Stufen der Veranda hoch falle. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sämtliche Jungs dazu bringt, mein verwirrtes Wesen derzeit so anziehend zu finden, dass ich schon wieder ein Angebot zum Daten bekomme. Ich bin zerzaust, verheult und durcheinander, um genauer zu sein sogar mehr am Limit, als in den letzten 10 Monaten zusammen. Und trotzdem will Tom mit mir ausgehen.   
Ich starre Tom über die Schulter zu Connor rüber. Dieser sieht mich noch immer abwartend an. Ich wünschte, er würde jetzt was sagen. Gleichzeitig will ich es auch gar nicht, da ich in der Tat im Stande bin, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und Connor mich diese immer wieder selbst fällen lässt, ohne mir reinzuquatschen.   
Ich glotze von Tom zu Connor und wieder zurück.   
Tom wird ungeduldig. „Jen?“  
„Samstag, äh..“, stottere ich. „Da bin ich schon mit Jo verabredet!“, sage ich, erleichtert über diese doofe Notlüge.  
„Sonntag?“, fragt Tom sofort. „Montag, Dienstag? Sag mir einfach einen Tag, an dem du kannst, ehe du zurück musst.“   
Mist, ich dachte, ich hätte sein Angebot bereits erfolgreich ausgeschlagen. Ich sehe ihm in die haselnussbraunen Augen. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Er wird sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen, es sei denn, ich mache ihm eine klare Ansage.   
Unsicher stottere ich herum. Wieder findet mein Blick Connor.   
Tom fängt meinen suchenden Blick auf. Er dreht sich um und sieht zu Connor herüber. „Ist was mit ihm?“, fragt er mich verständnislos, als könne der Android vor der Veranda einen Kurzschluss erlitten haben.   
„Nein, er.. alles ist okay mit ihm“, murmele ich.   
Tom nickt. „Gut.“ Er seufzt. Dann sieht er mir wieder abwartend in die Augen. „Also, Sonntag?“  
„Ich..“, stottere ich und senke den Blick. „Sonntag muss ich..“  
Tom ist langsam genervt. „Mensch Jen, was ist denn? Ja oder nein?“ Er zieht sich die Mütze vom Kopf, fährt sich durch die Haare und steckt die Mütze achtlos in die Tasche seiner ausgebeulten Hose.  
Ich bin so wahnsinnig schlecht darin, Körbe zu verteilen. Wieso sollte ich eigentlich nicht mit Tom ausgehen? Vielleicht ist ein kostenloses Dinner für mich drin. Und tatsächlich habe ich am Wochenende noch nichts vor. Vielleicht wäre dies also eine gelungene Abwechslung. Und Connor würde das zweifelsohne akzeptieren. Er würde bestimmt trotz allem nachts in mein Bett kommen und mir meine Selbstzweifel wegkuscheln. Er würde mir ganz bestimmt verzeihen, dass ich mir Bestätigung bei meinem Ex gesucht und bei ihm Selbstvertrauen getankt habe. Er würde meinen bebenden Körper an seinen drücken und mich endlich zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Nachdem ich ein Date gehabt haben werde, bei dem ich eigentlich nicht sein wollte und bei dem ich nur war, weil ich es nicht hinbekommen habe, endlich mal „nein“ zu sagen.  
„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee“, murmele ich zaghaft und wische mir über die Augen.   
Tom ist mir so unglaublich nah. Ich rieche ihn und ich rieche den Geruch seines Zuhauses. Den Jungen, mit dem ich immer Playstation in dem Dachzimmer seines Dads gespielt habe. Und den ich immer beim Mario Kart zocken abgehängt hatte.   
Sein Blick fixiert meinen.   
Ich bekomme es nicht hin, ihn weiter anzusehen. Sehnsüchtig schaue ich zu Connor rüber. Ich bin wieder viel zu aufgekratzt und durcheinander. Ich möchte zur Ruhe kommen, zur Ruhe gekuschelt werden und wieder den Boden unter den Füßen spüren.   
„Warum nicht?“, fragt Tom leise und sieht mir tief in die Augen.   
Ich erwidere seinen Blick. Doch das Abschweifen meiner Augen zu Connor verrät mich endgültig.   
Tom macht einen Schritt zurück und sieht über die Schulter zu Connor rüber, der uns noch immer anstarrt. Ich starre zurück. Er ist keine drei Meter entfernt von mir. Aber diese drei Meter sind drei Meter zu viel.   
Tom sieht verärgert aus. „Ist es wegen ihm?“, fragt er und spuckt das letzte Worte so aus, als würde es ihn anwidern. „Oder wieso starrst du die ganze Zeit so blöd zu diesem Androiden rüber?“  
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. „Nein, ist es nicht, also..“ Ich schaue wieder auf und sehe, wie Connor und Tom mich beide abwartend anstarren.   
Ich kapituliere völlig. Es ist mir zu anstrengend, mich weiterhin zu rechtfertigen und irgendwas zu kaschieren. „Ja, doch“, sage ich also trocken. „Du hast Recht.“   
Connor beobachtet mich noch immer aufmerksam. Ich fühle mich schwach und enttarnt. Im Stehen sacke ich in mir zusammen und hoffe, Tom haut ganz schnell ganz weit weg ab.  
„Was?!“ Tom starrt wieder von Connor zu mir. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Der Android? Das kann es nicht sein, Jen. Was ist es wirklich? Sag mir die Wahrheit.“  
Ich zittere mittlerweile. Wie distanzlos er einfach ist?! Selbst, wenn Connor eine Lüge wäre, könnte er es doch dabei belassen und das weite suchen. Stattdessen ist er so gekränkt, dass er die Konfrontation sucht. Männer sind solche Gockel! Bestätigt in meiner Entscheidung balle ich die Fäuste. „Das ist die Wahrheit“, sage ich wütend. „Und jetzt hau einfach ab.“  
Tom ist noch immer fassungslos. Er steht zwischen Connor und mir. Und bekommt bestimmt gleich einen Nackenblockade, wenn er weiterhin von einem von uns zum andern guckt. „Jen“, sagt er schließlich eindringlich. „Du verarschst mich doch. Ich meine, das ist ein Android, und..“  
Endlich habe ich meine Kräfte wieder gefunden. „Was du nicht sagst“, seufze ich. „Denkst du, das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen?“  
Wieder blickt Tom zu Connor rüber, als sähe er ihn nun mit andern Augen.  
Connor erwidert seinen Blick höflich. Noch immer überlässt er mir das Gespräch.   
„Ein Android, ja?“, murmelt Tom und wirkt fahrig. „Du.. gehst nicht mit mir essen, weil du.. mit einem Android..?“ Er bekommt es nicht hin, weiter zu reden und sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihm gerade erklärt, dass ich nun fest mit Sumo zusammen bin.   
Ich wünschte, Tom würde einfach gehen. Ich sehe zu Connor rüber, der da noch immer in seinem Anzug steht und dabei so hübsch aussieht und ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie es sein wird, wenn er mich endlich heute Nacht in meinem Bett in den Arm nehmen wird.   
Connor schaut zu mir rüber, noch immer relativ ausdruckslos. Doch sein Blick hat so etwas liebevolles und vertrautes, dass ich ihn erleichtert anlächeln muss.   
Der Blickwechsel zwischen Connor und mir bewegt Tom endlich endgültig dazu, zu gehen. Abwehrend hebt er die Arme. „Gut, das ist mir zu creepy“, sagt er resigniert. „Ich hau ab.“ Er dreht sich um und läuft zum Pick-up zurück.   
Erleichtert atme ich auf und beobachte ihn, während er geht.   
„Hätte es wissen sollen“, murmelt Tom vor sich hin. „Du warst schon seltsam, als du damals mit Lynn rumgeknutscht hast.“   
Ich verdrehe die Augen. Natürlich muss er noch nachtreten. Zum Ende seiner Beziehung hatte ich was mit seiner besten Freundin und das hatte ihn so sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass er unser Haus mit rohen Eiern beschmissen hatte. „Kommst du wohl nie drüber hinweg, was?“, pampe ich ihn an.   
Er grummelt etwas, während er sich in den Wagen schwingt. Die Autotür knallt hinter ihm zu.   
Connor und ich stehen bewegungslos an der Veranda und beobachten, wie der Pick-up losfährt und die Lichter immer kleiner werden.   
Wir sehen uns an. Connors Blick auf mich ist noch immer liebevoll.   
Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die Treppen fallen. Ich fühle mich schäbig und elend.   
Connor kommt zu mir herum und setzt sich neben mich. Er sitzt jetzt dort, wo Tom eben noch gesessen hat. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich von diesem ein Stück weggewichen bin. Nun rücke ich zu Connor rüber und lasse erschöpft den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.   
Connor breitet den Arm für mich aus und legt diesen um mich. Die Anspannung fällt in langsamen Etappen von mir ab.   
„Warum wolltest du dich nicht mit ihm treffen?“, fragt Connor schließlich.   
Ich reiße den Kopf hoch. „Dein Ernst?“, fauche ich und beginne ihn in in den Bauch zu boxen.   
Connor fängt lachend meine Fäuste auf. Durch meine Attacke bin ich ihm plötzlich so nah. Ich gebe auf und sacke in mir zusammen. Es ist so anstrengend für mich, Gefühle zu zeigen. Und mit so einer Reaktion belohnt er mich nicht gerade.   
Connors Hände finden meine bebenden Fäuste. Er umschlingt eine meiner Hände, die besonders kalt ist und wärmt sie mit seinen. „Du hättest ruhig gehen können“, sagt er nachdenklich. „Du schuldest mir nichts, nur weil du Sex mit mir hattest.“  
Murrend lehne ich mich an seine Brust. „Er will mich ficken“, sage ich salopp. „Deshalb war er hier. Willst du das? Dass er mich fickt?“ Über die Schulter schaue ich zu Connor hoch.   
Dieser wirkt nachdenklicher als vorher. Er schweigt eine Weile. Ich befürchte schon, gar keine Antwort mehr von ihm zu bekommen. Dann sagt er: „Nein. Das will ich nicht.“  
„Siehst du“, seufze ich erleichtert und lasse den Kopf wieder an seine Brust fallen.  
„Aber es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich das möchte, oder nicht“, erwidert Connor plötzlich. „Du kannst machen, was immer du möchtest, Jen.“  
„Das ist ja das Problem“, antworte ich seufzend. „Derzeit gibt es nur einen Typen auf der Welt, den ich ficken will.“  
„Und welchen?“, fragt Connor irritiert.   
Wieder boxe ich ihn und stehe auf. Ich reiche ihm die Hand, damit er mir nach drinnen folgen kann.   
Er zwickt mir in den Hintern.   
„Ey!“, mahne ich ihn. Doch er grinst so frech, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass er genau weiß, welchen Typen ich gemeint habe.


	37. 37. Schal und Gefühle

Als Connor und ich in der Küche ankommen, ziehe ich mich erschöpft auf den Küchentisch. Sumo umkreist hechelnd meine Beine. Ich lasse die Hände sinken und streiche ihm über seinen haarigen Hunderücken.  
Connor zieht seine Anzugjacke aus und schlüpft aus den Schuhen. Ich beobachte ihn dabei.   
Noch immer bin ich etwas durcheinander. Wir hatten heute Früh noch gestritten, beziehungsweise ich hatte ihn angefeindet, indem ich ihm seine Menschlichkeit abgesprochen hatte und er hatte mich wieder und wieder wegen den Zigaretten bevormundet. Dann hatten wir uns ein kleines bisschen versöhnt, als wir auf der Beerdigung waren und ich hatte ihm zugunsten sogar vor wenigen Momenten meinen Ex abblitzen lassen, der sich zwar dadurch auszeichnete, dass er noch zuhause wohnte, der mich aber trotz allem noch ein wenig beeindruckt hatte, da er tatsächlich hier aufgeschlagen war und mich zum Essen eingeladen hatte.  
Ich mustere Connor, der seine Schuhe überordentlich in den Schuhschrank räumt und frage mich, ob er es Wert ist, dass ich sogar das kostenlose Dinner ausgeschlagen habe.   
Langsam fällt es mir schwer zu leugnen, dass ich ihn wirklich gerne mag.   
Da überkommt es mich. „Bock auf Sex?“, frage ich ihn plötzlich.   
Connor hebt den Kopf. „Was?“  
„Was?“, antworte ich.  
Er kommt auf mich zu. Die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemds sind offen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann er sie gelöst hat. „Ich muss doch auf die Lucia“, sagt er leise.   
Ich trage noch immer einen dicken Schal um den Hals. Diesen zieht er mir nun nach und nach sanft von den Schultern. Ich bin noch nie geil geworden, wenn mir jemand sowas banales wie die Mütze oder den Schal ausgezogen hat. Aber hey, jetzt weiß ich immerhin, dass das geht.   
Ich starre auf seine Hände, während er den Schal von mir löst, indem er mir diesen von meinem Hals wickelt. Ich bin völlig außer Stande zu reden.   
„Ich möchte mich wieder mehr um die politische Arbeit kümmern“, fährt er leise fort. Der Schal liegt nur noch lose um meine Schultern. Beide Enden hält er in je einer Hand. Meine Fantasie weiß genau, in welche Richtung das alles hier gehen könnte. „Es ist wichtig, dass ich an vielen Aktionen beteiligt bin“, sagt er schließlich. „Viele erkennen mich. Menschen und auch Androiden.“  
Ich hatte ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört, vor lauter Schal. Ich verstehe endlich, was er da grade gesagt hat, und frage entsetzt: „Wie, du musst jetzt los?“  
Connor nickt, zieht mir den Schal endgültig von den Schultern und drückt mir diesen in die Hand. „Ja. Ich gehe mich nur eben umziehen. Aber ich komme heute Nacht wieder zu dir zurück, wenn du das möchtest.“  
Okay, so war das nicht geplant. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, zur Belohnung für die Aufopferung des Dateangebots aufs Bett geworfen und ausgezogen zu werden. Stattdessen blitze ich gerade mal wieder ab. Ist denn das zu fassen?  
Ich springe vom Tisch hinunter und falle fast über Sumo, der uns noch immer umkreist. Ich fange meinen drohenden Sturz ab, indem ich mich an der Arbeitsplatte festhalte, um nicht vollständig in den Schrank zu krachen.   
Connor beobachtet mich stirnrunzelnd. „Hey, bist du..“  
„Alles okay!“, sage ich stolz und reibe mir das Knie, das ich gegen den Küchenschrank gehauen habe. Hastig füge ich hinzu: „Du musst auch heute Nacht nicht zurück kommen. Du hast bestimmt zu tun.“  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?“, fragt Connor zweifelnd.   
Mein Knie war mit solchen Karacho gegen den Schrank geknallt, dass das Geschirr im Inneren noch immer scheppert.   
„Nein!“, erwidere ich.   
Er mustert mich nachdenklich.   
„Und hör einfach damit auf, mich zu analysieren!“, rufe ich wütend. „Das ist...“ Ich suche nach Worten. „..Unheimlich!“   
Connor hört auf, mich anzustieren. Er nickt. „Gut. Dann werden wir uns heute Nacht sehen. Soll ich dann klopfen?“  
„Nein!“, schreie ich.   
„Okay.“ Die Jacke über dem Arm läuft er zur Treppe.   
„Du musst gar nicht klopfen!“, füge ich gereizt hinzu. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich hiermit sein Angebot, bei mir zu schlafen, ausgeschlagen hatte. Oder er will es nicht bemerken. „Du musst gar nicht zurück kommen heute Nacht!“  
Connor bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und sieht mich fragend an. „Aber ich habe es dir versprochen“, sagt er verblüfft. „Du wolltest es so. Ich bin extra mit nach Philadelphia gefahren, um mein Versprechen nicht zu brechen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn ich es heute brechen muss, wo es doch keine weiteren Umstände macht.“  
Mit hängenden Schultern sehe ich ihn an. Ich bin etwas verwirrt davon, mit welcher Entschlossenheit er tatsächlich noch an seinem Versprechen festhält.   
Wir starren uns eine Weile an. Bis ich niedergeschlagen sage: „Ja. Das stimmt wohl.“  
Connor lächelt. „Siehst du.“ Er läuft die Treppen hoch und lässt mich in der Küche stehen, noch immer mit dem Schal in der Hand, den er mir gerade noch so liebevoll ausgezogen und dann in die Hand gedrückt hatte. 

Den Rest des Abends verbringe ich damit, meine Taschen auszuräumen und irgendwo in meinem alten Zimmer zu verstauen. Da ich den Schrank noch immer mit Connor teile, ist in diesem nicht viel Platz für mein Zeug. Es steht für mich allerdings außer Frage, seine Klamotten wegzuräumen. Der Platz in diesem Haus und auch in diesem Schrank steht ihm genauso zu, wie mir. Mittlerweile bin ich davon fest überzeugt. Glücklich bin ich über mein Sparbuch und beschließe, mir in den kommenden Tagen etwas Geld auszahlen zu lassen, um Connor, Jo und Hank nicht weiterhin auf der Tasche zu liegen. Außerdem brauche ich dringend Oberteile. Von denen hat Jakob mir nämlich nicht viele gelassen.   
Da es nicht viel auszuräumen gibt, liege ich anschließend eine Weile im Bett herum. Meine Hand findet die Haarspange, die Tom vorhin vorbei gebracht hat, und ich drehe sie nachdenklich zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hin und her. Mir fällt ein, dass ich endlich hätte waschen können. Doch es ist zu spät und ich bin zu müde.   
Ich starre auf mein Handy. Ich könnte Connor fragen, wann er wieder kommt und ob es sich für mich lohnt, so lange wach zu bleiben, bis er da ist. Gleichzeitig will ich, dass er den Eindruck gewinnt, dass mir das egal ist und dass ich überhaupt nicht auf der Lauer liege, um ihn abzufangen. Denke ich. Während ich bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzucke, das sein Eintrudeln auch nur andeuten könnte.   
Ich bin unzufrieden darüber, wie abhängig ich von seiner Nähe bin.   
Ich schnappe mir den Laptop und lasse mich von Netflix berieseln.   
Draußen beginnt es zu regnen. Dicke Tropfen klopfen an meine Fenster. Es ist wohl heute wieder zu warm für Schnee. Ich denke sofort daran, wie ich mit Connor das erste mal in diesem Bett gelegen und er mir erzählt hatte, wie sehr er den Regen mag. Weil ich in sein Leben trat, als es viel regnete. Allein bei dem Gedanken beginnt mein Herz heftiger zu pochen. Wie schön ist es einfach, dass er sowas über mich gesagt hatte. Mein Herz gerät ins schwärmen. Es pocht so hart, dass ich mich aufrichten und etwas trinken muss. Er ist nicht mal in meiner Nähe. Und trotzdem bringt der Gedanke an ihn mich vollkommen um den Verstand.   
Keuchend umklammere ich das Glas in meiner Hand. Es gibt mir Halt. Es ist der einzige Halt, den ich her gerade habe, wie ich so vom hellen Licht des Laptops beschienen am Bettrand sitze und Netflix eine grausame Komödie zum besten gibt. Die eingespielten Lacher wirken höhnisch auf mich. Als lachen sie, weil gerade etwas mit mir passiert, das ich nicht steuern kann. Und vor dem ich mich mit allen Kräften versuche zu wehren.   
Schwer atmend stelle ich das Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch. Es geht mir überhaupt nicht besser. Mein Herz rast. Ich kann es nicht beruhigen. Es wird nur besser werden, wenn er wieder bei mir ist. Ich brauche ihn so dringend in meiner Nähe, dass es wehtut.   
Erschöpft krieche ich unter die Decke. Mir ist heiß, doch ich zittere. Ich kann nicht aufhören, ihn in diesem schicken Anzug vor mir zu sehen. Es macht mich irre. Wieso kann ich nicht einfach verknallt sein, wie ein normaler Mensch? Wieso brettern meine Gefühle mit solch einer Geschwindigkeit auf mich nieder, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe, den Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren?  
Ich strecke den Arm nach dem Laptop aus und switche zu einem Drama. Die Komödie und die Lacher halte ich einfach nicht mehr aus. Das Drama scheint auch nicht viel besser zu sein. Es geht direkt um eine unerwiderte Liebe. Herrgott, wieso?  
Wieder überlege ich, Connor zu schreiben, um ihn zu fragen, wann er wieder kommt. Ich starre das Handy an und kämpfe mit mir. Doch ich kann dem Drang widerstehen. Er darf nicht erfahren, wie sehr ich mich gerade nach ihm verzehre. Nie wieder darf ein Typ das. Nicht, nachdem der letzte Kerl, der mir nah stand, meine Existenz mit nur einem Brand ausgelöscht hat.  
Ich kämpfe gegen mich selbst, bis ich endlich einschlafe. 

Ich schrecke sofort hoch, als ich höre, wie mein Zimmertür geschlossen wird. Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe einen Typen vor meinem Bett stehen.   
„Was.. wer..?!“, japse ich und drücke mich mit den Füßen über die Matratze weg von ihm nach hinten. Mein Kopf knallt gegen die kalte Tapete. „Autsch.“  
„Jen“, flüstert eine vertraute Stimme. „Ich hab dich geweckt. Das tut mir Leid.“  
Oh Gott. Es ist Connor.   
Schlaftrunken und verwirrt sacke ich in mir zusammen. „Du bist's nur“, murmele ich. Klar. Wer soll sich auch sonst nachts in mein Zimmer schleichen?  
„Ja“, antwortet er leise. Die Lichter der Laternen scheinen ins Zimmer und ich erkenne seine verwuschelten Haare und das Grübchen auf seiner Wange. „Geht es dir gut?“ Ich höre einen Reisverschluss und sehe kurz darauf, wie er einen Zip-Hoodie säuberlich über den Schreibtischstuhl legt.   
Ich bin so umglaublich froh ihn zu sehen, dass mir ist, als könne ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich bin noch ganz verschlafen, als meine Gefühle mich von neuem überrollen. Ich kann einfach nicht damit umgehen, dass ich mich so sehr freue, ihn zu sehen.   
„Nein“, antworte ich also gefasst. „Du hast mich geweckt.“  
„Das tut mir Leid“, wiederholt er. „Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, leise zu sein.“  
„Du hättest gar nicht kommen brauchen“, murmele ich. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nicht kommen musst.“  
Connor zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Für einen Moment steht er nur in Jeans vor mir. Er erstarrt kurz, als er meine Worte hört. Aber vielleicht habe ich mir das auch nur eingebildet. Im nächsten Moment öffnet er den Schrank und holt sich ein frisches T-Shirt heraus, das er wohl zum schlafen anziehen will.   
„Ja“, sagt er langsam und zieht sich das Shirt über den Kopf. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich trotzdem komme. Und du hast dem zugestimmt.“  
Weiß er eigentlich, wie toll sich seine Stimme für mich anhört? Ich liebe seine Stimme. Ich könnte ihm stundenlang zuhören. Er hört sich so toll an. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, als er einfach zu mir spricht und ich müde und verwirrt versuche, mich gegen all das zu wehren.   
„Ich wusste da aber nicht, dass du erst um..“ Ich schaue auf meine Uhr und bin noch erzürnter. „..Um 4 Uhr früh hier auftauchst!“ Ich richte mich auf und stemme die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich meine, ist ja schön, dass ihr Androiden nicht schlafen müsst. Aber ich bin halt ein Mensch und ich brauche meinen Schlaf, und um 4 Uhr früh geweckt zu werden, ist einfach Scheiße!“ Ich werfe ihm diese Sätze so bissig vor die Füße, dass ich vor mir selbst erschrecke, gleichzeitig aber auch zufrieden mit mir bin. Connor muss hier schleunigst abhauen. Ich ertrage das Feuer in meinem Herzen nicht, wenn er mir so nah ist. Ich ertrage es nicht, ihm emotional so ausgeliefert zu sein.   
Connor ist dabei, sich die Hose auszuziehen. Wieder hält er in seiner Bewegung inne.   
Ich schweige.   
Er schweigt.   
Ich gebe ihm den Raum, sauer auf mich zu sein und endlich aus meinem Zimmer und meinem Herzen zu verschwinden. Ich habe mein bestes gegeben, ihm einen Grund dafür zu liefern, mich zu hassen, wenigstens für heute Nacht.   
Ich starre ihn durch die Dunkelheit an. Noch immer hocke ich aufrecht im Bett.   
Noch immer hat er den obersten Knopf seiner Jeans geöffnet und verharrt in der Bewegung.   
Ich werde zornig, als ich er damit fortfährt, sich die Hose auszuziehen.   
„Du hast Recht“, sagt er leise. „4 Uhr früh ist für Menschen mit einem durchschnittlichem Biorhythmus eine ausgesprochen ungünstige Uhrzeit. Ich möchte versuchen, mich in Zukunft wieder mehr dem Tagesablauf eines Menschen anzupassen. Ist das okay für dich?“ Er streift die Jeans von den Hüften und steigt Bein für Bein aus seiner Hose.   
Ich bin einfach nur noch perplex und überfordert. Was, in Gottes Namen, muss ich noch bringen, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt? Jedes seiner Wörter entfacht ein neues Feuer in meinem Herzen. Selbst jetzt, wo ich ihn so sehr anzicke, gesteht er mir eine Daseinsberechtigung für diese Gefühle zu. Das ist entweder sehr dumm. Oder eben sehr verständnisvoll. Und wahrscheinlich auch heftig vernarrt in mich und verblendet.   
Noch immer bin ich müde und durcheinander. Ich empfinde so viel für ihn, dass ich mich nur noch retten kann, indem ich die Grenzen zwischen uns klar abstecke. Ich brauche ihn so sehr, dass es mir das Herz zerreisst. Das macht mir Angst. Ich werde seine körperliche Nähe nicht verkraften.   
Ich springe aus dem Bett und stolpere dabei über die Decke, die sich um meine Füße gewickelt hat. Ich hätte mir bestimmt das Kinn angeschlagen, wenn Connor mich nicht in letzter Sekunde auffängt. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?“, fragt er beruhigend und umschlingt meine Arme, die eben noch wild in der Luft herum gerudert sind.   
Ich bin mittlerweile so im Arsch, dass ich mich von ihm losreiße und mit pochendem Herzen zur Tür deute. „Du.. kannst.. unten schlafen, heute“, rufe ich, während mein Zeigefinger zittert. „Oder schlaf halt gar nicht, weil Androiden das ja nicht müssen!“, presse ich schließlich hervor. „Aber geh einfach. Jetzt.“  
Connor sieht irritiert aus. Regungslos erwidert er meinen Blick.   
„Und analysiere mich nicht mehr!“, keife ich. „Du machst das immer wieder! Meine Güte! Ist irgendwas unklar an dem, was ich sage?!“  
Er wendet den Blick ab. Es bricht mir fast das Herz, wie er so vor mir steht, mit seinem Schlaf-T-Shirt und seiner Boxershorts an. Aber das hier ist das beste für ihn und für mich.   
Mein Herz schlägt gewaltvoll gegen meine Brust. Ich erkläre ihm leise, dass dies nötig ist und sein muss. Connor muss diesen Raum verlassen. Sofort. Sonst verliere ich die Kontrolle über alles. Und lieber verliere ich ihn, als die Kontrolle über mich selbst.  
Wieder ist Stille in meinem dunklen Zimmer eingekehrt. Bis auf meinen viel zu schnellen rasselnden Atem ist nichts im ganzen Haus zu hören. Mein Zeigefinger ist noch immer mit zitternder Bestimmtheit auf die Tür gerichtet.   
Die Sekunden streichen langsam ins Land. Noch immer steht mein Herz in Flammen. Ich starre die Person, die mir in den vergangenen Wochen so nah gekommen ist und ramme ihm und mir gleichzeitig ein Messer ins Herz.  
Endlich sagt Connor etwas. Seine Stimme klingt belegt. „Warum tust du das?“, fragt er regungslos.  
Noch immer zittert mein Zeigefinger. Ja, gute Frage. Wieso tue ich das? Er war sicherlich noch nie unglücklich verliebt. Er weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wird. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass der drohende Herzschmerz für mich ebenfalls nie der Grund dafür wäre, mich gegen eine Beziehung zu wehren. Aber Connor weiß bestimmt auch nicht, dass nach der bedingungslosen Liebe, die ich in meinem Leben tatsächlich nur für Familienmitglieder gefühlt hatte, viel zu oft das Verlassen werden folgt. Und man zu oft dagegen nichts tun kann. Ich versuche noch heute zu verstehen, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass Mom und Cole nicht mehr da sind und nie zu mir zurückkehren werden. Früher oder später wird man verlassen und ist wieder allein. Es wird einfacher sein, von vorn herein Einzelkämpferin zu bleiben. Das haben mich die letzten Jahre gelehrt.   
Doch um dies zu erklären fehlt mir die Kraft und auch die Willensstärke. Das Ziehen in meiner Brust ist so heftig, dass ich befürchte, jeden Moment zusammenzuklappen. Ich finde ihn so toll gerade. Gerade, und eigentlich immer. Es ist so ein extremes Gefühl. Was soll bloß mit mir geschehen, wenn er hier bleibt? Wenn er mich berührt? Wenn er mich küsst? Wenn ich mich wieder vollkommen in seinen Berührungen verliere? Wenn ich das Gefühl zurück bekomme, dass es nur ihn und mich gibt?   
Mein Zeigefinger zittert, als ich ihm antworte. „Weil du mich nervst“, sage ich entschlossen. „Weil ich einen Androiden wie dich einfach nicht mehr in meinem Bett haben möchte. Weil ich die Schnauze voll davon habe, dass du mich dauernd analysieren musst, um zu verstehen, was ich sage. Weil du mir dauernd Sachen vorschreiben willst. Und weil du jeden Scheiß wörtlich nimmst. Es nervt mich einfach. Darum.“   
Wow, denke ich. Ich habe noch nie so krass gelogen wie gerade. Aber es ist einfach überlebenswichtig.   
Wieder starren wir einander an.   
Connor steht noch immer wie erstarrt da. Da es dunkel ist im Zimmer, kann ich nicht erkennen, ob sein Gesichtsausdruck einfach nur ausdruckslos oder sogar wirklich verletzt ist. Und ich bin froh darüber. Sollten meine Worte ihn auch nur halb so sehr verletzt haben, wie mich selbst, sollte seine Welt nun in Trümmern liegen.   
Wir stehen voreinander, ohne zu sprechen.   
Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und versuche alles daran zu setzen, nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich darf heulen, wenn er mein Zimmer verlassen hat. Aber so lange muss ich stark bleiben.   
Ich warte.   
Endlich regt er sich. „Dann ist dies also das Ende“, sagt er leise. Es ist keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung. Und darüber bin ich verdammt froh. Ich habe mich also klar genug ausgedrückt.  
„Ja“, sage ich. Ich schlottere so sehr, dass meine Zähne klappern. Herrgott, Jen, nimm dich zusammen!  
Ich frage mich, ob er mich jetzt anschreien wird oder mir ebenfalls etwas Verletzendes an den Kopf knallen wird. Doch auf Connor ist Verlass. Er tut nichts dergleichen. „Okay“, sagt er.  
Allein seine Silhouette im Dunkeln zu sehen und seine weiche Stimme zu hören, führt dazu, dass jede Faser meines Körpers sich nach ihm sehnt. Ich fühle mich so schwach. Und dieses Gefühl bekräftigt mich darin, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.   
Noch immer ist mein Zeigefinger auf die Tür gerichtet. Mittlerweile bebt mein ganzer Arm.   
Als Connor sich zur Tür umdreht, lasse ich diesen endlich sinken.   
„Vielleicht können wir morgen nochmal reden“, sagt er leise, als er die Tür öffnet.   
„Nein“, antworte ich sofort.   
„Okay“, sagt er wieder. Er verlässt mein Zimmer und schließt sanft die Tür hinter sich.   
Sofort sacke ich in mir zusammen und beginne kläglich in meine Hände zu heulen. Okay, dies war nötig. Dies ist die richtige Entscheidung. Ich werde definitiv darüber hinweg kommen. Hank und Jo werden mich an den Zehen aufhängen. Aber auch das wird mich nicht umbringen, sondern stärker machen. Ich muss wieder zu klarem Verstand kommen. Ich muss wieder sicherstellen, dass ich mich selbst auf den Boden bringen und beruhigen kann, ohne von irgendwem und seinen Umarmungen abhängig zu sein. All das spreche ich mir vor, wie ein Mantra. Währenddessen schreit mein Herz mir entgegen: Du blöde Kuh, blöde Kuh, blöde Kuh, blöde Kuh..  
Schluchzend lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Auch, wenn er morgen mit mir reden wollen wird, jetzt, wo ich damit begonnen habe, ihm diese fiesen Sachen an den Kopf zu knallen, wird es mir leichter fallen, damit weiterzumachen. Vielleicht habe ich ja ohnehin Glück, und er wird gar nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen, wenn er sich darüber bewusst wird, wie furchtbar gemein meine Aussagen waren.   
Plötzlich wird meine Zimmertür aufgerissen.   
Connor steht vor mir.   
Ich springe auf. Was will der denn hier? Er darf bloß nicht sehen, dass ich gerade geheult habe.   
Ich wische mir über die Augen und gehe in Kampfstellung. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst?“, schreie ich mit so fester Stimme, wie ich es eben gerade noch so hinkriege.  
Er wirft die Tür mit solchem Schwung hinter sich zu, dass ich befürchte, Hank könnte erwachen und sich gleich zu unserer Pyjamaparty dazu gesellen. „Moment“, sagt er. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu.“ Er klingt so entschlossen, dass meine Knie weich werden.   
Wieder stehen wir uns einander wenige Meter vom andern entfernt gegenüber. Connor ist noch immer in T-Shirt und Boxershorts. Ich bin ebenfalls in T-Shirt und Slip, da ich so geschlafen hatte. Die Laternen von draußen erhellen sein Gesicht. Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht mehr so gefasst wirkt, sondern zornig. Hoppla, hatte ich den Androiden jetzt tatsächlich gereizt? Ich wollte das nicht. Glaube ich.   
„Du sagst, ich soll dich nicht analysieren“, sagt er verärgert. Er atmet tief durch. „Na schön. Also versuche ich mal, dein völlig unpassendes Verhalten zu interpretieren, wie ein Mensch es tun würde.“   
Er ist so aufgebracht, dass ich unbewusst zurückweiche und mit dem Hintern gegen den Schreibtisch stoße. Ich will ihn unterbrechen, doch er sagt: „Stop. Jetzt rede ich.“  
Atemlos sehe ich zu ihm auf. Ich bin total verblüfft über sein plötzliches Erscheinen. Sein T-Shirt sieht noch immer so weich aus. Er ist bestimmt richtig warm gerade.   
„Du sagst, dass ich dich nerve?!“, sagt er und klingt wirklich verletzt dabei. „Warum hast du dann Sex mit mir? Wieso drehst du dauernd durch, wenn ich mit andern Frauen rede? Warum möchtest du mir dauernd nah sein?“  
Ich versuche wieder, ihn zu unterbrechen, doch er kommt mir zu vor. Er schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Das stimmt einfach nicht, Jen. Ich bin ein Android. Ich verstehe nicht viel von Gefühlen. Beziehungsweise: Ich verstehe sie immer besser. Und das habe ich wirklich dir zu verdanken.“ Bei den letzten Worten ist seine Stimme weich geworden. Doch dann fährt er entschlossen fort: „Ich kenne dich noch nicht lange. Aber ich kenne dich mittlerweile sehr gut.“   
Ich erschrecke, als er auf mich zu läuft. Wieder will ich zurückweichen, doch der Schreibtisch hat sich eben halt nicht wie durch ein Wunder in Luft aufgelöst.  
„Da du mir nicht erlaubst, dich zu analysieren, werde ich dir jetzt meine Vermutung mitteilen, weswegen du wirklich willst, dass wir uns nicht mehr nahe kommen“, sagt er.   
Er ist so unheimlich fokussiert, dass es mir fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegreisst. Ehe er ganz bei mir angekommen ist, weiche ich ihm aus und drücke mich an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Es beeindruckt mich so sehr, wie er gerade mit mir redet. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so sauer auf mich werden kann. Aber ich habe eine Ahnung, was er sagen wird. Wenn er wirklich aussprechen wird, was ich befürchte, bin ich geliefert. Ich werde mich ihm dann heute und eventuell nie wieder entziehen können. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich dagegen an. Ich bin erleichtert, als ich die Türklinke im Rücken spüre. Ich kann hier weg, wenn ich es will. Aber will ich es?  
Wir haben die Seiten getauscht. Die Laternen blenden mich.   
Connor lässt sich nicht aufhalten und läuft wieder auf mich zu. Er ist noch immer aufgebracht. Aber seine Stimme wird leiser und sanfter. Als er nur noch eine Armlänge von mir entfernt ist, sagt er leise: „Du hast Angst.“  
Ich zucke zusammen, als seine rechte Hand sich neben mir auf die Tür legt.   
„Du denkst, dass es eine Schwäche darstellt, wenn man Gefühle für jemanden hat“, fährt er fort. Er kommt mir immer näher. Seine andere Hand legt er auf die andere Seite neben meinen Kopf an die Tür. Ich kann ihn riechen. Und ich fühle so viel. Ich fühle alles.   
Ohne mich zu berühren steht er direkt vor mir und sieht mir in die Augen. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen. Meine Knie zittern so sehr, dass ich befürchte, sie kippen mir gleich weg.   
„Deine Gefühle zu mir müssen so stark sein, dass du keinen anderen Ausweg siehst, als mich so sehr zu verletzten“, sagt er leise. „Du hast so große Angst davor, dass du denkst, dass dir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als mich aus deinem Leben zu streichen. Und das geht eben am besten, indem du mir die Dinge an den Kopf wirfst, die mich am meisten ärgern. Habe ich Recht?“  
Ich schaue weg. Ich darf ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, jetzt, wo er direkt vor mir steht, von neuem zum Rundumschlag auszuholen und ihm irgendwelche irren Begründungen um die Ohren knallen, weshalb ich ihn angeblich hasse.   
Ich rieche ihn noch intensiver und er riecht so gut. Obwohl er mich nicht berührt, spüre ich seine Wärme in meiner Präsenz. Ich bibbere vor Anspannung und vor Kälte. Ich will nichts mehr, als mich an ihn drücken und mich an ihm aufwärmen. Verbissen versuche ich, meinen Standpunkt zu halten. Doch ich werde schwächer und schwächer.   
Er nimmt seine Hand von der Tür, packt mein Kinn und führt es hoch. Ich zucke zusammen, als er mich berührt. Seine Finger sind warum. Eigentlich fasst er mich nie so hart an. Aber vielleicht brauch ich das grade. Freiwillig hätte ich ihm jetzt nie und nimmer in die Augen geschaut.   
„Hab ich Recht?“, wiederholt er, während sein Blick mich durchbohrt.   
„Ja“, antworte ich leise. Noch immer bibbere ich. Es tut richtig weh, ihm und mir das einzugestehen. Ich fühle mich unendlich schwach, wie ich mich hier vor ihm mit dem Rücken an die Tür drücke und das zugebe. Ich presse die Augen zusammen und hoffe einfach, das alles hier ist nur ein schlechter Traum, in dem ich gezwungen werde, mich meinen größten Ängsten zu stellen. Als ich ihn wieder ansehe, ist sein Blick unverwandt auf mich gerichtet. Sein Anblick ist mir so vertraut. Nichts in der Welt würde ich gerade lieber ansehen, als ihn. Mein Herz schlägt so heftig, dass es in meinen Ohren widerhallt.   
Sein Blick ist warm und verständnisvoll. Er wird mich nicht auflaufen lassen. Er wird mich nicht im Stich lassen. Tief im Inneren weiß ich das doch. Ich bin in meinem Leben noch niemandem begegnet, der mit solch einer Ausdauer hinter mir und all meinen blöden Sprüchen stand. Alleine, dass er überhaupt noch mit mir redet, obwohl ich ihn grade so heftig von mir gestoßen hatte, spricht für sich.   
Ich hole tief Luft. „Ich bin furchtbar verliebt in dich“, sage ich mit fester Stimme. Nach all seinen Bemühungen bin ich es ihm schuldig, dass er das so deutlich von mir hört. Nachdem er mich so enttarnt hat, hat es ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr, das vor mir selbst weiterhin zu leugnen.   
Connor zuckt ein Stück zurück. „Oh, wow“, entfährt es ihm. Er hatte wohl vermutet, dass ich Gefühle für ihn habe, aber mit so einer klaren Ansage hat er dann wohl doch nicht gerechnet.  
„War nicht so geplant“, jammere ich und sinke immer tiefer in mir zusammen.   
Connor sieht kurz so überfordert aus, dass es niedlich ist. „Das ist.. wow“, wiederholt er und fährt sich durch die Haare. „Das.. wie reagiert man angemessen auf..?“ Er fängt sich wieder und grinst zu mir hinunter. „Ich finde das unglaublich schön.“   
„Wie schön für dich“, erwidere erschöpft. „Ich hasse das Gefühl.“  
„Dafür gibt es aber keinen Grund“, erwidert Connor entschlossen. Seine Lippen treffen so plötzlich auf meine, dass ich froh darüber bin, dass er mich im nächsten Moment mit festem Griff gegen die Tür presst. Meine Knie sind nach all dem hin und her nicht mehr im Stande, ihren Dienst zu erfüllen und mich zu halten.   
Er küsst mich mit der richtigen Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Härte. Von meinen Gefühlen überrollt habe ich große Mühe, angemessen auf seinen Kuss einzugehen. Ich küsse ihn so mies, dass er meinen bebenden Körper nach einer Weile grinsend an seinen drückt. Zum Glück weiß er ja, dass ich es auch besser kann, und wieso ich grade nicht zu mehr im Stande bin.   
Mit pochendem Herzen komme ich an seiner Brust an.   
Er schließt die Arme fest um mich. Ich fühle mich so sicher und angekommen und umschlinge seine Hüften. Endlich darf ich seine Wärme absorbieren, die die ganze Zeit so nah, und doch so fern war.   
Eine Weile stehen wir da so eng umschlungen im dunklen Zimmer. Bis er sagt: „Na komm!“ und mich endlich hinter sich ins Bett zieht.   
Ich bin erleichtert, als ich mich endlich in seine Arme fallen lassen darf und er die Decke über uns zieht. Endlich bekomme ich all das von ihm, wonach ich mich den Tag über gesehnt hatte. Seine Küsse und Berührungen entlohnen jede Verunsicherung, jedes Gefühlschaos, das mich noch vor kurzem mit so einer hohen Intensität eingenommen hatte.  
„Du bist noch immer so kalt“, flüstert er schließlich besorgt, während er versucht meine kalten Schenkel mit seinen Händen zu wärmen. „Können wir das nächste mal im Bett diskutieren, damit du nicht frieren musst?“   
Ich muss kichern, weil seine Frage tatsächlich ernst gemeint ist. „Machen wir so“, stimme ich zu und kuschele mich an ihn.


	38. 38. Bauchschmerzen und Glaswände

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwache, bin ich wieder alleine im Bett. Ich strecke mich und schaue auf mein Handy, um die Uhrzeit zu erfahren. Es ist 11. Na gut. Dank der Diskussion mit Connor war ich heute früh mehrere Stunden wach gewesen und hatte von dem anstrengendem Tag noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Halt, Connor. Da war doch was.   
Noch während ich verschlafen aus dem Bett krabbele, fällt mir unser Gespräch ein. Oder soll ich besser sagen: Unser Streit? Mein Streit. Und wie ich ihm schließlich gestanden habe, wie heftig verliebt ich in ihn bin.   
Jammernd schlüpfe ich in meine Klamotten. Nun ist es also passiert. Ich bin in ihn verliebt und er weiß das. Er ist in mich verliebt und ich weiß das. Was bedeutet das eigentlich für uns? Sind wir jetzt zusammen oder so? Ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken. So sehr ich ihn mag. Der Gedanke an eine Beziehung ist grade für mich nur mit Verpflichtungen verbunden. Und dann ist er ja auch noch ein Android. Und wie ich bereits so oft festgestellt hatte, hat eine Beziehung zu ihm sowieso keine Zukunft.   
Ich seufze, während ich in meinen Hoodie schlüpfe. Auf der andern Seite.. Es mag ja sein, dass das Gefühl weggehen wird. Aber der Gedanke daran, die Nacht mit irgendjemandem anders zu verbringen, als mit ihm, kommt mir gerade vor wie ein total überflüssiges und ausgeschlossenes Szenario.   
Kopfschüttelnd tapse ich in die Küche hinunter. Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich will nicht in einen Androiden verknallt sein. Wie konnte das denn bloß passieren?!  
Dass ich grade so angetan bin von Connor, ändert sich nicht im geringsten, als ich im Kühlschrank wieder Sandwiches für mich finde. Das ist so lieb einfach, ich könnte heulen. Zu allem Überfluss bekomme ich kaum was runter, weil ich dauernd an ihn denken muss. Schweren Herzens teile ich den Großteil mit Sumo, werfe endlich die Waschmaschine an und gehe dann mit dem Bernhardiner Gassi.

Als ich zurück komme und darauf warte, dass die Waschmaschine aufhört zu schleudern, schreibe ich Connor. Was soll der Geiz, die Karten liegen auf dem Tisch und für irgendwelche Spielchen, bei denen ich darauf warten sollte, dass er sich zuerst meldet, ist es wirklich zu spät. Wir hatten ja auch schon Sex, verdammt.  
J: Hallo hallo, wie geht’s dir?  
C: Hallo hallo. Warum schreibst du das zwei mal? Super, und wie geht’s dir?  
J: Weil es nett klingt, denke ich? Hab Bauchweh und bin ein wenig durcheinander.  
C: Mach dir doch einen Tee!  
J: Der hilft nicht.  
C: Woher willst du das wissen? Probier es doch aus! Zwinkersmiley.  
J: Ich habe Bauchschmerzen, weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich denken muss.   
C: Oh  
C: Das tut mir Leid?  
J: Sollte es auch! :(  
J: Wann hast du Feierabend?  
C: 16 Uhr. Ich muss 18 Uhr aber noch auf die Lucia. Ich komme heute aber vor 22 Uhr nach hause, damit ich dich nicht wieder wecken muss.  
J: Uff.   
J: Kann ich dich abholen? Ich muss dich sehen. Ich ertrage das nicht bis heute Nacht.  
C: Klar! Kleiner drei.  
Puh! 16 Uhr, mein Silberstreifen am Horizont!   
Ich hänge meine Wäsche auf, schnappe mir meine Jacke und mache mich auf den Weg, um mein Sparbuch zu plündern. 

Die nächsten Stunden verbringe ich damit, mir den Großteil meines Sparbuchs auszahlen zu lassen und shoppen zu gehen. Da so viele meiner Klamotten Geschichte sind, habe ich eine große Nachfrage nach aller Art von Kleidung und Schuhen. Es widerstrebt mir, das eisern angesparte Geld dank Jakob direkt in der Mall zu lassen. Doch mir bleibt einfach nichts anderes übrig. Kurz überlege ich, Hank zu fragen, ob er mir nicht was für den Fernseher und Jakobs Fahrrad abdrücken möchte, doch ich verwerfe den Gedanken. Er hilft mir schon genug und hat mich in den letzten Wochen kostenfrei bei ihm wohnen und essen lassen. Er ist zwar mein Vater, doch trotzdem war das mehr, als ich eigentlich von ihm erwartet hätte. Wenn er mich also finanziell irgendwie unterstützen will, wird er mir das schon selbst sagen.   
Beladen mit Tüten komme ich schließlich wieder zuhause an. Ich packe meine neuen Klamotten aus und muss direkt ein T-Shirt davon anziehen, weil es mir so gefallen hat.   
Viel zu frühe breche ich zum DPD auf. Ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie es wäre, genau jetzt in Connors Armen zu sein und seine Nähe zu spüren. Der Gedankenconnor greift mir dann auch immer wieder in die Hose, was es mir noch schwerer macht, ihn wiederholt aus meinen Gedanken zu werfen. Ich spüre so eine furchtbare emotionale und körperliche Anziehung zu ihm, dass mir regelrecht schlecht wird. Mir ist also mal wieder übel, als ich im Regen zum DPD latsche und dicke Tropfen auf meinen Schirm klopfen. Es ist zu warm für diese Jahreszeit. Schnee wäre mir lieber.   
Eine halbe Stunde zu früh komme ich am DPD an. Ich bin nervös und halte Nach Connor Ausschau.  
Ich stelle mich am Empfang vor. Eine Androidin begrüßt mich am Tresen.   
„Ich kann Sie leider nicht rein lassen, wenn sie keine Berechtigung haben“, sagt sie mir schließlich freundlich.   
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. „Sie kennen doch wohl Lieutenant Hank Anderson?“, frage ich. „Das ist mein Dad. Ich bin hier immer einfach so rein und raus gelaufen. Seitdem ich laufen kann, um genau zu sein.“  
Noch immer lächelt sie mich an. „Das tut mir Leid. Nur Befugte mit einer Chipkarte oder einer Begleitung dürfen weiter.“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Dann holen Sie doch meinen Dad! Meine Güte, ich war keine drei, als ich das erste mal hier drin war! Fragen sie doch einfach jeden da drin, ich bin hier bekannt!“, schimpfe ich.   
„Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholt sie, noch immer lächelnd, obwohl ich sie so anpampe.   
Ich werde wütend, weil sie so nett ist. Doch ich möchte nicht so wütend sein. Bestimmt wird sie auch so mies bezahlt wie Connor und ich habe kein Recht darauf, ihr das Leben noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon ist. Sie befolgt halt eben ihre Anweisungen.  
„Wenn das nicht unsere kleine Jen ist!“, ruft plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir.   
Ich drehe mich um. „Jeff!“, rufe ich erleichtert und lasse mich in seine offenen Arme fallen.   
Lachend tätschelt er mir über den Rücken. „Mensch, du hast dich ganz schön verändert!“, sagt Jeffrey. Ich bin froh ihn zu sehen. Jeff ist im DPD als Captain Jeffrey Fowler bekannt und ist Hanks Vorgesetzter. Er ging mit Hank zur Schule und ich kenne ihn so lange, wie ich diese Polizeistation kenne. Vor allem, als ich klein war, war er immer eine Bezugsperson für mich gewesen. Manchmal hatte er sogar auf mich aufgepasst.   
„Ist okay, die Kleine gehört zu mir!“, ruft er der Androidin zu.   
Sie nickt.  
Den Arm um mich gelegt nimmt er mich mit zu den andern Schreibtischen ins Innere des DPD. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragt er mich und grinst zu mir herunter. „Hank sagte, du wohnst wieder zuhause.“  
„Ja, vorübergehend, denke ich“, nuschele ich grinsend und bin froh darüber, dass er mich nach all der Zeit so freundlich empfangen hat. Trotzdem widerstrebt es mir, dass er mich „Kleine“ genannt hat. Gut, Connor sagt manchmal „Kleines“. Das tut er aber in einem andern Kontext und nie, um mich wie ein kleines Mädchen dastehen zu lassen, das auf die Hilfe eines Mannes angewiesen ist. Dies ist in unserm Falle wohl auch der Tatsache geschuldet, dass Jeffrey mich nun mal seit meiner Geburt kennt und ich für ihn eben immer Hanks kleine Tochter gewesen bin.  
Im DPD hat sich einiges verändert. Alles wirkt unheimlich modern. Sie haben die Schreibtische und Stühle ausgetauscht, seit ich das letzte mal da war.   
Ich recke den Kopf und schaue mich um.   
„Du suchst bestimmt deinen Vater?“, fragt Jeff lächelnd.  
„Ähm, nein“, antworte ich zögerlich. „Ich wollte Connor abholen.“  
Jeff runzelt die Stirn. „Connor?“, fragt er.   
„Ja?“, erwidere ich unsicher. „Du weißt schon, der Android, der bei uns wohnt.“  
„Ich weiß genau, wer Connor ist!“, antwortet er und schaut mich forschend an.   
Mir ist das ganze langsam peinlich. „Okay, und? Ist er im Haus, oder soll ich doch lieber draußen warten?“  
Jeff setzt zu einer Antwort an, doch plötzlich erspähe ich Connor in Begleitung eines Kollegen am andern Ende des Raumes. Er war wohl in einem der hinteren Räume. Er trägt ein dunkles Hemd, das in seiner Hose steckt, und er sieht ziemlich heiß aus, so als Detective. Mein Gesicht erhellt sich und ich winke wie eine Irre in Connors Richtung.   
Dieser erkennt mich direkt. Er lächelt und winkt verstohlen zurück. Er deutet kurz auf sein Handgelenk auf eine imaginäre Uhr, wohl um mir zu bedeuten, dass er noch etwas braucht, bis er kommt. Er ist mit seinem Kollegen im Gespräch und muss wohl noch was klären. Ich nicke eifrig und starre ihm hinterher, als die beiden weiter laufen.   
Ihn aus 20 Meter Entfernung für 10 Sekunden zu sehen bringt mich schon total aus dem Konzept. Ich recke den Kopf, um an Jeff vorbei Connor hinterher zu glotzen.   
Dieser räuspert sich. Ich bemerke, wie überaus peinlich mein Blickkontakt zu Connor war und fange mich wieder. „Okay, jetzt weiß ich, wo er ist, schätze ich“, murmele ich.   
Jeff sieht mich noch immer forschend an. Meinem dummen Grinsen hat er wohl direkt entnommen, dass ich Connor nicht abholen möchte, um ihm meine Briefmarkensammlung zu zeigen, sondern dass ich mit dem Androiden noch ganz andere Sachen vorhabe. „Jen, auf ein Gespräch in mein Büro“, sagt er entschlossen.  
Ich seufze auf. „Wirklich?“, frage ich genervt. „Hast du nichts wichtigeres zu tun?“  
Wütend funkelt er mich an. Okay, mir bleibt wohl kein Ausweg. Seufzend folge ich ihm und lasse mich ihm gegenüber in seinem Büro auf dem Stuhl plumpsen. Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, wie es Hank regelmäßig gehen muss, wenn er mal wieder Anschiss von Fowler bekommt.   
Jeffrey mustert mein Gesicht.   
Ich drehe mich im Drehstuhl hin und her. „Ja?“, frage ich ungeduldig. „Was gibt’s?“  
„Androiden sind keine Menschen, Jen“, sagt Jeff ohne Umschweife.  
Ich seufze auf. „Wow, worauf willst du hinaus?“  
„Dein Vater denkt, er habe in dem Androiden Connor so eine Art Sohn gefunden“, knurrt er und es hört sich abfällig an.   
Ich verdrehe die Augen.   
Jeff fährt fort: „Connor mag ein lieber, netter Kerl sein, Jen. Und wirklich gutaussehend.“ Er kneift die Augen zusammen. „Aber auch, wenn du denkst, dass er dir oder euch gegenüber irgendwelche nahen Gefühle hat, die in die einer Familie passen – er wurde darauf programmiert. Die RK800s haben ausgesprochen fortgeschrittene Talente darin, soziale Kontakte aufzubauen. Sie wurden so hergestellt, um die idealen Partner bei der Lösung von Kriminalfällen zu sein.“  
Ungläubig starre ich ihn an.   
„Das ist es nun mal“, fährt er zischend fort. „Eine sehr, sehr gute Programmierung. Eine künstliche Intelligenz mit nichts dahinter. Außer Nullen und Einsen.“  
„Wow“, antworte ich. „Ich kenne dich schon mein ganzes Leben. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du in drei Minuten so viel Bullshit von dir geben kannst.“  
Überrascht starrt er mich an. „Bitte?“  
„Was soll der Scheiß?“, fauche ich. „Du denkst, ich bin noch das kleine Mädchen, das Hank an der Hand regelmäßig zu seinem Platz mit dem alten, kaputten Lederstuhl gefolgt ist? Und dass du mir jetzt die Welt erklären musst, oder wie?“  
Fowler ist immer überraschter. „Jen, du..“  
Ich springe auf. Ich bin so wütend über seine Worte, dass ich mit der Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch haue. „Ich brauche deine bescheuerten Ratschläge nicht!“, rufe ich wütend. „Du stellst einen Androiden ein, bezahlst ihn Scheiße und versuchst ihn auch noch in seiner Familie schlechtzureden. Das ist einfach übelste Diskrimierung. Warum muss ich das ausgerechnet dir erzählen?!“   
Jeff weicht zurück. Er hat wohl wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich nicht von ihm belehren lasse, sondern so aus der Haut fahre.   
„Kümmere dich lieber mal darum, dass keine gewaltvollen Konservativen in grölenden Demos durch mein Viertel ziehen! Kümmere dich darum, dass Androiden und Menschen gleich behandelt werden! Kümmere dich darum, dass niemand ungestraft einen Androiden verletzten kann!“, schreie ich und tigere vor seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. „Und am besten fängst du direkt bei dir an! Und bei deinen Angestellten!“  
Mit runden Augen starrt er zu mir hoch. Er ist völlig überrumpelt davon, dass ich so ausraste.  
„..Denn wenn du jedem hier zu seinem Einstand sowas erzählst, wie mir grade, wundert es mich nicht, wenn die Diskrimierung weiter und weiter geht“, flüstere ich und bemühe mich, meinen schnellen Atem zu normalisieren.   
Jeffs Augen verengen sich.   
Wir starren uns an.   
Durch die Glaswände sehe ich, dass viele der Polizistinnen und Polizisten den Tumult in Fowlers Büro mitbekommen haben und zu uns hinein starren.   
Jeffrey verliert den Starecontest. „Du bist genau wie dein Vater“, flüstert er hasserfüllt. „Dumm, naiv. Ihr wollt in dem Android das sehen, was euch gut tut. Und nicht das, was er ist.“  
Das Gefühl von Stolz beflügelt mich, als Jeff mich mit Hank auf eine Stufe stellt. Vor einigen Wochen hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass jemand mir sagt, dass ich bin wie Hank, und dass diese Aussage mich mit Genugtuung erfüllt. Doch ich hebe den Kopf und nehme eine aufrechte Pose ein. Ich bin also wie mein Vater. Ein Mann, der seinen Halt in einem Androiden gefunden hat und sich all seiner Probleme zum trotz für ihn und seine Tochter einsetzt, sollten die letzten Jahre auch voller Trauer und Enttäuschungen für ihn gewesen sein.   
„Ja“, antworte ich. „Ich bin wie mein Vater. Und ich bin stolz darauf.“  
„Na schön“, knurrt Jeff leise. „Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Aber dann rennt doch gemeinsam in euer Unglück.“  
Noch immer sind die Augen vieler Angestellter auf uns gerichtet.   
Jeff hebt die Hand und weist zur Tür. „RAUS!“, brüllt er mich so plötzlich an, dass ich beinahe zurück in den Schreibtischstuhl falle.   
Das lasse ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen.  
Ich stolpere aus dem Büro und versuche verzweifelt, die Tränen runter zu schlucken.   
Viele Polizisten starre mich an. Ich atme tief ein und laufe schnurstracks zu den Toiletten hinter der Teeküche, um in einem geschützten Rahmen die Fassung zu verlieren. 

Auf dem Damenklo des DPD heule ich vor Wut.   
Hatte ich mich im Ton vergriffen? Aber irgendwer musste Fowler doch mal die Meinung sagen, nachdem er zum einen nicht in der Lage ist, als Leiter der Detroit Police dafür zu Sorgen, dass Gavin eingebuchtet wird und zum anderen vor mir anfängt über Connor herzuziehen, der mich Nacht für Nacht trotz sämtlicher meiner Ausreißer zur Ruhe und zurück zu mir selbst kuschelt. Er hat sich mit diesem androidenfeindlichen Aussagen wirklich an die Falsche gewandt.   
Ich starre entschlossen mein Spiegelbild an und befehle ihm, mit dem heulen aufzuhören.   
Auf der andern Seite – Connors Modell wurde also mit einer ausgesprochen fortgeschrittenen sozialen Kompetenz ausgestattet. Könnte er Recht haben und dieser ist nur darauf programmiert, so fürsorglich und nett Hank und mir gegenüber zu sein und uns beiden das zu geben, was wir brauchen und wonach wir uns sehnen – Hank einen Sohn, der ihn unterstützt, und für mich einen Freund, der mich kuschelt und vögelt? Schnell schüttele ich den Kopf. Mag ja sein, dass Connor gut in diesen Sachen ist. Aber Hank und ich sind nun wirklich nicht die einfachsten Menschen. Wäre ich eine Androidin, die einen Unterschlupf brauch und mit solch gutem Aussehen und Redegewandtheit gesegnet wäre, hätte ich mir eine andere Familie gesucht, um dort unterzukommen. Eine Familie, die nicht so unfassbar kompliziert und kaputt ist. Allerdings fällt mir ein, dass Connor einer der wenigen Androiden ist, dem derzeit eine Integration in eine menschliche Familie gelungen ist. Die meisten Androidinnen wohnen noch immer auf der Lucia.   
Verärgert schüttelt mein Spiegelbild den Kopf. Fowler wollte Zweifel sähen. Und das hat er geschafft. Nicht zu fassen.   
Beherzt reiße ich die Tür den Damenklos auf, stolziere mit so einem erhobenen Kinn hinaus, dass jeder denken könnte, ich hätte Jeffrey eben K. O. geschlagen, und knalle direkt in Connor, der wohl zu seinem wohlverdienten Feierabend aufbrechen und mich suchen will.  
Ich knalle so heftig gegen seine Brust und bin noch immer so aufgeregt, dass der Zusammenstoß mich fast wieder zum heulen bringt.   
Connor ist ebenso überrascht darüber, mit welchem Karacho ich in ihn rein gerannt bin. „Oh, du bist es!“, sagt er freundlich. Er trägt ein paar Akten unterm Arm und balanciert diese nun, um sie, von dem Rumms erschüttert, nicht fallen zu lassen.   
„Hmm“, murmele ich und fahre mir verpeilt durch die Haare. Ich bin schon durcheinander genug; Connors Anwesenheit macht mich nur noch verplanter.   
„Ihr hattet Streit?“, fragt er stirnrunzelnd und sieht zu Fowlers Büro herüber. Dieser steht vor seiner Bürotür und schaut skeptisch zu uns rüber.  
„Hast du es gehört?“, frage ich schüchtern. Ich will einfach nur weg.   
„Nein“, antwortet Connor und läuft an mir vorbei zu einer Tür. Er sieht mich an und lächelt. „Aber man erzählt es sich bereits auf dem Gang.“  
„Oh nein“, stöhne ich und lehne mich erschöpft an die Wand.   
„Wir gehen sofort“, sagt Connor. „Ich bring eben die Akten weg.“  
Ich gebe einen jammernden Ton von mir. „Beeil dich einfach.“  
„Klar“, sagt er.   
Ich belohne mich selber damit, ihn anzusehen und zu bewundern, wie hübsch er ist. Soll Jeff doch erzählen, was er will. Dieser Android gehört heute Nacht wieder mir.   
Wir lächeln uns an. Ich, das kleine, erschöpfte, an der Wand kauernde Durcheinander und er, der große, straffe Kerl im Hemd mit den Akten unter dem Arm. Ich kann es kaum aushalten, hier zu stehen, ohne mich auf ihn zu werfen.   
Was als nächstes passiert, bringt mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Connor hebt die Hand und legt diese auf eine Fläche an der Wand, das wie ein Tablet oder ein Chipartenleser aussieht. Die Haut von seiner Hand löst sich von den Fingerspitzen beginnend auf und verschwindet nach und nach, bis zu seinem Handgelenk. Ohne Hand ist seine Hand weiß und synthetisch. Es piepst und die Tür öffnet sich. So schnell, wie seine Hand weiß geworden ist, überzieht diese sich auch wieder mit Haut. Er sieht ganz normal aus.   
Ich glotze ihn an.  
Connor tritt durch die schwere Tür und hält inne. Er hat meinen Blick bemerkt, hält die Tür mit der Hüfte auf und fragt: „Was ist los?“  
Noch immer starre ich ihn an. „Deine Hand“, sage ich nur.   
„Oh, das?“, fragt er, hebt dieselbe Hand wieder und lässt wieder die Haut verschwinden. Als wäre dies ein magischer Trick, hält er mir seine weiße Hand entgegen.   
Ich weiche zurück.   
Connor runzelt die Stirn. Seine Hand überzieht sich wieder mit der Haut, ähnlich der eines Menschen. „Wusstest du nicht, dass..“  
Ich ziehe den Kopf tief in meinen Schal. „D-doch“, stottere ich irritiert und versuche mit aller Kraft meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Beeil dich, ich will hier weg“, füge ich lächelnd hinzu.  
Connor traut meinem Grinsen nicht. Trotzdem verschwindet er in dem Raum, während ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Wand gelehnt stehen bleibe.   
Wow. Was war das denn für eine Nummer??? Klar weiß ich, dass die wahre Erscheinung von Androiden eigentlich die eines weißen Roboters ist. Dass blaues Thirium sie am Laufen hält. Dass sie ihre Körperteile bei Beschädigung einfach auswechseln können. Aber Connor ist für mich einfach Connor. Ein Typ, der warm ist und ganz tollen Sex mit mir hat. Kein Roboter. Natürlich hadere ich oft mit der Tatsache, dass er kein Mensch ist. Vor allem, weil er und ich nie gemeinsame Kinder haben könnten und er oft Dinge nicht versteht, die für einen Menschen völlig selbstverständlich sind. Doch seitdem er von den Typen von der Demo so stark beschädigt wurde und blau geblutet hat, habe ich mich mit unsern körperlichen Unterschieden nicht weiter beschädigt. An die Sache mit dem blauen Blut und blauem Sperma hatte ich mich gewöhnt und das so hingenommen. Aber diese weiße Hand macht mich gerade total fertig.   
Ich atme tief durch. Ich bin also verknallt in einen Androiden, der in Wirklichkeit einfach ein weißer Roboter ist. Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Das ist doch alles total verrückt. Und Jeff will mir ins Gewissen reden und schreie die ganze DPD zusammen. Vielleicht waren seine Zweifel doch berechtigt?  
Connor erscheint wieder neben mir. Er sieht aus wie immer. Nichts deutet gerade optisch darauf hin, dass er kein echter Mensch ist. „Wollen wir los?“, fragt er.   
„Ja“, keuche ich und verlasse fluchtartig die Polizeistation. 

Im Regen laufen wir zurück nach hause. Wir teilen uns einen Schirm und Connor hat den Arm um mich gelegt. Optisch passen wir mal wieder perfekt in die letzte Romcom.  
„Dein Regen“, grunze ich nach einer Weile, als wir an einer Ampel stehen und trotz des Schirms nasser und nasser werden.  
„Ich mag Regen auch lieber, wenn ich davon nicht nass werde“, erwidert Connor lachend. „Ich hab mich übrigens total gefreut, dass du mich abgeholt hast.“ Er sieht zu mir runter und lächelt mich so ehrlich an, dass mir ein Schwarm lachender Schmetterlinge durch die Brust saust.   
Ich drücke mein Gesicht an ihn und murmele etwas. Ich kann ihn nicht länger als drei Sekunden anschauen, ohne das Gefühl zu bekommen, meine Beine sacken unter mir weg. 

Als wir zuhause ankommen, begrüßt Sumo uns schwanzwedelnd. Hank ist noch unterwegs, wahrscheinlich auf der Arbeit.   
Ich ziehe mir den nassen Mantel aus. Mir ist bewusst, dass Connor ja bald wieder los muss. Ich wollte ihn so unbedingt wenigstens eine Stunde für mich alleine haben. Nun, wo wir allein sind, geht mir die Sache mit der Hand nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich drücke mich schüchtern im Wohnzimmer herum.   
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragt Connor von der Garderobe.   
„Sofa, keine Ahnung?“, frage ich planlos und sinke in die Kissen nieder.   
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!“, ruft er lachend.   
Ohje. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was nun kommt. Hektisch sortiere ich meine nassen Haare, um wenigstens ein wenig ansehnlich auszusehen. Ich höre seine Schritte und erstarre.   
Ich habe ihn von der Arbeit abgeholt und ihm gestern gestanden, dass ich ihn ihn verliebt bin. Darüber hinaus hatte ich mich mit dem Chef des DPD angelegt, um ihn zu verteidigen. Wenige würden all das als selbstverständlich hinnehmen. Und als allerletztes Connor, der es gewohnt ist, von Menschen und nicht zuletzt auch von mir behandelt zu werden, wie jemand, der nicht dazu gehört.   
Ehe ich genau weiß, was mit mir geschieht, sitzt Connor neben mir. Er riecht gut und er ist warm. Als er mich ansieht, sieht er so glücklich aus. Ich bin das gar nicht von ihm gewohnt, dass er so viel strahlt. Wahrscheinlich ist er wirklich glücklich darüber, dass ich ihm gesagt und gezeigt habe, dass ich diese starken Gefühle für ihn habe. Auch, wenn es holprig und kompliziert war. Es war eben auf meine Art.   
Mit seiner Hand streichelt er über meinen Hals und meinen Nacken. Einen Augenblick verharren wir so, nebeneinander auf dem Sofa sitzend, während unsere Knie sich berühren und unser Atem sich beschleunigt. Dann zieht er mich an sich und küsst mich.   
Jeder erste Kuss nach mehreren Stunden ist für mich, wie ein erster Kuss nach Jahren. Weil ich mich so sehr nach ihm sehne, wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe ist. Die letzten Stunden konnte ich kaum an etwas anderes denken, als an ihn. Und seine Lippen jetzt auf meinen zu spüren ist wie der Sprung in den Pool nach einer Wanderung an einem Sommertag.   
Mein Herz rast, als er die Hand auf meine Brust legt und mich in die Kissen drückt. Er ist über mir, als er mich küsst und die Hand unter mein T-Shirt schiebt. Ich zucke zusammen, als seine Finger meine Haut berühren. Doch er ist ganz warm.   
Plötzlich hält er inne und sieht in mein keuchendes Gesicht. Seine verwuschelten Haare fallen ihm in die Augen. Er ist so unfassbar niedlich. Sein Grübchen bringt mich um den Verstand.  
„Ich musste den ganzen Tag daran denken, dass du mir gestern Abend gesagt hast, dass du in mich verliebt bist“, sagt er leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug darauf eingegangen bin, ich..“  
„Bist du“, keuche ich schnell, da ich keinen Smalltalk über Gefühle halten will, sondern einfach nur rumknutschen möchte.   
„Weißt du, Jen, wir hatten so einen schweren Start..“, fährt er unbeirrt fort. „Trotzdem fand ich dich so schnell schon so richtig gut und..“  
Ungeduldig ziehe ich in seinem T-Shirt. „Ja, ja, ich weiß!“, quengele ich.   
Connor nimmt sich trotzdem Zeit, um auszuführen, was er sagen möchte. „Ich finde es so unglaublich, dass du so viel Vertrauen fassen konntest und du dich mir so geöffnet hast. Ich weiß, dass das für dich nicht leicht ist.“  
Jammernd drücke ich das Gesicht in sein Shirt. Natürlich hat er Recht damit. Es ist mir unangenehm, dass er das so unverblümt sagt. Ich fühle mich direkt wieder schwach. Und ich weiß genau, wie das weggeht. Indem ich den Androiden jetzt und hier auf dem Sofa flach legen werde. Doch das funktioniert nicht, solange er über Gefühle labert.   
„Ich will dir nur sagen“, sagt Connor mit fester Stimme und ignoriert meine Ungeduld, „dass ich alle deine Entscheidungen respektieren und annehmen will. Ich will dich nie unter Druck setzen oder dir in irgendeiner Form ein schlechtes Gefühl geben. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen. Du brauchst keine Angst bei mir zu haben. Okay?“ Er sieht mir eindringlich in die Augen.   
Es ist total lieb, was er sagt. Doch es überfordert mich.   
„Meine einzige Angst ist, dass du weiterhin über Gefühle labern, als rummachen willst!“, jammere ich und winde mich unter ihm.   
Er sieht lächelnd zu mir runter. Es gefällt ihm, dass ich gerade so sehr nach seiner körperlichen Nähe verlange. Zum Glück lässt er sich nicht weiter bitten, beugt sich wieder zu mir herunter und küsst mich. Seine Hand wandert unter meinem T-Shirt weiter hinauf zu meinen Rippen.   
Wir halten inne und grinsen uns an. Mein Herz sprüht vor Glück.   
Ich ziehe ihn an mich, sodass er mit seinem kompletten Gewicht auf mir liegt und spreize die Beine. Er drückt sich an meinen Schoß. Ich keuche auf, als ich durch seine Hose spüre, wie geil ihn unser Geknutsche gemacht hat. Mir geht es ganz genauso.   
Ich will ihm gerade dabei helfen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als wir hören, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss dreht.   
„Oh nein“, murmele ich. Verdammt, wieso hatte ich Connor nicht einfach hinauf in mein Zimmer gezogen?  
Dieser richtet sich mit einer ebenso bedauernden Mine auf und springt hastig vom Sofa runter. Dass Hank uns in Action erwischt, muss nun wirklich nicht sein.   
Connors Haare sind verräterisch verwuschelt, als Hank im Wohnzimmer ankommt und uns mustert. Hastig richte ich mich auf, damit er mich nicht auf dem Sofa liegend zu Gesicht bekommt.   
„Hallo Hank“, sagt Connor höflich.   
Hank starrt ihn verwundert an. Sein Blick bleibt an Connors schräg zugeknöpftem Hemd hängen. Dann glotzt er mich an.   
„Ähm, mir ist schlecht geworden. Deshalb musste ich mich eben hinlegen“, sage ich unschuldig.   
Hank wendet sich angewidert ab. „Meine Güte, geht in euer Zimmer für solche Sachen!“, schimpft er.   
Connor und ich wechseln einen Blick. Au weia, ertappt.   
Ich höre, wie Hank in die offene Küche läuft und sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt. „Bumsen auf dem Sofa, tsss“, höre ich ihn leise vor sich hin schimpfen.   
Ich muss grinsen. Connor steht neben mir und grinst zurück. Wir sehen uns noch immer in die Augen, als wir nicht mehr grinsen. Seit wenigen Minuten steht er neben mir. Und ich vermisse schon seine Nähe.   
Er reicht mir die Hand und zieht mich zu ihm hoch. Augenblicklich küsse ich ihn. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass ich befürchte, gleich wirklich umzukippen. Es bestätigt mir und ihm hämmernd, was ich gestern bibbernd an meiner Zimmertür lehnend zugegeben hatte: Ich bin über beide Ohren in diesen Androiden verliebt.   
Wir knutschen eine Weile vor dem Sofa herum. Bis Hank an uns vorbei läuft, „Kinder! Reißt euch mal am Riemen! Ihr wohnt hier nicht allein!“ zischt und wir voneinander ablassen.   
„Kommst du noch mit hoch?“, frage ich Connor. Ich bin unheimlich geil und muss ihn endlich ungestört ausziehen.   
„Ich muss doch los“, antwortet dieser voller Bedauern.  
Oh nein. Ist es schon so spät?  
Ich verabschiede Connor an der Haustür, als ob er in den Krieg zieht und als könnten wir uns Jahre lang nicht mehr sehen. Ich stehe noch immer seufzend an der Tür und starre ihm hinterher, als er schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen ist.   
Völlig außer Puste werfe ich die Haustüre hinter mir zu und latsche zu Hank, der am Küchentisch sitzend darauf wartet, dass seine Tiefkühlpizza im Ofen fertig gebacken ist. Er sieht zu mir auf. „Du und Connor, ne?“, grunzt er freundlich. „Süß. Aber auch echt nervig.“  
Ich lasse mich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von ihm sinken und werfe die Arme auf den Tisch. „Hmm“, sage ich mit hochrotem Kopf und lege diesen auf die Arme. „Es tut mir Leid, Dad. Aber ich..“  
Hank sieht mich aufmerksam an, während ich verliebt zugebe: „Ich mag deinen Androidsohn wirklich, wirklich gern.“  
Liebevoll sieht Hank mich an. „Nachdem du Jeff heute so Badass die Meinung gesagt hast, darfst du alles, Jenny. Du darfst dir sogar meinen Androidsohn angeln.“ Er zwinkert mir zu, worauf ich mein Gesicht in die Hände lege und mich quietschend schüttele, weil ich es kaum fassen kann, wie verknallt ich in Connor bin.


	39. 39. Budweiser und rA9

Eine halbe Stunde später habe ich mir ein Bier von Hank geklaut und sitze randvoll mit Endorphinen auf der kleinen Bank auf unserer Veranda. Ich bin so voller Gefühle, dass ich auf das Abendessen pfeife und mir stattdessen auf nüchternen Magen dieses Budweiser reinpfeife.   
Hank sitzt drinnen vor der Glotze, während ich versuche, zu mir zu kommen und mich zu ordnen.   
Der Regen wurde nun doch vom Schnee abgelöst und die Pfützen gefrieren nach und nach zu Eis. Bald schon werden die Straßen spiegelglatt sein. Die hellen Lichter vom Wohnzimmer im Rücken fühle ich mich sicher und geschützt auf unserer alten Bank. Ich kuschele mich in meine Jacke und nippe an meinem Bier. Es ist bitter und meine Finger, die die kühle Dose halten, frieren an der kalten Luft. Doch jetzt ist es offen, also werde ich es irgendwie in mich hinein zwängen.   
Ich sehe auf die Uhr und stelle fest, dass Connor erst seit 40 Minuten weg ist. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er fehlt mir so sehr, dass ich weinen könnte. Ich muss noch über drei Stunden auf ihn warten und bin somit noch über drei Stunden diesem furchtbaren Ziehen in der Brust ausgesetzt, das mir den Appetit und die Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Ich bin so schrecklich verknallt, dass es wehtut.   
Verzweifelt schluchze ich in die Dunkelheit.   
Es fühlt sich so grausam an. Ich fühle mich so verletzbar. Ich bin völlig unvollständig, wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe ist. Er hat mich komplett in der Hand. Er könnte mich verletzen, indem er sich mir entzieht. Es würde reichen, wenn er einfach nicht mehr auf meine Nachrichten eingeht, wenn er einfach nicht mehr nach hause kommt, um mich total aus der Bahn zu werfen. Im Grunde müsste er nichts tun, um mich total zu zerstören.   
Die Angst packt mich. Was, wenn er das einfach macht? Was, wenn ihm irgendwas passiert? Was, wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund aus meinem Leben verschwindet und nie mehr zurück kehrt?  
Ich nehme einen großen Schluck von meinem Bier. Diese Gedanken sind völlig bescheuert und unbegründet. Wieso sollte er das jetzt auf einmal tun? Aber allein die Vorstellung macht mich fertig.   
Ich spule mein Kopfkino zurück zu unseren Knutschereien vorhin und es geht mir augenblicklich besser. Auch, wenn ich so getan hatte, als interessiert mich sein Gerede nicht, ist seine Botschaft bei mir angekommen. Er wird mich nicht verletzten. Er wird meine Gefühle nicht ausnutzen. Er ist da für mich.   
Seufzend sacke ich zusammen. Das war so lieb von ihm. Er ist so ein toller Kerl. Ich bin so verliebt in ihn. Hilfe?!  
Ich sitze so eine Weile da. Die Dezemberkälte nimmt meinen bibbernden Körper weiter und weiter in Beschlag.   
Ich habe mich lange gewehrt, weiter über unser Zusammentreffen in der DPD nachzudenken. Doch der Anblick von Connor und wie seine Hand sich weiß gefärbt hatte, verstört mich. Ich hatte seine Hand in ihrer wahren Form gesehen. Connor hat keine Knochen. Er ist eben, wie ich bei unserm ersten Zusammentreffen festgestellt hatte, ein Robotyp. Damals wäre es für mich noch ausgeschlossen gewesen, ihm so nahe zu kommen und mich in ihn zu verlieben. Doch auch er war an unserer Beziehung zueinander gewachsen. Er hat oft genug sein bestes gegeben, um mich zu verstehen und hat meine Ängste gestern Abend so gut auf den Punkt gebracht, wie es bestimmt die wenigsten Menschen verstanden hätten.   
Ich ziehe die Jacke enger um mich. Nun, wo ich es zugelassen hatte, über seine synthetische Hand nachzudenken, kann ich damit nicht mehr aufhören. Ich denke zurück an den Androiden in Philly, den ich vor einer halben Ewigkeit in der Mensa gesehen hatte, und der diesen Kurzschluss gehabt hatte. Er war komplett hautlos gewesen. Genauso sieht Connor in Wirklichkeit aus. Genau das ist er. Ein Android, der außer der Optik körperlich wenig mit einem Menschen gemeinsam hat.   
Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr irritieren mich meine starken Gefühle für ihn. Mir wird immer übler. Ich therapiere mich mit dem Bier in meiner Hand. Doch meine Gedanken rasen immer schneller, während ich versuche, mich zu ordnen.   
Vielleicht war es in erster Linie eine Scheißidee, mich alleine mit einem Bier auf die Veranda zu setzen und über Connor nachzudenken.   
Als das Bier alle ist, stehe ich auf, öffne die Haustür, rufe Hank zu: „Bin mal spazieren!“ und laufe in die Nacht.

Wie automatisch tragen mich meine Füße zu Jos Haus. Ich fühle mich wie zerrissen zwischen Zuneigung und Panik. Und ich bin sauer auf mich selbst. Selbstverständlich konnte ich das reine Gefühl der Verliebtheit keine 24 Stunden zulassen und genießen. Eine Stunde ohne ihn und ich bin wieder voller Zweifel und Angst. Obwohl ich ihn rasend vermisse.   
Ich muss mit Jo reden. Vielleicht über Connor. Oder mich zumindest bei ihr ablenken.   
Ich gebe Acht darauf, nicht über die gefrorenen Pfützen zu rutschen und husche durch die kalte, klare Nacht. Auf meinem Weg zu Jo passiere ich ein paar Soldaten. Sie machen mich erneut darauf aufmerksam, wie problematisch die Situation zwischen Androidinnen und Menschen in Detroit noch immer ist. Und was für ein Standing mir in der Gesellschaft blüht, wenn ich mich weiter emotional auf den Androiden einlasse und mich zu ihm bekenne.   
Ich schüttele den Kopf. Es ist nicht in Ordnung, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, ihn wegen der ihm und somit auch mir drohenden Diskrimierung fallen zu lassen. Aber wäre so nicht ein Leben mit ihm? Voller Benachteiligungen, obwohl ich den Luxus genieße, bis auf den Fakt, dass ich eine Frau bin, als weißer Mensch mit keinen Nachteilen konfrontiert zu sein. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er einfach halt wirklich kein Mensch ist, sondern nun mal eine Maschine?  
Mein Gedankenkarussell dreht sich immer schneller und ich bin froh, endlich vor Jos Haus angekommen zu sein.   
Ich staune nicht schlecht, als Markus mir aus dem Haus entgegen kommt.   
„Oh my rA9“, sagt er grinsend, als er mich erkennt. „Wenn das nicht unsere Jen ist.“  
„Oh my was?“, frage ich, sicher, mich verhört zu haben.   
Markus zuckt die Achseln und nimmt mich in den Arm. „Ist so ein Androidding“, sagt er und drückt mich an sich. „Du willst bestimmt zu Jo?“  
„Deshalb bin ich hier“, murmele ich und zupfe, nervös von der Umarmung, an meinen Handschuhen herum. Mir ist erst auf der Gedenkfeier aufgefallen, was Markus für ein guter Redner ist und wie toll er sich für die Rechte von Androiden einsetzt. Ich fühle mich total unsicher, jetzt neben ihm zu stehen, wo ich weiß, wie bekannt er ist.  
Markus nickt. „Jo geht es noch nicht so gut. Josh ist bei dir.“   
Ich nicke verlegen.   
„Wo hast du denn Connor gelassen?“, fragt er, als würde er sich nach dem Wohlbefinden meines Ehemanns erkundigen.  
„Der ist auf der Lucia“, murmele ich unsicher.   
„Ah.“ Markus schweigt kurz. Im Schein der Straßenlaternen sehen wir uns an. „Connor hat sich wirklich verändert in dem letzten Monat“, sagt er schließlich.  
Ich erforsche seinen Blick. Er wirkt neutral. Ich kann dem nicht entnehmen, wie er das meint. „Inwiefern?“ frage ich und versuche möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen. Markus und eigentlich gar niemand muss gerade erfahren, wie verknallt und zerrissen ich momentan schon wieder bin.  
Markus überlegt kurz. „Connor fiel es sehr lange echt schwer, sich von seiner Programmierung zu lösen. Länger als den meisten anderen Androiden“, sagt er schließlich und scheint jedes seiner Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. Er zögert, dann fügt er hinzu: „Ich denke, dass er wirklich grade lernt, sich mehr auf das Leben einzulassen, freier zu sein und mehr zu genießen.“ Er holt tief Luft und sagt dann lächelnd: „Es kann natürlich Zufall sein, dass mir das bei ihm in den letzten Wochen verstärkt auffällt. Es kann aber auch sein..“ Er lächelt breiter. „..dass du daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt bist.“  
Ich erröte heftig. Ich hatte Connor in den letzten Wochen emotional von einer Achterbahnfahrt in die nächste geworfen, und Markus behauptet, ich hätte einen positiven Effekt auf Connor? Das ist schräg. Aber wirklich nicht ausgeschlossen. Aus irgendeinem mir noch immer unerfindlichen Grund ist Connor vernarrt in mich.  
Ich lege fröstelnd die Arme um mich. „Ich..“, stottere ich und umschlinge meine Arme fester. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll. „Ist bestimmt Zufall“, plappere ich schließlich. „Bei ihm ist bestimmt einfach der Knoten geplatzt. Irgendwann musste das doch passieren, bei Deviants. Oder nicht?“  
Markus akzeptiert, dass ich sein Kompliment nicht annehmen will. Er zuckt die Achseln. „Gut, wenn du das anders siehst, möchte ich dir nicht widersprechen“, sagt er freundlich. Sein Blick ist so unergründlich, dass ich kurz befürchte, er will darauf hinaus, dass ich Connor durch den Sex zu einem richtigen Mann gemacht habe. Ich erröte heftiger bei dem Gedanken und hoffe inständig, Markus hat nicht sowas in der Art gemeint. Aber wieso sollte er das auch? Das wäre doch eigentlich auch absurd.  
„Ich freue mich jedenfalls zu hören, dass du dich der Rebellion angeschlossen hast“, sagt Markus schließlich und unterbricht mein unangenehmes Schweigen.  
Ich bin verwirrt. „Ich habe.. was?“, murmele ich.   
„Du hast Captain Fowler, dem Chef des DPD, eine Standpauke gehalten“, fasst Markus bündig meinen Nachmittag zusammen. „Diese Nachricht hat bei uns schon längst die Runde gemacht.“  
Ich bin total überrumpelt, ein Kompliment zu meinem Ausraster heute Nachmittag ausgerechnet von dem Androidenbefreier schlechthin zu bekommen. Planlos stammele ich: „Ach das.. Das war doch..“  
„Hast du schon mal überlegt, zum Android Rights Rat zu kommen?“, fragt er mich plötzlich. „Wir können jede helfende Hand gebrauchen. Vor allem Menschen, die uns unterstützen, begrüßen wir gerne.“  
Ich bin total sprachlos.   
Markus belustigt mein Gestammel. „Du kannst dir das natürlich überlegen.“  
„Ich.. muss mir noch einen Job suchen.. Und überhaupt.. Seit ich wieder in Detroit bin, ist viel sehr turbulent in meinem Kopf“, erkläre ich mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein nicht, wie ich das derzeit mit all dem Durcheinander in meinem Leben unter einen Hut bekommen soll.“  
„Oh Jen, sieh das einfach als eine Einladung. Wenn du magst, bist du gerne bei uns willkommen“, sagt Markus lächelnd. „Ich bin dir jedenfalls sehr dankbar dafür, dass du heute so toll Stellung bezogen hast.“ Er klopft mir ein letztes mal auf die Schulter, eher er sich von mir verabschiedet.   
Sprachlos bleibe ich in der klirrenden Kälte vor Jos Haus stehen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Ausraster im DPD für so eine positive Grundstimmung in meinem Umfeld sorgen würde.

Jo begrüßt mich überschwänglich, nachdem Josh mir geöffnet und mich hinein gebeten hat.   
Sie hat das Bein hochgelegt und sitzt auf dem Sofa, während sie über beide Wangen grinst. „Jen, wo hast du denn Connor gelassen?“, fragt sie ausgelassen, als ich sie vorsichtig umarme und mich daraufhin neben ihr auf das Sofa plumpsen lasse. Ich liebe das Sofa ihrer Familie. Es ist groß und voller Kissen. Man kann richtig darin einsinken.  
„Wir sind meines Wissens noch nicht miteinander verwachsen“, brumme ich, unzufrieden darüber, dass nicht nur Markus, sondern auch sie uns als Einheit wahrnimmt. Ich will das nicht. Gleichzeitig bedauere ich zutiefst, dass Connor gerade nicht an meiner Seite ist.   
„Willst du einen Kakao, Jen?“, fragt Josh höflich und hängt meine Jacke auf. Mir ist das unangenehm, dass er mir was zu trinken holen will. Auch, wenn ich ewig nicht mehr hier war, kenne ich mich doch ziemlich gut aus in Jens Haus. So gut, dass ich mir auch selbst was zu trinken holen kann und darf.   
„Ich kann auch..“, sage ich, doch Josh sagt: „Ist schon okay, Jen. Ich mache Jo und mir eh noch einen.“  
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Okay, dann will ich auch einen!“ Ich wende mich Jo zu. „Androiden, ne? Praktisch.“  
„Naja“, sagt Jo. „Ich selbst kann uns grade wirklich keinen Kakao machen.“ Sie deutet auf ihr gebrochenes Bein. „Und du bist halt Gast.“ Sie hält inne und grinst. „Mensch, es ist echt schön, dass du hier bist!“  
Ich nicke lahm und hebe halbherzig die Arme. „Yaaay, schätze ich?“  
„Yaaaay!“, ruft Jo, im Gegensatz zu mir mit Haut und Haar jubelnd, und wir fallen beide lachend in die Kissen.   
„Hoffe, ich stör euch nicht, hab mich ja nicht mal angekündigt“, nuschele ich.   
Nur ein kleines Licht im Zimmer ist an, im Fernsehen läuft gerade Werbung. Es ist ziemlich dunkel im Wohnzimmer. Jo hat schon einen Pyjama an. Es sieht aus, als habe sie sich nach dem Besuch von Markus schon bettfertig gemacht und als sollte sie mit Josh einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher verbringen. Ich fühle mich etwas, wie ein Eindringling.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken!“, ruft Jo ausgelassen. Sie beugt sich vorsichtig zu mir rüber. Wir hören Josh in der Küche werkeln. „Jetzt erzähl aber mal. Wie läuft es mit Connor? Hattet ihr noch mehr Sex?“   
Ich seufze auf. „Jo, im Ernst“, stammele ich. „Warum geht es bei dir immer gleich um Sex? Ich meine..“  
Jo lacht auf. „Jetzt tu aber mal nicht so unschuldig!“, ruft sie und boxt mich in die Seite. „Als ob du nach der Highschool auch nur irgendeine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hättest!“  
Ich erinnere mich an unsere wilde Phasen und erröte. Eine Zeit lang waren Jo und ich durstig wie pubertierende Jungs durch die Clubs gestreift und hatten Erfahrungen, die noch immer genug Stoff für einige Anekdoten liefern, gesammelt. Die wenigsten davon waren gute Erfahrungen. Aber irgendwie war diese Phase auch wichtig für uns. „Ich bin viel ruhiger geworden“, nuschele ich.  
„Schon klar!“, lacht Jo. „Ich werde nie vergessen, wie wir Tom und dich im Fabric überall gesucht haben und ihr einfach eine Nummer auf dem Klo geschoben habt!“  
Wird sie je damit aufhören, mir diesen Abend vorzuhalten? „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran“, jammere ich. „Ich hab ihm einen geblasen, es hat einfach ewig gedauert und als er fertig war, war er zu besoffen um auch nur einen Gedanken dran zu verschwenden, dass ich mir vielleicht auch etwas Action versprochen hätte.“  
„WAS???“, prustet Jo. „Das hast du mir nie erzählt!“  
„Ja, weil es so ultra peinlich war!“, erwidere ich. „Ich wollte ihn außerdem nicht als Loser dastehen lassen.“  
„..Was er aber nun mal ist“, kichert Jo achselzuckend.  
„..Was er aber nun mal ist“, nicke ich lachend.   
Berauscht von unseren gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an unsere wilden Jahre, grinsen wir beide schweigend vor uns hin.   
Wieder dreht Jo sich zu mir um. „Aber bei Connor kommst du doch ganz bestimmt auf deine Kosten, oder?“, fragt sie leise, damit Josh uns nicht hört.   
Verschämt ziehe ich die Schultern hoch. „Denke schon?“, murmele ich.   
Wieder knufft Jo mich in die Seite. „Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig! Ihr treibt es doch bestimmt in jeder freien Minute!“, zischt sie kichernd.   
„Naja“, sage ich schuldbewusst, „nicht wirklich. Wir.. Ich..“ Ich denke scharf nach und mir wird bewusst, wie oft wir schon einfach schönen Sex hätten haben können, ich allerdings durch mein Drama alles kaputt gemacht hatte. „Es ist nicht so einfach“, murmele ich.   
„Was?“, lacht Jo. „Was soll daran nicht einfach sein, Jen?“ Sie mustert mein besorgtes Gesicht und fragt dann: „Was ist los?“  
Stotternd berichte ich ihr von meinem Nachmittag bei der DPD, dem Streit mit Jeff (von dem auch sie bereits weiß), von Connors weißer Hand und meinen wirren Gefühlen.   
„Mensch Jen“, sagt Jo kopfschüttelnd. „Mach dich einfach mal locker! Warum ist es so ein großes Ding für dich, dass Connor ein Android ist? Ich mein, das hat auch seine Vorteile. Die haben super viel Ausdauer.“  
Ich reiße die Augen auf. „Meinst du damit..?“, stottere ich.  
„Oh ja“, nickt Jo wissend.  
„Oh Gott“, flüstere ich nur.   
Jo lacht los. Als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hat, meint sie: „Also sowas wie mit Tom auf dem Klo wird dir mit Connor sicher nie passieren. Der sieht bestimmt zu, dass du nicht ungevögelt aus der Kabine raus kommst.“  
„Na wie beruhigend!“, fauche ich. „Als ginge es nur ums bumsen!“  
„Tschuldigung!“, erwidert Jo eingeschnappt. „Ich weiß halt, wie wichtig dir sowas in einer Beziehung ist!“  
„Ich meine..“, sage ich, halte inne, und platze dann heraus: „Sein Penis ist wahrscheinlich in Wirklichkeit auch weiß?! Ich meine, was tue ich da grade? Verknalle mich in einem Typen mit einem Plastikpenis???“ Mit den letzten Worte war ich immer lauter geworden und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Josh mit drei Tassen Kakao vor uns steht.   
Wir starren einander an.   
Jo zieht zischend die Luft ein.   
Ich durchforste mein Gehirn nach einer blöden Referenz oder Ausrede. Aber dafür gibt es nun mal keine Ausrede.   
Wortlos drückt Josh uns die Tassen in die Hand. Er schaut Jo vorwurfsvoll in die Augen.   
Ich hoffe inständig, das Sofa möge mich in seinen Kissen einfach verschlingen und lässt mich in ihm einfach verschwinden.   
„Ich lass euch mal allein“, sagt er schließlich und läuft ins Nebenzimmer. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm.  
„Er hasst mich“ jammere ich und presse mein Gesicht in eins der unzähligen Sofakissen.   
Jos Gesicht wird im Dunkeln flackernd vom Licht des Fernsehers beschienen. „Naja, Hass ist ein starkes Wort..“, sagt sie vorsichtig.   
„Aber er findet mich ziemlich Scheiße“, schluchze ich.  
Jo zuckt die Achseln und bestätigt mit einem leichten Nicken meine Vermutung. „Nun. In seiner Anwesenheit bist du halt auch meist nicht wirklich cool“, sagt sie. „Connor mag darauf stehen, dass du ihn dauernd zur Sau machst. Aber jeder Android hat nun mal seine eigene Persönlichkeit. Josh findet sowas halt gar nicht schön.“  
„Ich mach keinen zur Sau“, quengele ich und lassen den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. Ich will nicht, dass ihr Freund, der sie so glücklich macht, mich nicht leiden kann. Aus irgendeinem Grund springe ich von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste.  
Wir schweigen kurz.   
„Ach Jen“, sagt sie, richtet sich auf und legt den Arm um meine Schultern. Sie merkt, wie fertig meine Gefühle mich mal wieder machen. Sie kennt mich, mein Leben, mein haltloses Umfeld und meine schweren Gedanken. Sie weiß um meine Depressionen, meine Klinikaufenthalte und die Todesfälle in meiner Familie. Sie kennt mich wirklich.   
Ich bin froh um ihren Halt und kuschele mich an sie. „Wollen wir nicht einfach abhauen und zusammen in den Sonnenuntergang reiten?“, frage ich verzweifelt. „Männer sind so kompliziert.“  
Jo lacht und drückt mich an sich. Sie sieht mir in die Augen. „Ich denke, ich überlass das lieber dir und Connor“, sagt sie und lächelt mich liebevoll an. „Und außerdem finde ich nicht, dass er kompliziert ist. Sondern du.“  
Quengelnd schmiege ich mich an sie. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht.  
„Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen? Auf dem Sofa?“, frage ich.   
So sehr ich Connor vermisse, ich brauche heute Nacht Abstand. Ich muss über alles nachdenken. Alleine. Ohne ihn. Und ohne seinen Plastikpenis.  
Jo ist überrascht. Doch sie nickt sofort. „Klar. Kannst du immer. Das weißt du doch.“   
Zum Glück weiß sie nicht, dass Connor und ich eigentlich die Abmachung haben, jede Nacht gemeinsam zu schlafen. Das werde ich ihr jetzt auch bestimmt nicht erzählen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sie reagiert und bin nicht stark genug, um die eigentlich wohlverdiente Standpauke einzustecken.  
An ihre Schulter gelehnt schaue ich mit Jo den Film zu Ende, der gerade läuft. Ich fühle mich wohl und geborgen. Wir kuscheln gemeinsam, bis sie sich von mir löst. „In meinem Bett wartet wohl ein Android auf mich“, sagt sie lächelnd. „Mit seinem wunderschönen Plastikpenis.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu.   
Ich grunze etwas. „Na dann, gönn dir.“ Ich schaue ihr zwinkernd hinterher, als sie grinsend aus dem Raum humpelt.


	40. 40. Handy und Schrankwand

„Wo bist du?“ Als ich seine Nachricht auf meinem Handy öffne, bescheint diese hell mein Gesicht. Geblendet kneife ich die Augen zusammen. Puh. War ja klar, dass das kommen wird. Es ist Punkt 22 Uhr und Connor scheint nach hause gekommen zu sein, wie er es versprochen hat. Ich sitze derweil eingemummelt auf Jos Couch und lausche den Geräuschen von Wasser, das durch die Rohre fließt, während Jo und Josh sich im Bad im oberen Stockwerk bettfertig machen.   
Mit trockenem Mund glotze ich das Handy an. Tja, was nun?   
Ich hatte mich bei Jo zwar freigequatscht, mit ihr gelacht und Trost gefunden, aber mein wahres Dilemma hatten wir nur angerissen. Tatsächlich hat sie auch kein Ohr für mich, wenn es darum geht, dass meine Verknalltheit in einen Android mich wirklich sehr aus der Spur wirft. Natürlich könnte ich mit Connor zusammen kommen und später mal Kinder adoptieren. Eine künstliche Befruchtung wäre ebenfalls möglich. Aber der Typ ist aus Plastik, verdammt. Er altert nicht. Er schläft nicht richtig. Er isst nicht. Er ist keine fünf Jahre alt. Wie könnte ich nicht von mir und meinen Gefühlen verwirrt sein?  
Seufzend starre ich auf das Handy. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich antworten soll.   
Eine Weile sitze ich ratlos herum. Dann schreibt er: „Bist du okay? Brauchst du Hilfe?“ War ja klar, dass er sich gleich wieder Sorgen macht.   
Ich lasse mich auf den Rücken fallen und starre zur Decke.   
Er ruft an.   
Ich gehe nicht ran. Und fühle mich schlecht.   
Als er wieder anruft, stehe ich auf und tapse barfuß zur Küche. Ich höre, wie jemand die Treppen herunter kommt. Es muss Josh sein, da er viel schneller läuft, als Jo es könnte.   
Im Halbdunkel erkenne ich auf der Anrichte ein Gefäß. Ich hole mir ein Glas aus dem Schrank und gieße mir etwas ein. Während mein Handy auf den Sofakissen noch immer vibriert, führe ich das Glas an die Lippen und trinke, um meinen staubtrockenen Mund etwas zu befeuchten.   
Josh erscheint vor mir, sieht mich mit dem Glas in der Hand und ruft: „Halt, Jen, trink das nicht!“  
Zu spät. Ich habe schon einen gierigen Schluck getan, als ich entsetzt die Augen aufreiße. Was auch immer ich hier in mich hineingeschüttet habe – es schmeckt super eklig! Nach Metall und irgendwie nach Blut?!  
Völlig überrascht davon, dass Josh gleichzeitig zu der Zerstörung meiner Geschmacksknospen aufgetaucht ist, spucke ich ihm in einer sprühenden Fontäne alles entgegen, das sich noch in meinem Mund befunden hat.   
Josh bleibt in seiner auf mich zu hechtenden Bewegung stehen. Ein großer nasser Fleck bildet sich auf seinem beigen Pullover.  
Im Halbdunkeln starren wir einander an.   
Dann röchele ich: „Sorry..“ und stürze zum Waschbecken, um meinen Mund auszuspülen.   
„Verdammt nochmal!“, schimpft Josh hinter mir und sieht an sich runter. „Kannst du nicht einfach fragen, bevor du dir was zu trinken nimmst?!“  
Wütend drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Natürlich hätte ich fragen können. Aber ich bin mit Ausnahme der letzten drei Jahre Zeit meines Lebens hier ein und aus gegangen. Jos Eltern hatten mich so oft zum Mittagessen eingeladen, als Hank zu besoffen und nicht in der Lage war, zu kochen. Und er will mir all das nun absprechen, weil er mich nicht leiden kann. „Natürlich kann ich fragen!“, japse ich, während ich den Rest Wasser aus meinem Mund in die Spüle spucke. „Aber ich musste hier nie nach Erlaubnis fragen. Und jetzt, wo du hier bist, darf ich mir nicht mal mehr was zu trinken nehmen, oder was?“   
Wütend starrt er mich an. Unter Umständen war ihm gar nicht klar, wie eng Jo und mein Verhältnis war, ehe ich nach Philly gezogen war.   
„Was ist das überhaupt für eine Plörre?“, rufe ich zornig und schwenke das Gefäß vor ihm herum. „Das schmeckt widerlich!“ Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche zu erkennen, um was für ein Getränk es sich handelt. Es ist dickflüssig und hat eine kräftige Farbe. Im Halbdunkeln erkenne ich dies nun.   
Josh schweigt kurz. Dann sagt er: „Das ist Thirium. Es ist lebensnotwendig für uns, um unsere Wunden zu versorgen.“  
„Oh“, sage ich und lasse vor Schreck beinahe das Gefäß fallen. Hastig stelle ich es zurück auf die Anrichte und mache sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück, da ich weiß, wie kostbar diese Substanz für Androiden ist. Hatte ich gerade sowas wie Connors Blut getrunken? Oh Gott. Es war super eklig. Aber gut, mein eigenes Blut ist bestimmt genauso widerlich. „Das schmeckte scheußlich“, flüstere ich mitfühlend.   
„Es muss auch nicht gut schmecken“, erwidert Josh ebenso leise.   
„Sorry“, nuschele ich und begutachte den Fleck auf seinem Pulli.   
Josh scheint etwas versöhnt, aber noch immer genervt von mir. „Hm“, sagt er nur.   
Mein Handy auf dem Sofa vibriert wieder fröhlich vor sich hin.  
Josh nimmt zwei Flaschen Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und drückt mir die eine in die Hand. Die andere nimmt er mit zu Jo. „Gute Nacht“, sagt er. Und als er sich auf dem Weg zur Treppe macht: „Und geh einfach an dein Scheißhandy ran!“

Ich warte, bis Joshs Schritte im oberen Stockwerk verklingen und stelle erleichtert fest, dass das Handy aufgehört hat, zu vibrieren. Auf Zehenspitzen schleiche ich zum Sofa zurück. Ich schlüpfe aus meiner Jeans und kuschele mich unter die Wolldecke.   
Es ist still geworden im Haus. Vereinzelt fahren Autos vorbei. Jos Eltern werden bis zum Ende der Woche nicht zurückkehren, da sie einen lange geplanten Urlaub angetreten haben. Jo hatte sie trotz ihrer Verletzungen dazu überredet, zu fahren, da Josh sich in ihrer Abwesenheit um sie kümmern könnte. Das tut er wirklich gewissenhaft und Jo kann seine Hilfe gut annehmen. Er hatte sie sogar die Treppen hochgetragen. Wieder kommt mir das Bild in den Kopf, wie Connor mich genauso pflegen würde und ich bekomme sofort rote Ohren. Irgendwie spinnt mein Gehirn automatisch weiter, wie das zwischen uns enden würde, wenn Connor mir beim ausziehen und duschen helfen würde.  
Wieder liege ich so da und starre zur Decke.   
Der Anblick von Connors weißer Hand will einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden. Ich sehe es immer wieder vor mir. Und in mir breitet sich eine eigenartige Form der Angst aus, wenn ich daran denke.   
Mein Handy vibriert wieder. Ich wünschte, es würde aufhören. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte das kommunizieren und ihn nicht wie das letzte Arschloch ignorieren.  
Ich strecke mich nach kurzem Zögern nach dem Handy. Ich werde nicht zur Ruhe kommen, wenn ich nicht nachgeschaut habe, was er geschrieben hat. Doch zu meiner Überraschung ist es eine andere Nummer. „Jenna, was ist mir da zu Ohren gekommen? Du knallst die Blechbüchse? Ich bitte dich. Hast du das wirklich nötig?“ Gavin. Seine ehemaligen Kollegen haben ihm wohl berichtet, wie ich Jeffrey gegenüber Androiden verteidigt und Connor abgeholt habe.   
Ich bin wütend. Ich möchte etwas Schnippisches antworten, um ihm klarzumachen, dass mir völlig egal ist, dass der Typ, mit dem ich rummache, nur aus Plastik ist. Ich tippe los, doch ich kriege meinen Satz nicht formuliert. Weil ich einfach nicht ganz dahinter stehe, und es mir gerade halt eben doch nicht egal ist.   
Wieder vibriert mein Handy los. Ein Anruf einer unbekannten Nummer. Es ist nicht Gavin. Ich bin so irritiert, dass ich versehentlich rangehe. Mist.   
„Jen? Bist du okay?“, kläfft es aus dem Handy.   
Entnervt führe ich das Handy an mein Ohr. „Wer ist da?“, frage ich müde.   
„Du hast nicht mal die Nummer deines Vaters eingespeichert?“, schimpft Hank los. Seiner Stimme entnehme ich, dass er mal wieder ordentlich einem im Tee hat. „Wo zum Teufel steckst du?“  
„Könnt ihr nicht einfach mal aufhören, mich zu stalken?“, rufe ich und richte mich wütend auf dem Sofa auf. „Ich bin ein eigenständiger Mensch und ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen!“  
„Connor sagt, ihr wart verabredet und du gehst nicht ran!“, lallt Hank.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du es bist, wäre ich auch nicht rangegangen!“, gebe ich zornig zurück. Connor hatte sich also an Hank gewandt. Ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen und bin gleichzeitig verärgert.  
„Was ist denn los mit euch?!“, fragt Hank irritiert. „Vor ein paar Stunden war doch alles noch okay zwischen euch?! Sah mir jedenfalls nicht nach einem Hatefuck aus.“  
„Wow, was...?“, stottere ich. „Was versprichst du dir daraus, so Scheiß indiskrete Fragen zu stellen?!“ Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen. Wäre Hank nüchtern, hätte er Connors und mein Geknutsche auf dem Sofa bestimmt anders kommentiert. Es ist mal wieder der Alkohol, der ihn so werden lässt.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, fick den Junge nicht, wenn du nur eine Ablenkung brauchst!“, blafft Hank ins Telefon. „Du hättest dir dafür jeden andern Typen der Stadt nehmen können.. Aber nicht ausgerechnet.. Hey! Lass mich los!“  
Am andern Ende der Leitung bricht ein solches Chaos aus, dass ich mir bildlich vorstellen kann, wie Connor Hank mit wenigen Handgriffen bewegungsunfähig macht und ihm das Handy abnimmt. Ich stöhne genervt auf. Um mich diesem Stress zu entziehen, war ich ursprünglich doch zu Jo gegangen.   
„Jen?“, höre ich endlich Connors ruhige Stimme.   
„Du hast ihn doch hoffentlich nicht auf den Boden geworfen, oder?“, frage ich erschöpft.   
Ich höre Hank im Hintergrund schimpfen und brüllen.   
„Nein“, sagt Connor und ist noch immer die Ruhe selbst. „Nur gegen die Wand.“  
„Lass mich los oder ich rufe die Polizei!“, schreit Hank im Hintergrund. Ich stelle mir vor, wie Connor mit einer Hand Hanks Handy hält und ihn mit der andern Hand die Arme auf den Rücken drückt und gegen die Schrankwand presst.  
„Hank, du kannst nicht die Polizei rufen“, sagt Connor höflich zu ihm. „Du bist selbst die Polizei.“  
„Dann nehm ich dich jetzt fest!“, krächzt Hank im Hintergrund. „Android Connor RK800 313 248 317 - 51, Hände hoch! Sie sind festgenommen!“  
„Muss ich wirklich Teil eures Geplänkels sein?“, frage ich genervt. „Könnt ihr das nicht unter euch klären?“  
„Versprichst du mir, ranzugehen, wenn ich dich in fünf Minuten anrufe?“, fragt Connor mich.  
„Mit Versprechen hab ich's nicht so“, nuschele ich. „Verbindlichkeit ist so.. so bindend!“  
Connor schweigt kurz. Im Hintergrund ist noch immer Hanks Geschimpfe zu hören. „Gehst du in fünf Minuten ran?“, wiederholt er seine Frage, nun etwas unverbindlicher.  
„Ja“, antworte ich, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ihm was schuldig zu sein.   
„Okay. Bis gleich“, sagt er und legt auf.   
Die nächsten fünf Minuten überlege ich, unter welchen Voraussetzungen ich vor mir rechtfertigen kann, doch nicht ans Handy gehen zu müssen. Ich könnte das Handy ausmachen und schwindeln, dass der Akku leer war. Ich könnte das Handy zerstören, damit ich es nicht mehr benutzen kann. Aber ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, es auf die Fließen zu schmeißen. Ich könnte mich vor ein fahrendes Auto werfen, um nicht rangehen zu müssen. Aber das geht nicht, weil gerade niemand am Haus vorbei fährt.  
Während ich so verzweifelt dasitze und über die unmöglichsten Szenarien nachdenke, vibriert mein Handy.   
Ich gebe auf und gehe ran. „Hey.“  
„Hi“, sagt Connor.   
Ich warte, ob er was zu sagen hat.   
Er wartet ebenso.   
„Jetzt rufst du mich an, um mich anzuschweigen?“, frage ich genervt.  
„Wo bist du?“, fragt Connor mich jetzt ohne Umschweife. „Ich dachte, wir sehen uns um 10 zuhause.“  
„Hab's mir anders überlegt“, antworte ich.   
„Aber warum?“, fragt er irritiert. „Ich dachte, wir..“  
„Du dachtest, wir vögeln noch, oder was?“, frage ich bissig.  
„Ja“, antwortet Connor und ist mir damit schon wieder eine Spur zu ehrlich.   
„Wie kannst du das so einfach zugeben?“, frage ich und bin schon wieder außer mir. „Tu doch wenigstens so, als hätte das noch nicht festgestanden.“  
„Aber warum?“, fragt Connor und wird mit jedem Wort verwirrter. „Ich hatte schon den Eindruck, dass du das auch willst.“  
Ich schnappe empört nach Luft und will widersprechen, aber mir fällt kein Widerspruch ein, weil er nun mal Recht hat.   
„Ich will heute alleine schlafen“, sage ich schließlich. „Deshalb bin ich bei Jo.“  
„Aha“, sagt Connor. „Das versteh ich nicht.“  
Ich auch nicht. „Naja, es ist aber so“, plappere ich. „Das ist mir alles zu eng mit dir grade.“  
„Aber...“, sagt Connor, redet aber nicht weiter.   
Wieder schweigen wir uns an. Ich hasse es, ihm gerade eine Abfuhr zu erteilen.   
„Ist es wegen heute Nachmittag?“, fragt er irgendwann. Er meint den Moment, als ich das erste mal seine Hand ohne Haut gesehen habe, und er hat die Situation erfasst.  
Ich antworte nicht.   
Er seufzt. „Also ist es deswegen.“  
Wieder antworte ich nicht.   
„Ich hab dir was versprochen, Jen“, sagt er schließlich. Er meint, dass er jede Nacht bei mir schlafen muss. Für immer.  
Ich seufze. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich nehme das auf meine Kappe. Du brichst dein Versprechen nicht, wenn ich meine Ruhe von dir haben will.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment ist er still. Dann sagt er leise: „Du fehlst mir.“  
Seine Worte treffen mich direkt ins Herz. Oh Connor. Ich muss mit mir kämpfen, um nicht „Du fehlst mir auch“ zu erwidern. Denn das würde meinem Verhalten und meiner Forderung, mich für diese Nacht in Ruhe zu lassen, komplett widersprechen. „Okay. Wir sehen uns bestimmt morgen“, sage ich daher.  
„Kannst du mir in Zukunft nicht einfach Bescheid sagen?“, fragt Connor noch. „Also absagen, wenn wir verabredet waren? Ich will nicht wieder Hank fragen müssen, wo du bist, und so ein Drama lostreten.“   
„Mach ich“, nuschele ich. Hätte ich wirklich machen sollen. Das hätte mir die Diskussion gerade wirklich erspart.  
„Dann schlaf mal gut“, sagt er liebevoll. „Ich würde dir jetzt gern einen Gute Nacht Kuss geben, aber das geht ja nicht“, fügt er hinzu. In seiner Stimme ist nicht die Spur eines Vorwurfs. Seine Stimme ist so warm und so Connor, dass mein Herz glüht.   
„Hmm“, mache ich und will mir nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr mich seine Akzeptanz meinem Verhalten gegenüber und sein Verständnis berührt.   
„Vielleicht ja morgen?“, fragt er sehnsüchtig, korrigiert sich aber schnell: „Naja, wir werden sehen, nicht?“, als wolle er den Druck von mir nehmen.  
„Bestimmt“, flüstere ich und vermisse ihn plötzlich so arg.   
„Mach's gut“, sagt er mit seiner warmen Stimme.  
„Ciao“, antworte ich und lege schnell auf.   
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals.   
Völlig durch den Wind presse ich das Handy an die Brust und lasse mich in die Kissen fallen. Ich bin so furchtbar verknallt, dass ich Sternchen sehe.

Leute, ich hab grad echt Lust auf Zitronen! Ihr auch?

Danke Sukaii, für die Idee mit dem Thirium! :3 Mjam


	41. 41. Wäschekorb und Liebe - Lemon -

Es sollte mir leicht fallen, nach so einem stressigen Tag endlich einzuschlafen. Ich hatte mich in den vergangenen 12 Stunden emotional mehrmals verausgabt und bin sicher gegangen, dass der Android mit der weißen Hand sich einen Fußmarsch von gut 10 Minuten entfernt von mir befindet. Ich habe den Abstand, den ich brauche, eingefordert und verteidigt. Kurz gesagt: Ich liege nun ganz alleine auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer von Jos Eltern, habe genug Platz, um mich nach Herzenslust herumzurollen, da niemand neben mir liegt, und ich bin ein paar kilometerweit von dem Androiden entfernt, dessen hautlose Hand mich nachhaltig verstört hat. Dazu kommt, dass Connor meine Forderung nach Abstand akzeptiert hat und mir nicht mal böse war, dass ich unser Kuscheldate habe platzen lassen.  
Eigentlich sollte ich also zufrieden und mit mir im Reinen sein.   
Aber natürlich funktioniere ich mal wieder anders.  
Die Uhr über dem Fernseher tickt so laut und macht mich einfach rasend. Sie ist einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb ich nicht schlafen kann. Ich kann außerdem nicht schlafen, weil die nach und nach vorbeifahrenden Autos immer wieder durch das gläserne Fenster der Haustür leuchten und mir damit zig mal aufs neue einen Schreck einjagen, da ich mich einfach nie daran gewöhnen werde, dass eine Haustür ein Fenster hat. Ich kann außerdem nicht schlafen, weil die Fensterläden komisch klappern – es hört sich einfach anders an, als zuhause. Und ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich viel zu einsam bin auf dieser großen Couch. Außerdem tut mein Nacken weh. Nicht zuletzt hämmert mein Herz so schnell in meiner Brust, als wolle es sich auf ein überlebenswichtige Flucht vor einem hungrigen Säbelzahntiger vorbereiten. Das wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn ich nicht vom Gedanke überzeugt wäre, dass es mir jetzt garantiert besser gehen würde, wenn ich in seinem Arm liegen würde.   
Als ein Autolicht wieder auf die tickende Uhr fällt, stelle ich fest, dass es nach 1 ist und ich somit schon weit über eine Stunde wach liege.   
Grummelnd packe ich mein Handy und schreibe. Lange muss ich nicht auf eine Antwort warten.

J: Was machst du eigentlich, wenn Menschen schlafen?  
C: Ich versetze mich in einen schlafähnlichen Standby-Modus. Diese Art von Schlaf ist sehr viel leichter als der eines Menschen.   
J: Cool, schätze ich?  
C: Du schläfst nicht?  
C: Oh.

Ich muss kichern. Dabei bemerke ich, dass ich ein behämmertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trage, seit ich ihm schreibe. Ich bin wirklich so furchtbar verknallt, dass es mich selbst total anwidert. 

J: Bist du auf der Couch? Oder im Zimmer?  
C: Auf der Couch.   
J: Ich auch. Ach Mensch.   
J: Wie geht es Hank?  
C: Er ist wütend, aber das wird sich legen.   
J: Oh. Naja.   
J: Ich habe nochmal drüber nachgedacht. Ich finde, du brichst grade doch dein Versprechen.  
C: ???  
C: Weil ich deine Entscheidung akzeptiert habe?  
J: Nee, weil du nicht bei mir schläfst!  
C: Ja, weil ich deine Entscheidung akzeptiert habe!

Ich seufze. Er hat ja Recht. Und es ist toll, dass ich nach einem klaren 'nein' nicht mehr mit ihm diskutieren muss. Ich bin das tatsächlich von Typen in meinem Umfeld gar nicht gewohnt. Und ich bin froh, dass er so ist. Er ist wirklich wunderbar.   
Wieder grinse ich bescheuert. 

J: Aber jetzt bin ich so allein auf der Couch und ich friere ein bisschen.   
C: Hat Jo dir keine Decke gegeben?  
J: Hat sie, aber nur eine dünne und ich kann sie nicht nach noch einer fragen, weil Josh mich dann noch mehr hasst und bestimmt rausschmeißt.  
J: Und ich komme überhaupt nicht zur Ruhe   
J: Mein Herz rast und mein Bauch tut weh  
J: Und wahrscheinlich drehe ich bestimmt bald einfach komplett durch.   
C: Ich bin kein Arzt, ich kann dir damit schlecht weiter helfen. Willst du in die Notaufnahme gehen?  
J: Manchmal frage ich mich echt, was derjenige geraucht hat, der dich programmiert hat  
C: Das ist sehr unhöflich von dir, Jen.  
C: Brauchst du keine ärztliche Hilfe?   
J: Herrgott, mit wie vielen Zaunpfählen soll ich eigentlich noch winken?   
J: Erzähl mir lieber, was du mit mir machen würdest, wenn du gerade bei mir wärst.   
C: Wahrscheinlich würde ich dich zum Arzt bringen.   
J: Und danach?  
C: Dich dabei unterstützen das zu tun, was der Arzt für die bestmögliche Behandlung hält.  
J: Verdammt Connor! Stell dir vor, ich würde jetzt neben dir liegen. Was würdest du tun?  
C: Halt. Jen. Du willst, dass ich jetzt mit dir flirte?  
J: Ich will, dass du meine Frage beantwortest!  
J: Connaaah  
J: Saaaaag  
C: Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Sex mit dir?  
J: Bämm! Das ist doch mal 'ne Ansage!  
C: Sorry, ich bin nicht gut im flirten.   
C: Welche Zaunpfähle meinst du?  
J: Wie hättest du Sex mit mir?  
C: Warum fragst du sowas?  
C: Das würden wir bestimmt spontan entscheiden. Ich hatte noch nicht so viel Sex. Es gibt viel, das ich noch ausprobieren muss.  
C: Zwinkersmiley.  
C: Kleiner drei.  
J: Okay. Angenommen, wir stünden jetzt nackt voreinander. Was würdest du tun?  
C: Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du das so genau beschrieben haben willst.  
J: Weil es mir dann besser geht. Hilft besser als der Arzt in der Notaufnahme.   
C: Vielleicht sind deine Symptome also psychosomatischen Ursprungs.  
J: Ja, mag sein, aber jetzt sag! Wie hätten wir Sex?  
C: Ach Jen.   
C: Wenn du vor mir stehen würdest, ob nackt oder angezogen, ich würde dich erst mal in die Arme schließen und küssen. Weil ich dich so sehr vermisse. 

Ich quietsche wie ein Teenie und presse mein Gesicht in die Kissen, damit Josh nicht gleich runter stürmt um die Alarmanlage zu überprüfen.   
Oh Gott! Dieser Schussel ist einfach Zucker!

J: Awww das ist so süß einfach Con   
J: Erzähl weiter bitteee  
C: Ich würde versuchen alles zu tun, damit es dir besser geht. Ich würde versuchen dich zu beruhigen, wenn dein Puls wieder so sehr rast. Ich würde dich wärmen, wenn du frierst. Ich würde dich gerne ganz nah an meinem Körper spüren wollen. Weil du mir wirklich fehlst, seit wir uns vorhin verabschiedet haben.  
J: Aww <33   
J: Das wäre fein  
J: Aber ich würde mich nur beruhigen können durch Sex, was machst du dann  
J: ZWINKERSMILEY   
C: Dann würde ich dich ausziehen, wenn du noch nicht nackt bist.   
J: <3 <3 <3  
C: Ich kenne deine Vorlieben noch nicht so gut.  
J: Das seh ich aber anders hehe  
C: Dann würde ich mich ebenfalls ausziehen. Ich denke, das magst du. Das hast du schon öfter von mir verlangt.  
J: Ohhhh und würdest du dich dann nackt auf mich legen?  
C: Bestimmt. Und in den Hals beißen.   
J: Dann wärst du bestimmt ziemlich geil, oder?  
C: Wenn ich merke, dass es dir gefällt, auf alle Fälle.  
J: Hnnnng <3  
J: So schade, dass wir nur drüber schreiben, findest du nicht  
J: Ich mein, wenn du bei mir schlafen würdest, dann könnten wir das halt auch MACHEN  
C: Ja, das stimmt wohl.   
J: Das wäre so schön! Meinst nicht auch  
C: Das wäre es wirklich.  
C: Machst du mir die Tür auf? Ich will nicht klingeln. 

Wie ertappt hebe ich den Kopf und kullere fast vom Sofa, als ich Connors Gestalt vor der Haustür entdecke. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Da tut er die ganze Zeit so unschuldig, als rafft er nicht, was ich von ihm will, und marschiert klammheimlich zu Jos Haus herüber.   
Als er von draußen aus sieht, dass ich mich aufgerichtet habe, winkt er mir zu.   
Hektisch stehe ich auf und tapse mit T-Shirt und Slip bekleidet auf Zehenspitzen zur Haustür und reiße diese auf.   
Kalte Luft schlägt mir entgegen.   
Connor steht vor mir und sieht zu mir runter.  
„Hey“, sagt er und tritt ein.   
„Hey“, antworte ich, noch immer völlig überrascht davon, dass er jetzt tatsächlich hier ist. „Was, äh, machst du hier???“  
Connor zieht sich die Jacke aus. „Wir haben gestern Nacht gesagt, dass wir nur noch im Bett diskutieren, damit du nicht frieren musst“, sagt er, während er sich unter meinen entgeisterten Blicken auch noch den Hoodie über den Kopf zieht. Seine Haare sind davon tierisch verstrubbelt und er versucht diese im nächsten Moment stirnrunzelnd zu bändigen, während er sagt: „Und naja, wir haben diskutiert und du frierst, also..“   
Ich starre ihn noch immer verwundert an.   
„Ich kann nach dem Diskutieren auch wieder gehen“, schlägt er vor.   
Für einen Moment bin ich sprachlos. Dann fasse ich zusammen: „Okay, du tauchst hier nachts um halb 2 auf, um mit mir über Sex zu diskutieren und willst gleich wieder gehen? Bist du wahnsinnig?“  
Connor sieht mich nachdenklich an. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er mich schon wieder analysiert. Sollte er das tun, wird er bestimmt feststellen, dass ich noch immer ziemlich angeturnt wegen unsern Nachrichten eben bin.   
Er lässt seinen Hoodie fallen. „Gut“, sagt er leise. „Dann gehe ich halt nicht.“ Er läuft mit so einer Entschlossenheit im Gesicht auf mich zu, dass ich vor ihm zurückweiche und rückwärts laufe. Ach herrje, was hatte ich denn mit meinen frechen Fragen jetzt schon wieder losgetreten?   
Ich spüre das Sofa in den Kniekehlen und bleibe stehen. Connor kommt weiter auf mich zu. Sein Blick ist hungrig. Oha. Sieht so aus, als konnten meine Nachrichten doch den gewünschten Effekt erzielen.   
Er bleibt vor mir stehen und wir sehen uns gierig in die Augen. Mit diesem Blick kann er nur eine Sache im Sinn haben und ich werde die letzte sein, die ihn davon abhalten wird.  
Ich überlege, ihm vorzuschlagen, doch nach hause zu gehen. Dort hätten wir mein Zimmer, beziehungsweise unser Zimmer, und könnten die Tür hinter uns schließen und ungestört tun und lassen, was wir wollten. Hank wäre eh mal wieder in einem verklatschten Tiefschlaf. Hier haben wir nur ein Sofa in einem großen, offenem Wohnzimmer, das nahe der Treppen steht und wo wir schnell zu entdecken wären. Aber wieso sollten Josh oder Jo nachts durchs Haus geistern? Allerdings wäre es komisch, nachts heimlich in Jos Haus rumzumachen. Auf der andern Seite – wen stören wir damit schon?  
Ich will meine Bedenken gerade äußern, als er mit der Hand meinen Nacken packt und mich an sich zieht. Seine Lippen treffen auf meine. Sein Atem dabei ist so stockend, dass ich alleine an der Art, wie er mich küsst, spüre, wie wahr seine Worte gewesen waren. Er hat mich vermisst. Er braucht mich. Zwar weiß ich schon länger, dass er mich wirklich, wirklich gern hat. Doch mit unserm Kuss berühren mich seine Worte von vorhin nur noch mehr. Und dass er trotz all dem hin und her hier aufgetaucht ist, um bei mir zu sein. Und scheinbar auch, um Sex mit mir zu haben. Naja, gibt schlimmeres, nicht?  
Ich verwerfe den Gedanken, ihm vorzuschlagen, zusammen nach hause zu gehen.   
Er küsst mich so gierig, dass ich mich von seinem Verlangen selbst überzeugen muss. Meine Hand fährt hinunter zu seiner Jeans. Er zuckt zusammen, als ich die Beule in seiner Hose ertaste, fest darüber streiche und fühle, wie geil er ist.   
Ich bin froh darüber, dass er sich endlich darauf einlassen kann, dass ich ihn berühre, ohne dass er sofort dafür sorgen will, dass unser Zusammenspiel auch mir gefällt. Seine Hände beben auf meinen Hüften, während wir uns Stirn an Stirn in die Augen sehen und ich ihn durch seine Hose hindurch massiere. Vor Verlangen kneift er die Augen zusammen und keucht auf, als ich ihn fester anpacke. Mal wieder bin ich völlig sprachlos darüber, wie gut er bestückt ist und echt froh drum, dass er nun doch endlich in der Lage ist, so viel Kontrolle aus der Hand zu geben.  
Um weiterhin zu gewährleisten, dass er sich wohl und angenommen fühlt, stelle ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn, während ich mit beiden Händen seine Hose aufknöpfe. Er hilft mir dabei, noch immer bebend vor Lust. Schließlich streift er sich nicht nur seine Jeans, sondern direkt auch seine Boxershorts von den Hüften und steht unten ohne vor mir.   
Ich bin absolut verzückt, als ich seinen warmen, harten Penis in den Händen halte. Mit nur einer Hand würde ich ihm absolut nicht gerecht werden, zumal meine Hände gerade einfach winzig wirken.   
Sein Atem wird immer heftiger, als meine Hände an der Länge seines Penis entlang gleiten. Ihn so zu spüren, macht auch mich immer heißer auf ihn. Wenn denn in meinem aktuellen Zustand eine Steigerung überhaupt noch möglich ist.  
'Okay, Jen, Stunde der Wahrheit', denk ich mir. 'Du bist so in diesen Androiden verschossen und machst so ein krasses Ding draus, dass er und sein Penis aus Plastik sind. Jetzt guck mal nach, wie sehr dich das stört.'   
Wortlos falle ich vor ihm auf die Knie. Noch immer umschlingen eine Hände seinen Penis, der nun in seiner ganzen Pracht Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht ist. Er ist wahnsinnig ansprechend und sieht aus und fühlt sich an wie der Penis eines Mannes. Würde ich nicht wissen, dass Connor ein Android ist, würde ich keinen Unterschied bemerken. Außer eben, dass es sich hierbei um ein nahezu perfektes Exemplar von einem Penis handelt. Was mich ja jetzt auch nicht gerade stört.  
Es überkommt mich komplett. Ich will ihn ganz schnell in mir spüren. Wenn ich allerdings einfach nur vor ihm knie und seine Männlichkeit bewundere, kommen wir keinen Schritt weiter.   
Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und schaue zu Connor hoch. Dieser scheint verunsichert dadurch, dass ich vor ihm knie und ihn einfach nur anglotze.   
Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und drücke meine Lippen an den Schaft. Ich ertappe mich dabei, die ganze Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ob ich gerade bemerke, dass er ein Roboter ist und zu hinterfragen, ob mich das stört. Dabei stört mich einzig und allein, dass ich die ganze Zeit herum grüble. Ich schiebe die Zweifel endgültig aus meinem Kopf und küsse und lecke mich zu seiner Eichel hoch.   
Noch immer bebt er unter meinen Berührungen. Aber klar, dies ist sein erster Blowjob. Na, sein Glück, dass es nicht auch mein erster ist.   
Ich lasse mir genug Zeit damit, seinen Penis zu liebkosen, ehe ich die Lippen fest um die Spitze lege und ihn langsam in den Mund nehme.   
Er zieht hörbar die Luft ein. Es gefällt mir, wie er körperlich auf mich reagiert. Die Hände zusätzlich um den Schaft gelegt, nehme ich so viel von ihm in den Mund, wie es geht. Auch wenn ich die letzten Jahre Übung mit Jungs aller Größe hatte, stellt mich dieses Exemplar doch vor eine enorme Herausforderung, weswegen ich davon absehe, mir selbst in den Slip zu greifen. Meine Hände sollten gerade bei seinem ersten Blowjob das von ihm massieren, was ich nicht in den Mund kriege.   
Schließlich habe ich so viel Penis im Mund, dass ich wirklich keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwende, wie doof es ist, dass er kein echter Mensch ist. Ich meine, was soll's? Sein unterdrücktes Keuchen ist so heftig, dass ich keinen Zweifel daran habe, dass der Typ, dessen Schwanz ich grade im Mund habe, es mir gleich ordentlich besorgen wird. Ob Android oder Mensch.  
Mein Kopf hebt und senkt sich über seinen Penis, während ich es genieße, wie er leise unter den Berührungen meiner Zunge aufkeucht.   
Ich halte inne. Aktive Blowjobs waren im Vergleich zu passiven nie meine Vorliebe gewesen. Ich ziehe mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und nehme von neuem seinen Penis in meinem Mund auf, halte dieses mal aber still.   
Connor ist noch etwas schüchtern. Als ich die Hände auf seinen Hintern lege und ihn an mich presse, sodass er durch meinen Druck in meinen Mund stößt, weiß er, was ich von ihm möchte und legt die Hände auf meinen Kopf.   
Wieder und wieder drückt er mein Kopf an sich, während sein Penis aus meinem Mund hinaus und wieder hinein gleitet. Ich keuche auf, als er endlich etwas wilder wird und fest in meine Haare packt. Ich kämpfe gegen den Würgereiz an, als er mit einem mal heftig in den Mund stößt.   
Das Tempo halte ich nur kurz durch. Ich lasse von ihm ab und schnappe nach Luft.   
„Oh, sorry, war das zu..?“, fragt er besorgt, während er sich sein T-Shirt auszieht, doch ich schüttele den Kopf.   
„Alles bestens.“ Ich grinse zu ihm hoch und wische mir mit dem Handrücken über den nassen Mund.  
„Dir gefällt das alles?“, fragt er.  
Ich nicke heftig.   
„..Okay“, sagt er vorsichtig und sieht an mir hinunter.   
Wir bemerken beide, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte und dass meine Hand sich in meinem Slip befindet. Wie hätte ich mich auch nicht selbst berühren sollen, während er mit so verdammt fordernd in meinen Mund stößt?  
„Hey, das ist mein Job“, sagt er grinsend und beugt sich zu mir hinunter.   
Zitternd vor Erregung lasse ich mich mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa plumpsen.   
Connor ist über mir. Ich spüre seine Erektion an meinem Bein. Sie ist noch immer nass von meinem Speichel.   
Seine verwuschelten Haare fallen mir in die Augen, als er mich küsst. Seine Hand streichelt über meine Brüste, meinen Bauch hinunter und kommt an meinem Slip an. Ohne zu zögern steckt er seine Hand hinein und grinst zwischen unseren Küssen, als er meine nasse Wärme an seinen Fingern spürt.   
Mir fällt es währenddessen immer schwerer, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er massiert mich so gut, dass mir alles völlig egal ist.   
„Du musst leise sein“, flüstert er eindringlich und küsst meinen Hals, während zwei seiner Finger in mich hineingleiten. „Wir sind hier nun mal nicht alleine.“  
„Wie sollte ich..“, flüstere ich zurück, verliere mich aber vollständig, als ich seine Finger in mir spüre. Sein Daumen fährt dabei vorsichtig über meinen Kitzler, während er mich im Arm hält und mir ins Gesicht sieht, um jede kleine Spur von Erregung in meinem Gesicht mitzubekommen.   
Völlig außer Atem drücke ich sein Arm von mir weg. Ich bin nicht im Stande, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er ganz schnell aufhören muss, da es sonst gleich um mich geschehen ist und hoffe, er versteht mich.   
Connor zieht folgsam seine Finger aus mir heraus. Ich erwarte, dass er mir endlich den Slip auszieht, doch stattdessen führt er seine Hand an die Lippen.   
„Och Con“, jammere ich und vergrabe das Gesicht an seinem Hals.   
„Du solltest das auch probieren“, erwidert er leise, während er sich über die Finger leckt.  
„Ich weiß, wie ich schmecke“, brumme ich verschämt.   
Er richtet sich auf. „Na dann“, erwidert er und streckt mir seine Finger entgegen. „Probier es.“  
Ich will protestieren, doch sein Blick ist so fordernd, dass es mich irgendwie heiß macht. Völlig willenlos öffne ich den Mund und sauge folgsam an seinen Fingern. Ich schmecke mich selbst. Er sieht sehr zufrieden aus, jetzt wo ich tue, was er von mir verlangt hat. Hui, wenn ich beim dritten mal sexueller Interaktion mit ihm schon stöhnend an seinen Fingern nuckele, was machen wir dann erst beim 10. mal? Oder gar beim 100.?   
„Braves Mädchen“, sagt er grinsend und zieht mir die Finger aus dem Mund.   
Seine Hände finden den Bund meines Slips und ich ziehe die Beine an, damit er mir diesen ausziehen kann.  
Er legt sich nackt auf mich. Ich spüre seinen harten Penis an meinen Innenschenkeln und kann mich kaum mehr zurück halten.   
„Du musst leise sein“, wiederholt er und streichelt mir über die Haare.   
Ich nicke schuldbewusst. „Ich versuche es“, murmele ich, während meine Lust mich so heftig durchschüttelt, dass ich zu frösteln beginne.   
Connor nimmt wahr, dass ich eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit friere und zieht die Decke über seinen Rücken. Endlich! Dazu war er doch eigentlich hergekommen, um mich zu wärmen. Oder nicht? Irgendwie fühle ich mich jetzt auch etwas sicherer. Sollte Josh sich fragen, was für einen Lärm ich hier unten veranstalte und die Treppen runter stürmen, würde er Connor und mich unter der Decke sehen, nichts weiter. Wobei, auch das wäre doch schon ziemlich verdächtig.   
Connor rutscht zwischen meine gespreizten Beine und verscheucht damit erfolgreich jegliche meiner Sorgen und Befürchtungen, von irgendjemanden von in Action auf dem Sofa erwischt zu werden. Zart streicht er mit der linken Hand über meine Haare, während er mit der rechten seinen Penis umfasst. Er küsst mich, während er mit der Eichel über meinen nassen Kitzler streicht und mich damit beinahe um den Verstand bringt.   
„Leise, Jen!“, zischt er liebevoll und etwas belustigt. Er hält still, damit ich mich beruhigen kann. Ich habe kaum bemerkt, wie laut ich schon wieder aufgestöhnt habe.  
„Sorry, aber..“, murmele ich. „Dann mach es halt nicht so.. geil?“  
„Nicht so?“, fragt er grinsend und streichelt mit seinem Penis kurz über meinen Kitzler.   
„Genau, nicht so!“, keuche ich, zerfressen vor Lust.   
Er lächelt mich an. Es steckt so viel Zuneigung in seinem Blick, als er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mich legt und mir über die Wange streichelt. „Ich finde das so schön mit dir“, sagt er plötzlich.   
Ich bin überrascht davon, dass diese Aussage keinen Fluchtreflex in mir auslöst. Ich fühle mich einfach nur wohl in seinen Armen. Auch, wenn er mir kurz vor dem vögeln etwas emotionales sagt. Dieses mal bin ich bereit, diese Aussage zu erwidern. „Ich finde es auch schön“, antworte ich und bin völlig im reinen mit dem, was ich sage. Eher noch kommt es mir so vor, als würde ich mit dem Wort „schön“ einfach maßlos untertreiben.   
Ich will ihm noch mehr sagen, doch im nächsten Moment presst er seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Er ist ungeduldig. Und das steigert meine Lust auf ihn nur noch mehr.   
Er unterbricht den Kuss und sieht mir in die Augen, während er in mich hinein gleitet. Ich habe auf diesen Moment Tage gewartet und mein Ausdruck enttäuscht ihn garantiert nicht, als er mir endlich gibt, wonach ich mich so lange schon gesehnt habe.   
Flehend starre ich ihn an, woraufhin seine Lippen wieder auf meine treffen. Wir knutschen eine Weile herum, während er still auf mir liegt und mir Zeit gibt, mich an seinen Penis in mir zu gewöhnen. Tatsächlich ist er so groß, dass ich wirklich froh darum bin, dass er mir diesen Moment einräumt.   
Als er beginnt sich in mir zu bewegen, zieht er sein Tempo sehr viel schneller an, als noch beim letzten Mal. Wieder findet seine Hand meine Klitoris. Okay, lange werde ich so definitiv nicht durchhalten.  
Er beugt sich zu mir runter. „Leise, Jen!“, sagt er scharf.   
„Ich versuch's ja, aber..“, keuche ich und versuche mich so gut es geht zusammen zu nehmen. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Seine Stöße sind so fordernd und tief, seine Finger so talentiert, dass ich mich nicht zurück halten kann.   
„Okay, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl“, sagt er, küsst mich kurz auf die Lippen und legt dann seine Hand auf meinen Mund. Ich bin total überrascht davon, dass er sowas bei seinem zweiten Sex macht, aber als ich im nächsten Moment spüre, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit er weiter Sex mit mir hat, bin ich froh darüber, mir wenigstens über meine Lautstärke keine Gedanken mehr machen zu müssen. Und tatsächlich gefällt es mir ziemlich gut, wie bossy er grade mit mir umgeht. Gut, da ist noch viel Platz nach oben da. Aber das ist schon mal kein schlechter Anfang.   
Ich stöhne in seine Hand, während ich zu ihm hoch schaue; zu seinem ausgestrecktem Arm, dessen Hand auf meinem Gesicht liegt, zu seinem nackten Oberkörper, dessen Muskeln unter seinen Bewegungen zucken und zu seinem Gesicht, das von Lust gezeichnet ist.   
Ich halte so nicht lange durch. Während ich noch einen Blick auf seine Hüften erhasche, die sich wiederholt grob meinem Becken entgegen bewegen, erreiche ich meinen Höhepunkt, während ich heftig in seine Hand keuche. Auch er stöhnt, als er in mir kommt und auf mir nieder sinkt.   
Verschwitzt sehen wir uns in die Augen. Langsam nimmt er die Hand von meinem Mund und streichelt mit dieser über meine Wange. „War das zu grob?“, fragt er schwer atmend. Sein Körper bebt vor Anstrengung.  
„Nein“, sage ich. Bei Gott nicht.  
„Gut“, sagt er und küsst mich kurz, ehe er mich in die Arme schließt.   
Völlig geschafft liege ich unter ihm und warte darauf, dass mein Atem sich normalisiert. „Das.. du warst..“ Noch immer fällt es mir schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Du warst echt wild drauf!“, meine ich.   
Connor sieht überrascht aus. „Ich hab mich echt zurückgehalten“, gibt er zu.   
„Okay, was?“, frage ich total fertig und richte mich auf.   
„Ich wollte nichts tun, das du nicht möchtest“, sagt er vorsichtig. „Und ich wollte nicht dauernd fragen, ob ich dir wehtue. Oder so.“ Unsicher schaut er zu mir hoch, während ich aufstehe und mich nach Papiertaschentüchern umsehe.   
Blaues Androidensperma beginnt meine Schenkel hinunterzulaufen. Zwar hatte ich letztens noch gedacht, dass ich mich daran gewöhnt hätte, aber der Anblick von dunkelblauer Flüssigkeit im Schritt bringt mich doch kurz aus dem Konzept. „Also für's Protokoll: Mir hat's sehr gefallen!“, grinse ich über die Schulter und tapse zum Gäste-WC.  
„Mir auch“, sagt Connor verschämt und setzt sich auf.  
Ich husche aufs Klo. Geblendet kneife ich unter dem hellen Licht die Augen zusammen. Als ich gespült habe, öffne ich die Tür. Connor kommt herein. Auch er hat die Augen wegen des Lichts des Spiegelschranks zusammengekniffen. Er sieht hübsch aus, die Haare verwuschelt und mit seinem dümmlichen Ich-hatte-grade-Sex-Grinsen im Gesicht.   
Vor dem Waschbecken bleibe ich stehen und wasche mir die Hände. Connor hinter mir umfasst meine Hüften. Wir blicken beide in den Spiegel und sehen uns gegenseitig in die zusammengekniffenen Augen. Noch immer sind wir splitterfasernackt und beide an den seltsamsten Stellen mit blauem Sperma verschmiert. Während ich damit beschäftigt bin, dieses von meinem Körper zu waschen, bleibt Connor hinter mir stehen. Eigentlich wären wir reif für eine Dusche. Aber ich will hier nicht nachts so einen verdächtigen Lärm machen, wo wir uns die ganze Zeit solche Mühe gegeben hatten, leise zu sein. Dadurch, dass ich uns so nackig voreinander stehend im Spiegel zu sehe, ich klein und unperfekt, er groß und makellos, macht sich in mir die Gewissheit breit, dass er und ich tatsächlich unfassbar gut zueinander passen. Als würden unsere Herzen im Einklang schlagen. Wenn er eines hätte. Als wäre er mein Gegenstück und meine Ergänzung; dieser eine besondere Mensch in meinem Leben, den ich zum atmen brauche und dafür, mit mir und dem Leben klarzukommen. Diese Gedanken machen sich in mir breit, während wir nackt und wortlos aneinander stehen und uns im hellen Licht des Badezimmers betrachten. Ich war nie zufrieden mit mir und meinem Körper gewesen, doch verspüre ich nicht die Spur von Scham, als wir uns so im unverzeihlichen Licht anstarren. Weil er mir durch seine Hände auf meinen Hüften Halt gibt. Weil er für mich da ist, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Weil er mich akzeptiert als der Mensch, der ich bin.   
Im Spiegel sehe ich, wie er sich zu mir umdreht und zu mir hinunter schaut. Auch ich drehe den Kopf und sehe zu ihm hinauf.   
Er ist so wunderschön, dass mein Herz tanzt. Er streicht mir vorsichtig über die Wange. Er will etwas sagen, doch er scheint mit sich zu hadern. Sein Blick verliert sich, ehe er mir darauf fest in die Augen sieht. Ich spüre seine Wärme seitlich hinter mir an meinem Hintern und meinem Rücken und an seiner Hand, die noch immer an meiner Wange ruht. „Jen..“, sagt er vorsichtig, als würde er mir nun etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen wollen. „Jen, ich lie...“  
„HALT!“, brülle ich, entreiße mich ihm und mache einen entsetzten Satz nach hinten. Da mir das Bad total unbekannt ist, knalle ich in meiner Übersprungshandlung gegen einen Wäschekorb und schreie auf. „Au!!“ Ich reibe mir den Oberschenkel. Zu allem Überfluss fällt der hölzerne Wäschekorb auseinander und kracht in sich zusammen. „Ach verdammt“, jammere ich und bemerke auch jetzt erst, dass ich echt laut geschrien hatte.   
Connor ist völlig überrascht davon, dass ich von ihm weggesprungen bin, als hätte er mir gerade fünf kleine Taranteln auf seiner Handfläche präsentiert. „Was..?“, stottert er, doch ich unterbreche ihn wieder.   
„Sag das nicht!“, fordere ich und reibe mir den Schenkel.   
„Was soll ich nicht sagen?“, fragt Connor verständnislos.  
„Das L-Wort! Was denn sonst!“, antworte ich genervt. Ich reibe mir verwirrt über die Augen und betone nochmal: „Sag einfach das L-Wort nicht!“   
„Wieso nicht?“, fragt Connor.   
„Weil..“, stottere ich und fahre mir planlos mit der Hand durch die verstrubbelten Haare. „Weil.. na, weil..“ Ich suche nach Worten. „Weil es so schwer ist!“, sage ich schließlich triumphierend.   
Wir stehen jetzt beide nackig mit einem Meter Abstand voreinander. Ich fühle mich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr angekommen und angenommen. Die Situation ist mir ziemlich peinlich. Dass Connor das L-Wort sagen wollte, dass ich so doof rumgeschrien hatte und dass wir jetzt wie die letzten Idioten voreinander stehen, obwohl eben noch alles so harmonisch war zwischen uns.   
Connor überlegt. „Und wenn ich es nicht sage, fühle ich es nicht, oder was denkst du?“, fragt er nachdenklich.  
„Exakt!“, nicke ich mit verschränkten Armen. Ich will mir jetzt doch dringend was anziehen.   
„Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, erwidert Connor verständnislos.   
„Sag es einfach nicht!“, fauche ich, völlig irritiert darüber, dass er drauf und dran war, mir sowas Gewichtiges zu sagen. Liebe, Liebe, ja wo kommen wir denn da hin?! Ich will aus dem Bad stolzieren, doch ich drehe mich nochmal zu ihm um. „Und noch was“, füge ich hinzu. „Der Trick mit der Hand.. und der Haut.. von heute Nachmittag. Kannst du das bitte lassen, wenn ich dabei bin?“ Ich sehe ihm scharf in die Augen.   
Connor sieht ernüchtert aus. Er seufzt und zuckt die Achseln. „Okay, schätze ich?“, murmelt er mit hängenden Schultern.  
„Gut, danke“, sage ich knapp und lasse ihn im Gäste-WC stehen.   
Ich husche zur Couch zurück und ziehe mir das T-Shirt wieder über den Kopf. Na super, der Slip ist noch immer total nass und verklebt, weil ich ihn beim rummachen zu spät ausgezogen hatte und ich habe selbstverständlich nichts zum Wechseln dabei, da ich hier spontan übernachte.  
Unzufrieden werfe ich mich auf die Couch und lausche der tickenden Uhr und Connor, der noch immer im Gäste-WC ist und irgendetwas herumzurücken scheint. Wahrscheinlich versucht er den Wäschekorb wieder aufzubauen. Mir fällt ein, dass er auch den Briefkasten, den ich vor einigen Tagen mit dem Pick-up umgenietet hatte, wieder aufgebaut hat, ohne das zu kommentieren und fühle mich mal wieder schlecht, da er wieder und wieder wie selbstverständlich Dinge um mich herum wiederherstellt, die ich zerstöre. Genau, wie er unsere Beziehung zueinander immer wieder aufrichtet, wie er mich immer wieder aufrichtet. Ich rolle mich in die Decke ein und warte. Darauf, dass er zurück kehrt, dass er mich zur Rede stellt, oder dass er mich endlich verlässt. Verdient hätte ich es.   
Vor Anspannung zittere ich, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kommt. Ich höre, wie er sich leise der Couch nähert und sich anzieht. Als ich seinen Gürtel klappern höre, bin ich für einen Moment der festen Überzeugung, dass er nicht erst morgen früh gehen wird, bevor Jo wach ist, sondern sofort, weil ich ihn einmal zu oft wegen belanglosem Mist angeschrien habe. Doch er legt einfach nur seine Hose zusammen und legt sie aufs Sofaende.   
Er hebt die Wolldecke hoch und kommt zu mir. Meine Schuld und mein schlechtes Gewissen fallen von mir ab, als ich seine Wärme an meinem Rücken spüre und seine Arme mich aufnehmen.   
Mir tut alles schon wieder so Leid und ich bin so froh, dass er da ist. Doch ich habe nicht die Stärke, mich einfach zu entschuldigen.  
„Schlaf gut“, sagt er leise und küsst mich auf die Schläfe. Er ist nicht vorwurfsvoll, nicht nachtragend. Nichts. Einfach nur liebevoll. Auch jetzt nimmt er mein Gefühlschaos hin. Und obwohl ich ihm das L-Wort verboten hatte, weiß ich nun genau, weshalb er immer so lieb zu mir ist.   
Sein Arm umschließt mich und ich nehme seine Hand in meine, ehe ich endlich zur Ruhe kommen und in seinen Armen einschlafen kann.


	42. 42. Kitsch und Shotglas

Zwei Wochen später sitze ich unter unzähligen Menschen und Androidinnen auf derselben Couch, auf der ich mit Connor schon Sex hatte, und grinse wissend vor mich hin. Die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis lässt mich schmunzeln, und dass mit Ausnahme von Connor keiner der Anwesenden erahnen kann, weshalb ich so doof grinse, erheitert mich noch mehr.  
Das Wohnzimmer von Jos Eltern ist voller Leute, und inmitten strahlt Jo und nimmt Glückwünsche ihrer Gäste entgegen. In zwei Tage ist nicht nur Weihnachten, sondern heute ist auch Jos 26. Geburtstag. Sie lacht, aber sie schwankt, während sie gerade von ihren Freunden zur bestimmt 10. Runde Schnaps überredet wird.   
Connors und meine Hände sind fest miteinander verschränkt. Den ganzen Abend weicht er nicht von meiner Seite, und ich könnte mich neben ihm nicht wohler fühlen.   
Die letzten beiden Wochen zählen zu den schönsten, die ich dieses Jahr erleben durfte. Während ich Jo beobachte, die über die laute Musik „Kampai!“ ruft und ihr Shotglas in die Luft stößt, lasse ich mich zufrieden zurück in die Polster sinken und komme in Connors rechtem Arm an. Diesen hat er hinter mich auf die Lehne gelegt, sodass ich mich bei Bedarf jederzeit an ihn schmiegen kann. Seine linke Hand hält noch immer meine linke, während er Jo und ihre Freunde lächelnd beobachtet.   
„Sie wird morgen einen gewaltigen Kater haben“, raunt er mir schließlich zu.   
Ich drehe mich lachend zu ihm um. „Den hat sie auch verdient.“  
Die johlende Jo, die mittlerweile kurze Strecken ohne Krücken bewältigen kann, schreitet durch die herumstehenden Menschen in die Küche. Hoffentlich will sie sich nur ein Wasser zu holen. 

Die Atmosphäre auf dieser Party ist offen und frei. Menschen und Androiden unterhalten sich, trinken und tanzen miteinander. Nach all der Trauer und den Verlusten, die Gavins Anschlag vor einigen Wochen mit sich gebracht hat, erlauben sich die Anwesenden, die zum Großteil auch auf dem Konzert von Here4U gewesen waren und / oder in diesem Rahmen einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatten, zumindest für Jos Geburtstag glücklich zu sein. Das Haus ist brechend voll, und ich freue mich ausgesprochen für Jo. Genauso liebt sie ihre Parties, genauso feiert sie gerne. Ich hoffe, dass diese Feier ihr mehr Kraft für die Termine im kommenden Jahr geben wird. Mit strahlenden Augen hatte sie mir von ihren Vorhaben, auf die sie sich derzeit einstellt, erzählt. Auch, wenn sie sich in den letzten Wochen kaum fortbewegen konnte, hatte sie ihr bestes getan, die politische Arbeit voran zu bringen und sich auf kommende Reden, die sie auf Versammlungen, im Fernsehen und im Radio halten wird, vorzubereiten. Ich bin so stolz darauf, diese kleine, aber engagierte Person meine Freundin nennen zu dürfen und dankbar dafür, Teil dieser Party zu sein, die geprägt ist von Akzeptanz und Freundlichkeit.  
Jos Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis ist groß. Nahezu alle setzen sich beruflich oder in ihrer Freizeit für eine Akzeptanz von Androidenrechte ein oder sind selbst Androiden und kennen sich untereinander. Ich bin stolz darauf, ein Teil dieser Bewegung zu sein. Dass wir alle uns so zum Feiern getroffen haben, uns unterhalten und zusammen lachen, macht mir bewusst, was für tolle Leute das alles sind. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich Mitglied einer echt coolen Gemeinschaft, und obwohl wir noch immer viel zu wenige sind, fühlt es sich an, als seien wir gerade eine ansehnliche Truppe und im Pulk sehr stark. 

Ich lehne mich an Connors Schulter und ziehe die Knie an mich heran aufs Sofa. Ich bin froh, dass wir recht früh da waren und uns diesen Platz auf der Couch sichern konnten. Um uns herum ist so ein feuchtfröhlicher Trubel ausgebrochen, dass die Couch für uns wie eine Zuflucht ist, auf der wir zwar mitten im Geschehen sind, aber auch in Ruhe das Treiben um uns herum beobachten können. Dies reicht mir völlig an Action für den Abend. Ich habe auch nicht das Bedürfnis, mich völlig abzuschießen. Tatsächlich gehört Connor zu den wenigen Männern, die ich auf Dauer nüchtern ertragen kann.  
Ich lasse den Kopf an seinen Hals sinken. Dieser streichelt mir mit der Hand über die Schulter. „Gehts dir gut?“, vergewissert er sich leise.   
Ich nicke gähnend. „Bin nur etwas müde. Konnte ja wirklich nicht gut schlafen, letzte Nacht.“   
Wir sehen uns in die Augen und beginnen beide zu grinsen. 

Mein Schlafrhytmus ist ja nie wirklich der beste gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte er mehr als gelitten. Endlich habe ich geschafft, das mit dem Connor zu machen, was ich mir vorher zu genüge vorgenommen hatte: Wir haben einfach in jeder freien Minute Sex. Und da er und tatsächlich auch ich nun mal tagsüber meist arbeiten und abends und nachts zuhause ist, ist Schlaf nachts für mich zweitrangig geworden.   
Nun, wo wir uns so angrinsen, wird mir bewusst, wie viel besser es mir geht, seit es mir gelungen ist, nicht mehr so verkopft zu sein und mich mehr auf ihn einzulassen. Er ist nun mal wirklich ein guter Umgang für mich.   
Vor einer Woche hatte ich einen Aushilfsjob im Hot Topic in der Innenstadt angenommen, einem Einzelhandelsgeschäft, in dem Klamotten und Merchandise verkauft wird. Ich arbeite dort an zwei bis drei Tagen in der Woche. Das ist nicht viel, aber so kommt immerhin etwas Geld rein und es hilft mir, nach und nach wieder eine Tagesstruktur aufzubauen. Langfristig hoffe ich noch immer, Geld mit meinen Illustrationen zu verdienen. Zeit und Lust, dies voranzubringen, hatte ich in den letzten Wochen noch nicht gehabt. 

Während wir uns so verliebt in die Augen starren und uns gegenseitig dümmlich angrinsen, fällt plötzlich jemand vor uns über ein paar Füße und kann sich im letzten Augenblick noch an der Sofalehne festhalten. Es ist Tom, den Jo tatsächlich auch zur Party eingeladen haben muss. Oder, er hat sich selbst eingeladen. Er hat ordentlich einen im Tee und verschüttet heftig lachend den Großteil seines Biers auf Connor und ein wenig auf mir.   
Wir zucken zusammen.   
„Verdammt nochmal, Tom!“, fauche ich ihn an und schubse ihn heftig, da er wohl sonst in seinem Übermut gar nicht bemerkt hätte, dass er sein Bier verschüttet hat.   
Dieser rappelt sich auf, erkennt mich, und schreit: „Oh, Jen!“, lässt sich neben mich aufs Sofa fallen und breitet die Arme aus. Obwohl ich es gar nicht will und mich wütend zur Wehr setze, drückt er mich fest an seine Brust.   
„Lass mich los!“, schreie ich und boxe ihn fest.   
Tom lässt kichernd von mir ab. Liebevoll sieht er mir in die Augen, dann zu Connor. „Ach, du bist mit deinem Freund da, hm?“, fragt er und mustert diesen interessiert.   
Männer! Natürlich akzeptiert er mein 'nein' nur, weil ein anderer Typ neben mir sitzt.   
„Du hast dein Bier über uns verschüttet!“, setze ich ihn über die Musik brüllend in Kenntnis.   
Tom scheint dies wirklich nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Oh, sorry Con“, giggelt er.  
Seufzend steht Connor auf und klopft sich die Hose ab. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass meine Begleitungen nach dem Zusammentreffen mit so einem Störenfried die Fäuste ballen und im schlimmsten Fall eine Schlägerei anzetteln. Doch Connor nickt nur. „Ist okay.“ Er dreht sich zum Gäste-WC um.  
Tom ist noch immer extrem touchy und kommt nun auf die Idee, mit mir Brüderschaft zu trinken. Es wird extrem unangenehm. Obwohl ich davon ausgehe, dass Connor schon weg ist, greift dieser plötzlich hinter uns nach Toms Schulter. „Hey“, sagt er eindringlich. „Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Du sollst sie nicht anpacken.“  
„Ganz recht“, füge ich brummig hinzu und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Mensch, Entschuldigung!“, erwidert Tom eingeschnappt und steht auf, um sich von neuem in die Menge zu stürzen.   
Ich drehe mich zu Connor um. „Danke“, sage ich erleichtert.   
„Dafür nicht“, erwidert er und küsst mich zart auf die Haare, ehe er sich entfernt. 

Eine Weile sitze ich alleine auf dem Sofa herum und beobachte die Menschen und Androidinnen um mich herum.   
Connor fehlt mir so unglaublich. Und das schon nach wenigen Minuten. Als sich ein Androidinnenpärchen neben mich setzt und wild zu knutschen anfängt, wird meine Sehnsucht nur noch größer. Die Mädels sind so bei der Sache, dass ich auch knutschen möchte.   
Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, mit Connor auf eine Party zu gehen und es zu genießen, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Wohingegen ich früher dauernd mit dem Konflikt beschäftigt war, dass ich zwar Connors Nähe genoss, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht auf ihn festgelegt sein wollte, ist mir die Meinung der andern mittlerweile völlig egal. Ich will einfach nur bei ihm sein und werde von diesem Gefühl vollkommen beherrscht. Es ist ein ungewohntes, aber auch warmes und angenehmes Gefühl. Ich stehe einfach nicht mehr unter so starkem Stress.  
Als Connor endlich zu mir zurück kehrt und sich neben mich in die Sofakissen fallen lässt, packe ich ihn sofort am Kragen seines Hemdes und ziehe ihn an mich. Ich küsse ihn so heftig, dass er lachend nach Luft schnappt. „Hey, so lange war ich doch gar nicht weg!“, sagt er schließlich grinsend und fährt sich über die Hose. „Sie ist noch immer nass“, murmelt er bedauernd. „Ich konnte sie nur mit Papierhandtüchern abtupfen. Und als ich auf dem Weg zu dir zurück war...“ Er deutet auf den unteren Rand seines grauen Hemdes, das unmittelbar nach Toms Fall noch nicht nass gewesen war. „..bin ich mit wem andern zusammengeknallt, und... nun ja...“ Unzufrieden reibt er sich über seine nassen Klamotten.   
Ich nicke augenscheinlich interessiert. „Ah, ja. Mensch. Schade.“  
Connor hebt den Blick und runzelt die Stirn. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“, fragt er belustigt.   
„Nein“, sage ich ehrlich, ziehe ihn wieder an mich und küsse ihn.   
Er lacht, während er mich küsst, und zwickt mir in die Seite. Ich winde mich unter seinen Berührungen, während er mich kitzelt. Von meinem Lachen durchschüttelt, spüre ich, wie eine Woge des Glücks mich überrollt. So etwas banales. Wir sitzen hier zwischen all den feiernden Leuten, kitzeln und küssen uns. Und trotzdem möchte ich gerade wirklich nirgendwo anderes sein und nichts anderes tun. Im Gegenteil. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen. Herrje, wann war ich so kitschig geworden?  
Japsend komme ich in seinem Arm wieder dazu, Luft zu holen. Mein Kopf sinkt an seine Brust.   
Die beiden küssenden Androidenmädchen am andern Ende des Sofas hat unser Kichern dermaßen aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass sie ihre wilde Knutscherei unterbrochen haben und verwundert zu uns rüber sehen.   
Erschöpft lächele ich ihnen zu.   
Sie lächeln zurück.   
„Jen, nachdem du mir immer wieder neues zeigst... Will ich dich heute mal zu meinem Lieblingsgetränk einladen“, sagt Connor schließlich und hält mir einen Plastikbecher vor die Nase.   
Gerührt nehme ich ihm das Getränk aus der Hand. „Awww, Fanta!“, sage ich lachend und proste ihm zu. Gleichzeitig nippen wir. Der Softdrink ist so zuckrig, dass ich mich schütteln muss.   
„Magst du's nicht?“, fragt Connor enttäuscht.   
Ich lache. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist einfach echt sehr süß.“  
Wir grinsen uns an, während wir trinken.   
Connors Hand findet mein Knie und streichelt langsam darüber. Seine Berührung an meinem Bein genügt, um mich von neuem unter Strom zu setzen. Verdammt, dabei hatten wir doch kurz, bevor wir zur Party aufgebrochen waren, noch Sex gehabt. Schuldbewusst umklammere ich den Plastikbecher. Vielleicht könnten wir hier doch bald verschwinden, nach hause flitzen, und..  
Ich werde abrupt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand sich vor Connor und mich auf den Couchtisch sinken lässt. „Na ihr beiden?“  
Es ist Simon. Connor und ich begrüßen ihn.   
Simon ist ziemlich gut drauf. „Die Party ist super, oder nicht?“, fragt er strahlend und singt den Text des aktuell laufenden Lieds mit. „Uhh, heaven is a place on earth!“  
Ich zucke die Achseln und nicke. Ich glaube, ich finde grade alles super, wo Connor mit mir ist. „Wo ist Markus?“, frage ich ihn.   
Simon zuckt die Achseln. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Im ersten Stock, glaub ich?“   
Connor drückt mein Knie. Huch?  
Ich runzele die Stirn. „Alles okay zwischen euch?“, frage ich Simon.  
Simon wirkt überrascht. „Natürlich, wieso denn auch nicht?“, fragt er mich.   
„Hat sich für mich so angehört“, murmele ich. Meine indiskrete Frage ist mir jetzt doch ziemlich peinlich. Aber Simon hat nicht den Anschein gemacht, als würde er sich grade sehr drum kümmern, wo Markus ist. Naja, gut, wieso sollte er das auch unbedingt? Vielleicht ist das ein eher offenes Ding zwischen ihnen. Oder sie leben halt jeder sehr autonom und kleben nicht ununterbrochen aneinander, so wie Connor und ich es seit zwei Wochen tun. Ich ermahne mich, nicht so neugierig zu sein und höre Simon und Connor zu, die sich über ihr aktuelles Projekt unterhalten.  
„Ich weiß ja, wir sind privat hier..“, sagt Simon zu Connor. „Aber weißt du, wer sich noch auf eine Wohnung im Maison beworben hat? Ralph. Dem hätte ich das tatsächlich nie zugetraut. Ich dachte, er wird einfach ewig unser wilder Android auf der Straße bleiben. Aber wie es aussieht, kriegt er die Bude.“  
Connor nickt. „Ja, das weiß ich tatsächlich schon. Ich habe ihm die Wohnung vor ein paar Tagen gezeigt.“ Er sieht zu mir rüber. „Du erinnerst dich, als ich letztens erst so spät zuhause war?“  
Ich nicke. Oh ja. Bis zwei Uhr früh hatte ich auf Connor gewartet, ehe ich ihn endlich in mein Zimmer ziehen konnte und ihn bis morgens um 6.30 ganz für mich alleine hatte. „Ich erinnere mich“, sage ich. „Ihr hattet Probleme mit den Schlüsseln.“  
„Korrekt“, seufzt Connor.   
„Na, da bist du ja besser im Bilde als ich!“ Simon scheint ganz aufgedreht. Er ist so ausgelassen, dass ich ihn kaum wieder erkenne und wundere mich kurz. Simon hatte ich eher zurückhaltend kennengelernt. Heute sprüht er vor Energie. Aber hey, wieso nicht? Schließlich ist die Stimmung der meisten Anwesenden gut und gehoben.

Am Rande hatte ich die Erfolge mitbekommen, die die Androiden mittlerweile erzielt hatten. Ein relativ wohlhabender Investor, dem die Rechte der Androiden sehr am Herzen liegen, hatte vor einiger Zeit eine größere Summe in die Stiftung gespendet, die vom Android Rights Rat gehalten und verwaltet wurde. Lange wurde überlegt, welche Investition von diesem Betrag getätigt werden sollte. Die Stiftung, deren Vorstand unter anderem aus Connor, Markus und Jo bestand, hatte sich schließlich für den Erwerb eines großen Appartementhauses am Stadtrand von Detroit neben dem Autofriedhof entschieden. Es ist ein sehr altes Haus, das eigentlich mindestens sanierungsbedürftig ist, und verfügt über 18 Stockwerke. Idealerweise sollte es abgerissen und das Grundstück neu bebaut werden, doch dafür reicht das Geld bei weitem nicht. Die Stiftung hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass die Androidinnen Detroits endlich dem Frachter Lucia entkommen und in eine Wohnung ziehen sollten, um die ersten Schritte in ein geregeltes, integriertes Leben gehen zu können. Deshalb hatten sie sich lieber für ein großes, heruntergekommenes Gebäude entschieden, als für etwas moderneres, in dem nicht viele Androiden Platz finden würden.   
Ich selbst war vor einer Woche mit Connor im Maison gewesen. Die Zustände dort sind nur schwer zu ertragen, die Wohnungen klein und die Wände baufällig. Doch mir ist bewusst, dass die Androidinnen ein besseres Standing haben, wenn sie erst mal jeder ein trockenes Appartement für sich bewohnen können. Nur wenige Androiden werden auf der Lucia zurück bleiben. Die meisten haben ihre guten Gründe dafür. Trotzdem durchlaufen alle ein Bewerbungsverfahren.  
Der Schriftzug 'Maison' hängt noch immer an dem längst verlassenen Ladenlokal im Erdgeschoss, welches zu besseren Zeiten mal eine Boutique gewesen war, allerdings bestimmt schon 10 Jahre leer steht. Trotzdem hatte dieser Schriftzug dazu beigetragen, dass wir dieses Gebäude so nannten – Maison.

„Ich habe gehört, du ziehst auch ins Maison!“, sage ich, um etwas zum Gespräch beizutragen.  
Simon runzelt die Stirn. „Was? Nein! Wie kommst du auf sowas?“  
Hä??? Connor hatte mir doch erst gestern berichtet, dass auch Markus mit Simon ein Appartement beziehen wird. Diesem werfe ich nun einen irritierten Blick zu.   
Connor sieht mich warnend an. Scheinbar soll ich nicht weiter quatschen. Irgendwas an dem Gespräch scheine ich gerade beim besten Willen nicht mitzukriegen. Aber gut.   
„Soweit ich weiß, sind somit fast alle Wohnungen vergeben“, meint Simon schließlich. „Für die letzte Wohnung im 18. Stock hat sich mittlerweile auch jemand gefunden, hab ich gehört. Du weißt bestimmt, wer?“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Hab ich auch gehört. Keine Ahnung, wer da einzieht.“   
„Wann zieht ihr ein?“, frage ich. „Oder renoviert ihr vorher noch?“  
„Ist individuell“, erwidert Simon. „Manche renovieren noch. Aber die meisten machen das, nachdem sie eingezogen sind. Die ersten ziehen nächste Woche ein. Ich denke, so ziemlich alles ist besser, als auf der Lucia zu wohnen.“  
Ich nicke. Ich selbst war nie auf der Lucia. Von Connor wusste ich, dass Hanks Besuch dort ihn dazu bewogen hatte, Connor bei sich aufzunehmen. Dieser hatte mir nie zumuten wollen, den alten Frachter von innen zu sehen. Mehrmals hatte er mir gegenüber erwähnt, wie unangenehm es ihm sei, dass er in einer richtigen Familie lebt; und dass er die meisten andern Androiden wieder und wieder unter den unhaltbaren Zuständen zurücklassen muss. Doch dieser Konflikt wird sich nun für ihn durch das Maison legen.   
„Ich möchte Carl kommende Woche besuchen gehen“, sagt Connor schließlich, „und ihm persönlich danken.“  
„Das wäre mit Sicherheit nicht schlecht“, nickt Simon. „Allerdings glaube ich echt, dass Carl sich das leisten kann, vor allem, weil Leo gestorben ist und er außer Markus niemanden mehr hat, dem er was vererben muss.“  
„Wer ist Carl?“, frage ich dazwischen.   
„Carl Manfred ist unser Investor“, erklärt Connor mir. „Er war früher ein bekannter Maler. Markus und er kennen sich gut, von... naja, von früher.“  
„Oh, okay“, sage ich knapp.   
Ich schaue in die nachdenklichen Gesichter der beiden Männer.   
Simon bewegt sich im Sitzen noch immer zum Takt der Musik. „You were always on my mind“, singt er vor sich hin und steckt mich mit seinen tanzenden Bewegungen an.   
Ich grinse Connor an, weil ich es lustig und mitreißend finde, wie Simon die Musik fühlt. Heute bin ich davon fest überzeugt. 80s sind wirklich ein Androidding!  
„Und ihr beide?“, fragt Simon plötzlich, da er den intensiven Blickkontakt zwischen mir und Connor bemerkt hat. „Ihr seid jetzt also wirklich zusammen, oder wie?“  
Wow. Ds ist wirklich eine gute Frage.  
Ich starre Simon an, dann wieder Connor. Wir beide öffnen den Mund, um zu antworten.   
Ohne zu zögern sage ich: „Ja!“ Gleichzeitig sagt Connor bestimmt zu Simon: „Nein!“  
Verwirrt sehen wir drei uns an. „Ähm, nein!“ verbessere ich mich schnell.   
Simon sieht erst erstaunt aus, grinst dann aber. Weil Connor und ich uns irritiert in die Augen sehen, ich daraufhin Connors Blick meide und dieser versucht, meinen Blick irgendwie wieder aufzufangen. „Ich glaube, ihr habt da was zu klären“, sagt er lachend.   
Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch. Die ganze Situation ist mir mehr als peinlich.   
Connor hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen weder das L-Wort benutzt, noch irgendeine Verbindlichkeit von mir gefordert. Genauso hier und jetzt, heute Abend. Er ist einfach da. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich nicht die Notwendigkeit verspürt, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen, und er hatte dies nicht von mir eingefordert. Nun hatte ich ihn also meinen Freund genannt, obwohl wir ja tatsächlich gar nicht zusammen sind, und hatte mich voll zum Deppen gemacht. Oh, Jen.  
Ich laufe rot an und starre vor mich hin, während Connors Arm über meinen Rücken streichelt. Ich kriege es beim besten Willen nicht hin, ihm jetzt in die Augen zu sehen.   
Ich bin so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich kaum bemerke, wie sich jemand neben Simon zu uns setzt. Ich schaue auf. Es ist... Simon.   
Ich glotze den Typen vor mir an. Dann wieder Simon. „Halt, was...?“, stottere ich, als ich doppelt sehe. Ich habe heute doch gar keinen Alkohol getrunken. Selbst vor den Schnäpsen konnte ich mich drücken. Wie kann es also sein, dass Simon gleich doppelt vor uns sitzt???  
Der neue Simon lächelt mich an. „Oh, hallo Jen!“ Mein Blick scheint ihn zu verunsichern. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Ich starre von Simon zu Simon. „Was passiert hier grade..?“, murmele ich verwirrt.   
Connors Hand auf meinem Rücken verstärkt ihren Druck. Mit sanfter Bestimmtheit findet sie meine Schulter und zieht mich an ihn.   
Simon sieht Simon an. Simon starrt zurück.   
„Warum gibt es Simon zwei mal?“, frage ich Connor, völlig überfordert mit der Situation.   
„Es gibt derzeit sogar sechs PL600 mit diesem Erscheinungsbild“, sagt Connor leise und küsst meine Schläfe. „Wir haben die ganze Zeit mit Daniel geredet, nicht mit Simon. Daniel kenne ich aus einem früheren Einsatz. Er ist selbstverständlich nicht mit Markus zusammen. Das ist nunmal Simon“, erklärt er mir leise.  
Unter den Augen von Simon, Daniel und Connor nehmen meine Ohren eine dunkelrote Farbe an. Ich bin völlig überfordert damit, dass dieselbe Person gerade zwei mal vor mir sitzt. Jetzt macht es natürlich Sinn, dass Daniel nicht weiß, was Markus gerade macht; dass er nicht mit ihm zusammen zieht und dass Daniels Wesen so ausgelassen ist, dass es mir für Simon fremd vorkam.   
„Das tut mir echt Leid, Jungs“, murmele ich und wische mir über die Augen.   
Connor sieht die beiden Androiden entschuldigend an.   
Daniel grinst. „Tja, so sind sie halt, die Menschen. Wär ja nichts für mich, Connor“, zwinkert er und erhebt sich.   
„Menschen sind nicht immer leicht“, erwidert Connor, während er zurück zwinkert und von mir in die Seite geboxt wird. „Aber was soll man machen“, fügt er hinzu und küsst lächelnd mein Haar.


	43. 43. Pfefferminzschnaps und Kapuze

Zwei Stunden später gelingt es mir endlich, mich von der lachenden und anhänglichen Jo loszureißen, die mich nicht gehen lässt, ehe wir noch drei Pfeffis zusammen geext haben.   
„Ich hab so Kopfschmerzen, Jen“, jammert sie, als sie uns verabschieden will, und umklammert den Türrahmen. Connor, der sie bereits zum Abschied umarmt hat, schlüpft währenddessen in seine Jacke und ich setze seine Mütze auf.   
„Jetzt schon?“, frage ich lachend. „Deine Party ist doch noch lange nicht vorbei, oder?“ Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und erhasche einen Blick in die Küche, wo sich einige ihrer sehr eifrigen Freunde auf die nächste Runde Bierpong vorbereiten. Josh läuft zwischen den Jungs hin und her und versucht hektisch, das Bier zu verteilen, sodass nur noch halbe, und nicht randvolle Becher getrunken werden müssen. Ich weiß, dass er wie die meisten Androiden keinen Alkohol trinkt, und fühle mit ihm mit, da viele der anwesenden Menschen angetrunken und dadurch sehr anstrengend sind.   
„Ich glaube, die muss man später hier raustragen“, klagt Jo, stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab, steht kurz schwankend in der Tür, verliert wieder ihr Gleichgewicht und kommt dann am andern Türrahmen an.   
Ich spüre, dass Connor hinter mir steht und mir meine Jacke aufhält. Ohne mich umzudrehen, schlüpfe ich in die Ärmel. „Wir saufen eh viel zu viel“, meine ich kopfschüttelnd. „Wie unangenehm das für einen Android sein muss. Was läuft eigentlich schief in unserer Gesellschaft, dass wir uns nur im Suff ertragen?“  
„Dass solche Worte mal von dir kommen!“, lacht Jo. „Aber du hast Recht.“ Sie nickt eifrig und umklammert dabei mit der rechten Hand noch immer fest den Hals der Flasche Pfefferminzschnaps. Wie ihre Locken so unter den raschen Bewegungen ihres Kopfes wippen, gibt sie zwar ein wunderschönes, aber auch widersprüchliches Bild ab.   
Ich knöpfe meinen Mantel zu. Connor ist neben mir. Wieder muss ich nicht hinschauen, sondern strecke die Hand nach dem Schal aus, den Connor mir reicht und wickele diesen rasch um meinen Hals.   
Jo beobachtet uns belustigt.   
„Pass auf dich auf“, sage ich und schließe sie in die Arme.  
Jo seufzt, während ich sie halte. „Ihr seid so süß“, schluchzt sie. „Verkack das nicht wieder, Jen.“  
Ich lasse sie los und schaue sie irritiert an.   
Connor lehnt mittlerweile neben uns an einem Pfeiler der Veranda und wartet ab, bis wir unser Gespräch beendet haben und aufbrechen können. Während wir uns angezogen hatten, habe ich kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen. „Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf?“, frage ich sie. Ich schaue zu Connor rüber, der meinen Blick mit den Händen in der Tasche seines Mantels erwidert. Er sieht hübsch aus. Mein Herz scheint für einen Moment auszusetzen, nur weil ich ihn kurz angeschaut habe. Ich erröte kaum merklich und wende mich wieder Jo zu.   
„Oh Jen!“, ruft Jo lachend. „Er passt so gut auf dich auf! Er hat dir einfach deine Klamotten angereicht und du bist so an ihn gewöhnt, dass du seine Hilfe annimmst, ohne überhaupt hinzugucken! Das ist...“ Sie rauft sich fassungslos die Haare. „..so, so schön!“  
Ich will etwas sagen, doch Jo unterbricht mich. „Wirklich, das ist so unfassbar süß! Und wenn du mal wieder irgendeinen Mist baust und all das vermasselst, rede ich einfach nie wieder mit dir!“ Heiter sieht sie mir in die Augen und lässt sich nicht im geringsten davon stören, dass Connor neben uns steht und unser Gespräch mitverfolgt.   
Mir ist alles mittlerweile etwas peinlich. Mir wird wieder bewusst, wie sich meine Wahrnehmung bezüglich Erlebnisse auf einer Party verändern, wenn ich weitestgehend nüchtern bleibe. Wäre ich ebenso betrunken wie sie, würden wir uns bestimmt heulend in den Armen liegen.  
Trotzdem hat Jo einen entscheidenden und wahren Punkt angeführt. Connor ist perfekt für mich. Und ich sollte mir diesen Typen wahren, wie einen Schatz.   
„Ich geb mein bestes“, nuschele ich verschämt.   
Jo nickt heftig.   
Rückwärts laufe ich zu Connor. Wieder finden sich unsere Hände, ohne dass ich hinschauen muss. Ich beginne zu begreifen, was Jo meint und schaue dankbar zu ihm hoch.   
Lächelnd erwidert er meinen Blick. Sein Atem steigt in hellen Wochen in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf.   
„Und trink Wasser!“, rufe ich ihr über die Schulter zu, während wir Hand in Hand in die Nacht nach hause laufen. 

Es ist wirklich mal erholsam, eine Party nicht volltrunken zu verlassen und auf dem Heimweg nicht die Gewissheit zu spüren, dass der nächste Tag vom Kater und Bereuen geprägt sein wird.   
Zufrieden halte ich Connors Hand in meiner, als wir über die verschneiten Gehsteige nach hause laufen.   
Wir schweigen und lassen die Ruhe der Nacht auf uns wirken. Ab und zu sieht Connor zu mir hinunter und ich zu ihm hinauf. Wir lächeln uns an und laufen weiter. Alles ist so vertraut und so wunderschön mit ihm, dass ich mich selbst kaum wiedererkenne.   
„Hey!“, schlage ich vor. „Wollen wir am Riverside Park vorbei? Wir könnten schaukeln!“  
Connor ist skeptisch. „Das ist aber ein kleiner Umweg. Es schneit, und..“  
„Bitte, bitte!“, rufe ich und hopse vor ihm her. Die drei Pfeffishots beflügeln mich nun doch.   
„Das ist der Ort, wo...“, gibt Connor zu bedenken, doch ich plappere: „Ja, ich weiß, die Panikattacke, aber es ist echt schön da!“  
Connor zögert. Dann sagt er: „Okay. Wenn du gern magst.“  
„Yay!“ Ich komme wieder neben ihm an und umklammere seine Hand. 

Am Riverside Park angekommen bereue ich keine Sekunde, Connor hier nachts hergeschleppt zu haben.   
Er drückt sich nervös an den Bänken rum, während ich mich auf eine Schaukel setze. „Hey, was ist?“, rufe ich zu ihm rüber. „Willst du nicht mit schaukeln?“  
Connor runzelt die Stirn. „Schaukeln sind doch für Kinder vorgesehen. Oder nicht?“  
Ich schubse mich mit den Füßen an und sehe mich übertrieben lange um. „Siehst du hier irgendwelche Kinder?“  
Auch Connor schaut sich um, als suche er tatsächlich Leute. „Nein“, sagt er schließlich.   
Trotzdem bleibt er nachdenklich an den Bänken stehen und schaut auf den Detroit River.   
Ich bin für den Moment so ausgelassen, dass ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen will, kurz zu schaukeln, auch wenn Connor grade ein Spielverderber ist.   
Nach einer Weile sieht er sich zu mir um. „Macht Spaß, ja?“, ruft er mir zu.   
„Ich liebe das!“, rufe ich zurück. Als ich am höchsten Punkt angekommen bin, stoße ich mich ab und springe in den eingeschneiten Sand. Dieser ist wetterbedingt eiskalt und härter, als ich es erwartet habe. Unsanft komme ich auf dem Boden auf.  
Als ich mich aufrappele, ist Connor an meiner Seite. „Bist du okay?“, fragt er allarmiert und packt mich am Arm.   
Ich reibe mir die Knie. „Ja, klar!“, erwidere ich und versuche meine Schmerzen im Handgelenk runterzuspielen.  
Connor zieht mich auf die Füße und starrt mich an. Er ist viel besorgter, als ich es für angebracht halte.  
„Was ist los, analysierst du mich jetzt?“, frage ich lachend, weil mir dieser Blick sehr wohl bekannt ist.   
Connor lässt sekundenlang meinen Arm nicht los. Dass er mich so ansieht, ist irgendwie heiß, irgendwie aber auch gruselig.   
„Alles ist okay“, informiert er mich schließlich leise.   
„Das weiß ich. Das habe ich dir doch grade gesagt“, erwidere ich und entziehe mich seinem nun locker gewordenen Griff. Verwundert über seine Grobheit reibe ich mir über den Ärmel.  
„Das tut mir Leid“, flüstert er. „Ich hab mir einfach grade echt Sorgen gemacht.“  
„Ach Con, die Welt ist voller Gefahren“, erwidere ich und laufe lachend auf das Geländer zu, das den Park vom Fluss trennt. „Ich werde mich wohl nicht von einer Schaukel in den Tod stürzen.“  
Connor bleibt stehen. Nachdenklich sagt er: „Ja, die Welt ist voller Gefahren. Das ist ja grade das Problem.“  
„Machst du dir wirklich so viele Sorgen um mich?“, frage ich und lehne mich mit dem Rücken ans Geländer.   
„Ja, aber nicht nur um dich“, murmelt er so leise, dass ich ihn unter dem Lärm der Autos und des Plätschern des Flusses kaum verstehen kann.   
Ich seufze. Typisch Connor. Das Leben eines Androiden ist viel leichter zu bewahren, als das eines Menschen. Connor hat mir mal erzählt, dass die Erinnerungen eines Androiden mit Leichtigkeit auf ein neues Modell geuploadet werden kann. Außerdem können Androiden sich mit Thirium heilen. Menschen hingegen haben nur den einen Körper. Und sind sie verletzt, müssen sie ihre Wunden langwierig auskurieren.   
„Um Hank auch, hm?“, meine ich.   
Connor sieht verwirrt auf und nickt dann hastig. „Ja, zum Beispiel“, sagt er.   
„Es wird schlimm werden“, sage ich, während Connor mit gesenktem Kopf langsam zu mir herüber schlendert. „Weihnachten, mein ich. Wegen Cole. Jedes Weihnachten ist schlimm für ihn, wegen Cole.“ Ich drehe mich wieder zum Fluss um und genieße die Aussicht.  
Connor seufzt. Er ist hinter mir angekommen und schließt die Arme um mich. Seine Hände ruhen links und rechts von mir am Geländer. Auch, wenn er mich umfasst, fühle ich mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Nicht eingeengt, sondern sicher. „Ja, das wird es“, sagt er schließlich nachdenklich. „Letztes Weihnachten war auch sehr schlimm für ihn. Auch, weil du nicht da warst.“   
Mir wird klar, dass Connor Hank letztes Weihnachten ja viel näher war, als ich. Ich hatte meinen Vater tatsächlich komplett ignoriert über die Feiertage. Und er mich ebenfalls. Schuldbewusst ziehe ich die Schultern hoch. Korrekt war das von mir bestimmt nicht. Aber von ihm eben auch nicht.   
„Ich hoffe, er genießt dieses Weihnachten mehr, jetzt wo du wieder in seiner Nähe bist“, meint Connor vorsichtig.   
„Naja“, sage ich und stütze den Kopf auf meinen behandschuhten Händen ab. „Mag sein, dass er froh ist, dass ich wieder da bin. Und dass du da bist. Aber Cole war nun mal sein kleiner Liebling.“  
„Wir sollten versuchen, dieses Weihnachten für ihn besonders zu machen“, schlägt Connor vor. „Zu so einem richtigen Familiending. Ich glaube, danach sehnt er sich. Was meinst du?“  
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Klar, warum nicht? Wenn es ihm hilft?“  
Connor nickt. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinen Haaren und seine Wärme an meinem Rücken und das, obwohl die dicken Mantelschichten uns voneinander trennen.   
Eine Weile stehen wir so da.   
Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und schaue zu ihm hoch.   
Er grinst und pustet mich an.   
Ich reibe mir lachend die kitzelnde Nase.   
„Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert“, sagt Connor plötzlich. „Ich wohne ja schon seit einiger Zeit bei Hank und ich kenne ihn, seit ich in Betrieb genommen wurde. Cole und du wart immer allgegenwärtig in seinem Leben und somit auch in meinem Leben. Ich hatte so viel mit euch zutun, obwohl ihr beide nie richtig da wart. In all der Zeit. Ich meine, ich habe in deinem Zimmer geschlafen und all das. Da ist so viel von dir. Du warst mir so nah, obwohl ich dich nicht persönlich kannte. Und jetzt stehen wir hier so.“ Er pikst mich in die Seite und bringt mich erneut zum kichern.   
„Das ist echt typisch Hank, dass er dich in das Zimmer seiner noch lebenden Tochter hat einziehen lassen, während er das Zimmer seines toten Sohns unberührt lässt“, meine ich und beziehe mich damit auf die abgeschlossene Tür am Ende des Flurs neben Hanks Schlafzimmer. Seit ich wieder in Detroit bin, hatte ich einmal versucht, Coles Kinderzimmer zu betreten, konnte es aber nicht, da es nun mal verschlossen war. „Er hat es nicht ausgeräumt, oder?“, frage ich Connor.   
„Nein, hat er nicht“, sagt Connor leise.   
„Ach, Hank“, seufze ich.   
„Auf Hanks Nachttisch und in seinem Auto sind Fotos von dir und Cole. Auch in deinem Zimmer“, sagt Connor schließlich schüchtern. „Auch im Flur hängen Fotos von dir. Auf denen du noch klein bist.“  
„Ja, stimmt“, sage ich verschämt.   
„Du warst also irgendwie schon so lange in meinem Leben“, sagt Connor. „Seit ich Hank besser kenne. Das ist fast mein ganzes Leben.“  
„Uff“, grunze ich. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ich vor meinem Auftauchen hier noch so viel Raum eingenommen habe. „Und, was hast du so von mir gehalten?“, frage ich belustigt. „Bestimmt nicht viel, was?“  
„Naja...“, sagt Connor langsam. „Klar, Hank hat nicht so gut über dich gesprochen.“ Seine Hände streicheln vorsichtig über meine Hüften, während er redet. „Aber.. Er war auch so sehr verletzt. Du warst ihm sehr wichtig. Dass er so verletzt war, hat mir gezeigt, dass er dich wirklich liebt. Und dass du ein besonderer Mensch sein musst.“  
Ach herrje, mit sowas habe ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. „Naja, ich bin nunmal seine Tochter. Er muss mich also irgendwie lieben“, meine ich.   
„Es ist nicht nur Hank“, erwidert Connor schließlich nachdenklich. „Wie du weißt, bin ich schon seit etwa einem Jahr mit Jo befreundet. Sie hat mir recht früh von dir erzählt, weil sie ja auch Hank kennt, und naja..“  
„Bestimmt nur peinliches Zeug“, quieke ich.  
„Es waren Sachen, die mich auf jeden Fall zu dem Schluss kommen ließen, dass du sehr interessant sein musst. Und einen guten Charakter hast“, meint Connor.   
„Oh Gott“, stöhne ich und versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Jo alles für blöde Geschichten über mich erzählt haben könnte.   
„Vielleicht“, meint Connor nachdenklich, „war es mir deshalb so wichtig, dich besser kennenzulernen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als kennen wir uns schon sehr lange. Beziehungsweise ich dich. Dadurch, dass ich dein Umfeld so gut kennengelernt habe, ehe ich dich kennengelernt habe.“  
„Tja, und jetzt hast du täglich Sex mit mir“, nicke ich. „Erst freundest du dich mit ihrem Daddy an, dann mit ihrer besten Freundin, und dann holst du dir das Mädchen.“  
„Sei nicht so frech, wenn ich dir was nettes sagen will!“, schimpft Connor und pikst mich wieder in die Seite.  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und klammere mich kichernd an ihn.   
Da er warm ist und es schön ist, ihm so nah zu sein, bleibe ich an ihn gelehnt stehen. Das ist mir gerade doch viel lieber, als auf den Fluss zu stieren.   
„Hab ich dich vorhin in Verlegenheit gebracht?“, fragt Connor schließlich leise. „Du weißt schon, als Daniel gefragt hat, ob wir zusammen sind.“  
Puh, ich wusste, dass er mich noch darauf ansprechen würde. Ich hatte vorhin so intuitiv mit 'ja' geantwortet, dass es mich nachträglich wirklich verwundert hat.  
„Ist schon okay“, nuschele ich. „Ich mein, du hast ja auch Recht. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich habe da vorhin... äh... was verwechselt und war durcheinander.“ Hatte ich zwar gar nicht, aber egal.   
„Ich weiß halt noch immer echt nicht, wie sowas zu laufen hat“, meint Connor entschuldigend.   
Noch immer fest mit ihm umschlungen lege ich den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ist nicht schlimm“, grinse ich. „Manchmal weiß ich es auch nicht, wie du siehst.“  
Er erwidert meinen Blick. Da er mir vorhin seine Mütze geborgt hatte, weil ich meine vergessen habe, und vereinzelt Schneeflocken vom Himmel rieseln, hat er die Kapuze seines Zip-Hoodies auf. Bei vielen Leuten sieht das schnell bescheuert aus. Aber Connor ist ziemlich niedlich damit. Seine verwuschelten Haare schauen an einer Seite unter dem Stoff heraus und glänzen, nass vom Schnee.   
Während wir uns in die Augen sehen, überlegt er. „Weil du das vorhin gesagt hast.. Will ich dich fragen..“ Er holt tief Luft. „Jen, willst du meine Freundin sein?“  
Wir starren uns an. Der Schnee um uns herum fällt leise auf die Erde. Das Rauschen der Autos auf der Abassador Bridge ist gleichmäßig und das Plätschern des Flusses beruhigend. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass es alle stören muss. Die Autofahrer, den Fluss, selbst die Schneeflocken.   
Ich höre in mich hinein und möchte mein Herz fragen. Dieses antwortet mir mit tosendem Gehämmer.  
So viele Zweifel sind in mir. Doch für heute will ich es halten, wie ich es die letzten beiden Wochen getan hatte. Und all die positiven Gefühle mitnehmen, die er mir gibt.   
„Ja“, antworte ich.   
So gerne ich den Anblick seines grinsenden Gesichts und seines Grübchens länger genießen möchte – ich schaffe es nicht. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, als er mich küsst und mir alle Zweifel nimmt. Zumindest für diese Nacht.


	44. 44. Weihnachten und Halloween

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, ist Connor bereits auf der Arbeit. Sowas kann auch nur ein Android bringen, an einem Tag bis spät nachts auf einer Party zu sein, und am nächsten Tag früh morgens zur Arbeit zu gehen, denke ich. Allerdings muss ich feststellen, dass ich auch ziemlich fit bin. Außer die drei Pfeffishots hatte ich nichts getrunken und fühle mich wirklich mal fit heute. Wäre ich alleine auf der Party gewesen, hätte ich mich bestimmt maßlos zugeschüttet und zu allem Überfluss noch irgendeinen Idioten an den Hals geworfen. Vielleicht wäre ich auf Toms Avancen eingegangen oder ähnliches schlimmes. Mit Connor war der Abend hingegen ausgesprochen schön gewesen und hinterlässt ein angenehmes Gefühl.   
Beschwingt springe ich aus dem Bett und tapse barfuß die Treppen hinunter.   
Es ist Weihnachten! Zumindest der 24. Dezember; Geschenke wird es erst morgen früh geben und arbeiten muss ich heute auch noch. Dafür habe ich morgen frei.   
Hank steht mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche.   
„Hey Dad, merry Christmas!“, rufe ich strahlend und umarme ihn.   
„Merry Christmas, Jenny“, grunzt Hank und drückt mich zaghaft an sich. „So gute Laune heute, ja?“  
„Ähm, ja...“, druckse ich ich herum, doch da platzt es aus mir heraus. „Du, Dad. Connor ist jetzt mein fester Freund.“  
Hank starrt mich ungläubig an. „Wie, jetzt erst?“, bellt er. „Ich dachte, ihr seid schon seit einem Monat zusammen!“  
„Oh.. ähm.. hups?!“, sage ich achselzuckend. Ich plündere den Kühlschrank und setze mich mit einem Sandwich von Connor an den Küchentisch.   
Hank lehnt noch immer nachdenklich an den Küchentresen. Er hat heute frei bekommen. „Habt ihr schon mal drüber nachgedacht, euch zusammen eine Wohnung zu nehmen? Oder sowas?“, brummelt er, während er an seiner Tasse schlürft.   
Ich spucke ihm fast das Sandwich entgegen. „Was???“, frage ich. „Ich bin seit gestern mit ihm zusammen. Streng genommen sogar erst seit heute. Und da soll ich mir mit Connor schon eine Wohnung nehmen? Bei aller Romantik, Dad, das geht zu weit.“  
Hank winkt ab. „Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als sei eine Beziehung zwischen dir und Connor nicht eh absehbar seit... Wochen.“ Wieder schlürft er an seinem Kaffee, während ich eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust verschränke. „Willst du mit dem Jungen ewig in deinem Kinderzimmer pennen? Ich frag ja nur.“  
Beleidigt stöhne ich auf. „Meine Güte, gib uns doch etwas Zeit. Oder willst du uns so schnell loswerden?“  
Hank denkt kurz nach, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nicht. Auch, wenn es... wirklich bessere Familienkostellationen gibt, als wenn mein Ziehsohn mit meiner Tochter zusammen ist.“ Er kratzt sich am Kopf.   
Nachdenklich muss ich einräumen, dass er damit Recht hat. Connor hatte er als seine Stütze und seinen Freund hier aufgenommen. Dann kam ich und hatte ihn nach und nach an mich gerissen. Hank ist sehr tolerant, aber ideal ist unsere Wohnsituation für uns alle wirklich nicht. „Ja, sorry“, räume ich ein. „Hast du dir bestimmt anders vorgestellt.“  
Hank zuckt die Achseln. „Jetzt ist es so“, sagt er ernüchtert. Dann fügt er hinzu: „Wenigstens ist das nicht wieder so ein Clown mit bunten Haaren, Tattoos oder Piercings im Gesicht. Oder sonst was schräges.“ Über Jakobs Aussehen ist er noch immer nicht hinweg.   
Ich muss lachen. „Die inneren Werte zählen!“, erinnere ich ihn schmunzelnd.  
„Ja!“, keucht Hank lachend. „Und die waren bei deinen ehemaligen Typen auch durchweg totaler Müll!“  
„Stimmt“, kichere ich und wir schauen uns kurz lachend in die Augen.   
Nachdem wir wieder zur Ruhe kommen, sagt Hank: „Nein, im Ernst, ich frage eigentlich, ob ihr auszieht, weil ich mir gedacht habe, dass es doch schön für Connor wäre, wenn er wieder sein eigenes Zimmer hat. Falls ihr... naja... Mal wieder irgendwelche Differenzen habt. Und eben noch eine Weile hier wohnen bleibt.“  
„'Mal wieder'“, zitiere ich abfällig. „Wir kommen derzeit ganz gut klar.“  
„Derzeit vielleicht“, grummelt Hank, schüttet den Rest seines Kaffees in sich rein, knallt die Tasse auf den Tisch und sagt dann: „Ich habe mir überlegt, für Connor Coles Zimmer zu räumen. Ich habe ihm sogar ein Bett, einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch bestellt. Ich wollte ihm das alles zu Weihnachten schenken, weißt du. So einen festen Platz in unserer Familie. Die Möbel kommen erst in ein paar Tagen... Aber ich wollte heute damit anfangen, das Zimmer auszumisten. Was meinst du?“  
Sprachlos glotze ich Hank an. Klar, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber ist es auch der richtige Zeitpunkt? „Heute?“, hake ich nach.  
„Ja“, sagt Hank. Er wartet geduldig auf meine Reaktion.   
„Es ist Weihnachten“, sage ich vorsichtig.  
„Das weiß ich!“, fährt Hank mich an. „Na und?!“  
Ich seufze tief. „Also...“, sage ich und versuche meine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. „Das ist eine echt tolle Idee und so. Aber... könnte es nicht sein... dass du sentimental wirst... Wenn du ausgerechnet an Weihnachten Coles Sachen aussortierst?“  
„Ich bin darüber hinweg“, knurrt Hank. „Ich habe noch zwei andere Kinder, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“ Ich bin ergriffen davon, wie er das sagt. Doch glaube ich, schätzt er sich gerade stärker ein, als er ist.   
„Ich will, dass der Junge sich hier wohlfühlst“, sagt Hank liebevoll und meint damit Connor. „Er hat die Couch oder dein Zimmer zum schlafen. Seine Klamotten türmt er irgendwo neben deinen. Besitzen tut er nicht viel, aber was er hat, lagert er in der Ecke deines Zimmers. Zurückziehen kann er sich überhaupt nicht. Er ist ja völlig drauf angewiesen, dass ihr euch versteht. Das ist doch Scheiße!“  
Ich nicke. Auch, wenn ich mir grade nicht vorstellen kann, Connor je wieder über Nacht an ein anderes Bett freizugeben, muss ich Hank zugestehen, dass er Recht hat. „Aber warte doch bis zum neuen Jahr“, schlage ich schwach vor, wohl wissend, dass Hanks Entscheidung schon gefallen ist.   
„Ich will heute anfangen“, sagt er. „Das Zimmer steht viel zu lange schon leer. Letztes Jahr hat er auch nichts zu Weihnachten von mir bekommen. Ich will ihm mal irgendwas zurückgeben.“ Er wirft mir einen schrägen Blick zu. „Außer die Erlaubnis, meine Tochter abzuschleppen“, fügt er grinsend hinzu.   
„Pah!“, rufe ich. „Dann tu das halt!“ Ich werde ihn nicht aufhalten können.   
Hank lacht noch immer über seinen blöden Spruch. Er zieht seine Jacke vom Stuhl und zieht sich diese über die Schultern. „Aber erst mal gehe ich eine Tanne holen. Essen wir zusammen heute Abend?“, fragt er beiläufig.   
Connor hatte Recht. Ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsessen ist etwas, wonach Hank sich wirklich sehnt.   
„Connor wollte was kochen“, antworte ich. „Ich hab das jedenfalls so verstanden. Dass er was einkaufen und was kochen will.“  
„Es ist so praktisch, mit einem Android befreundet zu sein“, keucht Hank und schnappt sich seine Schlüssel.  
„Ich sag's dir“, erwidere ich wissend.   
Hank winkt ab und verlässt gemeinsam mit Sumo das Haus.

Einige Stunden später stehe ich im Hot Topic und falte T-Shirts. An Tagen wie heute geht mir der Job richtig auf die Nerven. Halb Detroit scheint in der Früh eingefallen zu sein, dass Weihnachten ist und dass morgen früh die Geschenke unterm Baum liegen müssen.   
Meine Rettung ist heute meine Kollegin Denise, die schon seit Jahren auf diesem Job hängen geblieben ist. Auch, wenn ich sie sehr cool finde und mit ihr auch nach der Arbeit schon mal was trinken war, wäre es mein Albtraum, diesen Gelegenheitsjob aus Bequemlichkeit und Gewohnheit weiterhin zu machen und mich nicht beruflich weiterzuentwickeln. Der Job mit dem ganzen Gaming- und Cosplay Merch macht ihr allerdings enormen Spaß. So kommt sie jeden Tag mit einem andern dramatischen Outfit zur Arbeit, was hier auch sehr begrüßt wird. Von Katzenohren bis Fledermausflügeln hab ich schon alles mögliche an ihr gesehen. Heute steckt sie in einem knallgelben Pikachukostüm, trägt eine weiße Kontaktlinse und hat den Mund voller Kunstblut. Jeder, der den Laden betritt, dreht sich mindestens einmal nach ihr um. Weihnachten findet sie total Scheiße. Deshalb hat sie eine Playlist mit Halloween-Songs angemacht und zaubert mir damit ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

In meiner Pause husche ich durch die mit blinkender Weihnachtsdeko behangene Mall und gönne mir einen Snack. Seit ich hier arbeite, habe ich viel zu viel meines hart verdienten Geldes im Food Court gelassen und schon erschrocken festgestellt, dass meine T-Shirts mittlerweile echt spannen. Wieder mehr auf meine Ernährung und auch auf meine Finanzen zu achten, steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste der Vorsätze fürs kommende Jahr.   
Die Atmosphäre in der Mall ist magisch. Oder vielleicht bin ich es auch, die diese Magie aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse noch in den Knochen spürt. Mir ist, als würde ich auf Watte gehen. Der tollste Typ der ganzen Stadt hat mich gestern Nacht gefragt, ob ich seine Freundin sein will. Und ich habe ja gesagt. Ich will es am liebsten allen erzählen, jedem einzelnen, der hektisch an mir vorbei flitzt, um seine last minute Geschenke zu besorgen. 

Als ich nach meiner Pause zurück beim Hot Topic ankomme, ist der Laden noch immer brechend voll. Ich entdecke Denise hinter den Tresen, die mir hektisch zuwinkt. Sie braucht wohl Verstärkung.  
Ich will gerade hineinrennen, da fällt mir ein Aufkleber am unteren Rand des Schaufensters auf. Ich halte inne und bücke mich. Da steht es doch tatsächlich noch. „No androids allowed“. Da lange schon keine weiteren Schilder an der Tür zu sehen sind und Regeln dieser Art neuerdings verboten sind, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass dieser kleine Sticker einfach übersehen wurde und deshalb noch da hängt. Aber nicht mit mir.  
Wutentbrannt laufe ich in den Laden und stürme in den Mitarbeiterraum. Bewaffnet mit Putzzeug stürme ich wieder hinaus zum Schaufenster.   
„Jen!“, ruft Denise von der Kasse aus. „Ich brauch echt Hilfe!“  
„Komme gleich!“, erwidere ich und beginne, wie eine Irre an der Fensterscheibe herum zu schrubben. Doch der Sticker ist hartnäckig. Ich stürme wieder zurück hinein.   
„Was tust du da?“, ruft Denise mir über die Köpfe der Kundinnen und Kunden zu. Monster Mash dröhnt aus den Lautsprechern und ihre plüschigen Pikachuohren wippen im Takt der Musik.   
„Ich entferne den Aufkleber!“, erwidere ich und schnappe mir einen Nagellackentferner aus dem Sortiment.   
„Aufkleber?“, ruft Denise zurück.  
„Den Verbotsaufkleber! Für Androiden!“, rufe ich zurück und widme mich vor dem Laden wieder hektisch dem Sticker. Mit Hilfe des Nagellackentferners kann ich diesen endlich lösen.   
Denise schüttelt genervt den Kopf, als ich zurückkomme. „Den Nagellackentferner musst du bezahlen, das weißt du?“, stöhnt sie und befreit die T-Shirts eines Kunden von ihrer Sicherung.   
„Das ist mir völlig egal“, erwidere ich und komme außer Atem neben ihr an. Ich zeige ihr stolz den Aufkleber, den ich vom Schaufenster gezogen hatte.   
„Oh“, sagt Denise neutral. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der da noch hängt.“  
„Tja“, erwidere ich und pfeffere den kleinen Sticker in den Mülleimer unter der Kasse. „Jetzt hängt er da nicht mehr.“  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass dir das so wichtig ist“, erwidert Denise und nimmt das Geld des Kunden entgegen. „Machst du hier für mich weiter? Dann kassier ich den nächsten ab.“ Da ich neu bin, darf ich noch nicht an die Kasse, soll Denise aber dabei helfen, die Waren einzutüten.   
„Mach ich“, sage ich und widme mich den Kunden. „Mir ist das ziemlich wichtig“, sage ich zu Denise. „Mein Freund ist ein Android.“  
Denise hält inne. Irgendwie erstarren alle Leute, die um uns herum stehen. Der Beginn von Thriller dröhnt durch den Laden, als hätte ich gerade etwas wirklich beängstigend gesagt. Ich spüre die Blicke der Kunden auf mir und warte auf Denises Reaktion.  
Diese starrt mich an, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, ob ich gerade einen Witz gemacht habe. „Das.. oh, das ist ja schön!“, stottert sie und errötet unter den dicken Schichten Schminke.   
„Find ich auch!“, erwidere ich strahlend und fahre fort, die Sachen des Kunden einzupacken.   
Die Szene entspannt sich. Die Leute scheinen wieder zu reden und Denise kehrt zu ihrer professionellen Routine zurück. Erleichtert atme ich durch und strecke dem Kunden die Tüte entgegen.   
„Soso“, sagt dieser eindringlich. „Dein Freund ist also ein Android, huh?“  
Ich kenne diese Stimme. Ich hebe den Blick und starre in das Gesicht von Gavin Reed.   
Ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe in eine Box voller Kleiderbügel falle.   
Gavin quittiert meine Verunsicherung mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er sieht sich um, als würde er gerade erst realisieren, wo er sich hier befindet. „Das hier sieht mir nicht nach dem DPD aus“, tadelt er mich. „Letztens hast du mir doch erzählt, du seist ein Cop?“  
Ich balle die Fäuste. Ich will Denise fragen, ob und wie ich Gavin rausschmeißen lassen kann. Doch sie ist zu beschäftigt damit, die ganzen Kundinnen zu bedienen.   
„Tja, wie du siehst, arbeite ich hier!“, erwidere ich also wütend. „Kannst du jetzt bitte dem nächsten Platz machen?“  
Gavin übergeht meine Aussage. „Du hast meine Nachrichten ignoriert, Jenna“, sagt er schließlich.   
„Ja, weil ich nämlich nichts mit dir zutun haben will!“, antworte ich wütend.   
„Erinnerst du dich dran, als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du bei der Gedenkfeier bist?“, sagt er und fixiert meinen Blick.   
Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. „Ja?“  
„Michael wollte die Kapelle ebenfalls in die Luft jagen“, flüstert er eindringlich. „Aber ich habe ihn davon abgehalten. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass dir was passiert.“  
Verwirrt erwidere ich seinen Blick. „Okay, wow? Soll ich mich jetzt auch noch bedanken, oder was? Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich verpfeife?“  
Gavin lacht. „Erzähl das doch Captain Fowler. Nach deinem Wutausbruch vor ein paar Wochen im DPD glaubt dir da doch eh keiner mehr.“ Also haben seine ehemaligen Kollegen Gavin von meinem Streit mit Jeff erzählt.   
„Tu uns beiden doch einfach einen Gefallen und hau einfach ab“, erwidere ich. „Oder muss ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen?“  
„Das tust du nicht“, sagt Gavin leise und sieht mich scharf an.   
„Ach ja?“, erwidere ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
Wir starren uns gegenseitig an. Ich sehe für einen Moment wieder den 15-jährigen Jungen vor mir, der sich mal mit einem Typen geprügelt hatte, der einen Kopf größer war als er und zwei Klassen über uns, weil dieser mir in der Pausenhalle hinterher gepfiffen und an den Hintern gefasst hatte. Die halbe Schule stand in einem johlenden Kreis um die beiden, während der Typ Gavins Nase brach. Dieser hatte von vornherein nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn gehabt und durfte die folgenden Monate mit einem Gesichtsverband rumlaufen. Die Narbe davon trägt er immer noch.  
Heute verachte ich das Gockelgehabe des 15-jährigen Gavin zutiefst. Aber seine Eltern hatten ihm tatsächlich nichts besseres beigebracht. Wenige Tage vor dem Vorfall hatten wir unseren ersten Sex gehabt und ich erinnere mich noch genau an das Leuchten in seinen Augen, als ich ihm das erste mal in die Hose griff. Ach herrje. Wieso hat mein Hirn solche Dinge noch abgespeichert? Weil es eben auch mein erster Sex war. Und sowas vergisst man halt nicht.   
Wir mustern uns gegenseitig. Mal wieder kann ich nicht fassen, dass ich mich von einem Mörder zu einem Gespräch habe verleiten lassen.  
Plötzlich schießt Gavins Hand nach vorne. Er packt mein Handgelenk und zieht mich über den Tresen näher an sich ran. „Jenna. Du sträubst dich dagegen. Aber ich weiß, dass da noch was zwischen uns ist. Uns verbindet so viel, von früher. Da kann deine Blechbüchse nicht mithalten.“  
Überrascht zerre ich an seiner Hand. „Bist du total verrückt geworden?“, fauche ich. „Lass mich los, du Idiot!“  
Zum Glück muss ich nicht damit anfangen, rumzuschreien. Denise erscheint hinter mir und spricht völlig gelassen in ihr Handy. „Ja, genau. Im Hot Topic greift jemand meine Kollegin an und muss hinaus begleitet werden.“   
Gavin erschrickt. Er lässt meinen Arm los. „Ich geh ja schon“, zischt er und wirft Denise einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
Wieder sieht er mich an. „Überleg dir das mit deinem Toaster, Jenna. Der Typ hat ja nicht mal einen Nachnamen.“ Er zwinkert mir zwei mal zu, ehe er sich umdreht und mit schnellen Schritten den Laden verlässt.


	45. 45. Schneematsch und Einkaufstüten - Lime -

Ich zittere noch immer vor Wut, als ich zwei Stunden später die Mall verlasse und in Connors offene Arme falle.  
„Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!“, schluchze ich und presse seinen Körper fest an mich.  
„Ich bin ebenfalls froh!“, sagt er lächelnd. Er beugt sich zu mir runter und küsst mich.   
Ich will ihm von Gavin erzählen. Doch seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, bringt mich total aus dem Konzept. Wie in Zeitlupe löse ich mich von ihm, noch immer den Geschmack von ihm auf meinen Lippen. Ich starre zu ihm hoch und muss mich kurz fangen, weil mir total schwindelig ist. Der ganze Ärger über Gavin ist augenblicklich vergessen.  
„Hey, was ist los?“, fragt er irritiert und umschlingt meine Hüfte.   
„Du...“, keuche ich, „du hast einfach so eine Wirkung auf mich.“ Noch immer stehen wir am Parkplatz der Mall. Menschen mit vollen Einkaufstüten eilen an uns vorbei. Der Schnee liegt matschig und plattgetreten auf dem Bürgersteig. Alles ist ganz normal. Und trotzdem kämpfe ich mit aller Macht dagegen an, vor Glück nicht einfach durchzudrehen.   
Connor sieht mich besorgt an. „Ist bei dir wirklich alles okay?“, fragt er.   
Ich atme tief durch. „Du darfst mich einfach nicht nochmal küssen“, japse ich. „Sonst raste ich aus, weil alles grade so unfassbar schön ist.“  
Connor sieht mich fragend an. Er hält noch immer meine Hüfte umschlungen und sieht sich um. Der Himmel ist grau, die Menschen mürrisch und die Fassade der Mall verschmiert. Nichts hier ist schön. Außer das, was wir haben; das, was zwischen uns ist.   
„Na dann“, sagt er, grinst kurz, und ignoriert im nächsten Augenblick meinen Wunsch komplett. Er küsst mich wieder; dieses mal viel intensiver und länger, als unser flüchtiger Begrüßungskuss es war. Er küsst mich mit derselben Intensität, wie gestern Nacht, nachdem wir hastig aus unsern Klamotten geschlüpft und ins Bett gesprungen waren und das erste mal als Freundin und Freund miteinander geschlafen hatten. Ich fühlte mich so sehr in diesem Moment, und auch jetzt gerade. Die Dumpfheit verschwindet aus meinem Kopf, wenn er mich so küsst, weil ich mich in diesen Momenten ganz bewusst für ihn entscheiden und meine starken Gefühle annehmen kann. Für ihn, einen Androiden. Einem Typen, der gut für mich ist, auch, weil er eben kein richtiger Typ ist und nie mit geschlechtsspezifischen Rollen sozialisiert wurde, sondern einfach als erwachsener Mann ins Leben geworfen wurde und mich einfach ich sein lässt.   
Als er seine Lippen von meinen löst, bebe ich in seinen Armen. Das Glück durchströmt meine Adern in solch einer Geschwindigkeit, dass ich kaum klar komme. Eigentlich wollte ich uns jetzt, wo er mich nach der Arbeit abgeholt hat, mit Betty nach hause fahren. Hank hatte mir seinen Wagen geliehen. Aber wie soll ich das jetzt noch tun?   
Connor spürt, wie schwach ich in seinen Armen geworden bin. Er drückt mich an seine Brust.   
„Genau das solltest du nicht machen“, hauche ich außer Atem.   
„Wieso nicht?“, fragt er belustigt.   
„Ich kann – mit diesen Gefühlen – sie sind so schwer“, presse ich unter meinen schnellen Atemzügen hervor. „Und sie sind so...“  
Connor grinst noch immer, während ich unter der Last meiner Gefühle in seinen Armen hänge. Würde er mich nicht halte, wäre ich schon auf den Boden gepurzelt. Sein Gesicht ist so voller Zuneigung, als er mich strahlend ansieht. Es berührt ihn, wie fertig ich wegen ihm bin. Und ich versuche verzweifelt, mich dem furchtbaren Gefühl der Schwäche zu stellen. Ich bin ihm völlig erlegen, ausgeliefert. Er weiß das. Er könnte alles mit diesem Wissen machen. Er könnte mir das Herz so heftig brechen, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich nie davon erholen würde. Ich würde durchdrehen, wenn er das tun würde. Eventuell würde ich es nicht überleben, es würde so schmerzen.   
Die Angst packt mich, während mein Herz schlägt und schlägt und Connor mich lächelnd ansieht. Ich weiß, wie sehr er es genießt, mich zu analysieren und dabei festzustellen, wie sehr mein Herz für ihn in Flammen steht. Er hat es verdient, Zeuge dieser Offenbarungen zu werden, schließlich hat er mit mir schon genug mitgemacht. Doch trotzdem fühle ich mich verletzlich und nackt.   
„Ich liebe dich, Jen“, sagt er schließlich. Das sagt er echt einfach so. Auf diesem ekligen Parkplatz, vor dieser ekligen Mall, im ekligen Schneematsch, in dieser ekligen Stadt.   
Auch, wenn er es vor zwei Wochen schon mal sagen wollte und ich ihm mit meiner fürchterlichen Art das Wort abgeschnitten habe, bricht meine Welt völlig zusammen unter dieser Aussage. Das L-Wort ist mir nunmal heilig. Ich hatte es bis jetzt in jeder meiner letzten Beziehungen benutzt; jedes mal war es eine Unterstreichung der Wertschätzung zueinander. Ob es je wirklich Liebe war, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Mom, Cole und vielleicht auch Hank früher wirklich geliebt habe. Ich weiß, welches Gewicht dieses Wort hat und auch in einer Beziehung haben sollte. Waren meine Liebesbekunden zu meinen Exfreunden eigentlich immer wirklich Liebe? Oder nur ein verstärktes „Ich hab dich grade wirklich gern in meiner Nähe“? Wie auch immer. Connor hat es gesagt und dieses mal bin ich zu langsam, um es durch meine hastige Unterbrechung ungeschehen zu machen.   
Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Erwartet er jetzt ein obligatorisches „Ich dich auch“?   
Ich spanne meine Knie an und hoffe, dass sie nicht einfach unter mir wegklappen. Selten habe ich mir mehr gewünscht, dass mein Körper nicht auf alles und jeden mit solch physischen Reaktionen um die Ecke kommt. Auch wenn diese Worte so schön sind, dass ich sie gerade kaum fassen kann.  
„Es ist zu früh, sowas zu sagen“, presse ich schließlich hervor.   
„Warum?“, fragt Connor.   
„Wir sind erst seit heute früh zusammen“, sage ich.  
„Na und?“, erwidert Connor.   
Ich schaue zu ihm hoch. Was genau wollte er damit erreichen, dass er mir hier auf dem Parkplatz so etwas Krasses sagt? Sein Blick ist klar. Er sieht mit so einer Güte zu mir herunter, dass ich wieder das wohlbekannte Gefühl des Glücks in meiner Brust spüre.   
„Du bist doch jetzt meine Freundin“, sagt er. „Du musst also jetzt mit solchen Sätzen leben können.“  
Ich nicke benommen. Er hat Recht. Ich kann ihm echt nicht verbieten, das L-Wort zu benutzen, jetzt, wo er mein Freund ist.   
Bebend schaue ich zu ihm hoch. „Das...“, seufze ich fassungslos, „ist schön. Ist es schlimm, wenn ich sowas gerade zu dir nicht sagen kann?“  
Connor hat Mühe, meine Worte einzuordnen. „Wieso sollte das schlimm sein?“, fragt er verwundert.   
„Ich weiß nicht“, sage ich leise und wende den Blick ab.   
„Nichts ist schlimm!“, erwidert er lachend. „Alles ist wunderbar! Ich bin wirklich glücklich gerade.“ Sein Lachen ist so klar, dass ich skeptisch zu ihm hoch schauen muss. Tatsächlich habe ich ihn bis jetzt selten mit solch einem fröhlichen Gesicht gesehen.   
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Schal, während er mir geduldig über den Rücken streichelt und darauf wartet, dass ich auf meine Gefühle klargekommen bin. 

Connor fährt schließlich, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht darf. Wir hoffen einfach, dass keiner uns in den wenigen Minuten anhält, bis wir zuhause sind. Müsste ja auch echt ein Spielverderber sein, der an Weihnachten Knöllchen verteilt.  
In Betty zittern meine Knie noch Minuten später. Ich kann kaum umgehen mit diesem Glück.   
Connor lässt mich im Beifahrersitz schweigen, bis ich zu mir selbst zurück finde. Währenddessen tönt kitschige Weihnachtsmusik aus dem Radio.   
Viele Häuser in Detroit sind mit blinkenden Lichtern geschmückt und verleihen der Dämmerung eine vertraute Wärme.   
„Morgen Nachmittag wollte ich gern ins Maison gehen“, sagt Connor irgendwann. „Es gibt einen Gemeinschaftsraum im oberen Stock. Viele sind noch nicht eingezogen, aber eine Art Fest ist dort geplant. Möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen?“  
Noch immer bin ich benommen. „Joa, mal gucken“, sage ich und versuche, es unverbindlich zu halten. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie eine von Androiden gestaltete Weihnachtsparty aussehen muss, ohne Essen und ohne Alkohol. Irgendwie hört sich das nicht nach Spaß an. Aber Connor zuliebe sollte ich vielleicht wirklich mal vorbei schauen.   
Als ich mich etwas gefangen habe, erzähle ich Connor von Gavin und seinem Besuch im Hot Topic. Connor reagiert wie erwartet besorgt.   
„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr ihn noch immer nicht eingebuchtet habt“, grummele ich. „Ich meine, er ist einfach ein Mörder und hat keine Skrupel, mit seinen miesen Aktionen in meinem Laden zu prahlen.“  
„Leider sind die meisten Polizisten und ein Großteil der Bevölkerung sehr konservativ“, sagt Connor leise. „Ich weiß von vielen, dass sie Androiden noch immer als Sklaven bezeichnen. Sie verachten auch die Menschen, die in Androiden mehr sehen, als nur Roboter.“ Er wirft mir einen schüchternen Blick zu.   
Da er nur so knapp auf seine Kollegen eingeht, kann ich mir denken, dass er noch immer von den andern Detectives schlecht behandelt wird und mir dies nicht so wirklich sagen will, weil es mich wütend macht.   
„Irgendwas muss man da doch tun können!“, rufe ich. „Gavin will mich jedenfalls noch immer ficken. Vielleicht sollte ich das ausnutzen und ihn zu einem Geständnis bringen!“, schlage ich übermütig vor.   
Connor seufzt. „Das Thema hatten wir doch schon, Jen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich.“  
„Er würde mir nichts antun“, erwidere ich kühn. „Der kommt nicht drauf klar, dass er von mir in der 10. hinter der Turnhalle ein paar gute Blowjobs bekommen hat und hängt da noch immer dran. Der will mich einfach rumkriegen.“  
Connor sieht allarmiert zu mir rüber.   
„Ist doch so!“, rufe ich genervt. „Typen sind alle gleich!“  
Connor nickt. „Das sind sie, und genau deshalb solltest du vorsichtig sein. Hank und ich sind dran. Es ist zwar schwer, weil wir die einzigen.. Progressiven im Team sind, aber... Wir bleiben dran.“ Zuversichtlich lächelt er mich an.   
„Naja, ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ihr versagt“, meine ich vorsichtig. „Aber bis jetzt habt ihr in der Hinsicht nicht wirklich viel erreicht.“  
„Du bist nicht die einzige, der das Thema wichtig ist“, gibt Connor zurück. Ihn verärgert es, dass ich seine Kompetenz in Frage stelle, und das ist ja auch wirklich grade nicht so nett von mir. „Trotzdem ist das unser Job. Nicht deiner.“  
„Okay, na gut!“, erwidere ich. Maulig verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. Er hat ja Recht. 

Nachdem wir Betty vor dem Haus abgestellt haben, treten wir nach draußen. Eine dünne Schneeschicht liegt auf dem Rasen unseres Vorgartens. Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue in den dunklen Himmel. Vor wenigen Wochen stand ich dauernd mit Connor im Regen, nun ist es Schnee. Als sei aus meinen heftigen Gefühlsschwankungen, die auf uns einprasselten, nun etwas festes, lockeres, schönes geworden.   
Connor trägt die Einkäufe fürs Abendessen hinein, die er in der Mall gemacht hatte, bevor er mich abgeholt hatte.  
Ich bleibe kurz an Betty gelehnt im Schnee stehen und ziehe das kitschige Fazit, mit dem vergangenen Wochen mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut. Vielleicht werden wir mit Hank ein harmonisches Weihnachten haben, gemeinsam ins neue Jahr starten und alles wird sich fügen. Vielleicht werde ich mich wirklich emotional und beruflich fangen, mein Leben in geregelte Bahnen leiten und mit Connor eine Zukunft aufbauen. Wie ich die Sache mit dem Kinderwunsch regele, müsste ich dann schauen, wenn es so weit ist. Aber vielleicht finde ich in ihm als meinen Partner wirklich den Halt, den ich suche und brauche.   
Zum Glück weiß ich grade nicht, dass die kommende Woche nicht im entferntesten diesem Wunschdenken entsprechen und meine kleine, momentan perfekte Welt total erschüttern wird.

Als ich rein komme, ist Connor schon dabei, die Einkäufe auszuräumen und das Abendessen vorzubereiten.   
„Das ist so cool, dass du das machst“, sage ich erschöpft und ziehe mir Schal und Mütze aus.   
„Ich verstehe nicht, dass Aufgaben, die den Haushalt und das Kochen betreffen, nur von Frauen übernommen werden soll“, meint Connor achselzuckend.   
„Halleluja“, murmele ich und hänge meinen Mantel auf.   
Als ich ins Wohnzimmer laufe, entdecke ich in eine kleine dicke Tanne in der altbekannten Weihnachtsbaum-Ecke. Christbaumkugeln wurden lieblos drangehangen und Lametta irgendwo hingeklatscht, trotzdem bin ich ganz ergriffen von dem Baum. Ich stehe vor ihm und komme aus dem „Awwww“-quieken nicht mehr raus.   
„Er hat sich echt Mühe gegeben“, ruft Connor von der Küche. „Letztes Jahr hatten wir keinen Baum.“  
„Ich find das so schön“, schluchze ich und hoffe, nicht gleich loszuheulen. Meine Güte, wegen einem Weihnachtsbaum?! Hormone, Jen!  
Ich tapse zurück in die Küche und sehe Connor an der Arbeitsplatte stehen. Er hat sein grün kartiertes Flanellhemd hochgekrempelt und in die schwarze Jeans gesteckt. Ich mustere ihn und seinen Hintern, wie er da so am Kochen ist, und drücke mich verschämt am Küchentisch rum.   
„Was gibt’s?“, frage ich schließlich.   
„Truthahn.“ Connor sieht über die Schulter zu mir rüber. Sein Grübchen blitzt auf. „In Amerika isst man das gerne zu Weihnachten.“  
„Was du nicht sagst“, erwidere ich lachend. Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und laufe zu ihm rüber. An seinem Rücken angekommen, schlinge ich die Arme um ihn. „Das ist nicht mein erstes Weihnachten“, füge ich hinzu und lehne meinen Kopf an seinen Rücken.   
„Meins auch nicht“, antwortet er stolz.   
Ich streiche über seinen Bauch und über seine Hose. Ich kann es tatsächlich keine halbe Stunde in seiner Nähe aushalten, ohne ihn ausziehen zu wollen.   
„Jen -“, sagt Connor, als meine Hände seine Hose entlang immer tiefer sinken.   
„Hank ist doch nicht da“, sage ich und genieße, seinen muskulösen Rücken an mir zu spüren.   
„Du hast Recht“, sagt Connor seufzend, als er das Messer und die Möhren weglegt. Ich höre den Wasserhahn, ehe er sich zu mir umdreht. Noch immer halte ich ihn fest umschlungen und sehe zu ihm hoch. „Er ist aber in etwa fünf Minuten zurück“, sagt Connor bedauernd und sieht zu mir herunter. „Er hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben.“  
„Urgh“, brumme ich jammernd und lasse von ihm ab.   
Ich will mich zurück an den Küchentisch setzen, da höre ich Connor sagen: „Mir reichen aber drei.“  
Noch während ich mich verdattert zu ihm umdrehe und mich frage, ob er grade wirklich das gemeint hat, was ich denke, ist er bei mir und presst seine Lippen auf meine. Ich komme mit dem Rücken unsanft am Kühlschrank an, als er mich heftig küsst. Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er plötzlich so wild ist und keuche auf, als er seine Hand in meine Hose schiebt. Bei diesem Typen muss man wohl immer mit allem möglichen rechnen.   
Ich erzittere, als er mich auf den Küchentisch hebt und mir die Hose aufknöpft. Herrje. Wenn Hank doch etwas schneller zurück ist, wird er direkt mitbekommen, dass es heute keinen Truthahn zum Abendessen gibt, sondern mich.  
„Was ist wenn Hank...?“, frage ich, doch Connor schneidet mir das Wort ab. „Entspann dich einfach!“, sagt er, während er die Finger in meinen Slip bewegt. Er hat so ein Tempo drauf, dass mir hören und sehen vergeht. Da will dieser freche Android es mir tatsächlich mit der Hand besorgen, während ich so halb auf dem Weihnachtstisch sitze, auch wenn ihm nur wenige Minuten bleiben.   
Ich versuche von meinen Bedenken abzulassen, was mir auch schnell gelingt, da ich unter seinen fordernden Berührungen so schnell feucht geworden bin, dass zwei seiner Finger in mich hinein gleiten. Meine Güte, er fackelt wirklich nicht lange. Aber dank der begrenzten Zeit kann er sich das auch nicht erlauben.   
Wahnsinnig schnell komme ich keuchend auf dem Küchentisch. Okay, that's a first. Ich atme noch immer heftig, während die Bewegungen seiner Finger sich verlangsamen und seine Küsse sanft und zärtlich werden.   
„Wow... ähm... danke?“, presse ich schwer atmend hervor. Um mich zu revanchieren, fehlt uns wohl die Zeit. Da muss er wohl bis nach dem essen warten.  
„2.58; ich sagte doch, dass die Zeit reicht“, flüstert er frech grinsend.   
„Aber für dich wohl nicht mehr, huh?“, frage ich erschöpft.   
„Grade nicht, aber ich profitiere ja auch davon“, erwidert er und führt seine Finger an die Lippen.  
„Oh Connor“, sage ich kichernd und rutsche vom Küchentisch. Ich knöpfe mir die Hose zu, während Connor sich noch immer die Finger ableckt. Ach herrje.   
Keine Sekunde zu früh hören wir den Schlüssel im Schloss. Ich checke kurz mein Spiegelbild in der Selfiecam meines Handys. Ich sehe eigentlich ganz normal aus. Die Nummer war ja auch so schnell vorbei, wie sie begonnen hat, sodass ich nicht mal total zerstört aussehe. Ein Glück!  
Hank kommt ächzend zur Tür rein. Sumo trottet ihm gemütlich hinterher.   
„Hallo, Hank“, sagt Connor freundlich und wäscht sich ganz unschuldig die Hände.   
„War kurz drüben“, grummelt Hank und meint damit wohl den Nachbarn.   
„Hey, ich hab gesehen, dass du den Baum aufgestellt und geschmückt hast!“, plappere ich, um mir ja nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Voll schnieke!“  
„Es dauert noch ein wenig, bis das Essen fertig ist“, sagt Connor, der sich wieder den Lebensmitteln zugewandt hat.   
Hank antwortet nicht. Als er von der Garderobe auf uns zukommt, erschrecke ich. Er sieht furchtbar aus. Seine Haare sind durcheinander und er riecht nach Schnaps. Er kommt auf uns zu und stellt ächzend drei große Buddeln Whiskey auf den Küchentisch, auf dem ich grade noch vor Erregung zitternd gesessen habe.   
Connor dreht sich zu mir um. Wir wechseln einen Blick.  
Mir fällt wieder ein, dass Hank mir heute Morgen erzählt hatte, dass er heute vorhat, Coles Zimmer auszuräumen. Ich war noch gar nicht oben gewesen und hatte noch gar nicht überprüft, ob er damit wirklich angefangen hat. Doch seine dunkle Mine bestätigt mir, dass er nach all den Jahren wirklich das erste mal wieder die Tür zum Kinderzimmer geöffnet hatte. Und dass er dies alles andere als gut wegstecken konnte.  
„Das hier wird mein Abendessen“, grummelt Hank und tätschelt die Whiskeyflasche, die ihm am nächsten steht.


	46. 46. Plüschhase und Alkohol

Triggerwarnung: Tod, Alkohol

Aus dem Fernseher, den ich vorhin angemacht hatte, tönt ein Weihnachtslied. Aber sonst ist nach Hanks letztem Satz alles still geworden in der Küche.   
Ich starre Hank an, der zurück starrt. Connor dreht sich langsam zu uns um.   
Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich von diesem Abend erwartet hatte. Hank trinkt jeden Tag. Er kann das natürlich nicht einfach so lassen. Aber das Essen ist noch nicht mal fertig und er scheint schon hacke zu sein. Dabei ist doch Weihnachten. Ich hatte mir das irgendwie so vorgestellt, dass er sich wenigstens erst nach unserm gemütlichen Beisammensitzen zuschüttet.   
„Was?“, blafft Hank uns an.   
„Hast du vorhin damit begonnen, Coles Zimmer auszuräumen?“, frage ich vorsichtig.   
Hank grunzt. „Hab ich. Ja. Und?“ Er steuert den Wandschrank mit den Gläsern an und zieht sich ein Whiskeyglas hinaus.   
Connor und ich wechseln einen Blick, während Hank uns den Rücken zugedreht hat.  
„Bin aber noch lange nicht fertig“, brabbelt Hank und schenkt sich den Whiskey ein. „Das alles dauert tatsächlich länger, als gedacht. Ist echt viel Kram drin von ihm. Ich werd einen Container bestellen und einfach alles wegschmeißen.“ Er nimmt einen Schluck, starrt ins Leere, und fügt hinzu: „Ich knall einfach alles in die Tonne, sein ganzes kleines, kurzes Leben. Alles, was ihn ausgemacht hat und alles, was ihm wichtig war.“ Griesgrämig schaut er auf und registriert, wie erschrocken ich ihn ansehe. „Was?“, blafft er mich im selben Ton an, wie eben schon. „Fällt dir was besseres ein, Frau Neunmalklug?“   
Ich schweige.   
Aus dem Wohnzimmer tönt „Driving home for Christmas“. Ich wünschte, es würde das nicht tun. Genauer gesagt wünschte ich, Denise würde in ihrem Pikachukostüm reinhoppeln und die Halloween-Playlist von vorhin anmachen.  
„Warum hast du ausgerechnet heute Coles Zimmer geöffnet?“, fragt Connor irritiert. Richtig, er weiß davon ja noch gar nichts. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich vor etwa 10 Minuten keuchend vor ihm gesessen und mich in seine Seite gekrallt hatte. An der Stelle, an den ich mich an ihm festgehalten hatte, quillt sein Hemd noch immer deutlich aus der Hose.   
„Für dich“, sagt Hank. „Ich wollte, dass du dein eigenes Zimmer kriegst. Bei uns.“ Er lächelt ihn schräg an.   
„Oh“, sagt Connor nur. Er starrt Hank an, seine Whiskeyflasche, dann wieder mich. „Das... Das ist sehr nett von dir, Hank.“ Er lächelt unsicher zurück, und sagt dann: „Möchtest du nicht vielleicht deinen Whiskey wegstellen? Wir könnten nach dem Essen zusammen anstoßen. Darauf, dass wir in den letzten Wochen sowas wie eine kleine Familie geworden sind.“ Er versucht es also mit Hanks Triggerworten und dem gemeinsamen Essen als Stichwort, auf das Hank sich eigentlich so gefreut hat.   
Hank denkt einen Augenblick nach. Dann sagt er: „Lass gut sein, Connor. Es hat alles keinen Sinn. Es ist nicht dasselbe, wenn der Junge nicht da ist.“ Seine Stimme bricht ein.   
Wiederholt starre ich zur Treppe. Die Tür ist also offen. Coles Zimmertür steht nach all der Zeit tatsächlich wieder offen. Ich weiß, dass sein Zimmer voller Erinnerungen ist. Doch die Neugierde zerfrisst mich. Ich werde unruhig, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass mich nur wenige Meter von dem Ort trennen, an dem ich Cole näher sein kann, als ich es in den letzten Jahren je war.   
Meine Gefühle packen mich heftig. Ich drehe mich schlagartig um und laufe zur Treppe.   
Ich höre, wie Connor weiter beruhigend auf Hank einredet. Doch für den Moment sind mir die beiden egal. Ich muss dieses Zimmer sehen.   
Hank lässt sich auf einem Esszimmerstuhl sinken und schaut mir hinterher, während ich die Treppen hoch sprinte. Oben angekommen halte ich inne. Am Ende des Flurs sehe ich, dass die Tür zu Coles Zimmer angelehnt ist. Ich schlucke. Ich komme mir gerade total blöd vor. Mein Körper ist noch immer ganz erhitzt und ich spüre noch immer die Reibung von Connors Fingern in mir. Klar, Sex gehört zum Leben dazu. Aber ich habe für heute einfach meinen Spaß gehabt, während der kleine Junge noch nicht mal die Pubertät und die damit aufkommenden Erwachsenengefühle erleben durfte.   
Ich biege ab ins Bad und mache mich frisch. Danach fühle ich mich nicht mehr ganz so schuldig; schuldig dafür, am Leben zu sein und lebendige Sachen zu erleben, während Cole einfach nie über das Bewusstsein eines 6jährigen hinaus kommen durfte.   
Als ich dann endlich in Coles Zimmer stehe, bin ich erst mal erleichtert, dass die ersten Momente nichts in mir auslösen. Mir ist, als habe ich eine Zeitreise gemacht; eine Zeitreise über drei Jahre zurück, in das Zimmer eines kleinen Jungen, der mir mal sehr nahe stand, und der lange nicht mehr hier war. Hinzu kommt, dass in dem Zimmer das blanke Chaos herrscht. So sah es hier auf keinen Fall aus, als Cole diesen Raum das letzte mal verlassen hat. Denn überall liegen Sachen auf dem Boden verteilt, Plüschtiere und Spielzeug, Klamotten. Der Schreibtischstuhl fehlt. Ein Karton steht auf dem Boden, in den vereinzelt Gegenstände geschmissen wurden. Die Schranktüren stehen sperrangelweit auf und einige der Kleidungsstücke wurden bereits aussortiert. Hank hat eine wahnsinnige Unordnung hinterlassen, als er damit begonnen hatte, das Zimmer auszuräumen. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, welcher Gegenstand, welches Möbelstück oder welche Erinnerung ihn letzten Endes gebrochen hat. Denn der Raum ist nunmal voll damit.   
Meine Finger gleiten über den rosa Plüschhasen, der auf dem Bett mit der blauen Garfield-Bettwäsche hockt. Er wartet bereits seit Jahren darauf, dass sein Besitzer zurückkehrt und ihn kuschelt. Ich weiß noch, dass der Hase einen Namen hatte. Ich überlege fieberhaft, wie Cole ihn nannte, doch es fällt mir nicht ein.   
An der Wand hängt das gemalte Bild von einem ziemlich hässlichen Hund. Darüber erkenne ich meine Schrift. Ich erinnere mich, wie Cole mich drum gebeten hatte, in Großbuchstaben SUMO über den Hund zu schreiben. Es hatte geregnet draußen. Und Sumo lag auf dem Boden neben uns und hatte die ganze Zeit seelenruhig vor sich hingepupst. Es stank fürchterlich.  
Ich schließe kurz die Augen. Ich verstehe Hank immer mehr. Der Teufel steckt im Detail. In dem kleinen Paar Hausschuhen, das neben dem Bett steht. In dem gelben Spielzeugauto, das auf dem Boden liegt, und das noch immer den Sand vom Spielplatz im Getriebe hat. In dem gefalteten Pyjama, den ich unter dem Kopfkissen hervorblitzen sehe.   
Ich merke, dass meine Stimmung drauf und dran ist zu kippen und versuche, auf eine Strategie zuzugreifen, die ich anwenden kann. Dunkel erinnere ich mich an meine Klinikaufenthalte und die Entspannungstips, die ich dort gelernt hatte. Im Endeffekt hatte ich dort eigentlich nur wirklich für mich mitgenommen, dass Benzos die einzige und wahre Hilfe für mich sind. Trotzdem überlege ich. Tief durchatmen. Ein Bad einlassen. Kaugummis kauen. In die Finger kneifen. Gummiband schnipsen...   
Ich sollte diesen Raum verlassen. Sofort.   
Als ich gehen will, fällt mein Blick auf Coles Schreibtisch. Seine Heft ist aufgeschlagen. Er war in der ersten Klasse und hat schreiben gelernt. Zum Glück hatten beide unserer Vornamen, meiner zumindest in abgekürzter Form, nur wenige Buchstaben. Ich lese. Cole Cole CoLe Cole Cole Coole Colle Cole Col. In der nächsten Reihe steht: Sumo Sumo Smo Sumo SuMO Sumo Summo Sumo Sumo. Darunter: Jen Jen Jen Jen Jen JeN Jen Jen.  
Als mir so bewusst wird, dass das letzte Wort, das er mit krakeligen Buchstaben geschrieben hat, das Wort „Jen“ mit umgedrehten N war, sacke ich in mir zusammen. Ich kann die Trauer nicht mehr zurückhalten, die von mir Besitz ergreift.   
Mit dem Heft in der Hand stehe ich eine Weile da und weine still. Als meine Tränen auf das Heft fallen, presse ich es fest an die Brust, um nicht die Buchstaben zu wässern. Die letzten Buchstaben, die er je geschrieben hat. Meinen Namen.  
Ich höre Schritte auf dem Flur. Ich rieche ihn bevor er da ist. Als ich mich zu Hank umdrehe, hält dieser zwei ziemlich volle Whiskeygläser in der Hand. Eins davon streckt er mir entgegen.   
Unter Tränen nehme ich es an. Wir sehen uns fest in die Augen, als Hank leise sagt: „Auf Cole“   
Ich erwidere: „Auf Cole“, und wir schütten gleichzeitig den Whiskey in uns hinein. 

Der Alkohol brennt noch Minuten später in meiner Kehle.   
Hank sitzt auf dem Kinderbett und hält den Plüschhasen in den Händen.   
Ich stehe bebend mitten im Raum und nehme die verschiedensten Eindrücke des kleinen Zimmers in mir auf.  
„Sein Füller ist noch offen“, sage ich schließlich, als ich das Heft zurück auf den kleinen Schreibtisch lege. Ich nehme ihn zwischen die Finger und betrachte die getrocknete Tinte an der Spitze.  
„Hey!“, schreit Hank plötzlich so laut, dass ich zusammenzucke. „Fass nichts an!“  
Entgeistert sehe ich zu ihm rüber.   
Hank guckt zornig, dann winkt er ab. „Ach scheiß drauf, ich wollte ja eh alles wegschmeißen“, sagt er.   
Wortlos lege ich den Füller zurück.   
Wir schweigen eine Weile.   
Hank hatte eine Flasche Whiskey im Arm. Er schenkt sich nach. Er wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu und streckt mir die Flasche entgegen. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Der erste Whiskey hat schon einen Schwindel in mir verursacht. Auch, wenn ich grade irgendwie ebenfalls das Bedürfnis habe, mich aus dem Leben zu knallen, fällt mir der kochende Connor ein und wie unfair es wäre, wenn er sich solche Mühe gibt und wir uns hier oben in Coles Zimmer einfach die Birne wegsaufen. Da er noch nicht oben erschienen ist, will er uns wohl Zeit für uns geben.   
Hank zuckt die Achseln und schüttet sich Whiskey nach. „Du warst eine gute große Schwester“, grunzt er, als sein Glas voll ist. „Er hat dich sehr geliebt.“  
Tonlos nicke ich. „Danke, dass du das sagst“, flüstere ich.   
„Es war nunmal so“, erwidert Hank und streichelt dem Plüschhasen über die langen Ohren.   
„Wie hieß der noch?“, frage ich Hank und weise auf den Hasen.  
„Benni“, antwortet Hank leise.  
„Benni der Hase! Richtig!“, rufe ich.   
Wieder schweigen wir. Dann sagt Hank plötzlich: „Weißt du, ich hatte an dem Tag diesen Zahnarzttermin. Ich hätte Cole zu Randy bringen können. Oder dich bitten können, auf ihn aufzupassen. Aber ich habe ihn einfach mitgenommen. Ich wollte ihn nicht alleine zuhause lassen. Ich...“  
„Hey, Dad!“, unterbreche ich ihn. „Tu das nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“  
Hank lacht trocken auf. „'Nichts falsch gemacht...'“, wiederholt er abfällig. „Wenn ich ihn nicht in das Auto gesetzt hätte an diesem Tag, wäre er noch am Leben. Tu nicht so, als stimmt das nicht.“   
Nervös starre ich vor mir hin. Ich bin nicht gut im trösten. Für sowas ist Connor mit seinen Socialskills da. Aber der steht unten.   
Hank bricht unter den Gedanken der Schuld immer mehr ein. Ich starre ihn an, während er betrunken vor sich hin brabbelt, und kann nichts dagegen tun, dass er mehr und mehr in die Trauer zurückfällt.   
Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Mir fehlt Cole auch. Ich musste nach Coles Tod monatelang eine Rechnung über mehrere tausend Dollar zurück zahlen, weil ich mit dem Schlüssel über den Lack von einem Auto gekratzt war. Beziehungsweise waren es mehrere Autos, aber glücklicherweise wurde ich nur für eins zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso genau ich das damals gemacht hatte. Ich wusste nicht mal, wem die Autos gehörten. Ich wusste nur, dass die Besitzer lebten. Und dass meine Wut sich gegen eigentlich jeden richtete, der im Gegensatz zu meinem kleinen Bruder noch lebte. Einschließlich mich. Auch mich selbst wollte ich dafür bestrafen. Und das habe ich erfolgreich hinbekommen. Schließlich schob ich monatelang doppelet Schichten im Callcenter, um in Raten diese Rechnung zu begleichen, weil ich einfach ausgerastet war.  
Ich atme tief durch und bin nachträglich wieder froh darüber, dieses Kapitel meines Lebens hinter mir gelassen zu haben.   
Hank ist ein Abschluss dagegen nicht ansatzweise gelungen. Mittlerweile weint er leise in den Hasen hinein. Das Whiskeyglas steht neben ihm auf der Bettwäsche, und als er sich das Plüschtier noch näher an die bärtige Wange zieht und sich dabei bewegt, fällt das Glas um der Whiskey sickert in Coles Bett. Ich werde zornig. „Was machst du denn?!“, schreie ich und deute auf die Sauerei, die er angestellt hat.   
Hank ist betrunken und verwirrt. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er das Glas umgestoßen hat.   
„Das ist alles echt Scheiße und so!“, rufe ich wütend. „Aber sich jetzt dermaßen zuzusaufen, ist halt auch nicht du Lösung!“  
„Was du nicht sagst!“, schreit Hank zurück. „Wer sagt, dass ich an einer Lösung interessiert bin. Hä?“ Er sieht zu mir hoch und ist einfach ein pures Desaster.   
Ich will mir das nicht mehr angucken. Dass Hank Coles Bett so vollgesaut hat, hat meine Mitleid augenblicklich in Wut verwandelt. Ich mache kehrt und laufe zu Connor runter.   
Dieser steht noch immer in der Küche. Der Truthahn ist schon eine Weile im Ofen. Es riecht gut.  
Connor runzelt die Stirn. „Alles klar?“, fragt er vorsichtig.   
'Last Christmas' tönt aus dem Wohnzimmer.   
„Nein!“, schreie ich aufgebracht. Ich laufe zur Spüle und stoße ihn zur Seite. Rasend vor Zorn entreiße ich ihm den Spülschwamm. „Lass mich das machen“, knurre ich und beginne wie eine Irre, den Abwasch zu machen.   
Connor bleibt verwirrt neben mir stehen. „Du hast ihn oben alleine gelassen?“, fragt er.  
„Wonach sieht's denn aus?“, fauche ich und schrubbe weiter.   
Connor sieht mich noch immer fragend an.   
Das Weihnachtsgedudel kennt keine Gnade. Eine Sängerin aus den 90ern oder so beginnt 'All I want for Christmas is you' zu trällern. „Und mach endlich diese Scheiß Musik aus!“, fahre ich Connor an.   
„Hey, Jen“, sagt Connor wütend. „Ich weiß, dass Hank grade schwierig ist und ja, ich habe mir das heute Abend auch anders vorgestellt. Aber ich habe damit grade wirklich nichts zutun.“ Er starrt mich böse an. „Ich will also nicht, dass du mich so anschreist.“  
Seufzend lasse ich die Schultern sinken. „Du hast Recht“, seufze ich. „Es tut mir Leid.“  
Connor antwortet nicht. Er lässt mich beim Abwasch zurück und läuft die Treppen hoch zu Hank. 

Der Rest des Abends ist weiterhin eine Enttäuschung. Auch, wenn ich wirklich baff bin, als Connor nach einer Weile gefolgt von Hank die Treppen hinunter kommt und dieser sich tatsächlich so weit zusammen nehmen will, dass wir zusammen essen können.   
Die Stimmung beim Essen ist gedrückt. Auch wenn es wirklich lecker ist.   
Keiner hat die Weihnachtsmusik ausgemacht und zu allem Überfluss dudelt sie groteskerweise noch immer fröhlich vor sich hin.  
Hank und ich vermeiden es, einander anzusehen. Nur, als ich irgendwann brülle: „Noch ein 'feliz navidad' und ich werfe das gottverdammte Radio aus dem Fenster!“ grinst Hank mir über sein Essen hinweg zu und ich grinse zurück.   
Natürlich hatte ich viel zu viel Harmonie von dem Abend erwartet. Trotzdem ist es wirklich ein kleines Weihnachtswunder, dass Connor es geschafft hat uns zu dritt am Weihnachtstisch zu vereinen, nach dem furchtbaren Start, den Hank und ich vor mehreren Wochen hatten. Es wir bemerkenswert, dass wir still nebeneinander sitzen und einander noch nicht die Köppe eingeschlagen haben.   
„Sehr lecker, Connor“, sagt Hank schließlich.   
Connor will abräumen.   
Ich stehe auf und drücke ihn zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Bleib bloß sitzen! Du hast genug gemacht!“, rufe ich.   
„Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus“, sagt Connor.   
„Mir egal!“, erwidere ich und flitze zur Spüle. Ich hasse abspülen so sehr und bereue, dass ich die Aufgabe so hastig übernommen habe. Ich finde es aber auch nicht in Ordnung, wenn Connor einfach alle Aufgaben in der Küche heute Abend übernimmt.  
„Ich mach euch nichts vor, Kinder“, sagt Hank schließlich. „Aber ich geh jetzt einen saufen.“   
„Hank, hör zu...“, sagt Connor, doch Hank spricht einfach weiter: „Und niemand von euch wird mich heute Nacht davon abhalten.“ Er wirft sich seine Jacke über.   
Ich verdrehe die Augen. Natürlich tut er mir Leid. Doch ich bin auch genervt. Ich werde ihn bei Gott nicht aufhalten, wenn er jetzt abhauen will. Während des Essens hat er sich zwar zusammengenommen, doch hat er noch immer echt einen im Tee und könnte was Bescheuertes machen heute Nacht. Das soll er aber bitte weit weg von mir machen. Ich halte seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr lange aus, ohne ausfallend zu werden.  
„Gut“, sagt Connor schließlich. „Aber versprich mir eins.“  
Hank dreht sich seufzend um. „Und was, Detective?“  
„Lass das Auto hier“, fordert Connor.   
Hank meckert vor sich hin, während er das Haus verlässt und die Haustür hinter ihm zu fällt. Wir lauschen. Doch das Aufjaulen von Bettys Motor bleibt aus. Hank hat Connor also diesen Gefallen getan.  
Mir fällt auf, dass eine der Whiskeyflaschen fehlt. Die hat Hank sich wohl heimlich unter die Jacke gesteckt und mitgenommen.   
Connor beobachtet Hank, während er in die Nacht hinaus läuft. „Wenn er in ein paar Stunden nicht zurück ist, werde ich ihn suchen gehen“, sagt er leise.  
„Das musst du nicht tun. Er ist erwachsen“, sage ich genervt. Eigentlich will ich Connor an Weihnachten lieber bei mir behalten und nicht auf der Jagd nach meinem besoffenen, rührseligen Vater wissen. Aber selbstverständlich ist das auch sehr lieb von ihm. Dass Hank etwas ernsthaftes passiert, will ich schließlich auch nicht.   
„Das weiß ich“, sagt Connor. Er kommt zu mir rüber und sieht mir beim Abspülen zu. Ich bin darin irre langsam und hab kaum Routine darin.   
„Hank ist der einzige Mensch in der Stadt, der keine Spülmaschine besitzt“, jammere ich.   
„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragt Connor.   
„Nein“, sage ich widerwillig. Er bleibt eine Weile neben mir stehen, da sage ich: „Du, wegen vorhin. Es tut mir echt Leid. Ich war verärgert wegen Hank. Ich will sowas nicht an dir auslassen.“  
Connor nickt. Er stellt sich hinter mich und legt die Hände auf meine Hüften. „Ist okay“, sagt er leise. „Aber achte ein bisschen darauf. Okay?“  
„Okay“, nuschele ich.   
Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Ohr. Er küsst meinen Nacken.   
Na super. Ich bin schon beschissen im Abspülen, wenn kein heißer Android mir dabei unters T-Shirt fasst.   
„Vielleicht kannst du's ja wieder gut machen“, sagt er frech.   
Ich gebe auf, lasse die Teller zurück in die Spüle rutschen und drehe mich zu ihm um. Ich küsse ihn, doch mein Kopf ist nicht frei. Wir werden den Rest des Abends kuschelnd und latent rummachend auf der Couch verbringen, wie es zwei frisch Verliebte an einem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsabend zu zweit nun mal tun. Doch werde ich meinen Kopf nach all den Geschehnissen nicht frei kriegen. Die Erinnerungen an Cole sind so präsent wie lange nicht mehr. Und Hanks viel zu starker Alkoholkonsum ist besorgniserregend, seine Trauer allerdings ergreifend.   
Ich schlafe an diesem Abend in Connors Armen ein, wohl wissend, dass dieser nach einiger Zeit aufbrechen und nach meinem Vater sehen wird. Das nächste mal, als ich mit Hank spreche, ruft dieser aus dem Krankenhaus an.


	47. 47. Good Cop und Bad Cop

Vor der Tür von Hanks Krankenzimmer komme ich am nächsten Morgen schlitternd zum stehen. Beinahe wäre ich dran vorbei gerannt. Aber hier drin muss er liegen.   
Ich balle die Fäuste und versuche, mich runter zu bringen. Ich bin total aufgekratzt und will es nicht versauen. Ich lege die Hand auf die Türklinke. Okay, Jen, halte dich einfach an den Plan, denke ich und atme tief durch.   
Ich reiße die Tür auf.   
Im Bett, das der Tür am nächsten steht, liegt Hank. Er hat einen Verband um den Kopf und ein blaues Auge. Das andere Auge ist ebenfalls so zugeschwollen, dass er Mühe hat, mich zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich vom Weinen.   
Connor sitzt neben ihm auf einem Stuhl. Er ist nach vorne gebeugt und hat sich kurz vorher wohl mit Hank unterhalten, ihn getröstet.  
Hanks Anblick berührt mich. Der Alkohol und die Trauer hatten ihn auf eine wilde Achterbahnfahrt durch die Weihnachtsnacht gejagt. Nun liegt er, glücklicherweise nur leicht verletzt, verheult und erbärmlich im Krankenhausbett.   
Es stinkt noch immer nach Alkohol im Zimmer. Seine Zimmernachbarn tun mir echt Leid.   
Wie erstarrt stehe ich da, die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Zimmer Anwesenden auf mich gerichtet. Connor nickt mir zu. Ich erinnere mich an meine Mission und reiße mich zusammen.   
Theatralisch schlage ich die Tür hinter mir zu, laufe zu Hank rüber und haue meine Hände auf den Beistelltisch seines Krankenbetts. Er weicht zurück. Sein Bettnachbar hebt überrascht den Kopf und sieht zu mir rüber. „Was soll das?“, brülle ich. „Was bist du überhaupt für ein Vater, huh?“ Ich starre ihm wütend in die Augen. Mein Atem verschnellert sich. „Du verpisst dich an Weihnachten. Du pöbelst dich durch die ganze Stadt. Du versaust deinen Kindern das Fest. Welches Monster von einem Vater macht sowas? Sag mir das bitte!“   
Es ist mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer. Connor zieht die Schultern hoch. Jetzt, wo wir unsern Plan durchziehen, bin ich ihm wohl doch zu laut oder zu peinlich. „Hallo Jen“, sagt er leise, während ich Hank noch immer einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfe. Dieser ist so fertig, dass er nicht in der Lage dazu ist, mir Kontra zu geben.  
„Mein Sohn ist tot!“, äffe ich ihn nach und komme mir furchtbar dabei vor, versuche aber, in der Rolle zu bleiben. „Ja, super! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast noch eine Tochter! Aber was soll's! Verantwortung? Brauchst du keine mehr! Weil dein kleiner Sohn tot ist! Schönen Dank!“, schreie ich.   
Hank sieht verletzt, aber auch verwundert aus.   
Connor versucht mich entweder zu beruhigen, oder seiner Rolle gerecht zu werden. Er sagt vorsichtig: „Jen, beruhige dich.“  
Ich ignoriere Connor und wende mich den beiden andern Patienten zu. „Dieser Typ da“, sage ich zu ihnen und deute auf Hank, „nennt sich mein Vater. Er ist letzte Nacht abgehauen, hat stundenlang mit einem imaginären Pikachu gesprochen, ist dann auf einen Friedhof eingebrochen und hat sich heulend auf ein Grab gelegt!“  
„Jen, nicht“, schluchzt Hank und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Ich ignoriere auch Hank. Die beiden Mitpatienten scheinen sich auch nur noch zu fragen, was ich hier für eine Nummer abziehe. Ich presse die Zähne zusammen. Ich muss das jetzt durchziehen. Sonst wird das nie was. „Auf das Grab meines kleinen Bruders! Als er dann schließlich von der Security gefunden wurde“, erzähle ich den beiden sprachlosen Männern weiter, „hat er Reisaus genommen. Er ist die Friedhofsmauer hochgeklettert und in einen Graben geknallt. Hätte der da“, ich zeige auf Connor, „ihn nicht gefunden, würde er sich bestimmt immer noch mit dem Sicherheitsdienst prügeln!“  
Die Männer sehen sprachlos zu Hank rüber, während dieser vor sich hin wimmert. Ich fahre fort: „Und hier sind wir jetzt an Weihnachten. Im Krankenhaus. Seine andern Kinder sind ihm nämlich egal. Und es ist ihm egal, wenn er uns Weihnachten versaut.“ Ich lege eine Pause ein und lasse die Stille auf uns alle wirken.   
Hank weint wieder.   
Die Männer starren von ihrem Betten aus verwundert zu uns dreien rüber.   
„Du bist einfach erbärmlich!“, schreie ich Hank jetzt bitterböse entgegen und fühle mich fürchterlich damit.   
Hank weint lauter.   
Das ist Connors Stichwort. Er nimmt Hanks Hand. „Hör zu, Hank. Jen hat Recht. Es geht so nicht weiter. Du brauchst Hilfe. Du musst dir einfach helfen lassen.“  
Hank streckt weinend die Arme nach Connor aus. Dieser beugt sich zu ihm rüber und lässt es zu, dass Hank an seine Schulter weint.   
Ich schweige und überlasse Connor das reden. Dieser tätschelt Hank vorsichtig den Rücken und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der mir bedeuten soll, jetzt einen Gang zurückzuschalten. Wie besprochen. „Ist schon gut“, tröstet er meinen völlig erledigten Vater. „Hank, wir wissen beide, dass du ein guter Vater bist. Sei uns ein guter Vater. Werde wieder zu dem Menschen, der du warst, der du wirklich bist.“   
Hank weint noch immer und umklammert Connor.  
Einer der Männer mischt sich plötzlich ein. Das hatten wir in unserm Plan gar nicht mit einkalkuliert. „Sei nicht so ein Schlappschwanz!“, ruft der Typ uns zu.   
„Was weißt du schon!“, schluchzt Hank und löst sich von Connor.  
„Ich weiß genau wovon ich spreche. Ich bin seit 412 Tagen trocken“, erwidert der Mann.   
Besser könnte es nicht laufen.   
„Hank, wir haben eine Klinik rausgesucht, die dich noch heute aufnehmen kann“, sagt Connor mit weicher Stimme. „Du kannst dort einen Entzug machen und ein trockenes Leben erlernen. Wir haben alles arrangiert. Du musst dort nur heute hinfahren.“  
Hank weitet die Augen, so weit es eben unter den Schwellungen geht. Er starrt Connor an, als hätte der ihm grade erzählt, dass er gestern einen Alien getroffen hat.   
Ich mische mich wieder ein. „Wenn du nicht fährst“, fauche ich, „will ich nichts mehr mit dir zutun haben. Ich ziehe aus. Ich möchte keinen Kontakt mehr. Du kannst saufen, bis zum umfallen. Das wird dir Cole auch nicht zurück bringen, aber hey – dein anderes Kind hast du dann damit auch vergrault. Überleg es dir.“ Überlegen stemme ich die Hände in die Hüfte und starre umbarmherzig zu ihm runter.   
Connor hält dabei seine Hand. „Tu es einfach“, sagt er beruhigend zu Hank. „Mach diesen Entzug. Werde wieder du selbst. Wir könnten eine Familie werden. Cole hätte das so für dich gewollt. Was denkst du, wie traurig er darüber wäre, dass du dein Leben so wegschmeißt? Gib dir einen Ruck.“  
Hank ist still geworden und sieht von Connor zu mir. Wir brauchen nur ein „Ja“, mehr nicht. Und darauf warten wir jetzt.   
Hank starrt nachdenklich vor sich hin.   
Die Männer haben sich in ihren Betten aufgesetzt und verfolgen unser Gespräch, als wären wir der spannendste Prime Time Krimi.  
Alle schweigen.   
Dann sagt Hank plötzlich: „Ihr habt das geplant, oder?“ Er grinst schräg, deutet auf Connor und sagt: „Good Cop.“ Dann deutet er auf mich und fügt hinzu: „Bad Cop.“  
Ich seufze auf und reiße mir die Hände vor die Stirn. „Alter, wie hast du das erkannt?“, stöhne ich und laufe zu ihm rüber. „Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben, richtig sauer auf dich zu sein!“ Die Last fällt von meinen Schultern, als ich endlich meine Rolle der verärgerten Jen verlassen darf und Hank mir Leid tun darf. Ich streiche über seine Hand und sinke vor seinem Bett in die Hocke. Besorgt schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Hank ist kaum verletzt. Connor hatte es mir bereits erzählt. Er wird heute noch entlassen. Aber ich bin froh, dass Connor ihn gefunden hatte, als Hank sich mit dem Sicherheitsdienst anlegen wollte, und Connor ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen konnte, eher die Polizei verständigt wurde.   
„Das war der Klassiker.“ Hank lacht hustend. Noch immer kullern ihm Tränen die Wange runter. „Und außerdem: Du und ausziehen? Nie im Leben. Damit hast du dich verraten. Du kommst doch selbst nicht klar.“   
Ich grummele etwas.   
Hank tätschelt mir den Arm. „Trotzdem, nette Nummer“, brummt er anerkennend lächelnd. „Aus dir wäre eine tolle Polizistin geworden.“  
Connor zieht nun seine Hände von Hank weg. „Okay“, sagt er und wirkt verärgert. „Wenn du Jen die Nummer mit dem Bad Cop nicht abnimmst, dann werde ich jetzt mal Tacheles mit dir reden.“ Er funkelt Hank so wütend an, dass ich befürchte, nur vom Zuschauen gleich mein Höschen zu verlieren. „Wir haben dich lange genug bei deiner Selbstzerstörung unterstütz“, sagt er, nicht zu leise und nicht zu laut. Genau richtig, aber sehr eindringlich. „Wir machen da nicht mehr mit. Du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit, den Platz in der Betty Ford Klinik anzunehmen, den wir dir heute in der Früh besorgt haben. Wir hätten uns an Weihnachten auch was Besseres vorstellen können, als dich in der ganzen Stadt zu suchen und dich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.“ Connor ist richtig wütend mittlerweile. Wow. Wir hätten Connor von vornherein den Bad Cop spielen lassen sollen. Er kann das viel besser als ich. „Also nimm diese Möglichkeit an, oder lass es bleiben. Fang ein neues Leben an, oder lebe weiter ohne unsere Unterstützung und mit Cole.“   
Ich halte den Atem an. Connor hat das Ruder echt noch mal rumgerissen.   
Hank ist von neuem verblüfft, dass er solche Ansagen von uns bekommt. Hilfesuchend sieht er zu mir rüber. „Aber... Sumo“, sagt er leise.  
„Kümmern wir uns drum“, erwidere ich.   
„Das... so ein Entzug ist super teuer!“, wirft Hank als nächstes ein.   
„Du wirst Unterstützung aus deiner privaten Krankenversicherung bekommen“, erwidert Connor. „Den Rest werfen wir zusammen. Geld sollte hierbei nicht das Problem sein, an dem alles scheitert.“  
„Und... mein Job...?“, ächzt Hank.  
„Captain Fowler wird es mehr als irgendjemand anderes begrüßen, wenn du endlich trocken wirst“, meint Connor knapp.  
Hank schweigt. Er sieht von Connor zu mir.   
Der Mitpatient, der sich vorher schon eingemischt hatte, sagt: „Na komm, Opa, tu's!“  
„Opa?“, pampt Hank ihn an. „Sag mal!“ Und dann ruft er aus Trotz: „Ja, gut, ich mach's! Meine Güte!“  
Connor und ich atmen synchron erleichtert aus. Gott sei Dank!  
Endlich darf ich mich zu Hank hinab beugen und ihn an mich drücken. Er hat mir die letzten Stunden so unendlich leid getan. Allein zu hören, wie erledigt er war, dass er sich echt im Suff auf Coles Grab gelegt hatte, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, als Connor mir das berichtet hatte.   
Hank drückt mich an sich. Er weint wieder. Während mir nun ebenfalls ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunter laufen, erwidere ich die Umarmung. Wir hatten es geschafft. Wenn Hank sich jetzt zusammen reißt, könnten wir einen Neustart schaffen.

Connor teilt Hank die Eckpunkte der Klinikbehandlung mit. In der Früh hatten wir gemeinsam zur Vorbereitung auf das Gespräch bereits alles zu seiner Aufnahme in die Wege geleitet. Ich bin immer noch groggy von all der Planung. Wir hatten Hank sogar eine Tasche gepackt. Die Klinik hatte uns mitgeteilt, dass wir Hank an diesem Punkt, wo er so tief gefallen ist, festpinnen und zu einem Entzug überreden sollen. Dabei sollen wir ihm Ultimaten setzen und an diesen festhalten, wenn er nicht gehen möchte. Was ich getan hätte, wenn Hank nicht zugestimmt hätte, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel, mit dem ich mich glücklicherweise nicht auseinander setzen muss. Ich hätte ernst machen und ausziehen sollen; dies umzusetzen hätte mich vor enorme Herausforderungen gestellt.   
Der Plan ist nun, dass Hank heute noch entlassen wird und ich ihn direkt in die Privatklinik fahre.  
Tatsächlich wird die finanzielle Last größer, als Connor eben dargestellt hatte. Aber wir hatten uns vorgenommen, das Geld nicht zu sehr zu thematisieren, um Hank keinen Grund für eine Ablehnung zu geben und dafür zu sorgen, dass er erst mal anfängt. Wie wir das Geld dann auftreiben, werden wir sehen. 

Glücklich beobachte ich Connor, der wieder zurück zu dem unschuldigen Android von nebenan mutiert ist und meinem völlig zerstörten Vater das weitere Verfahren erklärt. Gut, dieses Weihnachten ist beschissen. Aber sollte das mit dem Entzug wirklich klappen, bekommen wir nachträglich doch noch unser Weihnachtswunder.   
Mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen lehne ich mich an Hanks Wandschrank und beobachte die Szenerie. Während Connor Hank fokussiert das Konzept der Klinik erklärt hat, ist Hanks Bettnachbar aufgestanden. Er ist scheinbar wegen einer Beinverletzung da. Er humpelt mit seiner Gehhilfe vorsichtig zu uns herüber und hält Hank eine Münze unter die Nase. „Über 1 Jahr bin ich schon trocken“, krächzt er. „Du schaffst das auch.“   
Hank ist noch immer fertig, trotzdem klatscht er mit dem Mann ein. Ich bin gerührt und weine wieder ein bisschen.   
Während die Männer sich austauschen, fällt mein Blick auf Connor, der noch immer neben Hank sitzt. Er lächelt mir zu. Ich lächle zurück. Das lief genauso, wie wir es uns erhofft haben. Und hingekriegt hatten wir das gemeinsam, indem wir uns heute früh zusammengesetzt, den Plan ausgetüftelt und die Klinik mit ins Boot geholt hatten. Mein Blick wird zärtlich, während wir uns so grinsend ansehen. Ich bin unendlich dankbar für seine Unterstützung. Und froh, dass wir gemeinsam diesen Meilenstein geschafft haben. Trotzdem ermahne ich mich, nicht zu euphorisch zu sein. Denn die Arbeit steht uns, beziehungsweise vor allem Hank noch bevor.

„Okay, Leute, Bescherung“, sage ich schließlich, nachdem Hank und sein Bettnachbar das Gespräch beendet haben.   
Hank ist sichtlich überfordert mit dem Trubel. Trotzdem fängt er das Päckchen auf, das ich auf seine Bettdecke werfe. „Was, hier?“, ächzt er und setzt sich auf.  
„Wo denn sonst?“, antworte ich. „Nachdem du entlassen wirst, fahr ich dich zum Entzug.“  
Hank brummelt etwas.  
Auch Connor werfe ich ein Päckchen zu.   
Connor wühlt in seiner Tasche und überreicht ebenfalls Hank und mir ein Geschenk.   
„Na toll“, murmelt Hank griesgrämig. „Ich wollte gleich noch was für euch kaufen... Das bekomme ich ja nun nicht mehr hin.“  
„Schenk uns nächstes Jahr dann zwei Sachen“, schlage ich vor und reiße das Geschenk von Connor auf. Es ist ein schwarzer Hoodie der Band Here4u. Er ist flauschig. Ich erinnere mich dran, wie ich Connor das erste mal auf dem Konzert geküsst hatte, und mir wird ganz heiß. „Danke“, sage ich verschämt.  
„Bitte“, grinst er. „Ist von einer Benefizaktion. Die Band hat noch einiges zu ersetzen, weil an diesem Abend.. viel zerstört wurde.“ Er senkt den Blick, hebt aber dann den ausgepackten, dunkelgrünen Schal hoch. „Der ist ja toll. Bestimmt selbstgestrickt?“, fragt er.   
Ich nicke.   
Connor steht auf und kommt zu mir rüber. Endlich ist er mir wieder so nah. Ich falle in seine offenen Arme und sauge seinen Geruch in mir auf. Ich fühle mich so furchtbar wohl in diesem Moment.   
„Ihr habt mir dasselbe geschenkt?“, grunzt Hank. „Fotos?“  
Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung. „Haben wir das?“, frage ich und sehe zu Connor hoch. Wir betrachten Hank, der zwei eingerahmte Bilder mit demselben Motiv in den Händen hält.   
„Haben wir wohl“, erwidert Connor achselzuckend.   
„War nicht abgesprochen“, druckse ich.  
„Das wäre auch schlecht abgesprochen gewesen!“, knurrt Hank. „Wieso solltet ihr mir dasselbe Bild auch zwei mal schenken?“  
„Falls du es vermisst, im Suff doppelt zu sehen“, grinse ich.   
„Ha, ha, ha“, sagt Hank trocken. Dann fügt er lächelnd hinzu: „Danke, ihr zwei.“  
Auf unserm Trip nach New Jersey hatte Connor tatsächlich mal ein Selfie von uns dreien im Auto gemacht. Hank sieht unheimlich genervt aus, während ich mich von der Rückbank aus zwischen die beiden lehne und mit herausgestreckter Zunge mit den Fingern das Peace-Zeichen mache. Ein besseres Foto gibt es einfach nicht von uns. Aber das wird Hank wohl erst mal reichen müssen.  
Ich lasse Connors Hand nicht mehr los, während wir drei uns anlächeln.  
„Ihr seid schon so 'ne schräge Truppe, was?“, ruft der gesprächige Mitpatient uns zu.   
Wir grinsen breiter. Das sind wir wohl!


	48. 48. Entzug und Solidarität

Einige Stunden später sitze ich neben Hank in Betty. Es stinkt unglaublich in der Karre. Mir ist kotzübel.   
Röchelnd kurbele ich die Fenster runter und kämpfe gegen meinen Würgereiz. Hank und ich sind nicht weit davon entfernt, wieder kotzend nebeneinander auf dem Pannenstreifen zu kauern.  
Genau weiß ich allerdings nicht, ob mir nur so übel ist, weil Hank so unfassbar nach Alkohol und Kippen stinkt, oder ob mir einfach schlecht ist, weil ich es zum gefühlt zwanzigsten Mal zu einer unangenehmen Situation zwischen Connor und mir gebracht habe. 

Hank hustet würgend, als ich eine Auffahrt hinauf fahre. Sein dicker Kopfverband ist einem riesigen Pflaster gewichen. „Wo gehst du hin?“, fragt er.   
Ich antworte nicht und öffne die Fahrertür.   
„Bringst du mir einen Drink mit?“, bittet er mich. „Nur noch einen. Zum Abschied?“  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lehne mich durch das heruntergekurbelte Fenster zu ihm herunter. „Nicht. Im. Leben“, grinse ich. „Warte hier.“ Ich laufe zur Haustür.   
Unterwegs fällt mir der helle Schnee in die Augen. Vergeblich versuche ich mich auf die bunten Weihnachtsbeleuchtung an dem Haus zu konzentrieren und nicht immer wieder Connors enttäuschtes Gesicht vor mir zu sehen. Doch ich bekomme es beim besten Willen nicht hin.   
Als ich klingele, öffnet mir Denise. Sie trägt einen lustigen Haarreif mit plüschigen Rentierohren und grün-rot geringelte Kniestrümpfe. „Wow“, sage ich bewundernd, aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich was anderes von ihr erwartet. Im Laden trägt sie schon die abgefahrendsten Klamotten, die es ja auch bei uns so zu kaufen gibt. Sie sitzt also quasi direkt an der Quelle. Selbstverständlich hat sie sich bei ihrem Weihnachtsoutfit richtig viel Mühe gegeben.   
Sie grinst und schließt mich in die Arme. „Merry Christmas“, sagt sie. Sie drückt mir einen USB-Stick in die Hand. „Der Mix. Sollte dich heute retten.“  
Strahlend nehme ich den rosaroten Stick entgegen. „Danke!“  
„Die Playlist ist übrigens auch online“, sagt sie vorsichtig. „Liest euer Auto überhaupt noch Sticks?“  
„Wir sind oldschool, die Karre hat kein Bluetooth, kein Internet, nichts!“, erwidere ich lachend. „Sticks sind also perfekt!“  
Ich verabschiede mich von ihr und werfe im Auto sofort die Halloween-Playlist an. Hank runzelt die Stirn, sagt aber nichts.   
Wir düsen los. Ich schweige, während ich Hank zur Klinik fahre und „This is Halloween“ aus den Boxen dröhnt. Meinen Navi hatte ich vorhin zur Android-Weihnachtsfeier geschickt. In der Nacht hatte Connor ja schließlich Hank gesucht, gefunden, und am Morgen so viel mehr organisiert, als ich es später tat. Er sollte sich mal etwas Freizeit gönnen. Hank kann ich auch alleine zum Entzug fahren. Jetzt fehlt Connor mir. Zum einen, weil es in Hanks Wagen tatsächlich noch immer keinen Navi gibt und zum andern, weil ich einfach seine Anwesenheit vermisse.   
Unterwegs döst Hank vor sich hin.  
Ich fahre die Strecke so gut es geht ohne Navi und versuche verbissen, nicht an die unangenehme Szene im Krankenhaus zurück zu denken. Natürlich kriege ich es nicht hin. 

Nachdem wir vorhin unsern kitschigen Familienmoment an Hanks Bett hatten, war der Doktor reingekommen. Er hatte Hanks Platzwunde an der Stirn untersucht und seine Bedenken geäußert, weil er sich jetzt bereits selber entlassen wollte. Connor hatte ihm von Hanks Platz in der Betty Ford Klinik erzählt; sowie der ärztlichen Unterstützung vor Ort. Die beiden redeten so vertraut miteinander, dass ich begann, mich zu wundern. Erst, als der Arzt ein Tablet raus holte und darauf Daten zu Hanks Zustand eingab, wich ich so erschrocken zurück, dass ich gegen Hanks Beistelltisch knallte. Ein Wasserglas, das darauf stand, fiel hinunter und zerbrach auf dem Linoleumboden. Mit knallroten Ohren schaute ich zu dem Arzt hoch. Dieser hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Noch immer berührte er mit der Spitze seines Fingers das Tablet. Seine Hand war weiß. Nun erkannte ich auch die LED an seiner Schläfe. Er war ein Android.   
Hank, Connor und der Androidendoktor sahen zu mir rüber.  
„Sorry“, murmelte ich verwirrt. „Ich... Ich habe...“ Ich glotze seine Hand an, dann wieder weg. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du ein Android bist.“  
Der Doktor starrte mich irritiert an. „Sie sind die Tochter?“, fragt er mich.   
Ich bückte mich hastig nach dem kaputten Glas und hob die Scherben auf. Connor sagte: „Warte, Jen. Wir können das mit einem Handfeger wegwischen. Tu dir nicht weh.“  
Ich ignorierte Connor. „Jap, die bin ich“, sagte ich, pfefferte die größten Scherbenteile in den Müll und straffte die Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Androiden hier als sowas wie Ärzte arbeiten können.“ Nervös haspelte ich: „Musst du das nochmal... Mit einem menschlichen Doktor absprechen, oder so?“ Ich deutete auf Hanks Entlassungspapiere.  
„Jen!“, zischte Hank mahnend.   
Der Android erwiderte meinen Blick. „Nein, Miss Anderson“, sagte er scharf. „Eine Entlassung auszustellen überschreitet meine Kompetenz nicht im geringsten.“ Er sah so wütend aus, dass ich mich kurz fragte, welche Laus ihm denn nun über die Leber gelaufen war. Er reichte Hank die Papiere und steckte sein Tablet weg. „Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich“, sagte er und warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Ich muss jetzt zum OP.“  
Kaum merklich streifte er mich, als er schnellen Schrittes an mir vorbei zur Tür lief und das Zimmer verlies.   
„Moment“, sagte ich und starrte Hank und Connor irritiert an. „Der Android operiert?“  
Hank seufzte genervt auf. „Jen, bitte...“  
„Das mit der Pflege, dem Haushalt und der Polizei und so kann ich alles nachvollziehen“, sagte ich verblüfft. „Aber... er operiert Menschen? Ich dachte, die dürfen das nicht mehr. Ich meine, da geht es doch um wichtige Sachen. Um Leben und Tod!“  
Hank schlug die Hand gegen die Stirn, als hätte ich grade was echt Dummes gesagt. Und er sollte damit Recht behalten.   
Connors Blick hatte nichts Liebevolles mehr, als er scharf fragte: „Wo ist dein Problem damit?“  
Verwirrt stammele ich: „Nirgends... glaube ich? Sorry. Ich wusste nicht, dass Androiden sowas können und dürfen. Das hat mich einfach wieder voll aus der Bahn geworfen, dass er diese Nummer mit der weißen Hand abgezogen hat.“ Ich bemerkte, dass ich Connor massiv mit meinen unbedarften Fragen verletzt hatte und versuchte, Schadensbegrenzung zu begehen. Entschuldigend zuckte ich die Achseln. „Du weißt, wie sehr mich das durcheinander bringt, wenn ich so eine weiße Androidenhand sehe. Ich bin froh, dass du das mittlerweile lässt, ich meine...“  
Connors Blick wurde immer finsterer, während ich sprach. Er stand auf und zog seine Jacke über. „Auf geht’s, Hank“, sagte er und half meinem geschwächten Vater aus dem Bett.   
„Wurde Cole nicht damals auch von einem Androidendoktor operiert?“, fragte ich vorsichtig und versuchte verzweifelt, meine starke Reaktion zu rechtfertigen. „Das... ähm... hat ja auch nicht gut funktioniert, oder? Ich dachte einfach, die Jobs wurden angepasst... Oder so.“ Meine Wangen wurden heiß. Jetzt war sogar bei mir angekommen, dass ich alles mit meinem unbedachten Gestammel immer schlimmer gemacht hatte. In erster Linie hatte mich die weiße Hand des Androiden so aus dem Konzept gebracht. Daraufhin versuchte ich, mein Verhalten irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. Und machte damit alles nur noch schlimmer.   
Connor sah mich nicht mehr an, als er Hank in die Jacke half. Beide gingen nicht mehr auf mich ein.   
Unsicher stand in neben ihnen und versuchte verzweifelt, eine Reaktion von den beiden zu erhalten, die mir bedeutet, dass mein Geplapper nicht so schlimm gewesen war. Ich wollte mich wieder angenommen fühlen. Nervös zupfte ich an meinem Pulli herum, ehe ich über meinen Schatten sprang und sagte: „Hey, es tut mir Leid. Das alles zu sagen, war glaube ich nicht so okay von mir.“  
Connor half Hank, seine Jacke zuzumachen und sah mich noch immer nicht an. Auch Hank überging meinen letzten Satz.  
„Habt ihr gehört?“, sagte ich nun lauter. „Es tut mir Leid!“ Ich pikste Connor in die Seite. Dieser schaute mich nun endlich an. „Ja, das haben wir verstanden“, sagte er. Er nahm seine Tasche an sich.   
Wir drei verließen das Krankenhaus. Als ich Connor am Maison absetzte, quengelte ich so lange, bis er mir einen Kuss gab, bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Nun im Auto bekomme ich Bauchschmerzen, wenn ich nur an die schräge Szene von vorhin denke. Ich versuche mich auf den Abschiedskuss zu fokussieren, den ich eingefordert hatte, ehe Connor mich am Auto zurück lies. Alles ist okay. Er hatte mich geküsst. Er hatte es sogar einen Augenblick länger getan, als er es wirklich musste, und danach kurz gegrinst. Wahrscheinlich, weil selbst unsere flüchtigen Küsse viel zu oft viel zu schnell viel zu leidenschaftlich werden und danach eins zum andern führt. Aber natürlich nicht vorhin, als wir vor dem Auto knutschten und Hank auf mich wartete. Wir wollten ihm ja auch nicht zu viele Gelegenheiten geben, um zu türmen.  
Ich bekomme Schmetterlinge im Bauch, jetzt wo ich an unsern Kuss zurück denke.   
Hank neben mir pennt vor sich hin. Er war ja auch die ganze Nacht wach gewesen. Mir fällt ein, dass Connor und ich die nächsten Wochen also alleine mit Sumo sein werden. Wir werden das Haus für uns haben. Völlig neue Möglichkeiten tun sich vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Wir können einfach wann immer wir wollen wo immer wir wollen in diesem Haus Sex haben und müssen noch nicht mal auf die Lautstärke achten. Meine Fantasie führt ein Eigenleben, als ich mit Hank durch das weihnachtlich verschneite Detroit kurve und das Ghostbusters-Titellied durch das Auto dröhnt. Die Musik lenkt mich ab. Der Android sollte sich warm anziehen, wenn ich ihn heute Abend vom Maison abhole. Oder besser gesagt: Ganz fix ausziehen?

Ich setze Hank mitsamt seinem Zeug bei der Betty Ford Klinik ab, die am Rande von Detroit liegt. Ich begleite den gesamten Aufnahmeprozess und begutachte sein Zimmer. Die Frau, die für die Aufnahme zuständig ist, merkt an, dass es äußerst ungünstig ist, dass Hank den Entzug so nahe seines zuhauses macht, da die Rückfallrate so höher sei. Er habe so eine viel niedrige Schwelle zu überschreiten, wenn er mal eben zurück in sein altes Leben wollte.   
Ich rede Hank ins Gewissen und hoffe einfach, dass er den Entzug trotzdem durchzieht. Als ich zwischenzeitlich einen Moment für mich habe, ziehe ich mein Handy hervor. „Hey, das vorhin tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich finde Androiden ganz klasse. Wirklich!“, tippe ich und sende es Connor. Keine 20 Sekunden kommt die Antwort: „Ist okay. Wir können ja später nochmal darüber reden.“ Ich atme auf und bin froh, dass er nicht sauer auf mich ist. Den Arzt hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gut behandelt.  
Erleichtert vollziehe ich mit Hank das weitere Aufnahmeverfahren und verabschiede mich daraufhin von ihm. Da anfangs sein Handy konfisziert wird und er sich nur seiner Genesung widmen soll, werden wir erst mal nichts voneinander hören.   
Mit leichtem Herzen fahre ich nach Detroit zurück. Ich bin froh darüber, den Streit mit Connor geklärt zu haben und dass wir Hank endlich von einem Entzug überzeugt haben und dieser direkt beginnt.

Es ist bereits dunkel, als ich am Abend mit quietschenden Reifen vor unserm Haus ankomme und endlich den armen Sumo versorge.   
„Na Cutie, soll ich dich demnächst abholen kommen?“, schreibe ich Connor, da er mir ja schon fehlt, seitdem ich ihn am Mittag vor dem Maison abgesetzt hatte. Das Haus ist dunkel, kalt und einsam, jetzt, wo ich so alleine durch die Räume laufe. Ich bin froh, dass Sumo an meiner Seite ist. Ohne Hank fehlt hier doch etwas. Aber daran werden wir uns gewöhnen müssen. Denn Hanks Entzug soll sich über mehrere Monate ziehen.  
Connor brauch ungewöhnlich lange, um zu antworten. Da er selbst ja ein Handy ist und kein Handy brauch, ist es also ausgeschlossen, dass er die Nachricht nicht gesehen hat. Erst nach zehn Minuten antwortet er: „Cutie? Ja, das wäre schön. Schaffst du's in einer halben Stunde?“  
„45 Minuten. Bin noch eben mit Sumo draußen“, schreibe ich zurück.   
„Okay“, antwortet er.  
„Freu mich“, tippe ich hastig. Ich verkürze Sumos Gassirunde, um nochmal unter die Dusche zu springen und mich zu rasieren. Connor und ich hatten so viel geschafft heute. Das muss gefeiert werden. Durch richtig tollen Sex. Am besten einmal durchs ganze Haus.   
Ich grinse doof, während ich mich abtrockne und in frische Klamotten schlüpfe. Ich kann es nicht abwarten, ihn zu sehen. 

Überpünktlich komme ich vor dem Maison zum Stehen. Connor wartet unten mit einem andern Androiden, den ich nicht erkennen kann. Als er mich sieht, hebt er zwei Finger zum Gruß und kommt auf Betty zu. Er lässt sich neben mich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. „Hey“, sagt er und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Er hält inne und schaut mich fragend an. „Was ist los?“ Ich hatte ihn wohl einen Moment zu lange angestarrt. Er ist aber auch einfach ein Hingucker mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und dem ernsten Blick.  
„Du siehst schick aus“, sage ich, ziehe ihn an mich und küsse ihn.   
Zögerlich küsst er mich zurück. Schließlich grinst er und erwidert den Kuss mit zunehmender Leidenschaft.   
Eine Weile knutschen wir so im Auto herum. Ich bin total ausgehungert und könnte Stunden so weiter knutschen. Doch Connor unterbricht mich. „Na komm schon, fahr los!“, fordert er mich schließlich auf.   
Wir grinsen uns verstohlen zu, als ich den Motor anlasse.   
Ich brettere durch Detroit und kann mich kaum auf den Verkehr konzentrieren. Wir tauschen uns aus über unsere Nachmittage. Ich erzähle von meinem Eindruck von der Klinik. Connor berichtet über die Party. Es hört sich nicht nach der wildesten Abrissparty des Jahres an. Aber scheinbar hatten die Androiden alle ihren Spaß gehabt, wenngleich nur wenige Menschen aufgetaucht waren, was Connor sehr schade findet. „Carl wollte kommen, Markus' Vater“, sagt er schließlich seufzend. „Du weißt schon, der alte Herr, der das Maison finanziert hat.“  
Ich nicke. „Und der war doch nicht da?“  
„Doch“, sagt Connor nachdenklich. „Aber er sitzt im Rollstuhl. Leider sind beide Aufzüge außer Betrieb. Die Party war im obersten Stockwerk. Da war nichts zu machen.“  
„Echt ärgerlich“, sage ich und strecke mich gähnend. Wir sind an einer Ampel zum Stillstand gekommen. Es ist ruhig im Auto, nur der Blinker tickt in regelmäßigen Abständen vor sich hin.   
„Was hälst du davon, wenn ich meine LED wieder trage?“, fragt Connor plötzlich.  
„Hä?“, frage ich perplex. „Wieso solltest du das tun?“  
Connor schweigt kurz.   
Ich fahre an.   
Er sagt: „Die meisten Androiden tragen ihre LED noch. Ich habe das Gefühl, als entziehe ich mich meiner Verantwortung und meinen Leuten, wenn ich sie nicht trage.“  
Verwundert erwidere ich: „Aber... dann erkennt jeder sofort, dass du ein Android bist.“  
„Ja“, sagt Connor. „Ist das schlimm?“  
„Naja, ja?“, erwidere ich sofort. „Ich meine, das erhöht die Chancen drastisch, aufs Maul zu kriegen. Für dich, für mich, für Hank.“  
„Aber das ist ja nicht meine Schuld“, antwortet Connor. „Daran sind die Menschen Schuld.“  
„Das stimmt“, erwidere ich. „Trotzdem.“ Ich werfe ihm einen bittenden Blick zu und sage: „Tu es lieber nicht. Das bringt nur Ärger.“  
Connor seufzt. „Jen... Ich weiß nicht, ob du wirklich verstehst, was es bedeutet, ein Android zu sein.“  
„Klar versteh ich das“, tue ich seine Bedenken ab. Die Schneeflocken fallen immer stärker werdend auf die Windschutzscheibe. Ich betätige die Scheibenwischer, die quietschend zum Leben erwachen. „Aber ich meine, gerade dir ist die Integration doch super gelungen. Du wohnst in einer Menschenfamilie. Du hast eine menschliche Freundin und einen menschlichen Ersatzvater. Dich hält niemand mehr für einen Android, es sei denn, du sagst es ihm.“ Achselzuckend schaue ich zu ihm rüber. „Das ist doch ideal. Wieso willst du also wieder einen Schritt zurück machen?“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Du verstehst wirklich gar nichts“, sagt er mürrisch. Ich kenne ihn so gar nicht.   
„Dann erklär's mir doch!“, erwidere ich genervt. „Du willst deine LED wieder rein machen, weil andere Androiden riskieren, damit die Fresse poliert zu kriegen, und du sie nicht hängen lassen willst, oder was? Diese Nazis, die es auf euch abgesehen haben, würden mir genauso eine reinhauen, wenn sie uns so zusammen sehen.“  
Connor schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Du denkst auch nur an dich, oder?“, sagt er nun resigniert. Überrascht schaue ich ihn an. Ich bin gewohnt, dass er meine Sprüche hinnimmt, mein ausfallendes Verhalten akzeptiert. Doch heute ist irgendwas anders. „Es geht hierbei nicht um dich. Es geht auch nicht darum, dass wir Androiden Menschen seien wollen.“  
Jetzt bin ich platt. „Nicht?“, frage ich verblüfft. Ich parke Betty vor unserm Haus und ziehe die Handbremse an. „Aber das ist doch Sinn der Sache, oder nicht? Ihr wurdet am Beispiel von Menschen erschaffen. Und du hast es geschafft. Du BIST quasi fast ein Mensch.“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Augen leuchten, als er zu mir rüber sieht. „Ich bin kein Mensch“, antwortet er. „Und ich werde auch nie einer sein. Genauer genommen...“ Er holt tief Luft, dann sagt er: „Ich will auch kein Mensch sein.“  
Wir starren uns an. Okay, nach unserm letzten Kuss hatte ich mir das alles anders vorgestellt. Ich wollte heute Abend kuscheln, knutschen, vögeln, einen Film schauen, nochmal vögeln, zusammen einschlafen. Hier passiert grade was völlig anderes. Wir führen eine völlig irre Grundsatzdiskussion. Vielleicht ist diese überfällig. Aber ich kann das heute Abend echt so gar nicht gebrachen.  
Ich will keinen Streit und versuche, ihn zu verstehen. „Okay, dann bist du halt kein Mensch, sondern ein Android. Ich find dich trotzdem ziemlich gut. Reicht das nicht?“  
Connor hat den Ellenbogen an der Scheibe der Beifahrertür platziert und sein Kinn auf seine Hand gelegt. Er sieht nach draußen.   
Ich warte auf eine Reaktion von ihm.   
Er sagt nichts, wohl wissend, dass der Verlauf des Abends von seinen nächsten Sätzen abhängen wird. „Du verstehst nicht, was es bedeutet, ein Android zu sein“, sagt er wieder. Er fährt sich durch die Haare und sieht mich noch immer nicht an. „Es bedeutet, kein oder wenig Geld für seine Arbeit zu bekommen. Sich keine eigene Wohnung leisten zu können. Dass Menschen einem keine vollwertige Daseinsberechtigung zugestehen.“ Ich möchte ihn unterbrechen, doch er fährt fort: „Dazu gehört, dass Kollegen einen verprügeln, weil man ein Android ist. Weil es ja eh egal ist; weil man keinen Schmerz spürt. Dass einem nichts zugetraut wird, Kompetenzen in Frage gestellt werden. Und auch, dass man von seiner eigenen Freundin diskriminiert wird.“  
Empört schnappe ich nach Luft. „Was willst du mir denn damit sagen? Dass ich dich diskriminiert hätte?“ Ich schüttele wütend den Kopf. „Wie kommst du jetzt auf den Scheiß?“  
Connor sieht mich von der Seite an. Er ist wirklich verletzt. „Vorhin, das mit dem Arzt...“  
Ich haue verärgert mit er Hand aufs Lenkrad. „Ich hab mich entschuldigt, verdammt!“, rufe ich, eine Spur zu laut. „Und du hast es angenommen!“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Du hast dich entschuldigt, weil du keinen Streit haben willst. Das rechne ich dir hoch an, Jen. Du hast dich dafür entschuldigt, dass du mich verletzt hast. Das verzeihe ich dir auch gerne. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du mich damit verletzten wolltest. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass du überhaupt erkannt hast, in wie vielen Fassetten du diesem Android Unrecht getan hast.“  
Die Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Klar, meine Aktion war Scheiße. Ich hatte mich entschuldigt. Was will er denn nun? „Ich habe nicht drüber nachgedacht, dass er bestimmt ganz super operieren kann!“, verteidige ich mich lautstark. Noch immer sitzen wir im Auto. „Ich musste an Cole denken, dass er bei so einer Operation gestorben ist... Das war Kacke von mir, und es tut mir Leid, ja? Ich BIN doch total solidarisch Androiden gegenüber! Ich fick sogar einen, verdammt!“  
Connor ist noch immer ruhig und fokussiert. Entschlossen schüttelt er den Kopf. „Du hälst dich für solidarisch, Jen. Aber sprichst völlig anders mit Menschen, als mit Androiden.“ Wieder möchte ich widersprechen. Connor schüttelt erneut den Kopf. „Lass mich aussprechen“, sagt er, mustert mich wütend, und fährt dann fort: „Du hast von vornherein die Kompetenz dieses Arztes in Frage gestellt. Du hast nach einem Menschen gefragt, obwohl er noch nicht mal fertig war mit reden.“ Wieder will ich dazwischen grätschen, doch Connor fährt fort: „Du hast ihn unterbrochen. Du hast ihn angestarrt, als du seine Hand gesehen hast. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es dir überhaupt aufgefallen ist...“ Seine Stimme ist lauter geworden, weil ich ihm die ganze Zeit ins Wort fallen wollte. „...Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit geduzt. Du hast ihn nicht als Autoritätsperson wahrgenommen und ihn das spüren lassen.“  
Ich gebe meinen schwachen Protest auf. Mir ist tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen, dass ich den Androiden geduzt hatte. „Hab ich das wirklich?“, frage ich leise.  
„Ja“, sagt Connor. „Das hast du anfangs auch mit mir gemacht. Um ein Machtgefüge herzustellen. Und nein, ich will dir das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht mehr vorwerfen. Weil du wirklich an dir gewachsen bist, Jen.“ Kurz ist seine Stimme sanft geworden. „Du hast deine Einstellung radikal geändert. Du bist kein Feind mehr, sondern eine Alliierte. Aber trotzdem. Das reicht halt nicht immer.“  
Ich bin still geworden. Verwirrte Tränen tanzen meine Wange hinab. Connor hat mir aufgezeigt, in welchen Punkten ich mich daneben benommen habe. Es sind Punkte, über die ich so nie nachgedacht habe und bestimmt ohne Aufforderung auch nicht nachgedacht hätte. Ich bin verärgert darüber, dass er so direkte, starke Worte gefunden hat. Und gleichzeitig schäme ich mich.  
„Wenn du einen Androiden aufgrund seiner Bauweise diskriminierst, diskriminierst du alle Androiden“, sagt Connor schließlich. Ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir. „Somit diskriminierst du auch mich.“  
Ich sage nichts mehr. Ich fühle mich elend.   
Connor starrt mich an, während ich im Fahrersitz versunken vor mich hin weine. Mittlerweile ist so viel Schnee gefallen, dass wir richtig eingeschneit sind in Betty.   
„Ich muss aufs Klo“, sage ich irgendwann, öffne die Tür und laufe ins Haus, ohne mich nach Connor umzudrehen.


	49. 49. Menschen und Androiden

Im Bad angekommen setze ich mich erst mal auf den Klositz und heule los. In meiner Brust tobt ein Krieg. Ich fühle mich ungerecht behandelt. Gleichzeitig habe ich das Gefühl, unreflektiert gewesen zu sein. Wieso auch immer Connor darauf kam, mir ausgerechnet an Weihnachten mein verkehrtes Verhalten um die Ohren zu knallen, ich wünschte, er hätte damit einfach noch ein paar Tage, Wochen, oder Monate gewartet. Am besten für immer.   
Tatsächlich hatte ich mich wenig mit seiner Arbeit mit den andern Androiden auseinander gesetzt; hatte nie darauf bestanden, auf die Lucia zu kommen, Connors Arbeit mit den Androiden besser zu verstehen oder Androiden besser kennenzulernen, um ihr Denken und Handeln nachzuvollziehen. Ich war einfach immer davon ausgegangen, sie wollten bedingungslose Akzeptanz, als menschengleich angesehen werden. Ich hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass das vielleicht gar nicht ihr Ziel ist. Weil ich nie gefragt und mich auch nie wirklich dafür interessiert hatte. Ich hatte das einfach angenommen und als gegeben gesehen.  
Ich bin verwirrt darüber, wie die Situation eskaliert ist. Connor hatte mir noch nie so eine harte Ansage gemacht. Ich bin das von ihm nicht gewohnt.   
Nach einer Weile tapse ich zaghaft aus dem Badezimmer. Ich höre, wie Connor die Treppen rauf kommt und trödele herum, um ihm im Flur zu begegnen.   
Als er vor mir steht, nimmt er mich ohne zu zögern in die Arme. „Ach Jen, wein doch nicht“, sagt er leise. Ich spüre kurz seine Lippen auf meinen Haaren.   
„Ich will dich nicht diskriminieren“, schluchze ich in sein Hemd hinein. „Das ist echt das letzte, das ich will.“  
Er streichelt mir behutsam über den Rücken. „Das weiß ich“, sagt er. Und nach einer Pause fügt er hinzu: „Du tust es trotzdem.“  
Ich weine wieder los und presse mein Gesicht an seine Brust.  
Connor hält mich in seinen Armen, während ich weine. Die ganze Zeit hatte er mich nicht angeschrien, er hatte mir einfach gesagt, was er von meinem Verhalten hält. Das erste mal, so richtig. Und ich schäme mich so unglaublich.   
Nach einer Weile löse ich mich aus der Umarmung und schaue aus verheulten Augen zu Connor hoch. Ich bin total durcheinander. Ein Teil von mir ist sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Connors harte Worte gerechtfertigt sind. Ich will anders reagieren, als zu heulen, aber ich schaffe es nicht.   
„Beruhig dich erst mal“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich geh duschen. Okay?“  
Ich nicke benommen und laufe in mein Zimmer. Noch immer irritiert über die ganze Situation schlüpfe ich aus meinen Klamotten und behalte nur ein Top und einen Slip an. Bebend krieche ich unter die Decke. Ich bin völlig fertig. Ich wollte doch eigentlich nur rummachen, Sex und kuscheln, vielleicht noch einen Filmabend. Jetzt stellt sich irgendwie nach und nach heraus, dass ich der schrecklichste Mensch der Erde bin. Ich ziehe die Decke über den Kopf.   
Als Connor zurück kommt, tauche ich noch immer nicht unter der Decke hervor. „Willst du schon schlafen?“ dringt es gedämpft an mein Ohr.  
„Hm“, mache ich zustimmend und wage es nicht, unter der Decke hervorzulugen.  
Ich höre, wie Connor das Licht löscht. Kalte Luft strömt an mein Bein, als die Decke angehoben wird. Mit seiner Wärme kommt er an meinem Rücken an. Ich hebe den Kopf, um mich auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm legen zu können. Den andern Arm legt er um meine Taille.   
„Hast du mich noch gern?“, frage ich leise.   
„Natürlich hab ich dich gern“, gibt er zurück und küsst meine nackte Schulter.   
„Du hast noch nie so viele böse Sachen zu mir gesagt“, flüstere ich. Noch immer irritiert mich, mit welcher Bestimmtheit Connor mit mir gesprochen hat. Wo er doch sonst immer so verzeihend und so ruhig reagiert hat.  
Connor seufzt. „Es ist was anderes, wenn du ungewollt impulsiv bist, weil deine Gefühle dich rasend machen, als wenn du... mich als Androiden nicht akzeptierst, weißt du?“, sagt er leise. „Mit ersterem kann ich anders umgehen.“  
Ich nicke stumm. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich bei mir unwohl fühlst“, flüstere ich bebend. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und umarme ihn fest. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich... nicht vollwertig fühlst.“  
An seiner Stimme höre ich, dass er lächelt. „Na dann – arbeite dran!“  
Ich nicke wieder. Ich will es versuchen. Er ist es wirklich wert.   
Ich schlafe ein, während ich in seinen Armen liege.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages ins Zimmer strahlen, erwache ich. Das ist ungewöhnlich für mich, sonst bin ich doch eine Langschläferin. Allerdings war ich gestern Abend besonders früh in Connors Armen in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.   
Ich schlage die Augen auf und mir fällt sofort unser Streit ein. Au weia.   
Connor liegt nicht mehr neben mir. Ich setze mich verwirrt auf, als ich sehe, dass er im Schneidersitz am Bettende sitzt. Noch immer trägt er nur eine Shorts.  
„Hast du mich erschreckt“, japse ich.   
Connor beobachtet mich mit einem undurchschaubaren Lächeln. „Hey. Guten Morgen.“  
„Guten Morgen“, gebe ich zurück und streiche mir verschlafen durchs widerspenstige Haar, um es zu bändigen und um etwas aufgeräumter auszusehen. „Wie lange sitzt du da schon?“  
„Oh, nur zwei Stunden“, antwortet er.  
„Das ist ja nichts“, grunze ich spöttisch.  
„Ja, geht schon“, sagt er und schaut weg.   
Auch ich schaue weg. Irgendwas ist noch immer komisch zwischen uns. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass wir einander uns durch das nächtliche Kuscheln wieder angenähert hatten. „Wann musst du zur Arbeit?“, frage ich.  
„Ich habe frei heute“, antwortet er.   
Meine Augen leuchten auf. „Oh, ich auch! Zumindest bis 4, da muss ich arbeiten. Aber nur bis 8. Wir könnten heute Vormittag was zusammen unternehmen! Oder heute Abend.“  
Connor lächelt mich an. Noch immer kann ich nicht beurteilen, wie viel echte Emotionen dahinter stecken. Bei mir kommt davon nämlich nichts an.   
„Ich bin nachher auf der Lucia und im Maison“, sagt er, noch immer lächelnd. „Ich habe heute wenig Zeit. Ich helfe bei Umzügen mit.“  
„Oh“, antworte ich ernüchtert.   
Wir schweigen.   
„Okay, naja..“, sage ich planlos und schiebe ein Kissen hinter meinen Rücken, damit ich nicht an der kalten Wand lehnen muss. „Willst du kuscheln?“, frage ich und breite die Arme aus. Mir kommt es komisch vor, dass er da so an einem Bettende sitzt und ich am andern.  
Connor mustert mich. Er denkt kurz nach. „Du“, sagt er dann und geht nicht auf meine Frage ein. „Wir müssen reden.“  
„Oh nein“, murmele ich. Diesen Satz hatte ich in meinem Leben schon öfter gehört. Er hat noch nie was Gutes geheißen. „Gehts noch um die Sache mit der LED?“, frage ich und ziehe die Beine an.  
„Ja“, sagt Connor zögerlich.   
„Können wir es nicht dabei belassen, dass ich mir einfach etwas mehr Mühe gebe, Androiden zu verstehen und sie besser zu unterstützen?“, frage ich vorsichtig.   
Connor seufzt. „Es gibt noch etwas anderes, worüber ich mit dir reden muss“, sagt er.  
Ich umschlinge meine Beine und ziehe die Decke näher an mich ran. Verdammt. Das hört sich alles wirklich nicht gut an.   
Connor holt tief Luft. „Okay, Jen. Als aller erstes will ich dir sagen, dass ich die Zeit mit dir wirklich genossen habe. Du bist ein ganz wundervoller Mensch.“ Ich runzele die Stirn. Connor fährt fort: „Auch... wenn du und dein Umfeld oft sehr unter deinen Launen zu leiden haben. Du gehst damit immer besser um und bist sehr viel reflektierter geworden.“  
„Moment“, platzt es aus mir heraus. „Was heißt das, 'du hast die Zeit genossen'?“  
Connor seufzt wieder. „Genau das, was ich gesagt habe.“  
„Warum redest du von der Vergangenheit?“, frage ich. Ich merke, wie sich eine innere Unruhe in mir breit macht. „Machst du grade Schluss mit mir, oder was soll das werden?“  
„Nein!“, sagt Connor schnell und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. Dann zögert er. „Also... ich glaube nicht...?“  
Ich bemerke, dass die Panik sich weiter in mir ausbreitet. „Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische, worum geht es jetzt genau?“, frage ich und meine Stimme beginnt zu zittern.  
„Okay“, sagt Connor schließlich. Er zögert wieder, dann sagt er: „Vor ein paar Wochen hatten wir diesen dramatischen Tag, als ich vor dir die Haut meiner Hand abgenommen habe... Erinnerst du dich?“  
Widerwillig nicke ich. Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Ich hatte einen riesigen Schrecken bekommen, als Connors Hand plötzlich weiß und kalt auf dem Lesegerät lag.  
„Du hast mich dann darum gebeten, meine Haut nicht mehr zu entfernen“, sagt Connor nun. „Weil du in den Momenten damit konfrontiert bist, dass ich ein Android bin, und kein Mensch. Ich habe jetzt lange darauf Rücksicht genommen.“ Entschlossen fügt er hinzu: „Das mache ich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich bin ein Android, Jen. So menschlich sich meine Haut für dich anfühlen mag – sie ist synthetisch.“  
Ich lasse die Schultern hängen. Meine Unterlippe zittert. Es liegt so viel Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme. „Aber...“, stottere ich. „Das... Das ist okay, ich meine...“ Ich kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Verpeilt wische ich mir übers Gesicht. „Auch hier gilt... Ich möchte mir wirklich Mühe geben, dich anzunehmen. So als Android“, murmele ich.   
„Ich glaube dir, dass du das möchtest“, sagt Connor nun vorsichtig. „Aber ich bezweifele, dass du das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch wirklich kannst...?“  
Wütend hebe ich den Kopf. Ich habe schon wieder zu weinen begonnen und hasse mich bereits dafür. „Ja, ich hab es verstanden!“, rufe ich verärgert. „Du bist ein Android, du bleibst ein Android. Du möchtest von mir als Android akzeptiert werden. Ich möchte dich als Android akzeptieren. Wo ist denn dein Problem?“  
Connor runzelt die Stirn. „Du kannst also damit umgehen, dass mein Körper aus Plastik ist?“  
„Ja!“, erwidere ich trotzig. „Natürlich. Du bist mein Freund!“, sage ich mit Nachdruck. „Ich nehm dich, wie du bist. Ist doch logo!“ Meine Stimme zittert noch immer. Ich habe verdammt große Angst in dem Moment, ihn zu verlieren.   
„Okay“, sagt Connor. Er streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich zucke zusammen, als sich seine Haut von der Fingerspitze an zurückzieht und die Farbe seiner Finger verblassen. Bis zum Handgelenk zieht sich die hautfarbene Ummantelung zurück, als er mir seine farblose Hand entgegenstreckt.   
Ich halte den Atem an und starre abwechselnd auf seine Hand, abwechselnd ihm ins Gesicht. Er guckt unglaublich ernst. Gleichzeitig seinen menschlichen Körper und seine weiße Hand zu sehen, befremdet mich ungemein. Er sieht wirklich aus, wie ein Mensch, mit einer echt abgefahrenen Prothese.  
Ich schnappe nach Luft und schlucke. Ich will mir nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr mich dieser Anblick noch immer aus der Ruhe bringt. Weil er mir gestern und heute mehr als deutlich gemacht hat, wie wichtig ihm meine Akzeptanz ist.  
„Das... ist okay“, sage ich nervös. „Das bist du. Das gehört zu dir. Das ist doch... voll in Ordnung.“ Ich lache unsicher.  
„Es ist okay?“, fragt Connor skeptisch. Er steht auf. Noch immer hält er mir seine weiße Hand entgegen. Ich befürchte, er fordert gleich von mir, ihn anzufassen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das packe.   
Ich nicke hektisch. „Klar. Das bist nun mal du, nicht?“, murmele ich und habe Mühe, mein Unwohlsein herunterzuspielen.   
„Ist das hier auch okay?“, fragt Connor. Die Haut zieht sich immer weiter zurück. Sein ganzer Arm ist weiß. Ich weiche zurück und drücke mich weiter gegen die Wand. Doch das Schauspiel ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Als ich drei mal geblinzelt hatte, ist kein Fleckchen Haut mehr an seinem Körper zu sehen. Er besteht nur noch aus glatter, weißer und grauer Oberfläche. Seine Haare sind verschwunden. Sein Kopf ist glatt und weiß. Dünne Linien ziehen sich parallel an seinen Wangen entlang. Das einzige, das ich wirklich wieder erkenne, ist die Farbe seiner Augen.   
Einen Moment verharre ich an die Wand gedrückt und starre zu ihm hoch.   
Er starrt zurück.   
Dann überfällt mich plötzlich die Panik. Ich rappele ich mich so schnell auf, dass ich fast direkt aus dem Bett falle. Ich springe heraus, lande mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden und drehe mich zu ihm um. Das Bett steht zwischen uns. Ich weiche weiter zurück und stehe mit dem Rücken zur Wand.   
Die weiße, kalte Gestalt des Androiden steht noch immer bewegungslos in meinem Zimmer und verfolgt mein Gehumpel mit seinem Blick.   
Ich bin total durcheinander. Ich muss so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns bringen, um wieder klar denken zu können. Und das ist mir nun gelungen. Ich bin schockiert und völlig fertig.   
Ich schließe fest die Augen und zähle bis 3. Das, was ich hier gerade zu sehen bekomme, ist einfach nur total krass und abgefahren. Der Typ, der mich regelmäßig mit seinen weichen Lippen zum Orgasmus bringt, steht als hautloser, weißer Roboter vor mir und präsentiert mir seine wahre Form.  
„Das ist...“, flüstere ich atemlos und balle die Fäuste.  
„Ja?“, antwortet der Android und es verwundert mich, dass die Gestalt dieselbe warme Stimme wie Connor hat.   
„Das ist absolut freakig“, sage ich nun leise. Ich balle die Hände so fest zusammen, dass meine Fingernägel sich ins Fleisch meiner Hand bohren.   
„Okay“, sagt der Android nun. Noch immer fixieren mich Connors Augen.   
„Mach das weg“, fordere ich mit flachem Atem von ihm. „Mach deine Haut wieder dran.“  
„Wieso?“, fragt der Android mit Connors Stimme.   
„Was soll das heißen, 'wieso'?“, sage ich scharf und bemerke, wie mein Schrecken sich langsam in Wut umwandelt. „Das ist einfach total freakig. Du kennst mich. Du weißt, dass mich sowas total schockiert. Ich bin noch nicht mal richtig wach, und du stehst plötzlich in dieser... Monstergestalt vor mir?“ Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, ich bemerke es sofort. Aber ich habe mein Leben lang noch nie gesehen, wie sich mein Partner plötzlich die Haut abzieht und mir den Körper einer Maschine präsentiert. Tatsächlich bin ich gleichzeitig schockiert und wütend über diese plötzliche Konfrontation.   
„Monster“, wiederholt Connors Stimme nun. Es ist keine Frage, einfach meine Aussage ohne Wertung. Und es wirkt grotesk, dieses Wort aus dem Mund eines Roboters zu hören.  
„Ich sehe ohne Haut auch aus, wie ein Monster!“, versuche ich wütend meine Aussage zu entkräften. „Trotzdem stehe ich nicht plötzlich als Skelett vor dir!“  
„Weil du das ja auch nicht musst“, antwortet Connor. Ich bin erleichtert, als sich beginnend von seinem Gesicht wieder Haut über seinen Körper zieht. „Dein Skelett gehört nicht zu deiner Identität“, erklärt er, während wir beide beobachten, wie sich die Oberfläche seines Körpers Stück für Stück wieder mit Haut überzieht. „Du bist in der von dir gewählten Form von deinem Umfeld bedingungslos akzeptiert.“  
Meine Panik legt sich, als er endlich wieder nackig vor mir steht und aussieht, wie ein normaler Mensch. Trotzdem muss ich ihn noch immer über das Bett hinweg anstarren. Sein Penis ist wieder da. Beruhigend.   
Connor zieht sich an, während wir uns anschweigen.   
Ich bin total durcheinander. Bebend stehe ich noch immer mit dem Rücken an der Tür.   
Connor zieht sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Er sieht wieder aus wie Connor, wie ein Mensch.   
Ich will nie wieder sehen, wie er das tut, denke ich und bin im nächsten Augenblick dankbar dafür, dass ich das nicht ausgesprochen habe. Denn darum ging es ihm ja eigentlich. Dass ich mit sowas kein Problem habe.  
„Warum tust du das?“, frage ich leise.  
Connor, der noch immer schweigt, hebt fragend den Kopf.   
„Wir führen eine menschengleiche Beziehung“, fahre ich ebenso leise fort. „Mit dir ist kaum was anders, als mit einem Menschen. Gut, du schläfst nicht richtig. Okay, dein Körper ist... etwas... makelloser als der von den Durchschnittsjungs, die ich so kenne. Naja, und dein Blut und dein Sperma sind blau.“ Ich schlucke und sehe zu ihm auf. „Aber deine Erscheinung als Android spielt in unserer Beziehung doch eigentlich keine große Rolle.“  
Er kommt um das Bett herum und setzt sich vor mich auf die Matratze. Seine Haare sind so wuschelig und sehen so echt aus, dass ich Mühe habe zu verstehen, dass diese einfach nur künstlich sind. Ein Teil von mir will auf ihn zu laufen und ihn in die Arme nehmen. Ein anderer, stärkerer Teil von mir kämpft gegen die Panik an und gegen den Impuls, schreiend das Haus zu verlassen und hinter mir nieder zu brennen.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle, solange ich es dir gegenüber nicht erwähne und zeige“, sagt er.   
Noch immer stehe ich an der Wand und wage es nicht, mich ihm zu nähern.   
„Aber was willst du denn jetzt von mir?“ Noch immer stehe ich unter Schock, grade Zeuge dieser SciFi-Verwandlung geworden zu sein. Meine Stimme ist schrill. „Willst du jetzt regelmäßig so rumlaufen? Willst du so Sex mit mir haben? Warum zeigst du mir das?“ Mein Stimme zittert. Die Panik gewinnt immer weiter die Überhand von mir.  
Connor sieht mich verständnislos an. „Weil das zu mir gehört“, sagt er. „Ich will so nicht dauerhaft rumlaufen. Aber ich will auch nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der oder die Angst vor mir hat, wenn ich meine Haut abnehme.“  
Er sitzt abwartend vor mir auf dem Bett, während ich mich noch immer an die Wand drücke. Ich sollte auf ihn zugehen und versuchen, die Situation zu retten. Ich sollte ihm sofort meine Akzeptanz signalisieren, so gut ich es eben kann. Dabei war meine Reaktion bis jetzt ja schon unheimlich ablehnend. Ich sollte versuchen, ihm zumindest zu zeigen, dass ich gewillt bin, an mir zu arbeiten. Doch ich schaffe es nicht. Eine Umarmung wäre der erstes Schritt da hin. Ich könnte endlich seine weichen Haare berühren und seinen warmen Körper anfassen. Doch eigentlich will ich gerade nur eins: Ganz, ganz weit weg von ihm.   
Ich kann dem Impuls nicht mehr bekämpfen, einfach weg zu müssen. „Muss kurz raus“, murmele ich also und lasse ihn in meinem Zimmer zurück. 

Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich auf der Veranda draußen erst bemerke, dass ich mir noch nicht mal eine Hose angezogen habe. „Wow“, murmele ich anerkennend darüber, dass ich so wahnsinnig durch den Wind bin, dass ich nur in Slip und T-Shirt das Haus verlassen habe. Sowas Schräges ist mir lange nicht passiert. Aber ich musste einfach raus. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel, und ich raste komplett aus. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich heulen, lachen oder schreien werde, wenn meine Gefühle völlig von meinem Handeln Besitz ergriffen haben. Nach aktueller Prognose wahrscheinlich alles auf einmal. Ich sehe mich schon schreiend heulen und lachen, weil mein Freund sich vor nicht mal 10 Minuten vor meinen Augen in einen Roboter und zurück verwandelt hat, und rein objektiv betrachtet bin ich mir grade gar nicht mal böse, dass ich im Begriff bin, deswegen total durchzudrehen.   
Meine Brust hebt und senkt sich unter meinen unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, während ich barfuß über die Veranda tigere. Auf der Bank entdecke ich Gott sei Dank eine Decke und wickele mir diese um die Schultern und halb über den Kopf. Ich habe die Decke so unachtsam an mich gerissen, dass ich die Zigarettenschachtel von Hank erst bemerke, als diese vor meinen Füße auf den Boden purzelt. Es ist nasskalt draußen, aber die Decke hat die Zigaretten davor bewahrt, total einzunässen und unrauchbar zu werden. Hank hatte sogar ein Feuerzeug in die halbleere Schachtel gesteckt. Ein Glück.  
Ich setze mich auf die Verandastufen, die ich schon immer der der überdachten Bank vorgezogen hab, und mache mir eine Zigarette an. Sie beruhigt mich ein bisschen.   
Nach einer Weile öffnet sich die Haustür hinter mir. Connor kommt heraus und bleibt hinter mir auf der Veranda stehen. Sumo trottet hinter ihm her aus der Tür heraus, läuft an mir vorbei und beginnt, in gemütlichem Gang den Rasen abzuschnüffeln.  
Die Zigarette habe ich mittlerweile ausgemacht. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um.   
„Wäre schön gewesen, wenn du das Gespräch nicht abgebrochen hättest“, sagt er, ohne mich anzusehen. Er trägt seinen Mantel, will also gleich los, wie er es angekündigt hat. Er hat eine große Tasche dabei. Wahrscheinlich etwas für die Arbeit oder die Androiden.   
„Worüber wolltest du denn noch reden?“, frage ich erschöpft. „Es ist doch alles gesagt. Du bist ein Android und ich bin eine furchtbare Freundin, die Probleme hat, damit umzugehen, dass ihr Kerl aus Plastik ist.“  
Connor seufzt. Er stellt die Tasche auf die Bank und stellt sich ans andere Ende der kleinen Treppe.   
Ich lehne mich ans Geländer und sehe zu ihm hoch.   
Er sieht mich mit seinem analysierenden Blick an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er damit irgendwie feststellen kann, dass ich geraucht habe. Außerdem liegt eine frisch ausgedrückte Kippe neben mir.   
Er öffnet den Mund, aber ehe er etwas sagen kann, fauche ich ihn an: „Ich sag dir eins, wenn du jetzt wieder mit dem Rauchen ankommst, dreh ich durch. Also lass es einfach!“  
Connor schließt den Mund wieder und nickt resigniert. „Tu ich nicht, das ist ja dann jetzt dein Problem“, sagt er, als müsse ich mich jetzt schon mit Krebs im Endstadium auseinander setzen.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“, frage ich wütend.   
„Ich ziehe aus“, sagt er knapp und sieht zu mir runter.  
„Was?“ Die Decke rutscht mir vom Kopf und von den Schultern.   
„Ich ziehe ins Maison, zu den andern Androiden“, sagt er.   
Wir starren uns an.   
Ich bin völlig sprachlos. „Tust du nicht“, sage ich, als könne das automatisch seinen Plan zunichte machen.  
Er zuckt die Achseln. „Ich wollte erst nächste Woche dort einziehen. Aber nach gestern Abend und heute früh denke ich, jetzt grade ist der beste Zeitpunkt.“  
Wortlos starre ich zu ihm hoch. Es macht mich total fertig, dass er so unglaublich hübsch aussieht heute.  
„Du ziehst aus, weil wir uns gestritten haben?“, stottere ich fassungslos.  
„Nein“, antwortet Connor. „Ich habe mich vor ein paar Wochen schon für die Wohnung gemeldet. Ich dachte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon, dass es uns gut tun würde, wenn wir etwas Abstand zueinander haben.“  
„Was???“, schreie ich. „Du suchst dir klammheimlich eine eigene Wohnung und denkst erst am Tag deines Auszugs daran, mir das zu sagen?“  
Connor seufzt auf. „Ja, weil ich genau wusste, dass du so reagierst“, erwidert er wütend.   
„Was weißt du denn noch so, was du mir alles nicht sagen willst, huh?“, schreie ich. „Noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse?“ Ich bin so enttäuscht und sauer, dass ich nicht dran denke, meine Lautstärke zu runter zu schrauben.   
Connor guckt mich überrumpelt an. „Also... Eigentlich...“  
„Also noch was?“, rufe ich wild. Ich merke jetzt erst, dass ich aufgesprungen bin und die Decke auf den Boden gefallen ist. Ich bin einfach nur total außer mir und schreie weiter. „Letztens sagtest du noch, dass du mich liebst, und jetzt haust du nach sowas einfach ab?“ Erneut habe ich zu weinen begonnen.  
Connor ist noch immer verwirrt. „Natürlich liebe ich dich“, sagt er verwundert. „Deshalb mache ich das ja.“ Er sieht mir kurz beim Weinen zu, ohne auf mich zuzukommen.   
„Ist jetzt irgendwie... Schluss, oder so?“, frage ich. Mit hängenden Schultern schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Ich fröstele nun doch, so barfuß und nur in Slip und T-Shirt bei Temperaturen um die 0 Grad auf unserer Veranda.  
Connor überlegt. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er schließlich. „Bedeutet das, dass ich dann nicht mehr mit dir reden darf?“  
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie konnte alles so schnell den Bach runter gehen?   
Connor betrachtet mich, teils reumütig, teils entschlossen. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse mich. Ich hasse mein Leben. Ich hasse alles. Und am meisten hasse ich, dass ich mich so sehr auf ihn eingelassen habe. Ich brenne vor Zorn und Enttäuschung.   
„Naja“, sagt Connor schließlich und schultert seine Tasche. „Wir sehen uns.“  
Ich wage nicht, ihn anzusehen.   
„Ist es okay, wenn wir uns drei Tage erst mal nicht beieinander melden?“, fragt er. „Danach können wir ja weiter sehen.“  
„Ich melde mich nie wieder bei dir!“, rufe ich zornig.   
Connor wirkt erst verwundert, dann gekränkt, dann wütend. „Okay“, sagt er und wendet sich ab. Er legt Sumo die Leine um den Hals. „Dann mach doch, was du willst.“   
Und noch während er mit Sumo das Haus verlässt, renne in mein Zimmer, werfe mich ins Bett und beginne damit, gleichzeitig zu schreien, zu lachen und zu heulen.


	50. 50. Bleistift und Schreibtischlampe

TW: Medikamente, Dissoziation

Bitte nehmt keine verschreibungspflichtige Medikamente ohne ärztlichen Rat. Auch nicht, wenn ein netter Android euch die für den Notfall gegeben hat.  
Jen geht es schlecht. Wenn es euch auch schlecht geht, bleibt damit nicht alleine, wie sie, sondern redet mit einem Therapeuten, FreundInnen oder Eltern darüber. Ihr seid nicht allein. 

Am Abend desselben Tages sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch. Der Bleistift in meiner Hand zittert, als ich schreibe. 

Mein Name ist Jennifer Anderson.   
Ich bin 25 Jahre alt.   
Am 23. März werde ich 26.

Der Stift in meiner Hand stockt. Mein heißer Atem kommt in regelmäßigen Abständen auf meinem rechten Handrücken an, so tief bin ich über das Blatt Papier gebeugt.   
Ich streiche mir zitternd eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und versuche, mich zu konzentrieren. 

Ich bin 1,60m groß.   
Ich wiege 65 Kilo.   
Ich habe rotblonde Haare.   
Ich habe graublaue Augen. 

Ich atme tief durch. Meine Finger verkrampfen sich so fest in den Bleistift, dass ich mich dazu zwingen muss, diesen kurz auf das Papier fallen zu lassen.   
„Schreibe auf, was du sicher weißt“, hatte Paula gesagt. Paula ist mir erst vor zwei Stunden wieder eingefallen. Paula hatte ich in der Psychiatrie kennengelernt, damals, wenige Tage nachdem ich mich beinahe vom Schuldach geworfen hatte. Paula hatte mich nie „flying Jenna“ genannt. Paula war sehr nett. Ich habe jeden Tag mit Paula Mittag und Abend gegessen. Dann wurde sie entlassen und wir haben nie wieder miteinander geredet. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich nicht gemeldet, weil ich sie an die Psychiatrie erinnert hätte. An die Schläge von ihrem Cousin, weswegen sie letztendlich dort gelandet ist. Dass sie sich nie gemeldet hat, lässt mich in der Hoffnung verweilen, dass es ihr mittlerweile gut geht und sie ein glückliches Leben führt. Ich hoffe es von Herzen.  
„Schreibe auf, was du sicher weißt. Das tue ich immer, wenn ich gar nichts mehr weiß.“ Das hatte sie gesagt. Ich habe das damals oft gemacht. Ich fand zurück zu mir selber. Manchmal. Es hat ab und zu wirklich geklappt, damals. Also schreibe ich. 

Ich kann gut malen.   
Ich bin Illustratorin.   
Ich arbeite im Hot Topic.  
Ich wohne in Detr

Wieder zittert meine Hand. Ich kann sie kaum kontrollieren. Kleinigkeiten überfordern mich. Ich kann den letzten Satz nicht zu Ende schreiben, weil ich nicht weiß, ob er stimmt. Klar, ich wohne grade in Detroit. Wie lange wohne ich noch in Detroit? Sollte ich nicht besser wieder gehen? Die Stadt verlassen? Hank verlassen? Zurück zu Jakob? Einfach in einen Zug und weg? Wo soll ich hin? Was will ich hier noch? Was mache ich eigentlich überhaupt hier?  
Ich versuche wieder, mich zu konzentrieren. Ich darf nicht über so komplizierte Dinge nachdenken. Ich muss mich aufs Wesentliche fokussieren. Das, was ich wirklich weiß. Ich muss zu mir finden, mich wieder fühlen, Verantwortung übernehmen – für mich; für den Menschen, der ich bin; für den Menschen, der ich sein möchte. Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Ich muss Dinge aufschreiben, über die ich mir wirklich sicher bin.  
Okay. Zurück zu den Basics.  
Ich schreibe weiter.

Ich bin in Detroit aufgewachsen.   
Ich hatte einen kleinen Bruder.  
Ich liebe meinen kleinen Bruder.  
Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich 8 war. 

Mir gelingt es kurz, zu atmen, ohne dass mein Körper von Schluchzern durchschüttelt wird. Ja, das sind Fakten über mich, die stimmen. Das ist leicht. Weiter so, Jen. 

Ich mag Hunde.  
Am liebsten esse ich Lasagne. 

Zufrieden schaue ich hinunter auf das Blatt. Ja, das ist doch schon mal einiges!  
Ich lese die letzten Zeilen nochmal durch. Ich nicke und bin erleichtert, auch wenn mein linkes Bein nicht aufhören kann, zu zittern.   
Vorhin war ich arbeiten gewesen. Ich hatte mir dabei zugeschaut. Es war, als stünde ich neben mir, und als sehe ich mir selbst beim Arbeiten zu. Das war total abgefahren. Weil ich irgendwie nichts machen musste, weil ich mir zuschauen konnte, wie ich das von alleine machte. Die echte Jen machte das alles automatisch. Es war fast schon entspannend, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Aber auch beängstigend. Als würde ein Teil von mir sich abspalten und ich ganz bewusst mitkriegen, wie ich völlig den Verstand verliere.  
Wieder lehne ich mich über das Blatt und schreibe. 

Meine beste Freundin heißt Jo.   
Mein Freund heißt Connor.

HALT. Den letzten Satz streiche ich durch. Ach verdammt. Ich bin viel zu unkonzentriert. Aber Moment. Ist das denn jetzt völlig ausgeschlossen? Oder ist es wahr? Ich nehme den Bleistift in die Faust und krickele drei Fragezeichen neben den durchgestrichenen Satz. Diese fahre ich nach. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Das Papier reißt ein. Ich höre auf.  
Das Zittern meines linken Beines ist zu meinem rechten Bein übergegangen. Nun zittern beide Beine, ausgehend von den Knien.  
Ich lasse den Stift fallen und umklammere meine Oberschenkel mit beiden Händen. Hört auf zu zittern. Hört auf. Alles ist okay. Es passiert gerade nichts schlimmes. Ich bin alleine in meinem Zimmer. Alleine in diesem Haus. Ich bin sicher vor allem. Außer vielleicht vor mir. Aber alles ist okay.   
Meine Knie zittern heftiger.   
Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich. Verbissen versuche ich, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und mich zu erden. Wer bin ich? Was macht mich aus?   
Ich überlege. Mir schießt sofort ein Satz durch den Kopf. Eine völlig neue Erkenntnis. Ein wichtiger Fakt über mich, den ich eigentlich schon seit Wochen weiß. Eine Tatsache, die ich erst vor zwei Stunden unter Heulkrämpfen auf dem Badezimmerboden realisiert und angenommen habe.   
Meine Hand zittert, als ich schreibe. 

Ich bin

Ich wische mir über die Augen. Alles ist so verschwommen. Die ersten beiden Wörter sind so krakelig, dass ich sie nicht mehr lesen kann. Ich lasse den Stift sinken. Nein. Ich kann das jetzt nicht aufschreiben. Denn wenn ich es aufschreibe, steht es da. Unwiderruflich. Dann ist es so. Dann ist es wirklich wahr. Nein. Es darf nicht wahr sein. Ich schreibe es nicht auf, also ist es nicht wirklich wahr.   
Ich will nicht weiter schreiben. Deshalb lasse ich es.

Ich stehe auf und knipse die Schreibtischlampe auf. Es ist dunkel im Zimmer; dunkel vor meinem Fenster. Es ist Nacht. Das Bett ist zwei Schritte von mir entfernt. Meine Knie schlottern.   
Bebend ziehe ich mich aus. Irgendwo hier sind meine Schlafsachen. Aber ich weiß nicht wo. Ich gebe die Suche auf, ehe sie begonnen hat. Nur mit einem Slip bekleidet steige ich unter die Bettdecke.   
Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, doch meine Knie hören nicht damit auf, zu zittern. Mir ist, als verliere ich gerade ganz bewusst mich selbst. Das Gefühl ist grausam.  
All das ist mir bekannt. Es passiert grade nicht etwas völlig neues mit mir. Trotzdem macht es mir Angst. Jedes mal von neuem. Ich werde diesen Zustand ohne Medikamente nicht verlassen können, das weiß ich. Es sei denn, er kommt zu mir zurück. Er ist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, bei dem ich zur Ruhe kommen kann. Weil er all das Durcheinander annimmt. Weil er mich annimmt. Ich brauche ihn. Aber halt. Der einzige Mensch?  
Mit zitternden Händen ziehe ich mein Handy an mich heran. 

J: Du bist spät dran.

Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich warte seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auf ihn. Es ist jetzt nach 2. Und langsam realisiere ich, dass er dieses mal wirklich Ernst macht. Er zieht das echt durch. Er meldet sich nicht und er kommt nicht. 

J: Wann kommst du?

Ich werde ihn überzeugen. Ich kann ihn überzeugen. Er liebt mich doch angeblich. Auch, wenn er wirklich sauer auf mich war, er ist mir bis jetzt immer hinterher gerannt. Er wird es auch diesmal tun. Er muss es danach auch nie wieder tun. Nur noch dieses eine Mal.  
Ich warte.   
Nichts.

J: Hellooooo  
C: Ich komme heute nicht. 

Mein Herz setzt kurz aus.   
Okay.   
Okay.   
Alles okay.   
Er will nicht kommen, schreibt er. Aber das kriege ich schon hin. Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, mir zu antworten. Der Rest wird ein Klacks.

J: Können wir nicht nochmal reden?   
C: Nein.  
C: Ich habe dich um drei Tage gebeten. Nicht mal die willst du mir geben.   
J: Du hast es versprochen.   
J: Du schläfst bei mir, jede Nacht. Für immer.  
C: Und du hast mir versprochen, dich nie mehr bei mir zu melden.

Mein Brustkorb schnürt sich zu. Ich kann mich kaum an meine letzten Worte zu ihm erinnern. Doch es sieht mir ähnlich, dass ich ihm in meiner Wut sowas entgegengeschleudert habe. Um ihn zu verletzen.   
Ich merke, dass ich wieder weine. Hatte ich heute eigentlich überhaupt mal damit aufgehört?   
Ich ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf. Es ist kalt. Ich bin kalt. Ich werde ewig brauchen, um mich ganz alleine aufzuwärmen. Ich kenne das aus meinen Singlejahren; das Gefühl, mit kalten Füßen einzuschlafen, und Stunden später aufs Klo zu müssen und noch immer eiskalte Zehen zu haben. Es ist schrecklich. 

J: Können wir nicht wenigstens für heute Nacht vergessen, was ich gesagt habe?  
C: Nein.  
C: Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.

Seine letzten Worte treffen mich fester als ein Schlag in die Magengrube.   
Auch wenn Connor nicht da ist, so sind wir gerade doch gemeinsam unter meiner Decke. Er, im Handy in meiner Hand, und ich. Es könnte so schön sein, wenn er wenigstens ein paar warme Worte für mich gefunden hätte. Aber das...  
Minutenlang starre ich auf das Handy in meiner Hand. Sowas hat er noch nie zu mir gesagt. Sowas hat er bis jetzt noch nicht mal über mich gedacht. Glaube ich. Jedenfalls hat er nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass er sowas über mich denken würde. Er war nie so endlos genervt von mir.   
Eine Ewigkeit vergeht, bis ich wieder beginne, zu tippen. Das kann ich so nicht stehen lassen.   
Durch meine Tränen sehe ich das Display kaum. Doch ich tippe einfach darauf los, verzweifelt daran bemüht, alles zu retten. 

J: Hey  
J: Versprochen ist versprochen  
J: und wird auch nicht gebrochen  
J: du MUSST einfach hier auftauchen, sonst bist du ein Lügner  
J: oder ein Verpsrechensbrecher oder sonst was schlimmes  
J: keine Ahnung wie man das nennt, jedenfalls bist du sonst eing anz schlimemr typ  
J: ich mach es wieder gut  
J: du kriegst Blowjobs bis du umfällst  
J: und Fanta  
J: und Liebe und all den Kitsch  
J: ich rauch auch nie mehr wenn du wieder kommst ich versprechs  
J: bitte  
J: bitte  
J: bitte Con

Ich warte. Nichts.   
Ich schaue den Chat nochmal durch.   
„Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe.“ Sein letzter Satz an mich.   
Er wird mir nicht mehr antworten. Ich habe es einfach verkackt. Dieses mal endgültig.  
Ich sehe mir dabei zu, wie ich mich aufrichte, nach den Benzos im Nachttisch taste und mir eine Diazepam nehme. Ich spüle sie mit einem Glas Wasser hinunter.  
Erleichtert lasse ich mich zurück in das Kissen fallen. Ich versuche, damit aufzuhören zu weinen, während ich darauf warte, dass die Tablette wirkt.


	51. 51. Cornflakes und Küchentisch

Ich öffne die Augen und schnappe nach Luft. Wo bin ich? Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Was, um alles in der Welt ist mit mir passiert?  
Ich stemme mich verwirrt auf und sehe mich um. Stimmen. Um mich herum sind leise Stimmen.   
Ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Alles klar, Jen. Alles ist okay. Keine Angst. Habe keine Angst. Habe keine...   
Mein Herz rast. Es dröhnt in meinen Ohren.   
Nach Luft japsend sehe ich mich um.   
Im Fernsehen laufen die Nachrichten an. Die Stimmen. Da kommen sie her. Ich kenne den Fernseher. Ich kenne das Zimmer, in dem ich liege. Ich erkenne das Sofa...   
Ich komme mir vor, wie der letzte Idiot, als ich bemerke, dass ich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch liege. Herrgott noch eins. Ich lache erleichtert auf. Alles ist okay. Ich bin in meinem Zuhause. Alles ist in Ordnung.   
Scheinbar war ich hier irgendwann eingeschlafen. Wie spät ist es? Wie lange liege ich hier schon? Meine Hand findet mein Handy und ich checke die Uhrzeit. 20 Uhr. Okay. Naja, gut zu wissen.   
Ich wische mir über das Gesicht. Wie bin ich aufs Sofa gekommen? Ich überlege fieberhaft. Meine letzte Erinnerung ist die Diazepam, die ich mir gestern eingeschmissen hatte, um mich endlich beruhigen und schlafen zu können. Das hatte irgendwann endlich geklappt. Ich erinnere mich außerdem noch finster daran, Stunden später alleine durch das leere Haus gegeistert zu sein. Ich hatte auf dem Küchenboden hockend trockene Cornflakes gemampft und dabei geweint. Ich erinnere mich an den Gedanken: Wenn ich mehr weine, sind die Cornflakes gar nicht mehr so trocken. Ich hätte mich an den Küchentisch setzen können. Doch ich fühlte mich so schwach, dass ich bestimmt eine Stunde mit mir kämpfte, in der ich es nicht schaffte, mich aufzurappeln und wieder aufzustehen. Mir fehlte einfach die Kraft. Aufzustehen, ins Bett zu gehen, zu denken und zu leben.   
Mit vernebeltem Kopf versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, was ich heute getan hatte und wie ich aufs Sofa gekommen war. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Mein Hirn hatte sich einfach eine Auszeit genommen. Die Trennung von Connor, mein Absturz im Badezimmer, all diese einschneidenden Ereignisse und Erkenntnisse, die auf mich nieder bretterten – es war einfach zu viel. Ich war unter der Last von mir selbst einfach zusammengefallen. Und genauso liege ich hier immer noch. Schlapp, benebelt, ängstlich und vor allem planlos.  
Ich bin froh, dass ich zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt überhaupt in der Lage bin, diese Gedanken zu fassen, dass für den Moment einfach gar nichts mehr geht. Das ist schon mal ein Anfang.   
Plötzlich fällt mir siedend heiß Sumo ein. Ich hatte einfach den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa im Delirium gelegen. Muss er nicht dringend raus??? Doch da holt mich die Erinnerung ein. Klar, Connor hatte ihn mitgenommen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich schon gedacht, dass ich nicht mal in der Lage sein würde, mich um diesen anspruchslosen Hund zu kümmern. Und er sollte Recht behalten.  
Wieder ziehe ich das Handy an mich heran. Ich überfliege die neuen Nachrichten. 

Jo: Wie war dein Weihnachten? Wieso ist Connor heute schon ins Maison eingezogen anstelle nächster Woche? Er will es mir nicht sagen. Ist was vorgefallen?  
Jo: Ach vergiss es, ich kann es mir langsam denken. 

Ich seufze. Na super. Aus diesen beiden Nachrichten kann ich direkt mehreres entnehmen: Jo wusste bereits, dass Connor ausziehen wird. Wahrscheinlich wusste es jeder, außer ich. Wahrscheinlich wollte er es mir tatsächlich noch sagen. Und hat sich dann doch spontan dazu entschlossen, bereits gestern früh abzuhauen, da ich ihn ein Monster genannt habe. So weit, so gut. Ist ja auch irgendwie verständlich.  
Ich seufze.  
Dass Jo nur anmerkt, dass sie sich langsam denken kann, weshalb Connor da ist, gibt mir den Hinweis, dass ich mich mit meinen Sorgen grade nicht an sie wenden kann, da sie ausrasten wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich Mist gebaut habe. So viel zum Thema: Jo ist meine beste Freundin. 

Jakob: Hey Jen, ich wünsch dir frohe Weihnachten. Ich habe viel nachgedacht in letzter Zeit. Das mit dem Feuer war daneben. Es tut mir wirklich von Herzen Leid. Ich wünsch dir schon mal einen guten Rutsch und mehr Stabilität im nächsten Jahr. Vielleicht kommst du dann doch mal auf einen Kaffee oder ein Bier vorbei. Dein Jake

Überrascht ziehe ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Das ist ja mal zuvorkommender, als ich von ihm erwartet hätte. Tatsächlich entschuldigt er sich bei mir. Hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Und er wünscht mir Stabilität. Das ist doch mal etwas, das ich wirklich gebrauchen kann. Aber das mit der Stabilität wird ein Wunschtraum bleiben, denke ich verbittert.

Denise: Wo warst du denn heute??? Ich musste die Schicht alleine machen! Ich habe Dan nichts davon gesagt, aber nochmal werde ich dich nicht covern können. 

Ach du Scheiße. Ich hatte tatsächlich die Arbeit geschwänzt. Aus Versehen. Ich hatte einfach alles um mich herum vergessen.  
Ich haue mir die flache Hand gegen die Stirn.   
Denise ist ein Goldstück. Sie klingt zwar wirklich genervt, aber sie hat mich noch nicht mal bei unserm Vorgesetzten verpfiffen und den Laden tapfer alleine geschmissen. Wow.

Tom: Ey bist du jetzt allein mit dem Android zuhause? Bock auf 1 Drink nach der Arbeit?

Dass Hank weg ist, hat er wohl von Randy erfahren.   
Bock auf dich, Tom? IM LEBEN NICHT. Da die Nachricht gegen 2 Uhr nachts kam und er so seltsam schreibt, gehe ich davon aus, dass er betrunken war, als er das tippte. 

Gavin: Hey girl, ist dein Androidfreund auch in die Bruchbude neben der Müllhalde gezogen? Meine, ihn da letztens gesehen zu haben. Wäre ja schade, wenn das zwischen euch doch nicht geklappt hat. Wenn ich dir Trost spenden soll – ich wohne jetzt über dem Koreaner, Ecke Harbor Street.   
Gavin: Das sollte jetzt echt nicht so schadenfroh klingen, wie es sich erst mal liest. Wir haben bestimmt viel zu quatschen. Ich kann auch nett sein, das weißt du. Na komm schon, gib dir 'nen Ruck und gib mir eine Chance!

Wow. Wie frech kann ein einzelner Mensch nur sein??? Gibt der Typ denn nie auf?

Zaghaft scrolle ich nochmal durch die Nachrichten. Ich antworte Denise und entschuldige mich. Ich rufe den Chat mit Connor auf, um sicher zu gehen, wirklich nichts von ihm verpasst zu haben. „Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe“. Nach wie vor ist dies sein letzter Satz an mich. Bis ich diesen Satz finde, muss ich aber einiges hoch scrollen. Ach du Scheiße. Ich kann mich an kaum was erinnern, was ich die letzten Stunden in meinem labilen Zustand gemacht hatte. Aber ich hatte Connor tatsächlich mit furchtbar weinerlichen Nachrichten bombardiert.   
Jammernd sinke ich zurück in die Kissen. Ich hasse mich. Er hatte mich doch um drei Tage gebeten. Und klar konnte ich ihm nicht mal diese Bitte erfüllen.   
Ich überlege. Dann entschließe ich mich dazu, endlich Haltung anzunehmen und seinen Wunsch zu respektieren. Ich tippe:

Jen: Hey Con, sorry für den furchtbar dramatischen Spam in den letzten Stunden. Ich halte mich jetzt zurück. Melde dich, sobald du reden magst. LG Jen

Puh. Ich muss diese Nachricht zig mal bearbeiten, bis ich zufrieden bin. Ich lösche die Anmerkung, dass es mir derzeit nicht so gut geht, ebenso den Satz, dass, mir alles furchtbar Leid tut, dass ich ihn vermisse und mich darauf freue, wenn er sich meldet. All das kann er aus den ca. 50 Nachrichten der letzten 24 Stunden auch selbst raus lesen. Ich schicke es ab und beschließe, nun möglichst erwachsen mit der Situation umzugehen.   
Mein Vorsatz hält ganze fünf Minuten. Ich liege antriebslos auf dem Sofa herum, überlege, was ich nun machen soll und verfolge die Nachrichten. Nun, wo ich wieder klar denken kann, spielt sich das Drama des letzten Morgens und des Abends davor wieder in meinem Kopf ab. Als dann plötzlich auch noch die aufgeregte Jo in den Nachrichten erscheint, vor dem Maison steht und über dieses neue Projekt berichtet wird, bin ich dann völlig aufgelöst.   
„Wir sind sehr dankbar dafür, ein großes Zuhause für so viele Androidinnen Detroits gefunden zu haben“, spricht Jo entschlossen in die Kamera. Im Hintergrund ist das Hochhaus und die karge Landschaft zu sehen, in der das abgelegene Gebäude steht. „Trotzdem erfüllt dies noch lange nicht unsere Standards und unsere Vorstellungen von einem gemeinsamen Leben zwischen Menschen und Androiden.“ Der Wind zerrt an ihren blonden Locken und sie sieht sehr verwegen aus. Wieder bin ich überrascht davon, was für eine gute Rednerin sie geworden ist. „Unser Ziel ist die Anmietung oder der Kauf weiterer Objekte, um allen Androiden ein Zuhause bieten zu können“, fährt sie fort. „Langfristig fordern wir nach wie vor eine angepasste Bezahlung und ein friedliches Miteinander. Androiden sollen zukünftig nicht zusammen am Stadtrand wohnen, sondern verstreut in der Stadt ohne Diskrimierung Wohnungen inmitten von andern Menschen erhalten.“  
Das Maison wird wiederholt in seiner vollen Pracht gezeigt und es sieht dabei alles andere als schmeichelhaft aus. Die Nachrichtensprecherin kommentiert dabei: „Josephine Goodman möchte ein Zeichen setzen und zieht ebenfalls in das alte, verfallene Gebäude ein. Dass die sanitären Anlagen zum größten Teil noch nicht fertig gestellt sind, nimmt die junge Politikerin gelassen.“ Wieder schwenkt die Kamera auf Jo, die lachend sagt: „Oh, eine Toilette auf meiner Etage funktioniert und laufendes Wasser haben wir auch! Viele der Bewohner haben fortgeschrittene, handwerkliche Talente und wir werden den Laden schon auf Vordermann bringen.“  
Mit offenem Mund starre ich den Fernseher an. Jo zieht tatsächlich in dieses völlig verwahrloste Haus mit ein? Das muss eine Spontanentscheidung gewesen sein. Sie hat mir nämlich bis jetzt nichts davon erzählt. Dass der Beitrag allerdings in den Nachrichten gesendet wird und sie mir davon ebenfalls nicht berichtet hat, bestätigt meine Vermutung, dass sie tatsächlich sauer auf mich ist. Entweder Connor hat ihr doch erzählt, wie ich auf ihn reagiert hatte, oder sie hat es sich selbst zusammen reimen können. Mich enttäuscht das und es macht mich wütend. Jo ist meine beste Freundin. Sie kann sich doch vorstellen, wie es mir jetzt gehen muss. Trotzdem lässt sie mich genau spüren, was sie davon hält. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie sich noch meldet. Wie es aussieht, hat sie viel um die Ohren.   
Kurz muss ich zur Kenntnis nehmen, wie mutig ich ihre Entscheidung finde. Ich selbst wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, Connor anzubieten, mit ins Maison zu ziehen, selbst wenn er mir von seinem Plan erzählt hätte. Vielleicht liegt genau dort das ganze Problem – Jo führt eben diese harmonische Beziehung mit Josh. Ihre Grundhaltung ist von der Wurzel aus eine andere. Aber auch nun, wo ich bereit bin, so viel zurecht zu rücken, damit Connor wenigstens mal kurz mit mir redet, ist es für mich völlig ausgeschlossen, an den Stadtrand in ein zerfallenes Haus voller Androiden zu ziehen.   
Die Kamera schwenkt wieder auf das Schild mit der Aufschrift der alten Boutique. MAISON. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, als Connor und Markus gezeigt werden. Markus sagt: „Dies ist und bleibt ein Meilenstein unserer Geschichte. Der erste Eigentum der Android Rights Foundation und damit der erste Eigentum von Androiden. Wir werden unseren Platz in der Gesellschaft weiterhin einfordern.“ Connor neben ihm nickt. Mein Herz schlägt heftig in meiner Brust. Connor wirkt nachdenklich und etwas durch den Wind. Er trägt seine schwarze Bomberjacke und - Ich quieke kurz – den Schal, den ich ihm gestrickt habe! Ich höre kaum zu, als er redet, weil ich mich so sehr darüber freue, dass er meinen Schal trägt. Wenn er mich total ablehnen würde, müsste er das ja nicht machen. Oder? Er hat mindestens zwei andere Schals, die ich kenne, auf die er ausweichen könnte. Na gut, es könnte sein, dass er nur diesen einen dabei hat. Dann muss er ja meinen Schal nehmen. Auf der andern Seite – er muss gar keinen Schal nehmen, weil ihm die Kälte genau genommen nichts ausmachen kann.   
Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich wirklich kein Wort von dem verstanden habe, was Connor gesagt hat. Ich ärgere mich.   
Die Nachrichtentante redet weiter, während Connor und Markus stumm gezeigt werden. Die beiden reden über etwas und lachen. Connor hat diese Grübchen. Ich gebe ein verträumtes „Awwww“ von mir und reiße ein Kissen an meine Brust. „Von der engagierten Politikerin und den beiden gutaussehenden Androiden werden wir in Zukunft bestimmt noch viel hören“, sagt die Nachrichtensprecherin und beendet damit den Beitrag.  
Der nächste Beitrag beginnt.   
Ich glotze den Fernseher an. „WAS???“ Gutaussehend? Was soll das denn für eine Wertung sein? Wieso gibt eine Nachrichtensprecherin einen Kommentar über das Aussehen meines Freundes ab? Ich springe auf und tigere vor dem Fernseher auf und ab. Das, was mir in den letzten Stunden an Energie gefehlt hat, spüre ich jetzt in fünffacher Dosis in meinen Venen.   
Ich überlege. Bestimmt war das eine Spitze. Weil Androiden meist recht hübsche Leute sind. Das soll wohl ihre Künstlichkeit unterstreichen. Aber wie auch immer. Der 'gutaussehende' Android hängt bei seinen Renovierungsarbeiten in einer Bruchbude am andern Ende der Stadt herum, während ich vor mich hin heulend mutterseelenallein auf dem Sofa lümmele.   
Ich bin durch den Beitrag total durcheinander. Connor bringt mich durcheinander. Es konfrontiert mich mit all den schlechten Gefühlen, die ich in den letzten Stunden betäubt hatte. Gleichzeitig fühle ich auch alle guten Gefühle. Die Zuneigung, die Sehnsucht. Und schließlich das knallharte Vermissen.   
Ich tigere um den Küchentisch herum, dann um das Sofa, dann wieder um den Küchentisch. Ich bin total aufgedreht.   
Ich überlege, mich einfach zu vergessen und zum Maison zu fahren. Das wäre aber wirklich seltsam, dort nicht mal eine Stunde nachdem ich ihm versprochen habe, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, dort aufzukreuzen und am Ende noch ein neues Drama zu starten. Ich wüsste noch nicht mal, was ich ihm sagen oder anbieten sollte. In mir hat sich seit unserm Streit wenig getan. Außer, dass ich achtsamer sein möchte. Ich möchte nicht so grob zu ihm sein. Wäre ich mal von Anfang an nicht so mit ihm umgesprungen. Dann wäre seine Zündschnur bestimmt etwas länger gewesen, dann hätte unsere Beziehung mit einer andern Dynamik begonnen – aber so bin ich nun mal und ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich muss jedoch nicht lange drüber nachdenken, um zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass ich den Androidquatsch mit dem Plastikkörper akzeptieren will und muss, wenn ich Connor irgendwie behalten kann. Ich spüre meine Abhängigkeit so stark gerade. Ich brauche Connor in meinem Leben. Ich komme kaum zurück zu mir selbst, wenn er nicht bei mir ist. Ich liebe das Gefühl, mich wieder und wieder bewusst für ihn zu entscheiden und mit der festen Überzeugung in seinen Armen zu liegen, gerade etwas wirklich Gutes für mich zu tun, wenn ich diesen Androiden mit dem reinen Herzen annehme und mich bei ihm fallen lasse. Ich brauche dieses Gefühl; ich brauche ihn. Nicht auszudenken, wie ich all die Herausforderungen meistern soll, die in den kommenden Jahren auf mich zukommen werden, wenn nicht wenigstens er bei mir ist. Ich schließe die Augen und schiebe diesen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Ich bin viel zu labil. Ich darf nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.   
Mir fällt wieder Connors Schal ein. Kurz entschlossen stürze ich zur Garderobe.   
Connor hatte nicht viel mitgenommen. Ob er da nur den einen Schal hat, oder vielleicht sogar zwei? Ich weiß, dass er außerdem oft einen dunkelroten und einen schwarzen Schal trägt. Ich will wissen, ob er noch einen Schal dabei hat. Hätte er nämlich zwei Schals dabei, hätte er sich heute beim Anziehen bewusst für meinen Schal entschieden. Hat er aber nur den einen, musste er den ja anziehen. Er hat bestimmt ganz hastig gepackt, während ich auf der Veranda saß. Ich durchsuche die Garderobe und finde den schwarzen Schal, nicht aber den weinroten.   
Ich stürze nach oben in mein Zimmer; in unser Zimmer, wo noch viele von Connors Sachen neben meinen liegen. Ich reiße die Schranktür auf und wühle in seinen Klamotten. Ich will wissen, ob er den weinroten Schal zurückgelassen oder dabei hat. Ob er heute die Wahl zwischen zwei Schals hatte, oder ob er meinen nehmen musste.   
Ich suche den ganzen Schrank ab, auch meine Seite. Ich finde den Schal nicht.   
Nach 20 Minuten manischen Wühlens komme ich zu dem einzig wahren Schluss: Connor muss zwei Schals dabei haben. Heute morgen muss er einfach überlegt haben, ob er mein Geschenk trägt, oder seinen alten Schal. Und er hat meinen genommen. Bestimmt, weil er mich irgendwie vermisst. Ganz bestimmt!  
Taumelnd ziehe ich einen von Connors getragenen Hoodies an mich und lasse mich ins Bett fallen. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in dem Hoodie. Er riecht so gut nach Connor. Mein Herz tanzt. Der Typ ist und bleibt einfach mein Typ. Und heute hat er sich für meinen Schal entschieden. Weil er mich liebt und alles in Ordnung kommen wird.   
Eine Weile liege ich so da und strahle wie bekloppt. Ich denke an Connor. Ich denke dran, wie gut er riecht. Wie weich seine Haut sich anfühlt, vor allem unterhalb des Bauchnabels an den Lenden. Ich denke daran, wie ich mich fühle, wenn er mich in den Armen hält. Welche Sicherheit mich umgibt. Wie er erst an meinen Haaren riecht, ehe er mich auf den Hinterkopf küsst, wenn er hinter mir liegt. Wie er mich immer streichelt, bis ich eingeschlafen bin, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich bei ihm absolut wohl und geborgen fühle. Wie ich mich bei ihm immer wohl und geborgen fühle. Wie er grinst, wenn er mir zwischen unseren Küssen in die Augen schaut und bemerkt, dass ich nach seinen Berührungen verlange. Wie er immer drauf achtet, dass ich auf meine Kosten komme, wenn wir uns anfassen. Wie ich nicht hinterfragen und über nichts nachdenken muss, wenn wir rummachen. Wie ich mich bei ihm fallen lassen kann, wenn er sich seinen Weg meinem Körper hinunter küsst. Keine Scham, keine Bedenken, nur absoluter Einklang, Ergänzung, Lust. Wie er sich anhört, wenn er kommt – anders, als jeder andere Mann, den ich kenne, aber jeder hört sich dabei anders an. Aber es ist so er, es ist seine Stimme, sein eigenes erregtes Keuchen, das für mich jetzt und vielleicht für immer ein größerer Turn on ist, als das Stöhnen irgendeines andern Mannes.   
Na super. Jetzt bin ich horny. Und total aufgedreht. Ich habe noch immer Connors Hoodie im Gesicht. Und ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken, wie er sich anhört, wenn ich ihn berühre.  
Was soll's, heute Abend habe ich eh keine Aussicht mehr auf Sex, denke ich und schiebe mir die Hände in den Slip. Ich muss nur an unsern letztes Mal denken und brauche nicht lange.   
Als ich fertig bin, beben meine nassen Finger. Jetzt muss ich sie selbst ablecken. Alles andere wäre Connors Ansicht nach bestimmt eine Verschwendung.   
Meine Erinnerungen an einen nackten Connor an mir hatten mir eben so gut geholfen, mich selbst zum Höhepunkt zu bringen und sind noch immer absolut präsent in meinem Kopf. Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen. Es sind Erinnerungen, Jen.   
Plötzlich dröhnt es in meinem Kopf. 'Bewahr dir das auf!', sagt eine Stimme. 'Du wirst diese Erinnerungen gebrauchen. Du hast es verkackt. Du hast nie wieder Sex mit ihm haben. Er hat einfach keinen Bock mehr auf dich. Zurecht. Mit den Erinnerungen wirst du es dir also weiterhin selbst machen müssen. Mit ihm läuft jedenfalls nichts mehr.'   
Zitternd wische ich meine Finger an einem Taschentuch ab.   
Wow, wie erbärmlich bin ich eigentlich? Ich wühle ewig im Schrank nach Schals, bilde mir danach irgendwas darauf ein, dass ich einen seiner Schals nicht mehr finde, und bin dann so von den Socken, dass ich erst mal masturbieren muss? Was geht bloß ab in meinem Kopf?  
Ich bin noch immer feucht zwischen den Beinen, als schniefend in den Hoodie heule. Ich bin erbärmlich. Ich bin mies. Ich werde immer schlimmer von meinen Schluchzern durchschüttelt, während ich weine.   
Erst masturbieren, dann weinen, was geht ab? Ich bin erbärmlich.   
Ich liege herum, weine und hasse mich. Ich kann nicht daran aufhören, an Connor zu denken. Vorhin war ich mir so sicher, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen wird. Jetzt grade weiß ich es sicher: Wir werden nie wieder zusammen sein.   
Diese Überzeugungen bekriegen sich in meiner Brust. Es ist furchtbar.   
Der Hoodie ist pitschnass, als ich mich endlich dazu aufraffen kann, unter die Dusche zu stapfen.   
Als ich im Bad ankomme, fällt mein Blick auf den Wäschekorb in der Ecke. Dort liegt er, der weinrote Schal, von dem ich mir vorhin so sicher war, dass er diesen mitgenommen hat, um sich heute bewusst für meinen Schal entschieden zu haben.   
Ein Teil von mir weiß, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat. Weil das alles nur irre Hypothesen in meinem Kopf waren. Ein anderer Teil von mir hasst den Schal und vor allem mich selbst.  
Ich dusche mich heulend ab. Ich versuche mich damit zu trösten, dass Connor den von mir gestrickten Schal ausgewählt hat als den einen, den er mitnimmt. Aber ich bin so down, dass ich mittlerweile davon überzeugt bin, dass er einfach den Schal gegriffen hat, der ihm am nächsten lag. 

Als ich schniefend aus der Dusche trete, weiß ich, was zu tun ist.   
Connor hatte mich davor gewarnt. Er hatte nie akzeptieren wollen, dass ich alleine die einzige bin, die dies in Ordnung bringen kann. Aber ich muss dran denken, wie stolz er war, als ich Fowler gegenüber meine Meinung zum Umgang mit Androiden um die Ohren gehauen hatte. Wie sehr er sich gefreut hatte, dass ich für ihn und andere Androiden Stellung bezog.   
Ich steige aus der Dusche und schaue mich durch den beschlagenen Spiegel hindurch an. Ich mustere mich. Dann schlinge ich das Handtuch um meinen Hals, wie ein Cape und sage zu mir: „Trefft Jen. Eine Undercover-Agentin des DPD. Gekommen, um die Rechte der Androiden Detroits zu wahren.“  
Mit erhobenem Kinn hebe ich meine rechte Hand, die einen Zipfel meines Capes, ähm, Handtuchs umklammert, salutiere meinem Spiegelbild zu und ergänze stolz: „Ihr Auftrag: Verstorbene rächen und Kriminelle überführen. Ihr Ziel: Ein Mörder.“  
Am nächsten Abend stolziere ich entschlossen zur Harbor Street. Dorthin, wo Gavin Reed wohnt.


	52. 52. Igelbild und Wut

Triggerwarnung: Blut, abusive relationship

10 Jahre vorher.

„Warum... habt ihr das... gemacht?“, flüstere ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.   
Die Tränen wandern unaufhaltsam über meine Wangen. Da ich den Kopf schief gehalten hatte, laufen mir einzelne der salzigen Tropfen in den Mundwinkel. Ich schmecke mich, ich schmecke meine Trauer, meinen Ärger, meine Wut. Achtlos wische ich mir über das Gesicht. Ich möchte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass ich heule, wie ein kleines Baby. Während ich so wütend bin, dass ich gleich den gesamten Klassenraum kurz und klein schlagen könnte.   
Die drei Jungen mustern meine angespannte, kleine Gestalt. Zwei von ihnen sehen erschrocken aus, weil ich mit meinen 15 Jahren wegen einem zerrissenen Bild so sehr zu weinen begonnen habe. Aber der größte von ihnen beginnt zu lachen. Er läuft auf mich zu und stellt sich vor das Pult. Er zieht sich auf den Tisch hinauf und mustert mich heiter.  
Vor mir auf dem Tisch liegt meine Zeichnung. Oder besser gesagt, die Reste davon. Dunkle, staubige Schuhabdrücke sind darauf zu sehen. Und es ist an der oberen Ecke eingerissen. Bestimmt könnte man es wieder kleben. Aber das reicht mir nicht. Ich brauche Perfektion. Auf all meinen Bildern brauche ich Perfektion. Und auf diesem hatte ich sie erreicht. Ehe jemand achtlos auf dem Bild herum geschlittert war.   
„Komm runter, Jenny“, sagt Jason belustigt. Seine rotbraunen Locken fallen ihm in Stirn. Er ist mit der Hübscheste unserer Klasse. Wahrscheinlich, da er im Vergleich zu vielen andern Jungs nicht mehr ganz so kindlich aussieht. Das mag daran liegen, dass er bereits zwei mal sitzen geblieben ist. Mit seinen fast 17 Jahren ist er hoch gewachsen, rasiert sich und er hat diese rotbraunen Augen, die so gut zu seinen Haaren passen. Jo steht auf ihn. Aber ich fand ihn noch nie besonders interessant. Eigentlich nervt mich seine arrogante Art. Besonders heute.   
Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. „Ihr hat einfach kein Recht darauf, mein Bild kaputt zu machen“, fauche ich. Noch immer dringen die Tränen aus meinen Augen. Ich muss so stark weinen, dass sie mir die Wange runter kullern, ohne dass ich blinzeln muss.   
„Meine Güte“, sagt Jason. „Hör auf zu flennen. Es war ein Versehen. Wir hätten bestimmt kein Bild von dir angerührt.“   
Ich schüttele vehement den Kopf. Jeder der Klasse erkennt meine Bilder sofort. Ich male anders, als die andern. Das mag eingebildet klingen. Aber in mir steckt nun mal wirklich Potential. Ich liebe meine Stifte und sie lieben mich – recht früh war für mich klar, dass ich beruflich etwas mit Farben machen muss. Zeichnen fällt mir leichter, als andern Leuten; ich kann zwischen Tür und Angel ziemlich gute Sketchen hinkriegen. Meine Lehrer wissen das, meine Mitschüler auch. Ich bin die, die gut malen kann. Und die von den Lehrern immer ermahnt wird, zuzuhören und die Stifte wegzulegen. Jeder kennt meinen Stil.   
„Ihr wusstet, dass es meins ist“, sage ich und senke den Kopf. Nun fallen meine Tränen auf das eingerissene Bild.   
Ich hasse, dass ich gerade so emotional werde. Ich hasse, dass ich genau vor diesen Typen so emotional werde. Ich hasse sie, ich hasse mich, ich hasse den heutigen Tag, ach, eigentlich das ganze Jahr und mein ganzes verschissenes Leben. Zumindest, seit Mom tot ist.  
„Meine Güte, dann mal einfach ein neues Bild!“, schlägt Jason vor. Die früh untergehende Januarsonne fällt ihm in die braunen Augen und verleihen seiner Iris einen wundersamen Glanz. Seine Mundwinkel zucken.   
„Du findest das lustig, ja?“, flüstere ich. Heiße Wut steigt in mir hoch.   
Jason grinst. „Nein, gar nicht“, sagt er. „Es tut mir Leid.“  
„Dir tut nichts Leid“, zische ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.   
„Du kannst doch so gut malen! Mal noch einen Igel! Mein Gott!“, sagt Jason.   
Einer der Jungen kichert, als hätte Jason einen wahnsinnig komischen Witz gerissen.   
Schweigend blicke ich auf meinen Tisch hinunter. Ich saß wirklich stundenlang an dieser Zeichnung. Sie war mir wichtig. Und diese Typen hatten nach Schulschluss in ihrem pubertären Übermut so sehr in dem Klassenraum gewütet, dass mein Bild hinunter gefallen und die Jungs einfach drüber gelatscht waren. Gut, es mag sein, dass es keine Absicht war. Aber das hilft mir grade einfach gar nicht weiter.   
Ich schaue in die Gesichter dieser unbedarften 15 und 17jährigen Jungs. Sie wissen gar nichts von der Welt. Sie wohnen in ihren geregelten Familien, wichsen wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag und hocken vor dem PC. Die unschuldige Gleichgültigkeit in ihren Gesichtern lässt eine neue Welle Zorn über mich hinweg rollen. Ich bin wütend und neidisch. Denn obwohl ich ebenso 15 bin, wäre ich nie wie ein Affe durch den leeren Klassenraum gestürmt und wäre auf dem Eigentum meiner Mitschüler rumgetrampelt.   
Das unbedarfte Lachen der Jungs ist das kleine Detail, das mich einfach zum Ausrasten bringt. Meine Wut ist mit einem mal so groß, dass ich sie nicht mehr zügeln kann. Ich stürme auf das Pult zu, hole aus, und schlage Jason, der fast zwei Köpfe größer ist, mit der Faust so fest ins Gesicht, dass seine Wange aufplatzt und er augenblicklich anfängt zu bluten.   
Jason schreit auf. Er fällt nach hinten, hält sich das Gesicht und fängt seinen fallenden Oberkörper mit dem Unterarm auf dem Pult ab. Überrascht betastet er seine Wange. Ich hatte ihm eine reingehauen, wie die Boxer, die Hank sich immer im Fernsehen ansieht.   
Er starrt mich an, dann seine Hand, dann wieder mich.   
Die Situation eskaliert völlig, als einer seiner beiden Freunde auf mich zugerannt kommt und mir in die Seite tritt.   
Ich bin mittlerweile so auf 180, das mir alles egal ist. Ich werfe mich auf John, der wenigstens fast genauso groß und stark ist wie ich und verpasse auch ihm einen Kinnhaken.   
Marten reagiert nun auch. Während ich John zu Boden werfe, tritt er mich in die Rippen.  
Ich spüre, wie ich beim Rangeln mit den Jungen mehr und mehr einkassiere. Ich schreie und boxe. Ich werde diese Prügelei verlieren. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich sie genau angezettelt habe. Alles in allem sind die Jungen in der Überzahl und jeder einzelne ist stärker als ich. Und auch, wenn sie mich gerade hauen, wollen sie sich eigentlich gar nicht mit mir schlagen. Wir sind seit Jahren in derselben Klasse; wir kennen uns gut. Kindliche Schlägereien mit andern Jungen hatte ich das letzte mal in der Grundschule gehabt,, sie liegen lange zurück. Aber ich bin einfach nur wütend. Ich will mich spüren; will, dass meine Wut meinen Körper verlässt. Und das klappt wunderbar, jetzt wo die Jungen mich treten.   
Während John und Marten mit mir rangeln, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Jason aufsteht. Noch immer betastet er seine Wange. Er scheint zu überlegen, inwieweit es Sinn macht und wie ehrenhaft es ist, gemeinsam mit zwei andern Typen seine Mitschülerin zu verkloppen.   
Ich sitze nun auf Marten und schlage ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Wir hatten viel gemeinsam auf dem Spielplatz rumgehangen, als wir eingeschult wurden. Er wohnte bei mir um die Ecke und waren gleich alt, dies reichte damals, um befreundet zu sein. Jetzt haue ich ihm in sein pickliges Gesicht und bin rasend vor Zorn.   
John packt mich nun unter den Armen und zieht mich von Marten runter. Er greift mir in die Haare und zieht daran. Ich kreische auf. Wie unfair!  
Ich trete ihm ins Bein.   
„Hey, hört auf!“, sagt Jason nun halbherzig. Er blutet noch immer schlimm.  
John lässt von mir ab. Doch ich packe ihn, ziehn zu mir runter und haue ihm heftig in den Magen.   
John keucht auf. „Sie lässt mich nicht!“, jammert er, entreißt sich von mir und tritt mir ins Gesicht. Er krümmt sich zusammen und hält sich den Bauch.   
Ich zucke zurück. Meine Schläfe brennt. Rote Tropfen fallen auf den Boden. Nun blute auch ich.   
„Lass sie, sie ist ein Mädchen!“, fährt Jason John an. Dieser zieht sich von mir zurück. Auch Marten weicht von mir.  
„Was ist denn hier los?“ Eine knurrige Stimme von der offenen Klassenzimmertür unterbricht unser Durcheinander.   
Ich blicke auf. Blut sickert mir warm von der Schläfe. Es tut weh. Doch es tut gut. Ich fühle mich. Ich bin noch immer wütend. Aber ich fühle auch mich selbst. Das wollte ich so unbedingt.  
Gavin steht in der Tür.   
Ich antworte nicht. Zu sehr bin ich damit beschäftigt, meinen Atem zu regulieren.   
„Jen ist durchgedreht“, murmelt Jason seinem Freund zu. Mittlerweile drückt er sich ein rot getränktes Taschentuch an die Wange.   
Marten spuckt wieder und wieder in seine Hand. Auch er blutet.   
Die drei Jungen sind nun alle nach und nach auf die Beine gekommen. Sie drehen sich einer nach dem andern zu mir um. Bis auf Gavin sind alle verletzt.   
Ich kauere noch immer auf dem Boden. Kalte Panik erfasst mich. Vielleicht werden sie mich jetzt gemeinsam aus dem Leben prügeln. Bebend schiebe ich mich mit den Füßen nach hinten. Ich komme mit dem Rücken an den spitzen Kanten der Heizung an. Verängstigt starre ich zu ihnen hoch.   
„Was hat sie denn?“, fragt Gavin Jason.   
„Ihr Bild ist kaputt gegangen und sie ist ausgerastet“, gibt Jason zurück. Er dreht sich zu Marten und John um. „Los, lasst uns gehen“, ruft er. Er ist nun mal derjenige, der den Ton angibt. Die vier Jungen waren scheinbar verabredet gewesen und wollen zusammen nach hause gehen. Das tun sie jedenfalls regelmäßig.   
John und Marten werfen mir verärgerte Blicke zu.   
Marten spuckt noch immer in seine Hand. „Sei froh, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Du Psycho“, sagt er zu mir. Bei dem letzten Wort sprühen mir rote Spucketropfen entgegen. Marten wird das Lispeln wohl nie ablegen können.  
Die Jungen verlassen das Klassenzimmer. Gavin zögert und bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen mustert er meinen ausgepowerten, auf dem Boden hockenden Körper.   
Wir sehen uns in die Augen.   
„Was?“, knurre ich. „Soll ich dir auch noch eine verpassen?“ Er nervt. Ich will nicht, dass er mich mit seinem neugierigen Blick anstarrt, jetzt wo ich hier so auf dem Boden kauere.   
„Weißt du, du bist diejenige, die hier eingesteckt hat“, sagt er mit verschränkten Armen zu mir. „Nicht die drei.“ Er deutet mit seinem Kopf auf den Gang. „Vielleicht solltest du also nicht so eine große Schnauze haben.“  
„Drei Jungs haben ein Mädchen verprügelt, Glückwunsch“, keuche ich und räuspere mich. Es ist mir unangenehm, wie er mich noch immer anstarrt.   
Gavin und ich kennen uns seit Jahren. Solange ich denken kann, besuchen wir dieselbe Klasse. Ich weiß viel von ihm. Er will Polizist werden. Er liebt Dinos und hatte in der Grundschule immer einen ganzen Stall Plastikdinosaurier dabei. Das ist lange her. Wir waren nie gut befreundet. Er war mit Jungen befreundet und ich eben mit Mädchen. Hank kennt seinen Vater. Die beiden trinken oft zusammen. Gavins Dad wird die Familie in zwei Monaten ohne Ankündigung für immer verlassen. Gavin wird fast täglich auf dem Garagendach seines Hauses sitzen und auf ihn warten. Ich werde oft über sein Zimmerfenster zu ihm hinaus klettern und ihm beim Warten Gesellschaft leisten. Wir werden uns in eine jugendliche, von Depressionen geprägte Romanze stürzen. Aber von all dem wissen wir noch nichts, als wir uns so ansehen.  
„Gav, kommst du?“, ruft einer der Jungen vom Gang.   
Gavin schaut hinaus, dann wieder zu mir. Er zögert. Wieder mustert er mich eine Sekunde zu lang.   
Ich schäme mich. Mein T-Shirt ist voller Blut.   
„Ich komme nach“, ruft Gavin zurück. Er zieht eine Packung Taschentücher heraus und läuft auf mich zu. Die Stimmen auf dem Gang entfernen sich. Neben mir bleibt er stehen und rutscht zu mir hinunter, den Rücken an der Heizung. Er reicht mir die Taschentücher und verzieht das Gesicht. „Das ist scheiße unbequem, spürst du das nicht?“, fragt er und drückt sich seine Tasche hinter den Rücken.   
„Ich spüre gar nichts mehr“, sage ich gleichgültig daher. Ich presse sein Papiertaschentuch auf meine blutende Schläfe.   
Er lacht trocken. „Du bist doch völlig kaputt“, sagt er.   
„Na danke, du Arschloch“, gebe ich zurück.   
Wir kommen zur Ruhe. Früher oder später wird ein Lehrer vorbei kommen und die Klasse abschließen. Doch ich mache keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, und Gavin auch nicht. Obwohl ich mir die Gesellschaft von vielen andern mehr gewünscht hätte, als seine, bin ich froh darüber, dass er gerade da ist.   
„Was war denn los mit dem Bild?“, fragt er schließlich, ohne mich anzusehen.   
„Ich wollte es zum Friedhof bringen“, sage ich. „Ich mache das jedes Jahr. Jedes Jahr ein Igelbild. Für Mom.“  
Gavin nickt. Er muss nicht fragen. Die meisten meiner Mitschülerinnen wissen, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist, als wir in der 3. Klasse waren.   
„Geburtstag? Todestag?“, fragt Gavin.   
„Geburtstag“, erwidere ich.   
„Warum Igel?“, fragt Gavin.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Warum nicht Igel?“  
Gavin sieht mich von der Seite an. „Ich weiß nicht?“  
„Igel sind cool!“, sage ich und boxe ihn. „Mom mochte Igel. Wir haben mal einen aufgepäppelt. Er hieß William. Denn er mochte Birnen.“  
„Okay, ist ja gut!“, sagt Gavin. „Mich hat mal einer angeniest.“  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und versuche zu deuten, ob er mich grade auf den Arm nehmen will, oder ob er das ernst meint. Er lacht nicht. „Kann ich voll nachvollziehen, guck dich mal an!“, sage ich und pruste los.   
Er grinst.  
Eine Weile sitzen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Langsam schmerzt mein Rücken von der unbequemen Heizung mehr als meine mittlerweile teilweise nässende, teilweise verkrustete Schläfe. Doch irgendwie möchte ich uns keinen Grund geben, aufzustehen.   
Gavin spielt mit seinem Handy rum. Scheinbar will er wohl auch nicht gehen.   
„Sie gehen zum Zahnarzt“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Wer?“, frage ich.  
„Die Jungs. Mit Marten.“ Er steckt das Handy weg und sieht mich fast schon ehrfürchtig an. „Du bist wirklich total verrückt geworden, oder? Wie ein Berserker bist du auf die los, schreibt Jason.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Martens Zahn wackelt. Vielleicht muss er raus.“  
„Dann sollen sie meine Sachen nicht kaputt machen“, knurre ich.  
„Es war nicht mal Absicht!“, sagt Gavin. Er steckt kopfschüttelnd das Handy weg.   
„Das ist mir egal!“, fauche ich.   
Gavin steht auf. Nun habe ich ihn also auch vergrault. Na schön. Doch er spaziert zu meinem Bild rüber. „So schlimm ist das doch alles nicht“, sagt er klopft es vorsichtig ab. Ich beobachte, wie er mit dem Bild zum Lehrerpult rüber läuft und in einer Schublade nach Tesafilm wühlt. „Was machst du mit den Bildern?“, fragt er beiläufig.  
Ich richte mich langsam auf und verziehe mein Gesicht. „Aua“, keuche ich, während ich mir die Rippen halte und mich hoch ziehe. „Ich lege sie aufs Grab.“  
Gavin klebt die Rückseite des Bilds mit dem Klebestreifen zusammen. „Und dann?“, fragt er.  
„Nichts und dann“, gebe ich genervt zurück. „Ich beschwere es mit Steinen und lasse es dort liegen.“  
Gavin sieht verständnislos zu mir rüber. „Aber was passiert dann damit?“  
„Was weiß ich?!“, rufe ich gereizt. „Meistens ist es da ein paar Tage. Dann ist es irgendwann weg. Was kümmert's dich?“  
Er dreht das Bild um und wischt mit seiner Hand erneut über die Zeichnung, um Dreckspuren zu entfernen. Wieder sieht er skeptisch zu mir rüber. „Du hast dich nie gefragt, was mit dem Bild passiert?“  
„Wahrscheinlich fliegt es weg!“, rufe ich wütend. „Oder jemand nimmt es mit. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung!“  
Scharf sieht er mich an. Seine grauen Augen leuchten hell in der untergehenden Sonne. „Das ist total bescheuert, weißt du das?“, sagt er. „Da ein Bild hinzulegen?“  
„Fick dich!“, erwidere ich verärgert. „Alter, ich hab mich grade wegen dem Bild geprügelt und du sagst mir sowas?! Willst du dir auch 'ne Schelle abholen?“  
Grinsend sieht er zu mir rüber. „Ich mag das, wenn du so wütend bist“, sagt er, nimmt mein Bild und läuft aus dem Klassenzimmer.   
Verdutzt starre ich ihm hinterher. Gavin ist bestimmt kein Charmeur, das weiß ich. Aber wieso muss er immer so ruppig mit seinem Umfeld umgehen?  
„Hey!“, rufe ich und nehme meine Schultasche. „Wo gehst du hin?“ Ich haste zur Tür und sehe Gavin mit meinem Bild unterm Arm im Schulflur.   
Im gehen dreht er sich um. „Zum Friedhof“, antwortet er und schwenkt das Bild schwach über dem Kopf. „Wohin denn sonst?“ Wieder dreht er sich um und läuft zum Ausgang.   
Verdattert starre ich ihm hinterher. Sein Gang ist asymmetrisch. Seinen rechten Fuß zieht er immer etwas hinterher. Und seine Jeans hängt etwas zu tief. Seine Haare stehen gerade vom Nacken ab. Und irgendwie wird mir jetzt erst, wo er so von mir weggeht, bewusst, dass Gavin ein Junge ist. Ein Junge, der mir dabei helfen will, trotz der Vorkommnisse des Nachmittags meine Mission zu erfüllen und mein Bild zum Friedhof zu bringen. Ein Junge, der ruppig und eigen ist. Der aber dieses interessierte Blitzen in den Augen hat, wenn er mich anschaut.   
„Soll ich deine Mom alleine besuchen, oder was? Du Pfeife!“, ruft er mir über die Schulter zu.   
Ich vergesse total, dass er gar nicht sieht, wie ich den Kopf schüttele, und renne los, um bei ihm anzukommen. 

Mom bekommt doch noch ihr Igelbild an diesem Donnerstagnachmittag im Januar vor über 10 Jahren.   
Und ich bekomme am nächsten Tag vor der Schule mein Revanche dafür, dass ich Marten tatsächlich den Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte. Sein großer Bruder fackelt nicht lange, als er mich auf dem Fahrrad zur Schule fahren sieht. Er rammt mich mit seinem Rad so heftig, dass ich nach dem Sturz eine Woche nicht auftreten kann. Ich hatte es ja auch verdient, irgendwie.   
Ich staune nicht schlecht, als Gavin mich eine Woche später, als ich mich erstmals wieder auf den Weg zur Schule mache, vor der Haustüre abfängt. „Sie lauern dir an der Unterführung auf“, begrüßt er mich platt, als er mein verdutztes Gesicht sieht. „Solche Feiglinge. Ich dachte, wir gehen zusammen“, fügt er verschämt hinzu und meint dann grummig: „Dass sie dich umbringen, will ich schließlich auch nicht.“  
Irgendwann holt er mich jeden Tag ab.   
Irgendwann werden wir Freunde.   
Irgendwann läuft er nach der Schule mit mir nach hause und ich gebe ihm den ersten schüchternen Kuss meines Lebens. Er schmeckt nach Kaugummi und Kippen. Und er ist so sprachlos darüber, dass ich mich das getraut hatte, dass er den Rest des Rückwegs kaum redet und wenn er es tut, stottert er. Am nächsten Morgen fackelt er nicht lange. Diesmal schmeckt er nach Zahnpasta. Und meine Mundpartie wird noch Tage später rau sein, weil er mich so wild und so lange geküsst hatte, und seine schlecht rasierte Wange zu oft zu hart an mein Gesicht gerieben hatte.  
Die kommenden Monate sind voller neuer Erfahrungen, Gefühle und Geschmäcker. Wir werden zusammen erwachsen. Wir fangen einander auf. Und wir ficken. Unheimlich viel. Ich liebe es, Sex mit ihm zu haben, meine Lust zu spüren, ihn zu spüren. Das Gefühl der Leere verlässt meinen Körper, wenn er sich mit all seinem Gewicht auf mich legt, wenn er mich hart an sich presst und er mir zeigt, wie dringend er mich gerade brauch. In den Momenten fühle ich mich nicht mehr so taub, ich fühle mich und meine Abhängigkeit zu ihm. Ich bringe ihm bei, zärtlich zu sein. Er bringt mir bei, wild zu werden. Er legt nie das Blitzen in den Augen ab, das er hat, wenn er mich bei alltäglichen Dingen mustert.   
Wir werden älter und halten beide aneinander und an unseren Depressionen fest. Wir fühlen dasselbe, mit völlig verschiedenen Hintergründern und Geschichten. Wir beide sind auf unsere Art wütend. Ich bin wütend auf die Welt, auf den Krebs, der Mom zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Auf meinen Vater, der mich vernachlässigt und schließlich öfter mit einer mir unbekannte Frau zu Abend isst, als mit mir. Schon lange nenne ich ihn nicht mehr Dad, sondern einfach nur Hank. Er verhält sich einfach nicht mehr, wie ein Dad. Und das lasse ich ihn jeden Tag aufs neue spüren. Es verletzt ihn. Und es scheint ein Schwachpunkt zu sein, an dem ich ihn noch treffen kann.   
Ich reagiere auf all diese Gefühle mit Aggressionen gegenüber mir selbst. Auch Gavin ist wütend. Er ist auf eine noch fortgeschrittenere Art wütend auf seinen Vater, als ich. Denn sein Vater ist einfach nicht mehr da. Anders als ich, richtet er seine Aggressionen gegen alle, die ihm und mir zu nahe kommen. Er prügelt sich. Er ist mürrisch und arrogant. Er betrinkt sich. Er wird von vielen gehasst und von mir geliebt. Wir halten in unserem jugendlichen Eifer aneinander fest, als seien wir der einzige Halt für den andern. Und irgendwie sind wir das auch, eine Zeit lang. Bis jeder von uns seinen Höhepunkt der Selbstzerstörung erreicht. Ich werde labiler und er wird härter. Wir strahlen eine unnahbare, feindselige Verbundenheit aus. Und genauso werden wir von unsern Mitschülern wahrgenommen. Ein junges Pärchen, das an nichts so sehr festhält, wie aneinander und sich mit seinem Ärger auf seine Umgebung, auf all die Harmonie und glücklichen Menschen um sie herum, gefunden und vereinigt hat; in seiner Liebe, in seinem Zorn.   
Irgendwann sind wir wie zwei Magneten. Wir stoßen einander so sehr ab, wie wir uns vorher angezogen hatten. Wir sind so wütend, dass wir nicht mehr einfach nur wütend auf unser Umfeld sind. Wir sind wütend aufeinander. Unser Sex wird rauer. Wir schlafen nicht mehr Arm in Arm. Und schließlich verlieren wir das Interesse am anderen.  
Als ich nach meinem Klinikaufenthalt wieder zur Schule gehen kann, droht er keinem mit Schlägen, der mich „flying Jenna“ nennt. Er nennt mich selbst so.   
Spätestens da ist sie erloschen, die wilde Leidenschaft der zwei Teenager, die wir waren und es noch sind. Ich beschimpfe ihn so laut als arrogantes Arschloch, dass es mir egal ist, wenn es jeder hört. Als er mich eines Tages auf den Gang vor den Schulklos packt, gegen die Wand drückt und unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischt, dass er mich hasst, wenn ich so bin; dass er mich trotzdem liebt, dass wir dort weiter machen könnten, wo wir aufgehört haben, wenn ich mich einfach nur zusammen reiße, ist er ruppig und grob. Seine Finger bohren sich so tief in meine Schulter, dass ich die Abdrücke auf meiner Haut noch am Abend des nächsten Tages erkennen werde. Er ist so zornig auf mich, zornig auf sich, zornig darauf, dass wir alles verlieren konnten, was wir hatten. Und ich bin zornig auf ihn. Darauf, dass er nicht da war, als ich ihn brauchte. „Nie wieder“, sage ich damals zu ihm. Und ich spüre seinen blitzenden Blick im Nacken, nachdem ich ihn von mir weggeschubst und ihn stehen gelassen habe, ohne mich erneut zu ihm umzudrehen.  
Was wir hatten; das, was wir an jenem Donnerstagnachmittag im leeren Klassenzimmer nebeneinander auf dem Boden hockend gefunden hatten, ist verloren gegangen, nach und nach und spätestens an diesem Tag. Geblieben ist jedem von uns das, was uns ursprünglich verband. Melancholie, Ärger, Einsamkeit.   
Als ich wenige Tage nach unserm Schlagabtausch vor den Schulklos ein Igelbild auf das Grab meiner Mutter lege, sehe ich ihn etwa 20 Meter entfernt von mir an der Kapelle stehen. Zwei Igelbilder ist es her, dass wir das erste mal zusammen hier waren. Er kennt den Geburtstag meiner Mutter mittlerweile genauso auswendig, wie den seiner eigenen. Darum ist er auch hier.   
Vor dem Grabstein kniend wische ich mir die Haare aus den Augen und blinzele. Ich warte, ob er zu mir herüber kommt. Doch er dreht sich um und geht. Und ich bleibe in der Hocke, bis seine Gestalt gänzlich verschwunden ist, ehe auch ich aufstehe und den Friedhof verlasse.


	53. 53. Mission und Bier

TW abuse, rape, toxic relationship, blood,...   
Hier kann viel triggern, passt bitte auf. 

Ich hatte heute Mittag auf der Arbeit echt gedacht, dass ich aufgeregter sein werde, wenn ich schließlich abends an Gavin Reeds Tür klingeln würde. Den ganzen Tag über habe ich Zeit gehabt, mir sämtliche Szenarien vorzustellen, die eintreten könnten, wenn ich alleine mit Gavin in seiner Wohnung bin. Doch nun liegt mein Finger auf seiner Klingel, während ich schlotternd den Sixpack Bier an meine Brust drücke und mich näher an die Tür stelle, um windgeschützt zu sein. Und ich bin nicht mal wirklich nervös. Ich fühle gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich, weil mir mittlerweile sowieso eigentlich alles so ziemlich egal ist. 

Nach wie vor habe ich nichts von Connor gehört. Heute Mittag hatte es an der Tür geklingelt und ich war wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hinunter gestürmt, weil ich irgendwie sofort dachte, dass es Connor sein muss. Keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf kam. Natürlich war er es nicht. Es war eine Spedition, die mir 11 riesige Pakete ins Wohnzimmer luden. Ich grübelte eine Weile nach, was zum Henker die schweren Kartons beinhalteten, ehe mir einfiel, dass Hank ja vor wenigen Tagen Möbel für Connors neues Zimmer bestellt hatte. Tja. Das hat sich dann wohl auch erledigt. Was ich jetzt genau mit den Möbeln und der eingerollten Matratze mache, weiß ich auch nicht. Jedenfalls unterstreichen sie derzeit meine Ratlosigkeit, indem sie das Wohnzimmer vollstellen. Aber immerhin kann ich auf ihnen ganz wunderbar halb ausgetrunkene Teetassen abstellen. An sich bin ich mit meiner Antriebslosigkeit sowieso auf dem direkten Weg in die Verwahrlosung. Ich habe kurz überlegt, die Pakete in Coles Zimmer zu stellen. Doch zum einen kriege ich die meisten Pakete kein Stück angehoben und zum andern ist Coles Zimmer noch immer ein unaufgeräumtes Chaos voller schmerzlichen Erinnerungen. Hank war ja nicht dazu gekommen, sein Zimmer weiter auszuräumen. Und ich bin gerade sehr froh darüber, dass ich die Tür schließen und weiterhin meine Vermeidungstaktik fahren kann. Schließlich brauche ich nach den beiden Schocks vor zwei Tagen nicht noch eine weitere Baustelle, die mich emotional verausgabt. 

„Ja?“, krächzt es durch die Gegensprechanlage. Die Stimme hört sich so fremd an, dass ich befürchte, falsch geklingelt zu haben.  
„Wer ist da?“, frage ich konfus.  
„Du hast doch hier geklingelt“, grunzt es griesgrämig zurück. Okay, da bleiben wohl keine Zweifel.   
„Hier ist Jen“, sage ich. Bibbernd fahre ich mir durchs Haar.   
Stille am andern Ende. Dann: „Verarsch mich.“  
„Gut, hier ist der Weihnachtsmann“, erwidere ich genervt. „Was ist, machst du jetzt auf?“  
Verdutztes Schweigen. Dann: „...Klar.“ Die Anlage summt. Ich drücke die Tür auf.  
Ich komme im Treppenhaus an und rufe den Lift. Gavin wohnt in einem recht modernen Hochhaus im Zentrum Detroits. Alles ist ziemlich edel und schick. Als ich den Aufzug betrete und in den 13. Stock hinauf fahre, erschrecke ich kurz vor mir selbst. Noch immer habe ich mich nicht dran gewöhnt, dass meine Haare jetzt türkis sind. Mein Spiegelbild starrt mich aus verquollenen Augen an. Gut, ich sehe ziemlich verheult und abgefuckt aus. Aber mit dem dunklen Kajal steht mir das doch ganz gut heute. Auch, wenn mir wieder auffällt, dass ich zugenommen habe. Ich befehle mir selbst, nicht weiter über diesen Umstand nachzudenken. Ich werde genug Zeit dafür haben, nachdem ich Gavins Appartement wieder verlassen habe – weiß der Himmel, mit welchem Ausgang.   
Ich starre durch die gläsernen Wände nach unten auf die Lichter der dunklen Stadt. Sie werden immer kleiner. Das Gebäude macht Eindruck auf mich. 'Wenn alles anders gelaufen wäre, könnte ich hier momentan mit ihm wohnen', denke ich.   
Ein Piepton verrät mir, dass ich da bin. Seufzend ziehe ich mir meinen Schal von den Schultern. Als ich den Aufzug verlasse, fällt mir Connor ein. Und ich denke: Er hatte Recht. Das hier ist einfach eine beschissene Idee.   
Als ich um die Ecke biege, steht Gavin an seiner geöffneten Tür. Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. Er trägt eine Jeans und kein Shirt. Ja, er ist wirklich obenrum nackt. Schlechte Idee, denke ich wieder. Ganz schlecht Idee, das alles.  
„Meine Fresse“, sagt er. Noch immer schüttelt er den Kopf. „Jenna, du bist es wirklich. Aber Alter, was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?“   
Ich wickle mir eine Strähne um den Finger, während ich auf ihn zulaufe. „Türkis, wie du siehst. Ich brauchte was neues.“  
„Das ist definitiv ungewohnt“, sagt er und starrt meine blau gefärbten Haare an. „Aber auch irgendwie scharf.“ Dann hebt den Kopf und grinst. „Und: wow. Ich meine, ich habe dir das vorgeschlagen und all das, aber dass du wirklich kommst...“   
Ich nicke und bleibe vor ihm stehen. „Ja, krass, nicht“, sage ich träge und mustere ihn. „Warum bist du halbnackt?“  
Gavin sieht an sich herunter und stammelt lachend: „Ach, das... Ja... Ich wollte eigentlich grade duschen und...“  
„Und obwohl du wusstest, dass ich bis in den 13. Stock hochfahren muss, hast keine Zeit gehabt, dir ein Shirt anzuziehen?“, frage ich. „Das ist total bescheuert, du Idiot.“  
Er drückt sich noch immer grinsend an der Tür herum und sagt dann zwinkernd: „Ich habe mir in der Zeit eine Hose angezogen. Hätte ich die auch auslassen sollen?“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Alter, ich bin nicht zum ficken gekommen. Spar dir die Sprüche. Okay?“  
Gavin grinst noch breiter. Scheinbar mag er das, wenn er abblitzt. Er grinst über beide Ohren, seit er mich erkannt hat. Ich ziehe in Erwägung, dass er vielleicht wirklich froh ist, mich zu sehen und ihm vielleicht doch was an mir liegt. Schließlich haben wir früher mal viel zusammen erlebt.   
„Ach nein?“, sagt er grinsend. Er macht zwei Schritte zurück und hält mir die Tür auf. „Dann darf ich Sie ganz brav herein bitten, gnädige Dame?“ Er lacht schnaubend.   
Ich atme tief durch. Gavin ist nett. Seine Freude scheint ehrlich. Ich bin kurz davor, den Fuß über seine Schwelle zu setzen. Das ist eine schlechte Idee, zu ihm reinzugehen. Ich weiß es sicher.   
Gavin nimmt mein Zögern wahr. Er wird ernst. „Du hast Angst“, stellt er knapp fest. Er nickt. „Das versteh ich.“ Er lehnt den Kopf gegen die Tür und denkt kurz nach. „Mein Wort ist dir bestimmt nicht viel Wert, aber verspreche dir hiermit, dass ich kein Arsch sein werde. Zumindest heute nicht. Okay?“ Er sieht mich abwartend mit blitzenden Augen an.   
Ich schlucke. „Okay“, murmele ich und gebe mir einen Ruck.   
Ich laufe an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung hinein. Er schließt die Tür hinter mir. Ich fühle mich unwohl. Das hier alles ist und bleibt eine Scheißidee.   
Ich bleibe im Wohnzimmer stehen und lasse den Raum auf mich wirken. Ich bin echt platt. Seine Loftwohnung ist groß und offen. Eine Seite besteht komplett aus deckenhohen Glasfenstern. Es ist dunkel draußen und deshalb ist es dunkel in der Wohnung. Der Fernseher läuft und einige kleine Lichter sind an. Es wirkt überraschenderweise relativ aufgeräumt. Ich hätte nie mit sowas Schickem gerechnet. Oder damit, dass Gavin Reed als erwachsener Mann ordentlicher ist, als ich. „Wow“, entfährt es mir.   
Eine getigerte Katze tapst auf mich zu und drückt sich an meinen Waden herum. Ich gehe in die Hocke, um sie zu streicheln.   
„Oh, das ist Ema“, sagt Gavin. „Maya ist... im Bett, glaub ich.“ Er beugt sich ebenso hinunter zu der Katze, die ihr Gesicht freundlich an seiner Hand entlang reibt. Mit Maya meint er wohl eine andere Katze.   
Ich stehe wieder auf und lasse meinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen.  
Auch Gavin richtet sich auf. Er bleibt neben mir stehen und stemmt seine Hände in die Hüften. Er ist noch immer nur einen halben Kopf größer als ich. „Nicht übel, was?“, meint er und folgt meinen Blicken. „Muss leider raus, nächsten Monat.“  
„Warum?“, frage ich und stelle den Sixer Bier auf den Couchtisch.   
„Geld reicht nicht mehr, seit ich beim DPD rausgeflogen bin“, sagt er knapp. „Ich konnte meine Wohnung noch eine ganze Weile halten, aber langsam...“ Er seufzt. „Langsam wird sie doch zu teuer.“ Er läuft zu dem Bier rüber. „Du hast echt was zum Trinken mitgebracht. Traumfrau!“, kommentiert er mit emporgestrecktem Daumen, öffnet sich kurzer Hand eine Flasche und wirft mir den Öffner zu.   
Ich nicke und streife mir die Jacke von den Schultern. „Wie soll ich dich sonst ertragen?“, frage ich zwinkernd und öffne mein Bier.   
Kurz stehen wir so herum, nippen an unsern Flaschen und sehen uns forschend an. Bis ich sage: „Ziehst du dir endlich was an, bitte?“  
Gavin wirkt etwas verpeilt. „Ich spring eben unter die Dusche, wenn's genehm ist?“ Er zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Geht ganz fix.“ Er fummelt an seinem Handy rum und steckt es sich zurück in die Jeans.  
Ich nicke. „Mach das.“  
„Willst mit?“, fragt er. Ich muss an Connor denken, der mich kurz nach meinem Einzug dasselbe gefragt hatte und kriege rote Ohren. Verdammt nochmal, Typen! Ich brumme etwas Abwehrendes, worauf Gavin grinst: „Bleib locker, war doch nur Spaß!“ und die Tür hinter sich schließt.  
Als ich die Dusche angehen höre, laufe ich ziellos durch das Loft und begutachte seine Wohnung. Er hat es wirklich schick hier. Umzugskisten stehen in einer Ecke, doch sie sind noch nicht auseinandergefaltet, geschweige denn befüllt. In einer Ecke stapeln sich Frauenklamotten. Aha, also baggert er mich doch trotz einer Liebschaft an? Ich komme an seinem Schreibtisch zum stehen und untersuche seine Notizen und Unterlagen.   
Gavin ist schneller fertig, als mir lieb ist. Als ich seinen Gürtel im Bad klappern höre, schlendere ich zurück zu seinem weißen Sofa. Ich trinke nervös an meinem Bier. Mein Blick fällt auf die Wohnungstür. Der Schlüssel steckt im Schloss. Er hat nicht abgeschlossen. Ich sollte hier gut raus kommen, falls ich es möchte.   
Noch mehr verunsichert mich aber der positive Eindruck seiner Wohnung. Auch, wenn der Schnitt sehr protzig ist, ist doch alles ziemlich minimalistisch gehalten. Er ist sauber und ordentlich. Es riecht ziemlich... okay in der Wohnung. Ähnlich, wie in seinem Elternhaus. Aber nicht unangenehm. Nach ihm halt. Ich fühle mich tatsächlich ein wenig wohl in der Wohnung, die so sehr Gavins ist. Es ist sein Reich, sein Zuhause. Ich hatte vor meinem Besuch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich mich hier gerade nach all dem Chaos, das in Hanks Haus passiert war, angekommener fühlen könnte, als zuhause.  
Ich höre, wie Gavin die Zähne putzt. Er will also frisch riechen. Ohje. Ich erahne, was das bedeutet. Er macht sich knutschfrisch. Doch das ist okay. Damit hatte ich gerechnet.  
Als er aus dem Bad tritt, lasse ich mich ins Sofa fallen und öffne mein nächstes Bier.   
„Das erste schon durch, ja?“, fragt er und ich stelle fest, dass er schon wieder kein Shirt trägt. „So gefällt mir das. Das ist mein Mädchen!“ Er läuft in den hinteren Bereich des Zimmers, eine kleine Treppe hoch. Scheinbar steht sein Bett und sein Kleiderschrank dort auf einer Erhebung.   
„Bist du unter die Nudisten gegangen, oder was?“, erwidere ich schnippisch. „Ich hab jetzt langsam gesehen, dass du trainierst. Du darfst dir gerne was anziehen!“  
Gavin lacht am Ende des Zimmers.   
Nervös nuckele ich weiter an meiner Bierflasche.   
Er kommt zurück und setzt sich neben mich. Endlich trägt er ein T-Shirt. Er hebt seine Flasche.   
Ich stoße skeptisch an.   
„Cheers“, sagt er.  
„Cheerio“, erwidere ich.   
„Das sagst du immer noch?“, fragt er, nachdem er getrunken hat.   
„Uhm, ja?“, antworte ich und fühle mich ertappt.   
Er grinst. „Das hat sich früher schon total Kacke angehört.“  
„Dann stoß doch in Zukunft mit dir selbst an, du Penner. In deiner riesigen, einsamen Loftwohnung“, erwidere ich frech.   
Gavin zögert. „Naja. Vielleicht nehm ich dann doch deinen kindischen Spruch in Kauf“, gibt er zurück. Seine Augen werden hell vom Fernseher beschienen, als er mich mustert.   
Ich bin durch seine Blicke verunsichert. Er kann das nicht spielen. Er freut sich wirklich, dass ich hier bin.   
„Wie geht’s dem Plastikkopf?“, fragt er schließlich mit betonter Beiläufigkeit und nippt an seiner Bierflasche.   
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, antworte ich.   
„Ist es aus, ja?“, fragt er grinsend.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber denke schon. So ziemlich.“ Ich schaue nicht auf. Ich versuche, meine Emotionen runterzuspielen. Aber in Wirklichkeit zerreißt es mich, das so sagen zu müssen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es aus ist, oder noch weiter geht. Aber das will ich grade wirklich nicht mit meinem Ex besprechen.  
Gavin scheint diese Nachricht nicht im geringsten zu treffen. „Oh Jenna“, sagt er lachend. Es soll wohl tröstend klingen. Aber das tut es nicht. „Dass du überhaupt was mit dem angefangen hast...“ Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf.   
„Naja, er war schon... ganz nett“, erkläre ich mich und erröte.   
„Er ist übelst creepy, Mann!“, widerspricht Gavin lachend. „Er hat nie drauf reagiert, wenn man ihn beschimpft hat. Und wie er sich jedem vorgestellt hat.“ Er verstellt seine Stimme und äfft Connor nach. „'Mein Name ist Connor. Ich bin der von Cyberlife gesendete Android'.“ Er lacht. „So eine Witzfigur. Aber kämpfen konnte er. Hut ab.“ Er nickt kurz, dann wendet er sich mir wieder zu. „Du, was ich mich immer gefragt habe... Du bist ja jetzt sowas wie die Expertin, aber...“  
„Oh, bitte stell diese Frage nicht“, seufze ich, weil ich mir schon denken kann, was jetzt kommt.   
Doch Gavin lässt sich nicht aufhalten: „Hat der Android überhaupt einen Schwanz???“  
Jammernd vergrabe ich das Gesicht in den Händen und wünschte, ich würde mir einen nackten Connor jetzt nicht auch noch plastisch vorstellen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich Connor diese Frage vor über einem Monat selbst gestellt hatte und wie ich mich am selben Abend noch von der Existenz desselben überzeugen durfte und ich jammere noch mehr.  
„Sag es mir, Jenna!“, fordert Gavin lachend. „Wenn ja, wie sieht er aus? Wie der eines Mannes? Oder wie so ein eingebauter Dildo?“ Er kichert. Als ich nicht antworte, fügt er nachdenklich hinzu: „Los, raus mit der Sprache. Kann er vibrieren?“  
„Halt einfach deine dumme Klappe“, seufze ich verzweifelt.  
„Naja, wer auch immer auf die Idee gekommen ist, die Stadt mit diesen Androiden zu fluten, die all unsere Jobs wegnehmen und uns ersetzen...“ Sein Zeigefinger kreist vor seiner Stirn.   
„Ja, sollte man alle wegbomben“, erwidere ich gereizt.   
Gavin lacht. „Meine Güte, das nimmst du mir echt krumm, was?“  
Wütend starre ich ihn an. „Natürlich nehme ich dir das krumm. Du bist ein gottverdammter Mörder!“  
Gavin lehnt sich zurück und breitet die Arme an der Kopfstütze aus. Seine Hand berührt kurz meine Schulter, doch sie zuckt schnell wieder weg. „Ach Jenna, du denkst echt, dass das alles auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist? Das alles war Michaels Idee. Ich bin nur die Karre gefahren.“  
Überrumpelt ziehe ich die Beine an. „Du hast die Bombe gar nicht gezündet?“, frage ich irritiert.  
„Nein“, antwortet Gavin und sieht mich ernst an. „Ich habe ihm zwar geholfen, ja... Aber ich wusste nicht, dass er eine Bombe in die Luft jagen wird, die einfach so viele Leute tötet.“   
Nachdenklich schaue ich ihn an. „Du lügst“, sage ich.  
„Nein“, antwortet er. „Ich lüge dich nie an. Das weißt du.“ Er starrt mir intensiv in die Augen.   
Viel zu spät löse ich den Blick. „Na schön, selbst wenn das stimmt“, erwidere ich, „du hast dabei geholfen. Und die Kapelle letztens wolltest du auch hochjagen.“  
Gavin schüttelt den Kopf. „Was laberst du für 'nen Müll? Jenna.“ Er legt die Hand auf mein Knie, sodass ich ihn wieder verwirrt ansehen muss. Sein Blick ist noch immer so intensiv, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. „Ich habe keine Bombe zünden wollen. Ich habe Michael davon abgehalten. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir was passiert.“  
Wieder starren wir uns sekundenlang an.   
Ich ziehe die Knie an und lümmele mich weiter in die Sofaecke, weiter von ihm weg. Seine Hand gleitet von meinem Bein hinunter. „Selbst wenn das so ist“, sage ich durcheinander, „du hast mitgeholfen. Du hast ihn nicht verraten. Du bist genau wie er.“  
Gavin schüttelt den Kopf, während er sein Bier austrinkt. „Ich bin nicht wie er“, sagt er schließlich. „Michael spürt wirklich einfach nur noch Hass. So bin ich nicht.“  
Ich seufze. „Ach, ich glaub dir das alles nicht“, meine ich erschöpft. „Für mich bist du ein kaltherziger Mörder und gehörst in den Knast.“ Ich lehne mich zum gläsernen Couchtisch, stelle das leere Bier ab und öffne mir die nächste Flasche.   
„Meine Güte, du hast aber ein Tempo drauf“, kommentiert Gavin belustigt meinen Alkoholkonsum.  
„Ja, na und?“, frage ich resigniert. Ich erhebe die Flasche und füge mürrisch hinzu: „Cheerio?“  
„Cheerio“, erwidert Gavin grinsend. Er mustert mich eine Weile, dann meint er: „Und Eier hast du. Du setzt dich auf mein Sofa und sagst mir eiskalt, dass ich ein Mörder bin. Wie kommt's, Jenna? Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist. Aber wieso der Sinneswandel?“  
Tja, gute Frage. Ich nippe an meiner Flasche und erkläre: „Mir ist grade einfach alles egal. Hank ist auf Entzug, Connor ist ausgezogen, Sumo hat er mitgenommen, Jo hasst mich... Mir ist einfach alles grade egal.“ Wieder nehme ich einen großzügigen Schluck aus der Flasche. Es ist dumm, ihm meine Schwäche zu offenbaren. Aber ich habe keine Energie mehr, ihm was vorzuspielen.   
„Und da tauchst du wieder bei mir auf“, meint Gavin seufzend. „Weißt du, Jenna. Ich finde das natürlich schade, dass es dir so schlecht geht. Aber wenn das die Gründe sind, weshalb wir wieder miteinander reden können, bin ich froh, dass es grade so ist.“  
„Froh darüber, dass es mir Kacke geht, ja?“, erwidere ich mürrisch.  
Gavin schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht!“ Er beugt sich zu mir herüber. Ich rieche den frischen Duft seines Duschbads. Seine Haare sind noch nass und verstrubbelt. Die Narbe, die er hat, seit er sich für mich geprügelt hatte, hebt sich kontrastreich von seinem Gesicht ab. „Wir konnten einfach immer am besten miteinander, wenn wir... beide grade wirklich am Ende waren. Weißt du?“, sagt er leise.   
Schweigend erwidere ich seinen Blick. Ja. Ich weiß, was er meint. 

Wir waren früher immer eine Einheit, wenn alle gegen uns waren. Wenn wir gemeinsam zornig auf die andern waren. Wenn wir Hand in Hand ins Bodenlose fielen. Das waren die Momente, in denen mein Herz heftiger pumpte, wenn er mich küsste. Wenn er meine Hand hielt, als ich Hank anschrie und dieser zurück brüllte. Wenn er sich in den Streit zwischen Vater und Tochter einmischte und Hank ein egoistisches Arschloch von einem Vater nannte. Wenn wir dann kurz darauf in meinem Zimmer standen und Arm in Arm hörten, wie Hanks Auto das Haus verlies und dieser uns überfordert und genervt für den Abend allein zusammen zurück lies.   
Wenn wir vermummt kindische Beleidigungen an das Haus des Chefs von Gavins Mutter sprayten, weil dieser sie entlassen wollte. Als wir uns bei ihm im Badezimmer die farbigen Hände wuschen und er sich knurrend für meine Hilfe bedankte. Als er bei mir im Keller vor Scham weinte, weil seine Mutter ihm offenbarte, dass sie wisse, dass er die Schmierereien an dem Haus ihres Chefs hinterlassen hatte. Und dass sie sich für ihn schämte.  
Das waren die Momente, in denen wir wirklich zusammen waren und eine tiefe, verzweifelte Verbundenheit spürten.

„Ich bin derzeit auch total fertig!“, erklärt Gavin nun, als sei dies ein anzustrebendes Privileg. „Ich verliere gerade meine hart erarbeitete Wohnung! Meine Freundin hat mich vor ein paar Monaten auch verlassen. Ich liefere Pizza aus! Jenna, wirklich! Tiefer kann ich bald nicht mehr sinken!“ Er lacht bitter. Also gehören die Frauenklamotten wohl noch seiner Exfreundin.   
„Und wir sitzen grade zu unsern gemeinsamen Tiefpunkten wieder zusammen auf deinem Sofa, was?“, frage ich und umschlinge meine Beine.   
Gavin nickt bitter grinsend. Er hält sich noch immer größtenteils zurück. Aber seine Blicke auf mich sind gierig. So, wie ich es erwartet habe und in Kauf nehme. „So sieht es aus.“ Er hebt seine Bierflasche. „Darauf ein 'Cheerio'.“  
Grinsend proste ich ihm zu. „Cheerio.“

Nach einer Weile folge ich Gavin auf den Balkon zum Rauchen. Es ist frisch draußen. Detroit ist laut, aber trubelig.   
Gavin reibt sich über die feuchten Haare. „Muss aufpassen, dass ich mir keine Erkältung hole“, murmelt er und hält mir eine Zigarette hin.   
Ich nehme sie ohne zu zögern.   
Eine Weile paffen wir gemeinsam auf dem Balkon.   
„Werde das hier vermissen“, sagt er schließlich. Das Rauchen steht ihm gut. Er sieht so verwegen aus, wenn er an seiner Kippe zieht. „Der Balkon ist schon echt sehr geil.“  
„Ist er“, sage ich und ziehe mich auf das Geländer hoch.   
„Bist du verrückt?“, fragt er entsetzt und reißt an meinem Arm.   
Ich setzte mich zur Wehr und haue ihn. „Lass mich!“, fauche ich.   
„Das ist scheiß gefährlich!“, schreit er mich an und mustert mich, wie ich so auf dem Geländer sitze. „13. Stock, du erinnerst dich?“, sagt er überflüssigerweise. Er hält die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen gepresst und umklammert meinen nackten Arm mit beiden Händen.  
„Komm runter, was soll schon passieren“, erwidere ich genervt.  
„Du bist einfach immer noch völlig verrückt“, sagt er mürrisch, wirft mir dann aber einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Ein Wunder, dass du nach all den Jahren überhaupt noch lebst.“  
Ich zucke die Achseln und lasse zu, dass er mich festhält. Mir ist tatsächlich grade alles egal und der Alkohol in meinem Blut unterstreicht das Gefühl. Vielleicht ist es so und ich purzele vom Balkon. Vielleicht auch nicht. Was soll's? Eine leise Stimme meldet sich in mir. Verantwortung. Ich trage Verantwortung. Ich sollte nicht so mit meinem Leben umgehen.   
Ich halte inne und mustere die Zigarette in meiner Hand. Verantwortung. Ich sollte nicht -   
Gavin ist neben mir stehen geblieben. Seine Hand umschlingt meine Hüfte. Ich rieche wieder sein Duschbad. Und ihn. Tatsächlich ist er besorgt darüber, dass ich vom Balkon knallen könnte und hält mich fest.   
Es fühlt sich gut an, mal wieder die Wärme eines andern Menschen zu spüren. Auch, wenn es ausgerechnet Gavin Reed ist; oder vielleicht, weil es ausgerechnet Gavin Reed ist. Der kleine verlorene, mürrische bad Boy mit dem Zorn im Herzen und dem Blitzen in den Augen.   
Ich lasse zu, dass ich mich kurz wohl fühle. Ich war so lange nicht mehr im Arm.  
Er nimmt zur Kenntnis, dass ich mich an ihn lehne und flüstert grinsend: „Fuck. Du und ich heute Abend auf meinem Balkon. Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet.“  
„Schlimm?“, frage ich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kenne.   
„Natürlich nicht“, antwortet er. Seine Hand streichelt vorsichtig meine Hüfte.   
Der Alkohol kommt mittlerweile vollständig in meinem Kopf an und ich werde von einer tiefen Traurigkeit überschüttet. Ich fühle mich so fehl am Platz, in dieser Welt, in meinem Körper, mit allem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist und mit dem, was gerade passiert. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, in den letzten Monaten erst alles verloren, dann wieder so viel dazugewonnen und auch das dann wieder verloren zu haben. Ich könnte heulen, hier so auf dem Balkon.   
Vielleicht ist es das, was wir gemeinsam haben. Die tiefe Melancholie. Den Einklang, den wir nur wirklich erreichen, wenn wir beide echt down sind und uns im Arm halten. Und kurz sind wir wieder genauso. Wie diese beiden tieftraurigen, verärgerten Teenager. Die für ihr Alter jeder zu viel Leid und Vernachlässigung erfahren mussten.   
Gavin hat kurz auf sein Handy geschaut. Nun steckt er es in seine Hosentasche. Er hat bemerkt, dass ich zu schluchzen begonnen hat. „Jenna, ich...“ Er kommt näher und streichelt mir über den Rücken. „Ich bin echt froh, dass du vorbei gekommen bist“, sagt er schließlich leise.  
Ich nicke benommen. Ich bin froh, gerade im Arm gehalten zu werden. Ich bin grade froh über jede Nähe, die ich zu spüren bekomme. Auch, wenn es die von Gavin ist. Gerade, wenn es die von Gavin ist.   
Ich schnippe den Zigarettenstummel vom Balkon in die Nacht.   
Wir verfolgen beide, wie dieser im hohen Bogen davon fliegt und dann vom Wind auf den Balkon unter uns geweht wird.   
„Na danke, meine Nachbarn werden mich hassen“, sagt Gavin belustigt.   
„Du ziehst doch eh aus“, murmele ich und hebe den Kopf. Der Wind reißt an meinen Haaren. Er ist mir unglaublich nah. Ich sehe die Sprenkelung in seinen grauen Augen, die ich so gut von früher kenne.   
Ich hatte einen Plan, als ich hergekommen war. Doch nun sieht er mir mit so einer naiven Erwartung in die Augen, dass ich mich kaum mehr daran erinnern kann, was genau ich mir für den Abend vorgestellt hatte. Ich konzentriere mich und gehe die Punkte im Kopf durch. 1. Kaufe Bier. 2. Betrink dich. 3. Rede über alte Zeiten. 4. ...  
Ich überlege. Wie war der Plan?  
Ich bin so in Gedanken, dass es mich total überrascht, als er mich plötzlich an sich zieht und seine Lippen auf meine drückt. Sein Griff ist fest. Zu fest. Doch wäre er lockerer, wäre ich vielleicht vor Überraschung tatsächlich vom Balkon gefallen. Also ist es teilweise gut, dass er mich so fest hält. Und teilweise ist es auch einfach... zu fest. Aber es gehört dazu. Mit Gavin zusammen zu sein, bringt dies mit sich. Seinen festen Griff. Unter dem ich nicht nachdenken muss, nicht handeln muss – aber auch nicht handeln kann, weil die Bestimmtheit seiner Berührungen es mir einfach nicht erlaubt.  
Ich erstarre und fühle, wie seine Zunge sich zwischen meine Lippen schiebt. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und tue... gar nichts.   
„Was ist los?“, keucht er, als ich nicht auf seine Küsse eingehe. „Deshalb bist du doch hier, oder?“ Er sieht mir in die Augen und wirkt verbissen und entschlossen. Was auch immer der Plan war, ich habe keine andere Wahl, als mitzuspielen. Das sagt mir sein fordernder Blick und das Gefühl habe ich, seit die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel. Seine Hand liegt auf meinem Hintern und drückt mich fest an ihn. Es ist Nähe. Es gefällt mir. Weil ich so bedürftig bin, seit Connor weg ist. Aber es ist falsch. Aber es ist... der Plan?  
Ich folge meiner Intuition und schubse ihn von mir weg, sodass er durch die Wucht meiner Hände drei Schritte nach hinten geschleudert wird. Verwirrt sieht er mich an.   
Doch dann reiße ich mich zusammen. Ich hopse vom Balkongeländer auf den Boden und laufe auf ihn zu. Er mag dieses Katz und Maus Spiel. Er mag, wenn ich grob bin zu ihm. Ich weiß das. Wir grinsen uns an. Dann presse ich ihn gegen die Balkontür und küsse ihn. Er lächelt verstohlen, als ich das tue. Ich bin stürmisch, denn das mag er. Das mag ich auch, grade. Er erwidert meinen Kuss. Ich fühle Frohlocken, ich fühle Lust. Und ich bin froh, dass ich gerade irgendwas fühle. Gleichzeitig fühle ich endlosen Hass auf mich selbst und tiefe Trauer. Komischerweise Gefühle, die ich immer schon hatte, wenn ich bei Gavin war.   
Ihn zu küssen ist der Plan und irgendwie auch Selbstverteidigung. Ich kann schwer einschätzen, was er tut, wenn ich mich weigere. Ich will es auch nicht herausfinden. Ich musste diese Entscheidung treffen, als ich mich fragte, ob ich wirklich zu ihm gehe. Und er wird bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass ich unsere Neckerein und Flirtereien nun spontan abbreche und nach hause marschiere. Also bleibt mir gerade nichts anderes übrig, als mitzuspielen. Und irgendwie will ich es auch, unbedingt.   
Er beißt mir in die Lippe und ich spüre sein Verlangen. Ich greife nach seinem Hintern und drücke ihn mir entgegen. Ich spüre, dass er bereit für mich ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er schon geil, seit er mit mir auf Sofa saß. Seine Erzählungen haben mir bestätigt, dass er gerade nicht viel hat, außer die Depressionen, die Wut, und die Erinnerungen an unsere Verbundenheit, als wir beide als Teenager von diesen starken Gefühlen zueinander beherrscht waren.   
Ich ziehe ihn in die Wohnung und er kickt die Balkontür hinter sich zu, während er mich küsst und mir unter das T-Shirt fasst.   
Ich zucke zusammen.   
„Was ist los, prüde geworden?“, fragt er frech und kneift mir in den Hintern.   
Erneut schubse ich ihn von mir weg und atme tief durch. Ich fühl mich, wie die letzte Verräterin, bei dem, was ich hier grade tue. Gleichzeitig will ich diese Nähe. Aber was sollen diese verfluchten Sprüche?   
Gavin sieht mich forschend an.   
Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, laufe wieder auf ihn zu und schubse ihn auf das Sofa. Ich zittere, als ich mich auf ihn setze und ihn küsse. Grade bin ich froh, dass ich ziemlich besoffen bin.   
„Und jetzt wieder so stürmisch, huh?“, flüstert er, als ich ihm keuchend die Hose aufknöpfe.   
„Klar“, flüstere ich zurück. Ich bin total durcheinander und überlasse meinem Körper nun das Handeln.   
Gerade, als ich von ihm herunter rutsche, um ihm die Hose auszuziehen, packt er meinen Kopf. Wieder ist er viel zu ruppig dabei. Er umklammert mein Gesicht so fest, dass ich nach Luft schnappen muss. „Jenna“, sagt er kurz und sieht mir eindringlich in die Augen. „Du musst grade nichts überstürzen. Wir können uns alle Zeit der Welt lassen, wenn wir wollen.“   
Wir starren uns an. Meine Unterlippe bebt, als ich mich sagen höre: „Ich will das aber. Jetzt.“  
Er lässt mich nicht los, als er mich weiterhin mustert. Ich wünschte, ich würde ihn nicht so gut kennen und nicht so genau wissen, was er denkt. Dass er mich jetzt doch noch unterbricht, zeigt, dass ihm das ganze hier doch wichtig ist. Gavin Reed mag ein Arschloch sein, aber er weiß mich doch ab und an wieder zu überraschen. Das hier ist seine romantische Seite, beziehungsweise: Das romantischste, das man aus ihm rauskitzeln kann.  
„Ich weiß, wie lange du hier rauf warten musstest“, flüstere ich und presse meine Hand fest gegen die Beule in seiner Hose.   
Sein Griff wird lockerer. Keuchend presst er sich mir entgegen. „Ja, aber du musst trotzdem nicht...“   
Ich strecke meine Hand in seine Jeans und berühre ihn durch den Stoff seiner weißen Boxershorts.  
Er schließt die Augen, als er meine Berührung genießt und hebt das Becken an, um sich meiner Hand weiter entgegen zu drücken. Ich massiere ihn durch die Shorts.   
Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, grinst er. „Du willst es echt wissen, ja?“, flüstert er. Und dann ohne Umschweife: „Okay. Dann nimm ihn in den Mund.“  
Ich starre ihn verunsichert an.   
„Na los!“, ruft er und drückt meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß.   
Zitternd taste ich nach dem Bund seiner Hose.   
Er holt sein bestes Stück aus der Shorts und hält es mir entgegen. Ich kann ihn riechen. Seine Penis ist direkt vor meinem Gesicht.   
„Zieh die Hose aus“, fordere ich und hoffe, dass er das Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht wahrnimmt.   
„Okay“, knurrt er ungeduldig, hebt den Hintern an und schiebt sich Jeans und Boxershorts hinunter.   
Ich kauere vor seinen Beinen. Seine Erektion liegt groß und ansprechend an seinem Bauch.   
Das ist mein Moment. Jetzt oder nie.   
Meine zitternde Hand tastet nach seinen Schenkeln, während meine andere Hand seine Jeans hinab zu seinen Knöcheln drückt.   
Meine rechte Hand wandert zu seinem Bauch, streichelt ihn, während mein Lippen Millimeter von seinem Penis entfernt sind. Ich spüre seine Wärme an meinem Gesicht.   
Plötzlich halte ich inne. Meine linke Hand, die vorgeblich noch immer seine Jeans hinab drückt, ist endlich fündig geworden. Sein Handy. Ich habe es. Es war in der rechten hinteren Hosentasche seiner Jeans.  
Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue Gavin an. Erwartungsvoll und ungeduldig erwidert er meinen Blick. „Was ist los?“, fragt er. „Mach's nicht so spannend. Los! Fang an.“ Er streckt die Hand aus und greift nach meinen Haaren.   
Ach du Scheiße. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Ich muss hier sofort weg. Mission abbrechen. Mission abbrechen! Auch, wenn ich es kurz genossen habe, war es schwer genug, Gavin Reed zu küssen und ihm ernsthaftes Interesse an Sex zu suggerieren, aber ihm jetzt noch einen zu blasen...?  
Seine Hände packen meinen Kopf hart, wieder viel härter, als ich es erwarte und für ein erstes mal Rummachen für angebracht halte. Aber so hatten wir damals halt nach unserer anfänglichen Rumprobierphase Sex gehabt. Hart, kompromisslos, wild. Eigentlich viel zu hart für unser junges Alter. Doch all unser Ärger spiegelte sich auch in unserm Umgang mit einandern wieder. In unserer Sprache, in unserm Sex. Nicht liebevoll, sondern direkt und ehrlich. Und trotz all dem leidenschaftlich.  
Wieso muss ich eigentlich erst Gavin Reeds Schwanz im Gesicht haben, um festzustellen, dass die letzten Jahre zwar voller Scheitern waren, ich aber trotzdem an mir gewachsen bin? Gavin ist Gavin. Er ist wütend und er richtet es auf sein Umfeld. Er ist genauso, wie früher. Aber ich bin nicht mehr Jenna. Ich bin Jen. Ich habe Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und eine Mission zu erfüllen. Auch, wenn die total irre ist und eine total bekloppte Idee war. Aber bei aller Liebe. Ich werde Gavin Reed jetzt keinen blasen.   
Er drückt meinen Kopf fest an seinen Penis und ignoriert dabei, dass ich das grade einfach nicht möchte. Früher hatte ich das in dem Moment zu wollen, ich fand meine eigene Lust in diesen Momenten. Doch Dinge ändern sich nun mal.   
„Hey, hör auf!“, sage ich, doch er verringert seinen Druck nicht. Er keucht auf, als seine Eichel meine Lippen berühren. Reflexartig öffne ich den Mund. Dann packt mich der Zorn. Er will also, dass ich seinen Penis in den Mund nehme? Na schön! Dieses arrogante, übergriffige Arschloch von einem Mörder!   
Ich beiße zu. Fest.   
Gavin schreit auf. Seine Hände, die noch immer in meinen Haare verkrallt sind, reißen meinen Kopf hoch und schubsen mich weg.  
Ich schmecke Blut. Ich nutze den Moment, packe sein Handy und rappele mich auf. Ich falle über den gläsernen Couchtisch und werfe die leeren und halbleeren Bierflaschen um.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und starre auf Gavin. Er hockt auf seinem Sofa, sein Schoß ist voller Blut. Ach du Scheiße. Hatte ich wirklich so fest zugebissen? Hatte ich wirklich... zugebissen???  
Angewidert spucke ich Blut auf seinen weißen Teppich. Mir dreht sich der Magen um.  
Das alles hier könnte echt komisch sein, wenn ich nicht vor Angst zittern würde und Gavins Schreie durch die Wohnung dröhnen würden. Ich. Hatte. Echt. Zugebissen???  
„Du Psycho!!!“, schreit er mir heulend entgegen. „Bist du denn völlig verrückt geworden!!!! DU PSYCHO!!!!“  
Ich rappele mich auf und halte das Handy fest umklammert. Das Adrenalin kickt und ich richte mich zitternd auf. „Du bist ein Lügner und ein Mörder, Gavin“, sage ich zitternd. „Wir werden nie wieder zusammen sein und ich werde dir schon gar keinen blasen.“  
Gavin macht Anstalten, sich aufzurichten. Sein Gesicht ist knallrot. Eine Ader an seiner Stirn pocht im Takt seiner Wut. Wieder sieht er an sich hinunter. „Du verdammter Psycho!!!“, schreit er wieder. „Mein Schwanz!!!!“  
Erschrocken mache ich zwei Schritte zurück. Wieder komme ich ins Straucheln und wäre fast über eine schwarz-weiße Katze gestolpert. Diese flitzt schimpfend unter den Esstisch.   
Gavin kommt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Füße. Von seinem Schoß ausgehend läuft ihm Blut die Schenkel hinunter. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Und dazu hat er nun ja auch tatsächlich allen Grund. Ich stolpere zur Tür und reiße an der Klinke.   
Verschlossen. Ich fass es nicht. Er hatte doch in einem unbemerkten Moment abgeschlossen. Wer weiß, wo das geendet hätte, wenn ich irgendwas getan hätte, das er nicht wollte? Hätte er mich überhaupt wieder gehen lassen? Connor hatte Recht. Connor hatte einfach die ganze Zeit Recht. Natürlich hatte Connor Recht. Diese Idee war Scheiße!  
Ich sehe mich panisch um. Da fällt mir der Esstisch ein. Dort lag vorhin auch sein Portemonnaie. Gut möglich, dass ich da auch die Schlüssel finde.  
Ich renne zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Gavin hat es mittlerweile geschafft, zwei Schritte vom Sofa weg zu tun. Doch er krümmt sich zusammen vor Schmerzen und heult.   
Ich suche den Tisch mit den Augen ab. Tatsächlich! Ich finde den Schlüsselbund und nehme ihn an mich.   
Gavin haut mir einen Strauss bunter Beleidigungen um die Ohren, als ich zur Tür haste und mich dem Schloss zuwende.  
Mit zitternden Fingern teste ich einen Schlüssel nach dem nächsten durch. Keiner passt. Verdammt.   
Im Wohnzimmer ist es verdächtig still geworden.   
Ich atme tief durch, als der letzte Schlüssel endlich ins Schloss gleitet und sich drehen lässt.   
Ich reiße die Tür auf und entdecke zu meinem Schrecken Gavin nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt. Er hält sich an der industriellen Wand fest. Er ist voller Blut. Auch seine Hände. Auch die Wand. Er wischt sich über die Haare, ein irres Grinsen im Gesicht. Jetzt klebt Blut an seinen Haaren.  
Meine Hektik legt sich, als ich feststelle, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, mir in seinem furchtbaren Zustand irgendwie zu schaden. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch stehen kann.   
Gavin hustet. Sein Penis hängt schlaff und blutig hinab. Blut tropft auf sein weißen Socken und die helle Jeans, die er noch immer an einem Knöchel trägt. Er sieht so furchtbar erbärmlich aus, dass er mir wirklich Leid tut.   
Plötzlich fällt mir das Handy ein. Ich werde damit nichts anfangen können, wenn es gesperrt ist. Ich berühre den Sperrknopf, strecke den Arm aus und halte es ihm entgegen. Geblendet schließt er die Augen, als er das Handy unbeabsichtigt mit der Gesichtserkennung entsperrt. Das Handy muss bitte, bitte voller überführender Beweise von seinem Anschlag sein.  
„Danke“, sage ich.  
Ein irres Lachen dringt aus seiner Kehle. „Brillant, wirklich brillant!“, hustet er kopfschüttelnd. „Du machst das für den Plastikkopf, oder?“, sagt er und lacht noch immer, wie ein Irrer. „Für den Androiden. Deshalb warst du da.“  
Ich darf live mitverfolgen, wie Gavin Reed vollständig den Verstand verliert. Ich drücke mich aus der Tür hinaus und kann den Blick nicht von seiner blutigen Gestalt nehmen.   
Er schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Für einen Androiden. Ausgerechnet für den Freak Connor.“   
Zitternd vergewissere ich mich darüber, dass sein Handy in meiner Hand noch immer leuchtet. Ja, tut es. Alles ist okay. Absurderweise scheint mein Plan aufzugehen. Ich habe Gavins Handy gekapert. Wenn ich irgendwo Beweismittel finde, dann dort. Und Gavins irrer Reaktion zufolge, werde ich Erfolg haben. Somit wird diese total durchgedrehte Aktion nicht umsonst gewesen sein.  
Erschrocken hebe ich den Blick, als Gavin vor meinen Augen zusammenbricht. Er lacht noch immer, als er den Kopf hebt und hinzufügt: „Der Typ kann sich glücklich schätzen. Weißt du das?“  
Ich werfe die Tür hinter mir zu und renne alle 13 Stockwerke hinunter. Währenddessen sichte ich sein Handy. Ich bin heilfroh, dass er es so furchtbar schlecht gesichert hat und sich nicht viel Mühe gemacht hat, Belastendes zu löschen. Welch eine Arroganz.   
Ich möchte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er von seiner Wohnung aus irgendwas sperrt. Während ich renne, mache ich Screenshots und schicke mir alle möglichen Dateien. Erst, als ich mir sicher sein kann, die meisten seiner Daten gesichert zu haben, rufe ich ihm einen Krankenwagen.   
Als ich endlich unten ankomme, bin ich außer Puste und mir ist schlecht. Ich schmecke Bier und Blut. Ich sacke zusammen und kotze das wunderschöne, moderne Hochhaus an, ehe ich mich taumelnd und angeekelt auf den Weg nach hause mache.


	54. 54. Helden und Betrug

Die Handys in meiner Hand zittern, als ich ich mich völlig unter Schock auf eine Parkbank sinken lasse. Ich bin noch immer betrunken und voller Angst.   
Ich war nach meinem Besuch in der Harbor Street auf direktem Wege nach hause gelaufen. Ich hatte geweint, gelacht und geschrien. Ich stand vor unserm Haus und sah vor meinem geistigen Auge wieder Gavin vor mir. Wie er mich vor etwa 9 Jahren unter den leuchtenden Silvesterböllern vor genau diesem Vorgarten geküsst hatte. Und da wusste ich: Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Denn er weiß genau, wo ich wohne.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, wozu Gavin noch im Stande ist. Fakt ist, er hat genug Bekannte in Detroit, die er zu mir nach Hause schicken könnte, um ihn zu rächen. Ich habe ihm in sein bestes Stück gebissen. Es gibt bestimmt eine Reihe von Kerlen, die bereit wären, seinen Penis zu sühnen. 

Weinend sitze ich auf der Parkbank nähe des Zentrums von Detroit. Ich habe Angst. Ich bin völlig durch den Wind. In jedem Typen, der in der Dunkelheit an mir vorbei schlendert, sehe ich eine potentielle Gefahr.   
Was soll ich nun tun? Direkt zur Polizei, nachdem ich letztens deren Chef vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammengefaltet hatte? Nein. Ich schaffe das jetzt einfach nicht alleine. Und was mache ich mit dem Handy?   
Ich nehme mein Handy in die Hand und rufe den Chat mit Connor auf. Ich könnte ihn anrufen. Ich könnte ihm schreiben. Er würde mir bestimmt helfen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich so große Angst habe, und dass diese auch tatsächlich berechtigt ist. Und vor allem würde er mir helfen aus Pflichtbewusstsein. Allerdings habe ich gerade mit dem Typen rumgeknutscht, der ihn ein Jahr lang erniedrigt und eine Reihe von Menschen umgebracht hat. Na gut, ich hatte das getan, um ihm sein Handy zu stehlen und hatte ihm in seinen Penis gebissen, weil ich ihn so heiß gemacht hatte, dass er in dem Moment gar keinen Wert mehr auf Konsens gelegt hatte. Ich hatte es getan, um endlich an die Beweise zu kommen, die ihn überführen und zu dessen Beschaffung die Polizei nicht willens war. Ich hatte es getan, damit eine Einhaltung der Gesetze, die Androiden und deren Unterstützer schützen, endlich gewährleistet wird. Damit er endlich für seine Morde zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Aber der Hauptpunkt, weshalb ich Gavin Reeds Handy klauen wollte, ist ein simpler und egoistischer: Ich wollte Connor beeindrucken und ihm mit dieser waghalsigen Aktion zeigen, wie sehr mir die Gleichberechtigung von Androiden am Herzen liegen. Oder eigentlich: Wie sehr er mir am Herzen liegt.   
Das ist natürlich alles irgendwie heldenhaft und auch mutig von mir. Aber auch ziemlich dumm, leichtsinnig und verletzend Connor gegenüber. Schließlich musste ich mich auf Gavin einlassen, um überhaupt in die Nähe seines Handys zu kommen. Trotzdem war es Betrug, irgendwie. Aber gut. Was hatte ich gerade eh noch zu verlieren?  
Ich rufe den Chat auf und tippe. „Ich habe Mist gebaut. Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich habe Angst. Kann ich vorbei kommen?“ Ich denke nach, lösche die Worte dann wieder. Während ich das tue, heule ich noch ein wenig mehr vor mich hin. Er wäre bestimmt sauer. Oder? Grund dafür hätte er.   
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn schon mal vorwarne.Wieder tippe ich. „Hey. Ich habe mit Gavin Reed rumgeknutscht. Nur dass du Bescheid weisst. Ich werde ihn aber morgen anzeigen. Ich habe Chatverläufe, Fotos und Videos. Bis die Tage.“ Ich lösche es wieder. Ach verdammt. Egal, wie ich mich jetzt an ihn wende. Es klingt Kacke. Weil diese ganze Aktion halt auch einfach Kacke war.   
Schluchzend lege ich mein Handy weg und durchforste nochmal Gavins. In seinem Chat mit Michael hatte er tatsächlich den ganzen Anschlag bequatscht. Auch die Planung von der Bombe in der Kapelle kann ich nachvollziehen. Ich bleibe an einigen Nachrichten von Gavin vom Tag der Beerdigung hängen.

M: Ok 16 Uhr hau ich sie los  
G: n1ce   
G: die Zecken sollen brennen mit ihrem Plastik   
M: die alte Goodman ist sogar dort im Rolli, die Spitze der Androidrevolte auch. Das wird ein Fest  
G: FUCK MIKE ZÜNDE DIE BOMBE NICHT  
M: was  
M: wieso bin schon auf dem Weg sorry  
G: TU ES NICHT SOFORT ABBLASEN  
G: ich bring dich um wenn du es tust  
M: Alter was kommst du jetzt damit an. Es ist zu spät   
G: Jenna ist da. Tu es nicht   
M: meine Güte   
M: schreib ihr sie soll sofort gehen weißt du wie viel arbeit das war  
G: TU   
G: ES  
G: NICHT 

Ich schließe den Chat. Ich möchte meine Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, rührselig zu werden, weil er mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Da es in erster Linie durch ihn und seinen total bescheuerten Freund überhaupt in Gefahr gebracht wurde.  
Kurz schaue ich mir nochmal die Fotos an, die ich gesichert hatte. Ich verstehe echt nicht, wie man beim Legen einer Bombe Selfies machen kann. Dafür muss man echt von sich selbst überzeugt sein und sich extrem sicher fühlen. Na gut. Was soll's. Ich kann die Bilder grade recht gut gebrauchen.   
Wieder gehen Leute an mir vorbei. Ich fröstele und stecke Gavins Handy weg. Früher oder später wird es sich sperren und ich werde nicht mehr darauf zugreifen können. Doch ich hatte mir genug Beweise auf mein Handy geschickt.  
Gähnend blicke ich die Straße hinauf. Ich traue mich noch immer nicht nach hause. Ich traue mich nicht alleine betrunken zur Polizei. Doch eine Reihe von Bars säumen die Straße. Wenn ich gerade eins brauchen kann, dann ist es viel Alkohol, um die Angst zu behandeln. Ich stehe auf und laufe die Straße entlang.

10 Minuten später finde ich mich ausgerechnet in Hanks Lieblingskneipe, Jimmy's Bar wieder und ziehe mir die Mütze vom Kopf. Die türkisen Strähnen fallen mir ins Gesicht und ich erschrecke kurz, weil es so ungewohnt ist. Aber hey, ich wollte mir schon immer mal die Haare in einer abgefahrenen Farbe färben. Und wie ich die Tage über zu Genüge festgestellt hatte: Mittlerweile ist mir alles egal. Also hatte ich es einfach gemacht. Der Job steht mir dieses mal auch so gar nicht im Weg; im Hot Topic ist ein exzentrisches Aussehen sowieso mehr als willkommen.   
Auf dem Fernseher, der über der Bar angebracht ist, läuft ein Footballspiel. Ich ziehe mich auf den Barhocker hoch und wende mich an Jimmy, der mich stirnrunzelnd ansieht. Ich passe tatsächlich so gar nicht in diese Kneipe. „Eine Whiskey-Cola“, sage ich erschöpft.  
Jimmy sieht mich noch immer skeptisch an. Sein Blick gleitet mein T-Shirt hinunter.   
Ich folge seinem Blick. Noch immer habe ich ausgehend vom Kragen Blut auf dem Shirt. „Oh, das“, sage ich beiläufig. „Hab einem Typen in die Eichel gebissen.“  
Jimmy starrt mich an.   
Ich starre zurück.  
Dann bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Anerkennend nickt er. „Sieht wirklich echt aus“, sagt er mit einem Blick auf mein Shirt und streckt den Daumen empor.  
„War nicht mal teuer“, antworte ich gleichgültig. Mir ist alles egal. Ich will mich einfach nur besaufen und nichts mehr spüren. Er hätte mich im schlimmsten Falle auch für einen Mörder halten und die Polizei holen können. Dann wäre ich halt eingebuchtet worden. Aber was soll's? Mir wäre auch das grade egal gewesen.  
In der Bar ist es nicht besonders voll. Vereinzelt sitzen Männer an den Tischen und nippen an ihren Gläsern.   
Ich nehme meine Mixe entgegen und führe sie mir an die Lippen. Kurz zögere ich. Das alles ist nicht gut. Es ist nicht gut, dass ich schon wieder geraucht und gesoffen habe. Ich trage Verantwortung. Ich sollte das jetzt tatsächlich einfach lassen. Oder morgen eventuell einen Termin in der Klinik machen? Muss ich nicht zuerst zu einer Beratungsstelle? Wie funktioniert sowas eigentlich? Tut es weh? Bestimmt tut es weh.  
Kurzer Hand schiebe ich die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Dieses Problem muss warten. Ich drehe durch, wenn ich mich nicht sofort mit irgendwas betäube.  
Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und hoffe, bald noch betrunkener zu werden. Morgen werde ich wohl mit meinen Beweisen zur Polizei gehen. Doch wird die mir helfen? Werden die Beweise überhaupt ausreichen?Oder soll ich doch zu Jo? Oder gar zu Connor?  
Ich kann nicht zu Connor. Die drei Tage müssten langsam um sein, aber ich hatte die von ihm geforderte Funkstille ja anfangs gar nicht eingehalten. Außerdem hatte ich ihm geschrieben, dass er sich melden soll, wenn er so weit ist. Ich sollte also weiterhin einfach die Füße still halten.  
Ich seufze und spiele wieder an einer meiner türkisen Strähnen herum. Ich wäre nie so aufgeschmissen, wenn er jetzt bei mir wäre. Wenn ich mich an seine Brust drücken könnte und direkt fühlen könnte, wie seine Wärme und seine Ruhe bei mir ankommt. Und da ist es wieder, das Gefühl der Abhängigkeit. Vielleicht, stelle ich mit meinem besoffenem Kopf fest, sollte es nicht mein Ziel sein, diese Ruhe in Connor zu finden. Sondern in mir selber. Vielleicht sollte ich wieder in eine Klinik gehen, um endlich ein für alle mal zu lernen, mit mir klarzukommen. Vor allem jetzt, wo ich mit diesem neuen, furchtbarem Problem umgehen muss.   
Ich bin verwirrt und ich bin emotional. Die irrsten Szenarien jagen mir durch den Kopf. Die Whiskey-Cola hilft mir bei weitem nicht so gut, mit diesen Gedanken umzugehen, wie die Diazepam letzte und vorletzte Nacht.   
Alles dreht sich, als ich mich umsehe. Ich habe plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, jemanden vollzuquatschen.   
„Nicht viel los heute, was?“, rufe ich also Jimmy zu, der ein paar Gläser abtrocknet.  
Dieser dreht sich zu mir um. „Nein, vorwiegend die Stammkundschaft“, sagt er und deutet mit dem Kopf hinüber zu zwei Männern auf den Bänken, die das Spiel verfolgen, und zu einem Mann, der drei Plätze weiter von mir auf einem Barhocker über seinem Drink kauert.  
Ich nicke. „Mein Dad kam hier früher auch immer her“, sage ich. „Er gehört wohl auch zur Stammkundschaft. Du kennst bestimmt Hank?“  
Jimmy grinst breiter. Unsicher sieht er sich um. „Natürlich kenne ich Hank. Soll das ein Witz sein?“  
„Er kommt jetzt erst mal ein paar Monate nicht mehr“, informiere ich ihn übermütig. „Beziehungsweise: Er kommt wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr.“  
Jimmys Grinsen wird immer irritierter. Wieder sieht er rüber zur andern Seite des Raumes. „Ist das so?“, fragt er.  
Ich nicke strahlend und bin stolz darüber, ihm was neues erzählen zu können. „Mein Dad ist auf Entzug!“, prahle ich. „Er wird jetzt trocken.“  
Jimmy lacht und schaut von dem Mann, der wenige Meter von mir entfernt sitzt, zu mir. „Soso, trocken!“, sagt er lachend. Dann gefriert sein Lachen plötzlich. „Sag mal, willst du mich für dumm verkaufen, Mädchen?!“, brüllt er mich an.  
Ich sinke in meinen Barhocker zurück. Mittlerweile ist mir schwindelig. Der Whiskey gibt alles. „Wieso... was...?“, stottere ich. Ich bin total durcheinander. Hatte ich was falsches gesagt?  
Jimmy läuft zu dem Mann rüber, der einige Plätze von mir entfernt sitzt und über seinem Drink kauert. Er rüttelt an seiner Schulter. „Hank, kannst du deine kleine, besoffene Rotzgöre mal nach hause bringen?“  
Der Mann hebt den Kopf. „Häh?“, fragt er träge. Er ist betrunkener als ich.  
Mir klappt die Kinnlade runter. „Das darf jetzt echt nicht wahr sein.“  
Hank starrt mir vom andern Ende der Bar entgegen. Er ist ebenso erschrocken darüber mich zu sehen, wie ich erschrocken darüber bin, ihn zu sehen.   
„Was machst du denn hier?!“, brüllen wir uns beide gleichzeitig über den Tresen entgegen.  
Jimmy sieht von einem zum andern und schüttelt seufzend den Kopf.   
„What the fuck?! Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?“, kläfft Hank.   
„Wieso bist du nicht beim Entzug?!“, schreie ich zurück.  
„Die haben mich rausgeschmissen, weil ich einen kleinen Flachmann in meiner Tasche vergessen habe“, knurrt Hank zurück.   
„Vergessen!“, erwidere ich fassungslos. „Schon klar!“  
„Halt die Schnauze, du Naseweis!“, bellt Hank zu mir herüber. „Der war einfach noch vom letzten Saufgelage in meiner Tasche. Ich hatte vergessen, ihn abzugeben. Klar?!“  
„Ist dir nicht bewusst, was wir alles auf uns genommen haben, um dich endlich zum Entzug zu schicken?“, schimpfe ich und torkele mit meinem Whiskey-Cola in der Hand auf ihn zu.  
„Du säufst doch selber!“, brüllt er mir entgegen, als ich mich neben ihn setze.  
„Ich bin aber nicht abhängig!“, erwidere ich lallend.  
„Ach nein?!“, erwidert Hank wütend. „Bist aber auf 'nem guten Weg da hin. Wo ist Connor, huh? Sollte der nicht auf dich aufpassen?“  
Mein Stichwort. „Das sollte er wirklich“, sage ich und beginne zu heulen, wie ein kleines Mädchen.   
„Jenny! Verdammt noch mal!“, keucht Hank hilflos. Er dreht sich verunsichert nach allen Seiten um und tätschelt dann unbeholfen meine Schulter. „Hör sofort auf zu heulen! Was hast du denn nun schon wieder angestellt?“

In den nächsten 30 Minuten erkläre ich Hank schniefend, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Obwohl Hank mindestens genauso betrunken ist, wie ich und ich mich später an Großteile des Gesprächs nicht erinnern werde, ist er ein besserer Zuhörer, als gedacht.   
Wir hatten beide ordentlich verschissen, in den letzten Tagen. Das verbindet. Er ist sogar verständnisvoll, was Connors und meinen Streit angeht. „Ich glaube, ich wäre auch durchgedreht, wenn deine Mom plötzlich ohne Haut vor mir gestanden hätte, damals“, sagt er grinsend.  
Als ich ihm schließlich von den letzten Stunden bei Gavin erzähle, ist er erst wütend, weil ich mich in so große Gefahr begeben hat, dann ein klein wenig stolz und als ich ihm von meiner Selbstverteidigung in Form des des Bisses erzähle, brüllt er vor Lachen.   
„Sie hat ihrem Ex in den Schwanz gebissen!“, erklärt er dem mittlerweile völlig entnervtem Jimmy lachend und deutet dabei auf mich. Dieser ist mittlerweile so angewidert von den Wortfetzen, die er von uns mitbekommen hat, dass er Hank anknurrt: „Ich hab euch ein Taxi gerufen. Steht draußen. Schlaft euch aus.“  
Als Hank ihm ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen knallt und seine Tasche aufhebt, wirft Jimmy mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu und grunzt: „Da war mir der Android als Begleitung ja doch lieber. Und ich hasse Androiden.“  
„Du meinst Connor?“, frage ich. Er meint Connor. Mein lieber toller Connor war immer mit Hank hier gewesen. Er stand dort, wo ich jetzt stehe. Aber wo ist er nun? Nicht bei mir. Nicht hier. Weit weg. In diesem riesigen verfallenen Backsteinhochhaus.  
Erneut werde ich von meinen Gefühlen überwältigt und heule augenblicklich von neuem los.   
„Mein Gott“, zischt Jimmy. „Hank, wenn du deinen Sprössling noch einmal mitbringst, kriegst du Hausverbot. Und das auch ohne Entzug.“  
„Connor ist aber halt auch echt ein Guter“, lallt Hank verständnisvoll, torkelt auf mich zu, hält sich schwankend an meiner Schulter fest, verliert das Gleichgewicht und wir knallen beide mit sämtlichen Barhockern um uns herum der Länge nach auf den Boden.


	55. 55. Klingelschild und Farbeimer

Am nächsten Mittag stehe ich mit einem furchtbaren Kater vor dem alten Hochhaus am Stadtrand von Detroit, an dessen verlassener Boutique im Erdgeschoss noch immer der leuchtende Schriftzug MAISON prangt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen studiere ich das ellenlange Klingelschild.   
Anders als noch letzter Woche stehen in der alten Boutique Farbeimer, Renovierungsuntensilien und Leitern. Scheinbar sind die Androiden fleißig dabei, das Haus wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ich zweifele nicht im geringsten daran, dass sie den Zustand ihres ersten richtigen Zuhauses innerhalb weniger Wochen signifikant verbessern werden. Denn viele der Bewohner sind auf Arbeiten spezialisiert, die nützlich sein werden für die Instandsetzung eines verlassenen Gebäudes. Gärtner, Mechaniker, Elektriker, Maler – die Fähigkeiten der Androiden sind bunt gemischt.   
Ich sehe mich um. Der Vorgarten wurde schon umgegraben und mit kleinen Bäumchen bepflanzt. Ich verstehe absolut gar nichts von Pflanzen. Aber spätestens im Frühjahr wird hier mit Sicherheit ein wunderschöner kleiner Garten gedeihen.   
Lächelnd betrachte ich ein kleines aus Brettern zusammengebautes Häuslein, das an einen alten, dicken Baum gelehnt ist. Das gibt bestimmt ein Baumhaus für die Androidenkinder. Ich bin ein wenig neidisch auf sie. Wäre ich klein, würde ich gerne in sowas spielen, wenn es dann erst mal in die Baumkrone genagelt wurde.   
Nervös wende ich mich wieder dem Klingelschild zu. Ich werde Markus hier nie finden.   
Scheinbar waren die Androiden so stolz darauf, ihre eigenen Wohnungen beziehen zu können, dass sie sich der Beschriftung der Klingelschilder mit als erstes gewidmet hatten. Blöderweise haben sie keinen Wert auf eine menschengerechte Kennzeichnung gelegt. Da Androiden keinen Nachnamen haben, stehen Seriennummern hinter den Klingeln. Die bringen mir tatsächlich reichlich wenig. Ich weiß noch nicht mal Connors Seriennummer. Sie hatte mich auch nie interessiert. Ich kann mich dunkel dran erinnern, dass Connor ein RK800 ist. Ich weiß auch, dass er ganz oben wohnt, denn das hat er mir noch vor kurzem erzählt. Tatsächlich ist er scheinbar auch der einzige RK800 im Haus. Jedenfalls erkenne ich seine Klingel am oberen Rand. „RK800 #313 248 317“ steht da. Okay. Dann wird es für mich vielleicht mal Zeit, mir diese Nummer zu merken. Sie bedeutet ihm bestimmt irgendwas. 'Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja beim nächsten Mal so begrüßen, so ganz nebenbei, um ihn zu beeindrucken?', denke ich. Und dann wieder: 'Oh Jen, hör einfach auf, über Connor nachzudenken. Du bist wegen anderen Dingen hier.'  
Tatsächlich ist Connor der letzte, dem ich jetzt gerade begegnen möchte, wo ich total aufgelöst, verkatert und angespannt vor dem Maison stehe und mit Markus besprechen will, wie ich nun am besten mit den Beweisen umgehen soll, die ich von Gavin geklaut hatte.   
Von Gavin selber habe ich selbstverständlich nichts mehr gehört. Wie auch, sein Handy befindet sich noch immer in meinem Besitz. Wahrscheinlich ist er noch immer im Krankenhaus. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt ist Eile geboten. Ich muss all das auflösen, allein für meinen Seelenfrieden, so lange klar ist, wo Gavin ist und solange ich sicher sein kann, dass er nicht plötzlich vor meinem Fenster steht. 

Gestern Nacht war ich gemeinsam mit Hank nach hause gefahren. Was hätte ich auch sonst mit ihm tun sollen? Wir waren beide lattenstramm, als Jimmy uns schließlich ins Taxi schob.   
Mir fiel währenddessen ein, dass ich mich nun an unseren Vorsatz halten sollte: Kompletter Kontaktabbruch Hank gegenüber, wenn er wieder betrunken auftaucht. Nicht sein selbstzerstörerisches Verhalten akzeptieren, sondern ihn komplett ablehnen. Ihm keine Unterstützung in jeglicher Form bieten. Und ich sollte schleunigst ausziehen.   
Das wäre natürlich die ideale Vorgehensweise. Aber auch in meiner aktuellen Situation absolut nicht durchsetzbar und ein weiteres Thema, dem ich mich später widmen werde. Nämlich dann, wenn ich verarbeitet hatte, dass ich meinen Exfreund in den Penis gebissen hatte, um ihn bei der Polizei anzuschwärzen. 

Jammernd wende ich mich wieder dem Klingelschild zu und fahre vorsichtig mit dem Finger über die Aufschrift RK800 #313 248 317. Wieder und wieder spreche ich mir sehnsüchtig die Ziffern vor. Ich könnte jetzt einfach klingeln, und mit ihm reden. Ich könnte aber auch einfach klingeln und ihn nur fragen, wo ich denn Markus finde, zu dem ich ja tatsächlich auch will. Doch diesen Gedanken verwerfe ich schnell wieder. So aufgeschmissen ich gerade bin, ich werde jetzt endlich Haltung bewahren und an meinen Prinzipien festhalten. Schließlich wird er demnächst von mir erfahren, dass ich den Penis meines Exfreundes an den Lippen hatte und vorher mit ihm rumgeknutscht hatte. Noch immer bin ich völlig ahnungslos, wie er darauf reagiert. Aber ich will es nicht drauf ankommen lassen, und ihn noch mehr abnerven, ehe er diese frohe Botschaft erfährt. Das würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen, dass er mir wohl für immer den Laufpass gibt. Und das ist alles andere als mein Ziel.  
Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, welches Modell Markus hatte. Ist er nicht ein Pflegeandroid? Aber hatte Connor mir nicht auch erzählt, dass er ein spezielles Modell war, weil er mal ein Geschenk von irgendeinem Kamski an Mister Manfred war? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, und wieder wird mir bewusst, wie egoistisch ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit war. Mein Gehirn hatte so oft auf Durchzug geschaltet, wenn Connor mir irgendwas von Androiden erzählt hatte. Ein echtes Armutszeugnis, eigentlich. Und nur zu verständlich, dass er meine Ignoranz nicht länger hinnehmen wollte.  
Langsam fröstele ich. Ich stehe jetzt schon 10 Minuten vor dem Maison und weiß nicht, ob und wo ich klingeln soll. Ich bin ungeduldig. Ich bin aufgeschmissen. Und ich bin selbst Schuld daran.   
Kurz befürchte ich, gleich die Fassung zu verlieren und wild einfach überall zu klingeln.  
Beim Studieren des Klingelschilds fällt mein Blick auf den 15. Stock, wo der einzige Vor- und Nachname zu finden ist. Josephine Goodman & PJ500 #293 231 356. Okay. Da wohnen also Jo und Josh. Mein Finger zittert vor Jos Klingel. Doch irgendwie kriege ich es nicht hin, den Knopf zu drücken. Sie ist sauer auf mich, weil ich Connor vergrault habe. Und ich bin sauer, dass sie nicht mal für mich da ist, jetzt wo ich sie brauche.   
Ich erwäge gerade, die ganze Mission abzubrechen, einfach zurück nach hause zu gehen, wo Hank wohl noch immer kotzt oder schnarchend im Bett liegt und mich zu verkriechen, bis das neue Jahr angefangen hat, da geht die Tür auf.   
Ein kleines Mädchen öffnet mir. Überrascht sieht sie zu mir hoch und weicht zurück. Ich stehe schließlich wie der letzte Creep vor ihrem Haus herum und begaffe das Klingelschild.   
Wir sehen uns an. Sie wirkt schüchtern und verängstigt. Doch als wir uns kurz gegenseitig gemustert hatten, erhellt sich ihr Blick.  
„Ich kenne dich! Du warst auf der Beerdigung!“, stellt sie freudig fest.  
Ich nicke verpeilt. „Stimmt, wir haben gemeinsam geklatscht, richtig?“, frage ich vorsichtig. Ich hoffe einfach, sie ist dasselbe Androidenmädchen, das damals so zuversichtlich zu mir rüber gestrahlt hatte, und nicht ein anderes Mädchen mit demselben Erscheinungsbild. Ich bin ziemlich vorsichtig geworden, seit ich Daniel für Simon gehalten hatte.   
„Ja!“, ruft sie und lächelt mich auf eine mitreißende Art und Weise an. „Ich bin Alice. Und du?“   
„Jen“, stelle ich mich verlegen vor.  
„Willst du rein?“, fragt mich Alice.  
Ich nicke. „Ich suche Markus“, sage ich. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?“  
„Klar“, antwortet sie und hält mir die Tür auf.   
Erleichtert folge ich ihr ins Innere und pralle fast mit einer jungen Frau zusammen.   
„Woah, sorry“, murmele ich verwirrt und hebe den Kopf.   
Eine Androidin war Alice gefolgt. Sie trägt kurze, dunkle Haare und hat einen offenen, vertrauenserweckenden Blick. „Oh, kein Problem.“  
Alice wendet sich an die junge Frau. „Ich geh ihr eben zeigen, wo Markus wohnt, okay, Kara?“, fragt sie und wippt auf ihren Zehen auf und ab.   
„Natürlich! Aber komm gleich wieder runter, okay?“, erwidert die Androidin und schaut Alice hinterher, die zum Treppenhaus läuft. „Wir wollen zum Spielplatz“, erklärt sie mir lächelnd. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns einander noch nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin Kara.“   
Noch verunsicherter lächele ich. „Ich bin Jen“, sage ich.   
Kara scheint mich ebenfalls wieder zu erkennen. Schließlich hatte sie mich ja auch auf der Beerdigung gesehen. „Richtig, du bist doch...?“  
„Die Tochter von Hank Anderson, genau“, nicke ich, weil ich nicht auf Connor zu sprechen kommen will.   
„...und die Freundin von Connor, nicht?“, sagt sie und lehnt noch immer an der geöffneten Tür, um das Gespräch mit mir weiter zu führen.   
Keine Ahnung? Bin ich das noch? Was soll ich darauf sagen? 'Wüsste ich auch gern, aber er ghostet mich seit ein paar Tagen'??? „Äh, ich...“, stottere ich und weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid – ich wollte nicht indiskret sein“, sagt Kara und ihr ist wohl wirklich peinlich, dass die Frage mir peinlich ist.   
Naja, was soll's, denke ich. „Doch, genau, Connor ist mein Freund“, sage ich selbstgefällig. Es fühlt sich ziemlich gut an, das irgendjemandem zu sagen. Denn wenn ich es so von mir ausgesprochen höre, bin ich fast schon selbst davon überzeugt, dass unser Beziehungsstatus derzeit eben doch nicht für mich undurchschaubar und unklar ist, sondern dass wir eine stabile und feste Partnerschaft führen.   
„Ah, dacht ich's mir doch“, sagt Kara und scheint mittlerweile auch etwas verlegen zu sein.   
„Jen?“, ruft Alice vom Treppenhaus und ich bin froh, Kara stehen lassen zu können.   
„Ich... folge ihr mal?“, stottere ich.   
„Klar, geh nur!“, nickt Kara, als ich mich abwende. 

Alice hat einen Affenzahn drauf, als sie vor mir die Treppen hinauf rast.   
Im vierten Stock angekommen bleibe ich keuchend stehen und halte mir den Bauch. Ich habe Seitenstechen. „Geht der Aufzug noch immer nicht?“, rufe ich zur Alice hinauf, die schon zwei Etagen über mir angekommen ist.   
„Nö!“, ruft Alice zu mir hinunter.   
„Dann schalt mal 'nen Gang runter, 'ne alte Frau ist kein D-Zug!“, rufe ich nach Luft schnappend zu ihr hoch.   
Ich hatte mit 9 Jahren bestimmt nicht so eine Energie, wie diese junge Dame hier!   
„Ist gut“, gibt sie zurück und wartet ab, bis ich bei ihr angekommen bin.   
„Wohnst du auch hier?“, frage ich sie heftig atmend, als ich endlich bei ihr angekommen bin.   
Alice schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wohne mit Luther und Kara in Canada. Wir sind nur zu Besuch hier.“   
Wer auch immer Luther ist? Ich bin zu erschöpft, um nachzufragen. „Okay, cool“, keuche ich also, während ich versuche, meine Kräfte zu sammeln. Meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich fast um und mir ist speiübel. Aber das soll Alice beim besten Willen nicht mitkriegen.   
Kurz stehen wir gemeinsam vor der Tür zum 6. Stock, während ich versuche, zu Atem zu kommen.   
Erschöpft hebe ich den Kopf. „In welchen Stock müssen wir?“  
„12“, antwortet Alice entschuldigend.   
„Oh nein“, jammere ich.   
Da wird plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und ein blonder Android steht vor uns. Er ist so in seine Selbstgespräche vertieft, dass er beinahe über Alice gestolpert wäre. „Ralph muss einen Menschen finden. Ein Mensch muss Ralphs Burger probieren. Ralph wird für Menschen kochen. Menschen werden Ralphs Essen lieben. Ralph muss Jo Goodman finden. Jo Goodman ist ein Mensch. Jo Goodman muss essen.“  
Alice macht erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und prallt gegen mich.   
Ich fange ihre kleinen Schultern mit meinen behandschuhten Händen auf und spüre sofort eine Art Beschützerinstinkt für das Androidenmädchen in mir aufflammen. Huch, was ist das denn? Hormone, Jen! Du meine Güte!  
Der blonde Android hebt den Blick. „Alice!“, sagt er freundlich.   
Alice drückt sich enger an mich. „Hey Ralph“, sagt sie leise.  
Als er uns ansieht, fällt mir sofort seine tiefe Narbe auf, die sich von seiner Stirn über sein linkes Auge bis zu seinem Mundwinkel hinab zieht. Androiden können sich doch selbst heilen, warum tut er das nicht?   
„Ralph freut sich sehr, das kleine Mädchen hier wieder zu sehen!“, sagt er freudig und hebt die Arme zur Begrüßung.   
Alice wendet sich verschüchtert ab und drückt sich an mich.   
Ralph registriert Alice' Ablehnung und streckt ihr ungeduldig die Arme entgegen. „Ralph möchte das kleine Mädchen gerne zur Begrüßung in den Arm nehmen!“, sagt er fordernd zu Alice.  
Unsicher schaut Alice zu mir hoch und schiebt sich hinter meinen Rücken.   
Der Android reckt ihr immer wieder abwartend die Hände entgegen.   
Wow. Ich habe noch nie einen Androiden getroffen, der so eine große Schraube locker hat, wie dieser hier.   
„Sie will das aber nicht“, erwidere ich kalt.  
Alice hält sich an meiner Hüfte fest und schaut unsicher zu dem Androiden, dessen prägnante, blaue Narbe sich quer durch sein Gesicht zieht.   
Der blonde Android sieht mir verärgert ins Gesicht. „Ralph... kennt das kleine Mädchen“, erklärt er mir scharf mit leiser Stimme. „Ralph... freut sich, das kleine Mädchen wieder zu sehen. Ralph hat... gemeinsame Erlebnisse. Mit dem kleinen Mädchen.“  
Ich spüre, wie Alice kleinen Finger sich in meine Seite bohren.  
„Sie will dich nicht umarmen, also akzeptier das“, sage ich wütend und baue mich vor ihm auf.   
Alice hat spätestens nach unserm jetzigen Zusammentreffen mein Herz im Sturm erobert. Und ich werde mich, wenn nötig, auch mit diesem durchgedrehten Android prügeln, um ihr eine Umarmung mit ihm zu ersparen. Aber ich bin ja sowie mittlerweile zu allem fähig. Um an Beweise zu kommen, hatte ich meinem Ex schließlich in den Penis gebissen, denke ich erhaben.   
Der blonde Android sieht mich bedrohend an. Seine Augen verengen sich. Ich befürchte, dass er sich gleich total vergisst. Was zur Hölle ist los mit dem Typen? Sein Blick durchbohrt mich. Doch plötzlich reißt er begeistert die Augen auf. „Die verärgerte junge Frau ist auch ein Mensch!“, ruft er heiter und reißt erneut die Arme empor. „Die verärgerte junge Frau kann mein Essen testen!“ Seine Laune hat sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste geändert.  
Ich schaue mich um und halte Ausschau nach eine verärgerten, jungen Frau. Dann fällt auch endlich bei mir der Groschen. „Moment, du meinst mich?!“, rufe ich.   
Der Android namens Ralph nickt eifrig. Ich kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie er mich am Arm gepackt hat und mich in den 6. Stock zieht. „Die verärgerte junge Frau muss die Burger probieren!“, ruft er ausgelassen, während ich ihm hinterher stolpere. Alice, die meine Hand umklammert, stolpert kreischend hinter mir her. „Sie wird schon sehen. Sie sind köstlich. Köstlich!“  
„Hey, warte!“, schreie ich und kann mich in diesem Moment wirklich nicht besser beschreiben als eine verärgerte, junge Frau. „Ich hab grade keinen Bock auf Burger und außerdem muss ich zu Markus!“  
„Markus kann warten“, sagt der Android entschlossen und führt uns in eine große Küche. „Markus kann warten, aber Burger können nicht warten, sie werden kalt. Menschen essen kalte Burger nicht so gerne, wie warme Burger“, sagt er stolz über sein Wissen und bugsiert mich zu einem großen Tisch hinüber. Scheinbar ist dies eine Art Gemeinschaftsküche, die aber wohl kaum benutzt wird, da Androiden nun mal nicht essen können. Er drängt mich zu einem Stuhl und drückt meine Schultern hinab, sodass ich mich wohl oder übel hinsetzen muss.   
„Jen!“, ruft Alice hilflos von der Tür aus zu mir rüber.   
Mir wird langsam klar, dass ich Ralph nicht werde abschütteln können, wenn ich nicht sein Essen probiert habe und gebe mich geschlagen. Vielleicht kann ich den Androiden ja beschwichtigen, indem ich eine Kleinigkeit koste, vielleicht wird es ja auch gar nicht schlecht schmecken. Und vielleicht werde ich noch etwas über Androiden lernen und mich mehr auf sie einlassen können.   
Meine Meinung ändert sich schlagartig, als Ralph mir einen Teller mit einem Burger vor die Nase stellt. Erwartungsvoll lässt er sich gegenüber von mir auf den Stuhl sinken, wären Alice erschrocken die Augen aufreißt. „Ralph hat diesen Burger gekocht. Ralph hat extra ein kleines Wildschwein erlegt und...“   
Ich schaue allarmiert zu Alice rüber, die entsetzt die Augen aufreißt.   
„...Ralph hat es den ganzen Weg hier her gezogen“, sagt er stolz und wippt vor Aufregung vor und zurück. „Ein... gezogenes Schwein“, fügt er hinzu. „Pulled Pork. Menschen essen das gerne, sie...“  
Ich glotze ihn an. „Das ist halb roh und halb verbrannt!“, antworte ich fassungslos und begutachte den Burger. „Und wieso hast du da ein Bund Minze und Apfelmus drauf getan?!“  
Die Begeisterung in Ralphs Augen verschwindet augenblicklich. „Ralph hat das Schwein extra für Menschen getötet, damit sie es essen“, sagt er. „Es ist unhöflich von Menschen dies auszuschlagen, wo Ralph doch extra...“  
„Das ist super eklig!“, erwidere ich angewidert. „Alter, lass das einfach mit dem Kochen! Echt!“ Mir wird nur noch übler, als ich ein halb gehäutetes Wildschwein auf der Anrichte erblicke.   
Ralph sieht mich schweigend an.   
Alice an der Tür hat mittlerweile die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen.   
Der blonde Android ballt die Fäuste. Er atmet tief durch. „Ralph... darf sich jetzt nicht aufregen“, murmelt er leise vor sich hin. „Ralph hat Probleme mit seiner Impulsivität, er darf jetzt nicht...“ Vorsichtig blickt er zu mir hinüber. „Will die verärgerte, junge Frau nicht mal wenigstens probieren? Ralph hat extra...“  
Genervt schüttele ich den Kopf. „Das ist einfach ungenießbar.“  
Plötzlich haut Ralph die Faust auf den Tisch und funkelt mich wütend an. „ISS!“, schreit er.   
Erschrocken springe ich auf. Der Stuhl knallt hinter mir auf den Boden. „Ich werde das garantiert nicht essen!“, rufe ich allarmiert und weiche von ihm.   
Jetzt bekomme ich es doch mit der Angst zu tun. Ich schaue zur Tür, doch Alice ist weg. Stattdessen betritt Kara die Küche. „Was ist denn hier los?“, fragt sie.  
„Er... ich soll...“, stammele ich und weise abwechselnd auf den ekligen Burger und auf den durchgedrehten Android.   
„Die verärgerte, junge Frau möchte mein Burger nicht probieren!“, schreit Ralph Kara entgegen, die eingeschritten ist und ihn an den Schultern packt. Scheinbar ist Kara erschienen, weil das mit Alice und mir so lange gedauert hat. Ich bin froh darum.  
Sie wirft mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann erklärt sie Ralph: „Hör zu, Ralph. Menschen essen kein rohes und auch kein verbranntes Fleisch.“  
„Aber Ralph hat sich Mühe gegeben!“, erwidert er bockig und wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu.   
„Du bist doch völlig verrückt!“, rufe ich ihm wütend zu.   
Kara dreht sich zu mir um. „Jen, Ralph möchte gerne Koch werden“, sagt sie beruhigend, während sie den enttäuschen Ralph noch immer festhält. „Er ist begeistert davon, dass Menschen essen, und er...“  
„Vielleicht sollte er einfach bei seinem Job bleiben“, erwidere ich mürrisch. „Was ist er denn eigentlich? Ein Pfleger? Mechaniker?“  
Alle schweigen. Bis Ralph schließlich leise und gekränkt sagt: „Gärtner.“  
Ralph und Kara haben beide innegehalten und sehen mich an.   
Ich bin mittlerweile genervt zur Tür getrottet und betrachte nun angeekelt die Wildschweinreste und das Blut in der Spüle.   
Ich will den Raum verlassen, da sagt Kara: „...Das würde bedeuten, dass wir für immer in dem Beruf gefangen sind, für den wir hergestellt wurden, Jen.“  
Ich drehe mich um und erwidere ihren Blick.   
Kara und Ralph sehen mich nun beide abwartend an. Als sei ihnen wirklich wichtig, dass ich als Mensch ihnen mein Verständnis entgegen bringe.   
Ich überlege, was ich da eben so daher gesagt hatte. Puh. Wenn ich noch immer den ersten Beruf ausüben müsste, den ich je gemacht hätte und mich nie hätte ausprobieren und verändern dürfen, wäre ich wohl noch immer Babysitterin. Dabei kann ich mit Babys doch überhaupt nichts anfangen! Selbst heute ist mir nicht klar, wie es beruflich mit mir weiter gehen soll. Es wäre fatal, wenn ich mein Leben lang auf das Hüten von Kindern festgelegt gewesen wäre.   
Ich beginne zu verstehen, was Kara gesagt hat. Und verurteile sofort meine mangelnde Weitsicht.   
Beschämt lasse ich die Schultern hängen. Mal wieder habe ich bewiesen, dass ich einfach keine Empathie aufbringen kann, wenn es um Androiden geht. Einfach, weil ich viel zu egoistisch bin und nur an mich denke. Viel zu emotional sage ich: „Du hast total Recht. Das war echt Scheiße, was ich da grade gesagt habe.“ Ich bemerke, dass ich fast am weinen bin und ziehe erschrocken die Nase hoch. Verdammt, wieso bin ich schon wieder so unfassbar emotional?   
Kara lässt von Ralph ab. Beide sehen mich nun verwundert an. Es verdutzt sie, dass ich plötzlich so aufgelöst bin. „Jen, ist alles okay?“, fragt Kara.  
Ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen und nicke. „Ja!“, sage ich bestimmt. „Ich habe grade Scheiße gelabert!“ Ich laufe zu den Androiden rüber und reiße Ralphs blutige Hand an mich. „Ralph! Werde Koch! Zeig es allen! Tu einfach, was du willst!“  
Ralph und auch Kara werden mit jeder Sekunde verwunderter über meinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel.   
Wortlos starren die beiden mich an.   
„Übe einfach weiter!“, sage ich, schaue entschlossen zu Ralph hoch und drücke seine Hand. „Du kannst es schaffen. Du wirst besser werden. Und irgendwann hast du deine eigene Kochshow!“  
Ralph und ich starren einander an. Er sagt nichts. Es ist mir so unangenehm, dass ich seine Hand loslasse und vorsichtig wieder zwei Schritte von ihm weg tue.   
Es ist eine unangenehme Stille eingetreten.   
Peinlich berührt wische ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Naja... Bis bald mal“, stottere ich. „Danke fürs intervenieren, Kara.“ Ich lächele sie schräg an.   
„Kein Problem“, erwidert Kara langsam. Ihre Stimme ist noch immer unsicher und verwundert. „Sag Alice, ich hole sie gleich, okay? Du schaffst es sicher allein bis in den 12. Stock?“ Kara will wohl noch kurz mit Ralph sprechen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Scheinbar ist er ein echt besonderes Exemplar von einem Android, dem wohl schon übel mitgespielt wurde. Die Narben in seinem Gesicht erzählen ihre eigene Geschichte. Noch immer wundere ich mich darüber, dass er sich nicht einfach mit Thirium heilt. Aber vielleicht ist es ähnlich, wie mit dem, was Connor über die LEDs erzählt hat. Vielleicht möchte er, dass die Narben Teil seiner Identität bleiben. Da auch sie zu seiner Vergangenheit gehören.   
Ich nicke. „Ja, klar. Danke.“ Plötzlich ist mir einfach alles unheimlich unangenehm. Ich tapse zur Tür. Ich habe den Raum fast schon verlassen, da sagt Ralph plötzlich leise, aber hektisch: „Kara. Die verärgerte, junge Frau sagt, ich werde eine Kochshow haben. Hat Kara das gehört?“  
Im gehen drehe ich mich zu ihm um und weise cool mit beiden Zeigefingern auf ihn. „Und wenn nicht, wirst du einfach 5 Sterne Koch. Bleib einfach am Ball und übe! Und wenn du mal wieder wen zum Probieren brauchst, sag Bescheid“, grinse ich.   
Enthusiastisch winkt er mir zum Abschied. „Ralph wird das tun! Ralph wird üben! Die verärgerte, junge Frau wird staunen!“  
„Jen!“, rufe ich lachend über die Schulter. „Nenn mich bitte Jen!“  
„Jen“, höre ich Ralph plappern, während ich ihn und Kara in der Küche zurück lasse. „Jen wird staunen. Ralph wird weiter üben!“  
Grinsend verlasse ich die Küche und mache mich auf dem Weg zu Markus.


	56. 56. Grübchen und Smalltalk

Grinsend laufe ich ins Treppenhaus. Meine Tränen sind mittlerweile getrocknet. Ich habe endlich das Gefühl, angemessen auf einen Androiden eingegangen zu sein und ihn verstanden zu haben.   
Ich treffe Alice im Treppenhaus, die sich ängstlich an der Wand entlang drückt. „Ralph ist unheimlich“, flüstert sie mir zu, als sie mich erkennt.   
Ich gehe vor ihr in die Hocke und sehe zu ihr auf. „Ist er wirklich“, stimme ich ihr zu und streiche ihr über die Schulter. „Aber ich glaube, er hat einen weichen Kern. Denkst du nicht?“  
Die eine Seite des Treppenhauses ist komplett mit bunten Glassteinen besetzt und erhellt das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens. Noch immer drückt sie sich ängstlich gegen die alte, bröckelige Backsteinwand.   
„Ich glaube schon“, sagt sie leise. „Ich habe trotzdem Angst vor ihm. Er ist...“  
Ich nicke. „Er ist ein echter Freak“, stimme ich ihr zu und streiche ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.   
Sie lächelt. „Ich mag deine Haarfarbe“, sagt sie.  
„Na, wenigstens du, mein Dad mag sie nämlich so gar nicht“, antworte ich grinsend.   
Wir lächeln uns an. Dann hören wir, wie Schritte sich nähern. Jemand kommt von oben hinunter.   
Alice blickt besorgt nach oben. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Ort mag“, flüstert sie mir zu. „Luther ist nicht da. Und hier sind so viele fremde Androiden. Manche von ihnen sind unheimlich.“  
Ich nicke. „Wie lange bleibt ihr?“, frage ich, noch immer in der Hocke, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Bis Neujahr“, antwortet sie. „Wir feiern hier Silvester.“  
„Ach stimmt, da war ja was“, seufze ich. „Übermorgen, nicht?“  
Sie nickt strahlend. „Wir feiern oben. Es wird eine Party. Kommst du auch?“  
Überrumpelt stammele ich: „Ich, ähm, weiß nicht. Ich wurde nicht eingeladen, glaube ich.“  
„Ich lade dich ein!“, sagt Alice lächelnd. „Du kommst einfach mit Kara und mir! Magst du?“  
„Ich...“, stottere ich, komme aber völlig aus dem Konzept, als der Android, den wir schon eine Weile die Treppen hinunter laufen hören, am oberen Ende des Absatzes erscheint.   
Alice und ich heben den Kopf und schauen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hoch. Er steht direkt vor dem Glasfenster und da wir ins Licht gucken müssen, um ihn zu sehen, ist er schwer zu erkennen. Ich brauche aber keine Sekunde, um festzustellen, wer da die Treppen hinab gelaufen ist.   
Mit offenem Mund starre ich wie der letzte Idiot zu Connor hoch. Dieser starrt überrascht zurück.   
Alice packt mich am Arm. „Das ist der Detective Android“, raunt sie mir hinter hervor gehaltener Hand zu. „Kara mag ihn, aber er hat uns früher mal quer über eine befahrene Straße gejagt. Ich finde ihn fast so unheimlich, wie Ralph.“ Scheinbar hatte Alice auf der Beerdigung nicht mitbekommen, wie ich Connor auf den Mund geküsst hatte. Das ist mir auch grade ganz recht so.  
„Ich weiß, wer das ist, Alice“, antworte ich und richte mich auf, den Blick noch immer fest auf Connor geheftet.   
Auch Connor hält noch immer inne. Je länger ich zu ihm hoch schaue, desto besser kann ich ihn erkennen. Seine Haare sind durcheinander. Um den Hals trägt er meinen dicken, selbstgestrickten Schal. Seine braunen Augen wirken dunkel und noch immer sehr verwirrt darüber, dass ich in seinem zuhause aufgeschlagen bin.   
Alice ist es mittlerweile etwas peinlich, dass Connor und ich uns schweigend anstarren, als würden wir gerade ineinander den ersten Menschen, oder soll ich lieber sagen, den ersten Androiden sehen. Gleichzeitig scheint die Anwesenheit von Connor sie sehr zu verunsichern. Sie drückt meine Hand. „Jen?“, fragt sie leise und ich beuge mich zu ihr runter. „Ich gehe zu Kara.“  
Ich nicke und klopfe ihr kurz auf die Schulter. „Alles klar, Alice. Und danke für deine Hilfe.“  
„Klar!“, ruft Alice, während sie geht. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns übermorgen!“ Die schwere Tür fällt hinter ihr ins Schloss. Connor und ich sind allein im Treppenhaus.  
Ich starre zu Connor hoch, der noch immer regungslos zurück starrt. Okay, langsam macht er sich lächerlich, denke ich. Doch im nächsten Augenblick setzt er sich in Bewegung und läuft die Stufen zu mir hinunter.   
Vor mir bleibt er stehen und zögert. Er sieht mir forschend in die Augen und ich erröte heftig. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern drücke ich mich verschämt gegen die Backsteinwand.   
Einen Moment lang starren wir einander an.   
Connor sieht gut aus. Er ist mit Abstand der hübscheste Typ, den ich jemals abgeschleppt habe, denke ich schmachtend und bekämpfe mit allen Mitteln den Drang, ihm einfach in die Arme zu fallen.   
Noch immer haben wir nicht gesprochen. Connor starrt mich so intensiv an, dass ich nicht sagen kann, ob er mich gleich fragt, was um alles in der Welt ich in seinem neuen Zuhause tue, wo er die Kontaktsperre noch nicht aufgehoben hat, oder (und das wäre mir bei weitem lieber), ob er sich gleich auf mich wirft und mich küsst, bis ich nur noch nach Luft schnappe.   
Connor selbst scheint diese beiden Möglichkeiten ebenso abzuwägen. Sein Blick bleibt an meinen Lippen hängen. Also, entweder bin ich so durch den Wind, dass ich mir das nur einbilde, oder zwischen uns besteht so eine intensive erotische Spannung, dass eine Fliege tot zu Boden segeln würde, wenn sie zwischen unseren sehnsüchtigen Blicken durch schweben würde.   
Ich halte es nicht mehr aus und sage: „Hallo mein Lieblingsandroid, auch bekannt als RK800 #313 284 317, Modell Connor!“  
Connor sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an. Er grinst unsicher. Die Spannung zwischen uns ist verschwunden. Ein Glück! Ich bin wieder im Stande zu reden! „248“, sagt er.  
„248?“, frage ich verwirrt.   
„Connor Modell 313 248 317. 248, nicht 284. Du hattest da einen Zahlendreher“, erklärt er und grinst verschmitzt.  
Ich haue mir die flache Hand an die Stirn. „Oh, Mist... Sorry.“  
Connor grinst noch breiter. Er bekommt dieses Grübchen. Es macht mich völlig verrückt. „Kein Problem, ich schätze deine Bemühungen.“  
Ich starre ihn an. Ich bin so hoffnungslos verknallt, dass ich nicht mal in der Lage für Smalltalk bin. Dabei fällt mir sowas unter andern Umständen tatsächlich leichter, als den meisten Menschen.   
Wortlos sehe ich zu ihm hoch.   
„Nette Farbe“, meint Connor und deutet auf meine Haare.   
„Gefällt's dir?“, frage ich erleichtert.  
„Ich glaube, Natur gefällt mir besser. Aber du wirkst so... wild damit“, sagt er zwinkernd.   
'Harrr, soll ich dir mal meine wilde Seite zeigen, Freundchen?', denke ich und bin im nächsten Augenblick froh, es nicht ausgesprochen zu haben.   
Am liebsten würde ich mich einfach nur in seine Arme werfen. Aber ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen. Er ist zwar grade ziemlich nett und etwas flirty. Trotzdem steht noch eine Menge zwischen uns. Und ich hatte ihm eingeräumt, dass er den Zeitpunkt bestimmen kann, wann wir das auflösen. Wenn dieser Zeitpunkt jemals kommen sollte.  
„Nun, uhm...“, stottere ich verlege und spiele an meinen Handschuhen herum. „Ich... Sorry, dass du mich hier so... so triffst. Ich will zu Markus. Ich hab was mit ihm zu bereden.“  
Connor nickt verwirrt. „Nein, also, klar. Das ist okay.“ Er nickt wieder.   
Wieder schweigen wir uns an.   
Ich merke, wie meine Wangen wieder erglühen. „Naja, dann...“, stottere ich und schiebe mich an ihm vorbei. Ich spüre Connors Blick im Nacken, als ich die ersten Stufe hinauf gehe. „Wir... wir sehen uns bestimmt... demnächst“, plappere ich verwirrt.   
Connor hat sich nach mir umgedreht. „Warte“, sagt er.   
Mit klopfendem Herzen drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Nun stehe ich im Licht und er muss zu mir hinauf schauen. Sein Gesicht wird hell beschienen und die Sonne fällt in seine Augen. Der Braunton seiner Augen leuchtet hell. Wieder muss ich mit aller Kraft dagegen ankämpfen, mich in seine Arme zu werfen.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er vorsichtig. „Deine letzten Nachrichten klangen... Eher, etwas traurig.“  
Ich schnaube. Traurig ist gut. Mein depressiver Spam war nicht nur traurig. Das war wohl eher absolute Endzeitstimmung. „Naja...“, stottere ich und bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel ich ihm so im Vorbeigehen offenbaren soll. Ich will stabil und gefestigt wirken. Es gibt so viel, das ich ihm gern erzählen will. Aber ich würde wieder Chaos in sein Leben bringen. Und ich weiß gerade nicht, ob er das will. Ob ich das überhaupt will. „Ich hab ja die Benzos, nicht? Die haben mir auf jeden Fall geholfen“, sage ich und lache gequält.  
Connor wirkt besorgt. Wieder mustert er mich. Vielleicht analysiert er mich, vielleicht checkt er mich auch nur aus. Mir ist grade beides Recht, so lange er mich so interessiert ansieht.   
„Ist sonst noch was... passiert?“, fragt er.   
Ich zögere. Will er auf was Bestimmtes hinaus? „Naja, Hank hat den Entzug abgebrochen“, sage ich. „Er ist wieder da seit gestern Abend.“  
„Was???“, fragt Connor überrascht.   
Ich halte mich am Treppengeländer fest und nicke. „Ja, er ist zurück.“ Entschuldigend hebe ich die Arme. „Ich konnte das Distanzding noch nicht durchziehen, habe es einfach noch nicht geschafft. Kopf war zu voll.“  
Connor nickt nachdenklich. „So ein Mist. Die Chancen standen zwar bei 68%, dass er es nicht beim ersten Mal schafft, aber ich habe wirklich an ihn geglaubt.“  
Nun, wo wir so vertraut miteinander sprechen, sprudelt es aus mir heraus. Ich kann das nicht für mich behalten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich gerade wieder in sein Leben lässt, und ich will direkt, dass er weiß, womit er es zutun hat. Die Fronten klären, sozusagen. „Und ich habe mit Gavin geknutscht und ihm in den Penis gebissen, um sein Handy zu klauen. Ich will Markus fragen, was wir jetzt mit den Beweisen anfangen“, platzt es aus mir heraus.  
Connor glotzt mich an. Ich habe ihn selten so überrascht gesehen. „Du hast WAS?“  
Ohje, ihm das mal so eben zu offenbaren, war sicherlich doch eine echt beschissene Idee. Jammernd lehne ich meinen Kopf auf das Treppengeländer. „Kannst du die letzten zwei Sätze einfach wieder vergessen, bitte?“, schluchze ich in meinen Ärmel hinein.  
„Warum willst du das mit Markus besprechen, und nicht mit mir?“, fragt Connor perplex.  
Ich hebe überrascht den Kopf. „Weil du keinen Kontakt zu mir willst?!“, erwidere ich zornig. „Also lass ich dich in Ruhe. Und außerdem ich halte mich da auch dran! Du willst hier grade reden. Ich bin auf dem Sprung! Ich respektiere diese Kontaktsperre, noch mal für's Protokoll!“ Ich richte mich auf und mache zwei weitere Schritte die Treppe hoch. Ich hätte ihm das mit Gavin nie einfach so sagen sollen, ohne ihn darauf vorzubereiten. Er ist garantiert sauer. Ich wäre jedenfalls sauer, wenn er den Oralsex mit irgendeiner Ollen andeuten würde, auch wenn er ihr was klauen wollen würde! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?  
Connor sieht mir irritiert hinterher. „Jen?“ Seine Stimme ist fordernder, als gedacht.   
Ich bleibe stehen und drehe mich zu ihm um. Eigentlich ist er ja größer als ich. Doch weil ich mittlerweile so weit oben stehe, muss ich zu ihm hinunter schauen. „Ja?“, frage ich kleinlaut.  
„Ist noch etwas passiert?“, wiederholt Connor seine Frage. Glücklicherweise geht er nicht weiter auf meine letzten Sätze und die Sache mit Gavin ein.  
Irritiert raufe ich mir die Haare. „Meine Haare sind türkis, unser Vater hat den Entzug abgebrochen und ich habe meinem Ex in die Eichel gebissen. Wie viel Action willst du mir noch zumuten für die paar Tagen?“, frage ich erschöpft.   
Connor sieht mich nachdenklich an. „Also – nichts?“, fragt er stirnrunzelnd.   
Woher weiß er, dass das nicht alles war?   
„Nein!“, rufe ich mit empor gerecktem Kinn. „Sonst habe ich alles unter Kontrolle.“  
Connor nickt. „Aha. Dachte nur.“ Er wendet sich zum gehen. „Na dann, es war schön dich...“  
Doch plötzlich kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten und stürme die Treppe hinunter. Keuchend komme ich vor ihm zum stehen. „Doch“, jammere ich und bemerke zu meinem Entsetzen, dass alle Dämme gerade brechen. „Doch, du hast Recht.“ Ich sacke in mir zusammen, während die Tränen meine Wange hinunter laufen.   
Connor mustert mich verwundert, aber nicht sonderlich überrascht.   
Ich schluchze und nehme zur Kenntnis, dass er mich nicht tröstend an sich drückt. Dabei brauche ich das doch so sehr, gerade. Da ist sie wieder zwischen uns: Diese Distanz, auf die er besteht; dieser Abstand, den er so dringend braucht. Und so aufbrausend, wie ich in den letzen Minuten schon wieder war, kann ich ihm das auch überhaupt nicht verübeln.  
Abwartend sieht er mir dabei zu, wie ich weine.   
„Ich habe einen Termin in einer Klinik, morgen Nachmittag“, sage ich leise. Meine Stimme kiekst unter meinem unkontrolliertem Schluchzen.   
Connor betrachtet mich noch immer wortlos. Ich schaue weg. Zu schwer ist es, seinen Blick zu ertragen, ohne in den Arm genommen werden, was sonst immer selbstverständlich für ihn war.   
„Ich brauche jemanden, der mich so ca. 17 Uhr abholt und nach Hause fährt“, sage ich leise.   
„Was für ein Termin ist das?“, fragt Connor.  
Ich stecke meine Hand in meine Jackentasche und ziehe ein Taschentuch hervor. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen“, antworte ich.   
„Oh“, sagt Connor verwundert.  
„Ich kann auch Jo nicht fragen, die ist sauer auf mich. Und auch nicht Hank, weil er... einfach, weil er Hank ist... Deshalb muss ich jetzt sogar meinen Ex fragen, und ach...“, jammere ich planlos und schnäuze mir die Nase.  
„Ex?“, fragt Connor irritiert. „Hast du mit Jakob gesprochen?“  
„Hä?“, gebe ich zurück. „Warum sollte ich mit Jakob sprechen? Ich werde hoffentlich nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben mit Jakob sprechen.“  
„Welchen Ex meinst du?“, fragt Connor. „Oder meinst du etwa mich?“  
„Ähm – keine Ahnung???“, erwidere ich durcheinander. Tatsächlich hatte ich ihn gemeint, aber gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, ob wir jetzt noch zusammen sind, oder nicht. Ich wollte das damit auch gar nicht zur Debatte stellen. „Es fühlt sich grade nicht an, wie eine Beziehung, das zwischen uns. Deshalb habe ich das grade gesagt“, erkläre ich schluchzend und wische mir mit dem Taschentuch über die Augen.  
Connor nickt nachdenklich. „Verstehe“, sagt er. Noch immer macht er keine Anstalten, mir durch seine Nähe irgendwie Trost zu spenden. Diese Tatsache bringt mich nur noch mehr zum weinen.   
Na super. Ich wollte mich ihm so stabil zeigen, und jetzt stehe ich schon wieder heulend vor ihm. Ich versaue es auch einfach jedes mal von neuem.   
Wir hören, dass in den oberen Stockwerken jemand das Treppenhaus betritt und hinab läuft. Wir werden hier nicht länger alleine stehen können. Ich will das ja auch eigentlich gar nicht mehr.  
Connor seufzt. „Magst du heute Abend vorbei kommen? Dann kannst du mir das mit dem Termin in der ominösen Klinik erzählen.“  
Mein verheultes Gesicht erhellt sich. „Heißt das... heißt das...?“, frage ich aufgeregt.  
„Was?“, fragt Connor belustigt.   
„Ist das ein Date???“, rufe ich und strahle und heule gleichzeitig.  
Connor grinst. „Wir reden über deinen Termin morgen, Jen. Und vielleicht über das, was du bei Gavin gemacht hast. Das ist kein Date.“  
Mein Blick verfinstert sich. „Oh“, sage ich ernüchtert.   
Ich komme mir mal wieder wie der letzte Trottel vor. Er will für mich da sein, weil ich so aufgelöst bin. Das ist ja auch super nett. Aber daten ist ihm dann doch eine Schippe zu viel. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es nicht so gut nachvollziehen und ich wünschte, ich würde ihn einfach hassen. Das würde alles gerade leichter machen für mich. Stattdessen hasse ich mich einfach nur selbst.  
„Ich muss los“, sagt er schließlich. „Wir sehen uns bei mir um 8. Okay?“  
Überrumpelt schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Ich nicke hastig. Ich könnte ihm grade gar nichts abschlagen. Und schon gar nicht, dass er sich heute Abend mit mir treffen will.   
„Du fährst mich aber? Morgen?“, frage ich schnell.  
Connor zögert. „Ja“, sagt er dann.  
Ich atme auf. „Eine Sorge weniger“, murmele ich erleichtert.   
Connor wirkt wieder nachdenklich. Er wendet sich ab zum gehen. Dann dreht er sich nochmal um, kommt erneut auf mich zu und zieht mich kurz an sich.   
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lasse ich es geschehen. Mein Gesicht ist für einen Moment tief in der flauschigen Wolle seines Schals vergraben. Mittlerweile riecht der Schal nicht mehr nur nach meiner Wolle. Er riecht nach ihm. Das ist wohl das beste, was einem Schal passieren kann, denke ich bebend.  
Ich spüre seine Nase in meinem Haar. „Ja, ich glaube, ich mag die Farbe“, kommentiert er leise meine Haare und dann ist die Umarmung auch schon wieder vorbei. „Bis nachher“, sagt er und läuft die Stufen hinunter. „Und mach dir nicht so 'nen Kopf. Wir finden eine Lösung.“  
Ich stehe noch Minuten später wie erstarrt in der 6. Etage des Maison und frage mich, ob seine Umarmung gerade wirklich stattgefunden hatte, oder ob es einfach nur ein richtig realer Wunschtraum war. Wie auch immer. Heute Abend habe ich ein Nichtdate mit meinem Scheinbarnochfreund. Und das ist gerade mehr, als ich mir vor ein paar Stunden noch erhofft hätte.  
Trotzdem nagt eine Frage an mir. Wie konnte Connor so genau wissen, dass noch etwas passiert war, das mich derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte? Wieso hatte er so oft nachgehakt hat? Androidenintuition? Oder einfach die Gewissheit, dass ich mal wieder ein Desaster nach dem andern anziehen würde, wenn er weg ist?  
Nachdenklich stapfe ich die Treppen hoch, um endlich Markus zu besuchen, während ich mich an das Gefühl klammere, das ich hatte, während Connor mich für wenige Sekunden in den Arm genommen hatte.


	57. 57. Körperverletzung und Selbstanzeige

Ich bin froh, dass Markus an meiner Seite ist, als wir beide wenig später zusammen das Detroit Police Departement betreten. Er strahlt eine allumfassende Ruhe aus. Und irgendwie reagieren alle Leute doch etwas ehrfürchtig und beginnen zu tuscheln, wenn man mit ihm unterwegs ist. Klar, Connor ist auch bekannt unter Menschen und Androiden. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass über uns geredet wird, wenn wir irgendwo zusammen auftauchen. Doch mit Markus nimmt das ein völlig anderes Ausmaß an. Ausnahmslos jeder in der ganzen Stadt kennt sein Gesicht. Denn Markus steht für viele Menschen stellvertretend für alle Androiden und Androidinnen Detroits. Er ist nun mal nicht nur für mich der Robojesus.   
Ein kleines Mädchen zeigt auf uns, als wir im Inneren des DPD ankommen und uns am Empfang vorstellen. Selbst die Kleine erkennt Markus. Als ich sie genauer mustere, muss ich meine Einschätzung revidieren – sie zeigt auf den völlig verklatschten Hank, der ächzend hinter uns beiden her wackelt.   
Unser Besäufnis gestern hat ihn völlig zerstört. Wohingegen ich am Morgen schon beim Arzt und darauf im Maison war, lag er bis eben im Bett und hat seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen. Obwohl er bis Abends zum regenerieren hatte, riecht er noch immer furchtbar und sieht aus, als käme er direkt wieder aus Jimmy's Bar. Ich ziehe in Erwägung, dass er vielleicht nochmal dort war, als ich unterwegs gewesen bin. Aber was soll's. Die Betty Ford Klinik hatte ihn nicht vom trinken abhalten können. Somit werde ich das heute auch nicht schaffen.   
Hank hatte darauf bestanden, uns zum DPD zu begleiten und Markus hatte sein Angebot ohne zu zögern angenommen. Dies war meiner Ansicht nach eine voreilige und ungünstige Entscheidung. Aber nun stehen wir halt zu dritt im DPD und Markus verlangt, Captain Fowler zu sprechen.   
Der Blick der Androidin hinter dem Schalter fällt auf mich. „Entschuldigen Sie“, sagt sie höflich zu Markus. „Die junge Dame hat Hausverbot.“  
„Was?!“, rufe ich fassungslos. „Wieso???“   
„Das sind nur meine Anweisungen“, erklärt sie mir freundlich.  
„Sowas Lächerliches!“, schreie ich wütend. „Ist sowas überhaupt rechtens?? Hausverbot in der Scheißpolizei?! Nur, weil ich dem Chef widersprochen habe? Herrgott!“ Wütend stampfe ich mit dem Fuß auf.  
„Wir möchten trotzdem alle drei gerne mit Captain Fowler sprechen“, sagt Markus höflich. „Für heute wird er eine Ausnahme machen müssen.“  
„Das tut mir Leid...“, erklärt die Androidin. „Aber ich kann Sie nicht reinlassen.“  
Hank hat sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten. „Gut!“, bellt er dazwischen. „Dann kommen die beiden eben mit mir.“   
„Captain Fowler hat gerade keine Zeit!“, ruft die Androidin ihm irritiert hinterher, während er zum Eingang des Mitarbeiterbereichs torkelt.   
„Wetten doch?“, ruft Hank über die Schulter und sucht in seiner Hosentasche nach seiner Chipkarte. Griesgrämig verzieht er das Gesicht, weil er so einen souveränen Abgang hinlegen wollte, jetzt aber die Karte nicht findet.   
„Wärst du ein Android, hättest du das Ding hier einfach mit deiner Hand öffnen können“, sage ich besserwisserisch.   
Hank wirft mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Jetzt plötzlich findest Androidenhände gut, oder wie?“, zischt er mir zu, hält endlich die Karte in der Hand und lässt uns ein.   
Markus und ich folgen ihm direkt zum Büro von Jeffrey.   
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, während wir uns nähern. Angespannt stecke ich die Fäuste in die Taschen meines Mantels. Die nächsten Momente werden entscheidend sein. Entscheidend darüber, ob meine total bescheuerte Aktion gestern Nacht irgendwas bewirkt hat.   
Die Blicke der Polizisten sind auf uns geheftet, als wir zu Fowlers Büro stolzieren. Wir geben schon eine lustige Truppe ab. Markus - selbstbewusst und entschlossen; ich – verbissen und verängstigt und Hank – verkatert und verärgert.   
Markus klopft und betritt dann ohne Umschweife das Büro. Ich folge ihm.   
„Wir haben eine dringende Angelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen, Captain Fowler“, begrüßt er diesen höflich.   
Jeff glotzt uns beide an. „Was... wer hat euch reingelassen?! Cindy?? Dieser Android...“, flucht er. „Jetzt reicht's mir mit ihr. Die fliegt hier ein für alle mal raus.“  
„Ich war es“, schnarrt Hank wütend und schließt die Tür hinter sich.   
Jeff ist nun nicht mehr nur überrascht, sondern auch zornig. „Solltest du nicht beim Entzug sein?“, fährt er Hank an. „Und du, junge Dame, hast hier Hausverbot!“, faucht er mich an.   
„Du kannst mir doch nicht Hausverbot für die Polizei erteilen!“, widerspreche ich. „Was tust du, wenn ich was ausgefressen hab?! In was für eine Zelle komme ich dann, wenn nicht hier? Das ist doch lächerlich!“  
Jeff sieht mich wütend an. Natürlich war die Aktion mit dem Hausverbot einfach nur eine Floskel und hat keinen Bestand. Wir kennen uns so gut. Er war wohl wirklich angefressen, dass ich ihm vor seinen Kollegen so eine harte Ansage gemacht habe. Er kneift die Augen zusammen. „Apropos Zelle. Hier liegt eine Anzeige gegen dich vor. Wegen Körperverletzung.“  
„Damit hab ich schon gerechnet“, murmele ich.   
Jeffrey scheint sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass er uns nicht los wird und sichtet seine Akten. „Diese Anzeige... wurde allerdings vor einer Stunde zurückgezogen.“ Düster blickt er mich an. „Zu schade.“  
„Was?“, frage ich und bin total baff. „Wieso hat er das getan? Ich habe ihm...“  
„Ich weiß, was du getan hast“, erwidert Jeff zornig. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb er meinte, die Anzeige wieder zurückzuziehen.“  
Irritiert starre ich vor mich hin. Ist Gavin noch ganz bei Trost? Ich habe ihm in den Penis gebissen und er hat geblutet, wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Jeder an seiner Stelle hätte mich angezeigt.  
„Was auch immer“, brabbelt Hank. „Der Anschlag da letztens. Jen hat Beweise. Sie hat... Äh... Fotos. Und so Zeugs.“ Er deutet mit dem Finger auf mich und hat Mühe zu stehen.   
Fowler sieht ihn angewidert an. „Wie lange hast du deine Polizeimarke eigentlich schon, Hank?“, fragt er ihn.   
Hank brummelt etwas und scheint sehr verwirrt über diese Frage.   
„Wenn du sie noch länger haben willst, empfehle ich dir, mein Büro sofort zu verlassen“, fährt Fowler scharf fort.   
Hank wirkt verunsichert durch diese Ansage und macht zwei Schritte zurück.   
Auch ich bin mittlerweile kleinlaut geworden.   
Markus strafft die Schultern. „Wir lassen uns nicht einschüchtern“, sagt er unbeirrt zu Fowler. „Wir möchten gemeinsam ihren ehemaligen Kollegen Gavin Reed wegen der Verübung des Anschlags vom 5.11. im Vortex anzeigen.“ Er legt eine Mappe mit Papieren, die wir von Gavins Handy gesichert haben, auf Fowlers Schreibtisch und legt einen USB-Stick, sowie Gavins Handy dazu. „Chatverläufe, Videos und Fotos belegen die Schuld von Gavin Reed und Michael Fernandez“, sagt Markus mit klarer Stimme. „Da Sie nicht gewillt waren, dieses Verbrechen ordnungsgemäß aufzuklären, haben wir selber belastendes Material gesammelt und möchten Ihnen dies nun zur weiteren Verwendung aushändigen.“ Er sieht Fowler in die Augen und wirkt kühn und sicher. Ich bin so froh in diesem Moment, Markus als Unterstützung dabei zu haben. Nicht umsonst ist er der Robojesus. Ich spüre eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihm und den andern Androiden, auch zu Hank. Egal, wie das hier ausgeht. Was ich getan hatte, war das Richtige.   
Fowler erwidert seinen Blick. Kurz ist es still im Büro.  
„Das Zeug kann vor Gericht nicht verwendet werden“, sagt Jeffrey schließlich, ohne den Blick von Markus zu nehmen. „Da es illegal beschaffen ist.“  
Ich keuche auf. „So ein Bullshit!“, rufe ich. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was vorgefallen ist! Guck dir die Rotze doch mal an! Gavin filmt sich selbst, filmt die Scheißbombe, filmt das Vortex und sagt dann 'Den Laden werden wir gleich in die Luft jagen'! Nichts ist unklar daran! Willst du ihn noch immer in Schutz nehmen, weil er dein ehemaliger Schützling ist?!“  
Jeffrey und ich sehen uns wütend in die Augen.   
„Ich weiß genau, was vorgefallen ist“, erwidert er kalt.   
Krass. Dann hatte Gavin trotz seiner Verletzung schon mit ihm gesprochen.   
„Dann hör doch endlich mal auf, so Scheiß androidenfeindlich zu sein und loche den Typen ein!“, rufe ich wütend. „Cindy an der Rezeption macht übrigens einen super Job. Wehe, du suchst irgendeinen nichtigen Grund um sie rauszuschmeißen, nur weil sie eine Androidin ist.“  
Jeffrey schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Abfällig mustert er mich und Hank. „Noch immer die große Liebe mit deinem Androidfreund Connor?“, fragt er mich provokant.   
Wütend balle ich die Fäuste. „Oh ja“, erwidere ich sauer. Zwar grade etwas unklar, aber das wird er jetzt bestimmt nicht von mir erfahren.  
„Da hab ich aber was anderes gehört“, sagt Fowler und lacht trocken. Gavin hatte ihm das wohl erzählt. Dieser Hund. Kopfschüttelnd sieht er zu Hank herüber. „Ihr zwei mit eurem Connor.“   
„Ich weiß nicht, was das alles hier zur Sache tut, Captain“, sagt Markus ruhig. „Androidenrechte sind mittlerweile Gesetz. Sie sind für die Einhaltung es Gesetzes da. Und wir fordern die Einhaltung des Gesetzes. Ganz einfach.“  
„Richtig!“, rufe ich wütend. „Was kümmert's dich, was ich privat mit Androiden mache?!“  
Jeffrey atmet tief durch. „Eure Beweise könnt ihr in die Tonne kloppen“, sagt er und schiebt den Stapel mit einer achtlosen Handbewegung zur Seite. „Außerdem sind sie sowieso überflüssig, weil...“ Er zögert.  
„Weil?“, bellt Hank von einer Ecke des Zimmers rüber.   
„Weil Gavin Reed sich bereits selbst angezeigt hat“, sagt Fowler und sieht uns grimmig an.   
„Oh“, sagt Markus verwundert.   
Ich glotze Fowler an. „Er hat sich selbst angezeigt?“ Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, auch damit, mich vor seinem Chef für meine Beziehung zu Connor rechtfertigen müssen. Aber das hatte ich überhaupt nicht in Erwägung gezogen.   
Fowler nickt seufzend. „Ja. Somit sind eure Aussagen und Beweise zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt überflüssig. Lasst eure Personalien da, damit wir euch demnächst befragen können. Und jetzt verlasst einfach ein für alle mal mein Büro.“  
Wie erstarrt glotze ich Hank und Markus an. Gavin hatte sich angezeigt???   
Wir drei sind noch immer sprachlos.   
„Wird's bald?!“, schreit Jeffrey so plötzlich, dass ich einen erschrockenen Satz nach hinten mache und gegen Markus knalle. Dieser fängt mich lächelnd auf. „Sachte, Jen“, sagt er.   
Wir verlassen das Büro und lassen wie aufgefordert unsere Daten dort. 

Ich bin sprachlos, als wir drei wieder im Auto sitzen. Das Lenkrad in den Händen drehe ich mich zu Markus und Hank um. „Was – zum – Fick?!“, breche ich die Stille und glotze abwechselnd in Markus' und in Hanks Gesicht. Hank sieht so grün aus, dass ich befürchte, dass er sich gleich in die Polster übergibt. Mittlerweile habe ich keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er sich vormittags nochmal einen hinter die Binde gekippt hat.  
„Er muss damit gerechnet haben, dass du mit den Beweisen zur Polizei gehst“, sagt Markus nun. „Er wollte dir bestimmt zuvor kommen. Um eine mildere Strafe zu bekommen.“  
Nachdenklich erwidere ich seinen Blick. „Du könntest Recht haben. Aber das mit der Körperverletzung – wieso hat er das zurückgezogen? Ich meine...“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwidert Markus. „Vielleicht will er es so darstellen, als wäre er von allein drauf gekommen, Reue zu zeigen und will den Vorfall zwischen euch runter spielen.“  
Ich atme tief durch und starre wieder auf meine Hände, die das Lenkrad umklammern. Meine Knöchel treten weiß hervor. Ich stehe komplett unter Strom. Wegen dem Treffen mit Gavin gestern, wegen meinem Treffen mit Connor heute Mittag, weil er heute Abend mit mir reden will, und wegen meinem Termin morgen in der Klinik. Ich bin einfach völlig durch den Wind. Wahrscheinlich brauche ich einfach eine Mütze Schlaf. Gott sei Dank habe ich nur einen Minijob und muss dieses Jahr nicht mehr arbeiten.   
„Die Beweise waren nutzlos“, murmele ich.   
„Das denke ich nicht“, erwidert Markus optimistisch. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und sieht mich aufmunternd an. „Ich denke, Fowler war einfach nur zu stolz und gekränkt, um in irgendeiner Art zuzugeben, dass du Recht hast. Die Beweise hat er ja behalten.“  
Ich sehe nur noch schwarz. Erschöpft lasse ich mich in den Sitz sinken. Eine viel zu große Last liegt auf meinen Schultern. „Ich hätte nie zu Gavin gehen sollen“, flüstere ich. „Das war so eine Scheißaktion.“  
Markus lässt nicht locker. Seine verschieden farbenen Augen finden meine und sehen mich intensiv an. „Du magst Recht haben, das war eine Scheißaktion“, stimmt er mir lächelnd zu. „Aber hättest du Gavin nicht das Handy geklaut, hätte er den Anschlag auch nicht von allein zugegeben. Von daher bist du eine Heldin, Jennifer Anderson.“   
Ich lächele ihn gequält an. Mag sein, dass das Ergebnis doch positiv sein mag. Doch von Markus' Worten kommt gerade gar nichts bei mir an. Fowler hat mich in meinem Gefühl bestärkt, dass ich eine unnütze Loserin bin, die alles verkackt, was sie anfasst. Am liebsten würde ich das Auto verlassen und in den Schneesturm gehen, der vor den Scheiben tobt. Einfach immer geradeaus, und nie mehr umkehren. Bis ich einfach verschwunden und vergessen bin.  
„Hey Jen. Nicht weinen“, sagt Markus plötzlich und zieht mich an sich.   
Ich bemerke erst, dass ich tatsächlich zu heulen begonnen habe, als ich an Markus' Schulter ankomme und dieser mir über den Rücken streichelt.   
Mein Blick fällt auf die Rückbank, wo Hank zu meiner Erleichterung vor sich hin pennt. Es stinkt furchtbar nach Alkohol in der Karre.   
„Es ist viel los bei dir in letzter Zeit, oder?“, fragt Markus leise, als er von mir ablässt und ich mir schniefend über die Augen wische.  
Ich nicke und versuche mich zusammenzunehmen. Es ist mir peinlich, dass ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit vor Hank, Kara, Ralph, Connor und nun auch vor Markus in Tränen ausgebrochen bin. Ich mag mich in den letzten Jahren verändert haben. Doch ich bin noch lange nicht der Mensch, der ich gern sein möchte. Der Mensch, der Verantwortung für sich und sein Handeln übernehmen kann, stark und souverän mit Veränderungen umgehen und Situationen angemessen einschätzen kann.   
„Vielleicht wird nächstes Jahr alles besser“, schniefe ich. „Und ich kann nochmal bei Null anfangen.“ Wenn ich den Termin morgen erst mal hinter mich gebracht habe. Ich grinse ihn unter Tränen an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich alles im Griff habe und mein erneuter Heulanfall nur vorübergehend war.   
Doch Markus mache ich nichts vor. „Ja, daran glaube ich wirklich“, sagt er nickend und streichelt mir weiterhin über den Rücken. „Du bist ein toller Mensch, Jen. Red doch einfach nochmal mit Connor. Ihr kriegt das bestimmt wieder hin.“  
Unsicher schaue ich ihn an. Klar weiß er, dass ich auch wegen Connor so heule. Er ist schließlich ziemlich gut mit ihm befreundet und muss mindestens die Eckpunkte von unserer Funkstille mitbekommen haben; wenn nicht sogar tiefer eingeweiht worden sein.   
„Du gibst dir doch so viel Mühe“, fährt Markus zuversichtlich fort. „Wegen dir stellt sich jetzt sogar Gavin Reed und wird endlich für den Anschlag bestraft. Das ist ein wahnsinniger Fortschritt. Und wichtig für uns Androiden.“  
Ich schluchze wieder. „Das ist nicht alles. Ich...“  
Markus unterbricht mich: „Sprich mit ihm! Connor läuft rum wie Falschgeld, wenn er dich einen Tag nicht gesehen hat. Nach drei Tagen war er dann richtig aufgeschmissen. Du fehlst ihm total!“  
„Wirklich?“, frage ich begierig und will sofort mehr erfahren.   
Markus nickt. „Es hat ewig gedauert, bis er sich auf ein Leben fernab seiner Programmierung einlassen konnte. Und dann, als er das endlich hinbekommen hat, fand er dich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so schnell von dir ablassen kann. Er hat doch nur dich im Kopf. Unvorstellbar, wenn man sich so anschaut, als was für eine Killermaschine er noch vor einem Jahr unterwegs war. Du hast mal ebenso unsern Badass Deviant Hunter geknackt!“  
Zweifeld schüttele ich den Kopf. „Das mag ja sein. Aber ich habe echt Probleme, Markus. Einfach zu viele für ihn. Er...“  
Wieder fällt Markus mir ins Wort. „Ach Jen, Probleme. Was sind schon Probleme? Jeder hat Probleme!“, sagt er lächelnd. „Ihr kriegt das hin, ihr seid doch eine Familie!“  
Ich stutze kurz bei diesem Stichwort. Es kommt mir so unpassend vor. Auch, wenn ein Teil von mir sich das wirklich, wirklich wünscht.   
„Sprecht einfach miteinander“, schließt Markus unser Gespräch.   
Und nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe, fahren wir los, um erst Hank, dann Markus nach Hause zu bringen. Wo ich schließlich bleiben werde. Um mich mit Connor zu treffen.


	58. 58. Fahrstuhl und Nostalgie

Es ist dunkel, als ich mit Markus endlich wieder vor dem Maison ankomme.   
Ich halte vor dem großen Backsteinhochhaus und ziehe die Handbremse an. Draußen tobt noch immer ein Schneesturm. Der Boden ist mit Schnee bedeckt. Und ich trage mit meinen Sneakern mal wieder das falsche Schuhwerk.   
An sich bin ich verheult, müde und habe furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Ich hatte kaum geschlafen und war seit heute Morgen auf den Beinen gewesen. Erst wenige Stunden vorher hatte ich Connor hier im Treppenhaus getroffen. Und ich hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt, um mich umzuziehen und wenigstens etwas in Schale zu werfen, für unser Nichtdate in 20 Minuten. Gut, Connor und ich kennen uns mit diesen knappen 6 Wochen noch nicht sonderlich lange. Aber sehr intensiv. Mir muss es nicht unangenehm sein, matschig und ungekämmt bei ihm aufzuschlagen. Allerdings hat er sich bereit erklärt, endlich das erste mal nach unserem Streit wieder richtig mit mir zu reden. Da möchte ich eigentlich nichts unversucht lassen und mir Mühe geben, ihm so nahe zu kommen, wie möglich, insofern er es denn zulässt. Das alles würde mir nun leichter fallen, wenn ich mich wenigstens nicht fühlen würde, wie das hässlichste Mädchen der ganzen Stadt. 

Markus und ich halten inne, ehe wir aussteigen. Das Maison ist unter dem Schneechaos kaum zu erkennen. Dabei stehen wir direkt davor. Unser kurzer Moment des Zögerns genügt aus, um die Fenster nach und nach mit einer Schneeschicht zu überziehen.   
„Na dann“, sagt Markus. „Du hast eine Verabredung. Und ich auch. Auf mich wartet Simon. Lass uns.“   
„Gehen wir zusammen?“, frage ich.   
Markus nickt.   
„Okay“, sage ich knapp.   
Gleichzeitig steigen wir aus, ich laufe um das Auto und wir fassen einander an den Händen, ehe wir uns gegen den Schneesturm drückend zum Maison hinüber laufen.   
Keuchend kommen wir unter der Überdachung zum Stehen. In bunten Lettern prangt die Aufschrift der ehemaligen Boutique über unsern Köpfen.  
Markus lächelt mich an.   
Ich lächele vorsichtig zurück. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, Hank ins Bett zu bringen“, sage ich.   
„Danke, dass du uns dabei hilfst, Gerechtigkeit für Androiden durchzusetzen“, erwidert er, als würde meine Tat im Vergleich zu seiner das 100fache wiegen.  
Verlegen kratze ich mir am Kopf. „Kein Thema“, brumme ich.   
Markus lässt mich ein und wir betreten gemeinsam das modrige Haus. 

Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie froh ich darüber bin, dass wenigstens ein Aufzug in den letzten Stunden instandgesetzt wurde, als ich mit Markus neben mir zu Connor in den 18. Stock hoch fahre. Und selbst, wenn ich es versucht hätte, hätte ich keinen Ton über die Lippen gebracht. Meine Knie sind Gummi und mein Magen dreht sich um. Obwohl Aufzüge nicht mein Ding sind und dieses Exemplar besonders ruppig fährt, hat der Fahrstuhl heute mit meiner Nervosität nicht das Geringste zutun. Ich werde gleich vor Connor stehen. Und nur die Vorstellung, mit ihm endlich wieder alleine in einem Raum zu sein, bringt mich beinahe um den Verstand. Ich bin nervös und zupfe an meinen Haaren herum. Hätte ich sie nicht wenigstens noch kämmen können, nachdem ich Hank mit Markus ins Bett gehievt hatte? Meine Nervosität hatte mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.   
Markus legt zuversichtlich die Hand auf meine Schulter, als der Aufzug piepst und sich die Türen zum 12. Stock öffnen. „Einen schönen Abend, euch zwei“, sagt er lächelnd, als er den Fahrstuhl verlässt. „Mach was draus.“  
Ich bin nicht mehr im Stande etwas zu antworten und nicke ihm nur zum Abschied zu. 

Wenige Augenblicke später verlasse ich den Fahrstuhl und finde mich im 18. Stock wieder. Es ist dunkel und ich finde den Lichtschalter nicht.   
Vorsichtig laufe ich durch den Gang, an dessen Seiten sich Wohnungstüren befinden. Hier oben riecht es nicht mehr so modrig wie unten. Es liegt auch nicht so viel Geröll herum. Es wirkt leerer. Ich weiß, dass auf dieser Etage auch der Partyraum ist. Am Ende des Ganges ist ein Fenster, durch das ich das rege Schneetreiben beobachten kann. Obwohl es dunkel ist, wirkt es sehr hell. Es muss Vollmond sein; diesen kann ich jedoch wegen dem Schnee nicht erkennen.   
Langsam laufe ich durch den dunklen Gang und versuche, im Halbdunkeln die Klingelschilder auszumachen. Ich erkenne überhaupt keine Namen oder Zahlen dort. Na super. Soll ich jetzt etwa überall einzeln klingeln und die ganze Etage verrückt machen?   
Fluchend beuge ich mich vor die dunkle Tür vor mir und mustere sie. Vielleicht bin ich einfach so aufgeregt, dass ich eine Kennzeichnung übersehen habe?  
Ich könnte Connor eine Nachricht schicken und ihn fragen. Aber damit könnte ich mich auch lächerlich machen, sollte ich seine Tür doch übersehen haben.   
Ich laufe weiter den Gang entlang und weiche vereinzelten Gesteinsbrocken aus. Als Anhaltspunkt nehme ich das große Fenster am Ende des Ganges.   
An keiner Tür entdecke ich den Hinweis auf die Bewohner. Ach Menno, wie haben die sich das denn vorgestellt hier?  
Erst, als ich am Fenster ankomme, sagt eine leise Stimme neben mir: „Hey.“  
Erschrocken drehe ich mich nach ihr um.   
Connor lehnt in der Dunkelheit an der Backsteinwand und wartet auf mich. Weil es so finster ist, habe ich ihn gar nicht sehen können. Doch nun, wo meine Augen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, frage ich mich, wie ich ihn die ganze Zeit habe übersehen können.   
Sein Gesicht wird durch das Licht von draußen hell beschienen. Einer seiner Mundwinkel ist leicht nach oben gezogen. Fand er es lustig, wie doof ich mich angestellt hatte, als ich nach seiner Tür gesucht habe? Oder ist er wirklich einfach nur froh darüber, mich zu sehen?  
Ich schlucke. „Hey“, keuche ich verlegen, während ich spüre, wie mein Herz mir in die Kniekehlen rutscht.   
Er sieht so unheimlich hübsch aus. Er trägt wieder dieses schwarze „We are alive“ T-Shirt, das er auch anhatte, als wir uns das erste mal geküsst hatten. Er hat die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben und mustert mein Gesicht. Analysiert er mich?  
Angespannt starre ich vor mich hin, als ich seinen Blick auf mir spüre. Ich höre meinen Herzschlag laut in meinen Ohren widerhallen, während ich unsicher vor ihm stehe und unterschwellig schon wieder Angst habe, etwas falsch zu machen.  
Der Wind draußen pfeift, während er mich unter der vorherrschenden Stille mustert.   
Keiner von uns sagt was.   
„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist“, sagt er schließlich. Obwohl er leise gesprochen hat, hallt seine Stimme in dem leeren Gang wieder. „Das klingt vielleicht blöd, aber ich hab mich wirklich darauf gefreut, dich wieder...“   
Weiter kommt er nicht.   
Ehe ich mich selbst davon abhalten kann, werfe ich mich auf ihn, drücke mich an seinen an der Backsteinwand lehnenden Körper und küsse ihn. Ich habe gar keine Zeit dafür gehabt, das zu planen, abzuwägen ob diese Idee gut oder völlig daneben ist, oder mich selbst aufzuhalten. Mein Herz hat einfach die Überhand übernommen und stürzt sich nun Hand in Hand mit meinem unglaublich nähe bedürftigem Körper auf Connor.   
Ich spüre seine Wärme durch meinen Mantel; an meinem Gesicht und an meinen Händen, als ich die Arme um ihn lege und ihn fest an mich presse. Tagelang, nächtelang hatte ich ihn so sehr herbeigesehnt, während ich geheult, verzweifelt masturbiert oder geschlafen hatte. Ich war so aufgeschmissen ohne ihn, die ganze Zeit. Mein Herz glüht, als mein Körper sich für diesen Augenblick einfach das nimmt, was er gerade am meisten braucht. Endlich fühle ich es wieder, diese Vollständigkeit, wenn ich ihn küsse, wenn er bei mir ist, wenn er mich hält.   
Sekunden vergehen, in denen er überrascht innehält. Die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verkrampfen sich, als ich seine Lippen küsse und mein Herz so heftig schlägt, dass ich mich auf kaum etwas anderes konzentrieren kann. Er hat das nicht geplant, er hat das Gegenteil beabsichtigt. Das spüre ich in diesen Sekunden, in denen wir beide abwarten, ob meine Berührungen irgendetwas in ihm auslösen.   
Ich befürchte schon, ich habe es mal wieder verkackt, war einfach zu hastig, zu stürmisch, zu egoistisch; all das, weswegen er mich vor wenigen Tagen alleine auf der Veranda zurückgelassen hatte. Es ist eine ziemlich unbefriedigende Angelegenheit, die einzige zu sein, die während eines Kusses die Lippen bewegt, selbst wenn es ein Kuss mit Connor ist. Ich will die Mission grade abbrechen und wäge ab, ob ein Gespräch überhaupt noch Sinn macht, oder ob ich doch lieber direkt schreiend das Treppenhaus runter flitzen und in die Nacht rennen soll, da nimmt er seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen, schiebt diese in meinen offenen Mantel und legt sie auf meine Hüften. Endlich erwidert er den Kuss und mein Herz tanzt so heftig in meiner Brust, dass ich mich in ihm festkrallen muss. Seine Hände auf meinen Hüften sind warm und zärtlich, als er mich an sich drückt. Sein Beitrag bringt unsern Kuss auf ein völlig neues Level. Hatte ich die ganze Zeit doch so aufgeregt und hektisch an seinen Lippen gehangen, bringt er nun eine wunderbare echte, ruhige Leidenschaft hinein. Begeistert lasse ich mich davon mitreißen. Seine Hände gleiten meinen Rücken hinauf und wieder meinen Hintern hinab, als er mich mit dieser wunderbaren Hingabe küsst, wie ich es nur von ihm kenne.   
Ich spüre so viel in diesem Kuss; ihn, mich selbst, meine eigene Erregung, das blanke Verlangen, dazu diese tiefe Verbundenheit, das Gefühl, dass er mich ergänzt, dass er mich vervollständigt, dass ich ihn wirklich, wirklich brauche.   
Ich will all das in diesen Kuss hinein transportieren, wenn ich schon nicht in der Lage bin, diese Gefühle auszusprechen; und ich bekomme genau das von ihm zurück, irgendwie.   
Er beendet den Kuss viel zu schnell. Ich lasse zu, dass er die Lippen von meinen nimmt, und komme langsam wieder zu Atem. Mein Unterleib pulsiert in Takt meines Herzens. Es steht völlig in Flammen und verlangt nach ihm, genauso wie meine Lust, die ihn einfach nur noch ausziehen und willig vor ihm niederknien will.   
Ich höre, wie er schluckt, als er seine Hände von mir nimmt und diese wieder in seinen Hosentaschen vergräbt. Er macht zwei Schritte zur Seite und löst sich nach und nach aus meiner Umklammerung. Ich bin so bedient mittlerweile, dass ich ihm nur zusehen kann, wie er sich zurück zieht, ohne dass ich im Stande dazu bin, eingreifen zu können.   
„Sorry“, sagt er schließlich leise. Er hat das Gesicht abgewandt und ich kann überhaupt nicht sehen, wie er aussieht, während er das sagt. „Das war... etwas stürmisch.“ Er schweigt kurz, dann fügt er hinzu: „Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht.“  
Ich atme tief durch, während ich von meinem Herz verlange, runterzukommen. „Naja, falls du nicht dabei warst, um das zu bezeugen: Das ging von mir aus. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus, doch er weicht mir aus. Gekränkt schaue ich zu ihm hoch.   
Er erwidert meinen Blick. „Ja, ging es“, sagt er langsam. „Aber eigentlich... wollte ich heute wirklich nur mit dir reden, sonst nichts. Bin wohl etwas nostalgisch geworden, huh?“  
WAS? „Nostalgisch?“, frage ich irritiert. „Deshalb lauerst du mir hier im Dunkeln auf?!“ Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht und gekränkt und versuche, mich nicht von meinen heftig aufkochenden Gefühlen beherrschen zu lassen. Es funktioniert nicht gerade gut.  
„Das Licht geht nicht“, rechtfertigt er sich.   
„Ach was“, erwidere ich bissig.   
Connor seufzt. „Hör zu. Ich fand das ganz gut, dass ich in den letzten Tagen mal bestimmen konnte, wann wir wie weit gehen. Entweder, du akzeptierst das jetzt, oder...“ Er holt tief Luft und fügt schweren Herzens hinzu: „...oder du gehst einfach wieder.“   
Verblüfft starre ich zu ihm hoch. Ich bin nur einen Schritt davon entfernt, aus Trotz das Gebäude zu verlassen. Aber irgendwie hat er Recht. Die ganzen Wochen über hatte ich mir immer und immer wieder das von ihm genommen, was ich gerade brauchte. Und ich hatte es immer wieder bekommen. Ungeachtet dessen, wie er sich dabei gefühlt hat.   
Ich sinke in mir zusammen und bin völlig durcheinander. Gleichzeitig bekämpfe ich die innere Göre in mir, die ihm quengelnd und egoistisch ihre rücksichtslose Sicht der Dinge an den Kopf knallen und einen Abgang hinlegen will.   
Kein Date. Er hatte das von vornherein gesagt. Ein Kuss. Der von mir aus ging und zu dem er sich hat mitreißen lassen. Den er eigentlich nicht wollte und für den er sich sogar entschuldigt. Ach, Jen. Reiß dich zusammen, denke ich unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.   
Connor beobachtet mich, während ich mit mir kämpfe. Er kennt das nicht, dass ich seine Grenzen respektiere. Wahrscheinlich will er nun sehen, ob ich das überhaupt kann und ob ich das heute endlich mal hinkriege.  
„Ich fände es jedenfalls schade“, fügt er nachdenklich hinzu. „Also, wenn du gehst.“  
„Ich auch“, gebe ich leise zu.  
Mit einem halben Meter Abstand zueinander sehen wir uns in die Augen. Er hat Recht. Noch immer steht so viel zwischen uns. Es wäre ungerecht von mir, nach all dem seine Grenzen nicht zu respektieren, wo er doch gewillt ist, in seinem Tempo die Konflikte zwischen uns zu lösen. Und tatsächlich gibt es da noch etwas, über das ich dringend mit ihm reden muss. Etwas, was mich sowieso fürchterlich belastet und sehr wahrscheinlich ohnehin das Ende unserer Beziehung sein wird.  
Er lächelt, als er die Wohnungstür neben sich öffnet und mir die Tür aufhält.   
Unsicher tapse ich ihm hinterher. Als er an der geöffneten Tür steht und ich im Türrahmen, sind wir uns wieder ganz nah. Ich bleibe vor ihm stehen und sehe zu ihm hoch. Auch er hält inne und sieht zu mir runter. Noch immer zittern meine Knie wegen des Kusses. Das war einfach zu vielversprechend gewesen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie begierig ich noch nach seiner Nähe war, als ich noch nicht wusste, was mich erwartet, wenn wir zusammen im Bett landen würden. Damals stellte ich ihn mir noch nur vor, wahnsinnig heißen Androidsex. Heute weiß ich nach den letzten Wochen genau, was mich erwartet. Und das steigert mein Verlangen nach ihm nur noch mehr.   
„Knutschen wir wenigstens nachher nochmal? Oder morgen?“, frage ich ihn bittend.   
Er starrt schon wieder meine Lippen an, fängt sich dann aber wieder. „Vielleicht morgen“, meint er und fügt hinzu: „Und nur, wenn du lieb bist.“   
Als ich ihn empört anschaue, zwickt er mich frech grinsend in die Seite, sodass ich ihm ausweiche und vor mich hin schimpfend in seine Wohnung hinein laufe.


	59. 59. Flachmann und Emorock

9 Jahre vorher.  
Gavin hört sich immer gleich an, wenn er kommt. Die Geräusche, die er dabei macht, kann man nicht wirklich als stöhnen bezeichnen. Eher gibt er dieses kehlige Keuchen von sich, wenn er immer schneller werdend in mich hinein stößt und härter zupackt. Tatsächlich ist auch der harte Griff in meinen Nacken, meinen Hals oder meine Beine ein Zeichen dafür, dass er gleich seinen Höhepunkt erreichen wird. Egal, ob er meinen Hintern an sich drückt, ob er meine Hüften in seine Richtung zieht, oder ob er sich in meine Schultern krallt. Er wird ruppiger und schneller, wenn er kurz vorm Orgasmus ist. Wenn er über meinem Gesicht kniet, zieht er meinen Kopf fest in seinen Schoß, ehe in meinen Mund kommt.   
Es würde mir leichter fallen, mich auf seinen herannahenden Höhepunkt vorzubereiten, wenn er dies einfach verbal ankündigen würde. Mein nächster Freund, Tim, würde das tun. Thomas, Randys Sohn, auch. Die meisten meiner Typen werden es tun, um ihr Tempo zu verringern, wenn ich noch nicht so weit bin, oder anzuziehen, wenn ich nicht mehr so lange brauche, wie sie. Aber Gavin tut das nicht. Ich bin jung und Gavin ist mein erster Sexualpartner. Ich weiß noch nicht, welche Dynamik sich einpendeln kann, wenn man sich beim Sex besser aufeinander abstimmt.   
Trotzdem. Sex ist für mich ein Ventil. Schon seit ich mir selber einige Jahre vorher nachts in meinem Zimmer den ersten Orgasmus beschert hatte und nächtelang nicht schlief, weil ich mit den wildesten Fantasien über mich selbst herfiel, wusste ich: Dies wird mir helfen, etwas zu fühlen, mich selbst zu fühlen.   
Auch, wenn wir rau miteinander sind. Ich habe mich damit arrangiert. Er leckt mich gut und ausdauernd. Seine Arroganz und sein Egoismus ist Teil meiner Lust geworden. Er nimmt sich von mir, was er braucht und ich gebe es ihm, so gut ich kann. Und wenn ich merke, dass er gleich kommt, weil der Sex mit mir für ihn so befriedigend war; weil er meinen Körper für sich so nutzen konnte, wie es ihm gefiel, ist mein eigener Höhepunkt auch nicht weit.   
Ich komme fast zeitgleich mit ihm auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer, während sich seine Finger eine Spur zu fest in meine Seite bohren und seine Hand den Druck erst von mir nimmt, als sich seine Augen geöffnet haben und sein Atem sich verlangsamt hat.   
Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, dass er mir wehtut. So richtig habe ich es ihm auch noch nie gesagt. Es ist ein Teil von ihm, den ich annehme, den ich irgendwie auch mag. Ein Teil, dem ich mich beuge und das irgendwie auch gern. Um mit ihm eins zu werden und während des gemeinsamen Sex die Leere in meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.   
Wir sehen uns in die Augen. Er grinst und haut mir auf den Hintern. „Nette Nummer“, sagt er, als er sich von mir runter rollt. „Bleib liegen, ich hol die Taschentücher.“  
Mein Körper steht in Flammen. Er war grob zu mir. Alles tut weh. Aber das ist grade gut so. So fühle ich wenigstens irgendwas.   
Ich robbe mich zum Bettrand und nehme ein Taschentuch von ihm entgegen. „Danke, sexy boy“, erwidere ich und sehe grinsend zu ihm hoch. Er steht vor mir, groß und gut gebaut. Sein Penis, der mir in diesen Jahren so viel Befriedigung bereitet und in den ich Jahre später mal aus Selbstverteidigung mit all meiner Kraft reinbeißen werde, steht noch immer leicht von seinem Körper ab. „Kein Problem, sexy girl“, gibt er lässig zurück und zieht sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.   
Ich tupfe mich ab und verschwinde im Badezimmer. Als ich bekleidet zurück komme, entdecke ich Gavin auf dem Garagendach. Ich kann ihn durch das weit geöffnete Fenster draußen sitzen sehen. Er ist nachdenklich und zieht an einer Zigarette, oder einem Joint. Die Musik irgendeiner Emorockband schallt durchs Zimmer. Es ist viel zu laut, damit er es draußen noch gut hören kann.   
Ich schlüpfe in meinen Zip-Hoodie, den er mir vor einer halben Stunde noch von den Schultern gerissen hatte, packe meinen Beutel und steige zu ihm raus aufs Dach.   
Der Himmel ist orange von der untergehenden Sonne.   
Ich balanciere zu Gavin hinüber und setze mich neben ihn.   
Als ich neben ihm ankomme, zieht er mich grob an seine Schulter. „Na, baby girl?“, sagt er beiläufig und küsst mich fest auf den Mund.  
„Du schmeckst nach mir“, erwidere ich und lege die Hand auf das Knie seiner zerrissenen, schwarzen Jeans.  
„Wow, wie das wohl kommt?“, gibt er scheinheilig zurück. „Man könnte meinen, ich hätte dich noch vor 10 Minuten geleckt.“  
„Könnte man meinen. Aber wer macht denn sowas?“, erwidere ich grinsend.   
„Keine Ahnung“, erwidert er und zieht mich heftiger an sich. Er hält mir den Joint hin.   
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Ich muss zu Hank“, antworte ich.  
Gavin lacht bitter und zieht nun selbst. „Was willst du denn bei dem?“, grummelt er.   
„Wir sind zum Essen verabredet“, erwidere ich, stehe auf und schultere meine Tasche.   
„Bleib lieber hier“, erwidert Gavin. Er sieht zu mir hoch und schaut mir intensiv in die Augen.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben es schon vor zwei Wochen ausgemacht.“  
Gavin schnaubt verächtlich. „Als ob er sich daran überhaupt noch erinnern kann“, murmelt er.   
Ich balanciere zum Fenster zurück.   
„Behauptet er dir gegenüber immer noch, dass er nicht mehr trinkt?“, ruft Gavin zu mir rüber.  
Ich drehe mich um und halte mich am offenen Fenster fest. „Jein“, antworte ich. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du ihn letztens am Kiosk mit dem Flachmann gesehen hast. Aber er sagte, du lügst.“  
Gavin ist empört. „Er sagt, dass ICH lüge?!“ Er lacht bitter. „Wem glaubst du eher, Jenna? Mir, oder deinem Säufervater?“  
„Dir natürlich“, antworte ich sofort. „Wieso solltest du dir das ausdenken?“  
„Eben“, grunzt Gavin zufrieden.   
Kurz schweigen wir uns an.   
Dann sagt er: „Komm schon, geh nicht. Bleib heute Nacht hier. Wir haben sturmfrei. Dein Dad knallt bestimmt eh wieder die Alte von der Tankstelle und hat dich vergessen.“  
Ich senke den Blick. Gavin mag Recht haben. Hank hat mich in letzter Zeit öfter vergessen. So oft, dass es ihm schon peinlich wurde. Und Hank ist kaum etwas peinlich. Doch tatsächlich haben wir gestern Morgen noch darüber gesprochen, dass wir uns treffen werden. Es ist also fast ausgeschlossen, dass er das schon wieder verpeilt hat.  
„Ich kann nach dem Essen vorbeikommen“, schlage ich ihm vor.   
Gavin schüttelt genervt den Kopf. „Wenn du echt dran glaubst, dass ihr beide heute Abend zusammen esst, bist du echt blöder, als du aussiehst“, ruft er verärgert zu mir rüber.  
„Musste das jetzt sein?! Halt doch einfach mal deine dumme Fresse, du Arschloch!“, erwidere ich wütend und klettere ins Zimmer zurück.  
Gavin lacht auf dem Dach. „Ach Jenna, du weißt doch, wie ich das meine“, ruft er.   
„Fick dich“, erwidere ich und verlasse das Haus, um Hank zu treffen. Jetzt erst recht. 

Zuhause angekommen renne ich in der Küche direkt in Hank. Der auf dem Sprung ist. Weil er gerade gehen will. Zu einer Verabredung. Ohne mich.   
„Ich fass das einfach nicht!“, rufe ich wütend und pfeffere meinen Beutel in die Ecke. „Dieser Abend steht einfach seit... zwei fucking Wochen?!“ Ich bin so sauer, dass ich kurz davor bin, etwas durch die Gegend zu schmeißen.  
Hank schreit zurück. „Woher hätte ich wissen können, dass du auch tatsächlich kommst?! Du letzten Male hattest du doch eigentlich auch keinen Bock.“  
Wütend presse ich die Lippen aufeinander. Jetzt nicht heulen. Nicht vor ihm. Er hat es nicht verdient, mich weinen zu sehen. Nicht mehr.   
Meine Unterlippe bebt, als ich ihn schweigend anstarre.   
Hank starrt abwartend zurück. Er hat ein furchtbar stinkendes Eau de Cologne drauf und seine Haare sind zurückgekämmt. Er sieht gar nicht mehr richtig aus, wie Hank. Eher verkleidet, mit seinem viel zu großem Jackett.   
„Mensch, Jen“, seufzt er, holt sein Portemonnaie raus und legt einen 20 Dollarschein auf den Tisch. „Hier. Bestell dir 'ne Pizza. Von mir aus mit Reedjungen zusammen, dem kleinen Rotzlöffel.“  
Schweigend senke ich den Blick. Ich bin wütend. Doch ein Teil von mir hat das auch erwartet. Da ist es wieder, dieses dumpfe Gefühl der Leere.   
„Sag doch dein Date ab“, sage ich leise. „Ich bin deine Tochter. Ich habe Vorrang.“  
Hank atmet tief durch. „Hör zu, Jen. Wir gehen morgen zu Johnny's Burger Joint. Nur wir beide. Was hälst du davon?“  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Das können wir heute machen. Jetzt gleich. Wie wär's?“  
Hank seufzt. „Mensch, Mädchen.“ Ungeduldig sieht er auf die Uhr, dann wieder zu dem 20 Dollarschein.   
Wir schweigen uns an. Dann sagt er: „Morgen oder gar nicht. Entscheide du.“  
Wütend balle ich die Fäuste. „Du bist einfach ein hundsmiserabler Vater, weißt du das?“, rufe ich wütend und bemerke, wie mir nun doch Tränen über die Wange laufen.   
Hank seufzt und verdreht die Augen. „Geht das schon wieder los.“  
Ich weine heftiger. „Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?“, rufe ich unter Tränen. „Du verkackst einfach volle Breitseite.“ Mit bebenden Knien stehe ich vor ihm, als mir die Frage entfährt: „Wieso habt ihr mich überhaupt bekommen? Huh?“  
Genervt lehnt Hank sich an den Küchenschrank. Er atmet durch. „Willst du diese Diskussion wirklich führen? Na schön.“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Wir haben dich bekommen, weil du unterwegs warst“, sagt er schlicht. „Das ist alles.“  
Verwirrte Tränen fallen meine Wangen hinunter. Ich bin enttäuscht. So furchtbar enttäuscht. Und dabei geht es noch nicht mal darum, dass Hank gerade die Frau datet, mit der er später mal Cole bekommen wird und total Feuer und Flamme für seine neue Liebschaft ist. Es geht auch nicht darum, dass der heutige Abend trotz seiner leeren Versprechung ausfällt. Es geht einfach darum, dass er seit Jahren versagt. Dass wir uns seit Moms Tod nur noch anschweigen oder anschreien. Dass er in all den Jahren vielleicht 10x für mich gekocht hat. Dass er sich keine Mühe gibt, wirklich eine verlässliche Vaterfigur für mich darzustellen. Er trinkt heimlich. Er ist nächtelang weg. Insgeheim verachtet er mich und meine Wechselhaftigkeit. Er verachtet meinen Freund, meine Musik, meine Zeichnungen. Meine Interessen. Ich bin ihm genauso zuwider, wie er mir.   
Und Gavin hatte Recht gehabt, stelle ich mürrisch fest. Es war dumm von mir, wirklich daran zu glauben, dass Hank sich den Abend für mich freigehalten hat.  
Gut, ich bin jetzt 16. Ich werde erwachsen. Ich gestalte meinen Alltag ohne ihn. Ich verbringe meine Freizeit mit meinem Freund. Aber das ist nicht, was ich gerade eigentlich wirklich brauche.   
„Ich...“, stottere ich verwirrt. „Ich dachte... Ihr hättet mich gewollt.“  
„Wir haben dich dann irgendwann auch gewollt“, sagt Hank trocken. „Aber du warst nicht geplant.“  
Schweigend starre ich vor mich hin. Die Tränen auf meinen Wangen trocknen.   
Eine Weile lang sagen wir nichts. Dann sage ich: „Wie konnte das dann passieren? Dass Mom dann trotzdem schwanger wurde?“  
Hank fährt sich genervt durch die Haare. „Ja, wie konnte das wohl passieren, Jen? Ich dachte, du bist aufgeklärt?!“  
Ich werfe ihm einen bösen Blick zu, worauf er erwidert: „Es lief halt irgendwas schief. Ich wollte eigentlich keine Kinder. So gar nicht. Helen hatte sogar einen Termin für einen Abbruch, weißt du... Aber sie hat sich dann doch für dich entschieden und dann warst du halt da.“  
Ich starre ihn an.  
„...Was ja auch schön ist!“, sagt er schnell. „Es war... allerdings einfach nicht der günstigste Zeitpunkt. Und eigentlich wollte ich... Naja, du weißt schon, Jenny. Aber was tut das jetzt zur Sache?“ Versöhnlich hebt er die Arme, fügt dann aber nochmal eindringlich hinzu: „Ob auch immer du es schon mit dem Reedjungen treibst. Nimm einfach die Pille, verstanden?“   
Ich erwidere seinen Blick schweigend.  
Als ich nicht antworte, sagt er: „Lass uns einfach morgen Burger essen gehen, ja?“ Wieder sieht er auf die Uhr. „Ich bin schon viel zu spät dran.“  
Wie erstarrt erwidere ich seinen Blick. Langsam nicke ich. „Okay“, flüstere ich. Doch Hank hat meine Antwort gar nicht abgewartet. Er läuft an mir vorbei, winkt zum Abschied und verlässt das Haus. Der Duft seines Eau de Colognes liegt noch lange in der Luft, als er schon weg ist. 

Nun stehe ich also alleine in unserer Küche. In mehreren Monaten werde ich die Zerrissenheit in meinem Herzen nicht mehr aushalten und meinen Selbstmord auf dem Schuldach ankündigen. Ich werde längere Zeit in der Psychiatrie verbringen. Ich werde mich zusammenreißen, schließlich einen kleinen Bruder kriegen. Ihn sehr lieben. Und nach seinem Tod die Stadt verlassen. In 9 Jahren werde ich zurückkommen. Ich werde mich genau hier in die Arme eines Roboters werfen, der aussieht und riecht wie ein Mensch. Ich werde mich nach langem hin und her unsterblich in ihn verlieben, weil er mich und meine Eigenheiten akzeptiert. Einfach so, wie ich bin. Weil er nicht an mir herummäkelt und ich mich von ihm wirklich, wirklich gewollt fühle. Doch von all dem weiß ich in dem Moment nichts. Androiden gibt es im Jahr 2029 noch nicht. Und deshalb stehe ich hier allein, während die Zeit langsam vergeht und ich darauf warte, dass ich aus meiner Starre erwache und mich bewege.   
Das kurze Gespräch mit Hank legt so viele Erkenntnisse in mir frei. Ich war nicht geplant. Ich war nicht gewollt. Mom wollte mich abtreiben. Hank und Mom waren gar nicht bereit für mich. Mom ist vielleicht in die Rolle hineingewachsen. Doch Hank hat das nie so richtig geschafft. Und seit sie tot ist, spüre ich seine Überforderung und sein Desinteresse jeden Tag. Weil er es einfach nicht besser kann.   
Plötzlich ergibt einfach alles Sinn. Hanks Hilflosigkeit, wenn ich dicht hinter Gavin stehe und dieser ihn wütend anbrüllt, dass er seiner Verantwortung als Vater nicht gerecht wird. Seine Lustlosigkeit, sich mit mir zu beschäftigen. Er wollte mich eigentlich nicht. Und dass er sich nun mit mir herum schlagen muss, will ich ihm nicht mal vorwerfen. Denn er hatte auch nie Kinder gewollt. Er hatte sich gegen dieses Leben entschieden. Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Und er hängt jetzt fest. Mit mir. Einem autoaggressivem Teenager mit der Tendenz zu totalen psychischen Einbrüchen.  
Meine Mutter Helen ist mittlerweile nur noch ein hell verschwommener Fleck in meiner Erinnerung. Sie war eine tolle Mom. Damals, als Hank auch noch ein toller Dad war. Doch hat sie nicht vielleicht doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, als sie sich vor über 16 Jahren gegen einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch entschied? Als sie sich über Hanks Kopf hinweg setzte und mich bekam, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte? Natürlich wusste damals noch keiner, dass die Leukämie sie so früh dahinraffen wird und Hank und ich zu zweit zurück bleiben. Sie hat bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich nur bis zu meinem 8. Lebensjahr begleiten wird. Doch ungeachtet dessen: War es vielleicht einfach ein Fehler, mich zu bekommen? Wenn ich mich jeden Tag so ungewollt und taub fühle, dass mein einziger Halt mein ebenso kaputter Teenagerfreund ist, der mich manchmal viel zu heftig anfasst, wenn er mit mir Sex hat? Der mir Sprüche drückt, die unter die Gürtellinie gehen? Und zu dem ich trotzdem immer wieder zurück gehe, weil er mich und mein zerstörtes, 16jähriges Herz trotz allem besser versteht, als irgendjemand anderes?  
Ich stehe eine Weile so herum und verstehe plötzlich so viel. Die Schatten werden länger, als das Gefühl in meinen Gliedern dumpfer wird und ich erneut Probleme damit bekomme, mich und meinen Körper zu spüren.   
Mein Handy vibriert. Eine Nachricht von Gavin. „Na? Hat er dir besoffen abgesagt, oder nüchtern?“  
Schniefend wähle ich seine Nummer. „Bock auf ficken?“, frage ich, als er abgenommen hat. Ich muss mich dringend fühlen.  
„Schon wieder? Aber okay. Wer bin ich, dir 'nen Fick auszuschlagen? Du weißt, wo ich wohne, oder nicht?“, erwidert er.   
Ich lege auf, verlasse die dunkle Wohnung und gehe zu Gavin. Dem völlig kaputten Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft. Und der einzige Halt meines einsamen Herzens.

4 Tage vorher.  
9 Jahre später sitze ich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs alleine im Badezimmer. Es ist der Tag, an dem Connor ausgezogen ist. Der Tag, an dem ich erst sauer bin und dann nur noch weine. In wenigen Stunden werde ich zur Arbeit gehen, ich werde mich kaum mehr fühlen. Ich werde in meinem Körper gefangen sein und mir gleichzeitig dabei zusehen, wie ich funktioniere und augenscheinlich alles bei mir okay ist. Keiner wird bemerken, mit welchen Erschütterungen mein Herz gerade kämpft. Am Abend werde ich mich versuchen zu sammeln und völlig durcheinander Randpunkte über mich aufschreiben, an die ich mich gerade noch so erinnern kann. Um zurück zu mir selbst zu finden.   
Doch aktuell sitze ich noch auf den kalten Fließen. Ich kann den Dreck unter dem Badezimmerschrank sehen, weil ich hier unten so vor der Toilette an der Badewanne kauere. Meine Zehen frieren. Ich sollte mir was anziehen, aber ich habe keine Kraft aufzustehen.   
Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso mir gerade heute jener Sommertag im Jahr 2029 einfällt, an dem Hank mir gesagt hat, dass er eigentlich nie Kinder wollte. Und dass er es ja jetzt doch ganz okay fand, dass ich da bin. Während er mir als totalen Gegensatz dazu bewusst oder unbewusst nahezu täglich zeigte, dass ich ihm genauso zuwider war, wie er mir. Und ich meine komplette Freizeit bei einem aggressiven, eigensinnigen und wütenden Jungen verbrachte. Dieser Tag war nur einer von vielen, in denen ich mich unwillkommen und zerrissen fühlte. Es wurde zu einem Lebensgefühl. Der Taumel zwischen den Extremen wurde zu meiner Identität; meine aufflammende Impulsivität gehörte nach und nach fest zu mir.   
Ja, vielleicht fällt mir deswegen genau jetzt dieser Tag ein. Wo ich verstand, dass mehr zum Elternsein gehört, als die Gewährleistung einer warmen Mahlzeit, ein eigenes Zimmer und eine gewaltfreier Umgang miteinander. Was mir fehlte, war Wärme. Verständnis. Akzeptanz. Jahre werden vergehen, bis Hank erneut Vater wird. Erst dann wird er der Verantwortung gewachsen sein. Aber als es so weit ist, wird ihm sein Sohn viel zu schnell entrissen.  
Weinend ziehe ich die Knie an. Egal, wie oft nachsehe. Auf dem Display des Gegenstands, den ich in meiner Hand halte, ist zum wiederholten male nicht nur ein Strich erschienen. Sondern zwei.  
Endlich verstehe ich mich und meinen Körper. Meine Emotionalität, die in den letzten Wochen noch viel gesteigerter war, als sonst. Meine furchtbare Übelkeit und das wiederholte morgendliche Übergeben, das ich bis jetzt immer auf den Alkohol geschoben hatte. Das Gefühl, dass mein Körper sich verändert. Die äußerst schwache Regel, die ich aus Bequemlichkeit nicht weiter hinterfragt hatte und die scheinbar auch gar keine war.   
Ich muss auch gar nicht lange drüber nachdenken, um zu rekonstruieren, wann es dazu gekommen war. Ich erinnere mich an den letzten Sex mit Jakob, wie er meinen Körper nach unserm Streit gegen die gläserne Duschwand presste und in mich eindrang. Ich spüre noch genau, wie kalt sich das Glas an meiner Wange und an meinen Brüsten angefühlt hatte. Wie unvorbereitet ich auf den Sex war. Wie konditioniert ich allerdings von einigen meiner vorhergehenden Beziehungen darauf war, aus egoistischem und harten Sex meine Lust zu ziehen. Auch, wenn mir das noch nie wirklich gut getan hatte und ich mich danach miserabel fühlte.   
Ja. Da muss es passiert sein. Alles ging so schnell und so plötzlich. Er hatte kein Kondom benutzt. Oder? Scheinbar ja nicht. Sonst säße ich hier jetzt nicht mit einem positiven Schwangerschaftstest in den Händen.   
Erneut werde ich von einem neuen Heulanfall durchschüttelt.   
Bin ich bereit, so viel zu geben? Bin ich überhaupt in der Lage, Dinge anders zu machen, als Hank damals? Bin ich reif genug dafür?   
Ich schaue an mir herunter. Ich kauere in T-Shirt und Slip auf dem Badezimmer und heule wie ein Schlosshund. Vor wenigen Stunden habe ich meine Beziehung vor die Wand gefahren; nicht zuletzt, weil ich nicht empathisch genug und zu impulsiv bin. Ich bin kaum in der Lage, für mich selbst Verantwortung zu übernehmen, geschweige denn eine stabile Partnerschaft mit einem verständnisvollen und lieben Androiden zu führen. Mein Leben ist eine Achterbahnfahrt. Jetzt ein Kind zu bekommen, wäre nicht nur dumm. Es wäre absolut unverantwortlich. Wenn es blöd laufen würde, würde in 16 Jahren ein ebenso verwirrter, junger Mensch vor mir stehen, den ich genauso sich selbst überlassen werde, wie Hank mich. Und der sich täglich fragt, weshalb um alles in der Welt er überhaupt hier ist.   
Ich muss Verantwortung übernehmen. Das weiß ich nun. Verantwortung für das Leben in meinem Körper. Auch, wenn es bedeutet, dieser Verantwortung nicht gewachsen zu sein und die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen.  
Der Test fällt mir aus den Händen, während ich mich aufrappele, für die Arbeit fertig mache und mein bestes gebe, diesen neuen Erkenntnisgewinn zu verdrängen.


	60. 60. Fensterbrett und Matratzen

Ich bin noch gar nicht richtig in Connors dunkler Wohnung drin, als mich etwas Nasses auf Hüfthöhe anstupst. Mir entfährt ein begeistertes Jauchzen. „Sumo!“, rufe ich, gehe in die Hocke und streichele dem Hund über den haarigen Kopf. Hechelnd schlabbert er mir Hände ab.   
Connor steht hinter mir und legt die Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich stehe augenblicklich unter Strom und bin froh, dass ich nicht plötzlich auf den armen Bernhardiner kippe. „Er hat dich vermisst, glaube ich“, sagt er und höre, dass er lächelt. „Es war ziemlich ungünstig für ihn, dass der Fahrstuhl so lange nicht ging. Ich musste ihn eine Weile unten bei Simon lassen.“  
Ich schaue zu Connor hoch, während ich Sumo noch immer über die pelzige Stirn streichele. „Es war gut, dass du ihn mitgenommen hast“, sage ich und stelle enttäuscht fest, dass Connor seine Hand von meiner Schulter nimmt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in den letzten Tagen gut genug um ihn hätte kümmern können.“  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir“, erwidert Connor und läuft an Sumo und mir vorbei in den dunklen Raum.   
Na super, was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten? Er war sich also bewusst darüber, dass er mir das Herz bricht, und nimmt deswegen sogar Sumo mit, weil ihm klar ist, dass ich wieder so arg durchdrehe, dass ich nicht im Stande sein werde, einen alten Hund zu versorgen? Mürrisch stehe ich auf und sehe mich um.   
Connor kniet in einer Ecke des Raumes und hantiert an etwas herum.   
Es ist ziemlich dunkel im Zimmer. Und leer. Er ist ja auch gerade erst eingezogen.   
Meine Augen haben sich gut an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich laufe an Sumo vorbei zu einem der großen Fenster. Ich lege meine Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett und mein Kinn auf die Hände und schaue hinaus. Noch immer tobt draußen der Schneesturm. Deswegen kann ich die Lichter der Stadt nur schwer ausmachen. Aber eins muss man Connor lassen. Er hat eine ziemlich gute Aussicht hier oben.   
Als Connor nach einer Weile noch immer in der Ecke kauert, drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Sag mal, hast du kein Licht hier?“, frage ich. Und dann plappere ich ganz direkt: „Du willst mich im Stockfinsteren treffen und nicht rummachen? Das ist eine ganz schön waghalsiges Unterfangen, das du da planst.“  
„Naja, diese Steckdose hier ging eigentlich vorhin noch...“, sagt Connor nachdenklich und dreht sich zu mir um. Eine Lampe steht neben ihm. „Tja, die können wir nun vergessen.“ Er stellt die Lampe in die Ecke und steht auf.  
Mir ist plötzlich so warm, dass ich den Mantel von den Schultern ziehe. Nachts, allein mit meinem Lieblingsandroid in einem dunklen Zimmer? Da fällt mir sofort ein, was wir nach dem Labern so machen können.   
Grinsend drücke ich mich an der Wand herum, bemerke aber dann, dass diese ganz bröcklig ist und der Putz von der Wand rieselt und mache einen Schritt von ihr weg.   
Alte, vergilbte Tapete hängt vereinzelt streifenweise von den Wänden hinunter. Der Boden ist aus Holz. Seine Wohnung besteht nur aus einem Zimmer und ist ziemlich klein und halt auch noch ziemlich leer.   
„Immerhin sollte das Badlicht gehen“, sagt Connor, läuft zu einer Tür und im nächsten Moment erwacht surrend eine Glühbirne zum Leben.   
Geblendet schließe ich die Augen. „Mach lieber wieder aus, so ist es viel gemütlicher“, meine ich beiläufig.   
Connor sieht unsicher zu mir herüber und lehnt die Badtür an. So ist es tatsächlich noch immer dunkel, aber eben nicht stockfinster. „So gut?“, fragt er.   
Ich sehe sein Gesicht und seine warmen braunen Augen, die eine Sekunde zu lange zu mir rüber schauen.   
Ich erröte. Ich habe ihn so vermisst. Und jetzt steht er am andern Ende des Zimmers und ich muss mit allen Mitteln dagegen ankämpfen, mich möglichst gefasst und desinteressiert zu geben. In Wirklichkeit kostet es mich so viel Kraft, ihn nicht schon wieder anzuspringen. Ich habe solche fürchterliche Sehnsucht nach ihm. Doch ich muss nun stark sein. Ich muss ihm noch was wichtiges sagen. Und danach hat sich das zwischen uns eventuell eh erledigt. Wenn die Details von meinem Abstecher bei Gavin dafür nicht sowieso schon ausreichen.  
„Jen?“, fragt Connor vorsichtig.  
Ich hatte ihn sehnsüchtig angestarrt. Schnell nicke ich. „Klar, ja, so ist es gut, ähm...“ Ich fahre mir verwirrt durch die Haare und sehe mich erneut im nun etwas erhelltem Zimmer um. „Du... äh... hast Matratzen gekauft?“  
Auf jeder Seite des Raums liegt ein Matratze und Bettzeug darauf. Sonst fällt mir noch Sumos Napf und seine Kuscheldecke auf.   
„Ja“, sagt Connor. „Ich hab... einfach mal zwei besorgt, weil ich dachte...“ Er holt tief Luft. „Dass du oder irgendwer anders hier vielleicht irgendwann auch schlafen wollen könnten.“  
Ich starre ihn an. „Wollen ist vielleicht untertrieben“, sage ich daher. „Und 'irgendwann' ist auch ziemlich unkonkret.“ Ich fange mich wieder, dann sage ich: „Aber ja, gut mitgedacht! Oder so!“ Seine Aussage war so ungenau, aber immerhin plant er ja überhaupt irgendwie mit mir. Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander und versuche mich darauf zu fokussieren, dass ich sein Tempo annehmen und akzeptieren will.   
Sumo lässt sich mitten im Raum zwischen uns sinken und macht es sich bequem.  
„Naja, das Klo und die Dusche funktionieren übrigens“, informiert er mich unsicher. „Wir arbeiten noch an der Instandsetzung der sanitären Anlagen, aber die Androiden, die viel... viel mit Menschen zutun haben, haben Vorrang bekommen.“ Er starrt unsicher vor sich hin.  
„Also, weil die wussten, dass du eine Menschenfreundin hast, haben sie dein Bad mit als erstes repariert?“, fasse ich zusammen.  
„Exakt“, nickt Connor. Er zögert, dann sagt er: „Tut mir Leid, dass hier noch nicht so viele Möbel sind... Setz dich doch!“ Schlägt er mir vor und lässt sich auf eine der Matratzen sinken.   
Nichts lieber als das! Mit schnellen Schritten laufe ich auf ihn zu, doch er schaut zu mir hoch und sagt: „Hey. Jen. Du hast deine eigene Matratze.“ Überflüssigerweise zeigt auf die andere Seite des Raumes.   
Leise jammernd wende ich mich ab und lasse mich auf die andere Matratze fallen.   
Der Raum ist zwar nicht so riesig groß, dass wir uns gegenseitig anschreien müssen, aber es liegen bestimmt drei Meter zwischen uns. Das ist viel zu viel!  
„Du bist echt streng“, murmele ich enttäuscht und schlüpfe aus meinen nassen Schuhen.  
Er grinst. „Ach Jen. Ich wusste tatsächlich nicht, ob wir je wieder miteinander reden werden. Da sollte das vorhin dir doch erst mal reichen.“ Er meint den Kuss. Und das stimmt eigentlich. Das war mehr, als ich mir erhofft hatte. Ich hatte das überhaupt nicht geplant, weil ich dachte, dass ich mich nie trauen würde, ihn einfach zu küssen. Aber mein Körper hatte sich einfach durchgesetzt. Und glücklicherweise war ich nicht abgeblitzt  
Ich erröte. „Ich wusste es auch nicht“, flüstere ich. „Aber ich habe es gehofft.“  
Connor schweigt kurz. Dann sagt er ebenso leise: „Ich auch.“  
Ein Schwarm wilder Schmetterlinge saust mir durch den Bauch. Verschämt lehne ich mich gegen die Wand, ziehe die Knie an und mustere ihn.   
Er beobachtet mich ebenso mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er sieht so niedlich aus mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und seinem schelmischen Blick. Ich bin so froh, dass er mich überhaupt wieder so offen und neugierig anschaut.   
Leise quietschend presse ich mein Gesicht an meine Knie. Ich bin gerade so beflügelt, dass sich alles zwischen uns wieder hinbiegen könnte, dass ich mein Glück kaum fassen kann.   
Als ich den Kopf wieder hebe, lächelt Connor noch breiter. „Du bist niedlich“, sagt er.  
„Sag das nicht so!“, jammere ich und verstecke wieder mein Gesicht hinter meinen Knien. Oh Gott, ich bin so unglaublich verknallt! Ich krieg es kaum hin, ihm mehrere Meter gegenüber zu sitzen und mit ihm zu reden, ohne dass ich fast ausflippe.  
Wir warten kurz darauf, dass ich wieder runter komme.   
Dann wird Connor etwas ernster. „Wie konntest du Gavin küssen?“, fragt er ohne Umschweife.   
Ach ja, da war ja was. Hups.  
„Es... war der Plan, irgendwie“, murmele ich. „Ich hab dir schon öfter angeboten, dass ihr mich auf Gavin ansetzen solltet.“  
„Ja, und ich habe dir gesagt, dass das einfach viel zu gefährlich ist“, erwidert er gereizt. „Der Typ ist einfach zu allem fähig. Und du küsst ihn?“ Verständnislos starrt er zu mir rüber.   
„Ich wäre sonst nie an sein Handy gekommen“, rechtfertige ich mich. „Ich hab drauf gehofft, dass er irgendwelche Beweise drauf hat. Und das hatte er!“  
Connor seufzt. „Das ist ja ganz ehrenwert von dir“, sagt er. „Aber irgendwie bist du ja so weit gegangen, dass er sich vor dir ausgezogen hat.“  
„Ja“, sage ich knapp.  
„Hast du dich auch ausgezogen?“, fragt er.   
„Nein!“, erwidere ich wütend. „Ich wollte einen Blowjob antäuschen, damit er seine Jeans auszieht. Da war nämlich sein Handy drin. Das wollte ich ihm abluchsen. Deshalb hab ich ihn ausgezogen und mich nicht. Blasen kann ich auch angezogen. Wie du ja auch weißt.“   
Wir erröten beide.   
Dann sagt Connor zögerlich: „...Ja. Das weiß ich.“  
Stille.  
„Aber“, sagt Connor nun, „ich meine, wir sind zusammen, glaub ich? Du kannst doch dann nicht einfach mit deinem Ex rumknutschen. Oder wie stellst du dir das vor?“  
„Wie gesagt, ich habe es gemacht, weil ich die Beweise wollte“, sage ich verbissen. „Ich weiß, dass es doof war. Es war auch wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken. Zu dem Blowjob hätte er mich letztendlich fast gezwungen. Ich wollte, dass er endlich seine gerechte Strafe bekommt. Und es hat ja geklappt. Er hat sich gestellt.“  
Connor denkt kurz nach. „Du hast es gemacht, weil du mich beeindrucken wolltest“, sagt er, halb als Feststellung, halb als Frage.  
„Ja“, bestätige ich seine Vermutung. Und dann frage ich neugierig: „Hat es denn geklappt???“  
Connor seufzt. „Ach, Jen“, sagt er.   
„Nicht?“, frage ich enttäuscht und setze mich auf meine angewinkelten Beine.  
„Mich hätte beeindruckt, wenn du einfach akzeptiert hättest, dass wir ein paar Tage Ruhe voreinander haben“, sagt er schließlich. „Ohne, dass du deinen Ex küsst. Wegen irgendwelcher Beweise, die er eventuell hat.“  
„Aber... das habe ich doch dann auch“, sage ich niedergeschlagen. „Ich habe das alles alleine geregelt.“  
Connor nickt. „Ja, irgendwann hast du das gemacht. Das stimmt.“   
Wieder schweigen wir kurz, dann sagt er: „Weißt du, was mich dagegen wirklich beeindruckt hat? Dass du mit Ralph aneinander gerasselt bist und ihn trotz eurer Differenzen darin bestärkt hast, einen neuen Job zu lernen. Das fand ich wirklich stark von dir, Jen.“  
Verblüfft schaue ich ihn an. „Woher...“ Ich überlege, dann fällt es mir ein. „Kara hat es dir erzählt. Puh. Androiden sind solche Tratschtanten.“  
Connor lacht. „Nicht schlimmer, als Menschen“, sagt er freundlich und nimmt mir den blöden Kommentar zum Glück nicht krumm. „Alice ist auch total vernarrt in dich, sagt Kara. Ich konnte mir das gar nicht vorstellen, dass du so liebevoll mit Kindern umgehen kannst. Die darüber hinaus keine Menschen sind. Deshalb war ich auch so überrascht, dich vorhin mit Alice zu sehen. Also, ich war überrascht, dass du plötzlich im Treppenhaus stehst und ich war überrascht, dass du so vertraut warst mit Alice. Das war schön irgendwie“, sagt er lächelnd.  
Ich glotze ihn an. Okay. Über die Sache mit Ralph hatte ich nachgedacht. Ich hatte meine Einstellung überdacht, weil ich sie dann doch überholt und unfair fand. Aber Alice... Sie ist ein so tolles Mädchen und ich war ihr direkt verfallen. Es war mir völlig egal, ob sie ein Mensch oder eine Androidin ist.   
„Wie kann man Alice nicht mögen?“, frage ich. „Das war jetzt echt keine große Sache.“  
„Wusstest du, dass ihr menschlicher Vater sie geschlagen hat?“, sagt Connor plötzlich.  
Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an.   
„Es ist leider nicht selbstverständlich, dass Androidinnen akzeptiert werden. Auch keine Androidenkinder“, sagt Connor.   
Ich schlucke. Au weia. Die Welt ist total kaputt. Vor allem die Menschen sind total kaputt.   
Connor sagt schließlich: „Du hast bei vier Androiden heute so ein tolles Gefühl hinterlassen. Das hat mich beeindruckt, nicht die Aktion mit Gavin, Jen. Ich wurde heute wirklich von vier Androiden unabhängig voneinander darauf angesprochen, was ich für eine tolle Freundin habe.“   
Wir schauen uns verdutzt an.   
„Die haben aber schon mich gemeint?“, frage ich lachend.   
„Ich seh hier sonst kein Mädchen mit blauen Haaren herumlaufen, das auf den Namen Jen hört“, erwidert Connor grinsend.   
„Wer war der vierte?“, frage ich neugierig. Endlich gibt es mal Gutes von mir zu berichten. Da will ich jetzt aber auch wirklich alle Details hören.   
„Markus“, antwortet Connor. „Er sagte, dass deine Aktion bei Gavin zwar super gefährlich und total irre war... Aber dass er sehr froh ist, dass der Anschlag nun aufgeklärt wird.“  
„Also konnte ich ihn damit wenigstens beeindrucken“, sage ich zwinkernd.  
„Sieht so aus“, erwidert Connor grinsend.   
„Naja, Markus und ich mögen einander eben“, meine ich achselzuckend. „Er ist halt der Robojesus. Den muss man mögen. Was soll man machen.“  
Connor grinst. „Muss ich mir da Sorgen machen?“  
„Markus steht auf Kerle“, erwidere ich empört. „Markus ist einfach ein Freund!“  
„Markus ist nicht festgelegt!“, widerspricht Connor lachend. „Soweit ich weiß, mag er Männer und Frauen!“  
„Aber Markus hat doch Simon?!“, ruf ich. „Und überhaupt... Ich hab doch dich?!“  
Connor grinst. „Ich mach doch nur Spaß.“ Er hält inne und sieht prüfend zu mir rüber. „Du hast also mich, ja?“, hakt er nach.  
„Ich hoffe doch?“, frage ich verunsichert und bin schon wieder durcheinander, weil sein sich vergewissernder Blick so viel in mir auslöst. Er hat jetzt so viel Nettes zu mir gesagt. Es scheint, als kommen wir über unsere Differenzen wirklich noch hinweg. Weil ich aus Versehen nett zu Androiden war. Aber Moment, wieso eigentlich aus Versehen? Warum denke ich so schlecht über mich? Ich war aus Überzeugung nett zu den vier Androiden. Weil ich sie mag. Weil ich sie nicht als Maschinen sehe.  
„Ich war...“, sagt Connor nachdenklich, „wirklich fast etwas stolz, als ich von den Androiden gehört habe, wie toll sie dich finden. Es waren so viele verschiedene Charaktere mit so tollen Meinungen zu dir. Und ich dachte mir: 'Ja, genau, das ist Jen. Meine Freundin. Dieses Mädchen, das mich...'“  
Er unterbricht sich, als mir plötzlich die Tränen über die Wangen laufen.   
„Hey, was ist los?“, fragt er irritiert.  
Erschrocken betaste ich mein Gesicht. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder“, jammere ich und wische mir mit den Ärmeln übers Gesicht.   
Connor starrt mich verständnislos an.   
„Es tut mir Leid!“, rufe ich, wische mir übers Gesicht und muss noch mehr weinen. „Erzähl einfach weiter.“  
„Aber wieso weinst du?“, fragt Connor.   
Alle Dämme brechen und ich heule erbärmlich in meine Ärmel hinein.   
Connor scheint etwas hilflos. Noch immer will er den Abstand zwischen uns wahren. Gleichzeitig fühlt er sich wohl doch verpflichtet, zu mir herüber zu kommen und mich aufzufangen.   
Ich hebe abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, du musst jetzt nicht rüber kommen, weil ich schon wieder heule“, schluchze ich, weil Connor sich aufgesetzt hat. „Bleib einfach... Ruhig dort.“  
Connor nickt verständnislos. „Was hast du denn?“  
Schluchzend halte ich inne und vergrabe mein Gesicht in der Armbeuge. Tatsächlich ist grade alles echt schön. Wir können wirklich und realistisch über unsere Streits hinweg kommen. Ich weiß es. Er hat mich einmal zu oft auf diese liebevolle Art und Weise angegrinst, als dass ich es leugnen müsste. Er mag jetzt gerade auf den Abstand bestehen. Ich werde ihn einhalten. Aber ihm liegt etwas an mir. Das konnte ich unserm Gespräch entnehmen. Ich muss mich einfach an sein Tempo halten. Und er wird mich wieder in seinen Armen aufnehmen.   
Mein Verstand ist völlig klar, als ich das denke. Doch trotzdem steht etwas zwischen uns. Etwas, das alles umwerfen wird. Und etwas, das mich letzten Endes, egal mit welchem Ausgang, alleine zurücklassen wird.   
„Ist es wegen diesem Termin, den du gemacht hast?“, fragt Connor schließlich.  
Ich versuche, meinen von Schluchzern durchgeschüttelten Körper zu beruhigen. Ich zögere kurz, dann sage ich: „Ja.“  
Stille.   
„Connor, ich muss dir was sagen“, sage ich bebend.  
Er sieht mich abwartend an.  
Ich hole tief Luft und sage: „Ich bin schwanger.“  
Connor schweigt. Dann sagt er seufzend: „Dann hast du es jetzt wohl endlich auch rausgefunden.“


	61. 61. Verpflichtungen und Familie

Ich hatte mit echt vielen verschiedenen Reaktionen von Connor gerechnet, wenn er endlich von mir erfährt, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich habe vor allem damit gerechnet, dass er völlig verdutzt ist. Dass er fassungslos ist. Dass er mich fragt, wie das passieren konnte. Dass er mich fragt, von wem und wie lange schon. Aber nicht damit.   
Ich starre ihn an.   
Er starrt zurück.   
„Was hast du da grade gesagt?!“, frage ich und vergesse sogar zu heulen.  
„Dass ich froh bin, dass du es jetzt auch weißt“, antwortet Connor ruhig. Er ist wirklich nicht im entferntesten überrascht.   
„Aber... woher...?“, frage ich verplant und gehe im Kopf sämtliche unserer Gespräche durch. „Woher weißt du das? Ich weiß das doch selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen!“ Viel zu spät, wohlgemerkt. Ich hatte die Anzeichen meines Körpers in den letzten Monaten einfach gekonnt ignoriert.   
„Was ist das denn jetzt genau für ein mysteriöser Termin?“, fragt Connor stirnrunzelnd zurück. „Doch nicht etwa für einen Abbruch?“  
„Woher...?“, stottere ich wieder und starre fassungslos vor mich hin.   
Connor erwidert abwartend meinen Blick.  
Mechanisch stehe ich auf. „Ich muss kurz...“, stottere ich, streiche mir total verpeilt durch die Haare, sehe mich hektisch um und steuere dann kurz entschlossen das Badezimmer an. „....Pinkeln. Ich muss kurz ins Bad.“  
„Okay“, sagt Connor nur.   
Ich flüchte in sein winziges, fensterloses Bad und ziehe die Tür hinter mir zu. Es ist viel zu hell dort drinnen. Ich setze mich auf den Klodeckel und starre entsetzt vor mich hin. Okay. Es ist raus. Okay. Aber – HÄ?!  
Viel zu lange verharre ich auf dem geschlossenem Toilettensitz und versuche, meine aktuelle Situation irgendwie zu begreifen. Mir ist abwechselnd heiß und kalt, als mein Herz meiner Brust einen erbitterten Kampf gegen sich selbst führt.  
Okay. Im Bad rumzuhocken und mich zu fragen, was Connor gemeint hat, wird mich sicherlich nicht weiterbringen. Auch wenn das mir eben als die einzig richtige Übersprungshandlung erschien.   
Ich stürze so plötzlich aus dem Bad und in das dunkle Zimmer, dass ich ein überraschtes Grunzen von Sumo höre, der aus dem Schlaf schreckt.   
Unsicher sehe ich mich im dunklen Zimmer um. Dadurch, dass ich grade im grellen Bad war, sehe ich nun absolut gar nichts mehr im Finstern. „Connor?“, frage ich unsicher und lehne die Tür hinter mir an.   
„Ja“, sagt er ruhig. Ich kann seine Gestalt an einem der beiden Fenster erkennen. Er lehnt dagegen und sieht mich an.   
„Du bist da“, sage ich erleichtert und stolpere in seine Richtung.   
„Natürlich“, gibt er zurück. „Wo sollte ich denn auch hin?“  
Ich mache ein paar unsichere Schritte in seine Richtung und nehme schemenhaft seine Hand wahr, die sich mir entgegenstreckt. Ich nehme sie und lasse es zu, dass er mich neben sich zieht.   
Viel zu schnell nimmt er sie von meiner und ich komme an seiner Seite am Fenster an. Meine Finger kribbeln noch immer an den Stellen, an denen er mich berührt hatte. „Sag mir bitte, seit wann du weißt, dass ich schwanger bin“, fordere ich ihn leise auf und starre in den Schneesturm hinaus. Mein Atem beschlägt die kalte Scheibe in Höhe meines Mundes.  
Connors Arm ist nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Er berührt mich nicht. Doch trotzdem kann ich seine Wärme spüren. „Ein paar Tage, nachdem du von Philly zurück nach hause kamst“, antwortet er leise. „Also ein paar Tage, nachdem wir uns das erste mal getroffen haben.“  
Der Sturm draußen reißt an dem bröckligen, alten, verfallenem Hochhaus und irgendwo klappert ausdauernd eine Regenrinne.  
„Was???“, frage ich fassungslos und drehe mich zu ihm um. Wir stehen uns gegenüber. „Das ist einfach... 6 Wochen her! Oder so!“  
Connor steht direkt vor mir. Trotzdem haben meine Augen sich noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Ich kann sein Gesicht kaum sehen. Aber ich kann ihn riechen. Langsam nickt er. „Ja, seitdem ungefähr“, sagt er.  
„Aber... woher?“, frage ich völlig baff.  
Connor denkt nach und scheint seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. „Weißt du noch, als du nach der Demo der NATAL diese Panikattacke in deinem Zimmer bekommen hast?“  
„Ja klar weiß ich das noch!“, gebe ich zurück. Ich bin noch immer ganz aufgebracht und total durcheinander.  
„Ich habe dich beruhigt, indem ich dir die Hand auf den Brustkorb gelegt habe“, fährt er leise fort.   
„...Ja“, sage ich und füge verschämt hinzu: „Das fand ich damals sehr schön.“  
„Das war das erste mal, dass wir so intensiven Körperkontakt hatten“, sagt Connor. „Das wirkt dann so, wie eine tiefergehende Analyse, wenn man ein Android ist. Weißt du...“ Er versucht sich zu erklären, dann sagt er: „Ich konnte das einfach... nicht nicht sehen.“  
Ich starre zu ihm hoch. „Okay...“, antworte ich verpeilt und versuche meine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. „Also, wenn ein Android beispielsweise... mit einem Menschen... kuschelt. Oder Sex hat. Oder es sonst zu intensiven Berühren kommt“, plappere ich fassungslos, „dann... sieht er sowas?“  
„Ja“, antwortet Connor knapp. „Zumindest das RK800-Modell.“  
„Wow?!“, frage ich völlig fertig in den Raum hinein.   
„Hm“, stimmt Connor nachdenklich hinzu.   
„Warte“, sage ich nun, weil mir der nächste Gedanke durch den Kopf jagt. „Wieso hast du mir das dann nicht gleich gesagt???“  
Endlich haben sich meine Augen etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Ich kann ihn nun besser erkennen. Überrumpelt und etwas verschämt druckst er: „Naja... wir kannten uns damals noch nicht so gut... Ich wollte dir das... nicht einfach so sagen. Ich meine, für mich warst du ja noch nicht mal Jen, sondern Miss Anderson.“  
Ich erinnere mich daran, auf welchen Abstand ich während unseres Kennenlernens bestanden habe und kann ein bisschen verstehen, dass er anfangs die Klappe gehalten hat. Trotzdem bin ich noch immer fassungslos und frage: „Naja, aber irgendwann haben wir doch rumgemacht und waren zusammen. Da hättest du es mir doch... irgendwann mal sagen können?!“ Ich bin noch immer so baff, dass ich kaum vorwurfsvoll klinge. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das.  
Connor überlegt kurz und spielt an einer Locke seines gewellten Haars herum. „Ja“, sagt er. „Hätte ich.“ Er nimmt die Hand von seinen Haaren und sieht mich fragend an. „Aber... irgendwie steht es mir doch nicht zu, dir sowas zu sagen, oder? Das ist doch gegen die Natur, irgendwie.“  
„Wenn es danach geht, ist unsere ganze Beziehung wider die Natur“, erwidere ich. „Trotzdem will ich gerne mit dir zusammen sein. Dieses Argument ist also hinfällig.“  
„Nein“, widerspricht Connor. „Du musstest es früher oder später doch selbst merken. Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich wollte mich da nicht einmischen. Du hättest doch so viele Sachen anders bewertet. Stell dir vor, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du schwanger bist, ehe du Jakob getroffen hättest. Du wärst doch völlig aufgelöst gewesen! Du hättest vielleicht an ihm festgehalten, obwohl er dir überhaupt nicht gut getan hat!“  
„Also wolltest du es mir nicht sagen, damit ich nicht zu Jakob zurück gehe, sondern bei dir bleibe?“, frage ich wütend.  
„Nein!“, erwidert Connor sofort. „Ich wollte nicht, dass ich dich irgendwie beeinflusse mit einem Wissen über dich selbst, das mich eigentlich gar nichts angeht und was ganz alleine deine Sache ist! Es ist dein Körper, Jen! Es ist an dir, die Signale deines Körpers auszuwerten und ihnen nachzugehen. Du hast so oft über Übelkeit geklagt. Und das ist bestimmt nicht das einzige Zeichen, das dein Körper dir gesendet hat.“  
Ich will dazwischen sprechen, doch Connor redet weiter. „Du warst so unheimlich emotional und instabil. Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du nicht ab und an mal den Gedanken daran hattest, dass du schwanger sein könntest. Du bist doch sonst immer so auf Zack!“ Herausfordernd sieht er mir in die Augen und ich kann tatsächlich grade nicht widersprechen. Weil ich es absolut nicht leugnen kann, dass mir der Gedanke nicht ab und an mal flüchtig durch den Kopf schoss.   
„Du hattest bestimmt das ein oder andere mal eine Ahnung. Und es ist völlig okay, dass du dem nicht nachgehen wolltest und das nicht hinterfragen wolltest“, sagt Connor. „Bei dir war so schon genug los in den letzten sechs Wochen! Du hast ein Recht auf Verdrängung. Wieso sollte ich dir das nehmen?“  
Wortlos stehe ich vor ihm. Ich bin einfach noch immer total sprachlos. Jetzt grade, wo ich erfahren habe, dass er schon so lange informiert ist und mich im Dunkeln gelassen hat, bin ich überzeugt davon, dass er mir nicht früh genug hätte sagen können, dass er weiß, dass ich schwanger bin. Auf der andern Seite spricht so viel Weisheit aus seinen Worten. Ich habe laut ihm also ein Recht auf Verdrängung.   
Aber habe ich die Anzeichen darauf wirklich verdrängt?   
Dunkel erinnere ich mich daran, wie ich am Morgen nach dem Anschlag aufs Vortex in meinen Mülleimer gekotzt hatte – und mich das erste mal gefragt hatte, weshalb ich von den paar Drinks brechen musste. Wie ich mich übergeben musste, als Hank während unserer Rückfahrt in den Graben brach. Hätte ich nicht stutzig werden müssen? Ich habe doch sonst wirklich wenig mit Übelkeit oder Erbrechen zutun und einen recht starken Magen.   
Ein Recht auf Verdrängung. Noch immer spreche ich nicht, weil die Worte gerade so gewichtig sind für mich. Verdrängung ist doch eigentlich meistens eher ein Zeichen von Schwäche. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich so viel mit meiner Vergangenheit auseinandergesetzt und dem Umgang, den Gavin und Hank mit mir pflegten, als ich noch zur Schule ging. In ihren Augen hätte ich bestimmt nie ein Recht auf so etwas, wie Verdrängung gehabt. Mir das zuzugestehen, setzt voraus, dass Connor mir mein Tempo bei der Verarbeitung dieser Neuigkeit lassen wollte. Er wollte mir so viel Raum dafür geben, wie ich brauche.  
Meine Unterlippe bebt, als ich darüber nachdenke. Er wollte mir die Möglichkeit einräumen, auf meine eigenen Art und Weise damit umzugehen. Und er hat sein Handeln davon in keinster Weise davon abhängig gemacht. Seine Zuneigung war bedingungslos.   
Kurz versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, jemals in meinem Leben ohne Auflage angenommen worden zu sein. Mir fällt nichts ein. Höchstens die Art, wie Cole und Mom mich geliebt hatten. Aber dass ich diese Art der Liebe erfahren habe, ist lange her.  
„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du bald so sehr mit deinen körperlichen Veränderungen konfrontiert sein wirst, dass du den Umstand nicht mehr leugnen kannst“, sagt Connor schließlich. „Es hat mir echt Leid getan, dass ich dich genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt alleine gelassen habe, aber es musste sein. Für mich.“ Er zuckt die Achseln. „Ich musste einfach ein paar Tage von dir weg. Ich musste sehen, wie wir uns ohneeinander entwickeln. Ob ich dich trotz allem brauche. Ob wir einander vermissen.“  
Noch immer schweige ich.   
„Ich habe deshalb Sumo mitgenommen“, fügt er hinzu. „Ich dachte, du bist bestimmt so fertig, wenn du erfährst, dass du schwanger bist, dass du den armen Kerl total vergisst.“  
Ich grunze zustimmend.   
„Darum habe ich dich heute Mittag auch gefragt... Ob irgendwas passiert ist“, fügt er nachdenklich hinzu. Seine Finger gleiten gedankenverloren über das Fensterbrett. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du selbst endlich von deiner Schwangerschaft weißt. Und ob ich dich unterstützen soll. Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht mit Jakob gesprochen. Weil er ja wahrscheinlich der Vater ist. Und weil du von einem Ex gesprochen hast.“  
Schweigend wende ich mich wieder dem Fenster und dem Schneesturm zu. Connor tut es mir nach. Eine Weile schauen wir nach draußen. Der Wind draußen pfeift und von Sumo kommen Kratzlaute. Ihm jucken wohl die Ohren. Kein Wunder, es geht wirklich ans Eingemachte zwischen uns, heute Nacht.  
„Die ganzen Male, wo ich geraucht oder gesoffen habe“, stelle ich nun erschöpft fest und beobachte, wie die Fensterscheibe wieder von meinem Atem beschlägt. „Du wolltest mich nur davon abhalten, weil ich schwanger war und das schädlich für das Baby ist. Oder?“   
„Ja“, antwortet Connor. Er dreht sich wieder zu mir um. „Ich würde dir sonst nie so oft sagen, dass du das lassen sonst.“ Er grinst. „Also: Ich finde nach wie vor, dass du nicht rauchen solltest, weil es ungesund ist, und ich schätze das auch nicht grade, dass dein Krebsrisiko dadurch stetig steigt. Aber das weißt du ja bestimmt auch selbst. Ich würde dir da bestimmt nicht reinquatschen. Auch dann nicht, wenn du Raucherin wärst.“ Schmunzelnd sieht er zu mir runter. „Ich dachte mir nur, du würdest es bestimmt lassen wollen... Wenn du es wüsstest.“  
Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm und sehe zu ihm hoch. Vor meinem geistigen Augen spielen sich all die Streits ab, die wir wegen dem Rauchen hatten. Er wollte einfach nur, dass die Schwangerschaft nicht gefährdet ist. Deshalb hat er mich wieder und wieder darauf angesprochen. Und nicht, um mich in meiner Eigenständigkeit einzuschränken. Dabei hat er in Kauf genommen, dass er mich verärgert. Weil er wusste, dass es mir wichtig sein würde, niemandem andern zu schaden, als mir selbst.  
Ich wende mich ab und lege den Kopf auf meine Arme, die auf dem Fensterbrett liegen. Gebeugt stehe ich da und grummele unter der Last all dieser Erkenntnisse in die Ärmel meines Cardigans.   
Meine Emotionalität. Sein Verständnis dafür und seine Rücksichtnahme. Er wusste die ganze Zeit, was in meinem Körper abgeht. Wie meine Hormone durchdrehen und, dass ich Rückhalt brauchen werde. Deshalb war er immer für mich da.  
Connor wartet ab, während meine Gedanken sich überschlagen und ich befürchte, dass meine Knie unter mir wegsacken könnten. Mein einziger Halt ist gerade das alte, morsche Fensterbrett, dessen Lack unter meinen Bewegungen nach und nach abblättert.   
Ich grummele eine Weile vor mich hin. Connor lässt mich kurz stehen, zieht einen Hoodie über und kehrt wieder zurück. Irgendwie riecht er gerade noch mehr nach ihm. Wohl, weil so viel Bewegung von ihm ausging und Connorklamotten mit Connorgeruch sich auf andere Connorklamotten gelegt haben. Und dabei Connorgeruch verströmt haben.   
Ich taumele. Ich ziehe tief die Luft ein und schaue ihn möglichst unauffällig von der Seite an, wie er so neben mir steht. Sein Duft beruhigt mich. Gleichzeitig wühlt er mich auf. Weil er mich so sehr anspricht. Und ich ihn nicht berühren darf, oder zumindest sollte.  
Ich schniefe, als ich irgendwann wieder zu sprechen beginne. „Con?“  
„Hm?“, fragt er und sieht zu mir rüber.   
Noch immer drücke ich mich verschämt an dem Fensterbrett herum. Vorsichtig sage ich: „Wir waren noch lange nicht zusammen, ehe du wusstest, dass ich schwanger bin. Das war ja sogar Tage, bevor wir das erste mal rumgeknutscht haben...“ Verwirrt streiche ich mir eine türkise Strähne aus den Augen und schaue unsicher zu ihm hoch.   
Connor erwidert meinen Blick. Er nickt. „Ja, das stimmt. Und?“  
„Naja...“, sage ich. Mein Blick gleitet seinen Hoodie hinunter, dann wieder zu ihm hoch. Er steht groß und hübsch vor mir. Gleichzeitig ist er so weise, rücksichtsvoll und lieb. Ich habe Probleme, mit ihm zu sprechen ohne zu stottern, weil mir gerade mehr denn je klar wird, was für ein toller Charakter hinter seiner Programmierung zum Vorschein getreten ist. Und wie er sich in den vergangenen Wochen mehr und mehr von ihr lösen konnte. Und welches Glück ich habe, dass dieser Android mich aus irgendeinem wahnwitzigen Grund in sein Herz geschlossen hat. Ich hole tief Luft und spreche schließlich aus, was mich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hat: „Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, dass ich schwanger bin. Von meinem Ex. Und du hast trotzdem was mit mir angefangen...?“  
Connor schaut mir fest in die Augen. „Ja. Warum denn nicht?“  
Ich bin etwas sprachlos, trotzdem füge ich stotternd hinzu: „Ich war, ähm, schwanger. Du wusstest das. Das ist für viele Typen direkt ein Ausschlusskriterium.“  
Connor ist überrascht. „Warum denn das?“  
Planlos fahre ich mir durch die Haare. „Na, weil... Die Frauen dann irgendwie eine ewige Bindung zum Expartner haben... und bereits ein Kind... wenn sie es eben bekommen. Das bringt Verpflichtungen mit sich, Konflikte... Wieso bist du trotzdem so... auf mich eingegangen?“, frage ich.   
Connor scheint das Problem noch immer nicht zu verstehen. „Mensch Jen, das habe ich dir doch schon so oft gesagt. Ich hatte mich einfach wahnsinnig in dich verliebt! Mir war absolut egal, ob du schwanger wrast, oder nicht. Wenn du dir dann eine Familie wünschst und ein Kind erwartest – umso besser?“  
Ich sinke völlig überfordert in mich zusammen. Okay, wow?! „So einfach ist das nicht“, murmele ich hilflos. Irgendwie sieht er alles so vereinfacht, so wie es augenscheinlich ist. Gleichzeitig bin ich völlig fertig, weil er trotz allem, was zwischen uns stand, wieder betont hat, dass er in mich verknallt war, und hoffentlich noch ist, und zum andern hört sich das mit der Familiengründung aus seinem Mund grade so leicht an. Was es aber eben einfach nicht ist.   
„Wieso nicht?“, fragt Connor.  
„Ich werd das Kind nicht bekommen“, antworte ich trotzig. „Deshalb der Termin. Ich werde keinen Menschen in die Welt setzen, wenn ich mit mir selbst nicht mal klar komme!“  
„Oh“, sagt Connor nur.  
Wieder schweigen wir.   
„Das... ist okay“, sagt Connor schließlich nachdenklich. Er sieht fragend zu mir rüber. „Aber hast du dir das denn gut überlegt?“  
„Ja!“, antworte ich überzeugend, zögere einen Moment und plärre dann augenblicklich los.   
„Ach Jen“, sagt Connor leise, während ich weinend vor ihm stehe. Er zögert kurz, dann zieht er mich an seine Brust.   
Eigentlich wollte ich seine Nähe ausschlagen, um ihm seinen Freiraum zu garantieren. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit schon das Gefühl, als könnte er sich mir gegenüber verpflichtet fühlen, weil ich so verdammt aufgeschmissen bin, und mich aus Mitleid in den Arm nehmen. Jetzt gerade ist mir das aber einfach egal. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, mich an Prinzipien zu halten, die ich mir selbst auferlegt habe, um mir oder ihm irgendwas zu beweisen. Heute Morgen war ich nochmals bei einer Gynäkologin gewesen und vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich endlich einen Termin für den Abbruch gemacht. Und dieser ist nun mal morgen. Alles andere als angenehm. Und eine fürchterlich gewichtige Entscheidung.   
Ich komme an Connors Brust an und weine in seinen Hoodie. Mir ist, als geben meine Knie gleich nach. Doch Connor legt behutsam die Arme um mich und streichelt mir mit der einen Hand über den Rücken, während die andere Hand mir Halt gibt.   
Meine Brust schnürt sich zusammen und mir ist, als zerspringe mein Herz auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Es tat so gut, den Ballast der letzten Tage endlich loszuwerden und auszusprechen, nachdem ich damit erst alleine gewesen bin und mich dann von einem waghalsigen Unterfangen in das nächste gestürzt hatte, um irgendwas zu reparieren, um mich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Die Trennung von Connor, die Erkenntnis über die Schwangerschaft – langsam breche ich ein unter all diesen erlebten Gefühlen.   
Eine Weile stehen wir so da, während ich weine und er am Fensterbrett gelehnt steht und mich in seinen Armen hält.   
„Ich hätte dich zu so einem Punkt nicht allein lassen sollen“, sagt Connor schließlich leise, als mein weinen etwas abgeebbt ist. „Ich wusste, dass du es bald erfahren wirst. Ich hätte bei dir bleiben und für dich da sein sollen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Jen“, spricht er in meiner Haare hinein.   
Ich bin ganz verwirrt davon, dass er so liebe Sachen sagt. Ich ziehe mein Gesicht von seiner Brust, um nicht total in seinen Hoodie sprechen zu müssen, und sage: „Das ist doch Quatsch, Con. Du hattest so lange so viel Verständnis für mich. Du bist wirklich der allerletzte in meinem Leben, der sich für irgendwas entschuldigen muss.“  
Er streichelt mir weiterhin über den Rücken. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er. „Ich denke trotzdem, das war falsch.“  
„Nichts an dir ist falsch“, jammere ich und vergrabe mein Gesicht wieder fassungslos über all das, was er mir in der letzten halben Stunde gesagt hat, in seinem Pullover.  
„So ein Blödsinn“, erwidert er schmunzeln.   
Eine Weile bleiben wir so stehen und ich genieße es, wie er mir mit der Hand über den Rücken und über die Haare streichelt.   
„Datest du mich... weiter, auch wenn ich morgen... also... trotz allem?“, frage ich schließlich schwach in seinen Pulli hinein.   
„Daten wir derzeit?“, fragt Connor irritiert.   
„Was weiß ich“, jammere ich. „Magst du mich dann trotzdem noch?“ Verzweifelt umklammere ich ihn.  
„Natürlich“, sagt er. „Ich mag dich auch noch, wenn du das Kind bekommst.“ Er schweigt kurz, dann sagt er: „Hast du darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht?“  
Unsicher hebe ich den Kopf. Ich sehe zu ihm hoch. Er schaut in mein verheultes, hässliches Gesicht. „Das wäre doch total bescheuert“, antworte ich. „Ich mein, guck mich an. Ich bin völlig im Arsch. Ich kann das nicht.“  
Connor nickt kurz. Dann sagt er: „Kannst du darüber nicht noch länger nachdenken? Und den Termin verschieben?“  
„Nein“, antworte ich. „Morgen oder nie. Das... das Mini ist sonst schon... zu groß.“ Puh. Es fühlt sich furchtbar an, das auszusprechen.   
„Okay“, sagt Connor nur.   
Plötzlich ist mir alles unangenehm. Ich befreie mich aus der Umarmung und schaue unsicher aus dem Fenster. Noch immer tobt draußen der Schneesturm. „Ich denke, ich sollte... gehen“, murmele ich. Meine Augen sind dick und geschwollen. Aber wenigstens weine ich nicht mehr. Langsam habe ich wohl einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig.  
„Draußen liegt 21 Zentimeter Schnee, du wirst nicht weit kommen“, erwidert Connor.   
Hilflos schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte ich gehofft, unter irgendeinem Vorwand über Nacht bei ihm bleiben zu können. Jetzt, wo ich mir entgegen seiner Ansage so viel Nähe von ihm abgeholt habe, den Kuss, die Umarmungen; ist mir das ganze unangenehm. Ich will meine Lage nicht ausnutzen und ich will auch nicht, dass er aus Mitleid für mich da ist. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst“, murmele ich. „Ich bin selbst für all das verantwortlich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mal wieder so voll geheult habe.“   
„Aha, und deshalb soll ich dich in den Schneesturm jagen?“, fragt Connor fast schon belustigt. „Du musst nicht immer alles alleine schaffen. Auch und gerade deswegen nicht, weil du es vielleicht früher oft musstest. Also.“ Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Matratze, auf der ich vorhin noch kichernd gesessen habe. Es kommt mir vor, als ist das eine Ewigkeit her. „Schlaf da drüber. Ich schlaf dort.“ Er deutet auf die andere Matratze.   
Skeptisch schaue ich ihn an.   
„Alles gut“, sagt er. „Was soll schon passieren?“  
Ich gebe ein verächtliches Schnauben von mir, woraufhin er sagt: „Ich glaube, du bist viel zu fertig und zu müde, um frech zu werden.“  
Ich pikse ihn erschöpft in die Seite. Tatsächlich bin ich todmüde. In meiner übermüdeten Albernheit versuche ich halbherzig, die Sache runterzuspielen. „Pass bloß auf. Ich könnte nachts unter deine Decke kriechen und dir plötzlich in die Hose fassen. Was machste dann?“ Ich wende mich von ihm ab und steuere auf die Matratze zu. Seufzend lasse ich mich auf sie drauf fallen und ziehe mir gähnend den Cardigan und die Jeans aus.   
Connor beobachtet mich dabei. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Haut er bei meinem verpeilten übermüdeten Striptease von mir erhaschen kann. Es ist mir aber auch grade egal. Eigentlich ist mir grade alles egal. Außerdem würde er nichts sehen, das er nicht schon kennt.  
„Im schlimmsten Fall stelle ich dabei fest, dass ich so heftig in dich verliebt bin, dass das nichts in der Welt erschüttern könnte“, sagt er sanft, während er noch immer an dem Fensterbrett steht.   
Ich liege bereits und hebe irritiert und verschlafen den Kopf. „Was???“ Alter, was war das denn?  
„Vielleicht würde es aber auch nur auf Sex hinaus laufen“, fügt er achselzuckend hinzu.   
Ich grunze etwas und genieße es, endlich zu liegen.  
Verschwommen nehme ich wahr, wie Connor sagt: „Ich geh noch kurz mit Sumo raus. Schlaf schon mal gut“, dem Hund die Leine ummacht und die Wohnung verlässt. Kurz, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss fällt, bin ich in einen tiefen Schlaf geglitten.


	62. 62. Fantasie und FanFiktion

Nur wenige Stunden sind vergangen, als ich nach Luft schnappend aus dem Schlaf schrecke. Hektisch richte ich mich auf und sehe mich um. Ich bin nicht zuhause. Wo bin ich?  
Ich taste nach meinem Handy und ziehe es an mich heran, um die Uhrzeit zu erfahren. 4 Uhr morgens. Da dämmert es mir.  
Oh nein. Heute ist der Tag.   
Auf meinem Handy blinken eine Reihe von Nachrichten auf. Hank. Er will wissen, wo ich bin und wo sein Auto ist. Stimmt ja. Hank hatte ich gestern Abend mit Markus ins Bett geladen. Vor wenigen Stunden ist er wohl wieder aufgewacht und wollte wohl nach mir sehen. Ich bin aber derweil...  
Erschrocken sehe ich mich um und bemerke, dass ich mich noch immer in Connors kleiner Wohnung befinde.   
Ich halte den Atem an und sehe zu ihm rüber. Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob er wach ist oder nicht. Sein Schlafprogramm ist viel sanfter als der Schlaf eines Menschen. Außerdem ist er auf Schlaf auch nicht angewiesen. Es könnte also sein, dass ich ihn versehentlich durch mein Aufschrecken schon geweckt habe, oder dass er sowieso schon wach ist.  
„Bin bei Connor“, schreibe ich Hank zurück.   
Ich bin überrascht, als sofort eine Antwort kommt. „sags du ihm Connor bitte nich das ich zrück bni? Will ihn nicht enthaupten!“ Ich seufze. Sein Autocorrect hat komplett versagt, seinen ersten Satz nahezu gar nicht korrigiert und „enttäuschen“ zu „enthaupten“ gemacht. Trotzdem muss ich kurz kichern, als ich mir vorstelle, wie Hank Connor in dem letzten Jahr besoffene Nachrichten gesendet haben muss und Connor mit seiner langen Leitung bestimmt absolut gar nichts kapiert hat.   
Aber wie stellt Hank sich das überhaupt vor? Selbst Markus weiß, dass Hank den Entzug abgebrochen hat, und das halt, weil er uns sturzbesoffen zum DPD begleitet hat. Dass er sich das so denkt, dass wir alle einfach gar nicht miteinander reden und Connor noch immer nichts davon wissen soll, dass Hank aus dem Entzug zurück ist? Naja. Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder total voll und überhaupt nicht in der Lage, so weit zu denken.   
Seufzend setze ich mich auf und ziehe meine Knie an. Meine Augen sind geschwollen. Ich friere. Es ist eiskalt in der leeren Wohnung. Die Heizung scheint überhaupt nicht zu funktionieren und hat wohl auch nicht wirklich Priorität bei der Instandsetzung des Gebäudes. Androiden frieren ja schließlich nicht wirklich.  
Ich stehe auf und laufe auf leisen Sohlen zum Fenster. Es ist noch immer dunkel draußen und es schneit nicht mehr. Der Mond scheint hell ins Zimmer. Die Welt draußen ist weiß. Ich kann Betty auf dem leeren Parkplatz erkennen, aber nur, weil sie eins von wenigen Autos vor dem Haus ist. Die alte Karre ist nämlich total eingeschneit.   
Ich drehe mich um und husche so leise es geht ins Bad. Ich will das Licht nicht anmachen, weil ich mich jetzt schon vor meinem abgefuckten Spiegelbild fürchte. Also lass ich es bleiben und stoße mich zwei mal viel zu heftig, einmal den Oberschenkel und einmal den Kopf. Verdammt, sowas kann auch nur mir passieren! Wieso kriege ich es bitte hin, mir beim Pullern den Kopf zu stoßen?!  
Brummend verlasse ich das Bad und renne fast in Connor rein, der an mir vorbei läuft.   
Erschrocken mache ich einen Hopser und stoße mir nun auch noch den Ellenbogen. „Mein Gott!“, keuche ich. „Du bist ja wach!“  
„Oh, sorry, ja. Was waren das für Geräusche, hast du dir wehgetan?“, fragt Connor und zieht meinen Arm an sich, den ich mir grad gestoßen hatte.   
Ich bin völlig überfordert, dass er mich jetzt auch noch anfasst und dass er so warm ist. Die letzten Tage hatte ich mich so stark nach seine Berührungen gesehnt. Es ist, als durchfährt mich ein Stromstoß, als er mich berührt. Und sofort muss ich mich fragen: Wenn er so warm ist, wie warm ist es dann wohl erst unter seiner Decke?   
Verschämt ziehe ich den Arm zurück. „Ja, ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker“, brumme ich und verpeile voll, dass ich die Redewendung grade falsch benutze.   
„Aber eiskalt“, sagt Connor.   
„Sieht so aus“, seufze ich, lasse ihn stehen und setze mich auf meine Matratze. Ich ziehe mir die Decke bis zum Hals und schaue zu ihm hoch. „Wollte dich nicht wecken, sorry“, nuschele ich.   
„Ist okay“, sagt Connor knapp, bleibt kurz unschlüssig stehen und läuft dann zurück zur andern Matratze.   
„Ich schlaf noch etwas“, sage ich und drehe mich zur Wand.   
„Gut“, antwortet er und ich höre, wie er die Decke zurückschlägt.   
Ich schließe die Augen. Schlaf. Tja. Was ist schon Schlaf? Wie soll ich schlafen, wenn mir heute noch so ein Eingriff bevor steht?   
Ich liege so eine Weile da und stehe zwischen mir und meinen Gefühlen. Ich habe so furchtbare Angst vor der Klinik. Angst davor, die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Angst vor den Schmerzen. Gleichzeitig realisiere ich mit jeder Sekunde mehr, dass ich grade mit Connor in einem Raum liege. Mit meinem Connor! Ich bin so froh, dass er mir grade überhaupt so nah ist. Gleichzeitig fühlt es sich total falsch an, dass er so weit weg liegt.   
Die Sorge um den Eingriff bekriegt sich mit meiner Sehnsucht nach meinem Androidboy am andern Ende des kleinen Zimmers. Ich wälze mich herum und frage mich, welchen beruhigenden und einschläfernden Film mein Kopfkino mir vorspielen könnte, damit ich wenigstens ansatzweise von meinen Sorgen ablassen und noch etwas Schaf finden kann.   
„...Jen?“  
Obwohl er flüstert, erschrecke ich mich, als er mich plötzlich anspricht. Kurz weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich antworten oder mich schlafend stellen soll. Ich fühle mich so aufgeschmissen mit meinen Sack voll Problemen, dass ich mich richtig vor ihm schäme, auch wenn das lächerlich ist. „Hm?“, brumme ich unsicher.  
„Magst du rüber kommen?“, fragt Connor.   
Mit einem Ruck drehe ich mich zu ihm um.   
Er hat sich auf den Ellenbogen gestützt und schaut zu mir rüber. Ich kann sein Gesicht im Halbdunkeln nur schwer ausmachen. Der Mond scheint auf seine gewellten Haare.   
Er hat bestimmt Mitleid mit mir, weil ich so durch den Wind bin. Ich will so gerne zu ihm, doch irgendwie fühlt sich das nicht richtig an, dass er seine Zuneigung zu mir wieder entdeckt, weil ich ein Häuflein Elend bin. „Du wolltest doch Abstand haben“, murmele ich.   
„Scheiß auf Abstand!“, sagt Connor und hebt kurz die Decke hoch. „Na komm!“  
„Moment“, sage ich und bin so verblüfft, dass ich alle meine Einwände vergesse. Ich setze mich auf. „Hast du grade echt geflucht???“  
„Öhm...“, murmelt Connor. „Ja, ich glaube schon!“  
„Du hast noch nie geflucht!“, erwidere ich. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich dabei war.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragt Connor nachdenklich. Dann fügt er hinzu: „Ich kann noch mehr Schimpfwörter. Ich kann sogar 'Pisse' sagen.“  
„Pisse“, wiederhole ich ungläubig. Dann lache ich so sehr, dass ich von meinem Schneidersitz zurück auf die Matratze falle.   
„Was ist daran so witzig?“, fragt Connor gekränkt.  
„Pisse!“, wiederhole ich wieder und halte mir den Bauch. „Das ist doch kein Schimpfwort!“  
Connor ist etwas eingeschnappt. Er denkt nach. Dann sagt er: „Gut, dann nenn' ich dich jetzt... eine blöde Kuh!“  
Es klingt so seltsam aus seinem Mund, dass ich mich erneut lachend in die Kissen werfe. „Wow, jetzt hast du's mir aber gezeigt!“, antworte ich japsend.   
„Jen!“, sagt Connor nun beleidigt. „Jetzt schwing deinen... verfickten...?! …Hintern hier rüber!“, ruft er und versucht dabei, möglichst überzeugend zu fluchen.  
„Verfickter Hintern!“, pruste ich. „Du bist der beschissenste Schimpfer, den ich je gehört habe!“ Nach Luft schnappend rappele ich mich auf.   
„Und du bist eine... hohle Nuss“, sagt Connor beleidigt.   
Kichernd tapse ich in seine Richtung. „Solltest du nicht von Hank und mir alle möglichen Beschimpfungen gelernt haben?“, frage ich feixend. „Du niedlicher Vollpfosten?“ Ich mache einen großen Schritt über Sumo.   
„Die richtig bösen Sachen, die Hank dauernd von sich gibt, will ich dir doch nicht sagen“, murmelt er. „Du... Schreckschraube.“  
Irritiert kichernd sinke ich vor seiner Matratze auf den Boden. „Deine Oldschool Beschimpfungen haben doch auch ihren Charme“, stelle ich fest. „Oh du mein herausragender Ficker.“  
Noch immer stützt Connor sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab. Er sieht zu mir hoch. In seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich noch immer die Irritation über unsere Beschimpfungen wieder. „Ich verstehe gerade nicht, ob das mit dem Ficker eine Beschimpfung war, oder ein Kompliment“, sagt er. „Du Zimtziege“, fügt er pflichtbewusst hinzu.  
Wir sehen einander in die Augen. Sein nachdenkliches Gesicht ist so typisch Connor. Er vergisst kurz sogar, weshalb ich zu ihm rüber gekommen bin.  
„Es war ein Kompliment. Du Knalltüte“, sage ich stupse seine Nase mit meinem Finger an.   
Durch meine Berührung wacht er endlich auf aus seiner Überlegung, sieht mich endlich an, als falle ihm wieder ein, weshalb er mich hergerufen hat, und hält die Decke auf. „Dann komm mal ran, du Giftzwerg“, sagt er.  
Im Halbdunkeln erkenne ich seinen Körper unter der Decke. Ich sehe seine dunkle Boxershorts und sein hellgraues T-Shirt. Alles sieht so einladend warm und kuschlig aus.   
„Mach ich, du Schwerenöter“, erwidere ich.   
Langsam krieche ich zu ihm unter die Decke und lasse zu, dass mich seine Wärme empfängt.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem liege ich am Rand der schmalen Matratze und achte pedantisch darauf, mir nicht zu viel Nähe einzufordern. Ich schaue an mir herunter und sehe, wie meine Oberschenkel sich durch die plötzliche Wärme mit einer Gänsehaut überziehen. Als ich den Kopf wieder hebe, sehe ich in Connors Gesicht, das mir plötzlich unglaublich nah ist. Er liegt mir gegenüber und sieht mich an.   
„Hey, Schnalle“, sagt er mit einem matten Lächeln. Er hebt die Hände und streckt sie nach mir aus.   
„Na, du Schweinepriester“, erwidere ich. Meine Stimme sackt fast weg, als seine Hände meine finden.   
„Du wirst von der Matratze fallen, wenn du nicht näher kommst“, meint er, während unsere Hände sich frontal fest umschließen. „Du dumme Gans“, fügt er schnell hinzu.   
Trotz unserer bescheuerten Beleidigungen schlägt mein Herz mir bis zum Hals. Ich war ihm so lange nicht mehr so nah. Gut, gestern hatten wir uns umarmt und geknutscht. Aber gemeinsam spärlich bekleidet unter einer Decke zu liegen, hat doch so etwas sehr intimes.  
Meine Hände fest umklammernd zieht er mich an sich. Ich rutsche weg vom Matratzenrand und ran an seinen Körper. Meine kalten, nackten Beine berühren seine warmen. Die plötzliche Nähe macht mich so fertig, dass mir beim besten Willen keine weitere, dämliche Beschimpfung mehr einfällt. Alles hier riecht so nach Connor. Und allein der Geruch reicht aus, um mich völlig willenlos zu machen.   
„Du frierst“, stellt er leise fest.  
Er lässt meine Hände los, legt einen Arm unter meinen Kopf und zieht mich mit der andern Hand dichter an sich. Ich bin steif wie ein Brett, als er mich näher an sich drückt. Es ist so schön, ich könnte schon wieder heulen.   
Wieder macht sich das furchtbare Gefühl breit, dass er mir nur aus Mitleid oder Pflichtbewusstsein Nähe und Rückhalt spenden will. Doch ich kann endlich von dieser Vermutung ablassen, als er mit der Hand meine Seite entlang streicht bis zum Po und leise sagt: „Ich hab dich so vermisst.“  
Ich bebe in seinen Armen. Mein Herz ist so voller Liebe, dass ich fast gar nicht reden kann. „Ich dich auch“, flüstere ich. Ich schlinge den Arm um seine Hüften. „Ich brauche dich so sehr.“  
Wir schweigen eine Weile, eng umschlungen, und genießen die Nähe.   
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll“, sage ich schließlich. Ich muss nicht sagen, dass ich den Eingriff am Mittag meine. „Ich weiß nur, dass es schmerzhaft wird. Und dass ich das eigentlich nie wollte. Aber ich will auch nicht so scheiß unverantwortlich sein wie Hank. Ich hasse alles derzeit. Außer dich“, murmele ich.  
Connor streichelt weiter über meinen Arm. Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinen Haaren. „Wenn deine Entscheidung steht, will ich dir da nicht mehr reinreden“, sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es sei denn, du willst es. Also. Willst du nochmal gemeinsam abwägen?“  
Ich nicke eifrig. „Ja, bitte. Bis jetzt habe ich mit niemanden richtig darüber reden können. Nur mit dir gestern Abend.“   
„Okay“, sagt Connor nachdenklich. Er zieht den Arm unter mir weg und legt sich auf den Bauch. Gestützt auf die Unterarme fängt er an zu reden. „Also, Jen. Der Vater des Kindes ist Jakob. Das heißt, dass du...“ Irritiert sieht er zu mir rüber. „Warum grinst du so?“  
„Ach“, erwidere ich lachend. „Immer, wenn du über irgendwas Ernstes redest, legst du dich auf den Bauch.“  
Connor sieht auf seine Arme, dann wieder zu mir. „Moment, wirklich?“   
Ich nicke eifrig. „Ja. Aber das ist niedlich. Red weiter!“ Ich kuschele mich an ihn und und seine Wärme und bin so unfassbar froh, dass wir doch wieder hier so gemeinsam liegen.   
Er nickt grinsend. „Okay“, sagt er. Dann fährt er wieder ernster fort: „Also, Jakob. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er in deiner Entscheidung keine Rolle spielen sollte: Was denkst du, wie würde er das aufnehmen?“  
„Puh!“, erwidere ich. „Ich glaube, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich von ihm ein Kind erwarte, würde er wieder versuchen mit mir zusammen zu kommen.“  
„Also würde er wollen, dass du es bekommst?“  
„Ja“, antworte ich. „Ich denke schon. Er hat immer von sowas geredet. Er will voll Familie und sowas. Aber, ich meine, du kennst ihn doch“, sage ich und zucke mutlos die Achseln. „Ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben. Ich bin so froh, dass er sich mittlerweile kaum mehr bei mir meldet.“  
Connor nickt. „Okay. Also würdest du ihm nichts sagen wollen und einfach den Abbruch durchführen.“  
„Das ist der Plan“, seufze ich.   
„Okay“, sagt Connor wieder. Er schweigt kurz, dann sagt er zögerlich: „Es ist echt grad ungünstig für uns, weiterhin miteinander zu planen, gerade jetzt, wo alles so... so schwierig war.“  
Ich schweige ebenso, dann sage ich: „Ja. Deshalb. Ich mein: Wie sollte ich ein Kind großziehen? Ich bin einfach ein psychisches Wrack.“ Connor will widersprechen, doch ich unterbreche ihn: „Wir wissen das beide, Con. Ich bin anstrengend, launisch und ein kleines Monster.“  
„Naja“, sagt Connor. „Du könntest dir therapeutische Unterstützung suchen. Das ist doch nichts schlimmes.“  
Ich atme tief durch. Ja, er hat Recht. So oder so sollte ich endlich im Rahmen einer Therapie mit mir und meinen Altlasten aufräumen. Die Abtreibung wäre sicherlich ein weiteres Erlebnis, dessen Sinnhaftigkeit ich erst hinterfragen und aufarbeiten müsste. Ich kenn mich doch.   
„Und... naja.“ Er sieht zu mir runter und sagt dann langsam: „Ich kann mit deinen Launen bestimmt besser umgehen, als viele Menschen. Aber es wäre für eine mögliche gemeinsame Zukunft von uns auch echt nicht schlecht, wenn du dich manchmal besser im Griff hättest.“  
Verschämt drücke ich mein Gesicht in sein T-Shirt. Klar, er hat Recht. Da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren.   
„Aber jetzt mal ganz konkret“, sage ich und setze mich auf. Die Decke ziehe ich mir über die Schultern und lege meine Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Mal angenommen, ich kriege das Kind. Und wohne bei Hank, oder wie? Ich bin pleite. Hank ist voll fertig. Alter! Ich kann mir das alles nicht vorstellen.“  
„Ach Jen“, sagt Connor und legt sich auf den Rücken. Er sieht zu mir hoch. „Du musst doch nicht ewig bei Hank wohnen bleiben. Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn überzeugt, noch einen Entzug zu starten, wenn er erfährt, dass er Opa wird!“  
„Das Gesicht will ich sehen“, keuche ich. Mein Hand liegt nun auf seinem Bauch.  
Connor nickt wissend. „Ich glaube, er rastet voll aus.“  
„Aber ob im positiven oder negativen Sinne, ist die Frage“, seufze ich.   
„Das sollte dich ebenso nicht beeinflussen“, meint Connor.   
„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich bin nun mal abhängig von ihm! Und somit wäre es auch mein Kind. Das ist doch Scheiße!“, rufe ich erschöpft.  
„Deshalb könntest du ja auch die Therapie machen“, räumt Connor ein. „Die könnte dich dann dabei unterstützen, eigenständig zu werden.“  
Ich schweige, während er weiter redet. „Du sagst, Jakob will Familie. Vielleicht bekommst du von ihm ja finanzielle Unterstützung!“  
Zweifeld schaue ich ihn an. „Ich will nicht, dass er mir Geld gibt. Und ich will auch nicht, dass er das Kind sieht.“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Das solltest du dir wirklich überlegen. Vielleicht ist er schlechter Partner, aber ein guter Vater?“  
„Ach“, erwidere ich abschätzig und beobachte, wie seine Hand meine findet.   
Zuversichtlich sieht er zu mir hoch. „Soll ich dir mal eine ganz andere Perspektive geben? Wie alles werden könnte?“, fragt er lächelnd.  
Achselzuckend erwidere ich: „Na los, hau raus.“  
„Okay“, sagt Connor und setzt sich ebenfalls auf. Im Schneidersitz sitzen wir einander gegenüber. Unsere Knie berühren einander. Er redet leise, als würde er einen ganz spannenden Plan mit mir aushecken. „Also. Mal angenommen.“ Er holt tief Luft und sagt dann: „Im Sommer bekommst du das Kind. Bis dahin hast du eine Therapie gestartet oder kannst sie bald beginnen. Du bist wahnsinnig froh, dass du dich dazu entschieden hast. Du wohnst vielleicht erst mal noch bei Hank. Und dann irgendwann... Ziehen wir zusammen. Wir übernehmen die Erziehung gemeinsam. Wir sind eine Familie und vielleicht super glücklich miteinander. Du wirst nie bereuen, dass du das Kind bekommen hast, weil es einfach alles ist, das dir wichtig ist.“ Seine Augen blitzen, als er mir dieses unverbindliche Angebot macht.  
Kurz bin ich sprachlos.  
„Das klingt wie das super kitschige Ende einer wahnsinnig schlechten FanFiktion“, sage ich zweifelnd.   
„Was sind das für FanFiktion, über die du dauernd redest?“, fragt Connor irritiert.   
„Ach, das, was wir hier in Erwägung ziehen, ist absolutes FanFiktion-Material“, sage ich erschöpft. „Ein Mädchen verknallt sich in einen Androiden, findet in ihm einen wunderbaren Partner und zieht mit ihm zusammen ihr Kind vom Ex auf. Das ist so eine unrealistische und im Endeffekt echt kitschige Geschichte, dass die sich einfach irgendjemand mit einer furchtbar blumigen Fantasie und Hormonüberschuss hätte ausdenken können.“  
„Wie auch immer“, erwidert Connor verwirrt. „Für wäre es dann jedenfalls die Wirklichkeit.“  
„Das wäre es“, stimme ich nickend zu.  
Wieder schweigen wir, während ich seine Vorstellung auf mich wirken lasse. Noch immer berühren sich unsere Knie, während ich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen auf seine Hände starre, die meine locker umschließen.  
„Aber warum... solltest du das wollen?“, frage ich schließlich leise mit gesenktem Kopf. „Wieso solltest du dich festlegen... auf einen Menschen, wie mich? Und das auch noch mit einem Kind?“ Ich stelle diese Fragen wirklich todernst. Ich kann überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Connor das tun sollte.   
Er seufzt. „Mal eine andere Frage. Wieso sitzt du neben mir, und nicht auf mir? Du Flitzpiepe?“  
Überrascht hebe ich den Kopf. „...Was?“ Da fällt mir beim Blick auf sein grinsendes Gesicht wieder ein, wie dämlich wir uns vorhin gegenseitig beschimpft haben.   
„Weil wir ein ernstes Gespräch führen, du Kackstelze!“, erwidere ich eingeschnappt und ertappt, weil ich seine Beleidigung erst mal ernst genommen hatte.  
„Und das können wir nicht auch, wenn du auf meinem Schoß sitzt? Du Taugenichts?“, fragt er grinsend.   
Empört schnappe ich nach Atem. „Du... na warte... du...“ Ich suche fieberhaft nach einer neuen Beschimpfung und gestikuliere so wild, dass mir die Decke von den Schultern rutscht. „Du Einfaltspinsel!“, sage ich stolz und recke das Kinn hoch.   
Connor legt kopfschüttelnd den Kopf an die Wand, an der er lehnt und mustert mich einen Moment zu lange. Sein Blick gleitet hinunter zu meinem Mund, weiter zu meinen Brüsten und zu meinen Beinen.   
„Guck mich nicht so an“, jammere ich und presse die Hände auf meine heißen Wangen. „Flachpfeife“, füge ich hinzu.   
Connor starrt mir wieder ins Gesicht und grinst noch breiter. Er breitet die Arme aus. „Na komm schon her.“ Und als ich mich nicht traue, fügt er leise hinzu: „Na los. Ich brauch das jetzt.“  
„Okay“, antworte ich ebenso leise. Ich rappele mich auf, komme auf den Knien an, bewege mich zu ihm rüber und setze mich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. Als ich den Kopf hebe, ist seine Nase genau vor meiner. Wir sind uns so unfassbar nah. Er zieht die Knie an und umfasst meinen Rücken mit seinen Händen. Wir sehen uns in die Augen.   
„Na danke, jetzt bin ich gleichzeitig furchtbar traurig und super horny“, flüstere ich ihm zu.   
Sein Atem kommt auf meinen Lippen an. „Bist du das nicht eigentlich immer?“, fragt er.   
„Wie gemein! Du... krummbuckliger Hustensaftschmuggler!“, schimpfe ich und pikse ihn in die Seite.   
Er lacht unter meinen Berührungen. Der ganze Connor, auf dem ich sitze, bebt vor Lachen. Es ist so schön und erfrischend, als er japst: „Das hast du dir doch grade ausgedacht!“  
„Und wenn?!“, frage ich lachend und versuche so viel von dem Glück, das ich gerade verspüre, in mir festzuhalten. Vielleicht, denke ich wehmütig, wird dies der letzte Moment sein, an den ich zurückblicken und mir sagen kann, dass ich wirklich glücklich war, für einen Augenblick. Vielleicht wird meine Entscheidung mich und mein Leben für immer verändern. Wobei – ganz bestimmt wird meine Entscheidung alles verändern. Egal, wie diese ausfällt.  
Während wir uns in die Augen sehen, kommen wir kichernd zur Ruhe.   
Connor winkelt die Beine weiter an, sodass ich ihm tiefer entgegen rutsche und ihm noch näher komme. „Du bist fies“, jammere ich und versuche damit schwach zu leugnen, wie sehr mir unser enger Körperkontakt gefällt. Tatsächlich macht es mich wahnsinnig heiß, so breitbeinig auf ihm zu sitzen. Vor allem unter dem Gesichtspunkt, wie sehr er mir in der letzten Woche gefehlt hat.   
Eine Weile sehen wir uns im Halbdunkeln in die Augen und genießen die körperlichen Reaktionen, die wir aneinander auslösen.   
„Jen“, sagt Connor nach einer Weile. „Ich kann grade gar nicht sagen, wie es weiter geht mit uns. Aber ganz davon abgesehen, wie du dich entscheidest, will ich dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Okay?“  
Mit flachem Atem erwidere ich seinen Blick. Noch immer kämpfe ich mit meiner Erregung. Sie kommt mir so unpassend vor, bei all diesen ernsten Gesprächen über unsere eventuelle gemeinsame Zukunft. Gleichzeitig gehört sie doch immer zu uns und unserer Zuneigung zueinander. Diese enorme Anziehung, sowohl die sexuelle Energie, als auch die emotionale. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das nach allem verdient habe. Einen Typen, der so einfühlsam ist und trotz all dem Scheiß, mit dem ich ihn in den letzten Wochen konfrontiert hatte, dazu bereit ist, alles zu geben. Und damit nicht genug. Obwohl er von vornherein wusste, worauf er sich bei mir einlassen würde, stellte dies nie ein Hindernis für ihn da. Es führte nie zu einer Abschwächung seiner Gefühle zu mir. Er war seit Anfang an bereit, mich so zu nehmen, wie ich bin. Bedingungslos.  
Ich schlucke. Ich bin froh, dass mein Körper total dicht gemacht hat und keine Tränen mehr heraus pressen kann. Denn tatsächlich bin ich furchtbar gerührt. „Okay“, antworte ich schwach.   
Seine Hände streicheln über meinen Rücken, finden ihren Weg wie selbstverständlich unter mein T-Shirt.   
Ich bin absolut handlungsunfähig. Ich werde von so vielen Gefühlen für ihn durchströmt. Allen voran die Fassungslosigkeit über sein Handeln, über seine Güte und über seine Liebe zu mir. Ich bin außer Stande, irgendwie angemessen darauf einzugehen und ihm meine Gefühle ebenso zu zeigen. Dass seine Hände über meinen nackten Rücken gleiten, macht meinen Kopf dabei auch nicht klarer.   
Vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut. Vielleicht werde ich doch noch in der Lage sein, die kitschige Beziehung zu leben, die ich mir immer so herbei gesehnt hatte. Und das ausgerechnet mit Connor. Einem Androiden.   
Eine Weile sehen wir uns in die Augen. Dann drücken seine Hände an meinem Rücken mich an ihn. Unsere Lippen berühren sich und finden langsam zueinander. Er küsst mich, und es ist endlich ein Kuss, wie er ihn gewollt hat. In seinem Tempo, mit seiner Initiative, ohne dass ich mir irgendetwas ungeduldig eingefordert oder einfach genommen habe. Sein Kuss ist gefühlvoll und unterstreicht die Aussagen, die er in der letzten halben Stunde gemacht hat. Ich spüre seine Akzeptanz, seine Leidenschaft und sein Verlangen nach mir.   
Eine Weile knutschen wir so herum und ich versuche, all meine Gefühle und meine Dankbarkeit über seine Worte in meine Berührungen einfließen zu lassen.   
Schließlich hebt er mich an und lässt mich vor ihn auf die Matratze sinken. Ich halte die Sekunden kaum aus, in denen er sich aufrichtet und die Decke über uns zieht. Die fünf Sekunden sind schon zu lang für mich und ich ziehe ihn gierig an mich, als er endlich wieder über mir liegt und ich seine Lippen auf meinen spüre.   
Nach einer Weile unterbreche in den Kuss. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?“, frage ich schließlich keuchend. „Bitte. Bleib einfach ab heute wieder jede Nacht bei mir. Du musst mich auch nicht teilen. Du brauchst nie zwischen mir und einem andern Kerl liegen, wie ich das damals mal gesagt hab. Immer nur bei mir. Bitte, Con.“  
„Wenn du mir im Gegenzug versprichst, nicht nochmal schwanger von einer Schaukel in Höhe von 4,36 Meter zu springen?“, erwidert Connor grinsend und beißt mir in den Hals.   
Und während er sich zart seinen Weg zurück zu meinem Mund küsst, erinnere ich mich dran, wie mich seine Bestürzung über den Sprung im Riverside Park verärgert hatte. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Er wollte mich nie bevormunden. Er wollte einfach, dass dem Mini in meinem Bauch nichts passiert.   
Als seine Lippen wieder an meinen angekommen sind, erwidere ich seinen Kuss umso heftiger. Mein Herz sprüht vor Glück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachtrag zum Kapitel:   
> Jede Frau ist für sich und ihren Bauch selbst verantwortlich. Wenn sich eine Frau für einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch entschieden hat, soll ihr da nicht mehr reingequatscht werden. Ich möchte nicht, dass der Eindruck entsteht, dass ich den Standpunkt vertrete, dass ungeborenes Leben um jeden Preis geschützt werden muss und Schwangerschaftsabbrüche verwerflich sind.   
> Jen war in diesem Moment noch mit der Nachricht überfordert. Connor hat ihr erst andere Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, als er sie gefragt hatte und weil sie diese gerne hören wollte.   
> Eine Frau darf sich eigenständig für einen Abbruch entscheiden und das ist auch gut so!


	63. 63. Schminktips und Pokerface

Mein Puls rast, als ich am nächsten Nachmittag das Zimmer der Ärztin verlasse. Ich komme auf dem Gang zum Wartezimmer an, ziehe langsam die Tür hinter mir zu und versuche, mich zu fassen. Ich bin so aufgekratzt, ich könnte schreien. Aber das kann ich hier jetzt wirklich nicht bringen. Also halte ich kurz inne und versuche, mein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.   
Langsam zähle ich die Fließen auf den Boden. Zwei, vier, sechs, acht, zehn, zwölf...  
Als eine Arzthelferin aus einem der anderen Behandlungszimmer kommt und mich fragend ansieht, lächele ich hastig, um meine Handlungsunfähigkeit zu überspielen, stecke die Fäuste in die Taschen meines Mantels und laufe mit dem besten Pokerface, zu dem ich noch im Stande bin, zurück zum Wartezimmer. Ich kann jetzt hier in der Praxis nicht einfach heulen oder gar schreien. Ich muss wenigstens nach außen hin Contenance bewahren.   
Ich bin noch nicht ganz am Wartezimmer angekommen, als ich Connor erblicke, der auf einem der äußersten Stühle auf mich wartet. Er hat eine Zeitung auf dem Schoß, die sich scheinbar um Schminktips dreht. Oh wow, Connor.  
Als er mich sieht, hebt er den Blick und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.   
Ich deute verbissen mit dem Kopf zum Ausgang, während ich mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zulaufe.   
Er nickt kaum merklich.   
Er legt die Zeitschrift auf einen Tisch in der Mitte und ich nehme aus den Augenwinkeln noch die wartenden Damen wahr, die mich neugierig beäugen, um rauszufinden, wer denn zu diesem schrägen Typen mit der Schminkzeitung gehört.  
Connor dreht sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu mir um und unsere Hände finden sich, ohne dass ich mein Tempo verringern oder auf ihn warten muss. Es geschieht aus reiner Intuition. Wie gewollt. Aber doch zufällig. In einer perfekten Ergänzung.  
„Wiedersehen“, sagt er höflich ins Wartezimmer, ehe er mit mir die Praxis verlässt.

Als ich draußen stehe, schlägt mir die kühle Luft des Dezembernachmittags entgegen. Es ist eiskalt und es liegt noch viel Schnee von der letzten Nacht.   
Der Parkplatz der Klinik liegt trostlos und karg vor mir. Detroit kann so hässlich sein.   
„Und?“ Connor ist neben mir zum stehen gekommen. „Wie hast du dich nun entschieden?“  
Ich atme tief durch und ziehe an seinem Ärmel. „Lass uns hier abhauen“, murmele ich und laufe auf Betty zu.   
Connor eilt mir hinterher. „Jen!“, ruft er und packt meine Schulter. „Sag es mir. Hast du es gemacht?“  
Wir sind an Betty angekommen. Erschöpft drehe ich mich zu ihm um und schaue zu ihm hoch. Zum Glück habe ich die alte rostige Karre im Rücken. „Du musstest nur 10 Minuten warten“, stelle ich unsicher fest. „10 Minuten reichen nicht, um...“  
Strahlend sieht er zu mir runter. „Du hast das Baby noch?“  
Ich starre zurück. Es hört sich so krass an, wie er das so ausspricht. Und ich selbst hab es noch immer nicht realisiert. „Ich hab das Mini noch“, erwidere und bin noch immer fassungslos über den Umstand und darüber, dass ein Android sich darüber so freuen kann.   
„Das ist der Wahnsinn!“, antwortet er begeistert.  
Überfordert sehe ich zu ihm hoch. „Ich... ich weiß nicht so recht“, antworte ich ehrlich. Vor nicht mal einer Woche hatte ich mir eingestanden, dass ich schwanger bin und gestern um diese Uhrzeit war ich noch völlig davon überzeugt, dass ich den Abbruch durchführen lassen werde. „Die Halunken wollten das Geld behalten“, grummele ich. „Es war also doch ziemlich dumm von mir, mich erst auf den letzten Metern zu entscheiden.“  
„Vergiss das Geld!“, ruft Connor und packt meine Oberarme. Ich habe ihn tatsächlich noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen. „Das ist wirklich eine wunderbare Nachricht, Jen!“  
Ungläubig und etwas belustigt schaue ich zu ihm hoch. „Ich muss mich also dazu entscheiden zu werfen, damit du so durchdrehst, ja?“, frage ich mit einem müden Lächeln. So schön es ist, dass er so gehypet ist – ich spüre gerade nur Erleichterung darüber, mich dem Eingriff und den damit verbundenen Schmerzen entzogen zu haben.  
Aufgeregt sieht er mir in die Augen. Er strahlt über beide Wangen. „Du wirst eine Mom!“, sagt er glücklich.   
„Scheiße, du hast Recht“, jammere ich verzweifelt und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Schal.   
Er nimmt meinen schlaffen Körper in Empfang und drückt mich an sich. Erleichtert atme ich meinen heißen Atem in seinen Schal und in die klirrende Dezemberkälte. Ich bin so froh, dass er da ist. So oder so wäre ich Gefahr gelaufen, einfach vor der Klinik zu kollabieren. Ob ich mich jetzt für das Baby entschieden hätte, oder dagegen.  
„Jetzt wird sich alles verändern“, sagt Connor schließlich leise. Sein Mund ist ganz nah an meinem Ohr.  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran“, schluchze ich und drehe den Kopf weg.   
„Das wird schön werden. Du wirst schon sehen!“, spricht er in mein anderes Ohr hinein.   
Grummelnd presse ich das Gesicht tiefer in seinen plüschigen Schal. Gerade kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden wird.   
Eine Weile stehe ich so an ihm und bin froh über den Halt, den er mir geben kann. Irgendwann hebe ich den Kopf. „Bringst du mich nach Hause?“  
Connor lächelt zu mir runter. „Klar.“  
„Gehst du danach wieder?“, frage ich schwach.  
„Ich muss nachher irgendwann mal nach Sumo sehen“, erwidert Connor. „Aber eine Weile kann ich bleiben.“  
„Wenn du nachher gehst“, murmele ich, „kann ich dann mitkommen?“  
Kurz überlegt er, beugt sich dann zu mir runter und steckt die Nase zwischen meinen Schal und meinen Hals. Er ist kalt. „Hey!“, beschwere ich mich und muss trotz meiner Empörung kichern. „Ich bin grade voll am Ende, ärgere mich nicht!“  
Er hält inne und küsst schließlich sanft meinen Hals. „Klar kannst du mitkommen“, sagt er.  
Erleichtert atme ich auf.   
Wir setzen uns in Betty und fahren nach Hause.

Unterwegs bin ich noch immer total durch den Wind. Wie ja eigentlich seit Tagen schon. Ich hatte auch letzte Nacht kaum Schlaf gefunden und hänge erschöpft im Sitz. Das ist ja schon mal ein guter Anfang, denke ich mürrisch.   
Als wir so fahren, kommen wir darauf zu sprechen, dass ich seit gestern morgen nichts gegessen habe, woraufhin Connor sofort bei der nächstbesten Pizzeria anhält. „Sag mir einfach, was du willst. Salami? Veggie?“  
„Veggie“, antworte ich müde lächelnd.  
Connor verschwindet bei Pizza Hut, während ich ihm hinterher schaue und kurz darauf auch schon eingenickt bin.


	64. 64. Provokation und Pflaster

Ich wache tatsächlich erst wieder auf, als wir zuhause angekommen sind.   
Verschlafen springe ich aus dem Wagen und schaue auf mein Elternhaus. Ich atme tief durch. Für mich ist gerade alles anders. Dabei ist doch gerade eigentlich nichts anders, als gestern Abend, als ich das letzte mal hier war. Tatsächlich ist sogar alles genauso, wie als ich mit Hank vor 6 Wochen hier das erste mal nach meiner jahrelangen Abwesenheit wieder angekommen war. Denn auch da war ich schon schwanger, ohne es zu wissen. Trotzdem hat sich in den letzten 24 Stunden so viel für mich verändert. Und ob ich mich richtig entschieden habe, weiß ich noch immer nicht und werde es auch erst mal nicht erfahren. Obwohl: Kann es wirklich eine falsche Entscheidung sein, sich für das Leben zu entscheiden?  
Ich latsche erschöpft die Veranda hoch und verschwende in meinem Tran gar keinen Gedanken mehr an Connor, der die Tür zum Rücksitz von Betty öffnet, um mir meinen Rucksack hinterherzutragen.   
Ich öffne die Haustür und rufe müde herein: „Hallo...?“ Schließlich weiß ich nicht, ob Hank gerade zuhause ist, oder ob er sich schon zur nächsten Sauftour aufgemacht hat. Ein wenig macht mich sein Verhalten der letzten Tage sauer, ein wenig tut er mir auch Leid. Der vorzeitige Abbruch seines Entzugs scheint ihn selbst noch viel mehr zu enttäuschen, als Connor und mich zusammen. Jedenfalls ist er noch öfter und noch heftiger besoffen, als sonst, seit er wieder zuhause ist.   
„Jenny?“, ruft er vom oberem Stockwerk herunter.   
„Jo“, antworte ich müde und ziehe mir die Mütze vom Kopf. Die Tür lasse ich offen, weil Connor ja noch kommt.  
Hank stolpert die Treppen herunter. Er sieht ziemlich fertig aus.   
An sich sieht das ganze Wohnzimmer furchtbar aus. Daran war ich selbst nicht unbeteiligt. Die Pakete mit den Möbeln für Connor nehmen einen großen Platz ein, darüber hinaus liegt auf ihnen, sowie auf sämtlichen Ablageflächen Geschirr und Wäsche. Ich hatte mich in den vergangenen Tagen wirklich gehen lassen. Hank hatte sehr geschimpft, als er das gesehen hatte, als wir beide vor zwei Tagen nachts besoffen wieder zuhause ankamen, doch etwas gegen die Unordnung getan hatte er seitdem auch nicht. Eher hatte er wie mein Komplize fungiert und seinen Müll und sein Gerümpel dazu gestellt.   
Hanks Haar ist durcheinander und sein T-Shirt dreckig. Ich hoffe inständig, dass der braune Fleck auf seinem Shirt keine Kotze ist.   
Zusammen mit dem völlig unordentlichen und verdreckten Wohnzimmer gibt mir sein Anblick den Rest. Na super, und hier möchte ich ein Kind reinsetzen? Ich bin ja selbst nicht mal in der Lage, fünf Tage am Stück in einem Haus zu wohnen, ohne es total verwahrlosen zu lassen.   
Völlig fertig stütze ich mich am Küchentisch ab. Scheiß Idee. Scheiß Idee. Das mit dem Baby war eine Scheiß Idee. Ich hätte mich auf mein Gefühl verlassen sollen und den Abbruch durchführen lassen sollen. Aber klar, ich lasse mich völlig umstimmen, weil ein Typ mir eine rosarote Zukunft malt und ich ihm total erliege, weil ich 10 Minuten auf seiner Erektion sitze. Typisch ich einfach!   
Ich könnte schon wieder heulen. Hatte ich mich vor einer halben Stunde nicht noch ein wenig gefreut? Nein, Connor hatte sich gefreut. Und davon hatte ich mich etwas mitreißen lassen.   
Hank starrt mich an, während ich mich müde am Küchentisch abstütze.  
„Jetzt hast du Betty wieder zurück“, sage ich lahm.   
Hank übergeht meine Aussage. „Ist das etwa Connor da draußen?“, fragt er und sieht durch das Fenster hinaus.   
„Ja“, antworte ich müde. „Wir ähm... hängen wieder zusammen ab“, füge ich unschuldig hinzu.  
„Ihr fickt also wieder“, zischt Hank zu mir rüber und sieht so aus, als hielte er sich für jemanden, der voll den Durchblick hat. „Das ist aber schön.“ Seine Wortwahl lässt mich darauf schließen, dass er schon wieder ordentlich einen im Tee hat. Wie ein Detektiv erspäht er Connor durch das Fenster.   
„Meine Güte, such dir doch auch mal jemanden zum ficken, und geh mir nicht dauernd mit deinem ordinären Gelaber auf die Nerven“, motze ich. „Du bist mein Vater, verdammt. Also rede nicht mit mir, wie mit einem Saufkumpanen.“  
Hank übergeht meine Aussage. „Connor darf nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin“, flüstert er mir zu. „Er denkt doch, ich bin beim Entzug!“ Er hebt die Hand und schnipst vor der Stirn, als falle ihm plötzlich was ganz Tolles ein, und er stolpert ins Bad im Erdgeschoss.   
Connor kommt näher. Ich höre seine Schritte durch die geöffnete Haustür auf der Veranda.   
„Kein Ton, Jenny!“, zischt Hank eifrig und zieht die Badtür hinter sich zu. „Ich versteck mich!“ Die Lüftung im Bad erwacht nicht zum Leben; dem entnehme ich, dass Hank zur Tarnung das Licht ausgelassen hat. Im nächsten Augenblick höre ich, wie irgendwas hinter der verschlossenen Tür polternd zu Boden fällt, und ich fasse mir nur noch jammernd an den Kopf. Dieser Mann wird einfach von Tag zu Tag in seinem Verhalten erbärmlicher.  
Connor kommt endlich rein und sieht mich am Küchentisch stehen, wie ich mir die flache Hand an die Stirn haue und darauf mein Gesicht in den Händen vergrabe. Er legt den Pizzakarton auf den Tisch und läuft auf mich zu. „Hey Kleines, was ist los?“, fragt er und streichelt mir beruhigend über die Schulter.   
Leise jammernd ziehe ich mir die Hände vom Gesicht und schaue in das völlig verdreckte Wohnzimmer. Irgendwie will ich Hank nicht verraten, auch wenn die Versteckaktion total lächerlich ist.   
Connor folgt meinem Blick. „Oh, wow“, sagt er beeindruckt. Und dann fügt er verwundert hinzu: „Das sah... vor ein paar Tagen aber noch... etwas anders aus.“  
„Sorry dafür“, brumme ich, lasse mich auf den Stuhl sinken und ziehe den Pizzakarton an mich ran. Ich schäme mich für den Zustand des Hauses. Schließlich bin ich für das meiste verantwortlich.  
„Wo steckt Hank?“, fragt Connor mich und sucht den Raum mit den Augen ab. „Oben?“  
Mit vollem Mund schüttele ich möglichst ahnungslos achselzuckend den Kopf. Trotz allem. Ich will keine Petze sein!  
Liebevoll sieht Connor zu meinem mit Soße verschmiertem Gesicht runter. „Lass es dir schmecken“, sagt er.  
Kauend hebe ich beide Daumen.   
Connor zieht seine Jacke aus.   
„Wieso denkst du, dass Hank da ist?“, frage ich möglichst beiläufig, während ich schmatze.   
Connor kommt zurück und deutet auf den Tisch. „Sein Haustürschlüssel liegt direkt vor dir“, erwidert er.   
Oh. Ja. Klar. Ich brumme zustimmend und verschlinge das nächste Pizzastück.   
„Ich denke, ich schaue mal oben nach ihm“, meint Connor.   
Im nächsten Moment poltert es erneut im Bad.   
„...Oder eben hier“, sagt Connor und läuft zielstrebig zur Badtür.   
Ich lehne mich mit einem Pizzastück in der Hand in meinem Stuhl zurück, um die folgende Szene beobachten zu können.   
„Hallo Hank?“, ruft Connor vor der Badtür. „Wir sind wieder zuhause!“ Er hält inne und wartet auf eine Antwort.  
Hank hat sich scheinbar dazu entschlossen, sich tot zu stellen, jedenfalls ist kein Ton mehr von ihm zu hören. Mit seinem Gepolter hat er sich ja aber schon doppelt verraten.  
Als keine Antwort kommt, fragt Connor: „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“   
Wir halten inne. Wieder antwortet Hank nicht.   
„Hank. Mach die Tür auf!“, fordert Connor entschlossen.   
„Ich bin beim Entzug!“, antwortet Hank endlich wimmernd.  
Connor sieht jetzt total verwirrt aus. Er sieht fragend zu mir rüber.   
„Er schämt sich!“, flüstere ich ihm von meinem Platz aus zu und putze mir den Mund ab.  
Connor ist jetzt noch irritierter. „Wie, du wusstest, dass er da ist?“  
Entschuldigend ziehe ich mit Unschuldsmine die Augenbrauen hoch und genehmige mir das nächste Stück Pizza.  
„Ich weiß, dass du wieder da bist, Hank. Jetzt hör auf den Spielchen“, spricht Connor nun zur Tür.  
Wir halten inne. Dann tritt endlich der total zerzauste Hank aus dem Bad. Zu meinem Entsetzen hat er eine frische Platzwunde am Kopf. Im dunklen Bad ist er wohl tatsächlich gestürzt.  
Angewidert sehe ich zu ihm rüber. „Alter! Ich mein, ich hab es dir schon oft gesagt, aber noch mal fürs Protokoll: Sauf mal weniger!“  
Hank dreht sich zu mir um und schreit: „Wolltest du nicht sowieso ausziehen, Fräulein?!“ Er ist so fertig, dass er zu weinen begonnen hat. Connors analysierender Blick ist ja tatsächlich auch manchmal schwer auszuhalten, wenn man weiß, dass man Mist gebaut hat.  
„Was?!“, rufe ich und lasse mich blöderweise sofort auf Hanks Provokation ein. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so plötzlich vor die Tür setzen!“  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du ausziehst, wenn ich weiter saufe!“, schreit Hank zu mir rüber und ich befürchte, dass er gleich wahnsinnig wird. „Jetzt ist es so weit. Also! Nenn mir einen guten Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht einfach vor die Tür werfen sollte!“   
Allarmiert starre ich zu Connor rüber. Dieser starrt zurück. Hank ist wirklich rotzevoll. Nicht auszudenken, was er alles in sich hineingekippt haben muss, um dieses Level erreicht zu haben. Schließlich trinkt er jeden Tag, um seinen Pegel zu erhalten, und kann deshalb von vornherein schon mehr ab, als andere.   
Ein Blick zwischen Connor und mir genügt, um die stille Abmachung zu schließen, dass wir Hank in seinem jetzigen Zustand auf keinen Fall offenbaren werden, dass er Großvater wird. Alles in allem muss ich die Nachricht darüber selbst erst mal verdauen. Dass Hank uns mal wieder zeigt, wie instabil meine Wohnsituation ist, wühlt mich zusätzlich auf. Obwohl ich mich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit einem Besoffenen einlassen will, bin ich aufgesprungen.  
„Vielleicht, weil du zur Abwechslung mal Verantwortung für deine Tochter übernehmen könntest?“, schlage ich ihm wütend vor.   
„Verantwortung?“, stammelt Hank. „Du wohnst hier seit Wochen. Mietfrei!“  
„Wow, und das ist alles an Unterstützung, das du mir bieten willst?“, schreie ich zurück. „6 Wochen mietfrei bei dir zu wohnen? Schönen Dank, du Arschloch!“  
Hank schreit zurück, aber sein gesoffenes Gebrüll ist so wirr, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe.   
Endlich geht Connor dazwischen. „Hey! Hank. Hank!“, sagt er und packt diesen an den Schultern.   
Hank schwankt besorgniserregend. Er deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich und ruft: „Geh auf dein Zimmer!“   
Fassungslos schüttele ich den Kopf. Dieser Aufforderung war ich nicht mal nachgekommen, als ich 12 war.   
„Hank!“, sagt Connor nun energischer.   
Hank sieht ihm in die Augen. Er weint wieder.  
„Entweder DU gehst jetzt auf dein Zimmer, oder ich werde dich persönlich festnehmen und in eine Ausnüchterungszelle sperren“, sagt Connor so leise und eindringlich, dass ich mich kurz frage, ob ich richtig gehört habe.   
Hank murmelt irgendwas vor sich hin.   
„Du hast die Wahl“, sagt Connor im selben Tonfall und fixiert Hanks Blick mit seinem. Connor ist immer so übelst heiß, wenn er jemanden zur Sau macht.  
Beeindruckt beobachte ich, wie Hank schwankend und leise schimpfend die Treppen hochsteigt zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Connor folgt ihm und will wohl gewährleisten, dass Hank auch wirklich im Bett landet.   
Ich bleibe vor meiner Pizza sitzen und atme tief durch, während ich Gepolter im ersten Stock höre. Hank ist wohl wieder hingefallen.   
Naja. Er tut mir grade so gar nicht leid.   
Erschöpft blicke ich auf meine erkaltende Pizza und in meinem Kopf hallen wieder dieselben Worte wie vorhin wider. Scheiß Idee. Das Baby zu bekommen ist eine Scheiß Idee.

Ich kriege keinen Bissen mehr runter. Umso erleichterter bin ich, als Connor endlich wieder herunter kommt.   
„Er schläft“, informiert er mich, als er auf mich zu kommt. „Ich hab seine Wunden versorgt und ihm ein Pflaster auf die Stirn geklebt.“  
„Cool“, sage ich gleichgültig. Noch immer sitze ich bewegungslos am Küchentisch und frage mich, wie ich aus der Lage wieder raus komme. Gar nicht, ist die Antwort.  
Connor runzelt die Stirn, als er sieht, wie fertig ich schon wieder aussehe. Er setzt sich zu mir. „Er wird dich nicht rauswerfen“, sagt er schließlich. „Er ist einfach total fertig. Er trinkt viel viel mehr, als vor dem Entzug.“  
Ich seufze nur.   
Wir schweigen uns an.   
Dann sage ich: „Es geht nicht darum, ob er mich rausschmeißt, oder nicht. Ich will einfach nicht von ihm abhängig sein.“  
Connor nickt. Es gibt gerade nichts schönzureden und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass er es nicht tut.   
Erschöpft schiebe ich den Pizzakarton von mir weg, lege meine Arme auf den Tisch und platziere meinen Kopf auf ihnen. Ohne, dass ich es kontrollieren kann, fallen mir die Augen zu.   
„Da ist aber jemand müde“, sagt Connor freundlich. Schwach nehme ich wahr, dass er mir übers Haar streichelt  
„Ach Quatsch“, brumme ich schlaftrunken.   
„Na komm!“, sagt er, steht auf und zieht mich sanft auf die Füße. „Ich bring dich ins Bett. Du brauchst dringend Schlaf. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden.“  
„Nein, ich bin hellwach!“, protestiere ich und umklammere seine Hüften.   
Connor lässt es zu, dass ich meinen Halt bei ihm suche und umschließt sanft meine Schultern. „Das seh ich“, grinst er und bringt daraufhin die nächste Anderson ins Bett.


	65. 65. iPad und Parasit

Als ich erwache, ist es dunkel.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und taste neben mich. Ich bin allein in meinem Bett. Kein Connor.   
Völlig verpeilt versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, was sich abgespielt hatte, bevor ich eingeschlafen war. Düster erinnere ich mich. Ich war in der Klinik. Ich hatte den Abbruch nicht gemacht. Ich hatte mich mit Hank gestritten. Connor hatte mich in mein Zimmer gebracht. Ich erinnere mich dran, wie sein Gesicht aussah, als er vor dem Bett gehockt und zu mir runter geschaut hatte. Er hatte diesen vertrauten Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich so gut von ihm kenne. Dieses sich Sorgende, Liebevolle. Er sah so zufrieden aus, als er in mein erschöpftes, verheultes Gesicht blickte. Und dann muss ich weggepennt sein.   
Ich atme tief durch. Das Mini. Ich hab es noch. Ich setze mich auf und schaue an mir runter. Ich starre meinen Bauch an. Herrje, das alles hier wird ernst und passiert wirklich. Unsicher sage ich zu meinem Bauch: „Hey... du? ...Alles klar bei dir?“   
Niemand antwortet.   
„Solltest du mich nicht wenigstens treten, oder so? Du blöder Parasit“, motze ich und greife nach meinem Handy.   
Klar, ich weiß, dass man in dem Stadium nichts von dem Nachwuchs spürt. Trotzdem finde ich es ungerecht, wie viel Ärger ich wegen dem Mini in den letzten Tagen hatte und in nächster Zeit haben werde, während es einfach in meinem Bauch rumliegt und chillt!  
Es ist erst halb 9. Also hatte ich doch gar nicht so lange geschlafen. Hatte Connor mir nicht angeboten, dass er mich mitnimmt, wenn er nach Sumo sieht? Na super, ich Schlafmütze hatte meine Chance verpennt.   
Wahrscheinlich ist zu allem Überfluss Hank auch noch im Haus. Na herzlichen Dank für deinen Beistand, Connor. Aber ich sollte nicht so unfair sein. Ohne Connor hätte Sumo uns schon verzweifelt in die Wohnung geschissen.  
Da entdecke ich Connors Nachricht auf dem Display meines Handys. Es ist die erste, die ich wieder von ihm bekomme, seit ich ihn nach unserer räumlichen Trennung so zugespammt hatte. Scheinbar sind wir tatsächlich auf einem guten Weg. Kaum zu fassen, dass mein verwirrtes Herz wenigstens dazu in der Lage ist, die Beziehung zu meinem Exfreund oder Freund oder was auch immer zu reparieren. „Hey Jen. Ich bin ins Maison gegangen und schaue nach Sumo. Morgen früh muss ich arbeiten. Aber falls du irgendwann wach wirst und dich einsam fühlst: Ich bin zuhause. Zwinkersmiley. LG Connor. Kleinerdrei“  
Feuer und Flamme atme ich durch. Dieser Zwinkersmiley! Okay, er will rummachen. Das kann er haben!  
Ich stolpere aus dem Bett, suche ein paar Klamotten zusammen, dusche fix, schnappe mir noch mein iPad, um als Notfall den obligatorischen Filmabend einzuleiten und stürze die Treppen hinunter.   
Ich bin so abgelenkt, dass ich direkt meine Tasche fallen lasse, als ich plötzlich Hanks Stimme vom Sofa aus höre. „Jenny.“  
„Alter!“, pruste ich und hebe meinen Kram auf. „Was ist denn mit dir los?! Warum sitzt du hier im Dunkeln?“  
Tatsächlich hatte Hank kein Licht angemacht. Er sieht zu mir rüber und ich kann sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Nachdem er vor wenigen Stunden noch so rotzevoll war und so furchtbar rumgebrüllt hat, lege ich gerade überhaupt keinen Wert darauf, mit ihm hier alleine zu sein.   
Lahm hebt er den Arm. Es scheint ihm so schwer zu fallen, dass es aussieht, als hingen 25 Kilo an seinem Ellenbogen. „Setz dich doch ein bisschen zu mir“, sagt er mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Das kannst du vergessen!“, fauche ich und drücke mich am Küchentisch an ihm vorbei zur Haustür.   
Hanks Arm sinkt langsam wieder hinab. „Gut“, sagt er leise.  
Ich stutze, weil er so lethargisch ist. „Alles... ähm... okay bei dir?“  
Hank seufzt tief. Wegen der Dunkelheit kann ich sein Gesicht noch immer nicht erkennen. Er ist so ruhig, im Vergleich zu vorhin. Es ist unheimlich. Aber ich bin auch froh drüber.   
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sowas vorhin gesagt habe“, murmelt er so undeutlich, dass es wahrscheinlich die wenigsten Leute auf der Welt verstehen könnten. Zum Glück gehöre ich zu diesen Leuten.   
Ich antworte nicht.  
„Du musst nicht ausziehen“, knurrt er leise. „Natürlich nicht. Bleib hier, so lange du möchtest.“ Er sieht zu mir auf und lächelt friedfertig. „Du bist doch meine Jenny.“  
Ich seufze. „Naja, es gehört halt einfach mehr dazu, dass ich gern hier wohne, als dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst, nachdem du mich dermaßen angeblökt hast“, sage ich beleidigt. „Das ist halt auch kein schönes Miteinander, dass du dauernd deine Launen an mir auslässt.“  
Hank schweigt. Mit der Hand fährt er über die Sofagarnitur. Dann sagt er: „Das stimmt.“  
Ich will gehen, doch ich zögere. Nun tut mein Vater mir wieder unglaublich Leid.   
Ich ziehe mich auf den massiven Küchentisch rauf und schaue zu ihm rüber. Ich möchte meinen Abstand wahren. Aber ich kann ihn hier nicht so verklatscht sitzen lassen, ohne kurz sein Befinden abgecheckt zu haben.   
Kurz erwäge ich, ihm nun von dem Mini zu erzählen, verwerfe es dann aber sofort wieder. Trotzdem. Früher oder später muss er es erfahren. Es ist zu spät, um es loszuwerden. Und wenn ich es schon mal aus mir rausgepresst haben werde, will ich es dann auch wieder nicht in eine Pflegefamilie abgeben. Doch, dann will ich es schon behalten, nach all der Mühe. Also wird Hank wohl oder übel mit ihm oder ihr Bekanntschaft schließen.  
Rausgepresst. Au weia. Eine Geburt. Das ist gerade einfach das letzte, womit ich mich beschäftigen will oder worauf ich Bock habe. Gut, kaum jemand hat Lust auf eine Geburt. Aber ich hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, mich in den nächsten drei Jahren damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen, 3,5 Kilo aus mir rauszupressen.  
Ich bin so in meinen verstörenden Gedanken vertieft, dass Hank mich zwei mal ansprechen muss, ehe ich reagiere. „Jenny? … Jenny!“  
Verwirrt hebe ich den Kopf. „Sorry, was?“  
„Ob Connor wieder zurück kommt, hab ich gefragt!“, antwortet Hank. Noch immer ist seine Stimme verlangsamt und verwaschen.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Genau hat er nichts gesagt, aber er ist halt eben erst da eingezogen.“  
Hank grunzt resigniert.  
„Ich denke, er will seinen Freiraum behalten, nachdem das mit uns etwas... problematisch war“, murmele ich. Wieder grunzt Hank.  
„Aber es läuft wieder besser mit uns“, informiere ich ihn. „Ich denke, wir könnten das hinkriegen. Also, Connor und ich. So... zusammen.“ Ich erröte. Dann sage ich mit fester Stimme: „Ich gebe mir jedenfalls Mühe!“  
Hank nickt, legt die Arme auf die Sofalehne und sagt: „Tja, Jen. Du weißt ja. Sex regelt.“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Dad, bitte.“  
Hank grinst kurz.  
Ich grinse verlegen zurück.   
Eins verbindet uns halt nach wie vor, unser Sinn für Humor und unsere Vorliebe für dumme Sprüche.  
„Er kann nach wie vor das Zimmer haben. Von Cole, mein ich“, sagt Hank. Mit dem Kopf deutet er auf die Möbel. „Ich kann mich die Tage dran machen, doch endlich das Zimmer zu entrümpeln und das Zeug aufzubauen. Auf der Arbeit brauch ich mich jedenfalls erst mal nicht blicken lassen. Was meinst du?“  
Ich seufze. Dann sage ich vorsichtig: „Ich glaube, Connor will gerade wirklich ein wenig Abstand von uns. Auch, wenn er noch für uns da ist. Aber... wir haben uns beide echt viel genommen von ihm. In letzter Zeit.“  
Hank schweigt. Dann sieht er besorgt zu mir rüber. „Ich will den Jungen nicht auch noch verlieren“, sagt er.   
„Ach“, sage ich. „Ich glaub, der bleibt uns erhalten.“ Zuversichtlich nicke ich. „Aber eins musst du zugeben: Wir sind beide schon echt anstrengend. Ich wollte auch nicht mit uns beiden zusammen in einem Haus wohnen. Ich würde nach 'nem halben Tag ausrasten.“  
Hank grinst wieder. „Du hast Recht. Ich will das auch nicht.“  
Wir beide grinsen vor uns hin, während ich die Beine baumeln lasse. So ein versoffenes Arschloch er auch ist – er ist und bleibt mein Vater.  
„Wenn du ihn nicht verlieren willst, biete ihm doch an, die Möbel in seine Bude zu fahren“, schlage ich vor.  
Hank sieht mich fragend an.   
„Er hat da einfach gar nichts“, erkläre ich. „Nur zwei Matratzen.“  
„Was???“, fragt Hank. Er ist nicht nur entschlossen, sondern total erzürnt.  
„Da könnte er deine Hilfe bestimmt gebrauchen“, nicke ich.   
Hank nickt gedankenverloren. „Er kann das Zeug gerne haben“, sagt er aufopferungsvoll und mustert die Pakete. „Ist ja sowieso für ihn.“  
„Dann stellen sie wenigstens nicht mehr das Wohnzimmer voll“, sage ich erleichtert.   
Hank grunzt. „Und du? Gehst jetzt zu ihm hin, oder was?“  
Ich grinse. „Jop.“  
Hank grinste ebenfalls. „Ihr Turteltauben. Vergiss nicht, was ich dir geraten habe, Jenny“, sagt er freundlich.  
Ich nicke. „Ja, ich weiß doch. Sex regelt“, antworte ich lachend.   
Hank lacht ebenfalls und streckt mir sitzend die empor gereckte Hand hin.   
Ich zögere. Dann lasse ich mich vom Tisch plumpsen, tapse zu ihm rüber und klatsche ein. „High Five darauf!“, sage ich und lasse mich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen.   
Wir kommen kichernd zur Ruhe. Wir saßen hier ewig nicht mehr nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, fällt mir ein. Tatsächlich saß Hank dort oft mit Randy oder alleine mit seinem Bier, während ich am Küchentisch hockte. Oder ich war bei Connor auf der Couch, während Hank in der offenen Küche saß. Eigentlich ist das unheimlich schade. So wirklich zusammen sind wir eigentlich nie. Obwohl wir doch Vater und Tochter sind.  
Ich schaue unsicher zu ihm rüber, er schaut zurück.   
Er ist mein Vater. Er ist auf seine Art genauso kaputt, wie ich. Wieso machen wir alle es uns so schwer? Ich habe keine Lust mehr, dauernd mit ihm rumzustreiten. Bald habe ich mich um ganz andere Dinge zu kümmern und muss mir meine Kräfte einteilen.  
Also schlage ich ihm vor: „Hey, wir könnten einen Deal machen. Wir trinken beide einfach ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr.“  
Verdutzt schaut er mich an. „Was?“, faselt er.  
„Wir trinken keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr, für ein halbes Jahr“, wiederhole ich und strecke ihm die Hand hin. „Deal?“  
„Was ist das denn für eine doofe Idee?“, fragt Hank verwirrt. „Bist du völlig bescheuert? Wieso schlägst du mir sowas vor? Bist du schwanger und darfst deshalb eh nichts trinken, oder was?“  
Wir starren uns an. Die Panik steigt in mir hoch.   
Dann beginnt Hank schallend zu lachen. Unsicher stimme ich in sein Lachen ein.  
„Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Jenny“, sagt er keuchend.  
Ich lache gezwungen und hoffe, es fällt nicht auf. Scheiße, das war knapp!   
„Wie sollte ich auch... ich meine...“, stottere ich und rappele mich auf.   
Hanks Lachen erlischt und er sieht skeptisch zu mir hoch. „Alles okay?“  
Ich schaue hektisch auf die Uhr. „Ja, aber ich... ich muss dringend los!“, plappere ich und schlüpfe in meine Schuhe. „Mach's gut, Hank, sauf nicht so viel. Und wir kriegen das hin, mit Connor.“  
„Sagst du ihm bitte, dass es mir Leid tut?“, bittet Hank mich leise.  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, während ich schon den Türknauf in der Hand halte. „Sag's ihm selbst“, schlage ich achselzuckend vor, zwinkere nochmal und mache mich auf in die klare Nacht, um Connor zu besuchen.


	66. 66. Mom und Dad

Eine halbe Stunde später sitze ich in der U-Bahn, um zu Connor zu fahren. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn mit meinem Besuch überraschen (es hätte ja auch sein können, dass ich bis zum Morgen schlafe), aber da es mal wieder irgendeine Signalstörung gibt, bin ich noch viel länger unterwegs, als ich es sowieso schon zum Rande von Detroit gewesen wäre. Gelangweilt schreibe ich ihm also, dass ich auf dem Weg bin und warte ungeduldig darauf, dass wir endlich weiterfahren und ankommen. 

Von der nächsten U-Bahnhaltestelle muss ich dann noch 20 Minuten bis zum alten Hochhaus am Schrottplatz laufen. Ich bin genervt, weil es dunkel, kalt und die Wege vereist sind, aber was tut man nicht alles?   
Umso erleichterter bin ich, als ich endlich am Maison ankomme und dieses mal ohne zu zögern beim RK800 im obersten Stockwerk klingele. Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, als die Freisprechanlage surrt und mich einlässt. Was auch immer er behaupten mag, dies ist verdammt nochmal ein Date. Und ich werde ihn snacken, ob er das will oder nicht.   
Ich betrete das modrige Haus und bin trotz seines Zustands direkt froh, wieder hier zu sein. Mein Herz hämmert in meiner Brust. Dieses mal ist meine Aufregung, Connor wieder zu sehen, eine ganz andere, als noch gestern Abend. Ich freue mich unheimlich, und dass ich von ihm die Nähe bekommen werde, die ich nach all der Aufregung brauche, beflügelt mich noch mehr.   
Ich bin so in Gedanken an Connor und alles, was ich heute Nacht mit ihm nachholen will, dass ich in den Fahrstuhl stürme, als dieser ankommt, und eine junge Frau über den Haufen renne, die im Erdgeschoss aussteigen will.  
„Sorry!“, rufe ich erschrocken und mache einen Satz nach hinten. Es ist dunkel im Gang, doch das Licht im Fahrstuhl funktioniert und bescheint hell die blonden Locken der Frau, die noch versucht, ihr Gleichgewicht zurückzubekommen.   
Sie starrt mich an. „Jen?!“, fragt sie überrascht.  
„Jo!“, japse ich.   
Meine beste Freundin, mit der ich seit Tagen keinen Kontakt mehr habe, steht mir gegenüber und hält sich an den Wänden des Fahrstuhls fest, weil ich sie fast umgeworfen habe.   
„Was machst du denn hier?!“, fragt sie und kommt wieder mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf ihren Füßen an. Irritiert wischt sie sich eine Locke aus den Augen. Sie ist dick eingemummelt und ihr Schal bedeckt ihren Mund, weswegen ihre Worte nur gedämpft an mein Ohr dringen. Sie will ja auch nach draußen und dort ist es kalt.   
„Ähm. Connor“, sage ich nur.   
„Ihr redet wieder?“, fragt sie skeptisch. Ihr zweifelnder Ton macht mich wütend. Wieso urteilt sie dauernd über mich? Nachdem sie sich einfach Tage nicht bei mir gemeldet hat?  
„Ja?!“, gebe ich patzig zurück.   
„Okay“, sagt Jo und lacht unsicher. „Das ist doch toll, oder nicht?“  
„Ist es“, murre ich. „Machst du mir jetzt bitte Platz? Ich bin verabredet.“  
„Was ist denn los mit dir in den letzten Tagen?“, fragt Jo irritiert und bewegt sich kein Stück.  
„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen!“, gebe ich genervt zurück.   
Die Fahrstuhltür schließt sich automatisch.   
Jo und ich versuche, die Tür aufzuhalten und reißen beide an dem Metall. Während ich mich gegen die Tür stemme, presst Jo hektisch einen Knopf im Inneren. Die Tür fährt wieder zurück.  
Keuchend lassen wir vom Fahrstuhl ab. Unsere Finger hatten sich berührt. Und das war für meinen Geschmack schon zu viel Nähe.  
Jo stellt sich in die Aufzugtür, damit diese sich nicht mehr schließen kann. Ein wenig kichert sie wegen unserm Kampf mit dem Fahrstuhl, doch als sie mein wütendes Gesicht sieht, wird sie wieder ernst.  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht“, sagt Jo. „Nur, weil du dich mit Connor zerstritten hast, streichst du gleich jeden aus deinem Leben, auch mich? Oder was?“  
Verwirrt sehe ich sie an.  
Sie verbessert mich: „Ach ja, alle außer Gavin natürlich.“  
„Was?“, fauche ich. „So denkst du also über mich? Schönen Dank.“  
Jo schüttelt den Kopf. „Du hast dich seit Tagen nicht gemeldet! Wie soll ich da sonst von dir denken?“  
„DU hast dich nicht gemeldet!“, erwidere ich und verschränke die Arme. „Und vorher hast du mir noch vorgeworfen, dass ich mich mit Connor gestritten habe. Ich mein, geht dich das irgendwas an? Und hast du vielleicht mal drüber nachgedacht, dass es mir damit auch nicht wirklich gut ging?“  
Jo ist noch immer verwirrt. „Warte“, sagt sie und zückt ihr Handy. Dann hält sie mir wie zum Beweis unsern Chatverlauf vor die Nase.

Jo: Wie war dein Weihnachten? Wieso ist Connor heute schon ins Maison eingezogen anstelle nächster Woche? Er will es mir nicht sagen. Ist was vorgefallen?  
Jo: Ach vergiss es, ich kann es mir langsam denken. 

„Ähm...“, stottere ich.  
„DU hast nicht geantwortet“, sagt Jo und steckt ihr Handy weg.   
Irritiert ziehe ich mein eigenes Handy um mich nochmal zu vergewissern, auch wenn es lächerlich ist. Aber sie hat Recht. Tatsächlich.   
„Oh... ähm... Ich dachte irgendwie, dass von dir nichts mehr kam“, murmele ich.   
Jo stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sieht mich abwartend an.  
„Deine letzte Nachricht war aber auch... übelst judgy!“, verteidige ich mich.   
„Ja, sorry!“, erwidert Jo gereizt. „Aber in der Regel bist du es halt, die verkackt, und nicht Connor! Darum hab ich ja gefragt!“  
„Es hat mir nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würdest du mich unterstützen“, murmele ich. Aber sie hat Recht. Ich hatte scheinbar nicht geantwortet. Und sie in meinem Kopf dafür gehasst, dass sie sich nicht meldet. Ich hatte ihr nicht mal frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Uff.  
Jo seufzt. „Gut. Hätten wir das wohl geklärt.“  
Ich lasse die Schultern hängen. „Sorry“, murmele ich. „Meine letzte Woche war sehr turbulent.“  
Jo mustert mich aufmerksam. „Aber mit Connor ist alles wieder okay?“, hakt sie nach.  
„Ich glaube schon. Ich hoffe es“, murmele ich.   
„Das mit Gavin war übrigens super dumm, aber auch super geil, Jen“, grinst sie. „Sowas kannst auch nur du bringen.“  
„So geil war es nicht, er hätte mich fast... zu Sachen gezwungen“, nuschele ich.  
„Ach Fuck, dieses Arschloch“, flucht Jo wütend. „Das tut mir echt Leid, Jen.“ Sie kommt auf mich zu, breitet die Arme aus und zieht mich an sich.   
Ich bin noch immer verwirrt darüber, dass ich selbst für unsere Funkstille verantwortlich war, ohne es zu merken. Ich Idiotin. Sie war also gar nicht die ganze Zeit über sauer auf mich gewesen. Und sie hätte mir bestimmt eine Stütze sein können, als ich allein und verloren war.  
Ich genieße die Umarmung und spüre ihre Wärme durch unsere Jackenschichten hindurch. Ihre Locken kitzeln meine Nase. Aber das gehört dazu, wenn man Jo umarmt.   
Ich schniefe, als ich mich von ihr löse. „Da ist noch was“, sage ich leise.   
Jo sieht mir forschend in die Augen. Sie erkennt, dass irgendetwas bei mir überhaupt nicht in Ordnung zu sein scheint. „Schieß los“, sagt sie leise und umklammert meine Arme mit ihren Händen.  
Ich sehe mich um, um sicherzugehen, dass wir alleine sind, währen der Fahrstuhl sich neben uns schließt und wir im Stockfinsteren stehen. Dann sage ich leise: „Ich bin schwanger.“  
„WAS?“, schreit Jo so laut und so plötzlich, dass ich taumele. Doch Jo hält meine Ärmel fest und zieht mich wieder vor sich. „Verarschst du mich???“  
Endlich mal eine Reaktion, die ich einordnen kann!, denke ich erleichtert. Noch immer bin ich verstört darüber, dass Connor einfach überhaupt nicht überrascht war, und komischerweise hatte ein ganz winziger Teil in mir befürchtet, dass es Jo genauso ging. Das wäre natürlich vollkommener Quatsch gewesen, aber die Aktion mit Connors Röntgenblick hatte mich nachhaltig verstört und alles in Frage gestellt.   
„Ich wünschte!“, stöhne ich, erleichtert darüber, dass ich es ausgesprochen habe.   
„Aber...“, ruft Jo enthusiastisch, „von wem?“  
„Jakob natürlich, von wem sonst?“, frage ich genervt. „Als ob ich mich in den letzten Monaten wild durch das Land gevögelt hätte!“  
„Och nein!“, stöhnt Jo, „Ausgerechnet von dem?“  
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Ich hätte auch keinen Wert auf ein rothaariges Kind gelegt, aber jetzt ist es dafür auch zu spät.“  
„Du kriegst es?“, fragt Jo aufgeregt.  
„Sieht so aus“, nuschele ich.  
Jo hüpft auf und ab. „Wie geil das ist, Jen!“ Sie schließt mich wieder in die Arme und kann nicht damit aufhören, zu quieken.   
Auch, wenn mich ihre Freude verunsichert, bin ich auch positiv überrascht von ihrer Reaktion.   
Sie lacht und sieht mir wieder in die Augen. „Seit wann weißt du es? Wer weiß es noch?“  
„Nur Connor und erste ein paar Tage“, murmele ich.  
„Ach deshalb warst du so durch den Wind?“, fragt Jo lachend. Sie quiekt wieder. „Mensch Jen, das ist einfach die beste Nachricht zum Jahresabschluss! Ich freu mich so sehr für euch!“, ruft sie strahlend.  
„Für uns?“, frage ich verwirrt.   
„Na, du wolltest doch unbedingt ein Kind oder nicht?“, fragt Jo.  
„Jetzt doch noch nicht!“, jammere ich.  
„Aber hast du dich nicht immer darüber beschwert, dass du mit Connor keine Kinder haben kannst?“, lacht Jo. „Das hätte sich ja jetzt erledigt.“  
Unsicher starre ich vor mir hin. Ja, sie hat ja Recht. Anfangs war das mein größter Kritikpunkt an einer Beziehung zu einem Androiden. Aber ich hatte eher mit Nachwuchs in einigen Jahren gerechnet. Und nicht jetzt.   
Jo bemerkt meinen nachdenklichen Blick. Wieder legt sie ihre Hände an meine Arme und sagt: „Freu dich doch einfach! Du wirst eine Mom! Und Connor ein Dad! Wie süß das ist!“  
„Moment, was???“, rufe ich. „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Das war fast erledigt zwischen uns. Wir müssen erst mal gucken, wie es weiter läuft. Also...“ Ich lege den Kopf schief. „Sprich von uns nicht als... Mom... und Dad. Das ist total bescheuert.“  
Jo lacht. „Ach Jen. Ich denke, du musst einfach etwas erwachsener werden und Verantwortung übernehmen. Dann wird das schon mit euch zweien.“ Sie räuspert sich und korrigiert sich: „Oder besser gesagt... Mit euch dreien.“ Sie grinst vielsagend.  
Jammernd wende ich mich ab. Was Jo da sagt, macht mir Angst. Gleichzeitig ist es mehr, als ich zu hoffen wage. Und es ist es das, was Connor auch schon vorgeschlagen hat. Familie.   
Der Gedanke daran wärmt meinen noch immer schlotternden Körper auf eine angenehme Art und Weise von innen aus. Und doch bin ich mir irgendwie sicher: Ich werde das alles irgendwie verkacken. Ich verkacke immer alles. Zwar habe ich Connor dieses mal doch noch irgendwie von mir überzeugen können, jedenfalls fürs erste – doch kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dies auf Dauer sein kann. Zu schön und zu magisch ist der Gedanke daran, mit ihm zusammenzuwohnen und eine Familie zu gründen.   
Ich werde das schon irgendwie verkacken. Darauf vertraue ich mehr, als auf sonst irgendwas in der Welt.  
Jo hat mein besorgtes Gesicht gemustert. Wieder nimmt sie meine Hände in ihre. „Jen, du hast alle Unterstützung von mir, die du dir wünschen kannst und die der Job zulässt“, sagt sie zuversichtlich.   
Dankbar brumme ich zustimmend. Die Vorstellung, mit Connor und einem kleinen Jungen oder Mädchen zusammen den Riverside Park zu besuchen, wie ich es mit Cole früher immer gemacht hatte, schwebt mir vor und verschwindet einfach nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken. Das wäre echt unrealistisch. Aber auch sehr, sehr schön.  
„Wir kriegen das alle zusammen hin!“, ruft sie zuversichtlich. „Du hast doch Rückhalt. Auch hier im Maison hast du doch Freunde gefunden!“ Sie sieht auf die Uhr. „Du, ich muss wirklich los. Noch was für die Party morgen Abend besorgen.“  
Ich nicke benommen.  
„Du kommst doch auch?“, fragt sie und drückt mich nochmal an sich.  
„Ja“, sage ich. „Alice hat mich eingeladen.“  
„Ach, Alice, nicht Connor?“, fragt Jo lachend. „Das wird aber hart für dich, Silvester ohne Alkohol?“  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!“, jammere ich. „Hatte ich das letzte mal mit 12 oder so!“  
Jo lacht. „Tut dir bestimmt mal ganz gut!“  
Ich nicke grunzend.  
„Wie auch immer, wir quatschen morgen Abend nochmal, ja?“, sagt Jo und läuft zur Haustür. „Viel Spaß mit Connor.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu.  
„Danke“, nuschele ich verwirrt, beobachte, wie sie geht und rufe den Fahrstuhl, um zu Connor zu fahren.


	67. 67. Action und Déjà-vu - Lemon -

Ich bin verwirrt und auf eigenartige Weise beflügelt, als der Aufzug ein lautes „Ping!“ von sich gibt und mich in den 18. Stock entlässt. Jos Reaktion war erfrischend und stützend. Unser Streit, der eigentlich gar keiner war, sondern ein großes Missverständnis, ist endlich aus der Welt geschafft. Ich habe sie als Alliierte hinter mir. Auch, wenn mein Vater ein versoffener Faulpelz ist, so weiß ich, dass zumindest Jo für mich und das Mini dasein wird. Moment, und hoffentlich ja ebenfalls Connor, der jetzt wohl eine Ewigkeit warten musste, bis ich den Weg von der Haustürklingel bis zu seiner Wohnung gefunden habe.   
„Mom und Dad...“, murmele ich und kichere zweifelnd. „Hast du das gehört, Mini?“, frage ich meinen Bauch, als ich den Fahrstuhl verlasse. „Jo hat deine Mom verkuppelt.“ Ich sehe mich im dunklen Gang um, taste nach dem Lichtschalter und stelle fest, dass dieser noch immer nicht geht. Na super. „Kümmert dich grade herzlich wenig, was?“, frage ich meinen Bauch beleidigt. „Naja. Du mich auch.“   
Ich blinzele und versuche, meine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Im Fahrstuhl war es so hell, dass ich kaum etwas erkennen kann. Das Fenster, hinter dem gestern Nacht noch der Schneesturm gewütet hatte, erkenne ich wieder am Ende des Raumes. Der Mond scheint nicht mehr ganz so hell wie gestern. Aber ich kann mich an dem großen Fenster orientieren. Wenigstens weiß ich dieses mal, wo ich Connor finde, und muss nicht wieder jede einzelne Tür untersuchen.  
Vorsichtig laufe ich den Gang entlang und frage mich, wie mein Körper es schafft, schon wieder innerlich total auszuflippen, weil ich den Android meines Vertrauens besuchen gehe. Na gut, ich kenne ihn noch nicht so wahnsinnig lange. Und richtig verknallt in ihn bin ich auch erst seit einigen Wochen. Aber hört diese furchtbare Aufregung denn nie auf? Ich habe eher das Gefühl, es wird schlimmer, von mal zu mal, wo ich ihn sehe.   
Vielleicht hat dies aber auch einfach damit zutun, dass auch er sich sehr viel weiter entwickelt hat, seit wir uns kennen. Markus hatte mir gegenüber mal so etwas angedeutet; dass Connor sehr lange an seiner Programmierung festhalten musste, nachdem er ein Abweichler geworden war. Wenn ich heute so zurück denke, wie er mich kurz nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen gefragt hat, ob er mich wirklich auf den Arm nehmen soll, kommt mir das vor, als sei ich nun mit einem ganz andern Connor konfrontiert. Vielleicht hatte Markus wirklich Recht, und Connor konnte bei mir viel lernen und seinen Charakter bilden. Genauso lerne ich viel von ihm. Gerade zum Beispiel lerne ich, wie es ist, sich angekommen, akzeptiert und respektiert zu fühlen. Trotz allem, was ich so an Chaos mitbringe, vielleicht sogar wegen allem. Dies ist eine so fortgeschrittene Form der Liebe, dass allein der Gedanke daran mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt.   
Völlig in Gedanken bin ich endlich kurz vor dem Fenster an Connors Tür angekommen. Ich hebe die Hand um zu klopfen, da sagt plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir: „Hey.“  
Ich erschrecke mich total. In meiner Verwirrung mach ich zwei Schritte nach hinten und pralle gegen die hintere Wand des Ganges. Ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf und sehe, dass Connor mir gegenüber an der andern Wand des Ganges lehnt und grinst. Genau dort hatte er auch letztes mal auf mich gewartet. Genau dort hatte ich ihn auch letztes mal nicht gesehen.   
„Du hast ja ewig hier hoch gebraucht“, sagt er.   
Mein Herz pocht heftig in meiner Brust. Das hat es sowieso schon, aber ihn jetzt so wenige Meter gegenüber von mir stehen zu sehen, mit diesem frechen Blitzen in den Augen und diesem schelmischen Grinsen, lässt mein Herz erst Recht flattern. Ich bin völlig durcheinander. Noch immer irritiert mich, wie weich meine Knie werden, wenn er vor mir steht. Und um das zu überspielen, schimpfe ich direkt erst mal los: „Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, japse ich. „Ich hab hier grade echt ein Déjà-vu! Wird das dein neues Hobby, mir im Dunkeln aufzulauern und mich zu erschrecken?!“  
Connor grinst nur. Er beobachtet mich kurz, wie ich aufgebracht vor mich hin schimpfe. Vielleicht ahnt er, dass ich gerade gar nicht weiß, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll oder wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass ich mich so sehr freue, ihn zu sehen und dass sich durch sein plötzliches Erscheinen für mich der ideale Aufhänger bietet, meine Gefühle zu überspielen. Tatsächlich ist es gut möglich, dass er mich durchschaut hat. Mittlerweile kennt er mich besser, als irgendwer anderes.  
Kurz sehen wir uns schweigend an.   
Die Stille ist mir unangenehm. „Ich finde das unmöglich!“, fahre ich also hektisch fort und zupfe verunsichert an den Fransen meines Schals. „Du hättest auch am Fahrstuhl auf mich warten können oder einfach 'Hallo Jen!' rufen können, als du mich gesehen hast! Aber nein, du musstest...“  
Ich unterbreche mein Geplapper, als er sich von der Wand abdrückt, auf mich zukommt, mich an sich zieht und küsst.   
Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich ihn nur anstarren kann, als seine Lippen auf meinen spüre. Ich bin wie erstarrt. Er ist mir plötzlich so nah und er riecht so gut. Und ich hatte definitiv nicht genug Zeit, um mich auf sowas hier vorzubereiten.  
Ich stehe da wie ein Brett, als er mich gegen die Wand drückt und küsst. Seine Lippen sind weich und bitten auf eine verspielte, aber überzeugende Art und Weise um Einlass.   
Ich spüre, wie die innere Anspannung von mir ablässt, als ich endlich die Augen schließen und seine plötzliche Zärtlichkeit annehmen und erwidern kann.   
Es ist tatsächlich alles so, wie gestern Abend, als ich ihn so ungestüm mit meinen Küssen überrascht habe. Das war genau hier, vor diesem Fenster. Nur ist es dieses mal genau spiegelverkehrt. Und nicht ich falle über ihn her. Sondern er über mich.   
Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich gestern Abend darum gebangt hatte, ob er auf meinen Kuss eingehen wird, oder ob er mich direkt wieder raus in die Pampa jagt. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, dass nun er derjenige ist, der sich ausgehungert auf mich stürzt und meine Lippen küsst, als hätte er es seit Jahren nicht getan. Dabei ist es doch tatsächlich nicht mal einen ganzen Tag her, dass ich bebend auf seinen Schoß gesessen und seine Küsse erwidert hatte.   
Ich fühle mich wie das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt.  
Seine wuscheligen Haare kitzeln meine Stirn, als er kurz inne hält, die Lippen von meinen nimmt und mir in die Augen sieht. Auch ihm muss klar sein, dass diese Situation der gestrigen so verdammt ähnelt.   
Also lege ich keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und bitte ihn flüsternd: „Überspringen wir heute das Reden?“  
Er nickt nur und zieht mich mit einem so entschlossenen Ruck an sich heran, dass meine Knie erneut ankündigen, gleich einfach zu kapitulieren. Er öffnet die Tür und zieht mich herein in seine Wohnung.   
Ich überlege mir gerade einen flotten Spruch, als er die Tür hinter sich zu kickt und mich wieder küsst, ohne mir Zeit zum durchatmen zu geben.   
Er ist ausgehungert, er ist gierig, und er ist sehnsüchtig. Es ist genau der Connor, der mir gefällt, in den ich mich wohl bei unserm ersten Sex verliebt hatte. Es ist nicht nur Sex, nicht nur reine Befriedigung, was wir haben. Es ist Offenbarung, es ist angekommen sein. Es ist eine tiefe Form des Zusammenseins. Und scheinbar wohl genau das, was ich heute Abend brauche.  
Ich bebe, als er mir den Mantel über die Schulter zieht und die Hände unter meinen Here4U Hoodie schiebt, den er mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Die Wohnung ist noch immer kalt, doch seine Hände wärmen mich sofort. Ich erschaudere, als seine warmen Handflächen mein Hüften hinauf fahren.   
Plötzlich hält er wieder inne und sieht mir konzentriert in die Augen, die Hände noch immer an meine Hüften gepresst. Ich bin kurz irritiert darüber, dass er den Kuss so plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund unterbrochen hat. Da dämmert es mir. Natürlich, ich knutsche hier nicht mit irgendeinem Typen herum, sondern mit Connor. Der stets um das Wohlbefinden seines Umfelds, einschließlich mich, besorgt ist.   
Ich halte seinen forschenden Blick aus, während seine Handflächen vorsichtig über meine Hüften und über meinen Bauch streicheln. „Geht's dem Mini gut?“, frage ich ihn schließlich leise und ein wenig besorgt.  
Connors Blick fokussiert sich wieder auf mich. Er lächelt. „Ja“, flüstert er. „Sehr gut.“   
Erleichtert atme ich auf.  
Wir grinsen uns an. Ich fühle mich so unfassbar zu ihm hingezogen in diesem Moment. Was auch immer das zwischen uns ist. Es begann mit einer seltsamen Anziehung zueinander, jeder Menge Körperlichkeiten und einem furchtbar emotionalen auf und ab meinerseits. Ich hatte ihn so oft weit von mir weggestoßen, um ihn danach wieder umso enger an mich zu ziehen. Und nun stehen wir hier, in seiner kleinen Einzimmerwohnung, und können nicht weiter rummachen, ehe wir nicht beide sichergestellt haben, dass es dem kleinen Wesen in meinem Bauch gut geht.   
Connor scheint froh darüber zu sein, dass er diese Analysen nicht mehr für sich behalten muss. Und vielleicht kann ich ihm nun diese Bürde abnehmen, meiner Verantwortung gerecht werden und mit ihm gemeinsam für das Wohl des Minis sorgen. Wie es sich gehört. In einer Familie.  
Wir strahlen uns an und auch, wenn ich voller Sorgen und Bedenken bin, sprühe ich in diesem Moment vor Glück. Die Endorphine jagen durch meinen von der Erregung erhitzten Körper und obwohl ich gestern noch so voller Bedenken war, bin ich wenigstens für den Moment einfach nur froh darüber, das Mini und mich heute nicht aufgegeben zu haben.   
Die Gier in seinen Augen ist blanker Zuneigung gewichen, ehe er mich wieder küsst. Sein Kuss ist so zärtlich und umsorgend. Es sind diese Küsse von ihm, die mich sämtliche meiner Knutschereien mit andern Typen hinterfragen lassen. Was waren das überhaupt für Küsse – und wieso muss ich erst mit einem Androiden rummachen, um zu verstehen, wie viel Gefühl jemand in einen einzelnen Kuss legen kann? Hatte ich jemals richtig geküsst, oder einen Typen richtig geliebt – und wenn ja, müsste ich für diesen Kerl hier dann nicht ein völlig neues Wort erfinden, um dem hohen Niveau an Zärtlichkeit überhaupt gerecht zu werden?  
Connor unterbricht seinen Kuss. Tatsächlich war ich beim Knutschen so ins Grübeln und philosophieren geraten, dass ich mich hatte ablenken lassen und den Kuss nicht so enthusiastisch erwidert hatte, wie sonst. „Was denkst du?“, fragt er mich leise. Noch immer lehne ich an der Wand und seine Hände gleiten noch immer über meine kalten Hüften, um mich zu wärmen.   
Ich schaue zu ihm hoch, in seine braunen Augen, die immer ein wenig mich im Blick zu haben scheinen, egal wo wir sind und was ich grade tue. Seine Wangen sind gerötet, weil unsere erotische Action gerade auf Gefühlsaction trifft.   
Ich erwidere seinen Blick. „Ich liebe dich“, sage ich schlicht. Ich übe mich nun endlich darin, ehrlich zu sein, mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen und nicht auszuflippen, auch wenn diese Gefühle mich verletzbar machen.   
Gut, nun ist es raus. Ich habe es tatsächlich gesagt. Ich habe es gesagt, weil es stimmt. Weil es so lange schon stimmt. Weil ich mich schon mal zurückgehalten hatte, als ich es gespürt und nicht ausgesprochen habe. Weil es sich richtig anfühlt. Weil ich stark und zuversichtlich bin, mit ihm an seiner Seite. Und weil ich vielleicht noch das Ruder rumreißen kann und mit seiner Unterstützung mein Leben sinnhaft und verantwortungsvoll gestalten kann.   
Er sagt kurz nichts. Seine Atem streicht über meine Lippen. Seine Hände gleiten weiter meinen Rücken hinauf. „Und ich liebe dich“, antwortet er ruhig.   
Mein Herz hämmert wild gegen meinen Brustkorb. Wir beide sind schon wieder so kitschig, dass ich sofort an meinen Einwand mit der FanFiktion denken muss. Doch dann schiebe ich diesen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Ich darf das. Ich darf diese Gefühle haben. In seinen Armen darf ich ankommen, darf diese Zuneigung annehmen und mich fallen lassen.   
Dieses mal küsse ich ihn. Und so schmalzig das klingen mag, aber als unsere Lippen sich von neuem berühren, das erste mal, nachdem wir beide uns gegenseitig nacheinander unsere Liebe erklärt haben, habe ich mehr denn je das Gefühl, dass wir etwas echt Tolles aufbauen können, in der Zukunft. Etwas mit Bestand, etwas, worauf ich so lange gewartet und wonach ich mich gesehnt hatte. Etwas, woran ich gar nicht richtig geglaubt hatte und stattdessen Beziehungen eingegangen bin, die nicht mal halb so gut für mich waren, wie diese hier. Sondern eher destruktiv. Es ist der Respekt für meine schwierige, impulsive und anstrengende Person und seine bedingungslose Zuneigung über all die Wochen, die mich das spüren lässt.   
Wir knutschen herum und ich strahle so sehr dabei und er auch, dass beinahe die Ernsthaftigkeit verloren geht, nicht aber unser Begehren füreinander.   
Weil ich mich nicht mehr zügeln kann, greife ich endlich in seine Hose. Wie sehr hatte ich das in der letzten Woche vermisst!   
Er lässt es sich eine Weile gefallen, dass ich ihn berühre, während ich auf den Zehenspitzen stehe und ihn küsse. Sein leises Stöhnen, wenn er zwischen unseren Küssen nach Luft schnappt, ist dabei das schönste Geräusch, das ich gerade hören könnte. Es gefällt mir so sehr, dass es ihm gefällt. Und ich bin so froh darüber, dass wir nach dem endlosen Palaver gestern Nacht heute nicht viele Worte brauchen, um die Dinge zwischen uns wieder zu richten.   
Ich massiere ihn mittlerweile so gierig, dass er nach kurzer Zeit wohl Angst hat, voll und ganz die Kontrolle zu verlieren. So ganz kann er wohl noch immer nicht einfach loslassen. Aber gut, das üben wir nochmal. Wenn mein Plan aufgeht und wenn mein Wunsch sich erfüllt, werden wir dafür wohl noch mehr als genug Zeit haben. Zumindest mein ganzes Menschenleben lang.   
Er bricht den Kuss und hebt mich hoch.   
„Hey!“, rufe ich kichernd, als ich plötzlich keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen spüre und schlinge die Beine um ihn. Er grinst zu mir hoch, als ich ihm durch die Haare wuschle. Dieses Grübchen! Es macht mich einfach verrückt, wenn er mich so verschmitzt angrinst.  
Er trägt mich zu seiner Matratze rüber und geht in die Knie, während ich ihn fest umklammere. Kräftige Androidenjungs sind schon praktisch! Sanft legt er mich auf die Decke, und ich lasse erst von ihm ab, als mein Rücken komplett auf der Matratze angekommen ist. Na gut, ich kann mir wohl besseres vorstellen, als auf einer Matratze in einem leeren, verfallenem Haus zu vögeln – aber alles riecht so unglaublich gut nach Connor und ich bin mittlerweile zu geil, um mich über sowas noch zu beschweren. Vor allem, wenn er auf mir liegt. Und, weil wir einfach das erste mal nach unserm Streit wieder so heftig rummachen, wie wir bis vor einer Woche noch täglich getan hatten.   
In der Zwischenzeit hat Sumo in seiner Ecke fragend den Kopf gehoben und diesen dann gleichgültig wieder auf seine übereinandergeschlagenen Pfoten gelegt, um weiterzudösen. Sumo ist ein Gentleman und bespannt einen nicht, wenn man rummacht.   
Connor hat den Moment genutzt, in dem ich von ihm abgelassen habe, sich aufgerichtet und mich mit einem Ruck von meiner Hose befreit. Spätestens jetzt kann ich wirklich für nichts mehr garantieren und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er das jetzt noch von mir verlangt.   
Wieder knutschen wir heftig, nachdem wir unsere Shirts ausgezogen haben und als Connor neben mir ankommt und meine Brüste streichelt. Ich bebe, als seine Hand meinen Bauch hinunter fährt und in meinem Schritt ankommt. Er spürt die nasse Wärme an seinen Fingern, als diese über meinen Kitzler streicheln und er schließlich mit zwei Fingern sanft in mich eindringt.   
Ich will ihn unterbrechen, weil ich durch unser ganzes Geknutsche und über das Gefühl seines Penis in meiner Hand sowieso schon so heiß gelaufen bin, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht für eine lange Nummer reichen wird. Doch die Reibung seiner Finger in mir machen mich absolut willenlos.   
Er sieht mich aufmerksam an, während meine Lust sich ins unermessliche steigert und ich völlig ausgeliefert und stöhnend in seinen Armen liege. Er mag das, das weiß ich. Er sieht mir so unglaublich gerne dabei zu, wie mein Gesicht sich verändert, wenn er mich durch seine Berührungen wahnsinnig macht. Meine Lust ist Teil seiner Lust. Schon immer.  
Er hält seine Finger in mir kurz still, weil er merkt, dass ich eine kurze Pause brauche. Ich sehe auf in sein Gesicht und bin für einen Moment wieder kurz verblüfft. Verblüfft darüber, wie liebevoll er mich berührt und wie sehr er immer wieder darauf achtet, dass der Sex mit ihm für mich ein tolles Erlebnis ist.   
Ich nutze den kurzen Moment, in dem ich mich fangen kann, schiebe sanft seine Hand von mir und richte mich auf. Ich kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie er seine Finger abgeleckt hat. Nun gut, daran habe ich mich tatsächlich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Irgendwie gehört es mittlerweile für mich zum Sex dazu, mich selbst zu schmecken, wenn ich ihn küsse. Aber wie könnte ich ihm drum böse sein, dass er mich und den Sex mit mir so sehr liebt, dass ihn sogar mein Geschmack anmacht?  
Ich knie aufrecht vor ihm.   
Fragend sieht er zu mir auf, noch immer die Finger an den Lippen. Dann richtet auch er sich auf und wir küssen uns. Meine Brüste sind an seine Brust gepresst. Wie abzusehen schmecke ich mich selber. Er vergräbt die Hand in meinem Haar und drückt mich fester an sich.   
Ich berühre mich selbst und taste dann mit meinen feuchten Fingern über seine Erektion. Eigentlich nicht nötig, weil ich ihn eh gleich mit allem, was ich habe, einsauen werde. Aber er mag es. Und ich bin heute wirklich nicht in der Position, ihm so etwas zu verwehren, von dem ich weiß, dass es ihn wirklich anspricht.   
Wieder stöhnt er leise, als meine feuchten Hände über seinen Penis gleiten.   
Ich weiß genau, was ich jetzt mit ihm vorhabe. Er hat es ja gestern schon drauf angelegt. Also drücke ich ihn an den Schultern hinunter, so dass er aufrecht an der Wand sitzt, während ich mich über ihn beuge, knie zu ihm herüber, ohne den Kuss mit ihm zu brechen und positioniere mich breitbeinig über seinem Schoß. Schon seit gestern Abend, als wir hier genauso gestern aufeinander saßen und über gewichtigere Dinge gesprochen hatten, geht es mir das Gefühl und die Erregung nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie es war, als ich auf seinem Schoß saß. Gestern noch angezogen. Nun allerdings sind wir endlich nackt – und all das schwere Zeug, über das wir gestern geredet haben, ist weitestgehend geklärt und spielt für mich in diesem Moment überhaupt keine Rolle mehr.   
Ich halte inne, als ich so mit gespreizten Beinen über seinem Schoß knie und sehe zu ihm runter. Er sieht zu mir rauf, eine Hand an meinen Brüsten, mit der andern Hand hält er seinen Penis in den Händen, damit ich mich problemlos auf ihm niederlassen kann, wenn ich das möchte und wenn ich für ihn bereit bin.   
Mein Herz pocht wieder heftig, als ich so in sein Gesicht sehe, das voller Erregung ist, und in dem ich gleichzeitig so viel mehr sehe. Zuneigung, Wertschätzung. Liebe.   
Ich lasse mein Becken auf seinem Schoß nieder und nehme ihn in mich auf. Es ist ein atemberaubendes Gefühl. Nicht einfach nur ficken, um etwas zu spüren, um sich selbst zu spüren – es ist wirkliches Zusammensein. Es ist Nähe. Vereinigung.   
Wir beide geben mir Zeit, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Auch, wenn wir mittlerweile schon so oft Sex hatten, stellt seine beachtlichen Größe für mich immer wieder eine äußerst ansprechende Herausforderung dar.   
Er streichelt meinen Rücken, meinen Hintern, meine Brüste, während er mir ins Gesicht schaut und beobachtet, wie ich aussehe, während ich mich von meinen Gefühlen und meiner Lust leiten lasse. Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und bewege mich auf ihm. Ich wollte das hier so sehr, seit er mich heute in der Früh auf seinen Schoß eingeladen und so voller Hingabe geküsst hatte. Nun, wo er mir komplett die Kontrolle über den Sex überlassen hat, werde ich mich nicht mehr zügeln können.   
Wieder winkelt er die Beine an, sodass ich näher zu ihm nach vorne kippe. Er küsst mich intensiv, während er unter meinen Bewegungen leise stöhnt. Als seine Finger dann noch meinen Kitzler finden, ist es völlig um mich geschehen.   
Ich vergewissere mich kurz, dass auch er gleich so weit ist – doch die schnellen Bewegungen seiner Finger lassen keinen Zweifel. Er presst mich an sich, als wir beide keuchend unsern Höhepunkt erreichen.   
Meine schweißnassen Brüste kommen an seiner Brust zur Ruhe, als ich bebend zu ihm herunter schaue.   
Auch er ist verschwitzt, seine Haare noch mehr durcheinander als sonst. Ich hatte sie ihm wohl zerzaust, ohne es zu merken.   
Er öffnet die Augen und grinst. „Wow“, sagt er schwer atmend.  
Mir fällt in dem Moment nur ein doofer Spruch ein. „Sex regelt“, sage ich.   
Connor zieht lachend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bitte, was?“  
Kichernd schlage ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. „Sorry. Das war ein Ratschlag von Hank.“ Ich bin und bleibe nun mal die Tochter meines Vaters.  
Connor schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ihr zwei“, sagt er und sieht offen und liebevoll zu mir hoch.   
Ich nehme die Hände von den Augen und erwidere seinen Blick, noch immer auf ihm sitzend. Ich spüre erneut so eine enorme Zuneigung für ihn. Und weil ich gerade das Gefühl habe, ich platze, wenn ich es ihm nicht nochmal sage, wiederhole ich den Satz von vorhin. „Connor, ich liebe dich.“  
Dieses mal wirkt er fast noch überraschter, als vorhin. Wohl, weil ich ihm das direkt nach dem Sex sage. Er ist erst verwundert, dann liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich auch, Jen“, sagt er, drückt mich an sich und küsst mich.   
Wie perfekt kann ein Abend sein? Kann so ab heute tatsächlich jeder Abend sein? Waren die Abende der letzten Wochen, in denen wir beieinander waren, nicht alle so perfekt? Und ist dies tatsächlich ein Zustand, den man dauerhaft erreichen und erhalten kann? Oder ist das einfach zu gut? Und vor allem: Ist eine Beziehung wie diese zu perfekt, als dass jemand wie ich sie verdient hätte und halten kann?   
Ich könnte heulen, als er mich küsst, weil alles so unfassbar schön ist und mir grade trotz aller Zweifel kein 'aber' einfällt. Und während unsere Erregung abklingt und ich mich von ihm erhebe, um mich im Bad von all der blauen Sauerei zu reinigen, lasse ich den Gedanken erneut zu: Vielleicht könnte es doch klappen. Und vielleicht lebe ich in Zukunft wirklich diese perfekte Beziehung oder gar Familie, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.


	68. 68. Freund und Freundin

Ich habe das so vermisst. Ich habe ihn so vermisst!  
Es ist weit nach 0 Uhr, als Connor und ich noch immer nebeneinander unter der Decke liegen, uns entweder in den Augen des andern verlieren, miteinander über all das Zeug reden, das passiert ist, als wir uns einige Tage lang nicht gesehen haben, oder wild herumknutschen.  
Wie sehr ich es vermisst habe! Ich denke das so oft in diesen Stunden und spreche es nur gefühlt jedes zehnte Mal wirklich aus, und doch kommt es mir vor, als wiederhole ich mich am laufenden Band.   
Das iPad in meiner Tasche habe ich total vergessen. Wir benötigen es auch nicht. Wir sind einfach zu beschäftigt miteinander; uns anzusehen, zu berühren, zu streicheln und zu küssen. Wir lachen miteinander und uns gehen einfach nicht die Themen aus.   
Ich werde langsam schläfrig, und auch wenn Connor mich mehrmals darauf anspricht, dass wir schlafen könnten, wehre ich mich vehement dagegen. Ich habe ihn zu sehr vermisst, als dass die Nacht für uns schon vorbei sein darf und als dass ich ihn morgens wieder mehrere Stunden an seinen Job freigeben will.   
Wir sind wie zwei verliebte Teenager, die sich nach einer endlos langen Woche wieder im Arm halten.   
Connor schlägt mir irgendwann vor, nochmal duschen zu gehen und ich stimme sofort zu, unter der Voraussetzung, dass er mitkommt. Sein Bad ist klein und seine Dusche eng; die Kacheln an der Wand sind größtenteils zerschlagen oder abgebröckelt, und der Duschkopf ist furchtbar verkalkt, doch nach der turbulenten letzten Woche schockt mich heute Nacht definitiv nichts mehr. Kaum auszudenken, dass ich Connor erst in seiner kleinen, baufälligen Wohnung besuchen muss, um das Gefühl zu erlangen, dass sich meine Batterien langsam wieder aufladen. Doch natürlich weiß ich, dass mein Zustand überhaupt nichts mit dem Ort zutun hat, an dem ich mich befinde, sondern mit dem Typen, der sorgsam meinen Körper einseift und sich bei meinen Brüsten doch einen Tick zu viel Zeit lässt.   
Es war klar, dass es nochmals eskalieren wird, spätestens, als wir beide zu zweit nackt in der engen Dusche stehen und uns gegenseitig einseifen. Erneut fallen wir übereinander her, und ich bin wieder froh darüber, dass wir wohl die einzigen auf der Etage sind und ich mich nicht akustisch zurückhalten muss. Er ist gleichzeitig so furchtbar zärtlich und dann wieder so angenehm wild. Natürlich ist gerade in der Anfangsphase solch ein Gedanke typisch, doch bin ich der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass dieser Kerl mir so schnell nicht langweilig werden wird.   
Wir haben also einen wunderbaren Abend, der damit endet, dass ich nackt in seinem Arm liege und er mir den Kopf krault.   
Ich bin so furchtbar glücklich, dass ich plötzlich die Arme um seinen Oberkörper werfe und mich quiekend an ihn drücke. Er ist warm und er ist weich. Es ist toll, ihn zu berühren und seine Haut überall an meiner zu spüren. „Das ist alles so schön!“, japse ich und inhaliere seinen Geruch. „Wäre das nicht schön, wenn es immer so wäre?“ Ich sehe ihm Halbdunkeln zu ihm hoch. Meine eigenen Worte verwirren mich ein bisschen. Es kommt mir vor, als frage ich ihn und mein Karma einfach nach zu viel.  
Er sieht zu mir runter. „Das wäre es bestimmt!“, gibt Connor nickend zurück. „Denkst du denn, es ist für immer so?“  
Ich zögere und lasse mich zurück auf den Rücken in seinen Arm sinken. „Das weiß ich wirklich nicht“, antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber ich will es zumindest.“  
Connor nickt. Sein Hand streichelt meine nackte Schulter.  
Ich zögere wieder, dann frage ich vorsichtig: „Du willst nicht zurück zu uns nach hause kommen, oder? Hank hat gefragt.“  
Connor seufzt. Dann sagt er: „Ich sollte wohl nochmal mit ihm darüber reden. Aber nein. Ich will eigentlich nicht zurück zu euch ziehen, um ehrlich zu sein.“  
Ich hatte es vermutet, doch trotzdem versetzt mir seine Aussage einen Stich. Ich kann ihn total verstehen. Ich würde wirklich ebenfalls nicht mit Hank und mir unter einem Dach wohnen wollen. Aber trotzdem war es toll, als er die letzten Wochen einfach jede Nacht da war. „Okay“, sage ich und versuche, möglichst gefasst zu klingen. Ich kriege es nicht hin.   
Connor erkennt die Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme. „Hey, ich kann ja trotzdem öfter bei Hank vorbei kommen. Also – meine Freundin wohnt bei Hank. Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen!“  
Freundin. Er hat es gesagt. Wir haben die ganze Zeit nicht mehr richtig über unsern Beziehungsstatus gesprochen. Stattdessen hatten wir uns gesagt, dass wir uns lieben. Wir sind halt schon so ein schräger Haufen. Aber seine letzte Aussage versöhnt mich ein wenig – schließlich bin ich Connors Freundin. Wollte ich das nicht unbedingt so sehr?  
„Was gibt’s zu grinsen?“, fragt Connor und stupst mich an.   
„Och...“, nuschele ich und grinse immer breiter. „Ich glaube nichts...? Freund?“  
Er lächelt mich an und zieht mich an sich.   
Den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt starre ich verknallt bis über beide Ohren in die Dunkelheit. Bis ich sage: „Du. Die Möbel, die im Wohnzimmer rumstehen. Hank hatte sie ja für dich gekauft, damit du das Zimmer von Cole bekommst.“  
„Ich weiß“, nickt Connor.  
„Er will sie dir hier her bringen. Du fehlst ihm, aber er will dich unterstützen. Damit wir Familie bleiben“, erkläre ich.  
„Oh“, sagt Connor überrascht. „Das ist aber nett. Das würde mir tatsächlich helfen.“  
Zufrieden kuschele ich mich an ihn. Es fällt mir tatsächlich nicht leicht, damit zu leben, dass er wirklich ausgezogen ist. Ich habe eigentlich echt keinen Bock, regelmäßig bis zum Maison zu pilgern, um ihn zu sehen. Aber ich muss endlich lernen, Kompromisse einzugehen. Und nicht alles von ihm zu nehmen, was er hat, nur weil er bereit ist, viel zu geben.   
Connor scheint zu verstehen, was ich denke, als ich tief durchatmend an seiner Brust liege. „Hey Jen“, flüstert er mir leise zu. „Ich kann ja auch mal bei dir schlafen. Und du manchmal bei mir. Sieh das nicht als so eine harte, räumliche Trennung. Es geht einfach darum, dass man manchmal etwas Abstand haben muss, um zusammenzufinden. Das war von vornherein die Idee dahinter.“  
„..Ja“, sage ich vorsichtig. „Ich weiß das. Ich will das wirklich als das akzeptieren. Ich gebe mir echt Mühe.“  
„Das ist toll“, sagt Connor. Ich höre an seiner Stimme, dass er lächelt. Er zieht mich an sich und küsst mein Haar.   
Verschämt ziehe ich die Schultern hoch. Dann sage ich leise: „Du hast gestern gemeint, wir könnten...“ Ich unterbreche mich und atme tief durch.   
„Wir könnten was?“, fragt er.   
Ich zögere. Dann geb ich mir einen Ruck. „Dass wir vielleicht mal zusammenziehen könnten“, nuschele ich möglichst beiläufig.   
Er seufzt und wendet sich ein wenig von mir ab.   
Erschrocken setze ich mich auf. Die Decke rutscht mir von den Schultern und ich sitze oben ohne vor ihm. „W-war das ein doofer Vorschlag?“, frage ich verunsichert. „Zu voreilig oder so? Wenn ja: Sorry!“ Ich höre mich echt erbärmlich an. Als sei ich wirklich emotional abhängig von ihm. Verdammt, Jen, das darf so nicht wieder anfangen. Ich muss mich zusammen nehmen! Allerdings ist er derzeit einfach der einzige Halt, den ich habe. Und unsere Beziehung steht nach wie vor auf so wackeligen Beinen. Ich sollte mich wirklich um eine Therapie bemühen, denke ich reumütig, während Connor sich wieder zu mir umdreht und zu mir hoch blickt.   
Er sieht mir verwirrt in die Augen, dann gleitet sein Blick hinunter zu meinen Brüsten, dann schnell wieder zu meinem Gesicht. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und seine Lippen sehen so weich aus. „...Was?“, fragt er irritiert. „Doof? Nein...“ Er wendet wieder den Blick ab, nachdem seine Augen schon wieder einen Moment zu lange an meinen Brüsten hängen geblieben sind.   
„Was denn dann?!“, frage ich überfordert.  
Er seufzt wieder. Dann sagt er unsicher: „Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass wir Androiden wirklich mies bezahlt werden.“ Vorsichtig sieht er zu mir hoch, diesmal schaut er konzentriert in mein Gesicht, als koste ihn das eine Menge Willenskraft, nicht abzudriften. „Tatsächlich ist es nicht mal ein Viertel von dem, was ein menschlicher Detective verdient. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich damit eine Wohnung bezahlen soll, Jen.“ Er sieht mir fest in die Augen.  
Ich starre zurück.   
Wieder senkt er den Blick. Dann sagt er verzweifelt: „Kannst du dir nicht ein T-Shirt anziehen, während wir über sowas ernstes reden???“  
Erleichtert atme ich durch und lache. „Nö, das find ich mal ganz gut, dass du dich wegen mir nicht konzentrieren kannst, nicht umgekehrt!“, rufe ich und bleibe so sitzen, dass er meine Brüste im Blickfeld hat.   
Verschämt brummt er etwas.   
„Aber... der Wille zählt, oder nicht?“, meine ich und lache immer noch. „Ich dachte echt grad, du willst einfach nicht!“  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Natürlich will ich! Also, wenn wir eine Weile zusammen sind und das gut zwischen uns läuft?! Und wenn wir... du weißt schon... vielleicht zu dritt sind?“   
Zu dritt? Eine Wohnung mit Connor und dem Mini? Das wäre fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein.   
Ich strahle ihn an.  
Er runzelt die Stirn. „Ich will nur echt nicht auf deine Kosten irgendwo wohnen.“  
„Und wenn schon?“, erwidere ich und ziehe die Beine an. Großzügig, wie ich bin, sorge ich dafür, dass er noch immer meine Brüste im Blick hat. „Du kannst da doch nichts für. Und außerdem unterstützt du mich mit andern Sachen, als mit Geld. Beziehungsweise: Auch, wenn du weniger Geld hast, als ich, hast du viel öfter für mich bezahlt, als umgekehrt.“  
„Weil ich nicht esse“, sagt er sofort.   
„Na und? Du hast es trotzdem getan“, antworte ich.   
Er brummt etwas und zieht die Decke an sich.   
„Was hast du gesagt?“, frage ich.  
„Pack deine Brüste ein!“, sagt er nun deutlich und völlig aufgeschmissen. „Ich kann mich kein Stück konzentrieren!“  
„Pah, pack du sie doch ein!“, rufe ich lachend.   
Er zögert kurz, dann meint er: „Gut, du hast es so gewollt!“, richtet sich auf, zieht mich mit dem Rücken an seinen warmen Oberkörper und drückt mich in die Kissen.   
Ich winde mich unter seinen Berührungen doch er ist so warm, dass ich es mir gerne gefallen lasse, wieder an ihm unter der Decke anzukommen.   
„Alles muss man selbst machen“, schimpft er leise, als er mich an sich drückt und mir über den Bauch und die Brüste streichelt, um mich zu wärmen.   
„Du hast es schon schwer mit mir“, erwidere ich grinsend und genieße seine Wärme.  
„Überhaupt nicht“, erwidert er ernst und küsst mein Ohr. „Und... ich nehm das zurück, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Zieh dir doch nichts an.“   
Er streichelt mich zur Ruhe, während Sumo leise am andern Ende des Raumes schnarcht und der Dezemberwind vor dem Fenster viel zu heftig an einer Regenrinne reißt. Die Wohnung ist kalt und baufällig. Trotzdem gibt es keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem ich gerade lieber wäre.   
Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lege mich auf seinen Arm. Ich dämmere weg, und auch, als ich schon längst eingeschlafen bin, streichelt Connor mir noch sanft übers Haar.  
Vielleicht, denke ich, bevor ich einschlafe, vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut.


	69. 69. Türklingel und Brüste

BRRRRRRRRR.  
Ich schrecke hoch.   
Connors Arm liegt noch immer um meinem Bauch.   
Durch mein plötzliches Aufsetzen rutscht mir die Decke von den Schultern. Ich spüre die Kälte des Zimmers an meinem Oberkörper. Hoppla. Ich trage noch immer keine Klamotten.   
BRRRRRRRRR.  
„Was...?“, murmele ich schlaftrunken und schaue zu Connor rüber.   
Dieser sieht nicht aus, als sei er erst vor kurzem aus seinem Schlafprogramm erwacht, sondern er schaut mich aus runden Augen an. Sein Blick fällt wieder auf meine Brüste, dann schluckt er verschämt und setzt sich auf. „Oh, das, ähm... Das ist die Türklingel.“  
Irritiert greife ich nach meinem Handy. „So früh?“, frage ich verwirrt. „Wer ist das?!“  
Connor zieht sich eine Shorts an, während er zur Tür läuft und erst, als ich ihn da so in seiner Boxershorts stehen sehe, fällt mir auf, dass ich die Chance verpasst habe, einen genaueren Blick auf alles zu werfen, was jetzt leider durch seine Unterwäsche verdeckt wird. Errötend und noch immer verwirrt wende ich den Blick ab, als Connor antwortet: „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich frag mal.“  
Ich lasse mich zurück auf die Matratze sinken, ziehe mir die Decke bis über die Schultern und schaue auf mein Handy. Okay, es ist schon halb 10. Also nicht so früh, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Ich dachte, Connor muss früher arbeiten. Da er noch da ist, hab ich mich aber wohl geirrt.   
Gähnend vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in den Kissen. Es riecht nach Connor. Es riecht gut. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen schlafen. Es war toll. Ich will nie wieder wo anders schlafen. An sich war der ganze letzte Abend der Hammer und einfach wundervoll.   
Connor kommt zu mir zurück. „Es ist Hank“, informiert er mich und schlüpft in seine Jeans.   
„So früh?!“, frage ich wieder, dieses mal noch verwirrter.   
Connor zuckt die Achseln, während er sich ein T-Shirt überzieht. „Ich bin auch überrascht“, sagt er. „Außerdem muss ich auch bald schon los. Ich hätte dich in den nächsten 10 Minuten sowieso geweckt.“ Er lächelt mich zaghaft an.   
Ich erröte und lächele verschämt zurück. Er hätte mich ruhig früher wecken können, damit ich noch die Chance hätte nutzen können, ihn aufzuhalten. Oder hatte er die Zeit, um aufgehalten zu werden, ohnehin schon eingeplant?   
Seufzend fange ich mein T-Shirt auf, das er mir zuwirft.   
„Du solltest dir was anziehen“, nuschelt er. „Hank ist bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn... Naja...“   
„Wenn er sieht, dass du seine Tochter gevögelt hast? Das weiß er doch eh“, lache ich.   
Connor schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf „Ihr zwei seid euch ganz schön ähnlich, weißt du das?“, meint er und zieht sich ein Hemd über.   
Brummend ziehe ich mir das T-Shirt an. Na gut, Hank und ich teilen denselben furchtbaren Humor und nehmen beide kein Blatt vor den Mund. Wir sind auch echt ordinär, ab und an mal. Aber sind wir uns wirklich so ähnlich? „Wie auch immer“, sage ich. „Ich könnte gern drauf verzichten, ihn jetzt zu sehen.“  
Connor nickt. Er kommt zu mir herüber und hockt sich vor die Matratze, auf der ich liege. Er nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsst mich. „Du bist schön“, sagt er schlicht.   
Seine plötzliche liebevolle Geste bringt mich total aus dem Konzept. Wieso macht er das jetzt einfach? Ist es für ihn wirklich so schön, morgens meine matschige Visage zu sehen?  
„Was ist?“, fragt er, weil ich ihn nur anstarre.  
„Warum bist du bloß immer so lieb zu mir?“, flüstere ich. Mehr kriege ich einfach nicht über die Lippen. Ich würde ihm gerne erklären, wie sehr mich seine Zärtlichkeit verwirrt. Dass ich es einfach nicht kenne, dass jemand mir so nette Sachen sagt und ich stets so viel Zuneigung in seinem Blick spüre, wenn er zu mir rüber schaut.   
„Weil du toll bist“, antwortet er kurz und knapp.  
Meine Unterlippe bebt, während wir uns anstarren; er, mit gestrafften Schultern und hell leuchtenden, mit offenem Hemd über seinem Shirt vor mir hockend, mit seinem klaren Blick eine beiläufige Perfektion ausstrahlend und ich, ungekämmt und verschlafen, bis auf das knittrige, verwaschene Band-T-Shirt nackig mit der Decke um mich gewickelt auf dem Boden kauernd und blinzelnd zu ihm hoch blickend.   
Ich halte nicht aus, wie perfekt diese banale Situation doch ist, wie wohl ich mich fühlen darf in seiner Nähe, mit all dem Chaos das ich ausstrahle; mit all dem Chaos, das ich bin.   
Ich ziehe ihn so plötzlich an mich, dass er beinahe auf mich drauf purzelt. Aber ich will ihm nicht antun, dass er schon wieder die Tränen in meinen Augen sieht. Also drücke ich mein Gesicht in sein Shirt, während ich mich an ihn presse und seine Hände vorsichtig über meinen Rücken streicheln. Kurz verharren wir in der Position und ich bin froh, dass Connor mich nicht antreibt, obwohl Hank gleich auf der Matte stehen wird.   
„Ich bin nichts ohne dich“, erwidere ich schniefend, und wünschte, es wäre nicht so verdammt wahr. Es ist wie ein bittersüßes Eingeständnis. Als würde ich verstehen, welche Kraft er mir gibt, und als würde ich gleichzeitig zugeben, dass ich ohne ihn nicht in der Lage bin, mein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen.  
Connor löst sich von mir. Er sieht in mein verschmiertes Gesicht. Nun gut, jetzt sieht er trotzdem, dass ich mal wieder heule. Wieso will er sich das alles mit mir nur antun? Ist ihm nicht klar, dass ich eine verdammte Heulboje bin, die ihr Leben nicht im Griff hat, und aller Voraussicht nach auch nie haben wird? „Das ist Quatsch“, sagt er. „Du bist sehr stark, Jen. Du siehst es manchmal nur nicht so richtig.“  
Was?! So ein Blödsinn! Empört schaue ich ihm hinterher, als er aufsteht und zur Tür geht.   
„Zieh dir eine Hose an!“, fordert er mich auf, als er Hank an der Tür erwartet.  
Ein wenig durcheinander rappele ich mich auf und wische mir die Tränen von der Wange. „Sonst willst du immer, dass ich die Hose aus-, und nicht anziehe!“, beschwere ich mich in der Hoffnung, der Situation die Schwere zu nehmen.   
Connor grinst verschmitzt. „Ich kann sie dir heute Abend vor der Party auch wieder ausziehen, wenn du das möchtest“, schlägt er vor. Er mustert mich und sein Blick wandert nach unten zu meinen nackten Beinen.  
„Das... äh...“, stammele ich und schnappe mir eine Hose. „Naja, mal sehen, nicht?“ Grade eben war ich noch am heulen, jetzt bin ich schon wieder semihorny. Dieser Android macht mich verrückt!  
Als ich Schritte im Hausflur höre, drücke ich die Hose und ein T-Shirt aus meiner Tasche an mich und laufe ins Bad. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich nicht vor Hank anziehen. 

Ich atme tief durch, als ich die Badtür hinter mir geschlossen habe und in den Spiegel schaue. Irgendwie sehe ich heute anders aus, als sonst. Ich starre an mir herunter. Sieht man mir das Mini schon an? Bin ich selbst einfach so kritisch, dass ich meine, mich anders wahrzunehmen, weil ich weiß, dass ich schon in der 13. Woche schwanger bin? Oder hatte ich mich wirklich einfach schon geistig so weit verändert in den letzten Wochen, seit ich weiß, dass das Mini in mir wächst und weil ich zumindest endlich den Willen habe, mir etwas festes und gutes aufzubauen, dass man mir das ansieht? Oder bilde ich mir das alles nur ein? Nun gut, übermorgen werde ich einen Termin bei der Frauenärztin haben. Die wird auch ganz schön doof gucken, dass ich nun doch wieder mit Mini im Bauch bei ihr auftauche.   
Ich schrecke zusammen, als ich Hank in der kleinen Wohnung höre. Hastig ziehe ich mir das T-Shirt vom Kopf, den BH an, ein frisches T-Shirt drüber, will in die Jeans schlüpfen und bemerke, dass ich in all dem Durcheinander eine Hose von Connor erwischt hatte. Na super!   
Seufzend trete ich aus dem Badezimmer und mache mich schon mal bereit für die Sprüche, die Hank mir drücken wird. Ich werde nicht enttäuscht.  
„Jen, verdammt!“, fährt er mich an, als er mich nur in T-Shirt und Slip, ungekämmt und zerzaust aus dem Bad kommen sieht. „Musst du mich wirklich immer wieder von neuem an deinem Sexleben teilhaben lassen?!“  
„Reg dich ab!“, erwidere ich genervt. „Du wirst drüber hinweg kommen.“ Ich laufe zur Matratze rüber und suche meine Hose. „Du tust grade so, als ob ich nackt sei!“  
„Connor konnte sich doch auch was anziehen!“, blafft er mich an.  
Gereizt schaue ich zu ihm hoch. „Connor ist auch der König der Selbstbeherrschung. Erwarte also nichts von mir, an dem du auch gescheitert wärst.“  
Hank schmunzelt. Er stützt sich an der großen, eingerollten Matratze ab, die ich aus unserm Wohnzimmer kenne. Sie stand da ja auch schon eine Woche herum.  
„Wenn das so weiter geht, braucht dieser Raum keinen Teppich mehr“, murmele ich. „Wir legen ihn einfach mit Matratzen aus und Connors Wohnung ist ein einziges Bett.“ Ich habe endlich meine Hose gefunden und ziehe sie an mich.  
Hank ächzt belustigt. „Das könnte dir so passen“, sagt er freundlich.  
Unauffällig mustere ich ihn. Er scheint schon mal nicht absolut besoffen zu sein. Das ist ja schon mal etwas.   
„Wo ist Connor eigentlich?“, frage ich, weil dieser verschwunden ist.  
Hank macht sich dran, die Folie von der Matratze zu friemeln. „Will ein paar Androiden fragen, ob die helfen, die Möbel vom Auto ins Haus zu kriegen“, antwortet er.   
„Du hast echt alles schon mitgebracht?“, frage ich verblüfft und stehe auf.  
„Na, ich bin wohl nicht nur mit der Matratze gekommen, wo du mir gesagt hast, dass das das einzige, das er hat, Matratzen sind!“, erwidert Hank belustigt. Die Matratze bricht aus der Folie und bäumt sich auf. Es ist eine größeres Exemplar, als die beiden, die Connor besitzt, und passt deshalb wohl auf das Bett, das Hank bestellt hat. Jetzt liegen drei Matratzen in dem winzigen Zimmer und tatsächlich ist die Wohnung grade mehr Bett, als Wohnung.   
Sumo umkreist Hank aufgeregt. Er ist wohl froh, sein Herrchen mal wieder nüchtern zu erleben und genießt den Trubel, nachdem Connor und ich uns in der letzten Nacht so gut wie gar nicht mit ihm, sondern nur miteinander beschäftigt hatten.  
„Und warum bist du so früh hier?“, frage ich irritiert und laufe zurück zum Bad.  
„Weil Randy mir geholfen hat, die Sachen auf seinen Pick-up zu laden, und weil er nur vor der Arbeit konnte“, erwidert Hank, geht in die Hocke und streichelt dem alten Bernhardiner liebevoll über die Stirn.  
„Okay, dann hast du also keine Zeit vergeudet“, sage ich anerkennend. Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen und mustere meinen Vater, der dem Hund liebevoll auf den Rücken klopft.   
„Will ihn nicht komplett vergraulen“, nuschelt er und meint damit wohl Connor.  
Ich nicke.   
„Wenn dies sein Weg ist, bin ich da voll bei ihm“, sagt er so undeutlich, dass ich es kaum verstehen kann.   
Er wirkt grade so zerbrechlich, dass ich mit dem Gedanken spiele, ihm endlich von meiner Schwangerschaft zu erzählen.   
Da höre ich Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Flur und ich drücke mich schnell ins Bad, um nicht noch vor fremden Leuten ohne Hose zu stehen. 

Ich mache mich schnell etwas frisch, springe endlich in meine Jeans und kämme mir die Haare, ehe ich das Bad wieder verlasse. Man sieht mir bestimmt noch immer an, dass ich total zerstört bin, weil ich letzte Nacht wiederholt Sex hatte, aber ich bin nun mal keine Androidin und genau diese Menschlichkeit weiß Connor ja angeblich an mir zu schätzen.   
Connor ist zurück; er hat einen Android namens John dabei, außerdem Simon und Daniel. Mich irritiert schon wieder, dass die beiden absolut identisch aussehen. Nur ihre Klamotten unterscheiden sich voneinander.   
Einer der beiden begrüßt mich mit einem flüchtigen Winken, während er mit dem andern Androiden einen Karton herein schleppt und Hank die beiden ursprünglichen Matratzen von Connor aufrecht an die Wand lehnt, um Platz für die Pakete zu schaffen. Ich schätze, dass es Simon ist, weil ich diesen durch Markus tatsächlich etwas besser kenne, als Daniel.  
Die Androiden sind beeindruckend kräftig und Hank und ich stehen daneben wie die letzten Idioten, als die vier die Pakete ohne Mühen vor uns legen.   
„Zum Glück geht der Aufzug wieder“, sagt Simon oder Daniel zu uns. „So war das alle hier ein Spaziergang. War's das schon?“, fragt er Connor.  
Dieser schüttelt den Kopf. „Vier Pakete sind noch unten. Müssten wir in einem zweiten Lauf schaffen.“  
Simon, Daniel und John machen sich auf den Weg nach draußen, während Connors Blick auf mich fällt, wie ich mich so verpennt und zerstört neben Hank herumdrücke. Er zögert einen Moment, dann kommt er zu uns rüber und zieht mich an sich. Ich rieche ihn und gerate ins Taumeln. Während er mich hält, sagt er: „Danke, Hank.“  
„Ist schon gut“, nuschelt Hank verschämt.  
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich. Danke.“  
„Das Zeug war eh für dich!“, sagt Hank und winkt ab.   
Ich umklammere Connors Hüften. Hank überspielt seine Gefühle. Ich weiß genau, wie schwer es ihm fällt, dass Connor auszieht und ich weiß, dass er weiß, dass seine Sauferei eine große Rolle bei dieser Entscheidung spielt. Connor hält sich an seine Konsequenz, die wir durchziehen wollten, wenn Hank den Entzug abbricht. Allerdings wäre er ja sowieso ausgezogen, damit wir Abstand zueinander gewinnen können. Aber wie auch immer. Er tut es.   
Connor ist klar und entschlossen, als er Hank antwortet. „Du hättest die Möbel auch für Coles geräumtes Zimmer nutzen können“, sagt er mit fester Stimme. Seine Hand an meiner Hüfte hat aufgehört, meinen Rücken zu streicheln. Ihm ist grade wirklich wichtig, was er zu sagen hat. „Du hättest es nicht akzeptieren müssen, dass ich einfach ausziehe, nachdem du mir so oft so sehr geholfen hast, in dem letzten Jahr. Aber das hast du. Dafür möchte ich dir wirklich aufrichtig danken.“  
Puh, Connor ist kitschig!  
Mir ist das peinlich und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht wieder in seinem Hemd.   
Hank ist das wohl ebenso unangenehm, aber scheinbar hat Connor wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Mein Sohn, du hast mir auch so viel geholfen“, nuschelt er verschämt. Ich traue mich nicht, ihn anzuschauen, aus Angst Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Wenn dies dein Weg ist, geh diesen Weg“, fügt er undeutlich hinzu.   
Grade als ich befürchte, es wird noch kitschiger und alle liegen sich heulend in den Armen, ruft zum Glück John aus dem Hausflur: „Connor? Kommst du?“  
„Komme!“, ruft Connor zurück und löst sich aus unserer Umarmung. Sofort fühle ich mich unsicher auf den Beinen und unvollständig. Flüchtig gibt er mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit“, sagt er leise, während er rückwärts zur Wohnungstür läuft.   
„Ich bleib noch hier und bau dir das Zeug auf!“, gibt Hank knurrend Bescheid. „Hab meinen Werkzeugkoffer dabei.“  
Connor sieht dankbar zu ihm rüber, sagt dann aber: „Du musst das echt nicht auch noch machen, Hank.“  
„Ich will aber!“, gibt Hank bockig zurück.  
Connor nickt lächelnd.   
Und auch, wenn ich die beiden gerade etwas kitschig finde, ich bin auch ich froh, dass sie die Situation zwischen sich klären konnten.


	70. 70. Akkuschrauber und Zimmerdecke

„Und schon ist Silvester!“, rufe ich wenige Stunden später heiter und drehe mich auf dem von Hank zusammengebauten Schreibtischstuhl. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachte die brüchige Zimmerdecke und die alte, verstaubte Lampe, während ich mich um mich selbst drehe.  
„Wie die Zeit vergeht, was?“, brummt Hank. Er kniet vor einem fast fertig aufgebautem Bett auf dem Boden, ist mit einem Akkuschrauber bewaffnet und versucht die Anleitung zu entziffern, die vor ihm liegt. Er hat wohl seine Mühe damit, denn er knurrt seit ein paar Minuten immer wieder ärgerlich vor sich hin, während ich mit dem iPad auf dem Schoß spiele.   
Gelangweilt stoße ich mich mit dem Füßen von der Wand ab und rolle auf dem Schreibtischstuhl zur andern Wand. Da der Raum so klein ist, rolle ich nur ein paar Meter. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich bis Silvester hier bleibe!“, meine ich.   
Hank sieht verärgert zu mir auf, als ich mich mit dem Stuhl um mich selbst drehe und mich von der andern Wand abstoße. Krachend komme ich an der vorigen Wand an. „Hups, das war wohl zu heftig“, kichere ich.   
„Du machst das Ding noch kaputt!“, faucht Hank und widmet sich wieder dem Bett zu, das er gerade aufbaut.  
„Wenn der Stuhl von dem bisschen Rollerei kaputt geht, hast du ihn aber ganz schön beschissen aufgebaut!“, gebe ich zurück und rolle wieder zurück zur andern Wand.   
Hank murmelt irgendwas Verärgertes. „Hilf mir lieber, als blöde Sprüche zu klopfen!“, knurrt er.  
Gelangweilt bremse ich den Stuhl mit den Füßen ab und komme vor Hank zum stehen. „Du könntest auch Simon und Daniel fragen, ob sie dir helfen“, meine ich beiläufig. „Oder John.“  
Hank wirft mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Bett widmet.  
„Ich mein nur!“, sage ich und hebe abwehrend die Hände. „Die wären bestimmt schon fertig und hätten den Schrank und auch den Schreibtisch schon aufgebaut!“  
„Wo ist der Punkt darin, Connor zu helfen, wenn wir die ganze Arbeit auf den andern Androiden abwälzen?“, fragt Hank mich gereizt und beginnt, das Lattenrost auszupacken.   
Schweigend zucke ich die Achseln. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber er hat Recht. Und es ist tatsächlich eine coole Aktion von ihm, dass er die Möbel aus diesem Grund allein aufbauen will.   
Ich unterstütze Hank dabei, das Lattenrost zusammenzustecken. Tatsächlich haben wir beide bis zur Party am Abend sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Arbeiten würde ich erst wieder in wenigen Tagen und Hank ist ja noch immer abgemeldet, wegen seines Entzugs, den er ja aber abgebrochen hat.   
„Wie geht’s mit dir und deiner Arbeit weiter?“, frage ich schließlich. „Oder willst du nicht vielleicht nochmal in die Betty Ford Klinik?“  
„Falsches Thema“, knurrt Hank.  
Ich seufze. Tatsächlich habe ich keine Lust, weiter nachzuhaken. Ich hatte mich über ihn und seinen abgebrochenen Entzug schon genug geärgert. Vielleicht wird Connor etwas einfallen, wie wir am besten weiterhin mit Hank umgehen sollen.   
Wieder überlege ich, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken und Hank von dem Mini zu erzählen. Wir sind allein und ungestört, eigentlich wäre nun die passende Gelegenheit.   
„Willst du hier eigentlich auch einziehen?“, fragt Hank mich schließlich beiläufig, während ich noch am nachdenken bin. Er rappelt sich auf und hievt das Lattenrost auf das Bett.   
„Was?“, frage ich verwirrt. Noch immer bin ich in Gedanken beim Mini. „Nein... Also...“ Das war tatsächlich nie eine Option für mich gewesen. „Connor will das nicht, glaub ich“, erkläre ich nervös. „Außerdem... In ein Haus zu ziehen... voller Androiden? Ich weiß nicht.“   
„Jo hat das getan“, sagt Hank. Er nimmt ein Ende der neuen Matratze hoch und ich helfe ihm, diese auf das Bett zu legen.   
„Ja, Jo ist auch eine echte Hardlinerin“, erwidere ich augenrollend. Ich denke kurz nach, dann sage ich: „Connor hat mir das nicht angeboten. Er will doch weg von uns. Und wenn er es tun würde...“ Ich lege die Stirn in Falten. „Ach Dad, keine Ahnung. Ich müsste immer eine Stunde ins Zentrum fahren. Um in einer Bruchbude zu wohnen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das für mich passen würde.“  
Hank zuckt die Achseln. „Deshalb frag ich ja.“  
„Ja...“, murmele ich. „Und... Nein, ich würde mir eher eine eigene Wohnung suchen, denke ich“, sage ich verschämt. „Vielleicht mit Connor zusammen. Wenn es mit uns noch gut läuft. In einem halben Jahr und so.“  
Hank hebt den Blick und sieht mich forschend an. „Was hast du denn immer mit deinem halben Jahr?“, fragt er. „Gestern hast du mir auch vorgeschlagen, ein halbes Jahr nicht zu trinken. Jetzt willst du in einem halben Jahr ausziehen.“  
Ich starre ihn an und fühle mich auf frischer Tat ertappt. Nun, wo er mich so prüfend anblickt, ist es für mich wieder ausgeschlossen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Das... das ist einfach... ein guter Zeitpunkt, oder?“, plappere ich nervös. „In einem halben Jahr sind wir alle wieder besser drauf! 'In ein paar Monaten' klingt für mich unrealistisch, weil es so bald ist, und in einem Jahr ist so so lange hin! Aber in einem halben Jahr klingt für mich gut. Bis dahin kann man wirklich an sich arbeiten!“ Ich lache gekünstelt, dann frage ich, um schnell vom Thema abzulenken: „Und? Machste mit, heute Abend Silvester feiern? Ohne Alkohol?“  
Hank sieht noch immer so aus, als ahne er etwas. Gut, in letzter Zeit war er dauernd besoffen, total verklatscht und grantig. Aber in ihm steckt eben doch ein Cop. Und kein schlechter. Das muss ich mir in diesem Moment eingestehen.  
„Mal sehen“, sagt er langsam mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.   
Ich erröte. Um abzulenken, springe ich auf das frisch aufgebaute Bett und lasse mich auf die Matratze fallen. „Nice!“, rufe ich und starre zur Zimmerdecke. „Endlich ein Bett!“  
„Gern geschehen, Fräulein!“, grummelt Hank. Uns beiden ist klar, dass ich in Zukunft wahrscheinlich öfter hier schlafen werde und mehr von dem Bett profitieren würde, als Connor oder sonst irgendwer anders.   
Zufrieden breite ich die Arme aus. Das Bett ist groß und bequem. Hank hatte es gut ausgesucht. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, hier in nächster Zeit öfter zu schlafen.   
„So, jetzt der Schrank“, ächzt Hank. Er läuft zur Tür und trägt einige der Pappkartons hinaus. Sumo läuft ihm aufgeregt hinterher.   
Ich schaue ihm nach. Mein Blick schweift durchs Zimmer. Der Schreibtisch steht schon. Langsam sieht es echt wohnlich aus. Wenn Hank jetzt echt noch den Schrank aufbaut, hat er meinen Respekt verdient. Bett, Schreibtisch und Schrank an einem Tag ohne nennenswerte Hilfe aufzubauen, ist schon eine Leistung, die sich sehen lassen kann.  
Zufrieden liege ich so da und begutachte das Zimmer, in dem ich in kommender Zeit wahrscheinlich öfter mal übernachten werde. Alles wird anders, im kommendem Jahr. So viel wird sich ändern. Ich werde öfter hier, bei meinem Freund, schlafen. Ich werde versuchen, etwas mehr zu arbeiten, um etwas Geld zu sparen. Ich werde mich um eine eigene Wohnung bemühen. Und ich werde eine Mom.   
Quietschend drücke ich mein Gesicht in die Matratze. Das ist alles echt beängstigend, aber auch furchtbar spannend. Die Matratze riecht neu. Und irgendwie passt der Geruch zu meinem Leben, wenn alles glatt läuft. Alles wird neu, alles wird anders. Das erste mal spüre ich so etwas wie Neugierde und ein wenig Freude, wenn ich an all die Veränderungen denke.  
Ich drehe mich wieder auf den Rücken und starre zur Decke, als plötzlich mein Handy vibriert. Ich erkenne die Nummer nicht und gehe einfach ran. Eine Ansage ertönt. „Dies ist ein Anruf eines Gefangenen des Detroit Police Departement“, sagt eine freundliche, automatisierte Frauenstimme.   
„WAS?!“, schreie ich und bekomme den Rest der Ansage kaum mit.   
Ich setze mich auf und starre zur Tür. Hank kommt gerade zurück.   
„Drücken Sie die 2“, sagt die Ansage.   
Okay, mich ruft jemand aus dem Knast an?! Eigentlich kommt nur Hank in Frage, der mich aus der Haft anrufen könnte. Weil er dort manchmal unterwegs ist und dort arbeitet. Aber von all meinen nahen Bekannten ist er auch der einzige, von dem ich mir vorstellen kann, dass er inhaftiert wird, weil er besoffen was angestellt hat. Doch es kann nicht Hank sein. Denn dieser steht, wieder mit Akkuschrauber bewaffnet, im selben Zimmer wie ich und packt nun ganz unschuldig einen der Kartons mit den Schrankwänden aus, während er mir wegen meines verwirrten Aufschreis einen fragenden Blick zuwirft.  
Ich nehme das Handy vom Ohr und starre es an, als könne mir das Display eine Antwort darauf geben, wer sich mit mir hier diesen Scherz erlaubt. Doch das tut es nicht. Die einzige Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, was es mit dem Anrufen auf sich hat, ist, einfach mit ihm zu sprechen.   
Ich drücke die 2.   
Eine Männerstimme meldet sich. „Jenna?“  
„DU???“, schreie ich und springe auf.   
„Ich“, erwidert die knurrige Stimme meines Exfreundes, Gavin Reed, am andern Ende.   
„Was zum...?!“, schreie ich noch immer und laufe aus der Wohnung, weil Hanks Blicke immer kritischer werden. „Warte.“ Ich tapse auf den Gang und komme am Fenster zum stehen, um bestmöglichen Empfang zu haben.   
„Ich hab nicht so viel Zeit“, knurrt Gavin derweil. „So ein Anruf kann ziemlich teuer werden.“  
„Wieso, um alles in der Welt, rufst du mich an?!“ Ich hab mich auch noch nicht beruhigt, als ich am Fenster ankomme, an dem ich mit Connor die letzten Nächte immer wieder geknutscht hatte. Diesmal ist es aber hell, weil es früher Mittag ist, und ich kann die Stadt in der Ferne friedlich ruhen sehen. „Ich mein, ich hab dir in den Schwanz gebissen und all das!“  
Gavin zögert am andern Ende der Leitung. „Ich habe ein Anliegen. Und es gibt niemanden, den ich sonst fragen kann.“ Er hört sich verbissen und gequält an. Ich kann ihn mir richtig vorstellen, wie er an der Wand an einem Telefon gelehnt steht, eine Faust in der Hosentasche, die andere Hand am Hörer. Er hört sich wahnsinnig angepisst an. Aber wie soll er auch sonst klingen, wenn er einsitzt?  
„Und deshalb rufst du mich an?!“, sage ich entsetzt. „Was auch immer es ist, du kannst es vergessen. Fahr zur Hölle, Gavin. Echt.“  
Er seufzt und sagt nichts. Das habe ich nicht erwartet.  
Ich höre auf zu schimpfen und lausche angestrengt, ob er noch etwas sagt.   
„Ich habe mich gestellt und mein Schwanz musste mit 5 Stichen genäht werden. Sind wir damit nicht quitt?“, murrt er schließlich.  
Empört zische ich: „Das könnte dir so passen. Du bist ein Mörder. Du hättest mich fast zum blasen gezwungen. Ich bin dir gar nichts schuldig.“  
Wieder seufzt er. „Jenna“, sagt er ruhig. „Es geht gerade nicht um mich.“  
„Um wen dann?“, schreie ich hysterisch.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, sagt Gavin ernst und erklärt mir seinen Plan.

Ich bin noch immer total verwirrt, als ich zurück in Connors Wohnung laufe und mich auf das Bett fallen lasse.  
„Wer war das?“, knurrt Hank. Er ist dabei, Schrauben in einen Schrank zu jagen.  
„Gavin“, sage ich knapp und starre ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich jetzt für das kurze Telefonat 27 Dollar blechen muss? Hätte der Ansage besser zuhören sollen.“   
„Was???“, schreit Hank und lässt den Akkuschrauber fallen. Er plumpst auf einen Karton  
„Gavin sitzt in einer eurer Zellen in Untersuchungshaft im DPD“, erkläre ich, ebenfalls noch immer baff, dass das grade eben wirklich passiert war. „Er wartet hier darauf, in den kommenden Tagen in ein richtiges Gefängnis versetzt zu werden. Er hat mich gefragt, ob...“  
Ich unterbreche mich, als Hank sich plötzlich vor mir aufbaut. „Der hat Typ wagt es, dich anzurufen?!“, schreit er mir entgegen, als sei ich persönlich für den Anruf verantwortlich.  
Ich weiche zurück und drücke mich auf dem Bett an die Wand. Sumo legt winselnd die Ohren an.   
„Ähm... Ja, er wollte wissen, ob...“, stottere und umklammere eingeschüchtert meinen Bauch.  
„Ist der Kerl jetzt voll irre?!“, brüllt Hank, ballt die Fäuste und tritt den Akkuschrauber von sich weg.   
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich zu ihm hoch. „Naja, er... also... irre ist er nicht erst seit grade, weißt du?“, stammele ich.  
Hank starrt mich fassungslos darüber an, dass ich seine Aufregung in Frage stelle. Er hat rote Flecken im Gesicht gekriegt. „Dieser Typ hat dich fast vergewaltigt!“, bellt er mich an, als sei das meine Schuld.  
„Naja!“, rufe ich und setze mich verunsichert auf. „Er wollte mich zwingen, ihm einen zu blasen, also hat er mich eigentlich nicht...“  
„Das zählt für mich als Vergewaltigung!“, schreit er. „Du bist meine Scheiß-Tochter! Und jetzt wagt er es auch noch, dich anzurufen?! Der Typ tickt ja nicht mehr ganz richtig!“  
„Hank, Alter! Komm mal runter!“, zische ich peinlich berührt. „Wir sind nicht die einzigen hier im Haus!“  
Hank übergeht meine Aussage. Verärgert läuft er auf und ab. „Er ist im DPD, sagst du?“, murmelt er schließlich.  
Zaghaft nicke ich. „Ja, er... Moment. Was hast du vor?!“  
Hank schnappt sich seine Jacke, wirft sie sich über und läuft mit schnellen Schritten zur Wohnungstür. „Dem werd ich's zeigen“, zischt er.   
Verwirrt springe ich auf. „Warte!“, rufe ich ihm hinterher. Doch Hank ist nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
Einen Moment stehe ich völlig durcheinander zwischen all den Möbeln, Brettern und Häuflein mit Schrauben und versuche einzuordnen, was gerade alles passiert war. Gavin hatte mich angerufen. Er hatte mich um einen Gefallen gebeten. Hank war ausgerastet. Und hatte die Bude verlassen.   
Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen.   
Was hat er vor?  
Unschlüssig stehe ich im Zimmer herum. Während ich versuche, Geschehenes zu sortieren, fällt mir auf, dass ich noch immer die Hände an meinem Bauch halte. Herrje! Als sei ich hochschwanger! Das Mini soll sich mal bloß nichts darauf einbilden!, denke ich und platziere meine Hände auf der Fensterbank.  
Ich sehe, dass Hank unten angekommen ist und zu Randys Pick-up läuft. Um ihn aufzuhalten, habe ich zu viel Zeit vergeudet, indem ich herumgestanden bin und mich gewundert habe.   
Ich stehe noch eine Weile am Fenster und sehe Hank zu, wie er mit quietschenden Reifen den Parkplatz des Maisons verlässt.  
Er wird Mist bauen. Ich weiß es genau. Ich versuche ihn anzurufen, doch weil er fährt, geht er nicht ran.   
Schweren Herzens entschließe ich mich schließlich doch, in meine Schuhe und meinen Mantel zu schlüpfen, um ihm mit der Bahn hinterher zu fahren und hoffe, Schadensbegrenzung betreiben zu können.


	71. 71. Lift und Donuts

Der Weg von Connors Wohnung bis zum Fahrstuhl reicht aus, damit ich mir alle möglichen Szenarien vor Augen führen kann, die eintreten könnten, weil Hank aus einer Kurzschlusshandlung heraus völlig durchdreht.  
Schnaufend drücke ich wiederholt auf den Knopf, der den Aufzug herbei rufen sollte. Ich muss ihm dringend hinterher. Um ihn davon abzuhalten, irgendeine irre Aktion abzuziehen, die Gavin Reed beinhaltet, und die ihn und sein Existenz völlig in Gefahr bringen könnte. Während ich so auf dem Knopf herum hämmere, schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Halt, an wen erinnert mich das? Jemand mit Namen Anderson zieht einen total bekloppten Plan durch, weil er ihr als die bestmögliche Lösung erscheint, um Gavin eins reinzuwürgen?  
Verärgert trete ich gegen die Fahrstuhltür. Der verdammte Lift taucht nicht auf. Und darüber hinaus hat er mir noch durch sein Nichterscheinen vor Augen geführt, wie ähnlich Hank und ich uns einfach sind. Verdammt nochmal!   
Sicherlich wird er Gavin persönlich zur Rede stellen, und seinen Job damit endgültig aufs Spiel setzen. Und ich habe natürlich die irre Idee, ihn davon abhalten zu müssen, weil es in seinem Ärger um mich geht. Argh!!!!  
Durch meinen Tritt gegen die Fahrstuhltür habe ich diesen nicht dazu bewegen können, endlich aufzutauchen. Auch das Licht leuchtet nicht, das eigentlich immer aufleuchtet, wenn der Aufzug auf dem Weg ist. Ach, verdammt! Wieso muss dieses verfluchte Ding ausgerechnet jetzt ausfallen, wo ich mich im 18. Stock befinde?!  
Haare raufend laufe ich zum Treppenhaus und beginne, hinunter zu joggen, wohl wissend, dass Hank hiermit seinen Vorsprung ausbauen wird. Denn wenn ich ihm wirklich hinterher will, muss ich erst mal zur Bahn gelangen und ihn von dort aus zum DPD folgen, während er schnurstracks im Auto zur Polizei fährt.   
Ich bin zornig und genervt. Wieso tu ich das eigentlich grade? Wieso lasse ich Hank nicht einfach mit einer irren Aktion sein Leben zerstören und höre mir dann heute Abend von Connor an, was er sich geleistet hat?  
Connor? Connor!  
Während ich die endlosen Stufen des Treppenhauses hinunter laufe, ziehe ich mein Handy und wähle seine Nummer. Doch auch er geht nicht ran. Ist denn das die Möglichkeit?!  
Wütend starre ich im rennen mein Handy an. Dann – eine Nachricht. „Sorry, kann grad nicht ran gehen, ist grad stressig. Ich melde mich nachher. Ist alles gut bei dir? Freu mich auf...“   
„Blablaba!“, rufe ich verärgert und vergrabe mein Handy in der Tasche. Entweder, er hat grade wirklich Stress auf der Arbeit. Oder er ist tatsächlich schon mit Hanks Auftreten konfrontiert und will mich beruhigen, damit ich nicht auf die Idee komme, zum DPD zu eilen, um zu intervenieren. Netter Versuch, Connor!  
Keuchend bleibe ich stehen, bücke mich und lege die Hände auf die Knie. Seitenstiche, verdammt! Das ist jetzt die Quittung dafür, dass ich so ein faules Stück bin! Als ich den Kopf hebe, sehe ich, dass ich im 10. Stock bin und noch über die Hälfte des Weges vor mir habe. „Ich hasse Hochhäuser“, murmele ich, ehe ich mich wieder aufrichte und nach unten laufe.   
Während ich so weiter haste, machen sich immer mehr Zweifel in mir breit. Was soll ich überhaupt tun, wenn ich mit dem wutentbrannten Hank in der Polizeistation konfrontiert bin? Werde ich überhaupt in der Lage sein, die Szenerie irgendwie besser zu machen, oder werde ich einfach ebenso ausflippen und uns alle noch mehr in die Scheiße reiten?  
Markus. Ich sollte Markus als Verstärkung mitnehmen. Aber ist er überhaupt grade zuhause und in welchem der 18 Stockwerke wohnt er nochmal? Alice hatte es mir vor zwei Tagen gesagt. Aber in all dem Durcheinander hab ich es total vergessen. Na super.  
Erschöpft bleibe ich wieder stehen und schnaufe durch. Das alles hat keinen Sinn. Vielleicht sollte ich Hank seinem selbstzerstörerischem Schicksal ergeben, mich in Connors Zimmer unter der Bettdecke verkriechen und mich einfach tot stellen.   
Da höre ich, wie sich ein paar Stockwerke unter mir eine Tür ins Treppenhaus öffnet. „Hallo?!“, rufe ich hoffnungsvoll hinunter. Mittlerweile ist mir jede Hilfe Recht.  
Die Schritte weiter unten verlangsamen sich. Erschöpft schleppe ich mich zur Treppe und schaue hinunter, um in die kommenden Stockwerke zu spähen.   
„Hallo?“, ruft jemand zurück.  
„Wer ist denn da?“, rufe ich hinunter.  
„Wer will das wissen?“, fragt die Stimme neugierig.  
„Hier ist Jen!“, rufe ich verärgert zurück und setze mich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich brauche Hilfe. Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich Markus finde?“  
„Markus ist nicht da. Markus ist mit Jo Goodman Ratssachen machen“, antwortet die Stimme von unten.   
Ich stutze, weil werauchimmer Jo mit ganzem Namen angesprochen hat. Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.  
Ich springe die letzten paar Treppenstufen hinunter und vor mir steht der irre, blonde Android, der mir zwei Tage vorher noch einen rohen Wildschweinburger servieren wollte. Er trägt ein zerrissenes Cape und die blaue Narbe, die sich unverändert über sein Gesicht zieht, lässt mich wieder instinktiv zusammenzucken.  
Als ich ihn erblicke, verwandelt sich meine hoffnungsvolles Strahlen in eine enttäuschte Schnute.   
Ralphs Gesicht heitert sich allerdings auf. Begeistert hebt er die Arme. „Die verärgerte, junge Frau!“, erkennt er mich wieder und fasst damit sehr gut zusammen, was ich gerade und auch bei unserm letzten Zusammentreffen ausgestrahlt hatte.   
Ich reiße die Arme vors Gesicht. „Ralph... Du hast mir grade noch gefehlt“, jammere ich in meine Hände hinein.   
„Ralph hat Donuts gekocht!“, erwidert der Android stolz und schwenkt begeistert seine Fäuste. „Die verärgerte, junge Frau muss sie probieren.“  
„Jen“, verbessere ich ihn.  
Ralph nickt. „Richtig. Jen muss sie probieren.“  
Verzweifelt sehe ich auf die Uhr. Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren. Und die Donuts könnten mich ganz bestimmt umbringen, wenn seine Kochkünste sich innerhalb weniger Tage nicht komplett verändert haben.   
„Ralph, das ist super nett und alles, aber ich muss dringend ins DPD. Und ich muss Markus mitnehmen. Kannst du mir sagen, wo genau ich ihn finde?“, frage ich hoffnungsvoll.   
„Markus ist mit Jo Goodman in Jo Goodmans Haus“, erwidert Ralph und scheint enttäuscht, dass ich auf sein Angebot nicht eingehe. „Der Rat tagt dort, Jo Goodman möchte mehr Einfluss nehmen auf die Politik, Jo Goodman hat einen Entwurf ausgearbeitet. Um die Bezahlung von Androiden anzupassen.“  
Ich nicke. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich brauche Markus jetzt“, versuche ich ihm klarzumachen.   
„Der Rat ist sehr wichtig für Androiden!“, sagt Ralph verwundert. „Markus kann den Rat nicht vor 17 Uhr verlassen.“  
„An Silvester?!“, jammere ich.   
Ralph nickt.   
„Alter, dieses Engagement!“, sage ich, halb bewundernd, halb verfluchend, und sinke erschöpft auf die Treppen nieder. Erneut vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Das ist mir grade alles zu viel Stress. Herrje – wie um alles in der Welt soll ich ohne Markus, Jo oder Connor noch irgendwas richten können?  
„Die verärgerte, junge Frau, Jen, möchte zum DPD“, sagt Ralph nachdenklich. „Im DPD arbeiten Menschen und Androiden, Menschen können essen...“ Sein Blick fällt auf mich und er wirkt besorgt darüber, dass ich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste so zerstört aussehe. „Ralph kann Jen zum DPD begleiten, anstelle Markus!“, schlägt er enthusiastisch vor. „Ralph hilft Leuten gerne. Ralph hat Kara geholfen und dem kleinen Mädchen. Alice. Ralph ist gut im Helfen!“ Er schlägt die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und beugt sich viel zu nah zu mir runter.  
Entsetzt sehe ich ihn an. „Wie wär's mit... einem andern mal?“, stottere ich, erhebe mich und drücke mich vorbei zu den Treppen.  
Ralph ignoriert meine Absage völlig. „Außerdem ist Jen ein Mensch und Jen sagt, ich kann eine Kochshow haben!“, plappert er begeistert. „Ralph und Jen können sich über Rezepte austauschen!“  
„Oh nein“, flüstere ich und bereue sofort, dass ich Ralph vor zwei Tagen so sehr darin bestärkt hatte, Koch zu werden. Was hatte ich mir dabei bloß gedacht, einen derart kaputten, verwirrten Typen bei so etwas zu unterstützen?! Und Connor hatte diese Wahnsinnsidee auch noch beeindruckt. Typisch einfach!   
„Ralph“, sage ich eindringlich und lege meine Hände auf seine. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend auf der Party. Wir können uns dort über Rezepte austauschen. Dort werde ich auch deine Donuts probieren. Okay?“   
Ralph starrt mir in die Augen. Für einen Moment habe ich die Befürchtung, seine Laune wird gleich total umschlagen und er wird mich anbrüllen. Doch er ruft begeistert: „Das machen Jen und Ralph zusätzlich!“ Überschwänglich dreht er sich um und läuft zurück zu seiner Wohnung. „Ralph holt nur schnell die Donuts!“  
„Tut mir Leid, ich hab's eilig!“, schreie ich und renne in einem Affenzahn die Treppen herunter. Doch meinen Eile ist umsonst. Ich bin noch nicht mal unten angekommen, als Ralph mich mit einem Koffer unter dem Arm eingeholt hat.   
„Was zur Hölle ist da drin?“, frage ich außer Atem und bin froh, dass wir endlich im zweiten Stock angekommen sind.   
Ralph sieht mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. „Donuts“, erwidert er verständnislos. „Was sonst?!“  
Und so laufe ich gezwungenermaßen mit dem durchgeknalltesten Android der Stadt zum DPD, um meinen Vater vor sich selbst zu retten. 

Eine knappe Stunde später stehe ich endlich mit Ralph an meiner Seite vor dem DPD.   
Die letzte Stunde war das blanke Chaos gewesen. Ralph hatte mich mit seiner unruhigen Art so durcheinander gebracht, dass ich mit ihm erst mal in die falsche Bahn gestiegen war und wir noch weiter aus Detroit raus gefahren waren, als wir an der entlegenen Station, die am Maison liegt, eh schon waren.  
Nun, wo der Android mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht neben mir steht und begierig die Polizisten mustert, die aus dem Gebäude kommen, kann ich es kaum fassen, dass wir es gemeinsam her geschafft haben, ohne aus der Bahn geschmissen worden zu sein.   
„Ralph hat Jen geholfen, zur Polizei zu kommen!“, keucht Ralph außer Atem und trommelt sich stolz mit der freien Hand auf die Brust. Die andere Hand hält noch immer seinen Koffer unterm Arm. Der Junge ist eine wandelnde Freakshow.  
„Geholfen ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben“, hüstele ich und muss an die Dame denken, in die Ralph in aller Hektik gelaufen war, und mit der er einen verbalen Schlagabtausch über die Sinnhaftigkeit von Rollenkoffern im U-Bahn-Gang hatte.   
Im nächsten Augenblick fällt mir aber wieder ein, wie fix und fertig ich noch vor einer Stunde vor Ralph im Treppenhaus saß. Und frage mich wirklich, wo ich jetzt wäre, wenn der durchgedrehte Android mich nicht wieder und wieder angetrieben hätte. 

Ralphs Augen finden meine. Er strahlt. „Komm, Jen!“, sagt er und nimmt meine Hand in seine. „Jen wollte zur DPD. Ralph bringt Jen zur DPD.“ Er präsentiert mir das Gebäude mit einer ausschweifenden Geste, als hätte ich es selbst noch nicht gesehen und als sei ich alleine nie im Leben dazu in der Lage gewesen, selbstständig herzufinden.   
Ich entschließe mich dazu, ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen. „Ja, Ralph, danke“, murmele ich verunsichert, während er mich zum Gebäude zieht.   
Als wir allerdings um die Ecke zum Eingang biegen, sehe ich den Krankenwagen.   
Wie vom Donner gerührt bleibe ich stehen. Die Lichter auf dem Wagen blinken. Was auch immer passiert ist. Ich bin mir augenblicklich sicher, dass Hank nicht unbeteiligt war.   
Ich drehe mich zu Ralph um und sehe ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Ralph, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun“, sage ich. „Bleib einfach hier stehen, bis ich dich rufe. Ich muss das erst mal alleine klären. Okay?“  
Ralph hebt beleidigt seinen Koffer. „Aber Ralph hat gekocht!“, erwidert er.   
„Wir...“, stottere ich, „wir werden nachher alle deine Donuts probieren. Okay?“ Verdammt.   
Ralph nickt heftig. „Okay. Ralph wird warten.“  
Ich atme tief durch. „Gut.“ Wieso ist es mir noch immer nicht gelungen, ihn abzuschütteln? Herrje!   
Mit entschlossener Mine trete ich zum Krankenwagen, um herauszufinden, wer bei der Schlägerei der Verlierer war.


	72. 72. Manipulation und Leibgarde

TW gaslighting

Nichts in der Welt hat mich auf die kommenden 10 Minuten vorbereitet. Aber was hätte mich auch auf ein erneutes Zusammentreffen mit Gavin Reed vorbereiten können? Ein Selbstverteidigungskurs? Das Anheuern einer Leibgarde? Oder das Studieren des Buchs 'Manipulation - für Dummies'?  
Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich den Kopf neugierig an den offenen Türen des Krankenwagens vorbei schiebe seinen schlaffen Körper auf der Liege sehe.   
Ach du Scheiße. Sollten noch jegliche Zweifel bestehen: Ich bin zu spät gekommen. Hank hatte gewütet.  
Ich stehe da wie angewurzelt. Keiner hat mich bemerkt. Gavin ist auf die Liege geschnallt und hat den Kopf von mir abgewandt. Krankenpfleger haben sich scheinbar schon um ihn gekümmert und sind im vorderen Bereich des Wagens beschäftigt. Niemand scheint mich zu bemerken.  
Unschlüssig umklammere ich die Hintertür des Krankenwagens. Vor kurzem hatten wir noch miteinander gesprochen. Und nun liegt mein Ex scheinbar bewusstlos und blutend auf der Krankenliege. Ist das meine Schuld? Hatte ich das gemacht? Indem ich Hank von dem Anruf erzählt hatte?   
Ich trete auf der Stelle herum und sehe mich um. Polizisten stehen vor dem DPD und reden angeregt miteinander. Ich wünschte, jemand würde auf mich zukommen und mir befehlen, mich von dem Krankenwagen zu entfernen, da ich hier halt wirklich einfach nichts zu suchen habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich einfach vom Acker machen. Doch ich spüre eine Last auf meinen Schultern, die mir vor Augen führt, dass ich mit für diesen Umstand verantwortlich bin.   
Auf der andern Seite: Gavin hatte Menschen getötet. Insgesamt 19 Stück. Er hatte meine beste Freundin schwer verletzt. Ich selbst wäre fast gestorben, wenn ich nicht durch einen glücklichen Umstand vor dem Vortex gestanden wäre, als seine Bombe hoch ging. Zwar hatte er mir erzählt, dass er nicht für die Tat verantwortlich war, aber wieso sollte ich ihm das glauben? Hat er es also verdient, verdroschen von meinem Vater im Krankenwagen zu liegen?  
Viele Bilder schießen mir durch den Kopf, während ich ihn da liegen sehe und mich weder dazu durchringen kann, ihn anzusprechen, noch, einfach abzuhauen und so zu tun, als hätte ich nicht gesehen, wie fertig er aussieht. Ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie ich ihn in der 10. nach der Schule in der Notaufnahme besucht hatte, wo er mit seiner gebrochenen Nase noch Stunden nach dem Unfall auf einen Arzt wartete. Und wo seine dreckige, blutige Hand meine fand und wir bis zum Abend gemeinsam auf den Plastiksitzen des Wartegangs saßen. Ich höre seine Stimme in meinem Ohr, wie er sagte: „Das war es wert, Jenna. Der Kerl greift dir nie mehr an den Arsch.“ Ich sehe das Lederarmband an seinem Handgelenk, das er heute noch immer trägt, und plötzlich sehe ich es in meiner Erinnerung aus einer ganz andern Perspektive. Ich sehe seine Hand vor meinem Gesicht ruhen, das Armband am Handgelenk, im Hintergrund das offene Fenster zum Garagendach, während ich auf seinem Oberarm liege und er schläft. Darauf sehe ich sein grinsendes Gesicht, als er mich genau beobachtete, als er mir meinen ersten Porno gezeigt hatte und mich leise fragte: „Na, gefällt dir das, Jenna?“  
Ich seufze auf und fahre mir mit der Hand über die Augen. Dieser Typ bringt so verdammt viele Erinnerungen in mir hoch. Ich hasse es, dass er das wieder tut, obwohl er es sich dessen gar nicht bewusst ist, und obwohl er es nicht mit Absicht macht. Wenn ich ihn sehe, ist es, als bin ich wieder zurück versetzt in das Jahr 2030, als ich 17 Jahre alt bin. Ich fühle die mittelschwere bis schwere Depression und die Melancholie in meinen Knochen auflodern, wenn wir uns sehen, und ich spüre gedanklich seinen groben Griff an meinen Hüften; das einzige, das mir damals Halt gab, und etwas, wodurch ich mich fühlen konnte.   
Ich bereue, dass ich so lange gezögert hatte, als Gavin plötzlich stöhnend den Kopf hebt und sich zu mir umdreht. Ich kann in sein Gesicht sehen. Er hat ein blaues Auge und seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt.   
„Shit“, fluche ich, gleichzeitig, weil seine grauen Augen mit einem Anflug von Überraschung, aber auch Freude auf meine graublauen treffen; und auch, weil er so furchtbar aussieht.   
„Jenna“, sagt er verblüfft. Dieses eine Wort reicht aus. Er hustet los. Blut läuft ihm aus dem Mundwinkel.  
„Das... Scheiße“, sage ich wieder und starre ihm nervös ins Gesicht. Ich sehe mich um. Noch immer ist niemand da, um unser Zusammentreffen zu unterbrechen. Ich bete, dass Ralph sich nicht an meine Anweisung hält, und einfach auftaucht. Doch ich sehe, wie er weit von mir entfernt am DPD steht, den Koffer öffnet, und die Polizisten anspricht. Au weia. Hoffentlich benimmt er sich. Und wird nicht direkt eingebuchtet.   
Gavin hustet noch immer. Sein Kinn ist voller Blut. Abgesehen davon scheint er aber nicht so angeschlagen zu sein, wie ich es vermutet hatte, als ich seinen leblosen Körper dort habe liegen sehen.   
„Es ist nicht so schlimm“, grunzt er und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Erst jetzt sieht er, dass er Blut gespuckt hat und verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. „Jenna, kannst du...?“ Angeekelt hält er mir seine blutige Hand hin.  
Ich zögere nicht eine Sekunde und springe in den Wagen. Würde ich mich doch nicht so schuldig fühlen! Ich hole eine Packung Taschentücher aus der Jacke und drücke ihm eines in die Hand.  
„Danke“, brummt er, und beginnt sich den Mund abzutupfen.   
Wortlos starre ich zu ihm herunter.   
„Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass du mich hasst“, keucht Gavin schließlich und knüllt das Taschentuch zusammen. Noch immer läuft ihm ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, doch ich will ihn nicht drauf aufmerksam machen oder es ihm gar wegwischen, um meine Distanz zu wahren und nicht so viel Nähe zuzulassen. Er räuspert sich und spuckt erneut roten Schleim in das Taschentuch. „Aber wieso musstest du deinen verdammten Säufervater auf mich hetzen?!“  
„Ich habe ihn nicht auf dich gehetzt!“, jammere ich. „Er ist völlig durchgedreht, nur weil ich sagte, dass du mich angerufen hast!“  
Gavin grunzt wieder. „Was hast du ihm denn für einen Scheiß erzählt?“, ächzt er wütend. „Dass ich dich vergewaltigen wollte? Tu mal nicht so. Du wolltest das. Darum bist du doch in erster Linie vorbei gekommen.“  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und schüttele den Kopf. Nein. Nein. Das stimmt nicht.   
„Du wolltest mich genauso, wie ich dich wollte“, fährt er fort. Seine Augen fixieren meine. „Wie du mich geküsst hast... Ich habe gespürt, dass du es wolltest.“  
Wütend sehe ich ihn an. Ich versuche, mich an unseren Kuss in seiner Wohnung zurück zu versetzen. Ich kann mich nur dunkel daran erinnern. Ich war total betrunken. Ich hatte mir Mut angetrunken, um all das durchzuziehen.   
„Du hast einfach kalte Füße gekriegt, als es ans Eingemachte ging“, keucht er trocken.   
Ich konzentriere mich. Ich sehe Gavin vor mir, wie er den Arm um mich legte, als ich auf dem Balkongeländer saß. Wie er mich hielt, um mir Sicherheit zu geben. Ich spüre die innere Leere wieder, die ich empfand, als ich ihn küsste. Die Gleichgültigkeit über den Verlauf des Abends. Darüber, ob ich den Plan durchziehen werde, oder nicht. Ob ich vom Balkon falle, oder mich halten werde. Die Hoffnung, die ich ihm gab, als ich mich an ihn lehnte. Die Zerrissenheit in meinem Herzen. Die Wut. Die Schuld.  
Vielleicht ist es das, was er meint, und was tatsächlich stattgefunden ist. Ich fiel für einen kurzen Moment in die alte Gefühlsspirale, in die ich immer wieder gerate, wenn ich bei ihm bin. Haltlosigkeit, Verzweiflung. Aneinander klammern. Leere. Die gefüllt werden muss. Mit Hass, Liebe, oder Schmerz.  
Ich atme tief durch. Ich gehe in mich. Ich muss jetzt vor mir selbst Stellung beziehen. Um ein für alle mal mit diesen Gefühlen umzugehen. Und so sage ich: „Das, was du getan hast, war versuchte Vergewaltigung. Ich wollte keinen Oralsex mit dir. Und du wolltest mich dazu zwingen.“  
Gavin lacht auf. Es ist ein bitteres Lachen. „Dann bleib halt bei deiner Geschichte“, sagt er. „Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist. Du hast mich ausgezogen. Du wolltest mich so dringend. Aber schön. Hetze nur deinen Vater und diesen dämlichen Androiden auf mich, wenn es dir dadurch besser geht.“ Er hustet erneut auf.  
Ich kann ihm ansehen, dass Hank ihn ziemlich verprügelt haben muss. Allein sein Gesicht weißt jede Menge Blessuren auf. Aber Moment. „Du meinst Connor?!“, frage ich verblüfft.   
„Dein Scheiß Plastikficker“, erwidert Gavin verächtlich.  
„Connor hat dich geschlagen?!“, frage ich total baff. Wenn ich mir eins nich vorstellen kann, ist es Connor, der einen meiner Exfreunde verprügelt. Es mag ein wenig schade sein, dass er so friedfertig und korrekt ist – auf der andern Seite schätze ich genau das an ihm. Dass er es mir selbst überlässt, wie der Umgang mit meinem Umfeld aussehen soll; dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, wie ich meinen Exfreunden gegenübertrete. Dass er mich unterstützt, ohne sich einzumischen oder mich zu beeinflussen. Dass er sich nicht aufspielt und mich andern gegenüber nicht als sein Eigentum ansieht. Das habe ich bis jetzt als sehr erfrischend empfunden. Aber Gavins Aussage bringt mich zum Stottern.  
„Er hat mich nicht geschlagen“, antwortet Gavin und wischt sich über den Mund. Er verwischt das Rinnsal und nun ist seine ganze Wange rot verschmiert. „Er hat Hank aber auch nicht aufgehalten.“ Er verzieht das Gesicht und will wohl Connor nachäffen. „'5 Zentimeter tiefer Hank, da ist die Niere'! Schönen Dank, Plastikwichser!“, knurrt er und hält sich die Seite.   
Ich bin nun wirklich platt. Ich hatte mit Connor noch nicht weiter darüber geredet, dass Gavin ausgerechnet seine Freundin zum blasen zwingen wollte. Ich hatte ihn nie gefragt, was er dabei eigentlich empfand. Weil es um mich ging. Und er mir diesen Raum geben wollte, weil er mir zustand. Weil ich das Opfer war. Dass er aber tief im Inneren so erzürnt darüber war, dass er Hank sogar mehr oder weniger dabei unterstütz hatte, Gavin zu verprügeln, hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Der sonst so kontrollierte Connor hatte Rachegefühle gegenüber dem Menschen entwickelt, der seiner Freundin und zahllosen Androiden so viel Leid angetan hatte, und das möglichste an Rache ausgeübt, zu dem er mit seiner Persönlichkeitsstruktur wohl in der Lage ist: er hatte Gavin analysiert und Hank genau erklärt, wo seine Schläge am meisten wehtun werden.   
Gavin und ich starren uns an. Seine wachen, hellen Augen fixieren meine aufmerksam.   
Dann pruste ich los. Ich kann nicht damit aufhören, mir vorzustellen, wie Hank Gavin auf den Boden wirft und ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht rammt, während Connor tatenlos daneben steht und Hank ganz unverbindlich und sachlich darüber Auskunft gibt, wo Gavins Schwachpunkte sind.   
Gavin ist erst erstaunt, dann verärgert. „Ach leck mich doch, Fotze“, sagt er.  
Ich lache noch heftiger. „Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an“, kichere ich. „Du hast selbst gesagt, es geht dir nicht so schlecht. Also tu nicht so.“  
Gavin grummelt etwas. „Ich hasse dich einfach so sehr“, antwortet er und hustet in seine hohle Hand. „Dich. Und deinen Säufervater. Und alle Scheißandroiden. Aber am meisten den RK800.“  
Ich reiche ihm ein weiteres Taschentuch.  
„Sei froh, dass Connor dabei war, als du verprügelt wurdest“, sage ich und grinse noch immer. „Er hat zwar darauf geachtet, dass die Schläge wehtun – aber bestimmt auch darauf, dass keine Folgeschäden bleiben.“ Ich unterbreche mich, habe die zündende Idee, sage: „Betreutes schlagen also!“ und pruste wieder los.  
„Wirklich sehr lustig“, knurrt Gavin und hustet erneut Blut in sein Taschentuch. „Mein verfickter Zahn ist lose.“  
Kichernd komme ich zur Ruhe. Mein Blick gleitet erneut seinen Körper hinunter. Ein blaues Auge, ein loser Zahn, Schläge auf den Oberkörper – Schmerzen, aber nichts von Dauer. Trotzdem etwas, für das ich irgendwie verantwortlich bin.   
„Der Biss in den Schwanz hat dir also nicht gereicht, ja?“, brummt Gavin. „Und dass ich für dich jetzt erst mal einsitzen muss?“  
„Für mich?!“, erwidere ich. „Du laberst einfach immer noch so viel Scheiße. Du bist ein Scheißmörder, Gavin. Du bist selbst dafür verantwortlich, was du getan hast!“  
„Ach ja? Und du nicht, oder was?“, ruft er wütend. „Machst mir Hoffnungen, beißt mir fast meine Eichel ab – hey, wo willst du hin?“  
Ich seufze und wende mich ab. Ich habe genug mit ihm gesprochen. Schlimm genug, dass ich mich überhaupt zu dem Gespräch habe bewegen lassen. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Gavin“, sage ich und laufe zum Wagenende. Dort angekommen springe ich hinaus und drehe mich zu ihm um. „Ruf mich einfach nicht mehr an, vom Knast aus.“  
Gavin ist erschrocken darüber, dass ich so plötzlich abhaue. Er will sich aufrichten, doch die Gurte, die ihm am Türmen hindern sollen, erfüllen ihren Zweck und halten ihn zurück. „Jenna!“, ruft er mir hinterher.   
Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme überzeugt mich und ich drehe mich zu ihm um.   
Die Sonne scheint ihm hell in die grauen Augen und er wirkt wirklich besorgt. „Das, worum ich dich am Telefon gebeten habe. Tust du es?“  
Ich zögere. Es ist eine Menge, worum er mich gebeten hat. Wir werden eine Verbindung eingehen, die ich für längere Zeit nicht mehr lösen kann.   
„Na komm schon“, knurrt er. Es ist ihm unangenehm, dass er mich schon wieder um dieselbe Sache bitten muss. Trotzdem ist es ihm so wichtig, dass er es tut. Verärgert wendet er den Blick ab. „Sonst hab ich heute völlig umsonst kassiert.“  
Ich seufze. Dieses Argument überzeugt mich irgendwie. „Na gut“, erwidere ich.  
Gavins Mine erhellt sich. Durch das Blut am Kinn sieht er aus wie ein durchgeknallter, irrer, aber glücklicher Vampir.   
Kurz grinsen wir uns an.   
„Ich vergesse dir das nie, Jenna“, sagt er erst.   
„Wenn du bei der Anhörung Scheiße laberst, lasse ich unsere Abmachung platzen“, erwidere ich. „Also gestehe, und dann läuft das.“ Wieder wende ich mich zum gehen ab.   
„Jenna!“, ruft Gavin wieder.   
Genervt drehe ich mich um. „Was ist denn noch?“  
„Schreibst du mir mal?“, fragt er. Sein Blick ist bittend und ernst. Ein wenig sehnsüchtig.   
Ich zögere. „Denke nicht.“  
Wir schauen uns an.   
Gavin scheint verärgert, weil ich ihn zum wiederholten male abgewiesen habe. Er denkt nach. Dann sagt er: „Dein Android mag dich vielleicht gut ficken, aber er ist halt kein richtiger Mann, weißt du?“  
„Oh, so ein richtiger wie du?“, frage ich spöttisch. „Einer, der so menschliche Wut verspürt, dass er Parties in die Luft jagt? Glückwunsch, Gavin. Und vielen Dank. Auf so einen 'richtigen Mann' kann ich gern verzichten.“  
„Er kann dir nicht mal Kinder machen!“, erwidert Gavin erhaben. Er kennt mich gut genug. Zwei Jahre lang hatten wir fast jede Nacht in einem Bett geschlafen. Er weiß, wie sehr ich immer Familie wollte. Irgendwann. Somit zieht er den verletzendsten Trumpf, der ihm gerade einfällt, um mir zum Ende unseres vorerst letzten Zusammentreffens nochmal einen mitzugeben.   
Ich grinse breit. „Um dieses Thema brauche ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen“, sage ich lachend und lasse den verwirrten Gavin im Krankenwagen zurück, um endlich nach Hank zu sehen.

___________  
Leute! Nochmal ein kurzes Nachwort!  
NEIN HEIßT NEIN!  
Was Gavin hier versucht, Jen einzureden, ist Gaslighting und furchtbare Manipulation! Es ist egal, an welchem Punkt Jen keinen Bock mehr auf (Oral-)Sex hatte - sie darf aufhören, wann immer sie will! Dass sie überhaupt so lange mit ihm spricht, nach all dem, zeigt, wie ungesund ihre Beziehung zu Gavin noch immer ist - Sie hätte meiner Ansicht nach gar nicht erst mit ihm reden sollen!  
Also, mein Rat an alle: Streicht toxische Menschen aus eurem Leben - es geht euch danach so viel besser :)


	73. 73. Waffen und Cops

Als ich mich endlich dem DPD nähere, trifft mich fast der Schlag.   
Denn Ralph steht mit dem Gesicht an der Wand. Noch immer umklammert er seinen Koffer und drückt sich diesen fest an die Brust.   
Die Polizisten, denen er sich vorhin noch so fröhlich genähert hatte, haben ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet.   
Ich sehe in ihre Gesichter. Sind sind beunruhigt über den hyperaktiven Androiden mit dem auffälligen Äußeren, aber auch belustigt. Ich erkenne zwei von ihnen wieder. Einer arbeitet schon länger mit Hank zusammen, und ein anderer war ein Neuling zu der Zeit, als ich Detroit verlassen hatte. Die Waffe, die er hält, umschließt er heute mit einer weit entschlossenerer Mine, als noch vor 3 Jahren. Ich glaube, mich daran erinnern zu können, dass er Alex hieß. Den dritte im Bunde kenne ich nicht. Er sieht sehr jung aus und scheint noch nicht lange Teil des Teams zu sein.   
„Koffer runter, sofort!“, knurrt einer der dreien, die Waffe fest auf Ralph gerichtet.   
„Nein!“, schreit Ralph verängstigt und umklammert den Koffer, als ob es um sein Leben ginge. „Ralph hat bloß... Ralph hat gekocht... und...“  
Die Polizisten wechseln einen Blick. Einer grinst. Das Auftreten von Ralph ist halt auch unfreiwillig komisch. Aber triezen muss man ihn deswegen trotzdem nicht.   
Ich laufe auf die drei zu. Die Wut übermannt mich. Noch immer bin ich voller Anspannung, weil ich gerade mit Gavin geredet hatte. Jetzt stehen die Cops vor mir. Und ich bin im Begriff, einfach durchzudrehen.  
„Was macht ihr denn?!“, schreie ich die drei an. „Seht ihr nicht, dass er harmlos ist?“  
Die Polizisten drehen sich verwundert zu mir um. „Lass das unsere Sorge sein, Kleine!“, ruft Alex zu mir rüber. „Was auch immer zur Hölle der Android da in seinem Koffer drin hat!“  
„Es sind Donuts!“, rufe ich genervt. „Meine Güte, wie gefährlich!“   
Genervt trete ich zwischen die erhobenen Waffen der Cops und Ralph. „Was soll der Scheiß, Alex, echt?! Habt ihr nicht Besseres zutun?!“  
„Hey!“, ruft der ältere Cop und zielt jetzt direkt auf mich. „Kleine, beruhig dich!“  
„Jen!“, schreit Ralph. „Jen muss sich in Sicherheit bringen! Menschliche Polizisten sind schrecklich wütend!“  
„Jen?“, sagt Alex verwundert und lässt die Waffe sinken. „Bist du's?“  
„Oder ihr Klon, wer weiß“, erwidere ich genervt und lege dem zitternden Ralph eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Noch immer haben die andern beiden Polizisten ihre Waffe auf uns gerichtet.   
„Das ist Hank Andersons Tochter“, gibt Alex an die andern beiden weiter. „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.“  
Auch der älteste der Cops scheint mich nun erkannt zu haben und lässt seine Waffe sinken. Nicht aber der jüngste.   
„Lieutenant Anderson ist brandgefährlich!“, ruft er, bebend vor Anspannung. „Und dieser Android erst recht!“  
„Pack deine Scheißwaffe weg!“, zischt Alex ihm zu. „Rookie.“  
„Captain Fowler hat aber gesagt...“, stammelt der junge Cop und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Da öffnen sich die automatischen Schiebetüren des DPD und Connor kommt heraus. Seine Augen weiten sich, als er sieht, wie Ralph und ich von drei Cops eingekesselt werden und der jüngste mit beunruhigend zitternder Hand eine Waffe auf mich richtet. „Was...?“, murmelt er.  
„Ist okay, ich hab das unter Kontrolle“, rufe ich ihm zu und rede auf Ralph ein, in der Hoffnung, er lässt endlich den Koffer los.   
„Ralph hat das gekocht. Die Polizisten wollen es wegnehmen. Ralph wird nicht...“, stottert er hektisch und umklammert den Koffer so fest, als sei eine Millionen Dollar drin.   
„Sie werden aufhören, auf uns zu zielen, wenn du den Koffer loslässt!“, zische ich ihm zu.  
Doch Ralph schüttelt ruckartig den Kopf. „Ralph – wird – nicht...“  
Connor ist zwischenzeitlich auf den jungen Polizisten zugegangen. „Officer Carter, nehmen Sie die Waffe runter!“, fordert er diesen auf.  
Ich höre Alex' Stimme. „Normalerweise würde ich auch nichts tun, was der Android sagt, aber diesmal hat er Recht“, sagt er gleichgültig zu seinem jungen Kollegen.   
Es folgt ein Handgemenge, im Zuge dessen Connor dem jungen Polizisten die Waffe abnimmt.   
„Android!“, brüllt Alex Connor an. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!“  
„Hätten Sie deeskalierend auf Ihren Kollegen eingewirkt, wäre mein Einschreiten nicht nötig gewesen!“, erwidert Connor. Er hört sich wirklich wütend an. So wütend, dass ich kurz von Ralph ablasse und ihm einen Blick zuwerfen muss. Er steht wenige Meter von mir entfernt, strahlt eine unumstößliche Sicherheit aus und wirkt dabei so umwerfend kühl und entschlossen. Der junge Cop namens Carter hält sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand.  
Die Röte schießt mir ins Gesicht. Connor ist so unfassbar heiß, wenn er sauer ist! Das stelle ich einfach immer wieder fest. So erlebe ich ihn zuhause ja kaum.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, um nicht präpubertär loszugrinsen und mustere voller Genugtuung die Polizisten, die Connor beglotzen, als sei dieser eine wahre Bedrohung für die Menschheit.   
Gleichzeitig macht mich das aber auch wütend. Weil sie die Situation völlig haben eskalieren lassen, um sich über Ralph lustig zu machen, und wäre ich in meinem Leben dank Hank nicht so oft mit bewaffneten Polizisten konfrontiert gewesen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich durchgedreht vor Angst. Connor war der einzige, der mit einem kühlen Kopf reagiert hatte, und muss sich jetzt noch androidenfeindliche Sprüche anhören. Na super!  
„Was soll der Unsinn?!“, rufe ich, fast ebenso wütend wie Connor. „Alex. Stehst du nicht auf Typen?! Du solltest etwas toleranter sein, was dein Umfeld angeht! Also auch in Bezug auf Androiden!“  
Alex starrt mich an. Er läuft rot an. Wir beide sind etwa gleich alt und ich erinnere mich dunkel daran, ihn mal auf einer Gayparty getroffen zu haben, auf der ich vor gefühlt 100 Jahren mit Lynn war.   
Die beiden andern Polizisten starren Alex ebenso an und machen einen vorsichtigen Schritt von ihm weg.   
Alex sieht erschrocken aus. „Jen... das...“, stammelt er und starrt von mir zu Connor, dem er eben noch einen blöden Spruch gedrückt hatte. „Das stimmt nicht!“, schreit er mich an.   
Ich weiche zurück und pralle gegen Ralph. Ach du Scheiße. Hatte ich ihn gerade unfreiwillig geoutet?   
Alex ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und mustert nun seine Kollegen. „Ihr glaubt der Kleinen doch nicht etwa, oder?“, pflaumt er die beiden an.  
Doch die Polizisten wirken nicht überzeugt.   
Au weia. Ich wusste nicht, dass Alex nicht geoutet ist. Auch, wenn ich es nicht für nötig halte, sich damit zu verstecken, steht es mir bei weitem nicht zu, ihn vor seinen Kollegen zu outen. „Das... das tut mir Leid“, flüstere ich, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass ich ihn auf keinen Fall bloßstellen, sondern nur an seine Vernunft appellieren wollte.   
Doch Alex hat rote Flecken im Gesicht. Er sieht aus, als habe ich gerade sein größtes Geheimnis verraten. Ein wenig kann ich seine Beunruhigung verstehen. Ich hatte nicht mal Jo erzählt, dass ich nach der Highschool was mit Lynn hatte und Mädels nie ganz für mich ausgeschlossen hatte. Und Hank würde ich das erst Recht nicht verraten wollen. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Aber ich war auch nie in der Verfassung, das an die große Glocke hängen zu wollen.   
Die Situation entspannt sich durch meine Aussage, auch wenn ich das auf solch eine Art und Weise nie gewollt hätte.   
Alex lässt die Schultern sinken. Hasserfüllt wirft er mir einen letzten Blick zu, ehe er auf das DPD zu stolziert und darauf achtet, Connor beim vorbeigehen heftig anzurempeln.   
Die beiden andern Cops folgen ihm.  
Connor, Ralph und ich bleiben alleine vor dem DPD zurück.   
Ich spüre, wie die Anspannung langsam von mir abfällt. „Fuck“, flüstere ich und wische mir über die Stirn.   
Connor kommt auf mich zu. „Er ist tatsächlich nicht geoutet“, sagt er knapp.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und starre in den Schnee. „Ich wollte das nicht“, murmele ich.  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Connor.   
Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an. Die Sonne scheint ihm in die Augen. Er trägt, wie immer auf der Arbeit, eine Uniform der DPD und sieht damit furchtbar heiß aus. Seinem ahnungslosen Blick entnehme ich, dass er sich dessen mal wieder nicht im entferntesten bewusst ist. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist freundlich und viel weicher, als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, als die Cops vor uns standen.  
„Das sind also deine Kollegen?“, frage ich skeptisch, während ich Ralph über sein Cape streichle und hoffe, er hört bald auf zu zittern.   
Connor nickt. „Das sind sie.“  
Nachdenklich nehme ich Ralph den Koffer ab, den er endlich freigibt, und stelle diesen neben ihn auf den Boden. Ich freue mich darüber, Alex in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht zu haben, nachdem er mit dafür verantwortlich war, dass Ralph so schikaniert wurde und nachdem er Connor so abschätzig behandelt hatte. Ja, ich wollte, dass er sich schlecht fühlt. Aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise.   
Connor tut mir Leid. Er muss sich regelmäßig mit solchen konservativen Idioten rumschlagen, und wenn er dann nach Hause kommt, wird er im schlimmsten Falle noch von mir zur Sau gemacht.   
Ich fühle mich elend.   
Connor sucht meinen Blick. „Bist du okay?“, fragt er. „Die drei haben euch... ziemlich drangsaliert.“  
Plötzlich fällt mir wieder ein, weshalb ich eigentlich da bin. „Wo ist Hank?“, frage ich.  
Connor zögert. „Er... ist bei Fowler“, sagt er vorsichtig.   
„Wie genau ist das alles passiert?“, frage ich und lasse von Ralph ab.   
Wieder zögert Connor. Dann sagt er: „Gavin war hier in Untersuchungshaft. Er sollte morgen versetzt werden. Hank kam an, ist einfach in seine Zelle rein, und hat ihn... geschlagen.“  
„Aha?“, sage ich. Die Geschichte hatte ich von Gavin auch schon gehört. Aber fehlt da nicht ein kleines Detail?   
„...Und dann?“, frage ich.  
„Captain Fowler und ich haben ihn von Gavin runtergeholt. Den Krankenwagen gerufen. Fowler hat Hank... So lange festgenommen“, sagt Connor und sieht mich prüfend an.  
„Was?!“, rufe ich. „Wurde Hank eingebuchtet?!“  
„Er ist gerade in einer Zelle, ja“, erwidert Connor.  
Wir starren uns an.   
Ralph neben uns japst und gurgelt. Noch immer gibt er sein bestes dabei, wieder runter zu kommen, nachdem er so hart von den Polizisten angegangen war.   
„Das war alles?“, frage ich Connor. Noch immer fehlt da doch ein Detail. Connor tut grade so, als sei er an der Prügelei unbeteiligt gewesen.   
„Ja?“, antwortet Connor und es hört sich mehr wie eine Frage an, als eine Aussage.  
„Naja“, sage ich. „Ich habe grade zufällig mit Gavin gesprochen.“ Ich drehe mich um, doch der Krankenwagen ist schon weg.   
„Oh“, sagt Connor nur.   
Wir sehen uns gegenseitig forschend in die Augen. Er weiß, dass ich weiß, dass er geschwindelt hat. Und mir vorenthalten wollte, dass er Hank tatsächlich bei der Prügelei unterstützt hatte.   
Dieser freche, gerissene Android!  
Wir sehen uns an, ohne dass einer von uns beiden spricht.   
Abwartend ziehe ich die Augenbraun hoch.   
Connor scheint einlenken zu wollen. „Hör zu, das...“  
Doch ich unterbreche ihn. Ich weiß, dass er es mit seinen frisch etablierten Werten und seiner Persönlichkeit nie hinbekommen hätte, Gavin von sich aus die Fresse zu polieren. Und ich weiß, wie wichtig ich ihm bin. Ich weiß, dass er meine Autonomie immer bewahren möchte und mir nicht die Signale senden will, dass er sich für mich prügelt und Selbstjustiz ausübt. Weil er weiß, dass mich das rasend macht. Trotzdem hatte er so gehandelt, und es ist ihm unangenehm. Aber es ist auch eins: Menschlich.  
Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn. Wie immer ist es, als bleibe die Zeit sehen, während sich unsere Lippen berühren. Als nähme ich nichts mehr wahr um mich herum, nicht Ralphs Wimmern, auch nicht das Geräusch der Autos, deren Reifen durch den Schneematsch fahren, oder das mechanische Quietschen, das die Schiebetür von sich gibt, als sie sich für ein paar Leute öffnet. Alle ist perfekt, wenn er mich küsst. Auch, wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an einem total trubeligen Ort ist.   
Ich sinke zurück auf die Fußsohlen und sehe in seine Augen. „Ist schon okay“, sage ich und bedeute ihm hiermit, dass er sich für nichts mehr rechtfertigen muss, was er in den letzten Stunden getan hat. Weder für seine Unterstützung von Hank, noch für die Schwindelei. Weil ich weiß, wie er tickt, und wieso er das getan hat. Ich bin selbst verwirrt davon, wie gut ich diese Aktion von ihm annehmen kann, ohne ein Fass aufzumachen.   
Connors Blick ist verblüfft darüber, dass ich nicht aus der Haut fahre und ihn fronte. Denn das würde zu mir passen. Eine kleine, streitlustige Jen, die wieder einen Grund gefunden hat, rumzuschreien.   
Ich sehe lächelnd zu ihm hoch. Er lächelt zurück.  
„Danke“, sagt er und ich glaube, Anerkennung aus seiner Stimme heraushören zu können.   
„Ich muss zu Hank“, sage ich schließlich.   
Connor nickt.   
Fast gleichzeitig drehen wir uns um und laufen mit schnellen Schritten in die Polizeistation herein und vergessen dabei den armen, verwirrten Ralph, der uns hinterherschaut, während er seinen Koffer fest an sich zieht.


	74. 74. Kaffeetasse und Akten

„Ach sieh einer an, ein aufmüpfiger Anderson kommt selten allein!“, begrüßt mich Fowler, als ich gefolgt von Connor in den Mitarbeiterbereich des DPD stürme.   
Ich atme tief durch, als ich mit möglichst gefasster Miene auf ihn zulaufe.   
Jeff lehnt an einem Schreibtisch eines Mitarbeiters und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Voller Genugtuung mustert er mich, wie ich aufgelöst auf ihn zukomme, Connor dicht auf den Fersen.  
„Connor!“, pflaumt er diesen nun an, als ich vor ihm zum Stehen komme. „Die junge Dame hat Hausverbot! Und du lässt sie trotzdem rein?! Wofür bezahle ich dich eigentlich?!“  
Ich bin überrascht davon, wie grob er mit Connor spricht. Mir ist bewusst, dass viele Menschen nicht gut mit Androiden umgeben, doch gebe ich mich kaum mit diesen ab. Ich hab es noch nie erlebt, dass Connor in meinem Beisein so hart angegangen wird.   
Connor bleibt augenscheinlich ganz ruhig. „Man kann in einer Polizei kein Hausverbot ausstellen, Captain“, sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass seine LED gelb oder gar rot blinken würde, wenn er eine hätte.   
Fowler schüttelt genervt den Kopf. „Die Regeln mache noch immer ich, nicht du!“, pampt er ihn an und stellt seine Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch neben sich ab. „Oder ist die Stadt jetzt etwa komplett in Androidenhand?“  
Mir ist das unfassbar unangenehm, dass Connor sich in meinem Beisein grade so einen Anraunzer abholt und ihm wohl auch. Wir werfen uns einen Blick zu und wenden darauf beide das Gesicht voneinander ab.  
„Außerdem“, fügt Fowler hinzu, „sag mal, bist du völlig irre, einen Officer zu entwaffnen?!“ Er meint den jungen Cop Carter, der völlig überfordert mit der Unsicherheit eines blutjungen Anfängers seine Waffe auf mich gerichtet hatte.  
„Nein, Captain“, erwidert Connor. Er klingt noch immer sehr gefasst, doch ich spüre, wie unangenehm ihm das sein muss, dass ich das gerade mitkriege. Mit fester Stimme fügt er hinzu: „Er stellte ein Sicherheitsrisiko da und wies ein erhöhtes Stresslevel auf, das zu 55%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einer Kurzschlussreaktion geführt hätte. Eine alternative Strategie der Deeskalation wäre in diesem Fall nicht...“  
Doch Fowler unterbricht ihn. „Er hat deine Freundin bedroht, huh? Deshalb hast du so reagiert.“ Er schüttelt verächtlich den Kopf. „Ein verliebter Android... Kaum zu fassen.“  
Connor und ich schweigen.  
Dann sagt Fowler zu Connor: „Buchhaltung. Bis zum Ende der Woche. Und tritt mir nicht nochmal unter die Augen.“  
Connor nickt. „Jawohl, Captain Fowler“, sagt er. Er wirft mir einen letzten Blick zu, ehe er sich umdreht und in den hinteren Bereich des DPD verschwindet. Die Erinnerung an seinen Blick geht mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie peinlich das für ihn gerade gewesen ist. Mir selbst ist es unglaublich peinlich, und es betrifft mich nicht mal.   
Fowler atmet tief durch. „So, Jen. Jetzt können wir reden“, sagt er.   
Mein Mund ist trocken. Auch, wenn ich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch so voller Tatendrang war, fehlen mir nun die Worte. Ich habe gerade einfach gar nichts zu sagen. Ich bin keine Stunde im DPD. Und Connor wurde auf so viele Art und Weisen von Menschen rund gemacht, dass es mich einfach nur anwidert.   
Schweigend folge ich dem Captain zu den Zellen, die im hinteren Bereich der Station liegen. Ich laufe an Alex vorbei, doch ich würdige ihn keines Blickes. Andere Officer schauen uns ebenfalls hinterher, jedoch mit mehr Verwunderung in ihrem Blick. Alex weiß, dass Hank mein Vater ist und mal ein richtig guter Cop war. Durch Erzählungen hat er mitbekommen, dass ich meine halbe Kindheit in diesen Räumen verbracht hatte – als sie noch nicht modernisiert waren, als die Schreibtische noch aus Holz, und nicht aus Glas waren. Als sich auf Hanks Schrankablagen dicke Akten türmten, die heute schon längst digitalisiert und von einem Computer abgelöst wurden. Ich wurde geduldet, weil ich die Tochter eines der besten Lieutenants war und dieser der beste Freund vom Captain, der mich nun zur Zelle meines Vaters führt. Einige Cops wissen, wer ich bin, und dass diese Umstände überhaupt der Grund sind, weshalb Fowler mit mir bei Hank im hinteren Bereich des DPD verschwindet. Er war wie mein Onkel. Als ich klein war, hatte er mich ein paar mal gewickelt. Uff. Nun, wo ich auf seinen Nacken starre, wäre es mir lieber, wenn mir das jetzt nicht eingefallen wäre.   
Ehe ich mich richtig sammeln kann, stehen wir vor Hank, der auf dem Bett der Zelle sitzt, an dessen Wand eine riesige 1 gestrichen wurde.   
Als er mich sieht springt er auf. „Was zum Henker machst du denn hier?!“, ruft er. „Geh sofort nach hause!“ Seine Stimme klingt gedämpft, weil er hinter der Glaswand steht, die als Zelle dient.  
Ich seufze und verdrehe resigniert die Augen. „Ich wollte dich davon abhalten, Dummheiten zu machen. Aber wie wir alle sehen, war ich wohl nicht schnell genug.“  
Hank und ich sehen uns streitlustig durch die Glasscheiben an.  
„Ihr beiden seid die einzige Familie, die ich kenne, wo die Tochter ihren Vater von Blödsinn abhalten will, und nicht umgekehrt“, sagt Jeffrey spöttisch. „Tut mir echt Leid, dass du Babysitter für Hank spielen musst, Mädchen.“  
Hank und ich wenden langsam dem Blick voneinander ab und mustern Fowler. Die Wut, die wir vorher aufeinander hatten, richtet sich gleichzeitig auf ihn. Auch, wenn wir dies nicht ausgesprochen haben, spüre ich Hanks Ärger durch die Glasscheibe hindurch.   
„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du mitbekommen hast, Jennifer“, fährt Jeffrey fort und rührt lässig mit dem Löffel in seiner Tasse herum. „Aber dein Vater hat vorhin einen Gefangenen verprügelt.“  
„Wenn einer in der ganzen Stadt es verdient hat, von mir eins auf die Nase zu bekommen, dann ja wohl er!“, flucht Hank leise dazwischen.   
„...Und der Android ist noch nicht mal eingeschritten“, führt Jeff ungerührt fort, während Hank und ich einander wieder in die Augen sehen. Wie es aussieht, hatte Gavin gepetzt.   
„Lass Connor da raus!“, bellt Hank nun. „Er hat nichts zutun damit.“  
Jeffrey erhebt die Stimme. „Es ist seine Scheißaufgabe und seine Scheißprogrammierung, sich wie ein verantwortungsvoller Detective zu verhalten!“, sagt er wütend. „Und sieh an, das ist, was die Revolution aus den Androiden gemacht hat. Ungehorsam, Unberechenbarkeit. Echt tolle Leistung, Hank!“  
Ich spüre die Wut in mir aufkochen. „Nur, weil er seine eigenen Entscheidung anhand seiner eigenen Prioritäten trifft?!“, rufe ich zornig. Ich kann mir nicht weiter anhören, wie Fowler Connor seine Kompetenz abspricht.  
„Er erfüllt seinen Arbeitsauftrag nicht“, erwidert Jeffrey. „Genau, wie du es nicht tust, Hank.“ Er wirft Hank einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser starrt böse zurück.  
Das alles hier ist so ungerecht, dass ich bebe. „Wie sollen deine Mitarbeiter auch anders reagieren, wenn du dich nicht für Gerechtigkeit einsetzt?!“, schreie ich ihn an und bemerke dabei gar nicht, wie laut ich wirklich geworden bin. „Du zwingst die beiden ja regelrecht zu Selbstjustiz. Sonst hättest du früher dafür gesorgt, dass Gavin festgenommen wird. Ungeachtet dessen, ob er dein alter Schützling ist, oder nicht!“  
„Jen!“, sagt Fowler warnend, weil ich mittlerweile so auf 180 bin, dass ich für nichts mehr garantieren kann.   
„Was?! Ist doch wahr!“, schreie ich ihn an.  
„Jen!“, zischt Hank mich nun ebenfalls durch das Glas hindurch an.   
Ich halte die Luft an und versuche mich zu beruhigen, während beide Männer nebeneinander, getrennt durch die Scheibe, vor mir stehen und mahnend zu mir hinunter blicken. Plötzlich fühle ich mich an eine Situation erinnert, als ich noch sehr klein war. Sie fand nur etwa 20 Meter von dem jetzigen Schauplatz statt. Ich war bestimmt nur halb so groß wie heute und hatte auf dem Schreibtisch irgendeines Officers eine Pistole gefunden. Das fand ich irre cool und präsentierte sie Hank und Fowler, die am Nebenschreibtisch Donuts aßen. Sie waren ebenso allarmiert, wie heute, wo wir drei vor und in der Zelle stehen, und ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren ähnlich, als sie mich warnend und beunruhigt dazu aufforderten, ihnen die Waffe sofort auszuhändigen und damit keine Sekunde länger herumzuspielen.  
Schweigend senke ich den Blick. Ich bin verunsichert dadurch, wie beide heute wie damals an einem Strang ziehen, wenn sie das Gefühl haben, dass ich die Kontrolle über die Situation verliere. Trotz aller Ernsthaftigkeit wird klar: Sie arbeiten sie seit einer Ewigkeit zusammen, sind beste Freunde.   
Seufzend wende ich mich ab. Ich muss endlich lernen, mich am Riemen zu reißen. Ich habe Verantwortung zu tragen. Ich bin nicht mehr allein. Ich darf nicht rumbrüllen, wenn ich außer mir bin. Man kann Situationen auch anders lösen.   
Die beiden starren mich noch ein paar Sekunden an, bis sie gewährleisten können, dass ich mich beruhigt habe.   
Ich schiebe die Unterlippe vor und entschließe mich zum schweigen.  
Auch Jeffrey und Hank scheinen von der Situation berührt, dass uns dreien trotz aller Differenzen eben doch eine gemeinsame Geschichte verbindet.   
Jeffrey atmet tief durch. „Schau, Hank“, sagt er. „Es ist so viel schief gelaufen mit dir in letzter Zeit, ich muss einfach eine Konsequenz ziehen. Es geht so nicht weiter.“  
Hank brummt etwas vor sich hin. Auch er kann nicht leugnen, dass er an allen Ecken und Enden verschissen hat. Sein Angriff auf Gavin mag gerechtfertigt sein – doch hat Fowler in dem Punkt Recht, dass Hank nicht einfach Inhaftierte krankenhausreif prügeln kann.   
Hank lässt sich kraftlos auf die Liege in der Zelle sinken. „Dieser Bastard hat meine Tochter fast vergewaltigt“, sagt er düster und blickt zu Jeffrey hoch. „Und du appellierst wirklich an meinen Verstand?“ Er lacht bitter.   
„Du hast deine Machtposition ausgenutzt!“, erwidert Jeffrey. Er wirkt nicht mehr so kühl. Eher wie der alte Jeff, den ich kenne. „Du kannst sowas als Lieutenant einfach nicht bringen! Lass das ein Gericht klären, fertig!“  
Hank seufzt. „Du sagst das so einfach“, knurrt er.   
Kurz schweigen wir. Dann fügt Hank hinzu: „Ich war so oft nicht da, um ihr zu helfen.“ Er sieht Jeff in die Augen und redet über mich, als sei ich nicht da. „Ich konnte das, was dieser Typ gemacht hat... Ich konnte es einfach nicht so stehen lassen. Nicht dieses mal.“  
Jeffrey erwidert seinen Blick. „Ich versteh dich bis zu einem gewissen Punkt“, sagt er.   
Verwirrt stehe ich daneben. Ich finde es schön, dass die beiden plötzlich so vertraut miteinander reden. Aber es ist auch seltsam, dass sie über mich sprechen, als müsste man mich tatsächlich vor so jemandem wie Gavin beschützen. Ich kenne das Gefühl nicht. Denn all die letzten Jahre stand ich toxischen Typen alleine gegenüber, mit meinem eigenen Ärger und meiner eigenen Wut. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es gut finde, dass beide ihre Vatergefühle so plötzlich wieder entdecken, oder nicht.  
Jeffrey seufzt. „Wie auch immer, Hank, ich muss eine Konsequenz ziehen.“  
Abwartend schauen Hank und ich Jeffrey ins Gesicht.   
Jeffrey geht kurz in sich. Dann sagt er: „Dein Android. Er war ebenso beteiligt, wie du. Er wird entlassen.“  
Hank und ich starren ihn fassungslos an.   
„Und du besserst dich“, fordert Jeffrey. „Ich lass dich hier raus und du wirst zwei Wochen suspendiert; ein Prozess wegen Körperverletzung wird folgen.“  
Empört schnappe ich nach Luft. „Connor soll entlassen werden?!“, rufe ich. „Er hat doch gar nichts falsch gemacht!“ Okay, auch nichts richtig. Aber Hank war derjenige, der auf Gavin einprügelte. Nicht Connor.  
Die beiden ignorieren mich und starren sich in die Augen.   
Fowler tritt zur Zelle und öffnet diese mit einer Chipkarte. Hank tritt ihm wortlos entgegen. Beide stehen voreinander.   
Ich sehe, dass der junge Cop mit dem Namen Carter, der mich vorhin noch mit seiner Waffe bedroht hat, um die Ecke biegt. Er sieht uns drei dort stehen, kapiert den Ernst der Lage und schlägt hastig den Rückzug an.   
Wieder richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden ungleichen Männer vor mir.   
Hank lächelt müde. Er zieht etwas aus seiner Tasche und drückt es Fowler mit einer schnellen Bewegung an die Brust. „Vergiss es, Jeff“, knurrt er freundlich. „Der Junge hat nichts falsch gemacht. Ich werde selbst für meine Taten grade stehen.“   
Er drückt sich an Jeffrey vorbei aus der Zelle, kommt auf mich zu und legt den Arm um meine Schulter. Er riecht nach Kippen, aber heute mal nicht nach Alkohol. „Komm Jenny, lass uns verschwinden“, brummt er zufrieden.  
Jeffrey hält sich den Gegenstand vor die Nase, den Hank ihm gegeben hat. Er registriert nun, was es ist. „Hank... nein“, stammelt er.   
Hank ignoriert ihn und zieht mich mit sich. Irritiert lasse ich es geschehen, dass wir gemeinsam zum Ausgang gehen.   
„Hank!“, ruft Jeff uns hinterher und schwenkt Hanks Marke über dem Kopf.   
„Kein Wort zu Connor“, knurrt Hank mir leise zu, während wir beide, den Kopf stur geradeaus richten, an Hanks nun ehemaligen Kollegen vorbei schreiten.   
„Was...? Aber...“, stammele ich.   
„Kein Wort zu Connor!“, wiederholt Hank zischend, während wir sämtliche Blicke im Nacken spüren und durch die Schiebetüren ins Foyer und aus dem DPD heraus laufen.   
„Okay, aber... Du... Dad... Dieser Job ist deine Leidenschaft!“, stammele ich, als wir draußen stehen, und schaue ihm in die Augen.   
„Nicht mit solchen Leuten“, grummelt Hank und macht sich eine Zigarette an. „Nicht, wenn Connor wegen mir seinen Job verliert.“  
„Aber...“, stottere ich. „Du hast dein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht! Du hast...“  
Hank zieht an seiner Zigarette. „Ja, und manchmal brauch man eine Veränderung!“, pampt er mich an. „Würdest du mit solchen Leuten arbeiten wollen?“  
Verwirrt fahre ich mir durch die Haare. „Was?! Nein, aber...“  
„Siehst du“, erwidert Hank und hält mir die Zigarettenpackung hin. „Willst auch eine? Ich verpetz dich schon nicht bei Connor.“ Zu Genüge hatte er mitbekommen, wie Connor und ich uns wegen des Rauchens gestritten haben. Laut seinem Stand hatte Connor mich darauf auch nur aufmerksam gemacht, weil rauchen eben ungesund ist, und nicht, weil er wusste, dass ich damit nicht nur mir selbst schade.   
Verwirrt starre ich die Packung an. Ja, nach dem Stress hätte ich sehr gerne eine! Aber das geht nicht! Ich bin schwanger, verdammt! „Nein, danke!“, piepse ich. Die ganze Szene von eben macht mich noch immer total fertig, und jetzt muss ich Hank auch noch eine Zigarette ausschlagen.   
Hank sieht lächelnd zu mir herunter. „Soso“, sagt er freundlich und steckt die Packung weg. Mist, ahnt er doch was?!  
Ich bin mittlerweile aufgekratzt bis zum Gehtnichtmehr und erschrecke mich zu Tode, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf der Schulter spüre.   
„Ralph!“, schreie ich erleichtert. „Du bist's! Ich hab dich total vergessen!“  
„Hier... sind... komische Menschen, Jen“, sagt er unruhig und schaut zu Hank hoch. Er hält einige Donuts in der Hand. Sie haben eine Schokoglasur, sind sehr verschmiert, sehen aber leckerer aus, als ich es erwartet hätte. Als Ralph Hank erkennt, weiten sich seine Augen.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist mein Dad, Hank Anderson“, erkläre ich ihm, während Hank müde lächelnd die Hand zum Gruß hebt.   
„Hank Anderson hat Ralph mal verfolgt, gemeinsam mit dem Detective Android, RK800“, stammelt Ralph unsicher.   
„Du musst keine Angst haben. Er ist kein Cop mehr“, sage ich, und es hört sich furchtbar an, sowas über Hank zu sagen.  
Wieder lächelt Hank traurig zu uns rüber.   
In all dem Durcheinander erscheint plötzlich wieder Jeffrey neben uns. „Hank, hör zu“, redet er auf seinen Kollegen und Freund ein. „Lass uns doch nochmal drüber reden...“  
„Du wolltest einen von uns beiden eh feuern, ich gehe. Wo ist dein Problem?“, fragt Hank genervt.   
Captain Fowler antwortet ihm und eine neue Diskussion beginnt.   
Ralph sieht mir verunsichert in die Augen. „Ralph war heute keine große Hilfe“, sagt er.   
Ich grinse. Er hat Recht. Aber eine Chance kriegt er noch von mir. „Wetten doch?“, sage ich und nehme ihm einen Donut ab.   
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, laufe ich zu den beiden Männern hinüber und strecke Fowler den Donut entgegen. Ich kenne seine Liebe für süße Backwaren nur zu gut. „Donut gefällig, Jeff?“, frage ich.   
„Ja, danke, Jen“, sagt Fowler abgelenkt, nimmt den Donut, wendet sich wieder Hank zu und diskutiert weiter mit ihm.   
Ich trete zurück zu Ralph und grinse ihm zu: „Wenigstens werden deine Donuts heute noch gekostet.“  
Dankbar beobachtet Ralph mit mir, wie Fowler mitten im Gespräch einen großen Bissen nimmt. Er kaut und kaut und fixiert Hank dabei, der auf ihn einredet. Kurz vermute ich, Ralph ist diesmal doch was echt Leckeres gelungen – da verzieht Jeff das Gesicht.   
„What the fuck, Jen?!“, brüllt er und sucht mich mit seinen Augen, während ich mich grinsend um die Ecke des DPD drücke. „Senffüllung?! Das ist ja abartig!!! Was soll dieser Mist?!“  
„Schmeckt es dem Captain nicht?!“, fragt Ralph mich enttäuscht, während ich mein behandschuhten Hände kichernd vor meinen Mund presse. „Hat Ralph was falsch gemacht?“  
„Nein Ralph!“, antworte ich lachend. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht.“


	75. 75. Brusttasche und Resignation

Eine Stunde später hält Betty mit quietschenden Reifen vor unserm Haus.   
Durch das Beifahrerfenster sehe ich, wie der aufgewühlte, dunkelbraune Schneematsch sich in einer Fontäne auf das vereiste Blumenbeet der Nachbarn ergießt. Au weia. Die werden nicht besonders erfreut sein. Einen guten Rutsch, allerseits.  
Hank neben mir ächzt und wirft mir einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Das macht dann 26,50 Dollar“, brummt er, weil er quasi als Taxi fungiert hatte, schnallt sich ab und öffnet die Fahrertür.  
„Haha“, sage ich tonlos und steige ebenso aus.   
Seine Laune hat sich merklich verschlechtert, seit wir mit Ralph das DPD verlassen und diesen am Maison abgesetzt hatten. Wohingegen Hank sich noch so entschlossen gezeigt hatte und Jeffrey sämtliche seiner Überzeugungsarbeit erhaben in den Wind geschlagen hatte, frage ich mich jetzt, wieso er nicht einfach drauf eingegangen war. Klar, er wollte Connor vor dem Rausschmiss bewahren, und ja, Jeff hatte eine furchtbare Taktik gefahren, um Hank zu belehren. Natürlich ist es ein guter und angebrachter Schachzug, nun Haltung zu bewahren, sich von der ganzen Detroit Police zurückzuziehen und hart zu bleiben. Aber das ist gerade einfach nur die Spitze des Eisbergs für Hank, dessen Leben sich weiterhin einer Endstation entgegen bewegt.   
Ich folge ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir schweigend unsere nassen Schuhe und unsere Mäntel ausziehen.   
Hank läuft zum Kühlschrank rüber. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragt er und klingt nicht so, als würde ihn das wirklich interessieren.   
„Ich werde mich umziehen“, antworte ich. „Dann muss ich noch was erledigen... und dann gehe ich ins Maison zum Silvesterfeiern.“  
„Ah“, sagt er gleichgültig und öffnet sich ein Bier. „Dann schläfst du bestimmt bei Connor.“ Er nickt zu mir herüber. „Viel Spaß euch.“  
Ich starre auf seine Hand, die sich hebt, als er die Dose zum Mund führt und er wieder einen ordentlichen Schluck nimmt. „Du... äh... Wolltest mit mir trocken bleiben. Heute Abend“, sage ich.   
Hank lacht bitter. „Wollte ich das wirklich, Jenny?“  
Unsicher starre ich vor mich hin. Verdammt. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Hank sich schon wieder so gehen lässt.   
Er kommt um den Küchentisch herum, lehnt sich an diesen und sieht mich abwartend an. „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich heute nicht trinke. DU wolltest nicht trinken. Das war's.“ Er fummelt in seiner Brusttasche herum, zieht eine Zigarettenpackung und nimmt sich eine Kippe heraus.   
Ich beobachte, wie er sich diese ansteckt und auf eine Reaktion von mir wartet.   
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Oh, bitte. Nicht im Haus!“   
Seit jeher war das unsere Regel gewesen. Kein rauchen im Haus! Aber Hank ist grade wohl alles egal.   
„Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für mich, vernünftig zu sein“, erwidert er, in der einen Hand ein Bier und in der andern die Kippe. So, wie er jetzt schon drauf ist, will ich gar nicht wissen wie sein Gefühlszustand erst ist, wenn es 0 Uhr ist und er bis dahin durchgesoffen hat.   
Ihn so zu sehen macht mich einfach mal wieder wütend. Wie oft war ich in den letzten Wochen schon an diesem Punkt? „Es ist einfach immer dasselbe mit dir!“, rufe ich verärgert und pfeffere meinen Schal auf die Garderobe.   
Hank zuckt die Achseln und erwidert: „Jenny. Der Job war mein Leben. Das solltest du doch wissen.“ Er ext sein Bier mit wenigen Schlucken.   
„Ja, cool. Dann sag das doch Jeffrey und sucht eine andere Lösung!“, rufe ich. Ich bin müde diese Diskussion zu führen.   
Hank keucht lachend auf. „Ja, ganz genau. So läuft es einfach nicht, weißt du.“  
Ich bin wütend. Aber auch ratlos. Erschöpft lasse ich die Schultern hängen. Ich bin es wirklich Leid, immer wieder die Diskussion um den Alkohol zu führen. Die Betty Ford Klinik hatte einfach Recht mit ihren Forderungen. Wir sollten uns einfach von Hank lossagen und ihn ghosten. Diesen Lebensstil nicht unterstützen. Aber das ist leicht gesagt, wenn man von einem Säufer so abhängig ist, wie ich.   
Einen Trumpf habe ich noch im Ärmel. Eine Nachricht, die vielleicht alles ändert. Und ehe ich den Entschluss richtig fassen kann, endlich Hank über mich und das Mini aufzuklären, habe ich es schon ausgesprochen. „Hank, ich bin schwanger.“  
Hank glotzt mich an.  
Ich glotze zurück.   
Die Wanduhr, die immer ein paar Minuten vor geht, tickt laut.   
„WAS?!“, sagt Hank. Er ist ganz bleich.  
„Ich bin schwanger“, antworte ich, um sicher zu gehen, dass er mich auch richtig verstanden hat.   
Wieder starren wir uns an.   
„Ich dachte, du weißt das schon“, sage ich verwirrt. „Du hast immer so komisch geguckt, wenn... Na, mit dem halben Jahr... und so.“  
Wortlos dreht er sich um, läuft herum zu den Wandschränken und holt zwei Whiskeygläser raus. Ich beobachte ihn, während er einen Whiskey aus dem Unterschrank der Spüle zieht und beide Gläser füllt. Ächzend lässt er sich vor ihnen auf einen Stuhl fallen.   
Er sieht zu mir auf. Beide Gläser stehen vor ihm.   
„Brauchst du Geld für die Abtreibung?“, fragt er müde. „Oder wieso erzählst du mir das?“  
Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch. „Abtreibung..?“, frage ich. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass es raus ist. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass Hank herumschreit, oder dass er sich tatsächlich freut. Dass er aber direkt davon ausgeht, dass das Mini weg soll, überrascht mich irgendwie. Und es kränkt mich auch. Zwar weiß ich selbst noch nicht lange vom Mini und wollte es tatsächlich vor kurzem noch weghaben. Doch jetzt habe ich mich schon so sehr an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass es kommt. Dass es mich wirklich erzürnt, dass Hanks erster Einfall eine Abtreibung ist. Und vor allem ärgert mich, wie beiläufig er das in Erwägung zieht.   
„Ich habe... nicht vor...“, druckse ich unter seinen prüfenden Blicken. „...ich bin zu spät, ich kann es ohnehin nicht mehr...“  
„Was?!“, fragt Hank fassungslos. „Du bist schon so weit und sagst mir die ganze Zeit nichts davon?!“  
„Ich weiß es doch selbst erst seit kurzem!“, verteidige ich mich wütend.   
„Wie lange darf man abtreiben, bis zur 14. Woche?!“, fragt Hank wütend. Seine Stimme wird immer lauter. „Und da willst du mir weismachen, dass du davon erst seit jetzt weißt?!   
„Bis zur 12. Woche“, murmele ich und senke den Blick.   
„Weißt du, Jen...“ Kopfschüttelnd lehnt er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und atmet tief durch. „Dass du das erst seit kurzem weißt - das glaube ich dir nicht.“  
Wütend sehe ich ihn an. Ich bemerke, wie ich direkt resigniere. Was hatte ich schon erwartet? „Gut, dann glaub es mir halt nicht. Kann ich eh nichts dran ändern.“  
„Von wem ist das Blag überhaupt?!“, fragt Hank, als hätte ich mich in den vergangenen Monaten durch ganz Amerika geschlafen.   
„Dreimal darfst du raten!“, rufe ich wütend.   
„Doch nicht etwa von dem Punk?!“, fragt Hank und fährt sich mit beiden Händen von der Stirn aus durchs Haar. Er meint Jakob.  
„Von wem sonst!“, erwidere ich patzig.  
Hank schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Er macht die Zigarette aus und lässt sie in die leere Bierdose fallen.   
Er sieht mir in die Augen, dann wieder auf die beiden randvollen Whiskeygläser.   
„Ich darf davon nichts trinken“, sage ich.  
„Wer sagt, dass davon was für dich ist?!“, schreit Hank wütend. Er nimmt das erste Glas und kippt es sich runter.   
Meine Augen weiten sich. Meine Güte, das brennt doch in der Kehle! Doch Hank quittiert mein erstarrtes Glotzen nur mit einem: „Ich brauch das jetzt“, und kippt sich direkt das nächste Glas hinter die Binde.  
„Wow“, sage ich tonlos und meine damit eigentlich den Verlauf des ganzen Gesprächs. Es ist ein resigniertes 'wow'. Es ist Ernüchterung. Enttäuschung.   
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Hank das aus meinem 'wow' heraus hört. Oder ob er es wirklich als Kompliment für die beiden vollen geexten Whiskeygläser nimmt.   
„Weiß der Junge davon?“, fragt er. Er redet von Connor.  
„Ja“, erwidere ich.   
„Und?“, fragt Hank und wischt sich über den Mund.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Hat besser reagiert, als du grade.“  
Hank seufzt. „Natürlich hat er das. Er ist zu gut für uns, Jen“, sagt er und trommelt mit den flachen Händen auf den Tisch.  
Ich wende den Blick ab und sage nichts. Hank hat Recht damit, ja. Connor ist so ein guter Typ, dass keiner von uns beiden ihn wirklich verdient hat. Aber ich versuche zumindest, an mir zu arbeiten. Was Hank gerade tut, ist genau das Gegenteil.  
Kurz schweigen wir uns an. Ich weiß, dass mir bei dem Tempo, das Hank beim Saufen vorlegt, nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Er ist so schon total on edge. Er wird in Null Komma nix rotzevoll und damit unausstehlich sein. Unsicher starre ich zur Wanduhr.   
„Und du willst echt ein Baby bekommen?“, sagt Hank und reißt mich dadurch aus den Gedanken.  
„Naja, ich muss ja jetzt wohl?!“, erwidere ich. Ich fühle mich unwohl, dass ich mich so für meine Entscheidung für das Mini rechtfertigen muss. Ich vergrabe meine Hände in den Hosentaschen meiner Jeans. Eine Münze befindet sich darin. Meine Finger drehen unbeirrt diese Münze in der Tasche um sich selbst, so unruhig macht mich die Situation.  
„Du kannst es auch zur Adoption freigeben“, erwidert Hank brummig. Er stützt sich auf, läuft wieder zum Kühlschrank und holt sich ein nächstes Bier. Empathie war nie seine Stärke. Aber je länger er spricht, desto wütender und enttäuschter werde ich.  
„Kann ich machen, werd' ich aber nicht“, gebe ich knapp zurück.  
„Ah, aha“, antwortet Hank unbeteiligt und lässt sich mit dem Bier in der Hand wieder am Küchentisch nieder, während ich noch immer ans Sofa gelehnt, wenige Meter vor ihm stehe und mittlerweile mit den Tränen der Enttäuschung kämpfe. „Was ist mit dem Punk, will er sich kümmern?“, fragt Hank.  
Ich umklammere die Münze in meiner Hosentasche fest. Die Kanten bohren sich in meine Handinnenfläche. Es tut weh. „Ich hab ihm noch nichts gesagt“, erwidere ich leise.  
„Ahja“, sagt Hank und schüttelt den Kopf. „Soso.“ Er öffnet sich das nächste Bier.  
Ich wische mir hastig mit dem Ärmel über das Auge. „Naja“, sage ich schließlich mit augenscheinlich fester Stimme. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dich mit dieser Nachricht vielleicht zum Umdenken bewegen. Ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht sogar ein bisschen freuen, und...“   
„Freuen?“, unterbricht Hank mich. Er sieht mir scharf in die Augen. „Freuen? Worüber soll ich mich freuen, sag mir das!“  
„Naja..?!“, druckse ich, doch Hank redet weiter: „Freuen, darüber, dass du mit einem unehelichen Kind dein Leben gegen die Wand fährst?! Wovon willst du überhaupt leben?!“  
Als ich was von Connor stammele, ruft Hank: „Ja, natürlich, Connor! Denkst du, der kann für dich sorgen? Und denkst du, er will das überhaupt?“  
Wiederholt wische ich mit mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Er soll nicht sehen, dass er mich zum weinen gebracht hat. Doch es ist dafür ohnehin schon zu spät. Jetzt läuft mir nämlich auch noch die Rotze über den Mund. Na super, Jen.  
„Du kannst doch nicht mal für dich selbst sorgen!“, ruft Hank schließlich. „Wie willst du denn bitte ein Kind erziehen? Ich hab dir immer gesagt, achte auf die gottverdammte Verhütung!“  
Mir reicht's. Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander. Ich kann und will mir das nicht mehr geben. Ja, er lässt Zweifel in mir auflodern. Doch bin ich nun erst recht davon überzeugt. Ich funkele ihn entschlossen an. „Ich werde das hinkriegen. Ob mit, oder ohne deine Hilfe, spielt dabei keine Rolle.“  
Hank hält inne.   
Wir starren einander über den Küchentisch an. Wieder ist nichts außer die laut tickende Uhr zu hören.   
Schließlich schaut Hank als erstes weg. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, und denk wenigstens mal über eine Adoption nach. Okay?“, grunzt er und nimmt wieder einen Schluck von seinem Bier.  
„Einen Scheiß werd ich“, erwidere ich zornig.  
Hank nickt resigniert.   
Ich schaue ihn an, wie er da so gebeugt über seinen Bier kauert, und obwohl ich so unfassbar wütend bin auf ihn, tut er mir plötzlich etwas Leid. Wie fertig muss jemand sein, um so abschätzig und missgünstig zu reagieren? Ich bebe. Ich habe mir definitiv den falschen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um Hank von meiner Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Aber gibt es dafür überhaupt einen richtigen Zeitpunkt? Oder hätte er in jeder Verfassung, unter allen Umständen so reagiert? Eigentlich ist das auch egal. Denn seine Reaktion ist egoistischer und schwarzmalerischer, wie sie mehr nicht sein könnte.   
Ich schlucke und wische mir erneut die Tränen weg. Er ist es nicht wert. All das ist es nicht wert. Wenn er wirklich so ein versoffener, verbitterter Mann ist, ist es vielleicht einfach Zeit, ihn wirklich aus meinem Leben zu streichen. Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, mit ihm umzugehen. Ich habe die Unterstützung von Connor und von Jo – darauf versuche ich mich zu fokussieren, während Hank vor mir sitzt und das zweite Bier innerhalb kürzester Zeit leer.  
Hank hebt den Blick und sieht mir ins Gesicht.   
Die Tränen laufen mir unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinab. Ich wende mich ab, damit er es nicht mehr sehen kann.   
Vielleicht hat mein mieser Anblick doch was in ihm ausgelöst. Seine Stimme ist nämlich eine spur weicher, als er schließlich sagt: „Jenny, hör zu...“  
Ich hebe das Kinn und laufe erhobenen Hauptes zur Treppe hinüber. Wenn mich heute Abend einer nicht klein kriegen wird, dann ist es mein Vater. „Dann wünsche ich dir jedenfalls einen guten Rutsch“, sage ich und versuche, Stärke zu zeigen und ihn nicht an meinem Ärger teilhaben zu lassen – denn das alleine würde ihm wieder etwas geben, das er gegen mich in der Hand hätte. Ein Wutausbruch, mein kalter Zorn. Das, was ich dann sonst eigentlich sage und tue.   
Ich. Trage. Verantwortung. Ich werde mich nicht davon kleinkriegen lassen. Uns nicht davon kleinkriegen lassen.  
„Naja, jetzt weißt du, dass du Opa wirst“, sage ich, laufe die Treppen hinauf und lasse ihn alleine mit seinem Whiskey in der Küche zurück.   
Als ich oben angekommen bin, ist mir, als ob ich höre, wie Hank langsam und verdattert das Wort „Opa...?“ sagt.


	76. 76. Stifte und Pinsel

Ich bin noch immer sauer und enttäuscht, als ich zwei Stunden später endlich am Maison ankomme. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mich zuhause silvesterfertig gemacht, Klamotten (vor allem Unterwäsche!) in meinen Rucksack gepackt, um ein paar Tage nicht mehr bei Hank auftauchen zu müssen und das Haus verlassen, als Hank auf dem Klo war, um ihm bloß nicht nochmal zu begegnen.   
Hank hatte mich in der darauffolgenden Stunde ein paar mal versucht anzurufen, aber ich war nicht rangegangen. Um mich mit einem Säufer darüber zu unterhalten, was ausgerechnet ich für ein verantwortungsloser Mensch bin? Bestimmt nicht. Oder vielleicht tut es ihm mittlerweile doch Leid, und er will sich von seinem schlechten Gewissen befreien? Das sehe ich nicht ein und drücke ihn zum mittlerweile fünften Mal weg, als ich vor dem Maison stehend bei Jo klingele und diese mich einlässt. Es ist 19 Uhr und damit eigentlich noch viel zu früh für Party, aber nachdem ich das erledigt hatte, worum Gavin mich gebeten hatte, weiß ich auch nicht genau, wohin ich sonst soll, als schon mal zur Party zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass Connor später kommt, weil er mir das vorhin noch gesagt hatte. Trotzdem vermisse ich ihn mal wieder.   
Ich bin heilfroh, dass die Androiden den Aufzug wieder repariert haben und gebe Connor Bescheid, dass ich schon da bin, während ich im Fahrstuhl stehe und Leerlauf habe.

J: Con!!   
J: Bin schon bei Jo und btw ich habe es Hank gesagt und jetzt rede ich nie wieder mit ihm.  
C: Hey Jenny. Er hat mich bereits angerufen und es mir erzählt.  
J: 'Jenny'???  
C: Ja?  
J: Schreib nicht Jenny!  
C: Wieso nicht?  
J: Nur ein Mensch der Welt nennt mich so  
J: HANK FUCKING ANDERSON  
J: Und da ich nie wieder mit ihm reden werde  
J: NENNT MICH SO ABSOLUT NIEMAND MEHR  
C: Jenny ist doch ein gängiger Spitzname für Jennifer. Diese Information ist jedenfalls in meiner Datenbank hinterlegt. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du das nicht magst.  
J: Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht mag, aber es ist so ein Vater-Tochter-Ding keine Ahnung!  
J: Und ich habe keinen Vater mehr.  
C: Wie dramatisch.  
C: Zwinkersmiley.  
J: Noch ein blöder Spruch jetzt und du kannst deinen Schwanz in Zukunft selbst blasen!  
J: Sorry. Den wollte ich schon immer mal bringen.  
C: Das wäre auch nicht einfach für mich, aus anatomischer Sicht.  
J: No shit, Captain Obvious! Merkste was?  
C: Das hältst du doch selbst nicht durch.  
J: Willst du's echt drauf anlegen?  
C: Ich weiß nicht.  
C: Ich glaube nicht.  
J: …  
J: Wär jedenfalls echt nice wenn ich ein paar Nächte bei dir schlafen kann, bis ich das mit ihm geklärt habe, hoffe bloß ich nerv dich nicht  
C: Kannst du machen und ich glaube grade nicht, dass du mich nerven wirst.  
J: Nice danke Con   
C: Hank ist sehr enttäuscht, weil er seinen Job verloren hat.  
J: Ja schön für ihn.  
C: Er hat seinen Job verloren, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dich verteidigen zu müssen. Vielleicht ist das aber auch eine Chance für ihn.   
J: Mir Latte was der mit seinem Leben macht ehrlich  
C: Vielleicht können wir später nochmal drüber reden.  
J: Reden ist nicht das einzige, das ich nachher mit dir vorhabe.  
J: ZWINKERSMILEY  
C: Oh achso. Verstehe.  
C: ;)  
J: Ich fass es nicht, das ist ja ein richtiger Zwinkersmiley???  
C: Ja, langsam hab ich den Dreh raus.   
C: :) <3 ;)  
J: omg  
J: Wer bist du und was hast du mit Connor gemacht  
C: Eine ganze Zeit schon, eigentlich, aber es hatte was, die Zeichen auszuschreiben.   
J: Wir sollten das beibehalten. Ich liebe das!  
C: Ja, können wir machen. Smiley.  
J: Smiley Smiley Smiley kleinerdrei!!!  
C: Mir tut das sehr Leid, dass du das vorhin mitkriegen musstest, bei Fowler. War mir sehr unangenehm.  
J: Ja ach vergiss es, der war mal echt cool aber jetzt will ich ihm einfach nur pausenlos in die Fresse schlagen.  
C: Ach du mein Bad Girl. ;)  
J: :<  
C: Ich muss gleich mit zu einem Einsatz. Er hat sich das doch noch anders überlegt und mich aus der Buchhaltung geholt.   
J: Meine Güte pass bloß auf dich auf  
J: Ein erschossener Connor an Silvester – das passt definitiv nicht in das kitschige Ende meiner Detroit Become Human FanFiktion  
C: Ich verstehe zwar noch immer nicht wirklich, was du damit meinst, aber keine Sorge: Ich pass schon auf.   
J: Puh! Lucky me!   
J: Kleinerdrei!  
C: Wir sehen uns nachher auf der Party. Kleinerdrei.

Ich stehe noch lange grinsend im Flur zu Jos Wohnung herum, nachdem ich schon längst aus dem Fahrstuhl ausgestiegen bin. Oh, mein Lieblingsandroid! Gerade eben war ich noch so schlecht drauf, doch kurz mit ihm zu schreiben hat mich irgendwie doch aufgeheitert. Ich bin froh darüber, dass ich erst mal bei ihm schlafen kann. Klar, eigentlich sollte das selbstverständlich sein, aber auf der andern Seite hatten wir in den vergangenen Wochen so viele Differenzen, dass ich es nicht komplett kaputt machen will, indem ich mich zu sehr an ihn klammere. Ich werde mir was überlegen müssen, um ihm nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken.   
Aber fürs erste werde ich Silvester feiern und mich heute Abend richtig abschießen!  
...Wobei, halt. Das geht ja nicht.   
„Na danke, Mini“, fluche ich genervt und stecke mein Handy in die Tasche.   
Ich hebe den Kopf, als ein Android mir entgegen läuft. Ich kann sein Gesicht kaum erkennen, denn er ist beladen mit Feuerwerksraketen, die er vor der Brust hält.  
„Na du hast ja was vor heute Abend!“, rufe ich erschrocken.   
Der mit vertraute blonde Kopf von Daniel oder Simon streckt sich mir an den Feuerwerkskörpern vorbei und grinst. „Aber hallo!“, ruft er heiter. „Hallo Jen!“   
„Hey“, sage ich unverbindlich und bin froh, als er zum Aufzug weiter läuft, weil ich mal wieder nicht weiß, welcher Android genau das ist. Wie soll ich die beiden auch auseinander halten? Herrgott noch eins!  
Jo erwartet mich am Ende des Ganges. „Meine Güte, wieso hast du denn so lange gebraucht?“, fragt sie spöttisch.   
„Hab mit dem heißesten Androiden des Hauses geschrieben“, entschuldige ich mich und nehme sie in den Arm.  
Jo lacht und hält mir die Tür auf. „Tatsächlich? Was hattest du denn mit Josh zu besprechen?“, fragt sie, während in an ihr vorbei in ihre Wohnung laufe.   
„Ha, ha!“, erwidere ich. „Du weißt, welchen Android ich meine!“  
Kichernd läuft Jo mir hinterher in ihr Wohnzimmer. Ihre fröhliche Stimmung steckt mich an. Nein, ich möchte wirklich nicht mehr über Hank nachdenken und den Abend genießen. Zumindest versuche ich es.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Androiden Silvesterfreaks sind“, sage ich und bemerke erst in Jos Wohnzimmer, dass wir nicht allein sind. Josh sitzt mit Markus an einem Tisch. Alles in allem wirkt alles momentan noch ebenso sporadisch eingerichtet, wie in Connors kleiner Wohnung ein paar Stockwerke höher, doch scheinen Jo und Josh im Gegensatz zu Connor zwei Zimmer zu haben. Was ja auch Sinn macht, weil sie von vornherein als Paar eingezogen war, während Connor eine Wohnung nur für sich genommen hat.   
Ich bin nicht wirklich angetan davon, dass Josh da ist, schließlich haben wir beide nie wirklich eine Ebene gefunden. Flüchtig umarmt er mich, während Markus mich strahlend an sich zieht. Unsere Bindung ist hingegen in den letzten Wochen eine richtig tiefe geworden und ich würde Markus mittlerweile wirklich als Freund bezeichnen.   
Er sieht mir lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Ich hab dir gesagt, das wird wieder mit euch, oder?“, fragt er optimistisch und scheint sich wirklich zu freuen.  
Ich erinnere mich an unser letztes Zusammentreffen, wie ich ihn im Auto voll geheult habe, bevor ich bei Connor geschlafen und so viel mit ihm klären konnte. Es kommt mir vor, als sei das eine halbe Ewigkeit her. Dabei war das doch erst vorgestern. Doch Markus hatte Recht behalten.   
Ich nicke eifrig. „Ja, tatsächlich. Es könnte wirklich alles gut werden. Mit Connor zumindest.“ Ich bin plötzlich so ergriffen, dass ich das Gefühl habe, gleich wieder loszuheulen, doch ich fange mich im letzten Moment. Markus wird nicht lange mein Freund bleiben wollen, wenn ich bei jedem unserer Zusammentreffe losplärre!  
„Oh, und bevor das hier irgendwie komisch wird...“ Markus sieht mich unsicher an und mir fallen erneut seine verschieden farbige Augen auf, während wir uns so ansehen. „Glückwunsch... zur Schwangerschaft.“  
Ich reiße die Augen auf und drehe mich sofort zu Jo um. „Hast du wieder getratscht?!“, frage ich sie ungläubig.   
Jo hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Ausnahmsweise mal habe ich damit nichts zutun!“, sagt sie und schüttelt unschuldig den Kopf.   
„Es war Connor“, gibt Markus zu, und es scheint ihm unangenehm zu sein, das zuzugeben. „Tatsächlich vor einer Woche schon.“  
„Ich fass es nicht!“, rufe ich aus. „Du wusstest, dass ich schwanger bin, noch bevor ich es wusste?“ Fassungslos sehe ich ihm in die Augen und bin so irritiert, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich in sein grünes, oder in sein blauen Auge gucken soll.   
„Naja...“, sagt Markus und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Connor hat wirklich sehr lange sehr viel mit sich ausgemacht. Als das mit euch etwas schwierig wurde... hat er mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt. Weil wir wirklich sehr gut befreundet bin und ich schon länger eine Beziehung führe. Das mit euch ist schließlich seine erste Beziehung.“  
Ungläubig starre ich in die Runde. „Na super, wer wusste es noch?“, frage ich genervt und mustere Josh.   
„Jen, sei nicht so!“, mahnt Jo, während Josh zu einer wahrscheinlich ebenso gereizten Antwort ansetzt. „Connor hat sich einer Person anvertraut, na und? Geschadet hat es euch auch nicht.“  
Irritiert starre ich auf meine Fäuste. Jo hat tatsächlich Recht. Markus warme Worte hatten mich ermuntert, weiter auf Connor zuzugehen. Dies hatte er gemacht, weil er um die ganze Situation wusste und auch genau wusste, wie Connor sich bei all dem fühlte.   
Ich seufze. „Du musst zugeben, dass das schon echt freakig ist!“, verteidige ich mich.   
Jo seufzt und winkt ab. Lachend sagt sie: „Reg dich ab, Connor ist auch nur ein Mensch!“  
Wir alle schweigen kurz und ich blicke Markus und Josh abwechselnd halb irritiert, halb belustigt ins Gesicht, während Jo gar nicht zu merken scheint, dass sie da grade echt Quatscht dahergeredet hatte.   
„Naja“, unterbreche ich das Schweigen. Es macht keinen Sinn, jetzt sauer zu sein. Alles in allem bin ich froh, gerade bei Jo und Josh zu sein, und ich bin froh, dass Markus mich die ganze Zeit mit diesem verlässlichen Lächeln anschaut.   
Ich lasse mich zwischen Josh und Markus auf einem Stuhl sinken, während Jo noch immer im Türrahmen steht. „Na denn, Party, wa?“, frage ich erschöpft und lümmele ich auf dem Tisch herum. „Dann weiß es ja ohnehin jeder im Raum: Bald gibt es mich nur noch mit Mini. Yay?“ Ratlos zucke ich die Achseln. „Wieso sind wir überhaupt hier und feiern nicht schon mal?“  
Markus und Jo wechseln einen Blick.   
Dann beginnt Markus zu sprechen: „Du, Jen. Vielleicht hast du mitbekommen, dass der Rat heute nochmal getagt hat.“  
Ich nicke. „Hat Ralph mir berichtet, die alte Rampensau“, sage ich und reibe mir die Augen.   
Markus nickt. „Ah. Okay.“ Er wirft Jo und Josh einen verwunderten Blick zu. Die beiden schauen ebenso verwundert zurück. Wahrscheinlich hat niemand so wirklich damit gerechnet, dass ich genug Nerven aufbringen könnte, um mit Ralph abzuhängen. Ich selbst kann es noch immer nicht ganz fassen. Markus fährt fort: „Mittlerweile ist es uns gelungen, neben meinen Vater Carl ein paar weitere Sponsoren und Spender anzuwerben. Der linke Flügel der Politik setzt sich mehr und mehr ein für die Rechte von Androiden. Leider hat dieser in Amerika sehr wenig Einfluss... Aber langsam gilt es als schick, Androiden zu mögen. Jedenfalls bei offener eingestellten Menschen Michigans.“  
Wieder nicke ich. „Okay, cool, schätze ich?“, sage ich und bedauere tatsächlich, nicht mehr zu dem Thema beisteuern zu können. Politik war nie mein Ding gewesen. Viel zu sehr war ich in den vergangenen Jahren mit mir selbst beschäftigt und damit, nicht vollständig den Verstand zu verlieren.  
„Wir kämpfen weiter um einen Platz in der Gesellschaft“, macht Markus mir klar und ich hab das Gefühl, als holt er zu einer Rede vor mehreren tausend Menschen aus. Dabei spricht er doch eigentlich nur zu mir. „Und dabei brauchen wir deine Hilfe, Jen“, sagt er schließlich mit klarer Stimme.  
Ich glotze ihn an. „Mich?“ Ich starre irritiert zu Jo, diese nickt und deutet mit dem Kopf auf Markus, damit ich mir weiterhin anhöre, was er zu sagen hat.   
Markus nickt entschlossen. „Wir brauchen jemanden für die Werbung. Plakate. Flyer. Deine Illustrationen. Es wäre einfach mega, wenn du dich uns anschließen könntest und uns dahingehend unterstützen könntest.“  
Ich starre ihn an.  
„Gegen Bezahlung natürlich“, antwortet Markus hastig. „Wir sind an einem wirtschaftlichen Punkt angelangt, an dem wir uns das leisten können.“   
Überrascht ziehe ich die Augenbraun hoch.  
„Wahrscheinlich wirst du damit nicht reich werden...“, fügt er unsicher hinzu. „Aber naja... Es wäre ein Job. Und du tust was Gutes damit. Für uns.“  
Ich hole tief Luft. „Lass mich das zusammenfassen“, sage ich. „Du willst, dass ich für dich male, damit Androiden unterstütze, und du willst mich dafür bezahlen?“  
Markus zuckt die Achseln. „Jo sagt, du hast das sogar studiert. Sie sagt, du kannst das gut und...“  
„Klar, bin dabei!“ Ich muss nicht lange überlegen.  
„Wirklich?“ Markus Mine erhellt sich und auch Jo und Josh strahlen mich an.   
„Euer Ernst?“, frage ich baff. „Wieso feiert ihr mich so? Das ist doch ein super Deal für mich!“  
„Für uns auch“, sagt Josh plötzlich. „Jo hat mir deine Arbeiten von vor ein paar Jahren gezeigt. Und selbst die sind klasse. Es wäre wirklich ein absoluter Zugewinn, jemanden wie dich in unseren Reihen zu haben.“  
„Jetzt übertreibt mal nicht!“, widerspreche ich ihm. Ich bin verwirrt, weil ausgerechnet Josh mich so lobt. „Ich hab das Studium abgebrochen. Ich hab also nicht mal einen Abschluss. Kaum ein Arbeitgeber nimmt mich so. Außer halt das Hot Topic, zum Merch verkaufen.“ Ich verdrehe die Augen.  
„Das ist doch egal“, widerspricht Markus. „Du bist gut, oder?“  
Ich zucke die Achseln. „Denke“, murmele ich.   
„Okay, dann bist du eingestellt“, grinst Markus.  
„Moment, war das grade ein Bewerbungsgespräch?“, rufe ich lachend.  
„Sieht so aus“, erwidert Markus. „Gib mir fünf, Jen.“   
Wir schlagen ein und ich bin noch immer baff darüber, was grade passiert ist. Ein Job, in dem ich malen kann, obwohl ich keinen Abschluss habe? Das sind wohl die Vorteile, wenn man mit Androiden abhängt. Markus, Jo und Josh scheinen nicht viel Wert darauf zu legen, dass ich ein Diplom vorlege. Meine Fähigkeiten zählen. Egal, ob ich einen Bachelor vorweisen kann, oder eben nicht.  
Markus und Josh unterhalten sich, während Jo zu mir rüber kommt und grinsend neben mir in die Hocke geht. „Du kannst den Job auch von zuhause machen“, sagt sie leise und mit leuchtenden Augen. „Du kannst auch hier zeichnen. Wo du willst. Du bist überall willkommen. Mit deinem Mini.“   
Ich sehe einen Moment zu ihr runter und spüre, wie ich von einem Schluchzer überrollt werde. Sie hat Recht. Ich bin hier willkommen, so wie ich bin, und mit meinem Mini. Außerdem werde ich Connor, Markus und die andern Androiden unterstützen können – auf meine Art, mit meinen Stiften und Pinseln und ganz ohne große Worte.   
Jo sieht, dass ich erneut Tränen in den Augen habe. Ohne ein weiteres Wort richtet sie sich auf und drückt mich an sich.   
Joshs und Markus' Lachen erfüllt den Raum, während Jos Locken meine Nase kitzeln.  
„Alles wird gut, du wirst schon sehen!“, flüstert sie mir ins Ohr und langsam beginne ich es zu glauben.


	77. 77. Party und Sofa

Der hell erleuchtete Partyraum des Maison füllt sich, während ich auf einem Sofa in einer Ecke herum lümmele und die Menschen und Androiden beobachte, die nach und nach eintrudeln.   
Immer wieder schaue ich auf mein Handy. Ach verdammt. Er fehlt mir so. Dabei hab ich ihn doch vor kurzem noch gesehen. Trotzdem. Ich sitze hier so alleine und fühle mich nicht richtig vollständig.   
Da fällt mir das Mini ein. „Gemeiner Gedanke von mir, was?“, flüstere ich dem Mini zu. „Du bist ja auch noch da.“  
Im nächsten Moment blicke ich mich allarmiert um. Nicht dass irgendjemand noch denkt, ich führe Selbstgespräche?! Okay, das tue ich, aber... Leute, ich bin noch ganz richtig im Kopf!  
Wieder ziehe ich mein Handy hervor. Nein, ich werde ihm nicht schreiben. Er hat mir gesagt, weshalb er später kommt. Ich habe daran auch keine Zweifel; ich weiß, dass er so schnell kommen wird, wie es sein Job zulässt. Aber ich bin einfach verdammt ungeduldig. Er fehlt mir so sehr, dass mein Herz schon schneller schlägt, wenn ich nur daran denke, ihn wieder zu sehen. Es ist grausam.   
Grummelnd lasse ich mich mit dem Rücken auf das Sofa sinken und lege meine Beine über die Armlehne. Wahnsinn, wie weit es mittlerweile mit mir gekommen ist. Ich bin so schrecklich verknallt in diesen Androiden. Das ist nicht mehr normal. Für mich jedenfalls nicht. Ich kenne das Gefühl des Verknalltseins sehr gut. Oft suche ich in den Typen meinen Halt. Den ich innerhalb meines Elternhauses einfach nie erfahren habe. Doch Connor ist mehr als nur Halt. Ich kann nicht an ihn denken, ohne mich furchtbar nach seiner Nähe zu sehnen. Allein der Gedanke daran, ihm nachher wieder in die Arme zu fallen, bringt mich dazu, die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen und in sie hineinzuquieken. Ich kann noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass alles zwischen uns wieder so gut läuft. Und ich genieße jede einzelne Sekunde davon.   
Als ich die Hände wieder von den Augen nehme, schaue ich in die Gesichter von Jo und Ralph, die sich über mich gebeugt haben und zu mir hinunter grinsen.   
Ich erschrecke mich richtig und richte mich hastig auf. „Leute!“, keuche ich, während Jos helles Lachen an mein Ohr dringt. „Habt ihr mich erschreckt. Muss das sein?!“  
„Jen ist müde. Jen sollte schlafen“, meint Ralph, wohl weil ich auf dem Sofa gelegen habe.  
„Äh... Nein, Ralph“, murmele ich. „Ich... das war einfach nur gemütlich.“ Ich lächele ihn unsicher an und klemme mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr.  
Jo grinst. „Ach Jen“, sagt sie munter und lässt sich neben mich auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Ralph möchte nachher was kochen und fragt, ob du auch was willst.“  
„Ich... äh... was?!“, frage ich entsetzt und sehe zu dem Androiden hoch.   
Ralph nickt stolz. „Jo Goodman freut sich auf die Speise. Jen ist Jo Goodmans beste Freundin. Menschen essen gerne zusammen. Jen wird bestimmt gerne mitessen.“   
Meine Augen weiten sich. „Aber... Moment. Was?!“, rufe ich aus.  
Jo lacht wieder. Sie sieht zu Ralph auf. „Das war ein 'ja', Ralph. Sie möchte gerne“, nickt sie.   
„Moment...?!“, stammele ich, doch Ralph strafft die Schultern. „Ralph kocht gerne für Jo Goodman und ihre Freundin Jen!“ Er salutiert, ehe er sich abwendet und den Raum verlässt. Wahrscheinlich zu Küche.  
Jammernd wende ich mich an Jo. „Sag mal, bist du irre?“, stöhne ich und lasse den Kopf auf die Sofalehne sinken.  
Jo kichert. „Lass ihn doch. Es macht ihm so Spaß!“  
Genervt schüttele ich den Kopf. „Hast du sein Zeug schon mal gegessen?!“, frage ich angewidert. „Es ist ungenießbar!“  
Jo verneint lachend. „Noch nie, um ehrlich zu sein.“  
„Ja, super“, knurre ich. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du uns da eingebrockt hast.“  
„Lass ihn!“, wiederholt Jo eifrig. „Ich bin gespannt, was er uns zaubert. Außerdem hab ich echt Hunger!“ Sie reibt sich den Bauch. Kritisch sieht sie mich an. „Du solltest aber auch mal drauf achten, regelmässig zu essen. Nicht nur für dich, Madame!“  
Schuldbewusst nicke ich. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte ich entweder über längere Zeit einfach gehungert, oder sämtliche Burger in mich hineingestopft. Das ist alles andere als gesund. „Ja, du hast Recht. Dann ist Ralphs Essen aber echt der falsche Ansatzpunkt.“  
„Ach Jen“, sagt Jo schmunzelnd.   
Kurz schweigen wir beiden, während wir beobachten, wie sich der Raum weiter und weiter füllt. Tatsächlich hat jemand eine Discokugel aufgehangen und ein Stroboskop an die Decke gezimmert. Selbst Laptop und Boxen stehen bereit.   
Jo sieht auf die Uhr. „Gleich ist 8“, sagt sie. „Dann wollten die hier so richtig loslegen.“  
Ein wenig gelangweilt schaue ich dem Trubel zu. „Will ich ja mal stark hoffen. Sonst bin ich nie zu früh auf Parties.“  
„Das weiß ich sehr gut!“, grinst Jo.   
Wir beobachten, wie Androiden einen Kühlschrank mit Getränken bestücken. Scheinbar werden später sogar Cocktails gemixt. Und ich darf keinen Alkohol trinken! Zu schade.  
Plötzlich geht das Licht aus und die Musik an. Kurz sagen alle gleichzeitig „Ohhh!“, als die Sounds irgendeiner 80s Band aus den Boxen donnern, und kurz darauf angepasst werden. Bunte Lichter flackern durch den Raum, sodass es nicht zu dunkel ist.  
Jo und ich sehen uns an. „Wow!“, rufe ich begeistert. „Also hier lässt sich gut Silvester feiern, denke ich!“  
Jo nickt eifrig. „Auf jeden Fall!“ Sie strahlt. „Gefällt's dir, ja?“  
„Und wie!“, rufe ich. Ich hätte tatsächlich nicht gedacht, dass die Androiden so eine coole Party auf die Beine stellen würden.   
„Um 12 wollen wir alle aufs Dach, Daniel und ein paar andere wollen böllern!“, ruft Jo zu mir rüber.   
„Okay“, sage ich plump. Hank hatte mir erzählt, dass die Regelungen von privatem Feuerwerk in Amerika in seiner Jugend sehr viel strenger waren, als heute. Er habe sich noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass seit meiner Geburt in Amerika geknallt werden darf. Ich kenne es nicht anders und freue mich auf den Ausblick oben, auch wenn Feuerwerke zu Silvester nie so wirklich mein Ding gewesen waren.   
Hank... in den vergangenen Stunden hatte er mich wieder und wieder versucht anzurufen. Scheinbar hat er wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vor einer halben Stunde war es mir dann zu viel. Ich bin ran gegangen, hab sein verklatschtes Lallen wahrgenommen, „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du Arschloch!“ ins Handy gebrüllt und aufgelegt. Markus', Jos und Joshs Blicke spürte ich deutlich im Nacken, als diese sich wohl schweigend fragten, welche Laus denn mir über die Leber gelaufen war.   
Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich jetzt nur noch schlechter fühlen muss und dass er sich richtig besaufen wird, heute Nacht. Mich macht wütend, dass er mir schon wieder etwas Leid tut. Trotzdem werde ich hart bleiben und bis auf weiteres nicht mehr mit ihm reden.   
Jo ist nicht entgangen, dass ich mit den Gedanken schon wieder wo ganz anders bin. „Bist du okay?“, fragt sie vorsichtig und legt einen Arm um meine Schulter.  
Grummelig lasse ich mich in ihren Arm sinken. „Ich bin okay, aber nach wie vor hasse ich Hank.“  
Jo lässt zu, dass ich mich an sie schmiege. Sie legt ihren Kopf an meine Haare und streichelt mir sanft über die Schulter. „Das wird schon. Es war ein Scheißtag für ihn. Er hat seinen geliebten Job verloren. Es war vielleicht wirklich der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, um mit ihm über das Mini zu reden. Oder?“  
„Mir egal“, brumme ich beleidigt und lege die Hand auf ihr Knie. Kurz genieße ich, dass sie mich im Arm hält und mir etwas Trost spendet, dann gebe ich kleinlaut zu: „Und ich vermisse Connor.“  
Jo reißt den Kopf hoch und sieht mich an. „Wie jetzt?“, fragt sie lachend. „Sagtest du nicht, dass ihr euch noch beim DPD gesehen habt?“  
„Na und?“, jammere ich.  
Jo schüttelt kichernd den Kopf und zieht mich wieder an sich. Sie verstellt die Stimme und versucht, mich nachzumachen: „'Noch ein Wort, und ich werde Sex mit Gavin haben, während Connor zugucken muss!'“   
Ach du Scheiße. Sowas hatte ich tatsächlich schon mal in Connors Gegenwart gesagt.  
„Mensch Jo!“, jammere ich und pikse sie in die Seite.  
Jo lacht und fährt fort, während sie mich weiterhin imitiert: „'Ohhh ich weiß nicht, ich will Sex mit ihm, aber ne Beziehung mit einem Androiden? Bloß nicht!'“  
„Hör auf!“, rufe ich und schlage nach ihr.   
„'Der kann mir ja nicht mal Kinder machen!'“, fährt sie fort und gibt damit ein überzeugendes Bild einer Jen von for 6 Wochen ab.   
„Lass das!“, fluche ich. „Ich weiß, ich war doof – Ich bin bekehrt, ja?“  
Jo findet das irre witzig.  
Schmollend verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust und rücke von ihr ab.   
„Du hast dich echt verändert, Jen“, sagt Jo schließlich mit warmer Stimme. Als ich ihr ins Gesicht sehe, ist ihr Blick zuversichtlich und stolz. „Du bist wirklich eine bessere Version von dir selbst geworden.“  
Peinlich berührt schaue ich weg. „Ich bin noch immer ein total irres Desaster“, brumme ich schuldbewusst.  
Jo widerspricht. „Du gehst schon klar“, sagt sie zuversichtlich und breitet wieder den Arm aus.   
Ich brauche Nähe gerade, also lasse ich mich kurzerhand wieder mit dem Kopf auf ihren Schoß sinken. Meine Beine baumeln über die Armlehne. Irgendwie ist sie gerade mein Halt, in Mitten all dieser Leute, die sich langsam in Partystimmung bringen. Ich sehe zu Jo hoch und sie zu mir runter.   
„Weißt du noch, als du Kate erzählt hast, dass Connor und du einen Fetisch lebt und er dich deshalb siezen muss?“, fragt sie plötzlich.   
Ich schlage die Hände vors Gesicht. „Hör auf, bitte!“, jammere ich.  
„Dann solltest du zugeben, dass du dich wirklich gebessert hast!“, lacht Jo und kitzelt meine Seite.  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!“, keuche ich und wehre mich gegen ihre Hände. „Ja, du hast Recht! Ich bin tatsächlich etwas cooler geworden!“  
„Na geht doch“, sagt Jo lächelnd und hört endlich damit auf, mich zu kitzeln.  
Wir grinsen uns an.   
Da vibriert mein Handy. Ich halte es mir vors Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott“, rufe ich aus, als ich die Nachricht lese.  
„Was?“, fragt Jo. „Wer ist es?“  
Ich lasse das Handy sinken und schaue zu ihr hoch. „Connor“, sage ich und glotze sie an. „Er... er ist im Haus.“  
Jo lacht. „Oh, wow, wer hätte das gedacht? Er wohnt hier. Und da fällt es ihm ein, dieses Haus zu betreten? Ein echter Skandal.“  
Noch immer glotze ich sie an. „Er duscht grade“, stelle ich klar und erkläre dann mein Problem an der Sache: „Ohne mich.“  
„Ach, das ist das Problem!“, kichert Jo. „Worauf wartest du noch? Er ist am andern Ende des Flurs, gib Gas!“  
Das lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und springe auf. „Bis später!“, rufe ich über die Schulter und renne dann zu Connors Wohnung hinüber.


	78. 78. Dusche und LED -Lemon-

Ich pralle mit mindestens 3 Androiden zusammen, die zur beginnenden Party wollen, als ich auf den Gang stürze.   
Ein Mädchen, auf deren Schläfe der LED-Kreis durch unsern Zusammenstoß erst rot, dann gelb blinkt, legt mir besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist ja völlig durch den Wind. Bist du okay?“  
Ich starre sie an. Ich bin gewohnt, dass Leute mich als ein wandelndes Durcheinander wahrnehmen. Aber was soll ich ihr schon antworten? 'Alles okay, ich bin nur verknallt'?  
Ich lasse sie irritiert stehen und ärgere mich Sekunden später darüber, dass ich in all dem Chaos vor der Tür so unhöflich gewesen bin. Ich kann grad einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wieso war ich eigentlich wie eine Irre losgestürzt, um Connor zu sehen? Gut, Jo hatte meinen ersten Impuls wirklich etwas befeuert. Aber auch ohne ihre Aufforderung wäre ich wohl direkt zu Connor gerannt.   
Mitten im Gang bleibe ich stehen und atme durch. Ich muss mich eben fangen. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.   
Vielleicht sollte ich Connor wenigstens vorwarnen. Da er kein Handy brauch, sondern eins ist, kann ich mich ja wenigstens ankündigen, sollte er schon unter der Dusche stehen.  
Ich ziehe mein Handy hervor.

J: Kannst du mir kurz aufmachen?  
C: Warum so plötzlich?  
J: Wir müssen reden.  
C: Reden?  
C: Schlüssel ist unter der Fußmatte. 

Reden? So ein Scheißvorwand. Was ist nur los mit mir?   
Verwirrt fahre ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. Meine Finger zittern. Warum bin ich denn schon wieder so aufgelöst? Weil ich es nicht fassen kann, dass ich ihn gleich endlich wieder sehe? Weil ich nicht ganz verstehe, weshalb er mich nach all der Zeit, die wir schon miteinander verbracht haben, immer wieder so sehr aus dem Konzept bringt, dass mein Herz mir bis zum Hals schlägt, wenn ich kurz davor bin, ihn wieder zu sehen?  
Mit zitternden Knien lehne ich mich an eine Wand und atme durch. Es ist alles okay, Jen. Das zu fühlen ist okay. Es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist keine Schwäche. Er wird das nicht ausnutzen. Er wird mich nicht hängen lassen. Er wird für mich dasein. So, wie ich bin. Obwohl ich so bin, wie ich bin. Oder eben doch gerade deswegen.   
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Verdammt nochmal, ich muss endlich darüber hinweg kommen, dass allein seine Anwesenheit in einem Raum am Ende des Flurs mich so verdammt aufgeregt und glücklich macht. Das Mini muss ja schon denken, es kommt in einer Kriegszone zur Welt, so irre wie mir das Adrenalin jeden Tag durch die Venen schießt, als muss ich mich gleich auf eine Flucht vorbereiten.   
Ich höre, dass der Aufzug auf dem Gang klingelt und entschließe mich dazu, mich endlich zusammenzureißen und den nächsten armen Partygästen nicht ebenso das Gefühl zu geben, als sei ich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Die arme Androidin von eben. Vielleicht finde ich sie nachher und kann mich für meine seltsame Aktion entschuldigen.   
Ich nehme Haltung an und laufe zu Connors Wohnungstür. Die Partygäste laufen an mir vorbei. Josh ist dabei und winkt mir flüchtig zu.   
Ich winke zurück.  
Vor Connors Tür angekommen, bücke ich mich zur Fußmatte hinunter und finde einen Schlüssel, wie angekündigt. Ich öffne.  
Sumo begrüßt mich hechelnd. Der arme Kerl wirkt verstört. Silvester findet er seit jeher ziemlich Scheiße. Und den ganzen Tag über wird schon geknallt draußen.  
Außerdem sieht die Wohnung noch immer aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Hank und ich hatten vorhin schließlich alles stehen und liegen lassen, um zum DPD zu kommen. Das einzig Ordentliche im Raum ist tatsächlich Connors Jacke, die säuberlich über den Schreibtischstuhl gehangen wurde. Ich muss kurz grinsen. Connor und seine automatisierte Ordnung. Das Bett und der Schreibtisch stehen zwar, doch der Korpus vom Schrank wurde mitten im Aufbau fallengelassen. Überall liegen Schrauben und Pappe herum.   
Ich seufze und schäme mich. Das ist nunmal die Hilfestellung, die Connor von Hank und mir bekommt.   
Kurz stehe ich herum und kratze mir den Kopf, während ich dem Plätschern der Dusche lausche. Er hat was Besseres verdient als mich und Hank. Viel zu lange schon akzeptiert er unseren Egoismus. Den armen Connor muss ja der Schlag getroffen haben, als er in seine Wohnung gekommen war. Und jetzt überfalle ich ihn auch noch.   
Ich bin noch immer total durch den Wind und ziehe in Erwägung, einfach die Fliege zu machen. Da höre ich seine Stimme. „Jen?“  
Ich schrecke zusammen. „Ja?!“, rufe ich unsicher zurück.  
Er antwortet etwas, aber ich verstehe ihn nicht ganz, da sie gedämpft aus dem Bad dringt. Aber es ist seine Stimme. Seine Stimme ist so Connor!   
Ich gebe mir einen Ruck, lege seinen Schlüssel auf das Fensterbrett und öffne die Tür zu seinem kleinen Badezimmer. War ich nicht eigentlich her gestürmt, um mich in die Dusche zu stürzen und ihn zu vernaschen? Doch grade kommt meine bloße Existenz in seiner Gegenwart mir wie eine Bürde vor. Meine fürchterliche Anspannung und Aufregung führt mir immer wieder vor Augen, was für ein anstrengendes kleines Desaster ich doch bin.  
„Hey“, sage ich vorsichtig zum türkisgrünem Duschvorhang und drücke die Tür hinter mir zu.   
„Hey!“, antwortet Connors Stimme von der Dusche aus. Seine Stimme ist so warm und so vertraut. Ich erschaudere. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
Ich schlucke und lehne mich mit der Hüfte gegen das Waschbecken. „Gut?“, antworte ich vage mit zittriger Stimme. Herrje, wieso bin ich denn schon wieder so grausam aufgeregt? Vielleicht, weil ich mit Connor, auf den ich die letzten Stunden gewartet hatte, endlich auf wenige Quadratmeter getrennt durch einen Duschvorhang stehe? „Und dir?“, sage ich und spiele damit dankbar die Floskel zurück.  
„Auch gut“, sagt Connors Stimme hinter dem Duschvorhang. „Der Einsatz war schnell vorbei. Häusliche Gewalt. Ein Mann wollte seiner Frau nicht erlauben, auf eine Silvesterparty zu gehen. Gar nicht schön. Aber schnell zu beheben.“  
Mir wird heiß. Es ist durch das Wasser ziemlich warm im Bad. Und allein ihm zuzuhören, wie er über die Arbeit spricht, bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Ich schlüpfe aus meiner Strickjacke.  
„Es ist schön, dass du da bist“, murmele ich und hoffe, er bemerkt nicht, wie schön ich das wirklich finde. Ich will ihn nicht bedrängen. Ich will ihn nicht überfordern. Ich will nicht, dass meine Gefühle so heftigen Besitz von mir ergreifen, dass ich mich ausgeliefert und willenlos fühle.   
„Worüber wolltest du denn reden?“, fragt er schließlich.   
Ach stimmt, dieser doofe Vorwand in meiner Nachricht. Was hatte ich mir dabei gedacht? Verdammt, ich bin im Begriff mal wieder alles kaputt zu machen.   
Ich öffne den Mund zu einer Antwort, doch kein Ton dringt heraus.   
„Ist alles okay mit dir?“ Plötzlich ist seine Stimme nicht mehr gedämpft. Ich drehe mich erschrocken zu ihm um und sehe, wie er den Kopf an Duschvorhang vorbei streckt und mich prüfend ansieht. Seine Haare sind nass und verstrubbelt und er sieht niedlich aus.   
Ich klammere mich am Waschbecken fest und stoße mir den Kopf am Spiegelschrank. „Ja, alles klar! - OUCH!“  
Conner zieht fragend die Augenbraun hoch, während ich mir stöhnend den Kopf halte. „Oh Jen“, sagt er mitleidig. „Tut mir Leid, es ist echt eng hier drin.“ Er mustert mich einen Augenblick, während ich gekrümmt wie ein Häuflein Elend vor ihm stehe, dann fragt er: „Wieso bist du überhaupt noch angezogen?“  
Ich sehe zu ihm auf. Er fragt das nicht provokativ oder neckend, er fragt das ehrlich. „Du meinst, ich soll...?“, frage ich und bin mit meinen Nerven schon wieder total am Ende.  
Connor zieht den Kopf zurück in die Dusche. „Darum bist du doch so schnell hier aufgetaucht. Oder?“, fragt er.   
Ich starre den Duschvorhang an, während ich mir den Kopf halte.  
„...Also: Du musst natürlich nicht“, fügt Connor hinzu.  
Ich atme tief durch. Puh. Okay. Alles ist okay. Es war nicht übertrieben oder überzogen von mir, in sein Bad zu laufen, während er duscht. Er findet das gut. Er...  
„Irgendwie bist du grade komisch“, stellt Connor fest.   
Ich grunze etwas.   
„Ich bin fast fertig, wenn du also noch mit duschen willst, musst du dich beeilen.“ Da war es doch, das Freche in seiner Stimme!  
„Nein, du... warte“, stammele ich. Gut. Er will es auch. Ich werde ihn nicht nerven. Ich glaube es zumindest nicht. Hastig ziehe ich mein Top über den Kopf und schlüpfe aus meiner Hose.  
Kurz darauf stehe ich nackig vor dem Duschvorhang und schiebe diesen mit zitternden Fingern auf.   
Connors Hand packt nach meiner. Ich erschaudere, als unsere Hände sich berühren. Kurz danach nimmt er auch meine andere Hand und hilft mir mit einem Ruck in die Dusche.  
Augenblicklich fällt der Duschstrahl auf mich und ich werde nass.   
Er lässt meine Hände los und schaut mir ins Gesicht. Da ist er, direkt vor mir. Wir beide, auf einem halben Quadratmeter, getrennt durch wenige Zentimeter.   
Ich schaue zu ihm hoch, dann an ihm runter. „Du bist ja nackt!“, entfährt es mir.   
Connor lacht etwas. „Du bist heute echt durch den Wind, kann das sein?“, fragt er und sieht liebevoll zu mir runter.   
Ich schlucke und schaue weg. „Ja, kann sein“, murmele ich schuldbewusst. Jetzt nackt vor ihm zu stehen wird diesen Umstand bestimmt nicht beheben.   
Aber halt. Da war irgendwas in seinem anders in seinem Gesicht, gerade. Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf und schaue in seine Augen. Sie schauen zurück in meine. Warm, vertraut, schön. Meine Knie beben. Mit seiner Größe hat er immer so eine ganz bestimmte Wirkung auf mich, für die er nichts kann. Er ist nun mal so groß und ich so klein. Er hat so einen tollen, makellosen Körper. Während ich mit meinen ungleichen Proportionen unperfekt und mickrig wirke. Wir sind so verschieden. Und doch stehen wir hier voreinander, zusammen.   
Der kleine Kreis an seiner Schläfe blinkt gelb, während ich ihn so ansehe. Mich überrascht in dem Moment nicht die LED. Sondern eher, dass sie nicht in einem satten Blauton erstrahlt, jetzt, wo wir beide uns gegenüber in der Dusche stehen. Er wirkt so gefasst und klar nach außen hin. Nichts in seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutet daraufhin, dass er meine Reaktion abwartet und mit sich und der Situation hadert. Dass er darum bangt, dass ich doof reagieren könnte. Denn genau damit begann unser Streit vor etwas über einer Woche. Seinem Vorschlag, die LED wieder zu tragen, um mehr von seiner Identität zu leben und nach außen hin zu zeigen, dass er ein Android ist, und kein Mensch.  
Das gelbe Blinken verunsichert mich. Ich hatte mir eine LED an Connor immer blau vorgestellt. Denn das ist nun mal die Farbe der LEDs, die ich meistens bei den Androiden in meinem Umfeld wahrnehme. Meist treffe ich welche im Maison. Dort sind sie unter sich; ausgelassen und glücklich darüber, endlich in eigenen Wohnungen zu wohnen und auf dem Weg in ein selbstbestimmteres Leben zu sein.   
Die gelb blinkende LED lenkt mich für einen Moment völlig von meinem Gefühlschaos ab. Ich vergesse sogar, dass wir beide nackt unter dem warmen Strahl der Dusche stehen und dass etwa 50 Meter weiter eine Silvesterparty stattfindet.   
Die Zeit scheint stillzustehen, als wir beide eine Reaktion von mir abwarten.   
Vorsichtig strecke ich die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. „Darf ich?“, flüstere ich. Ich will wissen, wie sich das anfühlt.   
Connor erwidert meinen Blick. Er nickt kaum merklich. Noch immer wirkt er gefasst und sicher. Doch ist seine LED nicht grade kurz rot aufgeflackert? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe, es mir nur eingebildet zu haben und dass ich ihn nicht so sehr aufwühle, dass er kurz innerlich in Panik verfällt.   
Langsam findet mein Zeigefinger sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig streiche ich ihm über den gelb leuchtenden LED-Kreis. Ich spüre eine deutliche Erhebung unter meinen Fingern. Es ist definitiv nicht menschlich und auf jeden Fall echt abgefahren.   
Meine Finger gleiten seine Wange hinunter und ich nehme langsam die Hand von seinem Gesicht. Noch immer starren wir uns an. Connor wartet auf eine Reaktion von mir. Jetzt, wo ich nochmal drüber nachdenke, ist es wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass ihn dieser Moment verunsichert. Ich hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass ich die Idee doof fand. Dass er doch so wunderbar als Mensch akzeptiert war – und ich beachtete dabei gar nicht, dass es nie sein Wunsch war, als Mensch durchzugehen. Sondern als das angenommen zu werden, was er ist. Genau, wie es mein Wunsch ist, bedingungslos akzeptiert zu werden. Seit jeher. Ein Wunsch, der sich endlich zu erfüllen scheint. Von genau diesem Typen. Einem Androiden.   
Unsicher schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Meine Reaktion ist wichtig für unsere weitere Beziehung, das weiß ich. Doch fällt mir in dem Moment nur der blöde Spruch ein: „Jetzt kannst du mir im Dunkeln wohl nicht mehr so einfach auflauernd und mich erschrecken, was? Ich seh dich sofort. Du leuchtest.“  
Forschend sieht er mir in die Augen. Noch immer prasselt das warme Wasser auf uns nieder. „Findest du das okay?“, vergewissert er sich leise.   
„Ich...“, stammele ich und starre unsicher vor mich hin. Es ist schwer, ihn nicht anzusehen, da ich so klein bin und wir voreinander in der winzigen Dusche stehen. Wenn ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen will, starre ich also auf seine nackte Brust oder gar noch tiefer, und das bringt mich nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit. Ich schaue ihm wieder in die Augen und sage ehrlich: „Ich find es komisch, dass es... grade nicht blau ist.“  
Connor nickt nachdenklich. Vorsichtig lächelnd sieht er mich an. „Wir haben uns sehr deswegen gestritten, weißt du?“, sagt er und erklärt damit die Farbe. Als ob ich das hätte vergessen können!  
„Jetzt weiß ja jeder immer direkt, was du denkst!“, sage ich nun verwundert. „Ist das nicht komisch für dich?“  
Connor lächelt, diesmal etwas entspannter. „Glaub mir, Jen“, sagt er grinsend. „Anhand deines Gesichts kann man auch meistens schnell erkennen, was du denkst. Auch, wenn du es nicht willst.“ Chapeau!   
Verschämt ziehe ich die Schultern hoch. Er hat Recht. Ich bin ein offenes Buch, was meine Emotionen angeht. Das ist etwas, das er immer angenommen, sogar geschätzt hat.   
„Wenn ich das aber abstellen könnte, würde ich es gerne tun“, nuschele ich und bemerke kaum, wie ich einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zugehe und den Arm um seine Hüfte lege.   
Connor registriert meine Annäherung und legt vorsichtig seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „Es geht nicht darum, ob andere Leute sehen können, was ich denke“, spricht er in mein nasses Haar. „Es geht darum, dass...“  
„Ja, dass du ein Android bist. Und dass es keinen Grund gibt, sich dafür verstecken zu müssen“, erwidere ich nickend und ziehe ihn an mich. Meine Brüste berühren seinen Körper und meine Haut kribbelt. „Ich weiß das.“ Ich schaue zu ihm hoch. „Und das ist okay.“  
Er nimmt das Gesicht von meinem Haar und sieht mich prüfend an. „Das ist okay?“, vergewissert er sich wieder.   
„Das ist voll okay“, sage ich achselzuckend. Wieso sollte ich mir auch anmaßen, darüber zu urteilen? Klar, das hatte ich getan. Aber ich verstehe mittlerweile seinen Standpunkt. Und tatsächlich finde ich, dass er Recht hat. Es ist liegt nicht an ihm, sich zu verstecken. Sondern liegt der Handlungsbedarf in den Menschen, die mit diesen neuen Lebewesen in ihrer Gesellschaft umzugehen haben. Ganz einfach.  
Ich ziehe ihn enger an mich und lege meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Es tut gut, ihn endlich so nah an mir zu spüren. Und ob ich will oder nicht, es macht mich auch langsam ziemlich geil.  
„Wolltest du deshalb reden?“, fragt Connor vorsichtig.   
Ich hebe den Kopf. „Was?“ Ach ja, die SMS mit dem total bekloppten Vorwand. „Nein!“, lache ich nur. „Das war ein doofer Aufhänger, um dich besuchen zu kommen. Ich hatte Angst, ich sei dir zu... anhänglich. Zu nervig... zu anstrengend.“  
„Und deshalb schreibst du mir, dass du reden willst?“, fragt Connor lachend und ich stelle endlich erleichtert fest, dass seine LED blau leuchtet. „Was ist das denn schon wieder für eine schräge Aktion?“  
„Es tut mir Leid“, jammere ich und drücke mich an ihn. „Es... es fällt mir noch immer schwer... dass...“ Seine Hand streichelt meinen Rücken hinunter. Eine Spur fester als sonst, wenn er drauf achten will, dass ich mich wohl und geborgen fühle. Es ist ein wenig herausfordernd und sehr angenehm.  
„Dass was?“, fragt er und mustert mich.   
„Dass...“, stammele ich und versuche, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich werde grade immer schärfer auf ihn und eigentlich kann ich grade nur noch an eins denken, und zwar nicht daran, wie durcheinander ich noch in der letzten halben Stunde war. „Es fällt mir schwer, mir eingestehen, dass ich dich so, so sehr mag. Und ich... eigentlich immer einfach nur bei dir sein mag“, brumme ich und umschlinge ihn wieder fest.  
„Oh“, sagt Connor erleichtert. „...Und ich dachte, Markus hätte dir von der Sache mit der LED erzählt. Und dass du deshalb reden willst.“ Flüchtig gibt er mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.   
Ich breche die Umarmung und schaue zu ihm hoch. „Wie, du dachtest, ich will dich wegen der LED zur Sau machen?“, frage ich baff.  
Connor schaut achselzuckend zu mir runter. „Wäre nicht das erste mal.“  
Ich schnappe nach Luft, dann fange ich mich. Er hat Recht. Akzeptanz war bis jetzt nicht meine Stärke gewesen. Ich war so oft schon mit seinen Bedürfnissen egoistisch umgegangen. Und hatte alles nur aus der Sicht meiner eigenen Warte aus bewertet.   
„Mir tut das alles Leid“, sage ich und ziehe ihn wieder an mich. „Ich will dich, wie du bist.“ Ich bin furchtbar darin, mich zu entschuldigen, aber es funktioniert tatsächlich besser, wenn ich horny bin und ein ziemlich heißer Android nackig mit mir unter der Dusche steht.   
„Ich will dich auch, wie du bist“, sagt er grinsend, beugt sich zu mir herunter und küsst sich meinen Nacken hinab.  
Ich erschaudere und lass mich in seine Arme fallen. Ich genieße seine Küsse an meinem Hals, an meinem Schlüsselbein, dann wieder an meinem Wangenknochen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, ist sein Gesicht dicht vor meinem. „Danke, Jen“, sagt er. „Die Akzeptanz von Menschen ist mir sehr wichtig. Aber am wichtigsten ist mir die Akzeptanz von dir.“  
Ich nicke benommen. Es wäre lächerlich, ihm zu suggerieren, dass ich gerade noch zu einem Gespräch in der Lage bin, wo seine Haut meine berührt und wo ich seine Lippen sich zuvor noch so zärtlich meinen Hals entlang geküsst hatten.   
„Du bist toll. Wirklich“, sagt er und sieht mir konzentriert in die Augen. Kaum zu fassen, dass er mich noch analysieren muss, um festzustellen, dass ich grade nur noch seine Berührungen brauche, um dieses klärende Gespräch abzurunden.   
Noch immer unfähig zu reden zucke ich die Achseln und erwidere seinen Blick. Die blaue LED irritiert mich etwas. Aber sie gehört nunmal zu ihm. Und so lange Connor Connor ist und vor allem, während seine Daumen vorsichtig über meine Brustwarzen fahren, bin ich absolut okay mit der LED.   
Seine rechte Hand fährt meinen Bauch hinunter und verharrt an meinem Schoß. Ich zucke zusammen, als er meinen Kitzler berührt und seine Finger von meiner feuchten Nässe in Empfang genommen werden. Ich bin so froh, dass er mich festhält, als er beginnt, mich zu massieren und ich bin dankbar, dass er mein Stöhnen mit seinen Küssen erstickt, während er seine Erektion hart und groß an meinen Bauch drückt.   
Ach herrje. Er brauch mir nur zwei Minuten anfassen, und ich bin mal wieder kurz davor, von seinen Berührungen zu kommen. Das mag wohl daran liegen, dass wir uns schon seit 10 Minuten nackig gegenüber stehen und seine Anwesenheit mich die ganze Zeit schon scharf gemacht hat. Doch Connor ist noch nicht ganz fertig mit mir.   
Er unterbricht seinen Kuss und nimmt seine Finger von mir, während meine Finger sehnsüchtig über seinen Penis gleiten. Ich schaue zu ihm hoch, er zu mir runter und ihm scheint zu gefallen, was er sieht: Mein Gesicht, völlig begierig nach ihm und seinen Zärtlichkeiten, voller Verlangen, hungrig und gleichzeitig willenlos. Ich brauche wirklich keine LED, damit man mir ansieht, was ich grade denke und was ich grade brauche.   
„Dreh dich um“, flüstert er mir zu und ich zögere keine Sekunde.   
Er umschlingt meinen Bauch, als ich mich ihm entgegen drücke und spüre, wie sein Penis in mich hineingleitet. Ich suche gebückt meinen Halt an der Duschwand, als er beginnt, sich in mir zu bewegen. Ich will gerade damit beginnen, mich gleichzeitig selbst zu berühren, da spüre ich seine Hand an meinem Kitzler. Welch ein Service! Da kommt wohl der HR-400 in ihm durch – oder es ist einfach Connor und seine Persönlichkeit; dass er stets darauf achtet, dass ich beim Sex auf meine Kosten komme, dass es möglichst schön für mich ist. Etwas, von dem ich wohl nie genug kriegen werde.   
Wir brauchen beide nicht lange und erreichen kurze Zeit später kurz hintereinander unseren Höhepunkt.   
Ich richte mich keuchend wieder auf und lasse mich rückwärts in seine Arme fallen, während mir eine Mischung unserer körpereigenen Flüssigkeiten die Innenschenkel hinunter läuft. Na wie praktisch, dass ich das direkt abduschen kann!  
„Das war toll“, japse ich, als er hinter mir stehend meine Wange küsst. „Genau das, was ich, ähh... Grade gebraucht habe.“ Dann drehe ich mich mit zittrigen Beinen zu ihm um und nehme reumütig seinen Penis in die Hände, der mir eben noch so viel Freude bereitet hatte. „Sorry, du kommst bei mir einfach viel zu wenig auf deine Kosten“, sage ich entschuldigend.   
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich fand es ganz wunderbar“, erwidert er grinsend und küsst mich auf den Mund.   
Ich erwidere seinen Kuss und bin froh, dass gerade alles zwischen uns geklärt ist. Meine Überforderung von meinen Gefühlen, seine Bedenken wegen der LED – wir hatten die Probleme besprochen und dann weggevögelt. So lasse ich mir das gerne gefallen!  
'Irgendwie', denke ich, während ich mich endlich richtig abdusche und sämtlichen blauen Flüssigkeiten im Abfluss verschwinden, 'Irgendwie kann ich mich über das Jahresende doch nicht so sehr beschweren'.


	79. 79. High Five und Küsse

Eine halbe Stunde später sitze ich dümmlich grinsend und etwas erschöpft auf einem Tisch an der Wand und beobachte das Treiben der Party. Neben mir auf dem Tisch steht ein Drink, den ich mir von Simon oder Daniel hab mixen lassen. Mein Körper scheint noch immer immer in Flammen zu stehen. Mir ist, als spüre ich noch Connors Berührungen an seiner Haut, seine Reibung in mir. Ich fahre mir nervös mit den Fingern über die Oberschenkel, werde von einem Kichern durchschüttelt und grinse in den Raum.   
Die Party ist in vollem Gange. Androiden und einige Menschen tummeln sich auf der Tanzfläche, doch ich fühle mich grade ziemlich wohl, so etwas abseits zu sitzen, um mich sammeln und die Leute beobachten zu können.   
Vor wenigen Minuten war eine Gruppe von Androiden angekommen, die alle demselben Modell entsprechen. Sie alle lachen sehr viel und sind ausgelassen. Ich habe noch nie einen Androiden dieses Modells gesehen und schließe daraus, dass sie zu Gast sein müssen.   
„Hallo Jen“, sagt plötzlich eine warme Stimme neben mir.   
„Oh, Kara!“, rufe ich erfreut, rutsche vom Tisch und schließe sie in die Arme. „Und Alice!“ Ich beuge mich vor dem Androidenmädchen hinunter, die etwas schüchtern die Hand ihrer Mutter umklammern. „Hi Jen“, lächelt sie, als sie mich erkennt, und wir geben uns ein High Five. „Du bist wirklich gekommen!“  
Ich stelle mich wieder aufrecht hin und grinse zu Kara rüber: „Androiden wissen wirklich, wie man Party macht.“  
„Definitiv“, lacht sie nickend. Nachdenklich fügt sie hinzu: „Bloß schade, dass nicht so viele Menschen gekommen sind.“ Sie seufzt, dann zählt sie auf: „Du... Jo... Es sind bestimmt noch einige mehr, aber jemand anders als ihr beide fällt mir grade gar nicht ein, um ehrlich zu sein.“  
„Ja, stimmt“, murmele ich. „Es besteht wohl noch immer eine recht große Hemmschwelle.“  
„Das ist leider so“, sagt Kara und wendet sich dann an Alice, die die ausgelassen tanzenden Androiden sehnsüchtig mustert. „Na geh nur!“, sagt sie aufmunternd.  
Alice sieht dankbar zu Kara hoch, ehe sie losläuft und sofort freudig von den Androiden in Empfang genommen wird, die sich alle so ähnlich sieht.  
Kara beobachtet Alice dabei und ihre Augen strahlen. Sie freut sich richtig mit für Alice. Das ist wohl dieses Mutterglück?, denke verstohlen und frage mich, ob ich auch irgendwann mal so einen Ausdruck in den Augen haben werde, wenn ich mein Mini zum Spielen schicke.  
„Das sind die Jerrys“, erklärt Kara mir. Noch immer glänzen ihre Augen, als sie mir kurz ins Gesicht sieht und dann voller Zuneigung beobachtet, wie Alice von zwei Androiden an den Händen genommen und zum Mittanzen animiert wird. „Wir haben sie damals, getroffen... Als wir auf der Flucht waren. Sie... sie haben mal in einem Vergnügungspark gearbeitet. Und sie lieben Kinder.“ Wir beobachten, wie einer der Jerrys Alice auf die Schultern nimmt und sich lachend mit ihr im Kreis dreht. „Alice fühlt sich so wohl bei ihnen“, fügt sie glücklich hinzu.   
Alice Lachen ist so hell, dass es über die laute Musik zu uns herüber schallt.  
Ich bin ein wenig gerührt. Davon, wie sehr Alice sich freut, wie arg die Jerrys ihr Lachen genießen und von dem Stolz und der Zärtlichkeit in Karas Augen, während sie Alice beobachtet, die an der Seite der Jerrys die Zeit ihres Lebens zu haben scheint.   
„Ich will auch mal so eine Mom sein, wie du“, sage ich, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.  
Kara erwidert meinen Blick und strahlt mich an. „Oh Jen, das ist so nett, dass du so etwas sagst. Noch immer haben wir so viel mit Akzeptanz zu kämpfen, und dass du als Mensch...“   
„Es macht doch keinen Unterschied, ob wir Menschen oder Androiden sind“, erwidere ich achselzuckend. „Entscheidend ist, wie wir uns unserem Umfeld gegenüber verhalten. Oder nicht?“  
Kara nickt. „Das hast du schön gesagt.“  
Wir richten unsere Augen wieder auf Alice und die Jerrys, die zusammen richtig viel Spaß zu haben scheinen. Andere Androiden schließen sich dem Tanz an. Alice scheint sich sehr wohl zu fühlen.  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie grade so loslassen kann“, sagt Kara schließlich. „Sie hat so viel durchgemacht. Jetzt muss sie ein Silvester ohne andere Kinder feiern... Ich bin froh, dass die Jerrys hier sind.“ Sie lächelt mich an. „Und du auch.“  
Unsicher fahre ich mir durchs Haar. „Nun, naja.“ Komplimente anzunehmen fällt mir noch immer schwer, ob es nun stimmt, oder nicht. „Sie... ähm... schläft, oder?“, frage ich verunsichert. „Denkst du, sie hält es durch bis 12?“  
Kara lacht. „Ja, das tut sie. Und nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber warten wir es mal ab.“  
Kurz schweigen wir, während wir Alice und die Jerrys beobachten. Jo gesellt sich auf die Tanzfläche und zieht Josh hinter sich her. Sie hat, im Gegensatz zu mir, heute nicht auf Alkohol verzichtet und man entnimmt es ihrem ausgelassenen Lachen. Nun gut, so lange sie es nicht übertreibt, soll sie mal ordentlich reinhauen. Schließlich ist Silvester!

Eine Weile stehe ich so gegen den Tisch gelehnt neben Kara und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum voller tanzender, glücklicher Leute schweifen schweifen.   
Gerade, als ich mich beginne zu fragen, wo Connor eigentlich ist, fällt er mir ins Auge. Er steht am andern Ende des Raumes, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben, und spricht mit jemandem. Das Leuchten seiner LED irritiert mich vorerst. Ich werde noch eine Weile brauchen, um mich an diesen Anblick zu gewöhnen. Doch ist es eben noch immer mein Connor, der dort drüben so lässig an der Wand gelehnt steht und sich mit Markus unterhält.   
Plötzlich dreht er den Kopf und sieht mich an. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Er sieht nicht so aus, als wüsste er, wie ich, erst seit eben, wo der andere gerade steht. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich schon länger im Blick gehabt. Denn so ist es immer, eigentlich. Egal wo ich bin. Wenn er in der Nähe ist, muss ich mich nur nach ihm umdrehen um festzustellen, dass er die ganze Zeit schon auf mich geachtet hat. Mein Herz beginnt zu tanzen. Dieser Typ! Wie hatten Jo und ich früher oft gewitzelt, der perfekte Mann muss erst noch gebacken werden? Wie auch immer, meiner wurde wohl mittlerweile gebaut und zusammengeschraubt. Und grinst nun so frech zu mir rüber, dass ich mich zur Sicherheit am Tisch festklammere, um nicht mal wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten.   
Kurz sehen wir immer wieder schüchtern zueinander rüber, dann stoße ich mich vom Tisch ab. „Sorry, ich muss...“, stottere ich zu Kara rüber, die fragt: „Zu Connor? Klar, geh schon.“ Sie lächelt mich aufmunternd an, während ich mir meinen Drink schnappe und mich durch die Tanzenden hindurch zu Connor rüber schleiche.   
Dieser beobachtet mich neugierig und richtet sein Hemd, als ich mich ihm immer weiter nähere.   
Markus grinst breit und lässt Connor alleine stehen. Connor protestiert schwach, lässt Markus aber doch in der Menge verschwinden.   
Unsicher komme ich vor Connor an. Seine LED leuchtet so hell, dass ich Probleme damit habe, mich auf seine Augen zu konzentrieren. Dafür fällt mein Fokus auf seine Lippen und mein Blick bleibt sehnsüchtig an ihnen hängen. Sie sind so verdammt hübsch und so schön geschwungen! Und sie sind weich. Sie sehen nicht nur weich aus, sie sind es auch. Ich weiß es genau. Viele Stellen meines Körpers können das bezeugen. Aber hallo!  
Verschämt wende ich den Blick ab und bin froh darüber, dass Androiden jetzt nicht auch noch Gedanken lesen und an meinem Kopfkino teilhaben können.   
Connor sieht mich abwartend an und streckt die Hand nach mir aus. Zögerlich nehme ich sie und lasse es zu, dass er mich an sich zieht.   
„Hab ich ihn vergrault, ja?“, frage ich unsicher und schaue Markus hinterher.  
Connor zuckt die Achseln. Er lässt meine Hand los und zieht meine Schultern an sich, sodass ich mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust ankomme. „Ich glaube er denkt, wir hätten was zu klären“, gibt er zurück, während seine Hände vorsichtig meine Oberarme hinunter streicheln.   
Ich lasse zu, dass er mir so nah ist und lehne den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Scheinbar machen wir den Eindruck, als hätten wir dauernd Streit und dauernd was zu klären“, spekuliere ich und schaue zu ihm hoch.   
Er sieht zu mir runter und meint: „Dabei haben wir doch grade mal nichts zu klären. Oder?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, grinse ich zurück und lasse den Kopf wieder sinken.   
Seine Hände streicheln weiter meine Arme hinunter und finden meine Hände.   
Ich lasse die Finger über seine Handrücken gleiten und verschränke meine Finger mit seinen.   
So stehen wir für einen Moment da. Er, an der Wand gelehnt; ich, an ihn gelehnt, Hand in Hand, sind wir einfach für einen Moment zusammen und einander nah. Tatsächlich ist grade alles okay zwischen uns. Wir sind einfach zusammen auf einer Party. Es fühlt sich nicht beengend an, nicht unsicher. Sondern schön.   
Connor unterbricht unser Schweigen, als sein Blick auf den halb auf getrunkenen Drink fällt, den ich neben uns abgestellt hatte. „Virgin Caipirinha, huh?“, fragt er, nachdem er das Glas analysiert hatte, ein wenig belustigt und fast schon provokant.  
„Bleibt mir doch nichts anderes übrig“, grummele ich. „Aber du, mal was anderes“, sage ich und mustere die Gesichter der Partygäste. „Warum glotzen die alle so doof zu uns rüber?!“  
Connor folgt meinem Blick. Mehrere Androiden, die ich höchstens mal im Vorbeigehen im Maison oder auf andern Veranstaltungen gesehen habe, starren uns immer wieder an. Einige tuscheln. Sowas Unfreundliches! Auch Jo und Josh scheinen über uns zu reden. Als ich Markus am andern Ende des Raumes entdecke, winkt dieser mir flüchtig zu und schaut dann weg, als sei es ihm unangenehm, dass ich ihn dabei erwischt hätte, wie er mich beobachtet.   
„Naja...“, sagt Connor vorsichtig. „Viele Androiden kennen mich... Es ist so ein wenig Gossip geworden, dass das mit uns mehr oder weniger vorbei war. Weißt du?“  
Ich bin so überrascht, dass ich mich zu ihm umdrehe. „Was?! Die haben alle über uns getratscht?!“  
Connor kratzt sich entschuldigend am Kopf. „Naja, Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Androiden... sind auch für Androiden etwas Außergewöhnliches“, sagt er zaghaft und bekommt diese niedlichen Grübchen auf der Wange. „Es war wohl... ziemlich interessant, unseren Verlauf zu beobachten.“  
„Oh Gott!“, keuche ich und drehe mich wieder um. Fassungslos lasse ich den Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter fallen. „Wir sind also zum Gespött der Leute geworden?!“  
„Nun“, sagt Connor wieder, als er meine Schultern umfasst. „Viele dachten halt, wir sind jetzt getrennt, weil ich hier alleine her gezogen bin und wir waren in letzter Zeit nicht so oft irgendwo miteinander. Man ging also wirklich davon aus, dass das mit uns vorbei ist.“  
„Die wollen dich also abchecken!“, rufe ich streitlustig und mustere die Feiernden, die uns eben noch alle so neugierig beobachtet hatten. Doch die meisten scheinen bemerkt zu haben, dass mich ihr Glotzen irritiert hatte, weshalb kaum einer sich noch anmerken lässt, dass Connor und ich das interessanteste Pärchen des Abends sind.  
„Oder dich“, schlägt Connor vor.  
Ungläubig schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Er nickt recht überzeugt, doch ich wende mich kopfschüttelnd wieder von ihm ab, den Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Wenn, dann dich“, widerspreche ich. „Ich mein, du bist das Revolutionary Badass Cinnamon Roll Deviant Hunter Babe!“  
Connor lacht. Sein Bauch vibriert von seinem Lachen und ich vibriere dadurch mit. Er freut sich so über meinen doofen Spruch, und das macht mich irgendwie stolz und glücklich. „Du bist aber auch keine schlechte Partie“, gibt er zurück und kneift mich liebevoll in die Seite. „Du hast einen Terroristen zu einem Geständnis gebracht. Außerdem hast du dich schon diverse male mit dem Chef vom DPD angelegt.“ Empört hebe ich wieder den Kopf. Er spricht einfach viel zu gut über mich. Auf der andern Seite – er hat Recht, ich hatte mich vielleicht wirklich gar nicht so schlecht geschlagen in der letzten Woche. Ich will widersprechen, doch ich tue es letztendlich doch nicht. Also schaue ich nur zu ihm hoch, den Mund noch zum Ansatz einer Antwort geöffnet, und starre ihm in die Augen, während er weiter redet. „Dazu kommt, dass du fest planst, mit einem Androiden eine Familie zu gründen“, fügt er leise und ernst hinzu. „Das ist schon ein ziemliches krasses Statement von einem Menschen. Wenn die Jungs das hier wüssten...“ Er deutet mit den Kopf zu einer Gruppe von männlichen Androiden rüber, die schnell wegschauen, als ich sie ansehe. „...ich glaube, dann gäbe es für einige hier kein Halten mehr.“ Er zwinkert mir zu. Seine Hand umschließt meine fest. So, als wolle er mich halten.   
Seine Worte sausen durch meinen Kopf. Ich bin doch eigentlich die Nutznießerin dadurch, dass er dieses Kind mit mir aufziehen will. Wieso sagt er denn jetzt, dass es andersrum genau so ist? Wollen mehrere Androidenmänner gerne Väter werden? Und ist das wirklich so ein krasses Eingeständnis von mir, dass ich mich auf ihn einlassen will?   
Ich schweige, während ich nachdenke und seine braunen Augen in die meinen blicken.   
„Können wir nicht einfach festhalten, dass keiner von uns einen Kompromiss macht...?“, flüstere ich und hoffe, er kann mich trotz der lauten Musik hören. „...sondern, dass wir beide uns einfach... füreinander entscheiden?“  
Connor sieht mich prüfend an. Er denkt nach. Dann sagt er: „Klar. Das sind... schöne Worte, Jen.“ Er blinzelt und lächelt unsicher.  
Ich hole tief Luft und drehe mich wieder zu ihm um. „Na denn, wenn die Leute es wirklich so krass finden, dass wir zusammen hier sind, und wenn sie wirklich eine Show wollen... Wollen wir ihnen nicht wenigstens was zum Tratschen geben?“ Ich lege die Hände an seine Brust und spiele mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes rum.   
Connor mustert mich und hebt fragend die Augenbraun. „Uhm... okay?“  
„Gut. Los geht's“, nicke ich, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn. Ich küsse ihn vor allen, so dass es jeder, sehen kann, der es eben sehen möchte. Wir knutschen viel zu heftig, und viel zu lang. Ein bisschen, weil es eine Show für die neugierigen Blicke sein soll, und ein bisschen, weil wir es einfach genießen. Seine Lippen sind so weich, wie sie eben noch aussahen, so weich wie immer eben. Ich kann einfach nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn zu küssen und kann mich deshalb viel zu spät erst von ihm loseisen.   
Ich atme schwer, als ich ihm wieder in die Augen blicken kann. „Und, guckt jemand?“  
Connor sieht erst mich an, dann mir kurz über die Schulter, dann mir wieder in die Augen. „...Ja“, sagt er zögerlich. Er grinst. „Ziemlich viele.“  
„Okay“, nicke ich, füge atemlos hinzu: „Das war noch längst nicht alles“, und stürze mich in den nächsten Kuss mit ihm. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass auch nur einer oder einem in diesem Haus heute Abend entgeht, dass Connor und ich zusammen sind. Und als ich mit ihm schließlich Hand in Hand zu den Cocktailmixern gehe, um Connor eine Fanta zu besorgen, verraten mir die Blicke der Leute, dass ich meine Beziehung hier keinem einzigen mehr auf die Nase binden muss.


	80. 80. Zucker und Tattoos

Ich spüre noch immer den Geschmack von Fanta auf meinen Lippen, als ich mich eine Stunde später auf dem Sofa wieder finde, auf dem ich vorhin noch mit Jo gesessen hatte. Die Party um mich herum ist in vollem Gange. Gedankenverloren streiche ich mir über die Stirn. Noch immer brennen meine Wangen. Mein ganzer Körper steht unter Strom. Gleichzeitig bin ich unheimlich erschöpft und schläfrig. Ob Connor sich dessen bewusst ist, was er in mir auslöst? Wie sehr mein Herz noch immer schlägt, obwohl er vor gut fünf Minuten den Raum verlassen hat, um Sumo nach unten zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, es sei dort zum Jahreswechsel etwas ruhiger für ihn?   
Meine Zunge fährt über meine Lippen und nehmen den süßen orangigen Geschmack wahr. Ich rieche an meinem Kragen, und ich rieche ihn. Überall an mir sind Spuren unserer Knutscherei; er ist allgegenwärtig an mir, in meinem Kopf, überall für mich.   
Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück und beobachte einen der Jerrys, der mit dem Mädchen knutscht, in das ich vorhin hineingerannt war.   
Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich weiß, wie verliebt ich mittlerweile in ihn bin. Hatte ich ihn doch so oft von mir weggestoßen, als wir einander kennengelernt haben. Ich hatte ihn damals tatsächlich angeschrien, als er mir das erste mal sagen wollte, dass er mich liebt. „Nicht zu fassen“, murmele ich und wische mir über die Augen. Wie dumm ich einfach war?! Und was ein Wahnsinn ist es, dass dieser spezielle Android trotzdem, nach all den emotionalen Achterbahnen, auf die ich ihn geschickt hatte, trotzdem keine Scheu hat, auf einer Party so penetrant mit mir herumzuknutschen, dass es wahrscheinlich jedem, außer uns, total unangenehm war?   
Nun gut. Wenigstens weiß nun jeder her, was Phase ist. Und wem das Herz dieses Typen gehört. Pah!  
Ich versuche noch immer, mich zu sortieren, als plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen in meinem Blickfeld erscheint. Ich hebe den Kopf und starre sie überrascht an. „Oh, Alice!“  
Die Kleine reibt sich mit der linken Faust die Augen. An der rechten Hand zieht sie Kara hinter sich her. „Hey Jen“, sagt sie und lächelt schlaftrunken.   
Einige der Jerrys schauen ihr hinterher. Noch immer strahlen sie. Man entnimmt ihren angetanen Blicken, dass sie völlig hin und weg sind von Alice. Aber wie kann man es ihnen verübeln? Sie ist halt einfach Zucker!  
Ich unterdrücke ein Gähnen und sehe auf die Uhr. „Wow, es ist halb 11!“, nicke ich anerkennend. „Und bis eben hab ich dich noch immer auf den Schultern eines Jerrys gesehen!“  
Alice strahlt über das Kompliment.  
Kara streichelt ihr über die Schultern und erklärt mir: „Ich glaube, wir sollten trotzdem bald ins Bett. Was meinst du, Alice?“  
Alice sieht sehnsüchtig zu mir rüber. „Darf ich noch kurz bleiben, Mom?“ Ihr schüchterner Blick trifft auf meinen und ich lächele ihr aufmunternd zu.  
Kara seufzt. „Ich muss kurz runter, Luther abholen“, erklärt sie Alice und wendet sich an mich. „Kann ich sie kurz bei dir lassen?“  
„Aber klar doch“, nicke ich.  
„Nur, wenn es wirklich okay für dich ist“, versichert sich Kara.  
Wieder nicke ich. „Na sicher. Alice und ich sind Freundinnen, oder Alice?“  
Alice nickt heftig. „Ja! Jen und ich sind beste Freundinnen!“  
Ich starre sie überrascht an, während Kara lacht: „Oh, beste sogar? Na gut. Dann reißt ihr zwei mir mal nicht den Laden ab. Ich bin eben unten.“ Sie deutet mit dem Kopf zur Tür.   
„Okay“, sage ich, noch immer etwas überfordert darüber, dass Alice mich so cool zu finden scheint.   
Kara winkt und läuft zur Tür, während Alice ihr nachblickt.  
Zwei Androiden laufen an uns vorbei und setzten sich neben mich.   
Alice' Blick fällt auf das vollbesetzte Sofa. Sie läuft zu mir rüber und lehnt sich an die Lehne zu meiner rechten. Ihr Blick fällt auf einige Jerrys, die ihr strahlend zuwinken. Sie scheinen aber zu respektieren, dass Alice fürs erste genug Action hatte, und kommen nicht weiter auf uns zu.   
„Die Jerrys sind toll!“, sagt sie mir und klemmt sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr, während sie sich auf der Lehne abstützt. „Sie haben schon mal mit mir gespielt. Sie sind zwar keine andern Kinder... aber schon ziemlich cool.“  
„Sie hatten auf jeden Fall einen echt coolen Tanz drauf“, stimme ich zu.   
Alice fährt gedankenverloren den Stoff des Sofas nach. Sie gähnt. „Ja, das sind sie. Aber ich freu mich schon auf Luther.“ Erschöpft, aber zufrieden schaut sie mir in die Augen. Sie ist so müde, dass sie sich mittlerweile mit ihrem Oberköper komplett auf die Lehne stützt.   
„Das kann ja niemand mitansehen“, sage ich und klopfe auf meinen Schoß. „Na komm, setz dich!“  
Alice zögert, dann nickt sie und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß. Ihr Pferdeschwanz kitzelt meinen Hals, als ich sie an mich ziehe.   
Kurz verharren wir so, beobachten die tanzenden Androiden und Menschen, während Alice auf meinem Schoß zur Ruhe kommt und auch ich merke, wie ich immer schläfriger werde.   
„Es ist wirklich spaßig hier“, sagt Alice irgendwann. „Ich freu mich, dass du gekommen bist, Jen!“  
„Ja“, hüstele ich. „Ich kenn hier ja auch ein paar Leute, musst du wissen.“  
„Ich weiß!“, antwortet Alice und dreht sich zu mir um. „Jo ist deine Freundin.“  
„Genau“, nicke ich. „Und, naja... ich kenne Connor, und...“  
„Den Detective-Androiden?“, fragt Alice allarmiert. Ach herrje, ihrer Reaktion entnehme ich, dass eben doch nicht jeder einzelne Partygänger mitbekommen hat, dass Connor und ich herumgeknutscht hatten. „Ja, ich weiß!“ Empört nickt sie. Sie hatte Connor und mich vor ein paar Tagen im Treppenhaus gesehen, und auch da wurde schon klar, wie unangenehm ihr seine Anwesenheit war. Sie senkt die Stimme. „Er ist echt gefährlich, Jen“, warnt sie mich eindringlich. „Als ich ihn damals gesehen habe...“ Sie spricht wohl von dem Vorfall, der vor über einem Jahr geschah, als ich Connor noch lange nicht kannte und er noch ein Android war, der seiner Programmierung zufolge handelte. Verschwörerisch kneift sie die Augen zusammen und ich warte gespannt ab, welche Bombe sie nun platzen lassen wird. „...Damals hatte er eine Waffe“, flüstert sie.   
Ich kann mein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Aber Alice“, lache ich. „Es war sein Auftrag, euch zu jagen. Er tut das doch nicht mehr.“  
Sie sieht mich ernst an. „Aber es war auch der Auftrag der Jerrys mit Kindern zu spielen! Und sie machen das noch immer gerne!“   
Ich starre sie an und suche nach Worten. Jetzt wurde ich tatsächlich von einer 9jährigen argumentativ fertig gemacht? Oder bin ich einfach zu verklatscht, weil heute einfach ein echt langer Tag war? „Weißt du, Alice“, sage ich und unterdrücke wieder ein Gähnen, „Connor jagt auch noch immer Leute. Aber eben echte Verbrecher. Keine Familie, die einfach nur frei leben will“, versichere ich ihr.   
Skeptisch schaut sie mir in die Augen. „Na, ich weiß nicht“, murmelt sie. Doch da wechselt sie das Thema. „Schau mal, da ist Onkel Carl!“  
Ein alter Mann im Rollstuhl kommt vor unserer Couch zum stehen. Er lacht auf, als er Alice erkennt. Mich beeindrucken sofort die bunten Tattoos auf seinem Arm. Wenn ich das Mini los bin, denke ich, lasse ich mir auch sowas machen.   
Alice springt auf und fällt ihm in die Arme. „Onkel Carl! Du bist da!“, ruft sie ausgelassen.   
Der Mann namens Carl fasst lachend nach den Rädern seines Rollstuhls. Durch Alice plötzliche Umarmung war er ein Stück nach hinten gerollt. Er schiebt sich wieder nach vorne, sodass er vor mir zum stehen kommt, zieht die Bremsen an und drückt das Mädchen an sich. „Meine kleine Alice!“, ruft er herzlich und drückt sie an sich. Alice lacht und springt von seinem Schoß. „Dass du überhaupt noch wach bist!“, ruft er anerkennend.   
„Ja!“, ruft Alice stolz. „Ich bin bei Jen. Sie ist meine beste Freundin!“ Sie deutet auf mich.   
Mit feuerroten Ohren strecke ich ihm die Hand hin. „Hey, wie gesagt, ich bin Jen. Und scheinbar für heute die beste Freundin von Alice“, sage ich entschuldigend und schüttele seine Hand. Sein tätowierter Arm hebt und senkt sich unter meinen Bewegungen.   
„Ach, Jen!“, sagt er und mustert mich. „Etwa DIE Jen?“  
Ach du Scheiße, hatte er echt schon von mir gehört? „Der Jen bin ich jedenfalls nicht“, murmele ich peinlich berührt.  
Der Mann namens Carl mustert mich. Dann lacht er los. „Blaue Haare, dann dieser seltsamer Sinn von Humor – das kann nur die Tochter von Hank Anderson sein“, lacht er und umschließt meine Hand mit beiden seiner Hände.   
Alice steht strahlend neben uns.   
Mir ist das mittlerweile noch peinlicher. Dass ich mich ausgerechnet mit meinem doofen Spruch als Hanks Tochter zu erkennen gegeben habe – muss das sein?! Wieso muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt an meinen Rabenvater erinnert werden, wo ich die letzten Stunden so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, was für ein Arschloch er ist?  
Ich seufze. „Ertappt“, sage ich knapp.   
Doch Carl ist noch nicht fertig damit, mir zu erzählen, was er alles über mich weiß: „Du bist doch die junge Frau, die Captain Fowler die Meinung gesagt hat? Und Gavin Reed an die DPD ausgeliefert hat?“ Anerkennend nickt er.   
Auch meine Ohren sind mittlerweile puterrot. Erschrocken glotze ich ihn an. „Ähm... Also... 'Ausgeliefert' ist wohl die falsche Wortwahl, denn...“  
Carl lächelt nur nickend. „Mach dich nicht kleiner, als du bist“, widerspricht er mir. „Ganz große Leistung, Jen. Wirklich.“ Er schaut mir fest in die Augen, dann wendet er sich an Alice und fragt sie: „Hat Jen super gemacht, oder?“  
Selbst Alice muss davon gehört haben, dass ich irgendwie was Cooles für Androiden gemacht haben muss. Sie hüpft auf und ab und stimmt Carl zu. „Und wie! Und es ist meine beste Freundin, Carl!“, betont sie wieder stolz.  
„Eine tolle Freundin hast du, Alice“, lacht Carl, während mir alles immer peinlicher und unangenehmer wird.   
„Jetzt mal genug zu mir, wer bist du?“, plappere ich und streiche mir nervös durch die Haare.   
„Oh, ich bin Markus' Vater!“, sagt Carl lächelnd.   
Wie auf Kommando erscheint plötzlich Markus bei uns, begrüßt Alice und umarmt Carl herzlich. Er hält ihm einen Drink hin. „Ein Pina Colada, alkoholfrei natürlich“, sagt er freundlich und mustertet mich. „Alles okay, Jen?“, fragt er stirnrunzelnd.  
Ich druckse so unsicher herum, dass Carl für mich antwortet: „Sie hat ein Problem mit Komplimenten, die junge Dame.“ Er lächelt mich freundlich an.  
Entschuldigend schaue ich zu Markus hoch und zucke die Achsen. Mir ist es gerade doch zu trubelig, zwischen Markus, Carl und Alice zu sitzen.   
„Oh ja, das hat sie. Genau wie ihr Vater, oder?“, meint Markus, der die vorherige Referenz auf Hank gar nicht mitbekommen hat.   
Ich seufze laut auf und vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen. Hört auf, mich an Hank zu erinnern! Hört auf, mich daran zu erinnern, dass er und ich uns so verdammt ähnlich sind! Dass wir sogar mit unserer Trauer um Cole so gleich umgegangen sind, dass wir uns über Jahre auseinander gelebt hatten! Dass wir dieselbe Art haben, gleichermaßen kaputt sind, und beide einen riesigen Narren an unserm Connor gefressen haben! Hört einfach auf! Ich will nicht sein, wie er!   
„War ein langer Tag“, entschuldige ich mich schließlich, weil alle drei mich irritiert mustern. „Sorry, ich...“  
„Ist okay, Jen“, sagt Markus verständnisvoll. „Dad, willst mit rüber zu Simon kommen? Er hat deinen Cocktail gemixt.“ Er stellt sich hinter Carl und umfasst die Griffe seines Rollstuhls, während Carl antwortet: „Gerne, mein Sohn!“ und sich nach vorne beugt, um die Bremsen seines Rollstuhls zu lösen. Er nippt an seinem Strohhalm, als er sich wieder mir zuwendet und sagt: „Hat mich sehr gefreut, Jen. Du kleine Kämpferin.“ Er zwinkert mir zu und gibt mir wohl mit Absicht nochmal das Kompliment, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken.   
„Mich auch“, sage ich überfordert und beobachte, wie Markus uns zuwinkt und mit Carl in der Menge verschwindet.   
Alice wippt aufgeregt auf den Zehen, während sie Carl hinterher schaut. „Er ist so cool!“, sagt sie mir. „Er hat mal auf mich aufgepasst. Wir haben gemalt. Er ist so ein toller Maler. Wusstest du das?“  
Müde schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich öffne die Arme und Alice lässt sich wieder auf meinen Schoß fallen. „Ich weiß viel zu wenig über euch“, seufze ich leise, als sich meine Arme um den Bauch des kleinen Mädchens schlingen.   
„Er hat geholfen, dass Androiden hier einziehen können!“, redet Alice weiter und übergeht glücklicherweise meinen Einwand. Endlich wird mir klar, dass das dieser Carl Manfred ist, der das Maison finanziert hat. Ach verdammt. Und ich hatte mit ihm gesprochen, wie der letzte Trottel.   
Alice lehnt sich zufrieden an mich. „Wie lange ist es noch?“  
Ich schaue auf die Uhr. „Es ist fast halb 11“, sage ich gähnend.  
Alice atmet tief durch. „Das ist ja noch über eine Stunde!“, flüstert sie zu mir herüber, als sei dies eine halbe Ewigkeit. Und als genau das kommt es mir auch gerade vor. Verzweifelt nicke ich.   
Puh, kaum zu fassen. In der Vergangenheit hatte ich die Nächte durchgetanzt. Jetzt sitze ich hier völlig KO mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Schoß auf einer Party und will einfach nur noch schlafen.   
Wieder sitzen wir eine Weile auf dem Sofa und kommen zur Ruhe.   
„Du, Alice?“, flüstere ich schließlich.   
Es ist laut, Musik spielt, und doch kann sie mich hören.   
„Ja?“, flüstert Alice zurück.   
„Ich muss dir was sagen“, sage ich leise und grinse ein wenig.   
„Was denn?“, fragt Alice neugierig.  
Ich lege eine Kunstpause ein, dann sage ich: „Ich habe den Detective-Androiden geküsst.“  
Alice dreht sich ruckartig um und schaut mich an. Sie verzieht das Gesicht. „Ihh, Jen!“, ruft sie angewidert. „Jungs sind eklig!“  
Ich lache und kitzele ihren Bauch.   
Alice kichert und wehrt sich schwach.   
Und mit ihrem Lachen in meinen Armen ist es, als umfasse ich gerade das pure Glück zum Ende diesen Jahres. Wie konnte das geschehen? Dass ich versehentlich so ein schönes Silvester feiere?  
Ich umschließe Alice' Bauch wieder, als sie sich schwach lachend an meine Brust lehnt.   
„Weißt du?“, sagt Alice plötzlich. „Ich bin grade überhaupt nicht mehr müde. Ich mache durch bis Neujahr!“  
Zustimmend nicke ich. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin hellwach. Bin ich voll bei dir.“  
Fünf Minuten später sind wir beide eingeschlafen.


	81. 81. Münztricks und Glück

Ich wache auf, weil der kleine Körper auf meinem Schoß aufschreckt und sich ruckartig gegen mich presst.   
Irritiert öffne ich die Augen und bemerke, dass ich die kleine Alice noch immer lose umschlungen habe. Meine Hände greifen vor ihrem Bauch ineinander. Alice' Hände finden meine und umklammern mich so fest, dass sie mir wehtut.  
Verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Es ist noch immer laut, wir sind noch immer auf der Party, und wir müssen es tatsächlich geschafft haben, eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich nehme eine Hand von ihrer und reibe mir über die Augen. Ich war echt müde. Ich bin noch immer müde. Sonst hätte ich es bestimmt nicht geschafft, bei dieser lauten Musik einzuschlafen.   
Alice umklammert nun beide meiner Hände mit ihren und drückt sich an mich. Heftig schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Nein, bitte...“, stammelt sie.   
Erst nun bemerke ich, was sie so aus der Ruhe bringt.   
Ein Android kauert vor ihr und ist damit genau auf Augenhöhe zu ihr. Seine LED leuchtet hell. Er trägt ein schwarzes Hemd und seine Haare sind verwuschelt. Er scheint überrascht davon zu sein, dass Alice sich so vor ihm erschreckt. Denn er schaut sie ruhig, aber auch nachdenklich aus runden braunen Augen an, die so viel Wärme ausstrahlen, dass ich mich frage, wie Alice noch immer solche Angst vor ihm haben kann. Aber klar, es war viel geschehen, vor der Revolution. Dieser Android hatte sie und Kara verfolgt und über eine befahrene Straße gejagt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich kann verstehen, dass genau dieser Typ mit dem vertrauenserweckendem Blick und den starken Armen, die einen so gut zur Ruhe kuscheln können, in Alice das Bedürfnis erweckt, einfach weglaufen zu wollen.   
„Connor“, sage ich ruhig. Weil mich allein der Klang seines Namen beruhigt, wenn ich ihn sage. Um mich zu erden, um die Situation zu begreifen, und um mich etwas wacher zu machen.  
Connor erwidert meinen Blick. Noch immer befindet er sich in der Hocke vor uns, seine Hände auf die Knie gelegt. „Jen“, erwidert er, und es ist, als durchfahre mich ein Stromschlag, als er meinen Namen sagt. Herrje. Seine Augen.   
Er schaut Alice an und sagt freundlich: „Und Alice. Hallo.“   
Alice umklammert noch immer meine Hand. Sie starrt Connor an, als könne dieser ihr jeden Moment eine Knarre gegen den Kopf halten. Ach, das arme Mädchen.   
Ich lockere meinen Griff um sie. Wenn sie abhauen will, werde ich sie nicht davon abhalten. Ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist, einen Ausweg zu haben, wenn man sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlt.   
Mit bebenden Lippen schaut Alice zu mir hoch.   
Vorsichtig streiche ich ihr über die Schulter. „Es ist okay, Alice. Das ist doch nur Connor. Er tut dir nichts.“  
Alice wirkt nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Ihre kleinen Finger bohren sich in meine Oberschenkel, als sie Connor wieder mustert. „Er... er...“, stammelt sie und lässt ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
Connor atmet tief durch. „Ich wollte einfach nach euch sehen“, sagt er vorsichtig, „und euch fragen, ob ihr nicht lieber im Bett weiter schlafen wollt.“ Er zwinkert Alice zu, die ihn sofort empört korrigiert: „Wir schlafen nicht!!!“  
Connor grinst. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Wir wissen beide, dass es anders war.   
„Nun gut“, sagt Connor achselzuckend. „Dann will ich nichts gesagt haben.“  
Alice scheint selbst irritiert davon, dass sie sich dazu hat hinreißen lassen, Connor so ins Wort zu fallen. Sie schweigt, die Hände noch immer an meiner Jeans, doch hat sich ihr Griff ein wenig gelockert.   
„Wir, uhm... tanken nur Kraft. Für das Feuerwerk“, erkläre ich mich und reibe mir gähnend die Augen.   
„Schon klar“, nickt Connor. Noch immer grinst er. Seine Augen blitzen frech auf, als er mir einen verstohlenen Blick zuwirft.   
Ich muss dran denken, wie er mich in der Dusche noch angeschaut, ehe er seine Hand zwischen meine Beine geschoben hat, und mir wird heiß. „Ist denn das zu glauben?“, frage ich Alice. „Der glaubt uns einfach nicht.“ Übertrieben schüttele ich den Kopf und füge hinzu: „Nur, weil er nicht schlafen muss.“  
Alice verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Meine Worte scheinen sie doch etwas zu entspannen. „Wir sind die wachsten auf der ganzen Party, oder Jen?“, fragt sie mich.  
„Ganz sicher“, keuche ich. Klar sind wir das, auf einer Party voller Leute, die allesamt nicht schlafen müssen.   
Connor hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay!“, sagt er. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr zwei euch nur zum Schein schlafend stellt.“  
Alice protestiert und ich beobachte erleichtert, mit welcher Bestimmtheit sie mein und ihr Wegdösen vor Connor verteidigt.   
Connor lauscht ihrer Erklärung geduldig, dann meint er: „Gut, Alice.“ Er zögert, dann sieht er ihr fest in die Augen und sagt: „Ich glaube, wir beide hatten einen schlechten Start.“  
Alice drückt sich verschämt an mich. Connor scheint ihr noch immer nicht geheuer zu sein, aber wenigstens ist die Anspannung aus ihren Gliedern verschwunden.   
Connor fährt fort: „Dass ich euch damals verfolgt habe, tut mir Leid. Ich habe das getan, bevor ich ein Abweichler wurde. Ich verspreche dir, dass du mich nie wieder so erleben wirst. Okay?“  
Alice zögert und schaut weg.   
Ich hingegen sitze auf dem Sofa und werde Zeuge davon, wie Connor einfach mal eine perfekte, ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hat. Ohne Jammern, ohne Schuldzuweisung. Ohne besondere Vorbereitung. Einfach so, weil er sich wohl blöd benommen hat. Wofür er aber eigentlich nicht mal was kann. Ich bin wie erstarrt und staune darüber, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er das einfach so gesagt hat. Ich selbst bin genau das Gegenteil von ihm. Ich brauche ewig für eine Entschuldigung, bemitleide mich selbst, oder mache vorher alles noch schlimmer, indem ich die Schuld bei jemand anderem suche, als mir. Irgendwie wird mir bewusst, wie besonnen Connor denkt. Und wie viel ich noch von ihm lernen kann.   
Kurz schweigen wir drei, während Alice an ihrem Ärmel rumspielt. Dann sagt sie leise: „Ist gut.“  
Ich bin noch immer platt und starre beeindruckt zu Connor rüber, der mich zuversichtlich anlächelt. Er wendet sich wieder an Alice. „Dann können wir ja Freunde sein, was meinst du?“, schlägt er vor.  
Alice klammert sich empört an mich. „Jen ist schon meine Freundin!“, macht sie Connor klar.   
Nun ist es an Connor, verblüfft zu sein. Tatsächlich beeindruckt ihn noch immer, wie Feuer und Flamme Alice für mich ist. Und ich verstehe auch noch nicht so wirklich, weshalb sie so ein Fan von mir ist.   
Ich tippe Alice auf die Schulter. „Man kann auch mehr als nur einen Freund haben!“, erkläre ich ihr. „Du bist jetzt nicht automatisch auf mich festgelegt.“  
Skeptisch sieht sie mich an, dann wieder Connor. „Ich hab gehört, du kannst diesen Münztrick...“, sagt sie, als müsse Connor sich erst mal als würdig erweisen.   
Connor wirkt etwas überrumpelt. „Oh, der!“, sagt er, fischt aus seiner Hosentasche sein Portemonnaie hervor und nimmt eine Münze heraus. „Ich hab das aber echt seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht“, sagt er unsicher, während er das Portemonnaie wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut. „Ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich das noch kann.“  
Alice rutscht von meinem Schoß. „Oh ja, zeig her!“, ruft sie ausgelassen und springt vor Connor herum.   
Ich bin mehr als erleichtert darüber, dass sie jetzt so angetan ist von ihm und rutsche auf dem Sofa nach vorne, um Connors Hände gut im Blickfeld zu haben.   
Er stellt sich auf. „Okay, aber erwarte nicht zu viel“, sagt er zu Alice, während er die Münze zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger legt. „Wie gesagt, ich hab es nicht mehr gemacht, seit ich deviant geworden bin.“  
„Na jetzt bin ich mal gespannt“, kommentiere ich, weil ich bis jetzt noch nie erlebt hatte, dass Connor irgendwelche Münztricks vorgeführt hat.   
Er mustert seine Hände und im nächsten Augenblick saust die Münze zwischen seinen ausgestreckten Fingern hin und her.   
Alice applaudiert lachend.   
Doch Connor ist noch nicht fertig. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegungen drückt er die Münze zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, sodass sie über die Knöchel seiner Hand tanzt.   
Alice lacht noch immer, während mir einfach die Spucke wegbleibt. „Wow“, murmele ich.   
„Huh?“ Connor hebt die Augenbrauen und sieht mich fragend an. Die Münze gleitet noch immer über seine Finger, ohne dass er hinschauen muss.   
„Nicht übel“, huste ich. Bei den vorprogrammierten Fingerskills wundert mich wirklich gar nicht mehr, dass er mich immer so gut anpacken kann! Ach verdammt Jen, wieso musst du einfach immer an Sex denken, wenn Connor irgendwas macht?!   
„Manche Sachen verlernt man wohl nie“, meint Connor und fängt die Münze geschickt in der Luft auf.   
„Das war der Wahnsinn!“, sagt Alice und sieht strahlend zu ihm hoch.   
Ein paar andere Leute auf der Party müssen Connors Trick gesehen haben, jedenfalls brüllt jemand mit empor gerecktem Daumen: „Deviant Hunter! Yeah!“ zu ihm rüber. Oha, war das etwa ein Signature Move von Connors altem Ich? Und ich hatte das bis jetzt noch nicht mitbekommen? Verschämt ziehe ich die Schultern hoch und würde am liebsten verschwinden.   
Alice dagegen scheint begeistert zu sein von Connor. Wieder geht er in die Hocke, um mit uns auf einer Höhe zu sein.   
„Ich will das auch können!“, ruft Alice heiter und stupst Connor an.   
„Oh, das wird bestimmt nicht leicht“, räumt Connor ein.  
„Ich übe!“, nickt Alice entschlossen. Sie schaut mit so einer feurigen Entschlossenheit zu Connor hinüber, der ihren Blick lächelnd erwidert, dass es mir das Herz erwärmt.  
Ich will gerade diesem seltsamen Gefühl nachgehen, als Markus im vorbeigehen bei uns stehenbleibt und uns so mustert. Er lächelt, fast schon gerührt, und zwinkert uns zu. „Jen, Connor, steht euch gut!“, ruft er und grinst verschmitzt, mit einem Blick auf Alice.   
„Wie meinst du das?“, frage ich verdutzt. Überrascht starre ich Markus an, dann wieder Connor, der ebenso so überrumpelt scheint, dann wieder zu Markus. Doch dieser zwinkert wieder und verschwindet kommentarlos in der Menge.   
Connor und ich sehen uns in die Augen. Ich versuche zu sortieren, was Markus grade gemeint hat, und was Connor denkt, während Alice zwischen uns steht und Connor am Ärmel zieht.  
„Darf ich die Münze mal haben, Connor?“, fragt sie. „Ich will das mal ausprobieren.“  
Hastig bricht Connor den Blickkontakt zu mir und streckt ihr die ausgestreckte Hand mit der Münze hin. „Oh, klar! Aber sei nicht enttäuscht. Es ist echt nicht leicht. Ich hatte diese Fähigkeit vorprogrammiert. Deshalb gelingt es mir immer sofort.“  
Konzentriert lässt Alice die Münze zwischen ihre Finger gleiten. „So?“, fragt sie.   
Connor kommt näher und nimmt die Münze wieder an sich. „Ich zeig's dir nochmal langsam“, sagt er sanft und lässt die Münze wieder über seine Finger tanzen. Es ist wirklich langsamer, aber er ist so wahnsinnig geschickt mit der Münze, dass Alice wohl jahrelang üben muss, bis sie den Trick ansatzweise so gut beherrscht. Doch das ist grade nebensächlich.   
Er gibt ihr die Münze wieder zurück. „Du fängst so an“, sagt er und positioniert die Münze zwischen ihren Fingern. „Dann musst du sie mit dem Daumen hoch drücken.“ Wieder zeigt er ihr es. „...Sodass sie über deinen Ringfinger rollt.“ Er hält die Münze fest und lässt diese über ihre Finger gleiten. Alice, deren Blick auf ihr die Münze geheftet war, hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn begeistert an.   
Und auch ich kann grad nicht anders, als ihn ungläubig anzustarren. Alice hatte solche Angst vor ihm gehabt. Und innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er ihr Herz erobert. Jedenfalls himmelt sie ihn mittlerweile total an und beobachtet dann wieder begeistert, wie die Münze mit Connors Hilfe über ihre Finger rollt. Wie auch immer er das grade schafft. Alice fühlt sich total wohl in unserer Nähe und hat jegliche Scheu abgelegt.   
Während Alice mit der Münze beschäftigt ist, hebt Connor wieder den Kopf und sieht mich an. Es ist noch immer laut und trubelig hier und zwischen uns steht eine konzertierte, übermüdete, aber glückliche 9jährige und betrachtet ihre Hände. Doch irgendwie bin ich einfach so gerührt und glücklich in diesem Moment. Mir ist, als schnüre mir die Bedeutung dieser Situation die Luft ab. Und als wolle ich so, so gern, dass dieses Gefühl für immer bleibt. Diese Verbundenheit zwischen uns, dieses einheitliche Denken. Obwohl wir noch gar nicht richtig miteinander geredet hatten, seit Connor uns geweckt hat.  
Connor betrachtet mein Gesicht und scheint mich zu analysieren, während Alice noch immer dicht vor ihm steht. Und plötzlich kann ich mir einfach so viel vorstellen, mit ihm. In meinem Kopf wird alles so konkret. Die Zukunft, für die ich mich vor wenigen Tagen überstürzt entschieden hatte, nimmt so scharfe Gestalt an. Ich sehe uns beide auf einer Wiese stehen – voller Blumen, voller Kitsch! - zwischen uns ein Kleinkind, das die Arme weit emporgestreckt hat. Jeder von uns hält eine kleine Hand des Minis in seiner.   
Ich atme tief aus und lasse mich gegen die Sofalehne sinken. Meine Güte, welche kitschige Vorstellung! Dabei ist es längst nicht nur eine Idee oder eine Fantasie. Es ist der Plan. Wir beide. Und das Mini. Und selbstverständlich ist Alice mit ihren 9 Jahren schon lange kein Mini mehr. Aber mit welchem Einfühlungsvermögen er der Kleinen grad den Münztrick vorgeführt hat, zeigt mir, dass ich mir echt um viele Dinge der Welt Gedanken machen könnte. Aber als allerletztes darüber, dass der hübsche Typ mit der LED, der mir gerade gegenüber hockt und gegen den sich das kleine Mädchen in ihrer Müdigkeit mittlerweile schlaftrunken anlehnt, irgendwie auch nur ansatzweise der falsche Kerl dafür ist, um ein Kind mit ihm großzuziehen.  
Connor beobachtet mich nachdenklich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannt sich, als ich ihn von tiefsten Herzen erleichtert anlächele. Er lächelt unsicher zurück. Bis Alice wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit einfordert, weil ihr die Münze runtergefallen und fort gekullert ist.   
„Alice?“ Karas Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Überlegungen.   
Wir drei sehen zu ihr hoch. Neben ihr steht ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einer ruhigen, aber liebenswerten Ausstrahlung. Als Alice ihn erkennt, drückt sie Connor die Münze in die Hand und wirft sich in die Arme des riesigen Mannes. Dieser lacht und hebt Alice sofort hoch.   
Kara strahlt uns an. „Danke, Jen. Dir auch, Connor“, sagt sie. „Das ist Luther. Er hat sich kurzfristig dazu entschlossen, doch mit uns zusammen Silvester zu feiern.“  
Luther winkt uns lächelnd zu, während Connor und ich zurück nicken.   
„Ich habe euch kurz beobachtet, ihr wart so süß zu Alice!“, sagt Kara. Ihre Anmerkung verwirrt mich, bestätigt aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl, das ich die ganze Zeit schon hatte.   
Connor und ich wechseln wieder einen Blick. Er wirkt verschämt, aber auch erleichtert. „Es war uns eine Freude, sie ist ein tolles Mädchen“, sagt er schließlich und richtet sich auf.   
Ich nicke nur. Tatsächlich hatte er das toll gemacht. Ich hingegen war beim Babysitten eingeschlafen. Naja.  
Kara und Connor tauschen sich kurz aus, während ich noch immer müde auf dem Sofa herumhänge. Schließlich verabschiedet sich die kleine Familie von uns – Alice ist doch schon recht müde, und sie wollen sie ins Bett bringen und später entscheiden, ob sie nochmal zurückkehren.   
Als die drei weg sind, lässt Connor sich neben mir auf das Sofa fallen. Er breitet den Arm aus, in den ich mich dankbar fallen lasse. Die letzte halbe Stunde war zwar schön, aber aufwühlend für mich. Ich bin dankbar, nun endlich wieder an Connors Hemd anzukommen, und lege den Arm um ihn.   
Zärtlich zieht er mich an sich und küsst mein Haar.   
Kurz reden wir nicht. Ich bin einfach froh darüber, mich anlehnen zu können.   
Dann sagt er: „Dein Herz rast.“  
„Ich bin so eklig glücklich. Das ist alles“, erwidere ich verschämt.  
Wieder zieht er mich an sich. Mein Kopf liegt noch immer an seiner Schulter. Er zieht tief die Luft ein. „Du riechst gut“, sagt er und vergräbt die Nase in meinem Haar.  
Kichernd findet meine Hand seine. „Du, Con?“, frage ich leise.  
„Hm?“, macht er, während seine Hand meine Schulter streichelt.  
Ich sehe zu ihm hoch. „Ich glaube, du wirst ein guter Vater.“   
Kurz starren wir uns an. Für einen Moment ist etwas komisch zwischen uns. Gut, er hatte mir vor wenigen Tagen gesagt, dass er bereit wäre, das Mini mit mir zusammen aufzuziehen. Er hatte mir die Möglichkeit einer rosaroten Zukunft aufgezeigt. Die Vorstellung daran war so schön, dass ich sie kaum annehmen und zulassen konnte. Und danach war es halt immer irgendwie mein Mini. Mein Bauch. Meine Entscheidung. Mein Leben.   
Tatsächlich ist dies das erste mal, dass ich ihn so richtig einen Vater genannt habe.   
Das scheint auch Connor zu bemerken. Er sieht mir in die Augen, während er meine Worte auf sich wirken lässt. Ich wäre verwirrt von seinem Schweigen, wenn seine Hand auf seinem Schoß nicht so zärtlich mit meiner spielen würde, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass er einfach ebenfalls einen Moment brauch, um meine Aussage zu registrieren.   
Er schluckt und wirkt gerührt, als er antwortet. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich möchte jedenfalls ein guter Vater sein“, sagt er leise.  
Wieder schweigen wir, während er mir fest in die Augen sieht, und schließlich mit besorgtem Blick sagt: „Jen, dein Puls...?“  
„Ich sag doch:“, nuschele ich und vergrabe das Gesicht an seinem Hemd. „Ich bin so eklig glücklich!“


	82. 82. Cocktails und Schlüsselring

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht Hank ist.“ Connors Arm rutscht von meinen Schultern, als ich mich kerzengerade aufsetze, zum Eingang des Partyraums schaue und den Mann mit den wirren Haaren anstarre, der gerade in die Menge getorkelt ist.   
Connor hebt den Kopf. „Das ist nicht Hank“, sagt er folgsam, woraufhin ich mich erleichtert aufatmend zurück in seinen Arm fallen lasse.   
Wir schweigen kurz, dann sagt Connor: „Wieso willst du, dass ich dir das sage, Jen? Das IST Hank.“  
Wieder richte ich mich ruckartig auf, schaue zu dem Mann rüber, der wirklich eindeutig Hank ist, dann zu Connor. „Was soll das?!“, fauche ich und schubse ihn.   
Connor sieht mich gekränkt an. „Du hast mich drum gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass das nicht Hank ist“, erwidert er irritiert. „Also hab ich es gemacht. Wieso bist du jetzt so...?“  
Ich vergrabe seufzend das Gesicht in den Händen. „Muss ich dir echt noch erklären, dass ich diesen Menschen in diesem Jahr einfach nicht mehr sehen will?!“, grunze ich verzweifelt in meine Hände hinein.  
Connor überlegt kurz, dann schlägt er vor: „Soll ich ihn drum bitten, für eine Stunde rauszugehen?“  
Fassungslos starre ich ihn an. „Sag mal, willst du mich grade ärgern, oder wieso stellst du dich so blöd?“  
Connor erwidert meinen Blick. Kurz frage ich mich, ob er und wir einfach fünf Schritte zurück getan hatten, und er wirklich die einfachsten Zusammenhänge nicht mehr versteht. Wie anfangs, als wir uns kennengelernt hatte. Dann grinst er kurz frech. „Sorry, Jen. War nur ein blöder Spruch. Also, im Ernst. Soll ich ihn drum bitten, zu gehen?“  
Ich mustere ihn skeptisch. Tatsächlich scheint er die Lage schon längst kapiert zu haben. Er wollte mich wohl wirklich kurz ärgern. „Falscher Zeitpunkt für Sticheleien“, grummele ich eingeschnappt und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.   
Connor will etwas erwidern, um mich zu beschwichtigen, doch ich falle ihm ins Wort: „Außerdem ist das nicht nötig. Ich werde selbst gehen.“  
Ehe er was erwidern kann, nehme ich meinen Drink, stehe auf und stolziere auf Hank und den Ausgang zu.   
Dieser starrt mich an wie vom Donner gerührt, als ich mich an den Menschen vorbei drängele und mich dem Ausgang nähere. Ich versuche, einen Bogen um ihn zu machen, doch Hank macht einen großen Schritt auf mich zu. „Jenny!“, ruft er und packt meine Schulter, wohl halb, um mich aufzuhalten, und teilweise, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.   
Genervt schaue ich ihm in die Augen. Tatsächlich kann er kaum noch stehen, so betrunken ist er. „Was willst du von mir?“, antworte ich wütend.  
„Du bist nicht ans Handy gegangen!“, erwidert er, fast schon flehend. Aha. Ihm ist wohl doch klar geworden, wie furchtbar er sich benommen hat und er wollte sich von seinem schlechten Gewissen befreien.   
„Ja, und überleg mal, wieso!“, antworte ich sauer. Ich reiße mich von ihm los, woraufhin Hank erneut ins Schwanken gerät. Er rudert mit den Armen, um nicht der Länge nach hinzuknallen, als plötzlich Connor aus dem Nichts auftaucht und seine Hüften umfasst, um ihn zu stützen.   
Ächzend registriert Hank Connors Anwesenheit und murmelt: „Danke, mein Sohn.“ Er wendet sich wieder von ihm ab, stutzt aber, und starrt dann seine Schläfe an. „Connor! Meine Güte! Die LED!“, knurrt er freundlich und deutet darauf, um sie mir zu zeigen. In seinem Bewusstsein hätte es ja tatsächlich sein können, dass ich das blaue Leuchten übersehen habe, obwohl ich den halben Abend mit Connor verbracht habe.   
„Ja, Androidpride“, erwidert Connor mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, während er abwechselnd mich und Hank mustert, als würde er sich auf den nächsten Riesenkrach gefasst machen. Und das befürchtet er nicht zu Unrecht.  
„Meld dich einfach nicht mehr bei mir“, fauche ich und funkele Hank wütend an.   
Hank fährt sich schuldbewusst mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während Connor vorsichtig die Hände von seinen Hüften nimmt. Prüfend sieht er Hank dabei an und wägt ab, ob dieser wieder alleine stehen kann. Derweil bezweifele ich, dass Hank sich morgen überhaupt noch an dieses Gespräch erinnern wird.   
Verstohlen schaue ich auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde ist es 0 Uhr. Ich will auf gar keinem Fall mit Hank hier bleiben. Auf der andern Seite ist er so furchtbar unsicher auf den Beinen. Es wäre verantwortungslos, ihn einfach in die Kälte zu schicken.   
Erneut schwankt Hank und fällt in Connors Arme. Dieser steht glücklicherweise noch immer hinter ihm, um für solche Fälle eingreifen zu können.  
Connor und ich wechseln einen Blick, während Hank sabbernd an Connors Brust liegt.   
„Ich will nicht mit ihm hier bleiben“, sage ich leise zu Connor.   
Dieser nickt. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen.“ Seine Augen leuchten auf, als sein Gesicht vom Stroboskop blau und lila beleuchtet wird. „Was hast du vor?“  
Unsicher sehe ich mich um. Schon eine ganze Weile ist mir der Trubel unangenehm. Klar, die Leute sind ausgelassen und feiern friedlich. Aber irgendwie konnte ich sowas mit Alkohol im Blut immer besser genießen. Gerade hinsichtlich dessen macht mir mein vergangener Alkoholkonsum doch Sorgen. Tatsächlich ist es gut, dass ich gerade mal dazu gezwungen werde, auf die Bremse zu treten und mich nicht dauernd so zuzuschütten, weil ich mich davor fürchte, meinen wahren Problemen ins Auge zu sehen.   
Ich werfe Hank einen weiteren Blick zu, dann sage ich: „Ich hau ab.“ Ich zucke die Achseln.   
Connor mustert mich nachdenklich.   
Ich will, dass er mitkommt. Ich will ihn gerade dazu auffordern, da fällt mir auf, dass dies eine Androidenparty ist. Eine Feier mit seinen Leuten, auf die er sich doch so gefreut hat. Es wäre egoistisch, von ihm zu fordern, einfach mit mir einen Alleingang zu machen und zu verduften. Also hole ich tief Luft und füge hinzu: „Du musst nicht mitkommen. Wir können uns nachher in deinem Zimmer treffen.“ Ich zwinkere ihm zu. Da ich total schlecht im Zwinkern bin, sieht das wohl eher gewollt und nicht gekonnt aus, so als kneife ich beide Augen zusammen.  
Aber Connor versteht den Hint. Kurz schweigt er. Dann sagt er: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht mit Hank feiern willst.“ Er sieht zu Hank runter, der nur seinen Namen verstanden hat und grunzend zu ihm aufschaut. „Aber...“ Er sieht mir in die Augen und sein Blick gleitet hinunter zu meinen Lippen und tiefer meinen Körper entlang. Herrgott, checkt er mich schon wieder aus?! „Das ist unser erstes gemeinsames Silvester. Es wäre doch schade, wenn wir da nicht zusammen wären.“ Er grinst verschmitzt.   
Nach dem Grinsen muss er mich von nichts mehr überzeugen. Ich nicke. „Gut. Du parkst Hank, ich hol die Schlüssel.“  
„Welche Schlüssel?“, fragt Connor, doch ich verschwinde in der Menge und husche zu Jo.   
Diese ist kaum zu übersehen und auch nicht zu überhören. Da Androiden nicht trinken, war umso mehr für sie übrigen.   
„Jen!“, jauchzt sie, als sie mich erkennt. Ihre Augen sind glasig und sie ist ziemlich betrunken. „Jen! Du bist die beste Freundin der Welt!“, lacht sie und fällt mir um den Hals.  
„Okay, du bist heute Abend schon die zweite, die das sagt. Nach Alice“, brumme ich. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich Josh an und schimpfe leise: „Kannst du nicht besser auf sie aufpassen?!“ Wütend deute ich auf den vollen Drink, den Jo in der Hand hält.  
Jo kichert noch immer an meinem Hals, als Josh mir in seiner Verteidigung zuraunt: „Der und der letzte sind alkoholfrei! Aber sag's ihr bitte nicht.“  
Jo lässt von mir ab und legt den Arm um meine Schulter. „Jen, du und Connor, ne? Wie lange ihr rumgeknutscht habt! Soooo süüüüüß!“, ruft sie kichernd und drückt mich an sich.  
„Äh, ja“, erwidere ich peinlich berührt. „Gibst du mir die Schlüssel für deinen SUV? Brauchst du doch heute Abend eh nicht mehr.“  
„Willst du verduften?!“, fragt sie empört, sucht aber in ihrer Hosentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel.  
„Hank ist da“, erwidere ich.   
Jo wird sofort ernst. „Oh“, sagt sie nur und ich bin dankbar, dass sie trotz ihrer ausgeprägten Beschwipstheit den Ernst der Lage erfasst. „Klar. Hier.“ Sie drückt mir die Schlüssel in die Hand.   
Ich nicke und drücke sie an mich. „Du bist auch die beste Freundin der Welt, Jo“, flüstere ich ihr zu und hoffe, sie erfasst, dass meine Worte gerade wirklich von tiefsten Herzen kommen.   
Josh lächelt mich flüchtig an, als Jo breit grinsend von mir ablässt und mir überschwänglich zuprostet. „Besties for life!“, kichert sie und nimmt einen großen Schluck. „Puh, der ist aber stark“, sagt sie anerkennend zu Josh.  
Joch und ich wechseln erneut einen Blick. Er zuckt kaum merklich die Schultern, worauf hin ich ihn dankbar anlächele. „Habt einen schönen Abend“, rufe ich, und mache mich wieder auf zu Connor und Hank. 

Connor hat Hank mittlerweile auf das Sofa gesetzt. Hank wirkt noch immer total verklatscht und sinkt mit dem Oberkörper weiter und weiter Richtung Armlehne.  
„Schlüssel“, sage ich knapp zu Connor und hebe meine Hand, um dessen Finger der Schlüsselring mit den Autoschlüsseln von der Riesenkarre von Jos Eltern baumelt.   
Connor nickt. „Okay“, sagt er und richtet sein Hemd. Tatsächlich sieht er total durcheinander aus, weil er Hank irgendwie zum Sofa gehievt hat. Er klopft sich die Hose ab und geht vor Hank in die Hocke, der mittlerweile ausgestreckt auf der Couch liegt. Es ist dieselbe Stelle, auf der ich vor kurzem noch mit Alice eingeschlafen war. „Hör zu“, sagt er eindringlich. „Du wirst für den Rest des Abends keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr trinken. Nur noch Wasser. Oder Cola.“ Er zögert, dann fügt er hinzu: „Oder Fanta.“  
Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hat extra nochmal sein Lieblingsgetränk erwähnt. Das ist irgendwie süß.  
Hank starrt ins Leere und nickt mechanisch, während Connor auf ihn einredet.   
„Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck“, fährt Connor mit fester Stimme fort. Er wirkt bossy und kompromisslos und ich kriege direkt wieder rote Ohren, wenn ich ihm so zuhöre. „Keiner von uns wird dich heute aus irgendeiner Scheiße holen, falls du abhaust. Hast du das verstanden?“  
Bei diesen Worten dreht Hank den Kopf und sieht zu Connor auf. Langsam sagt er: „Ist gut, mein Sohn. Ich werde dir keine Sorgen bereiten.“ Sein Blick fällt auf mich, dann fügt er hinzu: „Euch. Ich werde euch keine Sorgen bereiten.“ Er wirkt betrunken, aber ernst.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Cool, danke. Echt nett von dir“, murmele ich verärgert und nehme einen Schluck von meinem Drink.  
Plötzlich reißt Hank an meinem Arm. Der Becher purzelt mir beinahe aus der Hand. Wütend sieht er mir in die Augen. „Moment, trinkst du da grade einen Cocktail?!“, schreit er mich an, als hätte ich gerade seelenruhig das Haus in Brand gesteckt.   
Erschrocken reiße ich mich von ihm los. Ich weiß im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er grade von mir will. Völlig durcheinander schaue ich zu Connor, der zu allem Überfluss noch lächelt. Was ist denn grade an dieser Situation schön oder gar komisch?!  
Ich bin außer mir und möchte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da erwidert Connor gelassen: „Der Drink ist alkoholfrei, Hank.“  
Hank entspannt sich sofort und sinkt zurück in die Kissen.   
Connor geht vor ihm in die Hocke und nimmt seine Hände. „Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagt er und diesmal ist seine Stimme liebevoll und fürsorglich. „Jen passt schon auf ihr Baby auf.“ Er sieht zu mir auf und fragt mich direkt: „Oder Jen? Sag's ihm!“  
Ich bin total verwirrt mittlerweile. „Ähm, ja“, murmele ich irritiert, während Connor mich offen und zuversichtlich anlächelt und Hank mich skeptisch fokussiert. Ich überdenke meine letzen Worte und sage dann völlig empört: „Also: Natürlich passe ich auf mein Mini auf. Was ist das denn für eine blöde Frage?!“  
Connor lächelt noch immer, als er sich an Hank wendet und sagt: „Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.“  
Hank brabbelt etwas und nickt erleichtert.   
„Jen hat das voll im Griff“, fügt Connor hinzu und klingt dabei so überzeugt, dass ich mich frage, ob ich nur so einen Eindruck mache, oder ob ich so wirke, weil ich die Sache mit dem Mini grade wirklich im Griff habe. Ich bin verwirrt und froh, als Connor aufsteht und mir so nah kommt, dass ich seine Wärme an meinem Arm spüre. „Okay, lass uns los“, sagt er leise und nimmt meine Hand.  
Ich lass mir das nicht zweimal sagen. Die Situation eben war mir so unangenehm, dass ich jetzt erst Recht einfach diese Party verlassen will. Grußlos mache ich kehrt und ziehe Connor hinter mir her. Unterwegs mache ich einen großen Bogen um Ralph, der mit einem Teller Spaghetti in der Hand meinen Namen ruft.   
„Der hat mir grade noch gefehlt“, murmele ich, während ich den Leuten ausweiche und Connors Hand fest umklammere.  
„Ralph mag dich wirklich gerne, weißt du?“, ruft Connor zu mir rüber, der Mühe hat, mit mir Schritt zu halten. „Er hat mir vorhin erzählt, du seist seine beste Freundin!“  
„Alter, wer denn noch alles?!“, frage ich verzweifelt und ziehe den schmunzelnden Connor hinter mir her nach draußen.


	83. 83. Wolkenkratzer und Feuerwerk

Als der fette SUV von Jos Eltern endlich mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen kommt, sieht Connor aus, als hätte ich ihn in die schnellste Achterbahn der Welt gesetzt. Für mehrere Stunden am Stück. „Jen! Meine Güte!“, sagt er, als er mit meinem abrupten Bremsen wieder in den Beifahrersitz geschleudert wird. „Willst du uns alle umbringen?!“  
Grinsend ziehe ich die Handbremse an. „Komm mal runter!“, lache ich. „Und außerdem: Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?! In 10 Minuten ist Mitternacht! Ich wollte, dass wir unbedingt hier oben ankommen, ehe das Geballer losgeht!“  
Connor wirft mir einen warnenden Blick zu. „Nein, Jen. Ich brauche keine Uhr. Ich weiß genau, wie spät es ist“, sagt er leicht genervt.   
„Och, Con!“, rufe ich und boxe ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Ich musste einfach so schnell fahren! Sieh dir doch die Aussicht an!“  
Brummend hebt er den Kopf und schaut aus hinaus. Wir stehen auf einem Hügel neben dem Autofriedhof, der sich in der Nähe des Maison befindet und den Gavin vor kurzem noch so abfällig eine Müllhalde genannt hat. Vor uns liegt in einiger Entfernung das Maison, sowie der dazugehörige endlose und leere Parkplatz. Dahinter sind gut die Wolkenkratzer des hell leuchtenden Detroits zu sehen. Auch, wenn der Hass für diese Stadt tief in meinem Inneren verankert ist, flammt bei diesem Anblick ein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl in mir auf. Als versöhne sich Detroit gerade mit mir, indem es sich mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand von seiner schönsten Seite zeigt.   
Wortlos wische ich mir über die Augen. Meine Sicht auf Detroit ist tatsächlich verblendet. Schließlich sitzt neben mir der Android, der mein Leben total auf den Kopf gestellt hat, und der so unwahrscheinlich gut riecht, dass ich kaum klar denken kann.   
Ich schlucke und werfe ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Schweigend sieht er hinaus und ich sehe ihm an, dass er gerade abwägt, inwieweit er noch sauer auf mich sein soll, weil ich gefahren war, wie eine gesenkte Sau. Schuldbewusst ziehe ich die Schultern hoch.   
„Unter dem Gesichtspunkt, dass du ungestraft so fährst, halte ich das Gesetz des Fahrverbots für Androiden für noch absurder, als sowieso schon“, sagt er sachlich.  
„Da stimme ich total mit dir überein“, erwidere ich sofort. Wenn Connor mal gefahren war, dann wirklich verdammt defensiv und regelkonform. Selten hatte ich mich so sicher als Beifahrerin gefühlt, wie bei Connor.   
„Weißt du, wenn Hank so fährt“, sagt Connor und sieht tadelnd zu mir rüber, „finde ich es nicht ganz so schlimm. Aber du bist nun mal einfach nicht mehr alleine, und...“  
„Ja, ja, du hast ja recht! Mini und so“, erwidere ich und streiche mir mit den Fingern ganz durcheinander durch die türkisfarbenen Haare. „Ich fahr ab jetzt, wie ein Android, aber kannst du bitte damit aufhören, böse auf mich zu sein?“  
Connor seufzt und sieht mich so an, als hätte er eigentlich die Schnauze gestrichen voll von mir. Doch im nächsten Augenblick beginnt er zu grinsen. „Ich will mal nicht so sein“, sagt er und seine Augen blitzen mich herausfordernd an.   
Hatte der mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt! Wieder boxe ich ihn in die Seite. „Wann bist du bloß so cheeky geworden?!“, frage ich kopfschüttelnd.  
Connor lacht. „Länger schon“, meint er grinsend.  
„Ja, genau“, seufze ich. „'Miss Anderson, soll ich sie wirklich auf den Arm nehmen?' Ja, ja, bestimmt hast du dich damals einfach immer nur blöd gestellt und die Karte des unschuldigen Androiden gespielt, der nichts checkt!“  
Connor lacht noch immer. „Nicht so ganz, Jen“, gibt er schließlich zu. Er zögert kurz, dann fügt er mit flammenden Blick hinzu: „Aber heiß fand ich dich immer schon.“   
Ich reiße die Augen auf und drücke mich tief in den Sitz hinein. Ich kann schlecht mit Komplimenten, auch wenn sie von Connor kommen und vor allem dann, wenn er mich so ansieht, als würde er mich gleich ausziehen. Mit rasenden Herzen starre ich hinaus und deute zum Frontfenster. „Da, die Aussicht“, stottere ich. Mein ausgestreckter Finger bebt.   
Connor schaut mich noch immer an und schenkt dem Anblick von Detroit bei Nacht nicht mehr die geringste Beachtung. „Ja, sehr schön“, murmelt er, obwohl es ihn nicht im geringsten zu interessieren scheint, beugt sich zu mir herüber, legt die Hand an meine Wange, dreht mein Gesicht zu ihm und küsst mich auf die Lippen.   
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, als unsere Zungen sich begegnen; ich ihn rieche, schmecke, fühle, und ich bin so überfordert mit seiner plötzlichen Nähe, dass ich sogar vergesse, die Augen zu schließen.   
Eine Weile küsst er mich, während seine Haare meine Stirn kitzeln. „Was ist los?“, fragt er leise, ehe er mich erneut küsst und meine zitternden Lippen wieder auf seine fordernden treffen.   
Was soll ich darauf schon sagen? Wie soll ich mich bloß erklären? 'Sorry, Con – ich bin so endlos verknallt in dich, und wenn du mich so ansiehst, mich danach berührst und küsst, bin ich einfach völlig fertig mit der Welt und mit dem Gefühl, das du in mir auslöst?'  
„Du“, sage ich also einfach nur, während er mich küsst. Seine Hand liegt noch immer auf meiner Wange. Sie glüht, ich glühe. Seine Augen glühen, als er mich schließlich ansieht. „Ich?“, fragt er verwirrt.  
Ich nutze den Moment und nicke hastig. „Du“, wiederhole ich, während ich die Autotür öffne und in meiner Verwirrung über mein so furchtbar schnell schlagendes Herz fast aus dem SUV purzele. Das muss ihm als Erklärung reichen.   
Connor mustert mich stirnrunzelnd, während ich aus dem Auto steige und ihn dazu auffordere, ebenfalls rauszukommen. Er wirkt nicht mehr ganz so aufgeräumt, wie vorhin noch. Eher so, als habe ihn unsere Knutscherei den ganzen Abend über auch ziemlich angemacht, und tatsächlich auch, als habe er wirklich keine Ahnung, was er mit mir anrichtet, wenn er mich küsst.   
Als ich draußen stehe, empfängt mich die kühle Nachtluft. Ich werfe die Tür hinter mir zu und atme tief durch. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm zeigen, wie glücklich ich über seine Anwesenheit bin. Oder es ihm zumindest sagen.   
Stattdessen reiße ich fast den Seitenspiegel ab, als Connor plötzlich neben mir steht und mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. „Mensch, Connor!“, rufe ich verwirrt und reibe mir die Seite. „Du... erschrick mich nicht immerzu!“  
Connor hat scheinbar auf gehört, sich über mein seltsames Verhalten zu wundern. Er grinst wieder. „Sagtest du nicht, damit könnte ich dich nicht mehr erschrecken?“, fragt er und deutet auf seine LED.  
Ich murmele etwas. Ja, das sagte ich. Als ich noch davon ausging, dass ich irgendwann mal damit umgehen können werde, dass dieser Typ Teil meines Lebens ist und das auch bleibt. Stattdessen bin ich die ganze Zeit irgendwie angespannt, aufgeregt und furchtbar horny in seiner Nähe. Hoffentlich wird das einfach irgendwann vergehen – ich weiß nämlich wirklich nicht, wie ich dieses Gefühl auf Dauer aushalten soll.   
Connor mustert mich noch immer. Ihm ist nicht entgangen, dass ich die ganze Zeit schon durcheinander bin. Irgendwie ist er gerade sehr herausfordernd in seiner Art, und das ist okay und zeigt, dass er sich wohlfühlt in meiner Nähe. Aber ihm scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, dass mich jeder provokante Blick und jede Berührung von ihm einfach wieder zurück zur absoluten inneren Ausnahmesituation bringt.   
Er will etwas sagen, doch ich springe kurzerhand auf die Motorhaube. „Komm!“, rufe ich und klettere aufs Autodach.   
Connor beobachtet mich mit großen Augen. Ich habe ihn wirklich aus dem Konzept gebracht, indem ich auf das Auto gestiegen bin. Ich atme auf. Mit einem verwirrten Connor kann ich besser umgehen, als mit einem, der mich bei jedem Blickwechsel an Sex denken lässt.   
„Jen, das ist ein sehr teures Auto!“, erklärt er mir, als sei mir das selbst noch nicht aufgefallen. „Wir könnten den Lack beschädigen, indem wir...“  
Ich verdrehe die Augen und mache es mir bequem. „Ach meine Güte, Jos Eltern haben genug Kohle. Hast du nicht ihr Haus gesehen?“  
Connor will wieder widersprechen, doch ich sage: „Wenn was kaputt geht, nehme ich das auf meine Kappe. Okay?“   
Connor schaut mich so vorwurfsvoll an, als hätte ihm gerade vorgeschlagen, Fowler persönlich in Handschellen zu nehmen.   
Grinsend strecke ich den Arm aus. „Na los, gib' dir 'nen Ruck! Oder hat mein Deviant Hunter Badass Babe echt Angst, auf ein Auto zu steigen?“  
Connor hadert mit sich. „Du weißt, dass es das nicht ist“, murmelt er. Schließlich nimmt er trotzdem meine Hand und steigt zu mir auf das Autodach hinauf.   
„Yeah!“, jubele ich, als er sich neben mir nieder lässt. Ich bin froh, dass er mir wieder nah ist, vor allem, weil es hier auf der Anhöhe echt kühl ist und der Wind unbarmherzig an meinen Haaren reißt.   
Als er die Beine anzieht und neben mir sitzt, wird mir erst richtig klar, wie eng wir nun nebeneinander sitzen. Ich war ja schon völlig ausgeflippt, als er mich gebeugt über Schaltknüppel und Handbremse geküsst hat. Doch nun ist er mir so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüre, während sein Arm sich um meinen Rücken legt. Ach herrje, sollte nicht gleich schon Neujahr sein?  
„Hey“, murmelt er, als auch er unsere Nähe registriert. Unsere Atem steigen in hellen Wolken in die dunkle Nacht.  
„Hey“, erwidere ich benommen und kann meinen Blick kaum von seinen Lippen nehmen. Erneut bin ich absolut willenlos in seiner Nähe. Das gefällt mir gar nicht! Beziehungsweise: Es gefällt mir viel zu gut!   
Seine Locken kitzeln meine Stirn, als wir uns auf diesem Autodach in die Augen sehen und ich völlig vergesse, weshalb wir hier überhaupt sitzen.   
Wortlos sehen wir uns an, während seine Wärme zu mir wandert.   
Das ist also das Jahresende. Und ich weiß nicht ob ich gerade irgendwo auf der Welt lieber wäre, als mit Connor auf diesem SUV am Rande von Detroit, in der klirrenden Kälte. Aber aufgewärmt von seiner Nähe.   
Es ist noch immer laut um uns herum von den Feuerwerken über der Stadt, die verfrüht los gejagt wurden. Ein Glück sind wir weit genug von allem entfernt. Der Lärm beginnt anzuschwellen, während wir uns noch immer in die Augen sehen und Connor meine eiskalte Hand in seine nimmt. So sehen wir uns an, beide im Bann des anderen, und wahrscheinlich gleichermaßen verliebt.  
Als er plötzlich spricht, ist seine Stimme belegt. Er räuspert sich. „Happy new year, Jen“, sagt er leise und streichelt mir durch das Haar.   
Ach ja. Da war ja was!   
Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe, wie die Feuerwerke über der Stadt tanzen. Bunte Lichter, überall. Auf dem Dach des Maison sind die Gestalten der andern zu erkennen, und Raketen jagen ausgehend von ihnen in die Luft, wo sie knallend explodieren und den dunklen Himmel erleuchten.   
Ich schaue wieder zu Connor und strahle ihn an. „Happy new year, Con“, erwidere ich und lasse mich dieses mal nicht überrumpeln, als unsere Lippen aufeinander treffen. Wir küssen uns und wir strahlen dabei und alles ist so furchtbar schön, dass ich das Gesicht quiekend in seinem Schal vergrabe, als er den Kuss beendet.   
Er zieht mich an sich und ich lasse mich in seine Arme fallen, während ich die Beine ausstrecke und an ihn gelehnt zur Ruhe komme.   
Wir beobachten das Feuerwerk Arm in Arm.   
„Das ist das schönste und kitschigste Silvester, das ich je erlebt habe“, sage ich nach einer Weile und muss an mich halten, um nicht loszukichern wie ein verknallter Teenie.  
„Meins auch“, nickt Connor. Er schweigt, dann sagt er: „Letztes Silvester hat Hank mir auf die Schuhe gekotzt. Das war... sehr speziell.“  
Ich lache und drücke mich an ihn. Es gibt wohl nur einen auf der Welt, der so ein Erlebnis speziell nennen würde. Und den werde ich unter keinen Umständen wieder hergeben. 

Wir sitzen auf dem Autodach herum, bis ich trotz Connors Wärme schlottere und er mich überzeugt, endlich zurückzufahren.   
Der Silvesterabend hätte schöner nicht enden können. Für mich und für Connor jedenfalls. Im Maison angekommen, besuchen wir beide nur noch kurz die Party, um nach Hank zu sehen. Dieser liegt noch immer völlig erledigt auf der Couch und schnarcht.   
„Dass der bei so einem Lärm pennen kann!“, flüstere ich Connor anerkennend zu, der hinter mir stehend meine Hand hält, als wir auf Hank nieder blicken.   
„Ich kenn jemanden, der das heute auch schon hingekriegt hat“, kommentiert Connor und ich werfe ihm über die Schulter einen mahnenden Blick zu. Für einen Abend wurde ich oft genug mit meinem Vater verglichen.   
Connor streichelt mir beschwichtigend und leicht grinsend über die Schulter, ehe ich mich grummelnd von Hank abwende.   
Wir wollen grade die Fliege machen, als Ralph mir um den Hals fällt. Dabei lässt er beinahe den Teller Spaghetti fallen, den er mir mitgebracht hat. Aber halt leider nur beinahe.   
Ich nehme den Teller an, um ihm wenigstens eine Chance zu geben und, weil ich auch einen Bärenhunger habe, als ich Connor nach draußen folge. 

Skeptisch beäuge ich den Teller in meinen Händen, als ich Connor zu seiner Wohnungstür folge.   
Er sucht seine Taschen nach dem Schlüssel ab.   
„Schließt du auf?“, fragt er, da er diesen wohl gerade nicht griffbereit zu haben scheint.   
„Sehr lustig, womit denn?“, frage ich zurück, während ich noch immer die Nudeln mit der roten Soße mustere.   
„Na, mit deinem Schlüssel!“, erwidert Connor irritiert.   
Überrascht schaue ich zu ihm hoch. „Hä?!“  
„Der Schlüssel, der unter der Fußmatte war. Vorhin.“ Mir fällt ein, was kam, nachdem ich den Schlüssel benutzt und zu Connor ins Bad gegangen war, und ich laufe rot an. Connor schaut ebenso verschämt zur Seite. Dann sieht er mir wieder in die Augen. „Der Schlüssel ist für dich! Damit du in Zukunft einfach rein kommen kannst!“  
„Achso, sag das doch!“, sage ich perplex und starre irritiert vor mich hin. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du mir... Also, jetzt schon...“ Ich erröte.  
Connor hat endlich seinen Schlüssel gefunden und schließt die Tür auf. Er hält mir diese auf, während ich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung hinein laufe. „Nun...“, sagt er lächelnd, „ich denke, wir sind bereit für diesen Schritt.“  
Unsicher grummele ich etwas und stelle den Nudelteller auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.   
Connor balanciert mir über die Unordnung hinterher und hilft mir aus meiner Jacke. „Ich hab ja auch noch den Schlüssel von euch“, fügt er hinzu. Er sieht seinen Zweitschlüssel auf dem Fensterbrett liegen und nimmt ihn an sich. Er wuschelt sich kurz durch die Haare, dann nimmt er meine Hand in seine. Noch immer bin ich kalt und er warm. Zärtlich öffnet er meine Faust und legt den Schlüssel auf meine Handfläche. „Hier“, sagt er und sein Blick ist offen und warm, als er das sagt. „Ganz offiziell. Komm immer vorbei, wenn was ist.“  
Ich bin gerührt und weiß nicht so recht, was ich sagen will. Irgendwie krieg ich das auch noch immer echt schlecht hin. Also sage ich hastig: „Auch dann, wenn ich einfach nur sexuellen Notstand habe?“  
Connor kennt mittlerweile meine Art, mich aus romantischen Situationen zu fliehen. Er grinst. „Vor allem dann.“


	84. 84. Nudeln und Ketchup -Lemon-

Eine halbe Stunde später sitze ich noch immer an Connors Schreibtisch und schiebe pappsatt die leere Schüssel von mir weg.  
Connor kommt aus dem Bad. Er hat die Zähne geputzt und ist bettfertig. Er trägt nur noch eine Shorts und ein T-Shirt.   
Ich starre ihn an, nehme dann aber schnell den Blick von ihm, als er verwirrt zurück starrt. Uff. Wer auch immer die Optik von diesem Androiden designt hat, hatte einen echt guten Geschmack.  
„Tatsächlich aufgegessen?“, fragt er, als er sich auf dem Bett nieder lässt.  
Ich bin selbst überrascht. „Nun, es war wirklich nicht gut“, sage ich nachdenklich. „Aber es war genießbar. Es waren Nudeln mit Ketchup.“ Ich zucke die Achseln.   
Connor nickt anerkennend und mustert das neu aufgebaute Bett, auf dem er sitzt. „Dann hat er sich ja wirklich verbessert, nicht?“  
Nachdenklich nicke ich. „Sehr, wenn man damit vergleicht, wie er angefangen hat“, erwidere ich.   
„Wenn er weiterhin solche kulinarischen Sprünge macht – vielleicht wird er dann wirklich noch Sternekoch. Wer weiß?“, schlägt Connor vor und zieht die Decke über sich.   
„Ich wette dagegen“, meine ich, stehe auf und laufe grinsend auf ihn zu. Mein Lieblingsandroid sitzt frischgemacht und frech grinsend auf dem Rand seines Bettes und wartet nur drauf, dass ich mich zu ihm geselle.   
Er beobachtet mich, wie ich auf ihn zu laufe. Bei seinem schelmischen Blick muss ich unweigerlich daran zurück denken, wie ich ihn das erste mal dazu überredet hatte, in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Nun erwartet er mich mit so viel Herausforderung in den Augen, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runter läuft.   
Wieder beweist mir sein angeturnter Blick, wie wohl er sich mittlerweile bei mir fühlen kann. Und ich bin so froh darüber, das irgendwie geschafft zu haben. Vor wenigen Wochen noch war er regelmäßig so unsicher in meiner Nähe, nicht zuletzt wegen meiner unberechenbaren Aktionen, meinen sprunghaften Handlungen. Weil ich ihn dauernd so heftig an mich gezogen hatte, und ihn dann wieder abgelehnt hatte. Plötzlich steht nichts mehr zwischen uns. Wir sind im Einklang mit uns, unseren Plänen, unserer Zukunft, unserer Lust.   
Seine Hand nimmt meine und er zieht mich an sich.   
Ich beuge mich zu ihm runter und unsere Lippen treffen hart aufeinander. So, als hätten wir tagelang nicht geknutscht. Dabei saßen wir doch vor einer halben Stunde noch, beide im Schneidersitz und Arm in Arm auf dem Autodach und knutschten herum.  
Er atmet heftig in den Kuss hinein und ich bemerke, wie geil ihn unsere Küsse machen. Seine Küsse sind so wild, so hemmungslos und unbeschwert. Hatten wir doch früher oft sehr langsam und zögerlich mit unsern Küssen begonnen, oder uns unterbrochen, wenn wir zu heftig eingestiegen waren, weil wir selbst nicht wussten, wo genau das hinführt, und weil wir beide fast schon darauf warteten, dass meine Laune sich umschlägt und ich ihn anbrülle. Nun steigt er schon so heftig ein und es spricht mich unheimlich an, wie er loslassen kann und wie er mir zeigen kann, dass er mich will.   
Ich sinke vor ihm nieder, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und ziehe meine Hand aus seiner. Etwas holprig und ungeduldig fasse ich ihm in den Schoß, wo seine Erregung gegen den Stoff seiner Boxershorts drückt. Ich fahre über dem Stoff langsam seine Länge entlang und genieße, wie sein Gesicht sich unter meinen Berührungen verändert.   
Ich bin vor ihm auf den Boden angekommen und spüre die Holzbretter unter meinen Knien. Selbst, wenn ich die Hände von ihm nehmen wollen würde, ich könnte es in dem Moment auf keinen Fall. Viel zu beschäftigt bin ich damit, die Lust in seinem Gesicht zu beobachten, zu sehen, wie seine LED gelb aufflackert, während ich selbst Mühe habe, mich dem Pulsieren zwischen meinen Beinen nicht vollends hinzugeben und mir in die Hose zu fassen.   
Ich halte inne, die Hand noch immer an seiner Erektion, und schaue zu ihm hoch.   
Er hat bemerkt, dass ich aufgehört habe, meine Hände an ihm zu bewegen und sieht mich fragend an. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und will direkt dazu über gehen, meinen Körper zu küssen, um meine Zärtlichkeiten zurückzugeben und mir ein tolles Erlebnis mit ihm zu verschaffen, doch ich halte ihn ab. „Con, danke“, sage ich plump und hoffe, dass ich durch mein plötzliches Gerede nicht die Situation kaputt mache. Doch es war die Art, wie er gerade seine Hand nach meinem T-Shirt ausgestreckt hatte, diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er mich an sich drücken und mir in die Hose fassen wollte, die mich davon überzeugt hatte, das zu sagen. Ich weiß genau, wie es weiter geht zwischen uns. Er wird mich aufs Bett ziehen, mich küssen, mich berühren. Ich werde kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen können in seinen Armen und mich einfach allem hingeben, was er zu bieten hat. Er wird sein Gesicht in meinem Schoß vergraben, sich mit nass glänzendem Kinn auf mich legen und mir mindestens einen Höhepunkt verschaffen. Es läuft meist ziemlich ähnlich ab, zwischen uns. Er agiert, ich reagiere. Es ist wunderschön, für beide von uns. Tatsächlich nicht nur für mich. Das sehe ich ihm an, wenn er mir ins Gesicht blickt, während seine Finger sich in mir bewegen. Wenn er in mir kommt, weil es ihm so gefällt, mich in absoluter Lust zu sehen. Nein, es ist wirklich nicht langweilig oder festgefahren. Aber es spiegelt so viel wieder, von unserer ganzen Beziehung, von unserer Dynamik und wie wir zueinander stehen. Diese kurze Geste, mit der er eben noch meinem T-Shirt greifen wollte, hat mir das gezeigt. Er hätte mich ausgezogen, auf seinen Schoß gezogen und mir die Hand in den Slip gesteckt. Ich wäre Wachs in seinen Händen. Ich weiß, wie es läuft, zwischen uns. Und es ist wunderschön. Aber heute wird es anders sein.   
Connor wirkt etwas überrumpelt davon, dass ich mich seiner ausgestreckten Hand nicht entgegen fallen lasse. Meist habe ich erst gar nicht die Kraft dazu, seine Zärtlichkeiten abzublocken. Aber ich muss das jetzt endlich mal sagen, verdammt. Auch, wenn ich Gefahr laufe, den auf mich wartenden Sex durch Labern zu zerstören.   
„Danke, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast“, sage ich leise. Ich würde das gerne aufrichtig und ohne Zittern in der Stimme sagen. Doch diese Worte überhaupt auszusprechen, fällt mir schon schwer genug. Unter Connors irritiertem Blick fahre ich fort: „Das war für dich oft nicht leicht, mit mir, aber du bist trotzdem da für mich. Obwohl ich manchmal so ein kleines Biest war.“ Peinlich berührt schaue ich weg.   
Connor ist noch immer verblüfft über meine Worte. „Das war bestimmt nicht immer leicht“, stimmt er zögerlich zu. „Aber du bist es allemal wert.“ Er zuckt die Achseln, als müsste er sich für was Offensichtliches entschuldigen.   
Kurz schweigen wir, dann sagt er: „Es mag sein, dass du impulsiver bist, als viele andern Menschen. Aber du hast mir auch so viel über menschliche Emotionen und menschliches Verhalten beigebracht.“ Er überlegt, dann fügt er grinsend hinzu: „Für dich ist das bestimmt anstrengend, in einem Moment zu lachen und im nächsten Moment zu weinen. Für mich ist es das auch, aber vor allem ist es für mich einfach nur faszinierend.“  
Überfordert seufze ich. So kann man das natürlich auch betrachten. Androidboner, weil ein Mensch sich unmöglich benimmt – das ist wohl endlich mal mein Moment, um mit meinen Verhalten zu glänzen.  
Unsicher schaue ich ihm wieder in die Augen. „Wie auch immer“, sage ich nun mit fester Stimme. „Ich war oft furchtbar gemein zu dir. Und das tut mir Leid.“  
Er lächelt. „Das ist okay. Ich hab dich jetzt. Und das ist wunderschön.“   
Wieder bin ich etwas baff, mit welcher Offenheit er mal so eben so tolle Worte finden kann. Dass er gar nicht nachtragend ist. Er mag behaupten, dass er von mir viel gelernt hat – doch die Art, wie er mit seinem Umfeld umgeht ist etwas, das ich bewundere, und von dem ich mir noch eine bis hundert Scheiben abschneiden kann.   
Er sieht mich abwartend an, während ich nach Worten suche. Ich komme mir für einen Augenblick echt doof vor. So, als seien meine Worte unangebracht und überflüssig. Ich weiß, dass er mir dieses Gefühl nicht geben will, als er so geduldig zu mir runter blickt. Das war auf keinem Fall von ihm so gemeint. Aber es ist schwer, seine Akzeptanz so anzunehmen, zumal sie mit dieser Selbstverständlichkeit einhergeht. Jetzt, wo ich mir dessen bewusst bin, zu welchen Kompromissen ich ihn mit meinem ausuferndem Verhalten gezwungen hatte.   
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Jen“, sagt Connor, weil mein Schweigen ihm doch unangenehm zu werden scheint. Zuversichtlich und noch immer mit diesem horny Blitzen in den Augen grinst er mich an. „Soll ich dich auf andere Gedanken bringen?“   
Er beugt sich zu mir runter und meine bebenden Lippen treffen auf seine. Ich möchte schwach protestieren, doch ich bin ihm schon wieder total ausgeliefert, als seine Hand sich in meinen Slip schiebt. Seine Atmung wird unregelmäßiger und seine Küsse fordernder, als er die Nässe zwischen meinen Beinen spürt und ich mich seiner Hand sehnsüchtig entgegen strecke. Nichts turnt ihn mehr an, als zu spüren, dass es mir mit ihm so wahnsinnig gut gefällt. Und dass unsere Küsse mich erneut so feucht gemacht haben, ist dafür Beweis genug.   
Er zieht mich an sich, während er die Hand tiefer in meinem Slip vergräbt und ich bemerke, wie ich drauf und dran bin, schon wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich habe kaum bemerkt, dass ich die Hand von seiner Shorts genommen habe, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, auf seine Berührungen zu reagieren. So läuft es fast immer zwischen uns. Und ich liebe es. Ich liebe, wie er mich berührt, ich liebe, wie ich mich bei ihm fallen lassen kann, wie ich nichts als die Lust und das grenzenlose Verlangen fühle, wenn ich...   
Ich reiße mich zusammen und unterbreche den Kuss. Heute sollte er doch endlich mal etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von mir bekommen, als sonst. Das hatte ich mir vorgenommen. Mein furchtbar formuliertes 'Danke' soll und muss durch eine Handlung von mir unterstrichen werden. Ich kann mir doch nicht immer nur gönnen bei ihm!  
Wieder finden meine Hände seinen Penis, während ich ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsse, um seinen ausgehungerten Gesten wenigstens irgendwie zu begegnen. Er scheint zu bemerken, was ich vor habe, und scheinbar erheitert es ihn, mich davon abzubringen, indem er mich enger an sich zieht und mit den Fingern in meinem Slip fester an meinem Kitzler zu reiben. Herrgott, dieser Typ! Wie soll man dem denn bitte einen ausgiebigen Blowjob geben, wenn er so eine Freude daran zu haben scheint, mich in einen Zustand der absoluten Willenlosigkeit zu versetzen?  
Er grinst, als meine abwehrenden Bewegungen schwächer werden und ich verbissen versuche, wieder etwas mehr Kontrolle über die Situation zu erlangen. Herrje, ich wollte doch eigentlich genau das Gegenteil. Er soll sich mal bei mir entspannen, und nicht umgekehrt!  
Er zieht mich auf seinen Schoß, wo er mir die Jeans und das T-Shirt auszieht, sodass ich nackt und unfassbar geil auf seinem Oberschenkel sitze. Keuchend lehne ich an ihm, als er mich wider küsst und die Hand zwischen meine Beine schiebt.   
Ich starte einen letzten Versuch und nehme mich zusammen. Ich greife nach seinem Penis und massiere ihn fest durch seine Shorts hindurch. Augenblicklich reagiert er auf mich und drückt sich mir entgegen.   
„Zieh dich aus“, flüstere ich ihm zu, als er mir kurz einen Moment zum atmen einräumt.   
Er nickt benommen. Seine gewellten Haare wippen mit seinem schwachen Nicken.   
Ich rutsche von seinem Schoß, als er den Hintern anhebt und sich von seiner Shorts zu befreien. Atemlos sehe ich ihm dabei zu. Wie kann ein Typ nur so schön sein? Und halt, Androidenlusttropfen sind also auch blau? Irgendwie ist mir das bis jetzt entgangen. Langsam werde ich Expertin auf dem Gebiet und kann eine Androidensexhotline starten, denke ich belustigt.  
Als er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht, weiß ich: Wenn ich einen Übergang zum blasen finde, dann jetzt oder nie. Er wird nur zwei Sekunden brauchen, um mich wimmernd und zerfressen vor Lust in seinen Armen liegen zu haben, völlig handlungsunfähig und außer Stande, mich endlich mal zu revanchieren und meine Worte von vorhin zu unterstreichen.   
Ich lasse mich so schnell zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie fallen, dass ich bestimmt blaue Flecken kriegen werde. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und versuche, mir nichts anzumerken. Das würde Connor doch sowieso nur noch einen Anlass geben, um sich um mich zu kümmern, und ich sehe mich schon wieder von meiner Lust davon getragen zu werden, ohne, dass es heute Nacht zu diesem Blowjob kommt.   
Connor sieht nun erst überrascht, dann neugierig zu mir runter. Es hat ihn gereizt, mich mit seinen Berührungen davon abkommen zu lassen, ihn oral zu beglücken. Und ganz lässt ihn diese Aktion noch immer nicht los, denn er sieht mir herausfordernd ins Gesicht, während seine Hände meine Brüste finden und seine Daumen über meine Nippel reiben.   
Nun! Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht mehr von diesem Vorhaben abbringen lassen!  
Ich lege die Hand um sein bestes Stück und frage mich, wann ich mich jemals an diese Größe gewöhnen werde. In dem Moment bin ich mir sicher. Er ist einfach zu groß. Aber ich armes Ding werde nunmal damit leben müssen.   
Connor registriert, dass ich nicht im Stande war, vor ihm zu knien und seinen Penis anzuglotzen, ohne mich anzufassen. Und ich bekenne mich absolut schuldig. Ich fahre einfach total auf ihn ab, und seine Erektion so groß und pulsierend vor mir zu sehen, bringt mich fast um den Verstand.   
Ich hebe meine nassen Finger und umschließe ihn damit. Er beobachtet mich dabei gut, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, das Gesicht voller Lust. Meine Nässe zu kosten oder an seinem Penis zu haben ist sein Ding, das weiß ich. Er liebt es, weil es meine Erregung wieder spiegelt.   
Ich senke den Kopf und fahre mit den Lippen die Länge seines Schafts entlang. Er riecht nach Typ, nach Sex, nach mir. Und es macht mich unheimlich geil, grade.   
Glücklicherweise hat er endgültig von dem Versuch abgelassen, mich von einem Blowjob abzuhalten, als meine Lippen die Spitze seines Penis berühren. Ich mach das hier viel zu gerne, und bei ihm tatsächlich viel zu selten. Selbstverständlich ist dies nicht der erste Blowjob, den er von mir bekommt – aber bei all seinen Skills und seinen zuvorkommenden Fähigkeiten, komme ich wirklich kaum dazu.   
Ich spüre, wie er bebt, als seine Eichel in meinen Mund hineingleitet. Es fällt ihm noch immer schwer, sich wirklich, wirklich fallen zu lassen, bei mir, und auch, wenn er still hält, und mich gewähren lässt, spüre ich das in seiner Anspannung. Er ist eben ein echter Gönner, doch muss er sich wirklich noch darin üben, die Kontrolle mal komplett abzugeben. Und mich einfach mal machen zu lassen.   
Die Möglichkeit das zu üben, hat er nun.   
Ich spüre den salzigen Lusttropfen auf meiner Zunge und kann nicht anders, als leise zu stöhnen. Ich liebe das einfach! Mein Kopf senkt sich über seinen Schoß, als ich immer mehr von ihm in den Mund nehme. Ich gebe echt mein bestes, aber komplett kriege ich ihn auf keinen Fall in mich hinein – er ist einfach viel zu groß. Trotzdem scheint meine Aktion seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.   
Ich höre ihn atmen, und jeder Atemzug aus seinem Mund bestätigt mir akustisch die Lust, die er empfindet.   
Kein Wunder, denn was blasen angeht, bin ich tatsächlich lange geschult, und gut geübt. Die wenigsten Typen sind nun mal wie Connor und halten sich bei der Befriedigung ihrer eigenen Bedürfnisse so anständig zurück. Oft genug haben Typen es sehr früh bei sexuellen Begegnungen eingefordert – und dem war ich meist sehr gerne nachgekommen.   
Ich fahre fort und bin zunehmend angetan und immer erregter davon, ihn in meinem Mund zu haben. Sein Penis ist einfach wahnsinnig groß und ansprechend. Umso mehr macht es mich heiß, dass ich so große Probleme damit habe, möglichst viel von ihm in meinem Mund zu kriegen.   
Als ich seine Hoden in die Hand nehme und sanft massiere, merke ich endlich, wie sich die Anspannung mehr und mehr von ihm löst. Er wirkt entspannter, enthemmter. Und als seine Hände nach meinem Kopf greifen, um mich enger an ihn zu ziehen, hab ich es endlich geschafft, und ihn von dem Gönnertum abgelenkt, an dem er sonst immer so festhält.  
Wieder stöhne ich leise auf, als seine Finger durch meine Haare fahren und er mich fest in seinen Schoß drückt. Gut, er mag grade die Kontrolle über den Blowjob haben – aber das ist nunmal einfach nur heiß für mich, und endlich geht es mal wieder länger, als nur wenige Augenblicke, ausschließlich um seine, und nicht nur um meine Befriedigung.   
Währenddessen kann ich nicht damit aufhören, mich selbst zu berühren. Seinen Penis im Mund zu haben ist einfach so heiß, und für mich ja irgendwie auch eine Seltenheit. Es spricht mich total an, wie sehr ihm das grade gefällt, und wie er aussieht, wenn er sich in seiner Lust fallen lässt.   
Schließlich nimmt er die Hände aus meinen Haaren und hebt den Kopf. „Jen, warte“, flüstert er und seine Stimme ist belegt und rau, als er spricht. Er räuspert sich, und wiederholt sich. „Jen...“  
„Ist okay“, sage ich keuchend und denke nicht dran, mein Tempo zu verringern.   
Connor zögert, kurz und versucht es nochmal: „Jen, ich...“   
Ich hebe den Kopf. „Ja, komm ruhig!“, sage ich hastig und mache weiter.   
Connor scheint wirklich unzufrieden damit. Das hatten wir tatsächlich noch nie. Er ist wirklich noch nie in meinem Mund gekommen. Kaum zu fassen. Er ist tatsächlich stets so sehr darum bemüht, dass es mir mit ihm gefällt, dass es dazu noch gar nicht kam.   
In seiner Erregung bemerkt er, dass er heute und jetzt nicht mehr über das Geben und Nehmen mit mir diskutieren brauch. Ich bin erleichtert, als ich seine Hände wieder auf meinem Kopf spüre – ein Indiz dafür, dass er sich wohl mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hat.   
Er stöhnt leise, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt nähert. Und auch ich brauche nicht mehr lange. Mich selbst zu berühren, und seine Erektion im Mund zu haben, hat mich schon längst an einen Punkt gebracht, zu dem ich jederzeit kommen könnte. Es ist einfach zu heiß, Zeuge davon zu werden, wie mein Lieblingsandroid mit dem kontrollierten Auftreten von seinen Prinzipien ablässt.  
Als er kommt, drückt er sich mir fast schon etwas zu fest entgegen. Ob zu fest, sei allerdings dahingestellt. Es ist genau richtig für meinen Geschmack. Er atmet heftig, als sein Penis in meinem Mund zuckt, und dies meinen eigenen Orgasmus unterstreicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich seinen Penis in meinem Mund habe, und mich somit niemand im Haus hören kann. Dieser nimmt mir nämlich wahrlich die Möglichkeit, laut zu werden.  
Ich sauge noch immer vorsichtig an ihm, als sein Zucken vollständig abgeklungen ist, und er fast schon verschämt in mein Gesicht schaut.   
„Das war... wirklich geil“, sagt er keuchend und richtet sich auf.   
Ich lasse seinen Penis aus meinem Mund gleiten und küsse ihn sanft, ehe ich mich ebenfalls aufrichte. Ich nicke und nehme meine rechte Hand aus meinem Schoß. „War sehr nice“, grinse ich und genieße, ihn so fertig zu sehen. Auch, wenn er total zufrieden und fertig wirkt, scheint ihm noch immer unangenehm zu sein, dass er so viel Aufmerksamkeit von mir bekommen hat. Was total unnötig ist, weil ich sonst immer diejenige bin, um die sich alles dreht.   
„Okay, du bist dran!“ Dieser Gedanke scheint ihn aufzumuntern und er zieht mich an sich.   
Wieder komme ich auf seinem Schoß an und falle in seinen Arm. „Nicht nötig, ich bin auch gekommen“, sage ich grinsend und begutachte meine feuchten Finger.  
Connor scheint völlig erschüttert. „Was?! Aber...“  
Ich muss lachen. „Für mich war das wirklich heiß!“, erkläre ich ihm lachend.   
Ungläubig mustert er mich. „War es das?“, fragt er skeptisch und mustert begierig meine pappnassen Finger.   
Ich nicke. „Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glaube, aber ich mag nun mal Schwänze“, sage ich achselzuckend.   
Connors Blick ist noch immer zweifelnd, wenn auch etwas belustigt.  
„Du musst lernen, dich mehr fallen zu lassen!“, schimpfe ich ihn lachend und kitzele ihn vorsichtig am Bauch.   
„Vielleicht“, murmelt er und starrt wieder auf meine nassen Finger. Hastig sieht er mir ins Gesicht. „Du, ähm. Hast da was“, sagt er verschämt und wischt mir vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch über die Wange. Es verfärbt sich an einigen Stellen blau.  
„Oh“, grinse ich. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte alles geschluckt.“  
Er wirft das Taschentuch mit einer beeindruckenden Präzision in den Mülleimer und starrt mich an, während ich noch immer nackt auf seinem Schoß sitze und mich an ihn schmiege. Er hört einfach nicht auf, mich anzuschauen.   
„Na gut, hier“, sage ich großzügig und halte ihm meine Hand hin.   
„Danke“, grinst er frech, nimmt meine Hand in seine und leckt zärtlich meine Finger ab.   
Kichernd drücke ich mich an ihn. „Seltsamer Kink“, sage ich belustigt, als er fertig ist.   
Er brummt verschämt.  
„Aber gibt wirklich Schlimmeres“, füge ich heiter hinzu und lasse es zu, dass er mich zu sich unter die Decke zieht.   
Als ich in seinen Armen angekommen bin, und das erste mal auf dem neu aufgebauten Bett mit ihm liege, denke ich: Es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres, als bei diesem Androiden eingekuschelt einzuschlafen. Aber es gibt bestimmt nichts Schöneres.


	85. 85. Analysen und Vorlieben -Lime-

Ein Connor, der sich im Bett einfach mal bedienen lässt und es dann dabei belässt? Das war wohl eine unrealistische Erwartung; denn als er nachts bemerkt, dass ich wach bin, weil ich mich schläfrig in seinen Armen an ihn schmiege, beginnt er meinen Körper so zart zu streicheln und zu küssen, dass ich sanft aus dem Halbschlaf in die Realität zurück gleite und wahrlich nicht mehr in der Lage bin, seine Berührungen zu unterbinden. Es ist noch dunkel, und man hört, dass die Party noch immer läuft, als er sich nach einem letzten Kuss auf meine Stirn aufrichtet und das Gesicht in meinem Schoß vergräbt. Ich bin noch immer nicht richtig wach, als ich seine Zunge spüre, aber unfassbar horny, und es gibt wirklich schlimmeres, als von einem Androiden aus so einem Grund länger als nötig wachgehalten zu werden.   
Für mich ist das quasi Runde drei innerhalb eines Abends, doch Connor nimmt sich seine Zeit; die Sanftheit und Härte in seinen Berührungen hat genau die richtige Mischung, und er reagiert besser auf meine körperlichen Reaktionen, als bis jetzt irgendein anderer Typ. Aber genau so kenne ich es von ihm, so ist er nunmal. Er weiß genau, welche Schalter er zu ziehen und welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hat; wie er mich wo wie lange berühren muss, wie schnell oder langsam er sich bewegen muss, damit ich alles um mich herum völlig vergesse. Tatsächlich hat er halt eben gegenüber anderer Männer den Vorteil, ein Android zu sein und körperliche Reaktionen ganz anders auszuwerten, als ein normaler Typ. Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit er sich beim Sex auf seine Robofähigkeiten verlässt, oder ob er wirklich nur seinem Gefühl nachgeht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir aber auch egal, denn ob er nun seine Analysen nutzt, oder nicht – es ist Connors Art, mich so zu lieben, wie er es nun mal tut, und ob er nun auf seinen Instinkt oder vorprogrammierte Tendenzen zurückgreift - es ist nun mal er, in seiner Art, und von mir genau so akzeptiert und gewollt, wie er ist.   
Auch diesmal erwartet er keine Gegenleistung, nachdem ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht habe und die bebenden Hände aus seinem Haar nehme. Sein heißer Atem streicht meinen Körper hinauf, als er sich neben mich legt und den Arm ausstreckt, damit ich mich mit dem Kopf auf ihn legen kann. Mein Puls hat sich noch immer nicht normalisiert, als er mich küsst. Ich schmecke mich und fühle seine Erektion an meinem Bein. Kaum zu fassen, dass er mich mit solcher Ausdauer zum dritten Höhepunkt des Abends geleckt hat, und dass ihm das auch noch gefallen hat. Der Turn-on dieses super heißen Androiden bin nun mal ich, und das macht es mir leicht – ändern will ich daran auch so überhaupt nichts. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und gehe weiter dem Geschmack meiner eigenen Lust in seinem Mund nach. Es ist irgendwie heiß, dass ihn das so antörnt. Am Ende wird dies auch noch mein Ding, weil es sein Ding geworden ist. Herrje, welche gemeinsamen Vorlieben werden wir noch aneinander entdecken, in all den nächsten Jahren, die uns gemeinsam bevor stehen könnten? Vorlieben, die ich hoffe mit ihm an meiner Seite zu entwickeln und zu leben?  
Ich greife nach ihm, doch er hält meine Hand fest. „Hey, das war Revanche“, flüstert er und küsst meine Stirn. „Du bist außerdem echt müde. Gönn' dir ruhig etwas Schlaf, Jen.“  
Ich grummele etwas. Natürlich war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Blowjob einfach anzunehmen, ohne etwas zurückgeben zu wollen. Und tatsächlich bin ich so unglaublich müde, dass ich mich wirklich davon überzeugen lasse, dass er gerade leer ausgeht. Sich nicht immer nur zu kümmern, sondern auch mal zu lernen, Zärtlichkeiten bedingungslos anzunehmen, ist nach wie vor etwas, das ich ihm näherbringen will und dessen Durchführung ich mir felsenfest vornehme. Darin hat er schließlich die beste Lehrmeisterin in mir. Was ich in den nächsten Momenten damit beweise, dass ich Penis Penis sein lasse und befriedigt, aber glücklich ohne große Diskussion in seinen Armen einschlafe. 

Ich erwache erst dann wieder, als Connors Hand mir sanft über den Arm streichelt. Verschlafen spüre ich, wie er meinen müden Körper an sich drückt und die Nase in meinem Haar vergräbt. Er küsst mich auf den Hinterkopf, während ich langsam realisiere, wo ich überhaupt bin.   
Verpennt blinzele ich zu ihm hoch. „Oh. Hey. Du“, sage ich überflüssigerweise, schmiege mich enger an ihn und bemerke kaum, wie meine Hand nach seiner tastet.  
„Ich“, nuschelt er in mein Haar. Ich sehe von seinem Gesicht nichts als seine LED und sein Grübchen, als er mich dichter an sich zieht und den Arm um meinen Bauch schlingt.   
Wohlig seufze ich auf und drehe mich zu ihm um. Er riecht so gut. Es ist so wunderschön bei ihm.   
Womit hab ich das nur verdient? Kaum bin ich wach, schon bin ich so unendlich glücklich.   
Verschlafen schaue ich zu Connor hoch, der aus wachen, braunen Augen zurück blickt. „Wann darf ich dich mal wecken?“, gähne ich. Irgendwie ist es unfair, dass er mich so oft beim Pennen beobachten muss.  
„Das wird schwierig“, sagt er leise.   
Ich lege mich auf den Rücken in seinen Arm und schaue neugierig zu ihm hoch. „Wieso?“  
„Nun ja“, erwidert er zögerlich, während seine Hand noch immer über meinen Oberkörper streichelt. „Ich habe zwei verschiedene Standby Modi. Der eine ist relativ schwach, jedenfalls verglichen mit deinem Schlaf.“ Er grinst und ich frage mich kurz entsetzt, welche peinlichen Aktionen meinerseits ihm das schon wieder klar gemacht haben. „Der andere... könnte dich etwas verunsichern. Es ist ein sehr viel tiefer und schwieriger zu unterbrechen. Wir wurden so früher in den Ladestationen geparkt.“  
Ich mustere ihn. Wir sind uns mittlerweile so vertraut. Wir kuscheln, reden, haben Sex. Es fällt mir immer schwerer, ihn als Roboter zu sehen. Dabei ist das nun mal, was er halt wirklich ist. Ein Android.  
Connor erwidert meinen Blick, während wir uns so ansehen und ich mir vorstelle, wie er den ganzen Tag über leblos in einer Ladestation im DPD steht und auf seinen Einsatz wartet. Es ist kaum vorstellbar, dass ein Android, der früher nur bei Bedarf aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwacht war, nun warm und fürsorglich neben mir im Bett liegt und sanft seine Finger zwischen meine schiebt, nachdem unsere Handflächen sich über der Bettdecke aneinander schmiegen.   
Frontal halten unsere Hände einander fest, während er mir in die Augen sieht und eine Reaktion abwartet. Seine LED färbt sich gelb.   
„Okay... Dann wecke ich dich halt nicht?“, erwidere ich unsicher, während sein Daumen über meinen streichelt und ich meinen Blick nicht von seinem nehmen kann.   
Noch immer sieht er mich abwartend an und ich weiß, dass es gerade wieder um unser Thema geht; mein Umgang mit Androiden und mein Standpunkt zu dem, was er ist.   
„Es ist ohnehin nicht schön, geweckt zu werden“, stammele ich und bin verunsichert durch seinen forschenden Blick. Hastig setze ich hinzu: „Es sei denn, du weckst mich.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, und füge dann schuldbewusst hinzu: „Du weckst mich immer so sanft, es ist... schön, bei dir aufzuwachen.“  
„Ich passe deine Leichtschlafphasen ab“, erwidert Connor, der mir noch immer abwartend ins Gesicht schaut.   
Was hat er denn?  
Ich schlucke und traue mich nicht mehr, ihn anzusehen, als plötzlich mein Blick auf unsere ineinander verschränkten Hände fällt. Meine Hand sieht aus wie immer. Während Connors Hand bis zum Handgelenk hautlos und weiß ist. Ich erschrecke mich mehr, als ich es zugeben will, als ich seine weißen Finger neben meinen hautfarbenen sehe. Dieser Schlingel. Deshalb wartet er die ganze Zeit schon auf eine Reaktion!  
Ich will mir nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr er mich damit aus der Ruhe bringt.   
Connor folgt meinem Blick. Er grinst, als ich ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansehe. Okay, ein wenig wollte er mich wohl echt aus der Reserve locken. Aber trotzdem ist es der gelbe LED-Kreis, der mir den Hinweis darauf gibt, dass er doch nicht so gefasst auf meine Reaktion wartet, wie er es vorgibt.   
„Du willst mich wieder erschrecken, huh?!“, rufe ich empört. Ich bin so hektisch bemüht, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich die weiße Hand in meiner aus der Ruhe bringt, dass ich mich zur einzig richtigen Kurzschlussreaktion entschließe, die mir einfällt: Ich werfe mich auf ihn, klettere auf seinen Schoß und drücke ihn in die Kissen. Mein Herz rast, als ich seine Hitze unter mir spüre. Auch sein Atem verschnellert sich. Zwar ist er nicht auf ihn angewiesen – und doch simuliert er diese menschliche Eigenschaft so gut, dass mich das wirklich schockiert hätte, wenn das nun von ihm ausgeblieben wäre.   
Ich halte seine weiße Hand fest umklammert und hoffe, er bemerkt nicht, wie sehr er mich verunsichert hat. Sein freches Grinsen mag vorgeben, dass er mich necken will. Die gelb flackernde LED lässt aber keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mich in Wirklichkeit testen will. Mich, meine Worte, meine Gefühle zu ihm. Und so sehr ich mit mir zu kämpfen habe, so sehr kann ich es auch verstehen.   
Ich nehme nun auch seine linke Hand in meine rechte und beuge mich über ihn, während ich ihn und seine Hände neben ihn ins Kissen drücke.   
Unsere Gesichter sind sich ganz nah, als ich leise spreche: „Vergiss es. Durch sowas wirst du mich nicht mehr los.“  
Keuchend sieht er zu mir auf und ich stelle erleichtert fest, dass sein freches Grinsen sich in ein ehrliches und erleichtertes Lächeln verwandelt.   
Er beobachtet mich, als ich von ihm ablasse, mich auf ihm sitzend aufrichte und seine hautlose Hand an mich ziehe. Ich zögere kurz, doch bin ich im nächsten Augenblick erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es mir fällt, seine Hand an mich zu ziehen und seinen Handrücken zu küssen.   
Vorwurfsvoll sehe ich ihm in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Dummi“, sage ich mit belegter Stimme und beobachte im nächsten Moment erleichtert, wie sich seine Hand wieder hautfarben färbt und seine LED blau wird.   
Er hat den Deckmantel des frechen und provokanten Connors abgelegt, als er sich aufrichtet und als seine Lippen meine finden. „Und ich liebe dich, mein Rebel Girl.“  
Ich protestiere wegen diesem Titel, doch Connor zieht mich an sich. Und während wir herumknutschen, erinnere ich mich an seine Worte vom letzten Abend: Es ist trotzdem nicht normal, dass eine Frau ihr Kind mit einem Androiden aufziehen will. Aber bin ich deswegen schon eine Rebellin?   
Mir soll's recht sein, denke ich, als ich mich in den Kuss fallen lasse und für die nächsten paar Minuten versuche zu ignorieren, dass die Party trotz fortgeschrittener Stunde immer noch läuft.


	86. 86. Glitzer und Konfetti

„Wow“, murmele ich fassungslos, als ich wenig später mit Connor im Partyraum stehe und auf Hank hinunterblicke.   
Connors Hand in meiner verstärkt ihren Druck. Ich weiß, dass er sich durch nur wenig aus der Ruhe bringen lässt. Aber auch er kriegt nichts anderes hin, als wortlos zu nicken, meinem Entsetzen mit einem „Wow, in der Tat“, zuzustimmen und Hank anzustarren, der noch immer schnarchend auf dem Sofa liegt.

Im Partyraum ist es endlich still geworden. Die Feier ging bis in den frühen Nachmittag, was vor allem dem Umstand geschuldet ist, dass Androiden nun mal kein Schlafbedürfnis haben. Nun spielt die 80s Musik nur noch leise, und bis auf zwei Jerrys ist die Tanzfläche leer. Die Neujahrssonne strahlt hell durch die Fensterfront zu uns hinein und nimmt dem Stroboskop seinen Job ab, das endlich von einem der herumwuselnden Androiden ausgeschaltet wird, während Connor und ich auf unseren Vater hinunter schauen, der noch immer auf dem Sofa liegt und pennt. Irritiert sind wir dabei weniger von dem Glitzer in seinem Haar und von den bunten 'Happy new year' Plättchen auf seinem Mantel. Sondern eher durch die ganze krickelige schwarze Farbe in seinem Gesicht. Hank sieht wirklich aus, wie ein Kleinkind, das an einem Filzstift genuckelt hat. 

Ich seufze und wende mich von Hank ab. Ich schaue in den Raum und entdecke Markus, der heiter über die Tanzfläche läuft, kurz bei den Jerrys anhält, um mit ihnen zu dabben, und dann mit einem zusammengeklappten Laptop in unsere Richtung kommt. Wie auch die meisten anderen Anwesenden sieht man ihm die lange Nacht nicht im Entferntesten an, und er hilft beim Aufräumen.   
„Wer hat ihn angemalt?“, grunze ich ihm zu, als er beschwingt an uns vorbei läuft.   
Markus scheint unsere Anwesenheit erst durch meine Frage zu registrieren. Er hält inne, sieht uns an, und beginnt zu strahlen. „Con! Jen! Wo wart ihr denn noch gestern Nacht?!“, übergeht er meine Frage völlig. Er stellt den Laptop ab, vergräbt die Hände in einer Schüssel und kommt auf uns zu. „Ach, sagt nichts. Ich kann es mir denken. Frohes neues Jahr!“, ruft er ausgelassen und wirft zwei Hände Konfetti über uns drei in die Luft, während er uns gleichzeitig in die Arme schließt.  
Die bunten Papierfetzen flattern auf uns herunter und ich knurre genervt vor mich hin, lasse aber zu, das Markus uns fest an sich drückt, während Connor seine Umarmung herzlich erwidert. Kurz bin ich eingeschlossen zwischen den beiden Männern und genieße den Augenblick, in dem die zwei so fröhlich lachen und ich mich so wunderbar geborgen fühle, ehe Connor die Umarmung bricht und ich mir, nur noch halbherzig vor mich hin schimpfend, das Konfetti von den Schultern wische.   
Ich schaue zu den beiden Männern hoch, die sich anlächeln und bin plötzlich wie erschlagen von der Harmonie zwischen ihnen.   
„Auf ein neues erfolgreiches Jahr“, sagt Markus zu Connor und grinst verschmitzt.   
Dieser lächelt zurück und legt aus einer wunderbaren Selbstverständlichkeit den Arm um meine Taille. „Das wird ein tolles Jahr“, antwortet er aus tiefster Überzeugung.   
„Klar“, erwidert Markus direkt. „Für uns Androiden hoffentlich; aber für euch beide ja auf jeden Fall.“ Er sieht lächelnd zu mir runter.   
Uff. Er meint das Mini. Und er hat Recht. Alles wird sich verändern, dieses Jahr. Ich werde eine Mom. Und Connor ein Dad. Wenn alles klappt. Wir werden eine Familie werden. Wenn das Glück zwischen uns so anhält. Und gerade spricht wirklich vieles dafür.   
Verschämt drücke ich mich an Connor herum. Dieser antwortet für mich: „Oh ja. Und wir freuen uns so wahnsinnig drauf.“  
Ich bin zu überwältigt, um dem was hinzuzufügen. Er hat für mich und für ihn gesprochen, ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass das auch meine Ansicht ist, und das war okay so. Weil er Recht damit hat. Ich freue mich mittlerweile wirklich auf alles, was kommt. Natürlich trägt Connor einen großen Teil dazu bei. Es ist einfach ein besseres Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich die Veränderung nicht alleine bezwingen muss. Und ich fühle mich dem wirklich gewachsen, grade.   
Beide Androiden haben bemerkt, wie ergriffen ich grade wieder bin. Ach, Hormone!  
Sie grinsen einander an, während Connor mich lächelnd an sich zieht. Dankbar genieße ich die Berührungen seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter und die davon ausgehende Zuversicht und die Kraft, die er mir gibt.   
„Ihr seid so süß“, meint Markus und ich schäme mich noch mehr.   
„Wie auch immer!“, plappere ich, um mich endlich aus dieser kitschigen Situation zu befreien, die früher oder später in einer rührseligen Heulaktion meinerseits geendet wäre. „Sag schon! Wer hat das mit Hank angestellt?“ Ich befreie mich aus Connors Umarmung und mache einen Schritt zur Seite, um Markus Sicht auf den munter schnarchenden Hank zu geben. Ich bin etwas zerzaust von der Zärtlichkeit, die ich noch eben von Connor erfahren habe, und zupfe an meinem T-Shirt. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich bin bestimmt nicht sauer“, füge ich hinzu.   
Markus mustert Hank. Da dieser schon kurz nach unserm Verschwinden weggepennt sein muss, ist es für ihn nichts neues, dass Hank hier ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa liegt. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er nachdenklich und mustert die andern Androiden, die durch den Raum wuseln, um aufzuräumen. Die Jerrys liegen sich mittlerweile kichernd in den Armen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie einfach durchgetanzt. Aber wenn ich kein Schlafbedürfnis hätte, würde ich das wohl auch tun. „Ich habe wirklich nicht auf Hank geachtet, um ehrlich zu sein“, sagt Markus achselzuckend.   
Wieder schauen wir alle drei zu Hank hinab. Jemand hat ihm mit einem schwarzen Filzstift versucht, Clownsschminke nachzustellen. Dreiecke sind über und unter seine Augen gemalt; schwarz gemalte Augenbrauen klaffen mitten auf de Stirn. Außerdem sind seine Lippen großzügig schwarz nachgezogen. Nach getaner Arbeit muss sich der oder die Zeichnerin dessen bewusst geworden sein, wie furchtbar das Ergebnis aussieht. Jedenfalls hat er oder sie dann damit begonnen, einfach Hanks ganzes Gesicht schwarz auszumalen. Die rechte Seite seiner Stirn ist schwarz, ebenso seine Schläfe und seine Wange. Dann muss der Stift den Geist aufgegeben haben.   
Bei dem Anblick seufze ich wieder. „Wer auch immer das gemalt hat – es ist so hässlich“, jammere ich.  
Hank läuft Sabber aus dem Mund, während wir ihn so ansehen.  
„Es war jedenfalls kein Android“, stellt Connor sachlich fest.   
„Okay? Und woher willst du das wissen, Sherlock?“, frage ich skeptisch.   
Connor schmunzelt. „Ein Android hätte nie... so ein Durcheinander gemalt“, sagt er vorsichtig.   
Ich begutachte die furchtbare Krickelei auf Hanks Gesicht. „Aha, steckt jetzt auch noch in jedem Androiden ein Picasso?“   
Connor übergeht meinen blöden Kommentar und analysiert Hank.   
„Na, dann bleiben ja nicht viele übrig“, meine ich also spöttisch.   
„Ich denke, ich weiß wer es war“, sagt Connor und geht vor Hank in die Hocke.   
„Woher das denn?“, frage ich irritiert.   
Markus lacht. „Tja, Jen. Einem RK800 kannst du halt nichts vormachen.“  
Ich lache auf und drehe mich zu Markus um. „Ich bin echt die letzte, der du das noch erklären musst!“ Wer hatte mich schließlich monatelang über meine Schwangerschaft im Dunkeln gehalten? Genau der RK800, der nun vor meinem Vater kniet, und sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelt.   
Markus grinst vielsagend, während wir Connor beobachten, der Hank wecken will. Dieser hat nicht das Glück, so sanft von Connor geweckt zu werden, wie ich noch vor wenigen Stunden. „Hank?“, fragt er, mit lauter werdender Stimme.   
Hank brabbelt etwas und dreht sich schlaftrunken schmatzend von ihm weg. 'Happy new year'-Plättchen fallen von seinem Mantel hinunter auf den Boden.   
„Hank!“, wiederholt Connor ungeduldig.   
Hank grummelt nur etwas.   
Dann verpasst Connor Hank aus dem nichts eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hat.   
Hank schreckt aus dem Schlaf und sieht sich verwirrt um.   
Begeistert klatsche ich. „Oh Connor! Das war super!!!“, rufe ich lachend und kann selbst noch nicht glauben, dass Connor meinem versoffenen Vater so richtig eine gezimmert hat.   
Hank ist völlig perplex und starrt Connor und mich abwechselnd an, während Markus mitfühlend das Gesicht verzieht.   
Ich bin noch immer total außer mir und feiere die Backpfeife von Connor an Hank. „Spätestens jetzt weiß ich: Er ist der Richtige“, kichere ich.  
Markus wirkt irritiert von der ganzen Situation und scheint nicht genau zu wissen, ob er Mitgefühl für Hank, Freude mit mir, oder Ärger wie Connor empfinden soll. Ich muss noch mehr lachen, als ich beobachte, wie er versucht, vor sich selbst Stellung zu beziehen. Tatsächlich sind Hank, Connor und ich schon ein seltsames Trio. Da kann man schon mal verwirrt sein.   
Endlich scheint Hank begriffen zu haben, wo er ist und was in den letzten Minuten passiert ist. „Connor!“, bellt er halbherzig verärgert und richtet sich hustend auf. „Was soll das denn?!“  
„Du kannst hier nicht besoffen liegen bleiben, während aufgeräumt wird, und davon ausgehen, dass alle akzeptieren, dass du hier deinen Rausch ausschläfst“, antwortet Connor scharf.   
Ich habe mich so einigermaßen beruhigt. Puh! Connor ist echt streng grade! So, wie Hank da liegt – das hätte vor kurzer Zeit auch ich sein können! Allerdings wird das alles langsam wirklich unangenehm. Selbst die eben noch tanzenden Jerrys flitzen nun mit Besen durch den Raum, und weitere Androiden schrubben die Tische. Währenddessen liegt Hank versoffen auf dem Sofa und sieht mit seinem bemalten Gesicht verwahrloster und fertiger aus, denn je. Aber immerhin ist er wirklich hier geblieben, wie von Connor gefordert, und hatte nicht in seinem Suff die Stadt unsicher gemacht.   
Hank grummelt etwas und hält sich die Wange.   
Markus beobachtet ihn noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und scheint sich zunehmend unwohl mit der Situation zu fühlen. Wieder belustigt mich sein erschrockenes Gesicht.   
„Du solltest den Raum verlassen und dein Gesicht waschen“, sagt Connor. Seine Stimme ist ruhig, aber bestimmend und er redet so deutlich, dass ich jedes Wort verstehe, auch wenn er leise spricht.   
Hank scheint einen furchtbaren Kater zu haben. Wieder brabbelt er etwas, und es hört sich weinerlich an. Gerade wirkt er auf mich wie ein Riesenbaby.   
Ich verdrehe die Augen. Wie oft habe ich so eine Situation in meinem Leben schon mitbekommen? Langsam finde ich das alles nicht mehr lustig. Ich bin es einfach Leid. Ich stecke die Hände in die Taschen und wende mich ab. „Mir ist das zu anstrengend, ich bin raus“, melde ich und steuere den Ausgang an. Connor kann das ruhig alleine klären mit Hank. Ich habe dafür echt keinen Nerv mehr.  
„Jen!“   
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich doch noch stehen bleibe, als Hank meinen Namen ruft. Vielleicht, weil dieses mal etwas anders ist, als er ihn sagt. Er klingt so flehend.   
Ich halte inne und hadere mit mir. Die Blicke von Markus und Connor spüre ich so deutlich im Nacken, als könne ich sie wirklich fühlen.   
„Jen“, keucht Hank wieder.   
Ich fordere mich selbst dazu auf, zu gehen. Ich will hier raus. Ich will endlich ausbrechen, aus dieser Spirale, in der wir uns befinden. Hank besäuft sich, ich beobachte es mit Schrecken, er entschuldigt sich, und ich nehme es hin, weil ich auf ihn angewiesen bin – nein. Einfach nein. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich trage Verantwortung. Und ich will das nicht mehr. Für mich, für uns.   
„Jenny.“ Hanks Bitten ist ein Flüstern geworden.   
Ich schlucke. Jenny. Es steckt so viel hinter dem Spitznamen. Das Baumhaus, das er mir gebaut hatte, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Sein Blick. Als er mich strahlend auf den morschen Brettern in der Baumkrone sitzen sah. Und als er lächelnd sagte: „Meine Jenny.“ Das Baumhaus ist schon lang zerfallen. Die Bretter waren von vornherein ungeeignet und wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich in Lebensgefahr begeben, als ich dort raufgeklettert war. Hank ist nun mal kein guter Heimwerker. Aber was bis heute bleibt, ist die Wärme in seiner Stimme, wenn er diesen Spitznamen verwendet. Die Liebe, der Stolz. Etwas, das ich so oft von ihm vermisst und gebraucht habe. Und dessen Fehlen mich traurig machten und schließlich verärgerten. Weil ich wusste, dass das dort irgendwo ist; diese Liebe für mich. Aber auch, dass er es mir nicht zeigt. Wegen Alkohol, Trauer, Resignation.   
Ich merke, wie ich gleichzeitig traurig und glücklich werde, wenn er meinen Namen so sagt. Und ich hasse dieses Gefühl. Ich hasse, dass er mich in einen Zustand versetzt, in dem ich beides gleichzeitig spüre und nicht weiß, welches Gefühl überwiegt und für welches Gefühl ich mich entscheiden will. Es ist grausam, immer so viel zu fühlen, und dann wieder nichts. Es führt mich zurück zur Zerrissenheit, zu einem Teil von mir, der schwach und bedürftig ist. Der in den Arm genommen werden muss. Und gleichzeitig allein gelassen werden will. Der liebt und hasst. Bin ich so? War ich so? Ist dies ein Teil von mir? Kann ich es je ablegen?   
Die Hände in meinen Taschen ballen sich zu Fäusten, als ich mich umdrehe.   
In Markus' und Connors Gesichtern spiegeln sich Besorgnis, als sie mein Gesicht sehen.   
Verstohlen betaste ich meine Wangen. Nein, alles okay. Ich weine nicht. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Jedenfalls nach außen hin. Und doch weiß ich: Der RK800, der noch immer auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa kauert, brauch nur wenige Sekunden, um mich zu analysieren und zu bemerken, dass ich total unter Strom stehe und entweder gleich die Beherrschung verliere, schreie, weine oder lache.   
„Was?!“, fauche ich und zucke zusammen, als ich bemerke, wie die Jerrys, die so fröhlich die Besen vor sich hergeschoben haben, innehalten und sich zu mir umdrehen.   
„Jenny“, wiederholt Hank mit bebender Stimme und ich wünschte, er würde nicht nochmal diesen Namen benutzen. Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, dann sagt er: „Jenny. Es tut mir Leid.“  
Meine Unterlippe bebt, als ich ihn ansehe, wie er da so erbärmlich mit schwarz verschmiertem Gesicht auf dem Sofa kauert.   
„Das, was ich über dein Baby gesagt habe“, grummelt er. „Das tut mir Leid.“  
Aha. Es ist also wirklich sein schlechtes Gewissen, weswegen er so weinerlich ist.   
Wütend schüttele ich den Kopf.   
Markus und Connor beobachten mich noch immer beunruhigt.   
Connor lässt von Hank ab und richtet sich langsam auf.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist eine dramatische Szene, in der ich heule und Connor mich in den Arm nimmt, während die Androiden um uns herum aufräumen und sich fragen, was denn nun schon wieder der Auslöser von unserem neuen Streit ist.   
Trotzdem bemerke ich, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden. Egal, wie sehr ich dagegen ankämpfe. Die ganze Situation macht mich so traurig. Und ich bin überrascht, als Trauer, und nicht Wut gesiegt hat, als ich endlich mit Hank spreche. „Wir werden nie eine richtige Familie sein“, erwidere ich und meine Stimme ist dünn wie Papier. Bloß nicht heulen, Jen! Bloß nicht heulen! „Sieh dich an!“ Ich will vorwurfsvoll klingen, doch tatsächlich bin ich betroffen und traurig. „Du besäufst dich einfach bei jeder Gelegenheit! Du bist einfach ein Armutszeugnis von einem Vater.“ Ich ziehe die Nase hoch und blinzele heftig, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
Hank sieht mich ausdruckslos an. Er stinkt so sehr nach Alkohol, dass ich es bis zu mir riechen kann. Und ich stehe gut 10 Meter von ihm entfernt.   
Erneut schniefend schüttele ich den Kopf. „Ich werde das nicht mehr tolerieren, Hank“, sage ich mit leiser Stimme. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er jedes Wort hören kann. Seine Augen heben sich hell von seinem dunkel bemalten Gesicht ab und er hängt an meinen Lippen. So sehr, wie lange nicht mehr. Gebannt verfolgt er jedes Wort.   
„Ich trage Verantwortung“, sage ich und schlucke die Tränen hinunter. Meine Stimme wird fester. Ich bin erleichtert darüber und fahre fort: „Ich werde mein Leben ohne dich führen. Du wirst das Mini nicht sehen.“ Ich schlucke und nehme nur verschwommen wahr, dass Connor sich langsam an Markus vorbei gedrückt hat und in meine Richtung marschiert.   
„Ich werde das Mini ohne dich aufziehen“, füge ich hinzu. Ich sehe an mir runter und bemerke, dass eine Hand auf meinem Bauch liegt. Ach herrje! Diese kitschige Geste, die Schwangere immer unbewusst machen! Hastig ziehe ich die Hand weg und vergrabe sie wieder in den Taschen meiner Jeans.   
Die drei Männer folgen mit den Augen schweigend meiner Hand, die sich von meinem Bauch wegzieht, und registrieren damit, dass sie da vorher überhaupt lag.   
Ich werde rot. Ich kann mich noch nicht genug mit meiner Rolle als schwangere Frau identifiziert, um voll und ganz hinter sowas zu ziehen. Allerdings ist meine Haltung zu einem saufenden Großvater klar, und ich werde allen sagen, dass er sich hiermit disqualifiziert.   
Hank setzt zu einer Antwort an, doch ich unterbreche ihn. „Du wirst das Mini nicht sehen. Ich will dich nicht in unserm Leben haben.“  
Wieder will er etwas sagen, doch ich werde wütender und lauter. „Ich bin aufgewachsen mit einem Vater, dem der Alkohol wichtiger ist, als seine Tochter. Und dieses Gefühl wird das Mini nie im Leben haben. Weil du kein Teil mehr unseres Lebens sein wirst.“ Ich funkele ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.   
Er will erneut was sagen. Doch aus seinem Mund kommt nur ein Wort. „Jenny...“  
Connor ist neben mir angekommen. Ich spüre seine Präsenz deutlich, seine Wärme neben mir. Er berührt mich nicht und das ist gut. Ich bin kurz davor, in die Luft zu gehen und total die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Trotzdem ist es tröstlich, dass er da ist. Es tut gut, nicht alleine zu sein.  
Ich schmecke Salz an meinen Lippen, als Hank und ich uns gegenseitig in die Augen blicken. Ich warte, doch er sagt nicht mehr. Eventuell tue ich ihm grade unrecht, und er ist in seinem Zustand nicht zu einer Diskussion im Stande. Auf der andern Seite: Unterstreicht das nicht den Punkt?   
Ich streiche mir über die Augen. Ich will nicht weinen. Ich strecke den Rücken durch und reiße mich zusammen. „Ich werde uns eine eigene Wohnung suchen und dann bitte ich dich zu akzeptieren, dass ich dich keinen Kontakt mehr zu dir haben will“, sage ich scharf.   
Hank starrt mich an. Seine schwarz umrandete Unterlippe bebt. Ich warte wieder. Doch er sagt nichts.   
Ich zucke die Achseln. Gut. Damit ist das Gespräch dann wohl beendet.   
Ich schaue zu Markus rüber, der völlig überrascht davon zu sein scheint, wie unser anfangs so heiteres Gespräch so ernst und emotional geworden war. Er wirkt ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation und mir ist es unangenehm, dass er Zeuge dessen werden musste.   
Connor sieht noch immer prüfend zu mir runter. Ich erwidere seinen Blick. Ich möchte wissen, was er denkt.   
Auch er sagt nichts. Aber er nickt stumm.   
Dies ist die Konsequenz, über die wir schon vor Hanks Entzug sprachen. Die ich nicht einhalten konnte, bis jetzt, im Gegensatz zu Connor, der Hank seitdem klare Ansagen macht. Dies ist nämlich der einzig richtige Weg. Wenn ich den Kontaktabbruch schon nicht für mich durchziehe, dann wenigstens für das Mini.   
„Okay, dann ist wohl alles gesagt“, brumme ich unsicher und werfe Markus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Bis später“, sage ich schließlich und verlasse den Raum, ohne mich nochmal umzusehen.


	87. 87. Selfiecam und Sonnenstrahlen

Der Schlüssel in meiner Hand zittert, als ich die Wohnung zu Connors Wohnung aufschließe. Wie froh ich gerade darüber bin, dass er mir genau diesen Schlüssel gestern Abend noch gegeben hat!  
Ich trete die Tür hinter mir zu und stürme in das vollgestellte Zimmer. Ich bin aufgebracht. Wütend. Traurig. Ich weiß, dass ich das Richtige getan habe. Aber es tut weh. Hank so zu sehen, meine Gefühle so stark in mir aufkochen zu spüren und mich so hilflos zu fühlen.   
Mit bebenden Fäusten stehe ich unschlüssig neben Pappe, halbaufgebauten Möbeln und Matratzen und versuche, mich zu beruhigen. Ich halte es kaum aus. Ich halte mich kaum aus, wenn ich mich so fühle. In mir sprüht die Wut, während die Traurigkeit mich dumpf ausfüllt. Mir ist das zu viel grade. Alles ist zu viel.   
Kurz stehe ich am Fenster und schaue auf den weiten Parkplatz und das freundliche Detroit in der Ferne. Die Sonne scheint, als sei alles in Ordnung. Und irgendwie weiß ich: Das ist es auch. Denn meine Reaktion war gut und richtig. Das Ziehen in meiner Brust, die Enge an meinem Hals sind unerträglich und bestätigen das Gefühl, dass ich mich dem nicht mehr stellen darf. Ich will ausgeglichener werden. Und das kann ich nicht, so lange ein alkoholabhängiger Mensch wie Hank in meinem Leben ist.   
Seufzend stoße ich mich vom Fensterbrett ab und lasse mich auf das Bett nieder, dessen Decke und Kissen von Connor ordentlich drapiert wurden, ehe wir aufgebrochen waren. Wie sorgfältig er sogar meinen in die Ecke gefeuerten Pulli auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammengelegt hatte. Unfassbar. Der Rest des Zimmers wirkt dagegen noch immer wie ein Schlachtfeld. Bis jetzt waren wir nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen, und irgendwas sagt mir, dass es Connor sein wird, der die Möbel selbst zu Ende aufbauen muss.   
Eine Weile sitze ich auf dem Bettrand und starre auf die Schrauben und Bretter auf dem Boden. 

Irgendwann kommt Connor rein. Er sagt nichts. Er setzt sich einfach zu mir und nimmt mich in den Arm.   
Erleichtert lasse ich mich an seine Brust sinken und vergrabe die Finger tief in dem plüschigen Stoff seines Hoodies.   
Für einige Momente verharren wir so, gemeinsam auf dem neuen Bett. Meine Hand in seiner, seine andere Hand auf meinem Rücken. Er ist eine Stütze und Trost für mich. Und eine schweigende Bekräftigung für mein Handeln. Er ist das, was mich auf meinem Weg zu einem selbstbewussten, ausgeglichenen Menschen unterstützen kann und wird.   
Der Sturm in mir kommt zur Ruhe. Meine Atemzüge werden regelmäßig.  
Seine braunen Augen sind ernst, als ich den Kopf hebe und zu ihm hoch schaue. Seine Hand streichelt in gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit über meinen Rücken, als er sagt: „Magst du nochmal kurz mit raus kommen?“  
„Was... wieso? Was soll ich draußen?“, murmele ich mit belegter Stimme. Ich räuspere mich, um klarer reden zu können und hoffe, dass dies auch den Nebel in meinem Kopf vertreibt.  
Er nickt mit seinem Kopf nach oben. „Hank möchte gerne nochmal mit dir sprechen“, sagt er ruhig.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Es ist alles gesagt!“, zische ich wütend. „Ich will nicht mehr mit ihm reden.“ Mich verwundert, dass er jetzt mit diesem Anliegen um die Ecke kommt. Saßen wir doch bestimmt 15 Minuten hier gemeinsam auf dem Bettrand, während er mich im Arm hielt und ich langsam runter kam. Verwirrt schüttele ich den Kopf. Ein wenig, wegen seiner Aufforderung, und ein wenig, weil er mir so viel Zeit gegeben hat, um mich zu beruhigen, ehe er mich mit seiner wahren Intention konfrontierte. Er wollte, dass ich nicht so emotional bin und half mir erst dabei, wieder zu mir selbst zu kommen. Das ist auf so vielen Ebenen rücksichts- und verständnisvoll. Tatsächlich habe ich noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so ist wie Connor.  
Er schweigt kurz und sieht mich nachdenklich an. Er wägt ab, wie er nun mit mir und meinem Ärger umgehen soll. Dann scheint er sich für die ihm passendste Vorgehensweise entschieden zu haben.   
Er steht auf und zieht mich mit einem Ruck zu sich hoch. „Na komm schon, Jen“, sagt er aufmunternd, als ich jammernd an seiner Brust ankomme. Er schlingt die Arme um mich. „Du wirst eh nochmal mit ihm reden müssen. Noch wohnt ihr zusammen! Ihr könnt euch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen! Und irgendwie kam er ja auch grade gar nicht so wirklich zu Wort.“  
„Er war gar nicht in der Lage, was zu sagen, weil er noch immer zu besoffen war!“, widerspreche ich motzig und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.  
Connor lächelt. Meine verschränkten Arme boykottieren die Umarmung. Also stellt er sich hinter mich und zieht mich an sich. Ich spüre seine Wärme in meinem Rücken. Trotz meiner Abwehrhaltung bin ich froh, dass er grade so geduldig ist mit mir. Wahrscheinlich war er immer schon so nachsichtig, wenn es um mich ging, ohne dass ich es wirklich bemerkt habe; und dieses mal ist er das wohl erst recht. Schließlich sind meine Einwände richtig und angebracht.   
„Er ist in der Lage dazu“, widerspricht er schmunzelnd. „Wetten?“  
Wieder grummele ich unzufrieden vor mich hin. Selbstverständlich werde ich das nur rausfinden können, wenn ich dem nachgehe.   
„Vertrau mir, Jen!“, sagt er schließlich und damit überzeugt er mich dann wirklich. Ich vertraue auf wirklich wenig in meinem Leben. Aber wenn es einen gibt, in dessen Hände ich bereit bin, bedingungslos meine Zukunft zu legen, dann ist es Connor.   
„Okay“, nuschele ich und lasse es zu, dass er mich nach draußen zieht. 

„Wieso müssen wir jetzt so ein dramatisches Gespräch auf dem Dach führen?“, zische ich Connor zu und ziehe meinen Mantel enger um mich. „Das ist ja wie im Film.“  
Connor schmunzelt und drückt die schwere Tür hinter sich zu, die auf das Dach des Maison führt. Sein LED-Kreis auf der Schläfe leuchtet blau auf, der Wind zieht an seinen Haaren und er sieht niedlich aus.   
„...Wie in einem schlechten Film!“, berichtige ich mich und warte, bis er zu mir aufschließt.  
Grinsend erwidert er: „Manchmal ist das Leben nun mal, wie ein schlechter Film.“ Er zwinkert mir zu. „Aber sagtest du nicht, unser Leben ist wie eine schlechte FanFiktion?“  
Ich glotze ihn an. „Moment, woher weißt du...?“ In der Vergangenheit wusste er mit dem Begriff doch überhaupt nichts anzufangen.  
Doch Connor lacht nur und lässt meine Frage unbeantwortet. „Na komm!“, sagt er und reicht mir seine Hand, die ich ohne zu zögern nehme.   
Hand in Hand laufen wir über das teilweise verschneite Dach. Die Aussicht von hier oben ist beeindruckend. Wieder sehe ich zu den Hochhäusern hinüber. Die Sonnenstrahlen schmeicheln selbst den abgelegenen Industrie- und Fabrikgebäuden, die in der Ferne zu unserer Linken liegen. Da liegt es also, mein Detroit. Der Ort, an dem ich aufgewachsen bin und viele Jahre verbracht habe. Und irgendwie auch mein... zuhause.   
Ich lächele matt, ehe mein Blick auf Hank fällt und meine Laune sich augenblicklich verdüstert. Er sitzt auf einem isolierten Stromkasten am andern Ende des Dachs, wo ein weiterer Aufgang nach oben führt. Noch immer ist sein Gesicht bemalt. Dies scheint ihm aber mittlerweile selbst aufgefallen zu sein. Denn er hält ein Handy vor sein Gesicht und scheint von der Selfiecam mit Entsetzen zu erfahren, dass er aussieht, wie ein trauriger, verwahrloster Clown.  
Ich bleibe stehen und stemme die Hände in die Hüften. Was auch immer Connor bezwecken will, er hat wohl mit Absicht diesen Ort für eine Aussprache ausgesucht. Weil die frühe Mittagssonne allem um uns herum einen warmen Touch gibt, und weil sie mich tatsächlich gerade versöhnt. Mit Detroit, mit meiner Zukunft. Mit meiner Vergangenheit. Und tatsächlich auch ein ganz klein wenig mit Hank.   
Aber das werde ich mir nun bestimmt nicht anmerken lassen. Also mache ich zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und rufe: „Hast du verdient, dass du so hässlich angemalt wurdest!“  
Hank war so mit seinem Spiegelbild beschäftigt, dass er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass Connor und ich aufgetaucht sind. Blinzelnd hebt er den Blick. Um ihm herum auf dem Boden liegen eine Menge 'Happy new year'-Plättchen, die er sich wohl aus den Haaren gefischt hatte. Das war wohl bei weitem einfacher, als das Entfernen der Farbe im Gesicht. Davon hat er nämlich nichts abgekriegt.  
Er ist kurz verwundert, dann wütend. „Warst du das?!“, brüllt er und deutet auf seine rechte Wange.   
Ich verdrehe die Augen und schaue vorwurfsvoll zu Connor rüber. Dieser erwidert meinen Blick abwartend und scheint sich nicht in das Gespräch einmischen zu wollen.   
Also wende ich mich wieder an Hank. „Ich habe an einem Silvesterabend wirklich Besseres zutun, als das Gesicht meines versoffenen Vaters anzumalen, der von mir verlangt, mein Kind abzugeben!“, fauche ich wütend.   
Hank befeuchtet seine Finger mit Spucke, starrt wieder verbissen in die Selfiecam und beginnt sich im Gesicht herumzureiben.   
„Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich, weißt du?“, füge ich hinzu.   
Hank murmelt etwas. Er lässt das Handy sinken und sagt vorwurfsvoll: „Das geht nicht mehr ab!“  
Endlich schaltet Connor sich ein. „Es ist Edding“, sagt er. „Wasserfest. Ich empfehle dir Nagellackentferner.“   
Hank und ich starren gleichermaßen verblüfft zu Connor rüber.   
„Ich bin ein Detective Android“, erwidert Connor achselzuckend und scheint nicht so ganz zu verstehen, weshalb wir so beeindruckt davon sind, dass er einfach mal so aus dem Stehgreif erklären kann, welchen Stift der noch unbekannte Picasso in spe benutzt hatte.  
„Richtig...“, murmele ich irritiert und wickele verwirrt eine Strähne um den Finger. Die türkise Farbe in meinem Haar wäscht sich mehr und mehr aus. Ich muss mir unbedingt Zeit nehmen, um nachzufärben, nehme ich mir vor.  
Hank grunzt. „Hast du Nagellackentferner, Jen?“, fragt er.   
„Zuhause“, murmele ich.   
Kurz schweigen wir alle drei, während Hank noch immer angewidert sein Spiegelbild im Handy betrachtet.   
„Naja, war's das?“, frage ich ungeduldig und wickele meinen Schal fester um den Hals. „Dann hau ich wieder ab. Mir ist das zu kalt hier.“   
„Hank wollte dir noch was sagen“, sagt Connor mit klarer Stimme. „Stimmt's, Hank?“  
Hank seufzt. Endlich steckt er das Handy weg. Flehend schaut er zu Connor. „Ich kann so nicht gehen!“, jammert er und deutet auf sein Gesicht. „Ich seh aus wie... wie ein...“ Er sucht nach Worten.  
„Du kannst so gehen“, widerspricht Connor freundlich.   
„Können wir wenigstens vorher noch einen Stop beim Supermarkt machen?“, bettelt Hank. „Für den Nagellackentferner. Bitte!!!“  
„Vielleicht hat ja auch jemand im Haus Nagellackentferner“, erwidere ich genervt. „Aber wollt ihr mich mal einweihen? Worum geht’s?!“  
Hank seufzt wieder. Mit seinem bemalten Gesicht und dem Glitzer in den Haaren fällt es mir schwer, ihn auch nur ansatzweise ernst zu nehmen. Er wendet sich endlich direkt an mich. „Jenny, hör zu“, sagt er mit dünner Stimme. „Du hast Recht. Ich hab verkackt.“ Er zuckt die Achseln.   
„Ja, eben!“, fauche ich. „Und denk jetzt nicht, dass ich wieder Mitleid mit dir bekomme!“  
Connor ist an meiner Seite aufgetaucht und legt mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Jen. Hör dir wenigstens an, was er zu sagen hat.“  
„Hast du ihn nicht angesehen?!“, frage ich außer mir. „Er ist einfach eine Witzfigur! Was soll ich mir von dem anhören, bitte?“  
Als ich wieder zu ihm rüber schaue, bin ich überrascht darüber, dass Hank weint.   
Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge.   
„Jenny, bitte“, keucht Hank. „Lass uns eine Familie sein.“ Traurig lächelnd mustert er Connor und mich. „Ihr beiden seid doch alles, was ich habe.“  
Meine Unterlippe bebt wieder. Genauso wie Hanks.   
Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander in der Hoffnung, dass nicht auffällt, wie ähnlich wir schon wieder auf all das reagieren. Ich wende den Blick ab. Doch ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich diesen Mann wirklich sehr liebe. Er ist schließlich mein Vater, verdammt.   
Konzentriert versuche ich die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verscheuchen, die sich vor meinem inneren Auge abspielen. Doch es klappt nicht. Szenen der letzten Wochen, in denen wir uns angenähert hatten, erscheinen vor mir wie ein Film.   
Ich sehe Hank und mich nebeneinander in Betty zum Krankenhaus zu Jo fahren. Ich sehe unsere Gesichter im Seitenspiegel, in denen der gleiche Zorn auflodert, als wie die androidenfeindlichen Plakate am Straßenrand sahen. Ich sehe Hank vor mir, wie er Jakob eine zimmert. Wie er torkelnd, aber entschlossen Jakes Fernseher von der Wand reißt. Ich sehe uns beide in Jimmy's Bar sitzen. Kurz, nachdem jeder von uns auf seine eigene Weise richtig verkackt hatte; ich bei Connor und darauf bei Gavin, er beim Entzug. Wie er nicht schimpfte oder darüber urteilte, dass Connor vor mir Reisaus genommen hatte. Weil er es verstand. Weil uns unser impulsives Wesen vereint – und weil wir beide dieselbe Art haben, mit Fehlern und schwierigen Vorkommnissen umzugehen. Wir machen es mit uns selbst aus. Wir ziehen uns zurück. Und was die Welt von unserm Kummer mitkriegt, ist Selbstzerstörung.   
Ich presse noch immer die bebenden Lippen aufeinander, als ich all die Momente der letzten Monate vor mir sehe. Familie. Welchen Wert hat schon das Wort 'Familie'?   
„Jenny, bitte“, murmelt Hank. „Ich hab dich doch lieb.“  
Traurig hebe ich den Kopf. Wie gern hätte ich das früher auch mal gehört oder wenigstens gespürt. Aber trotzdem, eins steht fest: Wir hatten uns wirklich angenähert, in den letzten Wochen.   
Seufzend wende ich den Blick ab. Ich bin so gekränkt. Und doch kann ich gewisse Momente nicht leugnen. Wie erzürnt Hank war, als ich ihm auf meinem Handy das Lagerfeuer zeugte, das Jakob gezündet hatte. Wie erschrocken er war, als ich andeutete, dass ich eventuell wieder nach Philly ziehen könnte. Wie er den Arm um mich gelegt hatte, als wir gemeinsam das DPD verlassen hatten. Nachdem wir uns Schulter an Schulter für Androidenrechte eingesetzt und diese verteidigt hatten. Und wie er dafür sogar seinen Job aufgab.   
Hank ist ein guter Kerl, ich weiß das. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich ihn zweifelsohne in meinem Leben haben will. Er ist mein Vater. Ich bin eine jüngere Version von ihm. Zumindest in einigen Punkten.   
„Los, Hank!“, sagt Connor heiter. „Erzähl ihr vom Entzug!“  
„Ich fahr zum Entzug!“, knurrt Hank überflüssigerweise und nimmt damit mürrisch Connors Worte auf. Connors Versuch, das alles zu moderieren, ist ihm wohl etwas peinlich, und ich kann nachempfinden, weshalb er das peinlich findet.   
Unsicher schaut er zu mir hoch und setzt hinzu: „Heute noch.“  
Okay, das sind tatsächlich gute Nachrichten. Und Connor war daran bestimmt nicht unbeteiligt. Trotzdem bin ich noch immer teilweise verärgert, auch wenn ich irgendwie ergriffen bin. „Na, wie schön!“, erwidere ich also patzig, weil ich gerade zu keiner anderen Reaktion in der Lage bin. „Kannst dich ja melden, wenn du trocken bist! Für's erste bleibt es dabei! Kein Kontakt für dich zum...“  
Ich hab noch gar nicht richtig fertig gesprochen, da reißt Hank die Augen auf und springt auf. „Weißt du schon, was es wird?“, fragt er begierig.   
Überrascht starre ich ihn an.  
„Der Wurm, mein ich“, fügt er hinzu und deutet überflüssigerweise auf meinen Bauch. Als sei mir nicht klar gewesen, worum es grade geht, und als stünde hier noch eine Armee von Schwangeren auf dem Dach.   
Ich bin verunsichert über seine plötzliche Frage. „Keine Ahnung, was es wird!“, gebe ich wütend zurück. „Gesund, hoffentlich!“   
Hank nickt verständnisvoll und glotzt mich noch immer begierig nach Informationen an.   
„...Außerdem ist es kein Wurm!“, brumme ich beleidigt. „Es ist ein Mini.“  
Hank nickt hastig. „Mini. Okay. Ein Mini.“ Er nickt achselzuckend.   
Irgendwie ist mir grade unangenehm, wie interessiert er plötzlich ist.   
„Wenn es ein Junge ist, kann ich mit ihm Fußball spielen“, schlägt er plötzlich ganz beiläufig vor. Seine Haare hängen wirr in sein bemaltes Gesicht. „Ich hab damals die kleinen Racker aus der 1. Klasse trainiert, du erinnerst dich?“  
„Ja, weiß ich noch. Und nö, eher nicht“, nuschele ich angewidert, aber auch überrascht. Dann berichtige ich mich: „Beziehungsweise: Warum spielst du nicht auch mit einem Mädchen Fußball?! Komm' mir jetzt bloß nicht mit so einem sexistischen Bockmist!!!“  
Beschwichtigend hebt Hank die Hände. „Gut, gut! Ich spiele mit dem Mädchen Fußball!“   
Kurz schweigen wir, dann fragt er: „Wirklich?! Darf ich???“  
Ich seufze und drehe mich zu Connor, der richtig happy zu sein scheint über unsere Annäherung.  
„Werd' erst mal trocken!“, rufe ich nun. Hank reagiert grade, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Aber halt einfach zu spät. Mir ist das alles unangenehm. Vor allem, dass ich nicht leugnen kann, dass ich mir all das von ihm eigentlich so lange schon so sehr gewünscht hatte.  
„Lässt sich einrichten“, sagt Hank cool, als ließe sich das mit einem Klacks erledigen.   
„Ja, genau“, seufze ich genervt.  
Liebevoll sieht Hank mich an. Er schaut mich an, als sieht er mich plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen. Als sähe er die Frau, zu der ich in den vergangen Wochen geworden bin. Und die Mom, die ich sein werde. „Ach, meine Jenny“, sagt er nur und lächelt.   
Mir ist das unangenehm und ich ziehe den Schal dichter um mein Gesicht.   
Plötzlich kommt Hank eine Idee. Er wendet sich an Connor. „Du weißt doch sicher, was es wird, oder?“  
Verblüfft folge ich seinem Blick.  
Connor schaut ertappt von Hank zu mir. „Was meinst du?“, fragt er zaghaft, als hätte Hank sich auch nur die Spur missverständlich ausgedrückt.  
„Na, der Wurm!“, erwidert Hank.   
Ich werfe ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, worauf er sich verbessert: „Das Mini, mein ich! Na komm schon, du hast mir vorhin erzählt, dass du schon länger von Jens Schwangerschaft wusstest – da weißt du doch bestimmt auch das Geschlecht?“ Streng fügt er hinzu: „Jetzt enttäusch mich aber nicht, Detective Connor!“  
Auch ich hänge nun an Connors Lippen. Wieder nehme ich zur Kenntnis, mit welcher ähnlichen Antizipation wir auf eine Antwort warten. Ich seufze, als ich denke: Wir sind nun mal Familie. Egal, wie sehr ich mich dagegen wehre.   
„Nun...“, druckst Connor und vergräbt peinlich berührt die Hände in den Taschen. „Also...“  
„Sag schon!“, rufe ich aufgeregt. „Was wird es?!“ Ich fasse nicht, dass ich selbst noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin, ihn das zu fragen.  
Connor grinst unsicher. „Lasst einen RK800 seine Geheimnisse haben, okay?“, meint er. Seine LED blinkt gelb, während er redet.  
Gleichzeitig schreien Hank und ich verärgert auf. Wir kennen Connor. Er weiß es. Und er wird durch nichts in der Welt mit der Sprache rausrücken.   
„Naja, ist ja auch egal!“, knurre ich schließlich und wiederhole dann: „Hauptsache gesund!“  
Ich wende mich an Hank und raune ihm zu: „Morgen hab ich einen Termin bei der Gyn. Vielleicht sieht man schon was. Dann sag ich's dir.“  
Hank nickt entschlossen. „Den brauchen wir nicht“, knurrt er freundlich und deutet mit dem Kopf auf Connor.   
Wir nicken uns zu, als hätten wir gemeinsam einen erstklassigen Plan ausgetüftelt. Der Blick, den wir tauschen, ist mir doch eine Spur zu vertraut. Also schaue ich schnell weg. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will. Diese Nähe zu Hank. Nach all dem, was war.   
Doch dann öffnet er plötzlich die Arme und zieht mich an sich. Und ich kann gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie ich an seiner nach Rauch und Whiskey stinkenden Jacke ankomme, und vergesse, mich zu wehren, als ich unter all dem Muff auch unsern Weichspüler und den vertrauten Geruch meines Vaters wahrnehme. Den Geruch eines Mannes, der viele Fehler gemacht hat und viel Leid erleben musste. Der aber bereit ist, an sich zu arbeiten, um meinem Kind der perfekte Großvater zu sein.   
Und während seine Arme mich umschließen, versuche ich nicht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Denn das Mini ist eine Chance. Für uns alle.   
„Ich mach es besser“, sagt Hank leise und ich höre, dass auch er weint. „Für euch. Für uns. Für dein Kleines. Verlass dich auf mich, Jenny.“  
Ich schaue zu ihm hoch und wir starren uns gegenseitig in unsere verheulten Gesichter. „Mini“, verbessere ich ihn. „Es ist ein Mini.“  
„Mini“, wiederholt Hank lächelnd.   
Ich ziehe bebend die Nase hoch, als sich eine dritte Person zu uns stellt und die Arme um uns beide legt. Ich bin froh, dass ich nun den Kopf drehen und die Nase in Connors Schal vergraben kann. Denn der riecht wenigstens gut.   
„Hätten wir das doch geschafft, huh?“, fragt er leise.   
Hank und ich nicken synchron und so stehen wir drei eine Weile in einer großen Umarmung auf dem Dach des Maison, während der Wind an unsern Haaren reißt und die Sonne unsere Nasen kitzelt.   
„Wie schön das alles ist“, schniefe ich, als wir drei zaghaft voneinander ablassen.   
„Wir sollten los“, meint Connor. „Nicht nur quatschen. Machen!“ Er sieht Hank streng an.   
„Ja, aber ich brauch dringend Nagellackentferner! Und eine Dusche“, jammert Hank.   
Connor schüttelt den Kopf. „Nagellackentferner kriegen wir. Aber die Dusche muss warten. Sonst überlegst du es dir doch noch anders und haust ab.“  
Hank protestiert halbherzig, als wir drei uns geschlossen zum Treppenhaus aufmachen. „Wenn ich denjenigen finde, der mich so angemalt hat. Ich bring ihn um!“, schimpft er.   
Connor hält uns die Tür auf und erklärt Hank: „Dann nur zu. Du warst es nämlich selbst.“  
Ich kichere, während Hank wie vom Donner gerührt stehen bleibt und sein Gesicht betastet. „Warum...“, keucht er fassungslos vor sich hin. „Es ist gut, dass ich den Entzug mache. Sowas darf mir nie mehr passieren.“   
„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr“, meine ich, lasse Hank den Vortritt und umschlinge Connors Hals, als dieser die Tür hinter uns zufallen lässt und an mir vorbei läuft. „Du bist der beste“, flüstere ich dankbar und küsse ihn auf die Schläfe. Meine Lippen leuchten blau, als sie ihn berühren. Ich kichere.  
„Du warst das alles“, gibt er zurück. „Er macht das wegen dir, Jen. Wegen dir und dem Mini.“  
„Blödsinn! Lieblingssohn!“, erwidere ich und springe auf seinen Rücken.   
Connor ist darauf nicht vorbereitet, schwankt kurz, umklammert dann aber meine Beine und trägt mich huckepack hinter Hank die Treppen hinunter, während ich mein Gesicht glücklich an seinen Nacken drücke.  
„He, Madame, keine waghalsigen Turnübungen!“, krächzt Hank zu uns hinauf, der vorneweg geht.   
Und auch, wenn Connor ihm schwach beipflichtet, ignoriere ich die beiden, umfasse das Glück, das mich gerade in Form eines Androiden durch die Gegend trägt, und träume von meinem Leben, wie es in einigen Monaten und Jahren sein könnte.


	88. 88. Ampel und Walmart

Es ist doch eine größere Herausforderung, als gedacht, in einem Haus voller Androiden einen Nagellackentferner oder sonst was aufzutreiben, das Hank den Edding von Gesicht waschen kann. Androiden scheinen wohl nicht so auf Nagellack abzufahren; außerdem sind alle ja auch frisch eingezogen und die meisten verfügen noch nicht mal über ausreichend Möbel. Somit ist die Anschaffung von Nagellack derzeit noch ihre geringste Sorge.  
Als ich endlich Josh auf dem Gang treffe, frage ich ihn, ob Jo welchen hat. Diese ist nämlich noch fest am schlafen und reagiert weder auf meine Nachrichten, noch auf meine Anrufe. Josh schleicht sich in deren Wohnung und übergibt mir schließlich eine Flasche acetonfreien Nagellackentferner. Ich bedanke mich überschwänglich und flitze dann in Connors Wohnung, wo Connor geduldig auf dem Gang auf mich wartet.   
„Hey girl. Es waren 15 grausame Minuten ohne dich“, sagt er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er mich in die Wohnung lässt.   
Seine beiläufigen Zärtlichkeiten irritieren mich immer noch – und ich reagiere lediglich mit einem verwunderten, aber erfreuten Blick auf ihn.  
„War okay, ich war so lange mit Sumo draußen.“ Connor lächelt mich verschmitzt an und streichelt sich über die Arme, während Sumo auf mich zu trottet und meine Beine umkreist.   
Sumo mit Connor, beide so gut drauf und fröhlich, mich zu sehen, lässt mich unweigerlich glücklich aufseufzen, als ich in die Hocke gehe und Sumo über den großen Kopf streichele. Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue zu Connor hoch, der an der Wand seines engen Flurs gelehnt meinen Blick mit einem ebenso ehrlichen Lächeln erwidert.   
Hank kauert derweil in der Wohnung inmitten des Chaos auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und sieht noch immer aus, wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Dankbar nimmt er das Fläschchen entgegen, um dann wenige Augenblicke später festzustellen, dass acetonfreier Nagellackentferner gegen Edding beinahe gar nichts ausrichten kann.  
„Ich kann so nicht raus!“, heult er, als er mit blutunterlaufenen Augen im Bad steht, in den kleinen Spiegel über den Waschbecken starrt und in sein vollgemaltes Gesicht sieht. Die Stellen, die nicht ausgemalt, sondern vollgekrickelt sind, leuchten durch seine Reibung mit den Klopapier feuerrot auf.   
„Naja, dann musst du dir halt in Zukunft Nagellackentferner kaufen, wenn du dir dein Gesicht mit Edding anmalen willst!“, meine ich besserwisserisch und verschränke die Arme vor er Brust. „Kommst du jetzt?! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ So gut drauf ich auch noch eben aufgrund der unübersehbar guten Laune Connors bin, so sehr stört mich grade, dass Hank unser Vorhaben, ihn zum Entzug zu fahren, aufhält.   
„Ich nehm nur eben schnell eine Dusche“, nuschelt Hank.  
„Nein!“, rufe ich wütend. „Wenn du jetzt eine Dusche nimmst, kannst du selbst sehen, wie du zur Klinik kommst! Da mache ich nämlich nicht mehr mit. Entweder jetzt, oder gar nicht!“  
Hank dreht sich verblüfft zu mir um und sogar Connor hebt fragend die Augenbraun. Zwar hatte er selbst noch auf dem Dach eingefordert, dass Hank ungeduscht mit uns fahren soll – hat das wohl aber doch noch mal überdacht, da man ihn wohl auf der ganzen Etage riechen kann.  
„Aber...“, jammert Hank. „Jenny – sieh mich doch an, weißt du nicht, wie peinlich...?“  
„Das ist mir egal!“, falle ich ihm genervt ins Wort. „Entweder du kommst jetzt mit, oder ich fahre nach Hause und halte mich an all die Konsequenzen, die ich dir vorhin aufgezählt habe. Mir reicht's jetzt einfach mit dir.“  
Connor wirkt immer verwunderter, Hank dagegen fassungslos.   
Wütend funkele ich meinen Vater an, der wie ein Häuflein Elend im Bad steht, und warte auf eine Antwort.   
Connor kommt zu mir rüber.  
Hank schaut ihn nun hoffnungsvoll an und bangt, ob dieser ihm eine Dusche einräumt, doch Connor legt die Hand auf meine Schulter und nickt. „Was sie gesagt hat“, sagt er und ich bin froh, dass er mir beisteht und mir nicht in den Rücken fällt. „Du gehst sofort. Deine Sachen bringen wir dir die Tage vorbei.“  
Hank sieht von mir zu Connor – abwechselnd mir ins Gesicht und über mich in Connors Gesicht, dann wieder zu mir – und lenkt ein. „Na schön!“, sagt er sauer. Er stapft aus dem Bad und hinterlässt dabei eine Konfettispur. „Dann gehen wir halt!“, fügt er bissig hinzu, und sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an.   
Da mir sein Gejammer total gleich ist, sucht sein gekränkter Blick Connors, doch der lässt mich nicht im Stich. Jedenfalls senkt Hank darauf den Kopf und stapft zur Wohnungstür, wo er dem großen Bernhardiner über den pelzigen Rücken streichelt und ihm rührselige Abschiedsworte in die wuscheligen Ohren flüstert.   
Noch immer bin ich sauer, aber Connor scheint begeistert von meiner Wut. „Gut gemacht!“, flüstert er und drückt meine Schulter. „Du bist ein richtiger Bad Cop. Dieses mal.“ Er bezieht sich auf unser inszeniertes Good Cop / Bad Cop Spiel im Krankenhaus, mit dem wir Hank davon überzeugen wollten, einen Entzug zu machen.  
Genervt grummele ich was, doch Hank hat Connors Worte wohl gehört, jedenfalls knurrt er resigniert: „Das ist sie. Letztes mal hat sie mir besser gefallen.“  
„Natürlich hat sie das“, erwidert Connor mit lauter Stimme. „Da habt ihr beide ja auch noch gemeinsam gelacht über ihren Versuch, sauer zu sein. Dieses mal ist sie es wirklich. Also. Auf geht’s!“  
Hank grummelt verärgert vor sich hin, während wir drei uns aufmachen und das Maison verlassen.

In dem SUV von Jos Eltern instruiere ich Hank, sofort eine Ansage zu machen, wenn er kotzen muss. Schließlich hatte ich mir den Wagen einfach noch für den Mittag geborgt, ohne Jo zu fragen. Da diese aber eh bis in den späten Nachmittag ihren Rausch ausschlafen muss, bitte ich Connor, Josh eben eine Nachricht zu schicken, und lade die beiden ungleichen Männer, die gleichzeitig die wichtigsten Menschen meines Lebens geworden sind, in das geräumige Auto ein.   
Die Sonne bescheint das graue Detroit noch immer mit einer ungewohnten Ausdauer, als ich den Wagen starte und losfahre. Connors Laune ist so unverschämt gut, dass es mir richtig unheimlich wird.  
„Kannst du mal aufhören zu grinsen?“, frage ich schließlich, weil Connors Augen so sehr leuchten, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe, mich auf die Fahrbahn zu konzentrieren. „Sonst baue ich noch einen Unfall!“  
„Du baust einen Unfall, weil ich lächele?“, fragt Connor lachend. „Und wenn ich traurig gucke, kommen wir sicher an, ja?“ Von seinem Platz auf dem Beifahrersitz schaut er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu mir herüber und wirkt mit diesem ernsten Gesicht so heiß, dass ich mich haspelnd korrigiere: „Schau einfach.. nicht zu mir!“, fluche ich ganz durcheinander.   
Hank, der auf dem Rücksitz lümmelt, deutet auf mich. „Die steht auf dich“, sagt er zu Connor, als sei es eine echte Offenbarung.   
Connor dreht sich zu ihm um. „Ich glaube auch!“, erwidert er nickend.  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ihr zwei, ey“, murmele ich und klappe den Sonnenschutz runter. 

Zum Glück ist es nicht weit. Wir cruisen zum andern Ende von Detroit und ich stelle erleichtert fest, dass die ersten Schilder den Weg zur Betty Ford Klinik säumen.   
Hank ist still geworden und schaut schweigend hinaus.   
Connors gute Laune kann nach wie vor nichts erschüttern. Auch nicht die Parkbank, die ich unterwegs fast mitnehme.   
„Im Ernst jetzt, du bist heute ungewöhnlich gut drauf“, meine ich, als Connor wieder vor sich hin grinst.  
„45 Prozent, Jen“, sagt er leise zu mir und strahlt noch immer über beide Ohren. „Das mit dem Mini ändert alles für ihn.“  
„45 Prozent?“, frage ich verwirrt und sehe ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Erfolgschance für Hanks Entzug? Das ist weniger als die Hälfte. Und deshalb freust du dich so?“ Seufzend schüttele ich den Kopf.   
Connor grinst noch immer. „Du musst auch an ihn glauben!“, sagt er eindringlich. „Die Chancen standen nie so gut. Ich jedenfalls glaube an ihn“, fügt er mit Nachdruck hinzu.   
Ich werfe einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und sehe den ungeduschten Mann mit dem bemalten Gesicht ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster starren. Seufzend zucke ich die Achseln. „Okay. Cool, schätze ich.“  
Connor schaut mich abwartend an.  
„Na gut!“, räume ich ein. „Ich glaub an ihn. Okay?“ Zweifelnd sehe ich ihm in die Augen und halte an einer Kreuzung.   
Wieder grinsend erwidert Connor meinen Blick. „Super.“  
Wir sehen uns kurz in die Augen und mir fällt wieder auf, mit welcher beiläufigen Perfektion er neben mir sitzt, ohne sich im geringsten darüber bewusst zu sein, wie hübsch er einfach ist. Und wie das für ihn einfach nie ein Thema ist. Dafür umso mehr für mich. Jedenfalls nehme ich meinen Blick erst von ihm, als die Hintertür aufgerissen wird und Hank aus dem Auto springt.   
Connor und ich heben erschrocken den Kopf und sehen Hank über die nahegelegene Wiese rennen.   
„Ich fass es nicht!“, rufe ich aus. „Der türmt einfach!“  
Connor reagiert blitzschnell. Er reißt die Beifahrertür auf und rennt Hank hinterher.   
Fassungslos seufze ich auf und recke den Kopf. Und ich Idiotin dachte, Hank ist es Ernst mit dem Entzug. Und der macht sich bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub.   
Enttäuscht balle ich die Fäuste.   
Ich kann Connor und Hank nicht mehr erkennen, werde allerdings aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Autos hinter mir zu hupen beginnen. Klar. Die Ampel ist auf grün gesprungen und ich stehe hier direkt vor der Kreuzung und schaue dem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel der beiden Männer zu.  
Leise fluchend setze ich den Wagen in Bewegung und wende an der nächstbesten Stelle, um zurück zu dem Punkt zu fahren, an dem Hank uns ausgebüchst war.   
Dort angekommen sehe ich, dass Connor Hank schon längst erwischt hat und ihm im Polizeigriff zur Straße zurück führt.   
Genervt halte ich an und springe aus dem Auto. Die Fahrertür werfe ich so heftig zu, dass der Knall laut nachhallt. „Sag mal, was soll der Mist?!“, brülle ich Hank an, während die Autofahrer, die uns passieren, die Köpfe nach uns drehen.   
Hank ist total außer Puste, während Connor die Ruhe in Person ist.   
„Du haust schon vom Entzug ab, ehe du überhaupt da bist?!“, schreie ich wütend.   
Connor schweigt und will wohl mir das Reden überlassen. Wieder wirkt er positiv überrascht von meinen klaren Ansagen. Tatsächlich mustert er mich einen Tick zu neugierig, während ich Hank so zur Sau mache. Naja, vielleicht hat er auch einen Faible für den Bad Cop in mir, und wenn ich mal richtig aufdrehe. Ich selbst bin ja auch immer hin und weg, wenn er bossy ist.  
Jammernd schüttelt Hank den Kopf. Er deutet zum Ende er Wiese, wo sich ein riesiger Walmart befindet. „Ich wollte nicht vom Entzug abhauen. Ich wollte einfach nur Nagellackentferner!“, jammert er. „Mein Gesicht!“ Er deutet auf seine Wange, als könne man ihm in die Augen schauen, ohne dass dabei seine vollgemalte Visage auffällt.  
Ich seufze erneut auf und raufe mir die Haare.   
Connor wartet geduldig, während er Hank noch immer die Arme auf dem Rücken gedreht hat.   
Als ich mich beruhigt habe, fragt Connor: „Was meinst du, Jen? Wollen wir ihm den Wunsch nach Nagellackentferner jetzt doch noch erfüllen?“ Erneut umspielt sein Lächeln seine Lippen.  
„Naja, wenn er nett gefragt hätte...“, sage ich nachdenklich, während Hank mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an meinen Lippen hängt. „Aber jetzt, wo ich so drüber nachdenke, dass er einfach davongerannt ist... Nein.“  
Connor und ich ignorieren Hanks Protestschreie, als wir ihn zurück in den Wagen laden und endlich zur Betty Ford Klink fahren.


	89. 89. Jen und Rennoc

„Haben Sie Nagellackentferner da? Oder alternativ Säure?“   
Miss Clark von der Anmeldung der Betty Ford Klinik hat bestimmt schon freundlichere Begrüßungen erlebt. Ganz bestimmt aber auch schon schlimmere. Als sie Hank ins Gesicht sieht, weiten sich ihre Augen und ihr Mund formt ein stummes O. Doch sie fängt sich bemerkenswert schnell wieder dafür, dass ein Mann mit schwarz verschmiertem Gesicht vor ihr steht, und begrüßt Hank freundlich, den sie ja noch von seinem ersten Entzugsversuch kennt. „Mister Anderson! Es ist schön, sie wiederzusehen!“ Damit übergeht sie Frage nach dem Nagellackentferner, und ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Tatsächlich muss sie sich wirklich noch kurz sammeln.  
Connor und ich bleiben keuchend hinter Hank stehen und Connor lässt die Tasche sinken, in die wir Hank ein paar überweite Shirts von Connor eingepackt hatten, damit er wenigstens das Nötigste hat, bis wir ihm in den kommenden Tagen den Rest vorbeibringen.   
Hank nimmt murrend zur Kenntnis, dass er mit seinem verschmierten Gesicht gerade nicht ernstgenommen werden kann. Er dreht sich zu mir um und wirft mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Schließlich hatte ich ihm verboten, den Walmart zu stürmen.   
Und ich kann und will mein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verbergen. Hank hat sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht, und dafür darf er ruhig büßen und sich maximal unwohl fühlen.   
„Wir haben ja schon telefoniert“, sagt Miss Clark und wendet sich an Connor, während sie einen Stapel Papiere aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade nimmt. „Wie schon besprochen halte ich es für das Beste, ihren Vater nur zur Entgiftung in Detroit zu behalten und dann zügig seinen Therapieort zu wechseln.“  
Connor nickt. Natürlich hatte er es in all dem Trubel irgendwie geschafft, die Eckpunkte mit der Klinik zu klären. Ich bin etwas baff darüber, und dankbar. Gleichzeitig stelle ich fest, dass Connor sich Miss Clark gegenüber als Hanks Sohn vorgestellt hat. Und das rührt mich irgendwie. Weil er das einfach wirklich irgendwie ist, und weil er diese Position einnehmen konnte, ohne sich unwohl dabei zu fühlen.  
„Wie, ich soll weg aus Michigan?“, krächzt Hank und diesmal gilt sein böser Blick Connor. „Nett, dass mir das auch mal jemand sagt!“  
Connor will sich erklären, doch Miss Clark übernimmt: „Wir planen, Sie in eine Sober Living Facility in Arizona zu bringen. Die Veränderung wird Ihnen guttun! Es ist viel leichter, sich mit einigem Abstand von zuhause an ein trockenes Leben zu gewöhnen.“  
Hank wirkt unruhig. Seine Hand trommelt auf Miss Clarks Schreibtisch. „Aber...“, murmelt er. „Der Hund... Und ich muss hier bleiben. Meine Tochter erwartet ein Baby.“ Er sieht zu mir hoch. Sein zerzaustes Haar hängt ihm wirr in die schwarz umrandeten Augen. Es lag so ungewohnt viel Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme, als er das sagte.   
Mir ist das schon wieder unheimlich unangenehm. Ich drücke mich an Connor, der die ganze Zeit schon den Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt hat. Er riecht gut und einfach nach Connor. Der Geruch erdet mich, und gibt mir irgendwie die Kraft, mich der Situation zu stellen. Nach wie vor ist es ungewohnt, mich als Schwangere zu erkennen zu geben und mich auch so zu benehmen.  
Miss Clark schaut begeistert zu mir hoch. „Sie sind schwanger?“, fragt sie heiter. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
„Danke“, nuschele ich und genieße die Berührungen von Connors Hand an meinem Rücken. Er gibt mir Halt,. Und ich bin so froh, dass wir Hank dieses mal gemeinsam zum Entzug bringen.   
Miss Clarks Blick klebt noch immer an mir und ihre vorher so fröhliche Miene wird zusehends irritierter. „Sie, ehm... Sind die Tochter und der Sohn?“, fragt sie verwirrt, weil das Gespräch auf beides schließen ließ. Gleichzeitig stehen Connor und ich Arm in Arm vor ihr und signalisieren unbewusst wohl jedem Menschen, den es interessiert, dass wir zusammen sind.   
Connor räuspert sich und nimmt unsicher die Hand von meinem Rücken. Er sieht zu mir hinunter und scheint sich zu fragen, was ich jetzt von ihm erwarte, und wie er sich verhalten soll. Er entscheidet sich dafür, vorsichtig einen Schritt zur Seite zu tun, um uns etwas Abstand zueinander einzuräumen und Miss Clark nicht noch mehr zu irritieren. Gleichzeitig ist er sich wohl nicht sicher, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen möchte, und will sich zurück nehmen.   
Ich bin noch immer irritiert davon, dass ich als Schwangere geoutet bin und durch Connors Abrücken fehlt mir sofort sein Halt. Ich öffne den Mund zu einer Antwort, da ruft Hank dazwischen: „Ja, das sind beides meine Kinder! Problem damit?!“  
Hank ist wirklich gereizt mittlerweile.  
Miss Clark reagiert überrascht, doch auch hier wieder schnell gefasst. Sie ist es scheinbar gewohnt, von ihren Bewohnern angeblökt zu werden. Die arme Frau.   
Ich schaue zu Connor hoch. Sein Finger streicht verstohlen über meinen Handrücken. Seine Nähe fehlt mir. Verwirrt fahre ich mir durch die Haare. Herrgott, hatten wir nicht die ganze Nacht gekuschelt, den ganzen Morgen miteinander verbracht und steht er nicht wenige Zentimeter neben mir? Jen! Mach dich nicht lächerlich!!! „Das ist schon gut so, dass du dann weiter weg bist“, werfe ich also an Hank gerichtet ein und versuche zu überspielen, wie unwohl ich mich gerade fühle. „Wir beide kommen schon ohne dich zurecht. Du bist dann halt ein umso besserer Opa, wenn du wieder da bist.“ Ich zucke die Achseln und lege Hank tröstlich die Hand auf die Schulter.   
Hank seufzt tief. Er sieht von mir zu Connor. „Ja“, sagt er und lächelt traurig. „Ihr beide schafft das schon. Ihr seid bestimmt tolle Eltern.“ Sein Blick ist klar und zuversichtlich, als er Connor und mich abwechselnd mustert.   
Connor schluckt und lächelt verschämt.   
Ich zucke die Achseln und nicke. „Wir geben unser Bestes, schätze ich.“  
„Moment“, schaltet sich Miss Clark ein und starrt uns irritiert an. „Sind Sie der Vater von dem Baby???“ Sie glotzt Connor an.   
Puh, diese Frau reagiert echt über. Erst hatten wir sie damit geschockt, dass Hanks Kinder ein Paar sind, jetzt ist sie fassungslos, dass wir auch noch ein gemeinsames Kinder warten. Gut, natürlich ist es nicht Connors leibliches Kind. Aber für mich macht das grade überhaupt keinen Unterschied.   
Richtig fertig ist Miss Clark aber, als ihr plötzlich Connors LED auffällt. „Der Vater ist ein Android?!“, fragt sie und ihre Stimme klingt schrill.   
Wir drei schweigen. Hank und ich wechseln einen Blick.   
Miss Clark scheint mittlerweile selbst unangenehm zu sein, dass sie so unsouverän mit der Situation umgeht und ihre Verblüffung nicht im Zaun halten konnte.   
Hank und ich bellen schließlich fast gleichzeitig los. „Ja, ist er!“ „Wo ist Ihr gottverdammtes Problem?!“ Mit derselben Verbissenheit starren wir Miss Clark an, die unsicher lachend zurück rudert. „Wie schön, wie schön!“, kichert sie und bekommt rote Flecken am Hals. Offensichtlich findet sie das gar nicht schön, aber ihr ist das alles peinlich.   
Noch immer wütend starren Hank und ich die Dame an, die grade die gesamte anderson'sche Wut zu spüren kriegt.   
Connor ist der einzige, der einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. „Hank. Jen. Beruhigt euch.“ Er zieht uns näher an sich, und als ich endlich wieder seine Nähe an mir spüre, habe ich das Gefühl, dass auch Hank gerade in der Lage ist, Connors Ruhe zu absorbieren. Connor sieht mit einer unumstößlichen Güte zu uns hinab, und obwohl er gerade mal wieder schlimm diskriminiert wurde, wirkt er glücklich. Vielleicht, weil Hank und ich ihn vor Miss Clark so verteidigt hatten.   
„Wunderbar!“ Miss Clark lacht noch immer unsicher vor sich hin und versucht wohl, ihre unangebrachte Neugierde zu überspielen. „Alternative Lebensformen sind toll! Und ein gutes Beispiel für unsere Sober Living Facility!“ Sie versucht wohl, wieder zurück zum Thema zu kommen.   
Grummelnd nehme ich das zur Kenntnis, und lege den Arm wieder um Connors Hüfte, um ein Zeichen zu setzen und einfach, weil mir seine Nähe sonst fehlt. Es stößt mir sauer auf, dass sie unsere Lebensform 'alternativ' nennt. Im Grunde führen wir doch eine ganz normale Beziehung. Und dieser Android behandelt mich besser, als es die meisten meiner menschlichen Exfreunde getan haben. 

Ich lehne mich an Connor, während Miss Clark mit Hank die Unterlagen durchgeht und überdenke nochmal unsere Beziehung und im Zuge dessen alles, was uns als Paar ausmacht. Connors Hand ist vor meinem Bauch mit meiner verschränkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich darüber bewusst ist, wie sehr ich ihn brauche, gerade, und wie viel Halt und Sicherheit er mir gibt. Wenn alles klappt, wird Hank für längere Zeit nicht zuhause sein und ich werde mit Sumo alleine in unserm Haus wohnen. Dazu kommt die finanzielle Belastung, da wir Hanks Entzug irgendwie bezahlen müssen. Und dann ist da noch das Mini, das weiterhin gedeihen und wachsen wird und mich in etwa 6 Monaten mehr auf Trab halten wird, als die ganzen andern Sorgen zusammen. Ohne Connor würde ich mich nun alleine und hilflos fühlen. Überfordert. Doch mit ihm an meiner Seite fühle ich mich all dem doch irgendwie gewachsen. Sein Daumen streicht über meinen Handrücken und unterstreicht dieses Gefühl.   
Dankbar sehe ich zu ihm auf. Er schaut zurück. Ich sage nichts. Auch wenn ich ihm gerne sagen würde, dass er gerade mein Fels und mein Anker ist. Ich weiß, wie er reagiert, wenn ich ihm sowas sage. Er sagt, dass ich diese Stärke, um all diese Herausforderungen zu bewältigen, nicht aus ihm ziehe. Sondern ganz allein aus mir. Er lässt es nie so stehen, wenn ich ihm erkläre, dass er mich und mein Leben gerade rettet. Weil er denkt, dass ich das aus eigener Kraft schaffe. Und er mir nur dabei hilft, ich selbst zu sein. Und langsam kann ich den Gedanken zulassen, dass er damit vielleicht sogar Recht hat. 

Mein Glück ist nicht von ihm abhängig. Und er will das auch gar nicht. Er will nicht mal, dass ich das denke.   
Und irgendwie erinnere ich mich jetzt gerade an Dinge, die meine Exfreunde schon zu mir gesagt hatten, vor langer Zeit, als sie noch die wichtigsten Männer in meinem Leben waren.  
Da waren Aussagen dabei, wie 'Sieh dich doch an, Jen. Du bist nichts ohne mich' von Jakob. 'Wir schaffen das. Aber nur zusammen' von Tom. 'Rede dir das weiterhin ein mit deiner Scheiß Emanzipation! Du weißt, dass es anders ist' von Gavin.  
Wahrscheinlich hatten diese Worte mich erst in meinem Denken geprägt. Dass ich emotional abhängig bin von meinem Partner, dass ich schwach bin, ohne ihn, und nur funktionieren kann, wenn ein Mann mir den Rücken stärkt..   
'Klar würdest du das ohne mich schaffen. Du bist stark!' ist dagegen etwas, das Connor immer wieder zu mir sagt. Es unterstreicht meine Eigenständigkeit, die Kraft, die in mir steckt und gibt mir Raum dafür, Verständnis für mich selbst zu haben – schließlich wären meine tief in mir verankerten Zweifel mit Sicherheit kleiner und leichter zu bekämpfen, wenn mein Leben von klein auf anders verlaufen wäre, und wenn ich nicht dauernd damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, zu überleben.  
Ich atme tief durch, als mir bewusst wird, wie sehr er sich von den andern Kerlen unterscheidet und wie gut er mir tut. 

Und so sehen wir uns in die Augen, und auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, das alles hier ohne ihn nicht zu schaffen, sage ich nichts. Denn Akzeptanz ist der erstes Schritt. Akzeptanz eines Partners gegenüber, der mich nicht von sich abhängig macht, sondern meine Eigenständigkeit unterstützt. Und Akzeptanz mir selbst gegenüber. Einer Frau, die stark ist, und das Ding schon rocken wird. 

„Heulst du schon wieder, Jenny?!“, holt Hanks grummelige Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
Ich schrecke hoch und nehme den Blick endlich von Connors Augen, die geduldig und liebevoll in meine zurück schauten, während ich so in seinen Armen stand, und zu ihm hoch sah. Hastig betaste ich meine nassen Wangen. „Hormone“, nuschele ich und streiche mir mit dem Ärmel über die Wangen.   
Mein Respekt geht an Connor, der mir so lange ins Gesicht schauen konnte, ohne zu lachen, während ich nachgedacht und dabei unbewusst zu weinen angefangen hatte.   
Hank sieht tadelnd, aber auch zufrieden zu uns beiden rüber. Wahrscheinlich liegt durch Connors und mein Blickkontakt so viel Liebe im Raum, dass es jeder im Umkreis von 10 Meter spüren kann.   
Sogar Miss Clark lächelt uns an.   
Verschämt wende ich den Blick ab und nehme ein Taschentuch von Connor an.   
Ich will nicht sauer sein auf Miss Clark. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ein Paar wie Connor und mich eben noch nicht oft gesehen. Und scheinbar haben auch wir ihr Herz berührt. Denn ab diesem Moment lächelt sie immer wohlwollend zu uns rüber, wenn sie mit einem von uns dreien spricht.

Nachdem der Papierkram bewältigt ist, bekommt Miss Clark Unterstützung zwei weiterer Mitarbeiter, als Hanks Sachen gefilzt werden. Die beiden Männer, die Hanks Taschen mit Handschuhen durchsuchen, staunen nicht schlecht, als Hank ihnen übellaunig aus schwarz umrandeten Augen entgegen starrt.   
Connor und ich bleiben noch, bis Hanks Aufnahme abgeschlossen ist.   
„Werd euch vermissen, Kinder“, grunzt Hank, als er sich möglichst kooperativ zeigt und ohne Aufforderung sein Hemd auszieht. Die Aufnahmeprozedur ist ihm ja schon bekannt. „Dass ihr euch bloß um den Hund kümmert.“  
„Wir dich auch, Dad“, antworten Connor und ich gleichzeitig.  
Hank hält inne, seine Unterlippe bebt. „Du hast mich noch nie 'Dad' genannt, mein Junge“, schnieft er.  
„Werd ich auch nicht mehr, wenn du den Entzug wieder abbrichst“, erwidert Connor schmunzelnd.  
Hank zieht nickend sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und starrt im nächsten Augenblick genauso überrascht wie sämtliche andern Anwesenden, einschließlich Connor und mir, auf seine Oberarme. Auf jeder Seite ist ein furchtbar krakeliges Herz gemalt. In dem einen steht 'JEN' und im andern 'RENNOC'.   
Wir alle starren den halbnackten Hank an.   
„Ach du Scheiße“, flüstert dieser nur, weil er sich scheinbar auch nicht daran erinnern kann, das aufgemalt zu haben.   
Wieder schweigen alle Beteiligten und starren Hank teils verwundert, teils angewidert ins Gesicht.  
Bis ich mich dazu entschließe, die peinliche Stimme zu durchbrechen und achselzuckend sage: „Eigentlich schade, dass das wieder abgeht.“


	90. 90. Katzen und noch ein Date

Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, mein Elternhaus nach diesem aufwühlenden Silvester und Neujahrstag wieder zu betreten.   
Ich schließe die Haustür hinter mir und atme tief durch. Ich öffne den Mund, doch ich unterdrücke den Drang, in das Haus hinein zu rufen. Ich brauch nicht fragen, ob jemand zuhause ist. Denn Connor kommt später. Und Hank ist nicht da. Ich weiß es. Wir hatten ihn vorhin zum Entzug gebracht. Und er wird erst in einigen Monaten zurückkehren, wenn er trocken ist und wenn anhand seiner Fortschritte ein geeigneter Therapieplan mit ihm ausgearbeitet wurde. Vorausgesetzt, er schafft die Therapie dieses mal. Was ich hoffe.  
Wie betäubt bleibe ich an der Haustür stehen und befeuchte meine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge. Hanks Jacke ist über einen Stuhl am Küchentisch geworfen. Bettys Autoschlüssel hängen am Schlüsselbrett neben mir. Er ist so präsent. Und doch ist er nicht da.   
Nein, ich hoffe nicht nur, dass er durchzieht, beschließe ich. Ich tue das, was Connor auch tut. Ich glaube dran.   
Ich weiß nicht, ob das Hank irgendwie hilft oder ob das irgendwas an unserer Situation ändert. Aber es fühlt sich richtig an, an ihn zu glauben.   
Stumm stehe ich eine Weile an der hinter mir geschlossenen Haustür gelehnt und starre in das Wohnzimmer, in dem noch immer das Chaos herrscht, das sich durch Hank und mich die vergangenen Tagen manifestiert hatte. Pizzakartons, Geschirr. Wäsche. Dreckiges Besteck. Instantnudelbecher. Die Unordnung um mich herum ist stumm und still. Und irgendwie spiegelt sich dieser Zustand gerade in meinem Innersten wieder. Ein hoffnungsloses Chaos, das ausnahmsweise nicht tobt und schreit. Es ist da und wartet. Darauf, aufgeräumt zu werden. Genauso wie ich. 

Ich seufze und treibe mich dazu an, endlich in die Gänge zu kommen. Ich ziehe mir die Mütze vom Kopf und hänge meinen Mantel an die Garderobe. Wenn Connor mit Sumo eintrifft, will ich wenigstens einen Teil der Unordnung beseitigt haben – schließlich soll auch er sich hier wohlfühlen. Ich will dass er sich wohlfühlt! Und ich möchte nicht, dass er wieder und wieder hinter Hank und mir her räumen muss. Auch wenn er das meist ohne ein Wort des Tadels tut. Und uns dabei mit so einer selbstverständlichen Ruhe beisteht, dass ich es noch immer nicht begreifen kann. 

Ich krempele die Ärmel hoch und streife mit einem Müllsack bewaffnet durch unser Wohnzimmer.   
Mir ist, als bin ich dabei auf den Spuren von mir selbst, als ich noch kurz nach Weihnachten heulend und unter Schock hier, in diesen Räumen, vor mich hin gehaust hatte. Während ich aufräume, fühlt es sich an, als spüre ich mit jedem Fastfoodkarton und jeder dreckigen Socke, die ich aufhebe, wieder die Erschütterung in meinen Knochen, über die Dinge, die ich erfassen musste und die ich versuchte, zu begreifen. Der Auszug von Connor, seine Bitte um Abstand. Und die absolute Fassungslosigkeit über den positiven Schwangerschaftstest.   
Es ist schwer, den Müll zu beseitigen. Die Erinnerungen versetzen mir kleine Stiche, und tatsächlich ist es die Menge an winzig kleinen Stichen, die mir nach einer Weile die Kraft nimmt.   
Völlig erschöpft lasse ich mich auf das Sofa sinken.   
Ich atme tief durch. Auf dem Couchtisch liegt noch Wechselgeld. Das hatte ich zurückbekommen, als ich die Pizza entgegengenommen hatte, die ich bestellt hatte, bevor ich zu Gavin gestiefelt war. Kann ich denn nirgends hinsehen, ohne dass mir ein achtlos liegengelassener Gegenstand in dem verdreckten Wohnzimmer einen gedanklichen Hieb versetzt?  
Die letzten Wochen waren schwer, und all das durchlebe ich gerade wieder.   
Stumm sitze ich auf dem Sofa und starre aus dem Fernseher, unfähig, weiter aufzuräumen. Ich weiß, welche Pläne mir für morgen und übermorgen Vormittag bevor stehen. Ich hatte sie mit Connor abgesprochen, wir hatten sie gemeinsam geschmiedet und für gut befunden.   
Ich werde Therapeuten anrufen. Damit ich, wie wir beide es besprochen hatten, endlich schnellstmöglich den Kampf gegen meine Dämonen aufnehmen kann.   
Ich war heute Vormittag noch Feuer und Flamme gewesen und hatte so heftig genickt, dass mein Nacken geknackt hatte, als Connor mich fragte, ob der Plan noch steht und ob ich mich dem Schritt gewachsen fühle. Heute morgen war alles noch so klar für mich.   
Doch jetzt sitze ich hier, in meinem selbstgemachten Chaos, und schaffe es nicht mal mehr, den Müll rauszubringen. Ich sitze einfach da, die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet, und beobachte die dürren, kahlen Bäume vor dem Fenster, an dessen Kronen der Wind zerrt, während es draußen immer dunkler wird und sich der Abend ankündigt.   
Und während ich so hier sitze und die Kraftlosigkeit sämtliche meiner Muskeln lähmt, wird mir eins deutlich. Dieses Aufräumen, und sei es nur der Müll von den letzten Wochen, wird genauso schlimm sein, wie das Aufräumen meines eigenen Lebens. Doch dabei wird es nicht nur um die dreckige Wäsche von ein paar Wochen gehen. Sondern um das blanke Chaos der letzten 25 Jahre, dem ich mich stellen muss. Denn genau dieses Chaos hat mich zu dem instabilen Menschen gemacht, der ich heute bin.  
Der Gedanke lähmt mich. Meine Glieder fühlen sich noch schwerer an.   
Ohne, dass ich ihn berühre, fällt der randvolle offene Müllsack plötzlich neben mir um. Ein Drittel des Drecks fällt heraus und kullert fröhlich auf den Boden. Ein Plastikbehälter, in dem noch ein paar asiatische Nudeln mit Sojasoße zu finden sind, ploppt auf und Soße läuft quer über das Parkett.   
Und ich sitze nur da, und beobachte die Nudeln und die Soße, die munter über den Boden läuft.   
Diese Therapie wird ein Arsch voller Arbeit. Und gerade fühle ich mich noch nicht mal bereit für die Anrufe, in denen ich um Termine bitten möchte. Tatsächlich finde ich noch nicht mal die Kraft, den Müll zurück in die Tüte zu räumen.

Ich bin heilfroh, als ich plötzlich zwei Gestalten vor dem Fenster wahrnehme. Eine große, und eine pelzige.   
Ich springe auf, mache einen Hopser über die Sojasoße und stürze zur Tür. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich mich nicht mal richtig darüber wundern kann, dass ich plötzlich die Energie zum Losrennen gefunden habe, nachdem ich gerade eben nicht mal mehr einen Finger anheben konnte.   
Connor ist noch nicht mal richtig im Haus, als ich mich ihm schon in den Arm werfe. Ich umschlinge seinen Körper und vergrabe mein Gesicht tief in seinem flauschigen Schal, den ich selbstgemacht und ihm noch an Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, als wir beide, über Hanks Krankenbett gebeugt, unsere Päckchen ausgetauscht hatten.   
„Whoa! Kleines! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ Ich war ihm so unvorbereitet um den Hals gefallen, dass Connor taumelt. Eine große Papiertüte rutscht ihm vom Arm, die er trotz meiner Umklammerung mit beeindruckender Präzision auffängt und neben mich auf den Boden stellt. Verblüfft schaut er zu mir runter, respektiert aber, dass ich ihm nicht antworten will, und legt vorsichtig die Arme um mich.   
Sumo hechelt aufgeregt, als er mich erkennt, und steckt voller Begeisterung seinen großen Kopf in die Papiertüte, die Connor neben uns abgestellt hat.   
Eine Weile stehen wir so im Türrahmen, ohne uns anzusehen. In einer Umarmung, die ich gerade so dringend brauche. Wir schweigen.   
Ich rühre mich nicht. Ich bin noch immer verdutzt darüber, dass ich genug Kraft zum Aufspringen gefunden habe. Nun, wo ich mich in seinen Armen befinde, ist sämtliche Kraft wieder weg. Aber irgendwie ist das grade nicht schlimm. Denn er hält mich fest. Und vermittelt mir damit, ohne aktiv etwas zu tun, dass alles okay ist.   
Connor unterbricht die Umarmung erst, als es wirklich unvermeidbar ist. Denn er muss Sumo davon abhalten, die Papiertüte und deren Inhalt einfach komplett aufzufressen.   
Ich reibe mir die Augen, während ich plötzlich wieder so haltlos zwischen Tür und Angel steht, und Connor sich zu den Einkäufen hinunter beugt. Meine Augen hatten sich richtig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als ich mein Gesicht so tief in seinem Schal vergraben und damit alles Licht der Welt von mir abgeschirmt hatte.   
Ich sehe zu Connor runter, und er zu mir hoch. Er hockt zu meinen Füßen, eine Hand liegt auf Sumos Rücken, und die andere an der Einkaufstüte. Seine verwuschelten Haare fallen ihm in die Augen, als er so zu mir hoch blickt. „Ist alles okay bei dir?“, fragt er. Er wirkt ein klein wenig besorgt, aber nicht so sehr, wie ich es aus andern Situationen von ihm kenne. Irgendwie wirkt er... fröhlich. Er ist gut drauf, einfach.   
Seine gute Laune überrascht mich etwas. Gleichzeitig will ich ihn nicht mit meinem Aufräumtief runter ziehen. Zumal er ja eigentlich mit seinem Optimismus Recht hat. Es gibt eigentlich grade keinen Grund für schlechte Laune. In den letzten Tagen war so ziemlich alles wahnsinnig gut gelaufen. Hank ist beim Entzug. Connor und ich sind zusammen. Wir erwarten das Mini. Gemeinsam.   
„Ich habe aufgeräumt“, murmele ich mit belegter Stimme und zupfe an meinen Haaren. Durch die stürmische Umarmung bin ich ganz zerzaust und durcheinander.   
Connor scheint das nicht im geringsten zu stören. Er lächelt zu mir hoch. „Oh. Das ist doch toll!“, sagt er zuversichtlich, nimmt die Einkäufe an sich und richtet sich auf.   
Wir schauen uns in die Augen, während sein Kopf erst so weit unter mir ist, und dann im Stehen wieder so weit über mir.   
Er sieht mir in die Augen. Ich kenne den Blick. Er analysiert mich. Und ich lasse es geschehen.   
Noch immer weiß ich nicht genau, was er überhaupt sieht, mit seiner Analyse. Ich liebe es einfach, wenn er sich für wenige Sekunden nur mit mir beschäftigt, wie ich bin, mit allem, was mich ausmacht. Es ist für mich nicht mehr schwer oder beschämend, für diese Augenblicke so gründlich von ihm gemustert zu werden. Es ist nun mal normal für ihn und hilft ihm dabei, mit mir umzugehen. Gleichzeitig macht es mir die Fürsorglichkeit deutlich, die ihn ausmacht. Und die ich an ihm schätze.   
Was auch immer er sieht, als er mich so analysiert hat. Er geht nicht weiter darauf ein.   
Denn Sumo stößt ihm in die Kniekehlen und möchte endlich raus aus der Kälte.  
Ich mache den beiden Platz, während ich noch immer an meinen Haaren zupfe. Ich fühle mich hässlich.   
„Hey, das sieht doch toll aus!“, meint Connor, nachdem er sich von seinem Schal und seinem Mantel befreit hat.   
Ich folge seinem Blick.   
Er schwindelt. Es herrscht noch immer das blanke Chaos in der Bude.   
„Naja“, sage ich nur und gebe damit ausdrücklich meine Skepsis bekannt.   
„Nein, wirklich!“, sagt Connor mit Nachdruck. „Du hast eine Menge weggeräumt. Nicht alles, klar, aber vielleicht können wir ja zusammen...“ Sein Blick folgt Sumo, der die umgefallene Mülltüte entdeckt hat und mit Freuden die Sojasoße aufleckt.   
Ich stöhne genervt auf.   
Doch Connor grinst.   
Ich will etwas erwidern, doch er bedeutet mir, still zu sein.   
Meine Laune ist im Keller. Doch Widerspruch scheint zwecklos.   
Wir schweigen beide, und ich höre, was Connor mir zeigen wollte.   
Sumo schlabbert den Boden so ausgiebig ab; es hört sich an, als schlürfe er eine Suppenschüssel leer.   
Connor und ich betrachten uns ernst, während wir dem Schlabbern des Hundes lauschen.   
Dann prusten wir los.   
Ich kichere noch immer, als der lachende Connor seinen Arm um meine Hüfte legt und mich sanft an sich zieht. Mein vor Glucksen bebender Körper kommt an seinem an und der Nebel in meinem Kopf lichtet sich langsam. Zwar nur vorübergehend, und noch lange nicht vollständig. Doch kann ich ohne Bedenken oder Reue die Nähe des Androiden annehmen, der mich an sich drückt.   
Er hatte nichts zu meiner Verfassung gesagt, seit er hier ist, obwohl er mich analysiert und mein zerrüttetes Gemüt wahrgenommen haben musste. Und irgendwie bin ich gerade froh darüber, dass er das alles nicht zum Thema gemacht hat. Denn was nun den Raum erfüllt, sind nicht meine Ängste und Sorgen. Sondern die Schlabbergeräusche von Sumo, unser helles Lachen und Giggeln, während ich an seiner Seite den Trost empfangen kann, den ich brauche.   
Und das genieße ich nun, und darf mir, mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust gelehnt, dafür so viel Zeit nehmen, wie ich brauche. 

Gemeinsam erlösen wir den hungrigen Sumo, der die Nudeln mit der Sojasoße komplett verputzt hat, und füllen seinen Napf auf. Wir schrubben den Boden. Wir schütten sämtlichen Whiskey weg, den wir finden können. Und ich kann mich nach und nach auf die gute Laune Connors einlassen. Denn wo Schatten ist, ist auch Licht. Und wo Connor ist, ist unheimlich viel Licht. Und mein Herz umschwirrt ihn, wie eine total vernarrte Motte eine Lampe. Dabei verbrennt es sich nie. Denn Connor ist Wärme. Immer in der Temperatur, die ich gerade brauche.

Mit den Einkäufen, die Connor mitgebracht hat, kochen wir zusammen. Und obwohl es nur für mich ist, ist es okay. Denn es ist gut und richtig, dass ich esse. Für das Mini. Und ja auch irgendwie für uns. Denn wir sind zusammen, heute Abend. Bevor morgen für ihn und für mich die Arbeit wieder losgehen wird und ich mich nachmittags zu meinem Minijob im Hot Topic aufmachen werde, den ich wahrscheinlich bald kündigen werde, um meine Arbeit bei der Android Rights Foundation aufzunehmen.   
Ich greife grade zu meiner Gabel, als Connor die Hand ausstreckt und die Kerze zwischen uns mit einem Feuerzeug anmacht.  
Ich bin ein wenig verblüfft darüber, weil er plötzlich so romantisch ist und auch so ernst guckt dabei. Das ist eine andere Fassette, die er gerade zeigt. Hatten wir doch in der letzten halben Stunde beim Kochen so sehr herumgeblödelt, dass ich nur am Kichern war.   
Wir sehen uns in die Augen und mein Atem stockt. Diese Szene kommt mir so bekannt vor. Ich überlege. Und schließlich ist die Art, wie sich der Schein der Kerze in seinen Augen widerspiegelt, der Grund dafür, dass es mir einfällt: Das erste mal, als wir hier, in dieser Küche gemeinsam gekocht und gelacht hatten. Es war ganz bestimmt der Abend, an dem er sich in mich verliebt hat. Ich war mir so sicher danach, und ich bin es noch heute.   
Seine Hand senkt sich langsam, als er das Feuerzeug wegsteckt und wir einander fest in die Augen sehen. Sein Blick ist liebevoll, aber auch irgendwie herausfordernd. Als frage auch er sich, ob ich mich an unser erstes gemeinsames Abendessen erinnern kann. Und um ihm das zu bestätigen, frage ich leise: „Ist dies etwa ein Date?“ Die neue Jen fragt das nicht, um ihn zu ärgern oder aufzuziehen. Die neue Jen fragt ihn das, weil sie die damalige, sowie die aktuelle Situation schätzt – und alles, was darauf kam und noch kommen wird.   
Seine Stimme ist ebenso leise wie meine, als er genau wie damals antwortet: „Ja. Das ist es.“ Seine Stimme ist noch immer so fest wie an jenem Abend, noch immer so entschlossen.   
Mir wird bewusst, dass sich an seinen Gefühlen zu damals nicht das geringste geändert hat, trotz allem. Wegen allem. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, ich unberechenbares Wesen, diesen Androiden für mich zu gewinnen. Und auch, wenn ich meiner jetzigen Verfassung nach außer diesem Punkt nicht viele Qualitäten vorweisen kann, bin ich so erleichtert darüber, dass alles so kam. Dass er diesen Narren an mir gefressen hat. Dass seine Gefühle für mich so sehr lodern. Und dass die letzten Wochen sich so abgespielt hatten, wie sie waren. Gerade bin ich auch wirklich froh darüber, das Mini zu bekommen. Tatsächlich ist es gerade nicht nur eine vernünftige Lösung, es zu behalten, nein. Es ist etwas Wunderbares. Und es besteht wirklich die Möglichkeit, dass es unser Glück perfekt machen könnte.   
Wir starren uns so an, während mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf jagen. Meine Hand findet seine. Fast gleichzeitig strecken wir unsere Finger nacheinander aus.   
Ich brauche seine Nähe, jetzt, wo so viel an damals erinnert, und somit auch so einen weiten Blick auf die Zukunft ermöglicht.   
Das Licht der Flamme spiegelt sich in seinen Augen.   
„Con?“, sage ich leise.  
„Ja?“, antwortet er.   
Ich zögere, dann sage ich: „Ich finde es so schön mit dir.“  
Er lächelt. „Ich finde es auch schön mit dir.“ 

Schließlich esse ich. Während ich esse, bemerke ich, wie sehr ich mich dran gewöhnt habe, dass mir jemand gegenüber sitzt, der nur Fanta trinkt, und nicht isst. Klar, es ist seltsam. Aber es ist, wie es ist. Es stört ihn nicht. Es stört mich nicht. Was soll's?  
„Es wird umständlich, in Zukunft mit der Bahn zur Arbeit zu kommen“, sagt Connor schließlich. „Früher bin ich ja oft mit Hank gefahren.“  
Mit dem Mund voller Nudeln nicke ich. „Vor allem vom Maison ist es eine noch längere Fahrt. Ich weiß das wohl.“   
Connor nickt nachdenklich.  
Ich druckse kurz herum, ehe ich sage: „Von hier aus ist es näher und naja... Falls du... hier pennen willst. Jeder Zeit und so.“ Ich ziehe die Schultern hoch. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm das wirklich explizit anbieten sollte oder muss. Schließlich ist das hier ja auch sein Zuhause. Ich will es einfach nochmal gesagt haben. Und weil es einfach so ist, füge ich hinzu: „Ich hätte dich einfach gerne in jeder freien Minute in meiner Nähe.“  
Verblüfft schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Er erwidert meinen Blick. Ja, wir hatten das alles und ja, er hat sich bewusst für die räumliche Trennung entschieden. Vielleicht ist es unangebracht, das nochmal zu sagen. Aber es ist einfach die Wahrheit.   
„Ja, ich...“, murmelt er und wuschelt sich nachdenklich durch die Haare. „Ich würde gerne die nächsten drei Tage bei dir schlafen, wenn das okay ist.“  
Ich nicke eine Spur zu schnell.   
„Am Wochenende werde ich im Maison sein“, fügt er hinzu. Er zuckt unsicher die Achseln. „Du vielleicht auch?“  
Erleichtert nicke ich wieder. „Sag mir einfach, wenn dir irgendwas zu eng wird, okay?“, frage ich.   
„Okay“, antwortet er. Er schweigt kurz, während ich esse, dann meint er: „Ich kann ja Hanks Bett beziehen. Das wird ja erst mal nicht mehr genutzt.“  
Ich starre ihn an und spucke ich ihm fast die ganzen Nudeln entgegen. Das gelingt mir aber nicht, da ich mich fruchtbar verschlucke. Ich huste und huste und kann nicht mehr aufhören.  
„Oh Jen!“, sagt Connor, teils belustigt, und teils entschuldigend. „Das war doch nur ein Witz! Ich...“  
Ich keuche verärgert auf.   
Er springt auf, kichert ein wenig irritiert und kommt um den Tisch herum, um mir auf den Rücken zu klopfen. „Natürlich schlaf ich bei dir! Ich halte das doch selbst nicht aus, wenn du im Nebenzimmer... Hey! Hör auf!“  
Verärgert boxe ich ihm hustend in den Bauch, während Connor verwirrt lachend und gleichzeitig reumütig auf mich einredend meine Fäuste auffängt.   
„Du bist einfach so fies!“, jammere ich hustend und wehre mich gegen seine festen, aber liebevollen Griffe an meinen Handgelenken.   
Eine Weile rangeln wir so herum, er im stehen und ich im sitzen, und ich werfe mich ihm schwach entgegen. Ich will, dass er mich auffängt und festhält und genau das tut er.   
Ich halte inne, als er beide meiner Hände mit einer Hand festhält und mir mit der andern Hand vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen wischt, die mir im Zuge des Hustenanfalls die Backen hinuntergelaufen waren. Konzentriert sieht er mir in die Augen, während ich seine Nähe genieße.   
Sein Griff lockert sich, als ich mit brüchiger Stimme frage: „Du? Con?“  
„Ja?“, fragt er und seine Stimme ist ruhig.   
„Liebst du mich auch noch, wenn ich alt und schrumplig bin?“, frage ich.   
Er sieht mir in die Augen. Ich kann seine Lachfältchen noch deutlich sehen, auch wenn er nicht mehr lächelt. „Ist das so ein Menschending?“, fragt er mit warmer Stimme, während er mein Gesicht mustert. „Diese Angst, mit dem Alter alles zu verlieren?“  
Ich will ihm erklären, dass dies doch keine unangebrachte oder gar überflüssige Befürchtung ist. Er wird immer so bleiben, wie er ist, immer stark und hübsch, mit diesem manchmal nachdenklichen und manchmal so entschlossenem Blick. Ich bin nicht die einzige Frau, der er gefällt. Natürlich nicht. Immer mehr Menschen sehen in Androiden Lebewesen und begegnen ihnen auf Augenhöhe. Ich nehme die Blicke der Leute wahr, wenn wir Hand in Hand durch die Straßen gehen. Wie sie uns nachgucken, wie sie zu ihm hochschauen, wenn er mit dieser beiläufigen und wahrscheinlich unbewussten Perfektion neben mir kleinem Durcheinander her läuft. Wie er grinst, wenn ich über die vorbeifahrenden Autos schimpfe, mich über die Umweltverschmutzung oder die Politik aufrege. Oft sind es nur Sekunden, in denen ich die Bewunderung in den Augen der Männer und Frauen sehe, die uns passieren. Doch die reichen mir aus.   
Ich will ihm so gern sagen, dass ich mit fortschreitendem Alter irgendwann nicht mehr mit der Schönheit jüngerer Männer und Frauen mithalten kann. Eigentlich kann ich es jetzt noch nicht mal. Und ich verstehe nicht mal jetzt gerade, was er eigentlich mit mir will.   
Hat er sich in mich verliebt, weil ich einfach da war, als er seine Sexualität entdeckt hat? Hat es ihn so sehr geprägt, in seiner ersten Zeit als Abweichler Fotos von mir in Hanks Haus und in seinem ersten eigenen Zimmer zu sehen? Oder war es wirklich mein aufbrausendes Wesen und der bunte Strauß aller möglichen menschlichen Emotionen, die ich ihm präsentiert habe, und die ihm als Androiden, der Gefühle erst noch erlernen musste, so sehr imponiert hat?  
Ich seufze tief, als mir all das durch den Kopf geht, und ich kann ihm nicht antworten. Denn die Angst sitzt tiefer, als ich es zugeben will. Und am prägnantesten ist sie ausgerechnet heute. Wo mir bewusst wird, dass alles sich gerade ändert, dass ich mein Leben selbst in der Hand habe. Genau heute, wo mein Herz so schwer ist.   
Ich brauche auch nicht antworten.   
Noch immer vor mir stehend zieht Connor mich an sich. Ich atme tief aus, als ich an seinem Bauch ankomme und versuche, die Angst und Eifersucht abzuschütteln, die meinen Körper fest in ihren Krallen halten.   
Er beugt sich zu mir runter und ich spüre seine Lippen sanft auf meinen Haaren.   
Ich lasse es geschehen und umschlinge seinen Rücken mit meinen Armen.   
Er richtet sich auf und streichelt mir sanft mit den Händen über den Kopf.   
Ich brauche kein ausuferndes Versprechen von ihm, dass er mir treu bleiben wird. Denn dieser Kuss beweist mir seine Zuneigung mehr, als jedes Wort es könnte.  
Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue zu ihm hoch. Er schaut zu mir runter. Noch immer spiegelt sich diese positive Leichtigkeit in seinem Gesicht wider. Und ich frage mich, ob er die interessierten Blicke der Leute auf der Straße überhaupt wahrnimmt. Oder ob er es einfach nicht bemerkt, weil ein Teil von ihm immer ein wenig auf mich achtet. Auch, wenn ich gerade mit was anderm beschäftigt bin, als mit ihm. Oft ist es so, dass wir irgendwo sind, und ich mich zu ihm umdrehe, um festzustellen, dass er die ganze Zeit über schon genau wusste, wo ich bin und was ich tue. Das sagt mir sein Blick, sein Schmunzeln, sein Lächeln. Einfach, weil ich ihm wohl wichtig bin? Weil er neugierig ist, was ich so mache? Weil er mich gern ansieht? Weil er mich... liebt?  
„Isst du noch?“ Mit dem Kopf deutet er auf den Teller, der neben mir steht.   
Verwirrt streiche ich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Was? Nein.“ Ich bin überrascht darüber, dass er so plötzlich das Thema wechselt.   
„Okay“, sagt er, nimmt den Teller und läuft damit zur Spüle.   
Und so lässt er mich mit meinen Gedanken zurück. Weil es zum Thema Alter nichts mehr für ihn zu sagen gibt. Weil es für ihn keinen Redebedarf oder eine Veränderung darstellt, wenn ich mich mit den Jahren verändere. Weil seine Liebe für mich an keine Bedingung geknüpft ist. Und weil er weiß, dass es nichts ändert, wenn er mir das nun sagt und er mir das alles lieber zeigen will, mit Taten, Verlässlichkeit und Ausdauer.   
Und so sitze ich dort, unter der Last meiner Gedanken, und starre meine Füße an, die vor und zurück wippen, während Connor die Reste in den Müllbeutel schmeißt und das Geschirr abwäscht. 

Als Connor nach einer Weile den Müll rausbringt, hebt sogar der verpennte Sumo den Kopf, als sich die Haustüre hinter ihm schließt. Sehnsüchtig blicken wir ihm hinterher und können beide erst wieder aufatmen, als Connor zurück ist.   
Dessen Laune hat sich nicht im geringsten verschlechtert, als er wieder im Haus ankommt und sein Hemd abklopft. „Noch Lust auf einen Film? Oder sowas?“, fragt er.   
Ich hatte ihn angestarrt und wende hastig den Blick ab. „Oh. Ja. Warum nicht? Gute Idee!“ Kurz denke ich nach, dann schaue ich wieder zu ihm auf und lächele. „Richtig Date Night heute, oder?“  
Er lächelt zurück. „Wir könnten das jeden Abend haben, eigentlich. Wenn die nächsten Wochen nicht so stressig werden.“  
„Stimmt“, murmele ich verblüfft. Dies könnte unser Alltag sein. Genau so könnte es aussehen. Wir beide, zusammen. Jeden Tag. 

Ich springe unter die Dusche, während Connor nochmal mit Sumo raus geht, und ich werfe mich daraufhin mit dem Laptop auf mein Bett, um einen Film rauszusuchen.   
Auf dem Bauch auf dem Bett liegend lausche ich Connors Schritten, die die Treppe hoch kommen. Er kündigt an, auch eben unter die Dusche zu springen und ich erwidere, dass ich mich auf ihn freue.   
Meine Finger auf dem Touchpad halten inne, als ich kurz bemerke, wie entspannt und stressfrei wir heute drauf sind. Trotzdem fühlt sich mein Herz so an, als würde es minütlich brechen. Es ist ein Gefühl, das ich kenne, das zu mir gehört, das weiß ich. Vielleicht denke ich zu viel nach, vielleicht brauche ich Alltag, Arbeit, Beschäftigung. Vielleicht muss ich auch einfach einen kompletten Film über im Arm gehalten werden, um wieder zu mir zu kommen. Um nach und nach zu realisieren, dass gerade alles so gut ist. Und dass wir so viel hingekriegt haben, in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Dass wir vielleicht, bestimmt sogar, noch mehr hinkriegen werden und können.   
Eine Gänsehaut bildet sich auf meinen Armen, als ich darüber nachdenke.   
Heftig schüttele ich den Kopf. Innerlich zerreiße ich unter all diesen Gefühlen, und genau weiß ich nicht, wieso.   
Ich rutsche vom Bett und tapse zum Bad rüber. Das Wasser wurde ausgestellt, Connor ist fertig mit duschen. Er lässt mich ein, als ich klopfe, und sieht verwirrt zu mir runter. Er trägt nur eine Shorts. Seine Haare sind nass und hängen ihm strubbelig in die Stirn.   
Er erkennt sofort meinen unsicheren Blick und zieht mich an sich.   
Zum wiederholten male stehen wir so da, während er mich in den Armen hält und ich seinen Halt annehme und seine Zuversicht absorbiere.  
Ich mache mich bereit dafür, ihm zu erklären, was mit mir los ist. Auch, wenn ich es selbst noch nicht mal wirklich weiß. Doch er fragt nicht. Er drückt nur meinen Körper an seinen, während vereinzelte Tropfen von meinem T-Shirt aufgesogen werden und so viel nackte Connorhaut mich umgibt, dass es mich auf eine unangebrachte Art und Weise horny macht.   
Sein Kinn liegt auf meinen Kopf, als er flüstert: „Es wird alles gut. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“  
Ich nicke schwach und befreie mich aus seinen Armen. Ich bin gleichzeitig innerlich so durcheinander, und gleichzeitig ist mein Körper so träge. Jetzt noch so geil zu werden, passt mir grad gar nicht in den Kram. „Kuscheln wir gleich?“, frage ich.   
Er nickt. „Das war der Plan, nicht?“  
Verwirrt senke ich den Blick. „Ja, ich meine, ich wollte nur sicher gehen.“ Es macht mich völlig fertig, wie er schon wieder grinst. Noch immer scheint er so zuversichtlich und fröhlich. Und ein klein wenig frech sieht er auch an mir herunter. Schließlich trage auch ich nichts als ein T-Shirt und ein Slip.   
Nun gut, vielleicht muss er mich einfach dringend flachlegen, damit ich wieder klar denken kann, denke ich verwirrt und lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand vor dem Bad, in dem Connor die Zähne putzt.  
Ich schlucke und mustere die Bilder an der mir gegenüberliegenden Flurwand, während ich warte. Und da erst realisiere ich es. Keine Ahnung, zu welchem Zeitpunkt und in welchem Zustand Hank das getan hat. Aber er hat in den vergangenen Tagen das Foto von ihm, Connor und mir aufgehängt. Ich starre es an. Der Nagellack an meinen Fingern, die ein Peace-Zeichen zeigen, ist teilweise abgeblättert. Connor guckt verwirrt und niedlich, während Hank brummig wirkt. Aber das ist es nun mal. Das einzige Foto von uns dreien bis dato, und auch irgendwie typisch für uns.   
Connor kommt auf den Flur, als ich das Bild abhänge und zu Hanks Schlafzimmer laufe. Ich betrete die Unordnung, die die aus meinem Zimmer bei weitem übertrifft, und ziehe seine Reisetasche vom Schrank.   
„Was machst du?“ Connor ist mir gefolgt. Noch immer trägt er nichts, nur seine Shorts, und bringt mich damit total aus dem Konzept. Ich werfe ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe ich die Tasche aufs Bett stelle und das Bild darin verschwinden lasse.   
„Hanks Zeug, das wir ihm doch die Tage vorbei bringen wollten“, sage ich träge. „Das Bild. Ich will, dass er es da hat. Und ich will nicht vergessen, es einzupacken.“  
Ich laufe zu ihm zurück und komme auf dem Flur vor ihm an. Ich schaue zu ihm hoch. Er riecht nach Zahnpasta. „Das ist eine tolle Idee. Aber lass uns den Rest morgen einpacken“, sagt er und nimmt meine Hand. „Komm!“  
Ich bleibe stehen und ziehe ihn zurück. Die letzte Tür, die neben dem Bad, meinem und Hanks Zimmer vom Flur abgeht, befindet sich genau zu meiner rechten. Ohne sie anzusehen, frage ich leise: „Ich will in den kommenden Wochen Coles Zimmer ausräumen. Hilfst du mir?“  
Überrascht hält Connor inne. Forschend blickt er erst mich an, dann die Tür. Dann sagt er: „Ja. Gerne.“  
Ich lächele schwach.   
„Na komm scohn!“, sagt er lächelnd und dieses mal lasse ich es zu, als er mich den Flur entlang in mein Zimmer zieht. 

„Du bist sehr still heute.“ Connors Stimme ist leise, als er in mein Ohr spricht.   
Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte ich gar nichts gesagt. Ich hatte mich von dem Film berieseln lassen. Eingeschlossen in seinen Armen, eingekuschelt unter der Bettdecke hockend ist das genau das, was ich die letzten Stunden gebraucht und herbeigesehnt hatte.   
Seine Stimme ist so unfassbar ruhig und angenehm. Seine Lippen berühren mein Ohr kurz, als er redet. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Absicht ist und er mich damit auf andere Gedanken bringen will, oder ob er mich zufällig berührt. Die Berührung verfehlt ihre Wirkung allerdings in keinster Weise, denn ein angenehmer Schauer jagt mir den Nacken hinunter.  
Ich antworte, ohne vorher richtig über meine Worte nachgedacht zu haben. „Ich habe Angst. Aber ich bin auch glücklich.“   
Wir schweigen beide. Ich bin plötzlich überrascht davon, wie ich es geschafft habe, die Gefühle unseres Heimkommens so präzise auf den Punkt zu bringen, indem ich einfach intuitiv geantwortet hatte. Vielleicht ist es, weil meine Angst und ich langsam in seinen Armen aufgefangen werden konnte. Und ich mich und meine Gefühle nun als das betrachten kann, was sie sind, ohne mir im Weg zu stehen.   
„Ich weiß“, sagt er schließlich. „Wir sitzen seit 29 Minuten und 40 Sekunden zusammen im Bett und du hast es noch nicht drauf angelegt.“  
Empört hebe ich den Kopf und drehe mich zu ihm um. „Was soll das denn heißen? 'Drauf angelegt'?!“  
Er grinst. Im Halbdunkeln leuchten seine Augen ungewöhnlich hell. „Du weißt genau, was es bedeutet.“ Seine Hände umschließen sanft meine Handgelenke, sodass ich gar nicht dazu komme, ihm in die Seite zu piksen, als ich im nächsten Augenblick dazu ansetze.   
Und klar weiß ich, was er meint.   
„Wir haben grade ein Date, ja?“, erwidere ich eingeschnappt und höre auf, mich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren. „Also benimm' dich gefälligst wie ein Gentleman.“  
„Das tu ich doch!“, erwidert Connor sofort. Er denkt kurz nach, dann fügt er hinzu: „Sonst hätte ich dich schon längst ausgezogen.“  
Ich reiße die Augen auf, seufze tief, wende mich von ihm ab und lasse mich zurück an seine Brust fallen. Die Hitze saust mir durch den Körper. Oh, dieser Android.   
Ich fange mich und nuschele: „Hast du denn keine Angst?“  
Connor hält inne. Er fragt nicht wovor, er fragt nicht weshalb. Er sagt kurz nichts, während seine Griffe um meine Handgelenke sich lockern und er beide meiner Hände mit seinen umschließt. „Das Glück überwiegt“, antwortet er schließlich ernst. „Ja, ich habe Angst, dass alles nicht so klappt, wie wir es uns vorstellen. Aber in erster Linie bin ich so unheimlich froh.“ Der Druck seiner Hände verstärkt sich. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr ist gleichmäßig. Er gibt mir Ruhe. Er gibt mir Kraft.  
Mein Herz glüht. Er hat nur wenige Worte gesagt. Doch ich fühle mich verstanden, angenommen, ernstgenommen. Und es beruhigt mich, dass er so ähnlich fühlt, wie ich.  
„Ich versuche der Angst nicht so viel Raum zu geben“, fährt er leise fort, während seine Hände sich von meinen lösen und er sich meine Arme hinauf streichelt. „Sie bringt mich nicht weiter. Das Glück schon.“   
Mein Körper bebt. Die warmen Worte meines Freundes berühren mich tief im Innersten. Es steckt so viel Weisheit in ihnen. Und sie bekräftigen das positive Gefühl in meiner Brust. Dass ich das, was ich von ihm bekomme, scheinbar irgendwie zurückgeben kann.  
Weiter streicheln sich seine Hände meinen Körper entlang.   
Ich genieße jede Sekunde, jede Berührung. Registriere sein Innehalten. Frage leise: „Ist es okay?“   
Ich muss nicht darauf hinweisen, dass ich das Mini meine. Er sieht davon mehr, als ich es derzeit kann, und es muss ihm so viel präsenter sein, als andern werdenden Vätern.   
Wir schweigen, während mich analysiert. Dann sagt er: „Sehr okay. Es hat überhaupt keine Angst. Es schläft aber halt auch grade.“  
Verwirrt drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Sowas siehst du?!“, frage ich überrascht.  
Entschuldigend zuckt Connor die Achseln und fährt damit fort, mit den Händen unter meinem T-Shirt meine Hüften zu streicheln. „Naja...“  
Seufzend schüttele ich den Kopf. Wieso wundert mich sowas überhaupt noch?   
Wieder schweigen wir kurz und beobachten die Handlung des Films. Ich genieße seine Hände, die warm und zärtlich meinen Körper entlangfahren. Es ist so fürsorglich. Und je mehr ich in seinen Armen von der Angst ablassen kann, desto mehr nimmt mich das Verlangen ein.   
„Con?“, frage ich schließlich.  
„Hm?“  
„Morgenfrüh habe ich diesen Termin bei der Gynäkologin. Ultraschall und so“, murmele ich. „Ich weiß, dass da wohl nicht viel Neues für dich bei rumkommen möchte, aber... Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?“  
Er setzt sich auf und rutscht weiter an die Wand. „Und ich dachte, du fragst nie“, sagt er heiter.   
Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm um und wir sehen uns an. Ihn mit zur Frauenärztin zu nehmen, bedeutet ihn als Vater des Kindes vorzustellen. Wir sehen uns gegenseitig in die Augen und sind beide erleichtert darüber, dass wir das beide so wollen. Klar, das war der Plan. Aber jetzt wird es ernst, irgendwie.   
Mein Herz klopft heftig, als wir uns so ansehen und ineinander das Glück wahrnehmen, das es es mit sich bringen wird, wenn wir eine Familie sind.   
Wir können es schaffen, zusammen. Das weiß ich. Wir drei können es schaffen und eine Familie werden.   
Und für heute überwiegt dann letzten Endes doch das Glück in meinem Herzen, als der Android mich so dankbar und durch unsere Kuschelei ein wenig angeturnt anschaut. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und lasse mich an seine Brust sinken. Ich spüre meinen Puls deutlich in meinen Adern, als unsere Lippen sich berühren und mit seinen Küssen all diese positiven Gefühle in meinem Herzen unterstrichen werden. Glück. Lust. Zuversicht. Ungeduld. Freude. Liebe. Glück. Glück. Glück.  
Wir küssen uns und ich spüre in mir die tiefe Überzeugung, dass grade alles so sein muss und sein soll. Dass er, ich und das Mini mein Weg sind. Der richtige Weg.   
Ich unterbreche den Kuss und hole tief Luft. Seine Lippen glänzen hell, seine Augen sind starr auf meinen Mund gerichtet. Ich bin heiß auf ihn, und so, wie der Abend jetzt anfängt, kann ich schwach erahnen, wie er endet. Auf jeden Fall aber möchte ich es herausfinden. Seinem Blick zufolge ist er für alle Schandtaten bereit.   
Er setzt dazu an, mich wieder zu küssen, doch ich halte ihn schwach zurück. „Magst du eigentlich Katzen?“, flüstere ich mit belegter Stimme und versuche zu ignorieren, dass mein Körper vor Verlangen in Flammen steht.   
Er runzelt die Stirn. Ebenso leise erwidert er: „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“  
Beiläufig schüttele ich den Kopf. „Nur so“, murmele ich.   
Im nächsten Moment spüre ich wieder seine Lippen auf meinen. Er hat sich den ganzen Abend lang schon aufgrund meiner Laune zurückgehalten, das spüre ich nun, denn seine Haut glüht und seine Finger huschen so schnell über meinen Körper, als könne er das warten nicht mehr ertragen. Und das muss er auch nicht. Ich bin so dankbar dafür, dass er so verständnisvoll war und mir nun bereit ist, zu geben, wonach ich verlange. Jetzt, wo auch ich dafür bereit bin.   
Ich lasse mich in den Kuss fallen, in all seine Zärtlichkeiten und bin froh, dass er die Initiative übernimmt, als er mich enger an sich zieht. 

Uns stehen Monate und Jahre bevor, in denen wir in jeder freien Minute übereinander herfallen werden. Wir werden uns Kraft geben und uns unterstützen. Wir werden uns innig lieben. Die Aufregung, die ich derzeit noch viel zu oft empfinde, wenn er in der Nähe ist, wird schwinden. Er wird mein bester Freund, und mein Liebhaber. Der Vater meines Kindes.   
Er wird den kleinen Wurm leise singend im Arm halten, wenn ich mal wieder genervt und launisch nach der dritten durchzechten Nacht ins Bett falle, ihm das Bündel Baby in die Hand drücke und mich ins Bett werfe, und er wird milde darüber lächeln, wenn ich das Kind in seinen Armen anfauche, dass es sich doch mal selbst die Windeln wechseln soll. Er wird uns beiden Ruhe und Geborgenheit schenken.   
Und auch, wenn mich das Eintrudeln des kleinen Menschen unsagbar überfordern wird, so werde ich mich meinen Dämonen stellen. Ich werde diese Therapie durchziehen. Ich werde tagelang auf dem Sofa verbringen, das kleine vor sich hin brabbelnde Wunder mit den großen, tiefblauen Kulleraugen auf meinem Schoß beobachten und mein Glück so lange nicht fassen können, bis es mir lachend auf die Brüste kotzt.   
Ich habe mich nie so ganz gewagt, das zu hoffen, aber wir werden irgendwie genau das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte. Eine Familie. Mit einem Mini, das den besonnenen und gutmütigen Androiden an meiner Seite „Daddy“ nennt, lange, bevor es das Wort „Mommy“ das erste mal über die Lippen bringt. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Denn das ist nun mal, was er ist. Der Dad meines Minis. Und dazu noch ein guter.

Ich weiß das alles nicht, während er mich an diesem Neujahrsabend küsst und in seinen Armen hält; während ich es mir selbst erlaube anzukommen, seine Zärtlichkeiten anzunehmen und einfach mal das Glück zu fassen.   
Doch ist das auch in diesem Moment mein Schicksal, das es endlich mal gut mit mir meint. Mein Weg, den ich gegangen bin und weiter gehen werde.   
Für den Moment ist mein größter Wunsch einfach nur, dass er nie wieder von meiner Seite weicht, und jede Nacht bei mir ist, wenn ich schlafe. Wie glücklich es mich machen wird, dass sich dieser Wunsch erfüllt, weiß ich in diesem Moment noch nicht.


	91. Epilog (1): Der Junge und die Münze

Epilog (1): Der Junge und die Münze  
Ich wache auf und blinzele. Verschlafen hebe ich den Kopf und schaue mich um. Die Sonne scheint mir in die Augen und ich schirme sie mit der Hand ab, um mich orientieren zu könne.   
Auf dem Bauch liegend schaue ich zur Tür. Mir ist, als hätte jemand mich gerufen und mich damit aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Aber da ist niemand. Die Schlafzimmertür steht offen und bis auf das Zwitschern der Vögel ist es ruhig im Haus.   
Ich seufze tief und lasse den Kopf müde wieder zurück auf mein Kissen sinken.   
Ein kleiner Teil von mir steht immer unter Strom, seit wir nicht mehr nur zu zweit sind. Ich werde rund um die Uhr gefordert, und wenn es mal gerade still ist, mache ich mir Sorgen. Sorgen, dass irgendwas ist, und dass es deshalb so leise ist, um mich herum.   
Verwirrt reibe ich mir die Augen. Es gibt eigentlich fast nie einen Grund dafür, dass ich mir Sorgen machen muss. Und trotzdem kann ich dieses Gefühl nie so richtig loslassen. Vielleicht ist das dieser Mutterinstinkt, der vor mittlerweile über sechs Jahren mit dem kleinen, blassen Körper aus mir herausgeschlüpft ist und mich seitdem in Atem hält.   
Wohlig brummend schließe ich die Augen. Es ist Ruhe im Haus. Ruhe. Ich sollte das ausnutzen. Ich sollte schlafen. Ich sollte...   
„Mom?“ Ich habe mich also doch nicht getäuscht!  
Genervt grummelnd raufe ich mir die Haare. Meine rechte Hand tastet das Laken neben mir ab. „Kannst du...?“, frage ich verschlafen, während meine Finger die Bettdecke entlang fahren. Wieder und wieder greifen sie ins leere.   
Erneut hebe ich den Kopf und starre neben mich. Die Bettseite neben mir ist leer. Und da fällt es mir endlich ein. Richtig. Die Nachtschicht. Er war da, als ich einschlief. Und er ging, während ich schlummerte. Er macht das immer so, wenn er mal nachts arbeiten muss. Wenn er später kommt, legt er sich zu mir. Manchmal merke ich nicht mal, dass er weg war.   
„Mom!“   
Erschöpft seufzend richte ich mich auf. Es ist gar nicht nötig, dass ich antworte. Denn der kleine Wirbelwind wird keine Minute brauchen, um die Treppen unseres Hauses hinuntergestürmt zu kommen, und daraufhin dem Frieden ein Ende zu bereiten.   
„Warum nur? Warum?“, murmele ich und wälze mich jammernd im Bett herum. „Wieso hab ich dich vor sechs Jahren nicht einfach ins Heim gegeben?“ Ich rolle mich auf den Rücken und strecke mich. 

Noch vor wenigen Tagen war ich genau in diesem Bett, zu genau derselben sanften Brise des offenen Fensters unter genau den selben warmen Sonnenstrahlen aufgewacht. Ich lag genau hier, in seinen Armen, als ich aus hellwachen Augen zu ihm hinauf schaute, selbst total baff davon war, dass ich vor dem kleinen Energiebündel wach war, das noch immer in der Etage über uns schlief, und leise sagte: „Weißt du was? Ich denke, langsam bin ich doch eine Morgenperson geworden.“

'Ich und Morgenperson? Pustekuchen!', denke ich nun verächtlich und lausche den hastigen Schritten, die die Treppen hinunterrasen. „Mom! Mom!!!“, kräht es außer Atem vom Flur.   
Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und setze mich auf. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den kleinen Menschen zu begrüßen, der gleich in das Schlafzimmer hineinstürmen wird.   
Doch ich höre, wie er vor der Tür inne hält.   
Neugierig spitze ich die Ohren.   
„Ihh.“ In diesem herausgepressten Wort steckt so viel ehrlicher Ekel, dass ich gedanklich den Hut ziehe. Besser hätte selbst ich meinen Unmut über irgendwas Widerliches nicht kundtun können. Gleichzeitig schrillen in mir die Alarmglocken. Was auch immer der Nachwuchs wenige Meter vor der Schlafzimmertür entdeckt hat – es wird kein Spaß für mich, das wegzumachen.   
Noch immer schweige ich, während ich den tapsenden Schritten des Kindes auf dem Flur lausche und den letzten Moment des Tages genieße, in dem ich allein bin und auf nichts anderes achten muss, als auf mich und meine Bedürfnisse. Aber als der kleine Junge dann in das Zimmer geschlurft kommt, sichtlich verunsichert und ausgebremst von der ekligen Sache, die er im Flur entdeckt hat, erfasst mich sofort das Gefühl, dass es schon ziemlich okay ist, dass er jetzt mit diesem angewiderten Gesicht in der Tür steht, ungekämmt und verschlafen, trotzdem mit dem Eifer eines Kindes, das viel zu früh wach geworden ist, und das sofort energiegeladen in den Tag starten will.   
Er reibt sich mit der Faust über die Augen und sieht mich an. „Mom“, wiederholt er und sein Mundwinkel ist angehoben, wie immer, wenn er etwas gesehen hat, das ihn verstört. „Die Katze hat in den Flur gekotzt“, erklärt er mit Nachdruck und so vorwurfsvoll, als sei dies meine Schuld.  
„Urgh“, brumme ich und bemerke nicht, wie meine Oberlippe sich ebenso verzieht und wie sehr unsere Gesichter einander ähneln, während wir uns ansehen und an Katzenkotze denken.   
Schuldbewusst tapst er auf mich zu. Seine orangefarbenen Locken wippen mit jedem Schritt, den er auf mich zu macht. Er kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf und lässt sich auf den Bettrand plumpsen. „...und ich bin reingetreten“, fügt er angewidert hinzu.   
„Du bist was?“, kreische ich und rappele mich auf.   
Seine tiefblauen Augen weiten sich, als ich leise vor mich hin fluchend vom Bett rutsche und zu ihm herum laufe. Ich knie mich vor ihm nieder und hebe seinen nackten Fuß an, der in der mittlerweile viel zu kurzen Pyjamahose steckt. Der Junge wächst so verdammt schnell. Mussten wir ihm die Hose nicht noch vor kurzer Zeit hochkrempeln?  
Nun, er hat nicht gelogen.   
Ich schaue zur Schlafzimmertür und entdecke auf dem Parkett seine Fußspuren, die vom Flur direkt zum Bett geführt haben.   
Seufzend schaue ich ihm in die Augen. „Jaden Crowley Anderson“, seufze ich verzweifelt. „Wenn man in Katzenkotze tritt...“, erkläre ich und und hebe mit jedem Wort seine Fußknöchel an, die ich mit den Händen umschlossen halte, „...dann setzt man sich nicht danach aufs Bett!“  
„Aber Maya hat das auch gemacht!“, erwidert der Junge gekränkt.   
Ich folge seinem Blick und entdecke die schwarzweiße Katze, die es sich heimlich, still und leise hinter ihm auf der hellen Bettwäsche bequem gemacht hat. Die hellbraunen Pfotenabdrücken, die sie umgeben, lassen darauf schließen, dass sie ebenso auf saubere Pfoten gepfiffen hat.   
Ich lasse die Füße des Jungen los und scheuche fluchend die Katze vom Bett, aber es ist zu spät. Die Bettwäsche ist ruiniert, die Katze meckert, und Jaden lacht.   
„Sehr witzig“, rufe ich verärgert, während wir die Katze beobachten, die sich unter den Sessel geflüchtet hat und aus vorwurfsvollen gelben Augen zu mir hoch blickt.   
Unschlüssig starre ich von der Bettwäsche auf den vollgesauten Boden, und dann wieder zu dem munter kichernden Sechsjährigen, der neugierig zu mir hoch schaut.   
Dieses Chaos! Warum beschließen die Katze und der Junge gerade heute, wo ich morgens allein zuhause bin, die Bude innerhalb weniger Minuten so dermaßen vollzusauen? Ich hatte noch nicht mal einen Kaffee und das Schlafzimmer und mein Sohn sind voller Katzenkotze!  
Die ausgestreckten, klebrigen Füße des Jungen wippen vergnügt, während sein helles Lachen den Raum erfüllt, ich auf die weißen, im Luftzug des offenen Fenster tanzenden Vorhänge starre und mich über die Unordnung ärgere.   
Jaden kichert mir jetzt doch einen Moment zu lange. Kurzer Hand schnappe ich mir den Jungen und ziehe ihn zu mir hoch. Sein Lachen wird lauter, als er an meiner Schulter ankommt und ich mich ächzend aufrichte.   
„Meine Güte, bist du schwer geworden“, brumme ich, als ich seinen Hintern umfasse und über die Fußspuren von Katze und Kind balancierend in den Flur und daraufhin ins Bad laufe. Vor dem Bad finde ich dann auch einen gelblich braunen plattgetretenen Flatschen und damit den Tatort.  
Ich setze den noch immer giggelnden Jungen auf dem Badewannenrand ab und brause ihm die Füße ab.   
„Das kitzelt, Mom!“, beschwert er sich, noch immer kichernd, und umklammert meine Arme, die ihm ganz bewusst den dünnen Strahl der Dusche direkt auf die Fußsohlen halten.   
„Ich weiß“, erwidere ich dämonisch grinsend und werde pitschnass, als Jaden lachend um sich tritt.  
Wenig später sind seine Füße wieder sauber. Wir beide dagegen sind klatschnass.  
Ich trockne ihm die Füße nur kurz ab und lasse zu, dass er mit vereinzelt nass aufblitzenden Locken aus dem Bad in den Flur saust. Es ist seit Tagen warm in Detroit, und bei der Energie des Jungen kann ich nicht mithalten. Heute Früh zumindest nicht. 

Ich schnappe mir einen Lappen und putze das Erbrochene weg, sowie die Spuren, die Kind und Katze hinterlassen haben.   
Währenddessen saust Jaden mit ausgestreckten Armen vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur und zurück. „Ich bin ein Flugzeug, Mom!“, ruft er mir zu, als er an mir vorbei rennt und fast der Länge nach hinknallt. Doch er fängt sich wieder, macht kehrt und saust „BRRRRRR“-brummend wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Beeindruckend“, japse ich, während ich noch immer auf dem Boden kniend die Kotze wegwische. Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dieses Kind macht mich fertig.   
Ich setze mich kurz auf und halte inne, als ein kleiner, plüschiger Kopf mich anstupst. Ich schaue auf und streichele der getigerten Katze matt lächelnd über den Rücken. Sie reagiert auf meine Berührungen und drückt ihr Stirn schnurrend in meine Handfläche.   
Ich lasse zu, dass sie mich kurz zur Ruhe bringt, während ich nass und müde auf dem Boden knie und der rothaarige kleine Junge sich munter im Wohnzimmer mit der Topfpflanze unterhält.  
Sechs einhalb Jahre ist es mittlerweile her, dass ich das erste mal in die gelben Augen dieses zierlichen, schnurrigen Wesens geschaut habe. Ich war an einem völlig andern Punkt in meinem Leben. Schwanger, verloren, gleichgültig. Es war hauptsächlich mein Verdienst, dass ihr ehemaliger Besitzer sich der Polizei gestellt hat und noch mindestens 20 Jahre im Gefängnis sitzen wird.   
Ema schmiegt sich an mich und ignoriert damit völlig den Fakt, dass ich eigentlich gerade das Schlafzimmer schrubben will. Sie lässt sich mit vor Wonne geschlossenen Augen gegen mein Knie fallen und offenbart mir ihren hellen, plüschigen Bauch.   
„Ach, Emmi“, flüstere ich liebevoll und vergrabe meine Hand in dem weichen Fell. Die Katze sieht aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu mir auf, während sie schnurrend abwechselnd mit der linken und der rechten Vorderpfote in die Luft tritt. 

Ich hatte Gavin diesen Gefallen getan. „Meine Katzen, Jenna. Bitte. Sie dürfen nicht ins Tierheim. Bitte, Jenna. Ich kann sonst niemanden fragen.“ Und ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte sie genommen. Wenige Tage, nachdem Hank den Entzug gestartet hatte, hatte ich die Fellknäuel abgeholt und in Hanks Haus gesetzt. Connors Gesichtsausdruck, als er abends unter das Sofa geschaut hatte und die beiden Paar verängstigten Katzenaugen ihm entgegen glotzten, werde ich nie vergessen. So ganz warmgeworden ist er mit den beiden wohl bis heute nicht. Manchmal ist mir, als spiegelt sich in den beiden die Feindseligkeit gegenüber meines Partners wieder, die auch Gavin noch Jahre später spüren würde. Und das, obwohl sie ihren ehemaligen Besitzer seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatten und wohl auch Zeit ihres Lebens nicht mehr sehen werden. 

Sumo dagegen liebte die Katzen. Allerdings handelte es sich hierbei um eine eher einseitige Liebe. Die Damen wiesen ihn nämlich regelmäßig fauchend zurück, als sie sich erst mal damit abgefunden hatten, dass diese Wohnung und diese Familie ihr neues Zuhause war, und als sie mutig genug wurden, um sich frei im Haus zu bewegen.  
Sumo... Auch wenn ich gerade, wie so oft, meine Hand im hellen Plüsch der braun getigerten Katze vergrabe, muss ich noch immer regelmäßig an den großen, gutmütigen Bernhardiner denken, der nur wenige Monate nach dem Einzug der von ihm heiß geliebten Katzen verstarb. Am bittersten war dies für Hank, der den Hund nach seinem Antritt zum Entzug nie wieder sah. Klar, Sumo war schon alt und es war uns allen klar, dass er als großer Rassehund nicht ewig leben würde. Und doch fiel uns der Abschied ausgesprochen schwer und Connor und ich rangen lange mit uns, ehe wir Hank über den Tod seines Hundes in Kenntnis setzte. 

Und doch ließ sich mein Vater von dieser Nachricht nicht zurückwerfen. Er blieb stark. Er zog durch. Und als er schließlich gebräunt und gesund aus Arizona zurückkam und den kleinen in Decken eingewickelten Wurm, den er vorher nur über Skype gesehen hatte, das erste mal auf unserer Veranda stehend an sich drückte, wussten wir es. Wir alle drei, Connor, Hank und ich wussten es sofort. Dass Hank den Kampf gegen den Alkohol wirklich gewonnen hatte, und dass dieses brabbelnde, kleine Wesen auf seinem Arm, das sonst bei Fremden eigentlich immer direkt losplärrte, ihm aber nun neugierig auf seinen Bart starrte, sein Komplize sein würde. Der Komplize beim langfristigen Erlernen eines alkoholfreien Lebens. Und unser aller Kapitän der gemeinsamen Fahrt in eine ungewisse, aber bunte Zukunft.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mir die großen gelben Augen der andern Katze auf Augenhöhe entgegen glotzen.   
Ich lasse von Ema ab und starre irritiert die schwarzweiße Katze an, deren schwarze Arme mit den weißen Pfoten geradezu auf mich gerichtet sind und die ich vorhin noch fluchend vom Bett gescheucht hatte. Jadens Hände umklammern ihren Körper, und ich bin von neuem beeindruckt, dass Maya das mit sich machen lässt.   
Er hält mir die Katze noch immer entgegen, als er sie leicht hoch und runter wippen lässt und mit verstellter Stimme sagt: „Hallo Mom! Ich habe vorhin in den Flur gekotzt und es tut mir Leid, dass ich den Flur gekotzt habe, Mom!“   
Maya starrt mittlerweile wahrscheinlich genauso irritiert, wie ich. Ema ist aufgesprungen und sucht mittlerweile das Weite. Wohingegen Maya einen Narren an Jaden gefressen hat, nimmt Ema sich immer ein wenig in Acht vor ihm. Sie hat nun mal wenig Bock, herumgetragen zu werden und mit verstellter Stimme bloßgestellt zu werden. Wer kann's ihr verübeln?  
Zaghaft umschließe ich die weiße Pfote der ausgesprochen zahmen Katze, ignoriere, dass sie mich mit 'Mom' angesprochen hat, und sage schnell: „Ach, Mayanese. Entschuldigung angenommen.“ Dann wende ich mich an Jaden und erkläre ihm: „Halte sie unterm Po fest! Das tut ihr sonst weh, wenn du einfach nur ihre Brust umklammerst.“  
Der Junge geht vor mir in die Hocke. Die Katze will abhauen, aber er hält sie zurück. „So?“, fragt er, hebt das Fellknäuel an und gibt sein Bestes, meinen Anweisungen zu befolgen. Konzentriert presst er die Lippen aufeinander, während seine dichten Wimpern flattern. Seine Haare sind nur noch ein wenig feucht und das intensive Orange hebt sich klar von den hellen Fließen und der weiß gemalerten Wand des Flures unserer Doppelhaushälfte ab. Er ist der bunte Farbklecks in diesem Gang, und irgendwie auch in meinem Leben.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Lass es mich dir zeigen.“ Ich ziehe die Katze an mich, deren Geduldsfaden heute so heftig überspannt wird, dass ich mich nicht wundern würde, wenn einer von uns beiden sich gleich doch noch eine fängt. Doch auf Maya ist Verlass. Die Krallen bleiben drin, während ich sie an mich drücke, anhebe, ihren Hintern in meiner Hand abstütze, kurz an ihrem Fell rieche, ihr einen Kuss zwischen die kleinen Schulterblätter drücke und sie Jaden zurückgebe. Jaden gibt sich erneut Mühe, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Doch die Katze hat unsere Hin- und Herreicherei langsam satt und beginnt zu strampeln.   
„So?“, fragt Jaden wieder, und ignoriert tapfer, dass Maya sich mit all ihrem Gewicht dem Boden entgegen lehnt.   
„Ist ein guter Anfang“, erwidere ich. „Aber hey, gib' ihr mal eine Pause.“  
„Okay“, erwidert der Junge und wir beobachten beide, wie die Katze sich empört maunzend aus dem Staub macht.   
Kurz knien wir beide so nebeneinander auf den kalten Fliessen und starren der Katze nach, die auf schnellen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer tapst.   
Jaden kneift die Augen zusammen, während wir die Katze beobachten, die aus unserm Blickfeld auf das Bett springt.  
Ich sehe zu ihm runter und er zu mir hoch.  
„Doch Zeit für 'ne Brille, huh?“, frage ich ihn.   
Ruckartig schüttelt er den Kopf und springt auf. „Nein!“, ruft er. „Ich brauche keine Brille! Ich sehe wie ein Adler!“   
Ich richte mich ebenso auf. „Ich mache einen Termin beim Augenarzt und wir werden mal schauen, nicht?“, schlage ich vor.  
Der Junge verzieht das Gesicht. Bettelnd schaut er zu mir hoch. „Ich will keine Brille, Mom“, jammert er.   
„Du tust dir garantiert keinen Gefallen, wenn du bald in der Schule sitzt, und die Tafel nicht richtig erkennen kannst!“, erwidere ich schmunzeln und wuschele ihm durch die leicht feuchten Haare.   
Jaden zieht eine Schnute. Er verfolgt mich, als ich ins Schlafzimmer laufe und dabei mit einem Lappen die Fußabdrücke von Katze und Kind beseitige. 

Während der Junge sich im Schlafzimmer herumdrückt, beziehe ich die Bettwäsche neu und werfe den vollgekotzten Deckenbezug in den Waschtrockner.   
Als das erledigt ist, bin ich erst mal geschafft. Nach dem Aufwachen hatte ich bis jetzt nur hinter Kind und Katze her geräumt. Klar, das ist nun mal mein Alltag. Aber normalerweise habe ich dafür Unterstützung. Und nun, wo ich mal wieder einen Morgen alleine bewältigen muss, bin ich umso dankbarer darüber, den Vater meines Sohnes bei so vielen unangenehmen Aufgaben an meiner Seite zu wissen. Denn gerade erledigt es mich schon total, das Bett zu beziehen.  
Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf das frischbezogene Bett sinken.   
Jaden tut es mir gleich und setzt sich neben mich. Er sieht zu mir auf. „Mom! Was machen wir heute?“, fragt er.  
Ich lasse mich auf den Rücken in die Kissen fallen. „Schlafen“, erwidere ich. „Ich habe heute keine Lust auf Action.“  
Der Junge lacht. Er springt auf und wirft sich auf mich. „Nein, Mom!“, ruft er tadelnd. „Lass uns heute Action machen!“ Er kichert und umklammert meinen müden Körper. Wie kann ein Mensch so früh am Morgen schon so viel Energie haben? Ich werde das nie verstehen und ich bin zu tiefst überzeugt davon, dass ich nicht so ein Kind war.   
Ich kitzele ihn am Bauch, und erneut erfüllt sein übermütiges Lachen den Raum. Er lacht so ehrlich und hell, dass es mich ansteckt. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Auch heute nicht, wo er mich viel zu früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat. Aber Moment, wie spät ist es eigentlich?  
Ich lasse von dem lachenden Jungen ab und taste nach meinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch liegt. „Sechs Uhr?!“, schreie ich entsetzt, als der Bildschirm des Smartphone zum Leben erweckt.   
„Sechs Uhr!“, ruft Jaden begeistert und springt im Bett auf und ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint ihn diese Nachricht sehr zu erheitern. Wahrscheinlich ist es die schockierte Art und Weise, wie ich gerade auf das Mobiltelefon starre. Plötzlich hält er inne. „Richtig! Mom! Mom! Ich wollte dir was zeigen!“ Er lässt sich neben mich auf die Matratze fallen und rüttelt an meiner Schulter. „Mom!“  
Doch ich bin plötzlich wie erstarrt. Mein Blick ist starr auf das Handy in meiner Hand gerichtet. Ich lese eine Nachricht von Jo. Und kann mich nicht rühren.

Der kleine Junge springt vom Bett und teilt mir aufgekratzt mit, dass er gleich wieder erscheinen wird und er mir etwas zeigen wird, das mich völlig aus den Latschen hauen wird. Dass ich gerade ohnehin so baff bin, dass das Handy in meinen Händen bebt, nimmt er dabei nicht zur Kenntnis. Mit einem lauten „BRRRRRR!“ und weit ausgebreiteten Armen stürmt er in den Flur und die Treppen in sein Zimmer hoch, während ich sitzen bleibe und mit flachem Atem auf mein Handy schaue. Der letzte Satz aus Jos Nachricht brennt sich in meine Netzhaut. „Das ändert alles.“ Und damit hat sie Recht. Das tut es.  
Ich bin noch immer ganz benommen, als ich ihre SMS wegwische und die von Connor aufrufe. „Girl, alles okay bei euch? Du schläfst bestimmt noch. Aber falls du doch schon wach bist: Wir sind auf dem Heimweg. Nachtschicht war okay. Hast du Lust mit mir heute Mittag was essen zu gehen? LG Con“  
Ich tippe gefühlt schneller, als mein Schatten, als ich mit zitternden Fingern antworte. „Alles gut, wir sind schon eine Weile wach. Sollen wir dich abholen? Sir Mini hat mal wieder fünfmal so viel Energie, wie ich an einem guten Tag, und wär bestimmt auf dem Spielplatz ganz gut aufgehoben.“   
Ich halte den Atem an, als ich auf seine Antwort warte.   
Ich muss ihm einfach zuvor kommen. Jos Nachricht kam erst vor 10 Minuten an. Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Neuigkeiten zu ihm durchdringen werden. Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich muss ihm zuvor kommen.   
Da. Mein Handy vibriert wieder. „6.10 und ihr seid schon wach? Das muss hart für dich sein. Arme Jen. ;) Aber klar, schafft ihr es bis um 7 zum Riverside Park?“  
„Läuft“, tippe ich und springe auf.   
Ich flitze in die Küche, rufe im vorbeigehen die Treppen hinauf: „Jaden, kommst du? Wir gehen zum Spielplatz!“  
„Spielplatz?“, ruft er begeistert von oben hinunter.   
„Jap, aber nur, wenn du dich beeilst!“, erwidere ich, schlittere in die Küche und schütte in Rekordzeit Milch und Cornflakes in eine Schüssel. 

Als Jaden kurze Zeit später in der Tür steht, starrt er irritiert meine Hände an. „Mom? Was machst du da???“  
Ertappt lasse ich die Alufolie sinken. „Ähm...“, murmele ich peinlich berührt und deute auf seine Schüssel, die auf dem Esstisch steht. „Dir essen. Na komm! Schlag zu!“ Ich lasse die Rolle Alufolie zurück in der Schublade verschwinden und bugsiere den kleinen Jungen zu seinem Platz am Tisch.   
Doch er bleibt bockig stehen. „Nein, Mom!“, ruft er entschlossen. „Ich wollte dir was zeigen, vergessen?“ Vorwurfsvoll blickt er mich aus diesen tiefblauen Augen an, die mich immer wieder so sehr an seinen Erzeuger erinnern, und schiebt die Unterlippe hervor. „Heute Früh habe ich es das erste mal hingekriegt!“ Er zieht strahlend eine Münze aus der Tasche und präsentiert mir diese, als sei sie der Schlüssel zu einem Schatz.  
„Oh nein“, seufze ich genervt.   
Ich ziehe mein Handy hervor, um die Uhrzeit zu checken. Wir werden zu spät sein, wenn wir weiter trödeln. Und dabei ist es so wichtig, dass ich Connor besser jetzt als gleich treffe. Ich muss mit ihm reden, ehe er beschließt, mit mir zu reden.   
Ich registriere Connors Nachricht auf dem Handy („Ich freu mich auf euch! Kleinerdrei“), lasse es zurück in die Hosentasche gleiten und sehe den Jungen abwartend an.   
Dieser hält mir noch immer gekränkt die Münze entgegen.   
Ich versuche, mich zusammenzureißen. Es ist unfair von mir, ihn so furchtbar anzuspornen, dass er mir nicht mal seinen stets missglückenden Münztrick zeigen kann. Aber ich weiß nunmal genau, wie das abläuft. Er wirft sich die Münze von einer Hand in die andere. Dann versucht er sie zwischen Zeige- und Ringfinger aufzufangen – und stattdessen wird er mal wieder ein Bild kaputt werfen, eine der Katzen treffen, oder am Ende noch ein Fenster einschmeißen. Mir qualmt der Kopf, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke, und ich suche mit den Augen die Gefahrenquellen ab, die sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Jungen befinden.   
Schließlich zucke ich die Achseln und gebe mich geschlagen. „Na gut“, sage ich möglichst verständnisvoll. „Hau raus.“  
Jadens Mine erhellt sich. Er nimmt die Münze in seine rechte Hand und starrt konzentriert auf seine Faust. Er atmet tief ein und für einen Moment sehe ich wieder Connor hinter ihm hocken, der ihm beigebracht hat, tief ein- und auszuatmen, ehe er den Trick beginnt. Er selbst ist natürlich nicht auf das Atmen angewiesen und tatsächlich habe ich nie beobachtet, dass er sich durch dieses Ritual einstimmen musste, um einen perfekten Münztrick vorzuführen. Aber anders als sein Sohn ist und bleibt Connor nunmal ein Android, der nur auf seine Programmierung befolgen muss, damit die Münze über seine Knöchel tanzt.

Ich muss unweigerlich lächeln, als ich mich abwartend an die Küchenanrichte lehne und Jaden beobachte, der gedanklich mit geschlossenen Augen auf all die Tips zugreift, die sein Vater ihm beigebracht hat. Hinter ihm stehend oder kniend, den Kopf über seiner Schulter, die Hände an den Fingern seines Sohnes. Mich rührt es jedes mal, die beiden so miteinander zu sehen, und tatsächlich wundere ich mich noch immer über ihre Geduld. Jaden ist mit seinen sechs Jahren nicht annähernd imstande, einen solch anspruchsvollen Trick durchzuführen, und trotz seiner ausgesprochen knappen Konzentrationsspanne übt er wie versessen mit seiner Münze. Connor muss dies bewusst sein. Trotzdem ermutigt er den Jungen immer wieder aufs neue, weiter zu üben, wenn er den Trick so gerne lernen möchte. Es ist ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen, den die beiden führen. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Und obwohl mich regelmäßig nervt, dass Jaden zu den unangebrachtesten Zeitpunkten einen Trick übt, den er meiner Einschätzung nach nie beherrschen wird, so erwärmt der Anblick der beiden jedes mal von neuem mein Herz. Der Junge und der Android. Ihr Grinsen, wenn Jaden sich zu Connor umdreht und ihm ins Gesicht schaut, wie gebannt er auf Connors Hände starrt, die ihm die Feinheiten des Tricks zum bestimmt hundertsten Male zeigen – und wie vertraut er sich gegen die Brust seines Vaters lehnt, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Flug der Münze vor seiner Brust beobachtet. Der Junge und der Android - mein Lebensinhalt.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen lässt Jaden die Münze von Hand zu Hand sausen. Das kann er schon lange, das ist der Anfang des Tricks auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Als nächstes versucht er, die Münze zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger aufzufangen. Was ihm selbstverständlich nicht gelingt. Die Münze fliegt an seinen Fingern vorbei und landet direkt im nassen Katzenfutter.   
„Ach Mist!“, ruft Jaden frustriert und seine roten Haare leuchten, während die Sonne hell in unsere Küche scheint und er beherzt in den Napf greift, um die Münze herauszufischen.   
Ich seufze. So niedlich sein Enthusiasmus auch ist - ich hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. „Na komm. Iss deine Cornflakes“, sage ich und deute mit dem Kopf zum Küchentisch, während Jaden die Münze unter den Wasserhahn hält.   
Doch der Junge schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, Mom!“, ruft er verbissen. „Es hat vorhin geklappt. Bevor ich in die Katzenkotze getreten bin. Ich werde es dir beweisen, Mom.“ Wieder umschließt er die Münze fest mit seiner Faust. Aha. Dann war also das der Grund dafür, dass er vorhin so früh wie ein Irrer die Treppen hinuntergerannt war und mich geweckt hat.   
Ich bin beschwichtigt von seinem Enthusiasmus, will aber gleichzeitig trotzdem schnell los. Hibbelig fummele ich an dem zu einem Kreis zusammengedrückten Stück Alufolie in meiner Hand herum und lasse den Klumpen in meiner hinteren Hosentasche verschwinden. Ungeduldig schaue ich zu ihm runter. „Na gut, aber nur noch einmal!“  
Er nickt und befeuchtet seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Sie glänzen pink in der Morgensonne, die fröhlich in unsere Küche hineinscheint, und er senkt konzentriert den Blick. Seine orangefarbenen Locken fallen ihm in die Augen, während er seine Fäuste anstarrt. Wir müssen vor der Einschulung unbedingt nochmal zum Frisör mit ihm, denke ich.  
Jaden beginnt den Trick und wirft die Münze von Hand zu Hand. Und dann kommt der Moment, in dem er immer verkackt. Er wirft die Münze zum wiederholten male von der linken in die rechte Hand, streckt Zeige- und Mittelfinger aus und fängt die Münze nur mit diesen beiden Fingern auf.   
Selbst verblüfft starrt er fassungslos auf seine Finger, zwischen denen die aufrecht stehende Münze geklemmt ist. Er hebt den Kopf und starrt mit vor Überraschung geöffnetem Mund zu mir hoch.   
Und ich starre genauso überrascht zurück. „Wow“, entfährt es mir und ich kann noch immer selbst nicht glauben, was ich da gerade gesehen habe.   
Jadens konzentrierte Mine erhellt sich. Er wirft die Münze in die Luft, fängt sie geschickt auf und springt auf und ab. „Hast du das gesehen, Mom?“, ruft er ausgelassen. „Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe die Münze aufgefangen!“ Kichernd wirft er erneut die Münze in die Luft, fängt sie allerdings mal wieder nicht auf und sie rollt davon auf in den Flur.  
„Ja, ich habs gesehen!“, erwidere ich lachend und folge dem Jungen, der sich auf den Boden wirft, um die Münze unterm Schrank hervorzuholen. Ich bin tatsächlich verblüffter darüber, als ich zugeben will.   
„Man muss es nur immer wieder probieren, hat Dad gesagt!“ Der Junge richtet sich mit der Münze in der Hand auf und schaut grinsend zu mir hoch. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, weil er sich gebückt hat. „Als nächstes übe ich, dass die Münze über meine Finger rollt!“   
„Tu das“, erwidere ich und beuge mich zu ihm runter. „Wirklich gut gemacht“, füge ich hinzu, umschließe seinen kleinen Körper und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare. Er riecht nach Jaden, nach dem Kindershampoo mit dem Oktopus mit der Augenklappe drauf, nach Katze, nach Glück und nach Kind. Nach meinem Kind. Ich umschließe seinen Oberkörper einen Tick zu lange, jedenfalls brummt er nach einigen Sekunden verunsichert: „...Mom?“   
Für einen letzen Moment stehen wir so da im Flur, ich über ihn gebeugt und strahlend, er aufrecht kniend und peinlich berührt. Ich gehe aus der Umarmung direkt ins Kitzeln über, und frage ihn: „Du übst das doch nur, um Amy von nebenan zu beeindrucken, oder nicht?“  
„Was???“, japst er lachend und wirft sich kichernd in meine Arme. „Nie im Leben! Mädchen sind eklig, Mom!“   
Kurz blödeln wir so herum, bis er mir zu übermütig wird und ihm anweise, zu essen und sich daraufhin endlich was anzuziehen. 

Wir laufen hoch in sein Zimmer, wo Jaden sich für ein 'Androids rule'-Shirt entscheidet. Auch ich werfe mir was über. Wie durch einen Zufall fällt mir der Here4u Hoodie in die Hände, den Connor mir vor gefühlt hundert Jahren zu irgendeinem Weihnachten geschenkt haben muss, als wir noch nicht lange oder noch gar nicht zusammen waren. Genau erinnere ich mich gar nicht mehr daran, es ist einfach zu lange her.   
Ich schlüpfe in den Hoodie, krempele die Ärmel bis zur Armbeuge hoch, und werfe meinem Spiegelbild im Schrank einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu.   
Der Hoodie ist mittlerweile verwaschen und ein wenig in sich zusammengeschrumpft, aber er passt noch. Das Gesicht, das zu mir zurück starrt, ist lange nicht mehr so jung und knackig wie das des Mädchens, das mit Mitte 20 vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurück nach hause, zurück nach Detroit gekommen war, und ihren Vater und seinen Androiden in Atem gehalten hatte. Aber es ist eben auch lange nicht mehr so verschlossen und mürrisch. Türkise Haare habe ich schon lang nicht mehr. Die Fältchen um meine Augen stammen vom Lachen, die Schramme an meinem Unterarm habe ich mir nicht in einer Phase plötzlich und unkontrollierbar aufflammender Wut selbst zugefügt – sie stammt vom Toben im Garten, Rangeln mit Kind oder Katze, von einem verträumten Zusammenstoß mit der Tür des Kleiderschranks – ich weiß es nicht mal mehr, weil in meinem Leben so viel passiert, seit der Junge da ist, und weil es meist tolle Sachen sind, die mich auf Trab halten.  
Ich ziehe den Klumpen Alufolie aus meiner Hosentasche und drücke ihn konzentriert zurecht. Der Kreis ist hässlich und eine Ghettolösung, aber für's erste muss er reichen. Ich friemele eine Weile an der Alufolie herum, bis Jaden abrupt vor der Schlafzimmertür zum stehen kommt, mich betrachtet und fragt: „Mom? Was ist das denn für ein Ding?“  
Ich halte ihm den etwa fünf Zentimeter großen Kreis vor die Nase und frage zweifelnd, aber hoffnungsvoll: „Erkennst du, was es ist?“  
Jaden kneift die Augen zusammen und mustert meine Finger. Er zuckt die Achseln. „Ein Mini-Donut?“, rät er.   
Enttäuscht lasse ich die Schultern sinken. Das ist alles wohl doch einfach eine Scheißidee. Aber die Geste zählt. Und vielleicht gelingt es mir hiermit endlich mal, meinem Partner die Wertschätzung und Liebe zu zeigen, die er verdient. Dafür, dass er mit so einer wunderbaren Ausdauer für uns da ist, und meine Launen tagein, tagaus mit einer beeindruckenden Besonnenheit erträgt.   
Aber wieso versuche ich das ausgerechnet mit einem Klumpen Alufolie? Herrje, er hat so viel mehr verdient.  
Mutlos lasse ich den silbernen Kreis sinken und schaue in Jadens aufgewecktes Gesicht.   
„Mom?“  
„Ja?“, seufze ich.  
Er strahlt. „Können wir nachher Donuts essen gehen?“  
Ich grinse. „Du hast manchmal die besten Ideen, weißt du das, Mini?“  
Stolz reckt er das Kinn hoch. „Jaden weiß halt Bescheid!“, sagt er besserwisserisch und stürmt wieder mit ausgebreiteten Armen den Flur entlang. „Komm jetzt, Mom!“, schreit er, während er erneut Flugzeuggeräusche von sich gibt.  
Und so ungeduldig, wie er ist, bleibt mir keine Zeit, an dem Alufolienklumpen zu zweifeln, während ich in meine Schuhe schlüpfe und dem rothaarigen Wirbelwind nach draußen folge.


	92. Epilog (2): Der Junge und der Android

Ich habe Mühe, mit dem Jungen Schritt zu halten, als wir unsere Doppelhaushälfte verlassen.   
Noch immer etwas träge komme ich draußen an, während Jaden schon mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen um die alte knorrige Eiche unseres Vorgartens wirbelt.   
Diese Woche mag er also Flugzeuge. Na gut, das ist mir grade auch wirklich lieber als letzte Woche, als er es cool fand, ein Truck mit tiefer, lauter Hupe zu sein.   
Gähnend blinzele ich in die Sonne. Noch ist es ein wenig kühl, doch Jaden wird mit dem Vormittag seine offene Reißverschlussjacke ablegen können. Und auch mir wird der Hoodie bald schon zu warm werden.   
Matt lächelnd beobachte ich den Jungen, der um die Eiche herum rennt. Gegen meine morgendliche Antriebslosigkeit ist er das beste Mittel. Und sollte ich in den kommenden Tagen mal wieder Probleme mit dem Aufstehen haben, mich nur verkriechen wollen und schon an der Zubereitung des Frühstücks für den kleinen Jungen scheitern, ist da ja noch immer Connor, der mich unterstützen kann, indem er mir diese Aufgaben abnimmt. Allein zu wissen, dass ich mit der Erziehung nicht allein dastehe, nimmt mir so unfassbar viel Gewicht von den Schultern und hilft mir dabei, zuversichtlich in die Zukunft zu sehen. Denn tatsächlich werden solche schweren und dunklen Tage immer seltener. Und auch, wenn mein Hang zur Depression wohl nie ganz weggehen wird, schlage ich mich ganz bestimmt ganz gut. Denn ich bin nicht allein. Und wir sind nun mal ein Team, wir drei. Das sich gegenseitig stützt.

Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und spaziere zu unserm Briefkasten rüber. Ich bin überrascht, als ich einen Brief vorfinde. 

Hallo Jenna!

Alles okay bei dir?   
Schade wirklich, dass du mich dieses Jahr noch gar nicht besuchen warst! Du hast mal gesagt, dass du mindestens einmal im Jahr vorbei kommen willst. Erinnerst du dich? Ich erinnere mich schon, aber wessen Name stand monatelang NICHT auf meiner Besuchsliste? Genau! Jennifer fucking Anderson! Also gib dir mal 'nen Ruck und fahr mal wieder rüber!  
Wie geht es Ema und Maya??? Ich hoffe, du nennst Maya nicht weiterhin 'Mayanese', das ist unter ihrer Katzenwürde! Ein freshes Bild von den beiden würde meiner Wand auch mal ganz gut tun. Bringst du mir eins mit? Zum Geburtstag vielleicht?  
Bei mir gibt es nicht so viel Neues, außer dass ich mich vor zwei Wochen mit einem Mitinsassen geprügelt hab. War Scheiße und es war dumm, ich weiß, gab auch Ärger, aber er hat ordentlich gekriegt und wird mich wohl nie wieder so dumm von der Seite anlabern!   
Einer der neuen Wärter ist übrigens ein Android. Vielleicht würde es sich also doch für dich lohnen, mal vorbei zu kommen, oder würdest du den auch direkt wieder bespringen? (Kleiner Scherz)  
Ist dein Säufervater noch immer trocken? Oder meldest du dich deshalb einfach so selten? Ich würde mich ja echt freuen, wenn das so bleibt, aber wir beide kennen ihn nun mal und ich glaube nicht, dass er das mit dem saufen für immer lassen kann. Naja!   
Wie geht’s deinem kleinen Pups? Und mit Connor läuft alles gut?

Bis demnächst  
Gav

Kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd stecke ich den Brief in meine Hosentasche, während mein kleiner Pilot atemlos vor mir zum Stehen kommt. Er ist verschwitzt und ungeduldig. „Gehen wir endlich zum Spielplatz, Mom?“  
Ich nicke lachend. „Machen wir.“  
Und während ich ihm meine Hand hinstrecke und er diese ohne zu zögern nimmt, denke ich nur kurz darüber nach, wie fantastisch es mir geht, seit ich toxische Leute wie Gavin aus meinem Leben gestrichen habe und wie gut mir die Gesellschaft von Menschen und Androiden tut, die mich und mein Mini lieben. Tatsächlich, Gavin hat Recht. Ich wollte ihn regelmäßig besuchen, aber ich habe es in letzter Zeit einfach vergessen. Vielleicht fahre ich demnächst mal wieder in seine Einrichtung. Vielleicht. Wenn ich dafür Zeit finde. Und wenn ich dran denke. Mal sehen.  
„Mom, sieh doch! Da ist sogar ein echtes Flugzeug!“, schreit Jaden plötzlich und reißt seine Arme in die Höhe, als sei ein Flugzeug über Detroit so selten, wie ein Flugsaurier.   
Wieder breitet er die Arme aus, und ich lasse mich von seiner Freude und seinem Lachen anstecken, als wir unser Haus hinter uns lassen und durch die Straßen zum Fluß und zum Riverside Park spazieren. 

Der Detroit River plätschert leise und friedlich an diesem Julimorgen neben uns und säumt den Weg zu unserer rechten, als Jaden und ich zum Riverside Park spazieren. Es ist wenig los, weil es noch nicht mal 8 Uhr ist, und einige Radfahrer und Jogger kommen uns entgegen, während der Junge an meiner Seite heiter Steine vor sich her kickt, sich mitten auf dem geteerten Gehweg, der am Wasser entlang führt, bückt, mir stolz eine wohl total verängstigte Schnecke entgegenstreckt, die sich sofort in ihr Haus zurückzieht, und die er nach dem Blick in mein angewidertes Gesicht ins Gras setzt.   
Ich bin stolz auf ihn, dass er die Schnecke vom Weg rettet, ohne zu zögern oder dies direkt zu thematisieren. Und leider kann ich ihm das gerade gar nicht transportieren, da mein Kopf so voll ist.   
Immer wieder reißt mich der Junge aus meinen Träumerein, als ich gedankenverloren auf das Wasser hinaus blicke, und ich bin froh, dass er das tut. Mit seiner quirligen und fordernden Art erdet er mich, bringt mich zurück in die Realität und sorgt unbeabsichtigt dafür, dass ich mich mit den wirklich wichtigen Dingen beschäftige. Mit meinem Umfeld; mit dem, was wirklich gerade um mich herum passiert, mit ihm. Die Welt ist wunderschön, wenn man lernt, seinen Gedanken nicht immer bis zum Ende nachzugehen; wenn man selbst gar nicht erst zulässt, sich zu sehr auf die Schatten einzulassen, die einen nach einem turbulentem Leben, wie meines es war, stets umgeben. Irgendwie hat man seine Leben halt tatsächlich selbst in der Hand, und es gelingt mir mehr und mehr, den Selbstzweifeln in meinem Kopf nicht so viel Raum zu geben, wie sie sich einfordern wollen. Etwas wichtiges, das ich in der Therapie gelernt habe, ist nun mal: Glaub nicht alles, was du denkst, Jen. Und so bleiben mir und meinen Gedanken glücklicherweise mal wieder nicht genug Platz zusammen, als ich aufschrecke und den plappernden Jungen davon abhalte, in seiner abgelenkten Ausgelassenheit in Hundescheiße zu treten.   
Ich schimpfe vor mich hin, weil er unachtsam war, und er kichert, weil sein Fuß nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Haufen war, als ich ihn im Gehen an mich presste und davon abhielt, direkt reinzutreten.   
Geschickt springt er über den Haufen, ruft begeistert: „Mom, wir sind fast da!“ und beschleunigt sein Tempo, während wir uns dem Spielplatz nähern. 

Natürlich hat er Recht. Er kennt diesen Spielplatz. Wir sind oft hier.   
Und obwohl die Schaukel, die Rutsche und das Klettergerüst noch in weiter Ferne sind, erkenne ich ihn sofort. Ein Mann lehnt an der Bank, die zum Spielplatz gehört, aber auf den Detroit River zeigt. Er ist groß und er ist schön und sein Blick ist geradewegs auf uns gerichtet. Und natürlich ist er das, schließlich weiß er, aus welcher Richtung wir kommen. Von unserm Zuhause, von seinem Zuhause. Er wartet auf uns, weil wir verabredet sind. Und auch, wenn ich ihn jetzt schon in der Ferne ausmachen kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass er mich zuerst gesehen hat. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund weiß er immer irgendwie, wo ich bin und was ich mache. Als verbinde uns ein unsichtbares Band, und als spüren wir die Bewegungen des andern, wenn er weit weg ist. 

Auch, wenn die Aufregung, die ich stets verspürte, wenn er in der Nähe war, lange anhielt, ist er so eine verlässliche Konstante in meinem Leben geworden, dass diese mit den Jahren langsam verflog. Und doch spüre ich noch immer so eine tiefe Zufriedenheit und auch Erleichterung, wenn ich ihn nach wenigen Stunden der Trennung wieder sehe. So, als umfasse er mein Herz. Das er mir vor so langer Zeit schon gestohlen hat. Und das er hütet und behandelt, wie einen Schatz.   
Den Atem raubt er mir noch immer in regelmäßigen Abständen. Es ist die Art, wie er meine Hand nimmt und mich an sich zieht, wenn die Unausgeglichenheit von mir Besitz ergriffen hat und er mir ansieht, dass ich gerade mal wieder einen erbitterten Kampf gegen mein Innerstes führe. Man benötigt Zeit um zu heilen, und scheinbar benötige ich dafür ausgesprochen viel Zeit. Drei volle Jahre war ich in Therapie gewesen, nachdem Jaden kam, und nach wie vor rechne ich Connor hoch an, dass er uns nicht im Stich gelassen hat, als ich zwei Monate stationär gehen musste. Er hätte endgültig gehen können, als er wie so oft die Panik in meinen Augen sah, die absolute Überforderung mit mir und der Welt, die Angst davor, alles falsch zu machen. Er war da, als ich handlungsunfähig war, wenn ich zitternd unter der Decke lag und der Wurm in seinem Bettchen im Nebenzimmer quengelte. Er urteilte nie über mich. Er wusste immer, dass ich mein Bestes gebe. Und dass ich Zeit brauche. Um zu heilen.   
Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz darauf, dieses erste Lebensjahr mit Jaden bewältigt zu haben, ohne die beiden verloren zu haben. Auch, wenn mich das Muttersein so furchtbar fertig machte, so stand für mich eins nie zur Debatte. Der kleine, heulende Blob in meinen Armen, mit den zarten, roten Löckchen, war mein Leben. Er war und ist mein ein und alles. Und diesem krähenden, hilflosen Wesen nicht gerecht zu werden, wurde meine größte Angst. Und dies führte dazu, dass genau diese Angst eintrat.   
Und so wurde Connor für zwei Monate, als ich nicht mehr konnte, irgendwie von einem Detective Androiden zu einem alleinerziehenden Dad. Dass Hank kurz vorher aus seiner Sober Living Facility zurück nach Detroit kam, machte für mich das Drama perfekt. Ich saß die erste Woche nur starr und wie gelähmt in der Klinik. Ich hatte so viel Angst. Davor, was alles schief laufen könnte, während Hank, Connor und der 6 Monate alte Jaden zu dritt in meinem Elternhaus auf sich allein gestellt sein würden. Ich zitterte drei Tage durch, ehe ich mich endlich auf die Behandlung einlassen konnte, und schluckte die mir verschriebenen Pillen wie ein Weltmeister, um endlich klarer denken zu können.   
Und obwohl ich mir die schlimmsten Szenarien vorstellte - dass der mürrische und überforderte Hank zurück zur Flasche greifen könnte oder dass Connor das Kind nicht verstehen könnte, dass er es nicht verstehen wollen würde, dass er mich schon lange nicht mehr verstand, dass er einfach gehen könnte, dass er endlich einfach was aus seinem Leben machen könnte, fernab dieses Durcheinanders, weit weg von mir – trotz allem lief alles zuhause unfassbar gut. Meine Sorgen waren völlig unbegründet. Und als die drei mich nach einigen Wochen das erste mal in der Klinik besuchten, konnte ich es kaum fassen. Dass das Mini sich zufrieden an meine Brust drückte, und das, obwohl ich ihn im Stich lassen musste. Dass Hank trotz allem so wahnsinnig frisch und zufrieden aussah. Und dass Connor noch immer so unfassbar optimistisch und zuversichtlich war. Und dass er mich noch immer so ansah, wie früher. Nicht wie jemanden, der komplett den Verstand verloren hatte und auf schmerzvollste Weise erfahren musste, dass er dem Druck der Verantwortung nicht gewachsen war. Sondern wie jemanden, den man schätzt. Den man vermisst. Den begehrt. Den man liebt. Trotz allem.   
Auch für die beiden war die Zeit gewiss nicht leicht, doch sie gaben sich Mühe, mir das nicht zu zeigen, wenn sie mich besuchten. Und mit ihrer Stärke begleiten sie mich bis heute. 

Und vielleicht erklärt sich daraus das Gefühl, das von mir Besitz ergreift, wenn ich ihn sehe. Wenn er lächelt, wenn unsere Blicke sich treffen, wenn mein Herz einen tiefen Seufzer macht, wenn ich ihn sehe. Wenn er beim Reden mit Jaden diese Grübchen bekommt, weil seine Bindung zu dem Jungen genau so eng ist, wie meine. Eventuell sind diese turbulenten zwei Monate, in denen er die Verantwortung für das Baby alleine tragen musste, die Ursache dafür. Vielleicht wäre es auch ohne diese schwere Zeit heute genauso. Ich weiß es nicht. Und es ist auch egal. Es ist einfach so. Und das macht es an manchen Tagen für mich so schwer zu ertragen. Weil meine Ängste mich in unserer Anfangszeit regelmäßig so sehr in den Wahnsinn brachten. Und weil sie so absolut unbegründet waren. Und ich dadurch fast alles kaputt gemacht hätte. Wieder und immer wieder.   
Und wenn er mal wieder meinen Blick auffängt, während ich nachdenke und alles in Frage stelle, zieht er mich nur an sich und küsst mein Haar. Er umschließt meine bebenden Schultern und gibt mir all das, was mir hilft, beim heilen. Und bei meinen Kämpfen gegen die Dämonen. Nähe. Ruhe. Hoffnung.  
Auch heute, wo meine letzte Therapiesitzung schon einige Jahre zurück liegt, wo meine Skills mir im Extremfall aus der Angst und Panik heraus helfen; auch heute noch hält er mich Nacht für Nacht in seinen Armen und kuschelt mich zur Ruhe. Er hat so viel Verständnis für mich, dass ich die meiste Zeit vergesse, dass er kein Mensch ist, sondern eine künstliche Intelligenz. Mit Gefühlen. Die nach wie vor lodern. Für mich. Und für unsern Sohn. 

Und auch jetzt kann ich seine von der Sonne hell beschienene Gestalt nicht ansehen, ohne dass all diese warmen Gefühle durch meine Adern strömen. Er steht da und wartet auf uns. Wie immer, irgendwie. Die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben, die gewellten Haare zerzaust, ist er mal wieder genau das, was den perfekten Mann für mich auszeichnet. Den Mann, der bei sämtlichen Kämpfen an meiner Seite steht. Und sei es auch gegen meinen größten und schlimmsten Feind. Gegen mich selbst. 

„Mom! Da ist ja Dad!“ Jaden ist überrascht und völlig aufgekratzt, als er dies ausruft.  
Hatte ich tatsächlich in all meinem Gefühlschaos verpasst, ihm zu sagen, dass wir Connor auf dem Spielplatz treffen? Scheinbar wirklich, denn der Junge ist tatsächlich nicht darauf eingestellt, dass wir gerade auf seinen Vater zu laufen. Ich war so sehr vertieft in meine Gedanken, die Jos blinkende Nachricht auf meinem Handy in mir ausgelöst hatten. Und so furchtbar fixiert auf den Aluklumpen in meiner Hosentasche.   
Das Durcheinander in meinem Kopf hat Potential dafür, meinen Tag zu einem schlechten Tag zu machen. So kündigt sich eine dunkle Phase oft an – Startschwierigkeiten bei der Morgenroutine, Vergesslichkeit, Müdigkeit, Antriebslosigkeit. Denn auch noch heute kämpfe ich. Gegen den Nebel in meinem Kopf und dafür, eine gute Mutter sein zu können und zu bleiben.   
Und so versuche ich von den finsteren Gedanken abzulassen und mich voll und ganz auf das Bild zu konzentrieren, das sich gerade vor mir abspielt. Wie der kleine, rothaarige Junge jauchzend auf den Androiden zurennt, „Dad! Dad!“ schreit und sich in die offenen Arme seines Vaters fallen lässt, der sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hat.   
Connor fängt den übermütigen Jaden auf und hebt ihn hoch. Anders als mir fällt es ihm lange nicht so schwer, den mittlerweile Sechsjährigen auf den Arm zu heben. Natürlich nicht. Er ist viel größer als ich, stärker. Und er ist eben ein Roboter. „Na, Jadie?“, fragt er schmunzelnd und streicht dem Jungen das Haar aus den Augen. „So früh schon auf dem Spielplatz?“  
„Ja!“, ruft Jaden übermütig und lässt es zu, dass Connor ihm durch die Haare wuschelt. „Ich muss dir was zeigen, Dad!“  
Und während der Junge auf seinem Arm zu plappern beginnt, schaut Connor zu mir rüber. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Und er lächelt kaum merklich.   
Ich lächele ebenso. Ich bin gerade so froh. Dass dieses wunderschöne Bild von Vater und Sohn mich zurück aus meinem Gedankenchaos reißt, direkt zurück in meine leuchtende Realität.   
Obwohl er mich nur einen Moment lang mustert, weiß ich, dass er irgendwie ahnt, dass der Start in meinen Tag nicht der allerbeste gewesen ist. Er kennt mich so lange schon. Er weiß alles über mich. Und trotzdem empfange ich von ihm Akzeptanz und Zuneigung in seinem Blick. Und das jeden Tag aufs neue.

Connor wendet sich wieder dem ausgelassenen Jungen zu, der ihm von seinem gelungenen Münztrick berichtet. Dabei redet er so durcheinander, dass selbst ich Mühe habe zu verstehen, was er Connor überhaupt sagen will. Und ich war ja sogar dabei, als ihm der Trick gelang, und sollte anhand dessen seine Erzählungen rekonstruieren können.   
Connor beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, während er den Jungen vorsichtig zurück auf den Boden setzt. Er nickt an den richtigen Stellen, und sagt genau da „Was du nicht sagst!“ und „Wow, wirklich?“, wo es angebracht ist. Doch seinem Blick entnehme ich, dass er Jaden analysiert. Ob dieser das überhaupt bemerkt, weiß ich nicht so genau. Auf jeden Fall muss er mittlerweile den starren Blick seines Vaters gewohnt sein, mit dem er jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen konfrontiert ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie viele der Auswertungen seiner Analysen Connor wirklich mit mir teilt. Ich weiß nur, dass es ihn ungemein beruhigt, wenn er kurz die Vitalwerte des Jungen checkt, und irgendwie beruhigt es mich auch. Denn wenn Connor meint, alles sei in Ordnung, dann ist auch meist alles in Ordnung.   
Ich komme bei den beiden an. Der plappernde Jaden sucht mittlerweile seine Taschen nach der Münze ab, und findet sie nicht. Auch dies ist ein Bild geworden, an dessen Anblick ich mich lange schon gewöhnt habe: Der kleine Junge, der verzweifelt die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergräbt, feststellt, dass er mal wieder eine Münze verloren hat, und der Android, der daraufhin sein Portemonnaie hervorzieht, um ihm eine neue Münze zum Üben zu überreichen. Noch ist Jaden nicht auf den Trichter gekommen, dass er mit diesem Trick sein Taschengeld signifikant aufbessern könnte. Viel zu fixiert ist er auf den Trick, und auf die Münze als Übungsgegenstand.  
Lächelnd stehe ich vor den beiden, während Connor, der noch immer vor Jaden hockt, zu mir hoch sieht. Der Junge nimmt ihn mit einer solchen Ausgelassenheit in Beschlag, dass er und ich ihn nicht unterbrechen wollen – zumal ihm der Trick ja vorhin tatsächlich gelungen war und ich ihm wirklich gönne, damit zu prahlen. Schließlich hatte ich mehr an ihm gezweifelt, als sonst irgendwer anders. Und das war wohl wirklich etwas gemein von mir. Weiß ich doch zu gut, wie Zweifel sich anfühlen, und welch lähmende Macht sie verströmen. Ich kenne es gut genug. Von mir selbst. 

„Opa!!!“ Jadens verblüffter Ruf reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, und nun bin ich ebenso überrascht, Hank zu erblicken, der hinter Connor auf der Bank gesessen hatte. Hatte Connor angekündigt, dass Hank auch erscheinen wird? War das spontan? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, ich war zu sehr mit meinem Gedanken beschäftigt. Mit dieser SMS von Jo, mit Jaden, mit der Katzenkotze, mit meinen Gefühlen.  
Das Erscheinen seines Großvaters bringt Jaden völlig davon ab, Connor seinen Münztrick vorzuführen. Er rennt los und wirft sich dem sitzenden Hank um den Hals, der uns drei schweigend und lächelnd beobachtet hatte. „Jadie! Mein Junge!“, ruft er heiter und drückt seinen Enkel an sich.   
Hank sieht müde aus. Klar, scheinbar hatte er die Nachtschicht mit Connor gemeinsam durchgezogen. Und anders als der Android an meiner Seite, hat Hank nunmal ein Schlafbedürfnis. Und wohl kannenweise Kaffee Intus, um den Dienst durchzuziehen.   
Connor lächelt mich an, als er sich aufrichtet und vor mir aufrecht stehend zu Hank und Jaden rüber schaut.   
Die Jahre des Alkohols hatten meinen Vater schwer gezeichnet. Dass er so furchtbar gealtert war, fiel mir irgendwie erst verstärkt nach seinem Entzug auf. Dabei war die Zeit vorher ja ausschlaggebend dafür, dass er sich optisch so verändert hatte. Seine Haare sind mit den Jahren weißer geworden, sein Gesicht allerdings vitaler und glatter. Er lacht hustend, während er den Jungen an sich drückt. „Hey Jenny“, sagt er, als er meinen forschenden Blick wahrnimmt.  
„Hey Dad“, antworte ich leise.   
Wir lächeln uns an. Und ich bin so froh, dass er hier ist, in dem Moment. Obwohl ich derzeit mal wieder alles dafür geben würde, mit Connor alleine zu sein. Doch wir vier hier zusammen auf diesem Spielplatz, in der immer wärmer werdenden morgendlichen Julisonne, hat so etwas Magisches.   
Das helle Lachen des Jungen umgibt uns alle drei. Und obwohl wir Erwachsenen heute ungewöhnlich still sind, liegt irgendwas in der Luft, das dazu führt, dass ich mich unfassbar wohlfühle, in der Nähe meiner Familie, mit den drei wichtigsten Männern meines Lebens. 

„Opa!“, jauchzt Jaden schließlich und springt von seinem Schoß. „Ich muss dir was zeigen, Opa! Dir auch, Dad! Mom hat es vorhin auch schon gesehen! Ich kann es!“ Er hält Hank die Münze vor die Nase.   
„Sag bloß!“, erwidert Hank verblüfft. Er kennt Jadens Bemühung, den Münztrick zu lernen, und auch, wenn er nie so sehr an dem Jungen gezweifelt hat, wie ich, hat er es wohl ebenfalls nie für möglich gehalten, dass er einen Teil des Tricks wirklich erlernt. Er sieht fragend zu mir rüber und ich zucke nickend die Achseln. „Sieh selbst“, bestätige ich ihm.  
Wir drei beobachten wie Jaden die Münze in seine Faust nimmt und tief durchatmet. Er schaut unsicher zu uns hoch und sieht mir in die Augen.   
Ich nicke ihm aufmunternd zu. Ich hatte nicht an ihn geglaubt und gerade hasse ich mich dafür. Doch ich darf den Hass nicht Überhand nehmen lassen, das weiß ich. Ich werde es sofort besser machen. Und einfach auf ihn und seine Fähigkeiten vertrauen.   
Mein Nicken scheint ihm wirklich Kraft gegeben zu haben. Jaden presst die Lippen aufeinander und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Wir drei beobachten, wie er die Münze von Hand zu Hand wirft. Dann kommt der Moment, in dem er die Münze mit den Fingern auffangen will. Doch er versagt. Die Münze landet im Sand des Spielplatzes.   
Hank seufzt belustigt. Natürlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.   
Doch aus dem total aufgekratzten Jaden platzt im nächsten Moment die Verzweiflung heraus. „Vorhin hat es noch geklappt!“, schreit er verärgert und enttäuscht. „Diese doofe Münze!“ Mit vor Wut verschränkten Armen tritt er nach der Münze und wirbelt eine Menge Sand auf.   
„Hey! Junge!“, knurrt Hank, dessen Schoß voller Sand ist.   
„Ist doch wahr!“, schreit Jaden zornig und starrt Hank wütend an. Er wendet sich ab und tritt gegen einen rostigen, alten Mülleimer. Er hatte so sehr mit dem Gelingen gerechnet und damit, dass wir ihn nun alle in den Himmel loben, dass das wohl zu viel Druck für ihn war. Tränen der Enttäuschung und der Wut bilden sich in seinen Augen, als er Hank verärgert anschaut.   
„Kein Grund, durchzudrehen!“, brummt Hank mahnend.  
„Du drehst doch selber durch!“, ruft Jaden wütend. Wenn er sauer ist, ist es mittlerweile seine neue Taktik, seinem Gegenüber einen 'selber'-Satz um die Ohren zu knallen, auch wenn das überhaupt nicht passt.  
„Da hat wohl jemand Probleme mit seiner Impulskontrolle“, raune ich Connor zu, der neben mir stehend die Szene beobachtet. Es sind die ersten Worte heute Morgen, die ich direkt an ihn richte.  
Ich spüre, wie zwei seiner Finger über meinen Handrücken streichen. „Woher kommt mir das nur bekannt vor?“, fragt er liebevoll.   
Genervt und ertappt seufze ich auf, doch muss ich auch grinsen über seine Anmerkung. Er hat Recht. Ich bin genauso. Und oft habe ich noch immer mit mir zu kämpfen. Dabei bin ich 26 Jahre älter als Jaden und hatte so viel mehr Zeit als er, in der ich dies hätte ablegen können.  
Connors Grinsen wird breiter, während ich mich in gespielter Empörung von ihm abwende und Jaden ansteuere, der Hank noch immer streitlustig mustert.   
„Üb halt weiter!“, meint Hank resigniert und hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Oder such' dir ein anderes Hobby. Es ist nur eine Münze, Jadie!“ Er zuckt die Achseln und scheint wahrlich keinen Bock mehr auf einen launischen Sechsjährigen zu haben. Das kann ich verstehen, denn oft genug habe ich das auch nicht. Aber das Leben fragt eben nicht immer. Und heute bin ich die Ausgeschlafenere von uns beiden. Also sinke ich vor dem Jungen nieder, der mittlerweile rot angelaufen ist und vor Zorn völlig unter Strom steht.   
Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und lege die Hände auf seine Schultern. „Hey“, sage ich, leicht mahnend und möglichst verständnisvoll. „Opa hatte Nachtschicht. Und er kam trotzdem her, um uns zu treffen. Es ist nicht nett von dir, wenn du ihn jetzt hier so anschreist. Du solltest dich bei ihm dafür entschuldigen.“   
Jaden atmet heftig und wendet den Blick von mir ab. Trotzdem lässt er es zu, dass ich ihn berühre. „Ich weiß, dass du den Trick kannst. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn auch wieder schaffen wirst. Du zeigst es uns ein andern mal nochmal. Okay?“  
Er dreht den Kopf wieder zu mir. Seine blutunterlaufenen tiefblauen Augen starren in meine. Er ist noch immer sauer und enttäuscht, und völlig zu Unrecht und viel zu plötzlich sehr wütend geworden. Und vielleicht hatte er doch den unterschwelligen Zweifel gespürt, den ich die ganze Zeit in ihn hatte. Vielleicht ist es gerade das, was ihn wütend macht – meine sich nun bestätigten Zweifel, die ich immer wieder unterbewusst transportiert hatte. Und das war doof von mir. Ich bemerke es mit dem kleinen Wutanfall, den der Junge gerade hatte.   
Er wird ruhiger, als er meine Worte auf sich wirken lässt.   
Connor und Hank beobachten uns schweigend, während ich eindringlich auf meinen Sohn einrede.   
„Ich... kann das“, presst Jaden hervor.   
„Ich weiß“, erwidere ich. „Und du wirst es wieder schaffen.“  
Sein Blick fällt auf das Klettergerüst, während er nachdenkt. Er schluckt. Dann nickt er. „Ja“, sagt er. „Werde ich.“  
Er sieht mir wieder in die Augen, dann wieder sehnsüchtig zum Klettergerüst. „Ich will spielen gehen, Mom“, sagt er.   
„Okay“, erwidere ich und lasse von ihm ab.   
„Tut mir Leid, Opa“, murmelt er, und Hank grunzt. Jaden will losrennen, doch ich halte ihn an der Schulter fest. „Die Münze!“, rufe ich mahnend und deute auf den Sand.   
„Ach ja“, sagt er hastig, bückt sich, steckt die Münze ein und läuft zu dem Klettergerüst.  
Wir alle drei schauen ihm nach, während wir registrieren, dass ich den Jungen heute zurechtgewiesen und beruhigt hatte. Fast immer ist es Connor, der diese Aufgabe übernimmt.   
„Opa!“, schreit Jaden, der die Stäbe emporklettert. „Guck mal!“  
„Sucht ihm ein anderes Hobby, das nicht so frustrierend ist“, ächzt Hank, der aufgrund der Rufe Jadens langsam aufsteht. Er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Ein Münztrick... Ein Sechsjähriger sollte Fußball spielen. Oder malen. Oder mit Legos spielen. Oder sowas.“  
„Sagt der, der ihm ein Vogellexikon geschenkt hat, mit gefühlt 800 verschiedenen Vogelarten, die man erst ab 'nem Alter von 55 auseinanderhalten kann!“, erwidere ich schnippisch.  
Hank lacht. „Er mag die Vögel! Zur Einschulung werd' ich ihm ein kleines Fernglas schenken. Dann müssen wir meins nicht immer hin- und herreichen, wenn wir unterwegs sind!“  
Kopfschüttelnd meine ich: „Du machst den Jungen zu einem Freak. Er wird nie Freunde in der Schule finden, wenn sein größtes Hobby Vögel beobachten und angeln ist.“ Ich mache mich gerne über Hanks und Jadens gemeinsame Aktivitäten lustig – in Wirklichkeit bin ich unsagbar dankbar dafür, dass Hank ihn so oft mit in die Natur nimmt und so auch Connor und mir mehr Freiraum und Zeit alleine gönnt. Die vielen Stunden, die Hank früher in Jimmy's Bar totgeschlagen hat, verbringt er nun umso öfter in der Natur. Und so war er mit Jaden vor wenigen Wochen gemeinsam zelten in den Bergen. Die beiden sind ein tolles Team, und Hank ist eine wertvolle Konstante im Leben des kleinen Jungen.  
„Aber mit Münztricks findet er Freunde, oder was?“, grunzt Hank lachend.   
„Naja, ja?!“, erwidere ich belustigt. „Ich meine, mich hat das damals schon ziemlich beeindruckt, okay?“  
Ich nicke zu Connor rüber, der verschmitzt grinst.   
Hank winkt ab. „Ich geb's auf mit euch“, brummt er belustigt und stiefelt durch den Sand zu meinem nun wieder ausgelassen lachendem Sohn.

„Con?“ Meine Hand findet seine und drückt sie, sodass er den Blick endlich von dem so frühzeitig ergrauten Mann und dem nun wieder ausgelassen lachenden Jungen nimmt und zu mir herunter schaut. Die sanfte morgendliche Julibrise, die vom Fluss aus kommt, spielt sanft mit seinen Haaren. Noch immer ist er mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht voll bei mir, als er meinen Blick erwidert.   
„Jen?“, erwidert er lächelnd, während seine andere Hand meine nimmt und wir einander an den Händen halten.   
Schüchtern starre ich vor mich hin. Mir fällt die Alufolie in meiner Jeans ein. Mir fällt ein, wie eilig ich es den ganzen Morgen über hatte, ihm zuvor zu kommen. Nun habe ich die Chance und ich kriege einfach kein Wort heraus.   
Erneut ist Connors Blick auf den Jungen geheftet, der mittlerweile kopfüber mit den Beinen am Klettergerüst hängt, und das in einer beunruhigender Höhe. Hank läuft hektisch unter ihm im Kreis herum und fordert ihn bellend dazu auf, nicht so weit hoch zu klettern. Jaden findet das derweil unheimlich komisch. Er grinst und winkt uns zu.   
Ich winke zurück, während Connor ausgesprochen besorgt wirkt.   
„Hank ist da, mach dir keine Sorgen!“, sage ich und stupse ihn mit der Hüfte an.  
„Ja, schon, aber...“ Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrt er zu Jaden rüber, dessen rote Locken durch die Schwerkraft von seinem Kopf hinab hängen. Hank rauft sich die Haare.   
„Du wirst voll der Helikoptervater!“, mahne ich ihn und stupse ihn erneut an.   
Connor nimmt den Blick erst dann wieder vom Spielplatz, als Jaden sich hinauf gezogen hat, sich mit den Händen an der Stange hat baumeln lassen und sich nach Absprache mit Hank in dessen Arme fallen gelassen hat. Verschämt vergräbt Connor seine Hand in den Haaren und fokussiert sich wieder auf mich. „Du hast Recht“, murmelt er entschuldigend. „Aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gefährlich das grade war.“   
„Doch, kann ich“, erwidere ich. „Aber trotzdem bin ich echt froh, dass ich keine Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu irgendwelchen Katastrophen dazu vor Augen hatte.“ Ich zwinkere ihm zu.   
Nachdenklich nickt er. Ein wenig muss er grinsen, weil ich ihn auf frischer Tat beim erneuten Analysieren ertappt hatte. Er zögert kurz, dann meint er beiläufig: „Weißt du, ich glaube, du hast Recht. Ich sollte ihn nicht so oft scannen. Andere Eltern können das ja auch nicht.“ Fragend schaut er mir in die Augen und möchte wohl meine Einschätzung dazu hören. Als ich nicht direkt antworte, fügt er hinzu: „Es ist mir halt echt so unheimlich wichtig, dass... dass er okay ist.“  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich und dieses mal lässt er mich nicht aus den Augen, während die ausgelassenen Rufe unseres Sohnes an unsere Ohren dringen. Denn für den Augenblick schauen wir uns einfach in dem Moment der Ungestörtheit viel zu gerne an, als dass wir uns nun weiter voneinander ablenken lassen wollen.   
Ich mustere den Mann, der nun schon seit bald 7 Jahren an meiner Seite ist, und der sich bis auf ein paar kleine Bart- und Frisurexperimente rein gar nicht verändert hat. Da Mutter Natur es mit mir ganz gut gemeint hat, sieht man uns den optischen Altersunterschied aktuell nicht im geringsten an. Doch die Zeit wird kommen, in der ich irgendwann älter aussehen werde, als er. In der selbst der Junge aussehen wird, wie sein Bruder. Wie machen wir das? Wie gehen wir damit um? Ich weiß es nicht, und es befremdet mich beinahe ein wenig, wie problematisch dieser Umstand mir noch vor einigen Jahren vorgekommen war. Derzeit kann ich nur sagen, dass alles super ist zwischen uns. Was um alles in der Welt soll sich bitte ändern, wenn ich älter aussehe, als er? Wen soll das schon stören?   
Angesichts all der Erinnerungen, mit denen ich an diesem Morgen schon konfrontiert wurde, bin ich jetzt gerade einfach nur froh darüber, dass er hier mit mir steht. Dieser wunderbare Android mit dem wahnsinnig großem Herzen, den starken Armen, den zärtlichen Händen, dem warmen Atem... Ich werde ganz rührselig, als ich so in seine Augen sehe.  
Er zieht die Augenbraun hoch und ich bemerke erst durch seinen fragenden Blick, dass er noch immer auf meine Antwort wartet.   
Ich bin durcheinander und weiß ohnehin nicht so Recht, was ich ihm raten soll. Und deshalb sage ich aus tiefster Überzeugung: „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du machst das einfach super. Das Dadsein.“  
Er lächelt. „Danke, Jen.“  
Mit roten Wangen wende ich den Blick ab. Noch immer umschließen seine Hände meine lose.   
Ich weiß, dass jetzt der Moment ist, in dem ich ihm den Aludonut präsentieren sollte, und dass ich den Moment gerade verpasse und vorbei ziehen lasse. Die ganze Idee mit der Alufolie kommt mir plötzlich so bescheuert vor. Es wird ihm nicht gerecht, wieder einmal. Und irgendwie ist mir die ganze Aktion jetzt schon peinlich. Weshalb ich noch immer kein Wort über die Lippen kriege.   
Connor betrachtet mich nachdenklich. Mein Herumgedrukse verwundert ihn. Und dann macht er das, was er immer macht, wenn er spürt, dass ich wieder in meinem Gedankenchaos gefangen bin und Probleme habe, zu mir selbst zu finden. Er umfasst meine Hände fest mit seinen und zieht mich an sich. Ich komme unweigerlich an seiner Brust an und atme tief durch. Seine Arme legt er um meinen Rücken und drückt mich an sich. Ich rieche ihn; seinen Eigengeruch und sein Deo, diesen perfekte Mischung, die für mich den Connorgeruch ausmacht, und ich genieße es so sehr, ihm in diesem Augenblick so nah zu sein.   
Wir schweigen, während wir so kurz da stehen und ich es zulasse, dass Ruhe in meiner Brust einkehrt. Der Tag heute hat früh begonnen und er wird lang und anstrengend. Jos Nachricht hatte darauf schließen lassen. Sie wird bei ihrer Party rein gar nichts auslassen und in die Vollen gehen. Auch, wenn sie alles so spontan plant.   
Ich seufze erneut, als ich mir dessen bewusst werde.   
Zaghaft befreie ich mich aus der Umarmung und streiche mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Ich bin noch immer müde, viel zu träge, und ein klein wenig verwirrt. Ich sehe zum Spielplatz rüber, wo Hank meinen Blick auffängt. Er hält Jaden ab, zu uns rüber zu kommen, und läuft mit dem Jungen zu den Schaukeln hinüber. Ich wundere mich darüber, dass Hank uns scheinbar einen Augenblick länger für uns geben möchte.   
Ich schaue zu Connor hoch, der irgendwas sagen will, doch ich unterbreche ihn. „Wollen wir Schiffe gucken gehen?“, druckse ich und deute zum gußeisernen Geländer herüber, das den Rad- und Gehweg vom Detroit River abgrenzt.  
Connor ist verwirrt. „Schiffe?“, fragt er. Er sieht mir meine Unsicherheit an und bohrt zum Glück nicht weiter nach. „Ja, okay!“


	93. Epilog (3): Der Android und ich

Ich stemme mich auf das Geländer hoch, das eigentlich dazu da ist, Leute davon abzuhalten, vom geteerten Weg abzukommen und in das Gestrüpp zu fallen, das das Ufer des Detroit Rivers säumt.   
Connor beobachtet mich stirnrunzelnd, als ich mich ächzend hochziehe.   
„Ach Jen, das ist nicht zum Sitzen da“, grummelt er, gibt sich aber geschlagen und hilft mir dabei, meinen Halt auf dem Geländer zu finden.   
Zufrieden sitze ich vor ihm und schaue zu ihm runter. Dadurch, dass ich auf dem Geländer sitze, bin ich nun einen Kopf größer als er, und ich obwohl ich selten so weit über ihm bin, schätze ich diese Perspektive. Sehe ich doch in einer ähnlichen Höhe zu ihm herunter, wenn er mich auf seinen Schoß hebt und ich daraufhin auf ihm sitze.   
Ich grinse und Connor lächelt ebenso. Scheinbar hat dies eine ähnliche Assoziation in ihm ausgelöst.   
Er nimmt die Hände nicht von meinen Hüften, als wir für einen Moment schweigend voreinander stehen und die Situation auf uns wirken lassen.   
„Haben wir nicht am Wochenende kinderfrei?“, frage ich mit belegter Stimme. Meine Hand hat seinen Kragen gefunden und fährt die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes entlang.   
Connor nickt nachdenklich. „Ja“, sagt er. Fragend schaut er zu mir hoch und registriert, dass meine Finger sich seine Brust entlang tasten. „Was wollen wir dann machen?“ Er grinst eine Spur zu wissend. Er weiß genau, wonach mir der Sinn steht, vor allem jetzt, wo er zwischen meinen gespreizten Beinen steht und meine Berührungen verraten, dass die Sehnsucht in mir aufflammt.  
Grinsend stoße ich ihn von mir. Aber das nur leicht. Eigentlich will ich, dass er mir dadurch näher kommt. Und er weiß es auch. Denn er rückt näher an mich ran und umschließt meine Hüften mit seinen Armen. „Was hab ich wohl vor, huh?“, erwidere ich. „Paragliden? Bungeespringen? Du weißt genau, wie introvertiert ich bin! Und froh darüber, einen Nachmittag einfach meine Ruhe zu haben vor diesem Kind!“  
Connor grinst noch immer. „Und trotzdem ist es gerade mal halb 8 und du bist hier her gekommen“, stellt er fest und zwickt mir in den Hintern.   
Ich kichere und umschlinge seinen Nacken, doch Connor stutz. „Was hast du da?“, fragt er und betastet meine hintere Hosentasche.  
Oh nein. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betaste ich meinen Hintern und ziehe das Knäuel aus Alufolie aus der Tasche.  
Ich halte ihn mir vors Gesicht und starre ihn an. Ich habe meine Kreation plattgesessen. „Na super!“, fluche ich hilflos. „Sowas kann auch nur mir passieren!“  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Connor irritiert.  
Jammernd lege ich den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ach Con“, schluchze ich. „Ich wollte...“ Ich halte inne und sortiere meine Gedanken.   
Sanft umschließt er meine Hüften und gibt meinem bebenden Körper Halt.   
Ich umfasse seine Schultern und richte mich wieder auf. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen. Und er schaut zurück. Es spricht so viel Verlässlichkeit und Liebe aus seinem Blick. So viel Geduld. Gerade jetzt bin ich schon wieder unsagbar anstrengend, ich weiß das. Ich bin mir selbst zu anstrengend. Und trotzdem sieht er mich aus diesen liebevollen Augen an und gibt mir Raum, ich selbst zu sein.   
Ich blinzele. Die zerdrückte Alufolie in meinen Händen bebt. Hektisch versuche ich sie wieder zurecht zu drücken.   
Mit zitternder Unterlippe versuche ich mich zu sortieren. Okay Jen. Der Moment ist gekommen. Jetzt oder nie.   
„Con“, sage ich wieder, starre auf meine Finger, die den Gegenstand in meiner Hand kneten und verzweifelt versuchen, ihn zurück zu formen. Ich verkacke, ich merke es, während meine Stimme absackt und ich konzentriert versuche, beim Thema zu bleiben. Ich bin völlig aufgewühlt von dieser ganzen Situation, von den Worten, die zentnerschwer auf meinem Herzen liegen und meinen Lippen nur langsam entgleiten. Man fragt nicht einfach so, oder? Man sagt irgendwas Schönes, etwas Wertschätzendes, bevor man fragt. Also hole ich tief Luft, während ich mich zu ihm hinunterbeuge und die Alufolie zwischen meinen Fingern nicht aus den Augen lasse.   
Meine Stirn ist an seiner angekommen. Neugierig schaut er zu mir hoch. „Ja, Jen?“, fragt er geduldig.  
„Ich...“, stottere ich. „Die ganzen letzten Jahre...“ Ich hole erneut Luft und versuche, meine Atmung zu regulieren. Es fällt mir plötzlich schwerer, als gedacht, meine Wertschätzung bündig auszusprechen. Ich versuche es so verkrampft und merke, wie ich immer mieser werde. Ich kneife die Augen fest zusammen und gebe mir einen Ruck. „Du warst immer da“, sage ich, richte mich auf und schaue ihn an.   
Geduldig wartet er und erwidert meinen Blick.   
„Trotz allem“, sage ich und meine Stimme zittert. Meine Worte machen mich fassungslos. Der ganze Umstand macht mich fassungslos. Dass er wirklich noch an meiner Seite ist. Und dass wir hier gemeinsam stehen. Während mein Sohn meinen Vater mit nassem Sand bewirft. Und dieser ihn fluchend in die Schranken weißt.   
„Du... du hast mich nie aufgegeben“, fahre ich fort und schüttele ungläubig den Kopf. Meine Hände verkrampfen sich, während er mich geduldig betrachtet.   
„Es gab so viele Anlässe dafür, einfach abzuhauen!“, füge ich hinzu und mein Körper bebt immer mehr. „Damals, als Jaden kam...“ Ich spiele auf unsere schwerste gemeinsame Zeit an, als ich in die Klinik kam und er mit dem Jungen auf sich allein gestellt war. „Dann früher, als... Als wir uns kennengelernt haben.“ Fassungslos sehe ich ihm in die Augen. Während er meinen Blick einfach erwidert und mir zuhört. Ich balle die Hand zu einer Faust und lasse diese verzweifelt auf mein Knie sinken. „Ich war so oft so gemein zu dir!“, sage ich, während meine Stimme immer dünner wird. „Und auch in letzter Zeit...“, fahre ich fort und denke an all die letzten Jahre, in denen er mich stützen musste, in denen er ohne zögern für mich da war. Auch, wenn es mir viel besser geht, als früher, gibt es nun mal diese Tage, an denen mir alles schwieriger fällt, als anderen Menschen. Ich schüttele den Kopf und fasse es irgendwie immer weniger. Jetzt, wo ich es so ausgesprochen von mir selber höre. „Es gibt so viele Situationen, in denen du von mir nicht das bekommst, was du verdienst. Und so auch jetzt.“ Beide meiner Hände spielen erneut mit dem Aluklumpen in meinen Händen herum. Angestrengt drücken sie den Klumpen zu einer Rundung, versuchen eine möglichst glatte Fläche zu erzeugen. Doch es wirkt einfach nur wie der zusammengeknüllte Müll, der vorher ein Pausenbrotes umwickelt hat. Während ich so rede, schweigt er und sieht mich einfach an.   
Ich wünschte irgendwie, er würde mich unterbrechen. Doch er tut es nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil er mir mal wieder Raum geben will. Weil er davon überzeugt ist, dass ich Wichtiges zu sagen habe, und dass ich gehört werden sollte. Und sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, weil es mir sonst so furchtbar schwer fällt, solche Dinge auszusprechen. Und es ihm einfach guttut, das nun von mir zu hören.   
„Und trotzdem bist du noch bei mir“, sage ich leise, während mein Kopf wieder nach vorne gefallen und an den flauschigen Haaren seiner Stirn angekommen ist. Ich seufze tief. „Trotzdem bist du mit mir zusammengezogen.“ Ich ziehe die Nase hoch und wische mir über die Augen. Mein Handrücken ist nass. Ich bin verheult und eklig. Oh Gott. Das alles hier läuft gerade so furchtbar ab.   
Er bemerkt, wie schwer mir die ganze Situation fällt. Seine Hände finden meine, die an dem Aluklumpen herumspielen. Sanft streicht er mit den Daumen über meine Handrücken, während er abwartend zu mir aufschaut.   
„Du bist bei mir. Jeden Tag“, sage ich und meine Stimme wird immer wieder aufs neue von meinen Tränen erschüttert. „Du bist unserm Sohn der beste Vater, den man sich wünschen kann“, fahre ich fort und wische mir erneut über die Augen. „Und das, obwohl er fast eins zu eins aussieht, wie sein Erzeuger.“ Ich zucke die Achseln und Connor grinst kurz. Tatsächlich hatten wir das nie so festgehalten. Dabei ist die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Jakob und Jaden nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Die roten Haare, die Sommersprossen, die tiefblauen Augen – er ist ein Abbild seines Erzeugers, und auch, wenn dieser in unserm Leben keine Rolle mehr spielt und ich kaum an ihn denke, ist es nun mal so. Weder Hank, noch Connor hatten diesen Umstand mir gegenüber jemals erwähnt. Doch sein kurzes Grinsen lässt darauf schließen, dass er geahnt hat, dass das für mich doch irgendwie ein Thema ist. Und dass er irgendwie drauf gewartet hat, dass ich das irgendwann nochmal anspreche.   
Ich sehe in sein lächelndes Gesicht. Ich will nicht weiter auf die Ähnlichkeit von Jaden zu Jakob eingehen. Weil ich genau weiß, dass das Connor völlig egal ist. Ich kenne ihn so gut mittlerweile. Ich brauche das nicht erfragen. Und das macht alles gerade noch krasser für mich. Dass ich einfach weiß, dass es für ihn selbstverständlich ist, meinen Sohn so zu behandeln, wie einen eigenen. Das mag damit zusammenhängen, dass Androiden nun mal unfruchtbar sind – doch schmälert dieser Fakt meine Anerkennung nicht im geringsten. Er muss den Jungen, der aussieht, wie mein Exfreund, nicht mehr lieben, als sein eigenes Leben. Nichts auf der Welt schreibt ihm das vor. Aber er hat sich dazu entschlossen. Und er tut es, mit voller Inbrunst, jeden Tag aufs neue.  
Mein Körper ist in sich zusammengesackt. Meine Stirn liegt wieder an seiner, während er meinen Worten lauscht und meine bebenden Hände umschließt.  
„Dich kennengelernt zu haben, war ein absoluter Glücksgriff für mich“, sage ich leise. Tränen tropfen auf meine Hände, auf die Alufolie, auf seinen Daumen. Ich komme mir eklig vor. „Mein Leben hat eine komplett andere Richtung eingeschlagen, seit ich dich kenne“, fahre ich fort. Ich schlucke, während ich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüre. „So kitschig das klingt“, flüstere ich, „aber dich und den Jungen an meiner Seite zu haben ist einfach das Beste, das mir passiert ist.“ Ich wische mir über die Augen und umklammere im nächsten Augenblick den mittlerweile völlig verformten Alufetzen.   
Noch immer schweigt er. Seine Hände sind zu meinen Handgelenken hinauf gewandert, und er streichelt mir über die Unterarme, hinauf bis zu den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln meines Hoodies, und wieder hinab.   
Weil meine Hände so nass sind, wird mir von neuem klar, was für eine verdammte Heulsuse ich bin. Wie schön ich alles machen wollte, jetzt, und wie ich einfach nur mit einem Klumpen Alufolie in mir zusammengesackt vor ihm sitze und furchtbar vor mich hin druckse.   
„Ich habe heute Morgen die Nachricht von Jo bekommen, dass...“, stottere ich, unterbreche mich aber, als ich bemerke, wie breit er mittlerweile grinst. Ich sitze da also heulend vor ihm, und er grinst einfach.   
Ein wenig empört hebe ich die Augenbraun und straffe die Schultern. „Con, was soll das?“, frage ich verzweifelt.  
Sein Grinsen weicht einem warmen Lächeln. Und als seine Hände wieder meine finden, und sie zu einer Faust verschließen, wird mir klar, dass er die ganze Zeit schon geahnt hat, was der Aludonut sein soll.  
Connor nickt. „Menschen und Androiden dürfen mit sofortiger Wirkung heiraten“, sagt er.   
Meine Augen weiten sich, als ich realisiere, dass er das die ganze Zeit schon gewusst hat. Wahrscheinlich schon vor mir.   
Noch immer liegt seine Hand auf meiner Faust, die den furchtbar hässlichen Aluring hält.   
„Woher...?“, frage ich mit brüchiger Stimme.  
„Denkst du, Jo hat nicht ihr komplettes Telefonbuch darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie und Josh heute direkt zum Standesamt wollen?“, erwidert Connor grinsend. Dafür, dass ich so aufgelöst bin, ist er mir grade viel zu entspannt und fröhlich.   
Verzweifelt zucke ich die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung!“, erwidere ich. „Ich bin ihre beste Freundin! Ich wusste nicht, dass das eine Rund-SMS war!“ Ich wische mir über die Augen und füge trotzig hinzu: „Trotzdem, ich bin jetzt schon dabei, und deshalb will ich dich fragen...“ Ich verkacke, verdammt. Alles hier läuft furchtbar ab. Er verdient so viel mehr, als mich riesiges Chaos. Und wie kann er gerade eigentlich so glücklich aussehen, wenn ich dabei bin, ihm den beschissensten und verheultesten Heiratsantrag aller Zeiten zu machen?   
„Jen.“ Er unterbricht mich und legt zart den Finger auf meine Lippen.   
Erschöpft sinke ich in mir zusammen. Ich könnte natürlich trotz des Fingers weiter plappern. Aber vielleicht sollte ich gerade wirklich die Klappe halten und ihm das Reden überlassen. Dass all das hier doch eine positive Erinnerung für uns bleibt.   
Er bemerkt, dass ich schweige, nimmt den Finger von meinen Lippen und er wischt mir mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange. In dieser Geste steckt so viel Zuneigung, dass ich bemerke, dass meine Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllen, während er so konzentriert zu mir hoch guckt.   
Ich weiß genau, was jetzt kommt. Ich wusste sofort, dass er mich fragen würde, als ich Jos Nachricht gesehen hatte. Und ich wusste, dass ich ihm zuvor kommen musste. Um ihm endlich mal zu zeigen, wie unfassbar dankbar ich ihm für alles bin, was er für mich tut.   
Ich kann nicht anders und weine wieder. Selbst, wenn ich es wollte, ich könnte nicht weiter sprechen.   
Es steckt so viel tiefe Zufriedenheit in seinem Blick, während er mein Gesicht mustert. Noch immer umschließt er meine Faust mit seinen Händen.   
Er gibt mir einen Moment, um mich zu beruhigen, dann sagt er: „Du hast Recht. Das alles mit uns war nicht immer leicht.“ Er schaut auf seine Hände, die meine streiche. Dann sieht er mir wieder ins Gesicht. Und er wirkt ernst. „Trotzdem kam es an keinen Moment der letzten knapp 7 Jahre für mich in Frage, ein Leben ohne dich zu führen.“  
Ich erschaudere. Ich weiß das alles. Er zeigt es mir doch jeden Tag. Jede Nacht, in der er mich in den Armen hält. Wenn ich mal wieder so sehr von Angst und Panik ergriffen bin, dass ich kaum mehr sehen kann. Dann legt er hinter mir stehend die Arme um meine Schultern und sagt leise: „Denk an deine Skills, Jen. Sieh dich um. Fixier dich auf fünf Sachen, die du sehen kannst. Vier Sachen, die du berühren kannst. Drei Sachen, die du hören kannst. Zwei Sachen, die du riechen kannst. Und eine, die du schmecken kannst.“ So selten solche Angstzustände für mich geworden sind. Sie kommen vor, alle paar Monate mal. Sie sind leise geworden, aber ich kann mich auf sie verlassen. Immer mal wieder sind sie da. Genauso verlassen kann ich mich in den Momenten auf Connor. Denn auch er ist dann da.   
Ich glaube nicht, dass er zwingend nur in einer Beziehung funktioniert, in der er die Stütze ist und in der er seine Partnerin umsorgen muss. Es ist einfach so, dass eine Beziehung zu mir eben ab und an so ist. Und dass er dies in Kauf nimmt. Weil er sich für mich entschieden hat. Und das jeden Tag von neuem tut.  
Durch ihn und seinen Glauben an mich ist es mir gelungen, mich mehr und mehr selbst zu akzeptieren und zu lieben. Ich bin in der Lage, eine gute Mutter zu sein. Meistens jedenfalls. Und wenn ich an einem Tag nicht dazu in der Lage bin – und diese Tage werden von Jahr zu Jahr seltener – ist er da. Und hält den Jungen auf Trab, der Tag für Tag mit gleichbleibender Energie durch unser Haus und unsern Garten wirbelt.   
Fest sieht er mir in die Augen. Er sieht so hübsch und frisch aus, so wie er es immer tut. Ein verheulter Seufzer schüttelt meinen trägen Körper durch, und ich kann mal wieder nicht fassen, wie schön er ist. Und dass es mir gelungen ist, so einen tollen Typen an Land gezogen zu haben. Der von so vielen Leuten bewundert und geschätzt wird. Der so viel Ruhe und Licht verströmt. In dessen Anwesenheit sich ein ganzer Raum erhellt. In dessen Arme ich mich zu jeder Zeit, aus jedem Anlass heraus, fallen lassen darf. Und der seit Jahren schon das Zentrum meines Begehrens ist.  
„Du bereicherst mein Leben auf so vielen Ebenen“, sagt er, leise aber deutlich. „Mit welcher Kraft du dich seit Jahren mit deiner Arbeit für Androidenrechte einsetzt... Mit welcher Überzeugung du für Jaden und mich da bist... Und wie ausdauernd du an dir arbeitest, um all das am Leben zu halten.“ Er wendet kurz den Blick ab, denkt nach, schaut auf den Detroit River, auf die Schiffe und die Brücke. Dann zuckt er die Achseln und schaut wieder zu mir hoch. „Du bist einfach der tollste Mensch, den ich kenne.“  
Ich schluchze und schaue in sein hübsches, makelloses Gesicht. In das Gesicht eines Androiden, eines Roboters, der sich menschlicher verhält, als die meisten Leute, die ich kenne.   
„Jen“, sagt er mit Nachdruck und will sichergehen, dass ich mich zusammenreiße und er meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genießt. Er sieht so furchtbar entschlossen aus, als er so zu mir kleinem heulenden Durcheinander hochguckt und mir einen Ring präsentiert. „Willst du mich heiraten?“  
Kurz starre ich ihn einfach nur an und lasse die Situation auf mich wirken. Ich wusste genau, dass das passiert. Und deshalb wollte ich ihm zuvor kommen. Weil es klar war, dass er es schon wieder so schön und perfekt machen wird. Er macht alles immer so schön und perfekt. Mein Leben, meinen Alltag. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Und vielleicht ist es aufgrund dessen auch okay, dass er nun das Sprechen übernommen hat. Auch, wenn dies so bezeichnend ist für unsere Beziehung. Dass er mir so viel Kraft gibt. Und ich mithilfe seine Unterstützung und seinen Glauben an mich strahlen konnte. Nein, er war nie ausschlaggebend für mein Glück gewesen. Aber er war immer da. In meinen dunkelsten Phasen. Und auch in meinen hellsten. Seine Liebe war nie an eine Bedingung geknüpft. Er nahm mich immer, wie ich bin. Und genau deswegen ist es wohl auch okay. Dass er jetzt gerade die magischen Worte sagt. Und nicht ich.   
„Natürlich“, flüstere ich und ziehe ihn an mich. Was ist das schon für eine doofe Frage? Selbstverständlich will ich ihn heiraten! Ich war doch selbst drauf und dran, ihn zu fragen!  
Und wie bezeichnend ist das mal wieder, dass er sogar einen Ring dabei hat? Hat er ihn schon länger, und trug ihn griffbereit für sich rum, dass er für die Gesetzesänderung direkt handlungsbereit ist? Ist er gerade noch losgedüst und hat uns Ringe besorgt? Wenn ich ihn fragen würde, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht antworten. Also tue ich es nicht und lasse es zu, dass er mir den Ring ansteckt. Woah!   
Doof grinsend gebe ich den verformten Aluklumpen preis, der nur mit sehr viel Fantasie an einen provisorischen Verlobungsring erinnert.   
„Ach Jen, das ist so süß von dir“, sagt er schmunzelnd und nimmt meine plattgesessene Aluskulptur an sich. Na gut, scheinbar will er diesen Müll behalten. Soll er ruhig. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn los bin.   
Ich genieße den Moment, in dem sein Gesicht ganz nah an meinem ist und ich ihn noch intensiver als vorher rieche. Er riecht so sehr nach Heimat, nach Familie. Nach wohlfühlen. Nach kuscheln. Nach Sex. Nach Geborgenheit. Nach bestem Freund. Nach meinem Liebhaber. Nach all dem, das mich täglich umgibt. Und das alles Schöne für mich ausmacht.   
Er zögert nicht mehr und küsst mich. Zart, liebevoll, ein wenig erleichtert. Dabei stand es völlig außer Frage, dass ich seinen Antrag ablehnen könnte. Das sollte ihm eigentlich klar sein. Wir hatten tatsächlich schon öfter darüber gesprochen. Wie gerne wir heiraten würden, wenn wir es nur dürften. Schon so lange sind wir eine Familie. Schon so lange lieben wir uns. Wir teilen das Bett seit Jahren. Wir planen jeden Schritt unserer Zukunft fest miteinander. Und als Jo uns vor einigen Monaten berichtete, dass der nächste Schritt ihrer politischen Arbeit sein würde, endlich das Hochzeitsrecht für Androiden auszusprechen, genügte ein Blickaustausch zwischen uns. Und wir wussten, dass wir nicht mehr zögern würden, wenn wir erst mal die Erlaubnis dazu hatten. Vielleicht war dieser sofortige und instinktive Augenkontakt eine größere Bestätigung unserer Pläne, als dieser Moment, in dem wir uns am Riverside Park sitzend, mit dem Plätschern des Detroit Rivers im Nacken, nur wenige Stunden, nachdem der Startschuss gefallen war, gegenseitig einen Antrag machen. Denn im Gesicht des andern sahen wir damals schon direkt, dass wir bereit waren. Lange schon.   
Und in dem Kuss wird mir bewusst, wie überflüssig meine ganze Aufregung und das Chaos in meinem Herzen über diesen Moment den ganzen Morgen über schon wieder war. Wie angenehm angenommen ich mich fühle. Wie perfekt der Moment ist. Wie perfekt eigentlich jeder Moment mit ihm ist. Wie ich nie wieder einen andern Mann an meiner Seite haben will. Weil er alles ist, was ich brauche. 

Und so verweilen wir eine Weile dort und knutschen herum. Mit derselben Leidenschaft wie noch vor Jahren, als wir genau hier standen, und er mich gefragt hatte, ob ich seine Freundin sein möchte. Obwohl das so lange her ist, ist das noch so präsent in meinem Kopf. Die erotische Spannung zwischen uns ist dieselbe. Aber der Verknalltheit ist einer tiefen Liebe gewichen. Ich liebe diesen Typen wirklich über alles. Und ich könnte an keinem Punkt der letzten Jahre glücklicher sein über meine Partnerwahl. Die ich im Rahmen unseres Kennenlernens so oft infrage gestellt hatte. Und schon damals nahm er meine Wankelmütigkeit an, ohne zu zögern. Er nahm mich an, wie ich war. Ein vom Leben tief verunsichertes und impulsives Mädchen, unwissend schwanger, egoistisch, rücksichtslos. Tief verletzt, verletzbar, launisch und nähebedürftig. Einerseits selbstbewusst, andererseits immer ein wenig im freien Fall. Doch irgendwie auch mitreißend, ausgelassen, lustig und liebevoll. All dies sah er, und sieht er noch heute. Er brauch es mir nicht dauernd zu sagen; ich will es auch nicht. Denn oft genügt ein Seitenblick von ihm; wenn ich den lachenden Jungen durchkitzele, wenn ich kritisch eine Illustration von mir für die Android Rights Foundation betrachte und überlege, was ich ausbessern könnte, um mehr Leute zu erreichen. Wenn ich Jo zu einer Demo begleite und kurz selbst ans Mikro trete, um meinen Ummut über die noch immer vorherrschende Xenophobie und gegen den Rassismus Luft zu machen. Wenn ich fast über die Katze stolpere, wenn ich mit Tomatensoße bespritzt Jaden und Alice meine perfekten Spaghetti a la Ralph vorsetze, die ich Ralphs Kochsendung nachgekocht hatte. Wenn ich nackt und verschwitzt unter ihm liege, ihn in mir spüre, so viel von ihm um mich herum spüre, und wenn ich mir selbst die Erlaubnis gebe, seine Berührungen zu genießen und mich fallen zu lassen. Wenn ich mich kritisch im Spiegel betrachte und mich frage, was in Gottes Namen dieser Android bloß in mir sieht. In all den Situationen erwische ich ihn immer wieder dabei, wie er schweigend neben mir steht oder liegt, und mich von der Seite ansieht, mit dieser tiefen Zufriedenheit und diesem Lächeln. Und auch, wenn er es in den Momenten nicht sagt, weil ich ihm über den Mund fahren würde; weil ich es nicht ertrage, wenn er es mir zu oft sagt, weil ich finde, man sollte es nicht so oft sagen, und weil es mich damit konfrontiert, dass ich begehrenswert wert und ich das nicht gut abkann - Dann spüre ich es trotzdem, mit diesem schiefen Lächeln. Dass er wieder denkt, dass er mich liebt. Und ich spüre das mit seinem Blick. Und erröte. Während ich die Zuneigung in seinem Blick übergehe. Und fortführe das zu tun, was ich vorher gemacht hatte. 

Und während wir uns küssen, bleibt irgendwie die Zeit stehen. Der Fluss plätschert leise, und unser Sohn lacht in der Ferne mit meinem Vater über einen Maulwurf. Das entnehme ich jedenfalls den Wortfetzen, die an mein Ohr dringen.  
Connors Lippen sind so unheimlich sanft und machen Lust auf mehr. Ich merke, dass ich beim Knutschen schon die ganze Zeit zu lächeln begonnen habe. Denn gerade ist wirklich alles so perfekt zwischen uns. Wie immer eigentlich. Aber gerade wird es mir so richtig bewusst. Wie perfekt alles mit ihm ist, und wie selbstverständlich das für mich geworden ist.  
Er hält inne und sieht mir in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich“, sagt er.   
Ich protestiere sonst viel zu schnell, wenn er das sagt, weshalb er sich meistens zurück hält, wenn ihm das auf den Lippen liegt. Ich spüre es. Ich kann nicht gut mit Komplimenten, weil ich doch selbst so kritisch bin. Und mit Liebesbekundungen erst Recht nicht. Doch heute sei ihm das verziehen. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sage ich atemlos. Und weil ich mich so selten dazu durchringe, das wirklich auszusprechen, liegt so viel Gewicht in diesen Worten.   
Er grinst und bekommt diese Grübchen und ich werfe die Arme um seinen Hals. Ich drücke ihn fest an mich, wie er so noch immer vor mir steht, und umfasse das von Cyberlife zusammengebaute Glück fest.


	94. Epilog (4): Ein Ende und ein Anfang

Hank hat sich mittlerweile auf die Bank vor dem Spielplatz gesetzt und schaut zu uns herüber, während Jaden die Rutsche erobert. Mein Vater wirkt sehr müde, aber glücklich. Wenn der Junge in seiner Nähe ist, blüht er immer auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise auf, und vor allem hier, im Riverside Park, tritt eine besonders offene und leicht ergriffene Fassette von ihm hervor. Er wirkt fahrig und müde, was kein Wunder ist, da er ja auch die Nachtschicht hinter sich hat. Doch schaut er den Jungen in der Kulisse der Spielgeräte einen Tick liebevoller an, als sonst, und ich weiß sehr gut, warum.  
Auch, wenn die beiden Jungen sich optisch nicht die Spur ähnelten, so ist Jaden doch mittlerweile genauso alt wie Cole war, ehe er starb. Jaden mag Coles Platz eingenommen haben, wird ihn aber nie ersetzen. Natürlich war Cole anders. Er war ein völlig anderer Mensch als Jaden. Aber ein Teil von ihm lebt irgendwie in Jaden wieder auf.  
Connor hat meinen Blick auf Hank bemerkt. Jedenfalls sagt er leise: „Wir sollten ihn erlösen. Er ist bestimmt sehr müde.“  
Ich kann und will mich nicht von Connor trennen. Ich lege die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsse ihn wieder. Während unserem Geknutsche sind unsere Küsse wilder geworden. Es ist, als fällt der Druck der letzten Stunden von mir, und als bin ich einfach nur froh. Und so ganz kann ich es noch immer nicht fassen, dass wir beide es nun tatsächlich tun werden. Wir werden heiraten. Wie die letzten Spießer.  
„Jen! Connor!“, bellt Hank währenddessen von der Bank zu uns herüber.  
Jaden lacht.  
Mit gespielter Empörung wendet Hank sich an den Jungen, der quietschend die Rutsche hinuntersaust. „Knutschen die immer so viel?!“, fragt er ihn über die Schulter hinweg.  
„Manchmal“, antwortet Jaden und watet durch den Sand zu ihm herüber. „Dad sagt, dass er ihr so zeigen kann, dass er sie liebt. Oder so.“ Er zuckt die Achseln.  
Connor und ich halten inne und lauschen dem Gespräch der beiden.  
„Ist ja nicht so, dass er ihr das nicht auch einfach sagen könnte!“, erwidert Hank knurrend.  
„Dad sagt, das reicht nicht“, erwidert Jaden. „Keine Ahnung.“  
Hank schnappt kopfschüttelnd nach Luft.  
„Keine Ahnung, Opa! Ich find das auch eklig!“, erwidert Jaden, als müsse er sich für seine Eltern rechtfertigen.  
Connor und ich starren uns an und prusten los.  
„Der tut ja so, als würden wir dauernd vor ihm rumlecken. Kleine Drama Queen“, kichere ich leise und meine damit Jaden. Tatsächlich halten wir uns sonst in Anwesenheit des Jungen deutlich zurück.  
„Sei froh, dass er das noch eklig findet“, erwidert Connor und dreht sich um. Er streckt die Arme nach hinten und bietet mir damit an, vom Geländer direkt auf seinen Rücken zu steigen.  
Ich umschlinge dankbar seine Schultern und mache mich auf einen Sprung auf seinen Rücken bereit, da fragt er ganz beiläufig: „Hast du eigentlich mal über ein weiteres Kind nachgedacht?“  
„WAS?“, schreie ich und vergesse total, dass ich im Begriff war, huckepack getragen zu werden.  
Er dreht sich schmunzelnd zu mir um. „Okay, scheinbar nicht“, beantwortet er sich die Frage selber.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt auf sowas?!“, frage ich und starre ganz durcheinander auf seinen Hinterkopf, während er geduldig auf meinen Sprung wartet.  
Wieder dreht er sich zu mir um. „Wär doch schön, oder nicht?“, erwidert er achselzuckend. Ihn amüsiert scheinbar, wie sehr er mich mal wieder aus der Ruhe gebracht hat.  
„Das... äh... keine Ahnung!“, sage ich und fahre mir planlos durch die Haare.  
Connor lacht. „War einfach nur ein Gedanke. Mach dich nicht verrückt.“ Noch immer wartet er darauf, dass ich auf seinen Rücken springe. Abwartend streckt er die Arme nach meinen Beinen aus. „Na komm!“  
„Aber wie sollten wir...?“, druckse ich verwirrt.  
Connor lacht noch immer. „Meine Güte Jen, sei kreativ! Adoption, künstliche Befruchtung... Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten! Schau dir Jo, Josh und Amy an!“  
Wieder starre ich auf seinen Hinterkopf. Wow, er hat mich echt eiskalt erwischt mit diesem Vorschlag. Wieso hatte ich diesen Gedanken eigentlich nie zugelassen? Dank all der Veränderung, die unsere gemeinsame Arbeit in der Android Rights Foundation in den letzten Jahren hervorgebracht hat, verdient auch Connor in seinem Job gut. Zwar nicht genauso viel, wie ein Mensch, aber immerhin wurde sein Minigehalt von damals auf etwa drei Viertel von dem eines Menschen angepasst. Luft nach oben ist noch immer, aber wir beide kommen gut klar. Wir können uns problemlos unsere Doppelhaushälfte am Rande von Detroit leisten. Und Connor ist nicht der einzige Android geblieben, der eine Wohnung außerhalb des Maisons bezogen hat. Obwohl dieses noch gut bewohnt und gleichzeitig noch immer mein Arbeitsplatz ist, haben viele Androiden eigene Wohnungen gefunden und leben weitestgehend integriert – auch, wenn Gleichberechtigung und Gleichstellung noch immer große Themen und stark verbesserungswürdig sind.  
Im Zuge der noch immer etablierten Androidenfeindlichkeit hatte Connor vor einigen Jahren beschlossen, seine LED doch wieder zu entfernen. Einfach, weil es für uns drei weniger Angriffsfläche bot und er uns schützen wollte. Alles in allem ernten wir nun die Früchte der Entwicklung, die wir in den vergangenen Jahren mit unserem Engagement gesät hatten. Uns steht noch eine Menge Arbeit bevor und dies wird wohl ein Hauptthema für unsere Familie bleiben. Doch geht es auch gut voran, und viele Androidinnen und Androiden konnten eine Beschäftigung finden. Am krassesten durchgestartet war wohl Ralph, der mit seiner Kochsendung Kultstatus erlangt hat und mittlerweile tatsächlich im Villenviertel von Detroit wohnt. Als gute Seele, die er ist, hilft er der Android Rights Foundation finanziell kräftig aus und lässt keinen seiner Artgenossen im Stich.  
Ja, die Möglichkeiten für Androidinnen und Androiden haben sich verändert, in den letzten Jahren. Und so wohl auch unsere.  
Aber wieso hatte ich nie so weit gedacht, wie er? Eventuell, weil ich nach Jadens Geburt so furchtbar instabil war. Doch die dunklen Zeiten sind lange her, ich bin älter und ich bin reifer. Es ist eine andere Zeit angebrochen. Und vielleicht ist es wirklich Zeit für mich, mir ein weiteres Mini zutrauen zu dürfen.  
Noch immer starre ich verdattert Connors Hinterkopf an. Als reicht es für heute nicht, dass wir uns nun endlich verloben – jetzt will er auch noch ein weiteres Kind mit mir?  
Ich hatte so lange inngehalten, dass Connor doch überrascht ist, als ich mich ihm endlich auf seinen Rücken werfe. „Meine Güte, du lässt heute aber auch Kracher los!“, rufe ich, als er schwankend sein Gleichgewicht findet und meine Oberschenkel umfasst.  
Ich drücke mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken und kichere.  
Schmunzelnd registriert Connor meine verblüffte, aber auch positive Reaktion auf seinen Vorschlag. „Es war doch nur eine Idee! Überleg's dir einfach.“  
Ich nicke. Das werde ich wohl tun. Dieser Tag hat mich auf so vielen Ebenen kalt erwischt, dass mir zu diesem Thema gerade gar nichts einfällt. Aber irgendwie ist das auch alles unglaublich schön. Denn dass mir dazu nichts einfällt, bedeutet auch, dass mir keine Zweifel und Einwände durch den Kopf schießen.

„Na?“, Hank lächelt uns gähnend an, während Connor mit mir auf dem Rücken zu ihm rüber läuft. Jaden steht neben der Bank, auf der Hank sitzt, und übt den Trick mit seiner Münze. „Konntet ihr...?“ Er zieht fragend die Augenbraun hoch.  
„Dad!“, quieke ich und zeige ihm den Ring an meinen gespreizten Fingern.  
Hank lächelt müde. Er scheint sich wirklich von tiefstem Herzen zu freuen. Und wie es aussieht, war er direkt eingeweiht in Connors Plan und hatte sich deshalb nach seiner Nachtschicht so viel Zeit für Jaden genommen.  
Der Junge bekommt von der Nachricht, dass seine Eltern heiraten werden, noch nichts mit. Konzentriert starrt er auf seine Hände. Die Münze saust an seinen Fingern vorbei ins Gras und er stürzt ihr hinterher.  
Hank steht auf und kommt auf uns zu. Er schlingt die Arme um mich und um Connor, der mich noch immer auf den Rücken herum trägt. „Ich freue mich wirklich so, so sehr für euch“, sagt er leise und tätschelt Connors Arm und meinen Oberschenkel. „Dann wirst du nun also offiziell ein Anderson, hm?“ Er zieht die Nase hoch und wendet sich an Connor, der nickt.  
„Wein doch nicht!“, rufe ich lachend. „Die Tränen solltest du dir aufheben für heute Nachmittag. Oder hat Jo dich etwa nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen?“ Noch immer auf Connors Rücken sitzend werde ich unruhig.  
Connor läuft zur Bank herüber, auf der Hank eben noch gesessen hat, und lässt mich hinunter. Ich stehe auf den Sitzfläche und schaue zufrieden auf die beiden hinunter. Sonst bin ich immer die kleinste von uns dreien.  
Hank besinnt sich wieder und lässt von seiner Rührseligkeit ab. „Das hat sie!“, faucht er und Connor und ich bemerken mit einem amüsierten Blicktausch, dass er drauf und dran ist, sich wieder in Rage zu reden. Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie. „Sie hat wahrscheinlich jeden gottverdammten Menschen und Androiden in ganz Detroit eingeladen! Wohl aus Angst, so kurzfristig kommt keiner!“ Er wedelt wild mit den Armen herum. „Sie hat sogar Jeffrey eingeladen!“, platzt es aus ihm heraus und er sieht mich herausfordernd an.  
„Jeff?!“, rufe ich aus und bin nun auch wirklich überrascht. „Wie bitte?! Sie hasst diesen Mann!“ Ich lache. „Sie hat wohl überhaupt keinen Anspruch an ihre Hochzeitsgäste. Hauptsache, es kommen viele.“  
„Mir soll's ja Recht sein, dass Jeff kommt“, grummelt Hank. Seit Hank trocken ist, wurde er wieder beim DPD eingestellt, was ein großer Segen für uns alle ist. Der Job als Lieutenant ist Hanks Passion, und ich kann ihn mir tatsächlich in keinem andern Berufsfeld vorstellen. Es hat eben doch geholfen, dass sein bester Freund der Captain der Detroiter Polizei ist. Die beiden sind wieder gut befreundet. Soweit ein Mann wie Hank befreundet sein kann mit jemandem, der Androiden gegenüber so kritisch ist. Doch nicht zuletzt die ausgezeichnete Zusammenarbeit zwischen meinem Freund und meinem Vater hatte Jeff – zumindest teilweise – dazu bewogen, etwas umzudenken. Er zog ohne Murren mit, als eine Anpassung der Androidengehälter erfolgte. Bei Connors ausgezeichneter Arbeit wäre alles andere allerdings auch lachhaft gewesen.  
„...Aber Herrgott, hätte sie nicht einen Tag warten können mit ihrer Hochzeit?!“, fährt Hank mit seinem Geschimpfe fort, während Jaden wieder konzentriert die Münze von einer Hand in die andere wirft. „Ich hatte Nachtschicht, verdammt!“, bellt er.  
Ich grinse. Daher weht der Wind. Hank ist todmüde. Und so darf er in wenigen Stunden auf der Hochzeit meiner besten Freundin aufschlagen. Ich kann meine Schadenfreude nicht verbergen.  
Wieder fängt Connor meinen Blick auf. Auch er ist belustigt, aber wohl eher davon, dass ich in Bezug auf Hanks Schlafentzug so freudig reagiere.  
„Sehr lustig, ihr zwei!“, schimpft Hank, nun noch wütender und wendet schnaubend den Blick ab.  
Ich presse die Lippen zusammen, weil ich befürchte, dass ich ihm sonst noch einen doofen Spruch drücke. Tatsächlich tut er mir auch etwas Leid. Ich an seiner Stelle würde ebenso ausrasten, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich nach meiner Nachtschicht auf eine Feier müsste.  
Connor und ich nehmen grinsend den Blick voneinander.  
Wir alle atmen kurz durch und der Blick von uns dreien fällt auf Jaden. Seine Locken fallen ihm in die Augen, während die Münze zwischen seinen Händen hin und her saust und er den Trick scheinbar unbeobachtet übt.  
Er spreizt Zeige- und Mittelfinger und die Münze saust auf die weit geöffnete Stelle zwischen seinen Fingern zu. Und bleibt nach ihrem Flug von der einen Faust zur andern aufrecht zwischen seinen Fingern stehen.  
Sein Mund formt ein lautloses O, als er erst seine Hände anstarrt, und dann den Blick hebt.  
Die erstaunten Gesichter von Hank, Connor und mir sind geradewegs auf ihn gerichtet und starren ihn voller Faszination an.  
Da hatte er sich also tatsächlich unbeobachtet gefühlt und mal eben vor Publikum den Trick ausführen können, den er so lange schon übt.  
„Ich krieg die Motten“, brummt Hank beeindruckt und starrt die Hand seines Enkels an, die noch immer die Münze zwischen den Fingern geklemmt hält.  
„Wow“, murmelt Connor und läuft auf den Jungen zu. Er geht vor ihm in die Hocke und fasst ihn an den Schultern. „Jadie – das war einfach klasse!“ Er drück den strahlenden Jungen an sich, dessen Miene sich erhellt hat.  
Aus Connors Berührungen sprechen wahre Verblüffung und Stolz. Er war der einzige, der wirklich an ihn geglaubt hatte – und umso mehr freut ihn, dass Jaden genug Ausdauer beim Training hatte und wir alle drei aus einem zufälligen Moment heraus genau im richtigen Augenblick zu ihm rüber geschaut hatten.  
Jaden lässt zu, dass sein Vater ihn fest umarmt. Er lacht und freut sich, und das zurecht. Dieser Trick ist so verdammt schwer. Er sieht mich an, wie ich noch immer auf der Bank stehe, während Connor ihn drückt.  
Ich recke den Daumen hoch und zwinkere ihm zu. Ich zwinkere noch immer wahnsinnig schlecht und kriege es nie hin, dabei nur ein Auge zu schließen.  
Aber Jaden versteht es. Er grinst noch breiter und zwinkert zurück. Auf eine genauso verkappte Art und Weise, wie ich auch. 

„Naja“, grunzt Hank schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, nachdem er dem strahlenden Jaden anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. „Lasst uns mal gehen.“ Ihm scheint durch den Kopf zu schießen, wie wenig Schlaf er heute zu erwarten hat, und er sieht ziemlich griesgrämig zu dem Jungen hinunter, der vor ihm steht und zu ihm hoch schaut.  
„Opa“, sagt Jaden glücklich. „Als nächstes kannst du den Trick auch mal versuchen.“  
„Vergiss es!“, knurrt Hank und wuschelt Jaden durch die Haare.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragt Jaden gekränkt. „Wir könnten den Trick gemeinsam aufführen! Mit Dad! Zu dritt!“  
„Du solltest lieber gleich zuhause ein Bad nehmen!“, erwidert Hank leicht genervt. „Du musst heute auf eine Hochzeit! Hat dir das noch keiner gesagt?!“ Liebevoll legt er die Hand um die Schulter des Jungen und zieht ihn an sich, während er langsam den Gehweg entlang läuft, der zurück nach hause führt.  
„Hochzeit?“, fragt Jaden aufgeregt. Seine Augen leuchten, als er zu Hank hinauf schaut. „Wer heiratet?“  
„Jo und Josh!“, antwortet Hank und wirft mir über die Schulter einen bösen Blick zu, weil ich es heute wohl kaum für nötig hielt, meinen Sohn über den Tagesablauf aufzuklären.  
Noch immer auf der Bank stehend zucke ich entschuldigend die Achseln und deute strahlend auf meine Hand. Fuck Dad, ich hab mich grad verlobt! Angesichts dieser Umstände konnte ich Sachen vergessen, okay?  
Er nickt mir lächelnd zu und wendet sich wieder dem Jungen zu.  
„Kommt Amy auch?“, fragt Jaden Hank.  
„Natürlich kommt Amy! Das ist ihre Tochter! Meine Güte, Jadie!“, gibt Hank zurück und knufft ihn in die Seite.  
„Wie cool!“, ruft Jaden ausgelassen und saust mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen um Hank herum. „Ich werde ihr den Münztrick zeigen!“  
Die beiden entfernen sich immer weiter, während ich noch immer auf der Bank stehend zu Connor hinunterblicke. „Münztrick zeigen“, zitiere ich Jaden leise und grinse Connor an. „Woher kenn ich nur diesen Anmachtrick?“  
„Ach Jen, lass die beiden doch einfach Freunde sein“, meint Connor und stellt sich vor mich. „Sie sind 6 und 4 Jahre alt.“  
„Lenk nicht ab!“, kichere ich, ziehe Connor an mich und beiße ihm in den Hals.  
Dieser wehrt lachend meine Berührungen ab.  
Ich halte inne, als mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schießt. „Glaubst du, Jaden passt der Anzug noch?“, frage ich erschrocken und starre ihn an.  
Connor hebt den Kopf. „Der von Weihnachten? Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Wenn Connor das sagt, besteht kein Zweifel. Er scannt den Jungen täglich. Er weiß sowas.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, jammere ich verzweifelt und lasse die Schultern sinken. „Kann dieses Kind nicht mal aufhören zu wachsen?!“  
„Er ist halt kein Android“, erwidert Connor grinsend. Er schlingt die Arme um meinen Rücken und zieht mich an sich, während ich noch immer auf der Bank stehe. „Das weiße Hemd mit den Punkten passt ihm bestimmt“, ergänzt er. „Darin wird ihm auch nicht so schnell warm.“  
Ich erinnere mich. „Es war ihm Weihnachten noch zu groß, richtig?“, frage ich ihn.  
Connor nickt. „Richtig.“  
„Yeah“, jubele ich und schlinge die Arme um ihn.  
Kurz halten wir so inne, schauen uns grinsend in die Augen, während Hank und Jaden sich langsam entfernen und schon mal vorlaufen.  
Der nächste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schießt, lässt mich erneut zusammenzucken. „Aber was ziehe ich an?“  
Connor denkt nach. Dann schlägt er vor: „Das schwarze Kleid von letztens?“ Sein Grinsen wird breiter und ich erröte.  
„Es ist kaputt“, murre ich und wende den Blick ab. „Du weißt das. Du warst dabei.“  
Er scheint es zu genießen, wie unangenehm mir die Erinnerung ist.  
Wir waren auf einer Party gewesen. Ich hatte dieses Kleid getragen. Ich hatte irgendwie viel zu viel Sekt getrunken und zu spät erst bemerkt, dass ich diesen gar nicht mehr gut vertrage. Ich war also viel zu früh viel zu betrunken gewesen. Und unheimlich angespornt von Connors interessierten Blicken, dem ich in dem Kleid wohl sehr gefiel. Während die andern bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feierten, war die Party für mich schon um 20 Uhr vorbei. Aber da wir kinderfrei hatten, wollte ich das nutzen. Und vernaschte den Androiden auf dem Küchentisch. Dabei zerrissen wir irgendwie das Kleid. Und ich bin ziemlich froh darüber, mich im Gegensatz zu Connor nicht genau erinnern zu können, wie das passierte. Der Kater am nächsten Tag lehrte mich, zukünftig wieder die Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen. Kaum zu fassen, dass ich mich früher mehrmals wöchentlich betrank und diesen Zustand des Kontrollverlustes so sehr anstrebte.  
Heute gibt es für mich nichts schöneres, als mit klarem Kopf in die Augen dieses Mannes zu blicken, der es gerade noch immer nicht lassen kann, mich mit diesem interessierten Blick anzuschauen, wenn er an jenen Abend zurückdenkt. An sich empfange ich diese Blicke noch immer dauernd von ihm. Trotz der langen Zeit, die wir uns schon kennen. Frech, neugierig und hungrig. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen lässt noch immer die Hitze durch meinen Körper schießen. Weil ich genau weiß, was mich erwartet, wenn der Junge im Bett ist und wir ungestört sind. Sein Appetit auf mich ist unstillbar, und er begehrt mich noch immer, wie am ersten Tag. Trotz all den furchtbaren Zuständen, in denen er mich schon gesehen hat. Er liebt mich und er akzeptiert mich. Und so treibt er mich regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn, mit seinen Fingern, seinen Lippen; mit all seinen Berührungen.  
„Dann musst du dir wohl noch eins kaufen“, flüstert er und seine Stimme ist belegt. „Du hast noch 4 Stunden und 24 Minuten.“ Seine Hände rutschen hinauf unter meinen Hoodie und ich genieße die Berührungen seiner Fingerspitzen an meinen nackten Hüften.  
„Muss ich wohl“, flüstere ich zurück und verliere mich in seinen Augen. Gerade würde ich ihm wohl zu allem zustimmen, so auch dem Vorschlag, das Haus pink zu streichen oder Jaden die Arme zu tätowieren.  
„Herrgott. Jen, Connor!“ Hanks Rufe reißen uns aus unserer Trance füreinander. Er ist stehengeblieben und wartet mit Jaden darauf, dass wir uns endlich in Bewegung setzen.  
Connor nimmt den Blick von mir. „Kommen!“, ruft er zurück. Er sieht wieder zu mir hoch und nimmt wahr, wie unwahrscheinlich nähe bedürftig ich grade bin. Er zieht mich an sich und küsst mich kurz auf die Lippen. Denn für mehr ist grade einfach keine Zeit. Aber das ist okay. Denn so ist es nunmal, wenn man eine Familie hat.  
„Bin ich froh, wenn die Schule losgeht“, grummele ich, als Connor mir wieder seinen Rücken anbietet, um mich zu tragen. Dieses mal zögere ich nicht und springe direkt in seine ausgestreckten Arme. Er fängt mich auf und läuft los.  
Connor scheint zufrieden damit zu sein, welche Wirkung er noch immer auf mich hat. Jedenfalls grinst er noch immer. „Sei froh, dass er noch so klein ist. Er wird so schnell groß.“  
Ich brumme zustimmend.  
„Und er ist so ein guter Junge“, fügt Connor entschlossen hinzu. Ich registriere, dass Connor gerade genauso über Jaden spricht, wie Hank immer über ihn, und beschließe, das unkommentiert zu lassen.  
„Der beste“, stimme ich zu und nicke heftig, als wir bei Hank und Jaden ankommen.  
Connor lässt mich runter.  
„Na endlich“, grummelt Hank. „Lasst uns los.“ Er will wohl ganz schnell ins Bett.  
Jaden springt hoffnungsvoll vor Connor herum. „Dad?“, fragt er bettelnd. „Schultern. Darf ich?“  
Connor geht seufzend vor ihm in die Hocke. „Na gut. Aber nur, bis wir aus dem Park raus sind. Okay?“  
„Okay“, grinst Jaden und lässt sich von Connor auf die Schultern heben.  
Dieser lacht ausgelassen, als er plötzlich so weit oben ankommt und größer ist, als wir alle.  
„Na toll, und wer trägt mich?“, knurrt Hank genervt, und wir alle lachen.  
Connors Hand findet meine, während er das Bein des Jungen auf seinen Schulter mit der anderen umschließt.  
Wir vier laufen gemeinsam am Detroit River entlang. Mein Vater, mein Partner, mein Sohn, und ich. Meine Familie.  
Uns steht ein turbulenter Tag bevor. Voller Lachen, Toben, Action, Stress, Freude, Nähe, Wohlfühlen. Und vor allem voller Liebe. Also ein ganz normaler Tag im Hause Anderson, wie es seit Jahren jeder Tag ist.  
Ich schaue zu Connor und Jaden hoch, die beide über eine Wolke lachen, und ich denke: Ja. Das ist genau das Leben, das ich führen möchte.  
Ich drücke Connors Hand fest und spüre, wie er sie zart zurückdrückt, während wir zu viert nach hause gehen.

ENDE.


	95. Nachwort

Nachwort

Oh Menschis!

Es ist so weit. Fähnchen ist dran. Nach einem halben Jahr exzessiven Schreibens ist Back home beendet. Ich weiß noch, dass ich damit anfing, als es unglaublich heiß war im Juli – und nun ist es Winter und ich kann gar nicht fassen, welchen Umfang diese Geschichte angenommen hat. Wahnsinn!

An alle, die es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch interessiert, möchte ich ein paar persönliche Worte richten. Macht's euch bequem, nehmt euch eine Fanta – die steht schon kalt!

Back home ist viel – Eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen einer jungen Frau und einem Androiden, aber es ist eben auch mehr. Ein Weg hin zur Akzeptanz des eigenen Wesens; ein Aufruf zur Selbstliebe und zu Selfcare. 

Die Protagonistin dieser Geschichte hat in ihrer Vergangenheit viel erlebt und musste oft reagieren und sich ihrer Situation anpassen, um zu überleben. Die menschliche Psyche ist komplex und für viele von uns ist man selbst der absolute Endgegner auf dem Weg in ein glückliches Leben. 

Mir war es wichtig, eine OC zu schreiben, die von Erlebtem gezeichnet ist und nach und nach zu sich selbst findet und erfasst, was für sie richtig und gut ist und wie sie der Mensch werden kann, der sie sein will. Viele von euch hatten einen schweren Start mit Jen – und das war auch so gewollt. Denn umso leichter fiel es mir dadurch, eine Kurve herzustellen, zurück in ein (weitestgehend) stabiles Leben. 

Back home soll also nicht einfach nur eine Geschichte rund um die Liebe und rund um Sex sein. Ich möchte euch die Botschaft mitgeben, dass es okay ist, Probleme zu haben. Es ist okay, depressive Phasen zu haben, ängstlich zu sein und manchmal nicht handeln zu können. Es ist auch okay, manchmal nicht genau zu wissen, was man will, vom Leben oder dem süßen Androidenfreund vom Vater. Und vor allem ist es okay, sich in solchen Situationen Hilfe und Unterstützung zu suchen, um den Kampf gegen seine persönlichen Geister aufzunehmen. 

Ebenso will ich euch mit Back home mit auf den Weg geben, dass es sich lohnt, Kontakte aus dem Leben zu streichen, die einem nicht guttun und sich darauf zu besinnen, was einen runter zieht und was nicht. Die wenigsten von uns dürften in ihrem Leben auf einen so überidealisierten und verständnisvollen Mann wie Connor treffen – er ist nun mal ein Android und erlaubte mir dadurch, ihn mit so viel Güte und Geduld auszustatten. Einen menschlichen Mann hätte ich nie so geschrieben! Aber denkt an all die Gavins und Jakobs in eurem Leben, die euch nicht guttun (und das müssen nicht unbedingt (Ex-)PartnerInnen sein). Umgebt euch mit Leuten, die euch Kraft geben, anstelle sie euch zu rauben, und in dessen Gegenwart ihr glücklich seid. 

Vor allem in Bezug auf die Rolle unserer Protagonistin im Austausch mit Männern möchte ich sensibilisieren – Frauen dürfen Sex haben, mit wem und mit wie vielen PartnerInnen sie wollen. Das ist okay. Frauen dürfen Schwangerschaftsabbrüche durchführen lassen. Es ist völlig okay. Und auch wenn sie sich auf Typen einlassen, können sie Intimitäten an jedem Punkt abbrechen. Sie sind niemanden etwas schuldig, egal wie weit sie gehen und ab welchem Punkt sie keine Lust mehr haben. Nein heißt nein!

Ebenso möchte ich mit dieser Geschichte ein Zeichen gegen Rassismus setzen. Jen habe ich anfangs sehr rassistisch geschrieben. Ich wollte, dass sie selbst begreift, welche Fehler sie in ihrem Denken aufweist. Zur Mitte der Geschichte sind Connor und Jen sich bereits sehr nahe, als Connor ihre Solidarität gegenüber Androiden in Frage stellt. Manchmal reicht es eben einfach nicht, gegen Nazis zu sein. Man muss sich auch so benehmen und hinter seinen Worten stehen.   
Connor erklärt Jen in Chapter 48 'Entzug und Solidarität' genau, wie Akzeptanz auszusehen hat. Es beginnt bei der Sprache und endet im Handeln. Ich habe Jen so geschrieben, dass sie letzten Endes versucht, seinen Forderungen nachzukommen, aber eher, weil sie seine Nähe zu dem Zeitpunkt so sehr schätzt, dass sie nicht möchte, dass er aus ihrem Leben tritt. Ihr Beweggrund entsprang also eher ihrem ausgeprägten Egoismus – aber ich hoffe, Connors Worte kamen wenigstens bei euch an. 

Neben all den Ausrastern, all den Zärtlichkeiten, all den Tränen und all dem Jubel also nochmal meine Hauptpunkte, die ich in diesen knapp 300.000 Wörtern transportieren wollte: Feminismus ist cool! Rassismus ist Scheiße! Psychische Gesundheit ist wichtig! Und: Wählt bitte nicht die AfD!

Danke Bryan Dechart dafür, dass du Connor gespielt hast! Du wirst das hier alles Gott sei Dank nie lesen! Und sollte ich mich irgendwann auf eine ComicCon trauen, auf der du auch bist, um dir mal in die Augen zu schauen, wird mein entgeisterter Blick dir hoffentlich nicht verraten, wie viel romantische Knutschereien und Smut ich mir schon mit dir ausgedacht habe. Vielleicht aber, wie viel leichter du meine letzten Monate mit Connor gemacht hast. Und wie sehr das Schreiben dieser von dir insipirierten Geschichte mir selbst bei meinen Kampf gegen meine eigenen Dämonen geholfen hat. 

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Eure Mellow  
kleinerdrei


End file.
